Anime Addventure : Pokegirls: Tendo Indiscriminate Taming School
by tutcat
Summary: Anime Addventure, Ranma, Pokegirls, other craziness, Lemony goodness (all stories up for adaption) minor fixes
1. Chapter 1

**POKEGIRLS**

Nuff said

If you do not know what a pokegirl story is then do not read on.

THIS IS THE ONLY LEMON ALERT YOU WILL GET SO SUCK IT

 **ADULT ONLY**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. They are owned by there respective owners. Not out to make any money or fame on others work.

This is a collection of threads I was able to save of a web archive that has shut down recently. Some had been edited so my text reader would work better. So original authors and extra stuff was removed from the thread .

On the ones that have not been edited I will be editing them so the original authors will get credited for their parts. Also if you have the parts that I'm missing let me know in a PM will edit them in. Same with other threads if you have them will post for others to be able to read.

If you don't like Lemons and or Limes DO NOT READ this story.

Thought about cleaning it up but **Hell the FUCK no**. Take it as it was posted originally


	2. Chapter 2

Pokegirls: Tendo Indiscriminate Taming School

Ranma stood up with a grunt.

"What the hell is going on here?" he wondered out loud. Mentally he than added, "Why was my landing spot so soft."

Looking down, he almost jumped out of his skin. A girl! He landed on a girl! Quickly has was down on his knees making sure she was alright. She wasn't.

Her clothing was soiled and torn, and her body was caked with mud and covered with shallow wound. It look like she was running from something or someone.

Ranma quickly turned her over, to get a better look at her wounds. She was beautiful. While he couldn't make out the features of her face, he could just tell.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"Hey, you, get away from her! She's MY property! I own her, and she's coming with ME!"

Ranma's mind quickly accessed this information. She was his property. Did that mean she was his slave? This girl was running away from something... could that something be her master? And from the looks of it, he was very cruel. Not that mattered. He had no idea what was going on, but he could find out later. First, he do all in his power to protect this girl.

It was his duty as a martial artist...

Ranma's battle aura exploded into life, as he exclaimed, "If you want this girl, you'll have to get through ME!" slowly he turned around,

The trainer watched the boy stand up, fairly glowing with rage. Still he was not about to be outdone by anyone.

"My name is Gary Mahogany and I'm the next Pokégirl Harem Master. While you," he took out a red and white sphere that expanded in his hand, "have just made a big mistake." He released the ball a few feet in front of him. Ranma watched as it opened releasing a red light which seemed to coalesce into a female shape.

...except she had pointed ears, a sleek black furry body, long lashing tail, razor sharp claws, demonically slitted eyes, and extended fangs that could tear the flesh from your bones!

"Feh, you haven't even got a pokégirl. What's the matter?" Gary taunted, "Got nothing to say?"

"C-c-c-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT!" Ranma ran as fast as he could directly away from this woman-turned-cat/demon in front of him.

"Go after him." Gary ordered his pokégirl. "Don't let him get away." The shadowcat ran after the fleeing pigtailed boy as fast as she could go. "He may have seen too much." He took out another sphere and turned his attention to the fallen girl. "Finally, the pokégirl I deserve."

He was about to throw the ball at the unconscious form when the surrounding area darkened. A globe of as black as midnight appeared and seemed to suck the light in the immediate vicinity towards it. Gary was thrown back as three bolts of lightning struck the ground from the globe leaving behind three female forms.

"Aaaahhhh! Cat-cat-cat-cat-cat-cat-cat-cat!" the pigtailed boy had somehow circled back and ran right through the middle of the group with the Shadowcat hot on his trail.

"Damn he runs fast." Gary muttered to himself.

"Was that Ranma?" the short haired girl asked.

"Being chased by a black catgirl out of a hentai manga? Of course it's him." the other short haired one said sarcastically.

"Oh, my. Where are we, do you think?" the one with long hair asked.

They were all beautiful and exotic looking with almond shaped eyes. The youngest one was looking worriedly between himself, the running boy and the two girls with her. This was truly a rare find. Gary was almost drooling with the thought of taming these new pokégirls.

Two more boys came out of the woods and walked towards the group. "Yo, Gary. You catch 'er o' whut?"

"Hooo, sheet. looks like yuze a'catchin' som'tin' moor." The other boy commented.

"John, Jack," Gary said, "looks like it's party time."

The middle girl stood up, "Yo, fellas, you mind telling us exactly where we are?"

The three boys just looked at each other, nodded, took out a two colored ball and threw them at the three girls.

"Hey, watch it!" said the youngest.

"What the hell?" said the next.

"Ow. That was uncalled for." Said the oldest.

"Da hell?" said John as they all looked at their unopened pokéballs lying on the ground.

"What do you know? We've got a trio of human girls." said Gary.

"'Uman garlz, eh? Ve knows vat to do vit 'uman garlz." said Jack.

"I don't know what these guys are talking about, but I don't like it." said Nabiki

"Oh, dear." said Kasumi.

Akane stomped forward, "If you want to get to my sisters, you'll have to go through me."

"Man Sis," said Nabiki, poking the three men with a stick as she read some weird handheld computer the one called 'Gary' had on him, "you really did a number on these guys."

"They were perverts!" yelled Akane.

"Besides," she said, blushing slightly, "most of their injuries came from Ranma running them over flirting with that hentai cat girl."

"H-How is this my fault!" yelped Ranma from up in a nearby tree.

"It just is!" yelled Akane back, throwing what she thought was a rock at him.

It wasn't, and soon once more, Ranma was being chased around not only by the Shadowcat but now a Cheetit as well.

"Oh my, now there's two cat girls!" said Kasumi, as she held out her hand and caught the now empty pokéball.

"You mean there are girls in these things!" yelped Akane.

"Appears that way," said Nabiki, as she pointed the computer towards the girls. "Hey, can you two stop chasing him for a minute and come here?"

The two pokégirls stopped, before shrugging and walking up to her. After all, if it had been a battle, then their former master had to either pay with cash or them. Apparently the girls chose them.

Nodding, Nabiki pointed the device at both of them. "Now I think I have to hit this…"

CHEETIT, the Fast Cat Pokégirl.

Type: Near Human, felinoid (cheetah)

Element: Fighting/Normal

Frequency: Common in the Dark Continent north of the Sanctuary colony and its frontier territory. Uncommon (Crescent League). Very Uncommon (Crimson League). To rare elsewhere.

Diet: human standard, though heavy on meats, fish and proteins

Role: ultra-fast strike troops and range-hunters

Libido: Average (Unbonded) to High (Bonded to a Tamer)

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel

Weak Vs: Fighting, Flying, Psychic

Attacks: Slash, Bite, Speed Punch (a machine-gun speed punching attack), Rocket Lunge and Tackle (snaring the target at high speed and spinning around to make the target nauseous), Tail Slap (similar to a Dameosaur's attack, but done at VERY high speeds), Rocket Dodge and Tackle (similar to the Rocket Lunge and Tackle, though this has a built-in defense), Tornado Run (racing around the target to create a tornado, thus knocking them out).

Enhancements: Golden furred skin with dark ring spots, semi-prehensile tail, enhanced hearing, smell and eyesight. Clawed fingers and toes for light slashing and gripping objects. The Cheetit is said to be the fastest runner on the planet, but her endurance pales against a Grizzlar or a Dameosaur. Very strong leg muscles to support her speed runs. High Endurance. ability to shift the length of it's hair at will and can heal at twice the rate of Rock Pokégirls so long as they aren't damaged with magic or Fire.

Evolves: Cheetaura (normal), Leopardess (loss of speed and unconditional love from a Tamer)

Evolves From: Catgirl (Cat E-Medal)

The Cheetit is one of the original (Sukebe-created) pokégirl breeds, a specialized version of a Catgirl obviously meant for quick in-and-out strikes against lone targets. After Sukebe vanished, Feral Cheetits wound their way to the Dark Continent and Crescent League territories, expanding to cover the ancient home range of their genetic templates, the cheetahs.

That state of affairs pretty much lasted until Sanctuary's founding in PS 196/CE 2188. At first, Feral Cheetits were captured and Tamed by the Sanctuary Goths to fill the role of frontier range guardian. However, since Cheetits are heterosexual, it was easy enough for a wandering Tamer to slave a Cheetit to himself by Taming, thus potentially opening a hole in Sanctuary's defenses. That was eventually covered when the Dameosaurs made their first appearance in PS 214/CE 2206. To ensure their frontier was kept safe, the Dameosaurs were encouraged to hunt down and kill Cheetits, thus driving them to the northern reaches of the Dark Continent. Once that was done, the Dameosaurs were made to leave the Cheetits alone. Beyond Dark Continent territory, the Cheetits also appear in the territory of the Crescent League (the old Middle Eastern states of Arabia, Persia and the Caucasus region of Europe). Prized for their speed and fighting prowess, Cheetits are often the target of visiting Tamers from afar who travel to the Crescent League to get their hands on one.

Cheetits are the fastest ground runners of all pokégirl breeds. On a level road, they've been clocked up to 350 miles per hour (563 km/h). They can't maintain such speeds for long, however; like the cheetahs of old, the Cheetit can only use her speed for short periods (in the prime of health, a Cheetit could maintain her top speed for thirty minutes before fatigue sets in). In comparison, Dameosaurs can reach 250 miles per hour (402 km/h) in a dead sprint, but they could maintain it for two hours on average.

While most Cheetits think "speed is life," they can slow themselves down for their Tamer or their Tamer's other pokégirls. Cheetits are very passionate lovers, especially if their fur is petted while being Tamed.

It is said in the Crescent League that if you make a Cheetit purr during Taming, you will have very good luck in the near future.

SHADOWCAT, the Fickle Feline Pokégirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Psychic/Dark

Frequency: Very Rare

Diet: human style foods

Role: espionage, spying

Libido: Average to High

Strong Vs: Poison, Psychic

Weak Vs: Bug

Attacks: Fade, Teleport, Scratch, Kitty Litter, Fury Swipes, Lick, Nightshade, Agility, Quick, Backstab, Armor, Spank, Go Down Enhancements: Aura Sight, Darkvision, Enhanced Hearing (x3), Enhanced Reflexes (x4), Enhanced Sight (x3), Enhanced Speed (x2)

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Cheshire (Dark Stone)

When a Cheshire, already strong with her mental powers, is given a Dark Stone, she evolves into a Shadowcat.

Shadowcats are stronger psychics than their previous forms, and can fight other psychic pokégirls much more easily, using their new Dark-type status to help protect them from mental attack. Most Shadowcats have deep colors, with blacks and dark purples being the most common, but burnt tan and silver being known, albeit rarely. They prefer subtlety to open confrontation, using their Aura Sight to determine who is the easiest for them to play off of. They can see, albeit in black and white vision only, in the complete absence of light somehow, thanks to their Darkvision enhancement.

Shadowcats are strong fighters, not because of any sheer might, but because they are incredibly sneaky. They prefer to focus on defense first, and try to use Quick as soon as possible in a fight, or before fighting if possible. Once they can act on their Quick, they will use both Armor and Fade. On the next round of combat they will let the Fade do its job, and use Agility to help them dodge any incoming attacks. With her Armor and Agility raised in addition to being hidden by the Fade, it becomes virtually impossible to detect the Shadowcat, let alone hit her. Once these defenses are up, a Shadowcat will usually circle behind her opponent and attempt to use Backstab for a quick finish. Alternately, they'll use Go Down to bring their surprised opponent to orgasm, or use Spank, taunting their foe.

Shadowcats are vain creatures, and love attention. They'll often act arrogant, being so confident in their own abilities, but they are usually playful in this, never meaning to hurt another's feelings. If treated badly, she is standoffish and uncooperative, usually using Fade to disappear right when she's needed the most. Her favorite activity is to just lie still while her Tamer strokes her body, giving her compliments. A few minutes of this will usually work a Shadowcat into a playful mood, shifting her libido to High, and she'll pull her Tamer down onto her so she can be Tamed.

Feral Shadowcats are playful hunters, stalking around under their Fade power and pouncing on chosen prey. They never hurt whoever they stalk though, instead just using Lick and lightly pawing them after pouncing them to show she won, and then bounding away to the next "victim" using Teleport to escape if pursued. Capturing a Feral Shadowcat is thusly quite hard. Threshold girls almost never become Shadowcats directly, but those who do enjoy using their newfound powers to tease people a little, and tend to act very haughty when shipped to a pokégirl ranch, as though she couldn't care less, no matter how much she's hurting inside.

"Oh my, that's pretty useful," said Kasumi.

Nabiki nodded. "We ended up in a porno-world," she finished, glaring at the still shivering Saotome.

"W-what about her?" asked Ranma, pointing to a girl hiding nearby, still winded from her escape from the three mangled tamers.

HIGH ELF, the Noble Elf Pokégirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Normal/Magic

Frequency: Very Uncommon (All Leagues)

Diet: vegetarian human diet

Role: Strategic thinkers

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Ghost, Magic, Flying

Weak Vs: Fighting, Ice

Attacks: Cheer, V-Splash, Absorb, Power Bolt, Dazzle, Shield, Barrier Enhancements: Increased Magic Affinity, increased lifespan

Evolves: N/A

Evolves From: Elf (Normal)

The basic evolution of the Elf is the High Elf. Visually, not much changes. High Elves become taller and slimmer and, unlike most evolutions, do not gain any breast enhancements. They enjoy having long hair, often wearing as long as they can maintain. Some even learn special magic to hide their long hair into a special subdimension.

High Elves change the most in behavior, becoming highly logical in thought, which makes many think of them as high-class snobs. Those knowledgeable about Pre-Sukebe television programming often refer to them as "Vulcans". They don't require constant tamings, as they are like Ingenues in that they have mild Feral state, but unlike Ingenues, High Elves continually find themselves adding heavy-handed innuendo to dialogue, which can be highly embarrassing.

In bed, however, High Elves are often just as randy as high-libidoed pokégirls, even if they don't have the sexual endurance of said girls.

High Elves try to avoid being in direct combat, preferring instead to direct others with fairly good strategies. When they do enter combat, they prefer to fight at long distances or behind magical barriers to protect them, since they take double damage from Fighting techniques.

"I think that mean's she's rare," commented Nabiki.

"Oh dear, she's hurt," sighed Kasumi, as she pulled a medical kit from behind her back—she did learn from watching Mousse and Ranma often needed it enough to make carrying it practical. "I'd better tend her wounds."

"What's that thing?" asked Akane.

"I think it's some sort of advanced computer," Nabiki replied. "Think about Pokémon, this would be a Pokédex, I guess."

"So what does this mean?" Akane replied, wanting to see if one of the other guys had one. She wanted to play with one too.

"It means we ended up on a world were sex is life, females are apparently Pokémon, and I doubt we'll find some random magical device to take us back home," she finished. "Looks like we're stuck with Saotome."

"WHAT?" yelled Akane.

"Actually, that sounds correct," said the High Elf. "If your arrival was some sort of dimensional crossing, then in all likelihood you are stuck on this planet. I assume you are all one hundred percent human?"

"Yes," Nabiki nodded.

"Then you are quite lucky, that male named Gary would have tried to 'add' you to his team, most likely with a modified pokéball, had you had any poké-DNA."

"Well what if we don't want that?" asked Akane.

"The rights of the female are very limited here," she replied. "If you were not pokégirls, he would have captured you and likely sold you off to the highest bidder, as a full human female would be worth a large fortune to the right people."

"That sounds like our former Master alright," said the Shadowcat.

"That doesn't sound nice at all," said the frowning Kasumi, as she finished cleaning and bandaging the High Elf's shallow cut.

"Wait, former?" asked Nabiki.

The two cat-pokégirls nodded, as they explained the rules of battle to the four.

Needless to say, Ranma was once again running, but not from cat-girls this time.

"COME BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!" yelled Akane.

"Great," muttered Nabiki, as she called the two girls over towards the High Elf. It looked like she was going to need to come up with a plan.

Running along the underbrush and cutting through to make distance, Ranma was intent on getting away from the angered girl on his heels.

"RANMA NO HENTAI!" Akane roared, brandishing her mallet as she tried to catch up with the target of her ire. This world was just so perverted, just _so_ evil! And she knew that by being here, Ranma would take advantage of all the perverted things it had to offer! She had to give him what for, and vent some stress at her being a possible target to have sex with for men everywhere.

"HEY!" The pigtailed martial artists called back between swiped of the mallet. "It ain't like I WANTED to end up here with ya... ya tomboy!" Thus, Ranma did what did he did best... stuff his foot into his mouth.

Seeing red from the remarks, Akane growled as she tried to take another swipe at the target of her ire with her mallet.

Yelping, Ranma ducked and rolled forward, getting back onto his feet as he continued to run for it. "HEY! Watch it!" He yelled back at Akane while dodging the mallet, making sure to jump. Stupid tomboy might kill him if she actually hit!

"RANMA NO BAK~AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Akane screamed as she suddenly fell down a crevice with a decent slope into the ground, which Ranma had avoided on reflex while trying to avoid his fiancée's temper.

"Eh?" He turned back and saw his fiancée missing in action and his eyes widened in horror. "Akane!" Ranma yelled as he ran back and jumped down after her. Stupid stubborn Tomboy! She wasn't as good as he was and a fall from that height might just kill her!

However, as soon as he landed on a ledge half-way down into the pit-like area, Ranma went wide-eyed. There was Akane, squirming about what looked like a very large spider's web. "What the hell? " He gasped out in shock at the sight. Shaking his head to get his senses back, He called out, "Akane! You all right?" He asked the latter part as he landed near the edge of the web.

Blinking her eyes a couple of times as she came back to her own senses, Akane squirmed a bit, wrestling with the stickiness. She raised her head enough to see the pigtailed annoyance standing off to the side. "Ranma, you idiot!" She shouted in a fit of anger. "Do I look... all..." she trailed off as she was staring at the large form coming out from the shadows.

The overall presentation of the being made Akane's jaw drop in shock. It was some sort of spider taur-like woman with a carapace of pure ebony, with the exception of two rows of three red dots along the back of her shoulders. Her eyes shone blood-red as it stared down at her captive. "Arachnae!" The pokégirl shouted as she opened her mouth, a ball of sticky web shooting from her mouth that erupted in a spider-web net atop of Akane.

"RANMA!" The youngest Tendo screamed as she was suddenly being enveloped in a growing cocoon of spider-webbing...

"Oh crap..." said the Shadowcat as she came to a stop next to Ranma. "It's an Arachnae! One of the tougher Bug-type Pokégirls to come across..."

Turning his head to look at the arrival, the pigtailed martial artist then shut his eyes shut as to suppress the fear growing in him. He had to not think of this feline as a danger. She seemed to know what was going on. "A what?" Ranma asked lowly. As he opened his eyes, he growling as he saw what the thing was doing to Akane. "HEY! Claws off, creep!" He yelled as he jumped forward.

"Wait! Don't!" The Shadowcat yelled after her , but it was too late. She was surprised as his jump got him all the way to where the Arachnae was, his kick knocking her away from the crazy tomboy...

...of course, that ended up with Ranma then getting stuck onto the web. "Aww, damn it!" He cursed.

Although the majority of her was tied up already, Akane, could still see. She tried to yell at Ranma to do something to save them, although it was muffled.

The Shadowcat winced as she saw the situation her new owner had gotten himself into. "Don't worry Master!" She called to him. "Bug-types may be the one Pokégirl that has the elemental advantage on me, but I'll protect you!"

Using her lower legs to turn herself about and right-side up in her place on the web, the Arachnae hissed in anger as she glared at the human male and the Shadowcat with anger in her eyes. She opened her maw, her mouth dripping poisonous fluids.

Backing up, the martial artist was automatically on the defensive. "Okay, now that's just creepy..." Ranma muttered while he watched the fluids which dripped ate away at the webbing that he and the spider-thing were standing on.

As her poisonous drool finally started to cap, the Arachnae had her full attention to the male human stuck within the confines of her web's surface. She opened her mouth wider, and used the Stringshot technique, splattering a quick wiring of webbing all around Ranma to immobilize him enough. Satisfied that he was caught, she then turned her attention to the screaming female, as she began to cover her faster rate with her regular, and much stickier Web technique.

"Oh no!" The Shadowcat shrieked before she disappeared into thin-air. She then reappeared right next to Ranma, before she held onto him and disappeared once again. As miraculously as she had disappeared and first couple of times, she reappeared in the original spot she had been perched, along with her now string-free master. Teleport was a most amazing and useful technique, after all. "Are you all right, Master?" The Shadowcat asked of her studly pigtailed owner.

"I think-ACK!" Ranma cried out as he suddenly jumped back from the black-furred feline female. His hand going over his chest to try and calm the beating, Ranma was taking deep breath. Damn it, he was so not going to get used to this anytime soon!

The reaction she got caused the pokégirl to frown. Maybe he was just in shock about the Bug-type that was going to eat the Tomboy? Too bad really, but she hadn't been ordered to save her, and... Well, damn, she was completely covered in webbing now!

It was as the two looked at covered Akane, the Cheetit finally caught up with the group. "Damn it!" She cried out in exasperation. "Don't leave me back there like that again! This forest is so dense, I can't run through it well... woah..." She trailed off in shock, gasping as she caught sight of what her new master and Harem-sister were looking at. "That Tomboy's gonna get eaten..."

"WHAAAT!?" Ranma yelled in shock at the spotted pokégirl's proclamation. He turned to get a good look at the scene going on before him and realized that WAS what was going to happen. "Damn it! I can't let that happen!"

The Cheetit sighed. It was her master's right to use her as needed, but she wasn't going to like it. Her hand going to his shoulder, she offered, "Want me to do it? I'm not necessarily considered strong against Bug-types, but I'm better than Alice over there."

"HEY!" The Shadowcat growled out. "It's not my fault, Cyan!" She complained to her harem sister. "I'm a Dark/Psychic-type pokégirl! While I may be only really weak against one element due to such a combination, Bug-type _is_ **THAT** element! She could really hurt me..." she then took a breath. "Besides, Master didn't command for me to try and save her, and he didn't command you either."

The spotted cat-type blinked her eyes once, twice... "Oh yeah." She then stood down and simply watched as the Arachnae hovered over Akane. After all, having been PokéBalled, the Cheetit, like many pokégirls before her, got conditioned cycled, and realized that she had to follow the will of her master and not act out on her own if she knew what was good for her!

Looking back and forth between the two feline women that creeped him out, the pigtailed man was becoming exasperated by how these two seemed to have no will of their own. What the heck was with them!? "Screw this..." Ranma muttered as he summoned forth his chi. He wasn't about to let his uncute fiancée get eaten by some sort of ugly bug! "Mouko Takabisha!" He roared out as he thrust his hands forward, letting the chi blast fly forward to strike the arachnid-like woman head on!

Both the Shadowcat and the Cheetit stared as their master let loose a large ball of chi. "Wow! Does he have Fighting-type blood?" The Shadowcat asked no one in particular as the glowing ball of spiritual energy went roaring between the distance of her master and the Arachnae.

"If he does, it ain't going to work..." the Cheetit said, speaking from experience. And as if to prove her right, the chi ball hit the Arachnae. Yet, even as it aimed true, the full brunt of the concussive force seemed to fizzle out against her. The Arachnae simply grumbled in annoyance before biting down onto the web-covered Akane with a spurt of red.

"AKANE!" Ranma screamed out in disbelief at his attack failing to stop that thing which was _eating_ Akane. "WHAT HAPPENED!?" He demanded to know.

Wincing at her master's screamed, the Cheetit Cyan nervously answered. "Uh... Arachnae and Bug-types in general have a superior element to Fighting-type pokégirls and techniques. You'd have only done half damage compared to full extent of your normal strength at best..."

Eyes wide at that explanation, Ranma shrieked, "What the hell can I do then!?"

"You can order us to try and fight for you..." Alice winced at the look he gave them. "Although I admit we couldn't do much to help. We're both kind of weak against her and... well, we could end up joining your Tomboy." She looked down at the squirming form of Akane, the woman's screams muffled as the Arachnae drank her blood from the side of her abdomen.

Ranma looked at the Shadowcat desperately. "There's gotta be something you can do! Can't you..." he bit his lower lip as he tried to think of something. "I dunno... teleport that thing over the edge of the cliff?" He asked as he pointed at the spider-thing. He really didn't want Akane ending up as food for that beast.

Blinking her eyes at her master's suggestion, the Shadowcat admitted, "I don't think that's how you PokéBattle, but..." she slowly grinned as a thought came to her. "I think I know just the place!" She then used her technique of Teleport once more, disappearing from her place next to Ranma. She then reappeared right atop the feasting Arachnae before disappearing along with the Bug-type!

Time passed for a few seconds before a very tired-looking Alice reappeared. "You're right, Master. It did work!" She seemed rather proud of herself and her new master's ingenuity. "Wow, I never thought one could PokéBattle like that!" She gave Ranma a very wide smile which unnerved him a little because of how she looked. "You're a very smart master, Master. I look forward to serving _under_ you." She gave him a playful and knowing smile with that last part.

"Uh..." Ranma gawked a little as he tried to suppress the shiver of fear going up his spine. There were more important things to take care of at the moment! "Can we get Akane out now?" The state she was in was absolutely unnerving.

The Cheetit winced as she heard her master's request. "She might be dead..." she warned him. She wasn't hearing any noises, though the girl may have just passed out due to blood and air loss. Still, she could see how much her master liked that Tomboy so Cyan did as her master commanded. Landing by the webbing, she gently pulled the sticky web-covered Tomby off from the large spider web, trying to use her sharp claws to open up the sack. She let out a sigh of relief as she saw Akane was breathing, albeit shallowly. "She lives, Master!" She called up to Ranma.

Hearing that, Ranma sighed in relief as he slumped forward. "Good..." he mumbled lightly before calling out, "Okay, Cyan! Get her outta there!" If one thing was certain, he'd have to watch out for that stupid tomboy even more closely than he did before. Things were just too dangerous in this world!

The Cheetit carefully brought the unconscious girl out the pit. "I got her, Master. She's injured, and is going to need medical attention. Fortunately, there should be some medical supplies with our former master's things." She made a face as she asked, "What are we going to do with the grandson of Stroak?" She may have disliked that little bastard that had been her previous owner, but she respected his grandfather.

Before Ranma could think of an idea i.e. one that didn't involve beating a person black and purple, a very skunk-like woman burst though the brush. "What's going on here!?" She shouted as she continued running to the group. Now unlike most pokégirls, this one was wearing a full outfit. Similar to military regalia out of Nazi Germany plus a red cape, this girl was also carrying what looked like a large firearm of some sort. She'd been attracted to all the shouting and noises while she'd been making her way through this forest maze and wanted to know what was going on.

Staring the blonde up and down, Alice whistled appreciatively. "Wow! That's some nice clothing you got there. You must have a very giving master for him to afford you such clothing. Nice weapon too!" She gave the assumed pokégirl a thumbs-up.

The skunk-like girl looked the group over, a deep frown adorning her face. "Darn it! More of those Tamers! First some jackasses take Jeremy and Ichikoo captive, and now this!?" She aimed her weapon at the group menacingly.

Holding his hands up in a warding fashion, Ranma shook his head in a negative fashion. "No, no way! Not us! We ain't here to cause trouble!" He may have been prideful and confident in his martial arts skills, but he didn't like to fight against guns!

Seeming to put two and two together, Alice tapped her chin and nodded. "Oh, I get it. So you're like our master then, not from here?"

To _that_ response, the skunk-like girl blinked her eyes in confusion. "Wait... what?" She looked at Ranma curiously as she lowered her weapon slightly, understanding starting to dawn on her. "You're not from here?" She asked the Asian male point-blank.

Lowering his hands and feeling relief as he no longer had the woman's weapon trained on him, Ranma diplomatically answered. "Uh... nope!" Looking the put-off woman in the eyes, he tried to explain it as best he could. "Look, as far as I can tell, there was some sort of magical accident. An accident that ended up sending me here along with my fiancée and her two sisters!"

"Oh thank God..." Asrial breathed out a sigh of relief before looking into the male's blue eyes, this time without the malice she'd been feeling. "Listen... my name is Asrial Salusia. My friends and I ended up here in some sort of magical influx as well... well everything melted around us before going black." She winced, as she realized she should apologize. "Sorry about that... mister...?"

"It's Saotome Ranma, and it's all right, understandin' the situation and all." Crossing his arms over his chest, Ranma nodded his head firmly. "As for the description you gave me... same here. But when we landed, we were attacked by some little jerk and his goons as soon as we came to."

Hearing that made the Salusian wince. "I can also say the same happened... but it was a bunch of people in black uniforms with red R's on them. They took down Ichikoo and Jeremy told me to run..." Asrial let off a depressed sigh. "And I couldn't get any help! When I found people, they kept throwing these red and white spheres at me as soon as I approached them! And those hurt, you know!" She shouted angrily, just annoyed with the whole situation.

"Well, you do look like a Skunkette..." Cyan muttered, understanding how Tamers could mistake this new-comer for a pokégirl. "Not to mention that you're very pretty. Any Tamer would want you as part of their Harem."

Despite the situation, Asrial blushed through the white part of her facial fur. When she saw the group staring at her, she shook her head violently to shake off her embarrassment. "Look! We don't have time! This group took my friends, and there are also these weird plant things about too! While running to find some help, I saw a bunch of them attacking a group of three sleeping males and three women. Two of the women looked like Asians, and the third was like an Elf!"

Ranma blinked and his eyes in surprise at that statement before they widened in understanding. "Hey! That sounds like the rest of my group and those jerks who attacked us!" He frowned as he realized the other two Tendo girls were in danger! They had no fighting skills whatsoever! "We gotta go save them!"

Looking down at the corpses of Gary's lackeys, Nabiki couldn't help but stare in open fear and awe. After the pokégirl had finished with them, they looked to be a combination of partially deflated and dried out. The more yellowish of the two Plant-type pokégirls slowly began reeling her vines from the two bodies that had been Jack and John, before they coiled underneath the numerous petals that served as a dress-like design on her. "How the hell did she do that to them?" She whispered to herself in complete disbelief. It seemed there was more to this world than being a mix of a PokéMon game and some pervert's fantasy.

On Nabiki's left and also stuck to the tree High Elf winced at the grotesque sight that had been left behind. She then spoke in low tones over to her fellow captive as to not get the attention of the two Plant-type pokégirls. "Weepingbutts are normally scavengers but they absolutely adore feeding on healthy, living tissue... those two unconscious males were no trouble for her to eat." She looked over to her left at the unconscious Kasumi. "At least they didn't eat your sister yet."

To middle Tendo sibling's right was the little bastard that attacked them. Tears pouring down his face, Gary was screaming his head off while he struggled with the sap that glued him to the tree. "I can't believe she ate Jack and John! I don't want to die! I want to go home! I want to go home!"

"SHUT UP!" Nabiki shouted at the idiot. "We can't go anywhere, can we!?" She asked angrily as she made her point by trying to pull herself free. Whatever that sappy substance was that the thing had spit at them all, it was effectively pinning them to the tree. When Gary started crying louder, Nabiki growled as she couldn't believe her dumb luck. "This kind of stuff's only supposed to happen to Akane..." she muttered to herself. Where the hell was that idiot jock Ranma when you really needed him!?

However, before Nabiki could wonder further on her situation, she was surprised as the very green-skinned girl walked over to them with a playful smile on her face. She was holding the knife which had been in a small scabbard alongside one of the lackey's boots. "Vinebra..." the girl giggled as she started to cut Nabiki's clothing free.

The most mercenary of the Tendo girls raised an eyebrow. "Oh great... did Happosai plant you or something?" It would just be her luck that the ancient pervert would plant something like this to get at her. At least, that's what she told herself; while his sort of place, there was probably no way he knew about this world. What she was really trying to do with the banter keep her cool, but she could barely do that. She was victim of this thing's non-existent mercy!

Once she had the human woman standing there nude, the Vinebra brought a hand up to push some of her vine hair out from her face. She then brought both her hands up to slowly caress Nabiki's breasts for a moment. "Vine... bra!" She shouted in exclamation before pulling Nabiki free, the sap somehow finally allowing her to come loose.

The Weepingbutt grinned as her vines began to slowly uncoil out from under her skirt-like leaves before they struck out at the naked Nabiki. Her vines wrapped tightly around the helpless human woman, a vine going around each limb before they pulled towards the forest floor, bringing her down to her hands and knees while one vine threw several loops over her shoulders before it wrapped tightly around her neck.

When Nabiki opened her mouth to scream, the end of that bulbous-tipped vine drove into her mouth and down her throat. "MMRPH!?" The middle Tendo sibling's eyes widened. What the hell was this thing doing? As the vine in her mouth started to plunge back and forth in her throat, Nabiki's eyes widened in understanding. Dear sweet kami, it wanted to rape her! With a renewed sense of desperation, she struggled harder against the inhumanly strong vines that were holding her still.

"Vinebra, bra, bra..." the Vinebra seemed to laugh as she brought a hand down between her legs. She felt her love petals there for a moment, a green light shimmering along her fingers and the nearby patch of grassy area began to shimmer the same sort of light along numerous blades of grass before it suddenly happened. The grass blades uprooted themselves and seemed to move along an invisible wind. The pokégirl removed her hand and allowed the blades to form along the front of her pubic area as she used the ultimate Plant-type Sex technique: Grass Cock! With the blades smoothening out into a near-perfect shape of a man's phallus, the pokégirl got on her knees behind her captive. Hands holding firmly onto her ass, she then plunged the faux-cock deep into Nabiki's folds!

At the force of the sudden penetration, Nabiki's eyes widened in horror. Oh this was not happening! She was NOT going to get laid by this thing!

But as the Vinebra continued to plunge back and forth inside of her moistening sex, the middle Tendo sibling had to face the truth. That was what was happening; the thing was forcing itself on her! "MMMMMPH!" Nabiki cried out around the vine that gagged her as she was taken roughly from behind. Her body jolted forward from a sudden smack to her ass.

Biting onto her lower lip, the High Elf couldn't believe what she was watching. "This... this is horrible!" Those Plant-type pokégirls were taking the human woman so roughly, and she knew this would only be the start of it. Even if they were simply forcing her to be Tamed now, they would want much more of her soon.

"Horrible?" Gary asked as he watched with rapt attention. "This is incredible! Best Sex Battle ever if you ask me! And believe me, I've seen a lot of them before." He sniffed his nose, trying to get the small droplet of blood that was leaking to stop.

Turning her head to look over at her former master, the High Elf glared at the rat bastard grandson of the famed Pokégirl Researcher Professor Alphonse Mahogany Stroak. "By the Thousand Gods, you really are such a douche!" She shouted at the human whose morals were lower than a sea-slug's belly.

"Bra, bra, bra!" The viridian shaded pokégirl laughed heartily as gave her victim's pert ass firm slap after firm slap. She held on tighter to those soft, fleshy butt-cheeks as she began to plunge her faux-dick harder and faster into her pussy. She licked her lips as she could literally taste the sexual fluids she was sucking into her body through the Grass Cock technique.

As the Vinebra introduced her special technique to their victim in an intimate way, the Feral Weepingbutt threw several more loops over the human's head. Her vines seemed to suddenly blur for a moment as dozens upon dozens of thin, tiny rootlets grew rapidly from them and down into Nabiki's skin, digging in through the young woman's pores. The bulbous heads of the two vines holding her arms opened up, revealing what looked like little suction cups which then latched onto and sucked on her nipples.

At the sudden change to the treatment she was getting, the middle Tendo's eyes widened in shock and disgust. "MMMMPH!" She tried to protest, but kami! That thing really knew how to make a girl squirm and feel awesome... Nabiki's eyes widened as she felt herself cum and HARD around the faux-phallus that was plundering her insides. "HHHHHGGGDDSSSS!"

Yet even as she was being brought to orgasm and in the midst of it, Nabiki's mind was active. She couldn't believe she was cumming from this rape! But then... dear kami, when was the last time she actually got it this good? It was rather sad to think that being raped by two vegetation women was the best sex she had in the longest time, but her body was enjoying it...

Feeling her meal cum, the Vinebra seemed to revel in the feelings as her Grass Cock continued to slowly absorb the sexual fluids as the human woman gave them off, feeding the pokégirl what her victim had to offer. As she ate she nodded her head to her partner, motioning for the other pokégirl to begin eating as well.

Nodding her head in return, the Weepingbutt went to work. The pokégirl forced her victim's body to relax as the rootlets of the vines delivered a small dosage of neurotoxin, slowly rendering her body immobile as the toxins began to shut down her large muscles groups. The yellow-green vines slowly turned a bright violet in coloration as they began to absorb fluid and nutrients from her, the pokégirl now starting to feed on Nabiki as it previously had the two men.

Feeling a numbed pain jolting through her body, Nabiki knew this was it. "MMRRPH!" She tried to cry out around the thrusting vine in her throat, but to no avail. The Tendo girl couldn't help but begin to cry, tears trailing down her cheeks as she realized she was being murdered for food and there was nothing she could do to stop it. _"Oh please, someone help me!"_ She thought fearfully.

Fortunately for the woman, her prayers were answered as a mess of people rushed into the clearing from amidst the thick growth of trees. "Leave them alone!" Asrial roared as she aimed her weapon and shot a stream of flame, hitting the yellow-skinned pokégirl directly.

Her eyes widening, the Weepingbutt pulled back as her backside was suddenly aflame, her vines disconnected from her and stuck to Nabiki; a defensive measure of the Weepingbutt biology. The Feral pokégirl ran into the forested area, screaming louder in pain as she made distance between herself and her attacker, leaving small patches of flame here and there on damp wood that would go out with a small passage of time. It was a good thing it had rained last night, lest it be the start of a forest fire.

"Vinebra!" The green-skinned pokégirl growled menacingly at the new group as she slapped her hands on Nabiki's ass, grinding the Grass Cock into the human's folds in a show of dominance. She snarled as she saw the Skunkette come towards her with the obviously human weapon.

Pointing the Salusian rifle right in the Vinebra's face, Asrial growled back. "This is the only warning you get. Leave now." A small flame was still flickering at the nozzle end of the weapon as she had it in flame-thrower mode.

Shivering at the sight of fire, the Vinebra realized that retreat would be the better part of valor here. She relinquished her hold on Nabiki, slowly withdrawing the faux-cock. As she did, the plant phallus broke apart into blades of grass, the Vinebra meanwhile rising to her feet. Staring at Asrial angrily, the Plant-type pokégirl then turned tail and ran, disappearing deep into the woods.

The pigtailed martial artist rushed over to and dropped down by Nabiki's side. "Nabiki!" Ranma yelled as he picked up her nude form and cradled her gently. "Please! Say something!"

Opening her eyes slowly, Nabiki looked up at Ranma with vision that was blurred for a few moments before finally clearing up. She could see the worry on the idiot's face and somehow... that made her feel better. "What... took you so... long?" She managed to gasp out before pant of breath. Yet even with what had occurred, she couldn't help but smirk slightly at the dumb jock. It was a relief to see him.

However, before Ranma could say anything to Nabiki, his Cheetit answered for him. "Master's Tomboy was injured!" She shouted as she cradled the unconscious Akane, the right side of her clothing a dark red in coloration, turning black. "We need to get former master's med-kit!"

"HEY!" Gary shouted in indignation. "That's my stuff! I paid for it!" He roared at Alice as she began to go through his backpack

"Oh, shut up!" The black-furred feline pokégirl called back to the rat bastard Tamer. "Master needs it more than you!"

"HEY!" Gary shouted once again at the Shadowcat. "What the hell are you talking about!? I OWN YOU!"

"Not anymore!" The Cheetit smirked as she answered for her sister, for them! She smiled wider as her former master yelled in indignation. Served him right, the little bastard!

Coughing out to try to clear her throat, the Magic-type pokégirl spoke up. "Um... Alice? Cyan? Would one of you be so kind as to let me and the other human woman down now?" The High Elf asked in a soft, demure voice.

"Oh, sure Cassandra," Alice replied. She then took the knife that had been thrown onto the ground, making sure to bend over in a way to give her new master an excellent view of her ass before she stood up. Walking over to the bound pair, she began to cut away slowly at the hardened sap holding the High Elf and the eldest of the human women.

A deep frown on his face, the pigtailed man felt just awful for what Nabiki had gone through. "I am so sorry about this Nabiki..." Ranma apologized as he gently pulled the vines off from Nabiki, the sensation of him pulling the roots out feeling to the middle Tendo daughter like she was getting waxed; numerous hairs being plucked out at once by the root. "I hope that doesn't hurt too much"

"...Owww..." Nabiki deadpanned. Really, it did hurt like the dickens, but it wasn't _that_ bad, nothing compared to what it liked to have fluids being sucked out of her from various junctions of her body. Looking over to the Cheetit tending to her sister, at least she could honestly say she was better off than Akane was. Poor girl looked half-dead. Whatever attacked her really tore into her.

And it was that realization that made Nabiki really try to take stock of their situation. At first, she guessed this could be like PokéMon, and it was in some ways... only it was a lot more dangerous than the actual game... it was real, and the wrong choices could cost them their lives.

But first things first! They needed to get healed up and find out who this new skunk-like woman was!

Struggling against his sappy bonds, Gary Stroaks roared out in defiance at his current situation. "HEY!" He shouted to the tallest human girl with the bandage around her head. "You leave my hot-plate and food alone! That's _my_ gear! I paid for it all with the money my dad left me when he got killed in that racing accident!"

"This is all you could afford with that money?" The pigtailed martial artist asked in a somewhat mocking tone. "Your dad must've been piss-poor!" Ranma said, drawing a few chuckles from the pokégirls. His dad never had any regular source of income when they were on their training Journey, and he and his Pops had more than this!

"Fuck no!" Gary shouted at the people that were mocking him. "I have an RV about a half-mile back that way," he motioned to his left with his head, "that I bought with the money. And I'll have you know it's a sweet right with-HEY!" He shouted as he saw everyone getting up. "Where do you think you're all going!?"

"To the RV, where else?" The Cheetit asked innocently enough. Cyan then smirked at the look on Gary's face before she helped her master by carrying his unconscious and injured Tomboy for him. Besides, it would be best to drive in this area rather than walk. Who knew what kinds of nasty Bug-type or simply predatory pokégirls would come out at night?

"You have your ride stocked at least, right?" Asrial asked, pointing her weapon at the dickweed to get an answer from him.

A trickle of sweat pouring down the side of his face, Gary chuckled nervously. "Uh... yeah... fridge is packed and my RV has the majority of my goods. Like food, clothing, First Aid Kit, and pokégirl goods." He then smirked, feeling he had one over on these human women and pokégirls. "But you don't know where the key is do you!?" That would show these crooks!

The Gary's pointless blustering, Ranma shrugged his shoulders. He had spent time at more than a few places in his life, and he knew a few tricks. "Big deal!" He said dismissively. "We'll just hot-wire the thing." Those Americans at that US Naval base really did know how to teach a young boy some rather important things in life.

"Wait!" Gary shouted at the retreating group. "You can't leave me out here all alone!" He shrieked fearfully. "Feral pokégirls could find me, and then I'd be a late night snack without any of my stuff!"

Staring at Gary angrily, Ranma blinked as he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Looking over to see the eldest Tendo holding onto him, he sighed and nodded his head when Kasumi gave him a little squeeze. "Fine..."

"Oh thank you!" Gary said as the Shadowcat began to finally cut him free of the tree sap. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He dropped to his hands and knees, bowing prostrate before Ranma.

Looking down at the groveling Gary, Ranma could help but smirk as a thought came to him. "Oh, don't thank me yet..." He chuckled mysteriously, causing Gary to blink.

"Oh, come on! This isn't cool!" Gary screamed from atop of the RV where he was being chained down. He struggled against his new bonds, but to no avail.

"Don't worry about it!" The Cheetit said reassuringly. "I'm sure that Master won't run into _too_ many low-hanging branches." Cyan chuckled as she and Ranma started to finish tying him down to the top of the armored RV.

Hearing that, Gary struggled more valiantly against his chains. "You can't do this to me!" He shouted angrily. "I'm rich! I'm famous! I'm the grandson of Professor Stroak! I swear to the Thousand Gods when I get out of this, I'm going to sick so many OfficerJennys on all of you that you pokégirls will get Level Five Taming Cycled, and Pigtail over there will be the girlfriend of some guy named Butch!"

"Oh will you shut the hell up already!?" Asrial yelled as she pulled tighter on the chains before looking the chain she held around the same outer-bar of a ladder attachment to the roof. She then put a padlock on two paired up lengths of said chain to make sure it wouldn't move from place or loosen one iota.

"No, I will not you stupid biiIIIEEE!" Gary screamed as Ranma 'accidentally' tightened the chain around his arm, making a cracking noise as he did such.

"Yeah, yeah..." Ranma mumbled in annoyance as he started to tie the chain up securely. "You heard Asrial. Be quiet already!"

Whimpering at the abuse he was being recipient of, Gary mumbled, "So unfair..."

"Life's unfair..." Nabiki snapped at the bastard as she walked out of the RV's side door wearing pair of jeans and a black t-shirt; her feet had socks but no shoes. Although both pieces were a little big, (probably having belonged to Gary's deceased goons) she had a belt around her waist to keep the pants from falling down. "I was raped by a pair of vegetables, but you don't see me freaking out about it!" The middle Tendo sister all but growled at the whiny bastard that tried to PokéBall her and her sisters earlier.

Letting go of the chain, Ranma sighed as he heard Nabiki verbally tearing Gary a new one. While he agreed that the little creep deserved treatment, what Nabiki said got to him as well. He still felt guilty about not getting to her in time to stop what had happened. "Nabiki..." he spoke to the Tendo girl. "I'm sorry 'bout not getting there in time to help. We were kind of a distance away."

Oddly enough, Nabiki just shrugged off Ranma's apology. "Whatever Saotome. It wasn't your fault and I can handle myself." She then smirked at the pigtailed teenager. "Besides, it wasn't too bad. Odd, yes... but not too bad..." at least until they tried digesting her. Then it had plain sucked.

Ranma blinked his eyes in shock, looking at the middle Tendo sister whom had a contemplative look on her face. "Don't tell me you enjoyed that..." he mumbled in pure surprise.

"Not the nicest I've had but I'll say this much..." she shrugged her shoulders a bit before she turned to face Ranma. She smirked as she caught him blushing. "It was the best sex I had in awhile. Now if only they'd been out to pleasure me rather than themselves..."

His arms dropping to his sides, Ranma just stared at Nabiki in complete shock, his whole body twitching lightly. There was no way she said that, no way that he heard her say that! "You gotta be kidding me..." he mumbled in shock of the woman.

Giving him a serious look, Nabiki asked in a curt tone, "Since when do I kid, Saotome?" She then frowned at the look on his face as she explained to him. "The only thing about this world that truly scares me so far is that I've looked through three wallets, and they all have cards rather than paper money..."

Staring as his fiancée's sister pulled out a card to show him, Ranma asked, "What's wrong with that?" Even thought he was talking to her, he was still mentally trying to comprehend that Nabiki hadn't actually minded getting fucked like that. He'd thought Nabiki was all bluff in that aspect but apparently she knew _something_!

"Because I'll need to learn how to use this if we want to keep going and living..." Nabiki said seriously. She looked towards the Shadowcat and Cheetit. "Do either of you know how to use these cards?"

Nodding her head, Alice quickly responded, "I do, Mistress Nabiki! My former master used to have me handle his finances for him, since he tended to spend his money quickly." She pointed to the card that the Tendo girl was holding. "That is a Credit Card. It's used to make electronic money transactions at places. Each card is hooked up to an account where people store their Standard League Credits; SLC for short. It's electronically handled and standardized by banks as to make commerce between Leagues less complicated and keep the economies moving. Most Tamers tend to swipe Credit Cards they receive into their PokéDexes and use that as their all-purpose Credit Account. My former master was always lazy about getting that done."

At all the talk about commerce in this work, Asrial shook her head; money-making and business reminded her too much of her home-world of Salusia. Finishing with the chains, she got down from off the RV. "Look," she spoke up suddenly to get everyone's attention. "Can discuss all this later? We need to get going before it gets dark and the Feral nocturnal pokégirls come out and make mince-meat of our ticket out of here?" She thumbed back at the recreational vehicle. Past that, the group could see the sun was lowering into the horizon past the treetops.

"Hey! Don't treat it like a piece of junk! My RV is better than that!" Gary shouted, his pride coming to the fore. "It's built with three-inch tempered steel plating! It can handle a barrage of stings from a BuzzBreast swarm for up to ten minutes! Even the glass of the windshield and windows are bullet-proof as to last at least three minutes! We have all the time in the world!" He'd put a lot of work and money into his ride, and he wasn't going to let anyone talk crud about it!

Ranma simply shrugged his shoulders. To him, that was fine. Besides, he was tougher than most people, so he had nothing to worry about. At least, that's what he told himself. "That's fine, but what about you?" He asked with a grin.

His eyes widening as realization struck him, Gary fearfully shouted, "GET TO DRIVING! GET TO DRIVING!" He squealed like a stuck pig as he tried to flail about, even as his arms and legs were being held down by heavy-duty chain.

Shaking his head at the antics of the jerk whose goods were currently making life somewhat easier here for them, Ranma slowly looked over to the Salusian. "Hey, Asrial? Can you drive?"

Blinking her eyes at that question, the Salusian of royal descent asked, "You can't?"

"Last time I tried, I crashed a military jeep into the Tokyo Tower." Seeing Nabiki and Asrial both look at him as if he were crazy, Ranma simply shrugged. Hey, it wasn't **his** fault! Those crazy American Navy officers put that 'NOS' stuff into the jeep in the first place!

Shaking her head at that statement, Asrial sighed in exasperation. "Looks like I'm driving, but..." she looked around at the group. "To where? We don't know the landscape or which way to civilization. And I still need to find my friends. They were taken captive by those guys in black outfits with red-colored 'R' insignias."

"Red R's?" Gary asked curiously. He blinked his eyes once, twice, and then laughed as he realized what the Skunkette-like girl was talking about. "Oh man, are they **screwed**! Even worse than when that chick with the rack was when she was getting it from that Vinebra and Weepingbutt at the same time!"

Glaring lightly at the idiot on the roof, Nabiki managed to suppress her anger quickly enough to ask, "And why is that?"

"Because those guys she's talking about were obviously members of Team Rocket!" Gary told her in a tone of voice that head an air of being matter-of-fact. "They're the local criminal syndicate in the Indigo League; those guys are a group of organized infamous pokégirl thieves. Your buddies were probably drafted, robbed and killed, or Love 'Balled, depending on their gender and usefulness."

"Love 'Balled?" Ranma, Nabiki and Asrial asked in unison. What the heck was that?

"It's an illegal PokéBall," Gary explained. "Although normally designed to work on males specifically, it does work on human women as well. Basically, it catches people despite them being human, and changes them into pokégirls depending on their genetic ancestry and/or the programming of the PokéBall." He smirked at the faux-Skunkette. "Which means... if your friends are male, they may now be someone's brand new pokébitches and getting to know their new masters better as we speak."

Her eyes going wide, the Salusian screamed, "WHAT!?" Asrial growled angrily, her eye twitching in anger and annoyance. "They better not!" She shrieked. Oh, she would _so_ kill every single one of those assholes if what Gary said was true!

Seeing as the Salusian was going into a rage, Ranma gently grabbed her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Hey, we'll find them, all right?" He told Asrial. "First thing though..." he looked around at the gathered women, before his view settled on the horizon, the sky turning a deep red as the sun was setting. "We gotta get outta here!"

"That's certainly true!" Gary agreed with the jerk that took his pokégirls. "Of course, if you let me go now, I can tell you everything I know about this world." He seemed to take on an air of smugness. "I am, after all, the grandson of the esteemed Professor Stroak, and grandpa taught me everything he knows! It's destined that someone like me, with the looks, money, and fame become the next great Harem Master. You should be grateful that our paths crossed!"

There was silence for a moment before Alice spoke up. "I could be a better guide for you, you know..." she told the group of people she liked and her new master. There was no way she was going to let her old master get anything over on this group!

At his pokégirl's proclamation, Ranma nodded his head at the Shadowcat. "All right, Alice... show us how to get outta here then."

A sweat-drop appeared on the side of her head. "I meant I would guide you as to getting you all adjusted to this world, not a physical, 'give manual directions' guide..." she lowered her head in shame, fidgeting where she stood. "Sorry, Master."

Frowning lightly, Ranma asked, "So we have to listen to that ass up there?"

At the pigtailed martial artist's ignorance, Nabiki rolled her eyes in annoyance. "The idiot didn't mean it like that either, Saotome..." she told him seriously. Shaking her head, she then turned her attention to Asrial. "I believe you said you'd drive?" She then pointed at the Shadowcat. "While she may not be able to show us the exact way out, I believe she can at least give us some direction to go. She must have some clue as to where we are." She looked over to Alice. "Right?"

"Well..." the Shadowcat hummed and gnawed on her bottom lip as she thought about what she knew about their location. "That depends where you want to go really and deal with. While it's true that I'm not exactly knowledgeable about the layout of Buggy Woods, I know if we go North, we'll reach Pewtit City, and if we go South, we'll head to Viridick City..." she frowned slightly. "Trust me when I say we should head to Pewtit. It may be somewhat restrictive in pokégirl freedom, but Viridick is one of the most Anti-Pokégirl cities in the entirety of the Indigo League, and they check everyone that goes through their city at armed security check-points..."

That made Gary speak up. "Hey!" He shouted at his Shadowcat. "There isn't anything wrong with Viridick! That place knows how to put pokégirls in their place, that they're things that should be seen and not heard, and do everything their masters tell them to; for if they don't, they'll deserve the beatings and punishments they earned!" He huffed in annoyance. "And besides, Viridick knows how to treat people; we are superior to pokégirls, being real humans!"

Ranma, Nabiki and Asrial all looked at each other for a moment before they all replied in unison, "Pewtit."

It was then that the eldest Tendo stuck her head out of the side-door to the RV. "Oh, I do hope they at least treat human women decently in Pewtit City..." Kasumi spoke up. "I'd like to know if I can safely use some of these SLC things to get us some groceries. I just checked the refrigerator and cupboards in the kitchenette and all he has here are bottles upon bottles of beer, some processed cheese slices, a bottle of mustard, a bag of moldy bread, some instant ramen cups, and some bags of this stuff called 'PokéChow'."

Blinking his eyes once, twice, the grandson of Professor Stroak asked, "I have mustard?"

"Looking into the sky, Alice winced slightly. "Um, Master?" She spoke up to get his attention. "The sun is literally going down, and then it'll be dark... the woods are going to be far more dangerous _very_ soon!"

At that warning, Ranma saw that yes, night was upon them. Nodding his head at the warning of his Shadowcat, he called out to the group, "All right! Everyone, into the RV! We've got to keep moving while we can. I understand because of 'elements' that Alice and Cyan are going to have trouble with 'Bugs', so we need to avoid them." He clapped his hands together. "C'mon, people, into the RV! We're moving out!"

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you grow enough of a spine to make commands?" Not that she disagreed with his thought process in this instance, however...

Turning to Nabiki, Ranma shouted, "Well, if I don't order people around, they just sit down and do nothing!" He still wasn't completely over the fact that the two girls didn't that said he owned them did anything to help Akane until he said so, even if he was beginning to understand why. Didn't mean he was happy about it though; what the heck was with this world, that people had to give commands to get anything done anyway? Did they really have to make pokégirls so dependant on humans for guidance? Knowing no answers would come his way anytime soon Ranma sighed as he walked over to the front cabin of the RV and got in.

Watching as Ranma got into the passenger's seat up front, Nabiki frowned tat that. "Hey!" She shouted to Ranma as he was about to close the door. "Who said you get shotgun?" Hey, she knew enough about cars to know that, so why wouldn't she? Besides, she wanted to get a good look at the forest around them as they traveled. The more knowledge she had about the terrain, the better!

"Because I got here first," he said while sticking his tongue out at her. He then closed the door behind them. However, left unsaid was he wanted the front seat for similar reasons and more. While he wanted to get a good look at the surroundings, he also didn't want to be in the back with Akane. Even if it wasn't really his fault, he'd failed to truly protect her; he couldn't bear to be around her so soon.

Realizing it was time to go, Asrial took off her cape since it would be uncomfortable to sit back against while she drove; and her tail was going to get crimped enough as it was. However, the Salusian princess shook her head at the antics between the two humans going back and forth. "I'm so glad that this conversation is being conducted on a mature, adult level..." Asrial grumbled to herself, before sweat-dropping as Nabiki flipped Ranma the finger, the pigtailed male managing to simply smile.

"Oh, don't worry about it," the eldest of the Tendo siblings told the skunk-like girl. "They're just having fun." Kasumi smiled as she watched Nabiki and Ranma go at it a bit more before Nabiki threw her hands up into the air, giving up. "Usually they're nowhere near this nice to each other. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to Akane. Poor dear is literally missing a huge chunk in her body. Good thing the body only needs at least one kidney... I think she's missing one."

Her eyes wide in shock, Asrial just stared back at Kasumi in shock; her mind barely comprehending all that the older woman was telling her. She was certain about one thing though. This was going to be a loooong trip.

Eyes watching the clock on the dashboard for a moment, Ranma leaned into the chair's backing as he tried to relax. It was already past three in the morning, but he wasn't tired; his mind was too active with all that was going on, and this trip was taking far too much time for his liking. There was only so much room in the forest they could drive the RV through and they already had to backtrack twice when they hit dead-ends comprised of thick growth of trees. "I hope we can find this Pewtit City soon..."

With the bumpy road they went over and crowded path they drove through, Asrial growled slightly as the RV hit another branch... although she did smirk as she heard that asshole on the top cry out in pain. "I would, but I can't find any dammed roads out here." Not that she thought there would be. Besides her responsibility to keep the group she was with moving and safe, she was worried, horribly worried, about her friends that she arrived in this world with. The thought of them being turned into pokégirls or worse really frightened her. Hell, the thought of Jeremy getting laid by anyone other than her not only really, _really_ freaked her out, but it made her jealous at the same time.

His eyes widening, Ranma bounced about in his seat, hitting against the door as Asrial took a very tight swerve. He could hear Gary's cry of pain from up top and frowned. "You did that one on purpose that time." He didn't sound angered at all, though. His seat-belt had kept him from getting hurt.

The Salusian snorted at Ranma's comment. As far as she was concerned, the asshole atop deserved it. From what she understood, he probably wasn't any better than those Team Rocket guys or those so-called Tamers that she ran across that pelted her with those PokéBall things.

The ground they traveled over proved to be rather bumpy as they continued to drive along, but that was to be expected. "There simply isn't anything man-made at all to this forest, is there?" Ranma asked curiously. Not that he minded normally, as he was a big fan of nature... however, in this world, where there were Feral pokégirls that could rip you apart and eat you alive, he would've appreciated any sign of civilization.

"Probably because of all those large female bugs that are flying around..." Asrial muttered. Just to prove her point, a BuzzBreast pokégirl flew in front of the RV, only to smash against the windshield.

"Holy shit!" Asrial swore as she steered the RV left and right to try and get the smashed thing off of the window. She blinked as it was suddenly pulled away from her vision and thrown into the woods. She turned her head to the side and saw that the passenger's door was open. "Thanks." She said as Ranma sat back down in his seat, closing his door shut.

Pulling his seatbelt back over himself, the pigtailed martial artist looked over to the Salusian. "Just be careful driving," Ranma told her. "I know it's dark and they thrive in it, but keep in mind those things are going to be attracted to the headlights." He then slowly smirked. "And on a lighter note, I got a quick look at Gary. He's still alive, but man is he a poor sight. I think it's safe to say he'll probably think next time before he attacks human women..." although a though in the back of his mind made Ranma feel such probably wasn't the case, he could always hope. Hope was what kept him in his situation back in Nerima.

Asrial chuckled at the thought of the state Gary was in when the RV jumped a ledge, only to blink as they landed out of the collection of trees and onto a black asphalt road. "Hey! All right!" The Salusian shouted in excitement. Finally, some sign of humanity!

Leaning forward in his seat, Ranma blinked his eyes at the sight that lay before them. While it was a short road they were on, it led straight to a large building. The material that made up the concrete structure looked thick, and there were metal fences and thick strong walls jutting out from either side of the gray-brick building, to separate the forest from the other side. "All right, Asrial!" The pigtailed man shouted, getting excited. "This must be it!"

The blonde Salusian smirked and stepped on the gas. The sooner they got out of this hellish forest, the better!

Meanwhile, in the back, Ranma's pair of pokégirls turned to face each other after having had their attention on the two in the main cabin. Cyan looked at Alice seriously and whispered, "Say... Master's pretty relaxed right now..."

To that, Alice nodded. "Yeah..." however, she seemed to deflate. "But he seems a little upset at us..."

"Hey," the Cheetit spoke up to her harem sister. "I wasn't going to become bug food to save a Tomboy that tried to hurt Master." She looked over to her shoulder to the back, where the bunk beds were. Kasumi hadn't left that Tomboy's side. Her skin had become rather pale.

"Yeah, I know that," the Shadowcat said rolled her eyes. "Do you think I wanted to be some Arachnae's meal as well? She's just lucky master decided to take control and give me orders like a proper Tamer is supposed to do."

"Of course you didn't," Cyan shook her head. "And you're right... it's just proper etiquette and the smart thing to do. Pokégirls don't react until the master says so. Otherwise we're only allowed to protect our Master."

"Don't we know it," Alice agreed. "But he's from another world. He doesn't know how things normally work here. Doing our own thing in the midst of combat or in front of other people could get us punished by the authorities if we aren't defending Master from Ferals or criminals."

The Cheetit winced at that thought and nodded her head in agreement with the Shadowcat. The last thing she wanted was to be put through a Level Five Taming Cycle. She shuddered, at the thought of what those could do to a pokégirl. Those things basically wiped your personality clean; you lost yourself completely, leaving your body behind for the humans to mold the new personality to their preference.

"Uh, ladies..." Cassandra spoke up to get the attention of her two harem sisters.

Both cat-types turned to look at their harem sister. "What?" Both feline pokégirls asked in unison. It was creepy how even the pitches of their voices were in sync.

Pointing behind them, the High Elf asked, "You do realize Master is watching you both and listened, right?"

Both pokégirls suddenly turned around and saw Ranma looking over his shoulder at the two from up front. They then dropped to their hands and knees as they bowed before him. "We're sorry for voicing our displeasure, Master!" Alice spoke up quickly, fearfully.

"We promise we won't do it again!" The Cheetit followed. "It was just talk amongst ourselves, really! We promise not to do such in your presence again, just don't punish us!" She'd had many masters over her life that gave her worse for having done far less.

"Uh... all right..." Ranma replied, unsure of himself before he shrugged it off and looked over at Asrial, who shook her head. "Why would I get mad about that?" He asked no-one in particular. "I mean, sure, when it was happening I wasn't happy that you weren't helping Akane, but at least I understand... a little anyway." He smiled slightly. "So, don't worry about it."

Both feline pokégirls mewled in relief as they continued to bow in Ranma's direction. "Thank you, Master!" The Shadowcat spoke up. "I promise to do everything you say and serve you loyally!"

Cyan nodded her head rapidly. "We'll do everything! Protect you, fight for you, spread out legs for you, whore ourselves out to make money for you..."

"Whaaat!?" Came the cry from the Salusian as she slammed her feel on the breaks, the RV suddenly stopping halfway along the road. Both Asrial and Ranma turned to look at the two pokégirls in shock. "Where the hell had that come from!?" Asrial demanded to know.

"Well, yes..." Cyan spoke up nervously. "It's your right to. Our former master, when he wanted some quick cash, or lost a battle, would whore us out to make a quick credit. There are a lot of young men and women with extra cash and no pokégirls of their own that would love to tame rare pokégirls like a Shadowcat or a Cheetit." After a moment, she seemed to add as an afterthought, "Not a High Elf though..."

"HEY!" Cassandra shouted. "It's not my fault Elves are practically a ten credits a dozen and High Elves aren't much different from that pre-evolved form!" She huffed and pouted, looking rather cute.

In reaction to the sylvan pokégirl's response to being told she wasn't the most sexually desirable prostitute, Ranma face-faulted. He slipped from the seatbelt and fell over out of his seat hard enough that he created a dent in the floor panel from it. "Ow..." he muttered under his breath. Taking a moment to sit back up into his seat, Ranma told them, "No... I don't think I'll be whoring any of you out. That sounds like something my Pops would do to you." Really, he knew better than to do THAT to them!

At hearing that proclamation, both pokégirls practically glomped onto Ranma, crowding him up front as they both sat on his lap. "Thank you, Master!" Alice shouted happily, nuzzling her cheek against his.

"We promise we'll be your best pokégirls... or, pokégirl and pokéwoman," the Cheetit said as she nuzzled the other side of Ranma's neck. Her hand slipped under her master's shirt along with the Shadowcat's as they began to caress his chest.

"Hey!" Asrial shouted, twitching as she watched the two horn-balls practically molesting Ranma. "Can't you see you're scaring the guy!?"

"...We are?" Alice asked as she looked at Ranma. She frowned lightly as she saw him shivering. "Why are you afraid, Master? We would never hurt you."

"We positively love to serve you," the Cheetit added while giving Ranma's cheek a loving lick.

Shivering, Ranma was fighting to keep calm. Okay, so they weren't completely cats... but damn it! Between the purring and the fur, the tails and other things, they just reminded him of cats so much! "Just... just back off a little, okay?" He pleaded. Really, it wasn't so bad unless they were really close to him.

At the response she was getting from Ranma, Alice frowned slightly. "But, Master..." she whimpered lightly. "What are we going to do when it comes time to Tame us if you don't want to be close? We have to have sex to stay sane."

"Say what!?" Ranma shouted in shock, eyes wide.

"Wait, wait!" Asrial shouted. "How does SEX help you stay sane!? You have got to be making that up!" She took her foot of the break and continued driving again, wanting to just put all this behind her.

It was then a third voice spoke up. "Actually..." Nabiki started to speak up. "I read something about that in the PokéDex I took from Gary. And with how those two pokégirls went at me earlier, I think it's safe to say that Alice and Cyan aren't lying." She tilted her head to the side as she continued to relax in the booth seat of the small table in the kitchen area. "However, while I'm not sure HOW it works, it's obvious they're not lying to us..."

"Oh yes, you're quite right Mistress Tendo," Cassandra spoke up. "You see, it all started from the beginning, when the man history knows as Sukebe created our kind over three-hundred years ago. He purposely programmed us to need to have sex, or to be 'Tamed' as it's referred to in this day and age," the High Elf said seriously. "We all have libidos that we must abide by, and if a pokégirl doesn't have enough sex to satisfy that need, she loses what makes her... well, 'human'. She will slowly fall into a Feral state and become a wild animal; the only thing bringing her out of it would be to be Tamed once again."

With her harem sister's explanation, the Shadowcat continued. "So you see, Master..." Alice said softly. "While we may be good for the next few days, if we don't get sex soon... well... we're going to lose ourselves and become animals and a danger to those around us... including you." She bit her lower lip at having had to admit that, but he needed to know the dangers involved.

Rubbing his eyes with his right hand, Ranma slumped back in his chair. "This is too fucked up…" he muttered. While he normally didn't use such language, he felt the situation called for it. "That sounds like something Happosai would do!"

After having heard the explanation, Asrial sighed. She so did not want to think about what was going to be involved with staying in this world at the moment. "Enough already," the Salusian spoke up to get everyone's attention. "We're here!" She stopped the RV outside of the guard building and beeped her horn to try and get the attention of whoever was on duty. Suddenly the spotlights on the building's roof turned on. Within a couple of minutes, the main door opened as a woman in police uniform came walking up to the car, holding a flashlight in her right hand. What really stood out about her was that she her hair was an unusual color: blue.

"That's an OfficerJenny," Cyan spoke up, letting her Master and, (hopefully) Mistress know just who and what was coming up to meet them. She shifted on her Master's lap so he could be more comfortable and more easily turn to talk to the police pokégirl.

"She's a Normal/Fighting-type mix pokégirl; the breed is a universal civil servant in all Leagues, and follows the local laws to a 't'," Alice explained to Ranma. "Just be calm and treat her with respect," the Shadowcat whispered her advice to her Master just as the police pokégirl came up to the driver's side and made a motion for Asrial to roll down her window.

When the window had been rolled down, the OfficerJenny spoke to the group up front with a firm, no-nonsense tone of voice. "Excuse me citizens, but _why_ is there someone chained up to the top of your RV?" The faint male cry of, 'I can't feel my legs!' could be heard in the background.

Thinking quickly, Asrial replied, "He's a criminal. He and his cronies tried to Love Ball the three human women we have in the back; worse, one of them is injured as well. We need to get her some major medical attention." Okay, maybe she was stretching it a little, but from what she understood of what Ranma told her, he may not of tried to Love Ball the girls, but he'd certainly tried to PokéBall them!

A frown crossing the OfficerJenny's face, she nodded her head and looked past Asrial and right at Ranma. "Is what your Skunkette saying true?" Human women were a dwindling rarity in this day and age. And if someone was trying to illegally turn them into pokégirls, there'd be some serious hell to pay!

At the demand of the police pokégirl, Ranma blinked his eyes, surprised that the OfficerJenny was insinuating that Asrial was his pokégirl. But admittedly, with what he knew of this world, he realized it was best not to make waves yet. "It's true, Officer. The human girls are sisters, and the youngest really needs medical attention. We patched her up, but she lost a lot of blood and... bits..." he shuddered at the thought of the gaping wound that was in her side. He hoped to the kami they had some good medical practices in this town.

After Ranma stopped talking, Nabiki leaned over into the front and blurted out, "This RV was the criminal's, by the way... but we've taken it as collateral for beating him and his lackeys in a Pokégirl Battle. That is legal to do, isn't it Officer?"

Blinking her eyes at that statement, the OfficerJenny had to take a moment to think on it before she nodded her head. "Yes, that is legal... are you one of the humans that he tried to illegally Love Ball? And you said, 'lackeys'. I only saw one perpetrator on the roof of your vehicle. Where are the rest?"

Nodding her head, Nabiki was quite for only a moment before she quickly answered, "Yes, Officer. He and his cohorts, who were killed by a pair of Feral pokégirls, tried to capture myself, my older sister Kasumi, and younger sister Akane. Akane was injured by an aggressive Feral spider-like pokégirl."

Nodding her head, the OfficerJenny had heard enough. "All right. You can put your vehicle into park and follow me to the station. We can have the NurseJoy offer immediate healing to stabilize your sister before we get her into town for proper treatment." She looked at the group crowding up at the front of the RV. "We're also going to need to get some statements from everyone." She then frowned slightly as she told them, "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to put your pokégirls back into their balls for this. Human word is stronger than a pokégirl's when it comes to making a complaint against another human."

Hearing that command from the police officer caused Ranma to chuckl nervously. "Uh... officer? Asrial doesn't go into a PokéBall." Left unsaid was she didn't have one to begin with, nor was going to try and stick her into one either.

Looking at the pigtailed man for a moment, the OfficerJenny looked between him and the woman she assumed was a Skunkette. "Oh, that's all right. Alphas are allowed to stay out for the protection of their owners, but the rest have to go into their PokéBalls." She gave him a reassuring smile as she explained, "It's just to make sure that we have enough room for everyone."

"Oh, all right." Ranma smiled nervously at Asrial. "You heard her, Alpha," he spoke to her, trying to keep the nervousness from his voice. "Help me rustle up the girls' PokéBalls so we can get everything under way."

Although her eye twitched slightly from being treated like a pokégirl, Asrial did consider how she looked... and thought of all the trouble that followed looking like one of the local female creatures. Sighing, she decided as sucky as it was, it might be safer for her to be 'owned' by someone while she was stuck here. At least he wasn't a depraved, perverted asshole like a lot of the men around here, which meant he was less likely to pressure her into sex. Hell, from what she understood, he was nervous about having to Tame the pokégirls he now owned!

Shaking her head, the Salusian put the car into its parking gear. They had to comply if they wanted to get into Pewtit City...

Walking up and down the aisle of the Pewtit grocery store, Kasumi felt so overwhelmed. While this was a place that the Tendo woman felt more at home, it was just... there were definitely little surprises here and there. For one thing, there were a lot of pokégirls around here too. Some of the names of the food though... she could feel herself blushing lightly. That wasn't something that you just talked about in mixed company... at least at home. Hearing people say some of the kinds of things she was hearing in public made her wonder. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here? After all, Akane-chan might be really sweet, but that girl was _such_ a prude!

As she continued to travel along the aisle, Kasumi came to a stop as she saw a little stand by the back with the dairy, there was an older man dressed in denim coveralls and a straw hate, reminding her of a farmer. Besides him as what looked like a purely anthromorph cow-woman. Rather chubby with a white pelt spotted with black, the eldest Tendo couldn't help but stare at the pokégirls massive D-Cup breasts.

Seeing the chestnut haired woman with a ponytail and peaceful demeanor come close, the man nodded his head his head to her in greeting. "Howdy there young lady! Can I interest you in a free sample of Fortune Farms Milktit cheese and milk? It's the best dairy brand of Indigo!"

Smiling, Kasumi nodded her head to that. It was nice to get free samples and she really wanted to have an idea of what the food here was like before purchase. Besides, if it was really good, she'd be sure to buy this man's products in the future.

Picking a large plate up from the table, the elderly man held the tray of cheese cubes to Kasumi. "Try one," the farmer offered. "We've got Indigo, Amethyst and Cheddar available for your sampling pleasure. They're all pasteurized so they won't make your pokégirls lactate should they eat some."

Picking one of the cheese samples up with a toothpick, Kasumi tried it. She blinked her eyes a few times as she tried to experience the taste and smiled. Swallowing, she told him, "Wow! This is really good!" It was! Better than most that she had tried back in her home world! "You must take real good care of your pokégirls to get such wonderful cheese."

"Of course!" The older man replied with a grin. "We at Fortune Farms believe in raising our Milktits with love and care to produce the softest, creamiest cheeses, butter and milk," he said with no small amount of pride. Motioning over to the Milktit with him, he asked, "Would you like to try some milk straight from the tap?"

Realizing where the man was motioning Kasumi blinked her eyes. That had to be an exaggeration. He wouldn't milk the pokégirl right out here in the open. It just wouldn't be proper!

A small silence reigned for a moment as the group stood there. The Milktit looked up at Kasumi with a curious expression. "It's okay, Miss. You're not imposing." She cupped her hands underneath her breasts and held them up, offering them to the eldest Tendo to take straight from her.

Kasumi blinked, and blinked, and blinked. Well, this was something new. "If you say so..." she said uncertainly. Gently grabbing ahold of the Milktit's breasts, she brought her mouth and began sucking on a nipple. She was actually quite embarrassed at doing this but since no one was commenting on it, she felt she could deal with it. Although it initially felt odd to have another woman's nipple in her mouth, the eldest Tendo stoically tried rather than be rude. As the first splash of lactation hit her tongue, Kasumi's eyes went wide. Kami-sama! This... this... THIS WAS DELICIOUS!

The Milktit moaned slightly. "Moo... hee hee..." she giggled as she turned to look at the farmer. "Master... she really likes it." Wow, this woman was really drinking! It made her feel light-headed with how fast the milk was being drained from her breast.

Grinning a rather toothless smile, the older man nodded his head. "I can see that, Tilly." He then spoke to the suckling woman. "Fortune Farms is the most satisfying of Milktit milk. It's why we ship all over not only Indigo, but to the Johto and Crescent Leagues as well." He let out a laugh as he could hear his Milktit mooing happily.

Kasumi kept suckling for a few more minutes before finally pulling back. With the two staring at her with grins, she couldn't help but blush. "S-sorry," she apologized. "I don't know what came over me." Still, it _was_ good. And she wasn't feeling too hungry now. She just _had_ to have Ranma, Nabiki and Asrial try this. And Akane too, when she was better...

Still grinning widely, the Farm asked, "I take it by that smile on your face that you'll be purchasing some delicious Fortune Farms Milktit Milk and Dairy Products?"

"Why yes!" The eldest Tendo sister said with a wide smile. She had the money. The credit cards that she had were good. That OfficerJenny was so nice to make sure that they had been transferred over to her name anyway. Well, to Nabiki's name really but her sister was kind enough to transfer a sizable amount to one of the cards for her usage. She should have had enough to do some good grocery shopping. Kasumi smiled in thanks as the man handed her a gallon jug of Milktit milk. "Thank you so much sir."

"No problem!" The man said. "I'm more than happy to help someone that truly appreciates Milktit Milk." As he said that while his Milktit winked at the eldest Tendo sister. "You know, Fortune Farms also deals with KATTLE. You can get yourself some good meat. I believe the store is having a sale on top loin."

Thinking about it for a moment, Kasumi tapped her chin. "Well," she started to speak. "Maybe later... I still need to pick up a few other things first." Smiling at the man, she promised, "If I have money left over I will surely pick some up."

Nodding his head, the Farmer told her, "Take care then, missy!" He gave the eldest Tendo sister a swat on her ass as she passed by him. "Enjoy your shopping!"

Eyes widening for a moment, Kasumi jumped in surprise. She then slowly turned back to the man with a grin as she shook her finger at him. "Naughty farmer." She giggled as he laughed. It was so nice to meet such a nice man. "And thank you."

"Anytime!" The Farmer replied as he watched her walk off. Man, she was a looker! Human women were just so incredible!

Taking a left and walking along the back of the store, Kasumi admitted to herself she could appreciate this place to an extent. She was always afraid that she'd grow up to be some old maid before they ended up here. Now... well, she could still do her usual things with a newer, sexier slant! Yes, sexier! She appreciated being made to feel beautiful and attractive, if not outright desirable. Now, where could she find some more food that they needed and would probably be palatable before they could take off?

Her mental query was answered as she came to the end of the meat department. While she had passed meat and meat substitutes, there was another sample booth set up at the very end that caused her to blink her eyes. Again, there was man albeit, one closer to her in age. With dark hair and goatee, he waved at Kasumi as his pokégirl stood by him. This one caught Kasumi's eyes as it reminded her of a kangaroo, yet she was very big, husky yet muscular, her stout tail waving back and forth behind her. Unlike a real kangaroo, she was also hairless and her dark brown skin looked very tough to the touch.

It was then that the grocery store employee wearing a green smock spoke up. "Hello there Miss," the man greeted pleasantly as she came close. "Would you like to try a sample of that miracle food, KhangAssCunt egg?"

Blinking her eyes once, twice, the eldest Tendo sister tried to comprehend what she'd been told. Okay, now that was just really, _really_ bad. "Hmm?" Kasumi was really wondering if everything in this world was just a parody of that PokéMon game that she played when she was younger. She needed **something** to do when no one was at the house and that cute hand-held game really was nice.

Nodding his head, the man replied, "Why yes, Miss! KhangAssCunt eggs! KhangAssCunts are called the 'Delectable Dish Pokégirl' for good reason! Every week, a KhangAssCunt will shed some of her excess bulk into her pouch, naturally filling it with a large, doughy 'egg' of cast-off fat." He held it up for her to get a better view. "As you can see, the egg is about the size of a wreckball and is soft to the touch." He held out one of the three eggs he had on the plate. "Go on, touch it."

Blinking her eyes as she stared at it for a moment, Kasumi did so and found that yes, it was soft. Maybe just one might be enough to fill Ranma up but she had to wonder. He could eat just so much! Why, how much he could eat put of those anime characters that she watched from time to time to shame. He was certainly as had as that Lina Inverse character.

Seeing he had the woman's interest, the man continued. "KhangAssCunt eggs are quite delicious. While they have a high lipid count, they are a protein source that not only had a number of minerals but is also packed with a tremendous amount of Omega-3 acid, matching the amount you'll find in CALF." Left unsaid was that the Common Aquatic Life-Form was also a lot nastier to have to deal with.

Kasumi blinked her eyes at that tidbit of information and nodded. She had to admit, for something that came from a pokégirls excess body-fat, it sounded rather good. "So, this is really healthy then?"

"Of course!" The man replied. "KhangAssCunts are one of those pokégirl breeds that produce some of healthiest meats! It's just **so** much better for you than that overly-salted, artery-clogging, cholesterol-filled Giltlectric bacon!" He looked disgusted just thinking about that flash-fried pig pokégirl back-fat. Shaking his head, he motioned to the hot-plate on the table. "I could cook you a slice right now if you wish." Leaning forward towards the woman, the grocery store employee added, "Another beauty about KhangAssCunt eggs. The meat cooks to its surrounding foodstuffs. Alone, it's fully cooked in mere seconds. When mixed with vegetables such as a stir-fry or on kabobs, they cook at the same rate the veggies will, giving the entire meal an even cooking time all throughout."

Nodding her head to that, the calmest of the Tendo girls had to admit that sounded pretty useful. "Well then, please do. I would love to try a sample." Kasumi smiled, causing the man to grin and flush slightly. Yes, it did feel nice to be wanted and desired by the people around her.

Getting to work, the apron-clad man held onto one of the three eggs on the plate as he then brought a knife over to and sliced off the end, giving her a small yet thick piece. Once it was cut, she could see it had the consistency of ground beef. She watched as he placed it onto a frying pan and then put the frying pan on the hot-plate. In the time it took the man to open a bun and place it on a paper plate, the slice of KhangAssCunt egg turned a deep, golden brown. He held onto the handle of the frying plan and flipped it over, sending the meat onto the bottom bun. Placing the skillet back down on the hot-plate, his freed hand placed the other half of the bun on top before he held it out to the woman to take. "Enjoy!"

"Thank you," the woman said as she took the plate with both hands. She held it with her right before bringing the 'burger' up to her face with her left. Kasumi smiled and took a bite. "Wow..." she said after swallowing. "This is **very** good." Hmm... maybe she could cook it up with some rice and vegetables and make a feast out of it.

Smiling, the man could see the potential customer was enjoying it. "They're sold in pairs. And as you can see, you get quite a meal even from a small slice; more than enough to appease even the heartiest of appetites!" He practically bragged.

However, despite the seriousness of the man, Kasumi couldn't help but giggle at that. Oh, she was sure it would help some people, but knew of some other people were bottomless pits. "You haven't seen _hearty_ appetite yet," she told him honestly.

The man smirked. "Then try feeding them one of these KhanAssCunt eggs. Trust me when I say this meat can be filling to a great extent." He smiled as he saw Kasumi was eating the rest of her 'burger" as he was talking. "I can see that at least you're enjoying your sample."

She nodded her head, not saying anything as it would be rude to talk with a full mouth. As she ate, she had to admit, maybe Ranma would get filled by this but she wondered... considering that he could eat at the Nekohanten and at the Ucchan's and still come back home to eat more...

Finally swallowing the last bite, Kasumi gently handed the man back the paper plate as she told him, "Sir, that was delightful. Very meaty and an odd sweetness to it. I rather liked it." She pointed behind him at the open freezer. "Would you be so kind as to hand me a pair? I believe I'll be picking some up."

Smiling widely, the man nodded his head. He turned around and pick up a rather large pair of KhangAssCunt eggs that were wrapped in plastic and kept together by a yellow plastic mesh net before holding them out to the woman. "Enjoy!"

"Thank you." She said after taking the 'eggs' and placing them into her shopping cart. Walking off to explore more of the grocery store, the eldest of the Tendo siblings had to admit that is was very nice to meet so many new people. Plus the food in this world was actually pretty good, albeit kinky in where it originated from. Oh well...

Stopping in mid-step, Kasumi had to suppress a shiver that crawled up her spine. Now, why did she have a bad feeling? Like for all this good that something bad was going to come her way?

With Ranma taking Akane to the PokéCenter, Kasumi scouring the town for current information and gossip, (and groceries) as she got the lay of the land and Nabiki hitting the local library for more historical information on the history of this world, the Salusian took the time to take the RV taken in for maintenance. Not that she thought she needed it, but it was an excuse to find out about and learn the tech specs of it. It took time to find the local garage of Pewtit City, but with the assistance of a helpful OfficerJenny, the Salusian drove around and found 'Greasy Pete's Garage'.

So, sitting back in a folding chair the owner of the establishment had provided her, Asrial had her arms crossed over her chest as she listened to the wrench monkey prattle on about the RV they 'won' from Gary in a 'PokéBattle' as salvage. She wanted to know everything she could about it and the possible upgrades she could make to it so she could get to finding Jeremy and Ichikoo that much faster with a mighty weapon. She was sure that the RV could make a staging platform for battle.

"Whoa boy!" The somewhat overweight mechanic cheered on as he closed the armored flap over the engine. "I say! Your master sure has good taste, Skunkette! A Class A Motor-home comprised of a commercial truck chassis with semi-truck parts in the drive train; furnished with beds, a table, food preparation and storage area/refrigerator and bathroom with stand-in shower stall. Three independent drive sources running from a power plant that works on Methane: primarily that of black water with option for electric charging. Can operate with the front or rear wheel trinary out of commission. Side and top hatches on the main unit with rear and top on the rear section. Full running lights and brake lights for urban street use. An external video camera mounted on the forward pylon located just behind the front top hatch that also houses a remote antenna. All pylons are hardened and armored with three-inch plating. Heck, I can see that this model is designed to operate in water and will remain sealed when fully submerged. It could even float while the bottom buoyancy hatches are half-full of water..." he shook his head in bewilderment at all the extras and features RV was totting. "This is the ultimate way for a Tamer to travel. How the hell did your master afford it!?"

"Got it from a thief," Asrial answered. Although she wasn't sure if Gary was a thief by trade, considering that the OfficerJenny said that the hardest interrogator in the world was in town... it was probably best to let as many people as possible, (those that they met anyway) know he was a thief. Stick to your guns and be confident and you were less likely to attract attention.

"Shit..." Pete whistled. "Must've been one of them Team Rocket bastards to afford all'a this! Stuff borders on military grade, I tell you what!" He managed to grin at Asrial. "Since he had you bring it down here, I take it he wants to sell it? It might take time, but I could get the money. I know someone that would pay to take this off'a yer hands."

The Salusian shook her head. "No, no... You see, my master just wanted to know everything about it and make sure it's running fine, that's all." She then added as an afterthought, "Well, that and he wants to see if maybe there's a way to upgrade it any more if possible." And if upgrade could mean possible weaponry. The thing was like a mini-tank as was. If they could make pokégirls turn tail and run, the better!

Pete considered that for a moment. "Hey! Ralphie!" He called out into the garage.

"What?" Came a voice from near the back.

"I want you check the computer and see if there's any upgrades available for a Class A Landmaster Recreational Vehicle!" After a moment he added, "And don't waste time with the interior applications; the thing is stocked with those."

Coming towards them was a lanky teenaged individual with scraggly brown hair and grease-smeared denim overall. "A'ight!" He said as he was wiping his hands with an oil-splotched rag. Just dropping it onto the concrete floor as he walked, he opened a door and walked into the office. Minutes went by before he called out, "Do they have the three inch plating?"

"Yeah, they do!" Pete called back.

"A'right!" The mechanic in the office responded. "Do they have the tri-star wheel arrangement rather than dual-wheel mounts?" Ralph asked curiously. "It'll allow them to crawl over boulders and rocky terrain!"

"Yeah, they got that done too!" Pete called out. "I should'a mentioned they got major interior and exterior frame-work upgrades. I need to know about little shit attachments that'll still useful, you know?"

There was only the sound of clacking keyboard keys for a few moments. "They got a satellite dish?" Ralphie asked. "It says here one can help with getting television signals and even internet access!"

Looking up at the roof of the RV, Pete blinked his eyes as realization hit. "No, they ain't got that!" He shouted back to his employee. He then turned to the direction of the assumed Skunkette. "What d'ya think'a that? A nice satellite dish for your master's use. Maybe get some news stations and porn channels while out in the wild!"

Although she ignored the crack about the porn channels, Asrial nodded her head. Any extra information that she could get while away from the cities would be helpful. "Yes, I'm sure that... err... Master will love it." Damn! It was difficult to remember everything that those two pokégirls had told her briefly and even harder to remember to call Ranma her 'master'. She hated it but it was easier for people to deal with a 'pokégirl' that was doing errands for her master than a visitor from another world.

Finally, after a moment of internal contemplation, the Salusian asked, "Is there anything available for protection or vehicle defense?"

At that request, Pete turned back towards the direction of the office. "Ralph?"

"Yeah!" The mechanic called back to his boss. "They have high-grade Pokégirl Repellent Dispensers!" Ralph was silent for a moment before he once again called back from the office. "They're nozzle devices that attach to the roof and they double the effect of regular pokégirl repellant dispenser cans. The five-hundred feet radius dispenser shoots up to an effectiveness of one-thousand feet!"

Grinning ear-to ear, the Salusian shouted, "Perfect!" Now they wouldn't have to deal with things like those perverse plants and bug bitches as they traveled through the wilds.

Wringing his hands, the owner of the garage could practically taste the standard League credits that were going to be heading his way. "All right," Pete said with a nod of his head. "Shall we put in an order for both upgrades?"

Nodding her head, the Salusian princess said, "Please. I'm sure that my..." Asrial winced. "Master will be able to pay." At least those credit cards had a lot of cash on them. Surely they'd have enough to pay for all this.

"All righty!" Pete said with a smug smile. "And how will he be paying for it?"

Smiling wide, Asrial asked, "Do you accept credit cards?" If not, she was pretty sure she could just go and get some physical cash from the PokéCenter or a bank.

The mechanic grinned widely with that question. "That we do," he replied with a nod of his head. "Now, can we get one for a down payment?" Pete asked as he held out his hand to Asrial for her to hand him said card.

As she reached to her side, the Salusian stopped in mid motion as a realization hit. Blinking her eyes once, twice, Asrial cursed under her breath. Oh crap! Nabiki and Kasumi were holding all their on-hand cash at the moment! Ranma still had the PokéDex with Gary's account. Shit! What to do, what to do!? "Oh wait..." she said slowly as she eyed Pete warily. "I'll just go back and get the money from my master. One moment, please?"

Curious as to the way the assumed Skunkette before him was acting, Pete stared Asrial over for a moment. "Why would he send a pokégirl out to make purchases in his name if he didn't give her any credits to... purchase..." he trailed off slowly. A grin split across his face as he started to look the skunk-like woman before him with an appraising eye. "Hey! Ralph!" He called out to his employee. "Get yer ass out here!"

Coming out from the office, the younger and taller individual answered his employer's call. "Yeah, boss?" Ralph blinked his eyes as he realized Pete had a shit-eating grin on his face. "What happened? Something good?"

"Ralphie my boy..." Pete began slowly. "A Tamer with a superior vehicle has need of our humble garage for a tune-up and upgrades. He has sent his Skunkette alone to do it for him, yet he didn't give her any money to pay us with... so what could he have sent for a down payment?" His smile became a rather toothy grin.

Understanding immediately hit Ralph. "Ooooooh!" The other mechanic began to smirk as well. "Yeah, that is something... isn't it?"

At the way the two men were acting, Asrial blinked her eyes in confusion. "What are you two talking about?"

At the innocent act the pokégirl before him was portraying, Pete grinned wider. "Obviously your master has sent you to service us to receive our service. Now be a good pokécunt and get on your knees and 'service' us!" He said seriously as he slowly began to unzip the fly of his jeans.

Eyes going wide with fear, Asrial screamed. "What!? Oh hell no!" Asrial yelled as she jumped back and away from the assholes. She reached for her gun only to realize, belatedly, that she had left it on the RV. Shaking her head, the Salusian of royal descent raised her fists. She was still more than enough to handle a pair of idiotic perverts. "Touch me and die!" She threatened.

Stepping back, the teenager stared at Asrial in surprise. "Wow..." Ralph whispered in shock. "She's a tough gal. Her Tamer must either love pain or has a special bond with her." Still, it wasn't like they couldn't handle a pokéslut like her.

"I can see the attraction," Pete admitted as he reached for one of the two PokéBalls on his belt. "Personally, I like them a little feisty." Holding the PokéBall in firmly his hand, he pulled it free tossed it with a shout of, "Blowtorch! I Screw You!"

With that, the PokéBall opened, releasing a blur of red light. The light suddenly condensed into a red haze that took form as it solidified and colored in before showing off a very red and nude reptilian pokégirl with long blonde hair and a flame blazing at the end of her tail. "Blowtorch! Use Ember that Skunkette!" He shouted his command.

"Char! CharAmanda, Char!" The pokégirl seemed to agree with her master as she took a deep breath before spitting out a small ball of flame at Asrial.

Her eyes going wide, the Salusian princess shrieked at the ball of fire that came towards her. "Hey!" Asrial shouted as she ducked to the floor while using both her hands to pat her head. "You nearly set my hair on fire, you bitch!" She screamed before jumping the pokégirl, causing her to fall down onto her back and hard! Hey, if she was this close then maybe this hothead wouldn't...

"OH CRAP!" Asrial shrieked as she had to jump back off from the pokégirl as the Fire-type threw some more embers at her at point-blank range. "Damn it all!" The blonde Salusian cursed as she rolled away from the pokégirl. She was patting at her now singed clothing. Thank God for the durable material of her uniform.

Seeing his CharAmanda get the upper-hand, Pete smirked widely. "That's a good job, Blowtorch!" He then looked over to his right at his fellow mechanic. "HEY! Ralphie boy! Gimme a hand, will ya?"

Having been so entranced by the PokéBattle before him, it too the teenager a moment to respond. "Oh, right!" He then took the one PokéBall he had on his belt off and tossed it with a command of, "Viceclamp! I Screw You!"

The PokéBall opened suddenly, giving a similar display as the one the CharAmanda had appeared in. However, where Asrial faced a reptilian hottie around her own size, there was now an 8' tall woman of metal standing there. She raised her arms and menacingly roared, "IROOOON MAAAAIIIIDEEEEEN!"

Her jaw dropping, Asrial shook her head in disbelief. Okay, one opponent she _might_ be able to handle. These pokégirls seemed pretty dammed tough and had powers. But two!? "Hey! Two on one's not exactly fair, is it!?" Not that it would matter if she had any of her freaking weapons on her.

"You're the one that won't do as your master intended of you!" Pete shouted angrily. How dare this pokégirl talk back to her betters? He'd show her! "Now Blowtorch! Use Ember again on that bitch!"

"Viceclamp!" The lanky grease monkey shouted to his Iron Maiden. "Use Throw!"

Eyes wide from the sight of the oncoming attack, Asrial shrieked as she had to side step the fireball that blazed into the concrete floor where she'd been standing. She then fell forward onto the floor in order to duck as a large car axle was thrown at her like a javelin, the metal vehicle part stabbing into the concrete. Holy crap! They were going to kill her! She may have been strong, but so were these pokégirls!

"HEY!" Pete shouted at the sudden destruction in his garage. "Careful with that Iron Maiden, will ya'? That is coming outta yer paycheck!"

The teenaged mechanic gawked at his boss' threat. "Aww, man!" Ralph huffed, before glaring at Asrial. It was her fall that happened, ducking like that rather than taking the blow! "Make me look bad in front of the boss will you? Viceclamp! Use Mach Punch!"

"Irooooon..." the Steel-type pokégirl slowly growled as she pulled her fist back, a whirl of wind starting to wisp around it. She then lunged forward with a roar of, "MAIDEN!"

Her attention on the CharAmanda, Asrial jumped to the side as another ball of fire rushed at her, only to cry out in pain as she was hit in her side with a fist hard enough to crack a rib or three. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she went flying.

Seeing the Skunkette crash into more of his goods, sending boxes falling over and used car parts clattering about if not breaking, Pete snarled at the loss of inventory. "Damn it!" He shouted as he suddenly whirled on his employee. "Your Iron Maiden is causing too much damage!"

Wincing as his boss screamed right in his face, the mechanic tried to explain. "But she stopped the Skunkette, didn't she?" Ralph asked. He winced once more as his boss glared at him, "Okay, okay..." he sighed in defeat as he took hold of his Iron Maiden's PokéBall. "Viceclamp! Return!" He shouted as he held the red and white sphere up. A red beam shot straight from the PokéBall's lense and hit the Iron Maiden, causing her to glow red before she break down into a red beam of digital information that was then sucked back into the PokéBall.

Shaking his head, the overweight individual muttered, "Fucktard. Watch how a pro handles this." Taking the other PokéBall off his belt, Pete shouted the activation command, "Sparkplug! I Screw You!" As had happened before, this PokéBall opened to release a show of red light. A light of information that soon took the form of a yellow-furred, purple-haired mouse-girl whom had a thunder bolt-shaped tail behind her.

"Sparkplug!" The owner of the garage shouted to get her attention. "Use Thunder Wave on that Skunkette!"

Nodding her head, this pokégirl surprised Asrial as instead of calling her breed name, she answered, "Right boss!" She then turned back to face her target, her red cheeks starting to spark.

Knowing she was in trouble, Asrial shook her head to try and clear it of the pain as she got to her knees, her left hand clutching her side. God damm! That was a hell of a strike! "AAAUUUUUUUGH!" She screamed as she was suddenly shocked with several thousand volts of electricity.

The Electric-type pokégirl watched with wide eyes as her opponent finally fell, body unresponsive. Perhaps she'd put a little too much into that Thunder Wave? Softly, the Peekabu trotted over to the assumed Skunkette and toed her shoulder. "Hey," she asked softly. "Are you all right?"

Asrial twitched, her body still sore and hurting. Her broken ribs felt like they shattered and her body jerked and twitched as lightning danced across her furry skin. She was in no position to answer at the moment.

With the state of her opponent as her response, the Electric Mouse pokégirl carefully picked up Asrial in her arms. "She's paralyzed boss..." she told her master. "What do you want me to do with her?"

"Put her face down on over the arm-rest of the couch in the office," he said seriously. "It's time I took my piece of ass..." he grinned. "Quite literally..." but first he had to deal with reprimanding his idiot employee. You damage pokégirls, not equipment!

The pokégirl nodded her head as she carried her downed opponent. Bringing her over to the office, she looked down at Asrial. "Too bad for you," she told the unresponsive girl she assumed was a Skunkette as she carried her over to the couch and put her face down over the arm-rest. "You should know Master just _loves_ tapping ass." She giggled as she pulled down Asrial's pants and underwear. "Such a nice ass too." She cooed, happily squeezing and then slapping Asrial's firm butt wit her hand. She giggled as she watched it jiggle slightly. "So toned, yet plush!" She cooed happily, before alternating kisses and licks all over Asrial's posterior, the Peekabu's hands squeezing and caressing her black-furred buns.

Eyes wide with shock, Asrial gasped out as she tried to speak, unbelieving what was being done to her. "Please... don't..." she managed to wheeze out as her lungs started to get deeper intakes of breath. "I... I'm not..." she bit her lower lip before trying to explain, "I'm not here to be... Tamed..."

"Sure you're not," Sparkplug said in a disbelieving tone. "Listen, I know some pokégirls have trouble accepting this but it _is_ how we are. Our owners can use us as pimp tokens whenever need be. Master often whores me out to Ralph whenever business is slow and he doesn't have the credits to pay him." She continued to softly rub Asrial's ass. "And it seems your master intends to whore you out too..."

"N-no..." she groaned out. Her eyes widened as she felt Sparkplug put a finger into her backdoor. "Ahhhhh!" She cried out softly. He gnawed on her lower lip, groaning softly as the pokégirl moved her finger around back there.

The Peekabu smiled widely at the reactions she was eliciting from her other woman. "Heh heh! Wow... you're getting wet from this, huh? You must like taking it up the ass... so like a Skunkette."

"No... you don't understand..." Asrial tried to explain, but to no avail. She squealed lightly as the Peekabu continued to feel around back there.

"It's all right," the Peekabu said soothingly. "I've seen the PokéDex entry written up on Skunkettes. Your kind loves anal action and spankings. Skunkettes are known for having such 'ba-donka-donk' booty and yours is no exception." She gave Asrial a playful swat to her ass with her right hand.

At that explanation, Asrial hissed in exasperation. Her eyes then closed, the Salusian groaned while the mouse-looking pokégirl put a second finger into her ass. "No... noooo..." she whimpered out. She was so ashamed! She could feel fluids started dribbling out of from her labial folds, soaking along her inner-thighs, coating the fur there in her sticky juices. She couldn't believe the pokégirl was turning her on like this!

"It's okay..." the Electric-type pokégirl whispered. "You'll be fine, I promise..." she smiled. Her owner was taking his sweet time getting undressed. Maybe she'd have enough time to have some fun? Smiling at her decision, the Peekabu took a little initiative as she turned Asrial over onto her back and started to unzip the Skunkette's jacket. "Such a lovely shape..." she cooed about the woman's hourglass figure before she proceeded to take off the rest of the assumed Skunkette's clothing.

Panting for breath Asrial looked at the Peekabu with fear in her eyes. "Please... don't..." she whimpered as she was stripped naked, the pokégirl starting to lick and kiss her full breasts. She squirmed slightly at the sensations that jolted through her nipples.

"I love your breasts..." the Peekabu whispered softly. "They're so full and firm... you must be a D-Cup..." she whispered with a hint of jealousy. She then slowly trailed her hand up from Asrial's breast, to her neck and onto her face before she stroked her fingers gently through Asrial's long locks of blonde hair. "You're just so soft and pretty. Your master takes wonderful care of you. I'm so jealous."

Panting for breath, the Salusian of imperial birth couldn't believe what was happing. She was hurting and she was pleasured but despite these strong sensations, she knew what awaited her. "Please..." she whimpered. "Don't let him..."

Frowning sadly at the look of fear on the other woman's face, Sparkplug wrapped her arms around the assumed Skunkette and held her close. "Shh... shhh..." the Peekabu whispered before kissing Asrial softly on the lips. She broke the kiss softly and looked into the blonde's eyes. "It's obvious your master cares a lot for you and you don't want to betray him, but it's okay... shhh..." she whispered softly as she kissed Asrial again, before bringing her left arm between them, running her hand down to the Salusian's sex and rubbing her directly, sending soft electrical pulses to enhance the pleasure that the woman she thought was a Skunkette was feeling.

Eyes widening to almost comical proportions before they relaxed Asrial couldn't help but moan at the Peekabu's expert touch. Dear God! This couldn't be happening! She wasn't attracted to women! Yet, with how this Mousey girl was treating her...

"It's okay..." the Peekabu whispered once more. "I'm sure your master has something very nice planned for you once you've done your job. He may have a nice Taming session set up for you or even a special gift..." she smiled lovingly at Asrial. "I just wish mine would-"

"What do you think yer doin'!?" Pete bellowed loudly as he walked into the office, standing there naked as could be. His skin covered with quite a bit of body-hair, thankfully giving Asrial less to see of him. "I didn't give you permission to start a Taming session without me!" He yelled at his Peekabu.

Lowering her head, the Peekabu ears flattened back in shame and fear. She took a moment to gently lay Asrial down before she turned back to her owner. "I'm sorry Master!" She whimpered in apology. "You were taking so long and she... she's just so beautiful, I couldn't-"

The Peekabu never finished. She was cut off as her master struck her across the face, sending her sprawling to the floor. "Stupid bitch! Know your place! You're just one of my tools here! When I'm not using you, you just lay there! Got it!?"

Her eyes going wide, anger burned in Asrial's pupils as she managed to yell... which was actually something more akin to her normal tone of voice due to the paralysis. "Hey! You can't treat her like that!"

Turning to the woman he assumed was a Skunkette, Pete frowned. "Who the fuck're you to tell me what I can and can't do, pokécunt?" He huffed as he stormed over to the paralyzed victim.

Before she could tell this asshole anything, she was rolled over. Her face was pushed into the couch roughly before his hands firmly grabbed the sides of her butt, squeezing and lifting her up. "Now then, you stupid slut... I'm going to tap some ass here!" He chuckled for a few moments, before positioning his cock against her anus and thrusting in as hard as he could. "FUCK! SO TIIIGHT!" He roared out, gritting his teeth. It was almost as if this pokégirl had **NEVER** gotten Tamed up the ass before.

Her eyes opening wide before they clenched shut, Asrial screamed as this man raped her, plowing past her rosebud with one thrust. She could tell he'd spent the time oiling himself up; his dick felt so slimy in her ass. It was so humiliating! She was a Salusian of Imperial birth, and here was some low-class slob taking her like some back-street prostitute! The humiliation made her cry in despair.

Getting up onto her knees, Sparkplug slowly crawled over to Asrial. Looking up at her master and seeing his eyes closed as he reveled in the sensations he got from anal-fucking the Skunkette, the Peekabu took action. Raising a hand up to rub Asrial's cheek, she whispered in a comforting tone. "It'll be okay... it'll be okay... just relax and take it. It will be over soon..."

Tears trailing down her cheeks, the Salusian couldn't stop her crying. "Don't... arrrgh! Want... AHHH!" She screamed again and again as she was forcefully taken up the ass. "Oh God! It hurts! It huuurts..." she groaned in pain as her whole body trembled. The worst part was even though it was hurting, she could actually feel her body getting turned on by the treatment. "Noooo!" She cried out in despair as her body betrayed her. How could she get turned on by being anal-raped!?

Grunting in pleasure and to try and take in more air to his lungs, Pete continued to piston his hips back and forth. "Yes! So good! Skunkette ass is the best ass!" His right hand gave her posterior a firm slap, the smacking sound echoing in his office. "I'm gonna tap this for days if I can! Hell, maybe I'll offer to let him make you part of the final payment and knock off some money on his order!" He laughed heartily...

...Before a whiskey bottle was broken over his head the alcohol pouring down his face and chest. However, before he could slump over Asrial, he was pulled back, his cock pulling out from the Salusian's ass with an audible 'plop' as he fell onto his back, his member standing at attention.

"Kami..." the pigtailed martial artist gasped in shock as he dropped the neck of the bottle he'd still been holding. "Asrial! Are you okay!?" He asked fearfully as he slowly rolled the Salusian Princess onto her back.

Eyes blurry with tears, the Salusian looked at him as her whole body continued to shiver. "I... hurt, okay?" She groaned, her side was still killing her and she couldn't move much at all! "Can..." she had to swallow, her voice feeling dry. "Can you get... my clothes, please? I need the doctor."

At that request, Ranma nodded his head, "Sure I'll..." he blinked his eyes as he saw a petite mouse-like girl standing there holding Asrial's clothing, the outfit nicely folded and the boots on top. "Uh... thanks?" He said, unsure of what was going on.

The pokégirl nodded her head. "You are welcome young master. But it is only my place to follow the will of the superior person. You beat my master so I can only abide to your word until he wakes up."

"Uh..." the pigtailed martial artist blinked his eyes a few more times. This world really played by some odd rules but at least it was working in his favor at the moment. "Okay..." he said slowly before he asked, "What happened?"

"Your pokégirl lost a PokéBattle and Master intended to Tame her. She's paralyzed and may be injured internally. Sadly, I admit that I'm the one who paralyzed her..." the Peekabu answered honestly, a sad tone to her voice. "You'll need to PokéBall her and get her sent through a healing machine."

"Uh..." Ranma blinked his eyes, barely comprehending what he was being told, albeit now realizing he couldn't let Asrial go anywhere alone. "Can I do anything else?"

At that question, the Peekabu blinked her eyes. "Oh? You'd actually spend the credits to have a NurseJoy personally attend to your pokégirl?" She smiled before leaned over and told Asrial, "See? I told you that you have a good master." She winked at the woman she assumed was a pokégirl like her.

Ranma chuckled nervously at how the pokégirl was acting. "Yeah, I can do that..." he said slowly. "Can you get her please?" He asked while dressing Asrial. He left the bra off since he didn't know how to put the thing on correctly. Hopefully she wouldn't mind.

"Oww..." Asrial moaned pitifully. At the look Ranma gave her, she explained, "Wedgie." She winced as he had pulled her panties up a bit too hard.

At Asrial's soft cry, Ranma chuckled nervously. "Oh... sorry..." he apologized softly when he realized the Peekabu was still staring at him. "Listen, if it's okay with you, I'm going to get Asrial some help now, all right?" He asked nervously. And he had reason to be nervous. He was holding and trying to dress a naked girl, there was a naked girl in front of him and nothing was considered wrong with that. This was just too strange!

The Peekabu was actually in shock. What kind of Tamer actually did things like _this_ for their pokégirl? Damn it! If only she could join him... maybe she wouldn't need to worry about being forced into situations she didn't like. Really, her current master made her do things with tools that shouldn't be legal! Not to mention all the labor she had to do in helping to repair broken vehicles.

Once he had Asrial dressed in all but her cape, bra and boots, he picked her up carefully in his arms. "Look, I appreciate your help but we gotta get going now. We have to get back to the PokéCenter. We're supposed to be meeting the rest and Asrial needs help. So if you don't mind..."

"Wait..." Asrial spoke up. Getting Ranma's attention she started to ask, "Can we..." she took a deep breath. Dear God, she couldn't believe she was going to ask this, but this pokégirl was kind to her, even if she was a bit grabby. "Can we take her with us?"

Ranma went wide-eyed at Asrial's request. "Excuse me?" He gasped out in a tiny voice.

The Electric-type pokégirl blinked her eyes for a moment. Her eyes then widened as her mind processed the request. "Please!?" She pleaded as she threw herself at Ranma's feet. She got on her hands and knees, bowing in submission. "If you do, I'll do anything for you, **anything**!" Really she would! All he had to do was say yes and sign some papers. Though, maybe not... if he didn't mean to whore out his Skunkette... her master **did** take the Skunkette by force... hmm...

The Peekabu known as Sparkplug smiled widely as a thought occurred to her. Looking up at the man that would be her master, she asked, "How long will it take you to find an OfficerJenny?"

Her moped coming to a stop, Officer Jolie put her transporn into brake mode as she shook her head from side to side. "Another parking violation..." she mumbled as she took a pen and pamphlet of ticker-papers off from her belt and started writing out a fine. You just don't part right next to a fire hydrant! It's just common sense.

However, before she could put the pen to paper, the police pokégirl heard someone call for her. "What's the problem, citizen?" The OfficerJenny asked as she lifted her head up to look at the person shouting for an officer. She blinked her eyes as the sight that greeted her was that fellow she met last night; Ranma Saotome. The Pet Owner was carrying his Skunkette in his arms... but who was that Peekabu? She wasn't with him or the Tendo sisters before and she knew there'd been no sanctioned PokéBattles that she knew of in town in the last three days or so outside of the Gym.

Blinking his eyes once, twice Ranma stopped in mid-step for a moment. He was glad he was able to find and OfficerJenny so fast but, "Officer Jolie?" He asked curiously. "I thought you were working at the guard house?"

"I was on the night shift then," she told him. "My shift ended soon after, I went to bed and after getting up I clocked back in around an hour ago. I'm working the beat as it were and this person," she motioned to the hover-car she was standing next to. "Has parked too close a fire hydrant." Shaking her head, she said, "But enough about that. What can I do for you, Pet Owner Saotome?"

"About that..." Ranma carefully held Asrial so his hands weren't a seat for her posterior. "How do you file complaints against other Tamers?" He asked curiously. Feeling the Peekabu tug his shoulder, the pigtailed man turned his head to look at Sparkplug. "Yeah?"

"Tradesman," the Electric-type pokégirl corrected him. "He's licensed as a Tradesman."

Nodding his head, Ranma replied, "Right." Turning back to the OfficerJenny he again asked, "How do you file a complaint against a Tradesman?"

Blinking her eyes once, twice, the police pokégirl curiously asked, "What for?" Although she had a feeling it had to do with the Peekabu with them.

Blinking his eyes once, twice, the pigtailed main went silent for a moment. After a moment, he intelligently responded, "Uh..."

Well, so much for that. Shit! What was he going to say? He didn't know how to describe things that went on in this world with a lawful slant. He looked to Asrial and Sparkplug for assistance. They'd been the ones that were wronged, so it was possible they could least described what had gone on.

Fortunately for Ranma, the Electric-type pokégirl was quick to respond. "Officer, there was an unsanctioned PokéBattle; he," she motioned to Ranma. "Wasn't even present to give orders to his Skunkette!" The Peekabu grinned at the look of shock on the OfficerJenny's face, even though she had a heck of a bruise on her face. She could tell her former master was going to be in some trouble.

Breaking the pencil in her grip, the OfficerJenny took a deep breath to calm herself. It wouldn't do to show favoritism; justice was supposed to be blind. With her features schooled after a moment, she asked in a calm voice, "What do you mean?"

Deciding to not implicate herself if she could help it, the Peekabu continued to shout, "Not only that but property damage!" The Electric-type's cheeks sparked. "Peter Krankcase has tried to Tame his Skunkette!" She pointed to Asrial. "And her ass is hurting!"

At having that pointed out, Asrial winced. However at the look the OfficerJenny gave her, she numbly nodded her head. "Yeah..." she replied slowly. It had hurt, that was for sure, but the humiliation was worse in her opinion! "You can head over to that garage back there and see the damage for yourself." She tried to motion in the direction with her face. Her limbs still weren't responding.

"And can we get a NurseJoy too?" Ranma asked curiously. "My... pokégirl needs it, and that ass might need the help too."

Nodding her head, the OfficerJenny told Ranma and Asrial, "Let's talk this out in the garage. I want to speak to this Mr. Krankcase myself." Ranma had seemed like an all right fellow, if a bit off. That someone had given him trouble after just entering the city, when she told them it was okay... that made a liar out of her and Jennys didn't lie.


	3. Chapter 3

Slamming a book closed, the middle Tendo sister nodded her head. "Okay... so those are Limbec Pirates, huh?" Nabiki muttered to herself as she wrote down some information on the notepad next to her. "Note to self, do not engage a pirate gang that has a Panthress and an unusual Sabretooth Tigress..." especially since they were Rock-types and from what she recalled from that PokéMon game of Kasumi's, Rock-types were weak around water and she _didn't_ want to know how powerful a Rock-type pokégirl was if she could deal with water...

Shaking her head, Nabiki just vowed to not get involved with any forces of the Limbec Pirates if she could help it. "But knowing Ranma's luck, he'd probably have to deal with them." She muttered as she opened another book. Hmmm... this one at least had information on the various Leagues and regions that the world had. "Notable Tamers and pokégirls for each area?" Well, the more information the better.

Looking over the information, Nabiki could see that the Pewtit Museum really was the main attraction of Pewtit City. On the first floor, she read up on how there were what were referred to as "Pre-Sukebe" relics concerning the daily living and interests of humanity are on display and the second floor housed a space exhibit featuring several meteorites, (thought to be Moon Stones) and a large Space Shuttle, the Discovery. However, that last bit made Nabiki curious. How the heck did they have a space shuttle and why was that name familiar to her?

Then it hit the middle Tendo daughter. That was the name of one of the last working space shuttles of the United States of America. "Wait a minute!" She shouted as little gears turned in her head. She got up from the table she was working at and went through a few aisles of books. She stopped at an index section and took out two books that were both world Atlas: one current and one Pre-Sukebe. Upon opening both books to the global view, the woman's eyes widened. While there was so much missing in this world and a little added about... this WAS planet earth!

Sweat trickling down her brow Nabiki could see that from the comparison of where the Indigo League lie compared to the newer map, they were in the mid-western United States. She flipped pages in both books trying to match up the United States Map to the Indigo Map. After a moment of studying, all Nabiki could do was frown. She couldn't really tell, even with the two pictures side-by-side, but it looked like Pewtit was somewhere along what had once been the Kansas/Missouri border. "Great..." she mumbled to herself. At least now that she had some sort of reference as to where they were they could try and work things out. She did not look forward to doing it though.

Shaking her head, Nabiki sighed. This was not what she wanted at all. Well, it could be worse. "At least Japan survived whatever happened..." Though from what she saw on the map it looked like it got moved over and merged with those dirty Koreans. Hey, she was Japanese and like most of its people, extremely prideful of their home country.

At least it was called the Edo League. That had to mean Japan survived as the strongest nation.

Still, besides such interesting notes, the middle Tendo sister knew there was still far more to learn, far more _important_ things to discover. Shaking her head to banish earlier thoughts of her home-country's state in this world, she idly wondered what she could do for help. She hated to admit it, but she was pretty sure perhaps the place Gary talked about... Viridick? If they kept control well enough, they might be a spring of information to help them.

So with that in mind, Nabiki placed to two world atlas books back on the shelves before moving back to the table where she had the other books she'd been reading through. She took hold of the one concerning the region, people, and pokégirls and began flipping through a number of pages until she found the section on Viridick City. However, there was a name in there and description of its most prominent citizen that made even the fabled Ice Queen of Furinkan High's blood run cold.

"Gendo Giovanni," Nabiki read aloud. "Bearer of the Earth's NERV Badge, heads the Viridick City Gym. Wielding numerous high-level Ground-type Pokégirls with a pair of formidable Rock-type and Steel-type pokégirls in the mix, the Gym Leader is one of the tougher challenges for Pokégirl Tamers to face. The Gym Assistants tend to follow a similar vein, with their Harems comprised of Ground-type pokégirls with either a Fighting or Rock-type thrown in for good measure. It's suggested that only experienced Tamers take on this Gym."

NERV? Gendo? ...Giovanni... the middle Tendo sibling began to sweat-drop heavily at the implications of all this. "Oh kami above! A bad fusion of Neon Genesis Evangelion and Pokemon!" She wanted to deny it but there it was on the page right next to the information, a picture of the man that was as clear as day. Glasses, goatee, white gloves, permanent scowl...

Although she considered herself adaptable with dealing with information and devising how to best react, the middle Tendo sister was having a problem accepting this. "Great... if there's a pokégirl named Lilith and a giant one called Evangelion, we'd be so screwed." Although she was tempted, Nabiki decided she'd save checking for that for a little later. She was worried enough already and there was still so much to learn, so much to integrate... it might've been easier to just photocopy everything. But with her luck it would mean she'd have to pay for each copy.

So there was only the drawn-out option. Read everything she could now, write it down, bring back to others when done and repeat tomorrow. Looking back at the desk she'd been working at, covered in open books and paper, Nabiki sighed. She was NOT looking forward to this...

Sitting back in his chair, the owner of Greasy Pete's Garage ranted to the OfficerJenny sitting on the couch in front of him. "As ya' can plainly see Officer, I'm the victim here!" The lard-ass shouted as he pat himself on the chest with the flat of his right hand. "I've had damage done to MY property by this man's pokégirl and now he's trying to turn around and make **me** look like the criminal! There ain't no trusting these out-of-towners I tell ya'!"

"YOU!?" Asrial shrieked. "You beat me up and then tried to fuck me up the ass!" By the octave of her screaming, it was obvious the Salusian of Imperial birth was feeling a lot better. The OfficerJenny had called a NurseJoy down to deal with the injuries of herself... and sadly, Pete.

Glaring at the perceived pokégirl, Pete shouted "Hey! It's not my fault if yer trainer decided to whore ya' out! Ya' should've been a good little slut and let me get off first!" He yelled back. "Just fer that, I'm not fixing the shitty RV of yers!" He still had a concussion, so his speech patterns were distorted.

At hearing that last part, a sudden chill went down the pigtailed martial artist's back as a sudden premonition of what _that_ meant hit him. "Uh... Officer..." Ranma spoke up. "There was no damage. I just wanted to have him check it out and see if there was anything I could have done to it..." well, Asrial wanted that really but he had to put up a good front. Pokégirls and girls that apparently could pass for them apparently weren't supposed to have much say in anything.

"Sez you." The mechanic muttered. No need to let them know that after Asrial had resisted he had taken some 'liberties' with the engine and taken it apart _slightly_. It was what had taken him so long to get to Taming that girl.

Getting up from his seat, Ranma walked out of the room. It was only two seconds before they heard a roar of, "SON OF A BITCH!" The sound of feet storming was quickly followed lead to the side of an angry looking pigtailed martial artists standing at the door-frame. "What the hell did you do to the engine!?"

Schooling his features, the overweight garage owner stared at Ranma. "I have no idea what you mean," he replied, trying to act innocent.

Ranma frowned. "The engine is in pieces... the thing is incapable of driving now! And that is NOT the state it was brought in here!"

Hearing that complaint, the OfficerJenny frowned. "Excuse me a moment..." she said before she left to take a look herself. She looked at Ranma and the pigtailed youth stood aside for her to pass. In less than a minute, she came back with an annoyed look on her face. "That's quite a mess they have there..."

Confused at all that was going on, the Peekabu got up from the stool she was sitting on and went to look out into the other room. She grimaced at the sight of the RV's front. "I don't recall it being like that!" She cried out in shock. "And I barely saw it!"

The older and overweight mechanic glared at his Electric-type pokégirl. "You didn't see nothin'm ya' stupid bitch! I only took ya' out for battle! Now sit yer ass back down!" The look on his face promised pain for the mouse-like pokégirl.

Suppressing a shiver from the obvious threatening tone, the Peekabu knew she had to act now, or else she'd be stuck with this jerk. Frowning, Sparkplug turned about to look at the OfficerJenny. Taking a deep breath, the pokégirl steeled herself before asking, "Um... can I request a transfer of ownership?" Hopefully it wouldn't be too hard, now that the Officer was there and seeing everything for herself...

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Pete snarled as he suddenly stood up from his chair. He rose his hand in preparation to strike the traitorous bitch...

Only to have his hand grabbed in a tight grip. His fist was pulled back and he was then pushed back against one of the walls of the office space. "HEY! No hitting girls!" Ranma yelled at the man as he outright scowled. "Besides, I still owe you for what'cha did to Asrial!" He cracked his knuckles, ready to beat the shit out of this fat bastard. He was no better than that Gary asshole!

Seeing that Ranma was about to assault a man and get himself in trouble the OfficerJenny coughed loudly into her hand. "Excuse me!" She spoke up, her voice having a decidedly hard edge. Seeing both men looking at her, she told them, "Sit down, both of you! I wish to ask a simple question of Mr. Krankcase."

Although he was still tempted to pound the man anyway, Ranma sighed and grumbled in annoyance. He was holding back too! Still, there wasn't much he could do with the policewoman standing there. So sitting down he tried to suppress his annoyance, yet he blinked his eyes as he noticed Asrial smiling at him. For some reason, her smile gave him a small bit of comfort. "Eh heh..." he chuckled nervously and blushed as he suddenly felt the Sparkplug hug him tightly, the Peekabu letting off a happy squeal. He had to wonder, did girls like it when he stood up for them? Akane always gave him such a difficult time whenever he had to save her bacon.

Grumbling at the sight of his traitorous pokégirl, the mechanic turned back to the Jenny. "What do you want, ya' stupid bitch?"

Her eyebrows furrowing at the insult, Officer Jolie corrected, "That will be 'Officer', not 'bitch'." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Anyway, I was curious... would you say that the RV is inoperable as is?"

Nodding his head, the man replied, "That's correct. Thing is horribly messed up. It's gonna need someone with a proper touch to get it to drive again; someone like me. Not that I'm going to do it now after all that bastard did to me!"

"All right..." the Jenny said firmly. "And you would say the RV came in, in such condition?"

Nodding his head, Pete replied, "You got it, Officer. And I want to report property damage too! So much is broken because of what that guy's Skunkette did! He owes me at least five-hundred thousand SLC, minimum! I've lost some precious parts that are going to take time to replace!" Oh yes, he was going to try and bilk that Edo bastard for all the League credits he could!

Considering the man's side of the story for a moment, the OfficerJenny nodded her head. "All right... then tell me, Mr. Krankcase... HOW did she get the vehicle down here? You told me earlier she was the only pokégirl." She frowned as she stared at the mechanic that was blinking his eyes. "Face it, there's no way a Skunkette could move that all by herself." Her eyes flashed. "And further more, explain to me how _I_ saw that RV last night in perfect working condition at 0300 hours this morning! I lead them to the PokéCenter myself and they parked it in their lot, meaning that Landmaster was still working at 0439 hours. Please! Tell me how a Class-A Landmaster goes from near-perfect condition to a PIECE OF **SHIT** in less than nine hours!?"

"Er... uh..." Pete gawked a little, not expecting such a reaction. "You see-"

Officer Jolie but in before Pete could finish making up a pathetic excuse; she was in no mood for his bullshit. "I see you bitching about property damage and yet I see what you've done to that machine..." the Jenny frowned. "Do you know what property damage is legally defined as? No? I'll tell you. Property damage is damage or destruction done to public or private property, caused either by a person who is not its owner or by natural phenomena."

Trying to huff out his chest the mechanic tried to turn things around. "Yeah and his girl was the one who-"

The OfficerJenny cut him off once more as she continued. "Property damage caused by persons is generally categorized by its cause: neglect, (including oversight and human error) and intentional damage. Intentional property damage is often but not always malicious. Property damage caused by natural phenomena may be legally attributed to a person if that person's neglect allowed for the damage to occur." She frowned deeply. "Pet Owner Saotome got a perfectly working Class-A Landmaster RV from Tamer Gary Stroaks in salvage. The state its in now can only be described as a malicious attack on private property with the intent on causing drastic damage." Her eyes narrowed. "While I might not be able to do anything for what you did to his Skunkette since we all know pokégirls are fucked no matter what happens; most juries laugh at the concept of claiming a crime of TWOC against someone else's pokégirl. However, what you did to his _other_ property is inexcusable and punishable by the law!"

At that last part, Asrial frowned deeply. The policewoman couldn't do anything about what that fucker did to her? What the hell!? Were pokégirls absolutely **nothing** but secondary property in this hell-hole!?

Sweating lightly, the man tried to get the focus off of him. "But... Officer. My garage! She caused so much damage! What am I supposed to-"

"Save it!" Officer Jolie snarled. "From what you described earlier, I can tell your OWN pokégirls caused the damage. Even if she was dodging to save her skin the pokégirls you and your employee own committed such destruction. Ranma Saotome is in no position to pay you, instead _you_ owe _him_." She frowned. "And the law states if you don't want a prison sentencing of up to three years, you pay for the damages owed and a fine to the city of Pewtit." She took a pad of paper off her belt as she started writing with a pen from her pocket. "Oh, a fine of such is easily seventy-five thousand SLC and you'll be paying over double that. I'd say the cost to now fix this RV is going to be just over two-hundred thousand!"

Staring as the OfficerJenny was writing him a ticket, Pete did a decent impression of a motor-boat. "B-bu-buh-but I can't afford that!" He protested. There was no way he could! He was just a mechanic, not rich!

She then gave him a devious smile. "Sure you can. You have to pay the city in Standard League Credits but you can easily pay off the damages to Saotome in other ways... such can include the sale of the establishment and the transfer of pokégirls... although Uncommon breeds, a Peekabu and CharAmanda of the levels you have them at will go for around forty-thousand each. That's eighty-thousand right there to pay back Saotome." Her grin widened much like a Jokette's. "Of course you'll still need to make the cash for the town..." she looked around. "Perhaps you can sell this place. The sale should be able to generate enough profit to cover your costs to the town..." she smiled. "And you'd best just sell it. If we send you to prison, ownership would automatically revert to the town for sale anyway."

It was then Pete broke down blubbering about the fate of his business. He was ruined!

As the sobbing man had his face in his hands, Officer Jolie turned to look over her shoulder at Ranma. She winked at him.

Blushing a bit, Ranma had to admit... it was good to be on someone's good side, although he wasn't sure how he managed that. Still, he had gotten revenge for Asrial AND the Peekabu was his now. What could go wrong?

"Gah! You have got to be kidding me!" Nabiki's eyes were actually wide as she read through that last passage book in the book she was holding. "There really _IS_ an Evangelion in this world!?" Oh they were so doomed! DOOMED! DOOOOOMED! "Now we just need a Lilith, an angel named Rei and an Evangelion in the same area at the same time..." the middle Tendo sibling muttered to herself as she shivered slightly in barely suppressed fear. She was certain now: this world sucked!

Still, even as she considered that, Nabiki knew they seemed safe. The history of the Evangelion showed that it was in hibernation under water within an area of the Orange League; formerly Australia. She sighed... that place had been smashed into ISLANDS!

" _Note to self_ ," Nabiki thought irritably. " _If Ranma and Gendo ever meet, get Ranma to put Gendo down_." Better not take any chances. Ranma would understand her opinion. Though he wished they could find a Shinji in this world so that they could give that complete and utter tool a beating that would toughen him up slightly. That was something that had always annoyed her about that.

Hey, they man have been safe at the moment but better to take out the problem so that something like that would never come up. Then again, from what she read, Gendo help a pretty powerful position here. She doubted she could just have Ranma take him down with no repercussions. Sighing Nabiki shook her head. This couldn't get any...

"Wait!" The middle Tendo sister shouted as she caught sight of a name sticking out on an open page to one of the books she had around her. Picking up the Indigo Index, Nabiki read with wide eyes. "Originally founded as Chiba City, Stone Town gained its prominence thanks to the illustrious, (some say notorious) **Kuno** family. The city has become famed for the nearby mountains where numerous deposits of Evolution Stones naturally occur. Stone City accounts for almost twenty of the entire collection of Evolution Stones found in the western hemisphere. Professor Kocho Kuno is the current head of the Kuno family and has an on-site research facility in his family's home where the study into Evolution Stones is a continuing process. Kocho's son, Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Balls of Stone Town is next in line to lead the Kuno family and the monopoly they hold over the Evolution Stone trade."

Lowering the book, the most mercenary of the Tendo daughters couldn't help but snicker. "Blue balls?" She had to admit, it suited him better than 'Blue Thunder'. Nabiki chuckled, her shoulders shaking slightly. Still... wait... if there was a Kuno then...

Her eyes widened. "Could... there be a Tendo or a Saotome family in this world!?" Looking further into this Stone Town to see if there was any info, Nabiki frowned as she realized that no, neither Saotome or Tendo were listed with the area. They were either too unimportant or not there at all. However she took notice that the current owner of the Golden Pair Ranch in Stone Town was one Mikado Sanzenin. A man noted in the book as being famed for having Tamed over one-thousand Ice-type pokégirls.

Nabiki had to whistle. Okay so there may or may not be a pokégirl world version of her family. Still she idly wondered if there was, and if Ryoga or the Amazons had dimensional counterparts. Then again... hadn't she read earlier about a breed of AmazonChan pokégirls that took the Indigo League area by storm before it was the Indigo League... their leader named Cologne? She'd thought it coincidence at first... but now seeing this with the Kunos and Senzanin...

Nabiki realized she was going to be here for awhile, that was for sure...

"Thanks." Ranma said to the OfficerJenny when they arrived police station. She'd managed to clear up so much that had happened; he was genuinely thankful.

The Peekabu nodded her head in agreement. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she realized that, yes, she was free now. Or rather, at least free from her old master. Ranma seemed like he'd be a much better choice!

"It's quite all right..." the OfficerJenny said as she led them to her office through the throngs of crowded police office space. "We've had word about the possible wrongs of Mr. Krankcase for quite some time now with complaints from out of towners... you just happen to be the first one I can prove he was committing wrong against."

"Well, okay..." Ranma rubbed the back of his head slightly in embarrassment. "Just glad that that's taken care of..."

"Sorry about your RV..." the Jenny apologized. "If you want, I know someone we can take it to. He's rather good with his hands and could probably fix it for you..."

At that comment Asrial frowned. She was pretty good with tech. Why were they making such a big deal when SHE could handle it? Okay maybe she'd need some tools, but she COULD handle the job and make it better while she was at it!

"Well, I dunno..." Ranma softly replied as he tapped at his chin slightly in thought. "After what happened..." he chuckled nervously. "No offense but I don't really know if I could trust anyone in the city... present company excepted."

Smiling lightly, the OfficerJenny told Ranma, "You'd need not worry. He's a good friend and an upstanding citizen if not a pillar of Pewtit's community." Opening the door to her office, she held it open for him as she stood aside, allowing the human to enter first.

Ranma nodded as he, Asrial and the Peekabu stepped inside. "All right... but what about that jerk's pokégirls?" Although honestly the only one he had intention of taking with them was 'Sparkplug' and that was because the Salusian was rather set on it.

Walking in after them and closing the door behind her, Officer Jolie replied, "That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about and why I brought you here." She turned around to look at the group. "Please, you can all take a seat."

"Yeah?" Ranma asked as he sat down. Honestly, he wasn't a Pokégirl Tamer, he was just acting like one at the moment. He hoped she had no tricky questions for him when he didn't have Nabiki around to cover his ass. Looking between Asrial and the Peekabu for a moment, Ranma made his way to the wooden chair and sat down.

"We can see to it he sells numerous assets of his and pays off his debt in fines to the city and yourself..." the OfficerJenny started to speak as she made her way to her desk. "But from what Asrial was telling me... I think you wouldn't mind having the Peekabu as part of your harem, am I correct?"

"Well, uh..." while he really wasn't pleased about the concept of the Peekabu traveling over into his possession as 'property' but... well, he saw how happy the Peekabu had been when Asrial had wanted her to join his group. "Yeah... I guess."

Smiling lightly, Asrial pat Ranma on the shoulder. She was pleased to just get that girl out of the situation she was in at the garage.

"REALLY!?" Sparkplug squeaked out excitedly. "You want me as part of your harem!?" Her eyes were practically shining with hope.

Ranma winced from the sheer volume of her screaming but he couldn't hold her excitement against her. He nodded his head and soon found himself being floored, (literally) as the Peekabu glomped him, causing him to crash onto the floor as his chair was flipped over.

"Thank you, Master!" The Peekabu cried, literally cried. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! I promise I'll be a good pokégirl! I'll do laundry! I'll clean! I'll provide power on demand! I'll PokéBattle! I'll let you take every orifice I have! I'll let you humiliate me! I'll let you use me as a pimp token! Anything!" Apparently, she saw such as normal treatment of pokégirls... which said something as to the levels of how badly her previous owner treated her.

With all the Electric-type pokégirl was telling him, Ranma sweat-dropped. Slowly, he hugged the Peekabu back gently. "Uh... don't worry about being pimped out..." he told her seriously. Really, he didn't want to be anything like his old man.

The Peekabu didn't seem to notice as she continued to hug onto him. Sparkplug just seemed too relieved and excited as to have a new and wonderful owner as him! Oh she couldn't wait to Tame him; he was just so nice to her! She'd also looked forward to making sure she properly treated Asrial as the Skunkette's position of Alpha required!

Although the OfficerJenny smiled at the scene, this brought up why she wanted him here. "While I can see that you do want the Peekabu... therein lies the problem. You can't just have her right now."

Hearing that made the Salusian's eyes widen in shock; she quickly turned to look towards the OfficerJenny. "What?" Asrial asked. "Why can't we take Sparkplug with us?" She winced at having said that. Not because she was being dominant, but that she called the Peekabu by that name. It was a HORRIBLE name! She'd have to talk to Ranma about giving her a better, less humiliating name.

"Because I need Ranma's records as either a Pet Owner or a Tamer," the blue-tressed policewoman said seriously. "Until that's taken care of, we have to make a temporary storage space here at the station's computer system and keep her in digital storage until Mr. Saotome is licensed..."

At hearing that, Sparkplug pouted and slumped down on her owner. "That..." she sighed and nuzzled against Ranma. "That's not fair..."

Sighing, Ranma gently brought a hand up to pat the Peekabu's violet strands of hair. "Sorry 'bout that..." he apologized to her as he moved himself up into a sitting position.

"I'm sorry but that's the way it goes..." the OfficerJenny said seriously as she turned on the computer stationed with her desk. Sitting up in the chair, the police pokégirl typed, keys clacking quickly as she moved with precision. "All right. Now I'm going to need a bit of information to create a temporary storage field. Name?"

With the Peekabu letting go of him, the pigtailed man slowly got back to his feet. "Ranma Saotome," he replied as he pushed his chair back up.

The OfficerJenny typed it up. "All right now we'll..." she blinked her eyes as her console started making a ringing noise. "Wait..." she said slowly as she looked over the information on the screen. She blinked her eyes once, twice, looked up at Ranma and then back down at her screen. "I thought you said you weren't a Pokégirl Tamer..."

"I'm... not..." Ranma replied slowly, trying to remember all that he'd been saying and planning with Nabiki's help within past twenty-four hours. As the woman stared at him, the pigtailed man blinked his eyes slowly. "What's wrong?"

Frowning, the OfficerJenny turned the computer screen around showing an image of pigtailed teenager standing in a winner's circle and holding a large trophy. "Is this not you?"

Staring at the image on the screen, Ranma's jaw dropped in shock. "Uh... yeah, that's... me." He didn't understand it! He hadn't even been in this world for a full two days yet! How did they have a picture of him in such a pose!?

Turning the monitor around, the Officerjenny continued typing. Her frown deepened as she got more information. "It says here you've been a Tamer for two years... until you and your father disappeared along your Taming Journey. You two were last seen heading towards the Jusenkyo Spell Dump... you were thought MIA or KIA when a wandering Tamer found the gear belonging to you and your father along with some identification."

At hearing the OfficerJenny explaining what she knew, Asrial held back a gasp as a realization hit here. There was another Ranma here? Did that mean there could possibly be ANOTHER her!? Oh, she did NOT want to think of that possibility...

His eyes widen, Ranma slowly blinked them. "I... don't recall that..." he finished lamely. Oh crap and a half. This wasn't good.

Standing up, the OfficerJenny looked at Ranma seriously. "Follow me," she commanded in a tone of voice that booked no room for argument.

"Yes ma'am," Ranma replied as he got up and followed her. He winced as he realized by standing quickly, he'd knocked the Peekabu off from his lap.

Landing harshly onto the floor, Sparkplug reached back with her right hand and rubbed her butt. "Owwies..."

"Sorry..." Ranma apologized before he followed the OfficerJenny out of the room. Looking over his shoulder, he felt a little relief as Asrial and Sparkplug followed behind him.

Leading the young Tamer from her office, Officer Jolie looked over her shoulder for a moment to make sure that he was still following her. Pleased to see he was, as were his pokégirls, she continued to lead the small group to the back of the building. Right next to a door that led to the jail cells, there was an area that was sectioned off and surrounded on all sides by thick chain-link fences, a series of lockers lined up in the area while allowing for maximum walking space. "This is the evidence locker." Opening a small pouch of her belt and taking out a set of keys, the OfficerJenny searched for the right one for a moment before using it to open the padlock on the entrance gate. Opening it, she told them to, "Enter."

Staring at the OfficerJenny holding open the door, Ranma did so, looking around as he made his way in. "Huh... not much in here, is there?" And, yes, while he could see there were lockers filling the area, the way it was set up was mostly wasted space. To him, unless they had to hide a body or three in here, there was almost no reason to have this much space for evidence.

Walking over past the first set of lockers and stopping at the second row, the OfficerJenny told them, "You know, we're very lucky for this opportunity... when the Saotomes were reported missing, it was by a Tamer from Pewtit. Finding the gear, he had his Whorizard fly him back the distance to report the crime in his home town..."

"Oh... so... what?" Ranma asked, not sure where this was going. "You think that I'm the same guy that disappeared, only to reappear with no memory?" While not something he looked forward to, it might help him establish some sort of identity in this world.

Stopping at one of the lockers, the OfficerJenny took her keys and fiddled with the lock. "That's what I'm hoping. Either we prove such now... or you're in deep shit for impersonating a lost Tamer and will be held for questioning and a Psi-Probe."

Ranma winced as he heard Officer Jolie say that. Yeah, that was the last thing he needed. "Well... I am Ranma Saotome." He said honestly. A sudden thought came to him as he shouted, "Maybe that guy was impersonating me!" At the look she gave him, he chuckled pathetically. "Or not..."

Slapping herself on the face, Asrial sighed. This was not going well.

Opening the locker, the OfficerJenny replied, "We'll see." She took out one of the two black plastic bags in there. She looked and checked the tag. "Unsolved Case number forty-two fifteen ninety-six zero one-B." She opened the bag and took out a red PokéDex. What stood out about it was the noticeable scratch on the cover. Opening it, she held it to Ranma. "Activate it. It has thumb-print/DNA encryption."

Looking up at Officer Jolie and then down at the device, Ranma gulped. " _This is it_..." he thought nervously as he pressed his thumb onto thing that looked like some sort of scanner; a little black square with line patterns.

Oddly enough almost as soon as he had done there, there was a small whirring sound that came from it as circuitry booted up. "Hello," a voice came from the device. "PokéDex Model zero-eight-zero-zero-one-three-five-six: 'Dexter'; registered to Pokégirl Tamer Ranma Saotome re-activated."

Asrial blinked her eyes as she looked at the PokéDex. "That thing can talk?"

The OfficerJenny blinked her eyes at that. "Yes, they can and they can also be set to a silent mode," she replied to the Skunkette before turning to look at Ranma. "It appears that such is your gear..." she tilted her head. "I believe we're going to need to talk but for now it seems that this belongs to you." She grabbed the other two plastic evidence bags of Ranma's and his still-missing father's gear. "We'll need to get your Tamer's status reactivated amongst other things..."

Ranma chuckled nervously. "Swell." Ah well, at least he could admit that little scare HAD gone a lot better than he could have hoped.

Nabiki clicked a few things on a computer display. The computer's outsides looked fairly new, but she was mainly preoccupied by the knowledge she'd just acquired that the computer's innards were cobbled together from existing parts that were centuries old and reconditioned.

The computer and display though were sort of a GPS/mapping system that functioned as an interactive atlas. It was-

 _BLEEP!_

Search Term: Tendo.

Places: 3 References Found

Tendo Ranch, Necrima, Indigo League

Tendo Temple, Mount Scaramanga, Orange Islands

Tendo, city in the Edo League

Nabiki stared at the display briefly, lost in thought.

 _Ka-bleep_ "Pokegirl type unrecognized."

"You're not a Threshold Skunkette?" asked Officer Jolie of the skunkgirl who'd stopped halfway through the door when she'd heard the Pokedex going off.

Asrial wasn't too sure how to answer that question. "Uhm."

Ranma wasn't sure how to respond. He was just trying to get his papers through so he could get away and find one of these 'megami' gals.

"Pokedex, confirm scan," ordered Officer Jolie.

 _Ka-bleep._ "Beginning detailed scan. Accessing databases."

Professor Stroak heard the beep that indicated a pokedex somewhere was accessing the servers in an attempt to typify a particular pokegirl.

Sometimes it was necessary, as even with a stable and established breed - there were individuals who didn't quite seem to fit. This was especially true with Thresholder girls. He'd seen one young Thresholder who'd become a mostly-human Merrowl for example, one with hardly any fur at all.

Taking a sip of coffee, the Professor used his other hand to punch a button that brought up the relevant data as the server matched the data coming in with the database.

ERROR. No type match.

Physiology resembles Skunkette Thresholder.

ERROR: Musk glands are vestigal.

ERROR: Olfactory sense insufficient for breed.

ERROR: Strength in excess of Skunkette parameters.

ERROR: Tensile strength of tissues and support structures in excess of Skunkette parameters.

ERROR: pokegirl genetic structure not present.

ERROR: no filter glands or evidence of poison resistance.

ERROR: too old and developed for Mephitits.

ERROR: No Poison or Fire elemental markers.

ERROR: unknown genetic structure.

The Professor stared at the screen, slowly putting his coffee cup down as his mind jump-started on the data. No indication that the pokedex was malfunctioning. So what did this mean?

Quantum signature mismatch. Magical energy signature.

Location: Pewtit Police Station

Tamer: Ranma Saotome

"Maybe it's damaged," said the OfficerJenny though she sounded puzzled. "I'll get the paperwork started. Just fill out the section on your current pokegirls."

Ranma glanced at Asrial, remembered Sparkplug (though he didn't care for that name for some reason) and put down:

"Maybe it's damaged," said the OfficerJenny though she sounded puzzled. Shaking her head, she handed Ranma back the PokéDex. "I'll get the paperwork started. Just fill out the section of Dex that deals with your current pokégirls."

Ranma glanced at Asrial, remembered Sparkplug, (though he didn't care for that name for some reason) and put down the required information... or would have if he knew how to fill out such things. "Hey, how do I do this?"

Looking up from her desk, Officer Jolie told him, "You have it on speaker."

Blinking his eyes once, twice the pigtailed martial artist asked, "What?"

"It means you set your Dex to talk to you and require minimal vocal input," the Jenny explained as she was typing out certain information she had concerning the return of a formerly missing Tamer. "Just talk to your PokéDex. It will recognize your voice and apply its memory to interpret your requests as best it can."

"Oh... kay..." the heir of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial arts replied as he held up the red mechanical doohickey that was the size of a large band-aid box. He looked over the device for some sort of microphone attachment before noticing a little slit right on the center hinge between the two panels that had 'MIC' engraved on the right. Bringing it close to his face, he asked, "Hello?"

A yellow light-bulb blinked at the left-hand corner of the screen on the red device, with an audible _ka-bleep_ as the little speaker replied, "PokéDex Model zero-eight-zero-zero-one-three-five-six: 'Dexter' responding. What does registered Tamer Ranma Saotome of Phallus Town require?"

Blinking his eyes at hearing that, Ranma had to ask, "Phallus Town?"

 _Ka-bleep_. Phallus Town: The Indigo League's southernmost city on the Mainland, Phallus Town is a quiet and peaceful place to visit, the sort of sleepy hamlet one might consider choosing to raise a family in. Phallus Town is right against the sea so there's a nice beach and ships that come in to dock with goods often enough. The highly esteemed Professor Alphonse Mahogany Stroak has his home and research facility just past the northern edge of Phallus town; atop a hill where it overlooks the area. While not open to the public normally, Professor Stroak's home and laboratory are a beautiful sight to behold. His facility is truly best described as 'cutting-edge'. All of his equipment is modernized and runs on its own stand-alone system. He even has a windmill on his building to generate electricity for his facility rather than depend on Electric-type pokégirls or the local 'poké-power' source."

Her ears perking up, a thoughtful expression crossed Asrial's face at hearing that. This Professor Stroak sounded like he might have the knowledge if not technical gear she might need to survive in this world. She'd need to look into him and the area some more before making a possible plan with the others to make a visit to Phallus. Perhaps he might even have more information on this Team Rocket than the locals were less than willing to share outside of the general 'pokégirl thief' statements..

Ranma blinked his eyes. That did sound like a rather nice place, even if it revolved around some old man. "All right..." he said slowly. "So, Dexter?" He asked curiously.

 _Ka-bleep_. "Dexter is online. Require direct input."

"All right then," Ranma spoke up, sounding more confident this time. "Dexter! I need to put in info on my current pokégirls."

 _Ka-bleep_. "Acknowledged. Please release pokégirls for scanning procedures to apply data to memory storage of harem registry. Please speak name of pokégirl and, if applicable, Alpha/Beta titles into mic, aim at applicable pokégirl and then click blue button on input pad."

Nodding his head, Ranma handed the PokéDex to Asrial for a moment. Taking the two PokéBalls off his belt, the pigtailed martial artist turned Pokégirl Tamer held them up before he called out, "Alice! Cyan! I Screw You!" He winced internally. Kami, he _hated_ that call. Sounded way too perverted for his taste and he was pretty sure when Akane heard him say it, she was going to give him a piece of her mind... and fist... and mallet... and any nearby objects of blunt trauma.

With his activation code spoke, the lenses in the centers of both red and white spheres shone with a red light which shot out as a beam. The beam of digital data collocated in place where the beam hit the floor, the probable mass of light growing and taking shape before finally releasing all the contained data of the pokégirls the balls were linked to, revealing a rather sexy pair of feline females.

At the sight of the two Cat-type pokégirls, Sparkplug squeaked in surprise and promptly ducked behind Asrial.

Looking around at her surrounds, the Shadowcat took notice that they were inside of a police station. Looking at her master with a curious expression, Alice asked, "Master?"

Taking his PokéDex from Asrial Ranma gave the black-furred feline a reassuring smile. Holding the red device to his face, the pigtailed man spoke out as clearly as he could manage. "Alice!" He then pointed the Tamer's tool at the pokégirl before clicking the button.

 _Ka-bleep_. "Harem registry acknowledges Shadowcat: designated Alice. Psychic/Dark-type pokégirl of very rare frequency, Level 18."

"Okay, I think I got this..." Ranma said with a bit more confidence. Bringing the PokéDex to his face once more, he told the device in a firm voice, "Cyan!" He aimed the hand-held Computer/Tamer's License at the spotted Cat-type and clicked the button.

 _Ka-bleep_. "Harem registry acknowledges Cheetit: designated Cyan. Normal/Fighting-type pokégirl of very rare frequency, Level 41."

"What!?" Alice gasped as she turned to Cyan. "You're a higher level than me?" She asked in shock. "But I was in Gary's harem longer than you!"

Tilting her head, the Cheetit told her harem-sister, "Yes, but I'm also older than you and have been in a number of harems before we ended up with Ranma." She then smirked at Ranma. "And frankly, I prefer him to our last master."

Trying to ignore how both Cat-types were looking at him with hungry eyes, Ranma aimed the PokéDex at Sparkplug for a moment...

And then stopped. He frowned as he considered her name. 'Sparkplug' wasn't something he considered to be a name for a person. It was the name of a piece of equipment for crying out loud! The pigtailed martial artist felt it was degrading and just drove home the concept that pokégirls were things and not people. Well, he wasn't going to stand for that! He was going to see to it that she got a name she could be proud of!

But what the heck was be going to call her? Admittedly, he wasn't as bad with names as Akane, (nothing could be lamer than 'P-Chan') but it wasn't something he tried to come up with on the fly. " _This could take a bit_..." he thought as he looked over the little mouse-girl who was peeking past Asrial and tried to think of what to name her. She was cute, petite, electrical, yellow...

Blinking his eyes once, twice... Ranma smirked as inspiration hit him. "Hey!" He called out to where the two were standing. When both the skunk-like alien and the pokégirl were looking at him, he asked the Salusian Princess, "Could you move aside, Asrial?" When she did as he asked, he spoke into the red device. "Kiiro!" He told the PokéDex before he pointed it at the mouse-like pokégirl and clicked the blue button.

 _Ka-bleep_. "Harem registry acknowledges Peekabu: designated Kiiro. Electric-type pokégirl of uncommon frequency, Level 35."

Her black eyes going wide, the newly christened Kiiro smiled widely. "I got a new name?" She asked happily. While she wasn't sure what it meant, (as she wasn't that fluent in Edo) she was still happy with it. It sounded rather exotic to her and most importantly, it was a hell of a lot better than _**Sparkplug**_!

Smiling as he saw how happy the little yellow mousegirl was, Ranma felt himself puff up with pride. "Okay, now for the last one..." he said as he turned to Asrial. "You're gonna be the 'Alpha', right?"

Nodding her head, Asrial told him, "Of course!" Apparently the Alpha pokégirl of a Tamer's harem was the only one really allowed to be out almost anywhere; it was almost expected. Naturally, she'd take the easiest course of action... even if it felt degrading to her, despite the very real use it had in this world. She turned to face Ranma fully as she stood at attention. "I'm ready."

Nodding his head at the seriousness the Salusian of imperial birth displayed, Ranma brought the red electronics device to his face and spoke in a loud, clear voice. "Asrial! Alpha!" He then pointed the Tamer's tool at the royal Salusian before clicking the button once more.

 _Ka-bleep_. "Pokégirl type unrecognized."

"Aww..." Ranma groaned in annoyance. "Not this again!" He shook the thing in front of himself. Shaking it roughly, he had to ask, "Can't it acknowledge a Salusian?"

 _Ka-bleep_. _Bleep_. _Bleep_. _Boop-boop_. _Bleep_.

Blinking his eyes once, twice, Ranma had to mumble, "That can't be good..."

With the sounds coming from his computer station, Professor Stroak raised an eyebrow. Twice within the span of a half-hour? Either anomalies were popping up more frequently or perhaps someone else had managed to scan that same pokégirl.

Information Upload. PokéDex Model: #08001356 Tamer: Ranma Saotome Location: Pewtit Police Station, Pewtit City (Indigo) Processing information...

Looking at that bit of information, the good Professor leaned over the desk, looking at the given information. It didn't take long for an upload to complete itself with the information it could gather, and presented itself neatly in a format Stroak could understand.

 _ **SALUSIAN, the *Title To Be Determined* Pokégirl**_ **Type** : Near Human Anthopomorthic Skunk **Element** : to be determined **Frequency** : Unique **Diet** : Approx.: human style food, (to be determined) **Role** : to be determined **Libido** : Approx.: Low, (to be determined) **Strong Vs** : Approx.: Bug, Plant, Fighting, (to be determined) **Weak Vs** : Approx.: Electric, Ghost, Steel, (to be determined) **Attacks** : Headbutt, Kick, Tackle, Throw, Flamethrower, (to be determined) **Enhancements** : Enhanced Strength (x10), Enhanced Intelligence (x3), (to be determined) **Evolves** : Unknown **Evolves From** : Unknown

"Curiouser and curiouser..." the Pokégirl Researcher said with interest. A girl with so much uniqueness and new aspects to her physiology that she was tentatively ranked as her own pokégirl breed. And that it was Saotome's PokéDex that brought this information to the fore was more than enough to let the Professor realized that he owned said 'pokégirl'.

And yet, that didn't explain other questions he had.

 _Ka-bleep_. "Harem registry acknowledges Alpha Pokégirl Salusian: designated Asrial. Currently unknown elemental-type pokégirl of unique status, approximately Level 20."

Ranma blinked his eyes once, twice. He then looked at Asrial and chuckled nervously. "Uh... so should I still call you a Skunkette, or...?"

Trying to comprehend what she'd just heard, Asrial wondered what the possible implications of this could be. The damned thing listed her as a pokégirl all right, and a Salusian atop of that!"

Having returned to the PokéCenter after the Library closed, the group had gathered to share their experiences. Nabiki just stared across the table piled with sandwiches Kasumi made and paper plates to where the pigtailed martial artist was sitting with Asrial on his right... and a new pokégirl on his left. Needless to say, the middle Tendo daughter wasn't taking the news her sister's fiancé had to share well. "So there was another Saotome?" She had figured there could be... or had been as the case was. "So that's why I couldn't find anything on him," she said in a soft, serious voice. The Ranma native of this world had gone missing... lovely.

The pigtailed martial artists tilted his head as he heard that. "What?" Ranma blinked his eyes as he looked at Nabiki curiously. "You mean you tried to find such information? But... that's like..." he wasn't sure how to describe it exactly. "What are the odds?"

"Very low..." Nabiki admitted. Yet there was a serious look to her eyes as she explained, "But I do know that our good friend Kuno-baby has a dimensional counterpart." Although she wondered if she should tell him about the information she had on Gendo... or that she found information on another Tendo family.

At hearing that revelation, Ranma shuddered. "There's a KUNO here?" That... that was wrong. Granted, so many things were wrong with this world but the fact that there was another True Blunder was _really_ wrong!

"And he's rich," Nabiki added seriously. At the look Ranma gave her, she explained, "Apparently his family has the largest monopoly of Evolution Stones in the planet's western hemisphere..."

Although she was nervous about speaking up in the presence of people she didn't know, Sparkplug's curiosity got the better of her. "You two know the Kunos?" The Peekabu spoke up, her ears twitching. She had heard about them before; her former master bitched about how expensive evolution stones were often enough and how it was the Kuno family's fault. He'd wanted to evolve her into a Ria but he could never afford, or rather, never wanted to _spend_ the three-thousand credits that the stone was worth.

Raising an eyebrow curiously, Asrial asked, "What's wrong with the Kunos?" As she wondered this, thoughts in the back of her mind turned the gears in her head. If there was another Ranma... could there be another Jeremy? Another one of the Salusian herself?

To the Salusian princess' question, Ranma visibly twitched for a moment before he slowly turned to her. "What's wrong?" He asked in annoyance. "Those idiots are inbred, moronic, delusional psychopathic idiots that can't see reality except for how they see it!" Oh yes, Ranma had more than enough headaches due to the antics of the whole damned Kuno family.

Staring at the disheveled Ranma, Asrial blinked her eyes once, twice. "That bad, huh?"

"You forgot that they're a family that also suffers from the Blood Curses of Insanely High Stupidity, False Superiority and Aura of Ooze," the Peekabu helpfully provided.

"Aura of Ooze?" The three Nerimians and Asrial asked at the same time. While the previous two sounded self-explanatory, that third stood out.

Realizing she had everyone's attention, Kiiro tried to explain it as best she could. "The Aura of Ooze is a Blood Curse that repulses any pokégirl of Feral-level intelligence," the Peekabu replied honestly. "In fact, it is very, _VERY_ rare for people with the Aura of Ooze to find any Feral pokégirls as any Feral pokégirl up to a mile away will instinctively retreat from the person possessing it. If, for some reason, the possessor comes with eyesight of a Feral pokégirl, they will be met with hostility almost instantly. The more powerful the Aura of Ooze, the further and faster the Feral pokegirls will retreat."

"So someone like Kuno has almost no danger of coming across Feral girls?" Ranma asked curiously. The lucky bastard! But then again, it made a whole lot of sense. The pigtailed martial artist could admit that he always wanted to run away from the idiot.

Shaking her head, the Peekabu answered, "I wouldn't say that. The only way a Feral pokégirl would remain within the area would be if they were territorial. The more domesticated pokégirls, such as myself will merely find these people more repulsive than they actually are. I should mention that some people with the Aura of Ooze can suppress it so that it only activates when they open their mouth to speak."

Rolling her eyes at that last part, Nabiki mumbled, "And kami-sama knows Kuno baby can't shut his trap..."

Trying to consider all she was being told, Asrial shook her head. "So... avoid the jerks then?" Seeing as how the others nodded, she couldn't do anything but agree.

With the pause in discussion, it was Kasumi that spoke up. "So Nabiki," she started calmly. "Do you have any clue where we are in this world?"

Nodding her head, Nabiki replied, "As we all know, we're in Pewtit City, Indigo League. But apparently the Indigo continent is leftover of what remained of the mid-western United States..." she winced. "I saw the map. They're not so united anymore."

Asrial blinked her eyes. This was the United States!? "How bad?"

"The coasts are shifted and most of Canada and Mexico are gone." Nabiki sighed. "While it's obvious from the maps that most of Canada went under, the western and eastern coasts are now their own 'Leagues'; Sunshine and Crescent Leagues respectively. Mexico has moved to the center of the Atlantic and is now the Crimson League."

Blinking her eyes as she considered that, Kasumi asked, "So what happened? Giant earthquakes?" She knew Japan could be hit sometimes. Could one have hit hard enough to just shift plate tectonics so severely?

"A giant Legendary Pokégirl called Typhonna literally tore this country apart with an attack known only as 'Ebony Void'..." the Ice Queen of Furinkan replied rather mysteriously. "Often wherever she attacked, she either tore land masses apart or they just weren't there anymore; gone without a trace..."

The others stared at her in shock, save the Peekabu. She wondered why they were so surprised about this stuff. This was the kind of stuff people learned in elementary school; common knowledge.

As the group just stared at her, Nabiki broke up the shock with her own question. "By the way, Saotome... who is the new pokégirl and how did you get her?"

Ranma winced at the question. He was hoping she wouldn't ask. "Well... let's just say that because of what some jerk did to the RV, I got her." Really, he didn't want to explain it too much to her. It was pretty embarrassing for most everyone involved.

Although she noticed the discomfort, Nabiki nodded her head, wanting to know. "I understand that you got her because of what that asshole did to our RV but how does giving her to us make up for that?" She was still trying to figure that out how giving them a pokégirl would make them even for him taking apart their vehicle's engine! That asshole really set them back with such a stunt!

"Apparently pokégirls can be traded or sold for cash." Asrial said sourly, still disbelieving that pokégirls were viewed as being so... expendable in this world! People of this dimension treated these women like they were some sort of financial commodity. They were people, goddamn it!

The fact PokéDexes now recognized her as one didn't have anything to do with her rather outward stance on the treatment of pokégirls. Nope, none whatsoever! It was a princess' duty to do what was best for the people, even if they weren't her own.

Raising an eyebrow, Nabiki asked, "So besides battling and sex, pokégirls are worth a monetary note?" That was an interesting concept. While she could already guess it was out-and-out slavery, it was still a way to make money in this world.

"Well it makes sense..." Kasumi interjected slowly. "I mean, at the grocery store they can be used to provide food-"

It was then the pigtailed martial artist interrupted her. "FOOD!?" Ranma screamed as he suddenly looked at the plate of food on the table which Kasumi had prepared with a distrustful eye. Perhaps there was some truth to the old pledge, 'never eat anything with a face'... yes, being a vegetarian sounded good about now.

Shaking her head, Kasumi denied such. "No, no! You misunderstand." She coughed politely into her hand to get everyone's attention before explaining, "They can be used to make food. Milktits make sure wonderful dairy." She let off a wistful sigh before she turned to Nabiki. "Is there any chance we could pick up a Milktit along this journey? One would be ever so helpful."

To that request, Nabiki blinked her eyes. "Milktit?" Oh kami, she was curious but slightly afraid. If it was what she thought it was...

"Oh yes, a Milktit is such a lovely cow-like pokégirl!" Kasumi replied with a smile. "They're short, cute and have lovely D-Cup breasts that can grow larger the longer one waits to milk them. Oh, it's so heavenly!" She had a happy little expression on her face.

Those gathered around the table sweat-dropped at Kasumi's exuberance, even Sparkplug who wondered why someone would go nuts over a Milktit, as they weren't the best of battlers. However, it was the royal Salusian that voiced what everyone was thinking. "Um... are you okay, Kasumi?" Asrial asked as the eldest Tendo started to space-out.

Nodding her head, the eldest of the Tendo daughters easily replied, "Oh, I'm fine Asrial. Why do you ask?" She smiled as she motioned to the table. "And why don't you try some of the burgers I prepared and just see how good pokégirl food is? And that goes for you too, little one." She motioned to the Peekabu.

Blinking her big, black eyes, the Electric-type pokégirl pointed to herself. "You're allowing me to eat your food?"

Smiling, Kasumi nodded her head. "Go right ahead."

"ALL RIGHT!" Kiiro shrieked in delight as she grabbed a burger in both hands. "People food!" She cried out victoriously before she went to alternating between the burgers, taking large bites from them. She shuddered in pure ecstasy as she could taste that these were **cheese** burgers.

"Oh my! Have you never eaten human food before?" Kasumi asked, frowning slightly at the thought. That wouldn't do.

Shaking her head in a negative fashion, the Peekabu swallowed her food. Finally, she verbally replied, "No. I've only gotten to eat PokéChow all my life. And this is MUCH better!" She grinned as she licked her lips, both burgers having been eaten in record time. She looked at the piled plate and then back up at Kasumi. She tentatively asked, "Can I please have another one?"

"Certainly!" She smiled, glad someone was-OH! Ranma was trying some too, before his eyes widened and he started chowing down as well. "See? I told you it was good!"

Seeing the Peekabu and her human friend eating, Asrial carefully reached forward and grabbed a burger for herself. Taking a bite, her eyes went wide. "OH WOW! This is very good!" She looked up to Kasumi, smiling. "You're an excellent cook!" She then went back to eating with gusto. It was about time something went very right today!

Raising an eyebrow, Nabiki looked at the trio of people sitting across from her making pigs of themselves and shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, what the hell..." she reached forward and took a burger from the large pile Kasumi had prepared and took a small bite. Her eyes widening, Nabiki held the burger away from her and really looked at it. "Oh wow..." she whispered as she swallowed. "This _is_ good..." she took another bite, chewing thoroughly. As she swallowed that mouthful, she turned to her sister and asked, "So what is this? They still have cows in this world?"

Picking up a burger for herself, Kasumi calmly replied, "Oh, it's just slices of KhangAssCunt eggs."

As soon as those words left her lips, Ranma, Asrial and Nabiki just froze in place. Ranma's jaw dropped, revealing a chewed up mass of meal, Asrial's eye twitched and the burger Nabiki was holding simply fell from her nerveless fingers onto the plate. Only Kiiro was still eating, with Kasumi taking her first bite. "Oh wow, I did really good. And to think, all this came from only two eggs. I'll have to buy more before we leave..."

Closing his mouth and slowly swallowing the food there, the pigtailed martial artists just stared at Kasumi. Finally, he said, "Khang..."

"Ass..." Nabiki continued.

"Cunt...?" Asrial finished, still slightly twitching.

Giving a nod of her head, Kasumi replied, "Mmmhmm! They apparently shed the excess 'bulk' of their bodies into a doughy meat egg that has the texture of and a similar taste to ground beef. Isn't it delicious?" She asked before taking another bite of her burger.

At that explanation, Ranma blinked his eyes. Looking down at the burger in his hands, he shrugged his shoulders before took another bite. "Hmm..." he swallowed. "Yeah, it is." He then took another, larger bite.

Seeing Ranma going back to eating with his usual gusto, Nabiki sighed. She still had some questions concerning their situation. "So, Ranma..." she started slowly. "I take it that we're now going to be walking? You said that it's being taken care of, but did that mean losing the RV was made up to us by being given a..." she blinked her eyes as she looked at the yellow-furred mouse-like pokégirl. "What're you again?"

Swallowing her bite of burger, the pokégirl replied, "My name's Kiiro! I'm a Peekabu, an Electric-type pokégirl and Master Ranma's property!" She grinned widely.

Blinking her eyes once, twice, Nabiki had to ask, "Kiiro?" Who the hell would name her 'Yellow'?

The Peekabu nodded her head. "My new master gave me that name," she replied while eating more of her burger.

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Ranma, besides answering my previous question, please, **PLEASE** say you're going to rename her. You can do better than that!" Kiiro was a lazy way to name her..

Swallowing his food at the request, Ranma then looked at Nabiki with a firm gaze., "HEY! It's better than 'Sparkplug', her original owner's name for her." He might not have been the best with names, but he was certainly better than Akane! "Besides, Kiiro likes her name!"

"I do!" The Peekabu squeaked out before taking another bite. Boy, this food was pure heaven!

Smiling with pride at how loyal his new pokégirl was, Ranma soon turned his attention back to Nabiki. "And besides, that OfficerJenny that met us earlier said she was going to get some friends to fix the RV for us." Ranma blushed brightly as he admitted, "But she wants something in return..."

Nabiki shook her head. "Sure, right..."

Kasumi caught on immediately. "She wants you to Tame her, right?"

Blushing, Ranma nodded his head slowly. "Tonight. She wants me to visit her after her shift and... Tame... her..." he shivered. He realized as a civil servant pokégirl she had no Tamer yet still needed sex... but why him!?

Considering that for a moment, the middle Tendo sister couldn't help but snicker. "I think she accepted a bribe, Saotome." Nabiki joked.

Ranma blinked his eyes once, twice. "I wouldn't say that to her, unless you want to be taken in on any kind of charges she could find that are still legal grounds for immediate arrest." He'd seen how Officer Jolie pretty much tore that mechanic a new asshole. He didn't want Nabiki to suffer a similar fate.

"I was kidding anyway." Nabiki said half-heartedly. Last she wanted was trouble heading specifically for her.

Looking across the table at the Peekabu, the eldest of the Tendo daughters sighed. "I understand you're pleased but you should slow down, little one... you might get sick." Kasumi politely admonished Kiiro as she wolfed down on the burgers.

"But..." the Peekabu tried to speak around her mouthful. Swallowing, she again replied, "But it's so good!" She grinned happily. "You're a wonderful cook!"

Smiling a little at the compliment, Kasumi told her, "Thank you, Kiiro-chan. But it wouldn't do if you got sick."

Nodding her head, the Peekabu forced herself to slow down.

Nabiki shook her head. "Great, another person with us and Kasumi wants to get a Milktit..." Hmmm... might've been easier to travel by themselves. But she wasn't sure if she would be able to, not yet anyway. Shaking her head, the self-proclaimed Ice Queen looked over the group eating as she realized there was so much they needed to figure out.

Walking up to behind where the 'Alpha Pokégirl' of the harem she was now part of was sitting on the couch in the PokéCenter room, Kiiro looked over her shoulder. She was curious as she saw the Salusian working with their master's PokéDex. "What'cha doing, Alpha Asrial?" She asked curiously, her left ear twitching.

"Ack!" Asrial jumped up in her seat in shock, surprised by the sudden voice. Turning around, she soon relaxed as she saw it was only the Peekabu they'd picked up. "Oh... Kiiro..." she let off a sigh of relief. "I was just fiddling around with this PokéDex is all." She wanted to see if she could fix it so that it wouldn't read her as a 'Salusian'. Salusians were NOT pokégirls, damn it! If she was going to have to go around pretending to be a pokégirl, at least let them think her a Skunkette and not go have her go dragging her people's name through the mud... or mud wrestling as the case could be in this perverted world.

Blinking her large black eyes cutely, the Peekabu had to ask, "Why? It's Master's property. Did he ask you to fix something for him?"

"Well... it wasn't working properly," Asrial told her. And it wasn't! How _dare_ they not be able to recognize aliens with devices such as these? Well... maybe it was better that way but she'd be damned if the thing considered Salusians a pokégirl breed!

Blinking her eyes, Kiiro asked, "Really? You want me to take a look at it? I'm pretty good with electronics; I got a lot of on-the-job training as it were..." she smiled lightly. If there was one good thing she had gotten from her time at the garage, it was that. "When Master's RV is up and running again and you get any new attachments, I'll gladly hook them up for you." After all, she wanted to be a contributing member to the harem.

Staring at the Peekabu for a moment in interest, Asrial had to admit to herself that could be useful. "Okay..." though she didn't mind doing the work herself some help would be appreciated. "Hmm... maybe we should work together on the RV then?" It could get Ranma out of having to Tame that OfficerJenny for one thing! The royal Salusian didn't know why, but the thought of Ranma having to have sex bothered her somewhat.

The Peekabu tilted her head. "I don't know..." she said as she jumped over the back end of the couch and sat right next to Asrial. "I worked with electronics, not heavy machinery..."

Asrial smiled at her slightly. "Well I can give you some help then." Besides, having someone who was pretty good with electronics should be able to help her out in more ways than most people would think. Maybe she could make a machine to get back home...

Seeing her Alpha smile at her, the Peekabu grinned widely. "It'll be my pleasure, Alpha! I'll do my best for the master and you! I promise!" She sat up straight and crossed her right hand over her heart twice. "Cross my heart!"

Of course having done that pointed out to Asrial that the mouse-like pokégirl STILL hadn't gotten any clothing to wear. "Why don't you wear clothes?" The Salusian had to ask as she stared at the nude Peekabu.

Blinking her eyes, the Peekabu asked in return, "Why should I? I'm just a common pokégirl. People don't waste resources getting goods like that for us." She smiled as she told Asrial, "You're very lucky Master saw fit to bestow you with such an outfit. Very regal; almost like a military-esque princess."

With that comment, Asrial had to snort. She _was_ a princess, damn it! "Because you'll catch a cold?" She asked, half-sarcastically.

"I have fur," the Peekabu politely countered. "I won't get cold unless it's snowing."

Asrial had to blink her eyes to that. What bothered her the most about that... it was the way the pokégirl said it. She wasn't trying to be picky or start a fight but it was just a 'matter of fact' way, as if pokégirls weren't supposed to... wear... clothes...

" _Come to think of it_ ," Asrial thought curiously. " _Alice only wears a tight purple one piece and Cyan only has a loincloth and top_." And to be honest, the Salusian didn't mind going around without clothes, as long as there weren't people around to embarrass her. Heck, most Salusians didn't mind going around in the buff either. However, it was the principle that the people here were denying clothing to pokégirls that bothered her.

Unfortunately, the Salusian princess realized there wasn't much she could do for pokégirls as a whole but she could try to take care of the ones in Ranma's harem. She sighed and looked over the Peekabu some more and realized just how much grime or dust or possible grease or oil remnants were in it. "You need a bath."

Blinking her eyes, the Peekabu offered, "But PokéBalls can he run through Healing Machines for a cleaning cycle."

At the response she got, Asrial just stared at the Electric-type polégirl. "Have you EVER had a bath?" She asked, a sweat-drop sliding down the side of her head. How could she have NEVER had a bath!?

"Well... when I was a kit, they'd spray me and all the others at the Ranch down with a garden hose once or twice a week," the Peekabu admitted. "Does that count?"

Asrial stared at the mouse-like pokégirl for a moment and shook her head. "No." Her eyes shimmering with determination, she shouted, "That's it!" She got up from the couch as she grabbed a hold of the Peekabu by the wrist. She was going to see to it this girl got a bath even if it killed her!

Squeaking in surprise, Kiiro quickly got to her feet. "Where are we going?" She asked as her Alpha dragged her by her wrist.

"To take a bath!" The Salusian told her with a tone of voice that booked no room for argument. "You need to know how good it feels to be able to scrub down!"

Blinking her eyes once, twice the Peekabu looked at Asrial with an odd expression... before a smile blossomed on her face. "You want to take a bath with me?" She asked with a silly grin.

"Yeah..." Asrial nodded as she went into the washroom with Kiiro. "You and I are going to bathe so you can get that grime out of your fur." Not to mention the smell.

Grinning widely, the Peekabu waited for them to reach the room with the pair of sinks and the laundry hamper which was right outside the actual bathroom. When Asrial let go of her wrist, she sprung on the Salusian. "Thank you, Alpha!" Kiiro cheered as she hugged Asrial tightly, kissing her on the lips.

Asrial blinked her eyes a couple of times as she was kissed. She wasn't into girls but she had to admit... Kiiro was a pretty good kisser.

Her tongue exploring Asrial's mouth, the Peekabu's hands moved a little further south, gripping the Salusian's rear over her pants.

"H-hey!" Asrial practically jumped as she broke the kiss. "C-calm down a little, will you?" She asked as she started taking quick intakes of breath.

Grinning widely at the Salusian, the Peekabu politely replied, "But Alpha... you're a little overdressed for taking a bath..." she winked at the skunk-like woman before she kissed her again. As she kissed, her hand pulled down the zipper of her jacket.

Closing her eyes, Asrial shivered as she felt the Peekabu's hands slip up in front and squeeze her breasts. "Ooooh..." she gasped out. Okay, so it did feel good, better than that asshole who started to take her up the ass, that much was certain!

With the Salusian's jacket open, her hands undid each button of her dress-shirt. She grinned as she saw the Salusian hadn't put her bra back on after Ranma tried to dress her the first time.

Gasping as the Peekabu's curious hands started to get bolder, the Salusian brought her hands up to grab Kiiro's wrists. "All right, all right... that's enough..." Asrial told her as she let go of her wrists once more. She then stepped back and slipped her shirt and jacket off, exposing her naked upper body to the Peekabu.

"Whooo hoo! You're beautiful, Alpha Asrial!" Kiiro said, whistling and grinning lecherously. She had an appreciation for the female form, and the skunk-like girl had a very nice one.

She stared at the Salusian's breasts and licked her lips. "You have such a nice set of D-Cups. I'm so jealous..." she said as she cupped her own small set of B's, trying to push them together to make more of a sight of cleavage than there really was.

Asrial blushed and shook her head. Most people didn't compliment her like that. Well, those that did were just sucking up to her because she was royalty. Blushing slightly more, she undid her pants. Unbuckling her belt and then dealing with the button and unzipping the fly, she brought her thumbs to the waistbands as she pulled them and her underwear down in one go.

Smiling widely, Kiiro's eyes literally sparkled as she stared at the Salusian as she became nude. "So... so beautiful! I've seen Mephitits and Skunkettes before... but you're the best!" She said in all seriousness, just staring at the Salusian of imperial birth in awe.

"Uhhh... thanks?" Asrial replied, unsure of herself. She was flushing with a bright crimson that showed up through her white facial fur before shaking her head. Looking back at the Peekabu, she told her, "Come on already," her hand grabbed onto the door-handle of the actual bathroom. "Let's get cleaned up."

As soon as the Salusian turned to open the door, she stopped like a deer in headlights. There was Ranma, stepping out of the bathtub with one leg up on the edge of said tub... unfortunately the one on the other side of his rather gifted maleness.

His jaw slowly moving up and down, the pigtailed man could only gawk as he stared at Asrial and Kiiro. While he was used to seeing the Peekabu naked and he had seen Asrial nude once when he saved her... this was really, REALLY different!

"Uh... um... ah..." the Salusian princess stuttered at the sight. Asrial's eyes widened further as she looked him over. Damn, he was well-built. As she stared, she couldn't help but wonder if it hot in there from the water in the tub or was it just her?

Squealing in delight at the sight of her master naked as could be, (and obviously being blessed with the Horse Hung Blood Gift) the Peekabu kicked the door closed with her foot. "Charge!" She cried out triumphantly as she started pushing Asrial forward, charging at their master with the Alpha being used as something akin to a battering ram.

At the sight of the two rushing at him, Ranma's eyes widened. "Hey, wait!" He managed to shout out before he was crashed into by two furry bodies. "GAH!" He cried out as he was forced onto his back. "What was that for!?" He asked the Peekabu. Though, damn, Asrial did feel rather soft and nice on him like she was...

The Peekabu smiled as she had them all on the floor. "Alpha Asrial wants to give me a bath... and lucky us, master is here to help too!" She pressed her breasts into Asrial's back...

Which pressed the Salusian's breasts into Ranma's chest. "V-very soft..." the pigtailed man gasped.

Asrial blushed at the position she was stuck in and shook her head. "That... eeep!" Her eyes widened as she blushed when she felt a certain something press into her inner thigh.

Eyes snapping wide open, Ranma knew exactly what had happened; the fur against his erection could only have been her leg. "Uh... sorry 'bout that..." he offered nervously before he chuckled and tried to explain. "You just... feel so good."

Hearing her master say he liked them just brought forth a level of cheer and exceitement from the Electric-type. "Yay!" Kiiro cheered with a smile on her face while reaching around and sliding her hands between the two bodies so she could cup Asrial's breasts. " _If we're good, Master'll Tame us!_ " She grinned, quite pleased at that thought.

Ranma blinked his eyes. "Kiiro? What's with the cheer...ing..." he trained off. He didn't get to finish his question as the Peekabu had turned Asrial's head with her right hand and was kissing her right atop him! Damn, that was hot! His dick twitched in agreement with him. "Uhh... never mind." It didn't help that Kiiro was fondling Asrial's breasts... and that the Salusian kissing BACK!?

Continuing to kiss the Salusian and caress her furry mammaries, the Peekabu opened an eye and looked at Ranma, the black orb sparkling with mischievousness. Closing her eyes, she made a show as her tongue reached further into Asrial's mouth.

Ranma just gawked as Asrial's throat twitched and moved with a certain bump. Holy hell! She could reach THAT far with her tongue!? That was one _really_ talented electric-type mouse-girl!

Asrial groaned into the kiss, shivering as she felt the Peekabu's tongue slip down her throat. "Mmmm..." she couldn't help but moan in slight pleasure; her throat vibrating around the tongue. Her eyes closed as those skilled hands continued to massage and groped her breasts. She blushed as she realized she was getting more and more turned on by all this. Kiiro was something else!

Licking his lips, Ranma softly mumbled, "So beautiful." Blushing, he leaned up to try and kiss Asrial's neck... and then had the Peekabu move both her and Asrial's heads, trying to make it a three-way kiss between them all. Ranma was rather surprised but couldn't help himself as his tongue rubbed up against both the Salusian's and the Peekabu's.

Kiiro mentally grinned and cheered. As she kissed her master and Alpha, she slipped one hand down and between Asrial's legs, rubbing her pussy and causing the Salusian to groan out loudly, her body trembling in desire. The Electric-type's eyes widened as she felt a sudden rush of moisture. Did Asrial just cum from that little bit of stimulation!?

Breaking away from the two, Asrial cried out as she orgasmed, her folders quivering around the pair of fingers that tried to invade her folds. She couldn't believe she was so turned on in such a situation. She was a royal Salusian, not some... pokégirl!

But god almighty, if it wasn't such an incredible feeling!

"Wuh-what?" Ranma asked in surprised as Asrial tensed atop of him and he suddenly had a rather wet thigh where Asrial practically straddled him with her legs.

Her hand continuing to rub between Asrial's legs, Kiiro grinned and nuzzled the Salusian from behind. "Wow... you came hard," she said, slightly in awe of her Alpha.

Blushing brightly, Asrial gasped for breath. "I-I'm sorry," she tried to apologize. It just..."

She never got to finish as suddenly Ranma rolled them all over, getting the Peekabu on the bottom. However, rather than just laying atop them, he got on his knees, straddling two sets of legs for a moment; glad for the cheap shag carpeting as tile would've been hell on his knees.

He then rolled Asrial over again so she was face-to-face with Kiiro, his hands massaging her back as he ground his member between her butt-cheeks.

Asrial groaned more and shivered in pleasure. "D-damn..." she gasped out. It was... pretty good, actually. All this attention... she wanted it, all of it and more!

Bringing her arms up and wrapping them around the Salusian, Kiiro kissed Asrial as she hugged her tightly. Her tongue explored the skunk-like woman's mouth as she started to purposely rub her breasts into the Salusian's, making sure their hardened nipples made contact again and again...

Ranma shivered as he rubbed his dick between Asrial's butt-cheeks. "Good..." he groaned as he squeezed her furry butt, causing it to push against his dick as he slid it back and forth.

Closing her eyes, Asrial moaned louder into her kiss with Kiiro, the sensations from every which way getting to her. She couldn't believe how much she was enjoying this attention! It was almost addicting!

Panting as he continued to move back and forth between Asrial's butt-cheeks, Ranma stopped as he caught sight of the Peekabu thrusting her hips up into Asrial's. He frowned as he knew that unlike Asrial, she NEEDED it... but he couldn't just stop doing what he was, it wouldn't be fair to the Salusian either...

Blinking his eyes, it was then a sudden thought came to him. Their... he gulped as he got a good look. Their pussies were rather close. So with that in mind, Ranma held his member in his left hand to hold it steady between he tries to slip it between two pairs of lightly-furred nether folds.

Eyes widening suddenly at the contact, Kiiro squealed with delight as she tried to hump harder, to press her burning heat against the maleness which offered salvation and sanity to pokégirls.

Asrial groaned louder at the lost of contact with Ranma's cock until her eyes widened as she gasped and stiffened from the sudden change of contact. "Oh... oh gaawwwd..." she moaned out, shuddering as she felt her body spasming again, this time from the very _intimate_ contact with Ranma's dick.

Feeling her pussy beginning to flutter, Ranma placed his hands on her back again, massaging along her spine where he could manage as Kiiro was hugging her tighter. He himself moaned as he started sliding his cock back and forth faster and faster as it started to become slicked in two sets of womanly fluids.

Kiiro moaned in pleasure, smiling happily as she felt her new master's cock rub against her pussy. That was good, though she really wished that her master would take his dick and shove it inside her. Still, she wasn't about to complain. She could feel herself building up to an orgasm and she knew she was going to get her master's seed, one way or another very quickly...

Trying to surpass the pace, Ranma panted and groaned. "Fuuuuck..." he moaned as he slid back and forth faster and faster between two sets of folds. He felt like he was going to explode if this kept up for much longer.

Shrieking to get a hold of herself and get air back into her lungs, the Salusian princess was shivering. "R-Ranma!" She gasped. "I... I'm gonna cum!" She cried out.

"Hold on! A little longer! Please!" He tried as he thrust even harder and faster, making it more difficult on Asrial as he tried to help himself and Kiiro reach release.

Kiiro groaned and groped Asrial's breasts, before moaning as the Salusian began kissing her on the neck. "Muhhh... Maaassssteeerrr... guuh… gonnaaaa... cuuuuum..." she groaned out in pleasure between breaths. Her whole body shuddered and twitched as she was about to hit orgasm.

Ranma felt it. Trying to keep from cumming because of one set of twitching folds was difficult enough. Once Kiiro started it was all over. In fact, it had caught him so off-guard that the pigtailed man himself game, his cock throbbing between the two as he splattered his seed all over their abdomens in thick, sticky spurts.

"YES!" Kiiro cried, as if in reflex, in having her new master dominating her, she came. Her outer labial folds clenched around the length sliding against it for dear life, her juices flowing all about there en masse.

Asrial groaned as her own folds began to spasm. "CUUUUUMMMMIIIING!" She screamed as her pussy clenched and her juices gushed out, soaking her thighs, Kiiro's thighs and pussy, as well as Ranma's cock. "SO goooood! She cried out, barely believing the pleasure in her loins.

Ranma panted as he continued to plunge his cock back and forth, trying to prolong orgasms all around. Holy crap! That's what it was like to cum? No wonder everyone makes such a big deal out of it around here!

Panting for breath, Ranma's hands pressed into Asrial's back, both to keep himself up and to massage. "K-kamiiii..." he moaned out as he tried to look over the two women. "You two are absolutely wonderful."

For her part, Kiiro churred happily at the compliment. It was just so nice to get off then... oh she hoped she'd get another proper go with him soon! She wanted to feel that manly meat inside of her!

"Oooh." The Salusian groaned in orgasmic bliss. "My brain needs to reboot," Asrial moaned again. "I haven't even gotten myself off that good with a VR-sim on my old ship..."

Blinking his eyes, the pigtailed martial artist asked, "VR-what?"

"Never you mind," Asrial told Ranma. Blushing, the Salusian couldn't believe she'd admitted that! Not even Jeremy knew about a way she'd spent some private time on the trip from Salusia to Earth until they put her in a single pod. Ah well, at least it couldn't get any wor-

"Oh my..." Kasumi gasped from her place at the door between the two halves of the bathroom. "That was certainly very involved." A polite smile on her face, she said, "It's so nice to see you all getting into the spirit of this Pokégirl World."

Eyes snapping wide open, Ranma looked over his shoulder, staring at the eldest Tendo in horror. "K-Kasumi!" He gasped in horror. Oh crap! He couldn't believe she'd caught him in such a position!

Staring at the woman at the door, Asrial's eyes went wide as well. "Ah... um...well this is embarrassing as hell..." she finally man aged to say. Being seen in the nude she could handle but being caught in a sexy sandwich was a whole other thing!

Things were very quiet between those gathered until Kiiro asked the eldest woman, "Wanna join in?"

Smiling at the Electric-type pokégirl, Kasumi politely declined. "Oh, no not me. You've already gotten your Taming for the day, little lady and I can see that you need to take a bath." She looked around at the group. "Or should I say, all of you could use a bath."

"But I just took a bath!" Ranma griped... and then looked down at the two women as Asrial tried to roll off of the Peekabu and saw the mess of sticky white cum that was beginning to take on a gel-like consistency on their fur. Okay, maybe baths weren't too uncalled for.

Nodding her head, Kasumi told him, "Good. Since I could use a bath myself, we might as well save water."

Hearing that made Ranma's eyes go wide. "Say WHAT!?" He gasped. "Ka...su...mi?" He meeped as he watched her starting to undress.

"Kiiro-chan? Be a dear and grab the liquid soap and luffa," Kasumi told the Peekabu as she was first taking off her apron. "I can also help you all bath. I'm pretty good at scrubbing backs."

Smiling, the mouse-like pokégirl nodded her head quickly. "Can do, Mistress Kasumi!" She got to her feet and looked around the bathroom to see if they had said items. Seeing nothing in the bathroom, she walked out into the room which had the sinks and mirror.

Ranma looked about the room, specifically, looking at how Kasumi was unbuttoning her blouse. Turning to look at the Salusian princess lying on her back, the pigtailed man asked her, "Can you believe this?" Even as he asked, he couldn't help but stare at Asrial's impressive chest.

"At this rate, I'm unable to feel surprise," Asrial deadpanned. She then turned to watch Kasumi undress, getting a good look at the Tendo girl. "Hey you're not bad yourself Kasumi."

The oldest of the Tendo sisters blushed as she had her dress down to her waist, exposing a lacy beige bra. "You flatter me too much."

A devious grin formed on the Salusian's features. Slowly, she got up to her feet and marched over to Kasumi, hands undoing her bra clasp for her, (being in the front it was easy) and peeled them open. "Flattery?" Asrial asked curiously. "Even Ichi would've killed for a silky pair like this." Granted the shinobi girl had a nice rack and decent skin but Kasumi's was like silk, as her hands told her as she gave them a momentary squeeze.

"Oooh my..." Kasumi gasped as she had a pair of furry mammaries cup her orbs. That did feel rather good but it was so embarrassing!

While this was going on, Ranma was trying his best not to associate Kasumi with sexy but the line was blurring fast! In this world, everything was sexy! The pokégirls, the police, the nurses, the television programs, commercials, clothing... even the FOOD was sexy! And tasty! Mighty tasty... but that in turn made Ranma think of just what Kasumi's breasts would taste like; they were just a little bigger than Asrial's.

" _Wait!_ " Ranma thought with horror. " _Don't think of Kasumi that way! Don't! Don't! DON'T!_ " He mentally screamed at himself as he started to hit his head against the wall.

Turning her head to the source of a crunching noise, the Salusian stared at the pigtailed martial artist. "Ranma? What the hell are you doing?" Asrial asked as a sweat-drop rolled down the side of her head.

Blinking her eyes at the sight, Kasumi gasped in surprise. "Ranma-kun?" She asked curiously as she stood in only her panties, garter and stockings. Looking at the two-inch grater in the tiled wall, she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Never better..." Ranma dead-panned.

Staring at her owner from her place at the doorway, the Peekabu gasped in shock. "Master! Don't hurt your head!" Kiiro proclaimed as she ran over to check him over.

Looking at the long and rough blue-colored sponge-like material in the Peekabu's hand, Kasumi smiled. "Oh! You found a luffa! Well done, Kiiro-chan!"

"And I thought Quagmire had weirdoes," Asrial muttered to herself concerning Ranma's antics. However, her grin returned as she took delight in undressing Kasumi. She undid the clips for the garters, freeing them from the stockings before she pulled the undergarment and garter off with one pull. "Wow!" She gasped. "Even your lower hair has the same shine as your regular hair. It's pretty," she commented as she ran a hand through the thick bush. It wasn't an overgrown mess but compared to other human girls Asrial had caught in the locker rooms at Quagmire High and other instances, it was hairier.

Kasumi gasped as the Salusian's hand was moving along her pubic area. "Oh! Asrial-chan no need to t-touch..." she gasped again as the fingers became more explorative. "Oooh my!"

Looking at what her Alpha was doing, the Peekabu licked her lips. "Ooh! lemme try next!" Kiiro said as she handed Ranma the luffa. She then got on her knees before Kasumi as she began to gently pet the surprisingly soft and downy chestnut brown hairs.

Placing her hands back against the wall, Kasumi gasped for breath as she felt a pair of furred hands feel about her down there. "Ooooh... it... it's nothing, really. I just try and take care of myself is all."

"And it shows!" Kiiro agreed as she got on her knees. Putting her face into Kasumi's crotch, she inhaled her pubic hair deeply. "Mmmm... it even smells wonderful!"

Blushing a bit more, Kasumi had to gasp at that. "Kiiro-chan!"

Staring wide-eyed, Ranma wondered how he got stuck holding the sponge while the girls were ganging up on Kasumi. His renewed raging erection also seemed to be wondering why he wasn't in the midst of all that goodness!

"...Well when in Rome," Asrial mumbled to herself before she slide up next to the woman. Cupping Kasumi's face, the Salusian planted an oh-so-soft kiss that seemed perfect for a sappy drama where flowers are transplanted around the view-screen.

Looking up for a moment, the Peekabu licked her lips. "Okay you got the top then!" Kiiro smiled before she found and peeled Kasumi's nether folds open. Putting her face there, she deeply inhaled the scent. "Sooooo nice!" She cooed happily. Taking a breath, she gently blew air against it before her long tongue began to work on the pretty pink flesh.

Eyes going wide, Kasumi moaned into the kiss with Asrial. She couldn't believe the pokégirl had such a long and flexible tongue! Reaching down with her right hand, the eldest Tendo sister scratched Kiiro behind her ears before pulling the mouse-type's face closer to her crotch, holding her there.

Just staring at it all Ranma's jaw dropped once again. He couldn't believe what he was watching! This was incredible! It was stupendous! And he... was just watching? What the hell was wrong with him!? His long-repressed instincts of his libido, which had been unchained within the last hour, were raging for a piece of this action. His erection was standing at full-mast and throbbing with need.

"Ah, screw it..." Ranma mumbled as he did indeed follow through with such a plan. Getting behind Kiiro on his knees, his left hand grabbed her thunder bolt-shaped tail by the base as he pressed the head of his cock at her nether-lips, rubbing intensely to get her attention.

Eyes widening in surprise for a moment, Kiiro smiled before her hind end rubbed back against him insistently, despite her busy tongue. When she felt Taming a calling, she was up for it!

Asrial broke her kiss with Kasumi, smirking at the older woman before looking over to Ranma with a knowing grin. "Save some energy for us but give her what she deserves," she told the pigtailed Tamer before attacking Kasumi's breasts with her mouth.

Cooing in delight as the Peekabu's tongue invaded the her inner-passage with such intensity, Kasumi knew there was no comparing some of her toys to the energy and unknown aspect to sex another person could provide. She brought her arms up, hugging Asrial and trailing her hands up and down along the Salusian's back as the skunk-like woman cared for her nipples.

Hissing for breath between clenched teeth, Ranma could barely cope with the sensation of his cock being enveloped by a pussy. Kiiro just felt so incredibly GOOD around his meat! Her moisture, her warmth, the feeling of her flesh pressing against his! No wonder his fiancées were always trying to do this with him!

Kiiro moaned loudly into Kasumi's cunt, her tongue working around inside of the woman at an even more feverish pace than should have been possible. The pokégirl started to hump back at her master, urging him to take her and make her cream. This was sooooo nice! She had a tasty cunt to eat while her master was Taming her! Life was good!

Asrial felt her own body heat double watching everyone out of the corner of one eye as she thoroughly teased and suckled Kasumi's breasts, noting that they were _damned tasty_ ones too. Despite her run in with Pete, she was now feeling her own desire to get in on some of that.

Feeling Kiiro pushing back against him, the pigtailed man got the message and got into it. His hands going to the Peekabu's ass to hold her steady, the heir of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts put his training to use as he began to pump his member back and forth in her folds with such energy! He wanted to enjoy her and give her what she wanted!

A part of him felt this was wrong, yet a smaller, often ignored voice in the back of his head was giving praise that there was a world like this!

Rearing her head back against the door, Kasumi moaned louder and louder as she felt the Peekabu's tongue invade every nook and crevice of her love-channel, licking about inside of her with such fervor. The woman's own left hand slid down between Asrial's legs, rubbing the Salusian's mound in thanks for what she was doing to her breasts.

Closing her eyes at the contact, Asrial gave out her own muffled moan. She nearly bit down on Kasumi's nipple when she felt the gentle fingers touch her wet slit with a slow caress. Still, she managed to refrain from injuring her friend. "Mmmmmm!" She moaned before taking her lips off the woman's nippled. "Go ahead, touch all you want," she murmured, freeing Kasumi's breast with her mouth to give them a message with her hands.

"Mmmm..." Kasumi moaned happily at the contact. "Sure thing Asrial-chaaaaaaan!" She gasped out in shock at the sensation between her legs. "Oooh! Kiiro-chan, more! Mmm!" Grabbing Asrial, the Tendo woman lifted her up straight and leaned her head forward to go after the furry girl's breasts. Now she wanted some!

The Salusian's eyes went wide as the woman went after her nipples with such fervor. "Ooh holy! Wow you got...ahhh!" Asrial cried out as her nipples were so lovingly yet fiercely attacked.

Ranma could only process the moans as he was busy plowing his dick in and out of the Peekabu's cunt with increasing speed. He felt orgasm creeping up again. The only reason he hadn't creamed again already was he had done so just previously. He grunted for air as he continued to slam his dick back and forth in the Electric-type's folds. "Kiiro! I...I dunno if I can hold it any longer!" He cried out in warning, still pumping back and forth in her pussy.

Kiiro's ability to verbally reply was still cut off from her as her tongue firmly implanted inside Kasumi. However, the flexing and clutching of her inner-muscles told him that she was closing in on release. There was no holding back!

So excited from being part of a small orgy Kasumi licked around the Salusian's breast with such excitement. She was licking about the furry woman's areolas, nipples, even the white and black fur on her fleshy mammaries. She had to admit, she was liking this a whole lot; perhaps her owning a Milktit wouldn't be too out of character. She took her mouth off of the Salusian princess' breast as she felt Kiiro redoubling her efforts. If she didn't do anything soon, she was going to end up cumming!

Panting for breath, Ranma was thrusting harder and faster than before, making rather audible and obscene sloshing sounds as he fiercely fucked the Peekabu. He wanted to get off as much as much as he wanted her to reach her peak and it was showing. "Ah... almost..." he gasped between breaths as he pushed his body further to the limit, intent on making the pokégirl sated for a week!

Or at least until he wanted to Tame her next...

The chain reaction started with Kasumi, who let go of Asrial's breast to hug the girl as she cried out in pleasure. A most satisfying orgasm racked her body, her female love juices spraying out all over Kiiro's face as the pokégirl eagerly lapped up what she could wanting to savor and not waste the precious nectar.

Feeling her own G-spot being hit again by her Master's cock again and again, the Peekabu was set off. She cried out into the woman's cunny in pleasure as she brought her arms up to cling around Kasumi's waist. Her pussy tightened around Ranma's dick in an unrelenting, vice-like grip.

Ranma was grateful that she finally came; any longer and he wouldn't have been able to hold out until she did. His own male guttural cries of satisfaction joined the high pitched female cries as his cock unloaded and even larger flood of semen into the pokégirl than when he came during their 'sandwich'.

It was Asrial that ended the chain. Two of Kasumi's fingers were pumping her furry twat with fury, elicit the Salusian to hug the woman giving her such pleasure as she came and came all over the eldest Tendo girl's skillful hand. Yet, even through all this, the Salusian could only stare, being the only one of the group that wasn't cumming their brains out with such fury... but damned if she didn't find this an incredibly erotic sight! Even her sometimes prudish nature when dealing with circumstances or people she wasn't familiar with had been worn down considerably! And oddly enough, that didn't upset her. She could admit that she even welcomed it!

Leaning over the Peekabu, Ranma was panting for breath, a sheen of sweat covering his body from how hard he pushed himself once again. "Oh... okay..." the pigtailed martial artists gasped deeply for breath. "I think..." he tried to swallow o get moisture to his throat. "I think I'm going to need to take another bath now," he admitted. Damn, could sex really work up one's 'scent'.

As her orgasm finally passed, Kasumi slumped down to sit, panting heavily. "Oh my...ooooh my..." her body shivered with the pleasure of post-orgasmic bliss. "That was wonderful!"

"Seconded!" Asrial agreed, leaning against the edge of the tub for some support.

The Peekabu was still spasming in pleasure. "Ooh... I feel **so** full and good..." Kiiro moaned happily. Oh how she loved feeling her twat being full of sperm. It was just too bad that until she was a pokéwoman, she wouldn't be able to breed with her master.

The pigtailed martial artists smiled with pride at the comment. "Yeah, you do feel good..." Ranma told her as he gently ground his erection inside of her. "And..." he had to blink his eyes. "Excited?"

Blinking her eyes at that the Peekabu looked over her shoulder at her master. Grinning, she squeezed her pussy and winked at him.

That made Ranma chuckle. "Yeah, I do have the best cock; and I ain't just saying that," he said with no small amount of pride.

Blinking her eyes as she'd watched the one-sided interaction, Kasumi tilted her head as she looked at Ranma curiously. "Ranma... she didn't say anything."

"Of course she did," Ranma told her. "And she did just now, saying I'm the manliest man that..." he trailed off as the two women were staring at him. "What?"

Giggling, the Peekabu told the pigtailed Pokégirl Tamer, "We're bonded now. I can send you what I feel to you and you can send what you feel to me. You own me now, Master." She sounded very pleased by the aspect

Staring at the pokégirl in surprised, Asrial was very interested. "Amazing... so bonding gains telepathic bonding?"

"More like empathic as the telepathy thing only happens during moments when our emotions are heightened through Taming or battle," Kiiro cheerfully explained as she then pulled away, (with some reluctance they could see). Ranma's cock fell free, coated in their mixed fluids while the white load began to dribble in heavy concentration from the pokégirl's pussy.

Understandably, both Asrial and Kasumi blushed, even feeling turned on a bit by the sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Gendo Giovanni sat in his office, looking at the screens before him.

One on the left side showed the captured humans huddling together, dealing with the reality now before then. Said reality was a transformed clone of the human female named Ichikoo, now a rare pokégirl that was nude and pawing at the male before her. Obviously the clone' mind had yet to fully return, but it was enough to keep the humans from shunning … it.

The two members that had ruined a pure human female clone worth billions of SLCs to a few million for a rare-type pokégirl were currently receiving their own 'new lives' at the moment.

If there was one thing he never tolerated was idiocy, especially when it cost him. Those clones were notoriously difficult to create, let alone keep viable. Sure, the pokégirl transformation was a good answer to when genetic collapse was approaching the clone. But the fools had used it on a perfected clone. He was lucky to have three at the moment, and to lose one in such a manner…

The middle screen was showing the current sustained clones, two females, identical, with his scientists working hard to ensure they were stable. If they were and capable of being mentally trained, he had no doubt several members of SEELE would demand to purchase them.

But it was only a start.

Thus led him to the third screen, one showing all accumulated data involving three former pokégirl-turned-human-females and one Tamer turned human male.

Ranma Saotome, the male, was thought lost two years ago in the location of the Jusenkyo Spell Dump. The last word suggested he was either killed within the cursed land or captured by a supposed tribe of Amazon-type pokégirls. The girls he had with him were never kept track of, so there was no record if the Tendo girls had been with him at the time.

But they were back now, fully human, and appearing in a bug-pokégirl habitat. The youngest female was almost killed by a spider-pokégirl, and all three had been attacked by Stroak's grandson and his crew, the other two dead and Stroak's failure now getting a new life as well. That was the result when one tried to rape a huamn female and got caught trying to Love Ball them.

Saotome seemed pure human as well; minus the fact he seemed to now shift gender with the application of hot or cold water.

That brought the current total of pure humans to four females, two males, one of those males capable of complete gender switch. So in actuality, he had two boys and five girls.

He ignored the odd remarks about Saotome's Alpha; what did he care about such an oddity?

Already, he had a few Agents moving to their location. Kidnapping was not an option; their existence was too well documented to have them simply 'disappear' so he could study them with greater detail. But he could still get some samples, still have agents perform the needed medical exams to acquire everything his scientists needed, including sperm and egg samples if need be.

And if he planned to further the human agenda, he would need them.

Nabiki sighed uncomfortably as she looked at the tube, the floating image of her sister inside of it.

Stepping closer, she could see the area where Akane had been bitten by that monster. The flesh around it was paler than the surrounding tissue, even through the odd-lightly colored fluid. She still remembered the Nurse Joy mentioning something about excessive cloning of tissue, some working while others hadn't, with the hopes of her body sustaining the tissue long enough for her body to repair and replace it on her own. Apparently, human tissue was not impossible to make with their processes, but difficult at best.

She didn't care, not as long as Akane made it out alright. She now had two kidneys again, tissue and muscles replaced from where Akane had been taken a bite out of. There might not even be a bad scar around it after Akane finished healing.

"Looks like no pervert bashing for you for a while, huh Sis?" Nabiki murmured, running her hand over the glass.

It was an odd mixture of technology once again, so much for healing but so little towards anything else. But given what she had read about the history of this world, she wasn't too shocked. You put what resources you had into what you needed the most, and at the time, medical had been needed the most.

She shivered at that. Sure, she didn't have to worry about things like the Bloody Flu or anything else. Odds were it was a gone disease, dead long before she was even born. But if they got it, it pretty well shot any chance they could ever return home. Not unless they wanted their world to die out, or even undergo what had occurred in the pokégirl world.

But it also limited their prospective partners here. After all, she'd rather not have to sell off her own children because of some inborn need for Taming, let alone how little rights even a pureblooded human had to her children.

"And I thought Japan was oppressive with its glass ceiling," she muttered, shaking her head. "This place is one giant glass roof with additional floors above you."

So basically, even if they could find Asrial's friends, she didn't feel like going after someone she didn't know.

 _I bet Daddy's happy. He told Ranma to choose a Tendo daughter to marry. Well now he's stuck with all three of us._

Well, there had been a few bets at school about if Ranma would nail one of Akane's sisters. She had always considered it a sucker's bet, a long shot that had no chance of ever paying off.

Then again, she had never considered that Kasumi would desire a Milktit pokégirl. Yeah, she apparently wasn't as all-knowing as she wished.

She could only shake her head as she grabbed Akane's chart. Yeah, this whole world was really shaking her up if she was considering nailing Ranma and having his children as a possible future. That was assuming that the Evangelion parody analogs didn't revert her to goo first.

"Looks like you should be at least waking up soon," she murmured, trying to understand the charts enough. "So where is that nurse at? She should be here."

Nabiki looked around, before peeking her head out the door towards the main entrance, and spotted the nurse and several of the staff who had been helping them and Akane … gathered around a TV, and panting slightly. The Nurse even had her hand up her own shirt.

"Told you that boy was hot," the Nurse murmured as Nabiki snuck closer, wondering what had mesmerized the group.

"Much better than that solo shower," murmured another.

Finally, Nabiki had gotten close enough to see the image on the screen, her eyes going wide.

Oh yes, she was apparently in the dark about a lot of things including Kasumi … and Ranma.

They were watching the baths.

Panting for breath from the wonderful sensations and sights, Kasumi slowly crawled over to the Peekabu. "Oh Kiiro-chan..." she called out sweetly.

Lifting her head, the mouse-type pokégirl's ear twitched at hearing her named called. "Eh?" Kiiro responded, only to find herself rolled onto her back. "Kasumi?" She asked in turn as the woman was getting between HER legs.

"I wonder how _you_ taste Kiiro-chan..." the domestic of the Tendo household said in a lustful voice. "Especially when you're full of Ranma juice," Kasumi said coyly. There a fire in her eyes as she used her hands to peel Kiiro's labial folds open. She started at the sight of the Electric-types pink inner-depths before she latched her mouth onto the pokégirl's pussy.

The mouse-type's black eyes went extremely wide at the sudden sensations of the woman's tongue snaking around inside her depths most greedily. "OOOOOHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" The Peekabu screamed. Human tongues just felt SO good!

Eyes going wide, Asiral gawked as the woman going at the pokégirl. What really got to the Salusian that with what she was doing, Kasumi wasn't just eating Kiiro out, she was lapping up all of Ranma's semen he'd deposited there! All that creamy goodness...

Ranma stared in shock, barely believing this. This... this was incredible! His image of Kasumi, sweet, innocent, demure Kasumi... was shattered like a stain-glass window that fell down to the bottom of a cliff! She was acting like a complete and utter slut! Kami-sama, was this girl ever adapting to this world!

And frankly, it was... he couldn't believe it, but it was turning him on! His cock, his finally flaccid member was starting to regain and measure of its rigidity! After all he'd put it through, and it was still getting hard! Although he had to consider, the Kasumi's booty was waggling in the air and her pussy was still dripping from when she came was definitely helping his situation.

Kiiro squealed in delight as the woman continued to lick about her poképussy, enjoying the treatment immensely. Oh, was she EVER one lucky pokégirl to get a master that knew such sexy people! After all such continuous stimulation with one sex act after another was a rarity outside of Poképorn novels and videos.

Continuing to watch the way the woman was eating out the Peekabu, the Salusian of Imperial birth suddenly realized what the woman was doing. The eldest of the Tendo daughters wasn't just pleasing the pokégirl, she was trying to tempt someone... who was a little slow on the uptake. "Ranma..." Asrial whispered.

Blinking his eyes as he realized that the princess was talking to him, Ranma replied, "Yeah Asrial?" He turned towards the Salusian. "What is it?"

Smirking a little, the Salusian of royal descent told him to, "Plow her."

Blinking his eyes once, twice, all Ranma could ask was, "Huh?"

"Kasumi wants you," the Salusian princess told Ranma seriously. "Just look at her! She's waving her cunt at you, practically begging to be broken in," she tells him, before looking into his eyes with her own which are slightly glazed with lust. "And then I want some." She kissed Ranma's cheek before she got onto her hands and knees, crawling over to Kiiro and kissing the pokégirl before standing up on her knees and practically straddling the Peekabu's head. Bringing her hands down, she spread her furry labia to show it off to the mouse-type. "Want some Salusian, Kiiro-chan?" She asked in a heated voice.

Eyes wide as she looked at the Salusian's depths, it took Kiiro a moment to respond. Nodding her head eagerly, she craned her neck forward, her tongue delving in and exploring Salusian slit as Asrial fully nestled herself right over the Electric-type pokégirl's face.

His eyes as wide as dinner-plates Ranma simply gawked at the scene before him. Needless to say, his cock was back to full-mast and then some, raging like never before as it was practically turning PURPLE from how fast blood was pumping.

But even as much as he wanted to jump the woman, one thing gave Ranma pause. Would Kasumi want him to...'break her in', as it were?

He got his answer when Kasumi raised her right hand back and gave herself a firm smack on her own ass.

To the pigtailed martial artist, that was as direct invitation if there ever was one! "HELL YES!" Ranma shouted happily as he moved to get behind Kasumi. He placed his hands on her fleshy posterior, gripping and getting a feel for her as the woman continued to eat out the Electric-type pokégirl. Licking his lips, he slowly slid the head of his cock into her folds, waiting to see if he would feel a certain something he understood virgin girls were supposed to have. Yet even if he didn't feel it, she certainly was tight as hell!

Feeling Ranma dig around in her folds as if searching, Kasumi halted her work on Kiiro's cunny for a moment, long enough to turn her head back to look over her shoulder. "Ahhh! Ranma!" She gasped out. "Just go ahead and push it all in..." she licked her lips. "I use toys since I was fifteen. I got overzealous and broke my hymen this one time, you understand." Hey, with all that she was doing for the household, she needed some form of relief! How else was she going to retain some form of sanity?

Slowly, he nodded his head, glad to hear that. Although that didn't mean he was going to just plunge in without regard for the woman. So with that in mind, the heir of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts began to push his cock into her, being careful, as even though she professed to using toys, it must have been seldom as she was waaaay tighter than Kiiro. "Urgh!" Ranma grunted in pleasure. "D-damn!" He gasped out as he started to reach her bottom with his hips.

"Mmmph" The woman groaned happily as she was filled so nicely! "Oh yesss..." Kasumi hissed and moaned before finally resuming her eating of the Peekabu. Her hands cupping the yellow-furred girl's ass, giving it a squeeze as her tongue once again probed her depths, trying to reach deeper than before.

The Peekabu squealed in delight, trying to wrap her legs around Kasumi's head. "Oh... oh yesss... Mistress is so good, so good..." she whimpered in delight. Both her hands going to the top of Kasumi's head, the pokégirl practically humped the eldest Tendo girl's face, wanting to orgasm once again. As she panted for breath, she tried to keep up with licking the Salusian that had mounted her face

Panting for breath, Asrial gasped happily, trying to rock her hips back and forth as she rode the pokégirl's face. Dear gods, this felt so good! It was nice to be so free like this with people she actually liked! The Salusian whimpered, massaging her own breasts as Kiiro's tongue worked its wonders on her own pussy. First fingers now a tongue, she was getting a new record for orgasms. (The attempted ass-rape from Pete didn't count!)

As soon as he slid completely in to the hilt, Ranma paused there for a moment, just getting a feel for the inside of Kasumi's womanhood. A part of him which had been screaming ever so softly in the back of his mind that it was wrong to fuck his fiancée's sister died a painful death as it was suddenly silenced from the amount of pleasure he was feeling. Moaning, the pigtailed martial artist slowly began to grind his member around inside of her sweet cunny, getting a good feel of her inner-depths.

Kasumi started to hump back against him trying to get more of him in her or prolong the period of how long he was in her before pulling out. She was enjoying the sensations of a REAL cock inside her, and wanted to experiment with it just as much as the man inside her was trying to have fun with her.

Feeling that Kasumi was really getting into it, Ranma gripped her hips tighter as he started to really give it to the Tendo girl. No longer holding back, he started to piston back and forth in her folds with abandon. He would pull back each time so only the head of his cock was still inside of her labial folds before he would suddenly slam in all the way, giving her what-for!

With the woman moaning into her, Kiiro squealed in delight, her own tongue thrashing about inside of the Salusian's folds, enjoying the taste of the skunk-like girl. As tasty as it was, oddly enough... the Peekabu couldn't help but compare the taste to Kasumi's. Not that she tasted like Kasumi, but... the Salusian's fluids were more 'sating' than a pokégirl's, almost like a human girl's...

She didn't get to contemplate on that for long though. Eyes widening, the Electric-type cried out, her hands pull Kasumi's head against her pussy as she came once again from all the stimulation, moaning loudly into the Salusian cunt above her, which to her delight began to flex and then... oh by the Goddess a rush of those wonderful fluids gushed into her mouth. Mmmmm, yesss... her new Alpha certainly had the nectar of the gods!

Leaning forward, the Salusian placed her hands on the human woman's shoulders to brace herself from falling over completely. Asrial pant deeply for breath as she felt Kiiro licking her insides out clean. But she had to let go as the woman raised herself up. She then went wide-eyed as she had Kasumi in her line of vision, the normally demure woman's face covered in Kiiro's spunk.

Her body jolting forward with each thrust Ranma took into her with his cock, the eldest woman couldn't help but grin at the look on the Salusian's face. "Having fun?" Kasumi asked, cooing in pleasure as she took a rather harsh jolted forward from a particular thrust from behind. "Mmm..." she moaned happily at the sensations before asking Asrial, "She has a wonderful tongue doesn't she?"

"Yesss..." the princess hissed her response. She licked her lips as she looked at the woman's glistening face, unable to control her baser instincts, especially with the Peekabu still licking her depths. "C'mere," Asrial said huskily as she reached forward with her right hand, cupping the woman's her chin and bringing her face close enough so she could kiss her. Lips making intimate contact, the Salusian slid her tongue into the other woman's mouth, tasting Kiiro on her Kasumi's tongue and... something musky... the dregs of Ranma's sperm perhaps?

Watching the Salusian on her knees making out with Kasumi, Ranma continued to drill harder and faster into the Tendo girl, enjoying the feel of her quivering pussy immensely. Kami-sama! No wonder everyone was always into sex! Kiiro was good, VERY good! But Kasumi was incredible in her own way! Human women rocked!

After a few moments, Kiiro crawled out from underneath the Salusian. Moving under Kasumi, the Electric-type pokégirl grinned as she watched her master's prick slam and bury itself into Mistress Kasumi's pussy. Leaning her head into the area, she licked at her master's ball-sack, causing him to shudder before she then began to lick at his shaft and the woman's clit, causing both to moan.

Breaking the kiss, Kasumi gasped as she saw starts for a moment from the somewhat rough tongue against her most receptive bundle of nerves. "Aaahh!" She gasped out in surprise. "Kiiro-chan!"

Sweating profusely, Ranma was groaning at the most wonderful sensations his pokégirl gave him. "Holy!"

Watching the sight of the two human's twitching in pleasure, the Salusian couldn't help but smirk. "Heh. She's got you two _licked_ ," she teased.

"Cum for meeee..." Kiiro said teasingly licking at them both. Her efforts soon bore fruit, he reward for her efforts as the two continued to copulate being both humans seizing up and her master slamming into the woman.

"YEEESSSSS!" Ranma screamed as he bottomed out, burying himself in to the hilt as he came. His hands gripped the eldest Tendo sister's ass, holding her still as his cock spasmed in her depths, throbbing profusely with each spurt of his cum.

Her eyes, rolling into the back of her head, Kasumi moaned as she felt herself being filled. "Oh Ranma!" She cried out, her body trembling from the throes of pleasure. "Ooooh.. it's so hot! You came in me!" She moaned out, still trying to grind around him even as Ranma held a tight grip on her posterior.

Still underneath them, Kiiro watched intently the first bits of excess white began to dribble out from where the throbbing phallus was pumping into the over-stuffed pussy. Leaning her head up, she gently licked at their cum, loving the mixed taste. It was simply exquisite, this wonderful human nectar which both sated and pleasured a pokégirl. And these two together were a particularly tasty 'cocktail'.

Asrial whistled, clearly impressed while watching as Kasumi and Ranma jerked about a bit and moan from their orgasms. " _I hope he's got enough energy for me_ ," she thought hopefully. She wouldn't hold it against him if he didn't; he'd spent a lot of energy on Kiiro and Kasumi already. And with Kiiro actually needing it and Kasumi knowing him longer, the Salusian understood they took precedence over her.

Panting for breath, Ranma finally pulled out of the woman with an audible 'plop', causing a sudden small gush of his seed to come rushing out past Kasumi's labial folds. "Kami-sama!" He gasped out. "That... that was incredible!" He then sat back, resting his back against the rim of the tub. Was he ever feeling bushed! This took more energy out of him than a marathon training session! Maybe he could fit this into martial arts...

Looking him over, the skunk-like woman smiled caringly at him. "Tired?" Asrial asked sympathetically as she scooted over to sit by him.

Nodding his head slowly, Ranma admitted. "A little. It's just..." he took a deep breath as he looked Kiiro and Kasumi over. "Two women in one go? This is... well not what I usually do. Hell, I've never had sex before, period!" He admitted to her, still panting for breath.

"Mmmm... but you loved us superbly," Kasumi murmured her whimpers as more of the hot cum continued to leak out of her. Oh, she felt scandalous but she just loved it so! Grinning, she crawled over to the other side of Ranma and cuddled with him softly. "Mmm..." she moaned happily. "Just so niiIIICE!? OOOOooooh!" She gasped out and looked between her legs.

"Heheheh!" The Peekabu giggled up at her mistress. "Don't mind me!" Kiiro said with a smile as she was fingering Kasumi's filled slit.

Looking at what the Peekabu was doing with a raised eyebrow, a sudden though hit the Salusian. She knew just how to get Ranma going. "Hey! I want a taste this time!" Asrial told the Salusian as she knelt over Kasumi sniffed her crotch. Boym the musk was strong but... it smelled good. Tentatively, she poked her tongue into the gooey mixture... and found it not bad. Taking a visual cue from Kiiro earlier, the skunk-like girl started to eat out Kasumi's cum-filled cunny, her right hand on the woman's inner-left thigh to support herself and massage the area.

"Mmm... ahh!" Kasumi moan and gasped as she raised her arms up around the pigtailed teenager, hanging onto Ranma as she was pleasured once more. Asrial was a lot more explorative and taking her time in there. It felt nice and slow, but still _very_ good to the eldest Tendo daughter.

Ranma licked his lips, simply staring at the sight of Asrial trying to eat out Kasumi. Man, this was intense! These women were insatiable! He had to wonder that if regular women could get like this, just how bad could more than pokégirl at once get?

Not that he was complaining. But seeing Asrial's ass sticking out and her bushy tail raised and waving slightly... the pigtailed martial artist couldn't believe it, but his cock was once more getting to an erect state!

His thoughts were taken off of the princess' posterior as Kiiro had crawled over to him and was nuzzling his slowly hardening piece. "Want me to help you get ready to Tame Asrial, Master?" She asked cutely. Although she was speaking to him, she was hungrily eyeing his cock.

Ranma smiled down at the pokégirl. "Would you be so kind?" He asked the affectionate mouse-type. He winced at the tightness with which Kasumi was holding onto his shoulders. She had some sharp fingernails!

Gasping, Kasumi tried to hump her hips against Asrial's face. There was something distinctively nice about Asrial's tongue. Hers might not have been as long as Kiiro's, but it was very, VERY nice. Maybe it was the fact that it was royalty eating her out that gave the eldest of the Tendo sisters such a kick...

Kiiro squealed lightly before she began to leisurely lick her tongue over the length of Ranma's cock, cleaning him of all the wonderful mixed cum still clinging to his rod. She knew Asrial was the next to be Tamed and Master needed all his strength so she refrained from giving him an out-and-out blowjob... for now.

Pulling her face back, Asrial smirked in satisfaction from having thoroughly cleaned Kasumi out. "Very tasty..." she complimented the girl, and to an extent, Ranma.

Grinning weakly, the Tendo girls' body wavered for a moment. "Oh my..." Kasumi gasped before she just slumped back, releasing her hold on Ranma. She didn't cum from that oral exercise but that felt so good! " _Probably best I didn't,_ Kasumi told herself. " _I'd probably pass out if I had to do it again_."

Chuckling to that little admission, Ranma had to nod his head in agreement. "I know. Sex is more draining than I thought it'd be, but kami if it isn't fun..." he grinned. "And it helps I have such a wonderful, caring pokégirl to help me out." He brought a hand down to lightly ruffle the Peekabu's violet tresses.

Kiiro gave a winning smile again. Boy it felt good to smile genuinely! "Mistress Kasumi!" She called out to her other owner. "Wanna help me?"

"Hmm?" Kasumi eyed the pokégirl who nodded her head to Asrial. Her own grin mirrored the Electric-type's. "Yes, I will!"

The Salusian raised her head at that exclamation. "Huh? What're you two-WHOA!" Asrial cried out as she was glomped, molested and kissed. Both girls' tongued at her cunny fiercely before going for her breasts, (Kasumi on her left and Kiiro on her right). Asrial could only moan louder as she felt her legs being spread by their hands before their used their fingers to peel her furry opening for Ranma's viewing pleasure. "D-don't stare!" She stammered out, embarrassed somehow, despite all that'd happened.

"Your turn, Asrial-chan." Kasumi told her, nibbling her left breast.

Kiiro finished her suckling and was now trying to give Asrial's neck a hickey given her biting and sucking. Taking her mouth off for a moment, the Peekabu practically sung out, "Oh Ma~aaasterrr... she's rea~aadieeeee!"

Ranma nodded his head as he looked at the Salusian princess being displayed for his pleasure. "Wow... Asrial is simply gorgeous..." he whispered softly. Grinning, he wasted no time and got himself between Asrial's legs, hands massaging her inner-thighs as he rubbed the head of his cock at her entrance. "Are you ready, princess?"

"Y-yesss!" The Salusian gasped out as she frantically nodded her head, her whole body shuddering in pleasure. "I want..." she gasped. "I want to feel you too now! Please!" She pleaded as she tried to buck her hips.

Nodding his head, Ranma pushed into her, grunting in pleasure as she opened up for him, her folds quivering around his cock with such powerful muscles. "Urgh... yeah..." he grunted in pleasure... but stopped as he felt something blocking the way.

Feeling the male stop in his advance, Asrial growled from the denial as she tried to lift her legs at either side of him. Wrapping them around the pigtailed martial artist's waist, the Royal Saulisan used her inherent strength and pulled him in, wincing as she was pierced. "RAAAGGHH!" She screamed out in a primal mix of passion and pain.

"A-Asrial! Hey!" Ranma gasped out in shock, surprised by how fast this was going... and what he'd done to the woman.

Panting deeply for breath as she tried to calm herself, the Salusian looked up into Ranma's eyes. "It's..." she gasped. "It's okay." Taking a few more breaths, the skunk-like woman managed to give Ranma a smirk. "I've got a higher pain-tolerance than a human…" she winced as she felt a specific pang of discomfort. "Oh damn... still a little sore..."

Kasumi shook her head making a tsking sound as she gently kissed Asrial's cheek. "Never rush the penetration. It hurt when I did it by accident," she told the girl honestly. "Plus, as strong as you are, a woman's insides are still very delicate." She learned that one the hard way with her, 'Hammer of Thor' vibrator. She used that thing full tilt the first time she got it and was limping for over a week!

"And certain parts of the outside can be delicate too..." Ranma agreed as his hands moved up to caress her furry breasts as Kasumi and the pokégirl had stopped kissing her there. Slowly and gently, he ground his member around inside of her freshly broken-in pussy, getting a feel for royalty and absolutely loving it.

"Oooh... so niiiice..." Asrial gasped, feeling rather damn good. The pain was receding quickly and what little felt was being overshadowed by growing pleasure from all over her body. "Oooh shit!" She groaned out happily. " _By the gods!_ " She thought as her body was expertly toyed with. " _No_ _ **wonder**_ _this world is built on sex!_ "

Licking her lips as she watched the Salusian tremble and cave in to Ranma's teasing and movement, Kasumi couldn't help but mumble, "I think she's loving it."

"Who doesn't!?" Kiiro asked while nodding in agreement to her mistress' musings.

Smiling, Ranma leaned over Asrial, teasing her as he whispered hotly, "Who's my sexy Skunkette?" He kissed her neck as he started to slide his member back and forth in her folds. "My sexy Alpha pokégirl?" He asked as he kissed and licked her neck more, hands pinching her nipples as his thrusting was picking up speed.

"Ahhh!" Asrial gasped before she glared lightly at the male. "You're-NGH Yes!" She gasped. "You're pushing the act Ranmaaaahh..." she went wide eyed as she was beginning to speed up nicely. "Oooh fuck, fuck, FUCK!" She cried out happily, finding it difficult to stay made at him comparing her to a pokégirl.

Confused by the reactions, the Peekabu leaned towards Asrial. "But you are a sexy Skunkette!" Kiiro proclaimed before nibbling on a breast again.

The skunk-like girl's eyes went wide, at the sudden bite. "Ahh! S-Saulusian!" She protested weakly. As much as she despised the notion, it's what that damned PokéDex was reading her as, despoiling the name of Salusians everywhere!

"Better get used to Skunette for our cover," Kasumi told her softly while tilting her head. With the Salusian facing her, she began to kiss her deeply and lovingly, tongue dueling with Asrial's.

Watching the two women making out, Ranma pumped his cock back and forth in Asrial's depths, despite some of the aches in his body. He was turned on enough and he wanted see to it that he gave Asrial a fair turn of the treatment the other two had gotten. And he decided that after another bath he needed meal! Hopefully Kasumi wouldn't object or at least to him getting out the instant ramen if she was too tired to cook.

But he would worry about food after the bath. For now, his attention needed to be on Asrial. "Yes, you're my Salusian pokégirl! Best Skunkette ever!" He told her as he kissed her neck again, sucking and trying to give her a hickey much like Kiiro was trying to do earlier. His hips were pounding harder and faster in her folds as his cock was enjoying the sensations her interior love-channel gave him.

"Mmmm... yeesssss..." the Salusian happily moaned, feeling her pussy folds tighten and flex with each inward thrust that cock took inside of her. "Ranmaaa..." She groaned as she realized after a moment what he said. "D-don't get too corny on me!" Her eyes widened as she shifted the angle his cock penetrated within her, causing her to feel a heck of a lot better. "Oooooh! Oh, oh shit, shit, shiiiit!" Asrial squealed out as he continued to fuck her harshly.

Kiiro smiled as she helped out her harem-sister by rubbing Asrial's clit, aiding the girl by helping her reach orgasm that much faster. "I wanna see you and Master cum..." she whispered hotly into the Salusian's ear before she gave it a lick.

Having caught what the Peekabu said, the human woman added, "And we'll both eat it aaaaall up." Kasumi winked at Kiiro who smiled more at the brilliant idea, (well brilliant to her).

Smiling at the sight of the other two teasing her now, Ranma decided she had enough as he told her, "Sorry about what I was saying Asrial. Seemed too good a teasing opportunity to pass up." Kami knew Akane took his teasing really badly. Still, he wanted the Salusian to know he cared, that he wanted her... hence why he kept thrusting, plundering her pussy with abandon as he fucked her with every ounce of strength he could muster.

And that was having the effect both he and Asrial wanted. "Nghhh... oh it's coming, I feel it-t-t-t!" Asrial whined, feeling a sensation really building up at the pit of her stomach. "More Ranma!" She commanded of him "Faster, faster, faster, faster, fast-OH YES! YEEESSSSSS!" Asrial hiked her body off the floor wrapping her legs tightly around Ranma's waist as she orgasmed, coming all around his cock as her strong inner muscles caressed and pulsed, fiercely milking him for his seed.

Feeling the Salusian of Imperial birth orgasming around his cock, Ranma had no choice but to give in. "Fuuuuuuuck..." he moaned happily, feeling such powerful sensations as he went over the edge. His cock throbbed deep within Asrial's pussy, spasming with his burst of seed from his member.

Legs tightening their hold around his waist, Asrial cried out again as she felt the flood of hot liquid spill into her. She couldn't help but writhe and moan in ecstasy. After a number of minutes, she whimpered when Ranma finally pulled out of her, a trail of cum oozing out of her furry nether-lips that connected to the tip of his cock before the connection broke.

And with that, Kasumi and Kiiro dove in, both their tongues licking Asrial clean as could be and causing the Salusian to scream in delight. Things were just too good!

"Oh boy that was something..." Asrial moaned while laying on the edge of the furo-style bathtub with Kiiro. Having fur meant they'd need more wash time than Kasumi and Ranma so the two humans got to enjoy a nice warm soak first.

"Oh man, am I SORE!" Ranma groaned as he tried to relax in the warm water. "I didn't know I had it in me..." but then again, once he got going, he found it very difficult to just stop. They were all just so sexy and he just had to fuck 'em all! If anything, that should've been the motto of this dimension.

Moaning happily as she cuddled up to the pigtailed man in the bath, the eldest Tendo daughter admitted, "So am I but what a soreness!" Kasumi giggled before she cupped his blushing face. "And remember Ranma," Kasumi spoke up cheerily. "You still have to Tame Alice."

To that, Ranma nodded his head. Being a pokégirl, she'd need it. "Right."

"And Cyan," Kasumi continued to list off.

"Got it," Ranma again nodded his head.

A smile played across the human woman's face. "...And Nabiki," the eldest Tendo sibling made sure to add in.

"I hear-WHAT!?" Ranma asked in a shrill voice, turning in the tub to stare wide-eyed at Kasumi.

The woman tilted her head, giving Ranma an innocent expression. "What? It's only fair, and besides..." the brunette frowned. "With exception of those two plant-girls, she hasn't had any of the good stuff in ages, the poor thing."

Lowering his head forward, Ranma groaned. "That bit aside, I didn't even know Nabiki wasn't a virgin." He said honestly. "I mean, I never saw her date!"

"Nobody did," the woman agreed. "But then, whenever Nabiki did stuff like this, she always did on a low key," Kasumi explained. "She and I... we 'girl-talked' about sexual topics when nobody else was around. So I got to hear some stories but each time she sounded disappointed..." then as an afterthought she added, "Except for one guy but he moved overseas when his mother transferred to Silicon Valley."

Ranma nodded his head slowly, trying to process what he was being told. "I... see..." he replied, even if he didn't really. Holy crap, this was a lot to take in.

Relaxing back into the warm water, the eldest Tendo daughter surprised Ranma as she spoke with a surprising amount of glee. "At least I can one-up her and say I had it bareback!" Kasumi proclaimed. "She's always told me she used condoms."

The pigtailed martial artist blinked his eyes once, twice. "Uh... okay."

Eyes widening in shock, Asrial slapped her face with her own hand as realization struck her much harder. "Oh crap! I can't believe we were stupid!" She cursed her luck, not having thought about consequences in the heat of the moment. "Bareback... what if..." she shuddered lightly. "I don't know about being Salusian but you Kasumi, you could..." she found herself having trouble finishing that statement.

The matriarch of the Tendo Household just waved off the Salusian's worries. "Oh, relax. It's my safe time or I'd have told him to pull out."

Having listened to all this, the Peekabu nodded her head. "I'm too young to breed with Master," Kiiro admitted with a pout. Her ears raising, she grinned as she admitted, "But I'd like to have Master's kits when I'm able!"

"...One second." Leaning over to grab something from her discared clothes that oddly looked like a Star Trek Tricorder Asrial fiddled with the buttons as she switched through a number of the various features and functions programmed within the piece of Salusian medical technology. She waved the device over herself then Kasumi. She waited a moment before letting out a deep breath of relied. "Congrats! We dodged a bullet. No zygote presence."

Ranma blinked his eyes. "Zygote? And what the heck is that?" He asked, pointing at the piece of tech that looked like it belonged on a 70's Sci-Fi television program about boldly going where no man had gone before.

"This?" Asrial asked as she held up the small device. "It's an all-purpose medical scanner."

Eyes going wide, Ranma shouted, "You had that all along!?"

"Hey!" The Salusian shouted, feeling defensive. "All it does is scan stuff! It isn't a weapon or a healing device!" Asrial retorted. "Plus, in all the confusion I forgot I had it." She blinked her eyes as his first question registered. "Wait... you don't know what a zygote is?" She sighed as he nodded his head. "It's the egg that, when fertilized, becomes a baby. My scanner told me as Kasumi said she's safe and apparently so am I." Asrial flipping it closed, she placed the device back on the pile of her clothing. "Kiiro are birth-control contraceptives available in this world?" She asked of the Electric-type.

Nodding her head, the Peekabu replied, "Oh yes! They make them for human women and pokéwomen that aren't in their PokéBalls often."

"Good..." was the reply, this time from Kasumi. "I'll make sure to add that to a shopping list if we're to..." she blushed. "Have a healthy sex life." She blinked her eyes as a realization came to her. "Speaking of Nabiki, I'm surprised she hasn't come looking for us."

" _Because I've been hearing the commotion loud and clear, sis!_ " Came the voice of Nabiki from outside the door. Left unsaid was that she got to see a lot of it too!

At hearing that reply from outside the door, Ranma chuckled nervously. "That explains that..."

Officer Jolie sighed as she glanced at the clock once again in her small office. And despite her will, her desire, and her hopes that time would speed up, the infernal device still said she had an hour before she got off her shift. That meant she had forty-five minutes before she could grab a quick shower—they were allowed to shower on the clock—and try to squeeze herself into a dress she had acquired from discarded evidence—the Tamer it had belonged to had ended up getting killed in a hover-vehicle accident a few years ago and with no one claiming it, she had grabbed it faster than the other pokégirls—to enjoy her date.

A date? The thought sent shivers down her spine once again. She had been merely hoping for a nice taming session, but Saotome had asked if she meant a date when she had alluded to how he could thank her.

She certainly wasn't about to correct him. A night on the town would be a great thing.

A knock on the door drew her attention back to reality. Offering a quick prayer that it wasn't someone about to drop something on her to delay her evening plans, she leaned back in her chair. "Yes? Come in!"

The door opened, revealing another Officer Jenny. "Hey Jolie!"

"Amanda," smiled the girl. "What's up?" she asked, motioning to the chair in front of her desk.

"They found the Arachnae you were looking for," said Amanda as she sat down, hissing slightly after having been standing for so long.

"Oh? Where did that Shadowcat deposit her?" Jolie asked, hoping this wouldn't lead to more paperwork or at most, bad news that she'd be forced to deliver to Saotome. Depressed people never offered a good taming.

"Stroak's Lab," Amanda said with a smile.

"She teleported it that far?" asked Jolie in shock. Stroak's Lab was pretty far from Buggy Woods; to teleport that distance—let alone carrying a very angry and dangerous passenger—was an amazing feat.

"Yep," Amanda nodded. "Best they can figure, since Stroak's grandson got most of his girls from his grandfather, the girl must have teleported there on instinct."

"Any fatalities?" Jolie asked with a hint of worry.

"No, thankfully," sighed Amanda. "Just a few of his pokégirls were cocooned, nothing serious. He had a few scratches on him before some of the pokégirls he was preparing for some new Tamers helped out. He was able to capture her."

"That's good at least," she said. "Let's hope they can find out how a pokégirl like that got into those woods. Last I heard; Dark Stones weren't part of that area." If someone had abandoned such a dangerous pokégirl there, there was bound to be some heavy fines, especially since it attacked and nearly killed a human female.

Amanda nodded. "Yeah, she appears pretty feral, so she might have just snuck into the area, they're not even sure she was ever tamed to begin with. Most likely some dumbass caught her, tried to control her, and ditched her when he couldn't control her. If we're lucky, we'll find some evidence she took him out as well; less paperwork that way."

"Any idea what the good doctor plans to do with her?" asked Jolie. Usually the standard fair for what it did would be death, but since it was now in the hands of a professor, it was anyone's guess.

"I heard he already had a request from Stone Town for it," said Amanda with a sigh. Anything dealing with Stone Town was something she preferred to stay away from. Her one short tour there had been enough for a life time.

Her eyes quickly took on an appearance of mirth. "And I here someone has a nice taming coming to her tonight." At Jolie's blush, Amanda could only giggle a bit. "How's he looking?"

Jolie turned her monitor slightly, allowing Amanda to look at Saotome's tamer file. To anyone else, it would look like a simple file, though they would notice the updates and the listing for MIA for a few years.

But Officer Jenny pokégirls had their own way of passing information, such as what precincts were corrupt, which ones needed more officers despite the fact their human bosses wouldn't admit to it, and even a ranking for how good a tamer was in the sack. You just had to know how to read the code.

Most of the humans who worked with them barely ranked close to 5, barely a 4.5 half the time. To be honest, most of the men at the station thought a good taming session was trying to bend them over their desks, it didn't matter if people were watching or not.

Amanda whistled as she read the screen, putting the code together. "Not bad, a 7.5 from the last Jenny he tamed. And that was a few years ago. Maybe he's an 8 now."

Jolie shrugged. "No clue, he seems to have some memory issues. I just hope he didn't slip lower than Dan."

Both girls shivered at that. That human officer barely rated a 2 and that was being generous with factoring in that he at least bought you a meal first.

"So … after you have your fun, can I borrow that dress?" asked Amanda.

"Do you know what I went through to get that?" Jolie growled out.

"Yeah; you walked some evidence to the locker right before it became up for grabs."

The Jenny chuckled nervously. "Well … I guess I could … if you'll help me figure out where we should go tonight. The guy is technically new to town. What do people do here for dates?" she asked sadly.

"Well, there is that new place, Past Tense," offered Amanda. "Nice booths perfect for a little hidden taming after a great meal. They even show those old recovered movies. I think tonight's is some old pre-war documentary, Independence Day."

"Oh?" Jolie asked. Meal, the allure of taming in a semi-public setting, but a documentary? "What's it about?"

"Some war before Sukebe," Amanda waved off. She didn't really enjoy the recovered movies. Why the hell would she ever want to watch a story about some spider-type pokéboy?

Jolie nodded as she looked back at the clock, before sighing once more. She still had forty-five minutes left before her shift ended.

 _He better be an 8 after all of this…_

Nabiki was willing to admit one thing, if only to herself: what she had just watched was incredibly hot.

Oh don't get her wrong, she wasn't about to masturbate in front of the other Pokécenter Staff, she did have some limits, and that definitely was among them.

But she knew quality action when she saw it. If she could get that video home…

Shaking her head, she looked around at the newest targets for the Ice Queen. She wasn't sure what if any laws had been broken. For all Nabiki knew, it was perfectly legal for the staff to have cameras in the bathing areas.

But she could smell weakness—she also could smell the mixed musky aromas of the several girls' state of arousals and had even witnessed a few achieve orgasms before they fell to their knees from just watching the foursome. "I take it you enjoyed the show, ladies?"

"Eep!" went several of the girls—those not currently lost in orgasm or post-orgasm bliss.

"Oh, Ms. Tendo," said one nervous Nurse Joy Nabiki had never gotten the name of. Nabiki noticed her quickly trying to smooth out her rumpled uniform—leaving a small slime trail with her right hand as she did so. "Um … can we help you?"

Nabiki eyed every pokégirl before her carefully in a manner that asserted her dominance and made even the now recovering girls very nervous. Oh, she could no doubt turn this to her advantage … if she knew exactly what was legal and what was not. She could bluff, but if she slipped up, then all of her 'righteous anger' would disappear in their minds.

No, best to let them stew while she checked a few rule books, searched to see if Pokécenters had some disclaimer she hadn't seen yet. Worst case she'd have to ask Kiiro—Ranma was definitely going to change that name if she had any say. "When is the earliest my sister will wake up?"

"Well, after what he just did to her," started one Nurse Joy that Nabiki didn't know as well, before the other slapped her in the arm to shut her up.

"She means the patient," the other girl hissed. They couldn't afford to be stupid now, not if they expected a chance to test out the apparently very skilled human. "She should wake up in the morning."

"Thank you, Ms…?"

"Oh, I'm Sarah," said the Joy. "This is Jane."

Nabiki nodded; glad to have names to go with her possible future blackmail. She was certain she could get the names of the other girls involved later. "May I ask about the one who was helping us earlier today?"

"Oh, that's Jill," said Sarah.

Nabiki nodded. She was pretty certain she could tell the three Joys apart at least. "Do you have anything I can give Ranma?" she asked. "He has a date tonight …with Officer Jolie."

A few of the girls paled, letting Nabiki know she was at least onto something about what had happened not being entirely legal.

"I know!" said Sarah, as she dashed into a supply room, looking over several shelves. When she returned to Nabiki, she handed her several cans of what looked like energy drinks and a jar of some cream.

"Those should restore his energy," Sarah explained, pointing to the cans. "And the cream should help relieve and soreness of his…" she paused, blushing at the mental image of the Taming Tackle at the thought of applying the cream.

"I see," said Nabiki blandly. She wasn't sure if giving energy drinks to someone like Ranma was a good idea, but disappointing a law officer would in all likelihood be worse. She looked over the cream, wondering what it might contain to allow Horse Jr. to properly perform tonight. "Is this stuff any good?"

"We use it all the time," said Sarah. "To be honest, we have to keep a lot of it on hand; some pokégirls are sometimes…"

"I get it," said Nabiki. In her world, they had Viagra to keep men up; here they had something to keep it from falling off. This definitely was a sex-obsessed world. According to the directions; whatever it was, was fast acting … and apparently came in the flavor of bananas. _Somehow, I'm not that shocked that something applied to a dick has that flavor._

"Is there anything else we can assist you with?" asked Sarah, hoping to instill a good image with the woman who could sink her chances with getting a taming session.

Nabiki paused for a bit, trying to get her mind back on track. There had been some things she needed to discuss… "Ah yes," she murmured, the thoughts returning to her. "When my sister does wake up, no males in the room, and definitely do not let her know Ranma was ever in there. Little sister has some denial issues, and I don't want her acting up in her current condition."

"Yes, ma'am," Sarah replied. She was very familiar with handling Tomboys and this sounded like a similar case to caring for an injured Psi-dyke.

"One more thing," she commented, slipping the jar into her pocket. "My older sister wants to have a Milktit, I assume she needs some sort of license?" she asked, remembering Jolie's reaction all too well when they had tried to claim Asrial was Ranma's pet.

"Yes," said the nervous Joy.

"Can you gather what she needs for that, as well as the rest of us?" Nabiki asked. Odds were that she'd have to be a Tamer of some sorts as well, or at least she'd be dragged into it now that Kasumi was happily nibbling on formerly forbidden fruit. It was probably better to get such things out of the way before Akane could interfere.

And she knew her little sister would fight such an application process tooth and nail.

Sarah nodded rapidly. It was pretty simple to get the needed study materials for the human sisters. She wasn't certain though if the test could be taken here. Normally, you'd have to go to a Professor's Lab, but the closest was Stroak's, and he had listed himself as unavailable for a few weeks, if she remembered an alert she had gotten before … the Show.

Nabiki just nodded. "I'll be having a small chat with my friends. I trust we won't have to worry about anyone listening in or watching?"

Sarah gulped and nodded quickly. "I'll disable it until your group is finished."

Smiling, Nabiki turned as she headed for the baths. _Still got it!_

Her eyes narrowed as she spotted the foursome either lounging beside or in the furo. "I would appreciate if my past was kept private, Kasumi."

"I was just trying to help," offered Kasumi, her content smile diminishing a bit.

"Maybe so, but if anyone will tell my past, it'll be me," Nabiki said with finality, as she set the canned beverages on the sink, before removing the jar from her pocket. "Besides, our resident stud needs these."

"What for?" asked Ranma, his heart rate finally coming down after his near scare of knocking the girls up.

"Have you forgotten you have an appointment in about an hour?" Nabiki offered.

"I do?"

"Oh, that's right," said Kasumi. "Ranma, you have to meet that nice Officer Jenny tonight after her shift."

Upon those words, and despite the fact he was soaking in hot water, Ranma paled, feeling a chill creep along his body. He felt tired, sore, and he was pretty certain that even if he could get himself 'up' for another round, it would probably fall off from the attempt.

"A Nurse Joy offered these for you," Nabiki said, motioning to the items she had brought with her. "Some energy drinks to help you out and some cream to help heal the friction burns you gathered recently," she finished with a smile.

"Ooo," cooed Kiiro, looking at the drinks. "That's the good stuff, top of the line."

Asrial pointed her scanner at it. The cream was definitely filled with some organics, and they seemed to be organized to sooth burns, repair skin rapidly, and would probably restore his equipment to good shape in half an hour.

The energy drinks seemed to be something else entirely. They were just as filled with organics, some proteins similar to what could be found in milk, a few compounds to speed assimilation into the body, a few for muscle regeneration, and some to quickly metabolize lactic acid. Oddly, she didn't find any caffeine or any other substance she usually found in what passed for energy drinks back in Quagmire.

"There is also some food we had left over in the fridge," commented Kasumi. She knew how fast Ranma got hungry and she wanted to be certain he wasn't starving when his date occurred. _Good thing I did, I know he burned a lot of calories just recently,_ she thought, nearly purring as the memories of just why she felt like she did.

"Well, off with you stud," smirked Nabiki as she looked on. "Unless you need some help applying the cream."

"I'll help! I'll help!" cried Kiiro. She definitely wanted to help her Master in any way.

Ranma looked around, spotting the slightly predatory smiles forming on Asrial's face as well as Kasumi. If he let them help, he knew he'd never get out of there in time for his date—something he oddly didn't feel as fearful about now.

True, he was still scared, but it was more towards 'please don't let it fall off' instead of 'what does a taming require?' That latter fear wasn't an issue anymore, not after Kiiro … and Kasumi … and Asrial…

"Well it looks like you **can** raise the dead," commented Nabiki, watching with amusement as Ranma's soldier peeked above the waterline.

"Eep!" he squeaked in embarrassment, old instincts born from Nerima kicking in.

"Just go," waved off Nabiki. "Un girls need to talk. Of course, if you want to stay," she said, turning on the cold water tap on the sink.

"I'll go," he said, staring at her. But he wasn't making any movements to withdraw from the furo waters.

"You just plowed my sister, Saotome," she responded, "and she suggested you plow me as well. I think it's safe to say that me seeing you naked is not a problem for either of us at the moment."

Sighing, Ranma gingerly extracted himself from the water, but his glaze hardened after Nabiki whistled.

"Get going, Ranma," she said, after a few glares were sent her way, namely from Asrial and most disturbingly from Kasumi as well. "Like I said, girl talk, and don't forget your supplies."

Wrapping a towel around his waist, Ranma picked up the cans and jar, and headed for the door. _At least I can have more of Kasumi's food,_ he thought happily as he headed towards their room.

Nabiki smiled as she shut the door, being careful to lock it. "Now then, shall we have a nice little chat?" she asked.

Looking back and forth at the women sitting at either side of him at the table, Jeremy was unsure what to think of all this. To his right was Ichikun 'Ichikoo' Ichinohei, a fiancée of his that ended up in this place with him when life went all 'melty' for a little while. To his left was also Ichikoo, or rather, a clone. She... she wasn't doing too well. Not with what she told them, how she felt she WAS Ichikoo... even if she certainly looked a lot different, vulpine almost...

He'd been in tough situations before but something about this one had him extra on edge. While it was true that the aspect of there being an Ichikoo clone sure as heck didn't help, he was mostly worried about the fact Asrial was missing. He sure hoped she had gotten away safely. Finally, atop of all this, he was trying to keep his mind settled with all the pain he was feeling. They'd sent some pink-haired nurse to help him for the most part, but... god almighty, those thugs had worked him over. There were still parts of him that felt rather bruised and abused...

But almost as suddenly as he and Ichikoo were getting the crap kicked out of them... they were being waited on hand and foot, mostly by these very strange women that were reminding him of Ichikoo's clone.

"Ichikoo..." Jeremy whispered over to his friend as they sat at the long table, a tawny-furred feline woman placing a tray on it. "What do you think is going on?"

Turning to look at her fiancé, the female ninja whispered, "I... I wish I knew. This is a strange turn around." She sighed as she raised her arms. "I just wish they didn't frisk me of my gear... or use such effective shackles I can't get out of these," she admitted with some wounded pride in her voice. "But they obviously want something from us if they're dropping the ass-kicking in lieu of being nice."

Jeremy nodded his head. It was true; he was''t shackled like Ichikoo was... probably because they thought him to be ineffective at fighting them off. Leaning over, the man sighed. Man, this was pathetic. He was really beginning to wish that he'd taken his mother's ninjitsu teachings more to heart. His little brother Ricky was more of a fighter than him at this point!

"I hope Asrial can get some help..." Ichikoo muttered to herself. While she and Asrial had a rivalry of sorts going, they were friends and she didn't wish harm on the alien princess. Nope, she just didn't want her sinking her mitts into her Jeremy was all.

Nodding his head, Jeremy replied, "No kidding." Sighing, the teenaged high school student looked over to his left. "How're you doing... Ichi?" He asked of the vulpine, who was in more elaborate restraints than the human counterpart.

The vulpine cocks her head back and forth in a 'no' fashion.

Tilting her head to the side, the kunoichi looked at the pokégirl curiously. "...Can she even speak?" Ichikoo wondered aloud.

Turning to look at the human version of herself, the vulpine Ichikoo stuck her tongue out.

Her eye twitching, the ninja of the Ichinohei clan muttered, "Cute..."

Closing her eyes for a moment, the vulpine pokégirl then opened them, staring right at Ichikoo. "I can speak... my throat's just very sore right now." She winced at the pain... and whimpered as she realized just why her throat was sore. All those horrible tubes! It made her shudder in fear just thinking about it!

"Ichi?" Jeremy asked the pokégirl softly.

"...Throat hurts..." she managed to whisper again, trying to suppress the pain.

"Then don't speak," Ichikoo told her clone. She looked around at the numerous pokégirls in maid uniforms moving about them. "Hey!" She spoke up. "Can we get her some water?" Ichikoo asked the woman setting the tray.

The dog-like girl with red fur and black stripes nodded her head before motioning to a blue-skinned girl with a number of fine-like structures on her head; her ears and a crest along her head in particular. This girl that held features of a fox and squirrel carefully used a pitcher to pour ice water into their cups one after the other.

The Ichi-vulpine whimpered at the sight of the water; it was like the holy grail to her. When Jeremy brought the cup to her lips, she drank away.

"Poor girl really needed that," Ichikoo noted as she watched her counterpart just guzzling it down.

Taking the empty glass from her lips, Jeremy nodded his head in agreement. "I wonder what happened to her." He sighed as he watched the vulpine Ichikoo drink greedily. Whatever it was had her really thirsty...

"Greetings," a male voice spoke up, causing all the women in maid uniforms to stand at attention. The girls bowed politely to the uniformed man walked into the dining room. "Hail, Master Gendo Giovanni," the all greeted in sync as the man walked past them and headed towards the one chair that was across from the trio. He looked towards a very feline girl; the white fur standing on end for a moment as she quickly rushed over to and pulled out the man's seat for him.

"Hello there, my guests," the man spoke to the three sitting across from him as he sat down into the chair. He waited for the pokégirl to scoot him back in before he leaned forward, elbows on the table and hands clasped together in front of himself. "I am Gendo Giovanni; Gym Leader of Viridick City." A small smile played across his lips. "Please forgive the rude behavior of my associates... they didn't realize how special you all were."

Blinking his eyes once, twice, Jeremy had to ask, "Us, special?"

The female ninja tested that name for a moment. "Viridick City?" She clicked her tongue. "That sounds so wrong..." Ichikoo muttered to herself.

Jeremy nodded his head to what his friend said, but paid close attention to this... 'Gendo'. Hmm... he had to wonder though. Why did that name sound so familiar? "So you're like... the boss here?"

"In a manner of speaking yes. As for how you're special...we rarely find humans that are one-hundred percent pure..." he eyed Ichikoo and Jeremy for a moment. "There's always some bit of pokégirl genetics that are poisoning the gene pool and diluting the human soul..." he glared at the vulpine Ichikoo for a moment before letting it slide; it wasn't her fault he had such idiots working for him. "But the fact we have both a male and female specimen of pure humanity here is quit... a gift."

"However," the man then spoke up in a harsh tone, shifting gears. "The fact that you two are pure human gives us pause for consideration. How did you do it?" He demanded to know. "SEELE and similar pro-human groups have been searching for that blessed secret for years. I, nay, the world needs to know how you purified yourselves!"

Ichikoo just stared at the man standing before her, trying to figure out what he meant by, "Purified?"

"Sir... we have NO idea what you're talking about!" Jeremy stated sincerely. As the man just stared at him, he felt rather insecure. "Um...as it is... I think we're not from around here..."

"I think we stepped into the Twilight Zone this time..." the kunoichi mumbled. "Or some alien dimension." Ichikoo added. Aliens, trans-dimensional weirdoes, time travelers and such were the norm of Quagmire.

Looking the woman over, Gendo clasped his hands in front of him as he considered their words. "Not from here? Twilight Zone..." his eyebrows furrowed. "Now don't go playing me for a fool!" The leader of Team Rocket said sternly. "Just answer my questions and we can all leave amicably."

"Honestly we have no clue!" The female ninja shouted. "We don't know what pokégirls are besides... what we see here." Ichikoo nodded her head, referencing the numerous girls in the room. "I admit that Quagmire's a weird town, but pokégirls are new for me!"

Gendo just looked at the woman curiously. "Quagmire?" He'd not heard of such a place before.

"Quagmire, Texas," the young male emphasized. "It's in the USA... where we live."

Raising an eyebrow, the Gym leader asked, "The United States? That hasn't been around for centuries..." he leaned back his chair. "So you're saying you're from a portion of Indigo that sank?"

Jeremy winced at hearing that; but at least the guy had knowledge of what they were talking about. "I am," the youth confirmed. "And Ichikoo's from Tokyo, Japan."

Gendo clenched his hands together tightly. The United States? Japan? Old names for the Indigo/Johto/Sunshine/Crescent League territories and the Edo League respectively... curious. But still, this didn't change a fact that there was something he had his people find out for him.

"I don't believe you..." he said slowly. "My employees got your name through the... interrogation..." his eyes narrowed. "I had my information network look into you once we realized your DNA was pure and we found out quite a bit about you, Jeremy Feeple."

Blinking his eyes once, twice, the teenager had to ask, "You did?"

"Growing up in Douchsiabag City, you Jeremy Feeple were described by various sources as generally being average in just about every way and everything you do," the man said in all serious. "However, it was noted that when you started you Pokégirl Journey and got your starter pokégirl Asrial, (then a Mephitits) mass mayhem shortly ensued and turned your world inside out." He suppressed a grin at the look on the youth's face. "Since then you've been noted traveling the PokéBattle Circuit in an effort to attain the status of Harem Master. However, you and your harem disappeared three months ago and now here you are, pure human; not one drop of pokégirl impurity within your veins."

Shaking her head, the human kunoichi sighed. "Oh wonderful... there's an analog of you Jeremy," Ichikoo muttered irritably.

"So much for proving I don't even exist here." Jeremy slumped his shoulders in defeat.

The female ninja wasn't done yet though. "Still," she tried to reason. "What would it take for you to believe us in that Jeremy and I aren't from this world? We're out-of-towners and wound up here by mistake!"

Gendo steepled his hands in front of him. "I would like to believe that; people have been experimenting in crossing the dimensional barrier for over a hundred years. However, the results have been rather lackluster..." he said seriously. "I would like to believe that someone from another world, a world with only humans could come here... but if we, with, ironically the tools and powers given to us through out domestication of pokégirls cannot achieve such, how could a world without those beasts have done such?"

Although he was quiet for a moment, Jeremy finally responded, "Fluke of fate?" He suggested before he began chuckling nervously as the man stared at him. "I'm serious. One moment, we're just doing our own thing and the next everything is melting around us! Then as soon as the world comes back into focus, we're standing in the middle of a forest rather than where we had been." Now it was the brown-haired teen's turn to frown. "And we met those guys that gave us a fight!"

"Then how do you explain that you had a pokégirl with you?" The Gym Leader asked curiously. "Those men saw you with Asrial, your Skunkette. In a world of pure humanity, I doubt there would be pokégirls."

"Asrial's a Saulsian!" The Ichinohei kunoichi spoke up. "She's an alien that looks like a humanoid skunk, probably why you mistook you for a Skunette," Ichikoo told him seriously. Looking around the room at the pokégirls there, she added, "I'll bet if we find her and you get some of her blood or other tissue sample, she'll show up a BIG negative on your pokégirl gene-mapping!"

Staring over at the human woman, Gendo raised an eyebrow. "An alien?" He asked curiously. Extra-terrestrial life WITHIN another dimension? "Hmm... yes, if we could get a sample that could prove or disprove your story." The Gym leader agreed. "Where is she?"

Not liking the tone of the man's voice, the high school teen folded his arms in front of him. "I told her to run when Ichi and I were obviously done for," Jeremy told him sourly. "She could be anywhere."

Nodding his head to that response, Gendo said, "She is key to sorting out this mess. We'll just have to find her then..." he said honestly. Oh yes, they'd need to find that thing and eliminate her. A pokégirl WITHOUT the genetics; a creature that could be human? Preposterous! It was outright blasphemy; pokégirls that didn't need Taming! If that... THING passed its genetics on in this world, they'd be done for!

No, it was simply better to get rid of it. And if it proved that girl was simply a pokégirl through and he'd know the little shits were lying and he'd take a different approach to getting the information from them; one more along the lines of when his Team Rocket grunts first found them.

Giving the trio across him a smile, the Gym Leader of Viridick raised his glass to give toast. "To your friend Asrial's continued safety." He wanted to make sure the Salusian was in good condition when his men brought her back to him.

Looking at each other for a moment, Jeremy and Ichikoo touched their glasses, (unlike the clone their hands were bound in front) and held them up... but something about this guy screamed he was just **bad** news.

Walking alongside the pigtailed Tamer, Officer Jolie couldn't help but smile. The red velvet slip fit like a glove... okay, a tight glove, but the fact was it fit her and accentuated her curves oh-so-nicely... she really had the man's eyes on her, she knew that for sure.

Indeed, his arm looped with the pokégirl's, Ranma was doing his very best to start off being on good behavior. She was a policewoman after all, who knew what could happen if he'd pissed her off or rubbed her the wrong way? (Both figuratively and possibly literally.) "So," the pigtailed Pokégirl Tamer started. "Have you ever been to this place, ma'am?"

The pokégirl shook her head. "Oh no but a friend recommended it." Jolie giggled. "She said it had good food, entertainment and could be nice and quiet-like..." especially when the movies were running and one couldn't hear the antics of the other patrons.

"Sounds good," Ranma agreed with a nod of his head. He had a small bite earlier to keep himself from being the starving-level of hungry but man! Was he ever looking forward to a good dinner!

It was only a few more minutes before they reached their destination, a restaurant called 'Past Tense'. Ranma smiled and offered to get the door for her. "Allow me, ma'am," the pigtailed man told her as he reached for the handle of the entrance and pulled it open. He waited for the off-duty officer to walk in first before he stepped in behind her, closing the door behind him.

The inside of the small restaurant was a bit on the dark-side due to the low lighting, but not pitch black. However, there was light coming from one major source and Ranma could swear he heard what sounded like human dialogue going on; a movie?

However, the pigtailed man's attention to the details of the area was broken when he heard a sultry female voice ask, "Table for two?"

Turning his head towards the voice, the pigtailed martial artist replied, "Sure we need... a... table..." he stared, just STARED. While the pokégirl standing behind the matre'de's podium wore clothing it was thread-barren. She wore a black leather mini-skirt so short her white panties were viewable. While she had white cuffs with gold cufflinks and a black bowtie, she wasn't wearing a shirt, allowing Ranma to see that not only was topless but she had **pierced nipples**!

"I... I... I..." Ranma tried to answer as his eyes were just glued to the woman's massive mammaries. He gulped as he heard Jolie coughing to get his attention. "I mean, yes. We'd like a table for two."

"Actually..." Jolie spoke up. "Would it be all right if we could get a booth?" She wanted to see what he had, and she might need to do it here. The way that waitress was eyeing him, the policewoman just knew she'd be trying to get a taste of who was to be **her** man for the night.

"But of course follow me," The matre'de smiled. Taking two menus, she got down from her place and leads them into the main restaurant. Going towards the back area of the right wall, there lay a booth that was very private but still allowed for them to view the rest of the restaurant and screen. "Will this do?"

"Perfect!" Jolie answered, a huge grin on her face.

Moving past the waitress, Ranma climbed into his side of the booth as Jolie got into hers. "Thanks!" He told the pokégirl serving them as he took his menu but refrained from opening it right away. Nabiki had mentioned talking to the officer before food might be a good idea so he waited for the waitress to leave them before he tried. "So um..." he tried to think of something to say before finally asking, "What do you do when you're off duty?"

Jolie considered his words. "Not much, really..." she said honestly. "Being a policewoman is my life; the others and I work most of the time." She took a breath. "In our off hours, there's various things we do; shower, eat, catch up on sleep, training and let's not forget paperwork... oh yes, sometimes there's more work that has to be done, even if we're off the clock." Fortunately, she made sure she hit her books hard and fast earlier that day.

"Ouch!" Ranma said in sympathy for the woman. "That seems... kinda dull." Having stated the obvious, the pigtailed man took a breath. "Don't you have hobbies or... go out and have fun?"

Opening her menu, Jolie considered his question for a moment. "If you mean do we can we have fun as far as hobbies go... we rarely have time." The policewoman admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. "We weren't created to have lives to ourselves; the Leagues made us as a backbone for the protection of humanity in city-settings."

"I see..." Ranma said, not really seeing it. He blinked his eyes as he realized that the front of the restaurant had some kind of film going on the far wall. "…They show movies?" He asked curiously.

The OfficerJenny nodded her head. "Old ones..." she admitted as she turned to look over her shoulder at the screen. She blinked her eyes at the sight and grinned. "Well, well..." she smiled mischievously. "Looks like tonight is going to be a good night."

Blinking his eyes at the look on the blue-haired woman's faced, Ranma asked, "Why's that?"

"Instead of some old historical flick, they're showing a lost porno!" The OfficerJenny crowed at the images on the screen. Well this was a nice turn of events; just the thing she needed to get her date into the right mood.

Ranma blanched. Oh kami-sama! They were playing a porn in a restaurant!? NO! The tentacles! The tentacles! THE TENT-wait a minute!

Blinking his eyes once, twice, the pigtailed martial artist leaned forward over the table to get a good look. Sitting back into his side of the booth, the pigtailed martial artist slowly spoke up, "Uh... Jolie?" He asked to get the woman's attention. When she turned back to him, he told her, "That's not pornography."

"It isn't?" She sounded disappointed as she looked back at the screen and saw tentacles flying about fiercely. "But... of course it is," the policewoman tried to reason, possibly hoping. "I mean, the things are attacking a group of people, including that homely woman in particular. It's one of those tentacle porns."

Shaking his head, Ranma replied, "This is just a scene of the alien possessing some doctor. The movie is Independence Day; it's just a scene." He took a deep breath. "And that's not an ugly woman, it's a guy." Although Ranma had to wonder how THIS movie existed in this world. Last he knew movies like this shouldn't have been here... at least, not unless they were in the future. Nabiki had mentioned this place had ONCE been the United States of America.

The off-duty OfficerJenny considered that explanation. "Oh..." she said, accepting of it. "How disappointing..." Jolie pouted slightly. She'd actually looked forward to the idea of being able to catch a free porn.

Raising his left hand and scratching the side of his head, Ranma chuckled nervously. "Ah well... maybe next time?" He asked.

That made the Jenny blink her eyes in surprise. "Next time?" She asked curiously, looking straight at the Tamer.

With the woman just staring at him, Ranma wasn't sure what to say. It wasn't a response he was expecting. "Well ah... maybe next time you come, they'll have a movie you want..." he blushed a moment before making an offer. "Though if I'm in town again..."

The OfficerJenny smiled at his gentle demeanor. "I wouldn't mind," she replied. Eventually she'd judge if he really WAS worth adding to her contact list. Looking back down at her open menu, Joli mumbled, "Well let's see what we got." She blinked her eyes. It was standard fair; she wasn't expecting a fancy restaurant with this but she was thankful it wasn't the simple foodstuffs she'd been expecting. "Hmm... I think the shrimp pasta sounds good..." she said seriously. "How about you?"

Looking at his menu, Ranma asked, "I wonder if their burgers are made from KhangAssCunt eggs..." he looked up above his menu. "It doesn't say."

Looking at her own menu for a moment, the OfficerJenny replied, "Probably KhangAssCunt. It's a little cheaper than what KATTLE costs, let along being anywhere close to the price of real beef..." the bluenette replied.

Nodding his head to that reponse, the pigtailed man looked over his menu at the woman sitting acoss from him. "Uh, pardon me?" The man started. "If this' too forward don't feel like responding but I gotta ask a question." Ranma said curiously.

Raising an eyebrow, the police pokégirl asked, "Such as?"

"If you guys don't have Tamers... least none I've seen," Ranma started honestly enough. "Then how do you get Tamed?"

At hearing THAT question, Jolie grinned much like a Cheshire. Oh, she was soooooo happy he asked that. She brushed off the idea of him not knowing due to the Swiss-cheese memories that resulted from him being missing for so long. "Civil servant pokégirls don't have Tamers since we belong to the city and not one specific person." She tilted her head to the side, looking into his eyes. "That means we get Taming whenever we can... fellow human police officers... or helpful Tamers like yourself."

"Ah, I see..." Ranma replied, nodding his head as he figured out what _that_ meant. "Hmm... well I guess if I want to be a good dinner guest, I'd better pull out all the stops huh?" He chuckled nervously.

Jolie's eyes twinkled. "Pull out all the stops huh? So... if I..." she grinned. "Simply 'borrowed' you until morning, that would be fine?"

"Officer, you've been nothing but helpful since we ran into you..." the pigtailed martial artist told her in all honestly. "I'd be a piss poor Tamer..." he paused. "No, a piss poor man not to repay your kindness." Ranma blushed a bit. "Sure, I guess so. I don't see why not." He just hoped he had it up and soon. The stuff had helped but would he be able to handle another Taming session so soon!?

The OfficerJenny couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Not often one found a person that tried to be a gentleman with pokégirls. "Realy? Well then I promise you'll enjoy tonight's 'dessert'." Even if not a Cat-type whatsoever, the Jenny practically purred.

At the hungry look on the woman's face, the pigtailed man sweat-dropped. " _Well, I did promise so buck up Ranma!_ " He told himself, although did hope a good meal and how long it had been since the three-way he would be able to muster up the drive to give the woman what she wanted.

Perhaps he'd better warn her? "I do have to let'cha know I did Tame three girls a little before so... ah..." Ranma chuckled nervously at the look he was getting. Maybe it was better that he'd kept his mouth shut. Ah well, too late now. Damned Saotome foot-in-mouth disease!

Smiling at the look of nervousness on the man's face, Jolie told him to, "Relax! I have stuff to help if you get fatigued so don't worry I won't judge." She winked at him. "I like Tamers who thoroughly take care of their pokégirls so you're already on my good side with that. Plus..." the Jenny looked Ranma in the eyes. "I'm in the mood for a nice, drawn out Taming."

Ranma blushed as the woman was leaning over, purposely giving him a great view of her cleavage. He couldn't help but stare down at the sight.

The OfficerJenny smirked; she got him. "Like the view?" She asked innocently enough.

Nodding his head, Ranma gulped. "Uh-huh..." he managed to answer. "I really liiiaaahhh..." he groaned, feeling a pressure against his crotch.

The OfficerJenny grinned as she had her foot between his legs under the table. "Well, well..." she started in a playful voice. "I like what I found..."

Chuckling nervously as the woman had slipped her foot out of her high-heeled shoe and was rubbing it between his legs, Ranma couldn't help but shudder in delight. "You... you got good feet..." he managed to say, still looking across the table at the Jenny.

"Thank you..." the OfficerJenny replied as she kept moving her foot, sliding it along the area and liking the feel of something getting nice and hard... and BIG! "You know, they do take-out..." Jolie told him seriously. "Do you want to just get the food and go? As cozy as this is..." she licked her lips. "I'd prefer more room..."

Nodding his head rapidly, Ranma was quick to reply, "Sh-shuh-SURE!" The pigtailed martial artist couldn't believe this... when did his priorities change that he'd accept sex over food!? It was almost blasphemy to the Saotome life-style! BLASPHEMY!

However, before Ranma could further berate himself for thinking of sex over food, he was interrupted by a female voice. "Care to order?" The waitress asked as she came over to the booth.

"Yes," Jolie said honestly, bringing her foot down from between the pigtailed man's leg. "We would like to order but I must ask, can we get this to go?"

The waitress pokégirl's eyes gleamed. "Ahh..." she gasped knowingly. "You know, if you want we do have private dinning rooms. They have windows along one wall to let you see the film and we send the food up if Taming is more of a priority."

The OfficerJenny blinked her eyes in surprise. Jolie was wondering why the restaurant looked like it had an extra floor, and was she ever thankful for it now! "SURE!" She spoke up excitedly. "How much extra?"

"Only four-thousand five-hundred slc on top of the final bill," the canine-like pokégirl answered. "But it's a great deal as by going for one of the private rooms, you get a ten-percent discount on the meal portion of said bill."

Ranma thought about it... he wasn't sure if he could spend that sort of money right now, but... food **and** sex? Damn if it didn't seem like a win-win situation! He'd just try to talk to Nabiki afterwards about it; she was the one that suggested he get in good with the police.

Looking across the table, Jolie eyed Ranma. It was really his decision to make; he was paying.

Ranma chuckled nervously with how intently both pokégirls were staring at him. "Er... sure! I'm cool with it!"

"GREAT!" The waitress replied. "I'll go make sure a room's prepared but before that..." she put away her pencil and order-pad into the pocket of her apron and pulled out a PDA of sorts. "Any drinks or appetizers I can bring you until they ready the room or before I walk you two up?"

"How about you start us with onion rings and nachos for starters and..." Jolie grinned at Ranma. "Energy drinks and keep them coming!" Oh yes, she was intent on riding that wild horse for all he was worth.

Giggling at how the male was gawking, the waitress composed herself. "Sure, sure..." the canine pokégirl said as she input their orders on her PDA. That way, they would be processed right away and when people spent extra they tried to see that service was at an optimum. "Follow me!" She told the two.

Jolie and Ranma got out from the booth and followed the pokégirl. Making their way across the restaurant, they ended up a set of stairs going up in a spiral to the second floor. Once up there, it was easy to see that it was a hallway with a row of doors reminiscent to ones at a hotel lining one wall. The pokégirl waitress moved across a few before stopping at one with an unoccupied sigil above the handle. She then turned to the two and produced two keycards from her apron's pouch. "These are for the room if you need to leave and use the bathroom at the end of the hall or want to come down to the bar personally and return. As it is, your food and drinks you ordered will be up shortly."

Ranma grinned. "Thank you." He took the key card nervously. Man, he was pretty sure Nabiki was going to be pissed with him doing all this spending... but heck, the Jenny could be persuasive...

Although he didn't remember her outright asking for it. Ah well, just went to show just how good she was! So reaching to the door, he slid the card in and retracted it from its slot; the action followed by the sound of the door unlocking. Grabbing the handle and opening the door, Ranma could see the room was simple. A large bed, a table for two with extra chairs against the wall for a total of four, a device that looked like a stockade and of course, there was a window long facing out towards the restaurant that allowed them a good view of the movie screen.

"Not bad for just over four-thousand league credits. This is nice," Jolie said with a low whistle of appreciation. With the exception of not having its own bathroom, this was better than her own apartment!

"We get enough customers we can offer such a price." The waitress replied with a smile. She motioned to one of the wall where the table was, pointing out that there was a metal slide-door. "The dumbwaiter over there will beep whenever your food's ready, so just press the button and it'll come up. That little advancement is how we prevent walking in on customers."

The OfficerJenny nodded her head, clearly impressed. "That's a smart idea," Jolie admitted, a large smile on the blue-haired woman's face.

Ranma nodded his head. "That's rather convenient..." he admitted. Wow, for a world that revolved around sex, they were pretty creative in the aspects of including everything else around it. Hell, washing up earlier had become a sex-marathon... he wondered if they could make book-learning better through sex...

He shook his head suddenly. What was with these thoughts!? Okay, he'd liked what happened earlier, but that wasn't the only thing about him. He was Ranma Saotome for cryin' out loud, best martial artist of his generation! He wasn't some super pimp or whatever!

"Enjoy!" The Canine-type pokégirl waitress said as she stepped back and out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"So Ranma..." Jolie said to the pigtailed Tamer as she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Given the crowd downstairs, it might be awhile before we get our food." She grinned widely. "Do you want to get... comfy?" She pressed her breasts against chest for emphasis.

Looking down at the woman, Ranma nodded his head. Of course right now the martial artist aspect had to be pushed aside, right now the Tamer had to play! "Comfy sounds good." He gently kissed her cheek and then kissed her lips. Grinning as he looked over her, Ranma had to tell her, "That dress seems tight..."

"It is..." the off-duty OfficerJenny admitted. She gave Ranma a smoking smile. "Want to help me take it off?"

To that request, Ranma grinned widely. "Yes please!" Okay, he had to admit that sounded a little more enthusiastic than necessary but he was feeling just that! He smiled as he walked around the Jenny, looking for how to get it off of her. Spotting the zipper in the back, the male stepped behind her. Gently, he pulled the small metal closure down, opening it to the base of her spine, where it came to an end. "My, my... such a smooth back..." he said as his hands moved to massage her shoulders.

She shivered in delight, feeling her dress slip down her body. "Mmm..." she moaned softly as she felt his expert hands massaging her. "Well I try to keep fit; both for police work and well... nobody likes an overweight pokégirl... mostly." The Snorlasses and Balleenas of the world did have their fans, after all...

Grinning, Ranma nodded his head in agreement. His eyes widened considerably as he saw she wore no bra and a skimpy pair of bikini brief panties. "Wow!" He gasped out in awe. "You look great!"

"Thanks..." Jolie replied, looking him over. "You however, seem a bit overdressed..."

Getting the message Ranma began to remove his clothing, shirt and pants went off until he was down to his boxers matching her in a level of nakedness.

"Much better!" The panty-clad OfficerJenny replied as she walked up to Ranma, wrapping her arms around his neck. She shivered in delight as she felt his arms go around her waist before they shared a deep kiss

Closing his eyes, Ranma explored the woman's mouth with his tongue as he hugged her. As they dueled with their mouths, his hands roamed up and down along the woman's back, feeling along the officer's spine. After a few minutes, the pigtailed man broke the kiss. Opening his eyes, he grinned down at her. "You're good at this," he told her as his hands moved down, caressing her posterior; a cheek in each of his hands.

Shivering in delight, the OfficerJenny enjoyed his manhandling. "I pride myself on being a good lover." She shivered again at a particularly good touch on his part. "After all, a pokégirl inept at sex is either a kit or a washout." She cooed before kissing along his neck, pressing her breasts against his chest.

With the licks and kisses, Ranma shuddered in pleasure his fingers softly digging into her posterior. "Mmm... so good." His fingers curved underneath the waistband of her panties and began to pull down. "Well I can promise you, I don't think I'll be a washout." After a crash course in Taming today, he was sure he would be up to her standards.

The OfficerJenny gasped as she felt him move her panties just enough to expose her in the posterior. She shivered and moaned as she felt him feel up her exposed ass. "Mmm... yes... you like what you feel?"

"Oh yes, I do very much..." Ranma said as he ground his hips against her own as he hugged her tightly to him. "And to think my old man said you could never trust the police..." he teased as he continued to rub her posterior.

The police pokégirl licked her lips at her current lover-to-be's manhandling of her shapely booty. "How foolish!" She said seriously. "We live to protect, serve... and _service_." She winked, pulling back and posing for him, showing off her wonderful figure.

"Oh wow..." Ranma gawked at the sight for a bit, licks his lips. He was about to tear into this woman in a sexual frenzy until a sound filled the room, allowing the pigtailed man's stomach to take control.

 _*Ding*!_ _*Ding*!_ _*Ding*!_

Jolie turned her head, spying the dumbwaiter beeping. Standing up straight, the police pokégirl sashayed over to it. Once close enough, she pressed the button at the side of the metal door. After a moment it slide up and open, revealing their food and drinks were ready. "Hmm... food break?" She asked of her partner.

The heir of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts nodded his head eagerly. Sex was good but food to give him energy for sex was even better! Walking up, Ranma looked at what had arrived. Taking a deep whiff of the scent, his mouth watered. "Mmm... those smell like some good onion rings..." he admitted, following the Jenny as she carried the tray over to a small table they could sit at.

Placing the tray down onto the table, the Jenny sat down in one of the chairs while Ranma sat opposite of her. Pulling up a built-in menu on a small screen to the left of the door, Jolie eyed the entrée choices. "So while we're having round one, what should we order for the main course?"

Eating an onion ring Ranma leaned over, looking at the screen. "Hmm?" Swallowing, the pigtailed martial artist asked, "You still wanted that shrimp pasta, right?"

"Oh I am," Jolie said seriously. "You still big on getting a burger?"

"Why not?" Ranma asked. "Protein is good." And it would give him the energy to Tame that OfficerJenny to the high hevens!

Jolie smiled back at the Tamer. "Naturally. But anything else..." she looked over the menu. "I'm looking for a dish we can split but..." the pickings were rather slim; they'd two or three meals for enough for both of them.

Looking at the menu himself, Ranma tilted his head. "How about this dessert special?" He suggested curiously. It mentioned something about a lot of ice-cream, whipped cream, bananas and chocolate syrup. Odd that it didn't list nuts...

Looking at what Ranma was pointing to, the policewoman pokégirl blinked her eyes. "Oh, the body sauces?" She considered that for a moment before grinning widely. "Oh yum... I like, I like." The bluenette chuckled at the thought of using his cock as a chocolate pop.

Ranma blushed. Yeah, he realized that was a set up for more kinky sex but at this point he simply didn't care. It would be food AND sex. Hopefully that would stop the internal war of his senses by coming to a compromise.

Inputting the orders, Jolie worked on her side of the basket, finishing off her end of the onion rings. "That is good, but..." she takes a moment to take a large sip from her glass of energy drink, trying to rinse her mouth. Satisfied, the pokégirl smirked at the man sitting across from her before crawling under the table.

"Jolie?" Ranma blinked his eyes, feeling his boxers pulled down... right before a pair of lips wrapped around his cock. "Ahh!" The Pokégirl Tamer gasped out as he sat up straight in his seat. He couldn't believe how good that felt! Kami-sama, her tongue felt so good swirling around his meat like that. Leaning over the table, he reached a hand underneath, fingers stroking the officer's hair.

At the sounds of his moans, Jolie smiled as she suckled his length, her throat relaxing as she took more of his meaty goodness into her mouth. Now **this** was the kind of date she was hoping for, good food a nice atmosphere... and some good Taming.

Sure this was appetizers and foreplay but so far she had yet to be disappointed unlike so many other occasions. Her own aching pussy was dripping and she wanted to get to the main course! The OfficerJenny began bobbing her head more frequently as she sucked his dick. Bringing her hand down, she rubbed and stimulated herself more as she felt Ranma's erection become even harder with her ministrations.

Ranma groaned in pleasure as his member was fully hardened and started pushing down past the back of the Jenny's throat. He couldn't help himself, bucking his hips forward as his hand gripped the woman's hair with his fingers and pushed her down, causing him to fuck her face even if he couldn't get a good look at his work with the table in the way. It just felt so damn GOOD!

After a little bit more, allowing the Tamer to enjoy the pleasure she gave him, Jolie halted her actions. Pulling him from her mouth, despite his whimpers she crawled out and beckons him to her. With the pigtailed man standing, she crawled across the floor and climbed onto the bed laying back with legs spread. "Come... come to me..." she cooed. She hadn't sucked him off fully as she didn't want to tire him out. Plus as much as she liked drinking cum, she preferred a cock blowing said cum into her depths.

Getting up from his chair, Ranma grinned as he walked over to the Jenny. "I'm more than happy to assist, Officer," he told her with a grin as he grabbed the waistband of her panties at either side and pulled them down her legs slowly. Holding up the black thong before letting them drop to the floor, Ranma climbed atop the woman, making sure to get between her legs.

Jolie shivered in pleasure, feeling the head of his cock rub against her moistened opening. "Mmm... please..." she moaned in need. "I've been waiting all day and night... fuck me!" She gasped out lustfully in desire, barely holding back her emotions now that she had him so close.

"My pleasure." Ranma replied with a smile before he began pushing himself into her with a grunt. She felt like Kiiro did, tight but not as tight as Asrial and Kasumi. This was one pussy that wasn't unknown to sex but not worn from overuse and... hot damn, she felt great! "Fuck, YES!" The pigtailed martial artist growled as he bottomed out.

Her eyes going wide from the sudden force of the penetration, Jolie cried out, hands slapping down on the bed at either side of her and grasping rightly the bedsheets. "Oh shit!" She cried out. She moaned as Ranma was grinding inside of her. "B-been awhile since I had one that felt this good... ngh... p-please..." she groaned out in pleasure.

Leaning into her, Ranma kissed the woman's neck as his right hand supported his body while his left hand caressed her right tit. All the while, he was starting to move his member inside of her; grinding at first when he was in to the hilt. After a minute of just getting the woman softened up, he bit her neck and started plunging his cock back and forth in her womanly-folds in earnest, riding her harshly.

Slapping her arms up around the man fucking her so wonderful, the OfficerJenny's nails began to dig into his back. Her cries filled the air of the room as he Tamed her pussy harder and harder. "Oooooh fuck! Fuck! Fuck meee! Mmm yessssss!" She cried out again and again, feeling her pussy getting the attention it needed for ages. She couldn't remember the last time she was getting it this good, but damned if she didn't enjoy it!

"You feel good..." Ranma huskily whispered into her ear after he licked up along her neck. He groaned in pleasure as he would plunge into her depths. "You're griping me so much..."

"Ahhh, fuck!" Jolie cried out, breasts pressed against his chest as he lay atop her while fucking her oh-so wonderfully. "S-so good! H-haven't had it in ages... so... turned on!" She cried out in a lustful moan, her mind and senses swimming in pleasure.

Ranma licked her ear. "Lucky me you didn't go Feral before we met." He told her before kissing the woman again. He surprised her by trying to suck in the air from her lungs as he continued to plunder her, giving her a truly breathless feel as he fucked the woman harder than before.

Eyes going wide for a moment, Jolie moaned into his mouth, letting him dominate her mouth for a bit as he pumped her pussy with what she wanted; hot, hard cock. After breaking the kiss she wailed louder, humping her hips back against his, straining against him. "Oh fuck... fuck! I-oh god-so soon! I'm gonna cum!"

"Don't hold back." Ranma grunted, pumping his cock within her folds that much faster. "I can't hold out either, but after our food comes..."

"Yesssssssss!" She screamed out in pleasure. "Do it! Make me cum! Cum in me! Soak my pussy with it Ranma-yes-YESSSSSSS!" She screamed at the end of her demands, her legs locking up around his waist as she finally reached orgasm. She screamed louder and louder, her back arching and lifting up off the bed as her inner-folds clamped down around his cock.

Ranma was surprised with the ease the woman orgasmed. Kami-sama, how starved for pleasure was she!? But then he didn't have the time to think about that at the moment. He had to give her what she wanted! So pushing himself, the pigtailed martial artist was plunging his hips back and forth as hard and fast as he could, intensifying and prolonging the woman's orgasm as he tried to force his own to happen.

Which it did.

"AAUUGGHH YEEESSSS!" Ranma practically roared as he bottomed out; slamming his cock in to the hilt as he orgasmed, filling the woman's insides with a sudden rush of his hot, sticky seed.

Arms raised around him, Jolie clinged to him tightly, her whole body shuddering in pleasure; her moans filling the air as she felt the hot cum coat her insides. "Oooh... so good..." She moaned happily before kissing his face and neck as she felt the hot cream boil and bubble inside her. "Ah... ah... oh God..." she gasped out in pleasure. "Your years of absence haven't affected your Taming skills! WOW!"

Hell, screw 7.5! This guy was a perfect 10!


	5. Chapter 5

While Ranma was preparing for an event that would make him a legend among law enforcement—or at least along every lonely Officer Jenny with access to a computer—Nabiki was ignoring the glares from the Salusian Princess and her own sister—a fact that didn't surprise her considering the last few days of new facts about Kasumi Tendo she had learned, she made her way over to the facets to begin her own scrubbing.

"That wasn't very nice, Nabiki," admonished Kasumi.

"Do you know why I acted like that?" asked the middle Tendo, as she upended a bucket of cold water over herself, momentarily glad for some sensation that made her current predicament feel like home.

"Because you're a bitch?" asked Asrial, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"No," Nabiki said, offering no response in her own tone to Asrial's accusation as she began to scrub herself. "Because he needed to keep his date and if I didn't get him out of here now—and by here I mean the Pokécenter—then odds were that a couple of the staff would have jumped him before his date. It appears Ranma has made himself a local celebrity."

The two angry females could only look on in confusion at that statement, giving Nabiki time to finish her scrubbing, as she filled a basin with some water to rinse off.

"Did you know that the staff here has cameras … in peculiar places?" Nabiki hinted, as she dumped the bucket over her head. As the water finished empting over her form, she turned to spot the two girls beginning to grasp what she had hinted at.

"Oh my/fuck!" came the replies from the recently satiated inter-dimensional duo.

"Yes," murmured Nabiki, as she began to lather her hair. "Needless to say, I am seriously questioning the skills of the local males if they're this hard up, or wondering if Ranma's other self had a reputation. Either way, I'd rather not piss off dear Officer Jolie if I can help it, agreed?"

Her slight turn caught the numbly nodding forms of the duo, bringing a smile to her lips.

"Other self?" asked Kiiro.

"Later, Little One," said Kasumi, patting the Peekabu on the arm.

Glad to have headed off one argument and hoping that her earlier actions had secured their privacy in the bath for the moment—assuming enough of the staff saw Ranma leave for his date and had no desire for a yuri-scene—she rinsed out her hair and stood up, walking towards the tub. The shock that their activities had been viewed by others had been enough to stymie their earlier anger for her treatment of Ranma.

"Still," muttered Kasumi, as her sister sat in the waters across from her, "you should treat Ranma a bit better."

"I didn't make a joke about asking if the water was clean or cloudy, did I?" shot back Nabiki, causing the non-pokégirls to blush once again. "And as much as I like the stud, I'd rather not have to play Professor to his Gilligan."

"Who?" asked Kiiro once again.

"I always thought of you as one of the Howells," replied Kasumi innocently, before turning towards Kiiro. "And she's talking about an old television show."

Kiiro nodded uncertainly, not really sure how to react, but decided to just go with what her Mistress and Alpha did. Besides, she was still riding a high from her taming and she hadn't cared a bit if others had watched her get tamed. Her old master had done a bit worse, but she didn't understand why someone watching was something to cause embarrassment with the others.

"Ah, this is good," muttered Nabiki, as the hot water worked on her stressed muscles. "They did mention Akane should be up tomorrow morning, so I took the liberty of asking for some precautions."

"Like no video?" muttered Asrial, still lounging on the side of the tub with Kiiro. She still wasn't certain if a soak would be good for her, what with the fur and all. At least Kiiro had a good excuse: electric pokégirls were probably a bad idea to bathe with.

"Like no males and no telling her that Ranma had ever been in the room," replied Nabiki. "Little sister still has some issues with sex, namely bashing anything male that catches her nude."

"Even when she's the one that walks in on them," muttered Kasumi tiredly, as she leaned her head back.

Asrial blinked at that. "Huh?"

"Oh, she's walked in on Ranma several times," answered Nabiki. Honestly, Nabiki had only removed the sign on two of those occasions; the rest was simply Akane not paying attention. "But she'll claim it is different if a girl sees a guy nude, so she'll act like it is Ranma's fault."

"Maybe she needs a good taming," offered Kiiro, her tail wagging slightly.

Nabiki and Kasumi snorted at that, leading Asrial to believe that Kiiro hadn't been the first one to make that particular suggestion.

"So what's her story?" asked the skunk-girl. "I mean, something had to happen to make her that messed up."

Nabiki shrugged. Sure, she had been part of the problem, but she had only provided the occasional instance for her little sister to act out, not directed her to … usually. "Well, Akane was always a tomboy. Add to that the fact that a certain boy in our school declared she could only date the man who defeated her and add in the fact our fathers dumped the engagement on her when Ranma arrived—something they pressed for no matter what, she is somewhat justified in being wound so tight."

"Engagement?" asked Asrial in shock. "Oh God, I slept with an engaged man."

"Well technically," said Kasumi, hoping to head off a panic attack from Asrial, "Father left the decision up to Ranma about which of us he chose, we just dropped it on little sister at the time. We were kind of … shocked about his curse."

Nabiki snorted at that. "Shocked is putting it mildly, down right terrified is a better term. First impressions mean a lot and Saotome didn't put forth a very good one. Besides, considering how often Uncle Genma pawned him off as a credit chip, I think it's safe to say the arranged marriage is not an issue anymore, so don't go thinking you broke up a happy little home, Asrial."

"Okay … what?" asked the Salusian.

Smirking, Nabiki lowered herself a bit more into the water. "Well my dear, prepare to learn the twisted tale of the two students of Anything Goes and the stupidity of their actions."

"Father isn't that bad," feebly offered Kasumi.

"Father has a breakdown if his Saturday cartoons are interrupted," replied Nabiki in a deadpanned voice.

"Anyway," she said, turning back to her audience, "how about a quick rundown on the craziness of Nerima since I don't want to turn into a prune from soaking too long. I assure you, you'll never believe half of it."

"I don't know," muttered Asrial, sitting up a bit and dangling her feet in the water, "you haven't been to Quagmire. Hell, I know some stuff that goes on in Atlanta that would really freak you out."

"Wanna bet?" murmured Kasumi.

Half an hour later, the girls were preparing to exit the bath. Even Kiiro had managed to slip in for a bit, before she exited the water, as certain parts of the story were starting to anger her, and she didn't want to accidentally electrocute her Mistress.

Asrial could only blink, eyes wide, as she retrieved several towels for the girls. During her rush to give Kiiro a bath, she had forgotten to bring a fresh change of clothes—provided by Kasumi from her earlier shopping trip and a second-hand store—for either of them. Kasumi and Nabiki were the only ones who had brought a change into the bathroom with them. "Oh … wow," she murmured.

"So," smiled Nabiki, "got anything to beat that."

Asrial scratched her chin, thinking of some of the adventures she had been a part of, as well as a few stories the Digger Sisters had told her. Were they more dangerous? Well yeah, a force of utter annihilation from space was a sigh more dangerous than a sad demon that couldn't make Kasumi too evil. Stupid? No, some of the stuff from Nerima was definitely a bit higher in the Stupidity of the Week section of her mind.

Personally, she wondered with so much magic in Nerima and all, why hadn't the Diggers' father ever been dragged there. Magic was supposed to be his thing after all. "I'll give you this: that does rank pretty high on the Weird-Shit-O-Meter," she said.

Her face instantly fell as her comparison brought back her memories of her two missing friends.

"They'll be okay," murmured Nabiki, catching on quickly to what had changed the woman's mood. "I read up on them. If they try and turn them into pokégirls, they'll discover they're one hundred percent human. If anything, they're probably being treated as royalty.

"Captured and illegally held royalty, but royalty all the same. If they had caught you," she finished, tapering off.

Asrial nodded, her hands going back to her towel-covered rear, as she remembered her earlier treatment that day.

"Don't give up hope, Asrial," said Kasumi, wrapping the woman in a tight hug. "We'll find them, you'll see!"

Nabiki stayed silent. She didn't think they'd find them, she figured Team Rocket would find them. After all, they would have hopefully a tame chat with the captured humans, which would either send them looking for the alien princess, or send them looking around the area for anymore possible humans that were dumped in Buggy Woods. For the most part, Nabiki considered keeping their secret from those outside of the Pokécenter Staff a very good thing. With any luck, they would be long gone before a Rocket Grunt—making her briefly have the image of Ranma firing a chi blast and hearing "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" appear in her mind—appeared to ask about possible humans being cared for in Pewtit.

Frankly, she wouldn't feel completely safe until their transport was repaired and they were on their way—preferably in the opposite direction of the NERV Gym. "I took the liberty of having some study material sent to our room," she added, as she finished drying off. "You saw how Jolie reacted to trying to say Asrial was Ranma's pet. I want us as above-the-board as possible." _I'd also like to have a few powerhouses with me in case we get a massive assault to try and capture us,_ she thought. But she decided it best to keep such thoughts quiet for the moment.

She briefly giggled at the thought of Akane trying to become a Tamer as well, most likely from the youngest Tendo's own competitive nature working with her own foot-in-mouth disease. Yes, Little Sister was in for enough shocks after she recovered, best to keep them limited while she was recovering.

"Sister," said Kasumi, as the foursome made their way to the assigned room at the Pokécenter, "you really should tell Ranma about your—"

"I'll tell him when I'm ready, Kasumi," spat Nabiki, her mood instantly ruined by Kasumi's words about the Ice Queen's first serious relationship. "So I'd appreciate it if my secrets stay that."

The eldest Tendo nodded sadly. She knew how much the incident had hurt her sister; Nabiki had become a bit colder after it, and to be honest, except for her few dates since the arrival of the Saotomes, she had all but written of Nabiki's dating life. Granted, those dates had been ploys or challenges of some type, but Kasumi held out hope that maybe her sister was thawing a bit.

Nabiki forced herself to calm down as they shut the door behind them. The place was still too bugged, she had no clue just who could be watching them here, so informing the girls about the bad Evangelion fusion that existed here was out, more so than any possible secret that the Tendo sister had. She'd rather wait until they were on the road and the mobile home had been swept for bugs. That didn't take into account what demands Akane would make to deal with Gendo now or Ranma's own hero complex when the former issue was revealed.

The latter would stay buried until she felt ready.

Until they got stronger—or until some half-baked plan to retrieve them arrived from Nerima to extract them—they had to play it safe.

Looking around the room, she spotted the three girls once more. Kasumi was doing the dishes from Ranma's snack as well as making a snack with the help of Kiiro—damn, the name was starting to grow on her, and Asrial was messing around with some purchased electronics—most likely upset that Saotome had taken his PokéDex thus preventing her from trying to 'fix' it from reading her as a pokégirl.

Shaking her head, she went over to the table near the couch, spotting several pamphlets about tamer licenses and test-prep materials. Shaking her head, she sat down on the couch, humming a tune in her head as she went over the information. "A three hour tour, a three hour tour," she murmured.

Walking out of the establishment with a slight wobbly to his step, Ranma was holding onto Officer Jolie to help with his balance. "Now... THAT was awesome..." he told the police pokégirl as they walked side-by-side... at three in the morning. Damn it, for such a nice place, how could they NOT rent out rooms for overnight? They must've had a deal with the local hotel or something... at least they got their money's worth of food, and 'fun'.

The bluenette pokégirl supporting herself against Ranma nodded her head in agreement. "I'm surprised I can walk myself," Jolie murmured while smiling tiredly. "Then again, I was a bit relentless and you did Tame some of your Harem before the date like a good Tamer should."

Raising his left hand to scratch the back of his head, the pigtailed man chuckled in embarrassment. "Eheh-heh... thanks for not laughing at my... ah... weakness." At least Ranma could admit he was getting better reciprocating playful banter without putting his foot too far into his mouth. Boy was this world ever having an effect on him. He couldn't remember a time when he would simply jibe back at someone with word-play.

Still that didn't mean it was the only thing he could do. "I hope you don't have to work tomorrow... we were at that for a bit." Of course by, 'a bit' he meant, 'like crazed weasels in heat for three hours straight'.

"I'm still free for another..." she raised her free arm and checked her watch. "Twenty four hours. Plenty of time to sleep in and get any errands done." She smiled at Ranma. "Plus getting such a good Taming in, I won't need any servicing for a good long while, thanks to the wonderful stud here." She winked at the pigtailed Tamer she was walking beside.

"Eh... ain't nothin' big about it," Ranma told her. "A marti-ah... a Tamer is supposed to Tame and keep his girls happy, even if they aren't part of the harem!" He told her, a bit of the old Saotome chauvinism slipping in.

A huge grin on her face, Jolie nodded her head. "Mmmhmm... that you did. I just hope your friends and harem aren't too miffed I borrowed you this late." She knew how some pokégirls could get with girls outside of the harem. Until they were enrolled, they were just competition.

Ranma shook his head. "Nah. In fact, Nabiki was telling me I should try and help out those who can't help themselves," he said, quoting the martial artist's code. "So it's really for the best and..." the pigtailed martial artist blinked his eyes as realization hit him like a sack of bricks. "Say... Officer Jolie?"

"Hmmm?" The OfficerJenny asked curiously, turning her head to look at him. "What is it?"

"Later today, after we've both had some sleep..." Ranma started seriously but making her know it wasn't too big a deal. "Would you mind helping us get in contact with that friend of yours that'll fix our RV?" The pigtailed man asked curiously. "We could use the help!"

Nodding her head, the off-duty OfficerJenny replied, "Of course! Given what happened with the last 'repair' guy, I'll be happy to get you into contact as soon as possible. She frowned slightly as she remembered something. "Although..." Jolie admitted. "It might take him time. He's not a repairman by trade but he does take care of his own machinery and vehicles; he's even helped repair a squad car or two for us when it the money to afford such wasn't in the budget. I'm thoroughly convinced he knows what he's doing."

Ranma blinked his eyes. "He's not a technician or repair guy? Well, what is he?"

Officer Jolie gave Ranma a playful grin. "His name's Brock Stuart. He's the head of the Boulder Ranch here in Pewtit and he's also the city's Gym Leader."

That statement made Ranma blink his eyes once, twice. "HUH!?"

"Yeah it doesn't get out much he does tinkering with machinery much but yes..." the OfficerJenny explained to Ranma as they walked the quiet streets of Pewtit in the early morning. "Besides being the Gym Leader he has his own side projects for inventing and such."

"Ah... okay..." Ranma replied slowly as he tried to come to terms with what such an encounter could entail. " _How do I ask about Gym leaders without making it sound like I know less than I should?_ " Thought a very worried Ranma. Someone with such authority would know the difference between a rookie and someone that new jack shit. He just hoped Brock would accept an 'amnesia' excuse...

At the look on the helpful and 'cocky' Tamer's face, Jolie frowned curiously. "Ranma?" She spoke up to get his attention. "Are you all right?"

"Ah... well." He paused for a moment before he decided that mix of honest and a not-quite-but-still white lie had worked so far... "Thing is I hope my little bit of amnesia won't make the guy think I'm some useless noob when I meet him. You know, given how I'm gonna need so much re-education..." he scratched the back if his head. "And I've kinda forgotten some details on this Brock guy," he 'admitted' sheepishly.

Nodding her head to that request, Jolie had to admit it was understandable, given the circumstances. Jusenkyo was a terrible place and whatever happened robbed the poor youth of his memory, (but thank the thousand gods NOT his Taming skill!) "Well he is a bit of a recluse... outside of the gym and his workshop word has it he's rather homely taking care of his siblings."

Ranma blinked his eyes. "Siblings?"

"Yes, all twelve younger brothers and sisters," the blue-haired pokégirl explained. "His father is busy handling the day-to-day affairs of the Ranch and it's up to Brock to raise his human siblings; six boys and six girls."

"Holy..." Ranma gawked at the thought of so many kids. "Where's his Mom?"

Jolie frowned slightly. "Sadly, she died from an illness. They ended up naming the hospital after her."

"That sucks..." Ranma muttered, already becoming a little impressed with this Brock guy. Still, he needed to know a bit more about it. "So what's his specialty?"

"Rock-types," Jolie told him. "But he does have a surprise for those that would abuse Plant-types to try and claim an easy win. He has a high level Vixxen as well, you see. She really is such a beauty too."

Ranma nodded his head to that explanation. "That... sounds plausible." He considered it for a moment. "So what, Gym Leaders normally specialize in one type or something?"

"Quite," Jolie told him. "While the Gym Leaders normally specialize in elements, I must admit Prussian's Gym Leader is somewhat different. He follows a 'theme' rather than an elemental type-casting."

Raising an eyebrow to that, Ranma asked, "What sort of... theme?"

"It's 'Ancient Egyptian', I believe..." Jolie told him. "He's got a Scorpiagirl, a Feraligarter... he even has a rare Lickario and if you can believe it, a SPHINX!" She said excitedly. "The rarest of all pokégirls and one is practically on display within Indigo!" The OfficerJenny took a deep breath. "However... that Sphinx and Brandon's mummy pokégirls; the Bandame and Phawhore... they are definitely a tough group to face." She took a deep breath. "He covers a lot of elements, making him one of the three toughest Gym Leaders in the entirety of the Indigo League."

Ranma considered her words. "So unless I have a powerful and skilled harem, avoid him at all costs?"

Officer Jolie nodded her head. "It's suggested only advanced Tamers tackle the Viridick, Prussian and Lavenderriere Gyms."

"So best to train, plan ahead, make sure I try my hand at all the other Gyms and pray to whatever god, huh?" Ranma asked, taking in all she said prior, to affirm he got it right.

Nodding her head, the OfficerJenny dressed in a rather nice dress from the evidence locker firmly replied, "Exactly!"

Nodding his head, Ranma mentally filed this away to mention to Nabiki later, assuming she hadn't already raided the internet or whatever source for such information. "Um..." he paused for a moment. "Okay I admit I got distracted... am I taking you home or we stopping by the center?" He could feel a bead of sweat trickle down the side of his head as he chuckled. Yeah, real smooth on his part...

"The PokéCenter," the bluenette pokégirl replied. "I live almost next-door and besides dropping you off, I need to pick up something." Well, in truth she wasn't lying. She wanted to really stop by and tell the Joys on the graveyard shift about the marvels of this stud as well as update his profile. He was a perfect TEN! And from that, she'd be 'picking up' pride from their reactions. It wasn't often a "10" came through their fair little hamlet of Pewtit.

Ranma blinked his eyes as Officer Jolie was practically hanging on his arm, a glazed look in her eyes. "Uh... everything all right?"

"Oh no, just... still feeling the afterglow," the police pokégirl told him, a big grin plastered on her face. "I haven't had such a good night or a Taming that good in quite awhile. Thank you."

Feeling a swell of confidence from the boost to his price, Ranma told her, "Well, the feeling is mutual. It's been ages since I had a date that didn't blow up...outside of the girls in my harem, that is." The pigtailed man quickly corrected himself.

Jolie rolled her eyes at the thought of such idiot women. "Their loss if the other girls couldn't handle the date."

Ranma smiled lightly at having someone on his side concerning such. "It mostly had to do with jealousy and other people breaking it up," he told her honestly.

The OfficerJenny snorted in annoyance at such. "Pooh! What losers..."

Ranma sweat-dropped at such a reply but didn't correct her. Admittedly, he had his fair share of the blame when it came to blowing said dates... not that he wanted her to know, of course. The whole Saotome pride coming into play, so to speak.

It wasn't much longer before the two reached their destination. The doors to the PokéCenter opened automatically once they arrived at the doorsteps. The two walked in, arm-in-arm and received a greeting.

"Oh! Welcome back, Ranma-kun!" Came the surprisingly energetic reply from the eldest Tendo sister as she stood by the help desk in the lobby. It was surprising, considering the time of night it was.

Blinking his eyes once, twice, Ranma just stared in surprise at the woman standing there in her nightgown. "Kasumi? You're still up?" He asked in surprise.

"Actually I woke up feeling like a midnight snack and I just started to talk with the lovely NurseJoy..." Kasumi explained. The eldest of the Tendo sisters had a grin on her face that reached from ear-to-ear as she explained, "She's recommended a good place for us to find a Milktit."

The NurseJoy on call nodded her head. "There's this delightful place within Cerulesbian's city limits. Normally they deal only with Water-types but they got a few Milktits in that they're looking to unload." She sighed. "Sadly, they only take walk-ins. They want to see and meet the people their pokégirls are going to."

Turning back to the NurseJoy working the graveyard shift, the matriarch of the Tendo girls gave her a gentle smile. "I don't mind. I just hope there's some when we arrive," Kasumi told her honestly. Although she'd _honestly_ appreciate it if there were still some Milktits for sale when they arrived.

Considering this for a moment, the OfficerJenny told Kasumi, "If they're out, there's a farm that specializes in Milktits and other agricultural pokégirls." Jolie sighed as she admitted, "It's a little pricier but the girls _are_ top quality."

"Really?" The eldest Tendo turned to the police pokégirl, her interest piqued. "Where is it?" Kasumi asked.

To that inquiry, the OfficerJenny replied to the human woman, "It's on the Dix Island chain, specifically Fortune Island or-"

"FORTUNE FARMS!" Kasumi said with a bit of glee.

Surprised at the outburst of the woman standing next to her, the NurseJoy chuckled. "So you know of them?"

Turning to the NurseJoy, the pigtailed martial artist couldn't help but smirk. "She's been researching Milktit farms for a bit," Ranma explained. After all, Kasumi's desire for the diary-producing pokégirl was no big secret.

"So that's what the racket is all about..." came a disgruntled, tired-sounding female voice from the doorway which lead to the Tamer's rooms. "Welcome back, Ranma..."

Turning to the source of the voice, the raven-haired martial artist turned Tamer paused for a moment. Looking her over for a moment, he couldn't help but laugh. "Heh heh! It ain't often I see you with a bed-head or so groggy, Nabs," Ranma told her with a smirk.

Hearing such, the middle Tendo sister rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah... laugh it up," Nabiki muttered in annoyance. Raising a hand to her face and rubbing her eye, she looked over to Jolie and then at Ranma. "You just got back, huh? Have fun?"

Both the martial artist turned Tamer and off-duty police pokégirl couldn't help but grin dumbly. Oh yes, they certainly enjoyed themselves.

Getting her answer, Nabiki mumbled, "Well that's nice to know."

OfficerJolie nodded her head. "Oh yes, quite. I'm just sorry the establishment didn't allow 'overnights'. Since I didn't feel like just keeping Ranma at my place for only a little bit, I figured I'd bring him back to the PokéCenter."

Ranma for his part, was just staring at Nabiki in shock. Once he got over his initial amusement, he was taking the state of the most mercenary of the Tendo daughters seriously. "Man, Nabs..." he said in awe. "I didn't know all your hair could shift like that..."

"Wuh?" Nabiki asked as she heard that comment, raising a hand up. "I don't have much hair... to... oi .." bringing her hand from the side of her head, the woman groaned and slapped herself on the face. Of all the things...

"Actually," Ranma spoke up as he continued to stare at the Tendo girl. "It's kinda cute."

Nabiki opens a space between the fingers of the hand on her face and looked at the pigtailed Tamer ciuriously. "Cute? Me... cute..." lowering her head, she snorted. "Pfft! Yeah... riight." Her tone of voice was, understandably, disbelief.

"He's right sister," the eldest Tendo daughter chimed in. "You do have a bit of a cutesy bed-head," Kasumi told her with a smile.

Ranma couldn't help but laugh a little. "You also look cute with your droopy eyes." He pointed out.

Nabiki grumbled in annoyance. "It's too early for coffee." So saying, she moved her hand to her mouth to try and stifle a yawn.

Waiting for the girl to finish yawning for a moment, the OfficerJenny chimed in, "I'd recommend a soft, soooft lay but..." Jolie grinned at Ranma. "Well, I don't think we want to break Ranma here." The bluenette pokégirl said with a grin.

The middle Tendo sibling just stared at the OfficerJenny for a loooong time. "How the hell does sex put you to sleep?" Nabiki inquired, wondering how an activity usually very energy driven could induce sleep, (unless your lover just SUCKED that badly). Thankfully despite a bad lay or two they didn't put her to sleep.

The OfficerJenny smiled. "Well, if they just slide in and hold you from behind on your side and just slowly move or even just stay there while rubbing your body..." she smiled faintly from her memory of Ranma doing that not too long ago. "It's one of the top ten ways in Score Magazine of how to enjoy early morning or late night lazy sex," Jolie explained.

Ranma raised an eyebrow to that. "That... that does sound like fun." He managed a small grin as he looked at Jolie appreciatively. He was obviously thinking about earlier as well.

Snorting, Nabiki told him, "Don't even think about it, Saotome." He still had a harem he needed to take care of! Even if it got them in good with the law, he couldn't go fucking the police officers every day!

"Oh that sounds so wonderful and romantic!" The eldest of the Tendo daughters cooed out happily. Looking at Jolie curiously, Kasumi asked, "Can it be done in a group?"

Jolie mulled over it for a moment as she considered such realistically. "Hmm... I'd say it depends on the guy-to-girl ratio. Group cuddle-sleeping can be fun but takes time and as I said, the guy-to-girl ratio adds to it." The OfficerJenny shrugged her shoulders. "Best do what I mentioned for on a couple. Group cuddling takes some finesse, especially if one's cock is unavailable."

"Unavailable would be right..." Ranma muttered. Trying to cuddle with many girls at once, while fun-sounding, just seemed like a bad idea if one liked to take longer turns than the others...

It was then the OfficerJenny brought up an excellent point. "But on cold winter nights that many bodies just feels soooo good." Jolie smiled before she energetically explained, "Sometimes when we sleep at the station, a bunch of us move our cots close together. It doesn't always have to be sexual but spice is nice, if you're not just dead tired."

Groaning, Nabiki just rolled her eyes. "Ugh... can we just _not_ talk about sex? My brain's too tired to want to think," the most mercenary of the Tendo daughters grumbled before trying to stifle a yawn again.

Nodding his head, the heir of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts turned to the sleepy numbers-cruncher of the Tendos. "Then go back to bed. I need to shower before I even get to sleep. I'm a little ripe," Ranma explained.

"Ditto," Jolie agreed... but boy, had it been worth it! He Tamed her for so long and so lovingly! She really felt like she could go more than a couple of weeks before she needed to have sex again.

Hearing Ranma complain about needing to wash up, the eldest Tendo daughter was quick to speak up. "Want me to wash your back? I promise there will be no naughty stuff. I would just wash you," Kasumi offered.

At her sister's enthusiasm, Nabiki just groaned in disbelief. " _Why Kami-sama? Why do you throw all this at me when I'm half asleep?_ " She wondered bitterly.

Ranma nodded his head. "That would he helpful. Thank you, Kasumi," he said with a smile on his face. Oh Kasumi... even in this world she was just ever so helpful.

Seeing how she had Ranma all up for this, the eldest Tendo turned to her sister. "Nabiki, I know you're tired but maybe a wash would wake you up? Or do you prefer to go back to sleep?"

Raising an eyebrow, Nabiki just stared at her sister strangely. "Sis, I hope you aren't trying to get me and Ranma in a shower together for something kinky." She saw what happened the last time Kasumi got into the bathroom with Ranma. So did the hospital staff.

Shaking her head, Kasumi answered, "Not now... at least." The eldest Tendo grinned.

Eyebrows furrowing, Nabiki turned her head and glared lightly at Ranma. "I'd blame you for her corruption but..." she shook her head. "Bah! Even I know my big sis has some perverted ideas and not every problem revolves around you."

" _For once!_ " Ranma thought before thanking the kami for small favors.

"But still..." Nabiki said in a dead serious, (and dead tired) tone of voice. "I'd rather just get back to bed..." she let out a yawn. "Now that I know everything went well, I just want to sleep more." And with that said she turned back to head down the hallway and back to her room.

Nodding her head, the eldest Tendo told her younger sister, "Sleep well Nabiki!"

"Later Nabs!" Ranma called out after the retreating form of the middle Tendo sibling.

To that, Nabiki stopped suddenly. Slowly, she turned to look back at Ranma with an annoyed look. "...'Nabs'?"

Ranma could feel himself sweating at the woman's stare. "Uh... bad nickname?"

The middle Tendo sibling continued to glare at Ranma for a loooong time. Finally, she took a deep breath and sighed. "...I'll let it slide but... that name doesn't conjure nice memories." She muttered the later part mostly to herself as she turned and walked off.

Watching her walk until Nabiki was out of sight, Ranma turned to look at Kasumi curiously. "Bad... memories?"

To that question, Kasumi sighed sadly. "It's not my place to tell."

Ranma sighed. This was definitely something to think about.

Sitting on a wash stool, Ranma squirmed a bit as Kasumi scrubbed him down with a luffa. She was being very... thorough to say the least. And it wasn't helping that she was 'dressed' for the part. Kami-sama! How could his member still _try_ to get it up after all he'd put it through today!?

Noticing Ranma's discomfort, Kasumi giggled softly. "I'm sorry. Am I arousing you a bit too much?"

"I'm surprised I can even get it up," the pigtailed martial artist answered softly. "I didn't even have as many energy drinks as I expected."

Mulling over that for a moment, Kasumi suggested, "Well it might be your 'never give up' spirit also counts for... well..." she trailed off, lets the thought hang, (much like Ranma's member).

Ranma shivered a bit as the cleaning continued. "Kasumi? Do you have to... clean my butt so intently?" She scrubbed that sponge and soap over his posterior so often he'd lost count.

"Well, I do have to be thorough," the woman answered, allowing herself a giggle. However, she did lessen the intensity of her cleaning a bit at his asking.

Taking a deep breath, Ranma let off a sigh of relief as the cleaning felt less... stimulating. Trying to look over his shoulder, the pigtailed martial artist attempted to make conversation. "So what did you all do after I left?"

"Girl talk," Kasumi said honestly. "And Nabiki was kind enough to give us an idea of what goes on at the PokéCenter." She frowned lightly. "For example, do you know they have cameras in peculiar places?"

"Is that so?" Ranma asked curiously. "I guess they would big on security. I can understand it, considering all the kinds of pokégirls that come in at once and the dangers they possess..."

Yep, he was missing the point.

Kasumi sighed and reached a hand up, gently poking his cheek. "Ranma," she deadpanned. "They saw us all hot and bothered. At least they gave us a nice DVD and Nabiki ensured they wouldn't sell copied of it."

Ranma blinked his eyes once, twice. "Wait! They actually saw us when we were all having sex?" He asked in complete shock at the thought of having been viewed on. But then... that was also kind of to be expected of this world. Sex made the world round.

"Yes, yes... and from what Nabiki said they all were quite aroused," Kasumi said in a matter-of-fact manner.

Blinking his eyes once, twice, the pigtailed martial artist asked, "Oh... really?" Even if he wasn't thinking about having sex with them, it was always nice to get such a boost to his ego.

"Mmmhmm..." the eldest Tendo replied as she nodded her head. "They said it was rare for a Tamer to Tame three girls." The brunette blinked her eyes. "Well, two pokégirls and a human lover," Kasumi corrected as Asrial was considered a pokégirl and for their cover, had to go along with such.

Ranma frowned as he head that. "Why do I keep getting the feeling that Tamers take pokégirls for granted?" They all seemed just so damned sex-starved!

Mulling over that for a moment, Kasumi answered him as best she could. "Somewhat..." she started to answer. "Not unlike our world only without the permissive sex and extreme lack of women's rights."

Nodding his head, the blue-eyed Tamer admitted, "Yeah I know guys are dicks at home too." Many of his rivals came to mind...

"Maybe so," Kasumi told him. "But not all are." She smiled a little. "And I must say you've matured a bit since we came here."

Ranma chuckled nervously at the praise. "Well... it's kinda sink or swim here," he admitted. "Either I grow up in some ways and do what has to be done, or..." he sighed as he let his train of thought trail off. "I really don't want to think of what could go on here." The whole pokégirl concept was tough enough to deal with but there were many real dangers involved with it as well. He would be damned if he let any of the girls get hurt because of him.

Hearing him say that, the eldest Tendo sister reached around and hugged him from behind, resting her chin against the back of his neck. "I know..." she whispered. "We're all nervous and just want to keep out of trouble and stay alive." She smiled a little. "However, I have faith in you. You, Nabiki, Asrial, Kiiro... all of you. Even Alice, Cyan and Cassandra."

Ranma was surprised at the sensation of her breasts against his back. But her words... the tone and seriousness they conveyed cut through any surge of hormones that could pop up. "I understand Kasumi..." he whispered back to her. "I'll be doing my best."

"I know you will," she said encouragingly. Raising a hand tilting his face to the side, she kissed him. It wasn't the passion-crazed one from before but a gentle, sweet, innocent, yet also needy kiss. It wasn't one meant to incite hormones or be some overly sappy romantic kiss but a kiss born of mutual trust, love and need.

Wide-eyed for a moment, it took a second for Ranma to calm down and return the honest kiss. He closed his eyes as he tried to enjoy the sensation of kissing the older Tendo woman.

After a minute of lip-contact, Kasumi reluctantly broke the kiss and cuddled up to him warmly. There was no talking from her, she just wanted to enjoy the moment of peace.

Raising his arms, Ranma returned the soft embrace. The pigtailed martial artist may have been letting Kasumi take the lead, but he was more than willing to reciprocate the affection. "Thank you, Kasumi..." he whispered to her softly.

"Mmmhmm... and thank you too," she whispered while enjoying the feeling of his strong arms. Arms that assured her they had a chance in this alien world.

"Brainwave activity is increasing."

"Looks like she's waking up finally. Increase oxygen concentration in the respirator unit, adjust the muscle inhibitors accordingly."

"Keep a tight watch on the new tissue, I want to know if it breaks down or she ruptures it."

Akane Tendo was slowly returning to the waking world. She had just left a very weird dream, involving Ranma dressed up as Spider-man, Ryoga's voice coming from something that looked like a cross between P-chan and Venom, and the Fantastic Four replaced with Charmander, Clefairy, Pikachu, and Golem.

 _I'm never eating chicken before bed ever again; that dream was way too weird._

"Ms. Tendo, are you alert enough to respond?" came a female voice.

"Hmm?" she murmured, wondering why she felt so tired.

"Can you open your eyes please?"

Despite the fact she felt the question itself was weird, she slowly forced her eyes open. She truly didn't want to; actually, she wanted to go right back to sleep. But the nice voice had asked her to open them, so she thought it would be rude not to give it a try.

"Wow," she murmured, "you're all so tiny."

"Great," muttered one of the pink haired tiny figures, "she's stoned."

"Mary, just shift the system to flush the pain killers and set the neuro-suppressor active on the pain centers of her brain. Make sure you don't interfere with the torso restraint system."

"Yeah, yeah; I know what I'm doing, Sally," spat Mary. "This isn't the first patient with these issues I've dealt with before."

Akane tilted her head slightly. Sure her mind still felt a bit foggy, but she wondered why the short pinkies were arguing like that. But as she stared, she could feel her mind clearing, the fog lifting.

"Now try to stay calm, Ms. Tendo," said an unnamed pinkie. "My name is Jill, I was one of the attending medical personnel at the time you came in."

"Medical?" asked Akane. Her mind was trying to capture some thought, something that was eluding her. Why would she ever have needed medical…

And then it hit her.

"Heart rate and respiration just shot way up!"

"No shit, Sherlock," grumbled Mary.

"Calm down, Ms. Tendo!" pleaded Jill. "You're safe here! The Arachnae isn't around here! You're safe!"

Akane struggled to try and move. Her mind snapping at her with fear as images of the spider-girl reappeared to her, the pain as … something bit into her, her cries inside the webbing… But as much as she tried, she found her body wouldn't respond. She could move her neck, but her arms, her legs, hell her torso wouldn't respond. "Why can't I move?" she cried.

"We're restraining you so you don't reopen your wounds," said Jill calmly. Damn it, she knew they should have had her sisters here. The girl was freaking out at where she was and what had happened. They usually had a few friendly faces in the room when they brought the patient back around, someone whom the patient would recognize and feel at ease with. They just hadn't been able to do it this time, thanks to the needed monitoring of the Tendo female. The fact she had survived long enough to get to surgery was a miracle on its own. They just didn't want to take any chances with making room for one of her sisters at the moment when they had so much to monitor to ensure her continued living. "Now please calm down! If you keep resisting like that, you might reopen your wounds!"

"So … I'm not paralyzed? I mean, I can't feel anything," she said into the mask.

Jill nodded. "You're not paralyzed. We've just inhibited certain signals from reaching your brain so you don't move and re-injure yourself. When you're healed enough, we'll drop the inhibitor, drain the medical tank, and allow you out for brief trips. But you'll need to begin physical rehabilitation," she said calmly, happy to note that that Akane's heart rate and breathing rate was dropping slowly back to normal. "The new muscles will be weak and tender for a while and we'll want to monitor your health to ensure the cloned tissue and organs are continuing to function normally."

Akane nodded, agreeing with that. The fact that she had been… And they had repaired…

"So no sex for a week or two," commented Jill.

"Right, no sex," said Akane. "That's okay, I… NO SEX!" she sputtered.

"They're going up again," commented Mary.

"Calm down, Ms. Tendo!" pleaded Jill. "I'm sure you can go the needed time. What is more important to you: sex or your health?"

Akane just continued to sputter into the mask. What the hell had people been saying about her?

Asrial slowly removed herself from her bed, smiling at how rested she felt.

True, she hadn't gone to sleep without worries; the safety of her two friends had always weighed heavily on her mind since their separation. About the only time it hadn't been was … in the bath.

She giggled a bit as the memories surfaced, as did some lingering soreness, as she moved about her room. All things considered, the last few days had been some of the best and some of the worst of the Princess's young life. She had never done anything like that in Quagmire.

But then one could say it was this place, this world that brought out such behavior. Here, sex was almost as much part of daily life as brushing your teeth—which she needed to do.

But that could wait until after breakfast. After all, she learned last night where the damaged RV was being kept. Apparently when that asshole mechanic had been charged, he was immediately detained after Asrial, Ranma, and Officer Jolie had left—the fraud had also tried his trick on someone with some political clout.

Long story short, he was in jail for the next few days, and his garage was left without supervision. All she needed to do was sneak in—after ensuring no security systems were active; electronic or pokégirl—and get to work. After all, considering she was capable of turning a rusted hunk of junk on cinderblocks into a flying car, surely she could turn the disassembled transport into something no one would expect, especially those asshole Team Rocket members. It wasn't like **she** was going to have to pay for or explain where the parts for said modifications had come from.

The fact it would keep Ranma from owing that Officer Joy another favor was … not entirely beside the point. _I wonder why I feel so possessive about Ranma now,_ she thought. It did remind her of how she felt for Jeremy at times.

 _Hmm, Jeremy … Ranma … Jeremy … Ranma … Jeremy nude … Ranma nude…_

 _Jeremy, Ranma, and myself nude…_

Her eyes immediately snapped open as her mind took that parting thought down a perverted track. Oh yes, this world had to be at blame for part of that.

Besides, it wasn't likely to occur, Ranma didn't appear to be the type to be involved in a threesome or moresome with another guy.

No; for right now it was probably for the best to just focus on securing the transport and getting it mobile and functional, before another Officer Joy or one of the Pokécenter staff tried to get some time with the pigtailed Tamer. Hopefully the last date hadn't been recorded as well. Who knew what would happen on a world like this if either video of Ranma's Taming efforts got out.

After quickly checking her own bag to ensure her copy hadn't been lost or stolen, she started getting dressed. She was going to be busy after all, and the last thing she wanted was to have to waste time after breakfast returning for her clothes, since that would take time from working on the RV.

"I wonder if I can get Ranma to help me christen it after I finished," she whispered, churring a bit at the thought of doing just that.

Nabiki felt herself slowly returning to the waking world, a beam of sunshine streaking in through the shut curtains and somehow finding her eyes, no matter where she turned her head. Sure, she could sleep through it, but … she felt like she was rested enough to survive endure the day ahead.

Her mood at the moment was only semi-good, a drastic shift from her usual mood when she got as much sleep as she wanted and needed without missing some appointment. Usually sleeping in wasn't an option, what with her … extracurricular activities. But said activities were literally another universe away, so unless her analog—if one existed here—was into similar activities, she was going to need to find something else to fulfill her time.

She severely doubted her favorite manga would be available here—not without a serious upsurge of T&A. Besides, one search had already found _Neon Genesis: Evangelion_ existed here in some form. And truthfully, she wasn't quite ready to tempt fate.

But if she found an analog of Harry Potter here, she was seriously going to either need some brain-bleach in the form of enough alcohol to make a fraternity president cringe or a weapon to cleanse the Earth.

Back to her mood, it was simply to place why it was not a perfect example of contentment.

He damned sister caused it! Sure, she had nice dreams until she had woken up to catch Saotome's return from ensuring a healthy relationship with Law Enforcement—the fact that the words Saotome, healthy, and Law Enforcement were probably never used before in such a configuration didn't escape her. And though Kasumi hadn't pushed it, enough hints had been dropped that the Elder Tendo would like nothing better than to get her itch scratched again.

Kasumi probably would have if the Wild Horse could get a salute going. But apparently four women in one day was Saotome's limit. Well, if she ever got home, that was one bet she never needed to pay out. Most went for him either being a quick shot like a stereotypical virgin or someone who would do half the district and never stop—with side bets on if incubus or succubus blood ran in Saotome's family on his mother's side.

It also brought up questions about Kasumi Tendo, namely just how pure had the maiden been in mind and body. Was Tofu's reaction due to his nerves or had Kasumi done something to the good doctor to make him like that. If so, were his fits a reason to clear the room and enjoy their time alone? Kasumi did claim to desire older men…

And now said formerly-chaste woman wanted Ranma to deliver such an experience to Nabiki as well.

Nabiki had to wonder what had caused the dramatic personality shift in her sister—if any had occurred. Ask anyone in Nerima—minus the perverts and the conspiracy nuts—about images of Kasumi, and you would never hear the phrases orgy, foursome, eating cum out of women, nailing her sister's fiancée, trying to get Nabiki laid, or desires to own animal women unless said phrases followed 'she'll never have a desire to'.

And yet here it was happening. From Homemaker to Pimp in under a day, a new record in Nerima; Kasumi was definitely showing she had unexplored depths—sex jokes not withstanding. Oh yes, there was a definite need for some sister-bonding time for a nice in-depth chat, hopefully before Akane discovered the DVD Kasumi had made of her orgy in the bathroom—and hopefully before she sat everyone down to watch it and dissected their moves like a sports coach.

And then there was another thing to wake-up for today: Akane was supposed to awaken and be able to talk finally. Last she had heard before bed, everyone was going well, cloned tissue and organs were working fine, no rejection and the cells were holding perfectly. So odds were that for a while, Akane's power would be a bit off thanks to the new muscles and flesh.

Not that Nabiki looked forward to being a test subject for such. If anything, it made now a perfect time to explain to Little Sister the new Facts of Life for their continued survival. The last thing anyone wanted was a repeat of what had happened in the woods. She still had shivers at seeing Akane like that, soaked in her own blood, barely hanging on.

Akane was going to have to see fact or they were all in trouble. But explaining to the girl that Ranma was now not only expected to be a pervert, but sleep around…

Oh there was going to be some yelling at that meeting.

But there were other things to worry about at the moment, like Kasumi's plans for the day.

Well namely one plan: get Ranma to Tame the rest of his new harem, namely the High Elf and the two catgirls. Oh sure, Kasumi had asked her, Kiiro, and Asrial to attend, mainly to keep Ranma calm enough to allow him to start to work through his ailurophobia. It sounded more like Kasumi just wanted some more time together with everyone, but the way she had presented it…

Not that Nabiki had any plans to attend, mind you. If and/or when she had a first time with Ranma, it would not be with others present, it would not be being recorded by the Pokécenter staff, and it would not be in any manner, shape, or form similar to her experiences with **him**. No, it would be something … unique and shared only between the two of them.

So aside from avoiding her sister's plots for another orgy to help gain control over the Nekoken, chatting with Akane, and her own studying of this world and her upcoming exams to be a Tamer—and exactly what type of pokégirls female Tamers were expected to have, her day was relatively full. Overall, it stood to be a busy day, one filled with learning of this new world and hopefully not running into any more anime rejects fused with it.

Opening her eyes finally now that she had decided on a course of action, she was happy to note her time making the decision had allowed the sun to move enough not to stream into her pupils.

She was however unhappy to find the previously mentioned catgirls in bed with her, cuddling into her side, and each one groping one of her breasts. At least it explained why she had a naughty dream of a catboy Ranma having his way with her: part Kasumi's suggestions, part Kasumi's DVD debut, and part purring catgirls molesting her in her sleep.

 _Oh, Kasumi is_ _ **so**_ _going to pay for this. I know this was her idea!_

In his own room, Ranma too was beginning to wake to the day … well, early pre-afternoon. After all, he had had a late night, had a foursome followed by a night of pleasing a certain Officer Jenny. So he didn't mind that he had slept past dawn. It wasn't like anyone was going to wake him with a bucket of cold water or by tossing him out an open window. Sure, he'd probably get up soon, spend some time working out, followed by another wonderful break…er…brunch by Kasumi, and learn more about these Pokégirls before Angry Tomboy 01 awoke from her slumber and…

Oh who was he kidding, the minute Akane learned that he had had sex with Kasumi and three other girls, he was a dead man. They would be finding pieces of him from here to … well, whatever was on the opposite side of the world from Pewtit.

Great, now he needed a map! He hadn't even been up for five minutes and he already needed a map to find out just how screwed he was.

Sighing that drifting back to sleep was no longer an option, he tried to sit up.

'Tried' being the appropriate word as something was pinning his shoulders to the bed. Opening his eyes, he turned to his left, spotting the snoozing yellow-furred form of Kiiro, cuddled against his side, her head on his shoulder, sleeping with a smile on her face.

Turning right revealed a similar picture, except the person was the very human Kasumi Tendo.

Oh yes, forget world maps, he was going to need a star chart to figure out how screwed he was.

Now fully alert, his brain kicked in, trying to not only figure out how he came to such a life-ending incident, but also possible routes of escape.

He recalled his last bath after his date with Officer Jolie, the chat he had with Kasumi. It had been nice, opening up like that, not feeling the pressure to be something, but to just be.

They were counting on him; he knew that, even if they hadn't outright said it. And that was not the Saotome ego talking. He had told Kasumi he would do his best to protect them all here.

And sure there was that little voice inside his head, one that kept reminding him that if he had been the best like he claimed, than that spider-girl wouldn't have gotten Akane, wouldn't have shrugged off his chi attack like the thing was Ryoga and Ranma has tossed a pebble at it.

Sex was fun; he was never going to deny that. It offered things he had quite frankly never gotten out of his training; things that made the other voices in his head wonder what the other girls from Nerima would be like in the act.

But it wasn't going to always protect them here. He needed to get stronger, needed to help the others get stronger too. The former wouldn't be that bad, super-powered girls with such abilities were sure to help him test and push himself to new limits. The problem was the latter; what did he know about teaching others? He certainly wasn't about to expose a pokégirl to his father's teaching style.

Well most of it, some things the Old Man had tried were pretty good … okay, less stupid than the rest would be a better description. But if he was going to help everyone get stronger so they had a better chance of surviving, then Ranma was going to need to use his brains.

And while he could probably work something out to train the Tendo sisters—at least Akane would get her wish that he take her seriously in their training—he didn't have a clue what a pokégirl could take. He never really watched Pokémon, but he got some of the general gist of the series: skinny people used little creatures to do battle. And sure while the strategy aspect was kind of nice, he still felt it was a gyp because the main characters never did any of the fighting. Oh sure, they took the occasional shots and all, but they never really fought.

That and he was pretty certain that a good beating would have got those Team Rocket idiots off their asses for a lot longer than one episode. Seriously, who was so single-minded that they'd spend every moment towards such a narrow goal?

Back in Nerima and even in the Pokégirl World, several people sneezed.

Ranma's nose twitched as he fought the sudden urge to sneeze, wondering if someone was talking about him, and trying to ignore the voice inside him worrying about the medical staff wanting to 'examine' him.

But all of his plans were on hold until he could get out of bed. And the two beauties beside him were looking much too serene and peaceful to wake up. Just the way Kasumi's face was framed by an incoming beam of sunlight, the cute little wiggling of Kiiro's nose as she slept … the way someone was massaging his penis under the covers…

"Oh no," he nearly whined. _Please let me survive this day with my equipment intact, Kami-sama! Please, you owe me!_

Ranma shuddered in pleasure and a growing awareness as the one of the sleeping women gripped his member in her sleep. Her hand would squeeze and then lessen in intensity before squeezing again. "K-kamiiii..." he whined lightly at the feelings. He didn't know if it was Kasumi or Kiiro that was doing it, but whoever was, was definitely having fun with him... in their sleep no less! With both cuddled into him as they were, it was hard to tell who's hands were under the covers.

"Mmmmm..." Kasumi murmured in her sleep, but remained in a state of blissful rest.

A huge grin as one the Electric-type's face. "Mmm... heheeg... Mastteeeer," Kiiro cooed happily in her sleep.

And through all this, the hand on his member continued to stroke, slowly gaining speed.

Panting as he could feel the hand now purposely stroking, Ranma realized this wasn't some 'innocent; reflex from someone being asleep. Yet as it rubbed into him, he was more aware of who was doing it. After getting a nice back-wash and scrubbing from Kasumi last night, he'd gotten a more intimate association with her hands. And the hand rubbing his cock was a little rougher in texture. "K-kiiroooo..." Ranma moaned as the Peekabu continued to stroke him.

"Mmmmm Massttterrrr..." she continued to coo in her sleep, her body squirming as she heard his words.

Squirming as the Peekabu continued to stroke him, the pigtailed man gasped. "Ah... Kiiro-chan! Y-your hands?"

The mouse pokégirl grinned as she nuzzled her face against Ranma's shoulder in her sleep. "Mmm... aren't they good?"

Sighing as he realized this was probably an inevitable thing concerning pokégirls, Ranma decided maybe a little fun in the morning couldn't hurt. His right arm, which she had been nestled against, wrapped around the Peekabu and caressed Kiiro's right tit in an effort to wake her.

"Mmmm..." the pokégirl mumbled happily as her eyes started flutter open; the girl halfway between being asleep and awake. "Master?" She blinked her eyes a few time to try and get the last vestiges of sleep from it. "No dream? Gooooood..." she mumbled incoherently as she slide under the blanket.

Wondering what the heck was going on, the pigtailed martial artist soon got his answer as Ranma felt the hand replaced by a pair of lips. "Ah! K-Kiiro... Oh jeez..." he moaned in pleasure, watching the covers bob with her head motions giving him... well head. And damn good head at that!

Panting for breath, Ranma had to wonder what it was with girls and their fascination with giving him head? Didn't they want his cock in their... 'petals'? Not that he wasn't enjoying this, mind you, he was just curious if men were small-dicked in this world or something...

"I swear to the thousand gods," Jolie told her roommate. "Horse Hung! He has the Blood Gift of Horse Hung! He's a good ten inches! TEN!" She then giggled lightly as she added, "Like the perfect '10' he is in the sack." She took a sip of her coffee after her fellow police pokégirl refilled it. "You make sure to tell the others at the station when you get to work today, all right? I put it in the system but word of mouth works just as well for around town."

Taking a deep sip of her coffee, Jolie looked at her fellow OfficerJenny and replied before the woman could even ask her question. "No. I'm not giving up this dress."

"ACHOO!" Ranma sneezed again, wondering if people were talking about him... and WHY people would be talking about him?

Between the actions of the Peekabu shaking the mattress and Ranma's loud sneeze, the homemaker was slowly brought back to consciousness. "What...?" Kasumi's eyes fluttered open and she caught sight the bed movements. Coming to her senses, the eldest of the Tendo sister's told her, "Kiiro... that's not fair..."

"Mmmph mmph!" Kiiro slurped in replay.

The brunette raised an eyebrow to that. "Well, two can play," Kasumi said as she pulled the covers off Kiiro's hind end. Reaching over and grabbing the mouse-type's leg, she pulled the pokégirl's booty to her and Ranma's faces. "Care to help me lick her?" She asked as she peeled the Peekabu's nether-lips open.

Gasping for breath at the Electric-type pokégirl's bobbing, it took a moment for Kasumi's words to register in his mind. "Sh-sure! Breakfast in bed is a good thing," he agreed as he licked at her folds with hunger and a mischievous tongue.

Eyes going wide at the most pleasant feelings, Kiiro moaned loudly around Ranma's cock as she felt a pair of tongues from her master and mistress invade her pussy. "Mmmph mm..." she moaned before she had to pull her head back to just moan out. "M-M-M-Master! Kasumi! Aaaahhhh!"

Licking her lips, the eldest Tendo sister grinned mischievously. "Mmm... so tasty." Kasumi chuckled as she and Ranma continued to lick at the Peekabu's nether region.

"Mmm she is..." Ranma agreed with the Tendo girl as he continued to lick at her moistened pussy.

Squirming, the Electric-type mouse pokégirl squeaked out as the probing tongues that took turns darting back and forth started to take their toll. "Muh-Massstteeer..." she whined hotly, having trouble sucking on her master's wonderful dick as she was bombarded with so much pleasure.

Her hand stroking the Peekabu's inner-thigh, Kasumi grinned. "Do you want it, little one?" Kasumi asked in a hot, lustful voice. "Do you want some cock?"

Ranma yelped suddenly. "I... I think she does..." he said, wincing. He then told Kiiro, "Careful with those teeth!" To make his point, he gave her pussy a rather long and rough lick.

"Oooooh! S-sorry, Master!" She apologized before being mindful of her teeth as she licked and bobbed her head on his member with increasing vigor.

Gasping, Ranma couldn't help but start to buck his hips at the building pleasure. "Nghh... k-kami..."

Noticing the increasing perspiration on Ranma's brow, Kasumi asked, "Cumming?"

"C-can't help it!" The pigtailed martial artist gasped out. "Still a bit winded..." kami, how the hell did Tamers keep up with the constant sex!?

Leaning over into the pigtailed Tamer, Kasumi nuzzled his cheek. "Then cum. I can... 'entertain' Kiiro while you pep up," she practically purred before going back to assisting in the licking of the pokégirl's pussy.

Ranma groaned happily as he tried to buck his hips. Oh yes, it was good to be a Pokégirl Tamer. He just hoped they had things that would help him out with actually keeping up with his girls! He still had to Tame Alice and Cyan and... he'd definitely exerted a lot of effort over the past twenty-four hours.

Under the covers, the Electric-type pokégirl was certainly enjoying herself. "Mmmmm... oh yes. Master! Kasumi! Close... so... close!" Kiiro moaned between sucks on her master's dick. "Yess..." she hissed lustfully. "I wanna drink you, Master! Cum for me... I'll c-cum for... you too!" She was panting deeply before she started moaning lengthily around her master's cock.

It was then that a wave of feminine juices splashed against Ranma and Kasumi's tongues and faces. Nothing like fresh poké-juice in the morning.

And with such a sweet nectar tantalizing his tongue, Ranma found it impossible to hold off his own orgasm. Leaning his head back to gasp for air, the pigtailed martial artist let off a groan of pleasure as he hit orgasm, cumming right into the Peekabu's eager mouth.

Eyes going wide at the sudden rush of fluids, Kiiro eagerly gulped down her master's jizz, keeping from wasting a single drop. She sucked, licked and swallowed until she felt him finally stop. She then crawled out from under thes cover grinning like the Cat-type who ate out the Pidgie.

Grinning, the female Tendo reached a hand out to the Mouse-type. "Tease..." Kasumi told the Peekabu as she ruffled her hair.

Churring happily at the contact, Kiiro pushed her head into the woman's hand. "I like morning sex," she stated honestly. She turned her head to give Kasumi's fingers a lick.

However, before a Taming of epic proportions could really get underway, the door to the room opened. In stepped Nabiki Tendo, looking a little frazzled as she stood there in a bathrobe. "Okay, rise and shine people! We need to... get... going." She just stared at the sight before her, her left eye twitching. "Kami-sama! Don't you ever get enough, Ranma?"

Eyes going wide, Ranma turned to the source of the voice. Seeing the middle Tendo sister standing by the door the pigtailed martial artist freaked for a moment. "N-NABIKI!" She shrieked. "I can explain! It's-"

"Breakfast in bed!" The Peekabu happily supplied. She licked her lips. "Mmm... Master serves up the best sausage!"

A sweat-dropped trailing down the side of her head, the most mercenary of the Tendo daughters shook her head in near-disbelief. While she expected this world to be a pervert's paradise, it was a little unnerving to see how well some people were taking to this. "Anyway," Nabiki spoke up sharply. "Ranma, Kasumi? Clean up and get dressed. We're needed."

Blinking his eyes, Ranma asked, "Needed? For what?" While he was kind of relieved to get a reprieve from Taming, it was rather... 'odd' to just stop in the middle of such festivities. He didn't think Kiiro would appreciate losing out on having sex and if he was reading Kasumi's expression correctly, she didn't either.

Staring at both her sister and the pigtailed jock, Nabiki simply answered, "Akane's awake."

Both humans in the bed immediately snapped to attention. "When did she wake up?" Ranma asked, suddenly serious.

"Over an hour ago," Nabiki told him. "The NurseJoy came to my room and asked for us to come join Akane. They think she'll calm down with the presence of familiar faces." She sighed. "So please, clean up whatever you need and get dressed."

Nodding her head to what her sister was telling them, Kasumi asked, "What about Kiiro? The other pokégirls? Shouldn't they be with us?"

Shaking her head, Nabiki said, "I don't think it would be wise to introduce Akane to anything non-human-looking right away. We need to talk with her first and ease her into what this world is about." She was silent for a moment; it would take effort to accomplish _that_. "I already talked to Asrial. She's already with the rest of Ranma's harem and she'll also watch Kiiro while we're with Akane. She'll probably be laying down ground-rules with them."

Hearing that, Ranma tilted his head to the side as he thought about it. "I guess that sounds right..." he said honestly. "I mean, if she can get the harem working cohesively, they'll be a good team and help us stay ahead of trouble, right?"

Sitting back in one of the easy-chairs, Asrial looked over to the Elf sitting in the other easy-chair and the trio of pokégirls sitting on the couch, Kiiro was looking a little uneasy as she sat there between the Cheetit to her right and the Shadowcat on her left. Asrial supposed it might have to do with natural instincts; Kiiro was a mouse between two cats, after all...

For a moment, Cyan looked at Asrial before turning to look at the newcomer next to her. "So, what's new?"

Taking that as her cue, the Salusian coughed into her hand to clear her voice. "Okay, ladies..." Asrial said in a firm voice. "As you know, I am the Alpha of this harem... however that does not mean I am going to be commanding every little aspect of your lives. A good leader is one that helps the people under her grow and learn. However," the Salusian then spoke up in a very serious tone of voice. "Before we begin anything, I believe introductions are in other." She looked at the Peekabu. "Meet Kiiro! She is a Peekabu that Ranma picked up and Tamed yesterday."

It was then a pair of purple eyes show wide-open. "Wait!" Alice spoke up suddenly. "What do you mean she got picked up and Tamed yesterday? Master's had us longer and hasn't Tamed us yet!" The Shadowcat complained, feeling rather miffed at that.

Both Cyan and Cassandra pouted and nodded in agreement. They'd barely gotten any attention. Hell, the Elf herself was still waiting to be scanned into the PokéDex, having not had a PokéBall keyed to herself at the time and so had not been on her Master's person.

At the looks she was getting, Asrial held up her hands defensively. "Hey, calm down! Ranma will get to you three soon, okay? I'll tie him up for you if I have to," she promised. Although she honestly might have done that for herself anyway...

Both cat-types grinned in unison at that, even Cassandra nodded her head in acceptance. That situation sounded promising.

Sighing in relief as they all calmed down, Asrial told the gathered pokégirls, "In fact, this is what I wanted to talk to you about..." she said in all seriousness. "We need to figure out a Taming schedule. I doubt Ranma can get to everyone in one day..."

The Peekabu raised her head at what her Alpha had to say. "Why? You weren't complaining in the shower." Kiiro said, grinning at Asrial. "You were begging Kasumi, me and Master to Tame you."

Asrial blushed quite a bit as the two Cat-type and Sylvan pokégirls were suddenly staring at her in shock. "Yes, well..." Asrial chuckled nervously. "There are things that had to be done, you know..." she said in all seriousness, trying to fight down the blush she felt. "But yes, Ranma will need to Tame all four of you girls, but he can't do it all in one day." She leaned forward as she looked over the quartet of gathered pokégirls. "I looked over what it says in the PokéDex about Taming needs," the Salusian princess started. "Both Peekabu and Shadowcat breeds have Libidos that range from Average to High while both Elf and Cheetit breeds are normally Low Libidoed unless they're Bonded to someone they like; then they go high." Asrial's eyes narrowed. "I just need to figure out how all of your libidos are and then we can get to figuring out a schedule."

"That does sound like the best for the harem," agreed the Elf. "I, fortunately hadn't Bonded well with Gary so I maintain a low Libido. I can go another week before I need a Taming." Cassandra chuckled nervously. "You'll know when I need it, I'll start acting like a ditz as I lose my common sense and become overall lethargic."

Cyan shrugged. "I think that I'll be good for a couple more days. Alice, I think needs some by tomorrow..."

Asrial nodded her head to that bit of information. It was good to know and might give her some more leeway in making sure the girls got the Tamings they needed if one WASN'T a high Libido. Still, they'd need to do something about making sure Ranma could Tame them all. "Okay, so that means potentially two high Libidoes to work around for the moment."

Alice shook her head firmly. "Nuh-uh! You forget that Cyan is a pokéwoman. Her Libido is actually slowed down so even is she really gets Bonded to our new Master, she's only going to be above Average at best." She motioned to herself with her hand. "I admit that I _am_ on the high side. I got Tamed by Gary the day before Master won me from him. I'm onto day three without sex and I'm REALLY going to need it come tomorrow or the day after..."

Asrial blinked her eyes. "That bad?"

"At least I'm not a Vixxen," Alice scoffed. "They need it practically every day if not TWICE a day."

Considering that for a moment, Asrial shivered at the thought. "Remind me to keep him away from them. We'd never get any then." And that made the Salusian blink her eyes. Did she say 'we', as in, including herself in the group of girls that wanted to have SEX with Ranma!?

Tilting her head, the Shadowcat raised an eyebrow as she stared at her Alpha. "Hey, Alpha Asrial?" She spoke up. "Why're you blushing?"

Kiiro grinned widely. "She's probably thinking about getting Master's cock in her ass and filling her with his yummy, yummy cream." The thousand gods knew that's what the Peekabu was thinking about for the past half hour.

"I AM NOT!" Asrial shouted loudly, making the Peekabu squeak. Taking a deep breath, the Salusian of Imperial birth sighed as the girl practically jumped out of her seat in fear. "I'm sorry, Kiiro," she apologized to the Electric-type pokégirl she'd scared the crap out of just then.

Trembling, the Peekabu looked at her fearfully. "You are?"

To that question, Asrial nodded her head while keeping eye contact with the pokégirl. "Yes. I'm sorry..." she sighed as Kiiro nodded but remained fearful. Seeing as the girl wouldn't relax, she reached forward, grabbed the Peekabu and pulled her into a hug. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't do this..." She murmured while rubbing the pokégirl's back. "As for you three... anything else?"

Nodding her head, Cyan asked, "So I take it you like the Peekabu?" She liked mice-girls too... they were quite tasty to eat out... even if Ninjanezumi would shriek their heads off when the Cheetit got close.

"Well, yeah..." Asrial admitted as her hand continued to stroke up and down along the Peekabu's spine. "She's a good girl and needs a bit of a confidence boost."

Looking up at the Salusian holding her, Kiiro sniffled and asked, "You mean it?"

Nodding her head, Asrial gave Kiiro an honest, caring smile. "I mean it."

"Thank you!" Kiiro squeaked happily. She then leaned forwards suddenly and kissed Asrial on the lips, her thunderbolt-shaped tail wagging back and forth slightly behind her. She so loved how caring her Alpha was!

Asrial's eyes went wide for a moment before relaxing, hugging the yellow-furred mouse pokégirl as she continued to return the lip contact. It did feel rather nice. In a way, it was understandable how this world could revolve around intimacy.

Alice grinned at Cyan before slipping over to the kissing couple. Grabbing Asrial's booty, she squeezed and rubbed it, causing the Salusian to groan into the kiss.

Watching Alice do that and then noticing the Cheetit getting up as well, Cassandra sighed. What was it with Cat-types anyway? Constantly horny little sex-fiends that they were...

Breaking mouth contact with the Peekabu, Asrial gasped as she looked back over to Alice. "Who said you could do that?" Not that it felt bad, it just surprised the Salusian.

Cyan squeezed Kiiro's butt, getting a feel for how it was a nice and round one as she answered. "Like we said earlier..." her eyes sparkled with mischievousness. "Alice kind of needs to get off soon, so she's a bit hornier than usual. And you two kissing with your bodies meshed against each other is just _too_ tempting!"

Shivering as Alice slide a hand down her pants to squeeze her ass directly, the Salusian nodded her head. "I-I see, I see..." she gasped out. "I'll have to ask Ranma to Tame her tonight then if possible." That Shadowcat's hands were rather frisky.

Alice pouted for a moment but soon smirked victoriously as her hand found something rather warm, causing the Salusian to gasp. "You're all wet, Alpha." She giggled and pushed a finger into Asrial's pussy while Cyan pulled Kiiro away from the Salusian and started feeling her up.

"Alpha Asrial, I..." Kiiro squeaked cutely as the Cheetit pulled her away, the older pokéwoman's hands moving all over her nubile, lightly yellow-furred body. Cat-types REALLY had an advantage over Mouse-types and that was especially true with Sex Battles.

Asrial groaned and tried to stop the Shadowcat but found she couldn't! The sensations were electrical and felt just too dammed good to put a stop to. "Mmmm..." she moaned softly, letting the Shadowcat feel her up. "Urrgh..." she began to groan as Alice's free hand cupped and squeezed her chest, massaging her breasts.

Grinning, Alice moved in. Mouth up to Asrial's ear, she whispered hotly, "I think we should see who the real Alpha is..." she licked along the rim of the Salusian's ear. "To the bed, 'Alpha'. It's time for you to defend your title..." she told her as she tried to lead her off from the chair.

Asrial groaned as she was dragged to the bed and tossed onto it, her pants and shirt being yanked off of her quickly, leaving her in the nude as the pokégirl had taken her underclothes as well. "Whaaaaat!?" She cried out in embarrassment.

Holding up the Salusian's clothing out for the Elf to take, the Shadowcat smiled at her. "Like that? I've gotten skilled with undressing Harem sisters after being in a few harems. Teleport can work on separate of items of clothing, with practice." She winked at the surprised skunk-girl. "However, you will be 'dressed' for this..." she said as she kneeled by the bed and looked underneath. "Let's see if the PokéCenter staff provided any Taming equipment..."

Kiiro moaned and shivered as she was facing the wall, her legs spread as Cyan ate her out from behind. "Ooooohhhh!" It felt good, really good, to be dominated the way she was. Not to mention the three fingers in her ass.

Purring into the Electric-type's pussy, the Cheetit's rough tongue lapped at the mouse pokégirl's folds; the purring vibrating her pussy. Yet even as she did this to please Kiiro, her fingers were pumping back and forth in her ass.

"OH HOHOOO!" Alice practically crowed in delight as she brought a large box to the bed. "Look at all'a these goodies!" She said. "I knew PokéCenters supplied a few things for Taming pokégirls but look at all of these goods!" She shouted as she held up a thick leather collar and leash and even a very long and thick dildo. "I didn't think they supplied stuff of this caliber!"

And normally, they didn't. It's just after being so impressed with what happened in the bathroom the NurseJoys that were part of the cleaning service decided to leave a few 'extras' to get these people Taming more. They put on quite the show...

Now stay still cutie..." Alice told the Salusian as she locked the thick black leather collar around her neck. "There we go!" She cried out in victory as she brought then end of the leash to the headboard where there was a metal ring with bar in the center specifically for tying leashes to.

"Hey! What the hell is this!?" Asrial demanded to know. She didn't mind having sex but this was taking a lot of her own ability to be an active participant away! She yelped as Cassandra just smiled lightly and started placing hand-cuffs to her wrists and stretching her arms out to cuff the other half to the bed-posts by the board.

"Well..." Alice spoke up with the kind of voice an adult would use when speaking to a child. "I believe I would make a more competent Alpha." She grinned widely. "I know your of another world and don't know much about this one. I however do and I believe I can be more of an aide to Master than you can." She grinned. "And I'll have you agreeing with me, 'Alpha' Astial."

"We'll see..." Asrial gulped slightly as the Elf finished restraining her arms to where they were cuffed to the corners at the head of the bed.

The air of the room was broken as Kiiro came, screaming her lungs out as Cyan worked her body over good. "OOOOOOOOHHHH!" She moaned loudly, causing the three women at the bed to look over at them.

Alice grinned as she saw Cyan's tail working Kiiro's pussy over good. Oh, that gave her an idea. Licking her lips, the Shadowcat's tail moved to get between the Salusian's legs, (which wasn't all that difficult, considering the way she was restrained made it so she had to be on her knees). She slowly rubbed the tip of her tail along Asrial's slit. "Do you like that, 'Alpha'?" She asked in a husky voice as her hands caressed the Salusian's ass.

"Oooohhhh..." Asrial cooed and moaned, bucking her hips in response to the sensations. Good lord, this pokégirl had **great** hands!

"Do you like that a lot?" Alice cooed as she started to rub a bit of her tail's length back and forth along the princess' quickly moistening slit. "I think you do..." she purred as she offered, "I could do it for you often if I'm Alpha..."

To that, Asrial hissed and closed her eyes, shaking her head back and forth. "N-no!" She shouted. She was not losing her position to a pokégirl!

Tsking, the Elf shook her head as she finished folding Asrial's clothing and placing them down neatly on the dresser. "Wrong answer..." she whispered to herself. She knew how Alice could get one someone challenged the Shadowcat. She knew the poor Salusian was setting herself up for some trouble.

The Dark/Psychic-type raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then why are you so wet?" Alice giggled as she ran her tail over Asrial's clit, causing the princess to cry out loudly in pleasure. Looking down at the Salusian she was pleasing, the Shadowcat couldn't help but admire Asrial's firm butt as she wiggled it around in the air. She purred and nuzzled the tail as it came closer to her.

Cyan grinned at the sight of what Alice was doing to Asrial as she got to her feet. Her hands firmly gripped into the Peekabu's hips as she pumped her spotted tail back and forth inside of the mouse-girl's folds. "What're you going to do to her, Alice?" She asked, trying to egg her fellow Cat-type on.

Grinning, the Shadowcat proclaimed. "Work her over and get her to proclaim me to be the new Alpha!" She winked as she gave the Salusian's ass a firm slap with her right hand. She knew that the skunk breeds had a weakness for anal and spankings.

"AH! Sh-shit!" Asrial gasped out in pained pleasure. Even with the sensations coursing through her body, she shook her head. "Ain't... going to happen!" She said in defiance of the Cat-type pleasing her.

"Oh _really_?" The Shadowcat asked as she reached over and took something out of the box that Cassandra was holding for her. She then brought it around and into the Salusian's line of sight, showing off the rather impressively-designed double-ended strap-on. "Do you see this?" She asked as she waved the toy in front of her face.

Staring at the thick and length double-dildo device, Asrial's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. She didn't think a toy could exist... to such an extent. "You're not possibly-"

"Oh, but I am!" Alice smirked as she kept to toy hanging in front of the girl while she continued to rub her tail against Asrial's pussy-lips, causing the Salusian to groan and softly churr in pleasure. "Do you see this?" The Shadowcat repeated as she started to rub her tail faster along the Salusian's sensitive slit. "It's a Maxus Super-Squirting Double-Ended Dildo." She smirked. "Nicknamed the, 'Shiranui Tamer' it's a strap-on, that is meant to give pleasure to the one doing the fucking... as well as claim further domination over the one being fucked."

"Oh this should be fun..." Cyan mumbled to herself as she turned her head to try and get a look; her tail never stopped plunging back and forth in the squeaking Peekabu. She considered checking that box herself for possibly something to use.

"Oh, it's a wonderful device," the Shadowcat continued. "Besides the dildo, on the inside, there's a special curved plastic to stimulate the clit." She motioned to the ribbed and raised soft gel-like plastic on the inside of the panties above the inner-dildo. "That clit-molding is wonderful and ties into the dildo the outside. The dildo is like a real cock, made from a thermal-sensitive plastic. Body heat makes it warm up like a real dick and stimulates the wearer further." It was then that Alice smiled deviously. "And the best part? It simulates the wearer's orgasm to be like a man's. Do you see the dildo for the wearer's end?" She motioned to the length and gripped. "It's got all sorts of tube channels to collecting my fluids as we Tame, so they come out of the one opening here." She moved her hand to hole at the end of the dick-like dildo that would be inserted into Asrial. "The fluids that are gathered get further heated up as they are held. The pressure will sending it shooting into you, as well as any excess as we orgasm."

Gulping nervously, Asrial just numbly nodded her head in shock at the masterful work of perversion. "I-impressive..." she whispered. The worst part about all this was that she didn't know whether to be horrified or extremely turned on!

"It is, isn't it?" Alice grinned before going back to work on Asrial. Bringing the toy back around, she smirked as she teased the Salusian, rubbing it at her nether regions.

"Ahhh..." the Salusian of Imperial birth gasped. She shivered considerably, moaning as she felt the thick and lengthy dildo rubbing her pussy and specifically putting pressing against her clit.

"Do you want it here?" The Shadowcat asked as she continued to rub it at the princess' pussy. "Or here?" She pressed the tip at her rosebud. "Tell me and I'll put this sucker on and Tame you harder than you've ever been Tamed before, 'Alpha'." She grinned mischievously. "I promise!"

Panting for breath as Alice continued to tease her body, the Salusian knew she was losing it. "Ahhh... uuuuunnnn gaaawd..." Asrial moaned lengthily. She churred and groaned as the Shadowcat pressed the toy a little harder against her, causing the royal Salusian to flex her butt.

And it was an action that the horny Cat-type took as an answer. "Oh? You want it in your ass, huh?" Alice grinned deviously. "Fine by me!" The Shadowcat purred as she got off the bed for a moment. Unzipping her leather one piece, the black-furred feline undressed. Stepping into the strap-on panties, she slid her dildo into her own moist pussy. Getting it all the way in, she then buckled the straps on the side tightly.

Bending over and putting the box gently down, Cassandra reached over and grabbed Alice's leather one piece. She didn't know what it was with her but the Elf couldn't stand to see clothing just laying about, crumpled. Humming to herself, she happily went to folding the one-piece neatly and placing it on top of the dressed next to the neatly folded stack of Asrial's outfit.

Grinning as she looked the Salusian over, the Shadowcat got back onto the bed. Her hands gripped Asrial's ass-cheek's, spreading them. "Here we go!" She said as she rubbed the head of the length and thick dildo at the royal Salusian's asshole before she slowly started to press the head of the dildo into her. She purred as she could feel her own end pressing against her own interior folds.

Eyes bugging out, the Salusian hissed in a deep intake of breath through clenched teeth. As more pushed into her suddenly, she couldn't hold back. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Asrial screamed as she was filled in her back-door again. "TOO BIG! TOOO BIIIIIIG!" She screamed out in a mix of pleasure and pain as the dildo filled her back-door. It was just so big, stretching her anus as it slid into her.

"Too big?" Alice purred. "I think it's just purrfect for a skunk-girl like you." So saying, she gave the Salusian's ass another firm slap with her hand. "Absolutely puuurrrrrrrrrfect."

Gritting her teeth, Asrial groaned as her ass was slapped harder than before. "Arrrgh..." she grunted and lowered her head to the pillows as she was being thrust into from behind by the pokégirl. Even as it hurt, she couldn't believe the underlying pleasure it conveyed as well as the Shadowcat went to work.

Smirking to herself, the Cheetit shook her head at the show she was getting. "Heh... looks like she gave in, Alice." Cyan said to her Shadowcat friend. Turning her attention back to the Peekabu, she smirked as she worked Kiiro over to another orgasm. Her fingers pinched and twisted the yellow-furred Mouse-type's nipples as her tail continued to trash around in her pussy.

Grunting as she pumped the toy back and forth in Asrial's ass, the Shadowcat told her Cheetit friend, "I wanna hear her say it first before I consider it her giving in!" She gave the Salusian's ass another smack, her eyes watching with glee as it jiggled a bit from the impact. "Who's Alpha now, hottie?" She demanded to know, raising her hand back and giving that wonderfully black-furred booty another harsh slap.

"Aaaahhh!" Asrial cried out as her ass was slapped over and over, the Shadowcat literally spanking her while that dildo filled her ass completely. She had to take a deep breath before she could scream, "TOO BIIIG!" She cried out in pained pleasure as another firm slap was given to her her round, firm butt-cheeks.

"Say it!" The Cat-type commanded of Asrial as she continued to fuck the squirming, moaning skunk-girl's ass mercilessly, causing most lovely sensations in her own cunny with her end of the dildo. "Say I'm the Alpha!"

Panting for breath, the Salusian's body shuddered in pleasure as she slowly adjusted to what the pokégirl was doing to her. "Ahh... ahhh... oh yes!" Asrial moaned out huskily as Alice's thrusting started to get more and more pleasurable. "More!" She churred out, groaning as her backdoor was being dominated by the Shadowcat.

Although she wasn't getting the desired answer, the Shadowcat purred as she continued to dominate Asrial. "Who's the Alpha?" She asked again, this time in a more sultry tone of voice. Her hands gripping the Salusian's butt-cheeks, she pounded the toy back and forth in her ass and the Shadowcat's own womanly folds. She herself purred from the pleasure, thanking the thousand gods for whoever designed such a marvelous toy!

"Ah... ah... ah..." Asrial moaned in pleasure between pants of breath. Her eyes were closed as she took the pleasure, getting closer to orgasm. Granted, on a basic level she knew this wasn't too much better than that time she was almost raped but there was a slight level of trust she had with Ranma's harem. Still, the Salusian knew she'd have to do something to stop these sluts girls from taking advantage of her all the time! At least Kiiro was cute with how she went about getting some. The Shadowcat was just too damned forward and-OH GOD THAT'S GOOD!

Rowling happily, the Shadowcat rolled her hips as she rolled back and forth, getting the dildo to dive into and move about inside of the Salusian's back-door in most interesting fashions. "You like?"

"YES!" Asrial screamed, bucking her ass up, down and back at the Shadowcat's hips as she got closer to orgasm. "MORE! MORE, MORE, MORE, MORE, MORE!" She screamed as her ass was slapped several more times by the energetic Cat-type.

"Then cum for me, bitch! CUM!" The Shadowcat roared as she slammed the dildo into Asrial's ass all the way. Rowling in pleasure, the pokégirl came and hard. Her folds clenched down around the dildo as it collected her sexual fluids. The pressure from her tightening pussy pushed the fluids through and out the other end, blowing the load of warm honey into the Salusian's ass.

From the sudden gush of wet warmth, Asrial's eyes widened. Oh, _that_ had done it! She screamed loudly as her body stiffened and shook slightly. "CUMMING!" She screamed, her eyes closed tightly as her ass squeezed down on the dildo, getting the fluids from the pokégirl to flood faster into her back-door while she came and came and came, her own fluids just splattering along the Shadowcat's thighs and pooling quickly on the bed.

The Shadowcat purred at the sheer amount of sweet honey the Salusian was orgasming. Damn, was she having a good one! "Did you like that?" She asked through gritted teeth as she tried to keep some semblance of control while she continued to try and ride her own orgasm.

"Yeeessssss..." was the Salusian's hissed response. Asrial groaned as her head hung down towards the bed, her body shivering from the intense pleasure.

"Gooood..." the Shadowcat moaned out, purring as she rode the post-bliss of her own orgasm. "Definitely a good Alpha," she conceded. "Maybe I won't challenge you for the title now..." she told her. After all, the Salusian could satisfy!

Asrial groaned and looked over her shoulder, smiling at the Shadowcat. "Well, glad you approve..." she moaned as Alice leaned over to squeeze her breasts and kiss her. First on the neck, then on her cheek, then finally on her lips. "Mmmm..."

The Shadowcat held the kiss for a long time, tongue exploring the other 'pokégirl's' mouth. Breaking the kiss, she grinned at her. "You're a very good Alpha," She told Asrial again as she continued to cuddle with the bound Salusian. "Very good." Her eyes twinkled with amusement. "And would the good Alpha be so kind as to see to it Master Tames me tonight?"

With the suddenness of that request, Asrial couldn't help but giggle. Still, she nodded her head in understanding. "Yeah... I'll do that..." she replied softly while Alice squeezed and kneaded her breasts. She could get used to this...


	6. Chapter 6

While Asrial was learning more about Pokégirl Ideals of Team Building Exercises, another team was preparing for another harsh encounter.

"You sure this is safe?" asked Ranma for the fifth time, as Kasumi worked to properly secure the blindfold over his eyes.

"Do you really want to walk into a slightly upset, nude Akane while she's floating in a tube?" asked Nabiki.

"I'd rather not walk in at all," grumbled Ranma.

"But don't you want to be there to support her?" asked Kasumi.

"I want to not get hit too," grumbled Ranma. Besides, he already knew Akane would kill him as soon as she learned of his activities the last twenty four hours. He highly doubted Akane's personality would shift just like Kasumi's did.

Come to think of it, he wasn't sure he'd survive two Kasumis.

"Keep the blindfold on and we'll be fine," sighed Nabiki. She certainly didn't want to excite her sister into her usual knee-jerk actions in the one place they were safe at the moment. And while she hoped a near-death experience would change her sister, Nabiki severely doubted it would be enough to make the youngest Tendo accept the world they were in.

"So then, shall we go inside?" asked Kasumi as she finished stitching the blindfold tight. Even if he changed forms, that blindfold was not coming off.

"Let me make sure Nurse Jill can clear the room of any Joys who don't know about our secret," Nabiki responded. As stopped in her turn to give one parting glare to her sister. "Do try to keep from jumping him while we're in there."

Kasumi gave a mock-pout, a fact that was lost on the blindfolded Saotome, in response. "I'll be good."

Sighing and beginning to rub her forehead as she felt a migraine coming on, Nabiki turned and made her way towards the door to Akane's room.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Ranma.

"Oh, she'll be fine," said Kasumi with a smile, before she gave Ranma a friendly kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" he asked, as she backed away from his lips. "Not that I minded and all…"

"For good luck," she whispered, as she placed his arm around her waist. "Come on," she purred, as she led him to the door. "Let's go see how healthy Little Sister is."

Nabiki knew her sister was mostly okay, not by sight, but by sound.

"Nothing is wrong with my sex drive!" bellowed Akane.

"Man, she's loud," commented a Nurse Joy with a name-tag that claimed she was 'Mary'. "Someone's pretty tense about her sex life."

"My sex life is none of your business!"

Mary snorted. "Must be a Tomboy Pokégirl."

"WHAT!" she screamed, before spotting her smirking sister at the entrance to the healing lab. "Nabiki!" she yelled, looking pleadingly at her sister. "Tell these people I'm not a pokégirl!"

Nabiki nodded. "She's not a pokégirl."

Akane's eyes narrowed at her sister's bland tone. "… You could be a little more adamant about it, you know."

Nabiki just smiled, as if she was dealing with a young child. As long as the Nurse Joys who weren't in the loop about the fact they were all one-hundred percent humans thought it wasn't a joke or that they were simple females who never underwent threshold, they were safe from that secret being spread about the world to people who they really didn't want to meet. "Jill, could we have some privacy with our sister?"

Jill nodded, gaining a bit of understanding of what the Tendo girl wanted. "Okay, if you all would put everything on automatic, we need to clear out then. Ms. Tendo, would you like me to stay and monitor everything."

Nabiki nodded. It was best to trust those already in on the secret for the moment. Besides, an experienced voice in the room would hopefully help dissuade Akane from her earlier notions of what and how the group should be acting.

"Ah," pouted Mary and a few other joys. "I was hoping to see home fireworks," she said, standing up. "Come on ladies, let's go to the lounge," she said, before she paused, eyes wide.

This fact was mirrored by several of the other Joys as Kasumi escorted Ranma into the room.

"It's them," muttered a Joy in awe.

"Ranma!" growled Akane, spotting the scene, focusing on Ranma's arm around her elder sister's waist. Her own nudity hadn't even registered at the moment, as her mind took on a usual tunnel-vision aspect at the sight.

"Now Akane, let's not be rude," admonished Kasumi. "After all, we can't expect Ranma to walk around this room blindfolded, he could hurt himself. He would never do something bad to me," she said.

The fact that her hand was currently rubbing his backside and was shielded from the view of the others was beside the point. But she didn't feel like Akane needed to know that, she hadn't asked if Kasumi herself was doing anything to Ranma aside from guiding him.

"And Little Sister, he is blindfolded so he can be here to support you without looking at your exposed form," she teased.

"Not like they haven't seen each other nude before," muttered Nabiki, before she turned her gaze on the awe-struck Pokécenter staff. "The door's over there," she said, pointing behind the duo.

"We can all talk after we get finished talking with our sister," said Kasumi with a bright smile. She was feeling so good at the moment. Sure, she had her 'breakfast' interrupted, but now she felt like a sexually desirable star. She was famous—granted to a small amount of people—but she was still famous and desired.

A few of the Joys giggled, blushing heavily, as they passed by the two. One named Mindy even paused to whisper something into Kasumi's ear, making the girl's eyes go wide, before nodding slightly. The result was the Joy scampering away, giggling like a school girl.

Nabiki just shook her head as she went to the door and locked it. She really didn't want to know what her sister had heard; she hoped it certainly didn't involve her.

Please, to whatever Kami were listening, please don't let it involve her!

Akane just stared, seething a bit, before her tunnel-vision collapsed. "Eek!" she squealed, as she struggled to move her limbs to hide her nudity.

"What?" asked Ranma, heading whipping back and forth. "What happened? Why'd Akane squeak like that?"

"Little Sister finally realized we can all see her nude form," cooed Kasumi, before she giggled lightly.

"And she's not moving to cover herself … why?" asked Nabiki.

"Field restraints to keep her from injuring herself," said Jill as she quickly checked the scans. Sure, a part of her hoped good service would be … rewarded in ways of the Taming, but she was a professional first. "It looks like she's healed enough to come out though," she murmured, as she started the draining sequence for the medical tank. "The system will be off soon, Ms. Tendo. Please remain calm; I'll have your sisters help me place you on a gurney."

Akane sighed, as she felt feeling return to her limbs. Her side ached … a lot, like she had been kicked by a mule.

"Now you're side will be real sensitive for the next few weeks," said Jill as the tank slowly moved to a horizontal position, allowing it to drain and leave Akane lying on her back. "And even after you leave here, you should stop by any Pokécenter you come across with a Type-3 medical facility to ensure nothing is wrong. Cloning human tissue like we did was very difficult, and to be quite honest, we're not sure how well we did. But hopefully, the tissue will remain stable until the cells are replaced naturally."

Akane just nodded; her eyes still wide in shock at what the nurse said. Was she really still that sick?

"We came very close to losing you, Akane," said Nabiki from beside Jill. "You're going to have to learn how to act here, because I don't want something like this happening again."

"What's that supposed to mean?" grumbled the youngest Tendo, as a spray came on, washing the rest of the healing fluids off her.

"Its means no more being mean to Ranma," said Kasumi as she led the blindfolded martial artist to the group.

"He was being a pervert!" accused Akane.

 _You have no idea who the true pervert is,_ mused Nabiki.

"Hey, how is it my fault Alice and Cyan wanted to do **that** with me?" he asked.

"It … it just is!" cried Akane, as the seal was released. Jill was able to easily slide the wounded Tendo over to the gurney, allowing the human girls to see the formerly damaged area from the bite. The area was still discolored, the very pale skin contrasting to the normal tan the rest. The surgery had gone well enough, there seemed to only be the color difference to show where the bite and acid had been.

"Was she always this unable to justify her conclusions?" asked Jill.

"Oh yeah," grumbled Ranma. "She never listens to me."

"I do too!"

"Since when?" asked Ranma.

"Enough you two," sighed Nabiki, reaching up to try and rub her headache away. Putting them in a room together was always a recipe for disaster, especially at times when calm emotions and heartfelt reactions were called for. "My own fault, really; I assumed in a situation like this, you two could be civil."

"I am being civil, she's/he's not!" the two replied.

Jill just looked between the two as she set the instrument pads on Akane. "Yes, I'm beginning to see why you asked us to ensure no males entered here."

"You don't know the half of it," muttered Nabiki. Honestly, she had to wonder how their parents ever got together if the two fathers considered antics like this to be a basis for a loving relationship.

Taking a deep relaxing breath, she looked over to Kasumi and Ranma. "Ranma, why don't you go with Kasumi and get some groceries for lunch and dinner today, maybe take the others with you."

"Others?" asked Akane. "Did those other hussies come here too?" she asked.

"Hussies?" asked Ranma.

"She means Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi," said Kasumi, trying to be helpful. "And no Akane, they didn't come. We just made some new friends lately.

"Oh, and we should stop at the cafeteria before we go for a quick breakfast. I hope they have some sausage, nuts, and fresh juice," she said with a naughty smile, licking her lips.

Her comment just sent Ranma sputtering and Nabiki narrowing her eyes.

"Some sausage sounds good," muttered Akane. A western-style breakfast sounded nice at the moment, she did feel a little hungry.

"See Nabiki, Akane wants some sausage too!" Kasumi said with a smile.

"Just go!" cried Nabiki, pointing to the door. "And try and stay out of trouble, or at least not bring home anymore new friends; can you do that for me?"

"What's wrong with new friends?" asked Ranma.

"GO!"

"Ms. Tendo, please don't yell, this is a medical center," admonished Jill.

Nabiki twitched a bit, trying to reign in her anger. _They're doing this just to get to me, I swear…_ "Just go while I stay and help … educate Akane about our situation. I'm sure the good Nurse here will help me prove I'm not exaggerating."

"Well, if you think it's for the best," said Kasumi. "Oh, I hope the Fortune Farms booth is still at the market," she said, brightening, as she nearly dragged Ranma out of the room. "Come on, Ranma, we need to get the others!"

"Hey, Kasumi, slow down! Ack! Kasumi, slow—" his pleas were cut off as she dragged him out the door.

Sighing at the removal of a distraction she hoped would be several hours in the making; she turned to her sister, who was now covered with a light bed sheet.

"Can I have a gown or something?" asked Akane.

"I'm sorry, but we need to have quick access to the area," said Jill. "But when you go out for short stints in a wheelchair, I'm sure we can have something for you then, perhaps you can even eat lunch with your family if we can get through everything we need to before lunch.

Nabiki nodded, as she pulled up a seat to her sister's bedside, and proceeded to begin the chat about the history and culture of the world they were on.

The fact said chair was on the Tendo's weaker side was done for a pretty obvious reason. Akane reacted badly sometimes to sudden changes.

Tip-toeing, Asrial tried to be as sneaky as she could. "Okay, you're sure there's nothing we should worry about concerning security?" The Salusian asked the Electric-type pokégirl seriously as they stood behind the back of the currently closed Greasy Pete's Garage.

To that inquiry, the Peekabu nodded her head. "Yep. Boss had us as security detail. Hell, I was used to power the defense systems around here."

The Salusian nodded her head. "And you think those systems are going to be down without you powering them?" She asked with all due seriousness; this was important after all. She wanted to get that Class-A Landmaster RV up and running again WITHOUT them having to depend on people for favors. She felt the less people had to interact with their small group of dimensionally-displaced misfits, the better.

Tilting her head, Kiiro looked directly at her Alpha. "Oh yeah," she snorted. "The fence we got past should have been electrified..." and it was her that had to charge the generators. The place wasn't hooked up to the city, per se. Her former master, her 'boss' depended on her so he'd have to pay less in bills to the city.

"...Oh..." Asrial really didn't know what to say about that. Being used to power ALL the defenses of a place? "He really was a cheap bastard, wasn't he?" She asked in the Peekabu in all seriousness.

Kiiro shrugged her shoulders, but didn't refute the claim.

"All right, since there's no one here..." the Salusian looked over to her other side, at Alice, who she'd also brought with her. "Think you can get us in there with your teleportation?" She didn't want to have to move any of the police tape right away and alert someone to them being inside. When it went down, she wanted the RV gone.

The Shadowcat scratched her chin as she considered it for a moment. "I don't know," she admitted. "I've never been here before so it's not exactly in memory..." the Cat-type pokégirl frowned. "If we can find a window so I can get a good look inside, I might be able to wing it though..."

Hearing that, Kiiro pointed up towards the roof of the building. "There's that window. It opens towards the ceiling of the shop. The Boss would sometimes have me and Blowtorch open it on hot days since our AC went kaput last year. The darn thing got stuck a few month's back after they tried to use Viceclamp to open it though; she did a number on it." Oh well, just as long as they didn't stand on her in some what to get up to that window, using her as a piece of furniture like the CharAmanda would, she'd be perfectly fine with whatever they did.

Looking up at the window, Alice let off a low whistle. "How do you expect me to get up there?" She asked, wanting some suggestions.

"Use Agility," Asrial told her. "I read up on the Shadowcat entry in Ranma's PokéDex. You should be able to handle that jump yourself if you just enhance your reflexes with that technique." She tilted her head. "You **do** know Agility, right?"

That advice from her Alpha made Alice raise an eyebrow in interest. "That could work..." she admitted, impressed by her Alpha's ingenuity. Standing there for a moment, she held her arms out to the sides and stretched, trying to limber up. A pale yellow aura shimmered around her body for a moment as she used her power. "All right then," the black-furred feline said before she jumped up high, catching onto the rain gutter with her hands. She held on for a moment, getting a good look of what was in there. "OKAY!"

"Okay, what?" Asrial asked as the Shadowcat let go and elegantly landed on her feet. She blinked her eyes as the Shadowcat placed a hand on her shoulder and her other hand on the Peekabu's... right before everything went... 'swirly', she guessed. She wasn't sure how to describe such a sensation.

As the Alice released her shoulder and the world came back into focus, Kiiro stumbled a bit before she fell down to her knees. "Oh wow... that... wheee..." her eyes were slightly spinning. "Never done that before!" She squeaked out in surprise.

Watching the antics of the Peekabu, the Shadowcat smirked. "Never Teleported before, eh?" She licked her lips as she saw that the Salusian, while obviously dizzy from the experience, was still standing. "It seems our Alpha at least has more going on in this regard. How're you holding up, Alpha Asrial?"

Pressing a hand up against a wall for balance, Asrial shook her head a bit to clear it of the dizziness she felt. As soon as the world seemed to stop turning around her, she replied, "No worse than going through a giant spin-cycle." And she HAD done that. Damned Professor Steamhead and his giant steam-powered washing machine and drier!

The Shadowcat nodded her head. "All right, Alpha. So what do you plan to do now that we're here?" She huffed as she looked around at the garage from the inside. The place was a freakin' dump! She has not a clue how the original owner did any business here with things as crappy as they seemed. Boxes stacked everywhere, loose tools strewn about, various stains of questionable origins splattered across nearly every surface...

"We look around for stuff to repair the RV..." Asrial said as she looked towards their vehicle, rubbing a hand along the surface of the frame. That asshole Pete had done a number on it. She just hoped she could get it going on her own. She may have been skilled but she had no clue how much the tech of this world could deviate from her own.

Coming up from behind her Alpha, Alice stared at the wreck. "What the hell happened?"

The short Peekabu frowned. "Boss, my former owner, is what happened to it. Asshole really did a number on their vehicle to get revenge on Master for knocking him unconscious and refusing him the chance to Tame Alpha Asrial's ass." She was so glad her new master Tamed her oh-so thoroughly! Nothing of the last Bond she had with that bastard remained, replace by the affection and will to follow connected to Ranma. Oh, if she ever saw Pete again, she was going to kick his ass now that she no longer had an Alpha Bond to hold her back.

Considering that for a moment, the Shadowcat nodded her head. "I have to admit... after tapping her once, I'd be a little frustrated if I couldn't have some of that skunk-girl's ass." She said while appreciatively eyeing the Salusian's posterior.

To that, Kiiro energetically nodded her head in agreement. "Alpha Asrial has such a fine 'ba-donka-donk' booty!" She proclaimed happily.

Her eye twitching erratically, Asrial firmly told the two, "I swear if one more person jumps my ass, someone will die!"

The Peekabu and Shadowcat looked at each other for a moment before grinning.

"Eeek!" Asrial shrieked aloud, her body stiffening as she felt two hands slap both of her butt-cheeks. "HEY!" She spun around suddenly to glare at the two pokégirls. Her left eye twitched as she saw both Kiiro and Alice looking away and whistling innocently. Where the heck they got the halo's to float over their heads for effect, she had no clue. "I'm serious you two!" She said in all seriousness. "What is people's fixation with my ass anyway!?" She demanded to know.

"You're a skunk-girl," Alice replied as if that explained everything. As her Alpha continued to stare at her, she further added, "Mephitits and Skunkettes just love anal-sex and spankings so its only natural people would assume you love it too." Hell, the Shadowcat _was_ certain the Alpha loved them.

Raising a hand, the Peekabu quietly spoke up, "Alpha Asrial? Will we still get a chance to jump your ass? We are in the same harem..."

Asrial sighed and took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself down. Counting backwards from five for a moment, the Salusian turned to the Peekabu. "Not right now..." she answered, although it came out more as a mumble. Okay, so she was a skunk-girl, that didn't mean she liked people playing with her ass! So what if her tail was a major turn-on for her? That didn't mean anything! Really!

Shivering as she felt the Cat and Mouse-type pokégirls nuzzling her tail, the Salusian forced herself to stay calm and collected. Turning about suddenly, she told them, "Listen! We need to get this RV up and running! We have all the pieces of the engine still here," she motioned to the pile of parts on the floor near them. "But I'll also want to add upgrades too! So let's look around and take what can work!"

Smiling widely, Kiiro nodded her head rapidly. "Sure thing!" She replied with exuberance. "I know where everything is." Turning to look over her shoulder at the state of the garage, a small sweat-drop trickled down the side of her head as she chuckled nervously. "Well, almost everything anyway..."

Asrial nodded her head at the Peekabu's response. This would help things go smoother than she hoped. "Good! First bring me your former master's tools." She started to take off her cape as she told them, "I'll need them so I can get to work." Turning to Alice, she asked the Shadowcat, "I'll want you to search around for anything that is useful while Kiiro helps me get started."

Nodding her head, the Shadowcat mock-saluted the Salusian. "Aye, aye Alpha! I'll see if I can find something useful for the RV."

"See that you do..." Asrial muttered as she went to picking up a piece of the engine and frowned as she looked it over. While at least none of the parts looked like they were outright damaged, it was just going to be a pain to figure out how to get them working again. At least there were the parts for a traditional piston setup. But there was just so much more...

Sighing, Asrial shook her head as she unzipped her jacket. "Well, no time like the present..." she said as she tried to psych herself up for what was to come. A lot of hard work! She just wished the garage wasn't on the west end of the city. High noon and they'd have the sun beating down on the metal structure from now until it set. Damn, that Greasy Pete really was a cheap bastard! He could've at least pitched in for a new air-conditioner for this place!

Gently patting her sister's hand, Nabiki asked her sister, "Are you feeling calmer now?" She'd given a moment of pause to allow Akane to gather her wits. She was sure there was much her younger sister was going to want to know...

And she was right. As soon as she could, Akane was asking questions. "All right, Nabiki, just what is going on?" She asked in a tone of voice that conveyed her annoyance. "I mean, why the hell are the nurses here acting like I should be having sex with every BOY in sight!?" She practically spat out the word 'boy'. Honestly, what were these perverts thinking?

Nabiki rolled her eyes. Well, this wasn't going to be easy. While she knew her younger sister had seen their sister Kasumi playing the games once in awhile, Akane didn't play nor even bother to learn about PokéMon, meaning it was going to be even harder to explain it to her than it had with Kasumi or Ranma. Hell, even Ranma knew a little bit about PokéMon at the very least!

Realizing that her sister was still staring at her, the middle Tendo daughter realized she had to get this over with at some point. Taking a deep breath, Nabiki decided to give it to her sister straight, "They think you're a pokégirl. Apparently, you can pass for a Tomboy VERY well."

Akane blinked her eyes once, twice. "Pokégirl? Tomboy?" She frowned as her brow furrowed. While she had been confused about them calling her a 'pokégirl' earlier, that secondary term was something she was all-too familiar with from home. "Are they trying to insult me? I am not a tomboy!" She shouted indignatly.

Shaking her head, Nabiki replied, "No, not tomboy as in a girl without any feminine mannerisms, Tomboy as in the breed of pokégirl."

Frowning at that response, the youngest of the Tendo girls asked her older sister, "Well, then just what the heck is a Tomboy Pokégirl then?" Somehow, she just _knew_ she wasn't going to like the answer.

Sighing as she really did have to give it straight forward, the Middle Tendo daughter explained, "A pokégirl is a female creature with special powers, impressive libido, and a natural psychology to submit to a 'master'. Pokégirls were originally created by Sukebe as super-soldiers, sexual partners, and servants. All pokégirls have some sort of special ability, if not looks, that separate them from human women."

Before Akane could interrupt, Nabiki continued. "A Tomboy, also known as the 'Uncute Pokégirl'," she sighed as Akane was glaring at her. "Is a breed of pokégirl of the 'Normal' element. At first glance they look completely normal girls who work out a lot, however, this perception changes when the girl in question lifts a large boulder intent on smashing it on someone's head. Though calm and polite with friends and family, most Tomboys have little interest in Tamers of either gender, arguing with them, hitting them, and just causing trouble with for the Tamer in general." Sitting back in her chair, the middle Tendo daughter asked her younger sister, "Sound familiar at all?"

Nabiki would have also mentioned how, like their name stated, Tomboys were rather boyish in appearance, having small A-cup breasts and little to no figure but she didn't. She wasn't suicidal, after all...

Akane blinked her eyes at that question and tilted her head. Pondering it for a moment, the bed-ridden Tendo sister finally admitted, "Not really."

Slapping herself on the face at the response she got, Nabiki sighed in annoyance. "Akane," the brunette groaned. "That"s how you act..."

"Is not!" Akane shrieked and tried to sit up... and fell back, wincing in pain as her side hurt very much then, making her regret her sudden movement.

Lowering her hand, Nabiki gave a mental thanks to the insight she had to side on her sister's currently 'bad' side. "You bash Ranma over the head over stupid things all the time," she dead-panned.

Frowning a little sadly, the youngest Tendo let off a small sigh as she considered that. Looking over to her sister, she admitted, "Okay... so I hit him once in awhile..."

Staring at her sister with a half-lidded stare, the middle Tendo shook her head. "If 'awhile' to you means 'daily' then yes, I firmly agree that you hit him once in awhile..." Nabiki drawled out.

Akane frowned, crossing her arms over her chest... and wincing in pain as she moved major muscle groups that had recently been generated. "Where are we anyway?"

"We are at a PokéCenter, specifically, the Pewtit City PokéCenter." The most mercenary of the Tendo daughters held up her hand. "Before you ask, I'll explain that a PokéCenter is a gathering place for Pokégirl Tamers. While in a PokéCenter a Tamer can have their pokégirls healed, fed and run through Taming cycles, as well as access information at data terminals, chat with fellow Tamers and if the PokéCenter allows it, have PokéBattles. All Tamers regularly visit PokéCenters as this is sometimes the only place where they can have all their needs met."

"Okay..." Akane slowly replied as she nodded her head slowly to what Nabiki had to say. She could accept that. So, pokégirls, from what she could understand, were just, more-or-less, beasts of burden that needed an idiot boy to control them. She frowned at that thought. As if she'd ever let some stupid, idiot _boy_ control her like these pokégirls that seemed to be all-too-happy to allow them to control them.

Finally, the middle Tendo daughter spoke up. "Do you get it?" Nabiki asked after allowing Akane a moment to consider what she had to tell her so far.

After a minute or two, the youngest Tendo replied, "I think so." She took a deep breath. "So what do Tamers do to keep control of these girls? Force?" It would be just like the boys of this world to try and push their weight around, bullying pokégirls into doing whatever they commanded of them.

Nabiki sighed. She was _so_ **not** looking forward to this. "Taming."

"Taming?" Akane frowned, recognizing that word. "That's what those stupid pink-haired nurses were commenting about when it concerned me. What the heck is Taming and what the hell does it have to do with sex!?"

Nabiki let out a deep breath. She hadn't been looking forward to this but knew it needed to be done. "Put simply Akane-chan, Taming **is** sex. The process was given a somewhat neutral name because three-hundred years or so ago when they were just getting used to controlling pokégirls for their own ends, the people here still had those annoying little things known as 'morals' and 'taboos'. But make no mistake, Taming is _necessary_ in order for a Tamer to develop a relationship with their pokégirls."

The youngest Tendo just stared at Nabiki. No, she redefined stared. "WHAT!?" She screamed. "How the hell does Taming develop a relationship between Tamers and pokégirls!? THE TAMERS ARE RAPING THEM!"

"Actually, some like that..." Nabiki muttered.

"WHAT!?" Akane shrieked and tried to sit up again, before crying out in pain and laying back into the bed suddenly. " _Damn, damn, damn, DAMN!_ " She mentally cursed. It just hurt so much when she tried to do anything with her body right now.

Nodding her head, Nabiki continued to explain, "That and because Taming creates a psychic connection known as a 'Bond'. Due to pokégirl biology, pokégirls normally bond to a particular Tamer. Those that manifest bond regard him, (or her) as the pack leader and will often defer to that Tamer." With Akane staring at her in shock, the middle Tendo sister continued to explain, "Taming must be between two or more people. Pokégirls cannot Tame themselves. Most hypothesis conclude that the Taming fulfills some need in the pokégirls' brain chemistry that must be renewed every so often in order for their minds to stay clear."

Tilting her head, Akane stared at her sister curiously. "Stay clear?" She asked. "How would sex have their minds stay clear?" Were these bastards drugging the pokégirls too!? Dear kami! Date rape!

"A pokégirl that isn't Tamed often enough will eventually sink into a Feral state, losing her intelligence," Nabiki told her younger sister seriously. "So long as there is a partner participating in the sexual act, the Taming need in a pokégirl is fulfilled. The partner may be either male or female, it doesn't matter so long as it's human."

Seeing Akane nod her head slowly, Nabiki decided not to mention how two pokégirls who had not gone Feral could even Tame each other. This only worked about half as well as sex with a human would. It would wear off faster, resulting in the pokégirls needing their next Taming sooner than usual. The group couldn't have the pokégirls just Taming each other non-stop... even if it seemed like that was all that was happening now with Ranma's harem.

The youngest Tendo was quiet for the longest time as she considered all of this. The pokégirls, the Tamers, the... Taming. It was all so much but... kami... a world based on only sex!? "So..." Akane finally started to speak up as she came to a conclusion. "They're just mindless sluts that need sex and they work for people around here like donkeys do for us?"

Nabiki frowned. "Akane, I would slap you for saying that if it, sadly, wasn't the dominant general mindset the people of this world have for pokégirls." Staring at her sister, she told her, "And you should be thankful for those 'sluts' as you call them. You'd be **dead** right now had they not looked after you."

Crossing her arms over her shoulders, the currently bed-ridden Tendo daughter huffed in aggravation. "If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have gotten hurt at all!" After all, it was those stupid catgirls that chased Ranma and wanted to do perverted things. If she didn't do something, he might have done something stupid. And then there was that evil spider-woman-thing...

Nabiki just narrowed her eyes. What the hell was with Akane? Obviously it was going to take some effort to get this girl's head out of her ass. Although admittedly, now that she thought about it, maybe there was some truth to that. Ranma DID say it was a pokégirl that had hurt Akane in the first place. Still, it didn't excuse her attitude...

Then again, Akane was angry and lashing out. Nabiki knew that she should've shown up when Akane was calmer than she was right now but that wouldn't help her in the long run and Nabiki needed to break that habit here and now. Especially since her younger sister's actions could cause them _real_ trouble down the road if left unchecked. "Akane," Nabiki started in a deceptively calm voice. "The problem stems from this being a world not our own. Our rules don't apply and you ignored this world's ways in favor of your own." She leaned forward. "And I mean the world inside your head."

The youngest Tendo sibling just gawked at her older sister. "What!?"

"Akane..." Nabiki sighed. "What you see as evil, immoral, perverted and stupid, is perfectly NORMAL here!"

Akane twitched... lots. "Zuh?"

The most mercenary of the Tendo girls nodded her head at her younger sister's confusion. "Akane, I know how you generally show a compassionate side and are helpful towards anyone in trouble," Nabiki admitted, (even if she more often than not showed that compassion to her own and Ranma's rivals). "But you're a stubborn and very short-tempered girl. You frequently become angry and jealous and are apt to hit Ranma when you become such." She took a deep breath. "And I will yield that it's often a reaction to Ranma's own bad traits like his smart mouth and insensitivity but it's not the only problem. You also suffer rampant paranoia and generally believe the worst of the situations that involve Ranma." Leaning forward in her chair, Nabiki made eye contact with Akane. "And that attitude won't fly in this world. Not when women have next-to-no rights whatsoever. We **need** Ranma if we're to survive!"

Akane leaned back and shivered slightly. The tone that her sister conveyed was really unnerving. And what she had to tell her was even more so. "Wuh-what do you mean by 'no rights'?" The Heir of the Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts asked in a voice barely above a nervous whisper.

Making eye-contact with her sister, Nabiki bluntly replied, "What I mean is if women are acting like you do, they tend to get captured, mind-wiped and made into docile little sex-pets. Period."

Akane twitched. And twitched. Twitched some more... twitched... Twi~iiiiiitched...

"Ah crap..." the middle Tendo daughter grumbled. "I think I broke her." Nabiki sighed and brought a hand up to rub her forehead. While not what she wanted to do, she was certain she at least got a few grains of truth concerning this world to break through into that thick skull of her sister's. If she got lucky, maybe she could break a few more illusions that her sister had before they met up with the others later for food...

...

...

And not the perverted kind, damn it!

Asrial sighed and shook her head. She was down to her bra and underwear, mostly because the room was so ungodly hot. After an hour of working on the RV in such temperatures, she'd sent Kiiro to try and fix the broken AC. That had been almost two hours ago so understandably, she had to take off most of her clothes or otherwise she would have keeled over from dehydration. Her fur might look nice, but it trapped heat like no one's business!

Closing the lid on the engine, Asrial stood back and wiped her brow with the back of her hand to get rid of the sweat there. "All right, Alice! Turn the key in the ignition." She shouted at the pokégirl sitting in the driver's seat.

"Got it," the Shadowcat replied as she placed her foot on the break and turned the key. The engine chocked for a moment before it sputtered before it finally roared and came to life.

Seeing as the RV was up and running Asrial sighed in relief and smiled. "Good, the hard part's over now." Smiling wider, the Salusian told the Shadowcat, "Turn up the AC on that thing. I need to cool down for a moment."

Nodding her head, the Shadowcat replied, "Roger that, Alpha!" She moved her right hand to the dashboard to look for the dial with the air conditioning and turned it to MAX.

Running around to the side of the vehicle, Asrial threw open at the passenger door and jumped into the RV. She sighed happily as the cool air from the vehicle's AC vents blew directly on her where she stood. "Aaahhhhh yeessss..." she hissed in relief.

Making sure the RV was in Park, the Shadowcat got out from the front cabin and made her way back. "I'm rather impressed, Alpha. You're quite a smart and skilled pokégirl to have fixed that mess in only a few hours." She walked past the Salusian standing by one of the air-conditioning vents and went to get her a towel from the back.

Although she was still facing towards the vent, the Salusian replied to the pokégirl, "I like fixing cars for fun." Although admittedly this one had been a challenge. She found out the hard way what a 'black water' power plant was. No wonder some of the parts smelled like shit and there was a literal air-purifier unit.

Walking back to the main compartment, the Shadowcat replied, "I can see that." She then tossed a towel to the Salusian, the white terrycloth landing over her head for a moment. "You may want to dry off."

Pulling the towel down her face and holding it in front of her, Asrial nodded and rubbed her fur down. "Yeah, thanks." She was definitely going to need a shower when she got back to the PokéCenter.

"Don't mention it," Alice replied as she looked her Alpha over. Damn, was she a sexy Salusian... whatever evolution/breed of pokégirl that was. She reached over and took another towel out of the cover.

Enjoying the cooler atmosphere, Asrial sighed as she continued to wipe off excess moisture In her fur. She blinked a couple of times as she felt a towel around her legs wiping her down there. "Huh?"

"You did so much for Master, I don't feel too useful." Alice admitted. She really didn't want her Master to punish her if Asrial told him that she didn't do anything to really help.

"Nonsense," Asrial said. "You got us in here without us having to break in. And should something happen, you'll be our ticket out of here quickly." Holding the towel in her hands, the Salusian smiled. "Teleport is a VERY useful technique."

Before the Shadowcat could reply, another female voice spoke up. "Aww... no fair!" Kiiro pouted as she came into the RV. She closed to door behind her and placed her hands on her hips as she looked the other two furry females over. "I was busting my butt trying to bring that AC back online and here you two are having fun together in air-conditioning without me!" It was rather hurtful...

Walking up to the distraught Peekabu, the Salusian pat the Mouse-type pokégirl on her shoulder. "We're not having 'fun'," Asrial told her. "We're just talking."

Nodding her head in acceptance, a smile soon blossomed on the Electric-type's face. "Well... do you _want_ to have some fun?" She asked hopefully. She could use a break from trying to get some life back into this place.

Alice grinned at the request. She turned her head and looked at Asrial before she shrugged her shoulders. "Don't see why not..." she giggled mischievously.

"Wait a minute," Asrial said in all seriousness. "We've already had a Taming today and we really need to stay on-" she was cut-off as the Shadowcat hugged her and kissed her on the lips, the Cat-type's tongue exploring her mouth.

Asrial's eyes widened as she was kissed, she practically jumped out of her fur when she felt those hands squeeze, rub and caress her ass and tail. God almighty, how did these people know to go for her tail!?

Clapping her hands in delight as she saw a Taming **was** coming, Kiiro knew of something that would make this **really** fun and told them, "Give me a moment! I remembered where I have something in this place that Alpha Asrial will just love!" She quickly scampered out of the RV.

Alice continued to make out with her Alpha, enjoying the sensations. She had to admit, the Salusian had a nice, pleasing taste that somewhat sated her. It was definitely very nice. Not to mention, the fur of her tail was just SO soft!

Finally, Asrial broke the kiss and panted slightly. Staring at the Shadowcat for a moment, almost glaring at her. "Just what are yo-mmmph!?" Her eyes widened as Alice kissed her again. What was with this girl and kissing so much?

Even as the two made out, the Electric-type returned from her search. "I'm back!" Kiiro shouted triumphantly as she made her way up to her Alpha and harem-sister. In her arms she held a rather large and heavy object while with one hand she grasped a bottle of lubricant.

Breaking the kiss a second, Asrial turned to look at the Peekabu... and stared wide-eyed at what was in the mouse-girls' arms. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" She shrieked.

"This," the Peekabu proudly proclaimed as she held up the large toy. "Is a Hillsfar Heavy Penetrator! Nine inches long and four inches thick! It's what my former master's lackey would use to Tame his Iron Maiden."

Gawking at the item, all Asrial could ask was, "Zuh!?" Although she didn't knew it, she was doing a nice impression of Akane from earlier in the day.

Staring at the very large dildo, Alice grinned just as mischievously as the Cheshire species she'd evolved from. "Perfect!" The Dark/Psychic-type pokégirl squealed in delight. "I know where my former master kept some handcuffs here." She said as she went to a storage space near where the roll-out beds were installed.

As her Alpha just stared at the toy, Kiiro told her, "Granted, it's a toy meant for large pokégirls only but I'm certain our proud Alpha can handle it." She gave the Salusian a smile that was simply darling.

Finally regaining her wits, the Salusian asked the yellow-furred mouse-girl, "Why would I want to?" Asrial frowned slightly as she placed her hands on her hips. No way, no how, not ever was she using that **thing**!

"Because you're our Alpha," Alice whispered into her ear as she clamped one handcuff around Asrial's wrist. She brought the arm behind her and grabbed for the other, getting that into the cuff as well.

"Hey!" Asrial shouted as she twisted as she was chained up again. "This isn't fair!" Granted, she could break out if she wanted to, but... looking at their faces, something just caused her to give into these two. They were like kids! Well, extremely perverted kids but kids you liked and just couldn't say no to.

Purring, Alice nuzzled her cheek against Asrial's. "Such a good Alpha..." she whispered huskily into the blonde Salusian's ear. Her hands unclipped the clasps of the skunk-girl's bra before the came around and groped her breasts for a moment right before pulling the article of clothing down.

Humming happily, Kiiro placed the heavy dildo down onto a chair and applied the lubrication to the length and girth of the very thick black dildo. "Alpha Asrial is going to love this," she said with a giggle. She carefully applied some lubrication to her fingers as well.

The Salusian firmly shook her head in a negative fashion. "Will not..." Asrial muttered. She groaned out as her breasts were fondled expertly by the Shadowcat. Why couldn't these girls stop molesting her? Well, realistically she knew it was either her or Ranma and she really didn't think he needed to be bothered any more than he did with this stuff.

Humming happily, Kiiro gripped the front waistband of Asrial's panties with her dry right hand, pulling them down the Salusian's legs. "Please lift her up for me, Alice," she politely asked the feline pokégirl.

"Can do," the Shadowcat replied as her hands gripped Asrial's tits in a firm grip as she lifted her up. She smiled as the Salusian moaned. "That enough, Kiiro?" She asked the Peekabu. "I can lifting her up highter."

Pulling the panties away completely, the Peekabu answered, "It's good." Grinning, the Electric-type pokégirl spread the skunk-girl's legs before bringing her left hand up between them, index and middle fingers rubbing at her rosebud with lubrication.

Eyes widening at the contact there, Asrial hissed and squirmed in Alice's grasp. "You... two... nnnngh..." she shuddered as the fingers pushed past her rosebud. "Whyyyy..." she whimpered, shivering and bucking her hips as Kiiro pushed her fingers further into her backdoor.

"Because we love you," Kiiro replied honestly. She kissed Asrial's clit as she shoved her lubed fingers further up the Salusian's tail-hole.

"AHHH!" Asrial thrashed in the Shadowcat's and cried out as she bucked and writhed in pleasure. "Feels..." she trailed off as a shiver of pleasure went up her spine. She panted and groaned, unable to finish her reply as her breasts were expertly fondled, groped and played with.

Grinning, Alice asked, "Like it, Alpha?" She licked and nipped along the Salusian's neck. She expertly pinched the blonde Salusian's nipples as she could hear the Peekabu suckle on her clit.

The Salusian of Imperial birth nodded her head. "Yeeeeessss..." Asrial slurred out, groaning in pleasure.

"I'm glad," Alice replied as she kissed her Alpha's neck.

Letting go of Asrial's clit, the Peekabu licked her lips as she pulled her hand out from the Salusian's ass. "She's ready," she replied and she motioned over for the lubricated dildo, placed on center of a chair. "For this."

Feeling another kind of relief as the Peekabu removed her hand from her ass, Asrial panted for breath and groaned in pleasure. "Good... now I..." she blinked her eyes. "Ready? For what?" She groaned and shivered as chills went up her back.

The Shadowcat smiled as she lifted the blonde Salusian higher and carried a bit of distance. "Ready for... THIS!" Was her reply as she brought Asrial down suddenly. While it didn't penetrate right away, Alice knew that she aimed true, the toy pressing right up against her Alpha;s back-door.

At the sudden drop, Asrial's eyes widened almost comically. "WHAAAAAAAHHH!?" She screamed as the Shadowcat pushed down harder, causing her back-door to open up, allowing her back-passage to slowly become filled with the large dildo. "CHRIST ALMIGHTY!" She cried out and thrashed her legs as she was slowly penetrated by that unbelievably-designed dildo. She couldn't believe this was happening!

Getting on her knees before her also, the Peekabu spread Asrial's legs, allowing Kiiro to get a good look at what was going on. "Push down harder, Alice! I can see it going in!" She said excitedly. It was amazing to see how she was being stretched! She was now certain that Asrial was an evolution of Skunkette.

"Will do!" The Shadowcat responded, smiling widely. Hands moving from the Salusian's breasts and to her shoulders, the pokégirl pushed down, forcing the toy's base to press against the seat and the tip to press further up into the Salusian's tight asshole.

Force being exerted to push her down on the toy faster, Asrial cried out in pain. "Huuuurts!" She moaned while trying to relax and take it. However, it just felt so weird and it hurt, darn it! It just flippin' **hurt**!

When she was down half-way onto it, the Peekabu told her the holding their Alpha, "Pull her up now and then push down again!"

Nodding her head firmly, Alice did as the small Mouse-type pokégirl suggested. Grinning, her hands moved to the Salusian's armpits and she lifted Asrial up... before letting go, letting the skunk slide down on the dildo slowly... until her hands went to her shoulders again and pressed down!

"AAAHHHH!" Asrial cried out and squirmed, thrashing her legs out once more at either side of the Peekabu. "Goddamn it! It Hurts! It huuuurrrrtsss..." she moaned in pain.

Kiiro grinned as she watched. "Then why are you so turned on?" Honestly, she just thought this was just for show... well, maybe it was slightly uncomfortable, but it couldn't be _that_ bad. Especially as Peekabu could see the Salusian was so moist down there! Her pussy was ready for some cock!

Smirking, Alice kept moving Asrial up and down on the cock for a few minutes before suddenly stopping. "You don't like this, Alpha?" She grinned and took the handcuffs off from her wrists, freeing her. "Fine."

Her eyes going wide, Kiiro stood up and shouted, "Alice! What're you doing!?" They were supposed to be pleasing their Alpha!

Grinning at the look on the Peekabu's face, Alice moved around the Salusian and placed a hand on the Electric-type's pokégirl's shoulder. "We're going to let her prove that she doesn't like this, that she doesn't want to be Tamed." She smiled at Asrial. "Go on, Alpha Asrial. Get off."

Smiling a little as they allowed her to relax, Asrial replied, "Thank you..." she placed her hands on the front of the seat to ease herself so she could get off...

Yet she sat there...

Sat there...

Sat some more...

Raising an eyebrow, the Shadowcat tried to suppress her grin. "Well? Don't you want to get off? You were just telling us that you didn't like it. Come down and we'll get back to repairs if not upgrades."

Asrial groaned as glared at the smart-ass Shadowcat. "Darn... yoouuu..." she practically hissed before lifting herself up. It actually looked like she wasn't going to continue.

Tp that, Alice blinked her eyes in surprise. Okay, so maybe she didn't really want to do-the line of thought immediately dropped. The Shadowcat simply grinned as Asrial lowered herself back down on the dildo voluntarily. She turned her head towards her harem-sister. "See?" She asked the Peekabu. "She wanted it."

Kiiro watched, smiling as her Alpha started to go through the motions herself. "See? I knew you could take it, Alpha Asrial!" She praised as the blonde Salusian would lean forward to lift her ass up before sitting down to plunge it up in her back-passage.

Panting for breath as she tried to pace herself, Asrial looked at the two and groaned in pleasure. "Aren't... mmm..." she couldn't help but moan as it started to hurt less and less. "Aren't you two... going to-AH!" She gasped suddenly, her tail shuddering behind her. "Nnnn yeah... help me?"

Kiiro was about to run up to aid her Alpha when Alice placed a hand on her shoulder. "No," the black-furred Cat-type said. "You wanted us to let you go, so we are." The Shadowcat grinned. "You get to get yourself off, Asrial, just for us." She licked her lips as she stepped forward. "While you learn our proper place."

"What do you mean?" The Peekabu asked of her fellow pokégirl. "She's the Alpha!"

Turning to look at her harem-sister, the Dark/Psychic-type feline licked her lips. "She's also a pokégirl..." the Shadowcat replied with a grin. "I want her to remember that." She smiled caringly at Asrial. "Now, what are you?"

"A... Salusian..." Asrial groaned her reply. Slowly, she started to bounce up and down on the thick dildo more and more, moaning in pleasure at the sensations. It did hurt, she admitted but she was getting closer and closer to orgasming. And, honestly, she did NOT want something that big in her pussy!

Nodding her head slowly, the Shadowcat caressed the humping skunk-girl's face. "That's right..." Alice replied. "You're a Salusian, a pokégirl. Say it with me now. You're a..." she grinned as she waited for Asrial to fill in the blank.

"Suh-Salusian..." she moaned out and grunted in pleasure. She screwed her eyes shut as the two watched her act like a little slut while she rode the toy at a faster pace.

Tilting her head, the Shadowcat admitted, "I was looking for 'pokégirl'." Alice's eyes shimmered with mischievousness. "Say it."

Shaking her head firmly, the Salusian of Imperial birth told her, "No! Not... a..." she was panting for breath, lifting herself up and down harder and faster on the thick toy. Not... AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Asrial screamed as she came and hard. Her body stiffened as her love juices flowed out of her pussy, covering the chair and dildo as she orgasmed.

Watching as the Salusian literally rode her orgasm, the Shadowcat smirked as she saw her still lifting herself up and down on the thick dildo to prolong her pleasure. "Yes you are. You're a pokégirl. In fact you're a very _slutty_ one." She purred huskily. "Say it, Alpha! Tell us you're a slut!"

"Only-Ahhhh yesss..." she hissed in pleasure at a very good spasm before she shook her head. "Noo..." Asrial groaned and shuddered as she prolonged her own orgasm. It felt good, she could admit, even if it DID hurt. God, her ass was going to be sore when this was over...

Raising an eyebrow, the Dark/Psychic-type pokégirl smiled. "Only what?" Alice asked as she leaned forward, her hands pinching and twisting the Salusian's nipples. "Only what?" She asked again, wanting clarification

The Salusian threw her head back as the pain in her breasts gave her another spasm as she was trying to come down from her post-orgasmic bliss. "YES!" Asrial screamed before grabbing Alice in her arms and kissing her fiercely, surprising the pokégirl.

Now it was the Shadowcat who was caught off-guard. "MMMPH!" She moaned into the kiss before relaxing. She purred and held the Salusian to her, he hands rubbing up and down along her Alpha's back.

Kiiro pouted but grinned as she watched Asrial take control, like a good Alpha should. Her eyes widened a bit as Asrial got off the dildo and pulled Alice to the side, licking, nibbling, kissing and fondling the Shadowcat. "Woah..." she whispered in awe. Asrial really could be such a good Alpha at times.

Purring into the kiss, the Shadowcat returned the gropes and fondles, her hands moving down and groping the Salusian's ass possessively. Breaking the kiss, Alice panted for a bit of air. "Slut..." she called the Salusian in a husky voice.

Panting for breath as well, Asrial just smirked. "Takes one to know one." So saying, she kissed Alice again, tongue exploring the other woman's mouth.

In the world of pokégirls, news only had the importance of how it affected the reader. Things that would affect say the price of Milktit milk in the area would only concern those who already paid a premium for that item. The world seemed consumed more with the 'how does this affect me' mentality than the world Ranma and the Tendo sisters had come from. Very few thought of the greater impacts of any event.

Those that did however were quickly able to amass what they desired. Team Rocket could use what they learned to their advantage, a skill born from tracking down the rare and exotic pokégirls, Lostech, Forbidden Tech, and so on for their own use. To a small extent, the groups that controlled the local Pokégirl Leagues and the governing body of the planet used this as well.

But in the end, they too could fall to the self-interest problem that affected the common citizens. It wasn't that they didn't care—which for many they didn't—but that the phrase 'ignorance is bliss' was a generally accepted mantra. What you didn't know about, what you didn't have haunt you, couldn't bother you. After all, if a Widow was found a thousand miles from you, it didn't affect you in any way, unless you were a Tamer who figured they could earn some quick cash by being one of the teams sent to destroy it.

So when a story appeared in the news sites and papers about the return of a formerly lost Tamer who had been missing for two years, only to arrive minus his original team of pokégirls and no memory of his former life, many just ignored it. For one, it mentioned he had been lost at Jusenkyo, so many just disregarded it. Those that knew of it, they had no plans to go near Jusenkyo, even before reading the article. For those that didn't, the first paragraph made them question the simple fact that someone would willingly go to that area, and if it only cost them their memories, well they were lucky.

Two, it happened in another league. So for many, what happened away from them, unless they made plans to get to that league for some reason, they could care less that some yokel managed to stumble out of the woods after being missing for two years. Hell, some figured he either owed people money or had gone underground for any number of illegal reasons.

But aside from those who would ignore the article, there were those who would care. It was sheer luck that when the article had first been written, Ranma had yet to update his list of pokégirls. If he had, then the new team would have been listed, and the fact that his Alpha was listed as Asrial, a Salusian, would have garnered the attention of Team Rocket, and thus exposed the location of something Gendo considered a threat sooner than the dimensional travelers would have liked.

It did mention he had been in the company of three human women, sisters, and one of them had nearly been killed by a spider-pokégirl that at the time of printing had been still reported loose. But human women were considered to be non-threshold women, thus nothing special was seen about them, certainly not the possibility they were in fact pureblooded human females. The fact one had been attacked in Buggy Woods was beside the point, unless plans were made to explore that area. And even then, they would have postponed those plans at that point, thinking the League would have sealed the area to hunt the dangerous pokégirl.

The names of the three Tamers who had attempted to capture the human females would have made news, and could have, as Gary Stroaks was a fair bit more well-known than Ranma Saotome. But that would only be noticed by those who read the gossip articles, which had taken that fact and ran with it. In those articles, the names of the women would have been ignored more for the juicy details of Gary's emerging criminal past—or the hints of such. The fact he had been defeated by Saotome without a pokégirl would hardly have been worth mentioning. And it would be several days before those gossip-mongers would get word of the finances that Tamer Saotome received from the actions of those boys—someone coming into a lot of cash from disgraced family heirs was always good news, as it meant someone new was in the social circles, thus giving the vultures fresh meat to pick at.

So in those contexts, Ranma Saotome would only receive any attention from the current readers from those that knew of him. Asrial or the Tendo sisters wouldn't receive a single thought or care because the articles didn't bother to mention them.

So thanks to those papers, Ranma would soon have to deal with the legacy of his analog. What that would mean would only be revealed of in time.

Kasumi smiled as she walked down the street, her arm wrapped around Ranma's left arm, as they made their way to the market.

The reason for her intense smile was not just the boy on her arm—though he was always a reason for her to smile now. Nor was it her sister's improved health—though she hoped that Akane wouldn't be such a violent maniac now.

No, what was the source of her happy rush was what had occurred after the duo had left the room Akane was resting in. They had been mobbed by several Nurse Joys, each one holding a packaged DVD of the bathroom encounter, each one wanting an autograph of the two humans as well as some pictures for prestige.

Ranma had only blushed at first, signing his name and posing for some pictures—the shot of him nude or nearly nude with the Nurse Joys pressed against him and Kasumi in various stages of undress hadn't started until Kasumi talked him into it. By the time he was beginning to enjoy it, forgetting that a formerly mallet-happy tomboy was only two rooms away, his stomach had reminded him of their duty: namely getting food for the day.

So they had gone looking for the other girls, ending up finding Kiiro being the mouse-toy for the cat-girl, and Asrial panting on the bed.

Ranma had stood there, eyes wide and his obvious reaction showing as a bulge in his pants as he took in the scene.

Kasumi pouted, sad that she had missed the fun, and said the next time they were going to play like that, they had better invite her. The fact that the catgirls had immediately looked ashamed said much about the power of the formerly demure Tendo.

As soon as she was coherent once again—and trying to put away her previous actions beforehand as if it hadn't occurred—Asrial asked if she could take Kiiro and Alice to see if she could fix the RV. The fact that Ranma and Kasumi now knew how likely help was to be from the local recommended by Officer Jolie, gave her permission, but Kasumi insisted that no matter what, they try and be back for lunch.

Which brought us to now, the group of a man, woman, catgirl, and elfgirl walking down the street to buy groceries and other necessaries.

Kasumi needed a new pair of panties and a bra after a pair of doe-eyed Joys had convinced her to part with what she had been wearing and sign them. Not that she minded being without for the moment—it gave her a thrill and made her feel just a tad naughty. They all wanted to get a few more changes of clothing and such, as well as some other outfits for the pokégirls—constantly wearing a leather outfit couldn't be good for you, especially when traveling and training. Ranma wanted to see what books and training gear he could find to work on his Art, especially to finding some techniques and such to make certain no other person suffered like Akane had.

It was kind of cute to Kasumi that he thought he would get to practice today.

But that stuff would only take a few minutes, food and such could be sent home by Ranma and they could spend a few extra minutes getting the proper clothing, assuming they didn't put it off till after lunch if Akane or Nabiki needed anything.

"I do hope they still have Fortune Farms sample booth," she wondered aloud.

Ranma wondered too. After all, he had to wonder why Kasumi was so hooked on those pokégirls. Who knew, perhaps he'd want one as well.

Cyan and Cassandra walked behind them, both somewhat focused on their Tamer's ass as he walked by, their Mistress—if what the delectable mouse-type pokégirl had said was true—as well, even as she occasionally groped their Master. Both figured they were most certainly better off than they had been with Gary—Sukebe burn his soul for all eternity. And this one was apparently good for more than one shot per night.

Cyan however felt something else, something she had first noticed in Buggy Woods when she was released on the young teenager. Something about him, some primal force within him seemed to sing to her, causing something in her very core to … purr? She knew Alice felt the same way, and it was likely the fact that Cyan was not a young pokégirl that her need for a Taming hadn't grown as quickly as the young Shadowcat. But the need to be bred by him wasn't coming just from how he acted, the fact he had saved her from Gary. No, it seemed to come from something deep inside of him.

And she was definitely intrigued. _I may just watch Alice's Taming to see what happens,_ she thought, her sex moistening a bit, just from being near him.

Cassandra watched as well, still curious about the pureblooded humans that had rescued her. Within the last few days, a standard dynamic for her life had shifted drastically, from a life of fear and hatred to a life of pleasure and new possibilities. The visitors from another world were unique, open, and best of all fair. And to be honest, she wondered what more awaited her.

The fact there were two pairs of very fine asses waving themselves before her didn't hurt either, definitely more fit than Gary or his thugs had ever been.

"I can't believe they had so many of those DVDs made," muttered Ranma, bringing their pokégirls attention back to the talking humans.

"Well, they wanted to ensure they never lost their only copy," said Kasumi happily, her shoulder-bag holding several of them, all autographed. "And we still might need them later tonight for the other Nurse Joys." The fact she was fast becoming a sexual celebrity was something Kasumi found very exciting.

"Uh, yeah," muttered Ranma, somewhat uncertain now that he calmed down if he could handle being mobbed once again by fans. But at least they hadn't let the video out at least and he certainly didn't want to do anything that would get them in trouble or upset their hosts. "At least the clothing store is next to the market," he said, pointing ahead of them.

Kasumi nodded. "We'll, we have the proper sizes, so we shouldn't take that long and risk the food spoiling."

"I can always take it back quickly if we need too," offered Cyan. The aspect of getting some new clothes, just shopping in general, seemed to trigger something in her blood, a call of nature that was threatening to release itself. Odds were that if Ranma got her the right outfit, she'd probably jump him right then and there. Or perhaps she'd find an outfit in the clothing store that would make her Tamer forget about his silly little fear and jump her like the hot sex object she was, damn it! _Control yourself, Cyan; it's just … shopping._

 _Shopping…_

 _SHOPPING…_

"SHOPPING!" cried the Cheetit.

The humans paused, turning back to face the catgirl. "Um … you okay?" asked Ranma, as Kasumi quietly giggled.

"Um … yeah," meekly offered Cyan.

"Right," sighed Ranma. "Well, let's get this over with."

"Okay," said Ranma, looking at the list, "you girls go get the stuff on the bottom of this, and a few vegetables Kasumi asked for," he said, tearing the list in half and handing it to Cassandra—he still felt a bit uneasy being so close to the cheetah girl.

"Sure," smiled Cyan, as she grabbed Cassandra's free hand, as she tore off down the aisle.

"I think she really wants to shop," said Kasumi with a smile, as she grabbed Ranma's hand, grabbing a shopping cart. "Let's go this way, so I can show you the Milktits," she said with a smile.

Ranma nodded. He did want to see what Kasumi found so appealing about them, as well as get some more milk—that stuff was pretty damned good.

It took them half a minute to find the proper area of the store. "Hello!" called Kasumi, as she saw the same elderly man from yesterday.

The elderly man looked up, slowly recognizing the girl from yesterday who had given him such a view of 'milking' one of his Milktits. "Ah, you again; how are you?" he asked, smiling largely at the sight of her in the new dress, and if his old senses weren't lying to him, without a bra this time.

"I'm doing well," she said with a pleasant smile.

"And whose your friend?" he asked, motioning towards Ranma, hoping it was a brother if for nothing else than to allow him to dream.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend, Ranma," she said, not noticing the sad look on the old man's face or the shock on Ranma's. As far as she was concerned, it was the truth. They were together intimately, had a deep friendship, and as far as she was concerned, in this world, there would be no other guy but him. That could change if they found a way home—hopefully with the pokégirls—but for now; he was her one and only male partner.

But turning slightly, and seeing Ranma's fish-like expression, she couldn't help but giggle before she gave him a passion-filled kiss, stemming any embarrassment he had—she really needed to help him open up more—and arousing the monster still angry at the interruption this morning. Catching sight of the bulge that was forming, she turned back towards the elderly man. "Ranma, this is… Oh, I'm sorry; I don't think I ever got your name, how inconsiderate of me."

"Oh," said the man, focusing his thoughts back to the present and not on lost chances. "Name's Mike, veteran employee of Fortune Farms for darn near forty years; I've been working for them like my old man and his old man."

"Oh my," smiled Kasumi. "A family business, that's admirable."

Mike smiled; his stance now prideful. It wasn't often you had such a response from such a pretty human woman.

"Where are the Milktits?" asked Kasumi.

"Oh, they're getting milked right now," said Mike, noticing the sad look on her face. "Oh, a Milktit fan, are you?"

Kasumi nodded happily. "When I get my license tomorrow, I want to get a Milktit."

Ranma nodded. "We were wondering if we could purchase one from your company before you guys leave," Ranma said nervously.

Mike nodded. "I see. Well, at least I know you've got taste, coming to see if you can get the best. And I have to admit ma'am, I know you definitely are a Milktit lover."

"Oh yes," said Kasumi. "In fact, everyone in our group just loved the Milktit milk and dairy products."

"Well, Milktit milk is part of a healthy diet," Mike said, his usual sales pitch finding its way into his small talk.

"YARN!" came a cry from a few aisles over, a voice that sounded very familiar.

" **Clean-up on Aisle 3!"** came a voice over the intercom. **"Would the owner of a Cheetit please come to Aisle 3 as well."**

"That can't be good," muttered Ranma, face slightly flushed now with embarrassment rather than passion. "I'll be back … maybe," he said, as he made his way to find Aisle 3. "Here, you better hold this," he said, handing Kasumi his PokéDex.

Kasumi just smiled as she watched her 'boyfriend' go off. Well, it made sense in a way, as they were together, intimately if she recalled correctly—and if she needed to, why she could check the DVD evidence in her bag for confirmation.

"Lucky guy," sighed Mike, as he turned back to the human girl. "Now then, what were you looking to be spending on a Milktit?"

Kasumi paused a bit. It finally occurred to her that in her haste to learn everything about them, she had failed to learn one thing: the cost of getting a Milktit. Oh, she knew grooming needs, diet requirements, suggested exercises, but she never learned what it cost to buy one. "What are the going rates?" she asked, trying not to appear unprepared.

Mike sighed, it was obvious the woman wanted a Milktit, and to be quite frank he couldn't bring himself to take advantage of such a hot woman. Sure, if he had only been thirty-forty years younger, he'd try and make a deal that ended with him getting into her panties. But alas, those parts didn't quite work like they used to. "Tell you what," he said, pulling out a piece of paper and writing on it. "I will sell you one for this if you can get your license before we head out in a few days."

Kasumi took the paper, looking at the number, eyes slightly narrowed. That was a lot of Credits. And to be clearly honest, she didn't know if they could afford that at the moment. _I wish Nabiki was here, she's better at this than me,_ she thought sadly. Flipping open Ranma's PokéDex, Kasumi looked at it, trying to figure out how much they had to spend. Nabiki hadn't mentioned what possible jobs they might have available in the future to replace what money they had now.

As she scrolled down, she noticed Ranma's personal account was pretty full, apparently from good investments when the original Ranma had gone missing. It was still a good bit of change and could keep them in food for a while, or at least until they could get their plans together and get a job.

Next on the list were all the funds they had received when Gary Stroaks had been arrested. It was easily ten times greater than what Ranma had, and had notes that even more would be available after Ranma filled out some forms at a police station—apparently some money Gary was due to get after he reached a certain age all now went to Ranma, or at least would when he filled out the proper forms. Well, it would give them a reason to go see Officer Jolie again. She seemed like such a nice girl.

But then she noticed she had the option to scroll down again. Doing so, she saw they had also received the money from Gary's two friends, and while nowhere near the amounts of what Ranma had, they were still plenty enough for her to do what she needed to. But did she have the right too? Wasn't it being a bit selfish not to alert Ranma and Nabiki to the new cash she had discovered? After all, Nabiki's projections had been for what they had off Gary and what was initially recorded on Ranma's PokéDex.

Mike at this time saw her pensive face, and thought the girl was trying to decide if she really wanted the Milktit. Releasing a deep breath, he cursed himself for falling prey once again to a damned fine human woman in need. "Tell you what, I'll knock off ten thousand SLCs off the price if you can get your license by tomorrow, even let you pick one out of my current stock."

Screw family! "Really?" Kasumi asked, eyes large and shining.

Mike nodded. "Yeah, don't see no harm in it, and you look like a pretty decent girl, even the Milktits agree, and everyone knows we don't let someone buy one off us if the don't like the person.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" squealed Kasumi, hugging the elderly man and laying kiss after kiss on his cheek, leaving the old-timer speechless. Hell, the way her body was plastered against his, he was half-willing to cut the price in half and throw in a second Milktit; damn the effect a human woman had on him.

"No … no problem," he finally got out. "Just bring the PokéDex with you tomorrow with your new license and we can do it from here."

Kasumi pulled back, wiping a tear from her eye. "I—I'm just so happy right now," she said.

"So am I," muttered Mike. Hell, he could be attacked by a swarm of Buzzbreasts at that moment and he would die with a smile on his face.

"Well, I better go find my friends," Kasumi said hastily, her face filling with determination. She would pass that test first thing in the morning; nothing would stop her from getting her heart's desire.

"You do that," said the still-shocked man.

As Kasumi bowed slightly—inadvertently giving the man a flash of her unencumbered cleavage, she skipped off to find Ranma and the other girls in the store. Who knew, maybe she could find out later today at the Pokécenter what was involved with raising KhangAssCunts.

Mike however continued to stare after her for several minutes, trying to get his heart rate under control, while trying to burn the image of the human girl's lovely bra-free breasts into his mind. "Sometimes, I wonder why I don't retire, and I will never ask that question again. Let whatever deities control my life let me live just one day longer, it's all I ask."

Shaking his head, he caught sight of a small case lying on the ground. "What's this?" he asked, picking it up, and seeing two names on it: Kasumi Tendo and Ranma Saotome. "The human girl left this behind," he murmured. Well, he could just return it to her tomorrow.

Opening it up, his curiosity getting the better of him, he noticed a DVD inside. Well, it never hurt to look, did it?

Needless to say, he would be praying a lot that night, both thanking the heavens for his good fortune, and praying he'd live to see tomorrow.

Ranma could only look on in shock at the sight before him in the aisle.

"A little help please," asked Cassandra, somehow hogtied by no less than four different colors of yarn.

"Weeeeeeeee," squealed Cyan, as she tossed another ball into the air, five colors either wrapped or draped around her form already.

Ranma just palmed his face, before casting a glance to the employee beside him. "Just add it to my bill."

Ranma sighed as he tried to untangle Cyan from the mess of brightly colored string that had gotten draped over her. "Honestly, what happened?" He asked the feline pokéwoman. "What happened?" He repeated as she looked at him curiously. He couldn't believe she'd just lose it like that... it was just yarn for crying out loud!

With her master looking at her, a drop of sweat trickled down the side of Cyan's head and Cheetit chuckled very nervously. "I... I've liked to play with yarn ever since I was a kit." She gnawed on her lower lip. "And, well I... I haven't been able too in such a long time."

Ranma sweat-dropped. "You could've at least asked me first..." he told her seriously. "I would've bought it for you. Instead, we now got the guys who run the store sorta pissed..." he said, eyeing the employee in uniform that was standing by.

"Muh-Master..." The Elf gasped out. "Please... a little assistance?" She struggled a little, wrists tied to her ankles.

"Oh, right!" Ranma said as he let go of the Cheetit for a moment and ran over to Cassandra. He had no idea how the sylvan pokégirl got herself into such a position but his heart went out to her... even if it kind of reminded him of that time Akane tried to use a gymnast ribbon for the first time. "There...that ought to do it," Ranma told the Elf as he somehow got her untied.

Sitting up as she was freed of the brightly colored bindings, the Elf turned her head towards the Asian suddenly and she gave him a smile. "On thank you, Master!" She let out a breath of relief. "I just hate being bound... at least without consent or during Taming if the mood strikes..." she admitted, a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

And she wasn't the only one blushing. "Um... a little too much info, Cass." Ranma told her nervously. He noticed the clerk was holding his nose as he helped the Elf stand back to her feet, the Elf taking a moment to pat dirt off her thighs. The martial artist looked towards the clerk. "So how much for all that string anyway?"

The Clerk looked around rather than have to look at the raven-haired individual. "They're three-hundred SLC each and there's at least ten of them your pokégirl ruined." His tone of voice became condescending. "So think! Add an extra zero to that and you get?"

Ranma blinked his eyes once, twice. He then offered, "...Three-thousand?"

The employee slapped his cheeks with his palms. "By the thousand gods! He did simple math! There ARE miracles!" His voice dripped sarcasm.

Her eyes narrowing, Cassandra frowned at the actions of the other person. She might not have been able to do much but she'd be damned if she stayed silent while this jerk tried to belittle her Tamer. "Master's going to pay you, so why are you being an ass?"

The employee's eyes widened for a moment before he glared at the poké girl. "Hey you can't talk to me like that!" He shouted before turning back on Ranma. "Hey pal, your Pokégirl's-"

"Sticking up for me," Ranma interrupted the employee as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Look buddy, I'll pay. I just ASKED for the damn price since I didn't see the tag prices! There's no need to be an ass!" Kami knew this guy was reminding him of so many people back in Nerima; making snap judgments.

Cyan's ears drooped in shame at the hassle her master was getting. This was all her fault! Oh, if only she hadn't gone nuts upon seeing the yarn...

Tapping Ranma's shoulder to get his attention, the sylvan pokégirl gave her Tamer a disarming smile. "Maybe you ought to see his manager?" She suggested to him. "I mean, being so rude to customers... makes you not want to spend your money here, huh Master?" Cassandra asked with a mischievous smirk.

"In fact it does..." Ranma replied, somewhat missing Cassandra's angle.

However another employee passing by didn't and rushed to his co-worker. " _Idiot! Do you wanna get FIRED!?_ " He hissed out in a harsh whisper. " _Don't treat the customer like shit unless he's doing the same! You know the boss is still cross from the last idiot pissing off that one Tamer!_ "

The first employee whispered back heatedly. " _Well that Tamer had it coming! I still say Frank was in the right! I mean, what is it with these people, letting pokégirls walk around as if they were real?_ " He snorted in disgust. " _Freakin' animals should be kept on leashes!_ "

Eyes widened, Ranma tightened his hands into fists at having overheard that. "What... did you just call my girls?" He practically growl.

The mellow of the two clerks let out a squeaky 'eep' at the sight of the pigtailed individual glowing and tugged on his friend's arm. "H-he was talking about the zoo, yeah the zoo! And boy we... um he needs to go help with the back!"

The sassy of the two employees pulled his arm free of his friend's grasp. "I do not! I got a right to speak my mind!"

"So that includes speaking your way out of a job, Nate?" A very gruff, masculine voice rumbled from behind the two store clerks.

Eyes wide from the sight of the large man, Cassandra moved her gaze about him, stopping as she spotted the man's name-tag which had 'manager' on it. Oh goody, the toady was going to be in some serious trouble!

Both clerks turn around slowly and pale at the sight of their boss, especially the rowdy one.

The tall, heavy-set man's brown eyes moves to the clerk on the left. "Hank, buzz off!"

Bringing a hand up and saluting his manager, the rather weenie if not level-headed grocery store employee prattled off, "Y-y-yessir!" Right before he turned around and ran off to get away as fast as possible!

Watching the chicken run off without much incentive, the man turned his gaze back to the trouble-maker. "Nate, it sounds like you obviously want to join Frank in unemployment unless you make amends."

Nate winced at that. As much as he was annoyed with Tamers and hated kissing up to them, he needed this job. "And how do you want me to make amends?"

"Well... an apology would be nice..." Ranma suggested. He couldn't take his eyes off the manager. He was HUGE, almost a solid eight-feet in height and broad-shouldered to boot!

Rolling his eyes, the store employee turned to the Pokégirl Tamer and grumbled, "Sorry you don't know how to manage your pokégirls..." he 'apologized'.

Eyes narrowing, the manager reached out with one meaty hand and grabbed his clerk's head, lifting him up off his feet. It was rather doable, given the man's impressive height, strength and LARGE burly hands. "Boy, you _REALLY_ want to be fired today!? Apologize **WITHOUT THE REMARK!** "

"S-sorry!" The employee squeaked as his feet dangled off the floor.

The manager nodded his head. "That's, 'sorry SIR'!" He emphasized

The employee's hands reached up towards the hand squeezing his head. "SORRY SIR!" He screamed towards Ranma; the pigtailed man's jaw practically on the floor as he stared.

Nodding his head at the weak-willed clerk's more honest apology, the large man let go, dropping him to the floor. "Now go help unload the trucks in back and _maybe_ I'll forget writing you up!" The manager roared, causing Nate to take off like a bat out of hell for the back rooms.

Watching the direction the employee ran off, Ranma couldn't help but whistle. "Wow..."

Hearing the whistle the manager turned about to Ranma, raising a hand to ruffle his handlebar mustache. "Pardon the boy," the large man began seriously. "His pal got busted for speaking out to a customer. The thing was his pal was half right but you don't go beating up a customer!" He then gave Ranma a grin. "That's my job." Taking a deep breath, the man added, "Besides that, we have a motto: 'treat the customer right until he's an asshole to you'.

Nodding his head to that, the pigtailed Pokégirl Tamer turned back to look at the tall man. "Some motto you got there..." he sighed. "Again, sorry for Cyan making a mess. She was just excited. I'll pay the three-thousand SLC."

The man shook his head. "Just the balls of yarn that came undone. Half of these can be put back." He looked off to the direction the employee had run. "I understand the boy, he's had to deal with some rude customers being shits to him but going off on a customer who isn't an ass is..." he turned to look back at the Asian individual. "Well, I pretty much laid out where he was heading."

"I understand." Ranma replied, raising a hand to rub the back of his head. "So how much do I owe?"

Kneeling down amongst the mess, the large man answered, "Let me count." The manager looked over the yarn-balls not all strung out. "About two thousand SLC."

Nodding his head, the pigtailed martial artist replied, "Better than three thousand." Taking a deep breath, he asked, "So pay now or at the counter?"

"Counter is fine," was the response the manager gave. Standing back, up, he added, "But I might be enticed to knock off two to five hundred more if you and your girls help me put the salvageable yarn back up."

Looking at the mustached man, Ranma nodded his head, as did his two pokégirls. " _Thank kami some people are understanding,_ " he thought with relief.

Leaning down to try and clean up the mess she made, Cyan had a very sad expression on her face. "I'm sorry Master..." she apologized whole-heartedly. "I... I just couldn't help myself. I saw the yarn and..." she blushed. "I haven't actually gotten to even enter a store of any sort in twenty years now."

"T-twenty years!?" Ranma gawked. Holy crap! Did these people just keep her in a PokéBall outside of battle and sex or what!?

The manager blinked his eyes at the Cheetit's words before he looked at Ranma. "Let me guess... she belonged to an asshole before you?"

"Um yes..?" Ranma replied. "He was a prick to me but before that guy who knows?"

The manager nodded his head in acceptance. "It figures. You don't strike me as one of the typical asshole Tamers who'd deny a cat-type pokégirl a simple ball of yarn..." he took a deep breath, shaking his head in disgust. "I tell you boy, some Tamers make me so sick. I understand Nate's anger but as I said, it's all about the time, place and making sure it's the right sort of Tamer to go off on."

"I-if I may interject?" Cassandra spoke up. "From my understanding, Cyan has had at least eighteen Tamers during her life, often taken from her last as salvage in PokéBattle." She sighed. "She's ended up with assholes more often than not."

Closing his eyes for a moment, the manager growled in annoyance. "Shit, dear..." the manager rubbed his eyes with a hand. Lowering them, he looked over to the pigtailed Tamer. "Tell you what. If you'll promise to buy this lady one of our nice all-seasons spandex suits, they're currently on clearance to make room for the next model, I'll knock it down to fifteen hundred."

Turning his attention to the tall man, Ranma stared at him with wide eyes. "R-really?" He asked in shock. "Won't that cost you money?"

"Not by much," the mustached man admitted. "The suits are marked down to four hundred SLC. I can afford to put a couple hundred SLC out of my own pocket into the register."

To that show of generosity, Ranma nodded his head. "Thank you. I was going to take them shopping for clothes... you know, get stuff for all my harem. But I believe Cyan will appreciate the gift all the same."

Smiling slightly, the manager told Ranma to, "Take a good look at all our clearance spandex battle suits. Yes, there's new models coming out but these are still durable, form-fitting and they're going for cheap. Before they were four hundred they went for one thousand a piece."

Ranma nodded his head. "Yessir." He made his way down the aisle and came down a circular rack. All sorts of variously colored form-fitting body-suits aligned it of various sizes. Most seemed to have a black base and different colors but some were more colorful and some were almost one entire color from the entire design with the exception different color line trim.

"Boy I better let Kasumi and the girls pick out what we should get... I have no fashion sense." He mutters walking back to the other aisle. Seeing the two pokégirls still trying to clean up, he told them, "Hey! I'll let you girls pick what color and size you want for a one-piece. My fashion sense sucks."

At least he was being honest.

"No problem Master." Cassandra replied with a nod of her head, placing the last of the rewound yarn balls back onto the shelf. The Elf then leaned over and gently poked the Cheetit's shoulder to get her attention. "Cyan! Master is going to get you an outfit!"

The feline pokéwoman's ears perked up considerably. "Really?" She asked, sounding hopeful.

Nodding his head at the spotted, golden-furred Cat-type, the pigtailed martial artists raised an arm. Pointing towards the rack, he told her, "Your choice."

Needless to say, the Cheetit was ecstatic. "YIPPEE!" She shouted gleefully. Giving her master a tight hug, she let go and practically lunged over towards the clothing rack to check out the wares.

Smiling, the Elf shook her head good-naturedly at her harem-sister's exuberance. Turning to face her Tamer, the Plant/Magic-type poké girl told him, "I know the entire harem's sizes. I can pick outfits for the rest here before we get them something more proper."

Looking towards Cassandra, Ranma raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

Nodding her head, the blonde Elf replied, "Got it all last night." She smirked a little to herself as she also got to reaffirm some sizes earlier that morning as well.

That response made the pigtailed martial artist blink his eyes. True, it did make sense that Kasumi would've shared the measurements. "Sure, go ahead. We'll be getting you more clothes later, but something for all the girls wouldn't hurt."

Nodding her head in agreement, the pokégirl told her Tamer, "I think those suits will be a good buy, considering the price and their density." Looking towards the outfits the spotted feline pokégirl was holding, Cassandra then explained, "Those spandex bodysuits are among the better common clothing items for pokégirls to wear for battles or training."

Ranma nodded his head. "Like I said, go pick out some colors you think everyone will like, including yourself." He turned back towards the manager when he realized he'd been standing there all that time and everyone was ignoring him. "Thanks again, man..." he said honestly. "You're a decent guy." And that was something the martial artist felt was going to be a rarity in this world.

The large man with a handlebar-mustache smiled. "No problem. Enjoy your shopping!" With the mess clean and the terms laid out he had more work to do. Plus, he'd make sure the cashier knew to give the Tamer a slight discount for the yarn.

Waving to the manager, Ranma called out, "Thanks again, man! You're one of the good-"

"RANMA!" Kasumi shouted right behind him, interrupting the teenaged martial artist of Asian descent.

"ACK!" Ranma jumped up for a moment before spinning around. Taking a deep breath, the pigtailed man exhaled. "Yeesh! You surprised me there, Kasumi!"

With that said, the woman had the decency to blush. "Sorry, Ranma-kun," she apologized. "I was just so excited. I found out something neat we'll need to take care off later and I've got something good coming my way!"

The raven-haired martial artist gave Kasumi a smile. "Oh really?" He asked with interest. "Let me guess... the guy's actually gonna sell you one of his Milktits?"

Practically beaming, the eldest of the Tendo sisters nodded her head. "Yes! But I brokered a good deal too!"

"A deal?" Ranma asked curiously. At the woman's energetic nodding, the pigtailed Tamer asked, "Really... like what?"

Kasumi grinned. "Like a very, _VERY_ deep discount if I can pass my Tamer's test tomorrow morning and then come back here right after!" She giggled in excitement. Oh, this was just oh-so wonderful!

Ranma couldn't help but smile with seeing Kasumi so giddy. "That's great! What's the other deal?"

Grinning, the woman told him, "Look." Taking the PokéDex off his belt, she opens the red device and scrolls through it, pointing out a bit of information concerning his financial info. "Read this."

Taking back his PokéDex from the eldest Tendo, Ranma held it up to his face and eyed it curiously. Seeing the names, numbers and associated information, all the pigtailed martial artist could reply was, "Holy shit!"

"Uh-huh!" Kasumi grinned wider as she asked him, "Isn't it wonderful?"

Nodding his head slowly, Ranma flipped the device closed. "Man... Nabiki's gonna go nuts! We can get plenty of what we need and have a lot left over." He grinned at the eldest of the Tendo sisters. "Plus you can easily buy your Milktit and the girls extra clothes with ease!"

Nodding her head firmly, the matriarch of the Tendo pointed out to him, "You just need to ask Jolie about the paperwork to finalize all this."

"Soon as we get back I'll have Nabiki help me." At the look the chestnut-haired woman was giving him, Ranma admitted, "I suck with stuff like math, law and all that junk..."

Kasumi nodded her head. "That would be best. We need to get the clothing after we get all the food here. When we go back to the PokéCenter, you can retrieve Nabiki-chan and you two can head back to the police station." She smiled pleasantly. "I'll look after Akane." And hopefully, she could get her baby-sister to listen to her about the way things work her. Maybe even get her to open up to the concept of Taming!

Nodding his head to that advice, Ranma admitted, "That sounds about right..." he took a deep breath. Looking at the Tendo girl, he asked, "Maybe she'll be calmer with your help?"

Nodding her head, Kasumi replied, "Hopefully..." she made eye-contact with the pigtailed youth. "But Ranma, you also need to curb your tongue."

Blinking his eyes once, twice, Ranma asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sighing a bit, the eldest of the Tendo sisters looked into Ranma's eyes again, "Ranma-kun," she said his name to make sure she had his attention. "You and Akane are so used to arguing and fighting it's... instinctive. You both need to break out of it. Instead of fighting try..." she paused for a moment. Finally, she suggested, "Kissing!"

"K-kissing!" Ranma practically shrieked. "Kasumi! She'd deck me flat on my butt!" And that's if she didn't pound him into the pavement like a nail with that damned mallet of hers!

Considering that for a minute, the housekeeper of the Tendo Dojo admitted, "True... but maybe I can..." she grinned in a manner not-so-Kasumi-like. "Help her mellow out some."

Ranma and even the pokégirls checking for sizes felt a little uneasy when Kasumi started giggling.

"Akane~eee... Akane~eeeee..." Nabiki repeated in an almost melodic tone as she lightly rapped her sister's forehead with the knuckles of her right hand. "Wakey, wakey... you've got to come back to the Pokégirl World now..."

Blinking her eyes once, twice, the youngest Tendo slowly turned her head to look at her older sister with an apprehensive look. "What's going on with this place?"

Sitting back into the chair she was using once her younger sister started to come back to herself, the most mercenary Tendo looked her sister over. "Like I said, we wound up in another world, dimension, just like in the movies and comics," Nabiki said as calmly as she could and using concepts she hoped her sister would understand. "And it revolves around a sexed up PokéMon concept."

Akane winced. No, she was not liking this at all. "So what? We have to worry about Tamers and Pokégirls now? These things that could easily ruin our lives?"

"They're not the only things," Nabiki told her seriously. "Apparently, bandits have always been a problem no matter where you live in this world and there's a group of thieves that stand out above all others: Team Rocket. From what I read, members of Team Rocket were the first group to widely use pokégirls to commit crimes. Local police were found to have problems dealing with this new threat, as most police weren't trained to deal with pokégirls initially. The majority of crimes committed by Team Rocket include the raiding of PokéCenters and Tamers for their pokégirls and anything else of monetary value." She took a deep breathe. Finally, she admitted to her sister, "Team Rocket has also already kidnapped some of our group... well, _technically_ they did. We haven't met them, but they were Asrial's friends."

Tilting her head to try and get a better look at her sister while she lay back on the bed, the youngest Tendo asked, "Asrial?" That name wasn't ringing any bells with her.

Nodding her head, the Tendo with the pageboy haircut answered, "Another girl from our world. She's an alien who looks like a pokégirl on this world, and..." she sighed. "Look, just don't ask. Even I'm still grasping things but trust me when I tell you that's not the most whacked I've discovered." She really needed to see about getting herself something to drink when she next got the chance.

"Okay..." Akane said slowly. Damn. It sounded like a lot had gone one while she was out if they knew an 'Asrial' and were on a mission to save her friends. "So... What're we going to do?"

Taking a moment to think about the current state of affairs, the middle Tendo Sister frowned for a moment. Finally, Nabiki explained, "Get the vehicle we _acquired_ fix, get supplies, allow you time to finish healing and then..." she shrugged. "We hit the road. Whether we can find a way home or have to find a way to adjust to this world forever is the only question I can't answer."

Akane's eyes went wide. "We might be stuck here!?" No! NO! She was not staying in a perverted world where men had all the power and women were treated like dirt when not being literally used as currency!

"It's not like the Nanban mirror incident," Nabiki said seriously.

"But we got home despite the trouble with the Nanban mirror!" Akane shouted... and regretted it as the pain jolted up the side of her body.

Nabiki looked over her writhing sister. "Be that as it man, Akane..." the middle Tendo sister took a deep breath. "You and Ranma are going to need to tone down your 'lovers spats'. They could get us into trouble and draw unwanted attention."

The pain dulling to a throb as she lay back still for a bit, the youngest Tendo girl winced as she nodded her head. "Why would me trying to get Ranma to stop acting like an idiot draw attention?" She turned her head to look at Nabiki. "I mean, it's not like _we're_ anything special if there's those more of those slutty pokégirl things for male idiots to oggle!"

"Because," the middle Tendo sibling spoke up. "Akane, if you hit Ranma you could wind up in jail..." seeing her sister staring at her, she explained, "It's true. Because of the human female-to-pokégirl quotient, most laws concerning females favor males and so the last thing you want to do is publicly strike Ranma and perhaps not even privately unless he really and I mean _really_ has it coming." She frowned. "As much as you will HATE to hear this... we need him. This world is screwed up with its laws and standards concerning women so even an independent gal such as I have to swallow my pride too. But make no mistake, in truth, Ranma needs US as much as we him so it's a symbiotic thing going on." Much like with pokégirls and their Tamers.

Akane narrowed her eyes. "How do we need Ranma, besides giving us a male presence to let us sneak under the radar of certain people?"

The Tendo girl's eyes moved to look at her sister even if her body wasn't completely facing her. "For one thing, Ranma's got Tamer rights and access we can never have even if we all get Tamer licenses... which we will all be, eventually," she stated seriously.

Akane's eyes widened. "No way! I'm not going to be some Tam-"

Nabiki continued, cutting off her sister before she could rant. "Plus, as I said before this is a male-centered world. Even without a figurehead male, we're boned. At least Ranma's not like Kuno who'd have us wanting to commit seppuku should we speak out against him and take advantage of this world and _us_."

If possible, Akane's already wide-eyed stare became larger.

Realizing she was getting through the thick skull of her sister's, Nabiki continued. "Think about it like... a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich." Again, she was trying to use simple terms and similarities she felt her sister would grasp. "They're fine alone but together it tastes so good or a great movie with an awesome sound-track or good acting, whatever your combo of choice is." She then added again, "Ranma needs us but we need him more to even have a fraction of the rights we're used to. With the men of this world, most of them are used to a centuries old mentality of women and pokégirls simply existing just for their satisfaction. If we want any of our freedom we need to keep a certain appearance."

Leaning her head back, Akane groaned. "This is so unbelievably unfair! I mean... kami-sama! How did we get stuck with all this!?" She frowned deeply. "So what happens now? Ranma gets pokégirls and Tames them?" Her eyes were starting to narrow.

Nabiki scooted closer in her seat and reached a hand out to cup her sister's chin. She turned the girl's head slowly to face her. "Akane... calm down. And yes, he will. He's already got some girls from a battle and they're... nice..." even if they did grope her in her sleep. "Get to know them before passing judgment."

"Okay..." Akane replied in defeat. Still, she wasn't done yet on other facets. "But has he...?"

The middle Tendo sister nodded her head. "Yes... just with Kiiro but he has." Nabiki lied, praying she'd set Akane up enough so she wouldn't blow a gasket when she found out the hall truth. " _I do not look forward to telling her about Asrial and Kasumi... Kasumi especially_." Nabiki thought as she shuddered

Just staring into her sister shivering for a moment, Akane could barely believe what she heard. "He... he had sex?" She whispered out. A part of her didn't want to believe it, a part she knew was deep down within her. Oddly enough, it was that voice that was ripping through the one in her head screaming, 'OF COURSE HE DID! HE'S A PERVERT!'

"He has to," the middle Tendo sister told her younger sibling. "Those girls are biologically configured that if they aren't Tamed after a certain amount of time, they'll go Feral and become no more than animals. Trust me, it took every bit of his guts to not pass out Akane," Nabiki half lied. "I even heard he was hesitant because of you."

Unsure of how to respond to that, Akane just stared at her sister. Finally, she managed to bring herself to ask, "M-me?"

Nodding her head, Nabiki replied, "Yes. Half of the reason being because youd kill him and the half being he gives a damn about your feelings... even if he can be a baka!"

The youngest Tendo flushed a little from hearing that. "So... he actually cares about what I think and feel?" She frowned. "So how did he become a Tamer? Does just claiming ownership of a pokégirl make you one?"

Shaking her head, Nabiki explained, "No, Akane. You need to take a Tamer's test to quality for it. Apparently, there was a Ranma Saotome here that already took the test and the license was still good."

That made Akane go wide-eyed. "Excuse me?"

"Yep..." Nabiki drawled out. "There are analogues in this world..." she shuddered. Oh dear kami, she still hadn't gotten over finding those articles on Gendo Giovanni or the Evangelion. Damned thing was 'sexy armageddon' in this world.

Trying to take THAT in, Akane hesitantly asked, "Ah-and us?"

She'd been expecting that question. "So far, there's nothing I could find concerning that. What I did find was that this world's Ranma vanished. We have him faking amnesia and like I said, he needs **us** to help him as we do him." She smiled wanly. "He is a baka Akane, but he's got a good heart." She patted her sister's head. "That's why I need you to reign it in and why he has to do the same. We need to pull together; we can't let this world take out the Tendo sisters, right?"

Considering this for a moment, Akane looked down at the bed-sheets. "No, we can't..." she took a deep breath and sighed. She turned her head to look at her sister and told her, "I know the first thing I'm going to do as soon as we're away from civilization..."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

Frowning, Akane said, "Smack the baka on the back of the head for not having the decency to tell me this truth to my face!"

Nabiki couldn't help but smirk at that. "Okay, fair enough but know this. I did pressure him to keep his trap shut, lest he angered you into aggravating your wounds. But yeah, a free smack is something I believe you can get in."

"Good," was Akane's firm reply. Yet, even as she was reveling in the fact she'd get to give that boneheaded baka what for, she noticed something that shocked her immensely. "Nabiki..." she gasped. "You... you're..."

Surprised by her sister's actions, wasn't until she blinked her eyes that Nabiki realized what had shocked her younger sibling. "Damn... guess I kept it in too long." She blinked away more of the moisture trickling down her cheeks. "Damn it, Akane! Don't you dare scare me like this again! You almost died..." Nabiki told her while she now furiously wiped at her eyes.

"Nabiki..." Akane whispered, somehow not surprised. Only Kasumi and she had seen this, when Nabiki's emotional repression finally gave way and everything pent up would hit her sister, opening the flood gates.

"Shit," Nabiki cursed as she tried to get an grip on her crying. It wasn't heavy sobs but her eyes kept watering. "At least Ranma and Kasumi aren't here to see this..." she chuckled miserably.

Looking up at her sister, Akane sighed. She tried to reach out to her, managing to move her arm farm enough to only pat her sister's thigh. "I'm sorry to scare you... if it makes you feel better, _I_ certainly didn't want to be some **thing's** dinner." She shivered. "Just what the heck was that thing anyway?"

"An Arachnae..." Nabiki said as she brought a hand to wipe her face again. "And believe me, that's not the worse spider pokégirl out there."

Now Akane was surprised. "There's more?" Her eyes widened. "There's worse!?"

Nodding her head, Nabiki listed off, "There are a lot stronger if not deadlier spider-girls. There's Scorpiagirl, Tarantella, Wolf Spider, Xerablondi... Widow..." she shuddered at the thought of that last one. "Let's just say there's plenty of dangerous pokégirls; not all are friendly." The Tendo girl managed to clear her eyes but they were still puffy.

Looking at her sister for a good minute, Akane finally said, "Nabiki can I ask something?"

The woman shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, go ahead."

Taking a moment to gather her thoughts together, the youngest Tendo finally said, "I get the pokégirls but..." she cringed. "Are we supposed to...?"

"Not unless you got an itch to scratch." Nabiki smirked, seeing an opportunity to lightly tease and put her emotional outburst behind her. "Why? Do you want to claim your stake of Ranma?"

Shaking her head furiously, Akane shuddered before bursting out with, "NO! It's just... I..." she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Upon opening her eyes, she just said, "I don't think I'm going to get used to this world any time soon..."

"You and I both, Akane..." her older sister assured her. "You and I both..."

Holding the PokéBall in her hand, Asrial frowned. "Hey, Kiiro!" She called over the Peekabu. "Is there anything else that uses tech like this?"

Looking over the PokéBall, the Peekabu then looked up to her Alpha. "Why do you ask, Alpha Asrial?" Her ear twitched as she looked the Salusian over. "You have nice panties."

The Salusian sighed. The Garage's air conditioner couldn't be fixed, making her still have to forgo the majority of her clothing after using the RV's shower to clean up. "I'm serious Kiiro. I'm considering how this works and... perhaps I can adapt it for other storage aspects for the RV."

Raising a hand, Kiiro rubbed her chin. "Hmmm... I dunno. Lemme think..." the Electric-type pokégirl replied as she tried to think of something.

Seeing the Peekabu concentrating, Asrial let off a sigh. "Don't hurt yourself, Kiiro-chan." She reached out with her free hand and pat the girl on the head. Eyes gazing over the garage, she frowned. "Hey! Where's Alice? She's supposed to be helping us!"

THAT Kiiro did know. "Last I saw her, she was sitting in the back of the RV."

The Salusian of Imperial birth sighed in aggravation. "Give me a minute." Storming around to the side of the Class-A Landmaster RV, Asrial opened the door there. She stuck her head into the RV, relaxing a little as she felt the AC going. "Alice!" She shouted. "Get your lazy butt out here!"

Sitting on one of the nice chairs while reading a magazine, the Shadowcat didn't bother to look up as she replied, "I'm busy."

The Royal Salusian's eye twitched. "Busy? You're just reading a magazine!"

"And it's a good one," the Dark/Psychic-type pokégirl replied. "Granted, it's last month's issue but I never really get a chance to just kick back and relax with it beforehand. It's new to me."

Staring at the last Cat-type Asrial frowned. "You can relax later tonight. For now, we need to see what else we can salvage to improve the vehicle! I want to do as much as we can before we have to head back for lunch."

Lowering the magazine, the Shadowcat finally looked at the skunk-like woman. "C'mon, Alpha Asrial!" The Shadowcat whined. "I deserve this! I mean, I Tamed you good TWICE today, didn't I?"

Asrial blushed at the mental images that statement brought up. "Well...um... yes, but-"

"Then give me a break!" The Shadowcat snapped. Alice grumbled as she lifted the magazine and began reading.

Sighing in annoyance, the Salusian rubbed her brow, trying to keep from blowing up at the pokégirl. "Okay... can you at least answer a question?"

"What's that?" The Shadowcat asked, before grinning as a thought came to her. "No... let me guess..." she smiled mischievously as she got up from the couch and walked over to Asrial. She held the magazine in her left hand while her right caressed the Salusian's posterior. "You want ANOTHER Taming?" With that said, she pulled princess' panties down in the back, exposing her black-furred booty.

Although that caught her by surprise, the Salusian stood her ground. "No!" Asrial shouted as she pulled her panties back up, grumbling about needing to make some metal underwear. "I needed to know if I can apply the tech of this." She holds up the PokéBall, "To the RV. I was thinking I could use it as a storage unit after some modification."

The Shadowcat looked the sphere over. "What would we do with PokéBall tech in this place? What do you want us to do, turn the RV into a mobile PokéGirl Storage Center?"

"No," Asrial told her. "I mean extended to extend this tech's capabilities past pokégirl storage. Like using it to store gear and the like!"

"Oh that..." The Shadowcat blinked her eyes. "As far as I know, it's illegal to tamper with PokéBalls. You're the first to suggest it's storage beyond pokégirls, least that I know of. I've heard rumors of derivative tech being used for storing food items in bulk for long term storage in short space areas." Alice sighed. "Man, it's a shame we don't have a scientist around like that Professor Steamhead guy in-"

"PROFESSOR STEAMHEAD!?" Asrial shrieked, interrupting the pokégirl.

The shocked Shadowcat blinked her eyes once, twice. "Uh... yeah..." Alice replied, surprised by her Alpha's outburst. "There's an article on him in this magazine."

Snatching the magazine from the Cat-type pokégirl's hands, Asrial brought it to her face. She read through quickly, catching notices on Professor Johann Steamhead being stationed in Douchsiabag City and mentioning of him being a devout scientist with a passion for harnessing the wonders of steam and having a number of Fire and Water-type pokégirls on his lab's premises. "He often claims that one day, the world shall be saved by steam..." she read aloud, her eyes wide. Holy crap! This place had a Professor Steamhead!

Raising an eyebrow, the Shadowcat wasn't sure of how to react to what the Salusian was doing. "Hey... Alpha Asrial?" She spoke up softly. "You all right?"

"Yes... yes I am." The Salusian replied with a smile. Handing the pokégirl her magazine back, she told her, "You earned this rest."

Accepting the magazine back, the Dark/Psychic-type pokégirl wasn't sure what to make of her Alpha's actions. "Oka~aaaaay..." Alice replied, unsure of what was going on. "So... does this mean I get to Tame you again?" She asked hopefully.

"NO!" Asrial stated firmly. Calming down a little from that outburst she continued. "But I'll make sure Mas-RANMA!" She caught herself. "I'll make sure Ranma Tames you well tonight."

Hearing such a promise, Alice licked her lips. "Now THAT is an incentive."

After a moment, Asrial spoke up again. "And I might join... maybe." She allowed before leaving the vehicle's interior.

Watching the Salusian leave, Alice smirked. "Oh, you _know_ you're addicted to this!" So saying, the Shadowcat pointed to herself.

Asrial rolls her eyes not even bothering to dignify that with a response. Instead, her thoughts were on what she'd just read. " _Hmm... if I can find this world's Professor Steamhead... if he's anything like mine... we might find a way back. Maybe our luck is turning around_." She smiled. She had to bring this up to the others... and find out where the hell Douschiabag City was.

And then it hit her. "Douschiabag?" She sighed. "Dear God, what is with the people that named these places?"

"Of all the rotting freaking…" muttered Professor Stroak, as he tried to use a coat hanger to retrieve his keys from inside the RV. Of all the things that could happen to delay his attempts to go to an apparently new Pokégirl and discover what made her tick, this had to happen.

The past days had been rough on him. First an Arachnae had somehow made her way inside his lab, past dozens of safeties and securities systems. The resulting fight had trashed half his systems—which his Tech Support had informed him over the phone before it too died that it would be several days before they could spare anyone to fix it.

Seriously, they were half a mile away in a town that had maybe a dozen computer systems, he knew for a fact they had no other customers, they were just apparently too busy playing some new video game that had come out. Lazy punks, no work ethic like people had when he was younger!

He would have sent a request along the PokéDex system when he had received the alert yesterday, but that fried shortly afterwards.

Damn leaky pipes. Apparently the plumber was busy as well … his vehicle was parked outside the Tech Support offices, playing the game with them.

But on the bright side, before his last communications system had blown, he had received a call from a very important client seeking to purchase the Arachnae … at a very nice price.

"Why the hell are we taking two crates of evolution stones with us?" yelled Rita, as the Vaporita sat the last of the yet-to-be-packed crates near the Class-B Challenger II RV with Portable Lab Trailer.

"You think I'd leave it here for people to steal?" he asked, cursing as the key chain fell off the coat hanger … again. "By the time those idiots get their act together, put down those game controllers, and get over here to fix my systems, I don't doubt for a minute this place could explode, catch fire, hell, it'll probably flood before we get out of town. Plus you know some of those people I hired to take care of the other girls while we're away, I don't trust them to not rob me blind while I'm gone."

"Then why even hire them?" asked Rita.

"Family ties and a few lost bets at poker," he grumbled, as he caught the keys once more. He really needed to either learn to play poker better or not gamble away internships. Damn punks didn't want to do an honest days work, probably why their parents used those IOUs to get them work.

"Okay," said Rita, rubbing her brow. "And where did we get two crates of evolution stones from? I'm pretty sure I never placed an order for them."

"I got them for the Arachnae."

"WHAT?" yelled Rita, making him drop the keys a foot from the window. "How could you do that? She's a dangerous pokégirl that should have been put down!"

"I got a call from someone in Stone Town, a Kuno I think," he murmured, trying to steady the coat hanger once again. Damn keys were a bit harder to reach now, and he would be damned before he called a locksmith to come and help him out; it would be too embarrassing and he was pretty sure that bastard was probably playing the game with those lazy Tech Support bastards. "They were interested, air-dropped those crates while discussing it." Actually, he would have settled for one, the fact he had been too stunned to respond had caused the person to offer the second crate.

Rita blinked. "You sold a dangerous creature for evolution stones!?"

"Two crates," said Stroak. "And besides, I ran her through three Level 5 cycles. She'll be lucky if she remembers left from right and up from down when they take her out of the pokéball."

"And just which one did you sell it to?" asked Rita, trying to calm herself down at the breech of protocols.

"Black Cherry, Pink Blossom, one of those names," he murmured. "It was the girl one, not the bozo who keeps calling to see what 'noble and gifted beauties' I can send him."

"Well, that's good at least," she murmured. If it was a Kuno, then they didn't have to worry about the stones being stolen—at least if the girl was who Rita thought it was. With the equipment trashed, there'd be no way to prove the conversation on their end, and Stroak was too well respected—she wondered why half the time—to be taken down if the Kunos released where their newest Pokégirl had come from. Hell, they could claim three Level 5 Cycles was close to death … assuming the machine hadn't been on the fritz.

"Success!" yelled Stroak, as he was millimeters away from pulling the keys out the window.

 **Clink!**

At least he would have … had the windows been open enough for him to fit the keys through.

"SON OF A SNORLASS!"

 **Click.**

"You do realize the side door was unlocked," said Rita, holding the keys.

Stroak looked at the keys, first with shock, then anger, and finally embarrassment. "Yes, well … I wanted to see if I could do this if I needed to, and I learned something: leave the window open a bit wider from now on."

"We could just install a fingerprint scanner and a keypad," offered Rita. "Or at least give you something to keep the keys attached to your belt."

"Well … let's finish packing and get going."

"Already packed," she said. "I was loading everything while you were fishing for keys," the Vaporita said.

Sighing once again, Stroak was now the person rubbing his brow. "Then let's start the engine and head—"

"PROFESSOR!"

Letting out a huff of air at yet another distraction, Stroak turned to spot the person who yelled for him. He recognized the blue jacket, the collector's hat … the extremely tired and worn gate of the teen's jog. "Ah, Ash; what can I do for you?"

The boy ran before the professor, wheezing and exhausted. "I … came … for … my … starter … Pokégirl!" he said, falling to his knees.

Stroak shook his head. Poor boy probably had more 'personal tutoring' from his mother and her pokégirls this morning before he came here.

 _Wish I could get Nodoka Sexum to give me some 'personal training' with her and her pokégirls._

 _Well, maybe not that Dominatrix. Kinshou is a bit too rough for my tastes, despite her hot form. But the nice Lupina Azalea is someone I'd like to make howl into the night, her and her daughter Jetta._

The fact that his own Vaporita Rita had often complained about his lack of attention towards her own Taming needs never entered into the fantasy.

"Ah, I see," said Stroak, holding out his hand as Ash offered his Tamer License. "Well, everything is in order. Let me just run inside and get you a Starter Pokégirl."

"Can I choose?" asked Ash, his breathing now under control. He had spent most of his run—aside from worrying in fear he'd be unable to get it completed before his mother noticed he was missing—trying to decide between which of the standard Starter Three he would choose.

"Afraid not," said the professor sadly. "I'm afraid I haven't yet been restocked on Boobisaur, Charamanda, or Squirtitty Pokégirls yet, but let me see what I have."

Rushing inside—he didn't think that new pokégirl would stay where she was forever and he had yet to remember that his portable lab had its own communication system—he went to where he kept the Starter Pokégirls. Now normally he wasn't too worried about their conditions, as he paid for special chambers to keep them in stasis until their eventual new Tamer arrived, lest he'd have to take them out and ensure they didn't go feral and thus hurt the chance of bonding to the new Tamer. It was also one of the few systems with an independent power source, several safety systems to keep his unscrupulous staff from stealing, and had not been damaged by the spider-type in her rampage. Plus, he had a good idea what was already available. One was a wild Peekabu he had captured not even an hour before the Arachnae somehow arrived. The other was a Threshold girl named Misty, a Tomboy whose family ran Cerulesbian City Gym, having sent the girl to him in hopes of a genetic-swap procedure to turn her into a water-type, as was the girl's dream.

He would have … had said Machine not been one of the first things destroyed, and the replacement parts for that would take weeks if not months to get to him, let alone time to assemble it and order another array of genetic samples.

Opening the cabinet, he decided he would give Ash the Peekabu. Surely someone trained by a woman like Nodoka should be able to handle a wild electric-type. Misty could afford to stay in stasis a while longer. Worst case he could always send her to Gary or Ash later on for some battle experience, strengthen her before the procedure if it was going to take months for the machine to be fixed.

"What the?" he asked, blinking at the fact that not only were the shelves and labels for the pokégirls now on the floor of the unit, but a third pokéball was present.

"Damn," he muttered, as he picked up the three pokéballs. Had someone sent him a pokégirl while the machines were failing? There was a last-shot emergency dump in the system to send any pokéballs currently in transit to the storage locker. Usually it would end up in a separate shelf, but the apparent rampaging of the Arachnae had shaken the self-contained unit just enough to create chaos.

So, he was left with a few choices. One was to open the pokéballs up and see what was in each, hoping to bag them back before they could attack if they were violent. The problem was he knew they would be, most certainly the Peekabu he had barely managed to catch the first time, never mind an angry Tomboy or whatever was in the Mystery Ball.

Two was to take the time, enter his portable lab, boot up the systems, and scan each ball to discover what was inside. But doing that would require activating the lab, which meant it would need fifteen minutes to stabilize itself into its full form, system checks, etc. And he didn't really have that sort of free time.

Option three…

Ash looked down at the trio of pokéballs in his hands. That was it? No ceremony? No introductions of the pokégirls inside to him? No pep talk before sending him out into the world?

Well, it wasn't all bad. Sure, he didn't even know what was inside the pokéballs, but he could use his new PokéDex and learn that. Plus he got **three** pokégirls for his starter pack. Most Tamers only got one—he was pretty certain only Gary had gotten two and that was because his grandfather gave him an extra as a gift, Ash didn't know how many his brother had ever gotten.

But it meant he was finally ready, finally ready to head off into the world, and begin his Pokégirl Journey towards being a Harem Master.

"Ash? Where are you? Mommy needs you for a moment!"

And he was going to start it right now by running in the opposite direction of that voice. He certainly didn't want to see how his mother would react to the news. He'd barely had the energy to run to Professor Stroak's lab just to get his Starter.

It took Nodoka a few minutes to arrive at Stroak's Lab, another few to discover not only had the professor gone, but her son had been there as well, she recognized the tracks left by the shoes she had given him for his last birthday.

"He passed," she said sadly. He had taken the test, but he hadn't received his grade yet.

At least she thought he hadn't. He had, and had apparently used his last break from his personal tutoring sessions to come here and get his Starter Pokégirl before Stroak left.

It hurt, she'd admit that. He was her youngest child. There wasn't a day that went by she didn't curse Genma for leaving like he did, for declaring Ash too weak to be his son, for taking Ranma from her.

Ever since that day, she had done what she could for her remaining son, tried to keep tabs on her missing son—she couldn't care less about Genma, not after the things he had said to her.

The second worst day of her life, behind having her first son taken from her, was when he had disappeared, lost within the Jusenkyo Spell Dump. It was the second time her husband had stolen her son from her.

But he was back. That was why she had been looking for Ash, to let him know that Ranma had returned. Granted, he had no memories, but he was healthy and back. She wanted him to come with her and the pokégirls to go to Ranma before he left Pewtit, before he disappeared again.

Judging by the tracks however, perhaps he was heading there himself. Yes, that would fit. Ash always did somewhat hero-worship his older brother, a boy he never met. But to be honest, she doubted Genma would have ever told Ranma he had a brother, not with the way he had acted when he left.

"Well, if I know my sweet little child, he's got some family pictures to show his brother with him," she said with a smile. Oh, her boy was always so prepared. It nearly broke his heart when he hadn't been able to start his Taming journey last year because he had come down with the flu, missing his Tamer's Exam.

But she had worked hard, taught him the ways of pleasure, strengthening his body past his original weakness at birth to a taming machine. Why, he had even lasted with Taming Kinshou and Azalea in the same night.

"Oh well, can't do anything about it now," said the woman, as she dusted her hands off. She could surely take the time off for the moment from her duties as a Watcher and go see her older son, maybe even catch her younger son along the way. It would be nice to have everyone together again, to be a family again.

"Better get the girls then," said a smiling Nodoka. "ROAD TRIP!"

"You're kidding," said Akane, mouth agape. "Blue Balls?"

Nabiki nodded. "Let's face it; Kuno-baby wasn't that smart in our world, it appears intelligence of that level was never truly meant for him in any world."

Akane nodded. It was still a shock to her, bad enough they were stuck in some pervert heaven's world with possibly no way home, but there was a version of Tatewaki Kuno here as well, known as the Blue Balls of Stone Town! She didn't want to even think what Mikado Sanzenin might be like in this world. Hell, the one in their world would probably fit in here perfectly. "Tell me at least there isn't a Kodachi here!"

"Wish I could," said Nabiki. "But I haven't done that much research in our past. I only got lucky that Kuno's name was in a book when I was researching the history of this world. I tried a quick search for Tendo before they closed. But all it came up with was a Tendo Ranch, Necrima in the Indigo League, a Tendo Temple at Mount Scaramanga in the Orange Islands, and Tendo, a city in the Edo League. I'd have to do a little more digging when I have the time, but I think our best bet would be Tendo Ranch."

Akane could only blink. "I just can't picture Daddy as an American cowboy."

Nabiki just shook her head. Somehow, she doubted that the Tendo Ranch had anything to do with horses and cows. "As for the others, they'll take a bit longer. Basically, Amazons on this world would be even more secretive than on our own, what with women's liberties and all basically being near worthless. The Kuonji clan never had that much that I could find in our own.

"Sadly, the best chance for finding analogs would be to look for people who had either fame or a lot of value in our world."

Akane blinked. "You mean Mikado was something other than a complete pervert?"

Nabiki snorted. "Akane, the Golden Pair were from wealthy families, not as much as Kuno-baby, but still pretty well off. If Daddy was able to afford property in Nerima, there's a chance it will mean his analog does here."

Akane's eyes opened wide. "Nabiki … could our mother…"

Nabiki's own eyes joined Akane's. "I … I don't know," she whispered. "She might, I mean it's possible, given how odd this world is." Truthfully, it cranked up a little more fear in her heart. It was one thing to perhaps learn she had an analog here, what that Nabiki might be like. It was quite another to possibly learn that her mother might be alive…

"We're back!" chimed Kasumi, as she entered the room. "We weren't able to get many clothes, but we can get them after lunch." With that, still smiling, she went over to see her sisters. "How are you feeling, Akane?"

"K-Kasumi?" squeaked Akane. "What are you wearing?"

Blinking, Kasumi looked down at her clothes. "What?"

"I think Akane meaning the spandex suit," whispered Nabiki, taking her own appraising gaze at the odd suit standing out under Kasumi's dress. It didn't stand out as much in color as just … it was a spandex suit.

"Oh," said Kasumi with a smile. "They had these at the market on sale, and the Manager gave Ranma a nice little discount on them," she said, twirling around. "And since we all needed some changes of clothes, I got each of us a few since they were so cheap," Kasumi exclaimed, holding up three bags. "I figured we could each use a few in case we ask Ranma-kun to start training us."

"Training?" asked the other sisters; Akane with some disbelief and shock with Nabiki's voice carrying suspicion.

Kasumi just nodded happily. "Well, they fit much better than the clothing father wanted us to wear when we were younger. And I'm told they're very durable." The fact that she looked damn good while wearing it didn't hurt either. Why, even that nice manager at the market developed a slight nose bleed when he saw her in it, just like the KhangAssCunt egg seller.

"Um, is it okay if I come in?" asked Ranma, waving a hand through the door, his other one covering his eyes. Kasumi may have calmed him a bit about being near Akane—especially with what and more accurately who he's done—but it still didn't mean he trusted his luck any more than usual. And the last thing he wanted to do was walk in on the angry tomboy when she was taking a bath or something like that.

"Of course, Saotome," said Nabiki.

That alone made him gulp. Nabiki only called him Saotome when she was upset at him. "Heh, Kasumi's in here, isn't she?" he asked.

"Oh yes," said Kasumi. "I was just showing Akane and Nabiki the outfits I got them. After all, Akane's only outfit had to be cut off and we do need clothes to practice in."

"Practice?" he squeaked, not quite certain what Kasumi was hinting at. She wasn't about to admit to that event in the bath, was she?

Kasumi nodded. "Well yes, we need to practice our self-defense and martial arts skills here," she admonished. "After all, we need to be able to count on ourselves as much as our pokégirls. And we can't always have them by our sides to help us out, especially with those mean bullies from Team Rocket," she finished, her face forming a deep frown. Those not-so-nice people were so mean. She hoped she could help Ranma kicked their butts.

Ranma just gulped once more. Well, **that** secret was still safe, but now Kasumi wanted him to train all three of the sisters. Whenever the tom—Akane insisted on training, she'd always yell at him, demand he stand still, and then they would usually argue with it ending via mallet to his head. Somehow, the possibility of training three sisters like that wasn't sounding too good.

"And it'll be proper training, right, Ranma-kun?" asked Kasumi, as she strode over to him, grabbing his hands, and holding them in her. "I know you and Akane have never really practiced seriously together," she said.

"HEY!" cried Akane, before grabbing her side.

"But you won't hold back on us, right?" she said, her face a deep smile, and if his eyes weren't lying, a hint of mischief. "You know it's not nice to tease a woman like that."

"It's not?" he squeaked.

"Nope," she said with a saucy smile. "There is a proper time and place for teasing women, Ranma. In our training, I don't want you taking it too easy. I want it done right, no matter how hard or sore it makes us feel. You will ensure that our bodies and minds are up to whatever rigorous events await us," she said.

Nabiki could only stare in shock. Kasumi did not just imply what Nabiki thought she did, did she?

"Damn straight," said Akane. "I'm tired of you being so damn gentle in my training. I'm a tough girl, I can take whatever you dish out. I'm not some dainty little flower that will break if you just poke me. How am I supposed to make my body stronger if you won't help me push myself to my limits and—Nabiki, are you choking?"

"No," coughed the middle Tendo sister. It was a plot, it had to be, by the Gods or dumb luck or even an amazingly perverted older sister; it had to be a plot against her! "Just clearing my throat, that's all."

Akane just looked on with confusion, before nodding slightly. "Anyway, you better train us right, Ranma. And don't give me that 'I don't hit girls' crap either. I've seen you fight the other girls, and you sure don't mind fighting as a girl. So you better not pull any hits when we get to spar. I want to feel it all. Don't you dare try and squeeze out of this, you better be ready to work hard and make sure I'm satisfied with—Nabiki, are you sure you're okay."

Nabiki just nodded, leaning against her chair. Someone was going to pay for this. "Shouldn't *cough* … shouldn't you be starting lunch, Kasumi?"

"Oh my yes," Kasumi said, looking at the clock on the wall. "Asrial and the others should be back soon. I better get started.

"Akane, are you able to eat with us today for lunch?" asked Kasumi.

"Uh, yeah," replied Akane, still making sure Nabiki wasn't about to start coughing up a lung again. "A nurse came in here a bit before you guys showed up, said my tests were so far good, and I should be able to enjoy a meal, as long as I stayed in a wheelchair and didn't try to exert myself too much."

Had Ranma not had his talk with Kasumi, plus still been in shock from Kasumi grabbing his hands in front of Akane and their demands for serious training, he might have made a comment about it being a good thing then that she was too injured to cook, thus provoking Akane to attempt a response.

Instead, he just nodded his head, still a bit worried as well now about what Kasumi's plan was to mellow Akane—something despite repeated begging was not told to him. And he still would have to go shopping with Nabiki! What more could happen to him out today!

Especially after what happened in … the store.

"I better get started then," said Kasumi with a smile. "When they get back, have them wash up quickly. After you two finish washing up, could you help me a bit?" she asked. "There's so much to prepare."

"Can I help?" asked Akane.

"Now Akane," admonished Kasumi, "you're supposed to take it easy. You can help when you're all better, okay?"

"Fine," huffed the youngest Tendo.

"Good, then let's get to it!" she exclaimed. "I'll let the Nurse Joys know and ask them to escort Akane to the dining area."

"I'll do that," proclaimed Nabiki. She definitely needed to make sure that those girls knew they were not to mention any bathroom incidents to a certain Tendo if they knew what was good for them.

"Saotome, a word with you?"

"Uh, sure," he said nervously, as the trio made their way to the door, Kasumi leaving first.

"We'll see you at lunch, Akane," said a smiling Nabiki, as Ranma just nervously waved.

"Ranma?" whispered Nabiki, as they neared the door. "Just when did Kasumi go from a nice set of bra and panties to wearing a spandex outfit?" she hissed.

Ranma just blushed. He decided that perhaps telling her of the impromptu autograph session probably wasn't the best option for him at the moment, not with Akane on the other side of the room, staring at them. "She changed in the store, and I mean right in the open, in Aisle Five."

Nabiki just closed her eyes, feeling a splitting migraine coming over her. She was beginning to doubt if leaving Kasumi alone … unsupervised with even Akane was a good idea. "Let's just eat," she said heavily.

Hopefully the day wouldn't get any worse.

"Here we go," Ranma said as he sat a table down close to Akane's bed. "All right Akane. This should make it easier for you to eat Kasumi's cooking with the rest of us..." he told her. "You can relax back in bed and we'll all be around you." He grinned at the look she gave him. "What? I can think of some good ideas sometimes."

"I'd prefer to sit in a wheel-chair..." Akane said seriously. She let off a small sigh. "But I appreciate what you're trying to do, Ranma."

Blinking his eyes once, twice, the pigtailed martial artists didn't know what to make of that calm reply. "Uh... you're... welcome?" He offered clumsily. He wasn't used to her giving him a straight answer and it caught him off-guard. Maybe she really was doing her best not to aggravate her wounds. That WOULD help her in the long run...

Nabiki stared at Ranma. "You know, we could have had Akane escorted to the dining area..." she said seriously. "They'd have nurses on staff there as well to offer any assistance should we need it."

Ranma nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah I know that. But I think she'd prefer a quiet atmosphere to rest, you know?" Not to mention he was sure that there would be a LOT pokégirls there. He didn't want to have to just drop Akane into such a situation until he was sure she'd adjust well. With the woman continuing to star at him Ranma shrugged his shoulders helplessly and added, "This way she won't... you know, have to get into a wheelchair and maybe get sore getting in and out of bed as well?"

While she could feel what Ranma was really trying to get at, Nabiki shook her head. "You make a good point but I bet she's tired of bed," she looked over at her younger sisters. "Right, sis?"

"Yes but this is still nice," Akane admitted, smiling somewhat.

Looking over the table and decided it would serve her purposes, the eldest Tendo walked towards the entrance to the room. "So I take it Asrial and the girls are going to be late?" Kasumi asked as she wheeled in a multi-levered cart with tray-covered plates.

Considering for a moment, the pigtailed martial artist nodded his head. "Must be. You wanna wait for them?" Ranma asked while carefully eyeing the cart.

"As much for politeness as I can be," the middle Tendo daughter spoke up in her older sister's place. "I'm hungry and Akane needs her energy, so let's eat already!" Nabiki said nominating herself as the deciding factor.

Shrugging his shoulders, Ranma admitted, "Works for me." He was hungry too!

Kneeling by the bottom tray of the cart, Kasumi brought up a covered-plate and set it down on Akane's bed table. She smiled at her younger sister as she pulled off the cover with one hand, her other handing Akane a cloth napkin and utensils. "Enjoy!"

Looking over the bowl of stew her sister put together, the youngest Tendo shivered at the delightful aroma. "Mmm... wow, this smells good!" As Akane's mouth watered, she grabbed her fork and stabbed a chunk of meat before bringing it to her mouth to take a bite. Oh man, her mouth just had an org-er... um... flavor explosion. Yes, that fit better...or did it? "Mmmmmm! Kasumi, I'm in heaven!" She praised at the wonderful meal she was eating.

Kasumi beamed with pride at the praise she was receiving. "I'm so happy you love it. I bet you were starved, huh Akane?"

The youngest Tendo nodded her head vigorously as she stabbed her fork into the stew and took another bite of the meal Kasumi had put together. Such an intense flavor! It made her taste-buds sing with delight! "Mmm! This is just so delicious, Kasumi!" Akane praised her older sister. She shoveled a few more mouthfuls before finally taking a moment to ask, "What's in this?"

The woman simply beamed at the praise from her sister, just so pleased she was enjoying her meal. "Why Akane, it's just some simple vegetables and potatoes mixed with that wonderful, miracle food, KhangAssCunt Egg..." Kasumi trailed off. Blinking her eyes, she said, "Oh, Akane... please do close your mouth. It's not polite to have your jaw on the table."

Closing her mouth, Akane gulped the chewed mouthful of food. She looked at Kasumi her eyes wide with incomprehension. "What did you say this stuff was?"

"KhangAssCunt Egg," the eldest Tendo sister replied. "Of course, I prefer the alternate name: BangAssCunt. I mean, to please them you WOULD be banging their asses and cunts, wouldn't you?" Kasumi pouted suddenly. "Akane, you may not be feeling well but manners still apply. No jaws on the table."

Nabiki rolled her eyes as she ate her own bowl of stew. "Remember Akane, the names just come with the territory. It's certified food and it's damn good."

Akane felt a tug of resistance but... the flavor was still in her mouth and it was richly prepared by her beloved older sister.

...

...

" _Inhibitions be damned!_ " Akane thought as she resumed eating, trying to banish the gut-reactions to the names. Her instincts were telling her it was wrong to name such good food such but it WAS good food and more importantly, she was hungry!

"Mmm... this is some good stuff!" Ranma says eating his own portion of the stew. His spoon was moving so fast from the bowl to his mouth that it blurred. Grinning widely, the pigtailed man turned to Kasumi. "Can I get some more?"

Nodding her head, the eldest Tendo was about to give a verbal answer when the door was opened. Trudging into the room was a very tired-looking blonde-haired skunk-girl, followed by a yellow mouse-girl and a black-furred catgirl. "Sorry we're late," the blonde skunk called out. "We thought we'd shower since we all worked up a sweat."

Turning from Ranma to the entering woman, the matriarch of the Tendos smiled happily. "Oh Asrial! Girls! You made it!" Kasumi practically beamed with pride as she motioned to the large cart. "I have food."

"HALLELUIAH!" Came the cry from the Salusian and the pair of pokégirls with her. They'd worked up an appetite and always enjoyed Kasumi's culinary prowess.

Looking up at the arrivals, Akane couldn't help but look at the one Kasumi called Asrial and remember what Nabiki had told her. Damn, she DID look like a humanoid skunk-girl; just like Nabiki said! And to think... she was an alien from THEIR world?

"Man, I'm starved!" Asrial said as she made her way to the table. She stopped as she realized that the youngest girl was staring at her. "Hi, I'm Asrial. You must be, Akane. Pleased to finally meet you." She smiled as she held out a hand to Akane.

Looking at the skunk-like woman's gloved hand for a moment and then turning to look up into her blue eyes, Akane managed to smile lightly. "I'm pleased to meet you too, Asrial." She took the Salusian's hand in Western greeting.

Shaking hands with the youngest of the Tendo daughters, the blonde skunk-girl leaned forward and told her, "Word of the wise; don't turn your back on these girls unless you want something shoved up your ass."

Needless to say, Akane's eyes widened at hat comment. "WHAT!?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Alice huffed. "Aw, c'mon! You KNOW you liked it!" The Shadowcat complained, wondering why her Alpha had such a hang-up about having toys akin to male anatomy stuffed up there.

"Girls, easy on the innuendo..." Nabiki hissed, making a motion with her hands across her neck in the 'knock it off' gesture. While she knew Akane needed to learn more about the ways of this world, it was a little too much, too soon!

Leaning over in her seat, Kasumi once again chastised, "Akane, what did I say about jaws on the table?" Honestly, what was with Akane's sudden shift in table manners? Just because this world revolved around sex and depravity of levels untold compared to where they came form, didn't mean they had to stop being civilized beings around at mealtime.

After a moment, Akane recovered from her shock and gathered her jaw, mentally filing away what her sister and Asrial had told her. "R-right," she stuttered. "Thuh-thanks for the advice."

"No problem," the Salusian replied as she started to take a seat at the table. "So, are you feeling any better?" Asrial asked before accepting a plate from Kasumi, whom was then handing them out to the pokégirls.

Considering the skunk-girl's words for a moment, Akane replied, "I'm getting better and..." she paused for a moment as she considered all that was going on and would be expected of her. "Well, there's just a lot to take in..."

"Tell me about it," the Salusian of Imperial birth muttered. Asrial rolled her eyes as she thought of what the pokégirls had been putting her through lately. "Take your time though. Trust me when I say that you can't rush into this. My head still feels liable to explode from overflow."

"Don't get me started," Nabiki groaned as she considered all the information she'd been putting together. And that included analogues from possible entertainment sources not to mention their own home dimension!

Bringing the bowl to his lips and downing the last of his serving of stew, the pigtailed Pokégirl Tamer chewed vigorously before swallowing. Bringing his bowl down, he looked at Asrial. "So how's the RV coming?" Ranma ask Asrial as Kasumi was already taking his bowl to give him another serving.

"Alpha Asrial is amazing, Master!" The Peekabu squeaked out in excitement. "She put the engine back together all by herself AND she got it running again!" The Electric-type pokégirl's eyes were practically sparkling with awe. "I've never seen anyone put such a mess back together in so little time! She's amazing! Between that and her being able to take a Hillsfar Heavy Penetrator, it's no wonder you took her for your Alpha!"

Blinking his eyes once, twice, Ranma had to ask, "Heavy Penetrator?"

Raising a finger to her mouth, Asrial shushed at the mouse-type pokégirl vehemently. "He doesn't need to know about that!"

Her long, black-tipped yellow ears flattening along the sides of her head, the pokégirl apologized. "Sorry, Alpha Asrial. I didn't know..."

Taking a deep breath, Asrial sighed. "It's okay, Kiiro. It's just not something you go around talking about."

Still blinking his eyes, Ranma asked, "Hillsfar?"

Eye twitching, Asrial told the pigtailed martial artist, "Don't ask. Please, just don't ask..."

Ranma blinked his eyes curiously. "What?"

Putting down her fork for a moment, the middle Tendo sister turned in her seat to look towards Ranma. "If she says don't ask, don't... at least while we eat." Nabiki added as an afterthought. She wanted to eat and not think about sex or hear sexy lingo.

Nodding his head slowly, Ranma finally answered, "All right." He then started digging into his second helping of stew.

Finally finishing her meal, Akane had to admit that for a weird and perverted name, it was really good! "Hey, Kasumi?" The youngest Tendo spoke up as she looked at her sister. "Can... can I have seconds?"

Kasumi nodded her head. "Of course, Akane-chan," she replied in a very light tone of voice. Getting up from her seat and taking Akane's plate and bowl she walked over to the cart and opened the pot on top, scooping out some more of the tasty stew she'd thrown together.

"Thanks Kasumi," Akane told her as she gratefully accepted the plate. She then resumed eating, digging into her serving of stew.

Having watched the eldest Tendo sister get up to serve the youngest, the Salusian stared at the woman with a raised eyebrow. "So Kasumi... what's with the new outfit?" Asrial asked curiously.

Turning to the Salusian of Imperial birth, the woman with chestnut brown hair gave Asrial a wide smile. "Oh, we got everyone some of these on a clearance sale!"

Blinking her eyes, the royal Salusian asked, "Everyone?"

Putting down his bowl, the pigtailed martial artist was the one to explain. "The grocery store manager told me they're combat-grade suits for training or battle. The newer models were coming in so we got these at a steal." Ranma then turned his attention back to his meal. Man, those KhangAssCunt eggs were tasty!

"Ooooh! That's why they're so familiar..." Kiiro mused. After all, her old position as Greasy Pete's pokégirls hardly required battle so she never wore or even saw the combat suits often. However, that didn't mean customers' pokégirls didn't wear them.

Nodding her head to Kiiro, the eldest of the Tendo sisters kept facing the Salusian. "And that also means you can wear one too, Asrial! We have one for you!" Kasumi practically gushed. She looked forward to seeing the princess dressed up in one of them.

"Thank GOD!" Asrial said seriously. "I finally have something to wear while I get this outfit taken care of," she motioned to what she was wearing. "From everything that's been going on, it's starting to smell ripe!" It had gotten to the point were clean clothes were sounding like a rare luxury.

Raising her head, the Cheetit looked at Asrial curiously. "But I thought skunk-girls were supposed to smell 'ripe'?" Cyan asked seriously. "Their musk is supposed to be one of the biggest marks of their sexuality."

Her left eye twitching lightly, Asrial told her, "I stink of sweat and..." realizing she had the youngest Tendo in the room with them, she lamely finished with, "Sweat... just sweat. Lots and lots of sweat."

"From sex," Alice chimed in.

Turning to glare at the Shadowcat, Asrial wondered why the hell she couldn't get any respect from this damned Cat-type? Oh, wait... that's right. Because she foolishly let her take control of her so often the Cat-type thought she was a pushover. Damned hormones! Well, the Salusian knew she'd have to take care of that as soon as possible. She wouldn't have the Shadowcat undermining her authority! She was Ranma's Alpha! She was the Leader of the Harem! She was his favorite fuck toy to slam his cock into!

...

...

Dear lord, she did NOT just think that, did she?

"Asrial," Kasumi spoke up in a slightly chiding tone of voice. "No slamming your head on the table." Honestly, WHAT was with everyone's table-manners lately?

"I see I'm not the only one frustrated with this world," Nabiki mused, a small smile gracing her features. About time someone else had a headache.

Nodding her head, the youngest Tendo added, "Ditto." Honestly, Akane felt it easier knowing there were others in the same boat as she was, so to speak.

Lifting her head off the table, Asrial sighed. "Anyway, the RV is running again. I left it there because the girls and I plan to take whatever we can from that Garage to upgrade it with." She smirked. "Consider it a five fingered discount."

"And it's not like that asshole needs it," Kiiro pointed out, pleased that what little of a Bond she had to her last owner was gone. Finally! She could freely curse him out and attack him if he tried anything to hurt her or those she cared about.

The youngest Tendo blinked her eyes curiously. "Five finger discount?"

"Akane, long story short, the garage where the RV is and where Kiiro came from was owned by a jackass," Nabiki explained somewhat wincing. Damn it, now she was getting word sensitive. "He tried to rip us off and assaulted Asrial before Ranma turned the tables and got Officer Jolie to help."

"Assault?" The girl with short black hair asked. She then turned to look at the blonde skunk-girl. "Are you alright?" Akane asked Asrial fearfully. With the way things had been going, she wouldn't put anything past anyone in this world!

"Could've been worse." Asrial replied, wincing at the memories that came to her. Shaking her head to clear it of such thoughts, the Salusian took a deep breath. "I'm a tough girl and he's going to pay in spades. That's all I care for," she said, shooting Ranma a smile while she reached out to rub Kiiro's ears.

Smiling, Kiiro churred as she rubbed her head into the scritching hand.

Nodding his head, Ranma looked at his fiancée. "It's too bad you were in the tank at the time, Akane. Taking that chump down would have been up your alley Akane. He needed a good Tendo smack-down!"

Rolling her eyes, Akane grumbled, "Oh, so _now_ you compliment my skills!"

"Well, thrashing is your forte," Ranma told her seriously.

Raising an eyebrow, Akane just stared at Ranma for a long moment. Finally, after the pause in conversation, she asked, "Was that an insult?"

"Children..." Nabiki spoke up sternly. She was going to nip this in the bud before it managed to degrade into a fight. The woman was not going to put up with this bullshit at the moment!

Ranma winced as he realized the road he was starting to go down; one all too easy for him to follow. Taking a deep breath and trying to clear his thoughts, the pigtailed martial artist tried to explain as best he could. "I'm just saying when it comes to righteous womanly rage; you got it in spades, Akane. You could've kicked his ass royally and I doubt the law would've said anything about it. He was apparently vandalizing my property, after all..."

"Not that Asrial IS property..." he quickly added. "I'm saying what they were doing to the RV and junk," he tried to explain before Akane could go off.

Considering that for a moment, the heir of the Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts nodded her head in acceptance. "All right, I see what you mean." She sighed. "Damn... I could've used the chance to vent."

"Don't worry, Akane..." the middle Tendo daughter told her younger sister. "I'm sure there will be plenty of other opportunities." She frowned. "I was looking over the passing rate of the Tamer's tests. Apparently, if you can pass with a grade of better than 50%, they pass your sorry ass, give you a PokéDex, a starter pokégirl, five PokéBalls and a firm handshake."

Nodding his head to that, the pigtailed martial artist was quick to point out, "And since Akane's got better school marks than me she should be able to handle it no problem!"

Turning her head slightly towards the raven-haired Asian's direction, Nabiki smirked at him. "Nice try buttering her up Ranma but this test will be about stuff she's unfamiliar with. She'll need all the tutoring she can get!"

"Dessert?" Kasumi asked suddenly, saving Ranma from sticking his foot in his mouth.

Needless to say, the pigtailed Tamer was thankful for the distraction. "What do we got?" Ranma asked excitedly. He was still hungry!

"Creampie, several variety!" The eldest Tendo sister chimed out happily.

Raising a hand to her face, Nabiki rubbed her eyes. Kami-sama, please... her sister meant JUST cream... right?

Right!?

"I like this Jizzibelle White-Lime Creampie. It's so gooey and melts in your mouth!" Kasumi shouted cheerfully as she held up said pie, snuggled in its tin. Smiling at her younger sister, the eldest Tendo sibling asked, "Nabiki, why don't you have a slice? You could use some more sweets in your diet."

Staring at the pie, Nabiki asked, "Don't you mean Jezebel or Jesse-belle?" She really hoped that one was a slip of Kasumi's tongue.

Shaking her head, the matriarch of the Tendo girls replied, "No. The brand-name is Jizzibelle. It's mmm-mmm good to the last creamy drop!"

Trying to get a better look at the pie, all Akane could say was, "That's a whole lot of cream..."

"Oh, I agree that this is nice but I've seen larger deposits," Kasumi told her.

At hearing Kasumi say _that_ both Ranma and Asrial sputtered in shock, the commented having caught them off-guard.

Her tail swaying back and forth behind her, the Shadowcat looked at her master and Alpha with curiousness. "What's with you two?" Alice asked.

"N-nothing," Asrial said suddenly, her voice cracking for a moment. She raised her left hand, coughing into it to clear her throat as she tried to relax back into her seat.

With all the innuendo floating about, Nabiki sighed in annoyance. "Okay, Kasumi," she finally spoke up. "Please give me a slice..."

Nodding her head, Kasumi set the pie back on the cart. Picking up a knife, she slowly cut a slice, putting it onto an empty plate. Picking it up, she brought it over to and handed it to Nabiki. "Tell me what you think."

Using her fork to cut off a small piece, Nabiki brought the portion of creamy confectionary up to her mouth and chewed it for a moment before swallowing. Licking her lips slightly, the most mercenary of the Tendo daughters had to admit, "Mmm... this is good." She then used her for to take another, larger bite from her pie.

Watching Nabiki eat the pie, Ranma couldn't help but stare wide-eyed. The way the cream ran down her chin looked like...

"Oh Kasumi, you are slick..." Asrial muttered lowly to herself.

Seeing as how Nabiki was enjoying the creampie, the youngest Tendo turned to look at her other sister that was still standing. "Kasumi? Can I have some too? Please?

Smiling widely, the happy homemaker replied, "Why of course you can, Akane!" She happily cut her sister a slice of the pie and handed it over to her.

Gulping nervously, Ranma fidgeted in his seat. This was just great! Now BOTH middle and youngest Tendo sisters were eating pie that, when dripping on their faces, looked too much like-

"They weren't kidding when they said it has such creamy goodness!" Kasumi replied happily. She'd need to remember to buy this brand again. Turning to the lone male at the table, she asked, "Would you like some, Ranma?"

Eyes going wide, the pigtailed martial artist shook his head from side-to-side. "N-no thanks!" Chuckling nervously at the looks he was getting, her quietly asked, "What else do we have?"

"Hmm..." Kasumi considered that for a moment. "Well, we do have something called Tangy Twat Tarts." She smiled. "That name was just too cute to pass up!"

Nabiki rolled her eyes. Kasumi thought THAT was cute? Shaking her head, the middle Tendo continued to eat, not realizing the excess cream the dribbled down her chin made it look like she'd just given head to someone with a rather heavy load.

A sweat-drop traveling down the side of his head, Ranma had to ask, "Tangy Twat Tarts?" Oh this was just **bad**.

However, the Electric-type pokégirl was practically bouncing in her seat. "Oh, oh! I like those!" Kiiro shouted in excitement. Turning to Kasumi, she bedded the woman, "Can I please have some? I haven't had any in a long while. Pllleeeeease?" Her black eyes were practically sparkling with hope.

"Oh, of course Kiiro-chan!" Kasumi replied as she reached for the middle shelf to get the box of treats she had there.

Watching as the nice woman went to retrieve the tasty treats, Kiiro smiled widely. "Oh goodie! Thank you!" She clapped her hands together in excitement. "They're such tasty pokégirl treats!"

Pausing for a moment, the eldest Tendo sister blinked her eyes. "Pokégirl treats?"

Kiiro nodded her head firmly. "It says so on the box."

Turning the box around and getting a good look at it, Kasumi chuckled nervously. "So it is..." oh dear, and she'd eaten one already on the way home. She really hoped that didn't do anything to her.

"But they're so good, like most pokégirl foods, they're made cross-edible with humans and pokégirls." Alice added seriously. "Twat Tarts are among the top types." The thousand gods knew that whenever Gary got a couple of boxes he and his buddies would hog the damn things! They wouldn't leave them even one tiny crumb!

Relaxing, the eldest of the Tendo sisters smiled. "Oh that's good. Then I don't feel at unease for the one I ate." Kasumi said with a giggle.

The Shadowcat grinned as widely as her pre-evolution of Cheshire could. "Not at all. Eat twat until you can't no more!" Alice said with her wide grin still plastering her face.

Nodding her head firmly, Kasumi happily agreed with the Dark/Psychic-type pokégirl.

Lowering her fork, the youngest Tendo just stared at her eldest sister and the dark-furred cat-girl. "That sounded... wrong..." Akane said as she wiped her mouth with the back of her wrist. Getting a look at the treats, she mumbled, "Oh what the hell. Let me try one."

Smiling at seeing her youngest sister get into the spirit of things, Kasumi handed Akane a tart. "Go on. Try to bite right into the center!"

Looking over the peach-shaped treat for a moment, the heir of the Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts lifted it up to her face, smelling it. Odd; like sugary... fish? Bracing herself, Akane opened her mouth and took a bite. Eyes going wide, Akane held it away from her to just stare at the treat. Swallowing, she couldn't help but shout, "Wow! This is good!"

Nodding her head to that, the middle Tendo took a moment to swallow her mouthful of creampie. "The food here continues to surprise. It's weirdly named but damned good," Nabiki allowed. As long as she acted like this was normal, she might be able to act as a catalyst to keep Akane calm.

Watching as the other girls were digging into their desserts, the Salusian noticed her pigtailed friend sitting stock-still. "Ranma? You're pretty quiet." Asrial mumbled as she poked him to elicit some sort of reaction.

Leaning over towards Asrial, Ranma whispered, "I'm trying NOT to get aroused." He motioned to Kasumi as an example, the woman having started on her own piece of creampie.

Watching the excess cream dripping from the corners of her mouth, Asrial had to admit, "I feel for you..."

Lowering his head, Ranma sighed. He couldn't allow himself to get aroused. NOT in front of Akane!

Swallowing her mouthful, the eldest Tendo then told the others. "Oh! I almosy forgot! I also picked up some delightful donuts!" Kasumi reached over to the cart while still sitting and grabbed onto the edge of a plate. Bringing it to the table, the plate was covered with what in her world would have been éclairs. However, these ones were rather phallic in their shape. Bringing one to her own mouth, she bit into it, causing a thick white spurt of cream to splatter out and land across her chest. "Oh my... but it sure gets all over you."

Eyes going wide and his pupils dilating to the size of pin-pricks, Ranma's brain almost exploded.

Sighing at the pigtailed teen's reaction, the middle Tendo sister shook her head. "Ranma, go to the vending machine down the hall and get me a soda please." Nabiki asked.

Blinking his eyes once, twice, it took the puddle of melted goo in Ranma's skull to process the request asked of him. "Huh?"

"Soda... **now**." Nabiki said while nodding her head to him.

Ranma nodded his head in reply, wondering why she wanted a soda of all times? Then he noticed she was STILL nodding. "Oh! Right! Soda!" He quickly got up from his seat and bailed out the door at high speeds.

"That was fast," the youngest Tendo said as she watched the door swinging back and forth on its hinge. "Damn. I didn't get to tell him I wanted one." Akane said with a pout.

"It's probably best you stick to water, milk and OJ." Nabiki told her younger sister. She then waved her hand to stem off any complaint and added, "At least until the staff here clears you."

Nodding her head, Kasumi chimed in, "She's right, Akane. I had to let the nurse 'OK' the foods before I could let you have them."

Akane frowned lightly at hearing that. Damned spider really did a number on her.


	7. Chapter 7

Out in the hallway, Ranma sighed in relief, grateful that Nabiki gave him an excuse to run like hell before his semi-hard on rose to full-mast, so to speak. "Too close..." he mumbled as she ventured off towards the end of the hallway. Stopping in front of the vending machine, he eyed the selections. He had to blink his eyes in surprise as the names of the choices really hammered into his skull. Icefall Springs Bottled Water, Dullburro Coffee, Jizzy-Fizzy Soda, Lemon-Aide and Fortune Farms Bottled Milk.

"Jizzy-Fizzy?" The pigtailed Pokégirl Tamer asked no one in particular...

...except he got an answer. "Oh, it's pretty good," a passing NurseJoy told him. "It has a real good caffeine rush." She grinned a bit as the male gawked at her. "The thousand gods know it's helped me get through a few late-night shifts; it works better than the coffee."

Slowly nodding his head to that response, Ranma asked, "All right... how's it taste?"

"Fizzy and sweet... yet not _too_ sweet," the NurseJoy tried to explain. Oh yes, it could be VERY fizzy.

"Okay, I'll get it." Ranma said as he took some coins out of his pocket. Putting enough coins in to get six bottles, he sighed. He just hoped Akane didn't freak out from this name. True, she handled herself with the desserts but it had been Kasumi that had introduced him. _He_ would be the one coming back with _these_.

As he gathered the sodas he sighed as he felt relief. His pants were no longer tenting. He slowly walked back towards the room sodas in hand... and prayed the rest of lunch would go well.

Sasuke ran quickly across the grounds of the Kuno Estate. Opening the paper doors in the back of the main mansion and closing them behind him, the fleet-footed retainer to the Stone Town Kuno family hurriedly made his way to the room of, "Mistress Kodachi Kuno!"

Turning from the washizaki she was polishing, the Black Cherry of Stone Town locked the weapon back into its saya and looked over her shoulder at the ninja, annoyance clear on her face and lacing her voice. "I'm a little busy right now, Sasuke..."

"Mistress Kodachi," the small man of mouse-type descent spoke up. "Your package from Professor Stroak arrived!" He held up the PokéBall in his hand. "He had the Phallus Town PokéCenter wire her over to Stone Town's PokéCenter. I picked her up when I was getting more P-Meds for the pokégirls we have working the mines."

The eyes of the Black Cherry lit with excitement. "Did you now? That is wonderful news!" Setting aside her sword back onto the stand with its sister katana atop, she marched over to the ninja. "Let me see."

Holding out the red and white sphere to the woman, the rat-faced retainer offered it to her. "Here, Mistress Kuno. The Arachnae you ordered."

Practically snatching the PokéBall from Sasuka's grasp, the woman eyed the red and white sphere curiously. "Yes... now then, I ought to let her out so she knows who's the boss."

Blinking his eyes, the short and mousey man fearfully asked, "So soon? Is it wise, given the circumstances it was caught under?"

Kodachi just smiled. "My dear Sasuke, she was Level 5 Taming Cycled **THREE** times. She'll be close to catatonia..." her eyes gleamed. "She shouldn't be a challenge for one such as the Black Cherry of Stone Town! OH HOHOHOHOHOHOOOOOOOO!"

Bringing his hands up and over his ears, the son of a ninjanezumi shuddered. He had sensitive hearing after all, and her laugh always grated on his ear-drums.

Calming down from her bout of laughter, the woman grinned maliciously. "Well now, let's begin!" Grinning widely, the woman wound up to pitch. "Arachnae! I SCREW YOU!" Kodachi threw the PokéBall. There sphere hit the wall and fell to the floor, triggering the release mechanism. The ball opened and pokégirl appeared in a collocating swirl of red light; the digital information of the Arachanae as it turned back into the physical representation of the pokégirl that had been contained within.

Stepping back from the physically intimidating arachnid pokégirl, the ninja retainer hoped this wouldn't bite them in the ass. When shit went down, he often got it first!

Released from her PokéBall, tall taur-like Arachnid pokégirl turned about in place on her four arachnid legs as she tried to re-orient herself. It's black carapace laced with red shimmering in the artificial lighting, the Bug/Poison-type got a good look at the small yet luxuriously decorated room. "Arach?" It asked curiously as her red compound eyes turned on Kodachi.

Genuinely smiling at the much taller and multi-limbed pokégirl, Kodachi approached her without a hint of fear. "Do not be distressed, sweet one." She cooed gently as she slowly held out a hand. "I am Kodachi... your master but also your friend... do not be afraid."

The taur-like arachnid pokégirl cocked her head back and forth and walks up to the woman with a ponytail on the side of her head. She circled around the human woman, looking at the girl with a critical eye.

"Go on," the Black Cherry of Stone Town told her. "Touch, smell, feel, lick all you need... get to know me," Kodachi told the pokégirl encouragingly. "I am no threat or foe."

The large tauric arachnid leaned her head forward, smelling Kodachi hair first and then bringing her bottom left arm around to lift the human woman's left hand. She opened her mouth and licked at it, getting a taste of the woman's flesh.

Shivering in delight at the creature's tongue, Kodachi cooed, "That's it. Go on, go on..."

Slowly the pokégirl's probing became more curious. She nuzzled about Kodachi, smelling and licking more, impressed that this woman did not move or do nothing but leave herself open... and there was no fear no hostility.

Not a threat.

"Arachnae..." the Bug/Poison-type rasped out as he released the woman.

Turning to face her new pet, Kodachi raised a hand to stroke the pokégirl's currently human-like face. "Poor thing... we'll help you regain your vocals." The Black Cherry told the Arachnae almost lovingly. She then turned to look at the short and pathetic male. "Sasuke!"

Standing at attention, the retainer to the Stone Town Kunos replied, "Yes, Mistress Kodachi?"

"See about getting me a Speech T2 as soon as possible. I want my darling Arachne to be able to communicate with me on a level more befitting a creature as beautiful and deadly as her."

A sweat-drop trickled down the side of Sasuke's head. Beautiful? That thing!? "Whatever you say, Mistress Kodachi! It shall be done!"

"Good," Kodachi walked over to her dresser. Picking up her purse, she pulled some SLC notes from her money clip and handed it to him. "Also, I want you to stop by the tailor and have him fix up something to dress her with. If he needs measurements you can tell him we'll be by later this week."

Pocketing the money given to him, the rat-faced ninja brought his hands to his side quickly. "Yes Mistress Kodachi." Sasuke bows and jumped away and out of the room to perform his errand. One Speech T2 coming up!

Watching the small male leave her chambers, Kodachi slowly turned, returning her attention to the Arachnae. Bringing both her hands up, she cupped the larger pokégirl's face. "Such a sweet creature... are you hungry?"

Somewhat understanding what the small human female was telling her, the Bug/Poison-type pokégirl responded, "Arachnae!"

"Come! I'll give you all you need..." she grinned as she lead the large and dangerous pokégirl out of her room. "I feel we'll be getting along just nicely and you can meet your new sisters too when we head to the 'arena' later."

Walking down the steps with a light foot, Kodachi smiled as her new pokégirl obediently followed behind her. Ah yes, she was proud of her new Arachnae. Such a powerful and fearsome creature, it was the most perfect Bug/Poison-type pokégirl, seconded only to the deliciously destructive Widow. Oh if only she could own a Widow... sadly those pokégirls had no cognitive reasoning and were just engines of destruction... still, an Arachnae was a wonderful runner-up.

As she entered the kitchen she claps her hands. "Ladies a small feast for myself and ready the dish I was saving for my lovely companion." Her smile was most... unnerving. "Afterwards take some time off."

"Yes Mistress!" The small cadre of Iron Chefs bow and started to run around the kitchen, working on food while two of their numbers left the room completely.

Kodachi turned to her new pet, bringing a hand to rub a black-skinned breast. "Don't worry my sweet pet. We'll get you fed..."

"Arach?" The tauric Bug/Poison-type asked as she bounced a little both legs, causing other assets to gainax.

Licking her lips, Kodachi mumbled, "Mmm... good. I love it when a pokégirl's excited." The Black Cherry smirked, her hand still rubbing. She was further delighted when the pokégirl grabbed her wrist and brought her other hand on the arachnid's other breast. "Mmm... like that?"

Nodding her head, the pokégirl replied, "Arach, Arachnae!"

"I promise to do more later..." her eyes widened as the pair of double doors to the kitchen opened. "Ah, look... your meal has arrived." The Black Cherry told her pet as two Iron Chefs came into the room with a trolley cart, a blonde and buxom Bunnygirl on top of a tray and surrounded by lettuce. She was struggling with the rope used to tie her, crying out around the large apple used to gag her mouth.

The Bug/Poison-type eyed the bound pokégirl and licked her lips. Oh yes, this woman who she let lead her around was good to her... very good.

The woman's eyes narrowing, Kodachi told her, "Go ahead and eat, beautiful. She's all for you..."

"ARACHNAE!" The spider-like pokégirl shouted excitedly a she bounced up on both sets of spider legs. Her two large red compound eyes stared hungrily at the bound pokégirl that futilely struggled as she came towards it.

"Summon some maids, we'll need mops." Kodachi said casually as she took a couple of steps back. She knew from experience with some of her other pets that this could get messy.

Nodding her head, one of the Iron Chefs that brought her in replied, "Yes, Mistress Kodachi." Oh she felt bad for those poor MaidYvettes. Those girls always got stuck with some of the worst work!

Holding onto the wide-eyed Bunnygirl with all four arms, the Arachnae opened her mouth wide. The spinnerets mounted at the back of her mouth came foeward, causing her otherwise human face to transform into something more spider-like as they became mandibles. She just held the pokégirl for a moment, smelling the pheromones of her fear. Yes, fear made the blood so much tastier!

Watching carefully, Kodachi stayed quiet and gave the pokégirl a wide berth of space. She wanted to see this act but also knew better than to stay too close during the actual act of feeding.

And then the arachnid pokégirl struck! Clamping her sharp teeth down around the right side of the Bunnygirl's neck, the sudden burst of arterial spray still managed to catch the base of Kodachi's dress.

Tears streaming from her eyes, the Bunnygirl tried to scream as the other pokégirl was literally sucking the lifeblood out of her, red ichor cascading down the front of her twitching furry body.

Kodachi was un-phased by what happened to her dress. In fact she felt a little hot. "Mmm... my, my... this is so much better than those downloaded videos I order." She licked her lips; with the exception of the real thing, nothing was better than pokégirl snuff films. Oh she loved seeing those Bunnygirls and Bimbos get what was coming to them. They were only good for two things: sex and death. "And I guess she was a really juicy one..." she commented as her new pokégirl continued to feed.

As two MaidYvettes came in with mops and started to work, even as the large spider-type continued to feast, pulling off portions of muscle and flesh amongst spurts of crimson, the Black Cherry couldn't help but feel pride. She so loved pokégirls that could tear into others with little compulsion. It was why she loved her Feraligarter, her dear Midorigame. Yes, she still had the RoseBreasts she started out with, but it was that loving and destructive Water-type that helped Kodachi discover her own blood lust... and a literal Blood Lust. Since then, she'd added a Sharptits and Vampire to her collection of pets, two pokégirls that so loved blood... and now she had a deadly Arachnae.

Oh yes, if she ever found Ranma Saotome again, he was in for quite the surprise...

Once her hunger was sated the Arachnae dropped the now dead pokégirl, inhaling air sharply as to ease her aroused senses. Oh that was sooo filling!

Catching sight of the blonde Bunnygirl's blue eyes starting to glaze over, Kodachi recognized the sight of death all too easily. Taking a step closer as the corpse, the black-haired woman asked, "I guess you won't be making a mess of my room anymore, will you Bunny-chan?"

In the shopping district of Pewtit City, there was one store that stocked up on EVERYTHING a Tamer could want, a PokéMart likes no other. Know to all as the retail chain of 'AsS-Mart' it was based on the principles of buy bulk for low prices. However, the Pewtit branch of AaS-Mart was pretty empty most of the time. It was true that AsS-Mart had the best prices and best variety of ANY store but no one was willing to take a look into this specialty store; even with the enticement of the vast quantities and varieties of product for low-LOW prices...

It was because of the store's owner that people would stay away. Calling him 'eccentric' would be calling the Bloody Flu a 'mild cold'!

Yes, this man was a Tamer himself once. One Ash J. Williams, (only his Bimbo Linda had been allowed to call him 'Ashley'). He had had more trouble with Infernal pokégirls over the years and it didn't take a genius, (ie Ash) long to figure out that being a Tamer was some DANGEROUS stuff. It was because of his previous bad experiences he designed and stocked this AsS-Mart as he had. Remembering everything that went wrong and what could have helped, Ash fully stocked this building with everything and ANYTHING a Tamer could need.

"I just wish these ungrateful bastards would listen to my advice!" The retail clerk in his mid-thirties grumbled. He had made his store of the AsS-Mart chain the very best! There was no PokéMart around like the Pewtit AsS-Mart! Why the hell wouldn't people listen to him!? Sure he was a bad slow thinker but he was a good fast thinker! He knew the ins and outs and dealing with pokégirls, (Dark and Ghost-types of the Infernal persuasion especially) and he knew he could save lives if they'd only come in and buy his crap!

Problem was, while he was a nice guy he was also a bit of an egotistic asshole...

Who always carried a boomstick.

Ah well... he still got enough business through travelers and Tamers who didn't live in the city who were happy for low prices and good merchandise to keep the store afloat. But he didn't get the revenue he really wanted because the damn town was full of sissies! Pokégirls were as much of a threat as they were fuckable!

Thankfully for him, 'eccentric' clerks meant nothing to one who saw good merchandise for low prices as king.

 _*Ding-a-ling*!_

Walking past the automatic doors, a certain pigtailed martial artist looked back and forth. He turned around to look back at his female companions, (human and pokégirls) as they entered. "So this is the place?"

"Yes it is Ranma, though as usual the name makes me think I'm entering a fetish shop." Nabiki sighed. Damn pokégirl-oriented mind-fuck that this world was. Shaking her head to clear it of her uneasiness, she told him, "Nothing to do about that though..." she looked into the very large building, seeing rows and rows of tall aisles that looked filled with merchandise. "Hello!" She called out. "Anyone here?"

Before she could ask a second time a man leapt over the counter and rushed over to her. "WELCOME TO ASS-MART!" The tall, suave clock-puncher with metallic prosthetic hand and scar on his face chimed out in a melodic tone.

"Gah!" The raven-haired Asian yelped out at the surprise. Blinking his eyes, he stared at Ash for a moment. "Um...okay, thanks?" Ranma offered as he took a step back to stand by Nabiki.

Clasping his hands together, Ash was grinning widely. "Man I was hoping some people would come in today!" He told them before standing straight. "Name's Ash Williams! What can I and my AaS-Mart wares do for you?"

Looking the retail clerk over, Nabiki blinked her eyes once, twice. Finally, she told him, "Well, first off I'd like to pick up some clothing. There are a few women in our troupe and we'll need to get them all squirreled away." She looked over to the Elf that was hiding behind Ranma. "Cassandra! You do know the sizes of the harem, right?"

Looking out from behind her master, the normally quiet elf softly nodded her head. "Yes, Mistress Nabiki."

Hearing that, the AaS-Mart clerk cocked his head to look at Nabiki. Looking up and down her frame for a moment, he gasped, "I'll be fucking dipped... you're human!"

Nabiki stared at the man for a long moment. "I'd say, 'no duh' but I guess human women who never go through Threshold are rare for you, huh?" The middle Tendo inquired as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Rare as golden shit lady," Ash answered, ever the _charming_ sort. "You better be mindful. When word gets out, lots of guys will start asking for fuck-dates 'cause a non-threshold gal means extra chances for kids who won't turn into pokégirls."

Nabiki blinked her eyes at that. "Fuck-dates...?"

The AsS-Mart employee nodded his head. "Yeah, you know, the usual! Dinner, movie or whatever and then fucking," Ash stated nonchalantly, as if it were the norm. And frankly, it pretty much was.

Raising an eyebrow, the Ranma spoke up and asked the AaS-Mart representative, "What about non-fucking dates?"

Turning his head to look at Ranma, Ash laughed heartily. "Bwahahahaahahaaaa!" He gasped for breath. "Oh, good one, pal! That's kiddy stuff!" Raising his metallic hand and coughing into it to clear his throat and get his laughter under control, (he saw the look of annoyance growing on the woman's face) the AsS-Mart employee straightened up. "Anyway, what are you looking for specifically in clothing?"

"Well," Cyan spoke up, smiling widely. She was the resident shopper of the group after all. "There are certain furred pokégirls that need some attention fashion-wise and I hope you'd be willing to offer us the assistance we need." She stood up straight, purposely thrusting her chest out towards the retail clerk's direction as to get his attention.

His eyes fixated on her chest for a moment before the retail clerk finally forced himself to look up at her beautiful face. "Doll, I pride myself on a wide stock of everything." He stood back a little and waved his arm out, motioning to the store. "Come, come! I'll show you the stuff plus we got an on-site Seamstress for adjustments." He continued to wave, motioning for everyone to follow him as he started to walk into the store.

Once they reached the clothing section, he turned to the potential customers and spread his arms in a wide gesture to everything. "From battle suits to casual-wear, I got it all!" Lowering his arms, he admitted, "Only thing I don't carry are those super mecha armored-suits, those you have to buy from their manufacturers directly."

"Mecha... suits?" Nabiki asked as she slowly raised an eyebrow.

Nodding his head firmly, the AsS-Mart employee grinned. "Yeah, they're enviro-suits for hostile areas. Some places also allow arena matches with customized suits worn by pokégirls too! It's less bloody than some matches but all the techno-geeks scream in woe as metal flies." Ash explained as he began to chuckle. "Oh, those technophiles..."

Ranma nodded his head slowly at Ash's explanation. "That might be something to look into for Asrial..." he said seriously. He knew she wasn't a pokégiril and she needed something to put her on par with them since she was going to be viewed and treated as one by the people of this world.

"If you're interested, I got cards for all the major mech corporations; you know like Jahana Corp. and Mishima Heavy Industries... but I gotta warn you, they charge **a lot** ," Ash offered. Any way to get business...

Nodding her head in agreement, Nabiki realized what their clerk had told them was something else for her to look into. "That would be appreciated. So, Mister..." she looked at his name-tag. "Williams. What would you suggest is functional yet... exotic?"

Eyes lighting up in amusement, Ask told her, "Ahh, good question! Well, I admit that I don't have the latest battle spandex suits in yet but I got the last models."

"So do we," the middle Tendo sibling told him, her attitude all business. "What else?"

Clasping his hands together and bringing them up to his chin, Ash thought for a moment. "Ah... well, I have a line of these puppies." Dropping his hands, the retail clerk walked over to a rack showing off what looked like sexy cosplay outfits. "Don't let the cuteness fool you: they're combat grade. Functional but also appeasing to the eye and great for role-play Taming!"

Nabiki looked them over with a raised eyebrow. Turning back to the retail clerk, she asked, "Sailor Suits?"

"Those are the current 'popular' ones, my dear," Ash stated seriously. "We can also customize them in case you want to add your own touch!" He motioned to the back by thumbing over his shoulder. "Having an on-site Seamstress pokégirl does have its advantages..."

That made the Cheetit's eyes light up. "Ah, so it's a Seamstress pokégirl and not just a woman working as a seamstress..." she grinned widely. Those pokégirls could be so useful! She looked forward to getting some pieces fitted perfectly to her!

Nodding her head, Nabiki continued to eye the racks. "...I rather like the leather get up... not the BONDAGE ONE! THAT ONE!" She shouted at the pigtailed man and points to the piece in question when Ranma eyed her weirdly.

Stunned for a moment at her outburst, Ranma quickly turned his head towards what she meant. He had to admit it looked like... a woman's business suit. Only this one was fully leather, with the skirt being more like a typical mini-skirt to allow full leg movement and no doubt to allow a full panty flash, if said girl wore any. Also the jacket had short sleeves and it all looked easy to remove but stable enough that it wouldn't come off flimsily. "Nabiki Tendo the sexy boss... I can dig it."

Nabiki twitched at hearing that, even if she liked the ring. "Sexy boss?" She asked him with annoyance to her voice. She had to keep up some appearances after all.

Chuckling nervously as the glare she was giving him made him feel he should put his guard up, the pigtailed martial artist tried to explain, "Well, you are the boss. You're the one that's doing their best to keep everyone together..." he answered lamely. Sweat trickling down the side of his head, he tried to explain, "You're the one in charge!"

Biting his lower lip, the AaS-Mart employee was doing his best not to laugh. Making fun of customers often lost them. Still, he couldn't help but nudge Ranma with his elbow and teased, "So you're pussy-whipped, huh?"

His shoulders falling down in a slump, the pigtailed martial artist numbly nodded his head. "I am... oh hell yeah."

To that response the raven-haired martial artist gave, Nabiki smirked with pride, glad the tables were turned and... well, the compliment was nice. She raised her hand and pat Ranma on the head. "That's a good Tamer..." she said in a teasing way before turning her head to face the Elf, the ever quiet and useful Plant/Magic-type pokégirl. "Now then Cassandra, you know everyone's tastes. What do you think whom would want?"

Cassandra only needed to considered such a request for a few seconds. "Well, Cyan here has many tastes but for her it's got to be tight and revealing."

Nodding her head firmly, the Cheetit replied, "Damn straight!"

"As for Alice," the Elf continued, "She enjoys wearing dark clothing. She likes dark blues and purples a lot but she has a preference for black. It blends in with her fur and lets her blend stealthily in with dark areas, especially at night." She shook her head. "I swear, that girl is going to get herself into trouble one day."

"We'll do out best to keep the girl out of trouble," Ranma told his Elf. "What do you think about Kiiro-chan?"

Blushing lightly as she thought about the rambunctious Peekabu, Cassandra replied, "Actually I think she wants to go naked. But if you want to give her some clothes that allow freedom and functionality, I think that maybe a pair of overalls and gloves wouldn't hurt. Probably khaki ones rather than denim."

"The overalls," Nabiki said. "She may like going around naked but I think it would be best for everyone involved if she had something." Left unsaid that it would be especially good for Akane. Her arms crossed over her chest as she turned to the Elf, she asked the sylvan pokégirl, "And how about Asrial? And what about yourself?"

Blinking at the woman, the Elf raised her head suddenly. "Muh-myself?" Cassandra asked, genuinely surprised. "Well... I kinda like what I have. Something that actually offers decency and if I get a color choice... I like earth tones; browns and greens..."

Nodding his head, Ranma admitted that would suit her well. "What about Asrial-chan? What could we get her?" He didn't notice Nabiki looking at him with a raised eyebrow when he'd used the suffix of 'chan'.

"As for Alpha Asrial..." the blonde-haired Elf went silent as she considered this. Slowly, the pointy-eared pokégirl suggested, "I think anything with decency would be appreciated by her. No offense master, but she does seem like a prude. At best you might be able to get her to wear a tank-top with other camouflage fatigues and army gear. She reminds me of a professional soldier..."

Ranma blinked his eyes at hearing that. "You know, that does kinda make sense. I get a similar vibe from her. She seems to have some kind of military upbringing..."

Hearing that, Nabiki turned from the sylvan pokégirl and looked at Ash. "Williams! Do you think you can help us out with that?"

Nodding his head, the sales clerk beat on his chest with his metallic fist. "Of course! Trust me, Miss! We've got the various styles you need for your girls! All I need is some sizes and I'll get to it!"

"All right then," Nabiki said at the response she got. She then turned her head to the right to look back towards the pokégirl she'd been facing fully prior. "Cassandra!"

Standing at attention from the forcefulness behind the voice, the Elf quickly responded, "Yes, Mistress Nabiki?"

With the Plant/Magic-type pokégirl's attention on her, the human woman told her, "Please go with Mr. Williams here and help him find some clothing for the group in the proper sizes." Nabiki then turned her head to the left to look at the Cheetit. "Cyan!"

Blinking her eyes at having her named called, the Normal/Fighting-type feline pokégirl asked, "Yeah?"

"Go along with them," she raised her right arm to motion towards the AaS-Mart employee and the Elf. "You have better fashion sense than Cassandra does. And while you do that, Ranma and I shall be looking for other supplies we'll need for our trip."

The Cheetit nodded her head quickly. "Yes ma'am!" Cyan replied, giving the woman a sloppy salute. "I'll make sure the clothes are functional and hot to trot!" She said with a bit of pride.

The woman raised an eyebrow, surprised by the cheetah-like woman's enthusiasm. "Yes... you do that," the middle Tendo sibling replied slowly. "As I said, we'll be looking for other supplies in the other side of the store." As she was about to turn and get walking, she stopped suddenly. "Oh, and Mr. Williams?"

Smiling, Ash replied, "Yes, ma'am?"

Looking over her shoulder, there was a dangerous glint to the Asian woman's eye. "Can I trust you to **not** molest our girls, even if we'll just be on the other side of the store? We've had a bad run in already with shady dealers..." she turned to face him fully, hands on her hips. "Do we have your word?"

Grinning, Ash confidently told the human woman, "You have my word as a man and as the proprietor of the Pewtit Branch of AsS-Mart!" He nodded his head at her. "I got my own hottie at home and I don't touch other people's pokégirls without permission."

"Good," the Tendo girl said in a firm, no-nonsense voice. "Otherwise I'm sure you'd be needing a metal something ELSE if you do." Nabiki smiled very evilly at him.

Blinking his eyes once, twice, the color left Ash's face for a moment. "Er... yes ma'am!" He held up his hands defensively. "No need to get your panties in a bunch! I won't even try molesting your pokégirls. I mean, besides, it would be two of them against one of me! I'm only human!"

"Good man, good man..." Nabiki said with a smile before turning around once more and walking away. Without even stopping, she called back, "Come on, Ranma! We don't have all day!"

When he was sure the woman was out of ear-shot, the fighter of Infernal pokégirls whispered to the Asian male, "Dude! She's one tough chick!"

"Tell me about it..." Ranma muttered in agreement. Taking a deep breath, the heir of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts slowly exhaled before going off to follow Nabiki. As soon as he caught up to her, he asked, "Did ya have to do that?"

The business-minded woman turned to look at Ranma with a cold gaze. "I don't want a repeat of Pete... do you?" Nabiki practically glared frosty daggers at him.

Yelping at the look she gave him, Ranma jumped back from the force of the glare. "Hell no!" He yelped out, the sound echoing a little throughout the store.

Nodding her head firmly, the Tendo woman told him, "Good! Just remember, even friendly faces might have warped thinking so it's best to lay down our rules." She took a deep breath and straightened up. "Remember, pokégirls are barely above being mere slaves and hardly by much."

Slowly, Ranma nodded his head. "Yeah... I know..."

Staring at the martial artist, Nabiki told him, "Some tamers I've read about just don't care and let anyone mess with their girls for money or discounts. Some are just so callous that they let it happen for kicks!" Her eyes narrowed. "We need to be firm our girls are OURS, not anyone else's to mess with!"

Again, the pigtailed Tamer nodded his head. "I see your point," Ranma said seriously as he walked with Nabiki. "So what do we need to pick up?"

"P-Meds for one thing," the middle Tendo daughter said seriously.

Ranma blinked his eyes once, twice. "P-Meds?"

Nodding her head as she walked along the store's floor, Nabiki explained, "P-Meds or pokégirl medications are arguably a Tamer's best friend when a member of their harem gets injured. P-Med doses come in pressurized containers that are fitted with a pressurized, needle-less injector. A container can hold up to fifteen doses of a particular P-Med." She sighed. "And if we're to get any freedoms for any amount of time, we may want to stay away from civilization when we can. And that means we can't depend on PokéCenters to keep our girls healthy..." she knew eventually they'd need to get a PPHU or Portable Pokégirl Healing Unit but she didn't think they'd have the money for that until Ranma got his extra income from the Tamers they'd taken care of that had attacked them.

Which reminded her, they needed to go to the police station after this and have Ranma fill out that paperwork. Sighing, she continued to look through the aisle with medications. "What else... damn, damn... does he have them?" She rubbed her chin with her right hand as she gazed over the racks.

Blinking his eyes at the seriousness his fiancée's sister was gazing over the medication rack, it made the martial artist curious. "What'cha looking for?" Ranma inquired with fascination.

"Something Alice mentioned," Nabiki told her whipping boy. "It's rare but if you're to have a healthy sex life with non-pokégirls..." she trailed off as she spotted what she was searching for. "Ah-ha!" A frown came to her face. "Damn! Extra pricey but we'll have to bite the bullet," she grumbled as she grabbed a large box off the shelf.

Blinking his eyes, Ranma leaned forward to get a look at what the Tendo girl was holding. "What're those?"

"Why, the absolute greatest invention for women... the pill!" Nabiki explained as she held up the box for him to see. "Even though pokégirls are the majority, there are women who do not enter Threshold and stay human. While condoms are still made, the pill was a lost technology until ten years ago. But because they're hardly needed, they're rare and expensive but still a commodity that's made. So we're getting this pack of..." she checked the box. "Ten cases with ten pills each, so that's one hundred total..."

Ranma blinked his eyes as he just stared at the box. "The pill? Why the heck do we need a pill for you guys?"

She just _stared_ at Ranma for a moment before she slapped herself on the face with her free hand. Sliding that hand down her face, Nabiki glared at Ranma. "We need it so you DON'T KNOCK ONE OF US UP, IDIOT!"

"GAH!" Ranma yelped out and fell backwards, landing on his ass. He placed his hands down on the floor and lifted himself to an upright sitting position.

Staring down at the unnerved martial artist, the woman with a pageboy haircut told him, "As I was saying, these are for preventing pregnancy. You got lucky with Kasumi and Asrial. Even if the latter's alien physiology is debatable about if she can breed with humans, her concern alone validate that we should get this for her... plus if myself or Akane get... 'active', these will work fine." She looked back at the rack. "Just to be safe we'll buy two boxes and get bulk box of condoms. Unlike pokégirls, we can't be shoved into a PokéBall to retard the fertilization process."

Nodding his head slowly as he finally got up from the AaS-Mart's floor, Ranma was blushing pretty heavily. He had no desire to become a father any time soon; he had no clue how to raise kids! True, he could probably just do the opposite of what his father did with raising him and do a decent job but that was his debatable. "Yeah... this sounds good. Very, very good..."

Finally, the woman managed to give him a smile. Okay, it was a smirk but she wasn't trying to intimidate him further. "See? It pays to think ahead!" Nabiki told him, as she spotted a cart. Walking past him, she put the armful of items in there. "Okay, now what else...?" She looked back at the rack, looking at the area of it that was further down the aisle.

Noticing where Nabiki's gaze lie, Ranma had to ask, "Um... why are you still eyeing the sex items?"

Nabiki turned her gaze to him. "Because, my dear Saotome, you have three harem girls who need a Taming and from the sound of it, Asrial will love you for it, if just to get Alice off her back. I recommend giving that girl a long hard Taming and probably talk to her about her overzealous antics. We don't need our alien princess/mechanic going postal." Walking back to the aisle, Nabiki stopped to stand by her sister's fiancé. "Plus, who says I'm not curious to nab something for myself?" She gave him a saucy wink.

Staring wide-eyed, Ranma gulped nervously. He felt both intimidated and rather turned on by that look she gave him.

Nabiki inwardly chuckled to herself. That would keep him in line. "Now let's see. What do we have here..." she humbled as she looked through the aisle with medication. She smiled as she found, "The salves!"

That caught the martial artist's attentions. "Salves?" Ranma asked curiously.

Nodding her head, the middle Tendo told him, "Recently, creams and salves have become the popular alternative to potions and such, since Tamers, i.e. normal humans can use them to the same benefit. They can also be packed more easily and have become standard for long-term camping trips." Her eyes narrowed. "Which means we can help Akane get back to her prime while we're away from the city as well as have something for us to use in case of emergency."

"That's good," Ranma replied, nodding his head in agreement. "So, they work on other wounds and not just..." he blushed as he tried to think of how to put over-Taming in a way that didn't sound too perverted. "Friction burns?"

"Multi-purpose items seem to be a strong point of this world and damned, if it doesn't make things easier for us! We'll take a few jars, this guy does have good prices on good merchandise," the middle Tendo sibling admitted as she started to hand Ranma different jars to hold. Burn Salve, Antidote Salve, Frostburn Salve, the popular Quick-Heal and All-Purpose Menthol Salve...

"AH HA!" Nabiki shouted as she picked up a few salve jars that had a different pictures of fruit on them. "They do have Fruit-Scented Salve!"

Ranma blinked his eyes once, twice. "Fruit-Scented?"

"And tasting," the girl with the pageboy haircut told him. "The second most popular salve on the market, this salve is meant for sexual intercourse. A single application to the genitals can have any liquids produced tasting like a wide selection of fruit." She smirked as she held up the one with a picture of a banana for Ranma to see for emphasis.

Staring at the image, the pigtailed martial artist could only ask, "You're serious?"

Nodding her head, Nabiki told her, "It'll also be something of a gift to Kasumi. This stuff also works to flavor breast milk if applied to the breasts of lactating pokégirls. This is especially true for Milktits... which means Kasumi will have a wider variety of flavored milks to make dishes with."

Now THAT caught Ranma's attention. "Really?"

Nabiki smiled at that response. "Mmmhmm... so, you like that idea?"

"Who wouldn't!?" He admitted rather bluntly, slowly grinning as the Saotome glutton in him was coming out. Still, he couldn't help but notice, "You're really into this..."

"I am not..." the woman told him. "I'm just going for deals and the good stuff."

Feeling a little confident, (he always trusted his gut's instinct) Ranma leaned in and told her, "I think Nabiki's getting her sexy on."

Nabiki smirked at him. "No, I'm getting YOUR sexy on. If you're to be a good Tamer and keep this harem in line, I need you to be that sex machine and pervert that your fiancées always thought you would be." She looked at all he was carrying. "Get all of that into the cart and meet me in the 'Domina Tools' section."

Ranma blinked his eyes once, twice. "Domina... tools?"

"You heard me," Nabiki told him as she smirked. She then caught him by surprise as she brazenly patted his junk before heading off into the store.

Eyes wide, Ranma stammered a bit but managed to get control of himself. Putting all the salves and medications into the cart Nabiki already procured, the pigtailed martial artist made his way towards the Domina Tools section... and wished he hadn't. He stared at the slick leather whip that Nabiki was holding.

"There you are, Ranma. We'll need to care for these girls and keep them in line! That means we'll need the proper... 'tools'," she told him as she held up another whip in her hand, this one made of a thicker material and colored brown in comparison to the sleek black one she had picked up first. "What do you think, Ranma? Whip or Bullwhip?"

His jaw moving up and down, it took the Asian male a few moments to finally make any sound. "I... I... I... I dunno!" He gasped. "I'm not into this kinda stuff!"

Nabiki smiled mischievously, testing the normal whip. She struck out towards the center of the aisle and away from Ranma, causing a nice and firm cracking sound to echo. "Hmm... this one might be more prudent, given its sleeker nature..."

The pigtailed martial artist gawked at Nabiki. "Are you... serious?"

Turning back to the shocked pigtailed teenager, the Tendo sister smirked. "Well, you never know when they might come in handy. I take it you never saw Indiana Jones?"

Thinking about that for a moment, Ranma admitted, "Actually I did. I saw you watching it a few times."

"Oh?" The woman asked, raising an eyebrow. "Spying on me, were you?" She stalked towards him, whip in hand.

Seeing how she was advancing on him, Ranma's eyes went wide with fear. "NO! Just moving through the house, you know!?" He held his hands up defensively as he stared at the whip the woman was holding.

Her eyes into gazing Ranma's own, the woman asked him, "Is that all?"

Nodding his head rapidly, Ranma was quick to squeak out, "REALLY!"

"Such a pity..." Nabiki grumbled but couldn't blame him. She knew how her younger sister could get. "Well, there's still more we need," she said as she placed the whip into the cart. She pulled a small box off the shelf and looked it over. "Hmm... clothespins. Box of fifteen..."

That made the pigtailed martial artist blink his eyes. "What are clothespins doing here? Did someone misplace them?" Although maybe they should pick them up... Kasumi might need them to dry out laundry when they were on the road again.

Getting a devious idea from that inquiry, Nabiki smirked at Ranma. She opened the box slowly and asked, "You want to know why they're in this section?"

Nodding his head, Ranma replied, "Well yeah. What's it doing here if it's not misplaced?"

Looking around them for a moment, Nabiki soon turned back to the pigtailed martial artist with a smirk on her face. She then pulled up her shirt enough to reveal her bra.

Ranma stared wide-eyed at what the woman was wearing. "N-Nabiki!"

The woman raised a finger to her lips. "Hush!" She told him firmly. "Anyway, this is the way it's used." She slipped her right cup down, revealing a perky, well sized breast topped with a deep brown nipple as opposed to Kasumi's pink tops. She takes a clothespin and fashioned it onto her nipple, hissing softly at the pressure. "Ngh... they can be used for pain-pleasure toys... like this."

Eyes as wide as dinner plates, Ranma gulped nervously as he slowly nodded his head in understanding.

"Like that?" Nabiki asked in a husky voice.

The pigtailed martial artist couldn't help but gawk. Finally, he was able to ask, "...Like what? The show, you or both?"

"Hmm..." Nabiki smirked. "Either or."

"Both but don't ask me to do that!" Ranma practically screeched.

Satisfied with his answer, (and squeamishness) she removed the pin and put it back into the box. Closing the lid, she tossed the small box into the cart before moving her hands to her chest, adjusting her bra back into place and bringing her shirt back down. She couldn't help but note that Ranma was aroused a good bit. Nice to know she could affect him. Not that she was in the mood to have sex with him, mind you. She just liked having some measure of control.

Still facing away, his face a complete blush, Ranma asked, "Nabiki?"

Placing a case of Evermelt Wax candles and a large red rubber ball-gag into the cart as well, Nabiki replied by asking, "Yes, Ranma?"

"Why are there fifteen of them in a case?" He asked in a small voice. "I mean, when it comes to sets of breasts there's only two on a woman... right?"

Nabiki smirked. "Yes, but women do have a third 'nub' that could have it applied. And that makes five full sets in one box." Nabiki stopped as she noticed a few machines along the floor and under the shelf. "What's this?" She asked as she picked up the very large electronic device. Bringing the tag into view, she read it over. "What would... oooooh..." she chuckled to herself.

Seeing the look of interest on the woman's face, Ranma gulped nervously. "Dare I ask?"

Turning to look at Ranma, Nabiki said, "Check this out! I think we have a gift for Kasumi when she passes her Tamer's exam."

Turning around slowly, Ranma stopped as he looked at the device. "A vacuum cleaner?" He had to admit, that could help keep the RV clean. But why did it have a set of nozzles and hoses rather than one the one? And what was with the mostly clear body; you weren't supposed to look at the crap you cleaned up, were you?

"This Ranma is an E-Rect Nipple Brand Nipple Suction Machine." Nabiki smirked as the pigtailed martial artist blinked his eyes. "It's a machine that will allow Kasumi to 'milk' her Milktit. I doubt she'll be hungry for milk all the time and this can help with the pokégirl..." left unsaid was that she was pretty sure that it could be used for kinky sex play. She knew other pokégirls could get to lactating thanks to Milktit milk.

Accepting the explanation, the pigtailed martial artist said, "Oh! That does explain why it looked like a weird vacuum cleaner." Ranma shook his head. He'd never been on a farm and saw milking machine so it was no surprised he missed the connection.

Looking over the device for a moment, Nabiki finally decided, "We'll hide this until she passes." She lifting the machine up before gently placing it down into the shopping cart. "Now let's see... what else?" Eyeing a lingerie rack, she held up a bra, garter, panty and stocking set made with black and red silks. "Think this suits me?" She asked, posing as she held it over her clothes.

Looking at her, Ranma shrugged. He then honestly answered, "Can't tell really, not unless you put it on."

The middle Tendo sister slowly raised an eyebrow. "Hold that thought." Nabiki looked around, spying a sign that read, 'Dressing Rooms' near the back. She then walked away, vanishing towards the back.

Staring at the direction the woman was running, Ranma's shoulders slumped. "...Oh, I did not just encourage her too, did I? First Kasumi, now Nabiki..." he blinked his eyes. "Or maybe she's just getting payback for all her headaches?"

"The headaches!" He could hear Nabiki call back to him. Oh damn, he'd said that out loud.

After a few minutes of standing in the aisle, Ranma heard a voice call from behind him. "Weeeell?" Turning around to the source of the voice, his jaw dropped and he felt his tenting come full cycle. The set Nabiki had on was black garter stocking leading up to a black garter set with red lacy panties with black trimming and bows, the bra was mainly black with red lace almost showing the nipples and... well, the stuff looked like it was made for her.

"Gah... I... duh... derrr..." Ranma tried to speak and found himself tongue-tied.

Nabiki smirked as she sauntered up to him. "Keep this up and I'll use the rubber ball-gag I put in the cart on you..." she teased, poking his chest with her right index finger.

"Duh... huh... wow..." he finally managed to tell her in some word that was out of a genuine form of verbal communication.

Nabiki's wicked glance seemed to draw the conclusion of his still incoherent babbling as a success. She sauntered over towards him and bent low, showing off her cleavage. "I'm ready for my close-up, Mr. Tarantino..."

Looking down, the blushing pigtailed Tamer could only mutter. "I wish I was Mr. Tarantino..."

She pushes him onto a... somehow, conveniently-placed chair, (it was a VibroMassage Brand) and sat on his lap. "So, I get the ol' fire going, do I?" She asked huskily, grinned most deviously down at the raven-haired male.

Nodding his head ever so slowly, Ranma was doing his best to look up at the woman's eyes rather than the rest of her. "I'd be a liar if I said no..." he gulped. "Wuh-what's this about?"

Looking into his eyes, the lingerie-clad Tendo told him, "Kasumi's not the only one repressed. I rarely get to act sexy..." she told coyly, loving how easy it was to see the open display of emotions in his eyes. "You need to buck up on some resistance Ranma. Most Tamers see nudity 24/7..." she smiled, a kinder smile. "But I appreciate the honesty." She grabbed his pride through his pants. "Hmm... no wonder Kasumi and the other girls wanted a ride..." she whispered huskily. She then straddled him, presses her panty-clad front to his hips. "Mmmm..."

Stiffing in the chair, (in more ways than one) Ranma was gasping out in shock if not surprise and a little bit of lust. "Ahh! N-Nabik!?"

"Mmm... do you want me? Answer honestly..." she whispered huskily before she blew hot air into his ear. "You want some of what I got... you tasted one Tendo pie... you want the middle center now?"

Quickly nodded his head, he shouted, "Y-yes! Yes, damn it! Yes!"

"Then earn it." The woman told him as she climbed off his lap. Blowing him a kiss, she walked back towards the dressing rooms.

Sitting back in the exotic red leather massage chair, Ranma blinked his eyes once, twice. He looked down at his tented pants and wanted to cry. "Aw, hell!"

Yep... this was going to be a looong shopping trip.

Walking along the grounds of the Kuno Estate, the small man stopped outside of the mountains in the back. The stone formation was carved in to give it an epic feel of a Colosseum of old Ream, even if it was only on one face of mountain base. This was Kodachi's special place, her secret arena for her to indulge in her 'sports' and grow her 'garden'. Admittedly, said garden was rather beautiful but a good portion of the plants were deadly if you didn't know which to avoid. It had even attracted a few Feral Plant and Poison-type pokégirls...

Sighing, the retainer carefully walked into a place that was a death-trap in and of itself. "Mistress Kodachi!" He called out, hoping to get her attention. He'd rather not go in further...

It was then a melodic voice echoed out from the depths. "What is it, Sasuke?"

Oh thank the thousand gods! He got her on the first call! Letting out a breath of relief, the rat-faced ninja stopped in place. "Mistress Kodachi! I brought you the Speech T2, just like you ordered!"

The voice replied in a joyous tone. "Excellent! Just stay on the red-lighted path to avoid my carnivorous plants! We're in the center having tea!"

The ninja looks down at his feet. To help guide staffers so they wouldn't get mauled, there were lines of lights that indicated the safe paths. The red lights that were on currently indicated what the safe path was, while those still black meant death. So he followed the red points to a clearing with a koi pond and a gazebo where Kodachi was sitting with her latest pokégirl and let out yet another breath of relief. Thank the thousand gods she had the proper light patterns on. Sometimes she'd purposely switch which red lights were on and lead pokégirls to their deaths!

Looking up at his mistress, the short man winced at the sight. There was Kodachi in her black leather bustier corset and garters with skulls and spikes the woman was quite intimidating... even more so than that Arachnae sitting across from her that was eating the remains of what had been some other pokégirl. "Isn't she darling?" She asked with a heartfelt sigh. "She's regaining her strength quickly; she'll be ready for my death games soon!" She giggled like a school girl at that thought.

"That's... lovely..." Sasuke said slowly as he eyed the remains. He felt pale as he could tell from what was left of its head that it had been a mouse-type of some sort. Taking a deep breath, the ninja added, "Anyway, Mistress! Here's the T2." The ninja shivered as he presented the Technique Training Machine to the woman.

Taking it from his hands, the woman squealed in delight. "Thank you, Sasuke!" She then looked at her sweet pet. "Oh, Kagekumo! I have a gift for you!"

The Arachnae named Kagekumo or _Shadow Spider_ lifted her head up from her nearly finished meal. "Arach?" The Bug/Poison-type pokégirl asked curiously.

The woman gave her pet a most beautiful, (albeit creepy) smile. "I promise this is a good gift. Be still sweetling," Kodachi cooed, rubbing the side of her Arachnae's face with her hand before bringing the T2 over with the other. Holding the metallic crystal-like object and pressing it to the pokégirl's forehead the device activated. Waves of energy originated from the small device and weaved about the pokégirl's body.

Watching with fascination, the Black Cherry of Stone Town told her, "That's it, sweetling... let it work..." she smiled as the T2 stopped releasing energy. "There." She removed the Technique Training Machine from the Arachnae's forehead once the process was done. "Can you understand me?"

Blinking her eyes once, twice, the creature looked at Kodachi with her bright red compound eyes. "...Yeessss..." she managed to hiss out, testing her new vocals.

The Kuno heiress clapped her hands together in delight. "Oh wonderful!" Kodachi practically beamed with pride. "Now we can hold conversations a lot easier!"

"Yessssss, thisss doessssss make thingsssssss eassssierrrrr..." the pokégirl nodded her head, further testing her vocals. "Niiiiiissse... I learrrrrned human sssssssspeeech to underssssstand betterrrrrr what my prrrrrey wassss ssssaying but to ssssspeak it...amassssing."

Kodachi blinked her eyes in surprise. "You... understood me before?"

Again, the Arachnae nodded her head. "Yessss... I would not have lived long as I have without adapting."

A grin started to stretch across the human woman's face. "So my theory was correct! Feral types can retain high intelligence!" Kodachi squealed in delight. Oh, this was so useful!

The large pokégirl tilted her head. "Not alwayssss the casssse but yesssss we can," the Bug/Poison-type answered. "You'rrrre interrrresssssting. Mosssst humanssss fearrrr me but you... you offerrrrr companionship and yet do not lorrrrrd overrrr me like a ssssssslave."

Raising an eyebrow to that, the Black Cherry of Stone Town asked, "And piss you off?" She snorted. "My dear, I respect your kind, your graceful forms, your skills of predation... it is beauty in natural form. Your cunning, guile and how you kill with grace, what's not to adore? I told myself years ago if I could ever have one of your kind, it must be a mutual respect relationship or I may find myself lunch."

The Arachnae grinned. "You arrre wissse..." she hissed out. "Yesss... I will enjoy worrrking wifff you lovely..." she looked over to Sasuka for a moment. "Isss he food?"

Going wide-eyed for a moment, Sasuke let out a shrill squeak as he leapt back.

The woman shook her head and replied firmly, "No he is my servant and he does his job well. He is not food." Kodachi made eye-contact with her pokégirl. "Besides, I have much tastier dishes for you."

Hearing that made Sasuke let out a breath. Again, thank the thousand gods!

Kodachi smirked. "After all, there are so many pokégirls out there that have no real use... the Bimbo and Bunnygirl for examples. Something really needs to be done with them... so why not as food for lovely pets like you?" She offered. "This way, such insufficient pokégirls are finally made useful..."

Red eyes glowed with anticipation. "I like how you think. Ssssomefffing not only tasssssty but alsssso good to look at." The Poison/Bug-type pokégirl beamed.

"Oh yes," Kodachi spoke up as she remembered something she wanted to ask. "I gave you the name Kagekumo... does it suit or offend you?"

The pokégirl grinned. "It ssssuitssss me fine, my lady."

The Black Cherry of Stone Town grinned back. "Most excellent. Now what are you in the mood for? If you're still hungry, as I said before, there's plenty to go around. We have an arena for sparring and battle..." her gaze became rather lustful. "If you seek hot sex, we have a variety of playmates as well."

Arachnae raised an eyebrow. "Rrrrrreally?" She let out a lustful growl. "What kind?"

Kodachi grinned. "Myself and my harem. We need to get properly introduced."

The Arachnae licked her lips. Oh yes, this was a wonderful set-up...

Gendo Giovanni continued to stare at the screens before him, watching as the two pureblooded humans chatted with the pokégirl clone of the female.

Normally Gendo would never have tolerated such acts in Team Rocket. Pokégirls were tools, weapons, pawns to be used and disposed of when the need and situation required. They were not to be coddled, spoke to kindly, or held in such a manner. But the pureblooded humans were a resource, a resource that needed to be brought in just right for maximum reward.

"Report, Dr. Akagi," he said, before the blond had even finished entering his office.

The blond female gulped slightly, recognizing the tone Gendo had used; he was in a bad mood and wanted good news **NOW!** "Tests have confirmed the two remaining clones have a stable genetic base. The others that were experiencing failure at the DNA level have been successfully changed to rare pokégirls."

"Have them cycled immediately," said Gendo. "If their memories are copied like a pokégirls, then we do not need them with divided loyalties."

Ritsuko nodded; glad that her own line was human female for several generations, almost as happy as she had been when puberty had ended for her without any pokégirl genes activating. As such, she was too valuable to ever be Balled and Cycled.

No, it was straight to some rich ass's bedroom after a nice lobotomy. You didn't need an IQ above ninety to say "Harder!"

"The two who ruined Clone 3?"

"They were Balled and changed into common pokégirls before being shipped to Entertainment," she replied. "They were Cycled at Level Four as per your orders, so as to have some idea of what they would be going through."

Entertainment was a lounge area within the base, a place where certain Rocket members with certain fetishes could enjoy said sexual desires without worrying about damaging any pokégirls, namely because said girls were as disposable as socks with holes in them. Who cared if said pokégirls ended up dead in any number of ways? There was always more. It was said that some of the lucky ones who went quick ended up in the Viridick Gym lobby on display.

"What of the team we sent to Pewtit?" he asked.

"They have yet to arrive," said Ritsuko. She took in a deep breath, preparing for whatever lashing out Gendo would do at the next bit of information. "Our main contact in the area was recently arrested, apparently trying to scam the male human out of money."

"I see," said Gendo coldly, his eyes momentarily hidden by a glare off his glasses. "Fallout?"

"They had no vital intelligence, if anything the Police may find some supplies they were to hold for any agents we needed in the area, stuff that will only appear as if he was either stockpiling for himself and perhaps his cousin."

"Arrange to have them on the receiving end of an accident in their detention," said Gendo. "Their pokégirls?"

"They certainly know nothing," said Ritsuko. "The men only took them out to battle or to work, and they knew our policy of having witnesses. One is currently in the hands of Tamer Saotome, a Peekabu. The others will likely be given to Tamer Saotome after the Court finishes the trial, as the supposed debt they owe Tamer Saotome is well over two hundred thousand SLCs," she finished.

Gendo stared impassively. "Have one of the agents with a psychic do a complete scan on the men and the pokégirls. If any are able to identify our agents or provide a suitable bit of evidence we were linked to him, they too are to receive accidents.

"What of our source who first alerted us to the humans?" he asked.

"That man is still stationed at the Buggy Woods," said Akagi. "He will be unable to make a trip to Pewtit for the next three weeks without arousing suspicion."

Gendo lowered his head. That meant they had no main agent in Pewtit, as well as the proposed base of operations was out. He'd have to arrange for the garage to be destroyed as well, something that looked like a former customer of Krankcase decided to get some payback on the soon-to-be-dead man. "I want options for the team in one hour; new base of operations, and completely new procedures to acquire the necessary genetic data. I want to know if these four humans are pureblooded or have poké-ancestry."

Akagi nodded, making the necessary notes on her notepad.

"Genetic samples from the human male have not been procured?" he asked.

Akagi shook her head. "Jeremy seems … shy. He has not initiated any intimate contact with the converted clone, the female Ichikoo, or any of the pokégirls sent to acquire sperm samples from him."

"And the egg samples from the clones?"

"No progress," said Akagi. "Their reproductive systems are stable, but the eggs lose viability outside of the body. This is most likely due to their natures and should stabilize after a few months."

"You informed me they were stable," Gendo growled.

"Their bodies are stable, but reproduction is currently beyond them, at least for obtaining egg samples to use outside their bodies. We calculate a forty-seven-point-three percent chance that impregnation may also be a problem for them for the same time period."

Gendo's right hand tightened. Without working samples, he was limited to what subjects he could clone from. Pure human sperm and egg specimens would have allowed him to create new females, new pureblooded humans with which to begin his plan. Already the two he had were hesitant to trust him, certainly not trusting enough to allow a situation where they could be examined in such a way to acquire samples.

Perhaps he would have more luck with those four in Pewtit, when the team arrived. "Team status?"

"Holding an hour away from Pewtit at a rest area, awaiting further orders. Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki did not want them roaming around town without a plan of attack."

He nodded at that. His former Sensei was always a bright man. "Very well; step up efforts to acquire samples from the male here," he said. "The female can be brought in under the guise of a medical checkup, provided you can find a way to quickly acquire the needed eggs. I don't care how you get it, just get it!" he finished.

Ritsuko nodded quickly. She knew he was very serious; he wouldn't give a damn if she was the one to suck the samples out of the puny teen, as long as they were acquired.

"Have our agent at Buggy Woods do something useful, like learn what happened to the second team that was there." Both teams had been sent in to capture a Buzzbreast hive in the area. The first team had stumbled upon the humans; the second team had continued on and hadn't been heard from since. Considering what the outfit had carried with them, failure should not have been a possibility, and if their excuse—assuming a survivor was found—was poor, Entertainment would get some new additions soon.

"And the supposed alien skunk girl?" asked Ritsuko.

"I assume the Sub-Commander issued orders on that as well?" Gendo asked.

Ritsuko nodded. "We are to capture her alive, interrogate for technology, knowledge, and such, and keep alive to perhaps use for some purpose to be determined later."

Gendo slowly scratched his forehead. Damn the old man, he already had a plan, he just wanted to see if Gendo could think of it too. What possible use could there be to keeping it alive? After you learned all you could from the mind, the body was the next stop, and certainly the old man wasn't squeamish about doing a vivisection. What other possible use was there for such a…

And then Gendo smiled, an act that nearly made Akagi wet herself—and not in a sexy manner either. "Brilliant, Sensei," he muttered. What better way to push forward a human-agenda than by portraying the abomination as proof of say … alien influence to destroy humanity. Obviously Sukebe had used the alien DNA to create pokégirls, part of some plot to wipe out humanity. A reason why didn't matter, enough conspiracy theorists would fill that in. But it would turn many people against pokégirls, the supposed army of the invading aliens.

Ritsuko nearly purred as she watched Gendo's smile change once more, forming a smile she knew all too well. Like her human mother, Ritsuko had a fetish, a fetish for men with power, and very few rated higher than Gendo.

"Dr. Akagi, here, now," he growled, as he stood up, hands already fumbling with his belt.

With a happy sigh of content, Ritsuko moved over to his side of the desk, bending over, placing her hands on the hard oak top after pulling up her skirt, revealing a lack of undergarments.

Akane slowly blinked, as reality reset for her. "Huh?" she asked, looking around.

"Oh, welcome back, Akane," said a smiling Kasumi, a thick book in her hands, several more on a nearby table, along with a glass of milk. "We were a bit worried when you froze up like that when Kiiro hugged you goodbye. So I agreed to stay and watch over you."

Akane blinked at that. Kiiro was the blond furred mouse girl … who had kissed her goodbye … with tongue. A deep blush fell on her face as she recalled the incident, the shock leading to her 'locking up' for a bit. "She … and then … I…"

Kasumi nodded. "Kiiro is a very friendly and affectionate pokégirl. Poor dear was treated pretty badly by her old Tamer, and she likes to show her heart so readily, we didn't have time to tell her not to say goodbye like that to you."

"She stuck her tongue in my mouth," stated the shocked Tendo sister.

Kasumi nodded, recalling her own sessions with the Peekabu. "Oh my," she said worriedly, as she put down the thick tome she had been reading, searching the pile of books for what she needed. "I almost forgot that part of the exam," she said, finally sighing as she found what she was looking for.

Akane just stared, wondering why her sister was ignoring the fact that once again someone had taken a kiss from Akane without asking, when she paled, seeing the title of the book Kasumi was now studying.

" **The Art of Taming: A Female Tamer's Guide to Taming Pokégirls"**

"Kasumi?" squeaked Akane, pointing at the book, the French kiss from Kiiro now forgotten.

Blinking, Kasumi looked up at her sister, before looking back at the book. "Well Akane, I can't really ask Ranma to Tame my own pokégirls all the time, can I? That would be very rude to both him and my team."

"But I thought… Don't you need… But then you'll have to…" Akane sputtered, trying to make sense of what her sister had just said. Was her sister planning on having sex with pokégirls as well? Nabiki had mentioned that Ranma had to, something about Taming filling some need and all. But how could a woman fill that need?

Kasumi nodded, as she reached under the bed. "Oh yes, why the Nurse Joys got together and bought me a starter gift to help me along the way." The fact said gift was for the great scene in the bath and was probably because a few hoped she would use it on them was left unsaid. "This is a Maxus Super-Squirting Double-Ended Dildo," she said, holding the item up for her sister to see. "With this, I'm promised any pokégirl and female Tamer will enjoy themselves.

"But first, I have to study; I'm told the Female Tamer's test will be a bit more difficult than a male Tamer's. And I don't want to fail for any reason.

"If you want," she said, motioning to the stack of books, "you can study with me. I know Nabiki is studying as well, and we really should all have our licenses in case we need them. Nabiki said it would grant us more rights, but she didn't elaborate too much at the time."

Akane could only stare in continued shock, wondering what the hell was going on. Surely this wasn't the Kasumi she knew, surely the Kasumi she had grown up with wasn't interested in such things.

Or was she? Did this mean she never really understood her big sister, that there was a side of Kasumi hidden from them? Was this world changing Kasumi?

Hell, would it change **her** too?

"Now don't be like that, Akane," admonished Kasumi, seeing the look on her sister's face.

"But you were never like this…"

"I never had a chance to be like this," Kasumi said sadly. "When Mother passed, I … I threw everything I had to taking care of everyone. I never had a chance to be a wild teenager."

She closed the book, her eyes conveying the effect such memories of the past were having on her. "Here Akane, we can be … well, free from what is expected of us. No one knows of the Tendo-Saotome agreement here, no one here knows of what we went through after our Mother passed away.

"Here, we can reinvent ourselves, be free, and express a side we were afraid to express back home, for fear of whatever shame it might have brought." And she would know, having heard a lot of gossip while at the market. Who knew Nerima was filled with so many busybodies that had nothing better to do than gossip. "Besides, I'm a little shocked at how you reacted to Kiiro's kiss," she said, replacing the frown on her face with a teasing smile, a familiar sight from when they were younger.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked a confused Akane.

"Well, you were dating Ranma for a while essentially," Kasumi said. "And it would have been seriously rude of you not to accept Ranma's dual-gender nature."

Akane could only blink. Sure she had thought of kissing Ranma. But to kiss him as a girl? Well, there had been the odd dream or two about that. "I … I never really thought about it," she murmured, blushing deeply.

"Well you should," said Kasumi, as she reopened the book. "From what Nabiki said, the only known Jusenkyo in this world won't help him, especially if the local Ranma disappeared there. So he'll be stuck with his curse. And if you can't accept Ranma for who and what he is now, then you probably shouldn't string him along."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Akane asked.

Kasumi just shook her head. "You have to figure that out for yourself Akane. But if you want to make an effort to get over that hurdle, then being a Tamer would help.

"But I wouldn't even think of showing this to Ranma-chan," she continued, hefting up the dildo from earlier. "I doubt Ranma is that comfortable as a young woman to allow something like the Shiranui Tamer anywhere near her special place."

Akane could only sputter at such thoughts, continuing to do so even as Kasumi handed her a book on the basics of being a Tamer. Oh, it was ever so much fun to tease her little sister. _I wonder why I ever stopped,_ she thought.

Ash J. Williams was having a very good day, you can bet on that. He got four customers, well only one since only one was paying, but he was buying for the four.

And they were buying a lot. Oh yes, no chance in hell of his balance sheet being in the red this month. The pigtailed Tamer and his human girlfriend were buying more in this one trip than he usually sold in a week. Outfits, medicines, and taming supplies, oh my.

And advice, they were listening to his advice. Oh, not fashion advice, he wasn't girly or anything. That he left up to the Seamstress in the back who was finishing up some quick changes to the outfits.

"You all need anything else?" he asked, addressing the human female directly, instead of the pussy whipped male. An important part of being a salesman was to always address the one who pulled the purse strings.

"You wouldn't happen to have a catalog or something similar we could look at on the road, in case we need something later."

"Sure thing," Ash said with a smile. Reaching under the register, he pulled out a small device. "Just plug this into your PokéDex, it'll let you look up what we here at AsS-Mart, as well as any local specials by syncing up with whatever AsS-Mart systems you're closest too."

Nabiki smiled. Yes, that would be pretty useful. It also meant that a PokéDex would be a fairly good piece of equipment to have if it had internet access beyond just listing what Ranma had in the bank. _I hope they have a handbook for the thing,_ she thought, wondering if Kasumi would let her look hers over when the eldest Tendo girl passed her test. "Thank you," she said, looking over the device. It looked like it would fit in one of the terminal ports on the bottom of the PokéDex.

"Now then," said Ash, "if you will just insert your PokéDex into the register slot," he said, motioning to a terminal port beside his register, "we can get you folks out of here to continue on your day and try out your purchases."

"Oh yeah," smiled Cyan, drooling slightly at the thought of all those outfits she'd be able to try on. Alice was certainly going to be jealous she hadn't been with them. She'd have to wait until they got back from Pete's Garage before she could try on her outfits, let alone play with the glorious yarn.

Shrugging, Ranma pulled the device out of his pocket, taking a moment to figure out which end he was supposed to insert into the terminal—while grumbling how everything about this world seemed to involve something inserted somewhere.

Ash looked at the screen, smiling as the information began to cycle through. "Ah," he said, "I see you're a member of the AsS-Mart Club, which gives you a five percent discount off most of your purchases today."

Nabiki nodded, looking as the screen before her began lowering the prices of individual items. "Throw in some applications for that; the others will love that, and those are items will need more of later."

Ash pointed to some brochures on the counter. "Right there, Lady. Now the total is…" he trailed off, as a second discount appeared.

"A full fifteen percent off everything?" he muttered. "What the hell is a Platinum Discount?"

"No clue," said Ranma.

"You mean you don't know what clubs you're a member of?" asked Ash.

Chuckling nervously, Ranma scratched the back of his head. "Um … I kinda lost a lot of my memories a while ago, didn't even find out I had been missing till yesterday."

Ash sighed. Why did the odd ones always end up in his store? Reaching back under the counter, he pulled out the AsS-Mart Employee Manual, and began to look for the section on discounts. "Platinum, platinum, plati—oh, here it is."

His eyes went wide. That discount was reserved only for close family members of those who owned enough stock in AsS-Mart to be on the Board. Obviously daddy-dearest or if pussy-whipped was genetic, his mother was on the Board.

"So what is it?" asked Ranma.

"Well," said Ash with a smile, "seems like one of your parents is on the Board. Them and their children are the only ones that get that sort of discount."

The humans blinked at that. Both couldn't envision Genma Saotome being on some board. But Nodoka Saotome however…

Nabiki hissed slightly at that as Ranma's face fell slightly. She had never even tried to see if Auntie Saotome was alive on this world.

"You folks okay?" asked Ash.

"We didn't even know his mother was still alive," said Nabiki, giving into the urge and grabbing Ranma's hand to offer him some comfort.

"Well, didn't she ever try and e-mail you?" asked Ash, forgetting about lost profit for the moment, what with the upset child of a stock holder in his store and all. Pissed off children could gripe to a pissed off parent, who would them tell someone that would fire Ash, and send him out of the store without a job.

And he needed this job, damn it! Dealing with Infernals who kept attacking him was costly, what with repairs to his home, ammunition, and fuel for his chainsaw.

"E-mail?" asked Ranma.

"Man Kid, whatever hit your head must have been one helluva hit," murmured Ash, as he held out his hand. "Here, let me show you," he said, as Ranma handed him his PokéDex, the bill paid.

"Damn," muttered Ash, "no wonder you never got any letters from home, your inbox is full of mail from two years ago. That must have really been one helluva knock to your head."

Ranma just nodded, looking at the list of messages. He knew a little about that stuff from school, Hiroshi and Daisuke had showed him a bit about it, but it was quickly stopped when they explained how they used it to receive nude photos of girls.

Nabiki looked over the Subject Lines. "Damn Ranma, half of them are from people who seem pissed at you, the other seem to be asking for you to stop by for a Taming."

"GAH!"

"And look, you have two folders ready for the ones you want to keep, labeled 'Pricks' and 'Booty Calls'," Nabiki teased.

"Yeah, well," Ash started, handing Nabiki the PokéDex, "you might want to clear some space; someone important might be trying to get a hold of you."

Nabiki smirked. "Ranma, want some pills that promise the taming strength of a herd of Kattle?"

"NO!" he pleaded in embarrassment, solidifying to Ash who wore the pants in that relationship.

"How about wanting to call back a … female Tamer named Lina who specializes in magic-types," Nabiki puttered out, realizing there was yet another bad crossover now in her life.

"Can we do this later?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied, immediately going through and deleting what junk mail she found—which was a lot—and placing other mail in the proper inbox folders. If nothing else, she'd learn what other possible crossovers she had to worry about. Besides, you never knew when a list of enemies or friends might come in handy, even if the friends were apparently fuck-buddies for Ranma's analog.

Ash just chuckled. It was always nice to see someone else getting pushed around, especially when it didn't involve him in any way. "Well then, let's get you all packed up so you can head out," he said with a smile.

That smile only grew as he saw the nervousness of the male Tamer as they both caught Nabiki palming a few clothespins as well as attaching the whip to her side. Oh yes, someone was going to get lucky today.

Probably wouldn't just be Ash this time. Hell, he had made it so far today without a single attack.

"Thank you and come again," said Ash, as he watched the two humans and the now fully laden pokégirls leave. Sure, he lost a bit of profit, but he was now going to be known to a member of the Board. Yes sir, this day was going great.

He spoke too soon, as something crashed through the roof, revealing a pissed off Succubus. "I WILL SWALLOW YOUR COCK AND THEN YOUR SOUL!" she bellowed.

"Aw shit," muttered Ash, as he pulled out his trusty boomstick. "I hate Mondays."

"Oh calm down, Ranma," said a smirking Nabiki, noticing the nervous stares the boy sent her way. "Be good or no more free shows," she said.

Ranma just shuddered a bit. What was it with this world and what it seemed to do to the Tendo sisters? Nabiki never pulled stuff like this back in their world. What was next: Akane trying to jump him in bed when she got better?

Nabiki just smiled. She had no intention of giving Ranma another free show. The whip was mostly for show—though she did admit it felt like she was living a childhood dream about being like Indiana Jones. And the clothespins were mostly to mess with him. "Really Ranma, you need to build up some tolerance for this sort of thing. You could be exposed to such things at any moment, and unless you build up some tolerance, it might cost you a fight."

Ranma just glared at her. She expected him to have tolerance for that sort of stuff? Was she insane? He was more likely to die of exhaustion at this point.

"Oh, thank you, Master!" cried Cyan, as she tackled her Tamer, oddly also drawing attention away from the flashes of light from the store they had just left. "Thank you for the great clothes, oh, you're the perfect Tamer!" she cried happily, purring.

Nabiki noted that Ranma had at least built up some resistance to his fear at least, he wasn't freaking out like he had the first time they had run across the cat-types. In fact, he was reacting more like he had been glomped by a fiancée than something from his worst nightmares.

That became especially true when Cyan placed a lip-lock on the confused pigtailed Tamer.

As she pulled back, the Cheetit continued to smile. "When my turn is up, I'm going to give you a Taming you'll never … ever … forget," she purred.

"Uh … okay?" asked Ranma.

Nabiki just shook her head. Put him against an inhuman fighter that promised certain death and he would face it without flinching. Put him before a grateful female oozing sex appeal, he'd fall apart. "Enough of that, you two," she said, taking control of the situation. "Can you two get those packages back to the Pokécenter without any problems?"

The two nodded. "It should be of little trouble with Cyan's strength," Cassandra said.

"Good, put them all in my room when you return," said Nabiki. "We'll give the clothing out before or after dinner, depending on how long it takes us to find Jolie and gets those contracts signed." What she left unsaid was that she was hoping that said contracts didn't have a time limit, let alone had to be sent via email. It would seriously ruin her good mood if she lost money because no one had emptied the old Ranma's inbox. _You think someone as tech-savvy as Asrial would have picked up on a 'You Got Mail' alert when she was playing with that thing yesterday._

"Awww," pouted Cyan. "Can't we have them now?"

"Wouldn't you rather give Ranma here a nice fashion show when we get back?" asked Nabiki huskily, sauntering over to the duo.

"We did buy everyone outfits," said Cassandra.

Cyan sighed. "Well, true, and I would like to see Mistress Kasumi's face when she sees the outfit we bought."

Nabiki blinked. "Wait, you bought outfits for all of us?"

"Oh yes," said Cyan smiling. "Even Master needed some new clothes."

"What's wrong with what I got?" asked Ranma, looking down at his clothes.

"Nothing Master," quickly answered Cyan. "But it isn't very fashionable. It barely shows off your hot bod or anything."

"We had a most difficult time, considering such outfits needed to be wearable and fashionable to both your forms," said Cassandra.

Ranma gulped at that. Somehow, just by saying that, a shiver of fear Ranma down his back. "I'm not gonna look like some pretty-boy, am I?" he asked, half pleading.

"Oh no," said Cyan quickly, as she dug quickly into one of the bags she had set on the ground when they had stopped. "See, this shirt is much better for you!"

"I have to admit," said Nabiki, as she looked over what Cyan held, "it is a pretty decent upgrade to your wardrobe, Ranma."

Ranma just stared at the shirt. It wasn't his usual silk shirt, that much was certain. "Is that spandex?" he asked.

Nabiki just smirked. They were right; both his forms would look good in that. "Later ladies; just head back for now and see if Kasumi needs any help with dinner. We'll be back as soon as we can. Just make sure no one else in our groups sees what we bought until then."

Cyan let out a deep sigh. At least she still had her yarn, her ever-so-hypnotic yarn. And sure, she couldn't put on the nice clothes she had bought. But she did get the promise of displaying them to her Master after dinner, and doing all of that was certainly better than working in some sweaty garage with the Alpha. "Fine."

Nabiki just shook her head as they took off. Sometimes there were like little kids. "Well let's go, Ranma. We still need to track Jolie down." She turned her head slightly. "Know where she lives, Ranma-baby?"

"Yeah," he said. "She lives pretty near the Pokécenter."

"So … we could have gone back together," Nabiki mentioned.

Ranma chuckled nervously. "Uh … yeah, but see, I don't know exactly where she lives. For the date, I sorta met her at the station."

Nabiki's shoulders slumped. "Well, that's helpful."

"Hey, it's not like she told me or nothing!" he growled out. "Besides, we can go to the station and ask where she lives."

The middle Tendo could only sigh. "Guess we have to," she muttered. The idea of walking into such a place never sat right with her. After all, she preferred to interact with as few people as possible. At least with Jolie, they could get in and out as soon as possible and get all the files they need, plus explained. "Not like she'll contact us."

" **YOU'VE GOT MAIL!"**

"Not possible," she muttered, as she grabbed Ranma's PokéDex from his pocket, eliciting a squeak as her hand went into his pants pocket.

Sure enough, she opened it, and the only new mail message available from the partially cleaned out inbox was an email from Officer Jenny, wanting to know if they could meet at her place, followed by directions to get there from the Pokécenter.

"Only for you, Ranma, could something like this happen," she grumbled out.

"Well, let's go," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. "And while we're on our way, we can clear out a bit more of this inbox.

"Now then, would you like to give your bank account information to the lawyer of a forgotten long lost relative in the Crescent Moon League so he can move out millions of SLCs?"

"Really?" asked Ranma. "Man, Pops never did tell me too much about our relatives."

"Ranma, Ranma, Ranma, let me explain to you about email scams."

He winced slightly. Why did she love to torture him so?

"I have to admit," said Jolie, as she opened the door for them, "that this wasn't what I had in mind when you said you needed some help."

"We appreciate it," said Nabiki with a smile. "We're just sorry to ask you to help us down here on your day off."

"No problem," said Jolie. "I still haven't gotten a chance to contact Brock yet to see if he can help you with your RV."

"That's okay," said Ranma. "We got someone who knows her stuff to take a look at it."

"But isn't it locked up in Pete's for the moment?" asked Jolie.

Nabiki shook her head. "He means they looked at one not completely broken down into spare parts. If they feel up to it, we plan to have them come here and try and fix it back up."

"Well, let me know when you do," said Jolie, as they entered into the station. "Pete's inquiry isn't going to well for the bastard, odds are he'll be in the poor house before its over. We already changed the locks on the place, and it's doubtful he'll even have a pokégirl to his name, let alone his cousin, when they're finished."

"Great," muttered Nabiki. That meant they'd likely get both the pokégirls and Pete's Garage out of it. And the only people in their group that new squat about repairing things weren't people they could even use as a front, let alone help give them time to sort things out. It was pretty hard to look for a way home, let alone help Asrial find her friends and rescue them from Team Rocket, if they were tied down to one location. That didn't take into account some of the threats Ranma had received via email. Oh, those were certainly some people she never wanted to know where the Saotome/Tendo group was staying.

"Um, guys," said Ranma, standing still, "why are all the Officer Jennys looking at me like that?"

Nabiki noticed that sure enough, many of the Jennys were staring at them, Ranma specifically. Some looked one without emotion, as if weighing some information against what they were seeing. Quite a few looked like they were ready to jump across their desks and attack him—and not with violence. "Jolie, did Ranma have a reputation with Jennys in general?"

The pokégirl winced slightly. Horny bitches, couldn't they **not** act in a manner that might jeopardize their code. And it wasn't like she could play it off as a possible video release from the restaurant. That place was very strict on privacy, hell, it would double your bill if you wanted videotaped, as well as written consent from all involved. But, there was one way to play it off. "Let's just say Ranma Saotome has never shown a Jenny a bad time and leave it at that."

Ranma nodded, though Jenny could tell Nabiki wasn't quite buying it. And it certainly didn't help when one Officer Jenny, Heather, sauntered up to the Tamer, and slipped him a piece of paper directly into his pants pocket.

"Call me if you ever have an itch that harem just can't scratch," she purred, before she walked away, an extra wiggle in her hips as she did so.

The effect wasn't lost on Ranma either, as he stared, gulping deeply.

And like a signal, the remaining Jennys made their move.

"Back!" yelled Jolie, as she finally shut the door to the observation room of one of the interrogation rooms, her coworkers banging against it, wanting the rare Perfect 10 Tamer to tame them.

"You okay, Ranma?" asked Nabiki, as Jolie continued to secure the door. Who knew police officers were so desperate for male attention in this world? All of the sudden, living in seclusion sounded pretty good.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," he muttered, as he pulled several pieces of papers with contact info—including several pairs of panties with said information written in marker—from his shirt and pockets, a few from his boxers. "I'm going to need an address book or something," he muttered. He'd like to throw them away, but that would be like an insult to the girls.

That and it would likely piss off people who had the law behind them and he had no desire to end up handcuffed and locked away because he pissed off a girl. He'd rather not have several pissed cops after his ass, unlike a certain part-time panda. Really, as if a police officer was going to believe a seven-year-old child ran up a hundred-thousand-yen bar tab.

Nabiki sighed. "Hand them here, this thing probably has an address book too."

"F9," said Jolie, as she threw the final lock. It had been meant for cases of their building being overrun by ferals, it never occurred to her she might need it to keep out horny pokégirl coworkers. _Probably confusing a lot of the male officers and the other pokégirl types._ "Then select Contact Info and select Address Book."

Nabiki did as she was told, finding that there were already a few names in the system, including Lina Inverse. _I wonder if this is why Akane is usually so grumpy all the time. Hell, I know he's expected to sleep around on this world, and I'm getting pissed at how many women just seem to get thrown on his lap._ "Can we print the files we need in here?"

Jolie nodded. "We can use the computer over there to print them out," she said, pointing to a small station across from the two-way mirror. "He can sign them in the interrogation room. The table there isn't in the best of shape, and I'm pretty sure it's only luck holding that computer stand up, budget cuts and all." Really, how were they supposed to catch the bad guys when their budgets were always being targeted? Stupid politicians, promising tax cuts but never mentioning what was being cut because of the lack of funding.

"What all is there to it?" said Ranma.

"It is mostly just legal paperwork for transferring Gary's funds to you," Jolie replied. "A few are standard clauses and such, stating that you are aware the family can petition to deny the award and so forth. The RV is not on the table because it was claimed as salvage. But his grandfather could still protest the monetary part of the judgment.

"Worst case, you'll probably have to meet with Professor Stroak and settle it before a judge. But given that Gary attacked you and attempted to rape human women after failing at Love Balling them, it would be a wasted effort on the man's part."

"And the other two bozos?" asked Ranma.

Jolie shrugged. "Any close family to speak of and any distant relative isn't close enough in blood to issue a challenge."

"That's one less issue, I suppose," said Nabiki evenly. She had paused in entering the contact info to return to the mailbox, needing to vent somewhat about the sheer audacity of some of those Jennys. Seriously, some of what they added to their info to entice Ranma would be things Shampoo would have gotten a nose bleed saying. At least she could lose herself for a few moments in the mindless deleting of junk mail. They really needed to see about a filter for the main program. Aside from the letter from Lina hinting at her desire for another 'taming marathon beneath the stars' a year and a half ago, there were no other names that really stuck out at her.

Well, there was one from this universe's Ryoga Hibiki, proclaiming he had seen Hell thanks to Ranma, and that he would make the pigtailed Tamer pay for 'defiling his pure sister, Yoiko'. But that was more dinner conversation. Surely Akane would like to know a Ryoga existed here, apparently with a sister. And it did make her wonder if they had siblings in this world they didn't even know about.

Switching back, she looked at the available funds they had. Sure, they had spent more than she had desired, but that amount lessened by the surprise discounts. If Gary's grandfather fought too much over even half the money they were getting from him, it would definitely put a crimp in their plans, even with Kasumi's deal on Milktits. _Not like we can expect a great deal on what we need for her to raise them properly._

In a small motel room, Mike struggled not to pass out, but continue watching the great porno the human girl had left behind. "So freaking hot," he muttered, wishing that his equipment both worked and that he could use them on the Milktits he brought with them. There wasn't anything on the planet that could make the scene better.

And then the human girl walked into the bathroom scene.

He wouldn't die that night from old age, but he would later swear he saw heaven.

And she had pink areolas.

Nabiki blinked as she looked at Ranma account. She mentally knew how much SLCs were supposed to be in it, especially after their purchase.

There was more than that. A lot more.

She pulled up a recent listing of transactions, finding three deposits. The first was barely for anything, but was apparently a fund transfer from Genma Saotome's account. _Why am I not surprised he barely had any savings. I am somewhat surprised he even had enough to open an account to begin with. There really is something to this economic system they use._

The second was apparently a scheduled dividend payment from whatever stocks were in Ranma's name. She'd have to check later, but hopefully whoever had first set up those payments had enough foresight to hire an accountant of some sort to file taxes for this world's Ranma while he was gone. Tax collectors in this world were probably even scarier than the ones in her world.

The last was something that shocked her. At first, she was ready to dismiss it as a mistake. But recognizing the first name, her heart nearly sank.

It was a fund transfer to Ranma's account from a Nodoka Sexum. If this was her maiden name in this world, Nabiki almost feared what Nodoka Saotome's had been on their world.

But the simple fact was that Ranma's mother was on this world, and to be truthful, she wasn't certain how Ranma would take it. He never liked lying to the woman, and she doubted he could lie to this version of her about the fact he was who he was, Saotome could never be cruel enough to give someone those false kinds of hopes. Hell, she didn't even know if she could pull such a thing off, if their analogs were missing as well, and the analog of the Tendo matriarch was alive and well.

Her mind was brought back to the present as Jolie began to boot up the computer, preparing to print off the needed files and documents Ranma needed to sign off on to acquire Gary's fortune. Sighing at how many odd turns Fate seemed to be throwing them lately, she quickly returned to clearing out the inbox. With any luck, she wouldn't run into any more Tamers or pokégirls in the letters that she knew of from anime and such.

Otherwise, they'd be making a quick stop on the way back to the Pokécenter to purchase enough liquor to make her forget her troubles, but not enough where she would wake up the next morning hung over and a warm naked body beside her own.

She'd never hear the end of it if Kasumi found out.

She lost herself in the task, and soon enough, Jolie had the papers printed.

"Here you go," said Jolie. "Now most of this is legal mumbo-jumbo, nothing really of substance but lawyers needing a hundred words to say a single sentence."

Nabiki took the papers before Ranma could, running her eye over it. If you didn't explain things right to Ranma, he'd sign away his name.

Not that he ever had, who wanted a name with such a poor credit history? But his father had instilled a 'leap first' attitude, something he needed to break in this world.

"Um, Nabiki?"

She held up her left hand, delving into the papers. "She's right, just seems to be about solidifying your desire to pursue Gary's funds in retribution for his assault on you and your party in Buggy Woods." Nabiki shuffled the papers once again, looking at them still. "Most of the pages also seem to be itemized account balances, items, and such for what Gary has that we can claim," she finished.

Jolie stared at the girl for a moment, before sighing. Grabbing the papers had been a bit rude, but she could tell the girl did care somewhat for Ranma. The problem was there was something off about her, something Jolie noticed last night when they had returned to the Pokécenter. Maybe it was time to have a nice little chat with the human girl. After all, the better off Ranma was, the better off her chances were of getting a Taming like last time. Thousand Gods, her knees were still a little weak from their episode, and that had been after he had tamed some of his harem. Would she survive him when he was fresh? "Here's a pen," she said, handing one to Ranma, as Nabiki finally handed over the papers. "Just go in there and look through them, sign them, and then we can file them for you."

"Cool," said Ranma, as he entered the interrogation room.

Silently, Jolie shut the door between the two rooms, and turned to face the Tendo sister, who was back to clearing out the inbox on the PokéDex. "Excuse me?"

"Hmm?" said Nabiki.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" asked Jolie.

"Not really," said Nabiki, trying to keep quiet. She didn't want to possibly say anything to upset their delicate situation.

Jolie just stared at the girl. There was no way the girl wasn't hiding something, something dark about her past, something very bad for any non-threshold female still within the reaches of puberty to do. Puberty was the general time frame when a girl could threshold into a pokégirl. And depending on both genetic lineage and mindset, that change could go any number of ways. Holding something in like that, hiding emotions, being so controlling, all were bad signs that the girl could threshold into a Dark-type pokégirl, maybe even Infernal. And until the Tendo girl exited puberty, there was always the chance Threshold could hit. "Fine," said Jolie, as she stormed up to the girl and took away the PokéDex.

"Now listen to me," said Jolie. "That Tamer has gone through hell. He's been missing for two years, hasn't even got the faintest idea what half this world is about, and he's still fighting to protect you and his harem. Hell, he was nearly spider-chow because of how out of it he was and him trying to save your sister's ass," she finished, poking Nabiki in the chest.

"Defensive of him, are you?" asked Nabiki, her face taking on her usual Ice-Queen façade.

"He's a great guy," said Jolie. "Do you know how many pricks we get through here? Hell, how about how many sadistic Tamers I run across in my duties here and in Buggy Woods?

"Hundreds, probably thousands before I even become a Pokéwoman. So you're damn right that I'm going to defend one of the best and kind ones I've seen in a long time.

"Hell, I had a friend on the Gate that let Gary enter the Woods. She told me in no uncertain terms that those three were some of most arrogant, worthless men she'd have ever come across. She stated that she knew for certain why some girls would enjoy becoming Psi-dykes with little shits like him running around.

"So tell me what your problem is?" demanded Jolie.

"Why?"

"Because girls like you that hold it in, keep that seed of darkness buried, can be influenced by it when they Threshold, and I know for a fact you're not out of puberty yet. Amanda at the Pokécenter told me as much during your initial exams."

"Doesn't that breech doctor-patient privilege?" asked Nabiki.

"Not if it is a matter of safety, we're supposed to know the health of every assault victim, which included you." Jolie took a deep breath, before releasing it, knowing that she was letting her passion for the pigtailed hunk in the other room to cloud her judgment.

Nabiki's eyes narrowed. Depending on how good of a detective this pokégirl was—and there was a good chance she was one of the better ones if the tale Ranma told her about Pete's garage was any indication—she might not be able to bluff her way out. "Maybe I'll still a little unnerved by our attack in the woods, let alone what happened to Asrial; I do care for her, you know."

"That's not it at all," said Jolie, shaking her head.

It also gave Nabiki the knowledge that the police pokégirl had forgone a bra of any type. _Probably hoping to get another go at Ranma._ She just couldn't understand why that thought stirred up a little feeling of resentment.

"It has to do with why you don't like people calling you Nabs," Jolie concluded, smiling as she saw Nabiki's right eye twitch at the mentioning of that name.

"You got all of that from our late night chat?" Nabiki asked with sarcasm.

"I know how to read people," said Jolie. "And I know whatever it was is affecting your relationship with him," she finished, pointing to the pigtailed Tamer behind the glass. "You seemed to get along with him, even enjoyed when he called you cute. But the minute he called you Nabs, your whole attitude changed.

"So … tell me why?" she asked, leaning against the wall.

"That is private," Nabiki growled. First Kasumi and now Bimbo Cop wanted to know her past. Seriously, why couldn't she just leave it be?

"Ah," said Jolie. "Some jackass broke your heart? That I can understand."

Nabiki flexed her hands. By the Kami, she was pissed at the moment. Why did everyone have to focus on her all of the sudden. If they weren't trying to get her laid, they were trying to get her to open up. Hell, Ranma had been at the Dojo for over a year, and she never once had to worry about Kasumi trying to get the middle Tendo bedded by the pigtailed stud, let alone work on why Nabiki was essentially an Ice Queen.

 _Kasumi said we could open up on this world_ a small voice deep in Nabiki's psyche called out. _And this lady is not going to let it go, she'll probably even risk losing access to a taming from Ranma to make sure he's safe._

 _Hmm, guess she's smarter than most of the so-called Fiancée Brigade._

 _But I suppose if I have to tell someone, it should be someone who I can control whether or not she gets another fix of Vitamin R._

 _Vitamin R? Kami, my mind is thinking in low-budget porn terms…_

"Fine then," said Nabiki. "But if you laugh even once, I'll make sure you never even get a whiff of Ranma, let alone another chance to Tame. Do we have an understanding?"

Jolie nodded slowly. Man, did this human girl need a fucking or what.

 _In the past…_

Nabiki was on her way to meet the greatest boy in the world. Sure, she'd only known him for a week, ever since he had saved her from those bullies that had tried to get to her younger sister Akane through her. But he was a great boy, always able to make her smile, always there to tell her she could do what she dreamed of.

Sure, she realized she was feeling a bit loopy, her mother had even explained it, after promising not to tell her father about him. Daddy always reacted badly when he learned any of his girls had an interest in boys. He usually started yelling about 'impure dogs sniffing around his precious and delicate flowers', followed by crying when their mother yelled right back at him, then usually some mumbling about joined schools or something. Nabiki didn't know; she usually left before she found out what the next thing he'd do was.

The boy was Nabiki's first crush, maybe even love, since you rarely understood which until a while later. And Nabiki should allow her heart to enjoy it, while tempering her actions with intelligence. She said something about free milk after that, but Nabiki wasn't really listening after the first few minutes. Her mother tended to ramble at times.

But today was going to be a very special day. Early that week, they had gone out to the park together—he met her at school, for some reason his father had put him in some all-boys school despite that Nabiki's school was closer to where they were supposed to live. But when they came across an ice cream vendor, he had tried to get them some cones, but he didn't have enough money on him.

Actually, he hadn't had any money on him. When he emptied out his pockets, all he found were some gambling tokens and a few corks that smelled like the stuff her father drank on occasion, sicky or sake, something like that.

She had paid for them together and he promised that today when they met, he'd have the money for her.

" _But you were saving up for that school thing, Nabs!" He was the only person she ever let get away with calling her that. It sounded wrong when her parents or sisters called her that, but it felt like a dream when he called her that._

" _Don't worry," she said. "It's still on sale the rest of this week. And when you pay me back, we can go get it together. I still don't see what you have against Hello Kitty."_

 _The boy shivered. "Just don't like those furry little demons."_

 _Nabiki couldn't help but giggle as she looked at the boy, and deciding to do something on the spur of the moment. And seeing he had some ice cream above and on his lips, she dashed in quickly and kissed him._

It had been her first kiss, something she was glad to have shared with him. Her mother had said that a girl's first kiss should always be special, and it most certainly was. And he had made such a cute face when she pulled back, a mixture of shock, confusion, and happiness.

But those thoughts disappeared when she turned a corner, spotting a slightly overweight man wearing some dingy clothes that resembled some of her father's outfits, carrying a large bag, and picking up what looked like Ranma's backpack.

She quickly realized it **was** Ranma's backpack, when she saw a sticker she put on it earlier in the week. "Hey!" she yelled out.

The man looked over to her from where he was standing, watching as she ran up to him. "Yeah; what is it?"

"What are you doing with my boyfriend's backpack?" she demanded loudly.

"Boyfriend?" he muttered before he turned, grumbling as he stared at the sack he had been holding.

"Yeah, where's my boyfriend?" Nabiki demanded.

"Um … he's dead," said the man, "killed by a bunch of rogue ninjas that attacked the two of us, angry about something the Boy stole from them, I'm sure of it. Oh, why did the heavens curse me with such a worthless son?" he called out.

"Ninjas?" she asked, full of disbelief. She may have been born at night, but it certainly wasn't last night.

"Yep, we fought them off as best as we could, but the Boy went down, crying after he stubbed his toe, probably daydreamin' 'bout you," he said, glaring at her, trying to scare her off.

It wasn't working. If she didn't give up her guilt under her mother's glare when asked who had tried to bury Kasumi's bras—it really wasn't fair that the eldest Tendo was growing there so much, it wasn't!—she certainly wasn't going to give in to this meanie. Instead, she smiled and held out her hand. "Then you can pay me what he owes me," Nabiki said with a smile. If this guy wanted to play a game, she'd indulge him, at least until some more adults showed up on the street.

The man paled, looking around nervously. "Um … the Boy never mentioned he owed money."

She knew he was lying, he had the same look her father had on his face when her mother asked him about where all the sicky went. "Don't buy it, he was paying me back today."

"Well, he can't," the man said, looking about. "After he fell to those ninjas and I defeated the rest, he was attacked … by grave robbers, yeah, they looted him while I was saving an old lady from the rest of the zombies."

"I thought you were under attack by ninjas and don't grave robbers rob graves, you know, after someone is dead and buried?" she said sarcastically.

"Ninja zombies," the man hurriedly corrected himself. "And you know how the economy is, everyone is suffering, so they're obviously not waiting for someone to be in the grave now, are they?"

"I don't believe you," she proclaimed.

"Well … um … ask the Boy himself, he's right behind you!"

"Huh?" she said, looking behind her. But there was nothing there, especially no boy who owed her money.

"Hey!" she yelled, turning around. But the overweight man was already running away from her down the street.

"Get back here!" cried Nabiki, as she ran after the man.

"That's horrible," said Jolie, looking into the human girl's eyes, and seeing the sadness and the amount of anger she held for the boy who broke her heart.

Nabiki nodded, trying to hold back her tears. She wouldn't start crying for that bastard again. She had shed all her tears long ago for that boy. "My mother helped us find where they had been staying, I learned that the man really had been his father, and that they had ditched without paying two months' rent." She had also learned they hadn't been the only ones looking for the deadbeats. Half a dozen others had also stopped by, trying to track the big guy down.

Nabiki had shed tears often that week for the boy whom she thought was special, later for the woman who died a few months later leaving the Tendo family minus one matriarch; she would not shed them for that rat bastard kid and his worthless lying father now.

"At least Ranma is better than that," Jolie said with a smile, spotting the Tamer through the glass in the interrogation room. It was somewhat cute the way he stared at the documents, mouthing the words as he read them, making sure he was signing the right things. Most Tamers would just quickly sign and leave, it showed Ranma was smart enough to make certain he wasn't scammed in some way or agreeing to things he didn't want to.

Nabiki let out a relieved sigh. She was right, say what you could about Ranma, he'd never pull some stupid trick like that. But even if it had been him, even with his Swiss-cheese memory, surely Saotome would have recognized her after such an amount of time. Hell, he recalled Ukyo within a day, same for Ryoga!

Her eyes opened wide. _It couldn't be,_ she thought, as she turned and stared hard at the pigtailed boy. The way he had called her 'Nabs' the night before… The fact that when he had first walked—more like been carried by a soaked panda—into their lives, she felt some connection to him, which made the neo-girl seem very cute… His fear of all things cat…

But surely she would have remembered if the boy in her past had been Ranma! Sure, the story she had been fed at the time sounded like the usually stories Uncle Genma had spouted when caught. But still, she'd have remembered Ranma as the boy, right?

She closed her eyes, fighting against the instinct to keep the memories buried, to keep the pain away. But Nabiki needed to be certain, needed to know if what she thought was true.

And as she released them, the images of the overweight man became clearer, and she gasped.

Saotome owed her a Hello Kitty School Binder.

Noticing the look on Nabiki's face, Jolie couldn't help but feel unease. There was something about the expression that made the OfficerJenny's instincts go into overdrive. Trouble was brewing; one would have to be blind not to see the cold anger that was building within the young human woman. "Miss Tendo?" She asked cautiously, trying to see if she could derail the woman's train of thought without some sort of backlash.

Slowly, the brunette with the pageboy haircut got up from the table she was sitting at. She turned sharply and walked over to Ranma. Yet, she wasn't stomping towards him. It was stealthy steps as she stalked towards him, like a large cat-type pokégirl about to pounce an unsuspecting mouse-type.

Before the OfficerJenny could say anything in warning to the young man, Nabiki pounced. "Saotome..." she practically hissed behind the boy, frost practically permeating around her. "Turn around..."

Blinking his eyes once, twice, Ranma could sense the danger in the air; no mistake. He could feel his pigtail was sticking up behind him for crying out loud! "Um, yeah Nabi-HEY!" He yelped when she grabbed his face and eyed him over. "…Nabiki... what's up?" He asked in confusion.

"Quiet!" She hissed, eyeing him critically. "Ranma! Don't squirm!" She commanded.

"Don't squi-MMMRPH!?" Ranma's eyes widened as Nabiki kissed him. It wasn't as forceful as expected but her lips made contact with his a lot... as if she were seeking something.

Finally, Nabiki ended the kiss and stared at him with wide eyes as if SHE was the one kissed by surprised. "No way... no way, no way, no fucking way!" She practically cursed as she continued to stare at the pigtailed martial artist.

Said martial artist just stared back at the Tendo sister. "N-Nabiki? W-what's going?" Ranma stammered, flabbergasted beyond belief. The kiss had caught him completely off-guard. Usually her teasing had some sort of build-up to it, but this...

Slowly touching her lips as she lets go of Ranma's face, Nabiki was speechless that moment. The same tingle... the same kami-damned tingling she remembered back then, even as brief as her 'first' kiss was, she'd never forget the sensation. She looked up at the ceiling for a moment. "Kami-sama... you really hate me, don't you?" Shaking her head, she laughed. She laughed a very disturbing chuckle, especially as tears soon gave way during the laughter that turned into full blown sobs.

Ranma could only stare in shock as the middle Tendo's shoulders began to shake. She was crying? What the hell happened? "...Nabiki?" He asked softly as he stood up slowly. He reached out and gently placed his hand on her shoulder...

 ***WHAP*!**

Falling back into the chair, it was a wide-eyed martial artist that brought his hand to his cheek. That hadn't hurt physically, he could handle much stronger force... but there was something about him being slapped, about WHO slapped him! "Nabiki!? What're you... do..." he trailed off as he saw there were full-blown streaks of tears trailing down her cheeks.

Teeth clenched, Nabiki breathed through them, causing a hissing sound as her body shook. "Damn you..." she cursed out in a soft voice. "Damn you!" She repeated, her anger growing. "DAMN YOU!" She screamed before throwing herself at him. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" She accused as she slammed her fists against his chest, again and again and again and again!

His jaw dropping, Ranma had no clue what to say. Fortunately, he didn't need to as the middle Tendo sister continued with her tirade.

"Damn it, damn it, **DAMN IT**!" She screamed, looking like she was having a mixture of a tantrum and a nervous breakdown as her fists feebly pounded on his chest. "This... this can't be... someone really does hate me upstairs! Hates me big time..." her fingers gripped onto the cloth of his shirt. "T-to think I GIFT-WRAPPED you to my little sister... and my older sister got to fuck you first hwaha...ha .ahahaaaaa..." she chuckled feeble as she slumped to her knees her fists even more pathetically hitting his thighs. "Damn you, Ranma... it was you... it's been fucking you all this time and..." her body started to shake again. "DAMN IT ALL!"

Ranma couldn't take it anymore, the scene shocking every emotion he felt. "Nabiki! What the hell... what're you talking about!?" He exclaimed, rather upset that she was cursing him but also still floored as to what was going on. He was becoming downright freaked out by her actions. He'd _never_ seen this side of the woman before! Calm, cool, composed Nabiki Tendo sobbing and ranting like crazy her emotional coldness… gone like ice melting in winter... and this was long overdue thawing. "I'm confused-"

"Does a Hello Kitty Binder RING ANY FUCKING BELLS!?" She snapped angrily.

Ranma blinked his eyes once, twice. "Hello Kitty Binder?" What the heck did that have to do with any-

" _But you were saving up for that school thing, Nabs!" He shouted angrily. It was a martial artist's duty to protect the innocent and he wouldn't be doing that if he was taking what she needed. That had to be against the martial artist's code or something... he guessed._

" _Don't worry," his first female friend told him. "It's still on sale the rest of this week. And when you pay me back, we can go get it together. I still don't see what you have against Hello Kitty."_

 _Ranma shivered, trying to suppress the memories of what those monsters had done to him in that pit. It was true that suffering for the art was to be expected but that had just plain been hell! "Just don't like those furry little demons," he told her seriously. The only thing possibly worse would be being turned into a girl._

 _The young girl raised her hand to her face, giggling as she looked back at him. He then went wide-eyed when his best friend suddenly dashed forward and kissed him. YUCKY! YUCKY, YUCKY, YUCK-hey! This wasn't too bad..._

Ranma's expression once again, since coming to this world, mirrored that of a deer caught in oncoming headlights. "Kami-sama..." he whispered in bewilderment. His head slowly looking down, he stared down at Nabiki... NABIKI! That girl's name had been Nabiki! She had practically the same haircut! She...

She was... his first kiss.

Oh thank you kami-sama! He'd completely forgotten about this but that meant that Mikado wasn't his first kiss! He didn't lose his first kiss to a guy! He didn't lose to that-

" _Wait!_ " Ranma thought suddenly. " _There's more important things right now, jackass!_ " He cursed himself. Taking a deep breath, he looked down at Nabiki nervously. "That was you, wasn't it? You were that girl from way back?"

Finally looking up at Ranma, the middle Tendo sister was a complete mess. Yet, in her puffy red eyes, there was an anger that was still strong. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, Saotome..." she practically growled as she gripped the material of his kung-fu pants. "How could you leave me? HOW COULD YOU TURN ME INTO THIS!?" She demanded to know.

"H-how... Nabiki, I was just a kid and the old man was running the show!" He shouted. "Don't pin it on me! I wanted to see you and pay you back but he made up one of his excuses and I bought it! I even told him to help me mail the money but..."

"Of course he'd pocket it..." the young woman finished for him as she sniffled. "But... you still left me."

Slowly, the martial artist nodded his head guiltily. "I... I did." Ranma admitted in a soft voice, still floored by these revelations. "But...not by intent..." he tried to explain. Biting his lower lip for a moment, the partial artist murmured, "Nabiki, I'm sorry... I dunno what to say."

"Your memory works in funny ways..." the woman grumbled. Shaking her head, she cursed herself. "Damn... but then again, mine's funny too I guess..." she practically growled as she lifted herself to her feet, unsure about who she was angrier with. Ranma, herself... or that fat bastard Genma Saotome!?

Seeing the look on her face, Ranma gulped nervously. "Nabiki, I swear to kami-sama, if I knew, I would've done something!"

"Do you have... any idea how much I went through?" She asked Ranma, her eyes burning. "I hate to sound like Ryoga but I saw hell! You leaving me hurt a lot, more than you'll ever know! Especially... how much effort and time I wasted on trying to forget you!" She gripped his shirt. "YOU MADE ME THE ICE QUEEN!" She screamed in his face. "I thought cooling my emotions would lessen the pain, I thought dating other guys or even fucking them would do it! No! Deep down, even as the details degraded the memory never went away!" She screeched at the top of her lungs. "I loved you, you bastard! I loved you!" At the look of shock on the man's face, she screamed, "There, I said it! I loved you! Fuck! Maybe I still do and that's why I was never satisfied with what few dates I ever had!"

Eyes practically swirling, Ranma was feeling his brain wanting to conveniently black out, the information overflow was getting to be too much. "Nabs..." he tried to reason.

The woman's eyes blazed at hearing him refer to her by that name. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" The middle Tendo sister screamed

 _*SNAP-SNAP*!_

"H-hey!" Nabiki turned her head to glare at Jolie, who had cuffed her hands together in front of her.

The policewoman just stared at the human woman for a moment. Finally, when she knew she had the girl's attention, the officer told her in a soft voice, "You need to calm down."

"FUCK YOU!" Nabiki shrieked in the OfficerJenny's face. "THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!"

The officer's eyes narrowed as she stared back at the raving human woman. "Yes it does!" The police pokégirl stated in a firm but non-antagonizing tone of voice. "I told you before, Miss Tendo... Nabiki..." the bluenette allowed herself to release a sigh. "It's a matter of safety... and you're a danger to yourself until you calm down."

The Tendo sibling glared at the police officer with brown eyes that were filled with anger... great anger... but it wasn't particularly aimed at the woman, rather it was one of doubts, regrets and sadness that had been bottled up within the woman for more than a decade. In a sense, the cat was out of the bag and it wasn't going back in.

Taking a deep breath, the OfficerJenny turned to the male occupant of the room. "Ranma, come over here. I'll need you for this."

"My help?" The raven-haired martial artist asked, wondering how he could make things better, considering he was part of the main reason _why_ the Tendo girl was so upset.

Looking into his eyes, Officer Jolie told him, "Well even if you aren't warranting the exact ferociousness of her rants, you are a part of this."

Wincing, Ranma had to admit there was no denying that. He just slowly nodded his head in response.

Walking over to the woman on her knees, Jolie maneuvered Nabiki up into the chair Ranma had been using and sat her down. She then turns and walks about to the entrance, taking time to ensure that the door was secured. She didn't want any other Jennys trying to get in on this when the girl was so emotionally distraught.

Glaring at the policewoman's back, the most mercenary of the Tendo sisters practically snarled. "What the fuck are you doing?" She demanded to know.

"Oh, you'll see," Jolie replied with a smirk.

Nabiki stared as she watched the OfficerJenny checking the door handle and various latches. "What the fuck are you doing?" She asked again, eyes watching with such intensity. She didn't like that the woman was evading her question and in her current state, it was pissing her off royally!

"Miss Tendo..." the police pokégirl spoke in a serious tone. "Put simply, you need help." She turned to face the woman as she walked towards her. "However, I don't think you'll be needing to see a Psychic-type to help you with your problems... I believe the answer is closer than that."

Eyes wide, the brunette girl snapped, "I'm not crazy!"

Making eye-contact with the woman, the OfficerJenny told Nabiki, "I never said that but it's true that you still need counseling," the pokégirl said seriously. "Miss Tendo... you're hurting... the man that's part of the reason you're hurting is here and you're trying to pin the blame on him completely. From my perspective, the only reason that's happening is because he's in arm's distance and you've no clue if you'll see his lying sack of shit father ever again." She then looked at Ranma. "No offense."

Shrugging his shoulders, the pigtailed martial artist told her, "None taken." His father _was_ a lying sack of shit.

Nodding her head at the young man's response, the OfficerJenny continued. "That said you two need to talk... civilly..." she looked back and forth between the two humans. "You need to get things out in the open...and maybe... 'more'," she said suggestively.

"In short terms, fuck me silly?" Nabiki asked before snorting in disgust.

The police pokégirl shrugged her shoulders in reply. "Perhaps. Would that truly bother you?" The bluenette asked curiously. "From the way you act and with what you preach through your rant, it seems like you need..." the woman trailed off for a moment as she considered her words. "Well, not a lay but... love. You need someone to make love to you." She allowed herself a small smile. "And probably fuck the shit out of you too."

Nabiki narrowed her eyes as she glared at the police officer. "I'm _so_ having your badge for this," she threatened in no uncertain terms. She was that angry and she was pretty sure that the side of a human woman would be taken over that of a pokégirl's. She didn't hate Jolie, she knew that... but she was so damned ANGRY!

That made the OfficerJenny narrow her eyes in return. "Possibly," she allowed. "If you want to take this to court afterwards, that is fine... however I will be doing what I feel is the right call." She walked over to Nabiki and removed the woman's whip before checking her pockets. "Clothespins?" She asked as she removed aforementioned items.

Not wanting to answer, Nabiki turned her head away from the pokégirl.

Considering the girl's actions for a moment, the policewoman nodded her head. "Hmm... so your sex drive isn't totally dead." Jolie uncoiled the whip and tested it. Raising her arm, she cracked the kinky armament towards the far wall.

Eyes watching the whip, Ranma finally spoke up. "Um... so we just talk to her?" He asked the police pokégirl curiously. "Like a therapy session?"

Rubbing her chin, the police pokégirl considered that for a moment. "Hmm... yes but with some added rules," the pokégirl said seriously.

The Tendo woman stared at the bluenette. "What rules?" Nabiki asked, trying to see where the woman was going.

To that inquiry, Jolie just smirked. "You'll see." She then walked over to the side of the room, dragging two extra chairs over. She then gestured at Ranma for him to sit down.

After a moment of hesitation, Ranma finally did such, still unsure of how to proceed.

Once the pigtailed man sat down, the police woman finally sat down in the third chair. "Now, correct me if I'm wrong but from what I gather," the OfficerJenny stated. "Ranma here was a childhood sweat-heart but his asshole father tore him from you for whatever reasons and... as a result, you became bitter and icy."

"Yes. So what?" Nabiki huffed in annoyance.

Leaning over so that she was in the human woman's face, the policewoman asked her, "Do you want to keep being cold and angry or get on with your life? You have the boy you were so mad over right here, you can make up for lost time."

The human woman's eyes narrowed. "I can't just forgive him easily over this..." she said seriously. "I held that pain for so long. I want..." she gritted her teeth. "No... I NEED for him to understand how it feels!"

Hearing that, Ranma shouted in frustration, "What makes you think I didn't feel bad!?" When he had her attention, he continued. "Nabiki! It ain't manly but I can admit that I cried for weeks cause I had to break my promise! And it ain't like the whole training trip was a piece of cake! Look at what it got me! My old man wasn't a picnic to live with either! Look; I'm used to people being mad at me, even hating me Nabiki but... damn it!" He stood up suddenly, feet slamming to the floor. "It's not like I intentionally did that to you! I know I screw up, put my foot in my mouth and I'm not as book-smart as you but I don't mean to trample people's feelings and you were the last one I'd want to do that to! That was twice I ran out on a friend and unlike Ukyo, I was a little older and realized after a fashion that I left you high and dry." His shoulders slumped as he said, "I'm sorry."

Looking down, Nabiki bit her lower lip... she didn't want to look at Ranma... and not Jolie either. "...I believe you..." she whispered. "But... it just hurts... a lot..."

Frowning sadly, the pigtailed martial artist leaned forward, cupping her face in his hands. "What can I do?" He asked her softly. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

Slowly, the brunette looked into his eyes. "You don't want my price."

"The hell I don't!" Ranma snapped back. Sighing, the martial artist told her in a calmer voice, "I don't care. What can _I_ do for _you_?" He insisted on knowing.

Her face becoming slightly flushed, Nabiki mumbled something under her breath.

Blinking his eyes once, twice, Ranma leaned his head in. "What was that?"

Again, Nabiki mumbled, starting to glow slightly from her blush now.

"...Nabiki?" Ranma asked again. "I can't hear you."

Glaring angrily at him, the middle Tendo sister screamed out, "I WANT A HELLO KITTY BINDER! _**HAPPY**_!?"

Ranma just stared at the woman in shocked silence for a long pause. Finally, his senses came back to him and he asked, "That's it?"

Giving a small node, Nabiki replied, "Yes..."

Nodding his head, Ranma told her, "Okay, sure! Once we leave I'll go buy one." He shook his head. "No. In fact, I'll get one now!"

Seeing the Tamer stand up, all gung-ho to get his female friend a relic from the pre-war, the police pokégirl told him, "Not yet." Jolie grabbed his shirt and tugged to make sure she had his attention. "You're still not done."

Staring at the OfficerJenny in confusion, he asked, "We're not? But she told me what she wants. She wants a Hello Kitty Binder! I gotta go find one and make it up to her!"

Nodding her head, the blue-haired pokégirl admitted, "That's true. But WHY does she want that Binder?" She looked at Nabiki. "What does it represent to you?"

Nabiki frowned. "...I don't know... maybe something I lost... and haven't been able to get back for awhile?" She snorted. "Look, what's it matter to you?" A light in her eyes gleamed. "And don't try feeding me that bullshit about it being for my safety!"

Staring at the human woman, the pokégirl admitted, "At this point your safety isn't much the issue." Jolie leaned in. "I can tell when a woman is in denial or if she needs to get over something, especially when what can help do that is within arm's reach. This is more than getting payback and getting a binder, which I'm sure a woman such as yourself could well have gotten by now." She shook her head. "No, you need to reconcile your heart not a favor."

Growling at the OfficerJenny, the middle Tendo sister looked down again. "It's not easy, okay?" She asked seriously. "It's hurt me for years and years. The pain's not going to go away with simply sitting her chatting!"

The policewoman nodded her head. "True enough, true enough..." Jolie sighed as she raised her right hand, rubbing her chin in thought for a few moments. She then grinned as she realized something and leaned towards the pigtailed Tamer, whispering to Ranma.

Listening to her for a moment, Ranma intently tried to make sure he wasn't mishearing her. Finally, he turned his head to look at the woman in shock. "You sure that'll work?"

"What have you got to lose?" She asked the young man seriously. She then took her chair and moved it out of the way.

The middle Tendo sister blinked her eyes, especially as Ranma cupped her face again. "Ran-mmph... mmph!" Her eyes widened as he kissed her. Her first instinct to resist flashed through her mind but a long repressed echo in the back of her thoughts resisted such actions. " _This is what you want! Don't screw it up you idiot!_ " Closing her eyes, Nabiki tried to relax as Ranma kissed her. She even tried to return it as best she could, her tongue exploring the inside of his mouth in turn. She actually found this rather pleasant...

Seeing that she wasn't resisting, Ranma took the initiative, pouring more effort into the kiss but still keeping it evenly paced. " _Damn kissing her is pretty nice,_ " He thought in interest. Yes, only the Heir of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts would look into the physical actions rather than the emotional meaning first...

...Not the former practitioner of the Tendo School though. " _He's kissing me... and it's making me feel so giddy, all these... butterflies in my stomach... such a foreign feeling but... fuck it, I want more!_ " She struggled a bit to break the lip-contact. "Mmmph...ngh c-can you take the cuffs off?" Nabiki begged of the police pokégirl, panting for breath.

Smiling, the OfficerJenny told the girl, "No."

Eyes going wide, Nabiki practically screamed, "WHAT!?"

Jolie walked over to a large locker in the room and opened it, letting a fold out cot flop down. "You must remained cuffed at least for the first duration..." she told the human woman. "You need to let lose of your tight control... let it flow." She gave the confused girl a comforting smile. "Trust Ranma, trust me but trust him most of all. Let him kiss you, ravish you, make you feel everything you've desired for the years you pent up all your emotion... then I'll release the cuffs."

For a long pause, Nabiki just stared at the woman. "You want me to let him have a go at me?" She frowned. "What I've desired is to be the one in charge!"

The police pokégirl crossed her arms over her chest. "And what did you get from your life of trying to be in charge? Did it make you feel better?"

"Yes!" Nabiki shouted... and winced as the woman still stared at her. Buckling under the gaze, she admitted in a whisper, "Okay, only some of the time..."

"Then let go of your need to control and trust in someone else to be in control and not screw-" she caught herself. "Well, to not betray you as I admit you will be screwed... rather nicely too." The police pokégirl was speaking from experience there. He was a perfect '10' all right...

"Nabs..." he called the woman by her long-almost forgotten pet-name, a hand stroking her hair. "Please... I want this... I want to make you happy. I failed to keep my word and..." he sighed. "You know my code. I don't like favors unpaid anymore than you..."

Closing her eyes, Nabiki let off a small sigh. "Treat me like a virgin."

Ranma had to blink his eyes to that. "Huh?"

"I want it to feel like my first time..." the often-mercenary woman told him seriously. "Also... I want you to blow my mind!" She stared at him with soft, needy eyes. "Please love me..."

Hugging her tightly within his arms, Ranma kissed her again; pouring every ounce of experience he had with intimate kissing to convey himself to Nabiki. While he was kissing her, he lifted her up in his arms bridal-style, carrying her over to the cot.

Being laid back against the surface of the canvas, Nabiki shivered lightly. She knew this would be it. Saotome would be giving it to her as she desired... and it scared her. She was so pissed with him and yet she wanted this, wanted him to do it...

What the hell was wrong with her hormones? With her damned emotions!?

Breaking the kiss, Ranma licked his lips and looked into the middle Tendo sister's eyes. "Nabiki?"

Swallowing to try and ease her throat enough to allow her to speak, the young woman with the pageboy haircut managed to whisper, "Yes?"

"Are you ready?" The pigtailed martial artist asked caringly. He didn't want to spook her more than she'd been feeling as of late, what with the trip through dimensions and now finding out they were lost grade school sweethearts. It wouldn't set well with his conscious and more importantly, he didn't want to traumatize her further on some level he wouldn't be able to fix.

Taking a deep breath, the brunette woman slowly exhaled. "Yes..." she gave her answer in a soft, almost hesitant voice. This was important to her but she was very worried about what was to take place.

Nodding his head, Ranma again wanted verification. He did not want to screw this up. "Positive?"

"I am," the woman said as she looked Ranma in the eyes. "Look would you just... do _something_ before I do lose my nerve!?" Nabiki chided him. This was hard enough for her as it was and him making her second-guess herself was pissing her off again.

Nodding his head quickly, the pigtailed martial artist kissed her again, his left hand reaching up and gently stroking her hair, knowing slow and steady would work best for the Tendo sister AND his own nerves.

Her eyes closing shut, Nabiki leaned into the kiss, that sensation of fluttering butterflies still raging in her stomach. However, it began to feel a less apprehensive and more of a welcome sensation. "Mmm..." she moaned into the kiss.

After a solid minute of locking lips, the raven-haired Pokégirl Tamer softly broke the kiss. "Nabs... I know that just doing this won't fully make up for it all but I want you to know... you'll have my best."

Nabiki didn't know why but his words felt reassuring. She raised her arms when she felt him tugging on the hem of her shirt, helping him remove it. When she had flashed him her breast to show off the clothespin she had held her cool, yet here she was now, blushing brighter than a tomato. It was amazing the flip in her personality... but she knew the reason. Her confidence had taken a solid nose-dive with the recent revelation and it was going to take time to get it back... hopefully Ranma was truthful in his endeavor and would help her get it back.

She frowned as they hit a snag. They had trouble lifting the shirt up enough to get it off her body. Damned handcuffs!

Giving the shirt one more futile tug, the pigtailed martial artist chuckled nervously. "Uh... this, ah... I think... ah, here we go." He chuckle a bit more as he finally got the shirt off...

...Or so he thought. It was dangling off the sides of the cuffs. "Aw crap..."

Turning her head, the middle Tendo sister glared at the police pokégirl. "Do I REALLY need these cuffs?" Nabiki asked, irritation clear in her voice.

The OfficerJenny nodded her head. "Yes." She grinned at the shared look on faces of the two lovers-to-be. "Go on and don't worry..." she made a motion with her hands to try and get them to continue.

Rolling her eyes, the middle Tendo sister shook her head side-to-side for a moment. Taking a deep breath, the brunette looked into the male's eyes. "Ranma?" She asked him. "Would you remove my bra?"

Nodding his head energetically, the fighter-turned-Tamer replied, "Sure thing!" Looking at her, he had to ask, "Um... won't the cuffs cause problems too?"

Looking down at her ample bosom, the brunette told Ranma, "Mine's strapless."

"Oh I see," the pigtailed teenager replied. "Convenient," he mused to himself as he reached around for the back.

The normally controlling woman grinned as she felt his fingers fumble behind her. "It's a front-clasp."

Looking down at the small button that had been hidden by her cleavage, all he could say was, "Oops." Bringing his hands around to undo the small clasp, he peeled the cloth material off of her before tossing it aside; his eyes locked onto her exposed breasts. While he had a brief flash before, he didn't get to take notice of the details he was getting an excellent view of now. Her breasts were very nicely shaped. They weren't on the large side like Kasumi, Asrial or some of the pokégirls he'd seen but they were very well sized and topped with brown areolas that looked good enough to nibble on. Grinning, he brought his face into her cleavage, tracing little kisses between her breasts.

Seeing the expression on Ranma's face and then having him nuzzle her, Nabiki smiled despite how she was feeling. It was giving her back some confidence; almost a feel of déjà vu. "So are you going to do more besides kiss?" She asked, trying to control the shivers that went up her back as he kissed.

The woman got no verbal response but she indeed got an answer. Ranma wrapped his lips around a sensitive nipple and begins to suckle at it. The tip of his warm, wet tongue flicked across the tip of the hardening nub, causing her to gasp and a small moan escaped past her lips. Ranma's hands then cupped both of her breasts, his fingers gently squeezing her fleshy orbs as he suckled

As this was happening, Jolie smiled from the corner keeping quiet as she watched.

Shivering as she felt his hands grasping around her mammaries, the middle Tendo daughter bit her lower lip, trying to stifle the moans that such actions were trying to illicit from her. Damn, those martial arts! They made his hands so GOOD!

Finally, he gently released the breast he had been snacking on before switched over to do the same for the other. His right hand moved up to pinch and roll her nipple between his thumb and index finger, continuing to give stimulus to the region while he was suckling.

Nabiki's eyes went wide. " _H-holy shit! He's only had sex so many times and he's improved THIS MUCH!?_ " Nabiki thought, sure he was still bumbling on certain things. Yet as she was feeling, his hand-work was proving first class. As his mouth worked and succeeded in enticing her breasts to be swollen and her peaks hard, she felt a stirring wetness creep into her panties. "Mmm... it's..." she gasped. "It's been a long time since I felt someone make become wet like this..."

"Really?" Ranma asked. "Who did it for you?" He wasn't feeling jealous or awkward at hearing that, he was simply curious. As far as he knew, Nabiki had no one in her life. Who else had been able to make her feel good like this before he got a turn?

The woman gasped as he continued his ministrations while he expected an answer from her. "A guy I... ngh..." Nabiki bit her lower lip. "A guy I dated briefly, the last one before I gave it up..." she squirmed. "I'll tell you more later, just... don't stop!" She brought her arms down around his head, holding him against her chest.

The raven-haired martial artist nodded his head against her breast. "Okay," he replied as he kissed between her breasts, his hands traveling down. At least here he wouldn't have to deal with cuffs. He reached to untie her shoes and slip them off before reaches for her the button of the jean she was wearing. "May I?"

"Sure..." Nabiki replied, shivering in delight as he undid the button and then fly of her jeans before simply slipping the oversized garment off. As he was doing this, she couldn't understand why was she enjoying this, being so... being so vulnerable... so wanton?

Looking down at the exposed legs as he relieved her of her jeans, Ranma had to admit she had nice legs... hell, she had AWESOME legs. Smooth-skinned, obvious tone... and she had length! Kami! Those exercises she always did really paid off!

And it was looking at her legs that he saw her panties. "...Where did you find the time to get a thong?" He asked seriously. The martial artist was pretty sure he would have remembered seeing that somewhere before.

The woman grinned rather deviously at his expression. "I snatched a pair while I was going to try on that lingerie piece at AsS-Mart. I put it on and gave that clerk the price tag to add it to the tally," She explained.

Bringing his left hand down between her legs, Ranma gently rubbed the front of her panties. A small smile crept onto his face as he watched her squirm. "As nice as they are, these need to come off too."

Nabiki blushed, almost telling him to stop but held back as she watched him grip the g-string of the thong and pull it down roughly. Like Kasumi she had curly brown curls but unlike her sister, she had shaved off more, leaving a very thin trimmed 'v'. The upside was her puffy vaginal lips were on display with a lot more detail. She quivered as he gently pet her there before his lips were on hers again, only this time his kiss was more confident. She moaned for him into their kiss, especially as his hand continued to expertly play with her neither-lips.

Officer Jolie smiled as she watched the intimate interaction between the two humans. She was proud of herself and her decision. She knew this was the right course of action to follow and it was proving to be quite entertaining as well. Licking her lips, the police pokégirl clenched her legs together. By the Thousand Gods, she was looking forward to her turn!

Finally, the middle Tendo broke the kiss, squirming as he continued to assault her with pleasure. "Mmmngh... R-Ranma..." she gasped for air. "Don't stop..." Nabiki whimpered as his fingers had gotten bolder. He was now stroking two inside her heat, making obscene squelching noises.

That comment made the pigtailed martial artist smirk. "Like I intended to stop," he breathes against her lips. He then kissed her cheek. His lips reaching her ear, he whispered, "If your hands weren't bound, I'd let you see how hot you're making me."

Blinking her eyes, that surprised the brunette. "But..." she gasped as his fingers dove in further. "I haven't done anything..."

Ranma smiled widely. "Who said you needed to, Nabs?" He told her before he resumed kissing down her neck, his right hand reaching down to try and undo the sash of his pants. Come to think of it, perhaps he should look into some other fashion while he was here... something that would make it easier to get undressed when necessary.

Cooing in delight, the OfficerJenny leaned forward in her seat. She looked at the Pokégirl Tamer's exposed member with eager eyes. Just because she had to refrain herself didn't mean she couldn't enjoy what was going on.

Yes, voyeurism was alive and well in this world.

Needless to say, Nabiki's eyes widened at the sight of his cock. She'd caught glimpses and even watched a bit of the DVD, but this was life and Ranma looked more vivid in the flesh. "Holy shit!" She screamed in shock. "How is-ahhh!" She gasped, looking down to see him pleasing her pussy. In her spaced-out moment, he was kneeling between her legs and kissing her labial folds. Finally, he started pushing his tongue inside of her and repeated the motions as he slide in, then out until he'd perfected it into a smooth piston-like motion.

Pupils dilating to the size of pin-pricks, Nabiki lost it. Her cries, once meek and a mere whimper were now loud shrieks. Yes, she hadn't had good oral in ages and damned if good head didn't press her buttons! "OH KAMI-SAMA!" The most mercenary of the Tendo daughters screamed out as she reared her head back. She winced as she realized she did that rather hard when the back of her head hit the wall, but damn if it wasn't incredible! His tongue was so flexible! If this had to do with Ranma's time training under that ass Picolet Charadin, she'd thank the damned Frog the first chance she got if they ever managed to get back home!

Ranma felt proud of himself when he heard Nabiki's cries reach higher and higher decibel levels, a mix of incoherent moans and cries and pleas for him to make her feel good. He moved his hands around, softly cupping her ass and holding her lower end up closer to his mouth, allowing him to align his face with her slit. Such a position allowed his tongue to go as deep as he could while his nose kept bumping her clit.

"Ahh... fuck... fuck... fuuuuuck..." Nabiki hissed/moaned while writhing back and forth on the cot. "D-don't stop!" She begged. "Please! Please make me cum! I want you to make me cum!" She continued to cry out in need as his tongue moved about inside of her vaginal passage in such incredible ways.

Suddenly feeling a bit devious Ranma stopped or more precisely, he just kissed the insides of her thighs. "Is that all?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Shaking her head, the woman shouted, "N-no! I... I want-"

Interrupting her, Ranma asked, "What do you want Nabs? Say it and I'll make it cum true."

Ignoring his attempt at making a pun she practically shouted, "I want you to make love to me, treat me like a woman, make me cum as your lover and then fuck me **raw**! I want it both ways! I... I want... I want you!" There, she said it! Happy now, whatever twisted Gods were behind this world!?

As if to answer her, Ranma stood up and began to slowly strip out of the rest of his clothing, showing his body off to the woman. His frame was lithe yet with defined muscle, definitely athletic.

Oh yes, the thousand gods were happy with Nabiki, what with the bounty she was about to receive...

Seeing him poise himself over her body, Nabiki felt trepidation. Not from incoming pain, she was past the physical status of a virgin but that there would be not turning back. Her heart was being opened. Would Ranma truly heal it, half-ass his attempt or destroy her? She couldn't bring her icy front back up, the instinct was gone, the wall she'd erected blown apart as if by a Bakusei Tenketsu attack from her most repressed emotional aspects. She was laid before Ranma and there was no turning back.

And she didn't want to, even if she didn't fully comprehend it.

"Take me..." she whispered, a slow yelp leaving her mouth as she felt the hot-blooded head of his dick pressing against her heat. Slowly, she felt him push into her, first the entire angry head, the shaft and then every inch of the dick was inside her. His hips pressed into hers, his balls rested against her ass as every single inch of Ranma Saotome was buried inside of her.

Oh yes, her sister was right. Bareback DID feel better than using condoms.

Looking over Nabiki, Ranma couldn't help but feel the sweat trickle down his brow. Truth be told, as much as he wanted this, he was nervous. He wanted so badly to do this right for Nabiki, to make her feel as she always wanted. His could feel her folds practically throbbing around his own pulsing dick. She was hot and wet there, her flesh very pliable against his own yet making sure to add such a certain resistance.

It was heaven... and he wanted to make sure he returned the favor.

"You look like you're thinking I'll break," the middle Tendo sister mused, cutting the fog of silence.

Nodding his head, Ranma told her, "I... don't wanna screw this up... for you."

That just made the woman smile happily. "C'mere," She beckoned him to her. Oh, how she wanted to hug him but there were the DAMNED cuffs! Still, she leaned her head instead to kiss him. "I trust you... love me Ranma... love me."

Nodding his head, the pigtailed martial artist slid his hands up and down along the sides of Nabiki's body, feeling up along her smooth and perfect skink. He tilted his head, giving her neck little licks and kisses, starting to add nips as he began to move his member back in her folds, pulling back slowly until only the head was still between her labial folds... and then he suddenly thrust back in to the hilt!

Eyes going wide for a moment, Nabiki's body shuddered before a loud moan exited her lips. Damn it, these handcuffs sucked! She wanted to hold him, to join in but she was fully at his mercy...and somehow it didn't seem as bad as it did once before. "Mmm... more..."

The raven-haired martial artist nodded his head wordlessly as he began to slightly pick up the pace, releasing a small series of grunts past his lips as he started to move faster and with more confidence in the position they had.

Nabiki was absolutely tingling; her toes curled as she felt the intrusion of Ranma's dick stir her folds in ways she hadn't felt in years! (No, the vine raping by that Plant-type pokégirl didn't count since it wasn't consensual!)

Looking over Nabiki, the Asian martial artist couldn't help but stare at her gainaxing breasts as they bounced with each plunge of his member into her sweet cunny. Kami-sama! She had such a perfectly proportioned body and he loved the color of her nipples. There was something about that dark tan that really aroused him, made him pump faster and faster!

From the furious fucking she was getting, Nabiki cried out more and more. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him to her more insistently, (since her hands were out of the question) and further convey her want and need for him. "Nghhh! Ranma!" She gasped out. "More! Deeper! I... it feels so damn good! More... more! I can feel you inside me stirring me up!"

Ranma grunted got breath. "I... I feel it too... Nabiki!" He managed to reply between gasps of air. His hands moved from the sides of her body to her breasts, now caressing them slowly, thumbs rolling around her nipples and getting a good feel of her areolas. He was immensely enjoying the sensations of just touching her and it was transferring to his hormones if the diamond-hard state of his dick was any indication.

Biting her lower lip, the brunette could feel as the cascading sensations started to overwhelm her. That had been building up steadily since her confession and now with this sexually charged jaunt, she felt everything focusing on one point: her impending orgasm. It was going to be something. "C-cumming! I'm gonna cum!" She started to cry out between quick gasps of breath as her lover continued to slam his dick deep into her again and again. "Please! Please cum with me! Flood my body with your sweet cream! I want it I want it so badly..." she whimpered. Kami-sama! She felt so weak but yet so good!

Hearing her cries and whimpers, the pigtailed Pokégirl Tamer replied with a firm nod of his head, as his mouth was busy breathing deeply for air. His eyes looking into hers with such intensity, Ranma bucked his hips with speeds that were damned close to the Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken! He was plunging into her depths with such force and speed to not only get her off but get him to his own orgasm.

Banging her head softly into the cot, Nabiki was like a bow being pulled to the limit. "HARDER! More! Mooore! Ranma! More!" She screamed, panting for breath quickly as she could feel herself riding her peak. "I... want... want... yes... yes... that's it! Yes! YESSSSSSSSSS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as her sweet, sweet release slammed into her. Literally _and_ figuratively as Ranma slammed his length into her just as her orgasm hit. From his own cries it was obvious to the mercenary Tendo that he bottomed out as well. Nabiki could feel him pulse inside her as something hot and sticky splashing inside her cunt. It could only be Ranma's cum, the sweet cum she wanted burning inside her body so badly. Added that the hot the tip of his ejaculating dick was still rubbing her G-spot with hot cum pouring out, that really did a whammy on one's pleasure centers!

His hips moving as he continued to slam into the woman in mid-orgasm, Ranma watched as Nabiki under him was a writhing moaning, blissed out mess as she twitched and wrapped her legs tighter around him. "Ngh!" He grunted quickly to get much needed breath. "Nabs! You... okay?"

Nodding her head as her body jolted with each slam of his hips into her depths, the middle Tendo daughter moaned, "So hot..." she licked her lips. "I feel so warm..." she whimpered, leaning her head up to look at him. She wanted to hug him, hold him but those damn the cuffs got in the way again!

Getting what she wanted, Ranma leaned in to kiss her on the lips, their tongues dueling in each other's mouths.

Gawking at the sight before her, Jolie could only whisper, "Eleven... he's got to be an 'Eleven'!" She couldn't believe it but that performance was better than a 'Ten'! She didn't think that was humanly possible! Oh by the thousand gods, she was getting wet!

Breaking the kiss, Ranma panted a bit for breath, holding his current lover close to him as he looked into her eyes. "Feel... better?" He managed to ask her, while giving her a much needed Saotome smile.

Panting deeply for much needed air, Nabiki couldn't help smile. Not her usual smirk but... a smile both she and Ranma could vaguely remember her having from all those years ago christening her face. "I feel... whole..." she gasped out.

And then that smile became her usual, devious smirk. "Mine!" The most mercenary of the Tendo daughters shouted with a tone playful greediness, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist keeping him firmly inside of her.

Although he was surprised by the sudden shift in her attitude, Ranma grinned widely. "Oh, you're gonna get it, Nabs!"

"He's ri~iiight..." Officer Jolie sing-songed. Oh she wanted in but she'd wait. "He owes you hard now," the police pokégirl told her with a huge grin as she removed Nabiki's handcuffs long enough so the girl could remove her shirt in full...

...Right before slapping the handcuffs back on, this time, catching the Tendo girl's arms behind her back.

Snapping her head to the side to stare at the OfficerJenny, the Tendo girl shrieked, "What the hell?" She struggled a bit, cursing to herself. "Oh, come on!" She whined. She wanted to take more of a role in what was going on, damn it!

Grinning at the woman's predicament, the police pokégirl told her, "Next time, I promise but not yet." Jolie winked at her before she moved over to the raven-haired martial artist, whispering into his ear.

Listening for a moment, Ranma slowly smiled, rather liking the woman's idea. Smirking at the Tendo sister, he grabbed onto Nabiki's hips and rolled her over onto her front.

"W-what the?" She cried out, her upper torso being angled down onto the cot.

Raising an eyebrow at the woman's actions, Ranma asked her, "Never done doggy-style have we?" Of course, he knew if one of the Cat-types have been there, they'd have proclaimed it 'kitty-style'.

Shivering a little at Ranma's dominant attitude, the Tendo sister admitted, "Just missionary." She blinked her eyes as she could feel him rubbing his member against her slit. "Wait... you're-"

"Hard," Ranma finished for her. "And this position helps I've learned." The pigtailed martial artist remarked coyly.

Struggling a little, Nabiki tried to get another word in but her voice came out a garbled cry as Ranma quickly slid himself back into her, cutting her off as he forced himself into the Tendo woman's back door.

"NNNGH!" Ranma grunted as the head of his member pierced past the ring of the woman's rosebud. "So freakin' tight back here, Nabs..." he complimented as he tried to force more into her depths. He was already pretty lubed from his previous orgasm with her but that didn't mean there wouldn't be any resistance...

Her body shuddering in a mix of pleasure and pain, the middle Tendo sister could barely believe what was happening. "Ah! W-what the fuck!?" Nabiki cried out, trying to look over her shoulder at him. "H-hey! Who said you could do that?" She demanded to know.

Leaning forward, the OfficerJenny replied in lieu of the pigtailed man thrusting into the human girl's backdoor. "I gave him the suggestion, although he'd best clean up after that. While some girls don't mind, it's much more hygienic to clean the piece after anal than getting back to work."

Nodding his head, Ranma managed to catch his wits long enough to add, "You said you wanted it rough, Nabiki. You're getting it rough!" With that said, his hands gripped into her ass-cheeks. With better purchase, he managed to push more of his member into her back-door harder.

Her eyes widening to the sides of dinner-plates for a second, Nabiki grit her teeth as there were slight traces of tears at the corners of her eyes. "Nghhh! I... I mean in my pussy damn it!" She squealed as he continued to plow back there. "Gnnnh! Ow, ow, ow!"

Turning to look at the pigtailed Pokégirl Tamer that was living up to his duty and Taming that ass mercilessly, the pokégirl told him, "Take it easy." Jolie gave Ranma's ass a pinch to make sure she had his attention. "You have to start delicately, especially if she's not used to anal. You could really cause damage back there." Grinning mischievously, she told him, "Once she's used to it THEN you can ream her good!"

"Ah... all right," Ranma replied to the OfficerJenny. Leaning over Nabiki and pressing his chest against her back, the raven-haired martial artist moved his mouth close to the woman's ear. "Sorry, Nabs." He apologized genuinely before gently nipping on and suckling her earlobe, all the while grinding his member back there as he slowly tried to bottom out into her.

Gritting her teeth, the mercenary Tendo tried to suppress a squeal of pained delight. 'Ngh! Y-you better make this worth it!" She told him seriously. "A lot of girls told me this **SUCKS!** " She screamed suddenly as he dove in quickly. While she did feel some pleasure overall, her aversion to something being shoved inside her ass was muffling things a bit.

Hugging her from behind, Ranma did try to make it up to her. He wanted to pleasure the woman further and so started kissing her neck, his left hand reaching down to rub her moist outer-labial folds.

"Mmm..." she sighed in relief, feeling a bit better as he evened out the pace and started to play with her folds. "Ooooh... Ranma... if this were anyone else, I'd kill them." She told him seriously. "I trust you," she told him in a soft whisper. After a few minutes of him plunging back and forth in her ass, she told him, "Fuck me... go ahead."

Ranma smiled. "Not yet..." he said in a teasing manner. He then used his prowess of the Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken. His hand rubbed her clit at an incredible fast pace, practically buzzing her. She said she wanted it rough and she wanted pleasure so he was trying to combine the two in an interesting sexual experiment.

The brunette was unprepared for that tactic. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Nabiki screamed out, taken totally by surprise. Her hands balls into fists behind her as she was fucked and toyed with in a most incredible fashion. "Ngh! You t-tease!" She accused. "I'm... gonna... GAH! I'm gonna get you... for this!" She cried out.

Nodding his head, Ranma agreed. "Yes, but later," he teased back as he continued to rub her clit, all the while simply grinding his hips back and forth, trying to get her to loosen up back there.

Nabiki whined, feeling her body relaxing back there as Ranma did all this to her body. She gasped for breath quickly again when he FINALLY started to pound into her back-door at a faster pace. "Ahh! Ahhhh fuuuuuuuuuck!" She moaned as she could feel him working her closer to orgasm.

The pigtailed martial artist grunted she did feel less tight but it was still more snug than he was used too. However, he didn't hold back and soon he was pounding away at Nabiki's ass as her screams and cries of pleasure filled the room. With Nabiki's cries of pleasure egging him on, Ranma stood up straight and really began jack-hammering his dick back and forth in her ass like there was no tomorrow. He got so into it, he even gave Nabiki a slap across her ass with his right hand.

"AAAHHHH!" Nabiki screamed out, her body jolting and pressing against the bed as her ass was plundered with such force. "H-harder!" She cried out.

Raising an eyebrow, Ranma was surprised to her that request. She wanted it harder? Okay! Raising his right hand up, Ranma finally brought it down upon her ass with a powerful and loud-

 ***SMACK*!**

Rearing her head back and off the bed, the middle Tendo daughter screamed, "MORE! Fuck me you, ass-happy bastard!"

Nodding his head, the Asian martial artist continued to give it to her. He slapped her ass again and again, all the while fucking her harder and faster.

Needless to say, Nabiki screamed louder and louder as she finally came and HARD. She fell down onto the cot completely, panting heavily for much needed air. She groaned as she felt Ranma pull out as she just lay on the canvas material of the cot.

Seeing the human woman orgasm once more, Jolie walked over to the post-orgasmic pair with a canister. She opened the container, revealing wet disinfectant wipes and helped Ranma clean off his dick, not that he had any foreign matter but best to stay safe and hygienic. "She's ready for round two."

The human woman blinked her eyes at that comment. "Round twooOOOHHH!" Nabiki moaned as Ranma now was back to plugging her pussy, ramming into her without abandon. "AH! AHHHH! FUCK!" The brunette cried out in passion. She was barely getting over her last orgasm and now he was triggering another one!

Ranma grunted as he continued to slam back and forth in her cunt with such force. "You like that, Nabs? Like my dick fucking you harder than you've ever been fucked before?" He had to admit, he was really getting into this... and her.

"Yes, YESS!" She screamed her answer. "I love it! I love it! Ngh!" She grunted at a particularly pleasurable thrust into her depths. "I want... I want you to fuck me as hard as you can! Fuck me raw!" She practically screeched.

Back in her seat in the corner, Jolie had two fingers probing her own depths while she was groping a breast through her half opened blouse. After cleaning Ranma, she'd gone back to enjoying the view. " _I hope they don't take much longer. I sooo need it now!_ " The OfficerJenny thought with need. Oh she liked helping people, (she was programmed to) but she was a woman and a woman with wants and needs!

Grinning at the effect his efforts were having on the woman, Ranma was feeling damn pleased with himself. "Yes!" The martial artist shouted out as he continued to fuck her with doubled efforts, his hips starting to blur as they had earlier as he pounds her pussy with speed and strength that could only be honed from years of training in the martial arts religiously.

With all the pleasure storming through her senses, Nabiki's head was spinning. This was so good, far from what she ever imagined possible and yet everything she could have hoped for! "K-kami-sama!" The woman being fucked to the high heavens gasped out. "I'm gonna cum again! C-cum with me! Fuck me, fuuuck Ranmamaaaaaaaaa!" She screamed into the cot as her orgasm tore through, her vaginal folds clamping down around his dick in a vice-like grip.

Continuing to jackhammer into the woman all throughout her orgasm, the pigtailed man's body was covered in a sheen of sweat as he was really pushing himself. "NGH... Nabs..." Ranma gasped as he reached his limit. "Take it... all!" He practically roared out, pushing his hips against hers as his own release finally overtook him, his load shooting with incredible force into her pussy for the second time.

Nabiki panted for breath, her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth as she was filled while slowly coming down from her orgasmic high. "Oooooh..." she moaned happily. "So gooood..."

Panting for breath, Ranma slowly nodded his head as he lay atop of the middle Tendo sister. "Kami-sama... you feel so good, Nabichan..." he praised, nuzzling his face into the back of her neck. Oh yes, that was definitely incredible... and oddly enough, probably the first time sex didn't feel some level of awkwardness. To think, it would be sex with NABIKI of all people that didn't feel like anything was off...

Feeling her lover nuzzle her neck, the middle Tendo sister smiled. "C'mere..." she mumbled, craning her head to him.

Seeing she wanted a kiss he leaned his head forward, pressing his body against hers to give it. Ranma held the lip-lock with Nabiki, starting simple and then using tongue, dueling in her mouth with hers for a good number of minutes before finally breaking it off. "You feel good?" He asked.

Looking up into his eyes, Nabiki grinned. "I want more," she admitted bluntly. "I'm on a high that... defies even winning money. There I said it."

Smiling wider at hearing that, the raven-haired heir of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts stood up, taking her with him so they were sitting on the cot, her in his lap, (and him still inside of her).

Cuddling up to Ranma, the woman let off a contented sigh. Finally, the brunette looked towards the policewoman. "Can I finally get these cuffs off?" She asked.

The OfficerJenny considered this. "That depends..." she said in a whisper. Standing up, the heavily perspiring pokégirl was undoing the buttons of her shirt. "May I please join in... I **SO** need it!"

Eyes going wide, Ranma could only stare at the trickle of fluid that was streaming down both her legs. Holy crap! She really needed it!

Carefully, Nabiki eyed the Jenny's state. She smirked as she told her, "Sure. Why the hell not?" Her eyes suddenly narrowed. "However, the cuffs come off or no cock!" She grinned deviously, using her lower muscle control to grip Ranma's pride while it was still imbedded in her.

Ranma gasped and groaned at the treatment the girl with the pageboy hair-style was giving him.

Nodding her head, the bluenette licked her lips. "Mmmhmm... I can do that... but first..." the Jenny whispered as she got onto her knees before the duo on cot. She then put her head between their legs and starts to sensually lick up the residue from their mutual orgasm.

"Aaahhhh!" Nabiki gasped out, her ears catching onto Ranma doing the same behind her. This police pokégirl knew how to use her tongue!

Moaning happily, the policewoman lived up to her group's motto of 'Protect and Service', she served the pair of humans as only a pokégirl could. She licked along the length of Ranma's dick before getting into the crevices of the woman's pussy even as it was stuffed full of that wonderful man-meat. She then carefully pulled Ranma's pride free and a rush of plugged up splooge rushed out, which she happily started to slurp down, feeling the sweet relief it gave her.

Leaning her head back, the brunette moaned at the wonderful pleasure. "Nghh! Oh fuck... fuck! So goooood!" Nabiki cooed in pleasure. Even with so many orgasms, her body couldn't seem to get enough. She wished her hands were free or at the very least handcuffed in front of her, so she could grab the back of the blue-tressed pokégirl's head and held her there, all the while moaning. "Yessss...eat the Ranma cum, slut!"

Watching the two, Ranma shuddered. Even though he knew he'd need some energy to go another round, he was certainly enjoy what he was seeing...

 ***BAM*!** ***BAM*!** ***BAM*!** ***BAM*!** ***BAM*!** ***BAM*!**

All three people inside the interrogation run turned their heads toward the reinforced door. A barricade that was starting to give way with sudden slams and vocal cursing coming from the other side

" _Jolie, you BITCH! No fair hogging him!"_

" _The girl got a go and you had one last night! It's our turns!"_

" _Come on and share already! Some of us haven't had any in weeks!"_

" _Open up in the name of the law!"_

" _At least share the fucking dress you got from the evidence locker!"_

Raising a hand up, Jolie groaned as she slapped herself on the face. "Aw crap..."

Blinking her eyes the middle Tendo sister was stunned by what was suddenly going on. "Wait! How do they know what's..." Nabiki trailed off as realization hit. She turned her head and eyed Officer Jolie. "You neglected to mention you had cameras..."

The police pokégirl let off a heavy sigh. "It's an interrogation room... it kind of slipped my mind." She frowned. "They also usually don't turn them on unless there's a criminal to process..."

"You seem to forget that this is a police station full of curious and horny pokégirls and women," Nabiki deadpanned.

Nodding her head, Jolie mentally admitted, " _At least they don't know about the one-way glass wall_..." she looked to said mirror and chuckled nervously.

Hearing the chuckle made Nabiki frown. "Can they beat the door down?"

Shaking her head, the police pokégirl told them, "No, the door can handle blows from enhanced strength multiplier of ten and we Jennys are a six. "However, there is an emergency override on the bolts..." Jolie sighed heavily. "They'll get in..."

"And we'll be mobbed," the brunette surmised. "Ranma especially," Nabiki muttered to herself. Damn horny bitches! What was with pokégirl libidos anyway?

Rubbing his chin in thought, the pigtailed martial artist considered their predicament. There _had_ to be a way out. Think Saotome, THINK! This is what you lived for! Thinking on the fly in combat/danger situations!

And indeed, the little light-bulb inside the pigtailed teenager's head actually flickered on with an idea. "Ah-ha! Jolie!" He shouted at the OfficerJenny. "Do you know where the cameras are in the room?"

Nodding her head, the blue-tressed pokégirl replied, "Yeah. Right there." She pointed over to what looked like a harmless coffee maker.

Looking over at the device, Ranma then again turned to look at the OfficerJenny. "Is there a blind spot?"

"Just at the corner by door coming in," Jolie told him. Even if she moved the coffee maker, there was limited area that was out of someone's view. "Why?"

Smiling with cunning and confidence, Ranma stood up, gathering his discarded outfit. "Get your clothes girls. I got a way outta this mess!"

Nodding her head, Officer Jolie went to gather her panties and the woman's clothing. She was interested in what he was going to try.

Nabiki was also interested as Jolie undid her handcuffs so she could grab her clothing from her. "What are you proposing?"

Smirking, all Ranma told her was, "Oh... you'll see."

About five minutes later, the doors to the interrogation room burst open, several Jennys and a pair of Growlies rushing in. They came to a screeching halt, all blinking their eyes and look around the empty room. "Where'd they go!?" The lead OfficerJenny shouted.

Looking around, another OfficerJenny was staring wide-eyed. "No way... there was no other way in or out!"

Turning around quickly on the Jenny that just spoke, the lead pokégirl of the group shouted/demanded to know, "We have a hole in security!?"

Hear ears falling back, a black-striped, red-furred canine pokégirl whined. "Shit. I wanted that Class Eleven Taming!"

At the apartment of Officer Jolie, the doors opened wide, the OfficerJenny allowing the humans entrance into her home. "I'm still impressed by what you did, Ranma," the blue-haired police pokégirl praised. "How did you do that Umi... Umi..." she frowned. She wasn't good with Edo-tongue.

Smiling at her, Ranma offered, "Umiseiken?"

Nodding her head, the OfficerJenny closed the door behind the two humans once they entered her home. "Yeah, that's it. The Umiseiken technique."

Turning about to look at Ranma, the brunette woman looked him over with a curious expression. "You know, I thought you resealed that art. So what gives, Saotome?" Nabiki asked curiously. Not that she blamed him, such would be useful in this world when need came to it.

Looking over at Nabiki, the pigtailed martial artist admitted, "I did reseal the scrolls of the Umiseiken and Yamaseiken but that doesn't mean I forgot how to perform the stuff on them." Ranma sighed. "Besides, as I see it, that promise is also kinda moot in this world. The Goshin Dai Ryusei Fu will be of great help to us in this word and we need any edge we can get."

"No argument here," Nabiki replied. Raising her arms, she stretched a bit to get the kinks out of her back as she eyed the apartment. Small but not claustrophobic, clean and economic and most importantly it looked lived in rather than brand-new. From experience, she found it was the people with no personalities you should look out for. Finally, she told the Jenny, "Not a bad place you have here."

Smiling a bit at the praise, the OfficerJenny tried to wave it off. "What can I say? It's home." She smiled widely as she motioned further into the apartment. "Now this way to the bedroom!" Yes, there was no way she could pass up the chance for another Taming.

Realizing what the woman wanted, the pigtailed martial artist knew what he needed to keep up with all of this. "Hey, Jolie! Mind if I swipe an energy drink?" He at least hoped she had such on hand.

Giving Ranma a smile that would let him know he was right, the uniformed pokégirl told him, "Oooh yes! I have a few in the fridge in fact," Jolie told him as she gently grabbed Nabiki's hand, leading her towards the bedroom. "Take five Tamer Saotome, you deserved this small break. We'll call you when ready."

Surprised by the action, Nabiki blinked her eyes as the police pokégirl grabbed her wrists. The words that Officer Jolie also said caught the human woman's attention. "And what are we going to be doing in the meantime?" She asked as the bluenette was leading her to the bedroom.

Shutting the door behind them, Jolie turned to the woman. Giving her a smile, she answered, "Simple. We're going to get all sexy so he'll be randy and ready to pounce on us when we open this door again to invite him in."

Considering that for a moment, Nabiki smirked. She did like taking control of a situation. "Hmm... I don't oppose that but how?"

Walking over to the set of doors in her room opposite the entrance, Jolie opened her closet, revealing numerous sets of lingerie and various outfits.

Needless to say, the woman raised an eyebrow. "Ahhh..." the most mercenary of the Tendo sisters replied as she looked the closet over. "And how did you manage all this? I doubt that you'd afford all of this on a policewoman's salary... no offense, I just get the feeling they won't pay pokégirls much, especially when it's their breed's purpose to be officers of the law." She had read up about the history of the OfficerJenny breed.

Grinning a small, embarrassed smile, the bluenette pokégirl replied, "Would you believe the evidence locker? More Tamers and their harems go missing than we like to think about... and after a three year grace period... well, protocol says that all of the electronics are to go back to the League and other amenities burned but often it gets spread about the girls at the force." And there _was_ quite a bit one could collect working in a police station over the years. Tamers tried to live kinky, erotic lifestyles and tried to do what they could to make their pokégirls the sex-toys they were. Atop of that, around 60% of all Tamers ended up dead within three-to-five years of starting their journeys, leaving so much behind, often with no relatives to send the goods back to. So yes, there was much to claim within the evidence locker, it was just a matter of beating out the other girls to the goods.

Nabiki nodded her head to that explanation. She could understand that, waste not, want not after all. "That's fine. I've taken advantage of police auctions myself." It was how she got a number of goods for the kitchen for Kasumi's use and some of her own personal wardrobe. "It would be a waste to not take in these dresses," the human woman mused, picking out a rather skimpy g-string set. "This is revealing... and kinky."

The OfficerJenny nodded her head firmly in agreement with the woman. "It is... and I think red with black outline would suit your very well..." she smirked. "I know I'd take a strap-on to you in a second if you were wearing it."

Searching through the closet for a bit, the middle Tendo sibling finally told her, "Let's... put a raincheck on that. I prefer real meat," Nabiki added firmly. "Hmmm... I think this would suit you." Nabiki pulled out a satin teal slip.

Jolie leaned over and looked at the off-blue satin lingerie item. "Oh, I do think that one would suit you well too..." she smirked. "Sexy boss appeal, right?"

Hearing that, Nabiki thought back to the little number she had tried on at the AsS-Mart. Ranma made a similar comment that time. "Got anything in leather?"

Outside Ranma sat at the table kicking back an energy drink and a bag of snacks. "Phew! I needed a quick break," he told himself as he shook his head. Man, did that hit the spot! Nothing better than Stamina XXX! He wondered what the girls were up too, not that he had to think too much on it given what the expected outcome was. He just hoped they gave him a decent break. After all after this he had four pokégirls that were overdue for Tamings themselves.

Well, one really. Cassandra and Cyan said they could hold off, leaving Alice the only one needing a Taming. So why did he think...

Blushing suddenly, Ranma realized he was thinking of Asrial AS a pokégirl. No! Bad thoughts! Bad, bad thoughts!

Once he cleared his head he did however think maybe Asrial could help with Alice. He had a feeling he'd still be somewhat tired and... something told him Asrial would LOVE to get back at the Shadowcat, especially if he correctly guessed right on all the innuendo that had been going back and forth between them.

Turning his head to a sudden noise, Ranma realized he was hearing the bedroom door open. "Oooh Ranma... you can come in now..." a pair of familiar female voices sing-songed rather seductively.

Needless to say, Ranma blinked his eyes. That sounded too seductive to be good. Picking up the can and chugging the last of the Stamina XXX, he placed the empty can down and wiped his mouth with the back of his right hand. "Better see to it," he mumbled to himself before finally heading to the bedroom. Bracing himself, he opened the door fully.

What he saw made his jaw drop. The two ladies sat on the edge of the bed. Jolie was wearing a teal slip while Nabiki... she was wearing a red and black leather piece that was rather reminiscent of the 'sexy boss' outfit he saw at AsS-Mart. Only this was the 'sexy boss' lingerie version, made with less material and just projecting an aura of intense sexuality rather than just dominance.

Ranma could only sum up his thoughts in two words. "Oh mama..."

Tilting her head at that reply, the brunette woman couldn't help but tease, "Hold that thought on making me a Mama, Saotome. Still, I'll happily take the intercourse," Nabiki told him with a sly wink.

It took awhile for the Tendo's words to register in the pigtailed Pokégirl Tamer's mind. When it finally hit, Ranma slowly nodded his head in understanding. "Y-you bet!" He managed to respond, his boxers tenting like nobody's business. His dick was so hard and ready from the sight of the two women, (and the Stamina X drink) that it literally just stabbed through the slit in the front of the boxers.

Both women giggled at the sight. "Oh he's more than ready," Jolie said with a smile.

"Uh-huh," Nabiki agreed. The two now crawling on the carpet towards him, they both grabbed at his pants and pulled them and his boxers down his legs. Each took a side as they began to lick and tease his cock with their tongues, both using a hand to rub the sides of his thighs.

Leaning his head back as he stood there, Ranma shuddered in pleasure, feeling both women going at his cock together was great... and, oh damn, they were kissing each other at times while tonguing his dick! Man, how did he not get into this sex stuff before?

...Oh yeah, back home sex pretty much meant marriage on the spot. And with the choices of women back home, things were pretty grim. Damn, maybe coming to this world WAS the best thing that could've happened to him... besides the fact that there were no expectations of him and that his father's antics had no bearing on him as far as he knew. Although he had a nagging feeling he was knocking on wood in that regard, he was currently focused on the here and now!

Jolie now had her lips solely wrapped around his member, bobbing her head as she began to deep throat him with the skill he experienced during their 'date'. Meanwhile, Nabiki was busy using her tongue to tease his balls, sucking them on occasion, rolling them on her tongue and repeating the action He also noticed she was bringing her finger near his butt rubbing and...!

"ACK!" The pigtailed martial artist gasped, his pigtail pointing straight up as a finger slipped into his ass.

Releasing his balls from her mouth, the brunette grinned devilishly up at Ranma. "Payback is a bitch, Ranma-honey," Nabiki cooed before kissing his balls again, moving the digit back and forth.

Eyes shot wide open as the woman's digit began to swirl around back there. "Gah! Sh-shit!" Ranma gasped and squirmed as he stood there, having the two women ganging up on him as they pleasured him. Kami, that felt weird! No wonder the girls must've taken offense to it...

Poor Ranma... little did he really realize the difference between a finger and his thick, steely man-meat.

Letting his balls fall from her mouth again, the middle Tendo sibling gasped for air. Licking her lips, she turned her head to look over at the OfficerJenny. "Hmmm... you can get first ride if you want," she offered. After all, she had quite a bit earlier and this pokégirl was probably dying for it.

The pokégirl's eyes lit up on a child on Yule morning. "YES!" Jolie stopped her sucking and quickly stood. She brought her hands up lowered the top of her slip, freeing her breasts before bringing her hands and removing the panties she wore.

Staring wide-eyed, Ranma could only concentrate on the policewoman. He could see she was soaked as she bent over on the bed, wiggling her ass at him. "Kami..."

The human woman smirked at Ranma's stunned silence. "Go get her..." Nabiki teased. Removing her finger, she gave the pigtailed martial artist a firm smack on his ass.

Jumping a little at the smack, the pigtailed martial artist looked over his shoulder at the middle Tendo sister. "Oh, I'll get her all right..." he promised as he walked up to her, giving the pokégirl an appreciative look. "No matter how many times I look at you, I can't help but think of how gorgeous you are, Jolie..." he praised as his hands rubbed her ass-cheeks.

The pokégirl smiled proudly and happily all at once. "Mmm... thank you, Ranma..." she said, before shivering as his hands gripped her booty in an oh-so-nice way. "Please..." she gasped. "Fuck me, pretty please?"

Reaching over Nabiki pumped his rod, making the raven-haired Tamer gasp again. "Mmmhmm... he will." She looked up at Ranma and told him to, "Go on."

Shivering as Nabiki was toying with his firm erection, he had to ask, "Go on and what?"

"This." Resting a hand on his ass, Nabiki guided his prick to Jolie's dripping snatch.

Gritting his teeth, Ranma groaned through them. His hands firmly gripped his fingers into the blue-tressed pokégirl's ass, using the better purchase to help himself slip into her wet and warm heat.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Jolie bit down on her comforter, moaning in delight. Opening her mouth and gasping for air, she couldn't help but moan in delight. "Ahh yes... ooh... that feels so good..." she cooed happily. "Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" She practically begged, wanting him to give her a Taming that rated an '11' on a scale of 1 to 10!

The pigtailed Pokégirl Tamer responded by giving the woman just what she wanted. He started to plunge his member back and forth in her soaked cunt, making obscene sloshing sounds as his dick easily plundered the depths of her poké-pussy. "Oooh yessss..." he hissed in pleasure. "Feels so goooood."

Crawling up and onto the bed, the middle Tendo sibling reached out and under the woman to grab the Jenny's jiggling breasts, giving them a firm squeeze in her grasp. "Your nipples are as hard as rocks. You're enjoying yourself," she teased the poor pokégirl that was getting her pussy pounded.

With his cock delving deeper into her with ever more forceful thrusts that were coupled with a very grabby second partner, the police pokégirl moaned louder in pleasure. "Yes, yes yes! He's fucking me sooo good!" Jolie cried out in ecstasy, aiming her ass up to take it. She gripped the bed-sheets, trying to keep him from sending her flying across the bed as he plunged into her cunny with such **force**!

Hands grabbing the sides of her hips in a firm grip, Ranma used the better purchase to pound her booty with his hips like there was no tomorrow. His dick throbbed with need as his steely meat continued to piston back and forth in her depths like a jackhammer. He was intent to get off in her and hard!

Crying out in passion, the blue-tressed policewoman slammed her fists onto the bed. "OH FUCK YES!" She cried out, loving every pleasure-filled moment of him fucking her with such power and dominance.

Raising an eyebrow at how the OfficerJenny was taking this, the most mercenary of the Tendo daughters smirked. "I take it you like doggy-style, huh?" Nabiki asked off to the side, still teasing the pokégirl's breasts.

The OfficerJenny tried to make sense of the woman's words. When they finally reached through to her brain, she managed to answer, "Yes I do!" She groaned as the male's cock hit her g-spot in _just_ the right way. "I like all positions but when I want it-ugh-hard, this is the way to go!"

Hearing that, Ranma decided to add a little more 'roughness' to the act. Raising his right hand up, he then brought it thundering down as he smacked the policewoman across both her ass-cheeks, all the while plunging his cock inside of her dripping womanhood with abandon.

Of course, the OfficerJenny was thrilled. "AAAHHHHH! Oh, YES!" She screamed out happily. "Spank me! Fuck and spank me!" She begged of him. "I've been such a _bad_ OfficerJenny! Punish my poké-pussy! PUNISH IT!"

The brunette had to suppress a laugh. "If she insists..." Nabiki mumbled as she finally released her hold on Jolie's tits. Getting on her knees, she started to smack the police officer's ass, almost to the beat of one playing with a set of bongo drums.

The OfficerJenny moaned at the abuse she found herself receiving. The sweet, wonderful dominance they were holding over her. "Oooooh yesss… that's good!" She cried out happily, enjoying the treatment.

"How about it, Ranma?" Nabiki asked as they continued to Tame the police pokégirl. "I smack, you fuck?"

Nodding his head rapidly, Ranma told her, "I'm good with that!" And so saying, he concentrated his efforts on fucking the kinky police officer with all his might.

Nabiki craned her head as she continued to smack the pokégirl's ass, getting a good look as Ranma's dick disappeared into the woman before he pulled it back out, making her neither-lips contort and pull with him before stretching to take it all back in once again. " _I've seen porn before but this close and live, you can really appreciate one's anatomy and how it's built to handle sex_ ," the woman thought with interest. It wasn't only stimulating for the body but the mind as well.

Slowly, Jolie drew her nails across the bed. She was crying up a storm as she was finally reaching her limit. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Make me cum!" She screamed out louder. "Yes! Fuck, fuck, FUCK YES!"

Hearing the blue-tressed woman's cries, Ranma did his best to double his efforts. Admittedly, such was difficult when one was already putting so much strength and speed into it but he was doing his best. Unintentionally, he was proving to the police pokégirl that he was definitely an '11'.

Nabiki smiled as she stopped smacking Jolie and rub her red ass. She blinked her eyes as she then watched the pokégirl seize up and scream. She'd finally hit orgasm. Smiling for her, she reached around and down and gives Ranma's balls a squeeze, wanting to make it better for the policewoman. "Do it, Ranma!" She told him. "Cum all over her!" Oh no, Nabiki wasn't regaining some of her control streak, not at all... at least, that's what she kept telling herself.

"FUCK!" Ranma roared in pleasure as he finally came. The most mercenary of the Tendo sisters had surprised him with the action, causing him to go over the edge rather violently. His dick throbbed with such force as the woman's folds spasmed around it, his balls emptying his seed into her with such force that she could feel her inner depths being pelted by burst after burst of his molten heat.

Feeling the incredible rush of the male's consciousness-stabilizing warmth flooding into her, Jolie's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She collapsed down onto her bed, panting deeply to regain control of her breathing. "Oooh... oh yeaah..." she moaned happily. "That's the goooood shit..." she gasped out, as if having taken a hit from some form of illegal narcotics. After all, to a pokégirl, what greater high was there than an orgasmic one?

Nabiki chuckled, catching some sperm dripping out with her hand. Bringing her greased palm to her face, she slowly licked it up. "Mmm... tast-EEK!"

Staring down at the woman, the OfficerJenny grinned down as she had Nabiki on her back; the over the shoulder-grab and throw quite useful. She then turned around and covered Nabiki's face with her muff. "If you want it so bad, eat up!" She commanded as she wiggled and ground her cum-filled pussy into the human woman's face.

"Mrrph? Mmm..." Nabiki struggled for all of two seconds before the smell of fresh cum enticed her to a taste. Soon she was reaching up to hold onto the sides of the OfficerJenny's hips, eating the pokégirl's pussy with gusto.

Feeling the woman's tongue dance around and about, Jolie shivered in delight before lying down atop Nabiki. Undoing the other girl's panties, she looked up at the pigtailed Pokégirl Tamer. "Ranma... let's fuck this bitch!" Jolie winked at him before bringing her head down and flicking her tongue across Nabiki's clit.

Watching what was going on, Ranma gawked as Nabiki just ate out Jolie with gusto. "Holy crap..." he muttered to himself in shock and awe. He found this all to be highly erotic.

Looking up to see him staring at her, Jolie crooked a finger at him, trying to entice him to her.

Noticing the motion, Ranma kneel down, not yet sure what she wanted him to do.

When she had the pigtailed Tamer close, Jolie peeled Nabiki open and inserted a finger before pulling it back out.

Nodding his head, Ranma got it, (or hoped he did). Taking his still pretty erect pride, he shoved it in as he grabbed a hold of Nabiki's hips.

Raising an eyebrow, the pokégirl was seriously impressed that he could still get it up after all of this. He was definitely what would be a mythical 'Eleven'. " _I was expecting him to help tongue her but this is good too!_ " Jolie thought as she licked at their conjoined parts while Ranma began to bang his hips into Nabiki's once again.

Grunting for air to help him keep up with the motions, the raven-haired martial artist continued to thoroughly fuck his fellow dimensionally-displaced compatriot. Kami-sama, there was just something so wonderful and pleasurable about her cunt that made it practically addicting! Damn his old man for screwing things up between him and her so long ago! They could've had things go nice and easy when they came to the Tendo Dojo the first time around if he hadn't...

Shaking his head, Ranma shoved such thoughts aside. Angst over the past later, fuck these two women into submission, (or as much as he dared to handle) first!

Through all the pleasure, Nabiki was moaning up a storm. By now, she'd licked Jolie's cunt clean of cum but she kept on as she felt Ranma's dick spear her for the third time, (fourth if you counted her ass). Combined with Jolie's tongue... it was heaven!

His hands moving forward, Ranma massaged the brunette's abdominal muscles, enjoying the feel of her body immensely as he continued to fuck her towards oblivion. She was tighter than Jolie but that wasn't what he was enjoying. No, it was that she had a wetness and warmth all her own that caressed his cock that made him enjoy copulating with her so much.

Seeing how much care he took in fucking the woman, Jolie smiled as she reaches to rub his balls as she ran her tongue along his shaft as he's was pulling out. "Mmmm... your eyes are so... lit up when you're fucking her." She looked up at him with a kind smile. "You really like her, huh?"

A small blush coming to his face, (from both the heavy breathing and the concept) Ranma could only answer the blunette pokégirl by nodding his head as he continued to fuck her.

"Mmm... that's good to hear," the police pokégirl said. "She really needs you, more than she'll admit," Jolie added before she nibbled on Nabiki's clit again. She shivered herself as Nabiki was getting insistent with her tonguing. "Mmm...yesss..." she hissed in pleasure. "I'll cum, dear... but not before you cum... cum all over that fat cock in you."

Unable to verbally reply, Nabiki just grabbed the bluenette's ass and went to town on her pussy. In short order her, own orgasm was triggered, her folds CLAMPING down on Ranma with an inescapable force.

Eyes snapping wide open, Ranma could only let out a wordless scream as the pressure for to him. Arching his back and rearing his head backwards, the Asian male just slammed his hips into Nabiki's own, flooding her cunny with abandon, each thick spurt of his cream streaming down into her depths.

Jolie's cries joined his as her own orgasm soon followed. Grasping the blankets into her hands, her pussy splashed her fluids onto Nabiki's face with intense force.

Soon the wave of pleasured died down. Ranma slowly pulled out of the Tendo as Jolie rolled off of Nabiki. Seeing some room on the bed, the pigtailed martial artist finally allowed himself to flop down onto the bed beside Nabiki, all the while panting deeply for breath.

Reversing herself so she was head to head with her lovers, the OfficerJenny smiled widely. "Now that... was fun." An '11' sort of fun to be precise.

"Even with only a ten minute walk from the police station, I'm still winded from all the sex..." Nabiki mumbled to herself. Still, she looked very satisfied so it wasn't too much of a drag for her.

Nodding his head, Ranma's chest was rising and falling as he breathed deeply, feeling rather spent. "I... I think I'm gonna need another... Stamina XXX..." he managed to tell them. "But first... I think a nap's in order..."

Agreeing with that line of thought, Nabiki told him, "No argument here."

Although she pouted at hearing the humans were giving in to their fatigue, Jolie had to admit that they had gone at it a lot more than she did today... lucky bastards. "Okay," she relented. "I admit that a nap does sound good right about now."

Lying on the bed for a moment, Nabiki turned her head to look at the man lying beside her. "Say, Ranma...?"

"Hmm?" The martial artist 'asked' as he cocked his head to look at her.

Turning her body to him, the brunette curled up against his frame. "What happened that day? I just ran into your dad, I saw he had your pack but... I never saw you"

Turning his head to look at Nabiki, Ranma told her, "We were packing up that day to head out for our training trip and dad insisted I went on ahead even though I told him I needed to return the money. He said he'd make sure you got it but..." he sighed. "You know how Pops is and how gullible I was back then."

The woman let off a depressed sigh. "Figures..." Nabiki grumbled as she shook her head.

Having the decency to blush, Ranma mumbled, "Sorry."

Nabiki managed to give Ranma a smile. "Like you said you were a kid and gullible, I was once too." Oh so long ago...

This was not a good day for Ash Sexum

Oh, sure it had started out well enough. He didn't just get one Starter Pokégirl, he got three. His brother had never had that.

At least, that's what he thought. He never really knew the man, only by word of mouth his mother received. Ash didn't even know what Pokécenter or Professor had tested his brother, let alone what if any girls Ranma received as his Starter.

Anyway, with three Starters, he felt he was well on his way to facing the world and starting his journey into becoming a Harem Master. So he picked a direction—which just happened to be in the opposite direction his mother's calls were coming from, coincidence I tell you!—and set out.

And then things went downhill from there.

Once he was far enough into the woods not to worry about his mother following him about people discovering his training style, he released each of his girls to see what the Professor had given him.

That was his first mistake.

Galia, a Gun-Bunny wasn't too bad. Sure, it was odd to get a pokégirl that was already evolved as a Starter. But she seemed nice, if a little ditzy and unsure of herself. She didn't really have any memories of a life before Ash released her, so she could have been a recently rescued pokégirl.

She also looked a little like Ash's former tormentor, Gary. Perhaps she was a sister to him; Gary's mother was a bunny-type after all. And he would admit he'd likely get some secret pleasure from Taming Gary's sister.

But that was as good as it got.

Second he released … Misty.

Boy was she angry! He'd probably be minus his testicles at the moment had it not been for some of his mother's teachings. Of course, it could be understandable that she was upset, when she started running off about how he wasn't Stroak, how she was supposed to be a water-type now, how he was obviously a pokégirl thief, and she would 'unman' him before turning him in.

He finally was able to convince her that he had not stolen her, that she had been given to him by Stroak, and he would do everything he could to ensure she got her wish and become a water-type—not the turning him into a eunuch part.

He had to! It was one of the few things his father had preached that his mother taught him: angry tomboys often led to dead Tamers.

And finally his third one: Peekabu.

She was non-domesticated and apparently still pissed at whoever had put her in that pokéball. His right hand still twitched if she looked at him, so many of her electric attacks he had taken. She was not going to listen to him, no matter what.

He had thought first that Professor Stroak had given him a great gift.

Now Ash wanted to tell his mother that the dear Professor had touched him inappropriately, just to have her bring down Hell upon the man.

So, in typical fashion—proving he was his father's son, even if the man would never admit it—Ash came upon a great thought. They needed a team-building exercise, something that would bring them closer together and build a sense of companionship.

So, when he saw a pack—or was it flock, he never knew what to call a group of specific pokégirls—of Racks, he thought this would be perfect. They would attack together, get in, capture a few girls, and he might even get to double his harem. Flying types were dead useful after all. Hell, there might even be some people on Poke-E-Bay who would trade him some things for a Rack.

He couldn't have been more wrong. After all, a charge only works when everyone agrees to go at the same time.

Ash charged forward.

Galia looked on in confusion. Her mind-wipe hadn't left much in the way of attacks. At the least, she could be considered a Level-1 pokégirl, even given her current evolution.

Peekabu ignored him. Hell, she never asked for this. Let the little monkey get himself killed for all she cared.

Misty jut shouted that he'd better not die before he got her back to Stroak.

Needless to say, the charge proved ineffective, especially when he was the only one facing off against twenty-plus angry Rack, since he apparently struck the leader of the group with the rock he had thrown.

The Rack were not happy, attacking en mass and not caring that only one member of the foursome had actually attacked them. Despite her weakness, Misty was very adept at punching things. Galia was doing pretty well, even with the fact she was still unsure of herself. She hadn't summoned any weapons, but her punches struck just as easily as Misty.

Peekabu, however, was paying for her earlier inattentiveness. She had been swarmed by the Rack, and while she did take out a few with the electric attacks Ash now knew so well, she was simply being overwhelmed.

So Ash did what he knew he had to: he rushed to help her. Say what you will about the teaching methods of Nodoka Sexum, but she taught her second child to always defend your pokégirls, to never ditch them, to treat them well and keep them close to your heart. He arrived, fought enough Rack off to try and shield the injured Peekabu with his body.

It may not have been his plan, but his act of selflessness did something to the wild Peekabu. She saw the former monkey risk his life to save her, to protect her, if even for a short time.

So she decided … to save his life.

One severe Thundershock later after she pushed Ash off of her, and the Rack were either knocked out or fleeing.

It may not have been what he had planned, but it had worked; Ash's team had grown closer under a shared adversary.

Too bad he had forgotten to pack more than the spare pokéballs Stroak had given him. So of the fifteen Rack left behind unconscious, he was only able to take three.

What a gyp!

And now it just got worse, as he fled down the road, hands holding Misty and Peekabu's as he raced down the road he had ended up on, Galia in her ball for the moment.

And why was this bad?

"Oh, isn't my Ash such a manly man, girls? I mean, he's taken three shots from my tranquilizer gun in the posterior already and he's still running!"

Yes, his mother had found him!


	8. Chapter 8

_Earlier on the road…_

"I can't believe that ungrateful lush left me behind!" screamed Maryanne, a pokégirl that was part of Professor Stroak's crew. The Titmouse had been trying to finish some last minute maintenance when she discovered her Master had left her behind. Oh, it hadn't been the first time he had forgotten about her. She'd still be in that Arachnae's cocoon if not for Rita. "When I get my hands on him, I'll … I'll … I'll lock him in a room with a feral Dildoqueen! No; ten feral Dildoqueens!"

Maryanne was needless to say, very upset with her Master's lack of care.

"Now Maryanne, calm down," said Nodoka, trying to soothe the angry pokégirl. "Now you can't do that."

"Why?" growled the Titmouse.

"Because it could be traced back to you," said Nodoka simply. "Now if he somehow suffered an accident, something that could be traced back only to him being careless, well that's better."

"You … you'll help?" asked the hopeful Maryanne.

"Help?" asked Nodoka. "Help with what, dear? No evil planning here," she finished with a smile.

Maryanne allowed a smile to form on her lips. Oh, he was **so** going to get it. "Thanks again for the ride."

"No problem," said Nodoka as she stood up, making her way to the front passenger seat. "We were going that way."

"Oh, why?"

"We are going to reunite our Mistress with her first son," said Kinshou, the Dominatrix, currently driving the vehicle. "He too is at Pewtit, thus we hope to arrive before he moves on."

"Ah," said Maryanne. "I remember you telling me about him. They found him?"

"He appeared in Buggy Woods with some human girls and only a Skunkette," said Azalea. "One of the human girls was hurt and now they're sitting in Pewtit until she's well enough to move."

"Oh," said Maryanne.

"Any idea why Stroak wanted to go there?" asked Jetta, reading a magazine at the table in the cabin.

"Some new pokégirl was discovered in the area," said the Titmouse. "I think it was labeled a Salusian. He got real excited, tried emailing the Tamer it belonged to, but our system fried. Jackass probably forgot he could do the same thing from the mobile unit. That's about all I know."

"Salusian?" asked Nodoka.

Maryanne nodded. "Maybe related to a Skunkette, but that's all I know."

Nodoka smiled a bit. Perhaps her son had evolved his new Alpha. Sure, Skunkettes were uncommon and it could be someone else's Skunkette. But she knew in her heart that it was the one with her son.

Her fantasies ended when she felt the RV slow down. "Kinshou, what's the problem? Why are we slowing down?"

"Your son is before us, Mistress," said the Dominatrix.

Nodoka spun her seat around. Sure enough, not even a hundred meters ahead of them, was the familiar sight of her son's unique outfit. "Jetta, my tranquilizer gun!"

Jetta just shook her head. Well, the boy should have known better than running from his mother like that.

Nodoka was just happy. Now she could email her older son and let him know they were coming! Oh Joy of Joys, it was going to be the perfect family reunion. All that was missing was word that her husband had suffered a painfully agonizing and long death under some horrendous pokégirl.

But soon as her youngest manly son was aboard, they'd make haste towards Pewtit for the reunion with her first manly son.

She just hoped that if any memories of her husband remained in the child, that he wasn't going to be against meeting her. Nodoka had already lost nearly two decades with him and nearly him as well. She wasn't going to lose out on knowing him now.

Kiiro sighed as she continued to explore her old jobsite. Now that she was no longer bonded to her former asshole Master, she could appreciate the place for what it was.

A dump.

Briefly, she wondered if her former sisters would think the same once they had 'proper' masters—i.e. masters who bathed more than once a week. Places that seemed good at the time now seemed so … undesirable. Perhaps it was because of the love her new Master and Mistresses—and she considered all three sisters her Mistresses, even if she hadn't been Tamed by them all … yet—or because of the attention and care they showed her.

It wasn't like they were spoiling her. Clothes, human food, even relaxing baths…

Okay, maybe they were spoiling her a bit. Thousand Gods knew she never had such treatment at the Ranch she had come from. She doubted Blowtorch or Viceclamp had come from anything better. They acted like her: thinking this was all there was to life, that they had it good.

Compared to some of the Tamers who had come through those doors… Yeah, it had been good for them.

But now … the rose-tinted glasses were off. Only once you experienced heaven could you truly know hell.

And by the time the trio were finished, this hell would be stripped of anything of value.

She smiled at that. _That'll show those evil meanies!_ Even if Pete and his cousin didn't lose the place, by the time they finished repairing the transport and upgrading it, there wouldn't be anything left here for the mechanics to use. She had even seen Alice sneaking the sex toys into the storage lockers aboard the Landmaster. _Ooo, she's planning on surprising the Alpha,_ she thought, giggling a bit, as she continued to look over things. You never knew what sneaky things those guys might have hidden without the pokégirls knowing. She knew they hid their alcohol stores, probably whatever tools they had used to disassemble the vehicle so quickly. All three pokégirls together, it would have taken a few hours to break it down that quickly.

So how did the bad people do it? Even with Blowtorch and Viceclamp helping, that was too quick unless he had some stuff he kept hidden, something he didn't want people or their own pokégirls knowing about.

This was why she was near the back of the building. If there was something hidden, it had to be here, the front was too open for any hidden areas.

The fact that she often found her owner and his cousin back here, drunk off their asses, mumbling about huge payoffs was another clue, but she didn't want to think too often about that. When they were sober enough, she'd get a beating for being back there if she went looking for them.

That did add a bit of fun to what she was doing. Aside from looking for more things, she was also looking for whatever they had back here. She was just as curious as the next pokégirl, but the prospect of beatings had kept her away before.

That wasn't an issue now. She didn't have to worry about being hit for coming back here. If the bastards ever tried it, her Master would so kick their asses.

Of course, it would have to be outside of the garage, she didn't want her yummy Master to get into trouble or anything. Hell, Pete and his cousin were only in trouble for taking apart the Landmaster and trying to blame Alpha Asrial for it.

Of course, what she found wasn't too impressive. A pile of empty beer cans in one corner, flowing out of a trash can half the size needed to hold them. Some empty pizza boxes near it as well. In the other corner, a bed that likely hadn't been cleaned since it was put there, surrounded by porn magazines and a few used tissues— _better there than in us,_ she thought with disgust. In the center near the back wall was a desk, piled high with beer cans, old plates, and no less than three dirty boxers.

Looking around, she really couldn't see a reason why they kept her out of the room.

"Maybe the magazines are gay?" she wondered, nudging them with her foot. It turned out that her thought was wrong though, the scenes shown were male/female, male/pokégirl, or pokégirl/female. And what ones she couldn't see on top of the various stacks, she certainly was not going to go through.

Sighing, she looked at the desk. Unless Greasy Pete was hiding SLCs in the mattress—and she certainly hoped not, because who the hell would take them—then there had to be something in the desk.

Blackmail never hurt.

Pulling out one drawer, she quickly shut it. She didn't know if that was an old sandwich or a dead rat, but the smell was enough to nearly make her faint. The second drawer had a few sheets of papers, nothing much except 'Plans for World Domination', 'Beer Flavors They Need to Make', and 'Famous Sluts I Wanna Nail'.

The World Domination plans weren't even that good. One was to get lots of money, two was blank, and three was 'world domination and sluts'.

"My former Master was a moron," Kiiro murmured. Looking in the third drawer, all she found was a flashlight that surprisingly still worked.

That was probably because Greasy Pete and his cousin loved their shadow puppets.

Sighing, but not daring to sit in the chair belonging to the desk—no telling what had occurred in it—she sank to the floor, looking under it.

And she spotted something, a small panel in the floor partially covered by the desk. After pushing the desk to the side of the room, she opened the panel, revealing a keypad that wasn't illuminated.

Greasy Pete was many things, that included being short-sighted. The keypad would have been a good measure of security … had he gotten the full package and followed simple advice.

Instead, Pete purchased a stripped down version, cobbled together from what hestole borrowed. The keypad was only as good as the memory and system it worked off of. Since the hard drive was only what was built within the panel and powered only by the generator Kiiro was supposed to keep constantly charged, it was much easier for the Peekabu to get past it.

She merely had to give it enough charge to turn it on and hit the 'Open' button. Without any external memory, the system didn't know she wasn't the first user, let alone a user with permission. It simply saw her as the installer and saw no need to keep her out.

"Eeep!"

It would also have helped Kiiro had she **not** been sitting on the entrance that opened up, dropping her down the stairwell.

"Owie," she murmured, as she sat up.

 **BOINK!**

After getting herself off the floor once more, rubbing a new bump on her head, she picked up the flashlight that had hit her in the forehead. "This had better be worth it," she sniffed, hoping her Master wouldn't be too upset that she was slightly hurt. Those stairs had hurt, not to mention the flashlight hitting her. At least she had been lucky enough to move the desk out of the way, else that would have likely had that fall on her.

Turning on the flashlight, she looked around the bottom of the stairs.

"Wow," she murmured, spotting a large room, filled with boxes. "Hey, maybe I can find some parts to fix the AC," she murmured, as she begun to look for something to open the crates with.

As such, she missed when her flashlight illuminated a symbol on one such crate, the symbol of Team Rocket.

Jolie stretched herself as she heard an annoying beeping noise. _Damn alarm clock, can't you shut the hell up!_ she mentally cursed, rolling over, palm slapping the table next to her bed to try and silence the offending machine. It took several tries to locate it, two more to try and locate the off-button … and one try to yank it and toss it against the wall, silencing its infernal cries forever.

With the evil alarm clock defeated, she turned back, cuddling into the warm and comfortable blankets, as well as the pulsating teddy bear.

But why was the bear pulsating like it had a heartbeat?

The answer came as she slowly opened her eyes, spotting the sleeping form of one Tamer Ranma Saotome. By the Thousand Gods, she had fallen asleep with the humans, cuddling into the side of the rare 'Eleven' Tamer. If the other girls ever suspected his true abilities at the Precinct, the male would never know peace. He could very well end up the literal father of the next generation of Officer Jennys and Growlies. Hell, the lengths her fellow officers had gone to just for a chance to be near such a Tamer told her that.

But she was enjoying this new sensation: waking up with her lovers. The usual lame Tamings she got usually ended with the guy putting away his barely adequate tackle and rushing out. Hell, she would have enjoyed this last night had she not promised to escort him back to the Pokécenter after the date.

Jolie had been a bit upset that they weren't still at it—that was one hot scene in the Interrogation Room after all. But she could understand, Ranma had just finished giving the human girl a sexual healing. And now there was probably no chance in Hell that if Nabiki ever did Threshold, she'd turn into a Dark or Infernal pokégirl.

And … she did get a second helping of the hot Tamer. By the Megami, that boy was a Taming Legend in the making. _I wonder … would he be a Twelve if I got him fresh?_ she wondered, as she looked at the cuddling pair next to her. He was a Ten after Taming a few in his harem just before meeting her. If his stamina was anything to go by, he either hadn't Tamed at all that day or not for a while before he laid his 'healing hands' … and lips on the Tendo girl. If he was fully rested and fed…

She felt herself dampen at those thoughts. **This** was the type of man spoken about in fairy tales told to little girls and pokékits. This was a Tamer that a pokéwoman would have herself shipped halfway across the planet, just to be bred by him. He was a man with stamina, skill, very … very decent equipment, and a personality…

He didn't just fuck you, he made love to you. When Ranma slept with you, and looked into your eyes, you felt like the center of the universe. You felt humbled, loved, as if you were the most special person in his universe.

 _I am_ _ **so**_ _being bred by him when I become a pokéwoman,_ she thought happily, minutely rubbing her wet sex against his leg. Gods, just being near him like this was lighting her fire again. _If he ever starts a Ranch, I am getting transferred there._

Of course, she had to survive her next day at work. Her co-workers—well, the female ones at least; the males could go fuck a light socket for all she cared at the moment—were not going to be too thrilled that she had not only been with him a **second** time before they even had a chance, but that she had escaped with him.

But helping Nabiki, the taste of their combined juices, the threesome in her bed—she might not wash these sheets for a while, the scent now in them—was soooooooo worth it. It was very tempting just to wake them up and have another go.

But there wouldn't be time. By now, the girls at the Precinct might realize they were not hiding in the building. If so, how long would it take—the pokégirls, not a good bit of the human males there who couldn't solve a crime if they had a confession, video footage, and…

Actually, when was the last time one of them solved a major crime?

Oh well, that was a thought for another time. Right now, as much as she hated to, she would have to wake up her lovers. If the other girls thought they were here, they'd come and break down her door and tear into her small apartment to find the pigtailed Tamer. _Okay, maybe—just maybe—I'll lend out the dress,_ she thought. She might need to make some concessions after all, they were bound to be **really** pissed.

Smiling, she pushed herself up; just enough so she could place her lips on the Tamer's and give him a wake-up kiss.

Lips pressed together, she noticed with great joy that even half-asleep that he could still curl her toes with his kisses.

If she knew he was actually still asleep, she'd be really impressed. After all, reacting while asleep does have other uses aside from dodging angry rivals trying to put their fist through your head.

Pulling back slightly, she fought to control her breath … as well as the urge to say fuck it and start trying to bring his equipment to full attention for another ride. She braced herself by reminding her libido that she liked this place, and she was pretty sure having the Pokégirl Police Force tear through your front door and trash your place might—just might—work towards an eviction. Landlords did tend to hate things like that and there was no way in Hell she was going back to the dorms at the station—not that she could after her last exit today.

"Wake up, Sweet Prince," she whispered huskily. "Nap time's over."

Her answer was Ranma's arm pulling her closer to him, making her squeak, as she felt his hand kneed her ass as his own head angled up to resume their kiss.

"Uh-hmm."

The lip lock ceased, as the duo slowly turned their head. Jolie's eyes were open wide, as Ranma's were, having attained consciousness somewhere between pulling Jolie's body to his and being discovered by…

"As enjoyable as the show is," said Nabiki, leaning on her arm, "we may need to get going, Ranma. It is getting pretty close to dinner and I don't want to worry the others." She also didn't want to imagine what sort of superior look would cross Kasumi's face when she learned her sister had just gotten laid and laid hard. Ranma did do what she asked: made love to her and fucked her raw. The nap had helped, but she still felt some twinges of pain, especially from where the pigtailed boy had shoved his dick up her ass. _At least I got one of his first's before Kasumi._

 _Well, two if you count our first kiss all those years ago,_ she thought happily.

Not that she would ever tell Kasumi just who her long lost love really was, she'd never heard the end of it. The eldest Tendo was going to be too smug as it was just from knowing that Nabiki had also rode the Wild Stallion. And knowing her sister, as soon as the Tamer's Exam was over—if not sooner—Kasumi was going to want details. _At least I don't have a video of my first time,_ she thought smugly.

Back at the Precinct, one hard-working Jenny not currently on a full building search for the Pigtailed Taming God was updating his profile and making changes to the code.

One of these changes included a link to a popular video sharing site: BoobTube. And at this part of the site were the scenes of one girl with a pageboy haircut getting fucked to heaven and back.

She did cut out the conversation part. Most watchers of BoobTube had short attention spans, after all.

 _Why did a chill just go down my back?_ Nabiki wondered.

Ranma wondered as well, but he only cared when a chill **didn't** go down his back daily. That was when the shit would hit the fan the next day, usually because of something his Old Man did.

He really needed to kick the Old Panda's ass if they ever got back home.

"Any chance we have time for a quick shower?" asked Jolie. She didn't want her place trashed, but damned if Ranma's tongue and hand hadn't stoked those fires again.

The answer didn't come from them, but a phone answering machine.

" _This is Jolie, leave a message after the beep."_

 _ **BEEP!**_

" _We know you're there, Jolie! As soon as this lockdown is over with, we're coming over there! You better not have worn that Taming God out!"_

" _Yeah, and you better hand over that dress like you promised!"_

"I think we better go," said Nabiki, paling slightly.

But on the bright side, she doubted Ranma would ever have any trouble with the Law … unless he didn't please them. Hopefully they wouldn't storm the Pokécenter. He did have to Tame Alice tonight, possible either Cassandra or Cyan as well.

 _And it looks like Kasumi will be too busy studying to help ensure Ranma doesn't go Neko during it,_ she smiled internally. Oh yes, Nabiki might get another helping tonight. If not, then perhaps she could figure if she enjoyed being dominant over other girls aside from Jolie. A good relationship was often built on shared interests after all.

"You sure you're okay, Nabs?" asked Ranma, as his lover leaned on him, as they slowly made their way back to the Pokécenter. The journey was made all the longer as they needed to avoid a direct path, as that would lead them right past the Precinct.

"Fine, Stud," she said, wincing slightly as her current speed agitated her recovering nether regions. It was still worth it though.

"Yeah, but you're walking kinda funny," said Ranma.

"Well, I did have something big shoved in me at two different points," said Nabiki, making Ranma blush.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

Smiling, Nabiki paused, placing her hand against his cheek and turning him to face her. "Ranma, I don't regret it.

"Okay, maybe when you first started trying to shove your dick up my ass, but Jolie coached you, and to be honest, it was pretty good," she smiled. "As for the rest … well, you definitely made me feel like it was my first time. Thank you for that," she finished, kissing him on his other cheek.

"Uh … you're welcome," he said, unsure about what was going on.

"Ranma, we made love, we fucked like animals, I enjoyed it, I **know** you enjoyed it," she said, wiggling her eyebrows. "So drop it. I'll be fine after a nice hot soak. Until then, I'm just going to work past the soreness. At least I don't have any bruises on my ass."

Ranma just smiled. "Well, now I know what not to do to punish you," he said.

"Aw," said Nabiki, mock-pouting. "So if I'm bad, I won't get a spanking?"

"Nah," said Ranma, "I'll just withhold sex." His eyes went wide after a moment. _I can't believe I said that!_

Nabiki's eyes narrowed. "That was cruel, Ranma." Before he could stutter an apology, she shook her head. "You can't expect me to go cold turkey, so I'll just have to be a good girl … and be bad at the right times," she finished with a smile.

He let out a breath he had been holding, worried his little comment had cost him. "So … we're okay?" he asked.

Nabiki nodded. "Yeah, we're good, Ranma."

"So … what about our past?" he asked.

"I'm not going to go fiancée all over you, Ranma," she said quietly. "Yeah, I care … a lot for you. But let's face it; I'm not the type to go demanding you marry me now. If we can make something work then it's all good. If not, then we tried. If we end up just fuck-buddies or man and wife, I'm not going to force you to do anything."

"You're not?" he asked.

"I learn, Ranma. And I definitely learned from the mistakes of your other suitors. I'm not going to trick you, or change for you, or use any favor you show me against the others. I'm going to be me … well, the new me anyway," she said. If she could, the darkest parts of the Ice Queen would never be a part of her again. But in this world, she had her use.

She just wouldn't be all there was of Nabiki from now on.

"O…kay," he replied.

"Gees, Ranma; did you have this talk with Kasumi?" Nabiki asked.

That made him pause. Why was he having this conversation with Nabiki? "Well, I mean… You see…"

"Any day now, Ranma."

"Well, me and Kasumi ain't ever had anything between us before," Ranma admitted. "Me and you though, we had a few weeks together … before the fat panda screwed it up."

"Very true," said Nabiki. That did make sense. They had been together before, he was definitely her first boyfriend and considering Uncle Genma, she was probably his first girlfriend. Hell, had the panda not screwed up that meeting, she'd probably be the one engaged to Ranma for the last year.

That didn't mean she'd be getting any during that time. There was something about this world, something that … well, made you horny. _And people said sex on TV would do that._

"So you're worried about if this changes things for us, maybe for the worse," she said.

He nodded. "I don't wanna make you upset anymore, Nabiki. Kami knows I already done messed your life up a lot."

"I forgave you already," Nabiki said, slapping him lightly on the arm. "Boy, did I forgive you," she said, a slightly perverted smile on her face. "Hell, you may have pounded forgiveness out of me so hard, I'll probably forgive the next mistake you make."

"You sure?" asked Ranma.

"Ranma, don't use that extra forgiveness now."

"Right," he said quickly. The last thing he wanted to do now was make her mad. Nabiki was scary when she was mad.

"Of course, if you want to send me on the crazed fiancée path, I could do that as well," she said, running her hand along the looped whip.

"That's okay!" he squeaked, raising his hands in a warding gesture. Why oh why did he get her that whip!?

She shook her head, smiling. Nabiki knew she'd be in trouble if Ranma's dominant side—she knew it existed, her ass was still warm thanks to it—ever got applied to normal non-Taming life. Of course, that could be kinky in its own way.

 _Down girl, don't want to jump him before we get back and get a bath. I really don't want to meet the others smelling like sex._

 _Well, at least Jolie never had Ranma do a money-shot. There's so many better places for that to go._

 **SMACK!**

"Yeow!" cried Nabiki, rubbing her rear, and glaring at Ranma.

"Hey, you were zoning out there," claimed Ranma.

"Right, Ranma," she said in disbelief. "Admit it, you love smacking my ass."

"Yes I do," he said with a smile. It was kind of fun to act like this with Nabiki. Granted, he never smacked her bottom when they were younger, but now … she felt safer … especially now that he knew she wanted him to be a little bit pervy.

Well, it wasn't like he could be like his old self now that he fucked her … and Jolie … together.

"Stop smiling like that, Ranma," said Nabiki. "It's kind of creepy in the low light."

Ranma shook his head, finally noting that it did seem to be getting darker pretty quickly. Maybe they had stayed over at Jolie's later than they thought.

"Well, things are looking up," said Nabiki. "I'm feeling better than ever, we've opened a new chapter in our lives…"

"I learned a lot about you," said Ranma smiling.

"And do keep those tidbits to yourself," Nabiki advised, eyes narrowed. "That little fact is for you and probably only by you. Anyone else, I'd prefer—nay, demand control."

"Like with Jolie," he added.

"Right," Nabiki nodded. "I'll admit I'd prefer to be a Dom, but for you and only you, being a sub isn't so bad."

"Okay then," said Ranma.

The two walked in silence for a few moments, before Nabiki sighed.

"A Dom, Ranma, means dominant. It means someone who prefers control. A sub means a submissive, someone who likes being controlled."

"Ah," he said, scratching the base of his pigtail nervously. "Thanks."

"Just don't do that again," she said, holding him from continuing on. "If you got questions, ask them, and I'll try and answer them. I'll help you, Ranma, but only if you let me. And trust me; we need to help each other here."

"Got you," he said, pulling her into a hug. Yeah, they needed to support each other. If there was any chance of them making it out of this, the one thing he learned from Akane's injury was that he couldn't do it all alone. Together, they had the best shot of coming out on top.

 _Nothing could ruin this moment,_ he thought, Nabiki's scent reaching his nose as he considered letting go of his restraint and massaging her ass.

Sadly, he should have known not to tempt Fate. He was Ranma Saotome after all.

 **Drop!**

The duo paused, as Ranma stared into the sky. He could have sworn he felt…

 **Drip!**

"Aw, shit," he muttered, as he grabbed Nabiki, lifting her up into his arms, and making a mad dash down the street, looking for anything that would provide shelter from what he knew was coming. That was why it was so dark; storm clouds were moving in.

Rain was falling on Pewtit, splattering about the street. A wall of drops seemed to appear, rapidly advancing on the duo seeking shelter from the elements. Finally, Ranma spotted an overhang, large enough for them to hopefully stay sheltered from the onslaught of the rain. He had been having a great time with Nabiki and didn't want his Jusenkyo curse ruining it.

Nabiki was just having fun. Sure, her privates hurt, given the … vigorous activities from before. The nap had helped with her strength, but it had also cut off the numbing effects the endorphins had given her. Ranma had come through, he had both made love to her and fucked her raw. And she was paying for it now, more so as she was being jostled as her lover ran to avoid the rain, only added to her slight discomfort.

But she wouldn't trade that moment for anything in the world.

"Almost there," mumbled Ranma, racing against the advancing wall of falling water. "Almost…almost…almost…

"Made it!" Ranma exclaimed, stopping quickly before running both himself and Nabiki into the wall.

His eyes opened wide though. His last remark … had sounded sort of high.

"Nice try, Ranma," smirked Nabiki, as she felt two new additions to her lover's chest. Smiling, she used her left hand and poked Ranma's right breast. "Ah, this takes me back."

"Damn it," muttered the pigtailed girl, gently setting down her lover so Nabiki could stand under her own power.

Nabiki just giggled. "Calm down, Ranma," she said, as she looked at the rain, now falling a little more gently. "It's not like I haven't seen you as a girl before," she finished, putting her hand outside the protection of the overhang, allowing the rain to hit her hand. "I wonder … would it be okay to play in the rain," she mused.

"Huh?" Ranma asked, before blinking. _Come to think of it, Nabs and I did play in the rain that one time. Course, that was before it got too damned bitter,_ she growled. They had explained about why the rain was now bitter, something about acid-wear and some business in China. _Damn, I_ _ **knew**_ _I shoulda been paying attention._

"I used to enjoy playing in the rain," Nabiki said with a smile. "Mom made me stop because of the acid rain. Said it was destroying my hair." Smiling, Nabiki stood out in the rain, opening her mouth to catch some drops.

"No acid here," she said with a smile. It probably meant there was a difference in what passed for industry on this world. It would require a little more research, since all she had read up on was the past of this world and her test preparations last night to become a Tamer.

"Really?" blinked Ranma, as she held out her hands, allowing some rain water to gather before drinking it. Her eyes shot open wide in surprise. That was definitely better than some of the water she'd had on her training trip—her Father didn't always believe in things like canteens, especially when he could pawn them or steal hers.

Man, this trip was opening her eyes. She really, **really** needed to give the panda a severe beatdown when she got back. Not only did he steal the money meant for Nabiki, not only did he keep her from learning about sex—that it was very, very nice!—but he made her life difficult on purpose just to make his easier. _Hmm, maybe I can get the Old Ghoul in on this… She'd love to mess with the Old Man!_

Smiling, Nabiki closed her eyes, allowing the rain to wash over her face. She felt freer than she had in a long time. She didn't feel like the Ice Queen anymore, a large chunk of those barriers forever destroyed by Ranma when they made love to her. And now … she felt free of her old self. She felt as giddy as … well, a freshly laid schoolgirl.

Hmm, perhaps it explained a few of the smiles she witnessed in school.

A devilish smile forming, she lashed out, grabbing Ranma's hands, and pulled the petite redhead into the rain.

"Nabiki!" gasped Ranma as the Tendo girl pulled her close and began dancing with her in the rain.

"Remember when we did this?" Nabiki asked, as they danced close together, moves resembling a quickened slow dance.

"Y-yeah," said Ranma. While she enjoyed being close to Nabiki now, being so as a girl was … odd.

Nabiki paused in their dance as she looked down at the redhead in her arms. She could see the apprehensiveness in Ranma's face. "Ranma?"

"Y-yes?"

Using her right hand, she tilted the redhead's face upward. "It doesn't matter."

"Huh?" asked Ranma, confusion evident on her rain-slicked face.

"It doesn't matter," said Nabiki with a smile. "It doesn't matter if you're a boy or a girl, you're still you, still Ranma, still the same person a young little Nabiki Tendo fell in love with.

"Of course, you had way more common sense back then."

"Thank—hey! What's that supposed to—mmRPH!"

Nabiki decided to silence those thoughts by silencing those lips with her own. Was it still love? Was she in love with the little boy Ranma was all those years ago? Was there something more for them now?

Who cared? She didn't know what life had in store for them here in this parallel Earth. But she knew she felt an attraction to the gender-changing martial artist. Perhaps it could be more, perhaps not.

That was the problem with Ranma's love interests: they all insisted that it be on their terms, their desires.

Nabiki for once … and only for Ranma, was going to let it go and let things make their own course. If it worked out, so be it. If not, then they would know that too.

But for now, she was only concerned about showing her adoration for the sexy lithe thing in her arms, and with her tongue in the redhead's mouth.

Ranma was always better to understand things after a demonstration. Now she could truly enjoy this moment, even the rain was stopping. Nothing would ruin this!

She should have known better than to tempt Fate.

Clyde Bills was not your standard Tamer. Unlike many Tamers, he **did** fail his first attempt to get his license. Where say … Ash Sexum missed his test due to being poisoned by Gary Stroak, Clyde failed it because he had been too busy dreaming of fucking exotic pokégirls to remember he should have first filled out the exam. If that hadn't been bad enough, what the examiners caught him doing **during** the exam more than gave them an excuse to bounce him from it.

It took a whole year before he could take the test again—not because of their schedule, but because none of the examiners wanted to be in the same room with some brat that had no problems with touching himself in public. But during that time, Clyde did everything he could to become stronger, faster, tougher. In the end, he wanted to be able to ensure he wouldn't be one of the sixty percent of Tamers who never survived the first three-to-five years of being a Tamer. He certainly didn't want to be one of the saps that retired before thirty, stuck with only three girls at most. No, he was going to be a Tamer till the day he died—he hoped of severe old age and during a Taming Session with the Legendary Hild whom he broke and made his sex toy. He was going to travel the globe, fucking human females and pokégirls alike, a new body in his bed every night, something you couldn't get if you became some lame Breeder.

Of course, luck was not going his way at the moment. He had lost his Alpha to some prick on the way to Pewtit, since he lacked the funds to pay the standard challenge fee—she put on a smile as the guy took her, but he could tell she was upset. After all, why would she rather go with a skinny Tamer when they could have a buff stud like him?

Needless to say, while Clyde may have been physically fit, mental fitness was lacking in key areas. One does not speak of what he plans to do to exotic pokégirls while Taming his Alpha. One does not buy tons of useless stuff for a journey, thus leaving no money in case they **lost** the first battle they came across. They do not spend five minutes talking down to said challenge after issuing the challenge, claiming how they were soon to be defeated by a man who would soon become legend.

But his former Alpha would tell you that he was lacking in other areas aside from Common Sense, such as his Taming Tool was nowhere near as large as he believed it to be, nor was he as skilled in wielding it as he believed as well.

So now he was walking through the streets of Pewtit, bemoaning his luck, and wishing one of the damned stores had been open on his arrival so that he could made return something for some money to get a new pokégirl. Hell, the Pokécenter wouldn't let him in because he technically wasn't a Tamer, not when he didn't have a pokégirl. And if he couldn't stay there, that meant he was stuck in his tent outside of town. Add to that the fact a feral pokégirl had raided his food stores—minus the fact said food stores had been sat outside of his backpack while he took a nap in his freshly erected tent was forgotten—and he was now cold, wet, and hungry. He just needed a sign things would get better.

Clyde Bills smiled as he spotted the two human swapping spit. Thousand Gods, two honest-to-Sukebe human females making out before him! This was a sign of the heavens, a blessing for his journey! It was like seeing a Legendary your first day as a Tamer.

But unlike a Legendary, you could catch human females. "Hey, ladies," he said, as smoothly as he could. Hell, he figured it was already a done deal: him such a stud and the two human females already so hot and raring to go.

Nabiki growled slightly, her lips still pressed against Ranma's own. _WHAT THE HELL IS WITH MY LUCK?_ she asked mentally. Now she knew how Ranma felt half the time: as if the very Gods themselves were out just to fuck with you.

"Might I interest you fine ladies in joining me for the evening?" he spoke, trying to entice them with what he felt was overwhelming charm.

"Go … away," growled Nabiki. Damn it! She was getting to be closer to Ranma, to show them that it didn't matter if Ranma was a man or women, cursed or uncursed. She cared for Ranma for who they were, not whether they had a dick or breasts. It had been hard enough to get that kiss, and after all that work, after tasting those lips of the new form, after spending but a short moment contemplating the differences between kissing the two forms, some **damned fucking dick** decided to butt in!

Clyde just blinked. They … were turning him down? They weren't lesbians, were they? Hell, if they were, surely his manliness would convert them away from rug-munchers. That sort of stuff was only fine when a real man could watch and perhaps participate if he was resting between sessions. "But surely you ladies would enjoy an evening with me," he said with what he hoped was a winning smile. Hell, the rack on the redhead alone—

 **CR-RACK!**

Clyde's face paled as he felt the gentle nip of a whip narrowly miss impacting his precious cargo—his privates.

"Leave now," growled out Nabiki, coiling the whip back around her arm. "Don't make me get any angrier."

"YES MA'AM!" he squealed, as he ran away.

Snorting, Nabiki reattached the whip to her belt. If these males were the best this world had to offer, it was no wonder those girls at the police station had been willing to grab some sexual comforting with Ranma.

Of course, that could explain why everyone wanted to bed the Wild Horse. It was definitely worth the ride.

"Okay … wow," said Ranma, staring at the middle Tendo sister. Who knew Nabiki had that in her. "I'm impressed."

"Don't be," said a slightly embarrassed Nabiki. "I was aiming for his feet."

Shaking her head, she looked back at her lover. "Well, that poor man's Kuno ruined the mood, the rain's already stopped, and we could both use a shower. I say we head back and jump into the furo before we have dinner. I'm sure Cyan is salivating at the chance for a fashion show for her beloved Tamer."

Blushing slightly, Ranma nodded as well. She had all but forgot that she was planning to Tame the dark cat-type that night. _I know I'm not freaking out around them anymore,_ she thought. When Cyan had hugged her—then him—after and during shopping, she hadn't once acted afraid. Come to think of it, that hug hadn't felt bad at all. Maybe something happened to her to make the cat-type girls not seem … so evil.

Smiling, Nabiki grabbed her lover's hand and started off. "Come on, hot stuff; I'll get your back if you get mine," she said with a sultry smile.

"N-N-Nabiki?" stuttered Ranma.

"Oh, drop it," said Nabiki. "I care for you, no matter if you're a guy or a girl, and I don't care who knows it," she stated loudly.

Ranma just followed, blushing deeply. But Nabiki's words … they put a smile on her face. Acceptance no matter what…

Nabiki didn't know it, but that was the moment Ranma declared that no matter what, two things would happen. The first was that she'd scour this world to find the Hello Kitty Binder Nabiki had wanted as a kid—this was some other Earth, so there had to be at least one here.

The second? When they got home, she was **so** going to kick the panda's ass.

Staring at her Alpha's handiwork, the Shadowcat had to whistle in appreciation. "That is so fucking AWESOME!" The Cat-type pokégirl praised Asrial as she watched the mechanism work. The hub-cap would just open up and out of the wheel axel a 2' long trio of blades one on top of the other would stab out and spin in a drill formation. "That is really going to make traffic jams much more interesting..."

The Salusian chuckled at the Dark/Psychic-type pokégirl's enthusiasm. "Eh... it's not so much a traffic jam problem-solver as it is for overgrown foliage or jerks who think we're easy targets for raiding," Asrial admitted with a touch of modesty and a lot of drinking in the praise. She always felt proud of her technological know-how and it was nice to be complimented by the Shadowcat on something outside of her ass.

"Plus!" The Salusian of Imperial Birth continued, "once I get some other goodies installed, I'll have us one powerful, heavily armored, weapon-clad mobile home that nobody will dare attack! Be they Feral pokégirls, thieves, Team Rocket schmucks, or WHATEVER!" Rearing her head back, Asrial laughed heartily. Oh yes, she was going to show those Rockets what for!

Raising an eyebrow, the Shadowcat smirked at the laughing skunk-like woman. "Feeling better, are we?" She asked curiously. Perhaps she could talk the Salusian into another quickie... she did have everything in the RV, after all...

However before she could voice her opinion on how to spend some quality time, Kiiro came running into the room. The Electric-type pokégirl was grinning quite widely while carrying a very intimidating piece of equipment in her arms. "Alpha Asrial, Alpha Asrial!" The Peekabu shouted excitedly as she rushed over to where the Salusian and Shadowcat were standing. "Lookit what I found! Now I can fix the AC!"

The Salusian smiled at hearing that. Well THAT was a relief. She could finally wear some clothing in this dump... at least for the last bit of maintenance; she was sure they'd be done tomorrow. "What did you fiiieee..." she gawked as she took sight of just _what_ the Peekabu was carrying. It was some sort of firearm, long-range style too by the looks of it. It took the blonde skunk-girl a moment but she finally caught her wits "FUCKIN' SHIT!" She screamed in shock. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT RIFLE!?" She demanded to know of the little Peekabu.

Motioning to the way she came from, the yellow-furred Mouse-type pokégirl replied, "In a hidden storage room with the others."

That statement made the Salusian of Imperial Birth blink her eyes in surprise. "Others? Show me!" Asrial demanded, although there was a slight giddiness to her tone. She couldn't believe her luck! Free weapons to either augment the RV or for her own personal use! Oh happy day, she was going treat this Peekabu right! It almost made up for the fascination they had with her ass!

Almost...

Nodding her head, the Mouse-type's ear twitched in excitement as she handed the large rifle to the Salusian. The yellow-furred pokégirl watched as Asrial studied the weapon for a moment before the blonde looked back up at her. "Follow me, Alpha, Alice! I gotta warn you though, watch your step..." she said as she started to pad her way towards the back room.

Seeing the Peekabu moving towards the back, Asrial blinked her eyes at that last comment. "Watch my step?" She asked as she followed the pokégirl, holding the rifle carefully in her hands. She didn't see a 'safety' switch on it and didn't want to accidentally fire it off... although it would be funny to possibly scare the Shadowcat following her. It would certainly assert the Salusian's dominance as Alpha of Ranma's Harem.

"Yeah," the Electric-type pokégirl replied as the trio made their way into the back room. "There's a lot of used tissues on the floor... and then there's the staircase we gotta go down." As she entered, she made her point by grabbing a flashlight off the top of the rather corroded wooden desk. Aiming it, she shined the light at the staircase that went into the floor.

Lowering her head to look at the floor, the Salusian nodded her head. "I see..." Asrial said in understanding before something else the Peekabu said pierced her consciousness. "Wait! Used tissueeEEEW!" She shuddered, completely disgusted as she saw the number of white crumpled wads of tissue. Now really watching her step as she followed Kiiro, she found a hand-railing to hold onto as they walked down the stairs. "How far down is this?" She asked as she followed the Peekabu. "And how many weapons are we talking about?" Asrial needed something to think about rather than the mess upstairs!

The Peekabu was quick to answer, "Not far down, Alpha." Entering through the entrance at the bottom of the step, she then shone the flashlight on the numerous crates. "As to what's in here... we'll have to look, won't we? I opened up that one..." she moved the flashlight over to illuminate the closest crate on the right. "Found a few of the weapons in there."

Carefully setting the rifle by the staircase, Asrial looked around the room and its set-up. Spotting a crowbar, the woman grabbed it as she walked up to the first the open crate, checking its contents. "Hmm... a few more rifles of the same make and ammo." She walked over to another crate and used the crow-bar, doing her best to pry off the lid.

Watching her Alpha work to open the wooden storage containers, the Shadowcat had a serious look on her face, choosing to remain silent. While getting free stuff from the bad-guys was always neat, (after all, they couldn't cry theft when the stuff was stolen by them in the first place) there was a little something that stood out about those containers. Alice's night vision allowed her to see better in the darkness than her compatriots and she saw the boxes bared an insignia that was all too familiar to her. "No way..." she whispered.

Her quiet comment went unheard as Asrial finally opened the container with one more solid push on the metal bar. As the top wooden cover popped off suddenly with the nails still in it, the Salusian motioned for Kiiro to come over; the Peekabu obediently shining the light on it. "Oh! Handguns and ammunitions... some shotguns..." she walked over to another and pried it open, having an easier time with it as she got a feel for opening the boxes. "More ammunitions." Another crate. "Rifles." Yet another crate. "PokéBalls."

Yet it was the contents of the crate after that one that had her grinning. "Oooh... I wonder..." she mumbled as she set down the crowbar atop of another crate still covered. She bent over and reached into the wooden container, pulling out a rifle that looked like something akin to a Salusian army relic with a definitive 1950's flair for the dramatic. "Is this an energy weapon?" She asked as she showed it off to the Electric-type pokégirl.

Shining the flashlight on it to get a better look, the Peekabu blinked her eyes. "I don't know." She looked up from the weapon and to her Alpha. "Maybe Alice will have an idea! She was with Gary's group for awhile, right? I understand that they worked with various pieces of tech; she might know."

Alice rolled her eyes. While it gave her a boost to know that her stealth skills were indeed Number One if neither her Alpha nor Harem-Sister knew she'd followed them down, it did stick out in her mind that the Salusian hadn't thought to have her come down in the first place! They were a team; shouldn't they be sticking out for each other? " _And all those mind-blowing ass-centered orgasms I gave her too,_ " she thought, feeling a little hurt.

"Well either way, all of this is coming with us!" Asrial told the Peekabu seriously. "Some we can sell or... hell! We could augment to the RV!" She grinned widely. "We're going to have to fetch the others and bring 'em down here. We're going to need all the hauling help we can get!" The Salusian chuckled a bit, her gun-lust poking through. "Mama's got a new spanky rifle!"

"Spanky rifle?" The Peekabu asked curiously. Looking at it for a moment as she scratched the side of her head in thought, the pokégirl relented, "Perhaps. It does look like you can use the back part to spank some booty, Alpha Asrial."

As the Peekabu finished saying that, the Shadowcat decided to make her appearance known. "A fine choice of paddle indeed!" She giggled as Kiiro squeaked and jumped, fumbling for the flashlight as she lost her grip. Fortunately, the Peekabu managed to catch it before it hit the floor.

"There you are, Alice!" Asrial shouted, unable to keep from giggling madly. "Just in time to help us take an inventory of the goodies!" She blinked her eyes as the Peekabu's earlier comment finally got to her. "Oh! And 'spanky rifle' was a figure of speech, Kiiro," Asrial explained as a side comment.

Glaring at the Shadowcat who spooked her for a minute more, the yellow-furred pokégirl nodded her head to what her Alpha had to say. "Okay!"

Soon, the lithe yet busty ebony form of the Shadowcat moved to stand aside her Alpha, her purple eyes shining in the darkness as they gathered all the available light for her to see more clearly. While she had been shocked by what marked the crates, it was only known she realized just _what_ the Salusian was holding. "Whoa! Would you look at this!?" She shouted in excitement. "I mean... holy crap! It's an Elemental Rifle!"

Asrial's eyes practically sparkled at that name. "Elemental rifle?" The princess asked, liking the name. "What's it do?" The Salusian further inquired as she handed the piece over to the Shadowcat, allowing the feline to check it over.

Blinking her eyes, Kiiro asked, "You know this stuff?"

Holding the weapon in her hands, the Shadowcat looked over the piece curiously as she replied, "Yeah, I know this stuff. I was raised at the Ramsey Lab over in Celaboner; guy was big into tech and tech pokégirls..." she looked at the Salusian. "As to your question, yes, I do know what it is and what it can do." She held the firearm up for Asrial to see better as Kiiro shone the light on them. "This is an Elemental Rifle, a specialized weapon that can fire Elemental Shells," the Dark/Psychic-type pokégirl started to explain. "About eighteen and a half lbs, maximum ammunition capacity of five shells and effective at a range between twenty-five and eight-five feet, it's a weapon meant for dealing with very dangerous pokégirls from a long distance. The Elemental Rifle deals out precise shots from a considerable distance and unlike the legal firearms available, any Elemental Shell fired from the Elemental Rifle deals **double** their normal damage if they hit the target."

Taking the weapon back from the Shadowcat, Asrial couldn't help herself. She started to giggle maniacally as a blue aura started to engulf her. "Ohohohooo... yes..." the royal Salusian hissed. "Mama Asrial's gonna spank a lot with this, oh yes she is... yesss..." she promised as she sets the rifle back into the crate. Excited as she was, there was still more to search through. Taking a hold of the crowbar again, the Salusian walked over to the next crate and pried it open. She raised an eyebrow at its contents. "Body armor?" She asked as she handed Kiiro the crowbar so she could pull a very thick vest out.

Walking over to the crate, Alice peeked in. "Riot Armor. Wow... this is police grade... and illegal without a permit." She stood up and looked between the Peekabu and the Salusian. "Hell! Besides the ammunitions, all of this stuff is illegal!" The Shadowcat shouted. "Elemental Rifles, Double-Barreled Elemental Shotguns..." she gawked at the crate Kiiro finished opening. "No way! No fucking WAY! How the hell did they get one of these things! They're practically Lostech!"

"Well, now it's OURS!" Asrial told her with a laugh. Oh yes, the things Asrial could do with this arsenal of weaponry and munitions! Sure, she'd have to be careful if a lot of it was illegal but it seemed the law was broken all too often in this world; survival came first! Slowly, she went to check on the crate Kiiro decided to open, the Shadowcat standing by it and looking down into it with shock on her face. "What's in this one?"

Looking over the large weapon, the pokégirl exhaled a deep breath she'd been holding. "Alpha... this is a Plasma Cannon, also known as a BFG 9000!" She shouted. "A surprisingly 'light' thirty-five lbs, the accuracy on this baby is good up to six-hundred and seventy feet... or a solid two-hundred meters if you prefer..." she said seriously. "Much vaunted larger cousins to the Plasma Rifles, these guns could fire massive shots of plasma that few pokégirls could ignore." The Shadowcat frowned. "Unfortunately, because their drain was so much greater than that of the smaller and more portable Plasma Rifles, the power cells for these weapons can't fire more than ten rounds without needing a recharge. It's said that these power cells, just like those for the plasma rifles, could once fire two-hundred rounds before needing a recharge back during the Sukebe War."

At that explanation, Asrial's grin went from very wide to insanely happy. "Oh, I'm sure I can find a way around the set backs..." she let off a very scary chuckle. "Oh yes... we're taking it all!" She shouted happily.

Hear ears pressing flat against her head, the Shadowcat looked at her Alpha with a serious expression. "We ought to turn some of it in..."

"Oh, tish-tosh Alice!" The royal Salusian said, waving a hand at the nervous Dark/Psychic-type. "Didn't you tell me yourself that I need to be more adventurous?" Asrial smirked as she went about hauling one of the crates.

Her eye twitching, the Shadowcat replied, "I meant in bed; not carrying illegal gear!" She hissed, her tail shooting out behind her and fur sticking up.

Rolling her eyes to that, the Salusian turned about to face the member of Ranma's harem. "Half the douche-bags around here bend the rules, so can we!" She placed the crate down and met the pokégirl's gaze. "Besides, I doubt Team Rocket plays fair!"

Pausing from the crate she was working on, the Peekabu looked over to her harem-sister. "She has you there," Kiiro chimed in with a smile before returning to her task of helping her Alpha take inventory of the goods that were stashed there.

"Yeah but Asrial," the Shadowcat frowned as she tried to reason. "I don't want to get Master... in..." she trailed off, eyes going wide as the Peekabu opened a crate. "Holy monkey balls! An Elemental Assault Cannon!"

Hearing that comment, Asrial grinned as she heard that yet more goodies had fallen into her lap. Oh yes, the odds for saving her friends were looking to be on the up-and-up. "Kiiro, bring the cannon and riot armor to the workbench! I got me an idea for some 'ghetto-ized' power armor!" Her body trembling from joy, she couldn't help herself. She HAD to let off a mad scientist laugh. "Muahhahahahahaaaaa!"

Saluting her Alpha, the Peekabu stood at attention and replied, "Okay!" She then bent over, struggling to pull the very heavy weapon out of the crate.

Alice just gawked at all that was going on. Sex she understood. PokéBattle she understood. But this... this was going beyond the realm of normal and legal pokégirl combat! "Wuh-what!?" She practically shrieked.

"Oh, you'll see." Asrial smirked as she ran down the stairs to take up more of the gear.

"Uh, Alpha Asrial..." the feline pokégirl tried to speak up. "That weapon is meant solely for the most powerful pokégirls, the Widow, Leviathaness, Giantess or any of the Legendaries, as well as enormous swarms of other dangerous pokégirls, such as the Vampires or Wasps. The Elemental Assault Cannon's six rotating barrels can fire out a hundred and twenty Elemental shells in the span of a minute." She looked at the weapon uneasily as the Salusian took it from the Peekabu. "These weapons are supposed to be under the HEAVIEST of security and are NOT brought out for anything less than an emergency! The fact that there is one here for the taking is mind-numbing!"

Not taking her eyes off of the glorious weapon of bad-assery, the Salusian tried to humor the pokégirl's worries. "Yes, yes, I understand. And this way, _we_ will have it for such emergencies!" Placing the weapon back into the crate, Asrial cackled, taking up the crate as Kiiro was hauling a second, smaller one herself.

Her tail falling limply behind her, Alice stared at her Alpha's back as the woman disappeared to upstairs. "You're not listening, are you?"

"Sucks don't it?" Asrial replied, grinning at the Shadowcat as she returned for another crate. "Listen, get your rear in gear! I want all this stuff upstairs so I can take full inventory of it tomorrow. It's too cramp and dark down here to take a full listing of everything."

The Shadowcat frowned. "No, you listen!" The pokégirl roared, causing Asrial to jump in place, surprised by the normally laid-back Shadowcat's attitude. "I don't mind taking this stuff but I don't want to get Master in trouble!" She shouted seriously. "Master Ranma is the best thing to ever happen to me and I'll be damned if you get him in trouble waving around weapons he doesn't have the permits for!"

The Peekabu stopped in her tracks. What the Shadowcat said made a lot of sense to her. "...Alpha Asrial?" She spoke up. "Alice has a point." She bit on her lower lip nervously. She hated disagreeing with her Alpha but, "I don't want to get Master in trouble."

Turning her head to look back and forth between both pokégirls with a serious look, Asrial explained, "Neither do I. That's why I'm going to use this crap to ensure our RV is safe as can be and we can defend ourselves. It's a dangerous world out there and it's not like we're using this crap on innocent people." She let off a small sight. "Trust me all right? I won't let this get back to Ranma and I'll take the rap if it blows up in our faces."

The Shadowcat nodded her head. "Well, of course you'd take the blame. You're the Alpha Pokégirl and it was your decision to use this stuff." She smirked a little. "But since you are intent to take responsibility like a proper Alpha then... well I guess we can help."

"Damn right!" The royal Salusian shouted confidently. "Now give me a hand with this stuff! We got plenty of goods to take inventory and hide _and_ I'm going to need some extra hands mounting the hidden panels!"

The Shadowcat raised an eyebrow. "Hidden... panels?"

Nodding her head, the Salusian of imperial birth explained, "I'm going to hook a few to the RV... I mean, we can't keep them in plain sight, right?"

The Shadowcat whistled at that; the woman could modify their ride to such degrees? "Well... damn..." she raised an eyebrow. "Are Salusians a Tech-type of pokégirl or something? You're as skilled as Nerdette or Supe-Bra Genius with this stuff..." she said for the Peekabu's benefit. The Electric-type wasn't in on the secret just yet and to let her think their Alpha a pokégirl... it was just easier to garner support for teaming up on her for Taming!

"Oh I just know my way around high-tech goodies, even modified and built my own flying car in my day," Asrial said off-handed with a chuckle.

The Peekabu smiled as she heard her Alpha declare that. "Does this mean you'll make us some sex-toys?" She asked hopefully.

Her eyes shining with interest, the Shadowcat purred. "Oh, could you? Please? I'd like to see what you could make!"

Groaning in embarrassment at the requests, Asrial shook her head to try and keep from blushing. "Uhmm... I've never tried, actually..." she replied rather lamely.

Up to her Alpha's side, Kiiro held onto the Salusian's arm. "Could you at least try? Oh please, oh please, oh please!"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Alice smirked as things started going back to a more familiar ground for her. "Yeah. Consider it a... 'gift' for our services."

Letting off a heavy sigh, the Salusian replied, "Okay, okay... fine!" Asrial held up her hands in a warding manner. "Let me see what I can do... later."

Letting off a squeal of delight at hearing that, the Peekabu shouted, "THANK YOU ALPHA ASRIAL!" With a lot of energy and giddiness, the yellow-furred Electric-type glomped onto the Salusian in a tight hug. "THANK YOU!"

"AUGH!" Asrial cried out as she fell over from the girls' entire weight slamming into her. Wincing a little from the sudden crash, the Salusian blushed as the Mouse-type was nuzzling her cheek with her own. "Uh... you're welcome."

Alice smirked widely at the sight of the two entangled on the floor. "Oh, I want in on this!" The Shadowcat replied as she dropped down atop of Asrial.

"Gack!" Asrial coughed as the air was forced out of her lungs from the pokégirl landing atop her. Trying to catch her breath, the Salusian replied, "Okay okay, o-" she blinked her eyes. "WATCH THE HANDS!"

"Aw..." the Dark/Psychic-type pokégirl whined. "But your tail's _so_ fluffy!" So saying, her hand continued to stroke the tail.

Feeling Kiiro's hand join the Shadowcat's in stroking, the Salusian's eye twitched. Finally, she sat up and firmly told the two, "Sex later, work now! We've screwed around enough today!"

"But I didn't get anything..." the Peekabu pouted. "Unless you count breakfast with master..." she admitted as an afterthought.

"Gah!" Asrial gasped as she realized that. While Cyan did play with the Peekabu, it seemed the Mouse-type was really attracted to her personally.

Grinning, the Shadowcat playfully agreed, "She's ri~iiight."

Standing up from between the two pokégirls, Asrial firmly told them, "I'll reward Kiiro twice over but for now we **need** to put these guns and ammo upstairs promptly or else we might not get the chance to do so with all the garage equipment at our disposal."

Crossing her arms over her chest, the Shadowcat nodded her head in acceptance. "I know." She sighed and tilted her head as she looked down at the Peekabu who was wrapped around the Salusian's leg. "C'mon, Kiiro. Let go of the Alpha. We've got a lot of work to do!" She grinned. "And I need to get MY Taming tonight!"

The yellow-furred pokégirl pouted cutely. "Awww... do I have to?"

Nodding her head, the feline pokégirl firmly told her, "Yes."

Asrial gave off a relieved sigh as the Peekabu released her leg, allowing her freedom of movement again. "All right then Alice, Kiiro! Bring those crates upstairs while I grab some sheets of metal and a welding kit..." grinning confidently, the woman told her, "Mama's going to pimp our ride!"

To her Alpha's command, Kiiro stood up quickly and nodded her head. "Yes'm, Alpha Asrial." She managed to give the skunk-like girl a smile before picking up a smaller crate and rushing up the stairs...

When she was gone and the Shadowcat was sure the Peekabu was out of earshot, Alice grabbed Asrial's shoulder. "Alpha... we gotta talk..." she said in a soft yet serious tone of voice. "I was trying to get your attention concerning this but I didn't want to involve Kiiro... now that she's gone though..." she trailed off.

Blinking her eyes once, twice, all Asrial could say was, "You lost me." How the hell did the Shadowcat switch from sex-kitten to serious so suddenly was beyond the Salusian's understanding; she'd been just talking about getting her Taming tonight for crying out loud!

The Shadowcat frowned. "Alpha Asrial... I noticed something while we were working. I didn't want to bring it up because I didn't want to upset and worry Kiiro. Alpha, take a good look at those crates!" She told her as she used the flashlight Kiiro left down and aimed the light at the side of one of the crates still down there, focusing on logo on the side. A symbol very familiar to Asrial...

...A red-colored 'R' on a black background.

Her jaw moving up and down silently, it took a moment for the Salusian to find the right words. "Oh fucking A... no wonder..." Asrial murmured. "That... that explains why they have all this high-tech shit! They were probably smuggling it for them!"

Slowly, Alice nodded her head. "Which means in taking all this... Team Rocket might go looking. They might find us!" She turned to Asrial seriously. "I'm willing to support your decision in taking all of this but I NEED to know one thing from you." She looked the Salusian in the eyes, her gold and purple meeting Asrial's blue. "Do you believe you can protect Master should they come to us?"

Asrial's reply was anything but meek. "My answer is 'hell' and 'yes'. I'm a good shot, I know tech and I can fight decently! No Rockets, Ferals or anybody is getting us or Ranma. On this you have my word!"

To that response, the Shadowcat nodded her head. "All right then. Let's get this Rocket gear out of here and see about getting permits. It's one thing to keep it for safety reasons, it's another if we can get licensed for the legal gear so it's ours lock, stock and barrel."

"Well hopefully, Officer Jolie is still very generous towards Ranma..." Asrial mused aloud. Having someone on the inside to get them what they needed to work with the gear legally would definitely be useful.

Smirking a little, the Shadowcat supplied, "If not... we could have a harem orgy to further persuade her."

Raising an eyebrow, Asrial asked, "Harem orgy?" She brought her right had up to scratch her chin as she considered that. "Hmm... that actually doesn't sound half bad..." she trailed off and blinked her eyes. "Man, I have been corrupted."

The Shadowcat smirked. "Corrupted? How?" She smirked as she reached her hand out to rub the Salusian's posterior. "You're just thinking like a pokégirl."

Groaning, Asrial covered her face with her hand in embarrassment. "God almighty..." shaking her head, she lowered her hand. Turning to look at the Shadowcat she changed to subject. "No time to waste. Let's get this show on the road already!"

Getting past the southern entry check-point of Viridick Forest, a large Class-B Challenger II RV, (with portable lab attachment) went mercilessly rushing into nature. Underneath the thick treads of its numerous mighty tires, nature and Common pokégirl found itself no match. The ground practically shook from the massive vehicle's passing. Sure the damn thing guzzled fuel like nobody's business but it was riding in style!

"I tell you Rita, there's just no better way to travel," Stroak told her as their massive and heavily armored transport tore its own path through the forest of the Buggy Woods.

And yes, literally tore its own path, crushing down any tree, plant-life or formation of earth that was in the way of the Pokégirl Researcher's driving path.

Rolling her eyes, the Water-type pokégirl replied, "Oh sure, Professor. We're just ripping trees, causing massive deforestation and killing all plant and animal life in our wake... but it is comfy!"

The Professor's left eye twitched. "Your sarcasm needs work my dear." Rolling his eyes as the Water-type giggled in response, Stroak told the Vaporita, "Honestly... would you like to be like every other Tom, Joe and Dick Tamer out there and be huffing this trek on foot?" He winced but otherwise ignored the squealing of a Cutiepie as they drove over it. Damn thing's own fault anyway, resting in the way of the Class-B RV's path.

The pokégirl was quick to explain, "Oh don't get me wrong. When it comes to trekking through feral territories I'm all for deforestation! It's just... eeewwwww." She shuddered as a second Cutiepie went the way of the Dildodo... or whatever that ancient long-long extinct before the time of Sukube creature bird was called...

Nodding his head in understanding, the aged, wizened and somehow revered Pokégirl Researcher replied, "I know what you're saying, Rita." He looked at the Water-type pokégirl and told her, "Better to be safe than sor-GEEZE!" He shouted as a BuzzBreast slammed against the windshield. "Damn things are everywhere..." he grumbled as he turned on the wipers. It took a few passes but on the fourth swipe, the Bug/Poison-type finally came off, leaving a trail of gooiness in her passing on the reinforced, bullet-proof plastic-glass.

Rita gagged as she saw the mess left by their latest victim of technology. "Oh gro~oooooooosss!"

Nodding his head, Stroak pushed a button on the dashboard, causing wiper fluid to spray onto the windshield as the automatic wipers went to work trying to clean the mess that had been made. "Honestly, we're not going that fast. It was the pokégirl's fault that time," he tried to defend himself and his precious RV. "Damn thing flew right into us at top speeds!"

Turning to look at her Master, the pokégirl replied, "Uh-huuuh..." Rita rolled her eyes, obviously not buying the excuse. Yes BuzzBreasts could fly like crazy bombers but she knew the Professor had a lead foot. "Professor, maybe you could ease off the pedal? It's not like the specimen isn't at a registered PokéCenter that's, you know, easy to track!"

Knowing his luck from how the past few days had went, the Professor told his assistant pokégirl, "You never know they may up and leave!"

"Last I checked they still had an injured member," the Vaporita pointed out. "She's probably still in the hands of medical care."

"Never know!" Stroak responded, ignoring the squeal of a Feral Bunnygirl as it was crushed underneath the weight of a creation not found in nature.

The Vaporita was quiet for a long pause. "...You just like to drive fast huh?"

His eye twitching, the Pokégirl Researcher told her, "If you make a 'finishes too quick' joke..."

An expression of mock surprise coming over her face, Rita cried out, "Heaven forbid, Professor! I'll credit you this: you maybe absentminded, a workaholic and possessed with research... but you aren't a quick finish."

Smiling, the Professor's ego puffed up with a bit of pride. "Why thank you..." there was a sudden pause in conversation. "I think."

Rita smirked. "Hey, you can go for hours and hours and hours, satisfying me, a Titmouse and a Dragoness..." she did frown slightly though. "Although I understand that you had to leave Anastasia behind at the PokéCenter for healing, you really should've waited for Maryanne to come back from grocery shopping..."

"Oh, she'll be all right," the Professor reassured his normally wiseass Water-type. "I left her a note and everything. She'll take care of the lab while we're gone. I just have to make sure to come back from Pewtit with a nice gift for her."

Nodding her head, the Miyazaki-esque aquatic fox-squirrel girl agreed, "Yes. Especially when you consider that said lab is trashed. She hates to clean up big messes."

"As I said," the Professor reiterated. "A **NICE** gift when we come back."

Accepting that answered, the Water-type in the passenger's seat then asked, "So, if I may ask Professor... as you usually do when it comes to new pokégirl finds, do you have any thoughts on this Salusian?"

Thinking about that for a moment, the Pokégirl Researcher told her, "Well, the initial data the PokéDex Network sent suggests that it was an evolution of Mephitits or Skunkette; probably the latter." He smirked. "So it's logical to guess that she will have a fetish for anal-sex and spanking."

The pokégirl stuck out her tongue. "Bleh!"

Chuckling at his girl's response, the Professor added, "Yes, yes. I know you don't care much for the former."

The Vaporita nodded her head firmly. "You got that right. My ass is an exit only, thank you very much!" However, the frown on her face soon broke out into a grin. "Spanking, however... do it right and oh HO, can it be fun!"

The Professor chuckled at Rita's antics. "Indeed but sometimes evolutions can go a complete 180 away from the prior form. This new girl may be something new altogether with just the barest ties to the Skunkette." Smirking, Professor Stroak reached over with his right hand and slid it down between the pokégirl's back and seat. "Besides..." he grinned wider. "I know someone likes the entrance being used two ways..." he teased her as his hand gave her left butt-cheek a firm squeeze.

Cooing in delight, the Vaporita enjoyed her master's hand on her ass. "Oh professor, that feels so-ROAD!" She screamed as she saw them head towards a rather tall and thick tree head on.

Retrieving his hand from the pokégirl's posterior, he slammed his right on onto the steering wheel. "Whoops!" Grabbing the wheel in a tight grip, he swerved the vehicle, narrowly avoiding an accident and causing them to jerk about as the RV roughly turned onto where there was some actual road. "Eh heh... I better drive, huh?"

Nodding her head, Rita told her master, "Yes." She shuddered, a little unnerved by the near-miss. "You can pet me all you want when we're out of the woods. For now, drive!"

The Pokégirl Researcher nodded his head in response to the Water-type's demand. "Yes, yes..." he huffed up with pride. "But we did at least find WHERE there's a road here. This means we'll be able to find the Tamer's camping area and set up to rest for the night..." he grinned. "THEN I'll pet and stroke my soft-skinned Vaporita all I want."

At THAT, the pokégirl grinned widely. Oh yes, she liked petting... and Taming... and everything that went along with that!

However, such thoughts and mood were destroyed by the Pokégirl Researcher slamming his feet on the brakes, causing the large RV to stop suddenly, causing the Professor and his pokégirl to lurch forward in their seats. "Little warning with the brakes next time, please..." the Vaporita grumbled in shock.

"Sorry but... there's a barricade on the road," the Researcher told her as he pointed forward. Indeed, straight across the asphalt road was a tall and thick concrete wall. "The RV can drive through most forest and vegetation but not that!"

The pokégirl just gawked at the sight that greeted them. "What the... the road reports didn't say any barricades were up. What the hell is this for!?"

Professor Stroak shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know but-"

"To protect the world from devastation!" Came a commanding female voice.

"To unite all people's within one nation!" Came a disembodied male voice.

Slapping her face with her right palm, Rita groaned. "Oh fuck no!" Grumbling, the Water-type pokégirl lowered her hand and began undoing her seatbelt.

Suddenly, there was a puff of red smoke atop the wall, a human and a very-near human pokégirl in matching gray uniforms appearing on top of the barricade. The redhead female continued, "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

The male turned to face his target, a rose in his mouth. Removing it, he continued, "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

Rita's eyebrow twitches... she **so** hated Team Rocket speeches.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket! Blast off-"

Lowering the window on her side of the vehicle, the blue-skinned fox-squirrel stuck her head out and screamed, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Needless to say, both Team Rocket grunts were stunned as they looked down at the pokégirl. It was James that found his voice first. "...Wow, that is one ornery Vaporita..."

Glaring at the male that insulted her, Rita slammed a palm onto a button on the RV's dashboard console. "Oh and you got two seconds!" The pokégirl called out.

Blinking her eyes once, twice, Jessie started to ask, "Two sec-"

*WHUMP*! ***BOOM*!**

Seeing the destruction of the wall and two flaming forms flying, Rita grinned widely. Oh yes, the pokégirl was very pleased that she talked the Professor into purchasing and installing a Frag Launcher 3000...

Their forms soaring into the horizon, one could make out the voices, "Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaaiiiiin..."

 _*Ping*!_

Blinking his eyes once, twice, the Pokégirl Researcher couldn't help but laugh "That sent them packing."

Rita giggled incessantly at what she'd done. "Oh yes, yes, yes!" Oh, Team Rocket grunts were always useful as a cheap form of stress relief.

One of the members of Team Rocket's 'Special Team 8', Shino Aburame looked up at the skyline as two well-known grunts of his affiliation went 'blasting off again'... for the fourth time that week. "And it's only Tuesday..."

This was only one of the reasons the sunglasses-wearing, overcoat-clad member preferred his station in the Buggy Woods; humans were just crazy sometimes. However he wouldn't forget his main reason his bosses decided he would be best serving Team Rocket out in the middle of nowhere. While his preference for isolation from humanity aided him in his place, the main decision for dropping him off in the middle of nature was that he possessed two Blood Gifts of Bug-type pokégirl ancestry which would see to his safety despite the dangers of Feral pokégirls and the goings on in Viridick Forest.

The first was the Blood Gift of Bug Affinity. He could exhibit an almost HiveMind-like behavior with Bug-type pokégirls. This gave him a high empathy rating concerning insectile pokégirls of all sorts and allowed him withstand psychic attacks and probing much better than normal people, allowing him to remain 'invisible' to most psychic scans of the forest that would be done from time-to-time by Watchers and local police. It also didn't hurt that Plant, Dark and Psychic-type pokégirls were often intimidated by him. The gift overall allowed him to have a very objective view of the world and could bring himself to be emotionally insensitive, thanks to a skill be described as, "analytical detachment". Shino's merciless tendencies, in regards to opponents as well as his attachment to Bug-types had caused other members of Team Rocket to label him as 'creepy'.

The other main reason for placing him in the forest was that his second Blood Gift was that of Drone Mind. It allowed him immunity to all forms of brainwashing or attempts to influence his behavior, making him an agent that couldn't be turned against his compatriots. This Gift also enhanced the nature of the HiveMind ability bestowed upon him by his Bug Affinity Gift to a truly frightening level. The combination of both gifts gave Shino an almost telepathic-link with Bug-type pokégirls, allowing him to know where each and every one was in the forest at all times and mildly manipulate their actions as he saw fit.

He was going to miss that Arachnae; whenever she fed, she could send such waves of pleasure coursing through him. It was like Taming but without the exertion on his part and the Team Rocket grunt found it most fascinating.

All-in-all, Shino was the PERFECT agent for Team Rocket to set up in Viridick Forest. He was safer there than anywhere else in the world. He was perfectly in sync with Nature and the Bug-types that surrounded him on all sides; his gifts a great Boon to his own Harem of Bug-type pokégirls. He could spy on people traveling through and efficiently rob them if need be and he would be near impossible to trail. He knew the Buggy Woods better than anyone else and with his Bug-type Ancestry giving him immunity to most psychic powers he was near impossible to track.

Near impossible. He did wear a tracer that allowed other Team Rocket members to find him when necessary. Like now.

Looking down from the tree-limb he was sitting on, Shino took stock of the group of Team Rocket grunts that were making their way towards him. While a couple of humans in the group were of no consequence to him, he recognized the main male leading the group. A male of Edo descent that wore a more stylized outfit rather than donning a traditional Team Rocket uniform: vest, arm bracers and slippers made of Feraligarter skin, baggy white silk pants and a trademark pair of nylon pantyhose around his waist for a belt.

"Taro Panythose..." Shino greeted. He knew of the agent; most did. Trained by the nefarious Pokégirl Thief Happosai, Taro was an arrogant, sadistic, ruthless, traitorous and power-hungry individual. Without a doubt, he was a completely dishonorable bastard that found amusement in cheating against his opponent and betraying allies during confrontations or simply ambushing and assaulting innocent people who had done nothing to him. It was also no secret to those within Team Rocket that Taro also had the unrealistic goal of wanting to, "take over the world".

While people like the Edo man are normally stomped flat by the rest of the world, especially by SEELE, Taro was a bit more difficult to get rid of. Having been deemed as useful by the protectors of humanity, Taro was added to their ranks and genetically altered by Gendo Giovanni's technicians. In return for becoming a member of Team Rocket and Giovanni's personal Assassin, Gendo had his scientists artificially induce the Blood Gift of Monster Out within Taro, allowing him to become something akin to a pokéboy: an inhuman beast with elemental powers and strength.

Pantyhose's "Monster" form was similar to that of a male Minotaura, with small crane wings which allowed him to fly great distances despite his enormous size. He also had an eel in place of a tail which not only worked as a second set of eyes for Taro during combat but gave him minimal Electrical powers as well. Understandably, he was a holy terror for Tamers or pokégirls to have to face in battle.

"Aburame..." Taro returned the greeting with a cold voice. "We need to talk to you."

Nodding his head, the normally expressionless individual replied, "I take it you want my weekly report of the goings on in the Buggy Woods before it's due?"

"Yes. Master Giovanni is most interested," Taro admitted. "He's having us make this stop before we head to Pewtit in the morning. We have heard about an interesting group that was dropped off into your neck of the woods." His eyes narrowed. "No pun intended."

"Of course," Shino was quick to reply. "Like me, you have no sense of humor."

That response actually made the transformable Pokégirl Thief smirk. "Indeed. Now, get to business. We have no time to waste. We have to get to Pewtit and take care of a number of things by morning; the boss wishes a smuggling cache to be destroyed before anything that could possibly be linked to Team Rocket is discovered." His hands tightened into fist. "The boss so hates loose ends and recent events have been making so many new ones for him to have to tie off."

Nodding his head, the master of the Bug Affinity replied, "Let's."

Buggy Woods was not a safe expanse to cross during the best of times. And though many considered it a shorter route to travel on their ways to and from Pewtit, it wasn't necessarily the best. Sure, there were attempts to use it as a shortcut for delivers, since the other road around it could add as much as three to four hours to your trip, even if you drove around the protective wall.

But those tapered off when those poor fools learned Bug-types could always find a way. Tires could be shot out or gummed up with webbing. Tracks could be derailed if you dug pits in their path. Even if you had Tamers with you to escort the convoy, it was no guarantee that you would make it out unharmed and with all your supplies. Even the agencies that supplied and maintained the emergency shelters inside the woods took great care, mixing their teams with flight equipment and road transport, as most traps prepared by the ferals tended to fall apart after a while, and Hive activities were closely monitored—no sense in resupplying a shelter the pokégirls had already taken over.

But Buggy Woods was surrounded by a large wall for a reason; and it wasn't because the contractor had an in with the regional ruler at the time. There was a reason that there were well-defined roads/paths through the woods for people to take on their journeys and attempts to travel or gather bug-types instead of walking through the bush and hoping you didn't get attacked from all sides or find a trap of some sorts. The roads may not have been much better, but the protections on them usually meant you had a better chance than wondering blindly in the woods. So in the end, most deliveries were made via flight, since even flying bug-types could only go so high or so fast.

And that was the honest truth to all but a few people.

And one of those people was currently walking down a solitary path, her Dominatrix beside her, both carrying thick backpacks: Nodoka Sexum.

She knew she was safe, knew the woods like the back of her hand. She was a Watcher, having spent many days within her own shelter, studying the Bug-types, learning their secrets and such.

Well, that was just her official duties. Unofficially, she was also the main contact for the only Buzzbreast hive within the woods. She had even used a Speech T2 to allow the Buzzqueen to communicate with her.

Nodoka had also used the hive as a staging ground for unwanted pokégirls. After all, the Buzzbreasts did love their plant-types, so those two groups had no problems coexisting together.

It was the other types they had trouble with, but not for Nodoka. Anyone trying to assault the Hive would expect the insect-girls, perhaps even a Plant-type defense or bring their own in case they wanted to claim the Hive—or its queen—as their own.

Not that such a thing was wrong, but it wasn't good for the Hive. Assaults tended to leave a Hive depleted, lead to the need to determine a new Buzzqueen, and then a need to rebuild the Hive. And since she was on very good terms with the current Buzzqueen and had no desire to be at Ground Zero when a new one might decide to start plucking Tamers up to rebuild their numbers, it made sense to do what she could to secure her ally.

This was especially true as she hoped to earn enough confidence to one day be allowed to witness the entire process that changed a normal Buzzbreast into a Buzzqueen.

Hey, it took a lot of work to maintain a viable ecosystem, especially with the usual 'caliber' of Tamers that entered those woods for a quick grab.

Why, looking around, she spotted where some careless driver had—instead of taking the roads like a civilized person—driven right through the woods, damaging them and probably killing a few innocent pokégirls. Not only that, but some Tamer would probably assume it was a protected road—protected against being turned into a death trap—and use it, thus becoming fodder for the local pokégirls. "Such stupid people," Nodoka muttered.

"Agreed, Mistress," said Kinshou, shaking her head at the senseless devastation. "Whoever did such a thing should be publicly beaten for such a senseless affront to your efforts here."

Nodoka nodded. "If the Queen has any Intel and we can find them in the Rest Stops, we'll have to leave them a nice... present." Said nice present would be some pokégirls 'escaping' the Wall and reducing said vehicle to scrap iron if possible.

"It would appear that now was a perfect time to visit," offered Kinshou.

Nodoka nodded as they made their way to her private scientific bunker. Once there, they could release a flare to make contact with the Hive and then it would only be a matter of time before they either sent an escort or sent the Queen herself to meet, assuming something wasn't around that shouldn't be.

She did know there was something else in the woods, something the Bug-types couldn't sense to well.

Nodoka also knew it was male. She was using the outside stalls during one hot summer to take a bath. While she soaped herself, her senses screamed to her that a male was watching her... and enjoying it. Since the few Buzzbreasts there didn't react, she assumed whoever it was wasn't a threat. And far be it from her to reject the appreciation someone was feeling for her display. Putting an extra bit into her bath to make for an interesting view, she tried to show no signs that she knew someone was peeping on her. It was nice for her to know that a Tamer out there thought someone her age was still sexy enough to be entranced by.

Of course, later on she asked if the girls nearby had seen or heard anything, but they answered truthfully that they had sensed no one. So whoever the Peeping Tom had been must have either had some good equipment or some very compatible Blood Gifts to stay beyond the ability of the Bug-types to sniff out.

So... she left him alone. Unless he did something wrong or something that might lead to harm of the Buggy Woods, she had no reason to pursue the matter. Granted, she knew of a few Blood Gift combinations that could pull off such abilities, which meant tipping her hand was not advisable.

 _Perhaps I can win him over with my sexual form,_ she purred mentally. After all, nothing wrong with her trying to garner such a stud's attention. She was a single woman after all with two sons, a career and a husband legally declared dead the first chance she got. And aside from Taming her assistants and Ash's own 'tutoring', she'd been without a good biological cock in some time.

Damn it; she was still sexy! She shouldn't be thinking of getting a Dildoqueen this early in her life!

"You are still very sexy, Mistress," offered Kinshou. She recognized the look on her Tamer's face, and considering what all they needed to get done today, it was best to head off the redhead's internal rant. Sure, the sex was mind-blowing, but they didn't have the time for a long, hard tryst in the woods.

 _Besides, the damn ferals girls always show up trying to mooch in,_ she internally grumbled. Sure, her Mistress was strong, but that didn't mean she wanted every single slut trying to show up and steal a lick.

"Almost there," said Nodoka, pausing for a moment to see several Cutiepies walk up nearby to her smiling. "Hello dears," Nodoka said with a smile, patting the small pokégirls on their green heads, being careful to avoid damaging their antennae. "If you could, would you give a message to the Buzzqueen that I will be waiting for her or a messenger at my shelter? I need to ask some questions, and by looking around, I suspect she has much to tell me as well."

The pokégirls nodded before they took off into the woods. Being those that were born and raised here, they knew the deep woods better than any other creature, save perhaps Nodoka.

"Was it wise to send them out like that, Mistress?"

Nodoka nodded. "She always has some of the Hive doing patrols, especially when unknowns enter her forest. But those sentries will always be willing to listen to the other pokégirls to tell them what they saw. This way, when we get to the bunker, she may already be there waiting for us."

Kinshou nodded, understanding her Mistress's reasoning. "Should we have brought your son then?" she asked. "I recall the Buzzqueen did want to meet him after he became a Tamer."

"True but I may have... accidentally of course... used too much tranquilizer when I took him down. I guess I overestimated the dosage without taking into account his current actions."

"You mean it hit him faster because he was running full-out down the road?"

"...Yes, that's right," admitted Nodoka.

"Well I am sure Azalea and Jetta are watching over him and his pokégirls," offered Kinshou. "By the time we return, I have no doubt your son's training will allow him to be fully alert and be Taming at least one of his girls." Actually, she doubted the boy would even know where he was and the more likely scenario was the girls would be 'Taming' him. But that wasn't the sort of thing her Mistress needed to hear.

"I just hope Maryanne is doing okay while we're gone," sighed Nodoka, as they continued on.

Professor Stroak sighed happily as he leaned back in his chair, enjoying the warmth of the fire as he cooked some marshmallows on a stick, enjoying the outdoors experience.

"Hey, can you keep it down!" he yelled towards Rita. "I'm trying to enjoy the outdoor experience here!"

"What outdoors?" yelled the Water-type as she stuck her head out the door from the portable lab, still attached to the large Class-B Challenger II RV. Thanks to Stroak's desires, she had first set up the chair, started the fire, and was now setting the support struts out for the lab to ensure it didn't tilt from wind or other such forces during the night. "You have a gas-powered generator on, powering the fan to blow air on you, after you slathered yourself with bug repellant!

"And back away from that fire! You don't need to catch fire... AGAIN!"

"Well you should have warned me that the bug repellant was flammable. How was I supposed to know?"

"Read the bottle?" she asked with a snort, before ducking back inside the lab to ensure the support struts finished deploying.

"Pushy girl," muttered Stroak, as he leaned back into his chair. It was hardly his fault that the campsite managers made him spray down the RV before they could enter the grounds—he had no idea so many pokégirls couldn't avoid his slow trot through the woods. Add to that the filing of paperwork and he had yet to get to Tame his feisty Vaporita.

Pulling back his stick, he noticed how crispy the marshmallows were now the perfect color between mushy and crunchy; just the way he liked it. "Now, where did I put that damned chocolate bar?" he asked, using a free hand to pat himself down looking for it.

He didn't need the graham crackers—they just got in the way of all that delicious sugar.

"What the..." he muttered, as he felt something crinkle in his coat pocket. Reaching in, he slowly pulled out a sealed letter... addressed to Maryanne.

"...Uh-oh," he gasped.

HE FORGOT TO LEAVE THE LETTER! The Titmouse would skin him alive. She was always going on about how he never paid enough attention to her and... Well, there was probably other stuff too, but he tended to tune her out after a while. She just went on ... and on ... and on about yadda-yadda-yadda. Really, he didn't have that sort of free time to deal with her issues.

But this was going to be a big issue.

"What am I worried about?" he said with a smile as he tossed the letter into the fire and resumed patting himself down to find his missing chocolate bar before the marshmallow cooled too much. "I mean, she's still back at the lab, I'm all the way here at Buggy Woods, what could she do?

"Oh, thanks," he said, as someone handed him a chocolate bar. _Wait… I have one hand in my pocket, one hand holding the stick, and one hand holding the chocolate…_

 _Something is wrong here…_ Slowly turning his head, he discovered what was wrong.

"I can do ... **plenty** ," Maryanne rumbled darkly.

"Mommy!" Stroak squeaked.

Rita missed the sounds of the violent thrashing, as she was still setting the trailer's struts up as well as deploying the systems needed to keep the lab in constant contact with the local networks.

Then again, the mobile lab wasn't soundproofed to keep outside sounds outside, but inside sounds from getting out.

"I didn't know a leg could bend that way," said Jetta, snacking on some popcorn as they watched an angry Titmouse vent her frustrations.

"YEOW!"

"It's not supposed to ... normally," said Azalea, before she turned to her side. "And stop writing this down."

Misty snorted. "Hey, when my Tamer screws up, I want to know the proper way to pay him back. Besides, didn't Nodoka say she had some plan so Maryanne could get payback without fear of reprisal?"

Jetta shrugged. "You honestly think that man—a man who promised to DNA-convert you to a Water-type somehow—will admit he had his ass handed to him by a Titmouse? That's like a guy claiming they were seduced by a Snorlass."

"My daughter is correct," said Azalea, as the trio continued to watch a marshmallow get shoved where it probably shouldn't be. "This isn't the first time Maryanne has thrashed him for his improper care, nor will it be the last."

"Hey, where are the others?" asked Jetta.

Misty snorted. "The Racks are in the portable healing unit, Galia is passed out in the passenger seat and that Peekabu is in the main bedroom with Ash."

"Doing what?" Asked Azalea.

"Whatever Feral-born Peekabus do to drugged out Tamers," shrugged Misty.

"Ah," nodded Jetta. "I just hope she doesn't use our cosmetics or clothing, they don't have enough stretch to fit him."

"Almost there," said Nodoka with a smile, as the lanterns began to illuminate the outer-shell of her research post. It was an odd feeling. She could be at the research outpost or her house, both feeling like home and her not wanting to leave either after a day there.

But that wasn't going to be an option for the moment, not unless her eldest wanted to see where Mommy worked. In which case she was sure she could find more than a few local pokégirls who would love to be in a harem, especially after the reports she had gotten on Ranma before he disappeared.

Ash? Well, he never stated one way or another if he would enjoy a bug-girl. Perhaps she could find a Cutiepie to take back to him; he did need a diversified harem and he did enjoy playing with them when she brought him up here when he was younger.

Ah well, she would worry about that tomorrow. She could always bring him back here for a bit before they left to meet up with Ranma in Pewtit. "Kinshou, remind me when we get back to the RV to send a message to Ranma asking him to stay there, as well as our expected time of arrival. I don't want him deciding to go running off before I can hug him again."

"Consider it done, Mistress," replied the Dominatrix. "But may I suggest we prepare for our imminent meeting," she finished, pointing to several figures already waiting in front of the outpost."

Nodoka nodded in agreement as the two made their approach. "Your Highness; I take it the Hive is doing well?"

"Hive izzzzzzz expanded," replied the Buzzqueen, bowing as well. "Intruderzzzz come to try and take Hive, intruderzzzz now work for Hive."

"Intruders?" asked Nodoka, concerned.

The Buzzqueen nodded, as a nearby Buzzbreast held up a torn jacket, the familiar symbol on it slowly making Nodoka's blood boil.

"Team Rocket," she growled. "So those bastards are trying to get a foothold here."

"Failed," replied the Buzzqueen. "Your additionzzzzzz saved Hive; they did not expect additional pokégirlzzzzzz not of Hive. Now they and their girlzzzzz are of Hive."

"Well, I'm thankful for small miracles," Nodoka replied. "Their gear?"

The Buzzqueen waved towards the compound door, where a large pile of weaponry and equipment now sat. "Yourzzzzz for all your help."

"It would appear our budget will not be an issue this year, Mistress," said Kinshou, as she looked over the pile.

Nodoka nodded. "We'll put it in the shed until later, we won't have time to fill out any forms for the moment." Turning back to the Buzzqueen, she put on a bright smile. "My eldest son has been found."

The Buzzqueen nodded. "We know; otherzzzz saw. We are thankful he took care of stupid spider girl. Did not know he was your son."

"Was he okay?" asked Nodoka with concern.

"Wazzzz fine. Spider girl only injure human girl."

"Zzz, zzzzzz—zzzzzzz!" replied one excitable Buzzbreast.

"Hive sayzzzzz he wazzzzz very good looking," translated the Buzzqueen. "Bring back to vizzzzit?" she asked, hope in her voice.

"That is the plan," answered Nodoka. "But I don't know how long it will take. He may have a Taming Journey planned out. I'm planning on going with him for a while, so I don't know when I'll be back."

"Izzzz understandable," the Buzzqueen replied. "Want to reconnect to offspring, very important."

"Thank you," said Nodoka with a smile.

"Have giftzzzzzz then," replied the pokégirl, as several Buzzbreasts emerged from the surrounding trees, leading two heavily bound pokégirls between them.

"Well, this is new," muttered Nodoka. One didn't usually see Buzzbreasts have such a negative reaction to Plant-types.

"Attacked human girlzzzzzzz," replied Buzzqueen. "Danergouzzz if they stay. Offer to human girlzzzzz?"

Nodoka looked at the two Plant-pokégirls. A Weepingbutt and a Vinebra; that did explain it somewhat. Buzzbreast hives as a rule would usually try and eliminate a Weepingbutt in their territory. The fact this one was still alive said more for the Hive's faith and trust in Nodoka than their own ability to deal with it. It probably also meant that it hadn't attacked the Hive. As such, the bug-girls had no reason to execute it ... yet.

Vinebra was probably in a similar situation. The Feral-types tended to be sour towards humans and other pokégirls, meaning it wouldn't fit in too well with the assortment at the Hive. It would probably even start fights with them or even rape several Buzzbreasts to feed.

No; those two left in Buggy Woods would be a problem. Reaching into her backpack, Nodoka grabbed two empty pokéballs. _If my son doesn't want them, perhaps one of the girls will._ Nodoka herself knew of the satisfaction of taking down a pokégirl who had bested you before in battle.

 _And I never regretted making her mine,_ smiled the redhead, turning slightly to smile at the visible backside of her Dominatrix as she went through the loot. "Oh, I'm sure I can find them a new home."

On the outskirts of Douchsiabag City stood a small building, its sides covered in quick repair work and showing multiple signs of damage from within as much as from the outside. This was the laboratory of the famous Professor Steamhead, famous researcher and inventor.

It was also a sight where the Jeremy of this world had just finished fighting for his very life against things better left never being thought up.

Jeremy panted heavily, cuts and lashes crossing his body and torn clothes, as he stared at the modified Master Pokéball, all that had ended Professor's Steamhead's newest creation's rampage of death and destruction. Adrenalin was already slowly breaking down in his system, making him shake slightly. "I ... I can't believe that worked," he muttered. Who knew his idea to modify pokéballs to hold things other than pokégirls would work?

"Is it gone?" asked Steamhead, poking his head up from behind an overturned table.

"No," said Jeremy, slowly getting back to his feet.

"Excellent!" shouted Steamhead, as he stood up, a large mechanical device now strapped to his back. "Now it will face my greatest weapon: my steam-powered lightning gun!" he yelled. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"...Won't you just get electrocuted from the condensation on the wand or the steam exhaust?" asked Jeremy.

"Hmm... perhaps," said Steamhead, as he took it off. "But to defend this noble place that we use to expand the knowledge of things man was meant to know, I thank you for risking yourself to defeat this unholy creation!" he finished, offering the backpack to Jeremy.

"Fuck that!" cried Jeremy. No way did he want to be the victim of ten thousand volts ... again ... this week. "I caught it in that modified Master Pokéball I was telling you about."

"Really?" asked the disbelieving professor, as he slowly edged closer to the ball in question, watching as it occasionally twitched and rolled around, as if it held a pokégirl striving to get out. "You mean it worked? Damn; thought I built it better than that."

"The pokéball was my project!" screamed Jeremy.

"Not it, my invention," sighed Professor Steamhead sadly. "Oh, I gave it the best work I could have done, yet to see it taken down with a simple pokéball… it makes a man cry!"

"... It was TRYING TO KILL US!"

"Details, details," waved off Steamhead. "Hmm, I'll have to make some modifications in the next model to prevent that…"

"OH HELL NO!" said Jeremy, grabbing the elder scientist by his lab coat and proceeding to shake the hell out of him. "You will never make another one of these things; do you hear me? We barely made it through this one alive and survived by sheer dumb luck! This line of research ends right now!"

"But I can do better!" squeaked the man, dangling slightly in the air. "I promise the next one won't try and slaughter us without mercy!"

"I don't want to be slaughtered **with** mercy either!" screamed Jeremy. "I want to live, damn it! LIIIIIIVE!"

"Fine," sighed Steamhead, as Jeremy dropped him to the ground. "Stop crying about it; I swear kids today have no sense of adventure in them, always crying when something tries to kill you or rip your body apart. Why, back in my day—"

"Don't make me shake you again," growled Jeremy.

"All right, whatever," said Steamhead, "I won't build another of those." And it was true, you never rebuilt a bad model; you built a better one. "Now, get a broom and start cleaning!"

"So where should we ... dispose of it?" asked Jeremy nervously. He knew the moment Steamhead heard 'we' that the dear Professor would take that to mean 'Jeremy only'. "How about a volcano?"

"How about dropping it off ... at the IRS building over at Indigo Plateau?" Bastards were saying he owed 15 SLCs in back taxes, but he distinctly remembered writing a check for 19 SLCs to them ... was it last decade?

"But Professor Steamhead," shouted Jeremy, "that's not a volcano!"

"Fine, fine ... pussy," snorted the aged professor. "Then take it to Mt. Ember on One Island, make sure the damn thing hits the lava and sinks! I don't want that thing surviving and being found by some idiot or unleashed by a pokégirl."

"Got it," said Jeremy, as he wearily stood up. Maybe Assrial could fix his wounds before they headed out. "Where are the keys to the crawler?"

"Um ... heh-heh," said the suddenly nervous man.

"...What did you do?" asked Jeremy.

"Well, I needed some of the shielding for an invention I am working on and I—"

"You tore apart my vehicle?" screamed Jeremy. "Do you have any idea how much that thing cost!? Assrial will kill me!"

"Don't worry," said the Professor. "I can have it put back together before you get back, better than before!" _Maybe… I'm not sure where I put that engine block…_ "Until then, take the Class-D Scootie Jr. Truck Camper!" he said cheerfully, tossing Jeremy the keys … which he let drop to the floor in shock.

"You've got to be fucking with me!" cried the man.

"What? It is a perfectly fine transport, good fuel economy, plenty of room to Tame that fine Skunkette of yours. You know, she could use a little more exercise. She shouldn't have love handles like that until she's had a few children."

"Assrial is not fat!" Jeremy yelled. "Okay, we both could stand to lose a few pounds and all, but the Jr.?" he asked. "Can't we at least take the Class-C Scootie Sr. RV? That thing's got a couple of, oh I don't know... GUNS on it..."

"Please! You'll be fine, Jeremy! All you're doing it taking a small trip... and besides if worse comes to worse..." he looked at the Master Pokéball and suppressed a shudder, "you can always release... THAT!"

"Oh, really great choice: death from outside or death from within," muttered Jeremy, looking at the still pokéball on the floor.

"Well ... off you go," said Steamhead, grabbing the keys, the pokéball, shoving them into Jeremy's hands, and forcing the man out of the lab. "Have fun, consider it a new taming adventure, see the world, lose some weight, and melt down the abomination and threat to all life before it breaks free— a fun time to be had for all!"

"Breaks free?" squeaked Jeremy.

"Well, no one has ever seen how long a non-pokégirl entity can be held in a converted pokéball, now have they," said Steamhead, sounding far wiser than he actually was. "Just make sure the ball stays charged and you don't accidentally release the apocalypse upon us all. Now go act like a crazy kid!"

Slamming the door shut, the professor slammed several security bars into place, before releasing his breath and leaning against the door. "Well, that's done!

"Now ... how can I make a better one ... that won't kill all that crosses its path?" he murmured as he returned to his nearly destroyed lab. "Man, someone should clean this up? Where the hell is that other assistant of mine?"

He heard a small series of 'drip' sounds and turned his head. He saw the remains of said assistant smushed into the ceiling, what little bodily fluids left splattering onto the floor in a slow trickle. "Oh yeah..." Professor Steamhead mumbled, bringing his right hand to the top of his head and scratching. "Shit. How am I going to clean this mess?"

Walking alongside Ranma, Nabiki tried to suppress her smile, she really did. She might have been able to keep from laughing but the situation was just too hilarious. Finally when she was sure opening her mouth wouldn't let loose even a tiny snicker, she told the redhead, "You've probably given JigglySluts a bad name..."

"Don't start with me, Nabs..." the topless redhead grumbled as she held her arms wrapped around her breasts. Some bastard had thought she'd been the spitting image of a JigglySlut he'd seen earlier and decided that the best way to 'seduce' her into joining his harem was to have his Slicer slice up her shirt. Kami-damned idiots, all of 'em! Only reason the attack even hit her was because while she felt it coming a mile away, Nabiki was too close. She'd thrown herself in the way of the Tendo and ... admittedly that was one skilled pokégirl. The pigtailed neo-girl took no physical damage but her Chinese shirt was reduced to shreds of ribbon!

Oh yes, when the jerk had opened his mouth, offering her the 'privilege' of sucking his cock, Ranma-chan had taken SUCH pleasure in punching that bastard in the mouth. She hoped for his sake this place had good dentists...

Walking alongside the gender-cursed martial artist, the woman nodded her head in understanding. "Well we're almost to the PokéCenter and you can put on a new shirt. I'd offer mine but-"

The redhead interrupted her. "No! There is no way I'm letting you get ogled!" She said in all seriousness. It was bad enough when they ogled her own Jusenkyo-endowed mammaries; Ranma wasn't going to put her friend through the same.

Nabiki couldn't help but smile a tiny smirk. "I like hearing you be possessive."

Stopping in her tracks, Ranma turned to the middle Tendo sister with a surprised look on her face. "Y-you do?"

"Oh, come on," the brunette said as she reached a hand out and squeezed the boy-turned-girl's shoulder. "We've had sex practically half the day and admitted a lot of pent up feelings. You don't need to be shy about it. Sure you don't need to be, say, a Kuno-level of possessive but a girl likes hearing her guy want to be selfish about her in the proper contexts."

Considering that explanation for a moment, the redhead made a cute face; obviously her brain was working hard to process said information. "Ah..." Ranma-chan replied with a nod of her head, finally getting it after a moment of deliberation. "Okay then... I'll be possessive aaaaaaaaall I want." She chuckled evilly and leaned her head in to nibble on Nabiki's ear.

The middle Tendo squeaked in surprise as she had the busty redhead gently gnawing on her ear. "Oh, you shameless perv..." she laughed, causing Ranma to let go of her ear to do so as well. It wasn't much longer before they finally reached the PokéCenter and were greeted by a familiar face.

Placing her hands on her hips, the eldest of the Tendo sisters stared at duo entering the lobby of the establishment for Tamers. "I was starting to wonder how long you two would be... out..." she trailed off as she took stock of the state the two were in, especially the redhead. "Ranma... what happened to your shirt?" Kasumi asked curiously.

The redhead's pretty blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Kami-damned fanboys..." she snarled angrily. "I am NOT a JigglySlut!"

Blinking her eyes once, twice, all Kasumi could say was, "Oh my..."

Snorting, the middle Tendo sister answered, "That about sums it up."

And it was her sister talking that brought the eldest girl's attention to her. Raising an eyebrow, the pony-tailed brunette tilted her head as she took a _good_ look at how her younger sister was standing. "Are you okay Nabiki?" She asked with concern. "You have a limp."

Although the middle Tendo sister internally winced at her older sister noticing, she tried to pass it off as unimportant. There was no way she'd give Kasumi such satisfaction. "Oh, it's nothing. I'll be fine."

Noticing the tone of her sister's voice, the girl with a chestnut-brown pony-tail looked unconvinced. "Maybe I can have one of the NurseJoys check it-"

"It's nothing some sitting and relaxation can't cure!" Nabiki insisted... perhaps a little too much.

Surprised at how her sister cut her off, Kasumi blinked her eyes once, twice... then the wheels in her head began to turn and the proverbial light-bulb went off. Soon a large, cat-who-ate-the-canary smile spread slowly across her features. "Mmmhmmmm..." she started, almost a teasing tone to her voice. "I see, I see... oh my, oh my, ooooh my..."

Nabiki looked away, not wanting her sister to see her become so red in the face. "S-sis! You don't need to be smug!"

Raising an eyebrow slowly, Kasumi innocently asked, "Nothing to be smug about. I'm just happy for you..." she looked towards Ranma-chan curiously before looking back to Nabiki. Her smile was practically growing.

Fortunately for Ranma, she didn't notice such or she would've been blurting out things that the middle Tendo daughter would've preferred secret. "Look... can we just go to the room? I need to get some hot water and a new shirt."

Turning to Ranma, the eldest Tendo clapped her hands together in delight. "Oh, of course you may! I'll get us a bath ready."

Blinking her eyes, the buxom redhead asked, "Who said we need a bath? I just need to get some clothes before Akane sees me."

"You've been out in the rain and we can't let you two catch cold," Kasumi explained a little-too-quickly/innocently. Grinning a smile that wasn't as innocent as her voice, she added, "And I need one myself. And not to worry about Akane, Cyan and the rest are teaching her some personal concepts to help her with the Tamer's Test." Again, she clapped her hands in excitement before reaching out and grabbing the redhead and her younger sister around their wrists. "Come, come now!" She insisted cheerily dragging the two further into the building, intent on getting a nice bath.

Nabiki and Ranma were both shocked and surprised how in the span of five minutes they went from doorstep, to Kasumi's room, naked and sitting together in a bathtub with Kasumi sitting across... the woman smirking like a cat who had two juicy mice in a trap.

If the pigtailed martial artist turned male again wasn't so shocked by this turn of events, (something which had been happening A LOT in this pokégirl world) he'd have been impressed and asked Kasumi what she did for speed training.

As their male compatriot's brain functions slowly caught up with what was going on, the eldest of the girl's looked to her sister with a curious yet pleased expression gracing her lovely features. "So, how did it happen?" Kasumi asked her sister. "I would have thought for sure that you would have taken a little more than the past couple of days to crack, Nabiki-chan."

Despite her usual role as the 'ice queen', Nabiki was blushing a fiery red from how boldly her sister was acting. "Sis!" She shrieked.

"What?" Kasumi replied, as if she were surprised by her sister's response. "I'm just curious Nabiki. I mean I told you all the details when you asked... can't I do the same?"

Turning his head towards Nabiki, the pigtailed martial artist looked at her quizzically. "You asked?"

Blushing more, Nabiki wondered why everyone was putting her on the hot seat. "W-well yeah. I saw the video but a girl can be... curious..." she finished lamely.

Ranma blinked his eyes curiously. "Video?"

Nodding her head, Kasumi explained, "Remember that night you went to take Officer Jolie on her date? It seems that the Nurse Joys here have **video** -cameras in _interesting_ places... such as the bathroom."

His pupils shrinking to pin-pricks, the pigtailed raven-haired martial artist barely managed to squeak out, "What?"

"I thought you knew they made a video of your session with Kiiro, Kasumi and Asrial?" Nabiki asked seriously. It was the talk of the PokéCenter!

"I only got caught for autographing still photos and tape covers. I thought the latter were mock-ups or something!" Ranma replied, slapping himself on the face. "I assumed someone just spied on us but... a whole video!?" Oh this was not happening...

The girl with the pageboy haircut nodded her head. "Yes... and every juicy detail," Nabiki explained as she pat his arm.

The pigtailed man looked downcast. "Oh man..." and then his eyes widened in realization as a more important manner came to mind; one that had to do with his immediate safety. "Wait! Akane-"

Smiling, the eldest Tendo interrupted him. "We told the Joys if Akane-chan gets that video before we... settle some things, we'd be cross," Kasumi told him reassuringly.

Sinking into the bathtub a little, Ranma let out a deep breath. "Phew!"

As the two seemed to calm down, Kasumi couldn't help but let her anxiousness get the better of her. "Now out with it! How did it happen?" She asked both her sister and the pigtailed stud.

Realizing there was no way her big sister was going to let her off the hook, Nabiki decided to just tell her outright. No, not that they had sex in a police station but what brought them _to_ have sex. "Sis, do you remember me telling you about the boy and the Hello Kitty binder?"

A small frown cracking her smile, Kasumi nodded her head, knowing the story all too well. "Yes... I'm still sorry that never worked out for you," she said honestly. She reached a hand out to gently rub her sister's shoulder.

As her sister gently rubbed, Nabiki couldn't help but let off a small chuckle. "Well, fate's been funny more than once lately." The middle Tendo sibling said as she laid her head on Ranma's shoulder.

Noticing the action, Kasumi raised an eyebrow. Again, the gears were pretty quick to turn in her head, causing her to utter, "No way..."

The raven-haired martial artist looked towards the eldest Tendo finally, now sure of himself not to stare at her breasts. "Way," Ranma replies with a low chuckle as Nabiki cuddled up to him. This was rather nice, even with Kasumi in the tub with them.

"Oh my, oh my..." the eldest Tendo girl whispered to herself. Slowly she started to calm from such a surprise and her face was graced with a smile yet again. "If we only knew that before..." she said, trailing off in a small amused giggle.

Sitting back up in the bathtub, Nabiki couldn't help but wonder, "If daddy had any inkling I was sweet on Genma's son back then..." she shook her head; there was no use in dwelling on it. "What's past is past..."

"I am kinda surprised the old man didn't tell yours he was in town..." the pigtailed Pokégirl Tamer said seriously. His eyes narrowed as he made his own realization. "Then again he might've been lying low given how we ended up bolting like we did," Ranma deadpanned. Baka oyaji!

"Gonna make a panda rug," Nabiki sing-songed childishly. Oh yes, if they ever managed to get home she was going to make that useless fat fuck's life a living hell as long as he stayed under her roof.

Kasumi couldn't help but laugh at her sister's antics. Oh, she couldn't remember the last time Nabiki was so free-spirited. "Well, while we're here how about we help each other wash up? I promise to behave."

Looking at her sister for a long moment, the girl with the pageboy haircut turned her head to her lover, letting him make the call. "Ranma?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Ranma answered, "As long as everyone behaves..." he took a deep breath. "Because frankly, I need a time out and I got some pokégirls that need this I still owe, don't I?"

"That is true," Kasumi admitted begrudgingly. Smiling happily, she chimed, "Well then, let's get squeaky clean!"

Throwing her head back, the Salusian's laughter filled the space of the garage's confines. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! IT LIVES! IT LIVES!" Asrial cackled maniacally as she gazed at the Class-A Landmaster RV.

Staring at the supped-up vehicle, Alice was stunned. In no time at all, her Alpha had taken a good seventy-percent of the weapons and ammunitions they discovered, found ways to store them secretly in the RV if they weren't built into it as pop-out weapons _and_ she fashioned some kind of 'power armor' out of scrap, parts and one of the body armor they had gotten from one of the crates.

"Alpha's scarily amazing..." Kiiro cooed in awe.

The Shadowcat nodded her head. "No shit..." Alice agreed numbly.

The Salusian of Imperial Birth continued to giggle in a rather scary fashion. "Heheheh! Oh, I think you girls will like this." Producing her Salusian tri-scanner she brought up a screen and showed it to Alice.

Leaning in to get a look, the Dark/Psychic-type pokégirl looked curiously as the small monitor of the Salusian device. "Hey... this is..."

"I asked Ranma if he'd let me download some data from his PokéDex to my tri-scanner," the Salusian explained. "So I got to look up the salvage and contraband laws. I left enough of the stuff for Jolie to confiscate and went through to gather the necessary forms Ranma would need to... well, get away with what I procured so this way neither Ranma nor us will get in trouble." The princess scrunched her features. "I admit, I did tweak some of the listings because..." she shrugged her shoulders. "Well, some stuff I knew we'd **never** get to walk away with... but this is more than enough for them to have evidence against Team Rocket."

Alice nodded her head as she looked at the tri-scanner, holding it curiously as she thought of just _what_ the Salusian would be having the group take with them.. "So you plan to give us some of these devices to help? How many?"

Looking into the Shadowcat's eyes, Asrial explained, "Well first I want to have everyone try their hand shooting at a target and see who is proficient with what. Then I'll dispense a rifle and pistol per girl and make sure everyone has access to the caches built into the RV." The Salusian considered what all this might entail and scrunched her features in thought. "Maybe we can buy a U-Haul module to attach and drag on the back for extra room to properly store my power armor and even get a mobile gun-lab going."

As she said that, Kiiro looked curiously at the armor Asrial had built... it was sad that it would cover so much of her body but she realized it was meant for safety reasons on part of the wearer... and while the Peekabu knew she'd never want Asrial to get hurt, there was just something about the piece of equipment that bothered her. "You sure this will help you, Alpha Asrial?" She asked with care.

Turning to the Electric-type, Asrial nodded her head at the mouse pokégirl. "It's not the high-grade I'm used to but I'm amazed how well it works. A strength enhancer system that works at a multiplier of five, powered jumping-I couldn't fashion a flight pack with limited gear we had-a full face cover bullet-proof visor with HUD for targeting and pokégirl recognition and I wired hand-control and voice-command interfaces to the systems' wiring and each gun integrated into said armor and the RV will be slave to my controls."

"Wuuuuh?" A very confused Kiiro asked, her eyes swirling as she tried to make heads and tails of all the technical mumbo-jumbo the Salusian was throwing at her.

A sweat-drop trickling down the side of her head, the Shadowcat requested, "Um... could you please simplify that for us Alpha?"

Asrial had the decency to blush. She should've realized there was no way that pokégirls would have the understanding for some of the tech aspects she was throwing their way. "Oh, sorry." She raised her right hand, coughing into her fist. Then, she calmly answered, "In short, I can slap extra guns onto the ports and can fire them with my voice or a trigger interface built into the gloves so I can use two guns in each hand and two shoulder blasters while I have the RV firing off bullets. And while at least two guns could be added on the hips and two by the knees, I'm stick with just adding shoulder-cannons as I can't guarantee the wiring given the scrap I had to use."

Alice just stared at the Salusian with a wary expression. This seemed like more firepower than some police departments had; there was no way it could be legal for them to go toting this all around. "Now... you're positive that this is legal for a pokégirl to wear?" She asked curiously. "While I believe you got the paper-work together you can't sign off on it. You need Master to do it for you."

To the Shadowcat's inquiry, the blonde Salusian nodded her head in understanding and agreement. "Oh I know. I just got it together and researched what was allowed. The power armor's borderline but..." she smirked. "There are no laws saying you can't kit-bash one. The laws in place all just claim you can't make new power armor out of existing power armor parts from a licensed product manufacturer. The base is riot gear with tech fashioned into armor so..." she considered the best way to present this. "It's a legal loophole! I promise I'll go over this with Ranma and he can present this along well as the crates I loaded that we aren't keeping to Officer Jolie so the local law can have a nice crack at Team Rocket."

Considering her Alpha's explanation and deciding to accept it for the time being, the Shadowcat nodded her head. "I have to admit, I am impressed you didn't take everything here. You should've seen how... 'giddy' you were."

"Very scary..." the Electric-type purple-tressed pokégirl added, her ears flattened back in worry. "I've never seen the Alpha act like that. Reminded me of when a Dominatrix sees a wounded pokégirl with a nice rack."

Shrugging her shoulders, Asrial admitted, "Well I was tempted but your argument had some valid points. Plus..." she grinned lightly. "Once the police have the crates we're providing them and they interrogate the jerk-offs who ran this place... Team Rocket is going to have a hole in its wallet. While I doubt it'll do major damage, it may compromise them enough that they'll have to restructure their smuggling rings at the very least, maybe even expose someone high up who's in on it."

"Making the world a better place through small steps?" The Dark/Psychic-type feline pokégirl asked with interest. "That's very noble of you, Alpha Asrial. Qualities I admit are befitting of a pokégirl in your position." She managed a small, mischievous smile as the Salusian made her way to the driver's side of the front cab. "Let's just hope you can keep it up."

Making her way over to the RV, Asrial motioned for them to enter. "I'm no saint but even I can't stand jerk-offs." She smiled with a bit of pride. "Well, we are done ladies. The RV's pimped, everything we need is loaded including those crates; we can't leave them here, especially if those Rockets come looking." Asrial said as she got into the driver's seat. Putting the key into the ignition, she started the engine which hummed to life with ease. "Oooooooooh yeeeeeaaaaaah!" She said with pride.

"Door's shut and sealed!" Kiiro proclaimed from the back as she slammed the side-door shut and hit the hydraulic locking mechanism.

The Salusian was grinning widely. "All right, ladies! Let's roll!" Asrial hit a button for the garage door opener she found and hit the gas pedal to get this show on the road...

Only to have the engine sputter and come to a grinding halt.

Her eyes widening, the look on the woman's face was akin to that of a child being told Christmas was cancelled. She growled in frustration. "Damn it!" She cursed. "I was afraid this could happen..." Asrial groaned, rubbing her face with her right hand.

Sticking her head into the front cabin from the back, the black-furred feline pokégirl asked, "Now what is it?"

Sitting back into the driver's seat, the blonde skunk-girl sighed. "An overload. I need to recalibrate the engine's power output..." she grabbed her hair in aggravation. "Argh! This could take all night to fix!" Letting go of her hair, she looked over her shoulder to the two pokégirls in the back. "You two should go back... or at least you, Alice. Don't you have a Taming soon?"

At being reminded of what was owed to her, Alice smiled quite a bit. "Oh yes I do..." she tilted her head in concern. "But what about you two? You're just gonna stay here?"

"If Alpha Asrial stays, I stay too!" The Peekabu said proudly. Making her way up to the front, she hugged the Salusian around her shoulders, holding her possessively. The mouse pokégirl really had feelings for her Alpha.

Sighing lightly in exasperation, Asrial gently patted Kiiro's head. "We'll be fine, Alice," she reassured her harem-sister. "The engine calibration I can do solo. We have everything loaded, so there's not much else I need you for."

The Shadowcat was torn on such a subject... stay and help give the Alpha protection... or go and get some well-deserved cock?

However, when pokégirl biology was involved, there was no contest. "Well, then I'll see you two when you get back." Alice waved politely before exiting the vehicle and walking out through the open garage door, Asrial pressing the button and shutting it behind her.

Watching as the Shadowcat left, Kiiro turned to look at her Alpha. "Please forgive me, Alpha... but I no want to leave you alone."

"Hey, I'm not objecting," Asrial told her as she kissed the Peekabu's forehead. "You're a good assistant."

Kiiro's eyes lit up at the praise. "Really!?"

Nodding her head, the Royal Salusian firmly replied, "The best! Now help me open the engine cover and then let's bring the engine hauler rig. We'll need to pull the engine halfway out for me to calibrate the new power settings."

Raising her right hand and saluting the skunk-girl, the smiling violet-tressed pokégirl replied, "Aye, aye, ALPHA!" She went off to do as commanded, giddily laughing all the way as her thunderbolt-shaped tail bounced behind her. She loved being a help to her Alpha! The Salusian was just so pretty and nice!

Watching the Peekabu pad off, Asrial just shook her head and smiled good naturedly at the pokégirl's zeal. "Well, let's get cracking," she told herself, turning the key and pulling it out of the ignition. Rolling up her sleeves, the Salusian prepared herself for another late-night.

"Ahh... that was nice," Ranma sighed happily as he started dressing. That bath had been rather relaxing.

Grinning, Kasumi agreed, "A nice hot bath cures what ails you."

The middle Tendo sibling snorted. "I'm still going to be walking funny but I think it will a lot less noticeable now," Nabiki said as she fixed her bra. "Although I am surprised you didn't grill us as intensively I expected, Kasumi."

The eldest of the Tendo girls gave her younger sister a knowing smile. "Oh, even I can take a hint to back off some Nabiki-chan." She then tapped her cheek with her right hand. "Hmm... at this rate we just need Akane to heal and Ranma to finish acquainting himself with the harem and then we'll have the fixings for a wonderful harem orgy."

It was no surprise that Ranma face-faulted at her comment. Still, Nabiki held onto her wits better, settling for palming her face. "Sis, you scare me sometimes. Like now for instance."

In response, Kasumi just smiled. Whether it was a joke or if she had meant every word was left to ambiguity.

Managing to push himself from off the ground, Ranma politely declined. "Kasumi... I don't know if I'll be ready for a full-out orgy with everyone... especially since I think Akane would KILL me..."

"Oh no worries," Kasumi assured him. "I'd never instigate such a thing if that was an issue. We're still easing Akane into this world so it will be a long time before I even bring such a subject up to her if ever."

Although he was sure that the girl probably would the first chance she got, Ranma replied, "Good, good." It was best if he ignored it for now. After all, ignorance was bliss and it had been a tool of survival when he was younger... even if a lot of it came back to bite him in the ass a decade down the road.

Looking at Ranma, the eldest Tendo continued. "Speaking of which, you may want to see how Akane is, even if it's only just to say hi before you get busy again."

"She has a point," Nabiki agreed with her sister. "A good way to keep our baby sis from blowing a gasket and both of you to work on not pissing each other off is to have constant interaction and learning to curb your tongues." Such might attract attention they didn't need and in a world that seemed to crack down on women's rights... she really didn't want to see anything bad happen to her sister.

Nodding his head, the pigtailed martial artist replied, "You have a point." Looking around the bathroom, he asked, "Has anyone seen a pair of pants? I want to talk to Akane but..." he motioned to how he was standing in his shirt and boxers.

Kasumi smiled. "I believe you have an extra pair in the bedroom. You go on and get dressed fully there and go off to see Akane." Raising her hands, she clapped them to make sure she had his attention. "No off with you, chop-chop!"

"Okay, okay..." Ranma grumbled as he made his way out of the bathroom. "I'm off, I'm off... just wanted to know where my pants went to." He said as the bathroom door closed behind him.

When the door had closed shut, the girl with the pageboy haircut turned to her older sister. "You're enjoying yourself aren't you?" Nabiki asked, her tone conveying a hint of amusement.

Grinning widely, all Kasumi could answer was, "Ooooh yes!"

Meanwhile as the two Tendo sisters continued to talk, Ranma found the bedroom and duffel bag which had an extra pair of pants. Slipping them on, the pigtailed martial artist looked himself over in a mirror for a moment, making sure nothing was out of place; he didn't want to set Akane off, especially in the condition she was in. "All right, I'm presentable. Time to go see how the tomboy is doing," he said as he made his way to her room.

However, he stopped outside the door and winced as he heard her scream "You do _what_ with **what**!?"

"It's really simple dear. Plus, it can drive the right kind of pokégirl nuts," he could hear Cyan motherly lecture. "And it can be turned around and used on Master if you wanted... purr!"

Ranma frowned. That did not sound reassuring.

"I... I'd never do that with a boy!" Akane's voice echoed from her side of the closed door.

"Oh so you prefer pokégirls?" Was the question the Cheetit's voice conveyed with curiousness.

"I don't prefer regular girls or pokégirls!"

There was silence for a long pause. "...Poor thing... what sort of parent let you become so sexually repressed?"

" **I AM NOT SEXUALLY REPRESSED!** " Akane's roar echoed into the hallway, despite the closed door.

"Yep, sexually repressed all right..."

Deciding to save his poor Cheetit from pissing off Akane to the point where she'd try something stupid, Ranma went to intervene. He rapped on the closed door with the knuckles of his right hand as he called out, "Knock, knock!"

"Oh Master!" The Cheetit squealed in delight. Without hesitation, the door was opened, the feline with spotted gold fur smiling happily at him. "Welcome back!"

Staring at the sight of the pokégirl fawning over Ranma, Akane twitched, still unhappy to hear someone call him 'master'... but surprisingly, she managed to bite her tongue for now. "You're back. How'd the shopping go?"

Stepping into the room and closing the door behind him, Ranma replied, "Pretty good I'd say. The stuff we had to do at the police station turned out... well..." he coughed into his hand, trying to fight down a blush and barely succeeding.

Nodding her head, the youngest of the Tendo sister replied, "Well that's good..." her eye twitched. "As for me the... girls here are... telling me all this... stuff." She was pretty sure her eye was twitching at least once every two seconds. She couldn't believe the crap these girls allowed to have done to them... and worse, that they _enjoyed_ it!

At the look her Tamer gave her, the Cheetit explained, "I was just pointing out some techniques I know that are pleasurable for keeping a pokégirl happy and ways it can be used with a Tamer."

Needless to say, Ranma sweat-dropped. He could just imagine what 'insight' the pokégirl had to share. "We appreciate it Cyan, it's just... eh... ah..." he trailed off, trying to think of some way to politely explain that-

"I'm a sexually repressed tomboy, huh?" Akane snorted in annoyance.

The pigtailed martial artist turned his head to stare at Akane. "I didn't say that!" Ranma snapped. "Don't go puttin' words into my mouth!" He wouldn't have room for his foot otherwise.

"You were thinking it!" The youngest Tendo snapped right back.

Blinking his eyes once, twice, the raven-haired martial artist couldn't help but admit, "I was..." he sighed. "Damn it! Do we always gotta do this?" He asked her seriously, just exasperated at how easily they could fall into such a routine without one of the others around.

Surprising to Ranma, his erstwhile fiancée had the decency to blush. "...Sorry," Akane apologized, looking down at her hands.

"...Same here," the pigtailed Pokégirl Tamer finally said after a pause. Damn, this was awkward. Here he was, trying to get along better with Akane and he had no clue where to start! "Uh... can I get'cha anything?" He finally managed to think to ask.

Considering his request, Akane had to reply, "No... but can we..." she frowned. "Can we talk in private?"

Turning his head to face his pokégirl, Ramma looked to Cyan pleadingly.

The feline pokégirl nodded her head in understanding. "I'll go see Mistresses Kasumi and Nabiki..." she said as she stood up from her seat. "Perhaps they would like to hear what I have to share."

Chuckling nervously, Ranma replied, "Uh... maybe." Left unsaid was that he was pretty certain Kasumi would. _That_ was what scared him. When she'd left the room, the pigtailed teenager pulled the vacated seat up next to Akane's bed and sat down. "So... what's up?"

The girl stared into Ranma's blue eyes with her own brown ones. "We're stuck here aren't we? We won't be going home?"

The raven-haired martial artist winced. He wanted to lie to her, to give her some hope... but that wouldn't be right. "For now it seems that way. That's why we gotta adapt," Ranma admitted to her. "I know it seems... crazy but you get used to it and..." he chuckled nervously. "It's not so bad once you start to get a feel for how things go here." Kami-sama knew he was getting a good 'feel' of women here and there.

The bed-ridden girl was quiet for a long time. Finally, she could bring herself to ask, "How can you handle it? You were... as sex-phobic as me and..." she tried to think of how to put this. "Well, look at you... you're handling this so well." Akane then muttered to herself, "Then again you're good at adapting."

"With martial arts," Ranma told her, and pointing out that he caught that last bit. "I'm still playing this by ear. Hell, the girls are leading the show and even Kasumi's embraced it better than any of us."

"That's... a fact..." Akane admitted, a sweat-drop trickling down the side of her head. She didn't believe Kasumi of all people could be so... perverted! Still she was seeing it with her own eyes and it was difficult to deny what she saw.

The pigtailed martial artist sighed in defeat. This wasn't going to be easy to say but he had to give it a shot. "Akane, listen... I know this is... weird as hell but… if we pull together we can survive at least." He managed to give her a smile. "We have friends to help us. All of us gotta make a sacrifice or two..." he winced. "My pride's been at high and low since we got here, you just... have to roll with it."

The young woman sighed as well. He had a point and she knew it. It was just so difficult to accept the way things were. "I know what you mean Ranma but..." she winced, trying to keep her cool during the conversation as well. "I just... I'm going into this less than I should be..." she groaned as she looked down. "I chased you and paid for it. I'm on pain-relievers right now but there is a lot of pain with my new tissues... and organ..."

Understanding all too well, Ranma nodded and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well Akane, I'm no saint either. Even I tried to fight those things and got my butt half-handed to me... it was pure luck we all didn't end up dead..." he slowly brought his hand down to pat her hand.

Akane stared down at her fiancé's hand for a long time. "Ranma... you're having sex with those pokégirls, right?"

The question made Ranma freeze up for a second. He realized it was damned if he did, damned if he didn't. It was best just to come clean. "I... yeah, Akane... I have to."

Gripping at her bed-sheets, the youngest Tendo was fighting down both anger and the growing blush on her face. "I understand..." she finally said after a long pause. "Kasumi told me... it's..." she let off a deep sigh. "I can't believe it... but..."

"I know," Ranma agreed, knowing the confusion she felt all too well. "This world seems like a sexist male paradise, huh?" He grumbled, imagining someone like that ass Kuno or Mikado or to an extent, Mousse thriving here. "I'm not too happy either but we all gotta... just roll with it." He looked to Akane, making sure he had he attention. "It's especially dangerous for you and your sisters, seeing as even as pure human women's rights are so limited." He reached out and placed a hand over hers. "I promise I'll do my best to protect us all..."

Looking down at his hand holding hers, Akane couldn't help but give him a soft smile in return. "That's just like you, making promises to ease a girl's mind." She said with her wan smile. "But it's good to hear it. Thank you."

Ranma tried to return her a smile, so unused to Akane being so... open and... honest with him. "Don't mention it, Akane. I'm speakin' the truth here. I'll protect you and the others; I promise. I have to." He frowned a bit more. "I hope you're not upset about us also having to take a side-trip but it's important to Asrial. We gotta save her friends somehow."

"We're martial artists," Akane replied without hesitation. "Saving people in need is part of the code, right?" She may have sucked at practicing martial arts but she knew the code by heart. She just had a small problem with following it a hundred percent of the time thanks to her anger management issues.

Now the pigtailed martial artist could smile. "Yes it is!" He proclaimed, glad her mirth was returning.

Taking a deep breath, the heir of the Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts was quiet for a long pause, neither she nor Ranma able to think of anything to say. Still, there was one thing that was bothering her and she couldn't let it go, despite how she felt. "...Ranma?"

Blinking his eyes, Ranma replied, "Yeah, Akane?"

A blush erupted on the young woman's delicate features. "Before all this, did you ever think about sex?"

That in turn got Akane's fiancé blushing. "Uh... well..." he brought a hand up to the side of his head, scratching. "Sometimes but... I couldn't."

Raising an eyebrow, the bedridden girl inquired, "Why not?"

"If I gave any inclination towards such, it would give certain people the wrong ideas," Ranma said seriously, looking at her in the eyes so she didn't get the wrong idea herself... again. "Plus I had enough T&A thrown my way, it's... well..." he paused a moment to think of how to put it so she could understand, so _he_ could understand himself. "You just learn to tune it out... more like an instinct to run at the first sign of exposed cleavage, I guess."

Despite herself, Akane giggled as she recalled a lot of Shampoo's suggestive glomping, dress, and posturing. "I see..." she let off a deep sight. "And to think I called you a pervert all those times."

"Oh sometimes you were on the money," Ranma admitted, turning away from Akane as his face turned a shade of crimson that matched his female form's hair. "But I was just thinking it, not acting on it like Happosai." He finally turned back to her and admitted in embarrassment, "And didn't help that I wound up crashing, falling into or grabbing girls..."

"Or girls blowing their tops about the wrong ideas..." Akane admitted herself, a bit ashamed of how she'd been. Getting almost killed by a spider-woman due to one's actions could help put a lot of things in perspective.

Staring at his fiancée for a moment, Ranma couldn't help but let off a small sight. "Looking back, sometimes you couldn't help _but_ get the wrong idea." His shoulder slumped as he admitted, "And I know my macho attitude didn't help any. It's all I really had as a defense besides insulting people and... well, we see how THAT went..."

The youngest Tendo was quiet for a moment. "Okay, I think we've established that we're imperfect jerks to each other," Akane said with a small sigh. She considered herself a martial artist, damn it! It was amazing how not having an engagement shoved down her throat every ten minutes could allow her to step back and really take a look at the situation... and she couldn't believe she let herself get so... bad!

"Yeah..." the pigtailed martial artist agreed. "So how about you?" He finally asked, wanting to change the direction their conversation had been going.

Blinking her eyes, the young woman replied, "Me?"

Nodding his head, Ranma firmly replied, "Yeah. You ever think about sex?"

Now it was Akane that was blushing the shade of a tomato. "...Sometimes..." she squeaked out. "I, uh..." she fidgeted in bed for a moment. "I'd get hot and bothered and... well have some fun in the bath."

Despite how honest and serious as his fiancée was being with him, Ranma couldn't help but chuckle a little. "So Akane isn't as repressed as we think..." he said almost whimsically. That was a good thing as it meant she might have what it took to successfully adapt to this world sooner than later.

Now Akane was finally getting a little annoyed. "Oh... be quiet!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

It was then that Ranma had a baaaaaaad thought. Nervously, he asked, "Uh... Akane? You never... you know... got any kinda... 'release' with your pet pig in the room, did you?"

"OH, HELL NO!" The Heir of the Tendo School of Anything Goes shrieked before shuddering in disgust. "I mean... EWW! Yes, P-Chan's a pig but even I know better than to be indecent like that!"

Ranma let off a sigh of relief. "Ah... just checking."

Raising an eyebrow at how her fiancé seemed so relieved, Akane wondered, "Why did you ask?"

Pausing for a moment to come up with a good excuse, (as for some reason even unbeknownst to him, he STILL felt like upholding that promise to Ryoga) the pigtailed martial artist finally replied, "...Curiosity?"

Akane blinked her eyes once, twice. "You're weird sometimes."

Chuckling nervously, Ranma scratched the side of his head as he agreed, "Yeah..."

The woman blushed a bit as she remembered something concerning her pet. "Although I admit... I'd sometimes tell P-Chan some of my dirty thoughts just to get them off my chest." Her blush deepened. "I swear, it was like he understood. He'd go red in his little black face and sometimes blood would come out his nose."

Biting his lower lip, Ranma tried not to laugh, he really did. However the laughter still found a way past his lips. Oh, he could just picture the look on that little porcine prick's face!

Surprised by how the pigtailed teen was just laughing, Akane demanded to know, "Wuh-what? What's wrong with that?" She was trying to keep a hold on her temper but she felt like he was making fun of her!

Finally managing to get a hold of himself, Ranma answered, "N-nothing just... it's amusing!" _"HA! Take_ _ **that**_ _, Ryoga!"_

Crossing her arms over her chest, Akane huffed and pouted in annoyance. She didn't see what was so _amusing_ about it! "Well then tell me this! What about you?"

Considering her request, Ranma just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I had a few thoughts... but I'd better not say."

Raising an eyebrow at him, the youngest Tendo demanded to know, "What?" She lowered her arms from in front of her. "Come on, now I'm curious!"

Again, the Heir of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts shrugged his shoulders. "You asked for it," he said, hoping she wouldn't get pissed. "It involved you, Ucchan, Shampoo and your sisters... a lot of whipped cream, chocolate pudding and me feeling like the luckiest bastard in the world."

Akane stared at Ranma with wide eyes. "Wow... that is something." Although she wasn't surprised in the least that food was involved.

"You're not... offended?" Ranma asked curiously, genuinely surprised she wasn't calling for his castration and hanging... not necessarily in that order.

Meeting her fiancé's gaze with her own, the youngest Tendo honestly told him, "Ranma I once had a fantasy you and Ryoga tag-teamed me. How's _that_ sound?"

Blinking his eyes once, twice, all Ranma could say was, "...Damn..."

Blushing a little, Akane gave him a firm nod of her head. "Yeah."

After a long pause in conversation, Ranma finally managed to mutter, "Man we are pervs..."

"Mmmhmm," The youngest Tendo admitted. She shook her head and asked him, "I really was hard on you, huh?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Ranma, (*gasp*) politely replied, "A bit."

The youngest Tendo nodded in understanding. "Well, I guess I better curb myself..." she said as she stretched her arms, trying to loosen up her body some. "I just wish I could get out of this bed... it's so... frustrating!"

Nodding his head, Ranma told her, "I feel for you." He really did. For him, being confined in any way was pure hell.

However, before their conversation could continue, there was a knock at the door. Turning to look over his shoulder, Ranma called out, "Yes? Come in!"

Given a go-ahead, a NurseJoy opened the door and poked her head in. "It's time for Miss Tendo's sponge-bath!"

"Oh," Ranma replied and started to get up from his chair. Then I guess I should get going..."

The nursing pokégirl gave Ranma an innocent smile. "Really? Are you sure you wouldn't like to help?" The NurseJoy asked innocently... a little _too_ innocently.

Her face blushing as red as a CharAmanda, the youngest Tendo was quick to respond, "N-no! That's okay! Really! Ranma has stuff he has to do." She looked at him with a serious gaze. "Don't you?"

Nodding his head, Ranma was quick to pick up on the woman's meaning. "Uh y-yes... yes I do!" He exclaimed frantically. "Maybe next time!" He added as he fully got up from his chair. Stretching a bit, he made his way to the door and called back, "Later Akane!"

Waving at his retreating form, Akane called back, "Luh-later!"

Exiting the room quickly, Ranma closed the door behind him. Pressing his back against it and taking a deep breath, the pigtailed martial artist blinked his eyes as he caught the sound of snickering. Turning his head, he spotted the two elder Tendo sisters at the end of the hall, staring at him with big grins. "Oh... be quiet."

"Aww..." Nabiki called out, not missing an opportunity to tease him. "Turning down a chance to bath Akane?"

Blushing, Ranma told her, "T-too soon!"

Considering his feeling, Kasumi turned to look at her sister. "He has a point Nabiki-chan," she said seriously. "Plus he has other things to do."

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "I know... but..." she smiled a little. "It's just so easy to tease him now. I can't help it."

"Oh of course," the eldest Tendo whole-heartedly agreed.

At both sisters laughing at his expense, Ranma sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay... I know I'm a easy target..." he grumbled in annoyance. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, the raven-haired teenager looked up at his female compatriots. "So what's the agenda?"

It was then a very sensual voice purred in his ear. "Oh, I think a **Taming** sounds good about now..."

Startled for a moment, Ranma quickly turned about... and relaxed when he saw it was a very familiar feline pokégirl. "Oh, Alice! Welcome back!" He greeted. He looked down the hall past her and seeing no one else, asked, "Where are the others?"

Shrugging her shoulders, the Shadowcat explained, "Alpha Asrial and Kiiro are still at the garage. They're pulling a late night to tweak the final bugs out of the RV upgrades. They ought to be back tonight or first thing in the morning."

Ranma blinked his eyes in surprise. "Wait! They're out there? ALONE!?" He was looking very worried. "We gotta go get them!" He shouted in agitation. He remembered what happened the LAST time Asrial had gone off alone!

Raising her hands, the Shadowcat tried to ease his worries. "Relax, Master..." the feline pokégirl told him. "They'll be fine. They're alone at the garage and it's closed off to the public with police tape and a small barricade. No one's going to be walking in on them." She managed a mysterious smirk. "Trust me, if someone DID walk in on them they'd be fucked... and not in the oh-so-nice-Taming way."

Blinking his eyes once, twice, the pigtailed martial artist asked, "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say... our Alpha's got my respect in a new fashion," Alice replied mysteriously. "But now then Master..." she said, changing the subject. "I believe a Taming would be nice. If you want to drag Cyan in too, that'd be oh so lovely."

Surprising even the Shadowcat, the other feline pokégirl chimed in from behind her, "I'd love to do that but I want to do something else first if it's okay."

"Oh, Cyan-chan," Kasumi greeted her. She didn't remember the Cheetit being there before; she moved quite fast when she wanted to. It kind of reminded her how Cassandra could pop up now and again...

The Dark/Psychic-type just stared at her feline compatriot. "What 'something else'!?" She practically roared like a Lioness. "What could be more important than Taming?" Alice demanded to know.

Grinning like a Cheshire, Cyan was more than happy to answer, "Why, a fashion show!"

Putting the Scootie Jr. into the parking gear, Jeremy looked to the front passenger's seat where the adapted Master Pokéball sat and let off a heavy sigh. Oh how the hell was he going to break the news to Assrial? He knew his Skunkette was looking forward to taking a trip soon but... this was not going to be what she expected.

"I just hope I can explain this before she blows a gasket... maybe I ought to empathize it's Steamhead's fault..." he mumbled to himself. Undoing his seat-belt and opening the door, the male Feeble stepped out of the lightly armored Truck Camper and made his way to the front door of his home; a modest one-story ranch on the Southwestern edge of Douschiabag; nice beach-front property. With some trepidation, he knocked on the door.

The door swung open and a familiar form lunged at him in a flying glomp. "MASTER JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEREEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMIIIEEEEEEEEE!"

Falling back into the grass growing in the sandy soil around his home, the goateed man had the wind knocked out of him. "H-hey Assrial. You're excited today..." he acknowledged with how his sexy Skunkette was straddling him after knocking him flat on his back.

"Yes I am!" The Skunkette happily chirruped. "Are we ready for the trip now? Are we, are we!?" The happy pokégirl squealed in delight. "Oh I can't wait to take the Crawler out and-"

"We don't have the Crawler," Jeremy blurted out. Assrial was excitable and sometimes the only way to get his point across was to be blunt. He just hoped such didn't make for an ass-kicking.

The sound of a record scratching could be heard in the Normal/Poison-type's mind. There was a long pause between the two before Assrial finally blurted out, "What!?"

Chuckling nervously as his pokégirl was gripping at handfuls of his shirt tightly in her fists, the lab assistant pathetically explained, "Uh... there was... an accident at Prof. Steamheads..."

The Skunkette's happy and bubbly demeanor popped. " **WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?** " She shouted. That damned Pokégirl Researcher could bring out the worst in her; she didn't know why her loving Master would even spend any time around him.

Wincing, Jeremy told her, "The jackass decided he needed the armored shielding the Crawler had for an experiment and took my vehicle apart without asking me." He sighed. "And since he needs us to take care of an important errand... he's provided us with an alternate set of wheels."

Slowly, Assrial raised her gaze and eyed said wheels. "…No..." she stated firmly. "NononononoNO! We are going back and DEMANDING HE REPAIRS OUR RIDE OR _HIS ASS IS MINE!_ "

That made the man wince, it was always a terrifying sight to see his pokégirl upset. "Assrial, while I would firmly agree with you in this situation... the problem is we don't have the time for him to make repairs..." he sighed. "We've got to get a certain device of his to One Island and chuck it into Mt. Ember before it breaks free of its containment unit..." he gulped. "If we don't, the whole League is screwed."

Staring at her owner for a long, long time, the slightly chubby Skunkette finally replied, "He owes us... he owes us an all expenses-paid vacation to the best resort on the planet!"

Nodding his head firmly, Jeremy told her, "Yes, I agree!" Didn't mean it would happen but he could at least keep her thoughts off of killing him instead!

Letting go of her lover's clothes, Assrial sighed. A small, devious smile playing across her lips, she added, "And then we beat his ass."

"Agreed again!" The male Feeble chimed in. At least THAT could happen.

Continuing to straddle her master's lap, the Skunkette let off a depressed sigh. "I'm unhappy but not at you, Master... man, is my mood's ruined..."

The man sighed, understanding all to well how his pokégirl felt. "I'm sorry, Assrial..." he said as he sat up and hugged his pokégirl, the only one he kept after he retired from being a Tamer. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

Assrial churred and cuddled her owner. "I know you will. It's not your fault..." she said as her eyes slowly narrowed. "Stupid mad scientist researchers..." she grumbled.

"Thanks for understanding, Assrial..." the man said in all honesty. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "We better get up; we have some work to do. We need to get packed and close up the house. Maybe I should give Ricky a call and ask him to do some house-sitting?"

Snorting, the Skunkette replied, "As long as he and his pokégirls don't get into my toy collection or our cosplay costumes!" That stuff was expensive!

Memories of what such costumes entailed made Jeremy smile a perverted little grin. "I know what you mean. You look so sexy in the 'soldier uniform' and 'pirate gear'..." he told her as he hugged her tighter, hands gently squeezing her truly ba-donka-donk booty. He loved how she had so much junk in her trunk... with an ass like her's it really hid the fact she had 'love handles'."

Returning her master's grin, the skunk-like pokégirl replied, "Arrr! And you look dashing in that Harlock outfit or the space racer," she cooed happily, wiggling her ass as she nibbled on his neck, feeling some playfulness and a bit of her good mood slowly returning.

"Ahhh..." Jeremy sighed at the pleasant feelings of his pokégirl getting back into a certain 'mood'. "As much as I'd like to Tame you right now, we have some import stuff to do." Damn it was hard to say no to those gyrating hips of hers.

Giving her master a most adorable pout, the Skunkette replied, "Pooh!" Shaking her head, she relented, "Okay. I'll start loading, you call your brother..." she grinned as a sudden thought hit her. "And if you interrupt him having sex, laugh at his sorry ass because it's about time we interrupted him!"

To that, Jeremy couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, you got that one right!" He stretched his arms out a little. "Hard to believe the shrimp is already looking to compete in the Indigo Championships next year... seems like only yesterday he started HIS Journey..."

Giggling a little, Assrial nodded her head. "True, true... and boy, what a harem he assembled of some of the girls he's acquired..." she began to smile in a most naughty fashion. "It seems he shared his brothers Skunette fetish."

"Yeah but Solora's more of a handful than you," Jeremy told her. "While you're my sweet Skunkette that does her best to please me... that blue-tressed memphite-like girl can be a bit of a bitch!"

Nodding her head in agreement, Assrial allowed, "She can but she's gotten better. The first time we met her, I was going to kill her bitchy ass! This last time we saw her..." she shrugged her shoulders. "She's mellowed."

Nodding his head, the lab assistant to Professor Steamhead replied, "True. Still, I worry that my brother got too many strong-willed pokégirls. Not that their wills a problem, it's just..."

"I know what'cha mean," Assrial said. "Too many strong heads butt too-often." The Thousand Gods knew how many tiffs she had with May when that Neo Iczel had been part of Jeremy's harem. That was the only Harem-sister the Skunkette didn't mind saying goodbye to.

Jeremy firmly nodded his head. "A Battle Skunkette, two Kunoichi, a Dark Kitsune, a Neo Iczel and an Assassara. Ricky's got some power in his harem but I get the feeling it's going to bite him in the ass eventually... but it's his choice." He sighed as he stood up. "Well, I better quit putting off this phone-call. I was serious when I said that we do need to get going as soon as possible..." he said as he looked towards the Class-D Scootie Jr. Truck Camper. He shuddered at the memories of that blood-thirsty creation of Steamhead's. It was inhuman!

Lina Inverse, sorceress, Dragon Spooker, Bandit Killer and dimensional displaced human, sighed as she read her newest e-mail. There was nothing really exciting about her messages. Two scams, one invite to join what was obviously a Ponzi scheme, three emails about 'natural male enhancement— _you'd think these guys wouldn't send them to female Tamers_ —one invite to a tournament in the Sunshine League— _they always have a good bit of prize money, might be worth it to take a look_ —and a few invites from male Tamers for a 'night out'.

 _Like I'm going to give those creeps the time of day,_ she snorted. Nearly every male she encountered in this dimension seemed to only have one thing on there mind: get into her panties.

On the bright side, she got plenty of practice with her Fireball spell—on both guys who tried something and guys who grumbled about her bust size.

It had been over two years she had been stuck on this world, somehow brought to it against her will and without her friends. Most of her spells that called on the Dark Lord or his generals were useless. Beings that apparently 'Mazoku' here were types of astral girls, she wasn't about to start calling their names.

So she tried to use the names of what this world referred to as 'beings of power'. And since so few of those 'Legendaries' were magic-attributes, she tried the first one she came across in her research.

Apparently, spells that called on Hild's power were almost as destructive as if she was summoning power from the Lord of Nightmares—whose name also didn't work here, making Lina worry just how far she was from her own dimension, since everything was supposed to come from the Sea of Chaos.

But she had done pretty well for herself. She'd amassed a small fortune, dealt with a few pokégirls that were apparently as dangerous as say … well, her. Fame was hers, there was no Sorcerer's Guild to demand money from her, ran across some magical pokégirls who shared what spells they knew…

Okay, so maybe she was a little teeny-tiny bit interested in the rumor that some scientist had come up with a way to naturally 'enhance' a woman's body. Surely her friends wouldn't begrudge her hanging around long enough to acquire that bit of help.

And if she could use it back on her own world… "BWA HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Are you okay, Mistress?" came a feminine voice. "You were laughing maniacally again."

"Eep!" squeaked Lina, as she looked up to her assembled pokégirls.

During her travels to rare places, she had come across equally rare pokégirls. _You know, when I said back home that I liked eating dragon; I didn't think Fate would be such a fucker about it._

And it was true. One of her most famous attributes in this world was the fact she had a harem filled with Dragon-type pokégirls. One had joined up after watching her practice a spell that was the Hild-powered equivalent of a Dragon Slave—which was good considering that particular pokégirl had a bounty on her head and the recipient of the attack had an even bigger bounty on theirs.

To the world, they were 'Lina's Treasures'. There was her Alpha Ruby, a Flarebra. Next was a Dragonqueen named Sapphire, a Dragoness named Diamond, a Warvern named Emerald, a Bramage named Pearl, and a Medra named Platinum. It was rare to have more than one Dragon-type in your harem, let alone six with such power.

"Just thinking a bit," chuckled Lina nervously. The last thing she wanted to spread around was the fact she felt underdeveloped, let alone to girls who were more developed than her.

"Would you like to join us at our table, Mistress?" asked Ruby. "The Nurse Joys are preparing to bring out our meal. And we do need to discuss the upcoming battle."

"Nah, no sense in planning anything until we see them fight tomorrow." She was interested in the battle. She'd never heard much about Kane Blueriver. But the man had a varied harem, including a powerful Cabbit named Canal. He was going against a female Tamer named of all things Queen Emeraldas. There was a rumor the woman had even named a Cabbit on her own harem the same name as she had. _Man, and people say I have a bloated ego!_ "Besides, these two are supposed to be pretty good, so we'll find out a lot about them tomorrow during their match.

"Until then: eat, drink, and be merry!"

"But you really should join us!" spoke Pearl. "We fight together, we celebrate together!"

Translation: we want to get you liquored up to get some Taming.

"I'll be over there in a bit," she nervously waved off. "I just got to finish checking some things and I'll be right over."

"Do hurry, Mistress," said Ruby, bowing slightly. "You know we cannot hold your food for too long."

Eyes wide, Lina nodded and turned back to the PokéDex's mail program, wishing to finish quickly so she could eat as well. It was nice that this world had places where you could sleep and eat all you could handle for free… for just the tiny price of having sex-crazed girls with you and ensuring they got regular doses of sex.

That alone had taken some getting used too. Despite what people at the Academy had thought, she and Naga had not been 'like that'. Okay, so the girl would get drunk at times and Lina would wake up with her top missing and one of Naga's rings in her panties. That didn't mean anything. Maybe she had just gotten hot during the night and robbed her dorm-mate.

Seriously.

What? You don't believe her? Wanna explain? Nope, didn't think so.

Quickly deleting the junk mail, she went to the last screen, one that listed any news events with words she had preprogrammed it to search for. Most Tamers used this to trace down news about pokégirls they were looking for, locations of rivals, or for news about family and such.

It was also a reason Lina was studying technology as much as the local magic. If she could take back even a small fraction of what they had here and 'discover' it on her world, she'd be even more famous and powerful!

She almost lapsed into her maniacal laugh once again when a story's headline reached her eyes. Tapping a few buttons, she brought up the full story.

 **Tamer Missing Two Years Found! Ranma Saotome: "I didn't know I was missing."** Today, local officials received a shock when missing Tamer Ranma Saotome wandered out of Buggy Woods. Files had listed Mr. Saotome as missing and presumed dead after his visit to the Jusenkyo Spell Dump (click here for articles on _'Stupidity and Jusenkyo: When Will Tamers Stay Away'_ or on _'Jusenkyo Spell Dump: Suicide or Stupidity'_ ). Sources at the time made this determination from finding the trail of Ranma Saotome and his father, Genma Saotome, entering the forbidden grounds. A search by a local Tamer revealed only the duo's backpacks. No sign of either male or their harem had been found.

No further search was conducted. According to Officer Mike Slagsby: "I ain't stupid or paid enough to go traipsing around that damned cursed place. And the damned Head Office won't send us enough rope, cameras, or bunny-types to go in there and look for them."

That changed yesterday.

From reports filed by an Officer Jenny, Ranma Saotome somehow arrived in Buggy Woods accompanied by three human females (names unknown at this time) and a Skunkette pokégirl. At which point they were attacked by three Tamers…

Lina paused at that. Ranma was back! True, she had only known the teen for six months before he disappeared, but that had been a great six months—aside from the odd looks he gave her when they talked sometimes. It was like he wasn't hearing her stories right half the time. Hell, if she couldn't make it back home, she had been hoping to get him to journey with her—assuming she could arrange an accident to keep his annoying old man out of the picture long enough for them to make a break for it.

 _ **AND THE BASTARD DIDN'T EVEN THINK TO SEND ME A MESSAGE TO TELL ME HE WAS OKAY!**_

According to the local Nurse Joys at Pewtit, Ranma did not get away from Jusenkyo free and clear.

"Mr. Saotome seems to be suffering from acute amnesia. While he remembers bits and pieces of his old life, most of his knowledge is a complete blank."

"Okay, I forgot… a lot," admitted Mr. Saotome. "Hell, I ain't even sure how I got in those Woods. I'm just glad we made it out okay."

When asked if he planned to continue his Taming career, Mr. Saotome simply responded he would know more after a human girl he was with was out of immediate danger and healed enough to travel.

Lina's glass shattered in her hand. That jackass was with other girls!?

Okay, it wasn't like they had agreed to get married or anything. But still, he lost his memories and then shacked up with some group of sluts?

 _At least he came back without that bastard Genma,_ she sighed, as she opened up the mail program once more. Locating Ranma's PokéDex Mail Address, she began typing.

 _Dear Saotome,_

 _What the hell? You go missing and when you get back, you can't check your contact list and send me a message! Do you know how pissed I was to hear—_

… _you were back from reading a news bulletin?_

"Miss Lina?"

Blinking as she tried to contain her anger, Lina Inverse, Magical Pokégirl Tamer extraordinaire, heir to the Mana Gym in Blue League—if her sister didn't take it first, looked at one of her harem. "Yeah, Amelia?"

"Are you okay, Miss Lina?" asked the Kamichu. "You seemed really angry there for a moment."

"Oh, just found out some bad news," waved off the Pokégirl Tamer.

"It isn't about the match tomorrow between Naga the White Serpent and Sexmaster Fibrizo is it?"

"Nah," waved off Lina. She had the day off tomorrow, as it was another elimination match before her turn was up. She'd either have to face the self-declared Sexmaster, a small teen with obvious delusions of grandeur, or her rival/former lover. And despite what her name implied, Naga neither dressed in white—it was barely able to be called a bikini—nor did she have any serpent pokégirls in her harem or her bloodline. Her harem was mostly filled with Celestial pokégirls, as opposed to Fibrizo's, which was predominantly Infernals. It promised to be a good match in the Amethyst League Tournament in Ream.

"Don't worry, Miss Lina," proclaimed Amelia, taking a noticeable stance. "I promise, even if we must face my sister in the area of battle, we shall do so with Honor and Justice on our side. I shall give it my all, trying my best, and never giving—MMPH!"

"Excuse us," said the purple-haired form of Xellos, Lina's Mazouku pokégirl. "Time for a girl-chat," she smiled, as she dragged the struggling—and for some reason, still trying to give her speech—pokégirl away.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Gally, Lina's Alpha Tatmon.

"Xellos won't kill her," said Zel, a G-Spliced Galem and an Infernal Lina had yet to figure out, as she sipped her tea. "Suffocate her until she's out cold maybe, but never kill her.

Standing up, Filia, a Shrine Priestess pokégirl, pulled a large mace from her garter and grabbed the Enchantress sitting next to her. "Come on, Martina. I'll be darned if I'm going to let that piece of garbage hurt poor innocent Amelia."

"But I was almost finished with making dinner for Mistress Lina!" pouted Martina, as she was dragged off.

Sighing heavily, Zel stood up. "I guess I'll finish it. Thousand Gods know we can't let Gally touch it."

"Touch what?" asked the blond Alpha, scratching the top of her head.

Sulking slightly, the G-Splice continued with finishing their meal.

Giggling lightly, Lina returned to the PokéDex and her letter. She had been devastated when she had learned the pigtailed Tamer was missing. She had formed such a bond with him all those years ago. And privately, she would admit that she wouldn't have minded marrying him, settling down, getting the permits to keep all their pokégirls, maybe open a ranch or a dual-gym: magic and fighting based.

Though he did seem to have a confused look on his face when they met, as if what she was saying was the opposite of what he expected.

And now he was back and hadn't even bothered to write her. _I thought we meant more to each other than that,_ groused the magic-girl Tamer.

Focusing on her thoughts again, she started back on that letter. Loss of memory was no excuse to not tell a love interest you were alive, let alone go traipsing about with three human girls.

Xellos looked through the window, across the street, hidden from the Shrine Priestess and Enchantress as they tried to get the hogtied Kamichu from a nearby tree. The news that had startled Lina enough was easy enough for the Mazouku to learn—Lina never noticed someone reading over her shoulder. _It seems as if Mister Saotome has returned. My, this does present a chance for some chaos._

Smiling, she recalled her last orders from Hild about the boy: under no circumstances was the boy to discover that there were in fact two Lina Inverses on this world.

That order had left a lot of play for the Mazouku to use. Sure, she couldn't allow all three to find out about that fact, but it did allow her to manipulate circumstances for Saotome to meet both in the same city. Of course, the poor boy probably thought Lina either had split personalities or his hearing was going. Ah, such fun.

And now the boy was back. _I suppose I can look forward to a summons from Hild-sama soon. She always did take a strange interest in the lives of the Saotome boy and the Linas._

 _Oh, this does promise to be such fun!_ She knew without a doubt that as soon as the tournament was over, either or both Lina Inverses would soon set out to physically contact the returned Pokégirl Tamer. They might all currently be in different leagues, but if she remembered the travel schedules correctly, both would be able to make it to Pewtit at about the same time.

 _I wonder if his return has anything to do with the other Lina's latest attempt to get home,_ she wondered internally. That Lina had made a few attempts to use local magic to send her back to her own world, magic that didn't go unnoticed by the Infernal Community.

And those spells, spells that seemed to tear at the very fabric of reality… Oh, the chaos they sang with. Just thinking about it almost made the Mazouku's panties dampen… if she had been wearing them.

Oh yes, this promised to add much excitement into her life.

Now she just had to wait for Hild-sama's summons. And if none came…

Well, those orders expired when Saotome disappeared. She couldn't very well assume they were still active, could she?

Officer Jolie—fresh from a shower and a change of clothes—made her way slowly to the Police Station. With any luck, they wouldn't have broken through the emergency seals yet. As such, she might—just might, mind you—have a chance to talk to them and calm them down before they would seek bloody and painful revenge on her for having yet another day of passion with the Eleven-Tamer.

They couldn't really blame her. The girls had come on pretty strong after all, what with the slipping of numbers and email addresses to him—usually written on whatever undergarments they had been wearing or kept spares of for 'just in case' moments. A few of them had nearly tried to paw his clothes off and get a taste of him right there in the offices. Sure, he was great in bed but where was the common decency?

"Can't blame them too much though," she murmured. "Thousand Gods know I'd probably do something like that after the run of 2's and 3's we've been getting recently."

Plus she had to help that poor confused Tendo girl. That much repressed emotion and animosity was never a good thing, especially when it was inside a girl not yet through puberty. Some scientists thought such traumas could raise a girl's chance of Thresholding into an Infernal; and they had enough problems already with such pokégirls.

But that wasn't going to happen now. Nabiki Tendo's issues were gone, she had bared her soul to Ranma, and now it was likely the duo would be happy for a long time.

Well, as long as something didn't happen to Threshold her into a Psi-Dyke. She never knew it to happen, but a brother of a friend whose sister dated a guy who delivered mail to the Mayor told her it had happened.

Thinking back on that… she wondered why she had believed that in the first place.

"Made it," she muttered, as the lights of the Precinct shown through the darkness.

As well as the destroyed armored door at the main entrance.

"Oh damn," she muttered nervously, looking around for any angry coworkers… or red beams of light from a laser-scope. "Where are they?' she asked, looking around desperately—a large part of her wishing the pigtailed Tamer was around to hold her.

 _You know, that's not a bad plan,_ she thought, fear abating as libido grew. "Well, no reason to stay here."

 **BOOM!**

Slowly turning her head back towards the direction of her apartment.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! That place was rent controlled! Rent controlled!"

"Okay, who added the extra explosive to the door?"

"I added five ounces, just like you said!"

"I said five grams! Not five ounces!"

"Damn it, ruined by failed English to metric conversion yet again!"

"Okay, who let the Growlies set the explosives?"

"Hey!" yelled out a man. "What are you doing to that apartment?"

"Old Man, RUN!"

Shutting his door and shaking his head, Mike headed back to his video conference. "I am never staying here again." _What kind of insane Tamer allows their pokégirls to blow up the entrance to an Officer Jenny's home?_ "Damn brats, no sense of responsibility these days. In my day, we didn't go doing stuff like that to the Law, not unless we wanted to end up with a set of tits of our own," he grumbled.

"What happened?" asked Ray, a producer/director/distributor/occasional actor of the porn industry.

"Some damned girls breaking into the apartment of an Officer Jenny that lives down the hall from me," replied Mike, easing his old frame back into the chair before the large viewer.

"Then we better hurry before they show up at your door asking what you saw," joked Ray.

"Nothing illegal here," smirked Mike. "So, did you go through those clips I sent you?"

Ray nodded, his left hand typing away at a nearby computer. "Oh yeah; great stuff. Even that male alone was top quality. The female—Kasumi?—was a nice addition."

"So can they sell?" asked Mike. Discovery fees were always pretty good, since it took a lot to get people who could have sex anytime they wished to actually buy videos of it. They had on average a shorter shelf-life than your average idol, but they burned just as bright in the eyes of the public.

But the pink-tipped Goddess was too perfect not to try and share with the world … for a modest fee of course.

"Maybe," said Ray. "Pure human couples are pretty rare, so there is definitely a market for this."

"Rare my ass," snorted Mike. "You know just as well as I do that there's plenty of them out there, they just either don't like dick or they settle down with some lucky asshole and start popping out kids."

"Which is why some who will do this on camera are pretty rare," said Ray. "I have to admit; right now I'm very tempted to offer them a contract."

"Why tempted?"

Ray looked around nervously. "You know damned well why I'm only tempted," he muttered.

It took Mike a moment to remember: Porn Mafia. Many of the stars that didn't burn too brightly too quickly had a lot of power in the industry. And any person could tell you that any power comes with the possibility of corruption. Those scourges that had cornered the market on all things pokégirl and porn... a secret criminal society active not only in several sexually-charged fields but also tending to exercise sovereignty functions – normally belonging to public authorities – over a specific territory...

In fact, some rumors it was also believed they were the force behind the male ban at Cerulesbian City. Only males of 'certain talents' were allowed in. And more than a few had disappeared.

Unlike groups like Team Rocket or even the more extreme Team Trauma, the Porn Mafia knew where the real power lied. It wasn't with politics—most people couldn't give a dead man's balls about who was in office as long as things went smoothly.

It was sex. On this world as it had been since Sukebe, sex ran the world. It kept pokégirls tame, provided people with services they'd normally have to pay for such as fire departments and law enforcement, provided food, transportation… everything in this world revolved around sex.

And the Porn Mafia sought to control as many facets of sex as possible.

Mike frowned. "Damn it, Ray, is this what we've been reduced to?" he asked with a snarl. "People are desperate for the ability to enjoy porn in the privacy of their own home without paying an arm and a leg or even some service to the Porn Mafia..." the old man sighed. "It's why many young men, myself included, had to become Tamers. We weren't well off boys to say the least and the only way **we** could get to see any titties, booties, and pussies in action was to sign up and becoem protectors of the League." Sure, he could have gotten some in the Milktit business—and did before his equipment stopped working—but it was still something that required work as well as dangerous situations.

Few people actually knew how dangerous a Milktit farm could be, even fewer believed it.

His eyes narrowed. "You know how dangerous it is, Ray. I lost my three best friends in the first two years of our careers as Tamers! All because we just wanted a little action that was nearly 'free'. We weren't out to make big names for ourselves, we just wanted some cunny: is that so wrong!?" True the guys had been a few sluts shy of a harem but they still hadn't needed to die like that. "Hell, I made sure your old man and you knew better so it didn't happen to you."

The man on the other end of the vid-phone's face was solemn. "I know what you mean," he told the old dairy farmer. "Do you know how many times I wanted to get my hands on some good porn when I was a kid but it was always out of reach? The prices were too high or you had to pay monthly fees of some sort. It's why I **became** a director and producer of porn in the first place but..."

"You discovered the truth and now find those bitches squeezing your nuts," the Milktit Rancher of Fortune Farms replied. "And I'm willing to bet in more ways than one..."

Slowly nodding his head, Ray took off his sunglasses. "It's so hard, Mike... so very, very hard..." he whimpered. "I had restarted the whole 'Girls Gone Wild' trend that had been popular in the Pre-Sukebe Era, getting human girls drunk and getting them to do semi-consensual things. But..." he brought his hand up to his face, trying to keep from weeping. "They took it from me, Mike! They took it all from me! I thought I'd be safe not using pokégirls but they still took it from me!"

The old man nodded his head, his face looking as if it were chiseled stone. "This is exactly **why** we have to do this, old friend. We can't let these women endanger the lives of good men any longer! Men should be free to watch sex for discount prices and shoot off knuckle-children in the comfort and privacy of their own homes! Let those who really have what it takes to be Tamers **be** the Tamers and leave the rest of us to our videos! I could guarantee that the death tolls would finally go down!"

Sniffling once, twice, the porn producer finally brought his sunglasses back to his face. "I don't know, Mike..." he said slowly. "I really don't—"

"Milktitshit!" the Ranch Hand snapped. "You **know** what you want to do! You've been stuck in their shadow for too long, only hiring the girls they tell you to hire and then giving them half of your hard-earned profits!" His eyes seemed to go distant. "Let these people make the porn themselves and then you distribute it. If you aren't the one making it, the mafia can't charge you. Granted they may still try to muscle you to get their cut but it's less money out of their pocket in the long run and you could actually make a decent profit. Make enough and we can finally break the circle of mafia-controlled pornography! It would be a golden age that hadn't been seen since before Mao's Revenge!"

Ray was silent for a long moment. He knew his old friend was right. Before 248 AS, before the Tigress Mao Shin Mao broke from her Tamer and started a pokégirl revolt that would span the entire world, porn was plentiful. Why you could buy a magazine for a simple 100 slc; only a hundred slc! Now they cost 1,500 slc and had less pages! The damned Porn Mafia made you thirst for more; less pictures and more peridocials and advertisements! Who the hell cared if there were ten different ways to wire your sound system to a television?

His eyes sparking with the fires of determination the mustached man in a purple terrycloth bathrobe told his old acquaintance, "Send me the video. I'm going to see to it this hits the television markets this **NIGHT** and that a special DVD and Downloads with extras of the other human girl and the Officer Jenny reach the stores no later than this weekend... and they'll be available at a fair price!"

Nodding his head, a small smile came to the elderly Rancher's face. "That's the ol' El Ray Di Cockteasegro I knew! Your daddy'd be proud!" However, a realization about his friend's words came to him. "Wait... what other girl and OfficerJenny?"

"Didn't you know?" Ray asked his friend curiously. "It hit BoobTube a couple of hours ago. It's on the police's channel..." he whistled. "Man oh man that was so hot! I felt it a perfect joy when you sent me even more; this guy is good and he has such a variety of women he goes after."

Mike just stared, mouth dry. "Can… can you send me the link to that?"

"Sure," said Ray, sending the link. "Just make sure those three get ahold of me tomorrow as soon as possible I want them signed under my label before you-know-who tries to sink their claws into them! Those bastards won't beat me to this gold mine!"

"I assure you, there is nothing for you to be afraid of," said Ritsuko in as calm a voice as she could get.

"I-I guess," stuttered Jeremy, as he followed the faux blond down the hallway to the medical wing of the base. He was just glad that Ichi wasn't allowed to follow him. Somehow, he doubted she would enjoy watching him receive a medical workup.

Actually, he doubted **he** would enjoy having one done. His last one for high school hadn't gone that well.

But his mom swore the new one they built thanks to Lendo was state-of-the-art.

It should be, it was that moron's henchmen that were the reason the old one had burned down into a fifty-foot crater. But at least they'd been able to contain the power core of that giant robot before it nuked the city.

"Right in here," said Ritsuko, as she opened a door.

Peeking in cautiously, Jeremy took note that the room—aside from a few odd pieces of technology—looked like a standard exam room. A standard exam table—though he wasn't too thrilled to see the stirrups on the end of it, stool, sink, clean and sterile counter-tops, and… "Is that a milking machine?" he asked curiously.

 _Damn, he saw Plan C!_ "Some pokégirls lactate heavily, so much so that unless we milk them, they can be left in a lot of pain."

"But aren't there special rooms for that?"

"Yes, but some pokégirls stupidly have it unpasteurized. As such, it starts them lactating. Rather than put them in a situation we already know we can't trust them in, we milk them here where we can ensure they don't make the same mistake twice." Assuming he did any studying of the texts they gave him, that argument would be perfectly sound.

"Okay," murmured Jeremy, reminding himself that despite what Ichi said, he really needed to start reading those books. He didn't want to seem like an idiot, after all.

"Now if you'll hop up onto the table after disrobing, we can get a thorough examination of you."

"D-d-disrobing?" squeaked Jeremy.

"Yes," said a confused Ritsuko. "We find it difficult to give a full exam with our patients covered up and all."

Jeremy just blushed heavily.

"Don't be embarassed, young man," offered Ritsuko. _A virgin! The boy is a fucking virgin! What in the Thousand Gods happened to stick me with a fucking virgin! About the only good news is that he should shoot off pretty quickly when and if I have to resort to Plan B._ About the only good things about virgins was they always shot off quickly.

Luckily however, she still had Plan A, which was good because Plan A could either be explained as a medical necessity or a medical accident. Of course since he was a virgin, she doubted she'd be able to simply hand him a specimen jar and send him to the bathroom to rub one out. He'd be too embarassed to get wood.

This meant she would have to do the part of Plan A she absolutely hated. _Ugh, those gloves better be sturdy._

"Um," muttered Jeremy, looking about nervously.

"Listen, kid," muttered Ritsuko, wishing she could smoke in here but such might compromise the samples she was hoping to get, "you haven't got anything I haven't seen before. So unless your dick is a giant tentacle made for raping school girls, then drop the embarassed attitude along with your undies, and hop up on the table before I go get the really big needles," she finished with a hard glare that had been known to make Bridge Bunnies faint.

Gulping so loud Ritsuko felt it, Jeremy quickly turned around and began undressing. As long as he focused, perhaps he'd be able to put her presence out of his mind.

Of course, that was made hard by her wolf-whistle and the comment about his tight ass. He felt that was really unprofessional.

Sitting upright on the bed, Ranma was tapping his foot nervously. The floor was cluttered with clothing of all sorts, piece of lingerie and just sexy or sensual clothing his two Cat-types had seen fit to show off and then sensually stripping down to different sets of undergarments and lingerie before going back to the bathroom for more...

In all honesty, despite the practices of the day... it was still getting a certain 'response' from below the belt. " _Man, either my body's adapting too well to having sex so damn much or the energy drinks and other pick-me ups-works too damn well. Then again maybe it's the food?_ " He thought with curiousness as he tried to figure out what was effecting him so much.

He didn't have long to contemplate as Alice and Cyan returned... stark naked. "Oooh Masterrrrrrr!" The Cheetit purred huskily as she realized she had his full attention.

Coming to stand next to her harem-sister, the Dark/Psychic-type grinned mischievously at how her master stared at them with a mix of shock and lust. "I think it's safe to assume that we 'bored' you enough with a fashion show," The Shadowcat purred, her lusty eyes showing she was at her limit of waiting. "I think it's time for some real **fun**."

Eyes widening, Ranma gawked as he stared at the two nude feline beauties. Alice was dark-furred throughout but she had the cutest pinch nipples that really stood out thanks to her fur. And Cyan, her height really gave her a statuesque appeal... which also put her bust at the right height with his face.

Noticing her master staring at her breasts, the Cheetit grinned. "I think he likes!"

"He'd have to be either gay or hate Cat-types to not like your pair, Cyan." Alice smiled as she rested her right hand atop of her Tamer's head. "Mmmmm... so Master, are you gonna gawk? Or you gonna join us?"

Now Ranma while he could still be easily taken aback, had also grown in boldness with sexual matters himself. Smirking he reached out and grabbed Cyan who was right before him. He pulled her close enough to mash his face between her breasts and shook his head back and forth, left and right, nuzzling her orbs while he reached under to cup her furry mound and squeeze before rubbing the pink slit.

"OOOOH!" The Cheetit gasped in delight at her master's forwardness. "He really does know what a pokégirl wants!"

Grinning, Ranma looked up at her while his face was still between her breasts. "It's easy to know what a pokégirl wants when she sends her signals loud and clear." His hand between her legs gently rubbed along the bit of flesh between her slit and anus. "And I can tell you want me..." needless to say, he wanted her just as much.

"Puuuurrrrrrrrrrr! Ooooh yesss, Master!" The Cheetit gasp as her Tamer expertly manipulated her body, making her shudder and enjoy his ministrations. She would've sworn he had the golden touch!

Grinning at how her master and Harem-sister went at it, the Shadowcat liked her lips. "Well, while you give Cyan the treatment I'll help myself... is that all right?"

Pulling his face back from his spotted golden-furred Cat-type's breasts, the pigtailed martial artist told her, "Go for it."

Eyes gleaming with mischievousness, Alice slinked under between Cyan's legs and Ranma's pulling his pants and boxers down in a single pull, not unlike one performing the 'pull the tablecloth and not disturb the silverware' trick. With his manhood now free, Alice kissed the bulbous head while wrapping her hands around the base, giving it a soft stroking squeeze. She then lavished her tongue over and over the entire head before taking it into her mouth. While the Shadowcat usually savored foreplay a little longer than this, she was fucking horny!

Closing his eyes, the pigtailed martial artist groaned in pleasure as the black-furred feline pokégirl pleased his cock in such a loving, hungry fashion. He squirmed as a pleasurable shiver went up his spine as her teeth grazed along the flesh of his length in a tantalizing way. "Ooooh yes..." he sighed in pleasure as his right arm wrapped around the Cheetit, holding her close to him as he took her right nipple into his mouth, left hand still teasing her oh-so-nicely.

Cyan let out a purring whimper as she held his head to her breast, cooing him on as he suckled her like a hungry babe. Her tail straightened out behind her when she felt him slip two fingers into her wet heat. "Ooooh, yesssss..." she hissed lustfully. "Play with my kitty... ngh yeeeaaahh..."

" _Damn, she's wet as can be,_ " Ranma thought in shock. Realizing he shouldn't be surprised, given that Cyan and Alice's Taming cycle was within a day or two of when they'd enter the 'clingy' stage begging for it when at their limit to not have sex. So understanding he had to take care of them both soon, he was glad Alice didn't object to sharing her night with her harem-sister. He'd make it up to both of them eventually but for now, he'd do his best to make sure both sweet pussycats had the time of their lives. His left hand moved his index and middle fingers about in the Cheetit's snatch as his right hand moved from her back to the Shadowcat's head, helping her set a pace to how she bobbed her head.

Alice purrs loudly around her master's cock. She loved the taste and the musk was that of someone who didn't sit on his ass. Getting a wickedly naughty idea, (plus knowing she could have some one on one later) she pulled her head back and aims her master's cock. She reached up, pulling his fingers from Cyan's snatch. Before he or her Harem-sister could protest or ask why, she guided the Cheetit down until her master's cock was engulfed by the lovely white-furred cunt. "Enjoy Cyan," she cooed before kissing her spotted ass and grabbing her tail to kiss and play with it.

Gasping, the Cheetit pokéwoman purred huskily at all the attention. While most Cheetits were fiercely heterosexual, they could relax around those the trusted... and being the experienced woman she was, Cyan was able to enjoy pleasure any which way. The feel of her master's thick meat filling her cunt and her harem-sister's hands on her ass was heaven!

"Ngh... damn, you're boiling!" Ranma grunted in pleasure as he continued to couple with the feline. The Cheetit's pussy was hot, wet and tightening around his cock.

Purring huskily, Cyan admitted, "That's right it's boiling... boiling for you..." she growled possessively as she started to shift her hips back and forth, grinding him within her love-channel.

"Ooooh yessss..." the raven-haired Pokégirl Tamer hissed huskily as his hands moved to grasp both of the feline female's tits. Wow, she had such a nice cunny! It made him want to buck his hips harder and faster.

Alice purred herself, tugging on Cyan's tail as she licked up the Cheetit pokéwoman's furry back. Once she was fully standing, she turned Cyan's head and French kissed her deeply, her tongue squirming all over Cyan's own, sucking on it deeply. Her hand moves down from the older Cat-type's head, moving down and around her front. Finding the Cheetit's engorged clit, she pinched it while simultaneously tugging her tail.

"PUUUURRRRRRRRRR!" Cyan moaned in a muffled voice as she was kissed, her breasts fondled, fucked and tail pulled all at once. She began to bounce enthusiastically atop of her master's cock, her body wanting it even worse now.

"Kami!" Ranma gasped out. "This is... too good!" He growled lustfully. There was something about two women going at each other that could really get his motor running... and he was at full throttle now. Maneuvering both his arms, he hugged Cyan and Alice to him before rolling over, pinning the Shadowcat to the bed and sandwiching the Cheetit between him and her Harem-sister. "Ready for the Taming you've wanted?"

The light in the Shadowcat's eyes sparkled with mischievousness. "Oooh! You got something up your sleeve, Master?" Alice cooed in delight, looking at him with a lusty gaze as she kissed and licks along the purring Cyan's neck now, while she kept assaulting the Cheetit's clit with her right hand.

Nodding his head, Ranma told his sweet Cheetit, "Nabiki had me reading up entries on my harem that were listed on my PokéDex. It says that for Cheetits, 'speed is life'..." he grinned as he looked into the spotted golden-furred Cat-type's eyes. "Is that true?"

Grinning widely, the golden-furred Cat-type nodded her head. "Mmmmhmmmmm!" She purred happily, wrapping her legs around his waist, her tail doing the same but a little higher as it went around his chest. "C'mon... fuck your Cheetit... go, Master! Go fast!"

With how badly her Harem-sister wanted her fucking, Alice chuckled at the situation despite herself. Her left hand reached around, groping one of the Cheetit's breasts. "Mmmm... c'mon, Master. Give it to her."

Cyan nodded her head rapidly. "Please, Master! I wanna cum for yooou!" She moaned as she tried to buck her hips, enticing her owner to get moving. She wanted to be fucked and fucked hard and fast!

Grinning wider, the pigtailed martial artist leaned down to whisper into the Cheetit's ear. "Cyan? I'm going to put some of my past training to use..." standing on his knees and holding her hips with his hands, Ranma shouted, "KATCHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!"

And just like that, his hips and the Cheetit blurred slightly. The movement was incredible as he used his training techniques learned from the Chinese Amazons to fuck the Fast Cat Pokéwoman with speed she probably thought was impossible for a human to accomplish without the aid of another pokégirl.

Staring with wide-eyed shock, Alice whistled. She finally mumbled, a tone of awe on her voice. "I _so_ call dibs when he's done with you."

Head leaning back into the bed, Cyan could only wail and roar like the feline pokéwoman she was, writhing about as she was speed-fucked to glorious bliss and beyond. She managed to slam her head onto the bed and grab onto the sheets of the mattress as her entire body was rocked, her breasts jiggling up and down like fragile packages in the back of a League Postal Truck. She shook her head left and right, wailing in pleasure. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCKK!"

Ranma grunted, trying to keep thrusting as he felt her cum a few times during his speedy thrusts. Occasionally her cunt would clamp down around him hard as she got wetter and wetter! Yet despite this pressure to give in and lose himself in the pleasure, he managed to keep going and she multi-orgasmed! If he hadn't built up a decent stamina reservoir from all the 'training' he had been getting as of late, the pigtailed martial artist knew he would have been done already "Oh yeah... that's so good," he growled lustfully as he continued to mercilessly pound his pokéwoman's pussy.

Rowling in ecstasy, the Cheetit couldn't believe what she was being put through. This was the most intense Taming of her life! "Fuck, fuck, FUCK... it's so good! FUCK ME, MASTER! STAIN MY PUSSY WITH YOUR CUM!" She begged of him as he Tamed her to infinity... and beyond!

"Holy shit..." Alice whispered, completely in shock by what was taking place. " _I've never seen a human move with that speed!_ " She thought with excitement as she felt her nether region continue to dampen with her excitement.

Grunting for breath as he continued to put his past martial arts training to the test, Ranma told his Cheetit, "I'm trying, I'm trying!" Oh how he was TRYING! He was getting the blurring effect from his arms for the most part; moving her against him... the challenge came from trying to move his hips at such speeds as well. He hadn't really gotten to use such a technique or body part in such a way but Kami-sama knew he was discovering it. The way the obscene sloshing sounds filled the room with each plunge of his prick into her pussy was simply amazing.

Eyes wide with wonder, Alice realized that there was no way she'd be able to hold on if her Tamer went at her like this. Cheetits may have been all about speed but she preferred there be something more to it than just a Wham-Bam-Thank-You-Ma'am... even if it was likely the most incredible one in the whole League, nay the WORLD!

One thing Alice knew, she was not going to have a boring Taming life oh no, not with this Tamer or her Harem-sister or Alpha.

"Ngh!" Ranma grunted for breath as he felt the tell-tale signs of oncoming release; he felt a pressure in his loins and his dick felt as though it buzzed. "C-Cyan!"

Purring loudly and huskily, the Cheetit could feel herself building up for a powerful orgasm now. "Hmmm, yes, yesss..." she hissed in pleasure. "P-please... I want it Master! I wanna feel it!" She cried out in passion, arching her body off of Alice and the bed. "PURRLEASE!"

Panting for breath, Ranma grunted between his teeth as he thrust faster, putting more force behind his hips slamming into the Cheetit's. "I..." he trailed off as he felt the Shadowcat's hand rubbing his thigh.

The dark-furred feline pokégirl grinned up at her master. "Purr... let it out, Master. Flood the kitty." Alice encouraged him.

Growling lustfully, the encouragement he was getting from both Cat-types was more than enough to get the other-dimensional Pokégirl Tamer to do as they begged. Slamming his hips into Cyan's with one last powerful thrust, Ranma buried himself into his Cheetit to the hilt, causing her body to rub against Alice's as he force he was thrusting into her pelvis with pushed her.

And then he roared. Rearing his head back, he let out a soul-piecing cry as he came and came and came and CAME! His cock throbbed within the Cheetit's slick depths, each spasm followed by a sudden gush of his hot, creamy seed into Cyan's womb.

Cyan herself let out a low roar of primal satisfaction as the rush of hot cum into her needy pussy triggered off another orgasm from her, sending the Cheetit into endless spasms of pleasure.

Alice crawled out from underneath the Cheetit and watched as both Master and pokéwoman writhed and trembled in orgasmic bliss. "Damn, that's hot..." the Shadowcat whispered to herself, licking her lips. Grinning to herself, she slinked closer eyeing the cock-filled pussy as a thick white liquid dribbled and leaked out. "And so's that..." she looked up at the pigtailed martial artist. "Master, can I have it from behind while I eat her out?"

Finally coming down from his post-orgasmic high Ranma slowly nodded, his body still trembling. "Buh-be... my guest..." he replied between breaths. Finally, he pulled his member out, causing a thick gob of white to spill out from the Cheetit's cunny and pool onto the bed.

"It coats, it soothes, it pleases..." Cyan muttered in bliss as she lay back on the bed like the well fucked Cat-type she was.

Looking over the Cheetit, the Dark/Psychic-type grinned wider. "Yummy!" Alice grabbed the sides of the Cheetit's hips and pulls Cyan's body so she wasn't half hanging off the bed and leaned forward, burying her face against the cum-filled Cheetit pussy. Alice's nose was blown away by the intoxicating smell of fresh semen. Greedily she dove in; tongue licking every bit she could, mewling in delight and slurping at the other Cat-type's pussy with her rough tongue.

Grinning, the Cheetit purred as she felt Alice eating her out with gusto. She was in such an after-glow that it was amazing. If she didn't know better, she'd have sworn her Tamer was an '11'. Yes, screw the '10' he was beyond the normal scale!

Staring at his Shadowcat's raised posterior as she ate out her Harem-sister, Ranma couldn't help but lick his lips with excitement. His cock, slick with the combined moisture of both himself and Cyan twitched as somehow, life was finding its way back into the abused and over-worked appendage. He knew he wanted Alice and he wanted to give it to her hard and good! He waited for a moment though, not just to give himself a breather but because he wanted to watch.

Squirming, the pokéwoman yelped at the questing tongue of her Harem-sister. "Mmmmm... A-Aliiiiiice!" Cyan cried, squeezing and playing with her own breasts as Alice dutifully continued to eat her out. "Yesss... does it taste good? Does it?" She asked as she squeezed her thighs lightly around the Shadowcat's head.

Nodding her head as she continued to lick and slurp the combined fluids of her master and harem-sister, the feline pokégirl replied, "It's so good..."

The Cheetit grinned at how the Shadowcat's tongue delved about inside of her snatch. "Mmm... I'll-nhhh yeah-have to return the favor..." Cyan cooed in delight. Oh yes, she wanted a taste herself now.

Hearing Cyan's comment, a panting Ranma looked over to her. "Give me a moment," he said seriously as he watched the two pokégirls in action. "I'll soon give you the show, Cyan... and you'll be free to reap the rewards from Alice."

Grinning widely at her master's promise, the older pokéwoman told him, "I'm all for it... ngh yeeaahhh... t-take your time..."

Nodding his head to the Cheetit's comment, Ranma grinned in delight. The way Alice was shaking her ass back and forth was just so tempting! Raising a hand, the Saotome male tried to be as stealthy as he could. When he had it aligned as he wanted, he brought the flat of his palm down quickly, giving the black-furred Cat-type's booty a firm smack.

"Ooh!" Alice gasped in surprise, stopping her licking. She looked over her shoulder and grinned at her Tamer. "Mmm... naughty Mast-UUUURRRRRRRRR!" She purred as she was suddenly jammed full of cock "Oooh... oh fuck yeah!"

Ranma grabbed her tail and pulled, giving his Shadowcat's ass another smack while grinding his hips inside of her. "Oh yeah... you're soaked even worse... got all worked up playing with Asrial earlier and waiting for me all day, huh?" Little did he know she'd continued her fun over at the garage.

With a small nod of her head, the black-furred feline pokégirl hissed her reply. "Ooooh... yessss..."

Grinning Ranma knew if there was one thing he was skilled at before coming to this world, it was teasing. "Heh. Such a naughty girl. You should've just come to me rather than picking on your Alpha. You know I'd have taken care of you." His hand gave her black-furred booty a firm smack. "I think you owe Asrial an apology." Again, his hand slapped her ass with a powerful strike.

"A-apology?" Alice yelped before realizing that the Cheetit was beginning to rise.

Sitting up Cyan smirked down at the Shadowcat getting a firm Taming and grabbed Alice's hands, holding her there. "An apology sounds right. She is our Alpha after all."

The Dark/Psychic-type was about to return but was cut off as her Tamer's hand slapped her firm butt once more. "Gah!" She yelped. "N-not you too!" She finally told her Harem-sister.

"Mmmhmm..." the Cheetit told her fellow feline. "I appreciated the cunnilingus I partook of her earlier but I'm with Master on this one."

Ranma nodded his head. "She is trying her best. At least try and give her some leeway, all right? Otherwise..." he left the statement hanging as he slowly ground his member within the Shadowcat's folds.

The Cat-type growled in pleasure, trying to grind her ass back onto her master's hips. "Or?"

"Or you won't get as good a Taming as you co~ould!" Cyan sing-songed, teasing her Harem-sister.

The raven-haired male chuckled at the look of horror on the black-furred Cat-type's face. "Oh, I'm not that cruel!" He reassured his pokégirl. "But I'll find a suitable punishment," Ranma said as he continued to grind his member around inside the Dark/Psychic-type pokégirl's cunny. "But for now... I believe Alice needs her Taming." He leaned forward, whispering huskily to her, "How do you want it, Alice-chan?"

A shiver of pleasure went up the Shadowcat's neck from her Tamer's hot breath along her ear. "Mmm... I want... oh yeah..." she growled as he gave her ear a nibble. "I want to savor the pleasure... but I want it hard..." she purred as his hands caressed along her sides. "I want you to make me cum my brains out, Master! I haven't had a decent Taming in _ages_!"

Smiling, Ranma told her, "You'll get it, Alice. I promise." So saying, the Tamer gripped her butt-cheeks possessively as he slowly began to pull his cock back out of Alice, making sure his dick for a feel for every inch and crevice of her velvety folds. When only the head of his cock was still inside her he suddenly slammed forward. And just like that, he began to slooowly retract his cock from her, repeating the motions of plunging in hard and fast and giving her a torturous exit over and over again...

If it weren't for the fact that her hands weren't being retrained, Alice would be gripping the bed-sheets. Her screams filled the room as she felt her pussy being wonderfully stretched by her master's cock. "FUCK! FUCK ME! FUUUUUCK!" She growled and tried to thrust her ass back to meet her master's thrusts into her. "Oh yessssssssss..." she hissed in pleasure. "Fuck me, Master! My naughty cunny needs it so badly!"

The older Cheetit chuckled at how the pokégirl reacted to her slow, hard fucking. "You're such a little cumslut when it comes down to it," Cyan teased as she licked along the rim of Alice's right ear, causing her so squeal and purr more.

Ranma just smirked, continuing to plow the Shadowcat's very eager pussy with all he had. Although he had to admit, he was a bit impressed and awed by her. Her cunny was like a dripping faucet as he fucked her. Whereas Cyan had been multi-orgasmic, the Shadowcat was more of a slow burn... and while her inner-muscles were not as strong as the Cheetit's, she **knew** how to work them. They'd slacken and then suddenly tighten and churn in rhythm like massager before releasing and letting him continue. And to top it off, then she'd add a twist to her ass shaking or even use her tail... which she was now to squeeze and play with his balls. "D-damn, Alice..."

Rowling in delight, the Shadowcat looked over her shoulder, giving Ranma a smoldering look of lust. "Mmmaaassstteeeerrrrrrr..." she growled heatedly. "Fuck me good... you fuck me so good... puuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrr..."

Grunting for breath, Ranma pulled back and sat down on the mattress. Pulling Alice into his lap, his hands cupped her breasts as he suddenly kissed her, surprising her as he did. He began plundering her awe-opened mouth with his tongue as he began to bounce her on his lap, driving himself deeper and deeper into her still frame, her ass slapping against his hips.

Staring at the two wide-eyed, Cyan watched with glee and interest as her friend was getting a fucking she so richly deserved. Admittedly, the Cheetit wouldn't mind if her master Tamed her liked this but being the Cheetit she was, she just _so_ preferred a fast and furious fucking!

Hands massaging over the expanse of the Shadowcat's furry C-cup breasts, Ranma's hands pinched and twisted his feline pokégirl's nipples as he continued to duel tongues with her. She was kissing him back just as heatedly now and he found he liked the challenge.

Her eyes rolling to the back of her head, Alice felt she was in heaven. This is what she wanted: a good long, hard Taming! She cooed in the kiss, fighting back with her tongue as much as her Master was. When he bounced his cock up, she forced herself down prolonging how long he stayed inside her and deepening his penetration.

Now... if she could only have a threesome Tamer with Master and Alpha Asrial... that was something to look forward too!

Moaning into the kiss, Ranma was more than willing to show that he was still the Tamer and her being his fuckable pokégirl. So without much effort on his part, (as she was rather willing) the pigtailed martial artist finally began to take more control, adding a bit of speed to his bucking his as his hands moved about her body, caressing, groping and molesting her in ways that would've made the old pervert proud...

But hey, unlike the old freak's targets, this woman was willing!

"Mmmm!" She moaned into the kiss before breaking it, panting heavily for breath "F-fuuuuuuuuuck... I'm cumming, Master... gonna cum..." she twitched and mewled weakly. "Please... please... please cum with me!"

Taking deep breaths, Ranma moved his hips harder and faster. "I'm trying to do just that Alice! I'm trying!" He told her as he continued to work his body, trying to reach the peak of pleasure with his pokégirl.

The Shadowcat huffed and puffed for air, feeling her master send her closer to the edge with every hard thrust. "Yes, yesss..." she hissed. "Bury that cock so hard in my twat! So hard you'll need the jaws of life to get it out!" Her tail started to twitch erratically. "Yes, yes... FUCK! Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" She screamed out as she was bounced harder on her Tamer's cock, feeling the growing tightening sensation in the pit of her stomach bursting. "MAAAAAASTEEEEEEEERRRR!" She screamed as her body locked up when she hit a doozy of a long-needed orgasm, (from a male) claims her. Her tight pussy gripped even tighter as if to prevent escape; she wanted her master's cream so badly!

With the pokégirl bouncing on his hips suddenly coming to a stop as her pussy clamped down on his with such force, Ranma knew there was no way out of this one. But hey! Why would he want to when she really wanted, no, NEEDED this?

Hugging her tightly in his arms, the pigtailed Asian male reared his head back, moaning loudly as his pokégirl's pussy was enough to send him over the edge a second time that night. His balls tensed against his body as he emptied burst after burst of his creamy essence into her depths with such fury and force!

"Ooooooh yeaaaaaaaaaaaah..." Alice moaned lengthily, a loopy expression on her face. Yes, even she as coolly-collected as she could become, even she lost it all and got loopy when she got a good Taming.

Meanwhile, the smile on the Cheetit's face blossomed further. "Heh heh... good, isn't it?" Cyan inquired as she crawled over the pair, nuzzling their joined parts and licking the cream that leaked free.

Sweat pouring down his body, Ranma grinned told his Cheetit, "Yes, it was wonderful." He reached out with his right hand, bringing it from Alice's stomach to the top of Cyan's head. He scratched the Normal/Fighting-type behind her ear. "Thank you both... this was very, _very_ nice..."

Smiling widely, the Shadowcat couldn't help but groan as Cyan dutifully licked down there. She shuddered as Ranma pulled out from inside of her so the Cheetit had clear access to her cum-filled insides. "Mmmmm!"

Holding his Shadowcat up a bit, Ranma allowed Cyan to have easier access. "Does she taste good?" He asked his Cheetit with interest. "She looks like she's enjoying it."

While Cyan may have been too busy to verbally reply, she gave her Tamer a thumbs-up as well as straightening out her tail as if to mimic an exclamation point.

"Well, I guess that answers that..." Ranma said with a small chuckle.

A few minutes of furious licks later, Cyan finally finished and sat up on her knees. Grinning like the cat that ate the canary, the pokéwoman licked her chops. "Yummy!"

Smiling, Ranma gently sat Alice down on the bed to his right and used his left arm to motion for the Cheetit to sit on his other side. "So are you two feeling better now?"

Watching the motion of her Tamer's arm, Cyan crawled to the left side, nodding her head in response as she curled up against him. "Mmmhmm!"

Shaking her head for a moment, it took a bit for the Shadowcat to regain her senses. "Oooh... I'll be feeling that for a while..." Alice whispered, purring happily. "By the Thousand Gods... now I see why Alpha Asrial, Kiiro and Kasumi-sama are all over you!"

At hearing all the names his Cat-type dropped, Ranma couldn't help but chuckle nervously. "Eh heh heh... uh... you saw the video, didn't you?"

Grinning deviously, there was a shimmer of light in Alice's purple eyes. "Oh yes," the Shadowcat replied... before she pointed up towards a corner of the ceiling. "I just hope the PokéCenter Staff follows my request and has this put onto a DVD for us."

Blinking his eyes once, twice, Ranma squeaked, "What?" Turning his head, he saw that indeed, there was a camera in said corner of the ceiling. "Oh, Kamiiiii..." he groaned in frustration. Why did this always, ALWAYS seem to happen!? Ah well... Alice had asked for this one... maybe if he was lucky, they wouldn't make dozens of copies...

"Heh heh heh! What's wrong, Master? Now we have video memories!" Cyan told him happily. Oh, she couldn't wait to get this DVD! She wanted to share the segment of Alice Taming Alpha Asrial and her dominating the Peekabu that the Joys said they would put on it

A bead of sweat traveling down the side of his head, Ranma told her, "Just... make sure Akane doesn't find out. I mean we're trying to... 'ease' her into this situation." And he knew if she found out there were 'adult' videos of him, she would have him strung up by his balls!

"If you say so, though maybe some good porn will loosen her up." As the Shadowcat said that to her master, she idly wondered if she could do anything with the footage of Alpha Asrial taking the Hillsfar Heavy Penetrator. Damn RV Security Camera was a different video format but if they had the right equipment at the PokéCenter...

Shaking his head, the pigtailed Pokégirl Tamer told her, "No Alice... besides that, I got issues to work out with her so sex is at the bottom of the list. Even if I would love to make love to her..." he slowly trailed off and blinked his eyes. "I didn't say that out loud, did I?"

Both Cat-types just grinned widely at the Tamer nestled between them.

Ranma's shoulders slumped in defeat. " _Man, I've become such a pervert... I mean, I'm already involved with two Tendo sisters and I do like Akane... it's just gonna take a looong take a long time until we can even kiss,_ " he thought bitterly. It really was a treacherous slope to climb with that girl... admittedly they were both getting better, hell! They even tried to work with each other to solve their problems!

So why did it feel like it he was always walking on egg-shells when he was dealing with her?

Sensing a change in her master's attitude, Alice gently nuzzled him. "Master?" The Shadowcat purred softly as she continued to rub her cheek against his. "Is everything all right with you and Mistress Akane?"

The Asian Pokégirl Tamer sighed. "Eh... it's... complicated," he admitted after a bit. "We really made a BAD impression with each other early on." With the look she gave him from that answer, Ranma lowered his head in defeat. Sighing, the Saotome male told her, "It'll be okay in the end I think. It's just gonna take us a lot of time."

Grinning, the Dark/Psychic-type pokégirl asked, "Can we help?" She could already imagine introducing the young Asian woman to Mr. 'Hillsfar'.

Her ears perking up at hearing that, the Cheetit seconded, "I'd love to assist Mistress Akane some more. She's a sweet girl but she's also such a prude and needs some major help getting over herself!"

Now numerous beads of sweat began appearing on Ranma's skin, more than when he'd been Taming. He could already envision the hell he'd get from Akane if these two did anything too 'perverted'. "Uh... I don't mind help but don't push it. Akane... she's got some insecurities... and hell, I didn't help any!" And he surely didn't. Flaunting how his girl half was better endowed than her surely didn't earn him any brownie points with the youngest of the Tendo sisters.

Both girls nodded their head in agreement... if only to use the motion as an excuse to nuzzle the sides of his face.

Feeling he successfully averted a crisis before it started Ranma slowly lay back onto the bed with the girls, finally letting his body rest. "So after this, what next?"

Her hand draping over his chest, the feline pokéwoman considered that for a moment. "Hmm... actually, I'm kind of hungry," Cyan told him honestly. She'd burned a lot of calories with that sexing of serious speed.

Considering her Harem-sister's words for a moment, the Shadowcat slowly nodded her head. "Usually I'm all more Taming but food does sound good," Alice admitted with a small grin. "Oh yes, food does sound good... especially if we can lick it off our Tamer."

Grinning a very predatory grin, Cyan told her, "That's a most wonderful idea! Do we have any whipped-cream or chocolate syrup on hand?"

"No," the Shadowcat replied, the smile on her face becoming a truly predatory one. "But I'm certain we can get something from the NurseJoys!" As long as they were allowed to watch with their security cameras, those nursing pokégirls were always more than willing to help in the group's sexual endeavors.

Clapping her hands in delight, the Cyan asked her Harem-sister, "What are we waiting for?"

Groaning, Ranma let his head fall back and hit the mattress of the bed. It looked like these two horn-cats were more than raring to go for 'Round 2'...

Crashing into the ground with one last powerful slam, Professor Stroak groaned as he lay twitching on the dirt ground of the Viridick Woods Tamer Camping Grounds. He didn't know how Maryanne had found him, let alone catch up to Rita and him, but he knew one thing for certain. "I promise I'll never leave you behind again..." the world's more accredited Pokégirl Researcher promised. And it was a promise he meant; no way did he want to through this... a fifth time.

Whistling, Jetta was very impressed. She'd never thought a Titmouse of all things could be such a powerful battler; the Mouse-type was better than her! " _Then again she is also a lot more experienced than I am. Even a Level 60 Pidgy could beat the tar out of a Level 10 Naga,_ " the young Lupina allowed.

Nodding her head as it seemed her friend had finally finished up showing her Tamer what-for, the large WolfQueen inquired, "Feeling better, Maryanne?"

Heaving labored breaths as she stood over the downed form of her Tamer, the Titmouse was doing her best to calm down. Oh yes, the Mouse-type was still cheesed off, (no pun intended) with what her owner had done by leaving her behind but she honestly felt he'd gotten what he'd had coming. After all, he'd done a number of things in the past that were more bone-headed than this and given him less of a thrashing... and that was the problem. Honor should have been satisfied yet Maryanne was still angry...

After a moment, the Titmouse turned her head to the side to look at the group watching as the sat outside of Nodoka's parked Class-B Booty Call Bus Conversion; a commercial passenger bus that has been converted into an RV with highly customized luxury components, bus conversions were typically the largest motor-homes available. She realized that the WolfQueen had been trying to get her attention and nodded her head to her. "I'm getting better, Azalea." True she wasn't 'fine' but she was being truthful. She promised herself as soon Stroak's sorry ass was up and about, she was Taming his ass... quite possibly literally.

The large WolfQueen nodded her head. "Well, come on, Maryanne. Get in here and have some cheesecake. That'll help calm your nerves."

Slowly nodding her head, the brunette Normal-type pokégirl had to admit... cheesecake sounded very good right about now. Maybe they could let her have a shot of scotch to go along with it too.

Meanwhile, a gathered group of Tamers that had been using the campground, (some with RVs and others with tends) stood around and stared in awe. Most of them would have never believed that a Titmouse was capable of such destruction. "Man, I've really got to look into getting one for my harem..." a portly blonde male mumbled to himself. He took a cloth napkin out of his pocket and blew his nose. Damn allergies. Why did he always end up traveling in forests and the like during Spring?

"Maybe you can find one in the forest," a male of African-descent commented to his fellow Tamer. "They're supposed to be a Common breed. Maybe you'll come across one here in Buggy Woods."

Blowing his nose for a moment, the portly Tamer nodded, "I hope so. I'm sure Nicole can sniff her out..." left unsaid was he was sure his Catgirl would sniff such a girl out if she wasn't busy sniffing for fish or some cock.

"Bah! Who cares?" A third Tamer, a brunette grumbled. "A Titmouse is still a Titmouse! Look at that girl! She may have kicked some guy's ass but she's still built like a Tomboy with extra-large ears!"

Maryanne twitched. She'd caught that comment about her big ears with her... big ears. She clenched her hands into fists, making her knuckled pop.

A buxom redheaded pokégirl that was standing next to the brunette snorted. "Just goes to show how poor your taste is in pokégirls, loser..." she mocked her Tamer.

Turning about suddenly, the brunette turned about and smacked the pokégirl across the face, causing her to fall to the ground.. "Stupid bitch!" He growled. "Just because I take a Psi-Dyke doesn't mean I don't have taste! I will have you sucking cock before we're through, bitch!"

Eyes burning with determination now, it was clear to anyone looking at her that Maryanne was pissed... and she was. Yet in an odd way, she was also thankful to the idiot shooting his mouth off and doing something she found very objectionable. This jackass had gladly elected himself to help her work through her remaining anger. She slowly began walking up to him with a dark smile on her face.

A look of worry coming over the Lupina's features, the younger pokégirl turned to her mother. "Shouldn't we stop her?"

Grinning lightly, Azalea told her daughter, "No. Trust me on this one Jetta. If this goes bad, it's not going to be for Maryanne. You remember what I told you before?"

Nodding her head, Jetta asked, "You mean about how no man will admit to getting their ass kicked by a Titmouse."

A large smile came across the werewolf warrior pokéwoman's face. "Exactly."

Reaching the Tamer that was obviously into abusing his pokégirls, the Titmouse gently tapped on his shoulder. "Excuse me?"

The male with shaggy brown hair turned about. "What do you-"

 ***WHACK*!**

As the Tamer fell onto his back, the Titmouse lowered her hand slowly. "I'm not in the mood for jerk-offs like you right now, _boy_. So be a good little no-dick and give me your girl's PokéBall. She's obviously not right for you. For the Carpenter's sake! You're a male and she is a PSI-DYKE! Did you take any Basic Tamer Education Courses at all!?"

Rubbing the back of his hand across his profusely bleeding nose, the Pokégirl Tamer sat up and demanded to know, "Why should I give up my Psi-Dyke? I won her fair and square in PokéBattle! Damn it, that bitch in Cerulesbian was a tough opponent and it was hard-as-hell to simply get into that damned city! I am not giving up my hard-earned prize!" He shouted back at the small Titmouse that was telling him off.

In response, the Mouse-type pokégirl walked back over to the downed and prone form clad in a dirtied white lab-coat. Raising the bruised and battered form of her owner, Maryanne told him, "You see this? THIS is Professor Mahogany Stroak! THIS is what gives ME the authority to tell you to SHUT YOUR CAKEHOLE, FUCK-FACE!" She held out her left-hand to him. "Now hand me that PokéBall, dick-cheese! It's just flippin' _common sense_ that a male Tamer cannot handle a Psi-Dyke!"

Getting to his feet, the brunette glared at the flat-chested pokégirl. "And if I say no?" Asked the obviously mentally slow male Tamer. The other two had the sense to start backing away and get themselves out of the range of fire before it was too late.

Grabbing Stroak by his shirt, Maryanne swung him around as hard as she could. "BOOT TO DA HEAD!"

"WHAT THE FU-" The Tamer was cut off suddenly as the Professor slammed into him feet-first, his left foot smashing him in the mouth and the other across his eyes and the bridge of his nose, causing a further spout of blood.

Whistling, Azalea, Jetta and Misty held up signs.

[10] [10] [9.5]

"A NINE-POINT-FIVE!?" Maryanne shrieked. Stupid Threshold girls! Yes, she herself had been a Threshold case but that only meant she knew what kind of bitches such pokégirls could be!

Lowering her score-card, the Tomboy huffed in indignation. "I could've done better..." Misty mumbled to herself. No, it didn't have anything to do with the fact she was still pissed off that the Professor wasn't anywhere near as smart as everyone told her he was and was taking it out on the Titmouse, not at all...

Groaning as he sat up, the Tamer held his baseball cap to his nose, trying to use it as a handkerchief. "Thousand Gods-damned!" He cursed through the pain.

Stomping over to the downed Tamer, Maryanne glared down at him with a harsh gaze. Holding her hand out to him, she demanded, "The Psi-Dyke's PokéBall... NOW!"

"Oh bite me you flat-chested little bitch!" The Tamer growled as he got back to his feet for a second time. "Why should I listen to some ugly, tomboyish, common, TITLESS pokégirl like you?" He demanded. "Well, tell me you breastless beast! TELL ME!"

The Titmouse's 'answer' would see to it that he didn't pollute the gene-pool further. "BOOT TO DA CROTCH!"

As the Tamer fell down with such a force, the young Lupina could only stare in shock. "HOLY CRAP!" Jetta shouted out from the side and not just from the fact the Titmouse had kicked a man square in his testicles. "She's glowing!"

Watching the scene with interest, the elder WolfQueen stared. "Maryanne is evolving!" She chuckled. "I guess she finally got enough experience from beating up her owner and that dumbass Tamers to cross her power threshold..."

"Who's that pokégirl?" Misty asked... she blinked her eyes as the glowing stopped and... wow, she stood at five feet in height now, was more human looking with only mouse ears and a tail and... she had B-CUPS!? Damn! If she knew the Titmouse was going to get better breasts than she had, Misty would've given her a '9'!

"It's Mousewife!" Jetta shouted, recognizing the form.

Grinning as she held up a broom which had seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, Maryanne glared down at the Tamer, her eyes glowing with a power unprecedented. "Mousewife..."

Staring in horror at the pokégirl as a butcher's knife suddenly appeared from the middle of the broom's brush bristles, he held up the Psi-Dyke's PokéBall in offering. "H-here! J-just take it!" He took off his pokébelt with his other PokéBalls and held it out to her with his other hand. "Take 'em all! Just leave me alone!" He pleaded for mercy.

Slowly shaking her head left and right, Maryanne would've told him it was the principal of the thing now, having called her titless so many times. Instead, she simply said, in a most demonic-sounding voice that at the moment could've scared a Widow, " _ **Mousewiiiife...**_ "

"Ten slc says she plans to stuff the broom handle up his ass," offered Jetta.

The Tomboy raised an eyebrow. "Well, twenty slc says she castrates him," Misty countered.

"Fifty says she castrates him and stuffs the dick up his ass with the broom handle... sideways!" Azalea told the group.

"Deal!" The two younger girls shouted, taking the older pokéwoman's bet.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Tamer's screamed echoed out throughout the skies of Viridick Forest.

Jetta just snorted. "Prick passed out just from our bets. What a wuss."

Nodding her head, the Psi-Dyke commented, "I could've told you that." Ah well, at least she was finally out of his 'care'... stupid male.

"Well … that was fucking creepy," muttered one Rocket Grunt as the group made their way out of the Woods.

"He's always creepy," shuddered another, having been on more than his fair share of trips into the Woods to debrief Shino. "Though I will admit, him spacing out like that and bleeding from the nose was a bit new."

"Quiet, you little shits, before I waste you myself," growled Taro. "I don't need us found out because you fucking pansies wanna chat about wetting yourselves."

The Grunts quickly became silent. Sure, the insult might have pissed them off, but that anger was no match for their fear of Taro. He wasn't expendable; they were.

He was currently thinking of what Aburame had informed him of before the Agent—for the lack of a better term—froze. All the bug-boy muttered was 'smooth red silk', whatever that meant. The Assassin was just glad this wasn't his assignment, hopefully his only trip to these woods as well. But they got the report they needed.

The missing team now had pussies between their legs, turned Hive by the very group they had been sent to pillage. Taro had to admit that if he had the time, he wouldn't mind going there and teaching those insect girls a lesson, let alone capturing a few of the turned Rocket members, if for nothing else than to see their faces as he Tamed the shit out of them. Giovanni would be upset, but hardly pissed at losing such a team. In Rocket, you either succeeded or you were a sex toy; there was no room for failures. _Fools probably thought Aburame would help them. Didn't those assholes know that the shit's bug skills wouldn't work worth a shit near a Buzzqueen?_

He had learned a bit about the group the missing bitch they had been sent to investigate ended up with. She was definitely with the Saotome ass, which would be all the better for Taro when he went to 'personally' thank the fool for holding onto the skunk slut. Ah yes, he owed Saotome several 'thank you' beat-downs from before his disappearance. _When I get a hold of that pigtailed fucker, he'll wish he stayed missing._

But first, they had their second mission to deal with: a scorched-earth assignment, dealing with two fools who had made the very poor mistake of being considered 'loose ends' to Team Rocket.

And Team Rocket had one way and only one way to deal with loose ends.

As the group made it to a hidden entrance to the Woods, he paused, spotting several psychic pokégirls in formation. The group's only job at the moment was to keep the entrance hidden and keep them from being spotted by a possible psychic scan.

This meant that Taro could finally give out the orders. "Okay you limp fuckers," he started with a sneer, knowing none of them would dare attack him—while hoping one was stupid enough to try, he could really use some venting activities right now, "you all head to Pewtit. I want you to scan the remaining pokégirls of Krankcase and that inbred cousin of his, tested to see if they knew, I want that garage a smoldering pile of cinders with no chance of connection or discovery by noon, and I want any and all evidence we ever used that place reduced to smoke.

"While you worthless shits are doing that—and hopefully not failing miserably—I'll be heading to visit the fuckers in prison and making sure they don't talk... ever," he finished with a sneer. Oh sure, silencing someone in prison wasn't his usual forte—what with the need for discretion and the non-existent allotment for death and carnage—but it was certainly better than having a psychic scan a few pokégirls and then burn down a garage. Besides, Giovanni informed him that should he go and make any moves towards Saotome before Rocket was ready to deal with him, not only would his serum be gone, but they would turn Taro into a nice little obedient slut.

And he certainly didn't want to end a winged Milktit, thank you. Thousand Gods knew what they would do to him in Entertainment... although it did give him a nice mental image of perhaps doing it to Saotome when that ass's time came.

The Grunts nodded quickly—ignoring the perverted leer and the mad cackling of their leader, making their way to the tunnels and their assigned psychics following. Team Rocket did not like procrastinators and did not tolerate anyone who put off their assignment. You gave your all or you became something that was given away.

Taro sneered as they scurried away, little spineless vermin that they were. If it wasn't something that would get him feminized, he'd squash one of them just for shits and giggles.

Same thing with the psychics, but they needed all of them for the mission. And these girls were some of the best Giovanni had. He might not mind the occasional Bunnygirl getting crushed or ripped to shreds, but he most certainly did mind when pokégirls he had invested a lot into were slaughtered.

Turning, he looked at the trio that remained, three he knew were going to be needed for his own assignment to be completed. Sure, he couldn't kill anyone himself, not if Rocket was to keep deniability.

But at least he'd be able to watch. "Come on then," he growled, as he strode to the hidden tunnel, knowing that after they left, a system would kick on and ensure no one saw or used it aside from the next Rocket Grunt sent to gather Aburame's reports.

Nodoka smiled as she made her way back through the woods to the RV entrance. The Buzzqueen's report had been very thorough. She had learned everything from Team Rocket's assault on the Hive, to the battle her son apparently had with an Arachnae—something she would need to work later on to figure out how it wondered into Buggy Woods in the first place, and the worthless motorist that had trashed a path through the forest. The available plant-types with the Hive were already working along the path of destruction, trying to hide it enough so foolish Tamers would not take it.

Not that it would work. Some Tamers would assume it was some secret path leading to something they could use/capture and Tame. But that was not her problem after a certain point. It wasn't like she could save everyone, at some point the Tamers had to accept responsibility for their own actions, no matter how stupid and self-destructive they were.

 _Just more cannon fodder for the Hive, just like those Rocket Grunts,_ she mused as her hand patted the satchel at her side, one that held the identifiable items of said Grunts. These she could turn in, earning a small reward since they were now … MIA and assumed Pokégirl. Who knew; perhaps the guys had bounties on their heads somewhere.

The rest was back at her Research Shelter, where she could work on it later. After all, you never knew what could come stomping through those woods. And if an Arachnae had somehow gotten in, she might need those Elemental Pistols at a later date. Illegal or not, she wasn't going to be left unprepared because some paid-off political figure decided he'd rather be on someone's payroll than doing their job.

"Did we truly need all of these botanical products, Mistress?" asked Kinshou.

"Well, it would be rude not to," replied Nodoka. After all, one simply did not turn down gifts from a Buzzqueen. "Besides, you enjoy bathing with them just as much as I do." _Of course, you don't get the thrill of sending a nice voyeur into shock from blood loss by doing so._ Oh yes, she knew **he** was watching her again. That was the whole point to using some of the supplies to clean herself up in the outside shower as well as taking care of several personal grooming issues.

Besides, her girls preferred her smooth as a newborn.

Kinshou sighed, recognizing that her Mistress was in one of her moods. Normally she might harbor a bit of resentment at being forced to carry so much—after all, why the hell did they take those two plant-types from the Buzzbreasts if they weren't at least going to use them as beasts-of-burden. But judging by what her Mistress had done in the shower, it was also very possible she was in for one hell of a Taming that night.

Hopefully this time it wouldn't involve her Mistress making her child watch and take notes. That didn't exactly help the mood.

 _Well, he should have a tent,_ she mused. _Perhaps I can spin things with Mistress so that he can be stuck out there for the night with his harem._

 _Besides, he has to deal with_ _ **that**_ _now._ "Mistress, I know the Cutiepie came willingly, but are your certain that your son will be capable of... dealing with her now, given that he still has yet to fully Bond with his current harem?" she asked, trying not to sound as if she was questioning the boy's skill. She wanted some pussy tonight, damn it!

"But she's just so cyuuuuuuuute!" squealed Nodoka, patting the head of the Cutiepie now walking beside them. "And they always got along well with little Ash when he would come here with me. And how can I turn down such an adorable little pokégirl? She so wants to be with my son!"

The bug-type just smiled serenely. Now she could go see the world and so soon after growing out of her pokékit stage. She just hoped the male would be gentle with her. He seemed like the gentle type. She was just lucky that the others were still kits, or they would have tried to take this from her.

Head lowered in resignation, Kinshou continued on. There was going to be no talking her Mistress out of that course of action. "Do we have everything you need?"

"Yes," smiled Nodoka. "They were even able to give me a nice description of the human females that were with my elder son." _And such lovely girls as well. Granted, the one with the shortest hair seemed to have some anger issues, but surely being saved like she was will change some of that._

 _I just can't believe it! My son not only returns to me, but he has a harem of human women with him! Oh joy of joys; he truly is manly!_

 _Though for the life of me, I can't figure out how he managed to get three women to follow him. Thousand Gods knows it most certainly wasn't from Genma. The man was barely manly enough for one woman._

 _But Ranma has three women! Oh, I can already envision the grandbabies and pokékits he'll be giving me to spoil!_

Soon, they had made it to the Gate closest to the RV Park, finding a guard already waiting for them.

"Evening, Ms. Sexum," said a slightly overweight male named Fred. "Take it you had a good time."

"Oh, the best," Nodoka mused with a smile. "Everything was fine at my Research Shelter, though the Buzzbreasts did leave me a little something."

With that, Kinshou opened the satchel, displaying the Rocket Grunt uniforms and PokéDexes.

"Aw shit," muttered Fred. "Damned if this isn't going to keep me in paperwork for a week. Look at all this crap," he said, pulling one torn jacket out of the bag. "Take it they ain't Rocket anymore."

"Oh, I'm sure they're buzzing about," smiled Nodoka with a smile. "There should be enough in there to at least identify the morons who sought to ambush the Hive."

"Have any rewards transferred to your account again, Ms. Sexum?" he asked.

"Of course," she purred. True, she wasn't attracted to the guy, not even if he carried a fleshy stick she needed.

It was his moustache. What sort of man in this day and age had a handle-bar mustache? "Take fifteen percent for yourself as well."

"Thank ya, ma'am," he said with an honest smile. That was why he liked her so much, always generous with her tips and never caused him any trouble.

"By the way," Nodoka continued, pulling out a map of Buggy Woods, "some idiot in an RV with attachment barreled through this section here," she started, marking where the Buzzbreasts had said the RV had damaged the forest. "The plant-types are already trying to repair it, but you know how stupid some Tamers can be."

"Don't I know it," murmured the man. "Hell, that's how I got me that new home; jackass went in and all they found was his backpack. Lucky for me the fool left his keys in it." It was one of the perks of working at Buggy Woods: salvage rights.

Smart Tamers would stay to the more protected paths; those with special devices that kept most of the pokégirls from overrunning the place. They went in; either stayed clear of danger areas and made a beeline to where they needed to go. It still gave them plenty of opportunity to get some of the local pokégirls and leave.

Common Tamers went wherever they liked. They'd attack random pokégirls, not even realizing they didn't see ten for every one they did see, and as a result tended to be overwhelmed. They acted brash and without foresight and often proper preparation.

They also tended to disappear and the only remains usually found were there gear. After all, what use did a bug-type have for instant ramen or expensive backpacks, motor vehicles, medicines and such? None, but they always seemed to leave it where a sweeps could find it, usually along a roadside.

Hell, this month he had gotten a new bike, watch, wallet, and the new _Mineko and the Pussycats_ CD, not to mention the usual sex toys he could find. Ah, his Vixxen so did love those.

Nodoka just nodded and smiled. Poor guy didn't know that what he got wasn't the best the foolish Tamers left behind. After all, the pokégirls would always approach her with it first before dropping it along the roadsides. Her Research Shelter was better stocked than most armories, hospitals, and specialty shops combined. She'd been able to sell some of the stuff to afford the TM she used to allow the Buzzqueen to talk human. But if she admitted to the truth, she'd have nothing but 'surprise sweeps' of her research area, she'd never get anything done... or good.

"Leaving with a new sample?" he asked, spotting the Cutiepie that clung to Nodoka's shirt.

"A present for my youngest," she replied. "He just passed his Tamer's Exam and I want him to have a familiar pokégirl in his harem. Diversity does make for a better Tamer," she commented.

"Ah, so Little Ash Sexum finally passed his exam," smiled Fred. "Oh, I do have some good news on that punk who poisoned him last year, Gary What's-his-name," he continued. "Bastard tried to beat the snot out of some guy and rape some human girls in here a few days ago. Heard they gave him a whole new outlook on life," he said smiling and winking.

That did cheer Nodoka up a bit more. _So that little asshole got his dick changed into a pussy… couldn't have happened to a nicer bastard._ She never did care for the Professor's grandson, even less since she learned he had been the one who gave her youngest that poisoned drink to keep him from taking his exam the previous year. The fact said bully was now of the pokégirl persuasion was icing on the cake. "Well, can't say I'm upset to hear that, let alone surprised. Gary was always a bit of a…"

"Utter asshole?" asked Fred.

"Well, I wouldn't say that," she replied. "It isn't nice to speak of the dearly departed... or recently transgendered."

"Do you know what he became?" asked Kinshou, having an odd feeling.

"Not really," muttered Fred, scratching his messy hair. "Heard he became some steel-type, but you'd have to ask Professor Stroak about it. They sent the little twit to him after they changed him."

"I... see," said the Dominatrix, trying to keep her smile off her face. _So that annoying bastard will now be the playtoy of Mistress's son. Oh, wait until the wolves hear about this. And I doubt the old codger even bothered to check on his grandson, probably doesn't even know he gave his 'granddaughter' to the boy's nemesis!_ "Excuse me for a moment, Mistress," said Kinshou, as she walked off the path and behind several bushes.

"What's up with he—"

" **BWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"I would assume she didn't want to do that in front of us," muttered Nodoka, hoping to get an answer from her pokégirl before they returned to their RV.

"Well," growled Nodoka, as she spotted a very familiar RV parked next to her own in the distance, "at least I won't have to go far to trounce the fool who tore through the woods like that."

"No fighting," growled an elderly man near her, who was working hard to shut off a busted pipe.

"Dear me," said Nodoka in shock. "Marvin, what happened?"

"Some damned fool tore out of here without unhooking his utilities first," growled the park supervisor. "Now I got to deal with water and an exposed electrical line. Half the people here are gonna want a refund for their utilities because of that ruddy bastard."

"So charge him the difference," shrugged Nodoka. "Thousand Gods know you can do it. You're the only RV park operator I know with a hundred-page contract to sign before they can stay here."

"Aye, there is that," muttered the elderly man as his pokégirls worked to fix the damaged utilities. "But still... the ruddy bastard left me with such a fix-it job. I'd like to ring his scrawny neck for making this mess. Asshole'll never use one of my parks again, I can tell you that," he grumbled.

Nodoka nodded, glad that her own RV was on the other side of the lot, thus still had its utilities. Cooking dinner over a fire was never one of her strong suits. "Was there any particular reason someone tore ass out of here?" she asked in curiosity. "Nothing got loose, did it?"

"Nah," muttered Marvin. "Little bitch got yelled at by a Titmouse because he thought his dick could cure a Psi-Dyke. When he decided to punish her for agreeing with the Titmouse, well…" he left off.

Nodoka could only sigh at that. "You know, they really need to add a bit into those Tamer's License Exams to check for basic common sense. I'm afraid the Darwin Society is running out of funds to pay for their plaques." The Darwin Society was a group dedicated to proving that society could be more intelligent. As a joke, they promised to fund a basic plaque for those who died in 'pre-Sukebe Darwin Award Moments'.

Sadly, they had no idea that the numbers of who died were not being exaggerated, but underscored. Luckily, the government helped them out—using it as a tax-right-off.

"So fucking true," muttered Marvin, as he watched his pokégirl work on the snapped waterline. "Sorry to cut this short, Nodoka; I gotta get this done before these Tamers start needing power to satisfy their girls."

The redheaded mother of two giggled lightly. Sure, Marvin didn't flirt with you, but you'd never meet a more brutally honest and upfront man in all the leagues. Nor could one ever oppose his brutally honest bills. Many Tamers often had to leave a League badge—for their current league, not a foreign league—to even stay in the Parks.

And if that guy tore out without even disconnecting his services, odds were that he now needed to go defeat a gym leader again or hoped he had more than he needed.

 _Oh well, one less idiot making a good enough name for himself to earn some breeding rights. Not like my manly son; a man who has three human women with him, pokégirls aside, and if the Buzzqueen was correct, all three had such good breeding hips…_ "Well then, I best be off to make sure my youngest has dinner and my oldest is sent a message to wait for me."

"Oldest? Ya found him?"

Nodoka nodded. "He's back in Pewtit; somehow winded up here a few days ago with some human girls and a Skunkette."

Marvin scratched his head. "I think I heard something about that from one of the other parks on the north side of the Woods," he muttered. "That was your boy?"

Seeing her nod, he continued. "Brave little bastard, taking on a spider-type like that. Too many of these little shits run at the first sign of trouble. Good man, your boy."

She nodded proudly, as they left the caretaker to his work.

"We should have informed him of the arrogant traveler in the RV, Mistress," offered Kinshou.

"Perhaps," said Nodoka. "But Marvin doesn't have a thing to do with anything that happens **inside** the Woods. He can only influence things outside of the woods.

"I on the other hand am a Watcher, and as such, I have certain legal abilities to deal with all those who seek to harm protected sanctuaries. And technically speaking, this RV park near the entrance is still part of the Woods." Her smile only grew as the trio of human woman and two pokégirls made their way to her RV.

However, Nodoka's righteous fury became complete confusion, as she watched several of the pokégirls in her group including a new Psi-Dyke and Professor Stroak's assistant Rita, watch as the guilty party's RV wobbled dangerously, the occasional stressed sound of the support struts undergoing stress could be heard. "Ladies?"

"Welcome back, Mistress," said Azalea. "Popcorn?"

"It's got extra butter," offered Jetta.

"Thank you," said the confused Watcher, as she took a seat, followed by the other two pokégirls. "May I ask what everyone is watching?"

"Payback," said Rita.

"Okay," muttered Nodoka. "Who's payback?"

Her answer came as the driver's side door opened, spilling a very familiar naked form out, upside down, foot caught in a seat belt.

"NO MORE!" cried Stroak, as he tried to free himself. Several bruises could be seen on his limbs and around his genitals, as well as several dozen bite marks. "LET ME GO, YOU OBSESSED WOMAN!"

" **MOUSEWIFE!"** came the dark cry, as a fur-covered arm shot out, grabbing the now free foot, and began to pull the man back into the RV.

"MARYANNE! LET ME GO! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE! FOR THE LOVE OF KY, SOMEONE HELP ME! GIVE ME A HAND!"

The assembled girls who had been watching the show for the last half hour gave a very polite golf-clap.

Stroak's eyes filled with rage. "Why you—ACK!" he cried, as he was yanked into the RV, the door shutting behind him, restoring silence to the camping lot. Soon, the sounds of the stressed struts returned to the air.

"So... Maryanne evolved," commented Nodoka.

"It would appear so, Mistress," smiled Kinshou. Well, that was one method of payback that couldn't get the neo-Mousewife in trouble. "Though I fear he may soon regret having uttered the phrase 'KY' in the presence of a pokégirl in the midst of a Taming Fury."

Nodoka nodded sagely. "May I ask what sent her into an evolution and her current... state?"

"That would be me," smiled the Psi-Dyke. "She dealt with my old Tamer. Worthless dick believed he could cure me with his fleshy protrusion, didn't like that I disagreed, and backhanded me. Though I have to say the bruising was **so** worth it to see his ass handed to him by a Titmouse."

Nodoka nodded. Oh, this was bound to be a very interesting story. _I wonder if the outside monitoring cameras caught it._ "Well my dear, my current harem is pretty full. But we are going to see my eldest child in Pewtit tomorrow, and I know he has three human girls accompanying him. Perhaps one of them would be interested in such a fine quality of pokégirl as yourself."

The Psi-Dyke raised her left eyebrow. "They sound like breeders."

"Oh my dear, I doubt my son would force himself on you. And besides, I'll make certain they understand the unique handling having a Psi-Dyke requires of them. We wouldn't want them forcing you into a sexual situation with my son just to satisfy any kinks they may have." Though she did wonder if her eldest was manly enough to woo even lesbian pokégirls. Some lesbian pokégirls didn't mind if a male watched, but none ever enjoyed a male participating.

 _Oh well, a mother can dream…_ "Speaking of my manly children, where is Ash?"

"Peeka," smiled the Peekabu, as she finished her work. Now, if she could only find the right blush to go with her Tamer's new hairstyle and outfit. The bra really went well with his eyes.

"Baareeeeegh," drooled Ash as the sedatives continued to do their work.

Nabiki's hand slowly reached out from under the covers, trying to find the offending item that was trying to return her to the waking world. It took her several tries before her hand finally landed on it, listen it up, and pulling it under the covers, much like a monster with its prey.

" _Ms. Tendo,"_ came an all too cheerful voice through the phone, _"this is the morning wakeup call you requested today to ensure you made it to the Tamer's Exam held today in Room 13."_

All she could do was growl darkly into the receiver.

" _Breakfast will be served for the next two hours, and we have already delivered the wakeup calls to your sisters, as requested. Let us know if you need any further assistance._

" _Have a nice day,"_ was the finally reply before the line disconnected.

It was tempting, oh so very, very tempting to toss the phone against the wall and return to the Land of Nod with dreams of pigtailed lovers and naughty fiancées. The last one with a bound Ukyo had been kind of interesting.

But such wasn't to be. She needed to get up, get some food, and take the Exam, just as Kasumi would—especially if she wanted those Milktits—and as Akane would—and thus need some extra hands to keep her temper under control, especially if some of the guys like those who accosted Ranma-chan last night were there.

"Ouch," she hissed, sitting up, hands going to her waist. "Guess I'm still a little sore," she muttered, wincing as she forced her body to stand up. She was a martial artist's daughter, so she knew all about how some muscle pains didn't show up until the next day. So she wasn't too surprised that she was still so stiff in the morning. "Damn, I had hoped the walk and the soak would have taken care of this," she murmured, making her way to a standing position, and wincing with every step as she moved towards her bathing supplies.

She was somewhat grateful and disappointed to wake up alone this morning. Granted, with as stiff and as sore as she was, it probably wouldn't have gone far. But she had enjoyed the actual sleeping at Jolie's. Now... it wasn't so bad.

The after-effects however…

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow," she repeated, as she made her way to the door. Hopefully another quick soak would at least allow her to walk without wincing in pain throughout the day.

Shutting her door, she turned around, eyes closed and taking in a deep breath. Admitting pain inside her room was one thing—hopefully one thing not being recorded by the voyeuristic nurses that ran this place, but showing it outside was a sign of weakness both her new and old self would never allow. She had to be strong, damn it! She was Nabiki Tendo and was to be feared as such.

"Excuse me."

"GAH!" Nabiki 'calmly' responded, her bath supplies flying in the air as she tripped over herself and fell to the ground, landing on her sore backside.

"Are you okay?" asked Nurse Jill, looking at the injured Tendo.

"Except for my pride," Nabiki mumbled, trying to stand up and wincing once again. "And my ass," she hissed.

"I apologize, Ms. Tendo; it was not my intention for you to be injured."

"Speak of this to no one, destroy the visual records of it, and get me some cream for my aches and pains; we'll call it even."

Helping her up, Jill could only smile. "Yes; one never really expects such after effects from their first time taking it up the ass," she said, her smiling never lowering, despite the fact Nabiki's face had just gone pale. "But given time and lots of practice, I'm sure you'll wonder how you ever got along with just plain old normal sex."

"...And exactly how did you know I got... that?"

Jill winced slightly. _Okay, it is probably best not to tell her about her appearance on BoobTube quite yet. Maybe after her test…_

 _Yes, telling her now will only serve to upset her and lessen her chances of passing her Tamer's Exam._ Okay, she knew it was a bullshit excuse, but she could lie to herself, especially after how scary the pure human girl had been when she had learned about the taping of the scene in the bathroom.

Quickly coming to a solution, she just returned to her smile once more, nervousness gone. "Ms. Tendo, I have been a nurse for all of my life. I would like to think I can recognize the actions of one whose had their first experience with anal sex, as well as those who have perhaps been Tamed a bit too hard.

"Nevertheless, I am certain it was an enjoyable experience, since you are not cursing the very existence of the being that shoved their pipe up your ass."

She fought hard to hide her blush, failing. Nabiki knew enough of how to read people that Jill wasn't telling her everything. But considering she was hoping to get some balm or whatnot for her rear, she decided to hold off for now.

"There are some numbing creams we do have to speed the process along, help the muscles relax and rebuild quicker. I shall have an assistant drop them off in the bath for you.

"Thanks," Nabiki said with a sigh. "Did you have anything else you needed to ask?"

"Well... a few of the other staff members were hoping that while your sister was still recovering, if it wouldn't hamper with his needs to deal with his own harem and you, that we might get some quality Taming time with Ranma as well," nervously requested Jill.

"So why are you asking me and not him?" wondered Nabiki.

"Oh, that's easy," smiled Jill, "we wanted to come to the one in charge of the group. And to be honest, it is pretty obvious that that is you."

Nabiki slowly nodded, replaying the events of her actions in this world. Whenever a decision needed to be made, it was her; that much was obvious. Perhaps it had something to do with a need for control. She **had** been the puppet-master in Nerima, making them all dance for her amusement, playing forces against each other for fun or profit, no matter the probable consequences.

And it wasn't like she could have left it to the others. If she did, Kasumi and Ranma would have spilled everything during their first encounter with Officer Jolie. Not that she was a bad chance to take—a tasty one, actually—but they just didn't know at the time. Neither of the two were ready to make such decisions right now.

 _I hope they are soon. Everyone needs to grow up sometime. And it was time for some of the weight to get off my shoulders._

 _Although, it would seem that Ranma-kun can be taught. Now if we can just get him some more of that spirit_ _ **outside**_ _of sex._ "I'll speak to him of it. He's pretty much Tamed all of his team except for Cassandra, and I'm pretty sure he'll end up doing that today." She was more than sure, as she planned to have the Elf go after him while they were taking their test. _As if Saotome was actually going to get to practice today. Next time he practices, it'll be to help train us._

 _You know what, I'll even wear that Kami-awful suit Kasumi got from the market. Though it'll be fun to see how much I can tease him during it._

"It would be much appreciated, Ms. Tendo," said the smiling Nurse Joy.

Nabiki nodded. "I take it from yours and Jolie's reaction that good men are more than hard to find here."

"You have no idea," sighed Jill. "Most of them, if they had a clue, they'd be dangerous. The ones who really are any good usually find a Bond-mate quickly enough and drop out of the Taming Game. Most human males that might show some skill and care in the bedroom are so because they are trained to bring out the best in arranged marriages, especially since a divorce will pretty much decimate both families."

"Huh?"

"Arranged marriages are done on the hope and plan of a permanent bonding. Divorce may not entirely favor the female, but it does enough to cost both sides enough. And if the male is even suspected of trying to have helped along the females shuffling off the mortal coil, I can't even describe what happens to them," Jill finished, shivering.

Nabiki nodded, making her own plans to immediately check into those marriage and divorce laws. She had no reason to assume Genma of this world wasn't as free with his marriage proposals as their Uncle Genma was. Last thing she wanted was some legal technicality biting her in the ass later.

Not that she wanted to marry Ranma at the moment, but she'd rather have the options open. And to be honest, Genma Saotome's mistakes tended to be the ones no one ever filed paperwork on. "I see," she replied, thinking carefully. It wasn't like they could research too well on Genma…

Or could they? "Can you get me as much information available anywhere on the local Ranma and his father?"

"I... should be able to," replied Jill. After all, it wasn't illegal if said patient asked you to. Granted, they weren't the ones of this world, but there was hardly a box for that on the request forms.

"Get them as soon as you can, and I promise you that when Ranma-kun is finished, you'll be ruined for all other males," Nabiki replied with a smile. After talking with Jolie, she understood a bit more of this world's lack of 'valuable males'. And if perhaps a little nookie from Ranma would smooth things over; who was she to complain?

 _Though given how I feel, I probably would have worked for a way to include all the remaining fiancées if for nothing else than to give myself some rest time. I mean, Shampoo could fall under the Mistress provisions society allows. And Ukyo would probably be good if Auntie adopted a Ranko Saotome with provisions to allow her into the clan without any past promises from Uncle Baka. Ukyo is registered at school as a boy, after all._

 _Or is she? I mean, she said after Genma abandoned her, she lived her life as a boy… Ah well, that doesn't matter at the moment._

 _Kodachi would be a bit more difficult. But considering even with Mariko, she's probably the only Kuno that's going to be able to reproduce, we could have worked something out._

 _Simply put, I doubt my nether regions could have taken Ranma as his only outlet for sex._

Jill nodded happily. "I'll do what I can, Ms. Tendo."

As the Nurse Joy skipped off happily, Nabiki allowed herself a smile. She had managed after all to get something very important without harming anyone. She doubted Ranma would mind Taming a few Joys. _Anything to give my own loins some extra time to recover._

 _I do have to wonder if Kasumi ever felt any issues from her own time with Ranma, or was he too tired from Kiiro and Asrial beforehand._ It was no doubt after all that beside Ranma's morning session with Kiiro and Kasumi, he'd been abstinent all day. And Jolie's objection had been to 'cure' Nabiki of her anger.

"We'll find out, I guess," she murmured. "Does make one worried, however, of what Ranma-kun would have been like without someone else to focus his sexual energy on," she wondered, as she made her way to said pigtailed lover's room.

Opening the door, she smiled as she felt the smell of sex smack her in the face. True, she had wanted to be part of the event—Ranma plus catgirls would normally have been trouble, what with the Nekoken and all.

However, the Nekoken hadn't escaped. Once again, it appeared to be contained to a simple act, this time sex instead of sleep. Padding her way into the room gently so as not to aggravate her already bruised nether regions or awaken her target, she made her way to Ranma's bed.

The sheets were off his body, as well as those of Alice and Cyan, revealing their nude forms to the world. In fact, she was all but certain stills of the image of the sunlight hitting his crotch were being spread out to other Nurse Joys right now, meaning all three or at least Ranma would once again be asked for an autograph session.

 _Not a bad image. Hell, back in Nerima, I could have easily made 5000 yen just from a photo of that... well, minus the catgirls at least._

 _Then again, there were always girls who wanted pictures of both sides of Ranma. Guys too... And catgirls do sell…_

Smiling, she moved towards the head of the bed, leaning slightly over to avoid the heads of Cyan—who she was closest to—and peeled open Ranma's left eye.

She didn't gasp at least when she saw the slitted iris, even in his sleepy state. _Well, I guess we know what happened to the Nekoken after sleeping with some catgirls._ She did get some feeling of safety that on this world, the Nekoken was becoming something more.

 _I wonder if this means Ranma-kun will have some control over the Nekoken now, or if perhaps just maybe, he'll have an affinity for cat-types now._ She did wonder how this would affect his later ratings. After all, technically, Ranma was registered as having a blood curse to explain his Jusenkyo Curse. How would this world register the Nekoken, especially if he ever gained some control over it?

And would it mean that they'd have to deal with horny catgirls tracking them down as well as local law enforcement?

Shaking her head, she released his eyelids, her eyes drifting to a certain lower portion of his anatomy, also exposed and highlighted by a beam of sunshine streaming past the curtains.

Licking her lips, she decided that yes, she would gain something from this after all.

With a finally decision, she opened her mouth and lowered herself towards her target: morning wood.

"Now come on, Akane," smiled Kasumi, as she escorted her little sister to the cafeteria, gently pushing the wheelchair Akane was confined to for her times outside of the recovery room. "You can tell me."

Akane just continued to blush fiercely, not really believing what her sister was asking her. Her first instinct was to blame Ranma, but she fought it down, as Kasumi had stated she had heard Akane through the door, her and Nabiki listening in to 'ensure nothing bad happened'.

Eavesdropping under the guise of well-wishes did little to lower the embarrassment factor any. "Can we just drop it?" she begged quietly, hoping no one was listening to them.

"Now sister, we are supposed to share things with each other," said the smirking Kasumi. Kami, how she missed teasing her sisters. She hadn't felt like this since their mother passed away.

"Fine then," said Akane, a smirk growing on her face. "Then you answer first. Have you ever dreamt of sleeping with them?"

"Oh my, yes," said Kasumi in a pleasant smile. "Though my dreams of Ryoga-kun tend to be him walking in on me bathing or dressing and taking me. And I only had a dream of taking Ranma-chan's innocence a few times, but that was usually only on the times she showed up topless and dripping wet at the kitchen door," Kasumi continued to murmur. "And for Ranma-kun… About once a week on average, two-to-three times if breakfast was simple enough and I could watch him work out.

"But together… No, can't say I've had that image," she finished with a perverted smile. _Though I think I'll have it now…_

Akane's eyes went wide. She had never expected her eldest sister to actually **answer** that. And this wasn't something she could blame on this perverted world; Kasumi's answers had been when they were back home, not now. _Man, I never really knew my sister, did I?_ At this rate, she shuddered at what revelations asking Nabiki might reveal, as it seemed everyone lusted after Ranma at one point or another.

"Now Akane, you can answer it now, since there's no longer a reason for you to be embarrassed," admitted Kasumi, setting her sister's chair beside their reserved table. The food wasn't set out yet, but there would be enough for the group as well as several prepared meals to take to Asrial and Kiiro afterwards. "Now tell the truth: was Ranma always a male in those fantasies? When he was, did he and Ryoga double-team you in an assault from both sides or from both ends? Where they in charge or were you? Was yaoi involved?"

Akane's head hit the table lightly, wishing she wasn't still so sore so she could run away. She absolutely **did not** want to see this side of her sister. She did not want to admit anything about her naughty dreams, dreams which seemed to increase and take on whole new dimensions thanks to all the studying she had to do for that stupid test. If anyone ever asked—and damned if her sister already hadn't—she would deny and only admit that this world and the painkillers made her say such things.

Before Kasumi could continue her interrogation, the youngest Tendo was saved by the arrival of the remainder of their group. Cassandra entered pushing a cart filled with the food for their breakfast. Nabiki entered ahead of Ranma and the catgirls, a smile on her face, angry glares on the Cheetit and Shadowcat, and a nervous blush on Ranma's.

"Oh Nabiki, you seem to be in a good mood this morning," stated Kasumi with a slight surprise. She figured she would have had to force the teen out of bed using an air horn and a pitcher of ice water. The fact her sister was up and about before 7:30 am local time and fully alert without the aid of coffee was a major shock.

"Oh, you know me, Sis," Nabiki replied with a smile and licking her lips. "Granted, I was about ready to kill my wakeup call, but then I had a nice milkshake and I feel like I can take on the world," she finished with a catlike lick of her lips and a sultry smile directed at Ranma.

Akane never saw his blush as she was in front of him turned away. Otherwise she would have seen his blush grow.

"That was Master's morning milkshake," grumbled Cyan. "And he made it for us to have."

"Ranma makes milkshakes?" asked Akane, trying to get her chair to turn to face the group, stopped by Kasumi's hands holding the brakes down.

"Delicious milkshakes," replied Nabiki with an honest smile. "Some of the best I've ever had. Don't you agree, Kasumi?"

The eldest Tendo just gave her usual innocent smile. "Oh yes, Ranma-kun's milkshakes are the best. They even go well with the juices available here," she finished. Oh yes, they were even better mixed, but she wasn't about to say that.

Timing was best after all, and if Nabiki was going to play this game with her, it wouldn't do to put everything into her first shot.

As the group sat down at the table, Akane turned to Ranma. "Can you make me one of those milkshakes?" she asked innocently.

Ranma nearly passed out right there. Sure, he was more experienced. But there were certain things he had yet to accept about Akane and would most likely continue to do so until after they had been intimate. It was only Alice's quick hand grab that kept him from falling out of his seat.

"Gees, Ranma, you must really need those shakes in the morning," grumbled Akane under her breath.

"You'll have to forgive Master," smoothly said Alice. "Cyan and I did tend to push him to his limits last night. We may have pushed him a bit too hard."

"Milkshake was ours," grumbled Cyan again. Damn it, it was supposed to be their time with their Master, and then that Tendo girl waltzes in while they're sleeping and gives their Master a blowjob.

"Well when can I get some?" asked Akane, still unclear about the game going on between her two sisters. For the moment, she felt it best to pretend she hadn't heard the black catgirl admit that they wore each other out in a night of lustful passion; baby steps after all.

"Well, you can't have any right now," offered Kasumi. "You know the rules about your recovery."

Akane sulked, thinking that her sister was referring to the dietary requirements she was under, not the 'no nookie for two weeks' requirement.

"But I'm sure when your physically able, Ranma will make a milkshake just for you," offered Nabiki with a smile. "Won't you, Ranma?"

"Um... sure," he said, head down, not trusting his body language or ability to lie at the moment.

"Thanks," Akane said with a radiant smile.

Ranma let out a breath of air he hadn't even realized he had been holding. _Man, I swear they're trying to get me killed,_ he mentally complained, not yet ready to face and glare at the girls in question for their little stunts with Akane.

"Who knows," said girl continued, "maybe I'll get them everyday since they seem to be so good for Nabiki," Akane finished.

"Ranma, why are you hitting the table with your head?" asked Akane with worry.

"Stress," he mumbled. _I gotta get out of here today and go work out. Being around these girls is really messing with my mind!_

"Well, eat up everyone," sighed Nabiki, not wanting to push Ranma anymore—not if it risked premature exposure to Akane or could lead to damage in their relationship. "We got our tests. Cyan, can you and Alice run the food to Asrial and Kiiro. I don't know if the place has a working shower, but you might want to take those extra spandex suits Kasumi bought yesterday with you."

"Sure thing," waved off Alice. She had been hoping to perhaps get her fresh serving of morning milk, but she understood that the Alpha had been busy all night, so too had the mouse girl. Add to that how happy the Alpha would be to have some fresh food and clothes… _I may just jump her right there. Now, where did I hide the beads in the RV?_

Nabiki turned to face Cassandra, smiling at the Elf.

The pokégirl mouthed a quiet 'thank you' as she dug into her food. Her time had finally come, and with the women busy and the pokégirls working on the RV, she would be all alone with her Master. She even had the perfect outfit to surprise him with. Now if only she could get him out of the sterile Pokécenter and out into the—

"I'll be out back practicing," said Ranma, slowly eating his food, not noticing Cassandra quickly mutter a thankful prayer. "It'll be nice to get some practice done after all of this." Oh yes, he needed to work on some moves, perhaps practice the Yamasenken, especially since some pokégirls could just shrug off his chi attacks like small pebbles. _I'll never be caught like that again…_

"And we have the test in about an hour," said Nabiki, looking at the clock on the wall.

"I can't believe they actually have tests for this," growled Akane.

"Now Akane, most businesses do have any prospective employee take a test to ensure they are at least mildly qualified for that particular field of work," said Kasumi.

"Please," muttered Nabiki. "The equivalent for this test is asking the person who still needs to have their hands and feet bare to be able to count to twenty, to work as a bank manager.

"I swear that it's almost like they want all the idiots out there to get killed," she muttered. "No offense Akane, but I've already run into more than enough guys here who make Tatewaki look like a literal rocket scientist and a Casanova." A smile grew on her face. "Ranma can back me up on this."

"Huh?" asked the pigtailed boy.

"JigglySlut," said the smirking Mercenary.

 **SNAP!**

Ranma blinked as he looked down at the snapped-apart knife he had been using to cut his meat.

"I take it there is a story to go with that," asked Akane.

"I'll tell you after the exam," said Nabiki.

"I just hope we all pass," said Kasumi worriedly. If she didn't get a good enough grade, the guy from Fortune Farms might not be willing to sell her that Milktit.

"We'll do fine," assured Nabiki. "You've been studying like crazy, all Akane's had to do is study because of her injuries, and I think I can handle whatever they throw my way. I'm sure there won't be any surprises."

Many from Nerima knew better than to openly tempt Fate like that. No matter the universe, Fate will always take the challenge.

This is why Nabiki paused as she caught sight of an older woman through the windows of the Cafeteria, which happened to be right near the entrance of the PokéCenter. _Of all the damned people…_

"Nabiki..." Akane whispered over to her sister as she looked over to the male sitting at the desk to her right. She could hardly accept what she was seeing.

Knowing all too well what was spooking her youngest sister, the middle Tendo sibling whispered to her, "Don't worry about it. I know what you're thinking but don't worry about it..."

Akane wouldn't hear of it thought. "I'm telling you Nabiki," she said in a low tone of voice that belied conspiracy. "That kid looks awfully familiar."

Rolling her eyes, the brunette with a pageboy haircut told her youngest sister, "Just drop it, okay Akane?" She looked over to the certain individual that was bothering her sister's state of mind... and honestly, bothered her a little as well.

Tapping his pencil on the desk, the blonde whiskered boy with orange jumpsuit was obviously becoming impatient sitting there. "Just you wait, Branohagakure..." he mumbled to himself. "When I return to the Village Hidden in the Bras, I'll be a Master Pokégirl Tamer and then I'll become the next WHORE-KAGE!"

It was then that the eldest Tendo that was stuck sitting behind Nabiki leaned forward and whispered, "You have to admit, it certainly looks like that nice Naruto boy from said manga. Do you think it could be him, Nabiki?"

Nodding her head rapidly, the youngest of the three sisters replied, "It has to be! I mean, this place has perverted... poké-things..." she replied slowly. "What's to say this alternate dimension can't have other things of other stuff we know..." although not being active in many interests outside of martial arts, she wasn't sure she'd catch them. However, she was pretty certain she would recognize something from Dragon Ball Z if she saw it at least. Fortunately for her sanity, she'd yet to come across anything like that.

Sighing as she knew this day wasn't going for the best, the youngest Tendo promised herself that she would see to it she treated herself to a nice drink after she got her grades; either for celebration or to at least dull the pain of failing a test that most likely was going to deal with sex!

However, any thoughts of testing or possibility of why Naruto Uzumaki existed here was replaced by other thoughts of wonderment and FUBAR as the door to the back of the room opened, causing all Tendo girls to gawk in awe. While for Akane, it was over how tall and buxom the woman was; for Kasumi and Nabiki, it was about how that there was yet ANOTHER Naruto-verse analogue here besides that of the kyubi kid himself... although it wasn't so much a surprise for Nabiki, as she'd caught sight of the woman earlier. She just didn't expect her to be in the room as well!

Making her way to the front of the room, the woman turned about sharply, glaring about at the room of rejects and woman. "Alright you brats," she started, slamming her hand on the desk, "let's see if you have the skills and abilities to be Tamers! I've read over your files before this started and let me be the first to say I don't have high hopes for any of you munchkins."

Leaning forward, the eldest of the Tendo sisters whispered to her sister, "Nabiki, that woman looks just like Tsunade from Naruto."

Nodding her head slowly, the middle Tendo sibling tried to suppress a groan as she realized what this woman would be here for. "I know Kasumi, I know. I so need a drink..." she whined to herself. Maybe the analogue from the Naruto manga would be understanding enough to let her get sloshed before taking this test?

"Okay you class of pathetic Pokégirl Tamer wannabes..." the blonde continued as she stared over the collected excuse of teenagers, ages twelve through twenty. "You should know how this is going to go. You have those blank scan-tron sheets on the table before you. Write your name up top and then you fill in bubbles as we go along with this farce. Now before we begin, are there any questions?"

A dozen hands shot up into the air.

Looking over the group of would-be-Tamers, the foreign Exam Proctor pointed out to them, "Need I remind you that none of these questions are to be about my tits?"

Every-single hand went back down to their desks.

The woman's left eye twitched. "All right you little dicks... let's begin this test. Remember to mark the little bubble you think would be the correct answer so you can hopefully get that pokégirl of your dreams or whatever it is you're out to accomplish... although if any of you get over fifty-percent on this, I'll be surprised." Holding up her test book, she told them, "All right, question number one! What pokégirl should be avoided at all costs? A: Widow? B: Mantis? C: Zombabe? D: Cocooner? Or E: Run the FUCK away from all of them you stupid little shits!" The buxom blonde lowered her paper to look at the group. "Remember, mark only ONE bubble!"

Raising an eyebrow, Nabiki wondered how no one could get this. Looking over to the side for a moment, she had to fight to not bang her head on the desk as not only a number of the students but _Akane_ actually seemed to need to mull over the test!

When enough time passes, the woman looked back down to her test book. "All right then, question number two," Tsunade continued. "You only have 15 slc left to your worthless name. You find a Diner that serves breakfast for 6 slc, lunch for 4 slc, and dinner for 5 slc. What do you do? A: Save up to get more money? B: Have breakfast, lunch and dinner for one day? C: Have dinner for three days? D: Have lunch for three days? Or E: FUCK that restaurant and buy yourself fifteen pack cases of ramen for 1 slc each and eat for a month!"

The blonde child of Kitsune pokégirl ancestry grinned. Oh this was an easy one! What else did one need besides ramen? He filled in bubble 'E' of question #2, knowing in full confidence it was the right answer!

Seeing Naruto scribbling down an answer quickly, the blonde proctor let out a breath of relief. At least he had THAT much common sense. "All right, meat-heads, question number three. Your pokégirl has been a very, VERY bad girl. She lost a PokéBattle. What should you do? A: Discipline the unruly pokégirl? B: Let the other Tamer take her PokéBall in salvage; it's cheaper than giving out 1,000 slc? C: Work the pokégirl harder to make her stronger? D: Whore her out to make up for any slc you lost? Or E: All of the aforementioned options are acceptable?" She looked up from her test book and frowned. "MISS TENDO! EYES ON YOUR OWN PAPER!"

Squeaking out in surprise, Akane jumped up in her seat. Looking up at the angry woman she tried to explain, "I wasn't looking at his paper! I was-"

"Trust me," she told the young woman. "If you want to past this test you will NOT cheat off of Mister Uzumaki! Do you want to fail like he's going to? He doesn't know shit!" She smirked. "Believe it!"

Raising his head, the blonde shouted, "HEY! I know what I'm doing! I've taken this test three times already! I'm sure I'll pass it this time around!"

Eyes widening in shock at the woman assuming she was cheating, she continued to try and explain, "But Proctor, I-"

Tsunade cut her off. "Listen I know you got Ranma as your sponsor but don't think even _dare_ think, that because Saotome and I owe each other a few favors that I'm going to go easy on you," she said seriously. "I'll overlook this now but eyes on your own test or else I'm booting your cute little crippled ass out of here? Comprendé?" Her glare dared the girl to say otherwise.

Gulping nervously, the youngest told her, "Yes ma'am." She lowered her gaze back to her paper, prepared to continue taking her test but in the back of her mind she couldn't help but be curious. What did she mean Ranma and she owed each other favors?

Slamming her head down on her desk, Nabiki wanted to cry, she really did. Damn it! Apparently the Ranma native to this universe knew Tsunade! Dear Kami in the heavens, please, please, pretty PLEASE don't let them end up traveling together with her or that Naruto! This world was bad enough as it was!

Waiting for things to calm down a bit amongst the test takers, the blonde finally held up her test book again. "All right now! Question number four..."

Staring wide-eyed, the Shadowcat watched in awe as her Alpha made a Snorlass of herself as she dug into the meal Kasumi had put together for her and Kiiro; fingers tearing into meaty sandwiches and bowl of fruit salad. "Woah, Alpha Asrial... you're ravenous today..."

Nodding her head, Cyan added, "Alpha Asrial... I may believe that speed is life but even I like to slow down for a good meal!"

Asrial stopped only to grab a water bottle and take a big gulp of it, washing the food down her throat. "Ah!" She gasped out for air. Looking over to the two Cat-types, she told them, "Yeah, I know. But damn, I haven't had anything to eat in awhile and I've been working since last night!"

"You haven't slept?" Alice asked in a surprised tone of voice. While impressive and showed the woman was dedicated, it couldn't have been good for the girl's health or state of mind.

Shaking her head, the blonde skunk-girl replied, "I took a two hour nap with Kiiro this morning. The good thing is we just need to let the new electrical system finish their self-calibration routine." She gestured over to the open engine hatch with her hand; a diagnostics computer was computing a read-out. "This sucker should now be able to handle over double the power output without a hitch thanks to my modifications."

Nodding her head as she tried to make sense of what she was being told, Alice asked her, "So you're saying the RV will be able to run properly now even with all the modifications you made to it?"

"Precisely," the Salusian of Imperial Birth replied. "Took some major doing though. I literally had to manipulate the engine's combustion chambers so that it can convert black water faster AND make sure that energy doesn't build up to dangerous proportions but is going to where it's needed to power all aspects of the RV; those present to begin with and my new additions." She grinned. "Think of it this way. We were getting a good a hundred miles or so to the gallon. Now to keep the RV running smoothly, we're doing two-hundred fifty."

The Shadowcat stared at her with a wide-eyed gaze. "S-seriously!?"

Grinning with pride, Asrial told her, "Of course! Plus with the almost tripled output, we can use the major appliances while the vehicle is in motion unlike most RV's, which much watch their battery output when using the appliances and so forth, the stationary batteries have four-times the usual capacity! Plus I added some extra solar cells for storing any extra juice and for when the engine's going, I added some perpetual actuators that will recycle the energy to a modest degree, allowing for extended usage."

Having listened to her Alpha's explanation, now it was the Cheetit pokéwoman that spoke up. "So say, for example, if Mistress Kasumi is using the cooking stove, someone's jacked into the computer port _and_ we have the TV running... it won't effect the drive-battery?"

Giving the spotted feline woman a firm nod of her head, Asrial happily replied, "Yep!"

Cyan whistled. "Wow... no more having to line everyone up to use the bathroom for added energy anymore..."

Nodding her head to that, the Salusian princess admitted, "That's true. And while I could've done better if I had the right stuff, this garage was a gold mine of usable goods plus our 'extras' we found downstairs will ensure our protection." She blinked her eyes as a realization came to her. "Oh! I also forwarded the necessary paper-work to Ranma's PokéDex with an e-mail asking him to talk this over with Nabiki since she should know the money and legal hassles better than anyone else right now."

Blinking her eyes, the Cheetit continued to question, "How'd you do that with your scanner?"

"Oh, I took some... PokéDex parts I found in some bins and added some features besides net surfing." Asrial smirked. Ah yes, nothing like a Salusian-cobbled, under the radar PokéDex. Now she could keep herself up to date and not worry about having to trip any sort of important League sensory equipment. Lord knew she didn't want them tracking an unregistered 'Tamer' or to get any 'Tamer Call Outs'. That would lead to way more hassle than she needed at the moment!

Considering her Alpha's explanation, the Cheetit nodded her head slowly. "Nifty," Cyan replied, smiling widely.

"Nifty _and_ crafty," Alice agreed. Boy, this Alpha of hers really was something! True she seemed so... inexperienced with sex but she sure as nine hells knew her way around technology!

Accepting the praise from the two Cat-types that were going to be her 'Harem-sisters' for some time to come, the blonde skunk-girl turned to the yellow mouse-type. "Kiiro! What's the read-out on the calibration say now?"

The Peekabu turned to the small computer terminal; checking the read-out on screen of the device plugged into the engine. "We have fifteen minutes until full-calibration!"

Grinning widely Asrial told her, "Excellent!" Oh yes, she couldn't wait to get the new and improved RV running. It was going to be the be-all and end-all of Team Rocket slaying devices! Look out you pesky pokégirl thieves! Mama Asrial was going to lay the smack-down on your pathetic asses!

Bringing a block of cheese to her mouth, the Electric-type pokégirl swallowed the mouthful of Fortune Farms dairy product. "So Alpha Asrial..." Kiiro chimed in. "Once this is done, will you get to making us some 'toys'?"

That made both Cat-types' ears perk up with interest. "Toys?" Cyan repeated curiously. "What's Kiiro talking about?" The Cheetit inquired as she leaned in to get a good look at her Alpha, putting her focus on the Salusian.

To the trio of gazes she received, Asrial sweat-dropped at the sudden attention on her. No she hadn't forgotten saying she'd try, she was just still unsure about it. "Um... I still need to research how they're made in the first place before trying my hand but I'll see what I can do," she told the gathered pokégirls, hoping that would be enough to appease them for the moment.

"Aww... okay," Kiiro said in an understanding fashion, resigning herself to the fact she'd have to wait for her Alpha to get used to such technology. However her ears and thunderbolt-shaped tail soon perked up as she realized, "Does this mean we get to help you 'research' them!?"

Twitching as she realized what that would possibly entail, after a moment of thought, the Salusian relented. "I guess that wouldn't hurt. I mean until recently I never touched sex toys," Asrial admitted. Back on her world, she'd used her fingers but never an inanimate object, phallus shaped or not!

To that promise, Alice grinned wider. "That's what I love about you, Alpha... besides your wonderful ass, I mean." She earned a chuckle from the mouse pokégirl and feline pokéwoman. "You're always willing to take one for the team."

Asrial twitched as she knew what these girls were implying. "Can we _please_ just drop the ass stuff? Mine's still sore and **NO**! I am not going to let you kiss it 'better'!"

The trio of pokégirls, cats and mouse seem to deflate at that last part being mentioned. "Awww..." all three seemed to echo as they moaned at the unfairness of it all.

Rolling her eyes at the immaturity of these genetically-modified sex-pets, Asrial mumbled, "Maybe later but not now." She then raised her voice to a more audible tone. "I'm still working and I haven't showered today!" Her eyes narrowed as she looked over the group of gathered woman. "And anyone who makes any skunk remark gets it!"

Pouting, it was Kiiro that spoke up. "But Alpha Asrial," the Peekabu tried to get her to see reason. "We like it when you're stinky. You smell of sex and lustfulness!" She grinned. "And we like you smelling lusty!" The mouse-type began to churr happily.

Slapping herself on the face, Asrial groaned in annoyance. "Oi vey... if anything, I smell like machine oil." Bringing her hand down, she looked around at the gathered pokégirls and woman. "Don't get me wrong! When I'm being sexy I like to smell lusty. It's just that... eh... forget it..." she mumbled, trailing off. "The calibrator should be ready soon. I'm going to go check my power armor. I had it charging its power cells all night," she told the trip before turning about going into the RV itself.

The Shadowcat, Cheetit and Peekabu looked at each other for a moment. Holding out their hands for a minute, they did a quick game of Rock-Paper-Scissors. Alice and Kiiro pouted as while they'd both chosen rock, Cyan had drawn paper. Grinning, the Cheetit hummed happily as she made her way into the RV. She may have missed out on her "morning milkshake" to the sneaky Nabiki, (who'd greedily had him most of the day) but perhaps she could at least help lighten the Alpha's attitude.

Making her way into the RV, the tall pokéwoman had to make her way to the main 'living' area of the RV; eyes gazing over the modified set of SWAT gear which was done up with armor plating and an attached armament. "Wow... did you do that yourself?" She asked curiously.

"You got that right," Asrial replied with a smirk as she plugged her Scanner/PDA/PokéDex into a slot within the armor and ran a system scan. "Ah... just 'poifect'... and I calibrated the weapons this morning..." she nodded her head, pleased with herself. "Yep... this baby is ready to blow the fuck out of _N-E-THANG_ dumb enough to cross us!" She rubbed her hands together. "Muwahahahaha! Nobody's screwing with this crew without a death-wish!"

Cyan smiled at her Alpha's cheeriness. "I'm glad you got something kick-ass together but there's really something important we need to talk about Alpha Asrial..." the pokéwoman told her in a slow, calm tone of voice.

Blinking her eyes, Asrial turned around, her attention now on the Cheetit. "Sure. What's up, Cyan?" The Salusian asked as she set her scanner down on the table with the armor.

"You're not really doing anything wrong," the Cheetit told her Alpha seriously. "You're very smart and competent with a number of things but there's something you're lacking..."

Blinking her eyes once, twice, it was a confused Salusian of imperial birth that asked, "Come again?"

Sighing, the older Cheetit told her, "You need to realize you're very desirable Alpha. I mean you're very beautiful and sensual no matter what you think. We all think that and feel a strong attraction to you."

Raising an arm, Asrial rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Well I know I'm attractive and it's obvious you girls dig me... I'm just... well, I'm not big on my ass being a major focus. I mean, you need to remember my first time getting anal WASN'T consensual and well..." she blushed. "My butt's tight and taking anything _in_ is sort of a not-so-nice feeling. At least you aren't trying to bring up... _that_ thing!" Her facial featured scrunched up at the memories of that damned Hillsfar Heavy Penetrator.

Cyan smiled in understanding. "So you like the attention but you don't like how everyone's become so focused on that delicious booty of yours." It wasn't a question.

"No, I don't mind the attention," Asrial admitted. "But I'm just not used to it of this nature." The Salusian blushed as she thought of how everyone was so damn focused on her ass.

Nodding her head slowly, the Cheetit asked, "Well if you want to get the attention off your butt for a time, I have a suggestion." She motioned towards the bathroom. "Come. I want you to look into the mirror."

Looking over the feline pokéwoman for a moment, the Salusian of imperial birth tried to decide if this was some sort of trick or not. "Oka~aaaay..." Asrial said slowly as she followed her towards the RV's bathroom.

Letting her Alpha walk in first, the Cat-type pokéwoman followed in, flipping the light switch before closing the door behind her. Walking over to stand behind Asrial, she turned the Salusian towards the mirror. "What do you see?" She asked the blonde skunk-girl.

Staring at her reflection for a moment, the blonde alien royalty replied, "I see myself, slightly greasy from working but I still have some cuteness."

"You should be seeing a very hot, sensual down-to-earth pokégirl before you..." she said seriously, her hands unzipping Asrial's jacket, letting her bra-clad breasts bounce a bit. "An exotic pokégirl with an awesome set of tits that demand some serious attention." Her hands gripping onto the bra-cups, she pulled them down, exposing the Salusians' white-furred breasts.

Eyes going wide as her mammaries were bared, the Salusian became flushed throughout her face; red showing up through her fur. "Ah-ah... Cyan?"

Smiling, the Cheetit told her in a hushed tone, "Let me finish."

Pouting a little, Asrial finally mumbled, "Oh fine..."

"Do you see yourself? You have a set of tits a good deal of pokégirls, human women and men would literally kill for. You want to command attention, then make sure the attention is on your fantastic front rather than your beautiful back." She hefted Asrial's breasts a bit, index fingers pressing into her nipples and rubbing them in circular motions. "Perhaps you might want to think of enhancing the appearance of these beauties." Smiling as she had the Salusian panting for breath, the Cheetit continued. "Tell me, Alpha Asrial... have you ever thought of... nipple piercings?"

Shaking her head from side-to-side, the blonde Salusian told the Cheetit, "Nuh-not really. One of my younger sisters got one. Besides a scolding she said they hurt like hell." Even as the pokéwoman continued to massage her tits, Asrial relented, "But I get what you're saying. I'm a beauty. But I know that!"

Grinning, the older female asked her younger Alpha, "But you don't seem comfortable with your sexuality."

Blushing a bit more, Asrial admitted, "Um... that's mostly because until recently, it was never on my mind."

"Then this would be a good step for you. I think you'd not only look great with them, Alpha but that they'd be an outlet for you to experiment sexually..." the Cheetit purred into Asrial's ear. "And that goes especially if you let Master do it to you." Her hands slowly released the woman's breasts and slid down her taut belly. Hands coming to a stop at the Salusian's belt, she undid the buckle, the button and then unzipped the fly, pulling her pants and panties down just to above mid-thigh. "And look at this..." she said as her hand pressed along her mound and she spread two fingers, spreading the Salusian's labial folds. "Do you see that nub there at the top?"

Trying to suppress a shudder as Cyan exposed her more, the Salusian did her best to keep herself cool, calm and collected. "I know what it is; I know basic biology," Asrial remarked. It wasn't that she minded the undressing, (she needed to change into a cleaner set of clothes anyway) but she was starting to wonder what the Cheetit was getting at... or if she was simply being played for 'fun' again.

"Well..." Cyan began to whisper into her ear. "You can get that pierced as well..." she grinned at the look of shock on the skunk-girl's face. "Just think... a trio of piercings... studs, bars, rings or whatever... you would have all the attention on your front. Getting to your ass would become an afterthought."

Her jaw moving up and down wordlessly for a moment, Asrial finally brought herself to speak. "Uh... well uh... geeze..." she took a deep breath to try and get her train of thought back on track. "That's... I mean, wouldn't that, you know... HURT!?"

Nodding her head slowly, the Cat-type pokéwoman admitted, "It does. However, the pain fades and after it can be... tweaked in interesting ways to stimulate pleasure." Cyan told her Alpha, purring into her ear.

Shivering as she thought about just what could be done with a set of piercings, the Salusian told her, "I don't know if I'd want to pierce my goods." Asrial shivered more as Cyan started to pet her there a little bit. "I mean... I just... nrgh..." her body shuddered more as the Cheetit continued to rub along her slit. Turning her head and giving her a light glare, she told the Cheetit, "Cyan... you're enjoying this more than should be legal."

Grinning like the cat that ate out the canary, Cyan told her, "I know I am... but so are you, I think." She kissed the Salusian's neck as her left hand slowly rubbed back and forth along the skunk-girl's moist furry mound. "You would look so pretty with silver rings, I think..." she said as her right hand gently twisted and turned the Salusian's right nipple between her thumb and index finger.

"Ahhh..." Asrial gasped out, squirming at the Cheetit's touch. "Okay, you sold me. I'm drop dead gorgeous. I'm not urgh yeah..." she moaned as the pokéwoman rubbed her clit in an oh-so-pleasurable way. "I'm not trying to be a prude but I do need to finish the tweaks to the RV so that we can be done with it. You all can enjoy me and me you all, all right? Plus if you keep this up..." the Salusian then added. "I can't get to my toy research with all this RV stuff still needing to be tackled." Asrial sing-songed, hoping it would get the pokéwoman to finally release her.

Purring, Cyan licked along the rim of Asrial's ears, her fingers continuing to press into and tease the Salusian's erogenous zones. "That would be wonderful, Alpha. Thank you." She brought her hand from the princess' breast to her chin. Turning the skunk-girl's head, the Normal/Fighting-type pokéwoman kissed her Alpha on the lips.

However, as the two women shared a kiss, there was a sudden ruckus coming from outside followed by the voices of not only the pokégirls shouting but that of... unfamiliar male voices?

"Wuh-what the fuck!?" Asrial exclaimed, mentally shifting gears and going on alert as she gently pushed the pokéwoman back. She stuck her head out of the bathroom, ears straining as she heard further yelling. "...That can't be good. Cyan stay here," Asrial commanded as she quickly pulled her clothing back on before heading to the living area of RV, intent on grabbing her power armor off the nearby work table. "I really hoped I wouldn't need to field test this yet..."

Heian Shodon, a style of kata while very simplistic was just what Ranma needed to clear his mind; something ingrained into muscle memory that he didn't have to concentrate on performing. After viewing his PokéDex and seeing a couple of e-mails from the same woman... both of which were accompanied by zip files filled with pictures of her that were very graphic in nature; with neither e-mail copying any images... he needed a chance to unwind and vent the now built up frustration and hormones.

From a starting stance, Ranma turned to his left, left knee forward and punching down with his left arm. He moved quickly with a step forward, right knee protruding out as his right fist punched straight out.

An about face turn came next as the motions repeated, except the downward punch and extended leg started off on the right. His left leg closed the distance with his right leg as his right arm crossed over his chest, raised up and came down again as a hammer blow. He then rocketed forward with a flying strike with his left fist, crossing considerable distance.

Coming to land, he stepped forward with his right leg once more and punched straight out with his right fist. Again, distance was crossed as he stepped forward dominantly with his left leg and struck upwards with his left arm, his right one crossing beneath it to make a cross-block maneuver. Both arms came down and he stepped forward with his right leg again, right arm punching upward, left leg stomping forward and punching upwards with his left arm.

Sweat glistening on his brow, the pigtailed martial artist turned about once more, striking out with his right leg in a roundhouse before coming down to stomp forward with it and punching forward. His left leg stomped down for balance as he struck out with his left fist. Again, he moved forward with his right, right arm extending forward as he punched up. With his right knee still extended, he quickly struck out with both arms, punching downward.

Back-flipping, the Pokégirl Tamer landed effortlessly on both feet before turning quickly to his right, stomping forward and punching with his left arm this time. His left leg stomped forward and his right arm punched forward. Both arms to his sides for a moment, his left arm quickly crossed over his chest as he turned to his left, left leg forward and left arm extended, palm up rather than making a fist. He then hopped forward landing with his right leg in front and his right arm extended, his hand open and palm pushed out.

Breathing deeply, the heir of the Saotome School of Martial Arts prepared to finish up. Turning to his left, feet firmly planted to the ground and both arms at his sides, Ranma let off a yell. Back-flip, followed by back-flip, followed by back-flip, he spun about in mid-air as he tucked his legs close to his body suddenly before just kicking out his legs. His feet hit the ground hard and stopped his suddenly spinning as he struck out to his sides with both arms. His right arm falling to his side, his left arm quickly crossed over his chest as his left leg extended forward and left arm shot out, palm up. His left arm then falling to his side, his right arm quickly crossed over his chest as his right leg stepped past his left and right arm finally reached out, palm raised up as well.

Finally he brought both feet together and arms dropped to his side. Letting out a deep breath, Ranma lowered his head. " _Okay, that was something,_ " he thought as he worked to calm himself down. Getting training in was something he enjoyed and it gave him time to clear his mind, something which he really needed with all that was going on lately.

However, even as he tried to empty his mind, (something Nabiki might joke already was) the pigtailed martial artist's concentration was broken with a realization. Was he hearing applause?

Raising his head, the Asian martial artist caught sight of his pokégirl standing there. The blonde Elf had a smile on her face as she clapped her hands together. "Wow, Master," she told him, awe evident in her voice. "That was amazing! You're as good as an AmazonChan!"

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "An... AmazonChan?" He asked curiously. "What? Are you saying that there's a culture of Amazon pokégirls or something that hang out in one area in a female-dominated society?"

Nodding her head slowly, the petite Plant/Magic-type replied, "Oh there's all sorts of tribes and groups of pokégirls like that. Yes there are some AmazonChans that make up a group like that but I was referring to your form being not unlike them being martial power houses."

A sweat-drop slowly rolling down the side of his head, Ranma chuckled nervously. Apparently this was something he'd need to share with Nabiki. "So... you think I'm a good martial artist?" He asked, always enjoying a chance to stroke to his ego.

Cassandra smiled at her master as she honestly replied, "I haven't been able to see you fight very often but your form is... very fluid. Your body control is very precise, few flaws..." she shrugged. "Then again, I'm not an expert. This is just my observation," the Elf stated modestly. "But those... those katas, right?" When Ranma nodded his head in confirmation, she continued. "I can see your katas are not those of a novice. They're obviously practiced and well... to be frank with you Master, it's obvious to me you didn't get the muscles you have or that nicely toned six-pack by being lazy or not good at working out. It's obvious to me you've disciplined your body, especially since you can pack away almost as much food as a Snorlass."

Ranma nodded his head. "I try to stay in shape and keep my senses, body and reflexes sharp... haven't really had a chance to practice anything since getting here. I've been busy with Akane, taking care of everyone, the Tamings, the..." he blushed. "Heck, I'm trying to get used to this PokéDex and you won't believe what I got on it this time!"

At her Master's ramblings, the blonde Elf couldn't help but giggle. "Yes you have been busy. I know that many of the girls in our group have wanted to score some Taming. Even the OfficerJennys and NurseJoys at the PokéCenter seem eager for Master to Tame them."

Considering her words for a moment, Ranma's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Don't I know it," he grumbled irritably. "It's not bad at all but it drains the heck outta me!"

Nodding her head somewhat in understanding, Cassandra asked hit, "It's not easy being a man among a sea of women, is it Master?" Although she already knew the answer to it, she wanted to give her pigtailed owner a chance to vent and release some pent up stress in a way that didn't have to be sexual. She wanted him Taming her to be pure and lustful, thank you very much!

Thinking about her inquiry for a moment, the heir of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts finally told her, "Let's just say you wouldn't believe it... but I used to have the worst luck, especially when it came handling with women." And man-handling too but he was never out to do that back home. Such could lead to sex that would've blown his young, clueless virgin mind, a most painful death, marriage on the spot and shame on his honor... although not necessarily in that order.

Shaking his head, the pigtailed man's shoulders slumped. "But enough about what was, I have problems with what is," he added with a sigh. "Since getting here, trying to find out what my other self was like... well... I feel like I should do something for at least a couple of these newer e-mails. I mean, this 'Lina Inverse' sent me a very nasty and angry e-mail twice over... even though it's obvious she still wants to be friends." He shook his head. "I'm sorry for venting, Cassandra. I'm trying not to let this stuff get to me, say it's not my problem but this specific case has bothered me. It's why I was hoping to lose my thoughts in practicing."

When she'd heard her Master say that name, the Elf brought her hand to her face. "Lina... Inverse?" She asked, testing the name of her tongue. "Hmmm... Lina Inverse. That name sounds familiar," Cassandra mumbled to herself as she rubbed her chin in thought.

Reaching for his pocket, the off-worlder took out his PokéDex and fiddled with it's button interface. "Check it out," the pigtailed martial artist told his Elf as he called up a pair of the e-mails and handed it to his blonde and petite Elf to check.

Graciously accepting her Tamer's PokéDex, she reads the electronic letters and took a moment to check out the attached photos. "...From the how these e-mails are written, she sounds like a former lover from before your memory loss... especially the added poetry remark. While it seems she's ticked you haven't called, I get the feeling she fondly remembers you." She smiled at her master. "I know I think fondly of you."

At the praise from his pokégirl, Ranma couldn't help but blush a bit. "Yeah... it's just..." he trailed off, releasing a heavy sigh. He wished he wasn't so bad with words but he knew how he felt in this case: lost. "I don't know what to do. It's not like she's anywhere around here; I can't just stop by and tell her I'm sorry. I can't do anything to make up for the hurt she feels." And it bothered him when Ranma couldn't fix something... even though it was about his other self; there was something about THIS woman. With how her replies were written... he couldn't help but feel for her.

Fortunately for Ranma, while he was one that tended to look in the 'here and now', his Plant/Magic-type could look beyond such a time-frame and makes plans for the future. "You know, Master... you can reply that you would like to meet up with her so you could talk," Cassandra deadpanned. "So at the very least you can talk face to face or write her an e-mail saying your memory has more holes than Amethyst cheese and you never meant to hurt her."

Ranma nodded his head slowly. "I guess I could... but..." he shrugged his shoulders. "Writing, heck words in general... they ain't my strong suit and I know if I did such, it would feel impersonal. I do feel sorry for how she's hurt... I never did like hurting girls... but I just don't think I can get how sorry I am into words." He let off a depressed sigh. "Cassandra? Am I reading too much into this or anything?" He asked her curiously. He was sure she, being of this place, would have better insight.

Considering it for a moment, the Elf admitted to him, "Maybe you are. Yet, at the same time your consideration for this woman is admirable. A lot of men have a 'fuck 'em once, never look back' mentality. You can't remember due to amnesia but you care that she meant something and that the fact you were missing for two years without a word hurt her and further that your memory went through a grater."

Ranma nodded his head slowly as he listened to what his pokégirl thought of him. He wasn't about to correct his Elf about the amnesia bit; Nabiki had yet to ease her into the truth. "Could you... well, do you think you could write a reply for me?" He asked sheepishly. "I ain't good with words, you see..." he trailed off, feeling embarrassed.

Thinking about it for a moment, the sylvan pokégirl began to slowly smile. "Sure, I can do that for you. But I do think there's something else you can do to show how sorry you are and wish to patch things up besides replying to the e-mail with mere text."

Blinking his eyes once, twice, the raven-haired Asian martial artist asked, "Oh? What can I do for her besides letting her know I'm sorry for what happened?" Anything to ease his conscience would be good.

Grinning, the blonde Elf was already typing in a reply message as she told him, "Return the favor."

Blinking his eyes once, twice, Ranma stared at the pokégirl as she began texting away at the PokéDex's button pad with her thumbs. Finally, he asked her, "Excuse me? What do you mean 'return the favor'?" He really hoped she wasn't suggesting he send her a nasty letter. He didn't think it was but you never knew with _this_ world...

Pausing in her writing of a reply for both e-mail accounts, the Elf held up his PokéDex so Ranma could get a good look. With her master's attention on her, the smiling pointy-eared cutie told him, "The Dex has a lens you know... not only for scanning but for recording images and audio... and images as in stills, not just video. You can send pictures."

Staring at the little red brick-like device, Ranma asked her, "It can?" Damn! They really put a lot into that little device! What next? Would the thing flip open to reveal a mini-grill so you could cook okonomiyaki on-

His train of thought was derailed rather violently as realization as to what his Elf was suggesting came to him. Blinking his eyes once, twice to try and clear his head of the shock, the pigtailed martial artist asked, "Wait... you're saying I should..." he trailed off, not sure if he wanted to broach the subject.

Nodding her head firmly, the blonde sylvan pokégirl told her master, "That's right. Strip and send her some photos. Photos that will make her want to strip down wherever she is and jill off to them!" She explained with a grin. That such would be an excellent segue into getting him to Tame her was only that much more reason to get started. They would be helping each other out in the long-run, really...

Staring at his pokégirl for a long time, Ranma was doing his best to fight down the blush that had erupted on his face. "Uh...well..." taking a deep breath, the pigtailed martial artist slowly exhaled. "I guess it couldn't hurt," he finally relented. "She sure sent me some interesting... stuff." Damn, that one image with her legs spread and she managed to get her ankles behind her head... what'd she call it again? The 'oyster position'? Double damn that was incredibly erotic! Not to mention the one from the other e-mail of her taking three reptilian tails at once in her major orifices; how could she fit so much tail inside such a small frame? Was she freaking hollow!?

Giggling at the distant look on her master's face, Cassandra knew he must have been thinking about something nice; there was a small bit of drool collected at the corner of his mouth. "Well, if you really want to show her how sorry you are, we could also up the ante while we're at it..."

Blinking his eyes once, twice, the Asian Pokégirl Tamer asked, "Up the ante?"

Nodding her head, the Elf began typing once more, wanting to get the replies set up before she started creating and attaching the files. "Besides sending image files, a PokéDex has enough memory that allows it to record a good five minutes of footage in up to six video files; total of a half hour. We could send her a money-shot: your dick spurting its load." A load which the Plant/Magic-type pokégirl hoped would get on her in the process.

Blinking his eyes once, twice, Ranma asked her in a quiet voice, "What?"

Grinning widely, the Elf nodded her head. "Yep... and I'd be more than glad to help you get that load out. But first..." she put the reply to both addresses and held his Tamer's device up. "Would you so kindly strip? We should have enough privacy out here in the back of the PokéCenter if that will make you feel better. They have tall walls surrounding the place and they're probably expecting people to Tame inside."

Nodding his head slowly, Ranma told her, "Uh... sure..." sighing in embarrassment, he figured, 'what the hell'? She did it for him first after all, (even if it was meant for the native him). So with his resolve steeled, he slowly began to undo the wooden ties of his shirt one-by-one, noticing a small flash as his chest started to get revealed.

"Just testing it," Cassandra assured her master... although her smile was a bit too wide and mischievous for it to calm his nerves. "From the count you can take..." she blinked her eyes as she looked over the date on the Dex's screen. "Oooh! You've gotten enough space for over a hundred images; this one's got a good SD-Memory. We can take plenty, although we'd have to send them in bunched e-mails as a hundred photos and three-to-five minute video would eat up a lot of bandwidth."

Ranma nodded his head as the Elf went through such techno-babble. Who knew something that was supposed to be aligned with nature would have such knowledge of Tamer gear and e-mail and all that stuff? "That's okay with me, I guess..." he said slowly, even if he didn't know what 'bunched e-mails' meant. Probably had to do with storage spacing or something...

With her master going through the motions of undress, Cassandra took this as him having no objections with what was going on. She smiled, taking an occasional 'strip' photo while Ranma undress. After a few frontal shots, she began to walk around to get images of him at different angles. Her grin only widened once he was fully nude. "Now the fun part... do your best pose to show off your muscles, Master. After some... 'beefcake' shots, I'm going to take some close-ups of your package... and then..." she giggled like a school-girl. "We get the 'money-shot." The Plant/Magic-type pokégirl did her best to keep from drooling at the thought.

Nodding his head, Ranma did his best to flex, getting muscles in his arms, chest, abdomen, arms... he didn't tense up as much as he wanted; he wasn't the sort of muscle-bound body that he knew would be expected. However, he was athletic and still toned in the right places.

Looking over her Tamer admiring at how nice a body he possessed, the blonde-tressed Elf proceeded to take photos, asking him to change a pose here and there, as to allow for different images. She then got on her knees before him, taking a few static photos of his goods. "Very nice," she replied as she took in the size of his manhood when limp. She then reached to gently grasp his maleness in her left hand. "Mmm... mind if I... get it ready?" She asked, a tone of desire obvious in her voice.

Staring down at the pokégirl, he tried to ask, "Get it read-AH!?" He gasped out as she instantly took him into her mouth. Why, oh why did he STILL get taken off guard at how enthusiastic these girls got? Groaning as he felt the pressure from her sucking and the unique feel of her tongue moving around his member, the pigtailed martial artist brought his hand down to her head. Balancing himself, he slowly bucked his hips, plunging his quickly hardening member in her mouth.

Cassandra smiled to herself as she continued her work, letting him run his hands through her hair and encourage her, not that she needed such encouragement mind you but it was always appreciated to know her partner loved her work. She intended to enjoy this 'photo' session but maybe... maybe she wouldn't press it if he wanted to wait a little before Taming her. However, if he was up to it after this, she'd take her Taming right there and then! After all, a little outdoor sex never hurt anyone!

After a few moments more of thrusting, Ranma pulled his erect cock out of her mouth. Panting for breath as he was somewhat bent over, the pigtailed Pokégirl Tamer asked in-between breaths, "Am... am I hard enough for this now?"

Ever-so-slowly, Cassandra licked the head of his massive prick. "Mmm-hmm..." she replied, releasing his member from her grip. She then took a few more photos of his cock in its very erect state. When she felt she had enough pictures, she then set the recorder function and placed the PokédDex down where it would get a good view. She then slowly licked along the underside of his cock, going from the scrotum to the very tip, flicking her tongue at the tip of his member's head. "And now... we make you cum..."

Shivering as a tingle of pleasure trailed up his spine from how she licked his meat, Ranma could only reply "Sh-sure!" He shuddered again as she licked slowly before flicking the tip of her tongue at the opening to his urethra.

With her master's okay, the blonde pokégirl enthusiastically worked him over, licking every bump and vein on his thick phallus, wanting to memorize via her tongue every single square inch of her master's pride. As she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, she began to tease his scrotum, kissing the dangling sack before taking them into her mouth while stroking his length vigorously. "Mmmm! Mmmmmslu~uurp!" She gasped for breath as his testicles popped out of her mouth. "You're so tasty, Master!"

Leaning his head back, the heir of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts groaned in pleasure at the work of his pokégirl's active tongue. "Guh-glad you approve..." he mumbled, squirming as she worked his cock mercilessly. Damn did she know how to use that tongue to deadly effect! Panting for breath, Ranma tried to give back some of what she was doing for him. Raising his right foot so it was between her legs, the pigtailed martial artist pressed the top of it against her panty-clad pussy-lips; feeling dampness there as he did.

The feel of her building lust caused Cassandra to shiver in delight. As she diligently worked, she smiled, happy her Tamer still wanted to do something for her as she was pleasuring him. She carefully used her freehand to pull her panties down to her knees before shimmying them down the length of her legs. With them gone, her master's toes have no obstruction and rubbed against her moist nether-lips. "Mmmm... yesss..." she hissed in pleasure. "Rub me, Master," she cooed in delight, licking head of his cock wantonly as she pumped his shaft energetically.

"Oh yeah..." Ranma groaned as the Plant/Magic-type pokégirl duritfully continued to please him. "C-Cassandra..." he gasped, shuddering as jolts of pleasure shot up his spine. "I think I'm... oh yeeaaahh... gonna..."

The Elf grinned widely as she realized what he was trying to tell her. "That's it, Master," she assured him as she turned to the side and made sure the PokéDex had a good view of his cock. "Cum, Master! Cum! Cum for the camera and Miss Lina!" She beckoned him, both her hands pumping his shaft mercilessly.

Eyes widening as his pokégirl began to jerk him off at a sudden rapid pace, the pigtailed Tamer bucked his hips in reaction. "Augh! C-CassAH! AH! AH!" He gasped, panting for breath as her hands fastened their pace, stroking from base to tip until he couldn't take it anymore. "AUGH!" He cried out, thrusting his hips forward into the Elf's hands as his cock throbbed powerfully in their grasp. From the head of his cock, thick streamer of cum splattered into the air, sailing past Cassandra, (whom opted for the cum shot to hit to the side of the PokéDex) and onto the ground.

"Wow..." the sylvan pokégirl whispered in awe at the amount that her master released in what go. "What a load..."she murmured as, allowing the PokéDex's video function run for a few mores seconds. Finally reaching towards it, she cuts it off and then wraps her mouth around the thick head of his length, drink the last of it.

Moaning, Ranma groaned as he let her suck on his throbbing meat; his load gushing onto her tongue, making her taste as she swallowed.

Once his flood was done, Cassandra pulled her head back, licking her lips in delight. "So goooood..." she mumbled in delight. Ever the dutiful pokégirl, the blonde Elf picked up her master's PokéDex. She quickly organized the pictures and video into a zip file before attaching it to an e-mail chain sent to both accounts of Lina Inverse. She looked up at her owner, smiling lovingly. "Now that business is down..." she reached up for her master's hands, gently pulling Ranma down and allowing him to lie on his back. Slowly, she crawled upon him, rubbing her pussy against the underside of his semi-erect length, further soaking it. "I need you, Master... I need you so bad."

Looking up at his pokégirl as he lay back in the grass, Ranma couldn't help but smirk, emboldened by what he'd been put through. "That's right... I haven't gotten to Tame you yet..." he grinned as his hands reached to her sides, pulling her dress up her body. "Are you ready, cutie?"

Nodding her head energetically, the Elf cooed in delight. "Yes!" She cried happily, helping him pull the dress off. Once she was fully nude with him, she reached between them, grasping his now raging member, fitting it to her entrance before slamming her hips down onto it. "Nghh! Oooh shit..." she groaned as she ground her hips around, trying to accommodate him. "Oh shit you're... aaahhh..." she shivered in delight as he began to move his hips back, "Oh yes, you're definitely the size part of a '11' rating... what about the performance?" She hoped he could give a repeat performance of his BoobTube vido.

The pigtailed martial artist grinned at his blonde sylvan pokégirl. "Bring it," Ranma challenged as both his hands slapped down on and gripped into her petite ass. "Ready and willing to give it to you, baby!"

Rearing her head back, Cassandra moaned in delight, already rolling her hips wildly. Her pussy clenched and quivered around his cock as she bounced on it, her breasts swaying hypnotically with each jolt of her body.

Growling lustfully, the Pokégirl Tamer of Asian descent would buck his hips into the wildly bouncing Elf. His fingers gripped into and massaged her ass as he tried to sit up. Kissing her all over her nicely rounded breasts, the pigtailed martial artist did his best to sexually assault her senses.

Reaching up with her arms, Cassandra held his head to her breasts moaning loudly as she loved his attentive kisses. Even as he teased and fucked her so well, she kept rolling her hips, reveling in the sensations of his meaty cock filling her needy insides soooo good! "Mmmm Muh-Master... oh Master..." she cooed happily as he continued to grind up into her hips. "You're hitting me so deep... please! Give me more! Tame me... fuck me... make me scream my head off!" She pleaded, feeling oh-so dirty yet oh-so good!

Grinning, the pigtailed Pokégirl Tamer did just that. Rolling them over suddenly, he had the petite Elf on her back as he was on his knees while between her legs. Holding her tightly, he began to pound his hips back and forth, plundering her tight pussy with extreme fervor, making her body jolt and grind against the earth.

Such an action caused the blonde pokégirl to thrash in pleasure beneath her owner as the reversal of position allowed for deeper penetration. While she may have liked to be on top on occasion, Cassandra really loved to be plundered and pleasured at her Master's tender 'mercies'.

Hearing the sylvan pokégirl's squeals of delight only egged the martial artist further. Grunting for breath, the other-dimensional Pokégirl Tamer continued to Tame his Elf like there was no tomorrow, letting Cassandra feel just what kind of force an '11' Tamer could put into his thrusts.

Shrieking in delight at the deeper penetration, the Plant/Magic-type dragged her fingernails down his arms, surprised she was close to orgasming so quickly but then again... it seemed the title of '11' wasn't far fetched. "Mmmm! Oooh, yesss..." she growled lustfully. "Oh fuck... Master... I'm cumming... I'm cumming! Oh shit!" She growled as she could feel such a powerful build-up forming in her loins. "Yes, oh yes, OH YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" She screamed, pressing her body tightly against her master's as her cunt clenched down on his member like a fleshy vice, churn wildly around his cock, massaging it, preventing escape and wanting every drop he could give her right that second!

Growling huskily at the tightness, Ranma could feel his pokégirl's desire, her NEED! However, having cum not too long ago, he still had to work for it. So even as she tightened around him he kept thrusting, pounding her hard and fast even as the tightness tried to keep a firm hold of him.

Rolling her head to the side, Cassandra groaned into his neck as she bit it, unable to mentally keeping up with how he just kept POUNDING her G-Spot which seemed to prolong her orgasm in an almost delightfully torturous fashion. "Ahhhhhhhh! F-fuck! Fuuuuuuuuuuck-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k!" She practically sputtered out like a dying motorboat, squirming on his lap while her folds tightened. "Muh-Masterrr... I want it... I want your creeeeaaam!" She cried out, her body feeling as if it were aflame.

Grunting as he continued to plunder her cunny, Ranma told the needy Elf, "I'm trying! I'm trying!" He growled lustfully as he continued to pound her spasming sex, hands reaching around and squeezing her breasts, trying to keep her orgasm going as he pushed himself to reach his own.

Eyes rolling into the back of her head, Cassandra couldn't believe the sensations he was putting her through. Damn it, she was close to a second orgasm already, (she was semi-multi-orgasmic) but her Master she knew was probably still slightly Tamed out, especially since Mistress Nabiki got the morning shake! THE BITCH!

And then in the Elf's desperation, a thought occurred to her, something Alice was known to pull on the Alpha. It was... well, perhaps it was wrong to do to her Tamer but maybe it could work! She was so desperate for his cum!

With the woman's arms tightening around his back as her hands trailed about, Ranma blinked his eyes as Cassandra was rubbing his ass with both hands. And then one hand trailed down with one finger doing the trailing... where was it trailing to!? "Cassandra?" the pigtailed Pokégirl Tamer spoke up between her breasts as he continued to pound her. "What're yoooOOOOOOOOHHH!" He moaned out as he suddenly felt a digit catch him by surprise back there. Pressing hard into her, the anal stimulation pushed the martial artist over the edge, causing him to flood into the naughty Elf with his hot, steamy, cream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The pokégirl screamed as he master finally went over and edge and into her in copious amounts. "So hot! SO HOT!" She moaned, worming her finger around back there as she felt him squirm. His cock continued to pump generous load after load into her all the while. Finally, she pulled her finger free and lie against him when he stopped. "Mmmm... so good to me..."

His body shuddering for a bit, the pigtailed Tamer panted for breath to catch his wits. Finally raising his head, he glared at the sylvan pokégirl in annoyance. "That was a bit dirty..." He pouted.

Giggling a bit in embarrassment, (and hoping she didn't earn herself his ire) Cassandra apologized. "Sorry, Master. I couldn't help myself. I just needed you to cum so badly and you wouldn't! I had to take matters into my own hands, so to speak..."

Rolling his eyes at the pokégirl's sheepish nature, the pigtailed martial artist shook his head. Annoying as that was, it was certainly an insight of sorts. " _Oh boy... well I guess I see why Nabiki was indignant about the surprise anal..._ " he thought in realization. " _It does smart, even with only a finger!_ " Granted it was a pain that had already faded for him but he could now see how something like, say... his cock probably left a lasting impression on Nabiki's ass. He'd note to now make sure when he was with a girl that 'asked' first or he knew they might try to go back there on him again.

Panting for breath, Ranma leaned his head in close to Cassandra's. "You're a naughty Elf, you know that?" He asked her in a serious yet teasing tone of voice. He then took her elongated ear into his mouth and gently nibbled.

Shivering in delight as her master did that, the Plant/Magic-type could only answer, "Yes... yes I am."

Rolling his eyes, Ranma had to mumble, "Why am I not surprised?" It always was the quiet ones that got you... just look at Kasumi for example!

Enjoying the after-glow of such an intense orgasm, Cassandra just leaned against him smiling contently. "Mmm... I think that'll tide me over for awhile..." she mumbled, pleased that her internal 'clock' had been reset as it were.

Raising an eyebrow, the pigtailed martial artist carefully asked, "You don't want more?"

Smiling a devious smirk that was more along the lines of something from the Domina line, the blonde Elf replied, "I would but you've been Taming hard for a day or more straight. You could use some rest..." she frowned a little as she admitted, "Plus I have a feeling the other girls may want some more."

Groaning as he realized just how much more sex was to eventually come his way, Ranma grumbled, "Thanks for the consideration..."

"Well Master, if we don't help you then we all suffer." She said seriously. "You're an '11' today, but what about tomorrow? Or the day after? We can't all just keep using just you, you'll burn out too quickly. I love you Master and I'll do anything to see your sex life remains healthy."

Hearing his Elf's promise to keep him going strong, Ranma couldn't help but smile a little bit. What a thoughtful pokégirl! Now maybe he might be able to get a chance to rest and ease his mind into-

His train of thought was derailed violently as an explosion sounded in the distance. Turning his head, Ranma saw a large cloud of black smoke rising into the air. Eyes widened as he realized, "That's coming from the direction of the garage!"

Raising her head, Cassandra's eyes widened as she saw the rising darkness in the distance. "We better get dressed and get over there quickly, Master!" She growled and cursed her luck. Damn it! She was looking forward to some prime cuddle time!

Nodding his head, Ranma told her, "No kidding!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Awww, damn it!" A NurseJoy in the security room whined. "They finished up already!" And they'd finally been able to enjoy watching him without needing expressed permission! After all, they weren't inside any of the rooms; they were where anyone or any security camera could see them. Privacy was forfeit plus it would make for some nice videos for later.

Reaching over and patting her fellow Joy on the shoulder, the pink-haired pokégirl told her, "There, there Rebecca... there's always next time."

Nodding her head, the NurseJoy mumbled, "Yeah... next time."

It wasn't so much a problem as… annoying—yes, annoying was the right word.

Here he sat in this pathetic prison. Here he sat because of that stupid fucking Peekabu that betrayed him, because that Tamer found a Jenny with a brain cell not dedicated to getting a cock up her ends, because some rich snob apparently wasn't man enough to deal with his problems on his own and went squealing like a pig to Daddy.

Well, when he got out, that brat would soon become a **stuck** pig.

But it all came back to that Saotome asshole. It was his van that had… 'come apart at the seams'. It was his fucking Skunkette that had whined and moaned about covering her owner's fees. It was that fucking male who took him out with a cheap shot at his weakest moment—he would have taken him down if he hadn't been busy experiencing that perfect ass of a Skunkette. It was that male that had that brain-wrecked OfficerJenny make a loud enough stink to get Pete Crankcase and his cousin Ralph arrested.

Oh, there was soon to be some major hell to pay.

At least… there would be when they finally got out of that piss-poor prison. Seriously, only three meals a day and no pussy or ass to fuck—at least female; who could live with these conditions?

Looking down at the chess board—not that he or Ralphie had any idea how to play the game properly—the duo sat in the yard, trying not to anger the bigger and more physically developed males in the prison who had no problems with a male asshole as a source of getting off.

"When we gettin' out?" asked Ralphie, as he moved a horse-head piece. "Yatzee," he murmured.

"Damn," sighed Pete. He had his roof-piece cornered. "I got us a good lawyer, Cousin," he said with a smile. "And we know our 'friends' won't leave us rotting in here for long. They know we're too good for that." He knew Team Rocket wouldn't just abandon him. He had remained loyal, not revealing anything when those damned cops had arrived and arrested him. He had stayed silent, never revealing what he knew, never revealing all that tech currently sitting under his garage. If nothing else, Rocket would see him freed to reacquire their equipment.

Sure, he might have to make a run for it and throw his Cousin to the wolves. But surely the mentally deficient fool would rather his intelligent relative—who took him in and gave him one of the very few jobs he had the brain cells to do—to survive and seek revenge on the pigtailed yokel. He would suffer for this indignity.

He made a mental note to send a thank-you to the Word-A-Day calendar people. Those were some nice images they included with each day as well.

"Checkers," he said, moving his boob-like piece towards the center of the board. He thought that was the right word. Maybe it was 'King Me' for all he knew. Luckily his intelligence-impaired cousin didn't know the difference.

"What did you call me?"

Slowly, he raised his eyes—not enough to make eye contact with those who had made that sound because it might cause them to want to make some sort of 'contact' with him—and scanned the other side of the Yard, spotting a few of the much larger inmate gathered together, looking ready to start a fight. Several of the guards were already on their way over there to break it up. No matter what, a good bit of them would be stuck in Solitary for that. He prepared himself to leave this 'game' at any moment and run towards their main cells. With any luck, being sealed into a small room by the shutters would be preferable to an inmate riot.

Better them than him. He most certainly didn't want to be anywhere near a fight, thank you very much. He'd rather have all his organs and limbs intact when he left this hellhole. _First thing I'm gonna do when my friends get me out of here is find that pigtailed Tamer and take a crowbar to the back of his skull like he did me. Ain't gonna kill him but I want him awake enough to watch me fuck that sweet Skunkette. Thousands Gods, such a sweet ass… definitely want to tap that again with that prick forced to watch. Then I'll skin that traitorous peeka-bitch alive for what she did._

"Uno," muttered Ralphie, having moved the tower-piece to the center of the board, looking extremely focused, and not paying any sort of attention to the confrontation across the Yard. If it was something important, his cousin would have told him about it and what they were going to do. Since Pete remained quiet about it, so would he.

Pete nodded sagely, even if he was anything but. His mind was more focused on revenge than the game. The pigtailed boy who had cost him so much would be made to pay.

"You should focus more on the game than that."

His eyes blinked as he looked at his cousin. That had been his cousin's voice, yet the eyes staring at him were anything but those belonging to the male he had known woe these many years. "Ralphie?"

The eyes stared back at him, cold and unforgiving, unlike the man Pete had come to know.

"We do not forgive such failures as yours," said Ralph, his eyes still hard and cold. "All we asked was that you do your job and stay out of sight. Yet you still felt the need to rip off these little shits that used your shop," said Ralph.

Even to someone like Pete, it was obvious that someone was using Ralphie as a speaker rather than the man himself. "You're from them, aren't you?" asked Pete, not wanting to anger his benefactors. If they were angry, they could leave him in the 'pound me in the ass' prison. The man's tone was already angered; even Pete could pick that up. Further enticing the person would not help his situation.

'Ralphie' nodded, sneering slightly, the expression foreign on the normally calm man's face. "You remember our agreement, don't you Pete?" asked the man. "You gave us what we needed, we paid you to stay under all the radars out there.

"But apparently that wasn't enough for you," the figure sighed. "And now you've become a danger to us."

Pete paled quickly. This was bad, very bad! "But we can make it all go away," he whispered quietly, putting his heart and corrupted soul into trying to avoid the situation his mind feared was fast approaching.

"You're right," said the voice calmly, "we can."

Pete let out a sigh of relief, glad that maybe he would be safe for one more day. "So when do I get out of here?" he asked with excitement.

"Oh, probably today or tomorrow," the possessed Ralphie said offhandedly.

Pete let out a sigh of relief once again.

That relief changed to shock as he felt a sharp sting in his chest.

Opening his eyes, he stared down, seeing a metal shank protruding from his chest, his cousin's hand still on it.

"Team Rocket does not tolerate failures or those that fail to obey," said 'Ralphie' with a sneer.

Pete could only open his mouth, trying to spit out some word, trying to snap out of what he prayed was a dream, a nightmare, as he slid over in his seat, the shank staying in Ralphie's hand, blood pouring from the open wound.

Ralphie stood up, shank in hand, his sneer slowly fading, being replaced by a sense of confusion. "Huh? Game over?" he asked.

Then a strange though ran through his brain, making him spot his now dead cousin on the ground. _Why is Pete all red?_

 _Someone hurt Pete._

 _Who hurt Pete?_

 _The Guards._

Ralphie didn't think it odd that his own mind was answering his questions, but turned to the assembled guards, who seemed to barely be able to contain the formerly loud inmates from starting a brawl.

 _And they made George dead too._

Now anyone who knew Ralphie knew George. He thought George was a cute little mouse.

George was actually a mouse-shaped piece of shoe.

Ralphie didn't comprehend that. All he understood was that his cousin was hurt, someone had hurt his innocent pet, and the people were in front of him.

Screaming in rage, he charged towards the nearest guard, only to be put down from a guard on the wall with a rifle.

And thus the riot began as the second body hit the ground

Taro smiled as the psychic removed her hands from his forehead. Well, it wasn't the usually bloodlust he sated himself in.

Nah, the psychics were using his bloodlust to fan the flames of hatred in the inmates, making the riot possible. So in a way, his bloodlust **was** being sated, even if it wasn't by his own hands.

But the look on Crankcase's face when his dear dimwitted cousin shoved that shank into his guts… The simple way said cousin charged a guard who he believed had killed Pete, while covered in his cousin's blood and holding the murder weapon no less…

It was moments like this where he didn't mind the psychics so much.

Well, that and they all had some great asses on them.

Standing up, he made his way to the front of the RV, the windows currently displaying an old man looking at a map to the rest of the world. If anyone noticed them, it would appear the RV belonged to a guy just trying to find his way to his destination. The last thing Rocket wanted was to be spotted.

And the last thing their agents wanted was to give their bosses a reason to Love Ball them.

Touching a few buttons, the video screen in the console popped up, revealing the image of Gendo Giovanni, partially obscured in the darkness around him. _Dramatic little fucker, ain't he,_ Taro mused to himself without fear. The psychics after all were busy making certain there was no trail to arouse suspicion. As far as the world was to know: Crankcase was killed by his crazy inbred cousin during a prison riot before a guard spotted him 'in time' to put the bastard down with a round to the head, before he could stab a nearby guard.

"Well?" asked Gendo.

"Done," sneered Taro.

The man didn't even nod, eyes closing for a second the only sign that the image wasn't just a picture. "Return to your post." With that, the screen went blank.

Taro growled slightly, tempted to smash the console and the video screen. That was it? It wasn't like he expected a thank you or anything. But he wanted Saotome!

"Looks like you get to live a few more days, you pigtailed fucker," he spat as he started up the engine, the image on the windows mirroring his movements, making it appear the old man finally knew where to go.

 _Maybe I'll get lucky and those fuckers they sent to deal with Pete's garage will fuck up._ If they did, Gendo would need to send someone to clean up the new mess.

And Pantyhose Taro planned to be that someone.

No one noticed the RV pulling away as the alarms sounded within the prison, the riot now out of control without the psychics to direct it.

"Oh shit," muttered Alice, looking out from the dirty window, spotting a group—pokégirls and males wearing identical and very familiar uniforms—break through the electrified gate.

Asrial fought back a growl as she spotted them. Sure, she didn't recognize any of them as the group that had attacked her, Jeremy, and Ichi in the woods. But they were close enough. And she did so want to test out her power armor…

"Fire-types," murmured Alice, as she watched the Rocket grunts release a few more pokégirls. "And those are some pretty touch looking psychics," she replied. Even without them attacking, she could feel their energies from inside the garage. "Alpha, I really don't think you want to test your armor against them."

"Oh?" asked Asrial, her eyes cold. "Why not?"

Instead of replying with words, the reply came in the sound of the squeal of metal as the doors warped, window shuttered closed, and several terminals in the walls exploded in a shower of sparks.

"This is just a hunch, mind you," said Cyan, holding a flashlight, illuminating the dark garage now sealed off from the outside. "But I don't think they'll let any of us out of here alive."

"The garage is sealed," the psychic pokégirls replied as one. "Those inside cannot escape."

"Perfect," said the Rocket grunt. "How much do they know?"

"They have found the equipment, used it, plan to expose it," the trio of psychics responded.

Another of the Rocket grunts developed a maniacal gleam in his eyes, as he turned towards the released Fire-types. "Burn 'em all," he said with utter glee.

The Phoenix, Magmammary, and Vesta nodded, their bodies glowing as their fire talents surfaced. The Phoenix took to the air as the trio marched towards the garage, mission at hand.

Scorched earth.

"Team Rocket!" eeped Kiiro, looking about the darkened garage nervously. She never met them—Pete had been very meticulous about keeping his pokégirls from knowing that dark area of his dealings, as given by the discovery of the hidden store house—but Tamers who brought their vehicles in for repair were always trading tales about meeting the group. The way they explained it, the group was the human-equivalent of a Widow.

"Damn it," muttered Asrial, trying to smash open one of the doors. "Crankcase at least sprung for some armor, I'll give the raping bastard that."

"If the town is attacked by ferals with issues, wouldn't you rather have something more between them and you than a few cinder blocks?" asked Alice, face tight with concentration. "Damn it, I can't even use Teleport."

"Not surprising," said Cyan, having been the only one in the group to have ever had to deal with Team Rocket—and win—before. "My first Tamer had a few run-ins with them. After those psychics sealed us in, they probably started putting out enough interference to mess up any abilities you have, Alice. Those fire-types are probably going to bring this place on our heads.

"I hope the AC works on the RV," she replied with a heavy sigh. "It's going to get very hot in here."

Asrial growled out, kicking the armored door. She couldn't use her armor then, as it would leave the pokégirls unarmed. And being that right now only she and Kiiro knew enough about the modifications to the RV, let alone the add-ons, they wouldn't be able to use it to offer much of a defense.

No, they would have to use the RV to make their escape. As much as she wanted nothing more than to put on her armor, charge out there, crack open a lot of heads to discover what had been done to her friends, she would not abandon these girls. "Kiiro?"

"Yes, Alpha Asrial?"

"When they did their thing, did they damage the RV?" she asked.

Blinking, the electric-type ran to the engine block. Sure enough, despite the power being out, the diagnostic computer was still going strong. "Yes, Alpha Asrial!" Kiiro screamed in joy. "But the readout says we still have a few minutes before the diagnostic is complete."

"Just great," she muttered. The specifications said it would all work, but it was foolhardy to take out a vehicle without knowing that everything was hooked up right. Would circuit boards handle their loads, would physical parts sustain the needed wear and tear? Hell, she had been planning to use the same diagnostic scanners on her armor to ensure she wouldn't end up falling a few thousand feet to a grisly and painful death because a circuit for her anti-gravity boots misfired or failed during flight.

Worst case with the RV was an elemental shell misfiring and taking out the weapon pod while denting the outer-armor and perhaps sending them spinning end over end into a deep lake. _Wow, that totally did_ _ **not**_ _make me feel better._ "Everyone in to the RV and buckle up!" she yelled, her nose detecting a faint whiff of smoke now in the air. But seeing no sign of flames, the garage now too filled with darkness to allow her to see the source, she had no idea where it was coming from.

"You have a plan, Alpha?" asked Alice, not letting her fear get to her. There was a time for play and a time to kick ass, so for the moment she would cease her efforts to tease the alien Alpha.

Asrial nodded. "We'll just see how these walls like Mr. BFG 9000," she said. "MWA HAHAHAHAHAHA—OUCH!"

"Sorry, Alpha," smirked Alice as she walked past the skunk-girl who was now rubbing her bottom. "You really shouldn't do stuff like that unless you want me to pinch that sexy ass of yours."

"Right," snorted Asrial. "Just what **doesn't** make you go after my ass?"

"Hmm, good point."

"Blasting through the wall, huh?" sneered a blond Rocket grunt. "My, this'll be fun."

"Quit dragging this out, Tom," snorted the redhead grunt. "We should have melted this place into slag and left by now."

Tom paused, turning slightly, his eyes cold as he glared at the redhead. "Are you giving me orders, Dick?" he asked without emotion.

"Drop this bullshit," growled the last grunt with black hair. "Play your fucked up games later, Tom. You may scare us a bit, but a pissed off Pantyhose scares me a hell of a lot more! And you all know just as well as I do what he'll do to us if we fail, especially if we fail because you wanted to play."

Tom glared at the man, his face contorting into a twisted mockery of joy and rage, showing that he couldn't care less. To the others, they began to wonder if perhaps it was past time for Rocket to do some mental evaluations on their troops if psychos like that were allowed in. "Fine then, Harry.

"When they blast open the wall and drive out, I want the psychics to immobilize the car as the Magmammary burns it with everything she's got. I want to hear their screams as they're cooked alive."

The other two shivered as the psychic pokégirls moved in front of the hole, the Magmammary several feet ahead of them, kneeled slightly to give the others the best possible line-of-sight to capture the fleeing girls in.

"We sure they are coming out here?" asked Harry, trying to push aside his growing fear of Tom.

"Yes," came the chorused reply once more. "She plans to fire at this point, destroying the wall and immediately drive out. The blast is not expected to be any stronger for fear of bringing the building down on them."

"It'll be a blast, all right," Tom cackled madly.

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Cyan.

"For the last time, yes," sighed Asrial, the girls now safely inside the RV, the BFG Weapon Pod activated. On top of the RV, a panel slid aside, allowing the gun to seem to appear from nowhere, directly in the middle. "Right now, we simply don't have the raw power to do more than blast that wall apart, not since I'm putting all I can into the rear thrusters to give us a quicker take off velocity, hopefully enough to get as far away from these pricks as possible." _And then I can armor-up and come back for them without worrying about you._

Noticing a flashing indicator, she turned. "Kiiro, go check the back circuit junction box. Something's interfering in the power transfer conduits."

"Yes, Alpha Asrial!" shouted the Peekabu, snapping off a salute, and heading towards the back of the RV.

"Okay, wanna try that again in English?" asked Cyan.

"Some circuits that feed power into the weapons array," Asrial replied, the front windows changing into a HUD, targeting arrows forming on the section of wall she intended to blast open. "This was why we were doing the diagnostics: to ensure the current configuration of the power conduits could handle the extra energy I dragged out of these engines." _Maybe when I get some more materials, I can replace the whole system with a plasma-based power network fueled by a mini-fusion chamber…_

Kiiro winced seeing smoke appear from behind a panel. Grabbing a nearby extinguisher, she sprayed the panel lightly; glad to see that the cold frost formed on it didn't immediately evaporate. Working inside the garage had been a good teacher about how to approach possible fires. The lack of evaporation meant it wasn't a fire but something probably fried. Being unafraid of possible electrocution—she was an electric-type after all—she popped open the panel.

Seeing the damage, she could only wince.

A cable that carried to voltage from the main power conduit into the weapon's system was simply gone. "Bad former Master, always getting substandard shit," she growled. Without that connection, the weapons weren't going to get enough power to do anything.

And no power meant they'd be burned alive by Team Rocket.

Looking around, she tried to spot something, anything, that she could use to bridge the gap between the two exposed leads. But what little that was lying about wouldn't be able to either carry the charge or **not** melt when they needed it.

Blinking, she snapped her fingers. "Silly pokégirl," she smiled, as she leaned forward and grabbed the leads.

She was an Electric-type after all. And the space between the twin electric pouches in her cheeks would just be close enough.

"Great job, Kiiro!" shouted Asrial, as she saw the readings max out for the power available.

"Now then, prepare for a nice example of what happens when you piss off a Salusian of Imperial Birth!" she shouted, as she switched off the safeties and discharged the BFG 9000.

As the three psychics and the Magmammary prepared to carry out Tom's plan, a few flaws could have been predicted.

One was that even if it was just a normal blast, nothing had been set up between the wall and the Rocket pokégirls to keep shrapnel from the armored wall from striking them after the explosion.

It wasn't like the man cared if the girls were injured. He just wanted overpowering odds that at least one would be alert enough to immobilize the RV. And the Magmammary wouldn't be hurt by bits and pieces of metal, being she was already one genetically modified tough bitch.

Two was that the psychics were only scanning Asrial's mind—apparently Salusians of Imperial Birth had a low resistance to psychics. So they would know her plans and what she expected.

Therefore, they would fail to know that a certain Electric-type had run current through her own body. Not that it would have mattered, as Kiiro had no idea that her own body's natural current was being added to the power being sent to the weapon.

All this added together to a few things.

The first was that the blast—while confined as Asrial had hoped—was much stronger than she would have ever thought possible. So it didn't just blow open the armored wall for their escape attempt.

It vaporized it.

And then it continued on, striking the shocked Magmammary and beyond, taking the stunned psychics by surprise, and like the Magmammary and the armored wall, quickly reducing them to plasma.

The girls stared in shock, the outer wall now alight with flames as the superheated plasma had done enough damage to do such. The explosion and power had been such a shock, Asrial had forgotten to activate the boosters and dart out of there.

Blinking, Cyan cast a look at the back compartment, finding the Peekabu on her knees, two wires making contact with her electric pouches. "Well… certainly didn't see that coming."

"Neither did they," smirked Alice, the 'psychic' fog dissipating rapidly. "Dear Alpha, I do believe you just wasted the psychics… and probably one of the fire-bitches as well."

"…Damn," muttered Asrial. "I'm good."

"Um… Alpha, should we not get the fuck out of here?" asked Alice, as Cyan returned to the front of the RV.

"Oh, right," said Asrial, as she floored it, her fingers flipping a switch to activate the rear thrusters for added power.

The RV took off like a literally bat out of hell, exploding from the hole as their speed caused a backlash of wind, making it seem like the flames from their attack were chasing after them.

With a roar, the RV charged into the outside, brakes screeching and dirt flying as Asrial made a steep turn to the right, trying to keep from impacting the end of the trail of plasma, a ditch leading to a pit easily ten-twelve feet deep. Their very weapon of escape had resulted in a path they could not travel—not unless the RV could take flight.

Sadly, Asrial was missing a few pieces to install a functional HCS, ( **H** over **C** onversion **S** ystem). And while the RV would survive slamming into a mound of flash-fried dirt, it would leave them stuck and thus open to attack from any surviving Rocket members and their pokégirls.

Sights now turned as she tried to force her escape, she spotted a surprised Rocket grunt, a dark-haired man turning as the RV barreled down upon him, thrusts cut off as to give her more time to maneuver. Asrial may have wanted to gut them all, but she also wanted her harem-sisters to survive.

Smirking, she activated a second weapons pod, the first sliding closed as she felt the need for a second shot from the BFG would be unlikely.

And… she wanted prisoners that could talk, that could sing quickly the hidden locations of Jeremy… and probably Ichi as well. She wanted answers damn it! And she'd pluck their fingers off to get them. But since dead men told no tales, she used the non-lethal ordinance.

A weapons pod on the passenger side activated, emerging and then firing off three Bolo whips towards their target, as Asrial swerved once again to avoid running over what she hoped would be a very talkative prisoner.

Had she remained focused on him, she would have seen the three Bolos strike. The first one wrapped around his legs at the knees, tripping him up. The second wrapped around his waist, binding his hands to his sides—and the twin weights conveniently meeting the end of their ropes and thus striking him in his crotch… hard.

But it was the third one that proved once again the systems were not fully working correctly. The third was meant to strike near the top of his chest, further binding his arms to his body to prevent escape.

Instead, as he pitched forward from his tripped legs and the strike to his reproductive organs made him pitch forward, causing the actually landing point to be the neck. And had it not been the result of choking from the cord wrapped around his neck, it would have been finished when the weights slammed into his throat, crushing his larynx.

Harry would not be Asrial's shining hope.

As she banked once more, none of the group noticed Alice slamming into the side—Cyan having quickly taken the front passenger seat with her Cheetit speed. Nor would she notice at the moment that what she had landed against was a set of emergency functions for the RV should they ever be needed—Asrial was if nothing but prepared by her former life to always expect a need for rescue materials.

And since Alice was focused on trying to not be injured by Asrial's evasive driving, she wouldn't notice that the panel had not been locked down as it should have been, and that she had activated one such emergency function.

She didn't have a name. No pokégirl did when used by the higher echelon within Team Rocket. The psychic pokégirls had never had a name from the moment they were 'procured' by Team Rocket. Some of the lower-level members might still have named pokégirls, but not the upper members.

Why name a disposable tool, after all.

And like any tools, as long as they did the job required of them, they weren't tossed aside.

She had already launched several Flamethrower attacks, narrowly missing the back of the van, but leaving several paths of scorched earth in their wake. She could already smell the smoke from the burning garage, her attacks much better suited for a cluttered roof filled with empty take-out cartons.

There was no rage for fallen comrades, no desire for vengeance. She had never personally known any of the psychic pokégirls, let alone the dead Magmammary. She didn't even care for any of the males running about the field. Those were attachment, such things were not allowed in pokégirls, let alone the upper echelon. They were 'educated' out of any involved.

She only existed for her mission. And at the moment, that mission was to burn those within the RV, to destroy the garage and leave no possible witnesses. She was a cold, calculating machine with one purpose.

That still didn't silence her surprise when a small pod opened on the RV, a tube directed skyward, and a flare launched towards her.

Now a flare would normally be little trouble for a flying pokégirl, let alone one that was a Fire-type.

Of course, it didn't help that said flare was set to be capable of being launched a minimum of ten thousand feet for better visibility. So it had more than enough force that when it struck the Phoenix to impale itself into her guts.

Oddly not enough force however to push itself out the other side, instead striking and lodging against her spine, sending the pokégirl into an uncontrolled spin higher into the sky.

And in so much pain, pain that overcame her 'training', she could do nothing as the timer inside the small flare reached zero and exploded.

"Rain? Now?" asked Asrial, as a red mist began to form on the front window of the RV. "And why is it red?"

"Never mind," said Cyan quickly, her nose sniffing… burnt poultry?

"Let's just say we have one less Fire-type to worry about," Alice mentioned cryptically. _I wonder if any large chunks survived? Some say a Phoenix is quite a dish for a cat-type…_ "I say we deal with the two humans and remaining Fire-type before—"

 **THUMP-THUMP!**

"Well… we should probably just deal with the humans now," the Shadowcat finished, as the front window finally cleared enough to see before them. It would probably be better not to mention that the Alpha had just 'accidentally' run over the last 'known' active pokégirl of their enemies. The Alpha didn't seem like someone who would be happy to know that.

Well, that or she'd slip further into the 'scary as hell' Alpha mindset she had been showing since working on the RV. Either way, it wouldn't end well for them all.

Alpha Asrial was really scary like that, almost as scary as Master suddenly developing Erectile Dysfunction. And like that condition, she hoped 'that' side of the Alpha ever woke up in the Taming Bed.

The rear of the RV swerved from a loud impact. "What the hell?" yelled Cyan.

The HUD lit up, showing the back rear armor on the passenger side, registering an impact.

"Bastards apparently kept some guns for themselves!" yelled Alice, not needing her psychic powers to spot the blond Rocket grunt across the grounds, a weapon exactly like the one they had seen in the basement yesterday in his hands, being reloaded. Spotting the blond taking aim once again, Asrial turned sharply, tilting the driver's side towards the man, for a moment bringing the vehicle up onto only one side of wheels.

The HUD registered the strike almost as soon as they felt it, the RV being slammed back down to having all of it's tired on the ground.

"I may not be a scientist, but I can read," said Cyan. "We can't take too many more of those hits!"

"I know," snarled Asrial. Striking two more buttons on the console, the HUD changed, green lines forming on it as a hissing sound sprung up from the back. "Smoke screen plus Virtual Display equals them just as likely to trip up as hit us!"

Alice whistled for a moment. "Alpha, I almost fear what items you'll build into those toys you promised us."

"Doesn't mean we don't want them," quickly added Cyan. Thousand Gods knew the skunk girl would try and latch upon any excuse not to make those items.

"Yeah, yeah," murmured Asrial, more focused on trying to either lose the two remaining Rocket Grunts—assuming they were all that remained and more weren't hiding out of range of the HUD sensors. Luckily, it appeared the group had only arrived with a small force for a specific task. Add to that the fact their two shots hadn't truly disabled their sensors, they still had a chance. The RV wasn't the loudest thing around, not even after Asrial's additions. With the smoke screen, the two remaining Rocket Grunts would only have a limited chance of actually striking them.

This was proven as the HUD registered a strike fifteen feet to their right, obliterating a parts shed Crankcase had used.

"What about the other weapons?" asked Alice. "I thought you armed this to the teeth?"

"I gave it teeth to fight big threats," replied Asrial. "This thing is made for big problems. Walls, swarms, natural disasters: it can handle.

"Small things like two assholes with powerful guns; not so much. That was more of a 'arm yourself and go 'Rambo' on them' ideology." Hitting another button, Alice stepped back as the middle of the floor opened, revealing a new pod. The pod rose into the cabin, revealing an armory rack, several types of elemental rifles and hand guns were present, as well as their shells.

"Holy Megami-sama shit!" gasped Cyan.

"What all didn't you put in here?" asked Alice, also in shock, as the pod retracted into the floor.

"I still need to find a dispenser area for the birth control pills, condoms, and tampons," Asrial added with a blush, the mood at the moment making her blurt out things she'd normally be too embarrassed to admit.

Tom finished reloading his shells into his weapon, smiling madly. Oh, this was turning out to be such an enjoyable hunt. He was covered in the blood of the worthless bird—such a beautiful sight, her death was—and that ass Harry was dead.

Oh sure, the limited number of pokégirls that had assigned to them for this mission were all dead, it was now down to him and that dick, Dick; armed only with their elemental rifles.

And after he took out those bitches in the RV, he was certain Dick would be having a small 'accident' as well.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are?" he sang, looking for a source of sound to fire upon. It didn't matter if it was the RV or Dick; the same fate awaited them in the end.

But once again, Tom made several mistakes. His biggest mistake at the moment was not knowing his position among his surroundings. As such, when he heard the close sound of the RV's engine, he turned and fired.

He winced as bits of the armored wall from Pete's Garage struck his skin. Had he been more alert about the battlefield and not so focused on the blood and gore it offered, he would have noticed two things.

He was close to the wall of the garage.

Sound could echo off a wall.

He didn't have time to curse anyone or anything before the real source of the sound struck him, physically launching him into a pile of broken RV parts, namely long metal hollow tubes.

The last bit of blood he got to enjoy was what spilled out from his impaled chest.

See Dick.

See Dick get splattered with blood from his nearby teammate.

See Dick decide winning wasn't going to happen here.

See Dick turn and run. Run, Dick, run!

See Dick also fail to realize where he was in relation to the battlefield.

See fence.

See fence resume being charged now that the psychics were no longer around to suppress it.

See Dick discover that.

See Dick fry.

Fry, Dick, fry!

"Okay… I think I might be sick," muttered Cyan as she watched the virtual display of the last Rocket grunt meeting a shocking end.

"Look at it this way," offered Alice, "now the asses can't buy their way out of a trial."

"They would have bought their way out of justice?" asked Asrial.

"Nah, they would have been Love Balled," Alice waved off, as she looked on. "The big fish are never brought up for trial."

"You may want to power down the weapons system," added Cyan. "Otherwise our tasty morsel in the back will keep those wires to her face."

"WHAT?" asked Asrial, quickly powering down the weapons systems. "Kiiro?" she shouted.

"Yes, Alpha Asrial?" came from the back.

"Are you okay?" she asked, trying to rush into the back to check on the girl.

"Of course, Alpha Asrial," replied Kiiro. "I'm sorry Alpha Asrial, but we need a new component for the system, unless you want me to keep working as a conductor."

Asrial looked at the scene before her: Kiiro near the open panel, holding the two leads to her electric pouches.

"Well," muttered Asrial, "I guess that explains where the BFG got the extra power from."

"Did I do wrong?" asked Kiiro sadly.

"I'd say you did a pretty damned good job," offered Alice with a smile.

"Perhaps we should put this off until we check for damage or perhaps get out of here," suggested Cyan. "I doubt our battle didn't attract some attention. And while the local law might be gentle with us, they may ask some questions we'd rather not answer.

" **This is the Pewtit Police Force!"** came an enhanced yell. **"Exit the vehicle now!"**

"…Fuck," muttered Cyan, palming her face.

"Just like the law," muttered Alice. "Showing up after everything is said and done."

Shaking her head, Asrial made her way to the door to the outside, hoping the smoke screen had cleared enough to see what was going on—and so no trigger-happy officers might decided to scream 'She's coming right for us!' and end her life.

As Asrial got out of the RV, she looked around at the result of their battle.

The resulting fire from Kiiro's enhanced shot had finished adding itself to the fire pokégirls' attack and the stray shot from the Rocket Grunt, leaving Pete's Garage now in a smoldering heap, the flames dancing towards the sky. That said nothing about the ditch extending outward from their escape.

The RV was covered with blood—even she wasn't sure how they'd done that for the moment.

One Rocket grunt laid dead, electrocuted by the fence they thought they had disabled, but had lived long enough without the psychics suppressing it.

One Rocket grunt lay dead, smashed into a pile of poles and impaled, likely initially struck by the RV when she was making evasion maneuvers to avoid their Elemental Guns.

One… something, likely the last missing Fire-type—assuming the one **not** accidentally vaporized by her was it or had disappeared when the mist came—smashed into the ground, tire marks over the dead body.

And one final Rocket grunt, strangled to death by her Bolo Weapons.

Before her now was Officer Jolie, more OfficerJennys arriving behind her. To their left, was Ranma, carrying the nude form of Cassandra—he himself missing his top and only wearing boxers.

"Well… shit," she sighed. This wasn't going to end well.

Her eye-twicthing, Asrial had to wonder what it was with this world's brand of 'justice' that would leave her in the position she was. Their idea of taking her in for questioning was to have her stripped of her clothes and locked into a metal stockade into the center of the room. While most would feel that was bad enough, the humiliation didn't end there, oh no! The stockade had a back and clamp in the back for a tail restraight; her tail-fur tightly drawn in the center as the clamp held tight, and held it up, leaving her cunny and rosebud exposed to view... a view which was being taken advantage of as people, both police and NOT were coming in to pose with it for pictures! PICTURES!

"This is NO way for a Salusian of Imperial Birth to be treated!" Asrial bemoaned her fate. It really was a bitch how pokégirls were treated here! It was inhumane! It was cruel! It was... needlessly kinky!

However, Asrial's lamenting on how much it sucked to appear as a pokégirl was derailed as a heavilly-accented female voice spoke behind her and out of view. "So... you ist Asrial; Salusian registered to Indigo League Tamer Ranma Saotome of Phallus Town... ya?"

"Yeah so?" Asrial asked as she turned her head... and frowned as she realized the stockade was blocking her view. "Aw, son of a-"

The voice responded in an almost chiding tone. "Nein, nein... do naut bother turning. I vill be in your view in moments, fraulein," the woman told her. Said voice was followed by a firm slap to the Salusians rear; it felt like a leather-covered hand to her.

"YIKES!" The bound Salusian princess shrieked at the rough contact. "H-hey! I thought they said I wasn't going be man-handled since I'm a registered pokégirl!?" Yes, it sucked to admit it or say it but she couldn't blow her cover... nor did she want to be toyed with as she was being!

The voice huffed in annoyance. "Mein dear, zat vas a slap! If mein fingers vent into your cunt, zen yes, I vould be violating zat! Of course zere ist ze fact ve can... 'interrogate you thoroughly' if ze law dictates based on ze offense," she chuckled darkly. "And zis ist such un offense. Besides," the woman continued. "To your earlier complaint... how ist it manhandling if ze one handling ist a woman, ya?" Asked the woman as she stepped into view of Asrial.

The blonde Salusian gawked as she stared up at the woman. The face and blue hair coloration lead Asrial to believe that this pokégirl was an OfficerJenny... but she wasn't dressed like any police pokégirl she'd seen thus far! " _Oh this cannot be good,_ " the Salusian princess thought as she took stock of this woman. No police uniform; no cop blue with mini-skirt, stalkings, high-heels and badge. This one was dressed in a cupless, black leather corset; tits freely on display with her badge connected to said leather clothing, placed between her tits. She also wore thigh-high leather high-heeled boots that were strapped to her garter belt with straps. However, she wasn't sure if she could call it a garter-belt per sé... while it certainly did the job, it was thick and had numerous pouches on it, along with a few bullet slots and a gun holster.

Pulling on her length of her leather gloves to make sure they made it past her elbows, the OfficerJenny introduced herself. "I am Officer Gertrude," the heavily Germanic-accented pokégirl said, introducing herself. "I am un recent recruit from ze Azure League; vell known for opression of it's pokégirls." She grinned as she leaned forward, almost eye-to-eye with her interogee. "Und I am just soooo glad zey decided to make you mein first order of business since arriving..."

Looking into the eyes of the obviously sexually-depraved pokégirl, Asrial gulped nervously. "R-really?" She asked, unable to keep her voice from stuttering.

Nodding her head, the OfficerJenny in Dominatrix gear replied, "Really..." she then had a look of falce surprise on her face. "But vait! Vhere ist mein assistant? HAROLD! GET THINE ASS IN HERE UND ZIS MINUTE!"

The response was the sound of feet hitting the hard ground in a run, then the feeling of mostly naked flesh hitting against Asrial. Hands groped the side of her ass as a fleshy length rubbed along her slit. "GAH! WHAT THE FUCK!?" The Salusian swore, her heart racing at the fear of being violated once more.

"Nein, nein!" Gertrude roared at the unseen attack, taking her whip cracking it out and hitting the body behind Asrial. "No Taming ze suspect! Now get over _here_ by me! NOW!"

There was a male voice whimpering, the body walking into view. The blonde Salusian could only gawk as she saw the man... but-floss... or perhaps it could've been a thong... if it were crotchless. Thick rings on his nipples for piercings and his face was covered by a black leather mask; only his eyes and mouth visible. To complete the visage a spiked collar was around his neck, a long leather leash hanging behind him.

"Bad Harold," the OfficerJenny chided her Tamer. "Bad, bad, BAD Harold! I did not give you permission to Tame ze Salusian, did I? NO!" She shouted as she reached for a pounch on her belt. She took out a cigarette packet and took one stick into her mouth, biting down. She removed it by pulling on the box with the others; placing it back into her mouth. "You are a bad, _bad_ boy!"

The man whimpered more, looking at his pokégirl with needy eyes.

The policewoman glared into his eyes for a long pause. "No," the blue-tressed, leather-clad OfficerJenny finally replied. "Zis ass vill be mein now," she told him seriously as she removed a match, striking it harshly across Asrial's ass to make it spark and light. She brought the match to her cancer stick, lighting it. She took a drag of her cigarette, making sure it was lit. Releasing a large puff of smoke, she turned her head to look at the bound Asrial. "Open your mouth," she told her.

Shaking her rump back and forth to ease the stinging she felt, the bound blonde skunk-girl glared up at the OfficerJenny. "Wuh-what was that for!? Is this even legal!?

Looking down at the Salusian in the stockade, the male sighed. "Juh-just do as she says," the man in the gimp outfit pleaded with her. He knew how much worse it could get if one didn't indulge Gertrude.

Seeing the OfficerJenny glare at her, the Salusian complied, opening her mouth... and winding up with the woman putting out the match on her tongue. Asrial closed her mouth on the match hard as she grit her teeth; tears at the corners of her eyes. That HURT!

"Oh, poor, poor pokékit..." the OfficerJenny said tauntingly. "Did zat hurt you?" She chuckled as she moved the match, twisting and breaking it as Asrial was still biting down on it.

Once calm enough and over the initial pain, Asrial spit out the half of the matchstick in her mouth. She snarled at the woman but didn't verbally reply.

The blue-tressed OfficerJenny, (who seemed she would've made a better Dominatrix pokégirl) ignored the glare as she took another drag of the cigarette. "It could be vorse, mein fraulein," she told her in all seriousness. "I could do someffing like... ZIS!" And so saying she put her cigarette out by pushing it down on the now shrieking Harold's nut-sack.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHHHH!" The man screamed; his erection suddenly bobbing to life for a moment at the sudden abuse.

Turning her head away from the awful sight, Asrial winced. This wasn't proper procedure, right?

Right?

This Jenny was obviously out of her gourd and someone was going to stop her... right?

RIGHT!?

Removing the cigarette from the burned scrotal sack, the OfficerJenny chuckled darkly as she turned to the bound Salusian. "Now zen, let us hope you are in ze right mindset to ansuwer mein questions, ya?" She asked as she flicked her cigarette off to the side of the room. "To begin vit, vat vere you doing in un area zat vas closed off to all but ze Pewtit City Police Force?"

Lifting her head, the Salusian of Imperial Birth met the Azure League OfficerJenny's gaze. "...Repairing our RV which was left there," she replied honestly. There was no harm answering that one. "And on my way out some Rockets attacked and I had to defend my harem sisters and I."

"Sooo..." the woman in leather gear drawled out as she took mental note of this. "You outright admit to breaking un entering und theft... naughty, naughty pokégirl... zat vill really put your master into haut vauter vit ze police..."

Asrial winced; "Not theft, the RV was _OURS_ , the prior owner of the garage tried to take parts from it and give us back a shell of crap, and with the assault on me and my Master and the following police work, we left it there and I voiced concerned of looters and... I ..." did she dare to say she was given permission, would Ranma or them admit they allowed her?

Taking a deep breath, Asrial took a leap of faith. "I was given permission to repair and bring the RV back, Master trusts me and my technical skills." Why admit Ranma was in the know? Simply given how honest to a fault he seemed, he may outright admit it before thinking and best not to have conflicting stories even if most pokégirls would cover for their masters.

The OfficerJenny seemed to notice the hesitation on the blonde skunk-girl's face. "Vell?" She asked her. "Vat ist it? You seem to haff someffing else you vish to share. Share it."

"It's like I said," the bound Salusian told her seriously. "I was concerned about looters, I mean, the repair guy was shady as shit! Master trusted me and let me go with a few of the girls to help with repairs. We didn't take anything not belonging to us or that we didn't do the paperwork for." Now on that she PRAYED Nabiki caught the paperwork e-mail or that at least someone else did and made sure they settled that for the salvaged weapons. Now granted, Asrial HID the majority in a special container in the RV, not even the cops would be able find them. But her "ghettoized" power armor was lying out in the open and some of the built in weapons were exposed when she was arrested.

And that was just what the OfficerJenny brought up next. "And how do you explain all ze veapons zat your Master's Class-A Landmaster RV vas situated vit? Records of ze vehicle's history starting vit one Gary Oak states no such additions..."

Asrial bit her lip. Shit. She had no clue how to answer that.

Seeing her detainee go silent, Gertrude had what she needed to continue. "Noffing to answer? Ve haff vays of making you taulk!" The OfficerJenny chuckled darkly as she brought a large adult toy into view of the blonde Salusian princess.

Staring at the long, thick, cylindrical item with wide eyes, the Salusian turned her head as best she could in her bindings. "...Is that a Hillsfar Heavy Penetrator?" She asked nervously. It looked very similar to the one the pokégirls had her riding yesterday... only thicker and more bulbous.

Grinning widely, the police pokégirl clad in black leather replied, "Vith rotating head!" She chuckled darkly and put a button on the bottom of the base. The head of the toy began spinning in a very powerful rotation of 30 RPM.

Shrieking, Asrial tried to lower her tail to give her some modesty and protection from the OfficerJenny that was way too into S&M for the Salusian's good. _Tried_ being the key-word, as the extension on the back of the stockade's headboard also restrained her tail, keeping it up and her nether regions exposed to whatever anyone wanted to do to her... such as sticking sex toys that were way too inhuman into her.

Sneering, the OfficerJenny took the Salusian's horrified silence as defiance. "Von't speak, eh? Vell zat ist good. Zere are more vays to make you taulk, ya?" She turned her head to the side and called to, "HAROLD!"

The male officer in crotch-less speedo and nipple-piercings tried to use this as a chance to get his pokégirl to see reason. "Please Gertrude, I wish you'd call me your Mast-"

"NEIN!" The blue-tressed policewoman doing an _excellent_ impression of a Dominatrix roared angrily at her semi-owner. "Only men NAUT veak may be called a 'master'. You are NO master to Gertrude!" She cracked the whip in her right hand, making the man jump; the jingle bells attached to his nipples ringing. "Now Harold, be a good boy und take ze Salusian's pretty face, ya?"

That snapped the Salusian out of her stupor. Asrial stared with horror as the male policeman moved in front of her; his wang dangling like a limp noodle. "Oh Jesus Christ no..." she whispered in sheer horror of the situation. It was like that time at the garage all over again!

Fortunately for her, unlike the fat bastard Krankase, this police officer wasn't as up to the job. He looked down at her pretty face and then back up at the OfficerJenny. "But I want her ass..." he whined.

Asrial's head fell forward. God almighty, what was with everyone and her ass!?

The blue-tressed woman glared at her wimpy human compatriot. "NO BOOTY FOR YOU!" The police pokégirl roared as she took her whip. ***WHIP-CRACK*!**

"Eek!" The man shrieked as the end of the leather implement cracked rather close to his tender male bits. "Sorry, Gertrude!" He apologized.

 ***WHIP-CRACK*!**

"EEK!" The somewhat pudgy male turned submissive bitch shrieked. "I mean, 'sorry, _MISTRESS_ '!" He apologized properly.

Wrapping the whip in her hand, the OfficerJenny nodded her head. "Better."

Turning her head left and right as she tried to look back and forth between the two officers as best she could, the Salusian tried to get them to see reason rather than kinky. If she didn't stop them before they got back on track, she was going to be traumatized from facial trauma in a horribly sexual fashion. "Um... is this all legal?"

The man's face went white as he looked down at the Salusian in the stockade. "...You shouldn't have said that," muttered Harold, as he tried to adjust his leather outfit his Mistress demanded he wear. The Thousand Gods knew how easily agitated Gertrude could become when the 'criminals' questioned her methods and ethics.

The blue-haired Jenny in leather corset and thigh-high high-heeled boots spun about on the Salusian; the leather gloves covering her hands squeaking as she tightened her grip of her whip. "Vy, of course, dumkoff Salusian! Vat do you fink zis ist? America? Zere ist NO Constitution to protect ze pokéfrauleins here! Now you must be thoroughly... _**PUNISHED**_..."

Staring up at the pokégirl that was staring to round on her, Asrial knew she had only one chance. Taking a deep breath, she quickly cried out, "But this _is_ America!"

The leather-clad OfficerJenny stopped in her tracks. Blinking her eyes once, twice she had to ask, "...Vat?" Gertrude stared down at the bound perpetrator in curiousness, her gaze demanding a more thorough explanation.

Sweating lightly at the blue-tressed pokégirl's intense glare, the blonde Salusian of Imperial Birth explained, "Well, if I read history correctly, it used to be. Indigo League is a portion of that former nation."

The OfficerJenny's glare seemed to melt, her face a vision of abject misery; tears shimmering at the corners of her eyes and threatening to flow. She quickly turned about to her owner. "DAMN IT, HAROLD!" She shrieked in a surprisingly cute squeal. "I TOLD YOU TO RESEARCH THIS! NOW WE CAN'T FULFILL SEXUAL FANTASIES UNLESS I WORK YOUR ASS!"

The police officer in gimp gear stepped back from his pokégirl as he realized where this was heading. "No Mistress, not the banana!" He begged. "NOT THE BANANA!"

"YES," the police pokégirl shouted, her face suddenly a picture of jubilation and excitement. "THE BANANA!" She giggled prettily as she used her free hand and pulled a banana-shaped dildo off from a pouch she had on her leather utility garter-belt.

Watching as the male officer whimpered and bent over, wiggling his ass for the obviously crazed OfficerJenny with a leather and domination fetish, Asrial was about to ask why he was allowing her to take control of him when another realization came to her. Blinking her eyes once, twice, the Salusian of Imperial Birth tried to ask, "What happened to your accent? I mean you don't just-"

"SILENCE!" The OfficerJenny of Germanic Azurian heritage shouted as she started whipping Harold—couldn't beat the prisoners after all. "COUNT THE BLOWS IN GERMAN, PIG!"

"ACK!" Harold cried as each strike of the whip served to stimulate him. "Ein! Zwei! Drei!"

Her jaw dropping at the debauchery taking place before her, the blonde-haired Salusian couldn't stand to be there any longer... especially being bound naked as she was! "So..." Asrial tried to reason with the two obvious insane police officers. "Am I free to go?"

Pausing in her abuse of her master's reddening rump, the pokégirl turned to her captive. "Oh, hell no!" The OfficerJenny told her, her accent completely absent. "I still have to hold you for questioning as to what happened, you know."

Asrial sighed. While it was definitely progress that they no longer had their attention on her ass, there was still one thing bugging her. "...Can you at least let me out of this stockade so I can get my clothes on?"

A grin played over the lovely police pokégirl's features. "Sorry my dear but there's nothing against such in the laws of the League."

Her eye twitching, the Salusian princess asked, "And the people that are coming in now and again posing next to my bare ass and taking pictures?"

Shrugging her shoulders, the leather-clad policewoman replied, "Well, that's more of a gray area, really..."

Lowering her head, Asrial groaned as she realized that this was easily one of her worst days ever. It seemed that ever since she for to this world; it was extreme ups and downs in emotions with no middle ground. She twitched as she could hear voices from the other side of the mirrored wall chattering. "Damn it, someone forgot to give Gertrude her meds again! And get the next group in there so they can have their pictures taken since it seems the pokégirl is done questioning her for now."

Tears trailing down the side of her face, Asrial growled in frustration. " _Why me!?_ " She thought angrily. Oh yes, she was really getting sick of this world...

Sitting in a chair, Ranma winced as the OfficerJenny standing before him continued to list off the numerous crimes that had been committed by Asrial... Breaking and entering, theft, arson, receiving stolen property... negligent homicide. Such would normally get a pokégirl put to sleep but the fact that for the majority of the charges, the last one especially, were associated with Team Rocket members... she was less than likely to get a punishment of the usual degree.

Still, the fact remained, he was going to have to deal with it himself if he wanted to save Asrial's bacon. "So..." the raven-haired Pokégirl Tamer said slowly as looked up at the three OfficerJennys gathered at the other side of the office. "Asrial is the only one being prosecuted?" He asked curiously. The other three had been returned to him and he'd promptly PokéBalled them for the time being to keep them out of any possible, (and further) trouble.

He was sure something happened to Kiiro at least. The poor Electric-type mouse-girl was passed out, mumbling something in her comatose state about a 'leather lady'. The martial artist idly wondered if that was some kind of pokégirl...

Looking over to the Tamer, Jolie sighed sadly. She felt for him but she had her duty. "Yes. Asrial officially took all blame, saying it was all her idea and that they were just following the orders of their Alpha."

Nodding his head slowly, Ranma was proud that the Salusian Princess had taken such heat as to keep the other, REAL pokégirls, out of trouble. Now it was up to him to save her ass. "So you say because Team Rocket was involved with most of the stuff she's being charged with, Asrial will get off light, on that grounds it could count as self defense..." he emphasized, hoping it would take heat off of her. "But you mentioned she's in trouble for simply _repairing_ the RV?"

Nodding her head, the tallest of the Jennys standing between the two with Jolie on her right explained, "It was still done on sealed off property. She unlawfully entered what was still a crime-scene investigation." Granted, she was a little annoyed herself that it was STILL such before the Team Rocket battle broke out; it should have been checked and cleared well in advance. But that's just what happened when you depended on male human officers to do a job... it was like trying to ask Jolie to let you borrow that damned dress! It _didn't_ get done!

Well... let you borrow that damned dress... or the Tamer's cock she was hogging so **damned** much it made you want to shoot the bit-happy thoughts... think happy thoughts... _happy_ thoughts...

Blinking his eyes once, twice, Ranma tried to figure out why the police pokégirl was hyperventilating for a moment. When she seemed to have calmed down enough, he tried to ask, "I thought we got... you know, paperwork?" He was fairly certain something came his way concerning that!

Jolie sighed at the confusion on the other Jennys faces. It figured they would have been more interested in the lottery to see who 'interrogated'-and yes, the banner had used that term with hyphens-Ranma instead of actually **studying** the file. To get things going, the blue-tressed pokégirl politely explained, "You did... however, it's still in the stage of being processed." Paperwork; the bane of all OfficerJennys and good citizens that were '11' Ranked Tamers... devil seemed to be in the details after all.

Lowering his head, the pigtailed Tamer groaned. Man, he wished Nabiki or someone was around to help him try and come up with alternatives; he knew nothing of legal mumbo-jumbo. What a time for Nabiki to be in the middle of a test... "I know, I know," Ranma sighed, rubbing his head with his right hand. "But I mean, doesn't the fact those Rockets came kind of justify her looter concern?"

Nodding her head, the OfficerJenny with a data-pad standing furthest from Jolie replied, "In a sense, Tamer Saotome. However she had weapons added to the vehicle that were stolen contraband-and yes, while you submitted paperwork for salvage claims, they were ALSO in the processing stage. Your Salusian had started working with such questionable 'goods' before okay was given by the Pewtit City Council."

The pigtailed martial artist winced. Even as dense as he was, he had some run-ins with the law in his youth, thanks to the deviousness of his old man. Even he had some understanding as to where this with going; it meant Asrial was in deep shit big time. "This is her first offense, right?" He questioned the three Jennys gathered. "Can't she get a warning or... I don't know, something light?"

Looking over and seeing the look sadness on the Tamer's face, the OfficerJenny center standing behind the desk sighed. "Tamer Saotome," she spoke up. "She is still a pokégirl. Laws are much, MUCH harder on them than they are humans. If this had happened after the paper-work was filed then we could be far more lenient... but as it stands, a lot of what we've found is... stolen property and worse." She sighed. "We can't just let her go around with a BFG 9000. Such is considered Forbidden Tech. No one is allowed to possess Forbidden Tech without the proper authorization from the government; no one. And that especially goes for a pokégirl."

Slamming his hands on the table, Ranma stood up suddenly. "But if she didn't use it, the Rocket's would've killed them all and that 'Forbidden Tech' would then be in THEIR hands!" The pigtailed Pokégirl Tamer exclaimed angrily. "I mean, the fact they did some hurt to an organization that subverts EVERY law enforcement agency has to stand for something, right!?"

All three pokégirls just stared at the heaving male for a moment, before one of them finally answered him. "It's a vicious cycle but the law is the law," the OfficerJenny replied sadly. "In that situation, she was damned if she did and damned if she didn't. She could've died and not done anything wrong but in protecting herself she committed a crime that cannot be overlooked."

Lowering his head, Ranma groaned in frustration. This world really was a hell-hole for pokégirls. "Can't we, I don't know... work something out?" He pleased with the trio of Jennys. "If she has to be punished I accept that but... well what's she looking at?"

The blue-tressed police pokégirl standing in the center looked to her fellow Jenny at her left. "Officer Mariah?" She asked curiously. She hoped they might have some good news for Tamer Saotome but she wasn't going to get his hopes up.

Holding up her data pad, the police pokégirl admitted, "Well Officer Amanda, we can technically drop the arson charges as it's more than likely the fault of the Team Rocket grunts; we found the remains of three Fire-types. Even the negligent homicide can be swept under the rug due to it being self-defense and the looks of all three remains shows it was not outright homicide on her part; the one that ran into an electric fence could even be ruled off as suicide so he's completely off of the Salusian's legal responsibility." She took a deep breath. "But the breaking and entering AND the receiving stolen property cannot be ignored. The culmination of both... if your pokégirl is to serve the punishment... it calls for a Level 5 Taming Cycle. Complete erasure of experiences: memories and personality."

"...No..." Ranma shook his head slowly. "I can't... THAT'S NOT RIGHT!" Ranma roared as he lifted his head suddenly, looking around at the three OfficerJennys gathered. "I don't believe in that crap!" He pounds his fist onto the table, this time causing a visual crack in the wood from the force he hit it with. "Is there something other _besides_ wiping her mind clean that can be done!?"

The OfficerJenny revealed to be Amanda looked at the Tamer with a mix of respect and regret. She could tell that Tamer Saotome REALLY cared for his pokégirls. However, the law was the law! With her being genetically programmed to obey it as she was, her hands were tied! "You'd have to make a very convincing plea to a judge, assuming they don't ask for a jury trial."

"They wouldn't, Officer Amanda," Officer Jolie said seriously. "She's a pokégirl. When no Tamer is involved in the pokégirl's action, a chance of being put before a jury of her peers is negated. It's up to the decision of that single individual."

The raven-haired martial artist winced. "Damn," he grumbled before shaking his head. There was nothing he could do about that though. "Still... what about the Judge?"

Considering his question for a moment, it was Amanda that explained, "It depends. Some are... well, to put it nicely, 'pricks'. Still, there are some that are understanding but even then, they'd have to be nuts to forgo a Taming Cycle of some degree and some lesser punishments under what could be worse in context."

Ranma nodded his head. People really were out to get pokégirls, and not just in terms of fucking it seemed. "Well... is there anything that would appease the law and forgo the Taming Cycle that isn't too... well harsh?"

Officer Amanda rubbed her chin in thought while Mariah began looking through logs and other data on her small lap-top. "Well there may be one..." she mumbled, although pretty sure he wasn't going to like it.

Having caught what she said, Ranma blinked his eyes. "One what? C'mon, tell me!"

Sighing, the police pokégirl explained, "Yes, there may be one way but I highly doubt you want her to do 'community service' via gang-bang."

One could hear the audible sound of a record scratching as Ranma paused for a moment, twitching uncontrollably. It was obvious to them he wasn't liking that way to get her off of any harsher punishment.

Realizing that his answer was a big fat 'no', Jolie offered, "Well there is a probation period..."

He didn't want to get his hopes up, but such emotion did enter his voice. "Probation period?" Ranma asked curiously.

Nodding her head, Officer Jolie explained, "Yes it's more... common in regions with dominatrix fetishes but one form of probation is the girl is let go but every week or twice a month, pending if the Tamer is in the wilderness a lot, go to a police station and submit the pokégirl to community service and he must oversee and perhaps even participate."

Raising an eyebrow, Ranma had to admit, it wasn't much better but it was getting there. "Such as?" He asked curiously.

"You and Asrial sexing up an entire civil department," explained Amanda. "It could be pokégirls at City Hall, the Fire Department, the PokéCenter... the Police Station..."

Considering all that he heard so far, Ranma was a little sorry to admit such sounded like the best option. Still, if it meant keeping Asrial out of serious trouble... "That sounds... reasonable..." he answered slowly, although sounding a bit unsure.

Hearing that reply, Amanda's eyes gleamed. "Really? Yes! YES! Especially since you're an 11!" This might make up for all the times Jolie stiffed her on borrowing that dress!

"...Huh?" Ranma asked seriously. "What's an '11'?"

Raising her head from the screen of her data pad, the police pokégirl stared at him. "WAIT!" Officer Mariah shouted. "HE'S THE 11!? Hold the phone here!" She said seriously as she started to put in data into her pad, typing away furiously.

Watching as the OfficerJenny on the end was typing away at speeds that shouldn't have been humanly possible; Ranma turned his attention back to Officers Jolie and Amanda. "So..." he started to speak again. "Just what is an '11' anyway and what's it got to do with what happens to Asrial?"

Chuckling a bit, the pokégirl who'd been getting to TAME Ranma rather frequently decided she was best to field that question. "Eheh heh... well, you're very good at Taming and well if yesterday told you anything some departments have sex-starved officers..." Jolie explained. "So you and Asrial both submitting to-however long the judge decides probation period is-offering your sexual prowess to all civil service departments you visit on your journey for documentation... they may agree to that."

Blinking his eyes once, twice, Ranma had to admit, "Okay, that's cool." With what he learned from Jolene, he understood these girls didn't have specific Tamers yet NEEDED Taming! True, he wasn't so keen on the idea of having sex with EVERY pokégirl in a uniform that needed it that might ask... but it was certainly better than the alternative that would have been available to Asrial. He promised he would protect her and he would, so kami help him!

No, really, kami help him! He had a feeling this was to be a loooong probation period.

It was then that Amanda offered her two credits into the whole scenario. "But there is a downside," she said seriously. "You would have to get a passing probation evaluation from the department head who would submit it to the presiding judge. If you fail they may send Asrial in for a Taming Cycle, regardless of all you did."

"Wait!" Ranma shouted. "What if the department head just wants Asrial or me to get in trouble and sends a crappy grade anyway!?" After meeting Gary Oaks, his two lackeys and that Krankcase jerkoff, he knew there were people in this world that were just assholes for the hell of it. He wasn't going to put in all that work to Tame civil service pokégirls if it meant someone could just decide to be a jealous dick and lie to the appropriate higher-ups.

Amanda smiled at him reassuringly. "Oh, we have ways of preventing that. The reviews are video-logged so the judges can also base their own judgment with the grade. If the judge feels the evaluator was being biased against what the obvious grade should be, he passes you regardless and then the evaluator gets 're-educated'," the OfficerJenny snickered. She had a supervisor who did something like that... biiiiiiig mistake and career costing... not to mention the loss of his dick.

Ah well, not like it was much of a loss. Three inches when fully erect certainly wasn't something to write home about.

Finally, Officer Mariah finished her work on the data pad. "Girls, we do have precedent..." she said seriously.

"Precedent?" Officer Jolie asked curiously. "What kind of precedent?"

Nodding his head, Ranma leaned in. Maybe this was good news! Maybe he wouldn't have to be fucking every pokégirl from here to East Bumfuck!

He really wished Kasumi hadn't started pointing out weird town on the map last night...

"Back in 257 AS, another '11' Ranking Tamer wanted to take on all punishment that his Buttaneer caused as a member of Mao Shin Mao's rebellion," Officer Mariah spoke seriously. "He wanted to protect her from all her crimes; despite not having been a part of the whole revolution. He loved her that much." She took a deep breath and continued. "He made a ruling concerning the area and the time. Many males had died during Mao's Revolution, many of them from the police force and local law enforcement agencies. The civil service pokégirls lost their main source of Taming and the Judge decided that HE should help out."

Blinking her eyes once, twice, Officer Jolie had to ask, "You mean..."

Nodding her head, the OfficerJenny with the data pad replied, "He was put onto 'Community Servicing' for 168 hours... one full week time. He had to act as Tamer for ALL Civil Service pokégirls in the area. Dalmatians in the Fire Department, NurseJoys in the PokéCenter..." she grinned widely. "OfficerJennys at the Police Station..."

Catching on Ranma asked, "Meaning... I could do that stuff... to save Asrial?" If it was restricted to only one area, it would certainly be a lot more bearable than having to go cross-League for such. A short Time Taming pokégirls not his in one sitting was better than over the course of maybe MONTHS at best. He did have his own Harem he needed to protect, not even mentioning he needed to help Asrial find her friends!

Nodding her head, Officer Mariah answered, "The judge might rule that your Salusian be included since her crime is severe but yes. You or both of you CAN take this plea out. You also have to keep in mind," the police pokégirl told him seriously, "that this precedent was set during the time of Mao's Revolution... when punishments for pokégirl crimes were far more severe. And yet it was still ONLY the Tamer that had to give anything to the community."

"But still, it is invoke-able? Right?" Ranma asked again.

"No law says it isn't unusable but in the end..." the OfficerJenny took a deep breath. "It's all left up to the judge," Mariah admitted.

Sighing, Ranma nodded his head in acceptance. "Better than nothing, I guess..." he looked up at the trio of OfficerJennys. "Say, can I see Asrial now?"

"Oh sure," Officer Jolie said. "In fact, I'll bring you to her." She wanted him to have someone he could trust so he could lean on her when he met Gertrude. That OfficerJenny could traumatize a Widow!

His body rocking with each jolt from the Class-D Scootie Jr. Truck Camper, Jeremy's eye twitched in dismay. It would turn out the suspension was shot on the damned vehicle. "I swear to the Thousand Gods, Assrial... I'm going to kill him if we come back alive..." he told his Normal/Poison-type pokégirl in all seriousness. Bad enough they had to catch a boat to get to One Island but... they couldn't just take the port to the south of them, NO! That would be too easy! Douchsiabag Port was closed due to a Limbec Pirate Battle not too far away and was due to be closed until further notice! So that meant they had to go to the nearest sea-port: Port Magentit...

AND _THAT_ WAS A GODS DAMNED TWO-WEEK TRIP! It was crossing through three damned Routes and was noted as the longest trek one could go in the League without seeing civilization!

Yep... he and Assrial were going to be stuck in this shot-to-hell, piece-of-shit lightly-armored vehicle... one that would get to rockin' despite no Taming going on!

However, it was Jeremy's pokégirl that was more outspoken about her annoyance due to this trip. "Gonna kill'im, gonna kill'im, GONNA KILL THAT PROFESSOR!" She ranted as the RV shook her every-which-way as she sat in the front passenger's seat.

"Here, here," the lab assistant said in full agreement as he patted Assrial's shoulder.

Although it didn't help much, her Tamer's touch still managed to mildly ebb some of her anger. Sighing, she gently leaned into his touch. "...This sucks..." she grumbled in annoyance.

Sighing, all Jeremy could do was nod his head in agreement with his Skunkette. "I know. I'm rather tempted to hit a mechanic's shop on the way over..."

Turing her head to look at her master, the Normal/Poison-type pokégirl asked, "Did he give you his Standard League Credit Card to pay for gas and other expenses for this trip?"

Blinking his eyes for a moment, Jeremy replied, "I can't remember. Assrial, check my wallet. If it's not there we're going to call him and tell him to either forward my account some mad cash or we're just going dump this thing in a sewer and it'll be his ass." The lab assistant certainly wouldn't mind whatever happened as long as there was at least twenty miles between him and the danger.

Taking her Tamer's PokéDex, the Skunkette with long blonde hair flipped the lid and held it to her Tamer. "Press here, Master."

Reaching over with his right hand, Jeremy had to balance himself, the rocking of the vehicle making it difficult for him to make proper contact. It took a bit of doing but he finally pressed his thumb to the identity scan.

Nothing happened.

"What?" The goateed brunette asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Assrial, is the power switch flipped on?"

Taking the Dex away, the Skunkette looked it over for the switch's place. "Let me check," the blonde pokégirl replied. She flipped a switch on the side. "Okay, Master! Now press it!"

The male of the Feeble line reached out, making contact once more with his thumb on the identity scan. Still, nothing happened. "Assrial, open my PokéDex. Maybe the battery came loose."

Nodding her head, the Skunkette did as her master told her. Opening the small lid piece of plastic frame, she blinked her bright blue eyes in surprise. "Master Jeremy?"

His eyes still on the road again, the former Tamer asked, "Yes?"

Not sure how she should tell him, the skunk-like pokégirl decided a direct approach would be best. "It's empty."

Jeremy slammed his feet on the breaks, causing the vehicle to skid forward about six feet before coming to an abrupt stop. Putting the Truck Camper into its Parking Brake, he turned to his Alpha Pokégirl. "WHAT!?" He cried out in disbelief.

"Well..." Assrial continued. "Maybe not completely empty." She took out a slip of paper that had been rolled up and stuffed in it. "It looks like someone left you a note."

Taking the paper and opening it, Jeremy twitched as he saw it was Professor Steamhead's stationary and recognized the hand-writing of said person as well. "Dear Jeremy," he read aloud. "I owe you one PokéDex Battery. Signed, Professor Johan Steamhead." He crumpled the note in his hand, the normally calm man twitching. "THOUSAND GODS DAMN IT!" He roared as he slammed a fist on the dashboard. "Assrial break out the map, they have Dex batteries at fuel stations. I got enough SLC in hand cash to buy another battery and then we can check."

"Aye aye," Jeremy's Alpha Pokégirl replied as she opened the dashboard compartment, breaking out the map, (since the GPS on the vehicle was faulty) and checked their marked route. "Okay... if I'm reading this correctly, the closest one should be up the road."

That response made the lab assistant blink his eyes in shock. "...Really?" Jeremy asked, sounding pleasantly surprised. "I thought there wouldn't be any signs of human civilization out here until we got to Port Magentit."

"Apparently there is," the Skunkette replied. She moved the map onto the dashboard so he could look at it and keep his eyes on the road. "See? They have an RV Park listed here; you just have to go into Deliverance Woods."

There was a very long pause of silence between the two before the retired Tamer finally broke it. "...Oh fuck..." Jeremy whispered as he twitched rather violently. "...Deliverance Woods?" He asked, the man's voice filled with dread.

Realizing just WHERE they were, Assrial blinked her eyes as she re-checked the map. "You know, if we go off route here," She pointed to the map as she tried to mark out a travel path. "We can bypass the area entirely. Sure, it adds an hour to the drive but-"

"HOURDETOUROVERSURPRISEBUTTSEXISGOOD!" Jeremy agreed hastily before Assrial could even finish. His hand switched back to Drive before he slammed his foot on the gas pedal, tires screeching before the Class-D Scootie Jr. Truck Camper took off like a scared Chocoboob.

Being thrown into the backrest of the passenger's seat from the sudden force and inertia, the Skunkette tried to warn him, "But we'll still be on the outskirts so be careful!"

His eyes on the land before them, the lab assistant nodded his head. "Outskirts I can deal... I mean... the outskirts can't be as bad, right?" He asked in all seriousness. Sure, this meant they were more likely to be attacked by a Feral pokégirl but he had full confidence in Assrial's battle capabilities. They'd likely come across Bug or Plant-type pokégirls out here and Assrial knew both Flamethrower and Back Burner techniques! As it stood, he was more worried about... _those_ from the Woods.

Nodding her head in understanding, Assrial braced herself and grunted as they turned off the Route proper and into the wooded area to the North but not going directly into the woods. Damn Truck Camper was not up to stuff. "Look at it this way Master," she told him in seriousness. "As long as we're still close to Deliverance Woods, we shouldn't have to worry about Pokégirl Thieves. Now you on the other hand..." she giggled as he twitched.

His eyes on the road, the brunette with a goatee continued to drive. "Not funny," he told his pokégirl in all seriousness, twitching at the mere thought of the kinds of inbred hicks that lived out there and not just from the rocking of the Truck Camper's crappy suspension.

Assrial couldn't help but feel ashamed at getting a small chuckle at her master's expense. "I'm sorry, Master," the pokégirl apologized.

Although he was quiet for a long moment, Jeremy finally told her, "After my pal Phrank went through those woods he was never the same." The man still had night terrors that woke him from a sound sleep.

A sweat-drop rolling down the side of her head, the Skunkette had to tell him, "Well, Master... In all honesty Phrank wasn't... well... 'capable'."

"Maybe so but still... even well-to-do Tamers avoid those woods," Jeremy shuddered as he continued driving. That place was the sort that shouldn't have existed. The only reason it hadn't been nuked off the face of the earth was that they were rather Anti-Pokégirl... and this WAS an Anti-Pokégirl sort of League. "No, instead they like men and the occasional Tomboys to keep their numbers up," he grumbled under his breath, his vision occasionally drifting to the woods not far from them. He shuddered. Poor Phrank had some horror stories. Even the Tomboy in his harem came back with nightmares and a sore... well everything but mostly her ass.

However, any thoughts of Phrank were suddenly in the back of his mind as he was jarred into the present; the front right tire blowing out. "WHAT THE HELL!?" He roared as he fought with the steering wheel, trying to keep the Truck Camper from rolling over. With Assrial reaching over and grabbing the wheel to help him, they both kept the vehicle stable and stopped without incident.

Leaning back into her seat, the Skunkette let off a deep breath. "...Oh, this is not happening..." Assrial grumbled in annoyance.

Raising his head from the steering wheel, Jeremy growled, "If that bastard didn't pack a spare tire-"

"I saw it with the jack," the Normal/Poison-type pokégirl spoke up quickly, hoping to ease her Tamer's worries. "Thankfully he didn't take them," Assrial said, attempting to climb out of her seat. "Let's get it changed ASAP before it gets dar-" she yelped as suddenly there was another blow-out; the front-left tire exploding, followed by both rear tires at the time.

Twitching considerably, Jeremy asked his Skunkette, "Please... PLEASE say we have FOUR spare tires..."

Looking into the back, pokégirl replied, "Uuuh..." she took a minute to further check. "There are three spares... and one midget spare meant for his town-car... it can fit but we'll have some serious bumps along the way."

"AAAAAARRRGGHHH!" Jeremy roared, repeatedly hitting his head on the steering-wheel. Why? Why was this happening to him? WHY!? He paid his taxes, he put up with the Professor's bullshit, he listened to how his mother was just **so** proud of Ricky, how Ricky went on to be a really great Pokégirl Tamer while he gave up well into his third year and went to become a Researcher's Assistant. Didn't he deserve to catch a break!?

His head coming to rest on the steering-wheel, the lab assistant felt his lot in life was hopeless. Yet before Jeremy could just give up, he felt a pair of arms around him and a pair of lips gently touch his cheek

"It'll be okay, Master," Assrial told him. "I know it sucks Jeremy, I know... it just sucks balls."

Smiling, Jeremy leaned his head against his pokégirl. Although he had real worries at the moment, he couldn't help but comment, "I rather like it when you're sucking mine."

The Skunkette grinned widely. "Later. We better change these tires first but afterwards, I'm all yours... as always," she assured him.

"Awww... ain't dat jess preciooouuusss?" Came a sound of broken, (if not outright beaten and raped) English from outside of the Truck Camper.

"Yeah... foolish sonnuvagun thinks dat pokégirls are where romance is at," came another male voice.

Turning his head, Jeremy's eyes widened. There, coming from the woods were two men, both dressed in overalls, thick trench-coats, boots, Yokel hats, and carrying Double-Barreled Elemental Shotguns. "Oooooh shiiiiiiiit..." he whimpered as the two hicks continued to make their way towards them, both men with big grins on their faces; each missing a number of teeth... possibly the same but it was less prominent on the mouth of the one with the long, grizzled beard.

At the sounds of the voices, Assrial's fur stood up. She stared at the two oncoming forest dwellers as she held tightly onto Jeremy. If these guys gave them trouble she could turn and pull off a quick attack... hopefully they weren't lightning quick-shots.

"Well, well, lookit here Otis..." the one with a beard said as he turned to his brother/cousin/third-cousin-twice-removed. "We gots us a City Slicker..."

Chuckling, Otis showed off more of his teeth... or rather less as it seemed he only had about five in his whole damn head. "He sure has a purty mouth, Beauford."

Eyes going wide, Jeremy practically jumped from his seat and into Assrial's lap... not that she could blame him, mind you. "We just want to fix our camper and be on our way," Jeremy told him, trying not to let any fear creep into his voice.

"Well shucks!" The individual more beard than man replied. "That's jess too bad. We likes compinee."

Nodding his head, Otis licked his lips. "Yeah! Specially when they gots a purty mouth!"

The bearded Beauford grinned and added, "And likely a tight ass."

Otis guffawed as Jeremy's eyes widened in sheer horror. Turning to his relative of some level, he asked, "Hey, we gonna make him squeal like a Giltlectric?"

Nodding his head, the latter, fatter of the two Deliverance Woods residents replied, "I'm sure thinking' we should..."

Her eyes narrowing angrily, the pokégirl's protective instincts kicked into overdrive. Moving her master off of her lap, she told them, "And that's where I say-BACK BURNER!" Jumping up in the front cabin, she swerved around her Tamer, ass aimed at the two male hicks.

"OH NO!" Otis squealed, arms rising protectively. "FEMALE ASS!"

"Quick!" Beauford shouted as he turned around quickly and started running. "We gotta git before we start thinkin' thoughts of straight people!"

Turning about and running after his brother/cousin/whatever, the nearly toothless Deliverance Resident shouted, "I ain't ready fer a real womin!"

Seeing the two run like a couple of unattached pokégirls on Sadie Pokén's Day, Asrial smirked, feeling confident in her superiority. "Oh hohohohoooo!" She laughed as she undid the button and zipper her jean shorts, letting them fall down her legs. Reaching past her tail with her right hand to smack her bare ass, she taunted, "What's a matter, fellas? MY ASS NOT GOOD ENOUGH!?"

Seeing as the Deliverance doofuses were on the run, Jeremy roared the command, "Spray 'em, Assrial!" He was going to make those jerks regret coming after him!

"Oh, I got one for them, all right!" Assrial laughed with devilish glee as she let one rip... quite literally. Her laughter only continued as both men squealed much like their favorite porcine pokégirls as they evaded blasts of fire; both hicks disappearing into the woods and hopefully for good.

Finally, once they disappeared, the Skunkette relaxed. "HA! Score one for me!" Assrial shouted as she bent over and pull her shorts and panties up her legs, fiddling with her clothing to get it back on properly.

Jeremy practically glomped his pokégirl. Hugging her tightly, he kissed her repeatedly all over her face. "Assrialyou'rethebestyou'rethebestyou'rethebest!" Was his unintelligible mantra as he praised the Thousand Gods for giving him Assrial.

Closing her eyes, the Skunkette smiled, basking in her master's praise. "Mmmm... ooh... Jeremy... so thankful..." she cooed happily, kissing back. Holding a lip-lock with her Tamer for a moment, she broke it as she had to tell him, "Of course I'd protect my beloved... but as much as I'd like a Taming in thanks... we better fix the camper before they get reinforcements."

"Actually," yet ANOTHER male voice spoke up. "You won't have to worry about reinforcements. We'll get you out of here before they come back with more of their 'Boy Band' tactics..."

Both Tamer and pokégirl turned their heads. They cursed as they saw men in black and red around the vehicle. "FUCK!" Both cursed in perfect sync.

"Oh yeah, 'fuck'!" A man in a Team Rocket uniform smiled at them. Behind him were several other members and their pokégirls, various sorts but all common-types; Zubutts being most prominent. The Hound next to the Team Rocket Grunt that was up against open driver's door growled. "Now if you two would be so kind... get out. We're stripping this thing of everything worthwhile."

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde Skunkette stared at him. "Everything of worth, huh?" Well, it looked like they'd only be there for two minutes or so then.

Another Team Rocket came up near his leader, aiming an Elemental Pump-Action Shotgun at him. "And if there's enough to cover costs... we won't take it out of your asses."

Chuckling darkly, the lead Grunt told them, "Better do as my colleague says... he's packing some Heavy Water Shells... I doubt she'll be able to make even the tiniest spark of flame once she's soaked." His grin showed numerous teeth. "And that's if the water pressure doesn't break any bones..."

Eyes narrowing in anger, Assrial crossed her arms over her chest. She had dealt with Rockets when she and Jeremy were still on the road of his Taming Journey. "Feh! No matter how much time passes, you guys are all still the same sort pussies who have to leech off of others to make a living."

"Assrial!" Jeremy hissed at his pokégirl. Was she trying to get them killed!?

Turning her head to look at her master, the blonde Skunkette demanded to know, "Why should we bow down!?" She shook her head and snorted in disgust before turning back to the lead Rocket Grunt. "You know what? You can _HAVE_ the fucking thing! Just give us a lift to the nearest gas station with OUR belongings! This camper isn't ours and I really don't give a **flying fuck** as to _WHAT_ you do with it!"

Chuckling darkly at the pokégirl's antics, the Team Rocket Grunt had to ask, "What makes you believe you can negotiate?"

Looking into his eyes, Assrial gave him a dark smile. "Oh, you can soak me to dampen my attacks but there's something we have." She reached behind her Tamer's seat and produced a PokéBall with a lid that was purple with two pink spots and a white 'M' on the lens.

Recognizing the item his Skunkette held, Jeremy's eyes widened in horror, even more so than when the Deliverance Woods dwellers had been propositioning him. "ASSRIAL!" The man screamed. "DON'T OPEN IT!"

Holding out the PokéBall that contained the abomination to science and all life, the blonde skunk-girl told the gathered Rockets, "My Tamer is rarely ever this freaked. So please understand that whatever this is... it's nasty. Plus, there's another reason we're small fry for you bozos."

Before the leader could ask trumpet music began to play an ancient rally call dubbed 'Revelry'. "The hell was that?" The Team Rocket Grunt asked. Looking around, his attention was soon back on what the Skunkette was holding. He just suddenly snatched it from her, surprising the Skunk-type. "What's in this PokéBall?" The Team Grunt asked as he held the sphere... yet unlike most Balls, taking notice of the 'M' atop the lens. "Looks like a..."

"Master Ball..." Jeremy replied for the Rocket Leader as he started to move behind Assrial. "It's the only thing powerful enough to contain the damned thing within it right now." He shuddered. "By the thousand gods, it's a monster, a true pox upon humanity!"

With the Grunt's attention on her master, Assrial quickly swipe the Master Ball back from him. She had to admit; she must have been getting rusty if a Rocket could take it that quickly from her. "That's right. It's holding something VERY nasty in it! So if you don't want us to let this loose upon you all, we'll just-"

One of the Grunts interrupted her as he shouted, "Hey boss what's with the thousand gods-damned music? Where's it coming from!?" It was getting louder as timed pass.

"Probably the Forest," The leader of the faction of Team Rocket Grunts replied. "You know those Deliverance Hicks and their music..."

Nodding his head, a fellow Grunt replied, "Yeah... but that's usually dueling Banjos! These definitely aren't banjos!"

Getting a really bad feeling crawling down his spine, Jeremy volunteered some information. "If my memory is correct, what's playing is old time battle cry music."

Raising an eyebrow, the Grunt in charge of the small squadron of Rocket members asked, "What do you mean by battle cr-"

"CHAAAAAAAARGE!" The sounds of dozens of Deliverance voices filled the air. The ground shook as several rush from the woods in drove like a stampede. "ASS AHOY!" "PURTY MOUTHS!" "GIVE 'EM NO QUARTER, BOYZ!" "MAKE 'EM SQUEAL LIKE GILTLECTRICS!"

"SON OF A BITCH!" The Rockets, Jeremy and Assrial screamed as they were suddenly swept up in a wave of inbred atrocity.

Nabiki sighed, the pressure on her head that had been building into a migraine, slowly fading away after the tests were collected. _God, I need a drink…_

Granted, she only imbibed occasionally back in their own world, usually on a few dates or if she had a particularly good week. Nabiki never became drunk to the point of what most people would define as intoxication. Doing so left her vulnerable, open to attack.

Besides, seeing the stupid things her father and Uncle Genma would do under the influence, offered enough of an example—hundreds of examples in truth—about the dangers of over-indulging.

However, she would trade all of that for a hangover tomorrow and a memory-wipe of today.

The test hadn't been that bad. She knew most of the answers and guessed half the others. It probably wouldn't be a perfect score—she'd rather not be known for that, thank you—but it would be good enough to pass. Of course, that meant she'd have to decide on a pokégirl to pick as a starter. The good news was that the image of taking several girls with Ranma either watching or helping did wonders for her headache.

 _Down girl; don't start on that train of thought quite yet. I'm still a little sore from everything we did yesterday. I'm not quite ready yet for another ride at the moment._

 _Not that there won't be more, I just need another day to recover. Kami-sama, this world either turned me into a pervert or gave me a reason to be. Then again, it could just be because it is with Ranma._ She just hoped she didn't have to pick up a new pokégirl that moment. Even if it was just female-on-female sex—yet another activity she at some point wanted to explore with Ranma when he was ready—she just didn't think her sensitive nether region could handle something like that for a while.

"Nabiki?"

She hissed as she felt a sudden surge from her dying headache, as it seemed to start struggling. Turning slowly towards half the reason she had the migraine—the other half that claimed to owe Ranma several favors had already left with the test sheets—she gave her sister a hooded glare. "Yes?"

"Why are all these boys staring at me?" Akane grumbled, looking at the few males in the room that were eyeing the Tendo sisters as if they were fresh meat.

"We're human females, Akane," Nabiki murmured, keeping her voice down. "At least we are as human as they expect us to be. Remember what I told you about female rights in this world?"

Seeing her sister's nod, she continued. "Add that up, and you get little boys like this, boys who think with only their dicks.

"Last night, we actually had someone attack Ranma is his girl form because they thought she was a pokégirl and wanted to have her to themselves.

"These boys are worse than the Hentai Horde. They won't take no for an answer and think they had already won you over."

"So why haven't they come over here to bother us?" Akane asked weakly, wondering if she was well enough to beat them up.

Nabiki chuckled as she pointed to the broken proctor's desk. "Because she told us all to stay in our seats while she was gone or not only would we fail, she'd break them apart so badly, they'd never be a Tamer—or a man—again."

"Oh…" murmured Akane, looking over at the desk.

"Weren't you paying attention?"

"Well, when she took up the test, I really wasn't feeling too well," Akane finished with embarrassment. "I mean, sure I studied and all. But some of those questions…"

"Like I said, Akane; this isn't Nerima," Nabiki finished, as Tsunade returned with two Nurse Joys, each of which was carrying a box.

The smaller of the two boxes was set on a side table near the entrance. The box was revealed to be holding new PokéDexes as some were set out for display and quick access.

The other was held back, but whatever it contained had to be important in some manner, judging by the smile on the Joy's face. Somehow, Nabiki seriously doubted it could be too good.

Nothing ever could when you had _Naruto_ analogs about.

"Okay then, listen up!" Tsunade yelled capturing the attention of the males in the room once more, as well as the Tendo sisters. "I should congratulate you all in proving me wrong; over half of you actually passed with higher than a fifty percent."

The males minus Naruto all started celebrating, assuming no matter what, they were the fifty percent.

Naruto was already praying, muttering 'Please be me!' repeatedly; obviously doubting his own chances at the moment.

"Just so you little twerps who failed now will know better in the future—not that I expect your brains to retain anything from this exam but how the light reflected off my breasts—is that you automatically get forty five percent if you fill out your name properly."

The girls blinked at that. There had been rumors in their own world that such was the case for some college exams. Nevertheless, it was true here.

Moreover, it counted for nearly half of their exam?! That meant if you could literally spell your name correctly, you were judged ready to be a Tamer.

AND PEOPLE STILL FAILED!

"Mr. Mallory," continued Tsunade, looking at one particular boy.

"Uh, yeah?" he asked, flashing his best smile.

"Spell your last name."

"Okay," he said. "M-A-L-L-O-R-Y."

"And your first."

"X-I-A-N."

Akane blinked. "His first name is 'Xian'?"

He turned, glaring at her. "My name is Christian," he spat.

"That is not how you spell your name," growled Tsunade.

"It is too!" he said. "My daddy said so cause he named me after that pre-Sukebe holiday, Christmas."

Nabiki's head hit the desk … hard. "I can't believe this."

"Actually," said Kasumi with a smile, "the actual holiday is spelled 'C-H-R-I-S-T-M-A-S' normally. The part 'C-H-R-I-S-T' was replaced with an 'X' so to be politically correct."

"… What?" he asked.

"Your name is properly spelled 'C-H-R-I-S-T-I-A-N'." With that, Kasumi smiled and turned away from the stunned boy, focusing once more on the front of the classroom as her mind went trying to decide what to name her new Milktit.

"… Man, my daddy's gonna be pissed," Christian said. But whether he was referring to his misspelled name or that he failed the test was left unsaid.

"Even if you had spelled it right, you still didn't pass," sighed Tsunade. "And for future reference, writing down that you would 'so motorboat' me on the test as well as spelling out several different words from breasts will not help you pass."

"… Really? But I thought that was what that comment box at the end was for."

"Man, sis, you weren't kidding," muttered Akane as she stared at the boy. All hormones and no intellect: it was the Hentai Horde Mk. II.

Now with less brain matter!

"Mallory, Hardman, Boone, Rhodes, Walcutt, Sanders, McDonald, Conner, Paddington, and Marsh: you failed, exit to the door in the back of the classroom!" she yelled, daring the males to dispute her demand. "You can pick up your tests at the front desk and may I suggest next time that you actually study and not spend the time doodling and whacking off!"

"YES!" cried Naruto, standing up. "I DIDN'T FAIL! WOO-HOO! I'M A TAMER!"

"Uzumaki, sit down NOW!" she yelled. It was enough to not only make the blond analog fly back into his seat, but also send the failed boys running for the exit.

One even jumped out of the window. "Every damned time," she muttered. But at least this time the window had been open. Little perverts were always grabby when she was forced to help heal their wounds.

"Now then, before we hand out a PokéDex to each of you, we have … a very rare honor today," she said, emotion disappearing from her voice. "We have one person among the rest of you who not only scored above a ninety percent," she spat, "but a perfect score.

"And no, Uzumaki!" she yelled, silencing the boy before he could stand up again, "it wasn't you."

"What?" said blond asked. "You sure?"

"Yes."

"Really sure?"

"I can fail you right now, you know."

"Sorry!" he squeaked.

"Now then, it is my … honor," she said, her tone reflection exactly what she thought of the honor, "to present the first winner of the Indigo League's Pokégirl Instructor's Most Promising Award in the last fifteen years it has existed." In truth, this winner was the only one to have ever won it.

"The winner is," she said, as the excited Nurse Joy handed her the envelop on top of the box she carried, "is … Kasumi … Tendo," she finished, eyes wide in shock.

"Kasumi!" shouted the two younger sisters.

Said girl just kept smiling.

Nabiki released a deep breath. "I guess all that studying really paid off for you, sis."

"Oh yes, it helped a lot," the eldest Tendo admitted. "But what helped just as much was reading the name of the corporation that made the test up."

"How did that help?" asked Akane.

"There were made by the Viridick Test Preparations Center," Kasumi replied. "And since Viridick is greatly known for their anti-pokégirl tendencies, if I was ever confused about the proper answer, I simply chose the answer that sounded like it would be the most demeaning for a pokégirl to have to go through."

Tsunade blinked. While part of her was very glad that whoever did have a perfect on the exam **wasn't** a monster towards pokégirls, she was worried about how Kasumi had achieved a perfect score.

She had used deductive reasoning based on the knowledge of where the test was prepared. She had used her brains.

Heading towards the window, she looked about. "Doesn't look like hell froze over," she murmured, still in shock.

"I know I failed," said the boy who had jumped out earlier, looking up at her chest from the ground, "so I can I see your tits now?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" she bellowed, sending said boy crawling away rapidly, a faint trace of the odor of urine in the air.

Naruto gulped, wondering if now was the best time to mention how the Pervy-Sage had mentioned that he was going to get Tsunade to take a 'hand' in some of Naruto's training.

His ramen-obsessed brain cells reminded him such an act would probably hurt at the moment, so he stayed quiet.

"Here you go, Ms. Tendo," said the happy Nurse Joy, handing the girl the large box.

As Kasumi opened it, Nabiki rubbed her forehead as it all made sense to her now.

Pokégirl Instructor's Most Promising.

P.I.M.P.

She groaned lightly as Kasumi pulled out the dark shaded items and put them on before finally removing a wooden cane with an oversized and gaudy gem on the top.

"Oh, this feels so nice," said Kasumi with a smile, smoothing out her jacket before making sure her medallion was hanging properly.

"… Nabiki?"

"Don't say it, Akane. Just … don't."

"Um, excuse me."

Blinking, the Tendo girls turned to the front of the classroom, where a very familiar elf was standing.

"Who are you?" asked Tsunade.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Cassandra; I belong to my master, Ranma Saotome," she said with a soft smile, before turning to face the Tendo girls. "There was an incident with the garage."

Nabiki sighed. "Did that asshole Pete burn it down for the insurance money?" she asked, already hoping the girls had snuck the RV out of there without any trouble.

"No, it was attacked by Team Rocket," said Cassandra. "Alpha Asrial defended the van and property, but she was arrested for Breaking and Entering and several other charges. Master Ranma sent me to inform and retrieve you if the test was finished."

"What?" yelled Nabiki, standing up rapidly.

Tsunade watched the girls go, moving their names to the front of the list hadn't been necessary—she had wanted them to go first and receive their PokéDexes anyway so they wouldn't have to worry about all the males waiting for them outside and hitting on them.

Saotome was in trouble. That alone wasn't anything new; trouble and Ranma seemed to always be linked.

But it was trouble that could interfere with her own plans at the moment. She did owe the Tamer some heavy favors—especially after he helped her out of some gambling debts. Granted, that help had been in his helping her escape and accidentally uncovering someone who had been planning to kill the owner of her debts while at the same time had been embezzling from the man.

Hell, at least that was four million slcs in debt she didn't have to worry about anymore.

And he owed her some debts as well. Needless to say, repairing **that** after a bad episode with a spider-type was worth many favors.

But she had her plans for cashing in some of her favors.

The good thing was that she could still do it. It simply took a little action on the part of one of the greatest medical practitioners on this planet to find what the presiding judge 'needed' and hope she could fulfill it.

There were just some things she would never do, thank you. She did have some pride, despite what that video showed after she had a few fifths of G-Spot Rum.

Sighing, she stood up and made her way to the door, planning to head to the judicial offices of Pewtit. "Given a town this size, how many possible judges could there be?" she asked no one in particular.

"Forty-seven," answered one of the Nurse Joys. "But most of them are retired and there's a fishing derby a few hours outside of town, so there might not be so many now."

Tsunade blinked. "And how do you know that?"

"Because inevitably they'll all get drunk enough, hop into the water believing they can catch the fish with their bare hands, piss off a poison/water-type in the lake, and be brought back here to be cured … again," sighed the Joy.

Tsunade opened her mouth to respond, but closed it with an audible click. Nope, she absolutely did not want to deal with that. "So do you know which judge Saotome's issue might be brought before?"

"This totally sucks," cried Asrial, sitting in her seat in the courtroom, chains on her hands and feet, her prison jump suit she had expected instead replaced with a neon orange string bikini.

And she knew how bad this could get; Alice had yet to flirt or grope her. That couldn't be a good sign.

"I can't believe this!" growled Akane. "I mean, what did they expect you to do: just roll over and let them do whatever they wanted?"

"Pokégirls aren't exactly seen as 'people', Mistress," said Cyan. "Hell, most of us have more rights as pets than we do in the field. They would have been happy if we'd just been killed."

"The only reason Alpha Asrial isn't being 're-educated' right now is because the only people dead were belonging to Team Rocket," sighed Alice. "Even if Master takes all the blame himself for us being there, our Alpha will still be punished for allowing it."

"Wait," said Akane, "you don't listen to your Master, you get punished, even if the command was illegal. You do listen to him and do something illegal, you still get punished."

"What can I say?" shrugged the Shadowcat. "The system is completely contradictory and half-fucked at the best of times."

"Did you at least get us a lawyer?" asked Asrial, barely holding in her tears after this morning's issues. At least her tongue didn't hurt anymore.

Of course, that didn't make up for the fact her ass was plastered all over the police station now or that she'd been stuck with that bipolar Jenny and her masochistic partner.

"We would be so lucky," snorted Cyan.

Cassandra nodded, hating the fact that instead of riding high on endorphins, she was stuck dealing with yet another example of why politicians needed an IQ Test before being allowed to work. "There is hardly a lawyer that will take a case defending a pokégirl, especially if they don't get to fuck her after the case, win or lose."

"Well that isn't nice," said Kasumi. "Am I going to have to choke a bitch?"

The others slowly turned, looking at the eldest Tendo. "Um … Kasumi?" asked Ranma.

"Yes, Ranma-kun?"

"Did you just threaten to choke someone?"

"Oh, yes," said Kasumi, smiling. "It was one of the phrases in the book I receive for my perfect score, which informed me of what phrases I was allowed to legally and encouraged to say."

Ranma slowly took the offered book, opening it up to a random page. "The proper technique to using the dreaded pimp-slap maneuver is to strike with the back of the hand, thus reducing force upon the knuckles and fingers," he said.

Nabiki began to rub her temples again. Screw it, she was getting sex tonight. She needed the endorphins, damn it! Screw how much her private areas hurt at the moment, she needed the fix, damn it!

Ranma handed the book back to Kasumi before pulling Asrial into a hug. "It'll be okay, Asrial. We won't let them do anything to you, even if we gotta run."

"*sniff* Really?" she asked, looking at him with tears in her eyes. Damn it, with everything that had happened to her in this world, the boy—no, man—before her was the one ray of light and hope that kept her going, kept her grounded and sane.

Ranma nodded quickly.

"Ignoring the issues that would raise," sighed Nabiki, hating to burst Asrial's bubble, "we shouldn't plan any jail breaks with a cop in the same room."

Blinking, Ranma and Asrial turned, spotting an Officer Jenny at the other end of the courtroom waving at them.

"If you do it, take me with you, oh Taming God!" she exclaimed.

Akane just stared. Part of her wanted to smack Ranma for what had to be an obvious act of perversion.

Part of her wondered why others knew how good Ranma was at taming. _Probably that loudmouth Jenny he had to 'help'…_ For the moment, her mind refused to believe that Ranma himself would brag about it.

Of course, that part could also be thinking that since he never bragged about fucking Shampoo or Ukyo, maybe he wouldn't do that here as well.

A part of her was scared, wondering what they might do to her, given what they were doing to Asrial. After all, she had repaired their own property and stopped a group of terrorists. _Man, I really better not smack Ranma for this until we're_ _ **far**_ _from these insane people!_

And a finally small part of her was wondering what Ranma had done to earn such a following. But since she'd never admit that part, she just bowed her head and blushed.

"Well, there goes that plan," mumbled Cyan.

"I don't care what happens," growled Ranma, chi coalescing around his free hand as to others, his pupils slowly shrank into slits like a cat's eye, "I don't care if they take everything out on me, I ain't letting them do no more to ya," he said with utmost confidence and certainty.

Asrial held him tighter, knowing what that meant. She knew what they'd likely do to her—or try to do, since she couldn't be put into a pokéball unless it was illegally modified and thus would blow their whole cover story. But she knew how much these people desired human girls to pokégirls, the best example would be what had happened to Master Ranma the last evening while he—then she—was returning with Nabiki. Who knew what these people would do to Ranma.

Hell, who knew what they would do to a human woman who broke the law.

And Ranma was willing to undergo that, just to save her, even if he had to suffer as a girl in her place.

"Can't we at least get Jolie to help us?" asked Nabiki, fighting to not lick her lips as the Jenny's name brought back the memories of her taste. "She's got to know the ins and outs of the laws better than anyone?"

"She's got some duty the other Jennys aren't allowed to discuss," sighed Cyan. Really, what could be more important than helping them out?

"Damn it, Gertrude!" yelled Jolie, tackling the other Jenny, "take your damn pills!"

"Nein!" cried the bipolar pokégirl, as she tried to crawl away. "Harold! Stop swinging their like a potted planet and assist me!"

"I'm trying, Mistress!" yelled the masochistic male, as he tried lamely to free himself from his hanging bondage. But given that he hated to be freed, his efforts would always be in vain.

"Damn it!" yelled Jolie. "Forget the oral pills! Give me the anal ones! I'm tired of dealing with this bitch!

"And make a note she is to never get near the males ever again!"

"Well," said Kasumi, "technically we could make a case that since Pete owed us a sum of money greater than his current possessions, as well as the fact that the male police officers failed to secure the area and our stuff, we could go with the logic we wished to secure our belongings as well as any possible collateral Pete could have taken from him to reimburse us."

The others stared at her, blinking.

"Well … that could work," said Cyan. "Incompetence of the local police is a reason a lot of the Rocket grunts and wannabes get off. Why not use it for us?"

"Because the law is always harder on the good guys, namely us," sighed Alice. "Besides, that won't take care of the issues with the Tech."

"Oh, but I spoke to a nice man in the council before we entered here," said Kasumi. "He seemed most happy to assist us."

Needless to say, Kasumi had no idea that said man had also gained a copy of her DVD experience with Ranma, Asrial, and Kiiro.

"So … anything you two know of that can ensure we both get community service?" asked Ranma. Of the punishments the Jennys had listed to him, that seemed like the least likely to cause Asrial any harm.

And lesbian sex couldn't be too bad, right?

Okay, he had no idea if any pokégirl might take advantage of his girl side, but it couldn't be too bad. At least he wouldn't have to worry about 'Little Ranma-kun' falling off.

"What do you know that could help you?" asked Alice.

"Well," he said, before explain the precedent that the Officer Jenny named Mariah had explained to him.

Akane once again fought down the urge to wallop Ranma with something heavy. He was working on ways to save the alien girl's life, not get laid—despite what that paranoid voice in her head demanded. She had promised Nabiki, after all.

And unlike Kasumi, if you broke a promise to Nabiki, she would make **certain** you paid for it.

"So do we even know who is the judge for our case?" asked the youngest Tendo.

"Not familiar with him, but you won't like the name," offered Alice.

"Why?" asked Asrial.

"Because I heard one of the G-Poindexters out front who clerk here. They said he was called 'the hanging judge'," she finished, eyes narrowed.

"… So, Master; how are we escaping again?" the Salusian of Imperial Birth asked, turning to face the lone male of the group.

Judge William "Willy" B. Danglin, A.K.A The Hanging Judge, sat in his chambers, reading over the briefs his clerk, Janice, had handed him.

Unlike an actual trial or even a jury trial, all he was required to do was give judgment over the group brought before him. He would read the police report, read over the suggested course of action offered by the officers in charge of the investigation, the prosecutor's brief, and then a tentative defense offering. If he wanted to, he could go into the courtroom and as long as his actions fell within the legally allowed paths before him, he could ignore part or all of it, refuse to allow the defendants to even offer more explanations, and rule.

Needless to say, one did not become known as a Hanging Judge by giving minimum sentences.

"Seems simple enough," he murmured, flipping throw several sheets of paper. "Skunk girl did a lot of illegal shit. Male police officers failed in their duties…" He liked when the last occurred. Sure, he enjoyed the looks on the faces of the defendants when he came down upon them like a Snorlass at an All-You-Can-Eat Buffet, but it was nothing compared to the fear and destruction he could bring down on officers of the Law who failed to do their duties—and despite what many thought, it most **certainly** was not to please Officer Jenny bootie.

Looking over his computer, he brought up his Law Enforcement File, looking for the listed names of the officers who were supposed to have secured the site. There was nothing quite like putting the fear in a first-time moron.

"Smith… Smith… Ah, sixth time dereliction of duty… Ass is really lucky I can't order him Balled for this," he spat.

"Radar… Second time? Guess he didn't learn his lesson last year's parade incident."

"Jefferies… Ah-ha, a first timer…" Smiling, he looked over his 'allowed' venues to deal with such officers.

"What about that one crazy bitch…?" he murmured. Yes; recommending the trio be sent out for Buggy Woods patrol with only the crazy Jenny as backup would be a nice version of hell to unleash upon them. Normally, he wouldn't be able to, but then, they could be charged as unindicted conspirators. And that version of Community Service was always a nice legal loophole to dealing with those of the Law who failed in their duties.

"Now what to do about the skunk slut and her dumbass Tamer…"

"I was hoping we could work out that issue."

Blinking, he looked up; spotting a largely stacked blonde he knew for certain was not there before. "How the fuck did you get into my Chambers?" he asked with a glare, partially wondering how his security had been breached. As a judge, he supposingly had the best security around to keep vengeful defendants from assaulting him

Tsunade used her thumb, pointing to an open window.

"Okay then, do you know the penalty for trying to bribe an official of the Court?" he asked with a growl. _Damn it, the security screen was supposed to have been installed last week._

 _Then again, it looks like the bastards forgot to fix the AC as well…_

"Does the official want the greatest medical expert in nearly all the Leagues to assist him with his … sensitive issue?" she replied, continuing to look relaxed as she leaned against the door.

His eyes narrowed even more. "Lady, you're hankerin' for being Balled."

"Despite what you'd like to believe, there are those that know the truth about why you have the nickname you have?" she asked, eyes open and glaring at him. "And if you don't wish that to continue, I suggest you drop the bravado and discuss this like rational people."

His eyes showed that he clearly didn't believe her.

"Your clerk talks a lot about the lack of anything other than oral," Tsunade finished.

The man winced slightly. "Gerry never could keep her damned mouth shut."

"Well, unlike the likely single Nurse Joy you actually went to get help for the injury, I can undo the damage that wild Jokette did to your … equipment," Tsunade continued.

"And what do you expect in return?" he asked. "Them let go, scot free?" he asked, motioning to the papers on his desk. It had to be related to that case—it was the only one he had.

Tsunade shook her head. "Do that and it'll just cause trouble down the line; especially if they run into some of your contemporaries that aren't quite above the influence as you are. Besides, do that and some moron they upset later on is bound to dig it up and then you both will have trouble." Walking closer, she looked at the sheets containing the 'recommended' punishment offered by the police. Making a show of looking at the list, she nodded, before placing the sheet back down on the desk, facing the Judge. "Go for suggestions three and eight."

The man read the sheet slowly. The punishments seemed … well, below his usual style. "Anything else?"

"I would like to be the one assigned to ensure he fulfills his obligations."

"I see," he murmured. It was apparent to him that for some reason, the older woman wanted to help the Tamer. There could be any number of reasons; ranging from the perverted to the altruistic. However he doubted she would come out and admit them, even if asked. "And in return, you will correct my … issue I am rumored to have?"

Tsunade nodded, before reaching into her cleavage and withdrawing a small cylinder. "Act now and I'll even add a drop of this stuff."

"And that is?" he asked, positioning his legs to push him from his desk rapidly if it turned out to be a threat.

"A special formula I've been working on. Add a drop of this to say … a gallon of water remaining in your water cooler over there, and every sip would have the same effect as Viagra … without the whole heart issue," she waved off.

It was one of her better developments. The serum was to sexual hormones what Neotame was to sugar—not artificial copies, but in effect, where Neotame was 8000 times sweeter than sugar.

But the formula—that her assistant Shizune had jokingly labeled 'The Good Stuff'—was even more extreme. One drop could turn a five-gallon bottle of water into liquid Viagra. Add to that the energy boosting properties and high-concentrate multivitamin formula added to it, and you would be likely to have sex for days and only worry about dehydration.

This was also why Tsunade had not released it onto the market. Most of the males on this planet could barely pull a functioning society together as it was. If both they and the women—yes, she spent an extra two years on the formula to make its effects gender neutral—were addicted to the stuff, then society would just fall into one giant orgy. No way even then would they follow the directions. Too much could lower inhibitions, limits, and even cognitive reasoning.

One test mouse had actually mated with a female mouse until she was dead … and until his little mousy heart gave out from dehydration and muscle breakdown three days later.

No, this formula would never leave her mind. But what she did have was good for some things. "Trust me on this," she continued. "You've been out of action for a while. As such, even if you want to show the world you still have it, mental issues will creep in and affect your performance."

"And that … drug gets around it?" he asked.

She could only give a feral smile. "This formula will make your body override your subconscious on all fronts related to whether your pecker is flying high or at half-staff. And since the only source you'll ever get, even if you turn me down, is in that water bottle at the moment, I don't have to worry about you developing a habit.

"But a bit of advice, until that water is gone, don't let a pokégirl with a high libido drink this. They **will** fuck you to death.

"Now, do we have a deal?"

"And they couldn't have got us a better judge?" sighed Ranma.

"Well, there are plenty that retired here," said Kiiro, knowing many by heart because they were the ones Pete **never** tried to cheat. "But I think this is their yearly fishing trip."

"Of all the pokégirls you could have hooked... you had to land a Titacruel?" Judge John 'Hannibal' Smith said to his long-time compatriot whose normally dark-skin was taking on a purple sheen. "Those things have Poison as a sub-type, you know." He sighed as he looked at his cigar, the rolled tobacco soaked from when he and the others had rushed in to pull their compatriot out. What a waste... it had been fine Tropic League Gold!

The large man shivered, shuddered and stuttered. "I d-d-d-did what had t-t-t-to be done, Hannibal!" The large man shuddered. "Did you see her fat ass? I could'a won the weight bracket! Then I could've gotten all'a prize money for the children at the Youth Center! Still, once I realized she weren't taking, I did throw her hell'a far, right?"

"Yes, T.A, you through her 'hell'a far' all right," Judge Templeton 'Faceman' Peck replied. "You threw her right into the Judge's Table for the Fishing Contest. It looks like we won't be winning this year." While such normally sucked, he _was_ very thankful that their turn on rotation for judging the annual competition had been last year. Still, that was some pretty bad luck for Decker. He'd have to remember to send his fellow Judge a get-well card.

Taking a tight grip on the barbed stinger that was still stuck in his friend's chest, the judge with wild hair put a foot on the larger man's stomach for better purchase. "You know, Taracus, you really have a bad habit with getting yourself injured as you do. I mean, what man in their right man wrestles one-on-one with Feral pokégirls?"

The larger man of African descent snorted. "Shut-it, Murdock! I pity the foo' what think they should depend on pokégirls to handle other pokégirls." His eyes then widened in shock before he roared out in pain as his mind finally registered the sensation of his compatriot tearing the Titacruel stinger out of his chest. "Oh mama of mine! You be warning T.A. next time you do that!" He shook his head to try and get the stars out of his vision.

Tacking another cigar out of his jacket, the eldest man of the quartet let out a breath of relief as to find that the water had not gone through his clothing; his extra-large cancer stick was just fine. He was just reaching for his lighter when he caught sight of a white helicopter with a large Pokéball logo on the side came into view. "Ah, T.A., you ride's here. Just in time too."

Turning his head as best he could, Judge T.A. "Mr. T&A" Taracus gawked as he saw the hospital helicopter. "No! Ain't no way. Ain't no way, ain't no how. T.A. ain't goin' on no helicopter ride. Forget about it right here and now! T.A. ain't nobody's foo'!"

Sighing, Judge Peck knew what to do. He'd been through this song and dance before. Waking over to the group's cooler, he took out a sports bottle with a picture of T.A. himself on it. "Never mind that, T.A. Have a nice, cool sip of Milktit milk."

The large man with heavy gold chains around his neck nodded his head. "Mmm, yeah... Milktit milk is good. Builds strong bones and good for the teeth. Good for the children in the Youth Centers and—HELL NO!" He suddenly roared, breaking off his usual soliloquy concerning the dairy product. "You ain't makin' a foo' outta T.A. this time! T.A. know you be druggin' his milk!"

"Really? And it only took you twenty-six years to figure that one out?" Murdock asked sarcastically. Look, just drink your damned milk so we can get you up into the air... or else I may have to try something... different." He was idly tapping a Pokéball he had on his belt.

The large man was stubborn. "Ain't no way! You can take T.A. down! T.A. may be poisoned but T.A. Handle himself well and..." he trailed off as he looked at the tiny yellow rodent that had been released. "What be that cute little thing?"

Grinning much like the madman he was often associated with, Murdock gave his project the simple command, "Pickahu! Thunder!"

"Oh come now," T.A. snorted. "This cute little thing's supposed to-"

"CHUUUUUUUU!"

 ***CRACKA-BOOM*!**

With steam rising from his body, the large man sat in his spot twitching, his three compatriots a considerable distance away from him. His Mohawk turned to centers and his gold jewelry smoldering, all he could say concerning the situation was, "Ouch." He then fell onto his back from his sitting position.

Looking down at his fallen friend for a moment, the Judge Hannibal shook his head for a moment. "… Murdock?"

"Yeah?"

"What is a Pikachu?" asked the elderly man, lighting up a cigar as Faceman loaded the unconscious and slightly smoldering body of their fellow judge into the medical aircraft.

In response, the 'Howling Mad' judge picked up the small yellow … rat he had used. "I'm making me a new video game, based on small creatures like this. They're like pokégirls but without the need for sex or looking human. I call them … Pokémon!"

"O … kay."

"And soon, the game will be out, and players will have to travel like Tamers, getting badges, defeating enemies, to become the best!"

"And you think people will buy this?"

"Sure, Billy agrees with me!"

Hannibal sighed. Perhaps it was time for his friend to seek some professional help.

"All rise!" yelled out the Officer Jenny in the front of the courtroom. "The honorable Judge William B. Danglin presiding!"

The defendants felt hope dwindle some more as the man entered, quickly buttoning his robes. Any guy who came out smiling like that **and** had the nickname 'The Hanging Judge' couldn't have been a good omen for their chances.

"Okay then," said the judge, banging his gavel. "Let's get started.

"I've read the files and briefs on the matter. I find fault on all parties involved, not just the ones before me. I find fault in the police officers who failed to secure the scene, let alone search it or even place some guards. I find fault on the pokégirl … Asrial," he said, looking over the paper to check the name, "for breaking into the garage, even if it was to repair her Master's RV. I find some fault with her as well for using the tech she found—tech that should have been located within the first search of that garage.

"I also find more fault with the police for not even conducting a search. Team Rocket would have been uncovered sooner had those officers and their departments done their job right the first time. Hell, if there had been a first time, we wouldn't be here.

"I also cannot ignore the service Pokégirl Asrial did in taking out those members of Team Rocket and their pokégirls. While I'm sure certain law agencies with competent agents would rather have live men as dead men tell no tales, I'm certain some of the information they had on them will be useful in some manner or another.

"I have also taken not of Tamer Ranma Saotome's desire to take the punishment on himself instead of letting his Alpha receive any sentence."

At the defense table, Ranma's hand caught Asrial's, squeezing it lightly, but neither looked away from the judge. People with dangerous nicknames tended to do dangerous things when they noticed people weren't paying attention, and neither one wanted to anger this man further.

"Nor can I ignore a recent letter delivered to me by the Pewtit Council, co-signed by the Indigo League Council president, backdating their authorization for you to have the tech found."

The group blinked. The one offense that would have spelled doom to them … was no more?

Nabiki's eyes narrowed. _Nice luck, but why would those people do that for us? Did the Ranma of this world have some serious pull?_

None of them—not even the Judge—knew that it was Tsunade who had achieved that release in under an hour. She did after all know most of their secrets as well as what they owed her. In the end, it was something that put the little favor-war she had going with Ranma decisively into her favor.

Well, that and those people were not about to refuse a favor for not only a kid whose pokégirls took out some Rocket Grunts—and would thus face any possible payback from said organization instead of them—but the son of the famous Watcher, Nodoka Sexum.

Of course, the videos on BoobTube probably helped a little.

Nabiki had quite the following … at least until Kasumi's DVD made it on the air.

"So now we come to the sentencing for your other crimes," he said, still smiling.

The others simply gulped … all of them. That smile was just extra creepy, especially given his nickname.

"Feel free to appeal, but I find the main defendant, Alpha Asrial guilty of the remaining charges. But as her Tamer requested leniency for her, given her record and her … commendation from the Town Council for fighting and defeating the terrorists," he said once again, checking the sheet to confirm it, "I will show mercy on her and her Tamer."

A ray of sunlight, signifying a ray of hope, lanced through the window, illuminating the group. Asrial if asked would have sworn she heard a heavenly choir singing in the background.

"Tamer Saotome, you are hereby sentenced to now less than forty-five and no more than fifty hours of Community Service to the city of Pewtit."

The Tamer blinked. So … he'd have to pick up some trash and such, maybe plant a tree? That wasn't so bad.

"YES!" shouted the Officer Jenny, as she began to dance with joy.

The judge ticked for a bit, trying to ignore the dancing and celebrating police pokégirl—as well as the great cheer that seemed to sound off from the outside. "Of course, I cannot just let the Alpha off with no punishment either. So I have chosen a punishment suggested by the Officer Jenny working the case."

Asrial gulped, hoping to whatever Gods actually existed that it wasn't that leather-clad psycho.

"Pokégirl Asrial, you are hereby sentenced to a time no more than twenty four hours in the stockade outside of Pewtit Police Headquarters. You will be stripped of all clothing and be a photo opportunity for that time, each photo costing 1000 slc, which will be deposited to a general account used to support the Officer Jenny pokégirls."

That fear turned into a twitch of its own.

"As a concession for your safety, I will allow your Tamer to post your fellow pokégirls and any associates he trust to guard you and ensure no other takes liberties with you he does not allow. You may be released early if you complete one condition. The funds from this photo shoot will go to build a dorm for the Officer Jennys. Apparently there have been some recent complaints about their current accommodations."

The Jenny in the courtroom snorted. She would say there were some problems, namely the fact they had no privacy. It would be a pain to get Tamed by someone with some skill, only to have the moment ruined by the other horny bitches watching you, threatening to drag him away. If there was one thing the incident with Jolie proved, it was that you could do a lot more if you had a private room.

"If they reach their goal, you can be released early," finished the Judge.

Asrial's head hit the table. Now not only would she have more perverts taking pictures of her naked ass, now they would be paying for it! Oh sure, she could get out of it, but that would require charging more for … something else.

No way was she doing **that!**

"Now if that is all," Judge Danglin said, "I will inform you, Tamer Saotome, that your proctor will meet with you later tonight at the Pokécenter to discuss the arrangements and schedules for your Community Service, as well as when your Alpha will be on display.

"Court is adjourned," he finished, banging his gavel. Standing up, he pointed at the court reporter. "Now Genny, get that sexy ass into my chambers, drop those panties, and prepare to be fucked like my first day on the bench!"

"I honestly could have gone my whole life without ever seeing that," mumbled Nabiki, as the group exited the courthouse. Apparently, the pokégirl didn't want to go into the Judge's chambers.

They did it right there … on the judge's booth … in front of everyone.

"Nothing is sacred here," murmured Akane, as Kasumi wheeled her out.

"But it was nice of him to give Ranma and Asrial very light sentences," commented the eldest Tendo.

"Light?" growled Asrial. "I have to show my bare ass to the world for a photo-op to pay for the police pokégirls to have some privacy to fuck!"

"Well, that is better than being put through a Level-5 Taming cycle, Alpha Asrial," said Cyan. "Or being put down."

Asrial opened her mouth to respond, but stopped quickly, her hands latching onto two very familiar dark-furred paws that had quickly slipped under her prison top and bottoms, nearly breaking them off.

"Besides, why not share this perfection with the world, Alpha?" said Alice in a sultry manner, her fingers close enough to stimulate Asrial's nipples and nether region.

Akane gaped at such a display, before turning to find Ranma. "Ranma!"

"What?" he asked, pausing in the street the group had been preparing to cross.

"Can't you stop her?" yelled Akane.

Ranma just shrugged. "Why doesn't Asrial?" He found it was always better not to interfere in such things. Besides, why did he always have to defend the girl against perverts. Couldn't the girl do it herself? Akane always bitched enough about the fact she could and he knew Asrial could handle herself in a fight? Surely a grabby Shadowcat wasn't too much for her.

Plus he had little experience dealing with female perverts. Oh sure, Shampoo jumped him at times in either form, molding herself to him and such. But she never stuck her hands down his underwear before, or groped a breast when he was in girl form.

No, it was infinitely much safer to let Asrial handle this herself. She was in charge after all.

"But… But," stuttered Akane.

"Now Akane, they're just playing," admonished Kasumi.

"That's sexual harassment!" the youngest Tendo replied.

"Only if she doesn't enjoy it."

Akane just gaped at her older sister. Kasumi hadn't changed that much … right?

Asrial sighed as she tried to withdraw Alice's paws without breaking the flimsy prison bikini they had put her in. While part of her was horrified Alice was doing this to her in public, part of her was happy because it meant the danger had passed. "A-Alice, stop it!" she squeaked.

"Why, Alpha Asrial?" said pokégirl purred into the Salusian's ear.

Asrial opened her to try and offer a reason, but the Shadowcat was proving how well she knew to push the Salusian of Imperial Birth's buttons, resulting in only a low moan.

"How about the fact that you're giving everyone a free show for what we need them to pay for tomorrow?" asked Nabiki, standing in front of the duo and leveling a harsh glaze at Alice.

Pouting, Alice slowly pulled out her hands, but smiled as she looked into Asrial's eyes, licking the paw that had until moment ago been fingering the Salusian. "Well, think of it as advertising."

"Hmm," said Cyan, looking thoughtful. "I do believe I have an idea on how we might be able to get Alpha Asrial released early."

"How?" gasped Asrial, looking on with hope.

Cyan waved her off. "Give me some time. I have to make sure I can get what we need first. Otherwise it would just be false hope."

Ranma, like Asrial, had prepared to open his mouth to inquire further, when his train of thought was interrupted by the harsh sensation of being struck by an RV as it braked.

The others—including the random bystanders who had been caught watching Asrial get fingered—looked on in shock as Ranma was shoved to the side a few meters before landing on his back.

"Saotome?" called out Nabiki, she like the rest of the Tendo girls were not worried in the slightest he had actually been hurt. In all likelihood, he was either stunned from the suddenness of the assault or trying to pretend to be out cold to avoid any confrontation that might result in him taking a mallet to the chest.

"… Yeah?" he asked.

"You okay?" It didn't mean she wasn't worried.

He slowly sat up. "More like pissed," he muttered. "Now I gotta change my clothes again."

"Damn it, Misty! Quit hitting me! I need to check on that guy!"

Looking towards the RV—that now sported a dent in the front—a young male very familiar to the Tendo sisters got out of the driver's side, trying to force away a pair of arms that kept trying to strike him.

"You should have been paying attention to the road, you idiot!" said person belonging to said arms yelled, as she followed the familiar boy.

"Nabiki, I could swear those two are—"

"Probably are, Akane," sighed Nabiki. "Just … just let it go." _Kami-sama, it's too early to become an alcoholic._ She was in no mood to deal with more analogs, let alone these particular ones. Right now, she decided, would be the perfect moment to start praying those two would see Ranma was alright, get back into their RV, and leave to never be seen again by the otherworld group.

"I was trying!" yelled Ash. "But some flat-chested Tomboy decided it would be the perfect time to keep slapping me!"

"… What did you say?" growled Misty, glowing red in anger at the insult to her bust. "I'll have you know I'm of average development for my age bracket!"

"Excuse me."

Quickly, the two turned, rage on their faces, ready to bite into whoever was interrupting yet another one of their fights.

That rage turned to shock however at seeing the man they had hit moments before standing before them.

"If you two are done," groused Ranma, still upset that he had to now take another bath and change clothes from being hit into the road, "I think I better hear 'Sorry!' from the both of you."

Ash just gulped and paled. While it could be excused that he didn't notice the man in front of him was his brother—Nodoka had never shown him the picture in the article due to him being heavily drugged the last twenty four hours—he did notice that somehow who could take a hit from his mother's armored RV **would** likely be someone that could rip him apart in seconds. _I always knew that Tomboy would get me killed._

 _I just had hoped I would get to Tame my girls first._

Depending on whether he didn't wish for embarrassment or what he feared would be a painful death from the Tamer before him, Ash was saved by someone grabbing hi and shoving his face into an all-too familiar and barely covered breast.

His eyes were likewise uncertain why the scary Tamer he had hit was in a similar position on his mother's other breast.

"WAH!" cried the familiar yell of Nodoka Sexum. "I have my two babies back! My son came back to his Mommy!"

"Is that … Auntie?" asked Akane, looking at the woman wearing a very loose kimono who was currently trying to suffocate the two males in her bosom.

"Did she say … babies?" asked Nabiki, feeling very ill for some reason.

"Oh, Ranma always wanted a sibling," smiled Kasumi, enjoying the family reunion.

"Oh, Ranma always wanted a sibling," smiled Kasumi, enjoying the family reunion. She idly wondered if the fact that the pigtailed martial artist now had a brother would mean she could get a double-penetrated sooner than she had anticipated. After that dream she had, she was raring to try such out...

Although she had to wonder... why her sister was twitching? It was as if she knew something about the young gentleman that crashed a large, armored RV into her favorite cock that she didn't.

"At last!" Nodoka cooed happily, giggling in delight as she had Ranma-kun to her right tit and her Ashy-poo to her left. "I'm finally reunited with everyone important to me!"

Pushing his hands against his mother's body, Ash managed to pull his face away enough to get a much-needed breath of air. "But mom," he piped up. "What about dad?"

"Yep..." Nodoka sighed happily, keeping Ranma to her breast and pulling Ash back to her other one, both boys flailing their arms. "Everyone _important_..."

Twitching as she stared at the sight, Nabiki brought her right hand to her face, pinching the bridge of her nose to try and avert an oncoming migraine. She **so** needed a drink right now. "Well, it looks like we've met this world's analogue of Ranma's mother..."

The Salusian of Imperial Birth just stared as the woman's hands moved down to both her sons' asses, molesting the poor boys as she held them tightly too her. "...Yeesh... I guess she's a real pervert here, huh?" She whispered over to the middle Tendo sister.

Lowering her hand, the girl with a pageboy haircut sighed, the sound filled with despair. "In all honesty, probably not by much..."

Squirming for freedom, the heir of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts broke free from the woman's hold a bit. "Ack! Puh-please! A little air... Mom?" Ranma asked, both in that he wanted to be let go and that he wanted to verify that this was his mother's analogue of this world.

That and that it was damn freaky being THIS close to his Mother's tit! And the groping didn't help either!

Letting go of her little Ash, Nodoka's hand moved up to underneath Ranma's left armpit while the hand she had on her elder son's ass moved up to underneath his right one. Giggling excitedly, she lifted him up into the air a bit, twirling him around as she spun in place. "It's you! I can't believe it, but it's you Ranma-honey! Oh, I never thought I'd see you again!" She shrieked as she suddenly held her son tightly to her, his face pressed into her cleavage.

Yelping in surprise, the pigtailed youth could barely comprehend how happy-go-lucky this version of his mother was... or that she was strong enough to lift him! "Whoa! Whoooa! Muh-mom put me down! Whoooooooa! Lemme down, I'm getting' dizzy!"

Staring as the woman continued to spin her master friend around, the blonde skunk-girl had trouble accepting what was happening before her. "...I think he's freaking out..." Asrial said slowly, trying to get the older woman's attention and failing miserably.

"No shit," Nabiki deadpanned. Yep, she definitely needed some Wild Titty Whiskey.

Smiling at the delightful exchange between mother and son, Cyan placed her hand on Nabiki's shoulder. "I think it's sweet. Look how happy they are."

Her left eye twitching, the middle Tendo sibling grumbled, "No, but I will admit that one is anyway..."

Watching as his mother giggled happily as she continued to spin his brother around, Ash pushed himself back to his feet. Bringing his hands to his front, the young Ash Sexum wiped of the front of his shirt. "Better him than me," he mumbled.

The Tomboy smirked in a rather devious manner. "Oh, I don't know..." she said in an almost decisively scathing manner. "You seemed to _enjoy_ it."

A shudder going up his spine, the young Sexum turned about on his pokégirl. "Cut it out, Misty!" He snapped at her. The Thousand Gods knew how traumatized he was from his years growing up with that woman as his only parent. It was not something he took lightly.

His eyes spinning in little swirls, the pigtailed Pokégirl Tamer groaned. He really was getting out of shape if something like this was affecting him but he would allow perhaps it was all the stress of the day helping such unease along. "Mom..." he groaned. "Please, can you just let me go? It's hard enough to breath like this..." Ranma rasped out as.

"What?" Nodoka blinked her eyes as she realized how she was holding him to her. "Oh! Forgive me, my manly son. I'm just SO happy to see you again..." she said as she let him back down onto his feet, the boy's legs wobbly for a moment. "It's quite lucky that your brother found you, isn't it?"

That was enough to help snap through most of the youth's dizzy spell. "My brother?" Ranma asked, looking up at her with a dumbfounded expression across his face. While he was annoyed to have been hit by a large RV... the fact that he had a brother here did stand out in his mind.

Smiling, Nodoka just waved over to the other youth standing by the redheaded Tomboy.

Looking over at the somewhat gangly youth, Ranma could see there was potential in him... his frame at least. The little loudmouth was arguing with the flat-chested girl... so he guessed perhaps there was some family resemblance. Getting stuck with argumentative girls must've been genetic. Although he had to wonder, why was Nabiki twitching as she stared at the guy that was obviously his brother?

Then again he could be some book or TV reference or some sort of other character that she knew of... only the kami knew how much Anime she watched and manga that she'd read, so while his appearance rang no bells with him, he had a feeling it did with her.

Slowly, the pigtailed martial artist straightened out his outfit, dusting himself off as he addressed his still smiling mother. "So ah I got a brother huh? …Boy, time flies I... guess..." he trailed off as he stared at his mother. Holy crap, that kimono she was wearing had a LOW cut! He didn't think his mother had that much cleavage!

Nodoka nodded her head in agreement with her son. "Yes. Ash was born when you were still too young to remember and..." she frowned. "Your father didn't feel he was worthy of the name Saotome and left us, taking you with him. That asshole."

Akane blinked her eyes. While she'd been shocked by the interaction between mother and son... what stood out in her mind the most was, "You actually HATE Genma?"

Nodding her head firmly, Nodoka grumbled, "You got that right." Sighing, she leaned forward and hugged her son Ranma tightly. "He took you from me, the bastard. But I have you back now and we'll be the family we always should have been!"

Hearing that, the pigtailed martial artist wasn't sure how to feel but he had to admit, "At least we have a mutual hatred of Pops as a starter in common."

"And how!" Nabiki, Akane and even Kasumi added. Even the eldest Tendo couldn't bring herself to like her houseguest of the past year.

Smiling, the Sexum Matriarch told him, "Oh, I can't wait to get to know you again, Ranma. We'll have such a good time together. She looked towards her RV. "KINSHOU! AZALEA! Get your sexy butts out here! It's Ranma!"

"Ranma?" Came a voice by the open side door. A pokéwoman stepped out the side, dressed completely in leather and gear that denoted her as the Dominatrix breed. "Ranma's here?" She looked around, eyes coming to a stop on the pigtailed male. "Wow! Look at him! He's grown up to become quite a looker, Nodoka."

"Uh... hi?" Ranma greeted, holding up a hand as he waved at her.

The pokéwoman grinned at him as she looked him over. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, young master." She stepped out of the vehicle, a large WolfQueen exiting out from behind her. "Nice to see you turned out all right, despite your old man."

Nodding her head in agreement, the Sexum Matriarch replied, "He did, he did..." Nodoka smiled widely as she asked Kinshou, "Can't wait to get him in the sack, can you?" She giggled, ignoring the look of shock on her son's face.

Seeing a look on his older brother's face that he was far too-used to having on his own features, the staring Pokégirl Tamer shook his head. "...Better him than me..." Ash muttered to himself.

"Pussy," Misty muttered. She snickered to herself at the hurt look on his face.

"You like to tease him, don't you?" Kasumi asked the redheaded pokégirl, having made her way over to the two; eternal smile on her face.

Turning about, Misty looked over the woman in purple... and platform shoes... and fedora... however, her vision was draw to the large medallion around her neck. "...You're an official P.I.M.P.?" She asked curiously, ignoring the squealing of her Tamer's brother as the Dominatrix fondled him.

The eldest Tendo sister smiled prettily. "Why yes, my sisters and I just passed our tests today; I managed to attain a perfect score," Kasumi answered without a single shred of haughtiness. Instead, her claim as to her score was handled in a more matter-of-fact way with a kind gentile tone. "However, I will admit it paid to understand the mentality of the test givers." She giggled. "Because frankly, I'd never mistreat my pokégirls in such ways, but," she grinned. "Well, a perfect score has perks."

The young Tomboy whom wished she was some kind of Water-type blinked her eyes in shock. This woman was some piece of work!

Either not noticing or simply ignoring the shocked look on the younger woman's face, the Tendo continued to speak. "You're a lovely one. What's your name?" Kasumi asked the pokégirl.

"Me? My name's Misty. Misty Inuzuka," the pokégirl replied, arms crossing over her chest. "My sisters are the Gym Leaders of the Cerulesbian Gym. I was going to be one too, until I Thresholded into a Tomboy. I was sent to a specialist to change me into another species of pokégirl, preferaby SOME sort of Water-type..." she thumbed over to Ash. "But I ended up being given to this schmuck as one of his Starter Pokégirls instead!"

"...Not like I wanted her as a Starter anyway..." Ash grumbled in annoyance. He needed to remember to tell his mom the next time Stroak showed up that the Professor touched him inappropriately. That would show that crazy old coot!

The eldest Tendo raised an eyebrow, ignoring the squeals of the pigtailed martial artist in the background. "Oh? So you two don't get along? That's sad. You both are young and seem to have chemistry"

"Chemistry? US!?" Both exclaimed with incredibly synch.

Smiling, Kasumi replied, "Well yes. I know we just met but I have an eye for this sort of thing..." the Tendo woman winked. "As for your pokégirl type, okay... so maybe you're not a Water-Type but Tomboys have perks and you're still cute as a button." She leaned over and whispered, "If I was your Tamer... I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you."

Misty blushed a bit, her face becoming rather flush with the compliment. "You know, I do come from Cerulesbian. There's a reason that city is named such..." she whispered back to the woman meaningfully.

That made the woman clad in purple grin. "Hmm... maybe I can ask you and your Tamer to join me later, after I have a talk with some people..." she smirked deviously. "Or just you and me if all else fails," Kasumi added with a soft blow into Misty's ear.

Watching as her sister was hitting on someone else's pokégirl, Nabiki slapped herself on the face in an effort to suppress a groan. Oh, how she wanted a drink so badly now... and she was going to get laid. Oh yes, the desire to throw Ranma down and ride the wild stallion was becoming the more prominent choice as tonight's mode of stress relief.

Although she had to hope she WOULD get a turn, considering how Nodoka's girls... and even the woman HERSELF seemed to be pawing Ranma. It was amazing that neither Akane nor Asrial were doing anything, but then as the most mercenary of the Tendo sisters looked at their faces... she realized they must have been in shock. Not often one witnesses a woman, arguably one hell of a MILF, molest their own blood-kin.

"Hmm..." Azalea sniffed Ranma's hair as her hands massaged his shoulders. "Definitely Nodoka's son. Your scent's similar to both hers and Ash's... but very, VERY masculine. I bet you make plenty of pokégirls happy."

Chuckling nervously as numerous women felt him up, Ranma could only squeak out the reply, "Wuh-well I t-try..."

"He does," Asrial managed to add if just to make sure nobody questioned Ranma's ability on a reflex.

Hearing the Salusian say that, Kasumi just giggled.

The middle Tendo rolled her eyes. " _Of course he does. I've got the sore hips to show for it!_ " Nabiki thought with a grimace.

Azalea smiled a little. "I just know Nodoka is going to let us get to know you better tonight..."

Nodding her head, the woman replied, "I am. I can't wait to have his cock in my cunny; to feel his manliness plunder my depths like they haven't been in years!"

Turning his head towards his mother, Ranma stared wide-eyed at the woman, horrified at what she'd just proclaimed. "...What?" He squeaked out in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Of course!" Nodoka replied with a large grin. "It's been ages since I've last seen you! I want to know how my manly man fucks first hand!" She leaned forward and whispered huskily, "You can even treat me as a pokéwoman if you want..."

Biting on his lower lip, Ranma couldn't help but whimper. No, no way. She had NOT just told him she wanted to have sex with him, did she!?

Unable to take such a perverted thing lying down, Akane finally spoke up to stand against what was just so _wrong_ and _indecent_! "You just asked your son to fuck you!?" She shrieked.

Clapping her hands together, the only one of the group from another world that seemed excited about the aspect was the eldest Tendo. "Oh! If I may suggest something? Maybe you should get both your sons and you could have some time together?" That way, maybe she could get a chance to know that cute Misty.

The son of Nodoka Sexum turned to her with wide eyes. "Who's side are you on!?" Ash shrieked with fear. He'd managed to go twenty-four hours without more sexual trauma! Why did she want to throw him back into the fire!?

Turning back to Ash, Kasumi replied, "The side of P.I.M. . That is a term, right?"

" _The one who wants to test your sexually frustrated pokégirl..._ " Nabiki thought with annoyance. It seemed like once that woman had won the P.I.M.P. award, there was no stopping her.

Ash opened his mouth... then shut it. He had no real meaningful retort. After all, it wasn't often a beginning Tamer got any tips or had an advanced student like a P.I.M.P. take interest in their well-being or at the very least their sex-life. "I'm going to be stuck with my mother until the Milkitits come home, aren't I?" He asked with dread.

That phrase made Kasumi blink her eyes. "Milktits?" She blinked her eyes again before they widened in realization. "MILKTITS!" She shouted before turning back to the group. "Ranma! We need to get to the grocery store! I have to pick up my Milktits! I was supposed to go after the test but then the trouble with Asrial happened." She bit her lip feeling impatience and anxiety build up within her. "Come one, we have to go! Oh, I do hope Mike is still there! I could get a deal on a couple of Fortune Farms Milktits if he is!"

Blinking his eyes once, twice, the pigtailed martial artist's self-preservation instincts kicked in. "Of course!" He shouted as he turned to his mother. "Mom, this is very important! I've gotta go with Kasumi! We don't want her to miss out on getting her a pair of good pokégirls!"

Realizing what they were doing, Nabiki joined in. "Right. I'll go with you two. I mean, I am handling the finances, right? Asrial, stay with your master." She turned to Cyan and Alice. "Okay you two, be good pussycats and take Akane back to the PokéCenter and..." she winced as she knew this was going to be trouble. "Lead Nodoka and her crew there too. We can catch up later but right now we need to get Kasumi her Milktits."

"Wait!" Akane shrieked. "You're going to leave me alone with them!?" How could her sisters just throw her to the wolves like this, and with the case of Nodoka's pokéwoman Azalea, a LITERAL WOLF!?

"Oh, don't worry," Kasumi was quick to speak up, not seeing anything wrong with leaving her sister in the care of a pair of perverted feline pokégirls nor in the loving hands of Nodoka and her harem. "They'll look after you. You're practically family!"

Realizing that perhaps Akane could use one person to help her stay sane, the middle Tendo sibling rescinded her previous statement. "Asrial? On second thought, can you stay with Akane as well?"

The Salusian of Imperial Birth turned about to face the woman with a pageboy haircut. "Uh... not really," Asrial replied, a little nervous about being left with such a group. "But will it be fine for me to not be with Ranma?"

Nodding her head, Nabiki answered, "As long as you're with one of us, I doubt anyone will throw a fuss." She turned to the other two. "Now come on you two," she grabbed Ranma and Kasumi's hands. "Let's go get some Milktits!"

"We'll head to the PokéCenter and meet you all there!" Nodoka waved as she watched the young woman run off with her eldest son and that nice P.I.M.P. Tamer. Turning about towards the young woman in wheel-chair, she smiled as she asked, "So you like pokégirls, huh? Perhaps I can help you..."

Looking up at Nodoka with wide eyes, Akane whimpered.

"That was kind low, leaving Akane and Asrial with my mother..." Ranma said as he followed Nabiki across town, Kasumi keeping in step next to him.

Not bothering to look back, Nabiki replied, "Better her than us. Besides, Asrial's with her. She should help sis keep her sanity..."

"We hope..." Ranma retorted. Sighing, he shook his head to clear it of his worries. "Mom doesn't know that Akane's..." he paused, trying to find a way to put it nicely. "Well... temperamental about this place."

Nodding her head, the eldest Tendo sister was quick to justify, "Yes but your Mother's always had a disarming aura with my sister. Maybe it will translate here as well."

Although he wasn't completely buying it, Ranma accepted the answer to ease his own guilt over the matter. "I... guess so." He shook his head. As bad as he felt for his fiancée, he did **not** want to be left alone with her. "Oh man that was freaky... my own mother... wanting..." he shivered fearfully, unable to bring himself to finish the sentence.

A disgusted look came over the mercenary Tendo daughter's features. "She does look hot for someone her age but yeah... still finding that type of incest is... weird." Nabiki shuddered. She sure hoped to whatever kami were listening that if they met the Soun Tendo of this world that he wouldn't be into any of this kind of crap. And she thought the vine bondage and tentacle rape was bad...

"You're finding it weird?" Ranma questioned. "I'm the one that was on the receiving end of it! Do you know how... traumatizing that was?" He asked, voice rising in fearful pitch. "It was a nightmare!"

Rolling her eyes at her favorite piece of man-meat's whining, the eldest Tendo shook her head. "Oh, that's not traumatizing and _hardly_ what I'd call a nightmare," she told him as she continued to walk towards her destination. "I mean, it's not like you were covered in K-Y Jelly and tossed into a pit of sexually-ravenous Nodokas."

The pigtailed Pokégirl Tamer tried to repress a shudder at the mental image Kasumi offered with the scenario of mixing this mother with the Neko-Ken. "...Congratulations, I think I'm going to be limper than an overcooked noodle for the next twenty-four hours or so..." he mumbled irritably.

"Not if we have anything to say about it..." Nabiki smirked mischievously. "We'll make sure you get some rest first... after all, we want our turns too and remember!" She spoke up to make sure she had his attention. "Your harem comes before someone else getting some but we are your next priority!"

The raven-haired male of Asian descent looked towards Nabiki with a half-lidded gaze. "Oh gee, thanks for making me sound like a sex toy."

Slowing down in her pace to get beside him, Nabiki poked Ranma in his side. "You are not. True, you can fuck a girl wonderfully but you're not a toy. I told you, I love you-"

"Oh, oh oooooooooh?" Kasumi was quick to interrupt as she looked towards her sister. "Did I just hear you say the 'L'-word?" The eldest Tendo asked with a predatory grin.

Groaning, Nabiki realized there was going to be no living that one down. "Oh crap..." she shook her head. "Fuck it." She turned to glare at her sister. "Yes, I did. Happy!?" She asked before latching onto one of Ranma's arms. If she was going to be forced to admit it, she might as well mark her dominance.

Grinning like a cat that swallowed the canary, (or in this world, a Catgirl that ate out the Pidgette) the eldest Tendo gave off a most horrify, terrifying, spine-chilling sound.

She giggled.

That action made the pigtailed martial artist shudder almost as badly as the thought of a pit of ravenous Nodokas. "That giggle means nothing but trouble these days," Ranma mumbled, a sweat-drop sliding down the side of his head.

Having caught what he said, the eldest Tendo agreed with him. "Oh, you're right about that. However, that doesn't mean the trouble coming right away," she replied, causing the two to relax somewhat. "After all, I've got a Milktit to attain and then..." she giggled again. "Oh, I am going to enjoy Bonding her beautiful bovine booty to me!"

Another sweat-drop rolled down the other side of Ranma's head. "...Kasumi, do you realize you scare me more than ever now that you've passed that test?"

Shrugging her shoulders, the P.I.M.P. Award-winning Tendo replied, "I get that a lot." She then giggled to herself as she turned about, picking up the speed as they came to the front of the store.

With her sister's attention finally off of them, the middle Tendo leaned over to whisper to her pigtailed lover. "I don't know if we'll ever get used to the new her..."

Nodding his head in agreement, Ranma whispered his reply, "No kidding." He straightened up his posture and continued walking as they entered into grocery store, Kasumi giddily taking the lead. As they made their way to the back, the pigtailed martial artist noticed a stall by what he thought was the dairy section. "Hey, Kasumi! I see some old guy over there. That him?" He asked as he pointed down the back aisle.

Looking towards where her male compatriot was pointing, the woman's face blossomed into a huge smile. "Oooh Mi~iiiiike!" Kasumi melodically called out as she merrily skipped over towards the booth. "I'm ba~aaack!"

Turning to the side as he heard the melodic voice, the male working behind the booth smiled, visibly relaxing. "Kasumi! You came back! Oh, I was worried I wouldn't see you again. I heard the test got out but when I hadn't seen you right after I... thought..." he trailed off as he got a good view of how she was dressed once she and two others he recognized got to the booth. "...Is that outfit what I think it is?"

Coming to a stop right in front of the Fortune Farms stall, the eldest Tendo's smile was practically beaming. "That's right, Mike! I got a perfect score and according to the Indigo League, I'm now a P.I.M.P.!"

His eyes sparkling with excitement, the old farm hand clapped his hands together. "That's wonderful!" He looked over his shoulder and noticed Nabiki. "And I see you have great taste. I take it you picked yourself up another lover?" He asked, concerning the other brunette of Asian descent. If such was the case, that would make it real easy to get things rolling.

Realizing what the old man was implying, Nabiki rolled her eyes in annoyance. What was it with people and incest? "No, we're not lovers. We're sisters."

The older farmhand blinked his eyes to that response. "Wait... sisters? You two are sisters?" A wide grin split across his features. "THAT'S WONDERFUL!"

The enthusiasm of his response took the middle Tendo back; the woman raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "Uh... okay..." she said slowly, wondering if she needed to ask Ranma to break his legs after they picked up Kasumi her Milktit.

Bringing his hands together and tapping fingers against each other, the older male nodded his head, the smile on his face not capable of conveying the full scope of the exuberance he felt. "Yes. It's going to make things a lot easier." Leaning over to Kasumi, he asked in her a low voice, "Can I meet with you and you friends in the store's back room? This won't effect you getting yourself a Milktit pokégirl but there's someone I want you to meet first... he has a business proposition for all of you."

"Oh, certainly!" Kasumi nodded her own head enthusiastically. She then turned about to her sister and Ranma. "Do you two mind? I don't think it'll take long and it might be a source of income while we're here."

The woman's sister shook her head. "Not at all, sis. Lead the way," Nabiki replied, her voice conveying a serious tone that otherwise betrayed nothing to how she was feeling. "I am curious as to this business proposition..." she turned to the man and spoke to him. "As long as you're not asking us to be prostitutes or to sell our 'eggs'." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you do, then let me say right here and now that I'll have Ranma kick your ass."

Bringing his hands up and waving them defensively, Mike told her quickly, "Oh no, nothing like that!" He eyes the male racking his knuckles with a wary gaze. "This is merely a professional business deal. Honest!"

Nodding her head to that, Nabiki replied, "Than we'll see." While it would be nice to have a source of income, she wasn't exactly trusting of the way things worked in this world by any long-shot, but the old, sly business-oriented aspect of her personality was intrigued enough that she'd be inclined to at least hear this person Mike wanted them to meet out.

Following Mike into the back storage room of the grocery store, the trio of dimensionally displaced Tamers easily spotted something out of the ordinary, (even for this world). A very tanned-skin man with thick mustache and slicked back hear, wearing sunglasses and a cranberry-colored business suit. Definitely _not_ the apparel of a grocery store employee.

Looking back at the trio, the man in refinery grinned widely. "Hey! This is them!" He let off a low whistle as he looked towards the girl with the pageboy haircut. "Wow... you even got the dame from the BoobTube video! Way to go, Mike!"

Pausing in her tracks, Nabiki stared incredulously at the man with slicked back hair and a horrible sense of fashion that belonged in a cheesy Cinemax After Dark movie. "BoobTube?"

At the girl's confusion, the man nodded his head. "Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself," the man in the crushed cranberry velvet outfit said as he stood there as he watched the group come to a stop before him. Holding his hand out to them in greeting, he told them, "My name is El Ray Di Cockteasegro. I'm the Director, Producer and Founder of Bird in the Bush Studios. My friend Mike here sent me a copy of the video that Kasumi left with him and I must say you're a fine bunch of actors."

Blinking her eyes once, twice, Kasumi had to ask, "What DVD?"

Mike spoke up to answer. "The one you left with me yesterday afternoon. You know, the one with you, the pigtailed boy, the sexy Skunkette and the cute Peekabu!"

"Oh, that!" Kasumi chuckled nervously as she now realized why she hadn't found her copy once she and Ranma had returned to the PokéCenter. "Silly me! Eheheheh..." she raised a hand to the back of her head, scratching at it as she noticed the looks of shock on both her sister and Ranma's faces. Good thing she was getting her Milktits; her favorite cock might not be in the mood tonight now.

Bringing his hand up to his face, Ranma groaned as he rubbed his eyes. "Oh boy... just what I needed." While the accepted that this worked revolved around it, he wasn't big on the idea of others having recordings of some of his moments getting laid... particularly his first time at that.

Although she found such a thing horrifying, what scared the middle Tendo more was now an inkling feeling that what this "El Ray" had said earlier tied into this same topic about sex videos. "What's this about a BoobTube video?" Nabiki asked tentatively, unsure if she wanted an answer or now.

The Producer of Pornography stared at the girl with a confused expression of his own at hearing that. "You didn't know?" He brought a hand to his chin and thought about it for a moment. "I bet you that one of the Jennys from the local Police Station posted the video from the security camera on Boobtube..." he grinned. "Well, the juicy parts at least." And boy had those been juicy with a capital 'J'!

The color drained from the middle Tendo sibling's face. " _No... they wouldn't..._ " that train of thought careened off it's tracks as she reminded herself of the world she was stuck in. " _What am I thinking? Of course they would! ARRRGH!_ " Nabiki groaned as she brought a hand up to rub her eyes. "I'm going to need to see this video," she told the Porn Director seriously. "Some of the stuff in that interrogation was supposed to be **private**!"

"Oh, that's no problem," El Ray said in all seriousness. "I can assure you it's only the good stuff but here's the thing..." he walked over to and sat down in what was likely the foreman's chair and clasped his hands together. He was feeling tired after standing on his feet waiting for them for so long. "I want to be the distributor for your works."

Blinking his eyes once, twice, Ranma questioned, "Distributor?" While it didn't sound perverted, the chill going up his spine was warning him.

Nodding his head, the owner of Bird in the Bush Studios replied, "Yes, I believe we can benefit each other. I want to release these videos on a professional digital format."

The middle Tendo immediately caught onto what this meant. "You want to distribute pornography of us?" Nabiki asked curiously. "What the hell are we supposed to do?" She snapped. "Are we to come to your studio and just fuck like anim-"

The man raised his hands, waving them in a warding fashion, "Nonononono! You misunderstand!" He proclaimed, trying to appease the woman. "I'd provide you all with some professional camera equipment and computer software for angles and editing! I want you to have as much creative freedom as possible! Your 'independent' stuff is a gold mine! Your DVD is a rare hit and so is the Boobtube video!"

The middle Tendo tilted her head as she looked the man in the eyes. "And how, pray tell, was my video a hit? It can't be that exotic!" A lot of the pokégirls here were exotic in and of themselves. "I'm just human!"

The tanned male rolled his eyes. "HELLO!" He shouted to make sure he had the attention of her and the others. "Human woman! No pokégirls! All this plus all the mush seemed to get a lot of other women to hit up the site too!" El Ray explained. "In other words, you people are providing pornography aficionados like myself with something we haven't had in years: talent! It's not just a wham, bam, thank-you-ma'am! There are a lot of very graphic and unique positions you use! Heck, there's even a decent underlying theme or story to the pieces! People eat that stuff up! If you allow me to distribute it, you'll see quite a financial feedback..."

Not breaking her gaze with the man, Nabiki crossed her arms over her chest. It was a lot to consider. He was asking them to produce porn, yes... but in this world, was it anything out of the ordinary? Apparently porn wasn't but concerning them it was. Still, it could potentially be a font of financial income to consider. She hadn't been able to do any figures yet but the costs of upkeep for a harem of pokégirls, let alone likely to soon be four... and an RV? It was likely to be astronomical!

Therefore, it was with reluctance that the most mercenary of the Tendo sisters told him, "Okay, a chance for solid income is good but know this!" She told him seriously as she leaned forward, her eyes boring into the man's gaze. "We won't be muscled by some porn mafia, you hear me!?"

Although her gaze unnerved him, El Ray wasn't one to back down, especially in this case. "Not to worry, Miss Tendo! We try to keep the Porn Mafia _away_ from our stuff!" One could practically hear the capital letters when he said 'Porn Mafia'.

Nabiki just stared at the man with a dumbfounded expression plastered all over her face. A genuine PORN MAFIA existed? " _Well, isn't that_ _ **just**_ _wonderful!_ " She thought bitterly. "Okay that condition seems to be mutual... and... what sort of way do you propose we go about making this work?"

"Simple," the tanned individual started, a grin on his face as he realized he could win her over. "You make these videos on the road and then send them to me. I'll take care of the final editing, production and distribution. In return, I'll see to it you get a base pay for each video and you get a marginal percentage of profits from sales." He smirked. "And I know you guys will like to have a fan following."

Mentally taking note of what the man explained, Nabiki slowly nodded her head in acceptance. Finally, she turned about to her sister and Ranma. "Well, you heard the man. You two are in on this too so any thoughts?" While she was more than willing to try and make some money off of doing what Tamers were supposed to do, she didn't want to be the one making being the sole decider for such a decision.

The eldest of the Tendo daughters was quick to add her two credits. "I think it would be a productive way to have some stable income as well as a unique way to add some zest to Taming sessions." She smirked. "Admit it. It would make you more creative if you feel such will net you a good deal of credits along the way"

Scratching the back of his head, the heir of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts replied. "As much as I ain't thrilled to perform for people..." Ranma sighed as he looked between the two Tendo sisters. "More money is a good thing in our situation, right? Heck, I'd rather have some on hand to pay off a fine or, the kami forbid, I lose a match. I don't want to have to girl any of the girls away." He'd read the rules concerning PokéBattle and he wasn't too keen on how jerkasses could try and claim 'salvage rights'.

Nodding her head as she realized both her compatriots agreed, the middle Tendo sister turned about to Mr. Cockteasegro once more. "All right. We'll accept but only with some terms of our own," Nabiki told him as she shifted back into her full business mode, something that had gotten a lot of use since they'd ended up in this world. "The monetary fees sound fine, however you will share the final product with us before going to print. And if we send word that we want a part of a video edited you **WILL** edit it!" Her eyes narrowed, a power somehow shining behind the light in them. "As I said before, I'm not happy that police video got up as chunks of it had an emotional _private_ moment for me before the sex took place."

Nodding his head, Ray agreed, "I fully understand." He smirked as he decided to reel them in. "And Mike has agreed that if you sign on now, he'll give Kasumi here TWO Fortune Farms Milktits absolutely free." To his side, the Milktit Farmhand nodded his head.

THAT caught the eldest Tendo's attention. Grabbing onto her sister, Kasumi shook her violently as she shouted, "SIGN! SIGN! FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI-SAMA! SIGN!"

Her head shaking like a bobble-doll, the middle Tendo tried to break free of her older sister's death-grip. "ACK! Okay! Okay, okay, OKAY! Enough already!" Nabiki yelped as her sister finally let go, her eyes spinning back and forth from the violently applied motions.

Chuckling nervously as he had to help Nabiki stand up straight, the pigtailed mal turned to the man and told him, "I think you got a deal."

El Ray grinned widely. "This is the start of a beautiful partnership."

In mathematical reasoning, quasitopology was associated to every compact hausdorff; a collection of mappings from points C to X that satisfied certain natural conditions. The set with a quasi-topology was called a Quasitopological Space... or simply, "Qausi-Space". It was the space between all dimensional planes and realms, the literal 'glue' of reality... and it was where a troupe of three, (four if you counted the Soul Impression Tome carried on one of these persons) were making their way back to their prime dimensional plane... a trip that at this point would take three years...

"Any sign of Nag or Nagita?" The werecheetah embedded with Ether Vent Artifacts asked her elder sister as they floated through the pathways of Quasi-Space, her eyes darting back and forth as she kept her guard up, ready to take on Tempest Mode on a moment's notice.

Shaking her head, the woman older than known time itself replied, "No, Cheetah. Trust me, we've left them behind. After the last encounter, I doubt they'll be in a rush to catch up with us again."

"I hope so," the werecheetah called back. "It's been awhile since I had a chance to just rest and recharge," Britanny grumbled irritably. Honestly, what was it with battle after battle after freakin' battle!

A mysterious smile crossed over the ancient one's features. "I think we could all use a pit-stop," Gina agreed. "It's just a matter of finding the right safe havens."

The Gaoblin Priestess floated closer to the two from where she'd been covering the rear. "Lady Diggers," Crescens spoke up in an effort to gain their leader's attention. As the woman turned to her she asked, "Where might you suggest refuge be taken once we are out of danger? So far this whole realm seems dangerous."

"Where else but any place quiet?" Gina asked in all seriousness. "However, I wouldn't try stopping at any other world. Might take time to try and get back off not to mention that with many of them, time flows differently... such will only serve to lengthen our already long and treacherous journey. Fortunately, I do know a place or two we can head to so we can relax and reenergize."

Floating over to her sister and friend, the werecheetah was quick to add, "I'm all for that right no! So where's this hidey-hole you know of, sis?"

"It's a small bistro of the main pathways of Quasi-Space. You can think of it as an 'intergalactic burger stop' for lack of better terms," she answered honestly. "You'll have the best that's ever existed."

Britanny raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Better than my Muffin's? Pfft! I'll give it a whirl but I doubt perfection can be topped," the werecheetah mused, although she was itching for some grub. She was getting tired of ether-created 'rice cakes'.

Yet, even as she mused to herself about getting something decent to eat, the lycan woman realized that there were a number of lights that were popping up around her. It wasn't the first time such happened but there were just so many this time. "What the?" She questioned as she turned about.

The ancient woman nodded her head, having expected to see something like this. "Ah... light rips," Gina chirruped. At the look of confusion on her sister's face, she explained, "More or less, they're small windows into various realities that exist around us. They tend to pop up from time-to-time. I'd suggest ignoring them... you never know when you might accidentally look an elder god in the eye. They tend to take offense."

The woman blinked her eyes in shock. "Elder..." she trailed off and shook her head. "Okay, I won't look!" Britanny said as she flew with her friend and sister... however her wandering eyes caught sigh of something fiere...

...And no, not Cuthulu's ass. "Gah! What is this one!? The intergalactic porn channel!?" She shrieked as she pointed at one of the light rifts. What made such a sight worse was that she hadn't had any in nearly six years!

Now the ancient purveyor of the universe raised an eyebrow. "Intergalactic Porn Channel?" Gina questioned as she turned to look about. The white-haired woman peered through her cracked glasses and let out a sigh. "Oh... nothing to worry about, Brit. It's pokégirls."

Britanny's features scrunched and her ears flattened back at what her sister just said. "Poké-what?" She asked as she looked back towards the rift. "What? Is that world some kind of erotic PokéMon game!?"

Wanting to see what was going on, Crescens cocked her head towards the rift. Her face managed to blush a bit, despite her green skin. "They aren't ashamed to be... copulating so... indiscreetly..." she said, putting it as mildly as she could manage.

"It's how pokégirls are," the older woman explained. "They need sex. And that's not some metaphor, it's a literal _need_." She shook her head. "Look, it's not anything important. Just know that in some world, it's a paradise for men as they get to have cock-fights with the sexy super-powered women that need them to have a good, consciousness-granting fuck. Understandably, the place is filled with a bunch of immature men."

The werecheetah's tail shook behind her quickly in irritation. "Yuck..." Britanny stuck out her tongue for emphasis as to how she felt towards it. "Let's just go. I want a break but I don't want to wind up somewhere like that!"

The ancient one turned about to face her sister. "No you don't," Gina said in all honesty. "Especially since they are fans of 'Cheetits'..." she left the statement hanging.

"EW! EW, EW, EW, EW, EW, EW, _EEEWWWWW_!" Britanny squealed in disgust. "How could they go after people like... MOM!?" She shrieked as she the image in the celestial 'window' showed her mother walking next to another black feline woman and pushing the wheelchair of some young Asian girl with black hair.

Looking at where Brit was staring, the older woman slowly nodded her head. "Probably an dimensional analogue."

Despite wishing she hadn't seen such a world, that image she saw did bring up feelings from deep within the werecheetah's heart. "...I miss everyone..." Brit murmured. "I just want to go home and be with them again..."

Reaching out to the feline lycanthrope, Gina gently touched her shoulder, giving it an reassuring squeeze. "And we will"

Bringing her own hand to her shoulder, Britanny squeezed her sister's hand. "Thanks, Gina..."

A smile blossomed on the spectacled woman's face. "Anytime."

"Now Akane dear, while my son and your sisters are busy, perhaps you can help me?" Nodoka asked curiously as she walked alongside the woman being pushed in a wheelchair. "Now... what are my son's favorite sexual positions?"

Turning her head sharply, the youngest of the Tendo sisters shrieked. "WHAT?"

Nodding her head, the Sexum Matriarch explained, "Well dear, a mother must know these things."

Ash simply pretended to ignore that. In the end, he figured that it was better that their mother was focused on his mysterious older brother than him. He'd had to put up with her eccentricities and traumatizing training all his life. It was about time his absent brother handled some responsibility!

"Man," whispered Misty as she followed her Tamer into the PokéCenter. "The way she's acting, is that... normal for her."

The young man on the path to be a Harem Master shuddered violently. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Here they are," Mike said as he lead them to another part of the grocery store's storage room. "They're letting me use these pens to house the Milktits while we're doing our stay of tour here in Pewtit. I admit that it's not the greatest of accommodations for them but they're happy enough." He grinned. "And I'm sure whichever two you choose will be very, VERY happy!" What he didn't say was that HE would be very happy, as this would also be a form of advertising. He was willing to bet top credits that these Milktits would appear very soon in one of the girl's DVDs...

And that meant Fortune Farms would get mentioning in the opening credits. That would show that Cock-A-Doodle-Doo Cock-Suckers over at the Mt. Kindle Chickenlittle Egg Farm which Sexii Island made the BEST Dairy Products for the Indigo League! Not like anyone would ever spend a single credit for porn of one of those stupid, unsexy chicken-types.

...

...

Okay, maybe for a Hot Chick but he knew they didn't have any of those. Hot Chicks didn't lay any eggs.

The eldest Tendo just stared at the containment area, her jaw moving up and down wordlessly. Slowly making her way over to the pen containing the dozen Milktits, Kasumi giggled as she looked on with wide-eyes. The look on her face slowly changed to becoming akin to that of a kid on the ultimate sugar high let loose within a candy store. So many choices yet the proverbial Matriarch of the Tendo sister knew she could only have two! Oh, the challenge! Oh the horror! Oh the _sacrifice_!

Ah well... at least thanks to the fortuitousness of fate and luck that things had aligned in her favor enough that she's at least get TWO of these wonderful, busty bovine beauties. Giggling, she skipped up to the sides of the pen where the milking pokégirls were being kept. "At last!" She praised as she pressed herself right up against the chain-link fence. "Oh, it'll be like I've always dreamed! I'll be surrounded by so much milk! Cream! Cheese! Butter! Cream!"

"You said 'cream' already," Nabiki pointed out, wanting her sister to just pick a pair so they could get going. While she was glad to have a break from Nodoka, this latest turn of events needed to take some getting used to. At the very least, it was giving her one hell of a migraine and she was REALLY needing to raid a liquor cabinet of some sort... maybe the NurseJoys at the PokéCenter had a secret stash they'd be willing to let her in one.

Turning about to look at her sister, the eldest Tendo gave the other girl a most devious, mischievous grin. "Why, my dear Nabiki. I mean a totally different kind of cream..."

Groaning, Nabiki brought a hand up to her face and pinched down on the bridge of her nose. She walked right into that one.

Blinking his eyes once, twice, it took a moment before a thought popped into Ranma's head as to what Kasumi meant by that. A smile spreading over her face, it as a hopeful pigtailed martial artist that asked, "Does she mean ice-cream?" While he was all for keeping in shape and practicing the art... he had developed quite a sweet tooth for the frozen treats thanks to his time experimenting with them in his girl form.

Dropping her hand, Nabiki just STARED at Ranma; NO! She _redefined_ stared! She would have thought after all this time in this perverted place that he'd have a sixth sense for picking up on euphemisms. "...I'm surrounded by morons."

Ranma stared at Nabiki curiously for a moment, wondering what was with her attitude. "I thought you were surrounded by dairy products?" He asked curiously. After all, Kasumi had just been talking about all the wonderful treats that she'd look into making once she had those Milktits.

"AAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" The middle Tendo sibling roared in frustration. Hands on the side of her head, she swore she could feel all four lobes of her brain pounding.

Watching Nabiki with surprise, Ranma could only mutter, "Sounds like somebody's got an ice-cream headache..."

 _*KER-SNAP*!_

Wincing, Ranma cringed at the sight before him. He was pretty sure there wasn't supposed to be an audible 'snapping' noise when one twitched suddenly into a new position... nor was said position supposed to be one that seemed unnatural. Finally, after a long minute of silence, the pigtailed heir of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts asked, "Are you okay, Nabiki?

Turning slowly towards him Nabiki calmly raised her hands and grabbed onto the pigtailed dumb-ass by his shoulders. "Ranma..." she said his name in a calmly, deceptively eerie voice.

Gulping nervously, Ranma could only stutter the reply of, "Yuh-yeah?"

"Let's help Kasumi find her Milktits so she can Bond with them and then..." leaning in, she whispered into his right ear with a heated voice. "Then we are going to find a quiet spot for you to fuck me! I'm going ape-shit and I need to VENT _unless_ you want to help me stock up on enough booze to sink a battleship!"

Ranma blinked his eyes once, twice. Okay so maybe Nabiki needed to vent. Hmmm...

"Hey, Kasumi?" The pigtailed Pokégirl Tamer spoke up suddenly. "Think you can handle choosing a Milktit on your own for a moment? I need to help Nabiki. We need to stock up on some supplies." Turning his head and realizing Kasumi had made her way INSIDE of the pen while he'd been talking to Nabiki, he mumbled, "She'll be all right." A sweat-drop slowly tricked down his head as the woman's purple clothing went flying. "...I guess..." The tone of his voice was hinting more to the point of him trying to assure himself Kasumi would be fine.

Shaking her head, the middle Tendo sibling had to wonder just when her sister had become such a pervert; had it been when they came to this world or much sooner? Deciding she had more important matters at hand that wondering about her sister's debauchery; Nabiki took his hand and led him around the back storage to look for a good spot. "Don't worry, Ranma. We'll be back probably before she's done. Let's go someplace more... private."

Nodding his head, Ranma gave the middle Tendo sister's hand a little squeeze. "Yeah, but what's... well... 'private' back here?"

Looking around, the brunette girl looked about quickly, taking stock of what was in the storage room. Her gaze came to settle on a thick metal door with a thermometer on it. She turned to him and smirked. "Cold storage."

Blinking his eyes once, twice, Ranma looked to where the grocery store would store frozen foods and then turned back to Nabiki. "You're joking."

"It won't be long," Nabiki told her favorite male. "And..." she smirked. "I'm sure you'll heat me up enough that I won't feel it. Plus..." she blushed a little. "It's close enough to a romantic fantasy I had once about doing it outside a wooden cottage in the snow." She winked as she led him towards the door. Besides, everything should be wrapped up or boxed so any mess we make won't cause a hazard."

After a moment of considering what she told him, Ranma slowly nodded his head in acceptance. "If you say so," he replied slowly as he followed Nabiki. When they made it to the large door, the pigtailed male took hold of the large handled and pulled. A rush of cold, frosty air came out, making his shiver. It was so heavy he actually SAW the air for a moment as it entered into the regular temperature of the rest of the storage area. "You're sure now?"

The woman nodded her head. "Mmmhmm." She smirked as she pulled him in with her, shutting the door behind her. "Oh good, a safety latch." At the look on her lover's face, she informed him, "To prevent people from being locked in and freezing to death."

Taking a deep breath and watching as it danced on the air as he exhaled, Ranma replied, "That's good ..." he looked about, seeing all the stacked boxes and even a few loose items about the room. "So where...?"

Smiling happily, Nabiki raised her hands and cupped his face. Staring into his eyes for a moment, she pulled him down to her before initiated a fiery kiss, one that lasted for almost a minute before she released him. "Well, seeing as if we lay down on the floor we'll freeze or even sitting down on the boxes we'll be uncomfortable, we should do this standing..." a mischievous twinkle sparkled in her eyes. "Let's be creative..." she whispered huskily as she ran a hand over his chest, before undoing the wooden ties on his shirt to pull it open.

Watching as Nabiki brought her second hand up to help undress him, the raven-haired martial artist could only murmur, "Man... you're really into it." He let off a pleased sigh as the Tendo sister ran her hands up inside of his now exposed muscle shirt.

Looking up at his face, the woman answered, "Besides being frustrated... how can I not be eager to have some fun with someone I love?" She smiled, a genuine girlish smile of giddiness.

Ranma would never tire of the sight, he leans his head down giving her a kiss as his own hands reach under her shirt to rub her breasts. "Well, then I shouldn't dawdle either."

She cooed in delight. "Oh yes... that's it..." she told him huskily. "Please your Ice Queen of Furinkan High..." she teased him, her hands moving down to his pants, pulling harshly on the sash he used as a belt.

Eyes widening in surprise, the pigtailed martial artist let off a soft yelp as she was suddenly pulling down his pants, her thumbs behind the waistband to get that grip to do so. "Woah! Y-you're really into it here."

The woman smirked at hearing that. "You got me addicted, lover." She retorted as she nuzzled his chest. Letting go with her hands, she let his pants drop before feeling his bulge through his boxers.

Shuddering in delight at how grabby Nabiki was getting, the pigtailed Pokégirl Tamer replied, "Two can play at this game you know." Ranma smirked as he took the initiative, surprising Nabiki as he, even faster than she undone his own pants, had her jeans around her ankles. He kneeled suddenly, denying her a grasp on his erection as he pulled her panties down. With the woman shocked, he continued to take control as he pushed one of her legs up and out of her undergarments so they wouldn't be in the way.

While the cold air on her extremities caused Nabiki to shiver, she was more puzzled at what Ranma was up too. "Now just what is your plan, Saoto-WHOA!" She yelped as she was lifted up to where she found herself sitting on his shoulders, in reverse! She gasped as his warm tongue suddenly invaded her pussy without warning and immediately set about attacking her sweet spots that were discovered the other day. "Ngh! Ahh! Oooh... I... like how you show initiative!" She praised, trying to grind herself up against his face. "Mmmm yes... lick me... fucking lick your Queen's pussy!" She commanded, pleased how much Ranma was getting into this.

And lick he did! With an extreme hunger and lust, Ranma delve in, mouth opening and closing around her pussy as he sucked; lower lip rubbing her clit. Through all the obscene noises of sucking and breathing, his tongue darted back and forth, licking about within her love-channel. It was such a wonderful taste and the temperature a contrast with the surroundings; he also relished in the body heat she was radiating.

Trying desperately to balance herself, Nabiki held onto the top of his hair, trying resist the urge to grab his hair too roughly or tear it out from all the intense pleasure wracking her body. "Oooooh fuuuuuck..." she moaned happily as his tongue worked her body wonderfully. "Yessssss..." she hissed as she could feel a dripping sensation from the roof of the room, the cold water hitting her hot skin and making her shiver with pleasure. Oh did she ever need this!

However, it was no surprise that she was getting it as good as she was. Ranma sensed that need growing within her. She'd met him at the court-house already tense and it had just risen with greater urgency. Now that he had a chance to help her, he was taking it... and kami, was he enjoying how he took it!

"Rah-Raaanmaaaa..." she whined, squirming against his tongue as she lightly ground her muff into his face. She collected his hair into her hands, trying to not pull too much but making sure she had a hold with her clenched hands. "I... nngghh-yeeeaaahhh..."

With the woman's moans spurning him on, Ranma grinned and kept up his work. He nuzzled his face between her legs, nose rubbing her clit as his tongue worked wonders about her mouth lips. Kami-sama! She really was a tasty treat! Better than any of the frozen treats they had back here for one thing!

Gritting her teeth, Nabiki panted heavily. Despite the cold of the room, Ranma was making her burn up. Every time she felt her shoulders or the back of her neck touch the ceiling was heaven, the frost melting and making a wonderful clash of temperatures. Slowly, one of her hands moved under her shirt, stroking a breast feverishly. "Ugh! Oh Ranma... I'm... nghhh!" Suppressing the urge to scream she covered her mouth with her free hand, muffling her cries as her orgasm hit her suddenly and very hard. A rush of thicker, wet juices secreted harder in torrent from her pussy and onto Ranma's lips and tongue. The Tendo girl bucked her hips, desperate to rub her cunt against his face in need!

At the rush of fluid, Ranma did his best to suck as much as it as he could. Kami-sama! The Tendo girl was simply exploding! As much difficulty as it was to get all her fluids, he wasn't going to back down from a challenge! His tongue moved about, trying to pleasure her even as she orgasmed; in effect also trying to get as much of her delicious natural honey into his mouth. However, even if he was very willing and giving it his best, it was a bit of a losing battle as the flow was immense!

Her eyes clenched, Nabiki whimpered and squirmed as even when the zenith of pleasure from her release ebbed to nothing, the constant, roaming tongue prolonged the sensations. Not like she was going to complain mind you, it was incredible! Finally she felt Ranma let her down, still clinging to him and panting heavily as she nuzzled into his chest. "Mmm... oh, that was good..." She murmured in a tone, indicating that she was still riding a giddy high. Reaching down, her hand rubbed the front of his crotch and then slid his boxers down, grasping him she gently stroked his rigid member. "Now it's your turn..." she smirked and added in a lustful voice, "unless you want to get to fucking me now..."

Ranma smiled widely as the soaking with sweat woman pressed up against him, his hand reaching around to rub the small of her back. "That doesn't seem like a hard choice! Get to fucking of get to fuck~ _ing_!"?" The voice suddenly changed from a soft baritone to a sweet Soprano. The redhead blinked her eyes once, twice. "...Wuh?"

Now Nabiki was staring... at the redhead as her fingers scratched. Where she'd been fondling a nice meaty stick, she was now rubbing curls of hair. "...What?" She asked curiously before realizing that the redhead's face and abdomen were rather moist. She reached over to her face and rubbed a finger along the redhead's stomach and then her face.

Raising a red eyebrow as the woman chuckled, the trans-gendered martial artist asked with an annoyed tone of voice, "What?"

The woman rubbed her right index finger and thumb together. "I think some of the ice in here got moist from our heat and enough got on you to trigger your curse once it cooled," Nabiki snickered. It would be the pigtailed one's luck.

The woman blinked her eyes once, twice. "Why!?" She shrieked in aggravation. "Oh for to love of the kami... this sucks!" The redhead complained angrily. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Now she'd have to go and get some hot water!

The gears in her mind turning, Nabiki smirked widely as a realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "No it doesn't..."

The neo-girl stared incredulously at the most mercenary of the Tendo women. "And why is Tha~AAAT!?" The redhead gasped as her lover pulled her shirt wide open. "Nah-Nabiki!?" She started to shriek, only to have the woman place a finger over her mouth.

"Shh..." the middle Tendo told her. "We don't want to attract attention. Especially when this is just perfect..."

As Nabiki lowered her hand, the trans-gendered Jusenkyo victim asked, "Perfect?"

Grinning, Nabiki looked around... and stopped as she saw there was a wrapped pair of popsicles out of the container. Holding them up, she read the label. "Cherry Poppersicles... a foot-long of taste." She unwrapped them and smirked as they were a certain phallic shape. "Cherry Poppers indeed..." she looked to Ranma with a wide grin.

Now Ranma-chan became nervous as the woman looked at him with much mischievousness in her eyes. "Nabiki... why are you looking at me like that?" She stepped back as the other woman with a Cheshire-like grin took a step forward. "Come on! This isn't funn~iiieeeeee..." she shrieked as both bulbous tips of the popsicles were pressed to her nipples.

"Ranma, Ranma, Ranma..." the mercenary Tendo sister repeated her lover's name almost chidingly. "As much as I could use a dick in me... this is an opportunity to continue to prove what I meant the other night when you got soaked... that it doesn't matter what form you are... that you're you." Her smile was filled with lust. "And now I'm going to show you how we gals feel." She pulled the popsicles in her left hand back and sucked on it while still rubbing the other against the neo-girl's left nipple.

"AH!" The redhead cried out in shock. "Na-Nabiki! Hey! Cut it-ngh!" Ranma-chan shivered as Nabiki continued this torture. It was horribly cold but her breast felt oddly good!

Kneeling carefully on the material of her jeans so she wasn't touching the frosty floor directly, Nabiki removed the popsicle from her mouth and rubbed it along the red-head's slit. Her eyes narrowed a she watched the movements of the neo-girl's labial folds intently.

"AAAHHHH!" Ranma-chan yelped, jumping a little as something very wet and cold rubbed against her slit. "Nabiki-chan!" She gasped in shocked. "I... I'm not-MUURHP!?" She garbled as the frozen treat that had been to her breast suddenly went to her mouth. Her eyes widened as she felt that while cold and tasting of an intense cherry flavor... it was certainly VERY anatomically correct.

Rising her head, Nabiki latched her mouth onto the cherry coated nipple, succulently using her tongue in a slow, methodical naughty manner. At the same time the Cherry Poppersicle in her left hand delved into the redhead's muff.

The redhead's eyes widened considerably. "C-COOOOOOOLD!" Ranma-chan yelled as a freezing yet pleasant sensation rode up and throughout her body. She grabbed onto the sides of Nabiki's head as the woman kept attacking her nipple. "Oh, oh shit! Biki!"

At the neo-girl's cries, Nabiki finally relented. Ceasing with her nipple licking, she looked up at Ranma's blue eyes with a smirk on her face. "A bit chilly I bet..." she said in a teasing voice as she continued to slowly move the chilly treat back and forth along the redhead's love-channel. "So how does that feel?"

Staring down at the woman on her knees, the trans-gendered redhead panted a bit to catch her breath; breasts heaving with each intake of air. "F-fucking cold is how it feels!" Ranma-chan whined as Nabiki slowly pumped the phallic popsicle in and out of her pussy. "I am..." she winced at a particularly twisted thrust. "I'm _so_ getting you for this..." she promised the Tendo girl.

The most mercenary of the Tendo daughters grinned. "Oh, I welcome it... and for the record, I _still_ want your cock pounding the shit out of my pussy." And she would see to it that she got it. Truth be told, Nabiki had a small pocket drink container of water she picked up from the AsS-Mart; only a few cubic centimeters but still it was warm. She knew it would be a good thing to carry with Ranma around, so his lack of male parts would be easily to rectify... but not yet.

Panting, Ranma shivered as Nabiki rubbed the head of the cherry-flavored popsicle that had been in her mouth against her other nipple. Panting harder for air now, her hot breath was visible in the air for a moment as they froze. "Nabikiiiieeeee..." she whined as the woman pushed more of the popsicle up her womanhood; going stiff as she felt an unfamiliar sensation. "AAAHHHHH!"

Feeling a sudden obstacle within the neo-girl's passage, Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So you really ARE a cherry?" She smirked as she looked up at Ranma. "Shall we?"

Looking at the middle Tendo, Ranma-chan shook her head violently! "No!" She gasped as the girl still pressed on anyway, making her jump a bit. "Please! I... I'm not ready for... that!" She said between her pants for breath. Throughout it all, Nabiki never stopped rubbing her nipple with the other phallic popsicle.

The Tendo woman's other eyebrow rose to meet her first one. "Hmm? Not ready?" She asked curiously.

The Jusenkyo-cursed victim shook her head rapidly once more. "Nabs... I-ngh!" She gasped. "I'd love to let you have it but I... I'm not ready!"

The middle Tendo sister went quiet for a moment, finally letting up on her teasing of the redhead, if only while she mentally processed those words. "You'd let me deflower you?" Nabiki finally asked, sounding genuinely touched.

Because of her blushing, Ranma-chan's face began to match her hair. "Well, yeah but-"

The devilishly grinning Tendo sister interrupted her. "Then get ready!"

Her eyes widening as the Tendo brew the popsicle back for ramming speed, the redhead understandably shrieked, "Wait!"

Pausing in her motion, Nabiki frowned and looked up at the neo-girl with an annoyed expression. "...Why not?"

Staring at the woman with a half-lidded expression, the redhead dead-panned, "Nabiki, please forgive me if this is harsh but please _think_. You'd be deflowering me with a POPSICLE!"

Pausing for a moment, Nabiki slowly nodded her head as she admitted, "That would be a little degrading." While not as bad as 'losing it to P-Chan' it was almost down there with it.

Letting out a breath of relief, she didn't realize she was holding, the redhead relaxed her stance. Thank Kami-sama! Maybe now she could get the woman to calm down!

Grinning, the middle Tendo then added, "But that doesn't mean these aren't good tools for helping train you." She smirked. Oh yes, that would teach her for making all those ice-cream jokes!

"Wuh?" Ranma-chan gasped before gagging as Nabiki pushed the cherry popsicle back into her mouth. Her eyes widened as the tip pushed past the back of her throat an down! The icy cherry extension that was molded to portray a pair of testicles pressed against her chin, freezing her lower lip.

With her lover's mouth full, the middle Tendo took the popsicle out of Ranma-chan's love-channel and began to lick and suck on it herself. Mmmm redhead cherry flavor. There was something just so fitting about that...

Although she tried to cough, the plunging frozen confectionary was in the way, teasing her gag reflex as it plunged back and forth. The neo-girl moaned as the other cold treat was pushed back into her womanhood once more, making her shiver in a barely-suppressed delight. It was just so cold! Well, that and her nipples. They'd been left soaked and the temperature kept them freezing; they were poking so far out!

Watching the redhead as she toyed with her, Nabiki smirked with pride at the evolution of Ranma-chan's pleasure, seeing how it went from 'cold and unbearable' to 'cold and stimulating'. It reminded her of the first time she used an ice-cube as a masturbation aide; it was fucking cold but when done right it gave her a wonderful sensation.

Removing the popsicle from Ranma-chan's mouth, Nabiki finally stood up and kissed the blushing redhead. "So... had enough or do you want me to make you cum before you can have your 'revenge' on me?"

Panting for breath, Ranma couldn't believe what she was about to ask for. As much as it embarrassed her, she knew what she wanted at that time. So, mustering her courage, the neo-girl looked into Nabiki's eyes. "Make..." she coughed, the overpowering scent of cherry filling her nasal cavity. Once that was under control, she managed to tell her, "Make me cum."

Smiling widely, Nabiki again leaned in to kiss her. Breaking the lip-lock, she told the other woman, "Oh, I will." That said, she handed Ranma-chan the cherry pop that she'd been feeding her and went back down to kneeling. Nuzzling her face against Ranma-chan's red curls, she brought her right hand up and peeled her lover's folds open. She then mimicked what Ranma had done to her, pushing her tongue deep into the redhead's warmth, while the popsicle she often used on the redhead's cunt was now used to rub Ranma-chan's clit as the Tendo woman began to eat her out.

Closing her eyes, Ranma-chan moaned as she had the woman licking her clit. It felt so... different... and the texture sticky... she wasn't sure if that was from her own juices of bits of melted Cherry Poppersicle... but the fact remained that when she placed that red frozen treat to her clit, the neo-girl grit her teeth as she tried to let off a silent squeal.

Hearing the musical tone of her lover's arousal grow, Nabiki dutifully continued to plunge her tongue deeply into the neo-woman's heat. When she saw Ranma-chan use her own popsicle to join Nabiki's own in working her clit, she smiled. " _Good,_ " she thought seriously. " _You need to not let your perceptions of your girl half plague you... come on, cum for me, cum for me sweetie. Then we can both give each other a hell of an orgasm when you're male again._

Finally the redhead couldn't take it any longer. Moaning louder than before, Ranma-chan bucked her hips, her folds fluttering and spasming against the Tendo woman's lips before unleashing a torrent of creamy, hot liquid... like molten honey!

Needless to say, Nabiki was surprised. Both by how much she came and the sticky-sweet, thickness of the fluids. Closing her eyes, she dutifully slurped the flow up, loving the flavor. "Mmmm... mmm... oh sweet, you're so sweet," she mumbled between licks and pants of breath.

Panting for breath as she came down from her orgasm, the redhead lightly glared at the woman before her legs. "Buh-bad joke..."

Smiling deviously, Nabiki licked her popsicle, finally getting it thin enough that she could eat the rest of it. She reached down for her jeans and brought out a small five inch tall and one inch wide vial-like thermos. "While not much, this ought to be enough hot water to continue things. Finish your popsicle and then you can use your proper form on me."

Ranma-chan stared down at her, a look of shock across her pretty face. "Wait! If you had that with you then why the hell didn't you use it sooner!?" The redhead yelped, demanding to know why she'd done that for her.

An annoyed looked crossed over the middle Tendo sister's face. "Because," she started in a firm tone of voice as she stood up. "I was proving a point!" She poked the redhead's nose. "One of the things holding you back is that you feel because you can become a girl half the time, you have to prove your manhood because of those stupid preconceptions of manliness instilled by your dumb-ass father!" She flicked the water at her, making the redhead yelp as she changed back to her birth gender.

"You are Ranma Saotome," Nabiki stated firmly. "As a guy or girl... I see you no less as a woman or a man..." taking a deep breath, the woman with the pageboy haircut looked into his sapphire eyes. "I love you Ranma, not the gender...and now." She recapped the mini-thermos before she curled up against him. "I want my lover to fuck the shit out of his Queen."

Nodding his head, Ranma turned Nabiki about and he slapped her ass. "Oh, you can bet your bubble-butt that I'm going to fuck the shit out of you for that," he said firmly. Yet as he pressed the head of his cock at her cunny, a thought hit him... one that made him grin. "Wait... aren't your hips still hurting you?" He slowly began to move his cock away. Play with his girl side like that, will she? Maybe she'd need a little wait.

Alarmed by his sudden with-drawl, the most mercenary of the Tendo sisters looked at him with alarm. "They're healed enough," the woman answered quickly. "Plus I need you... please!" She pleaded, tugging on his arm as she turned about. Shivering as she pressed her back against the wall, she then lifted one leg for easy access.

Looking at the erotic sight, Ranma could feel his resolve weakening. "You sure?" He asked curiously. Yet still, he didn't move to take the bait.

Seeing him standing there, the Tendo woman pouted rather cutely. "Ran~maaaa..." she whined.

Unable to resist any longer, Ranma sighed and walked up to the pleading Tendo. He then slowly rubbed the tip of his lengthy member against her cunt before he slowly slide in. He shivered as he felt his maleness wrapped by the hot, velvety vice that was Nabiki's inner-folds. "Ngh! Oh yeah, that's good."

Pressing her head back against the wall, the woman cried out as she bucked her hips to entice her lover to slide in further. "Ahhhhhhhhh! Ooooooh yeah... that's what mama needs!" She moaned happily. Sure, she felt a pin-prick of soreness but it was negligible.

Pressing up against her and sandwiching her between him and the icy wall, Ranma started to buck his hips. His steely, cherry-syrup-coated manhood plunged back and forth in her cunny, sharing the sweetness... in more ways than one.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Nabiki cried, managing to lift both her legs up, wrapping them around his waist as she clung to him. She was at his mercy as she felt him wail on her pussy like a punching bag. "Fuuuuuuuck... s-so fucking deep! Fuck, it's so good!"

Smiling, Ranma kissed her forehead before he trailed a series of kisses down to her lips. "You're fucking tight and wet Nabs..." he whispered in a low, husky voice. "You really were hot and ready for this," he teased as he thrust his hips back and forth, pounding her mercilessly.

Panting for breath as her stallion rode her, the most mercenary of the Tendo daughters tried to explain, "All the stuff going on was giving me a migraine and I—oh fuck yes—I needed a release! And besides..." she let out a low moan as Ranma ground his cock around inside her. "Buh-besides... I don't think you need me as a lush-drunk."

That comment made the pigtailed Pokégirl Tamer raise an eyebrow. "Like those old geezers we call our dads?" He snorted and then gave the woman a particularly hard thrust into her cunt. "No way! I like _my_ Ice Queen the way she is." He breathed hotly as he slowly began to nip along her neck. "With all her wicked personality and wonderful brains and body intact!"

Smiling, the naughty Tendo sister tightened the grip her legs had around her lover's waist. "Mmm... you've-oooh fuck..." she gasped at a particularly nice and fulfilling thrust of her lover's cock. "You really are getting better at sweet talking..." she murmured, the woman in sheer bliss. She then opened her mouth, accepting another sloppy kiss. "Mmm yes... I love you... I fucking love you, Ranma."

Part of Ranma loved to hear her say those words. Yet, he wasn't completely sure how to respond to them. Nabiki told him aside she didn't expect him to fall in love with her, but still he hated not being able to say something back. He wanted to say it but it wouldn't have felt right and in a way that made him ashamed. To get his mind off such thoughts, he told her, "You're not shy saying those words these days."

Panting for breath as her lover continued to move his hips back and forth, she told him, "I can't help it..." she told him, arms rising to wrap around his neck. "With you... like this... I feel freed of all the bullshit that's surrounded my life... just man and woman... lovers... even if a realistic girl like me used to laugh at the notions of 'true love'..." she chuckled bitterly as she bucked her hips then with force. "Look at me. I'm calling your name, saying those words... actually enjoying fucking sex... the world could burn to cinders and I'd be content in this moment."

Ranma smirked. "I'm glad you're content but... let's go for 'ecstatic'." With that said, the pigtailed martial artist did for her what he tried for Cyan. Applying his knowledge and training with the Katchü Tenshin Amaguriken... to his hips!

The effect was instantaneous, speedy and powerful... almost akin to a jackhammer.

Nabiki's eyes threatened to burst out of her skull. She screamed. Screamed good and long as she bite down on Ranma's shoulder, squealing as her mercilessly pounded her cunt. Within moments, she went into not one, not two, but three multi-orgasms almost back-to-back from that alone It was an amazing feeling! Incredible, ecstatic as he said yet just beyond know words and sensations! No WONDER everyone here was calling him an '11'!

Hanging off Ranma, the middle Tendo mewled loudly like a Cat-type in heat. "Ooooh... oooh fuck! Fuck me!" She cried out, even as he continued to plunder her. "Do it, you magnificent bastard! Fuck me until my hips are busted! Fill my pussy until it bursts!" She pleaded as she tightened her legs. She brazenly bit harshly at his neck, uncaring that she was going to leave marks that would be difficult to explain away to Akane or anyone else.

She just didn't care.

Closing his eyes, Ranma groaned at the little bites but kept on moving, his hips thrusting back and forth, back and forth. He wasn't going to lose out on this moment. He was going to work them as hard and fast as he could! He wanted to reach orgasm as a man and he wanted it right then and there, DAMN IT!

"Cum, cum Ranma!" The middle-born Tendo sister demanded of her lover. "Fill my cunt with your sugar! I want it! **I NEED IT!** " Nabiki screamed as she orgasmed once more, her multi-orgasm not letting her rest. She was entering a sexual nirvana and was fighting to stay conscious.

His eyed clenched shut, Ranma returned the favor. Biting onto her neck, he SLAMMED his cock into her folds, cock throbbing from all the pent up sexual pleasure that had been coursing through him since they entered this frozen room.

In the back of his mind, it was as if they were in the Hiryü Shöten Ha of _SEX_! Intense heat spiraling within intense cold!

Nabiki cried as her orgasm continued to wrack her body, heightened by her lover continued efforts. She tightened her arms and legs around him, wanting every drop in Ranma's trembling balls. "Fuck yesss..." she hissed in pleasure. "Give it to me... please, give it to me nowww..." she practically rowled.

And then it happened. He came... and _hard_! It was painful to him to start, one, thick, huge burst into Nabiki that just flooded her, quickly followed my numerous, albeit more normal blasts of his creamy essence.

Oh yes, being worked up in such a unique way allowed him to orgasm just as... uniquely that time. That didn't make it any less pleasurable though.

Eyes widening suddenly, Nabiki then clenched her eyelids shut as she released several blissful coos of pleasure. Wiggling against him as his dick throbbed inside of her, she gasped and moaned. "Oooh... oooh... so... so warm..." she murmured happily.

Groaning, Ranma pressed himself up against his woman. "Yeah... warm," he agreed, it certainly did heat their bodies up. He just hoped he got a chance to towel down before his sweat cooled and ruined the moment.

However, any worries about the moment being ruined by a sudden gender-change would prove to be naught. They were ruined when the door to the storage room was opened, the eldest Tendo's face flushed and the woman wearing only her long purple, fur-collared P.I.M.P. coat. "Ah-HA!" She shouted as she pointed at the two. "There you are!"

"KUH-KASUMI!" Both exclaimed as the eldest Tendo stood at the open door.

Staring at the scene for a long moment, a mischievous smile spread across the obviously laid Tendo's face. She turned about and calmly shut the door, walking over to the still conjoined lovers. ""Naughty, naughty, naughty you two!" She chided as she came up to them. "In a freezer of all places... a very nice touch!" She praised as she gave the two a thumbs-up. "I wish I'd thought of that!"

"Uh... thanks, Sis..." Nabiki replied, her voice unsure as a sweat-drop trailed down the side of her head.

Standing there, Ranma wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't been thinking they'd have been caught. Trying to get the focus off himself and Nabiki, he asked the other Tendo woman, "So, did you get your Milktits?"

The woman grinned with a more natural smile. "Oh yes! Mike's getting the paperwork for me, hence why I came to fetch... you..." her eyes sparkled as she saw their joined sexed. "Oh my..." she whispered huskily. She then kneeled and eyed the leaking fluids from their shared passion. "Mmm... this is delightfully messy... let me..." she licked her lips, "clean you two up."

Realizing what that meant, Nabiki's eyes widened in alarm. "Sis! No! You wouldn't~AAAIIIEEEE!" The Tendo sister squealed as does as a warm and lively tongue attacked her down there.

Groaning as Kasumi's tongue licked about his dripping cock, Ranma nodded his head. "Yeah, thanks Kas-chan... freakin' sweating here despite the cold..." he said, still panting as he pressed himself against Nabiki, arms wrapped around her tightly.

Now it was the Tendo that was caught off-guard. Staring into her lover's eyes, she demanded to know, "Ruh-Ranma! How can you be c-calm when my sister's licking us down there!?

Ranma simply shrugged his shoulders. "It's a Pokégirl World," was his honest answer.

"He's got that right," came another female voice from further in the cooler.

Needless to say, the voice was quite the surprise. Looking down, Nabiki caught sight of an entirely pale blue-skinned woman, hair and eyes a complete white while her lips and nipples that were a beautiful shade of purple. "Ice Maiden," the pokégirl explained. "I also happen to work security here." A smirk crossed her face. "So, you work in porn, huh? Would you like a copy of the security tape?"

Grinning, Kasumi was pleased to respond, "Yes please!"

"WAIT!" Ranma yelped, realization smacking him like a sack full of bricks. "You mean they'd be getting my..." he blushed. "My transformation and..."

"It can be edited to make it seem like two separate people," Kasumi quickly re-assured him. She was interested in getting more work out quickly... even if it didn't include her.

Oh no, she wasn't trying to give Nabiki an edge... she'd have her own tape with a Milktit orgy to push. "Eh heh heh..."

The pigtailed martial artist twitched. That giggle scared him.

Cooing in delight, the Tomboy threw her head back, letting out little squeals of delight. Her legs closed around Kasumi's head, unbelieving in how well the woman could lick pokégirl pussy. "Oh, oh yeessss..." she hissed, squirming as she danced on that tongue.

The human woman with the title of P.I.M.P. continued to work her tongue in and out of the pokégirl's cunt with increasing vigor. "Mmmm you taste so good..." she praised as she flicked her tongue across the engorged clit of the Tomboy, while one hand rubbed her mostly bare mound, teasing the peach-fuzz of red curls that adorned it.

Shivering in delight, Misty brought her hands down, wrapping her fingers into locks of chestnut hair as she clenched her fists. "Oooh... OOOH! By the Thousand Gods! Oh yes, your tongue's a ten, woman! A TEN!" She cried out, shaking her hips to put more pressure down there.

Smiling proudly at the praise, the woman wrapped her tongue around the girls clit and sucked on it, batting the bulb with her tongue while she shoved not one, not two but three fingers into the tight tomboy cunny and pumps with intense vigor.

"AH! Fuh-FUCK! FUCK YES!" The red-tressed Tomboy moaned, shaking her head back and froth like a bobble-doll, her small side ponytail twirling. "Oh yes, you know how to use a tongue! And fingers! MMMPH! Oh yesss..." she hissed in pleasure, loving how the P.I.M.P. worked her pussy.

"Like that, Mi-chan?" Kasumi cooed playfully as she pumped her fingers faster and harder into the Tomboy's cunt. "Do you like my fingers? Then I bet you'll _love_ this." With that said, she produced a Super Syn-Flesh Super Fucker-Penetrator 3,000 Strap-on. A strap-on with synthetic flesh that felt like the real thing minus the splooge.

The Normal-type pokégirl's eyes sparkle as she stared lovingly at it. It was beautiful, amazing, it was...

 ***SPLLRRRRT*!**

"WUH!?" Misty gasped as the toy started spraying all over her...

"Oh... oh man..." Ash panted as he fell atop of his pokégirl. "That was... awesome!" At last! Sex without any strangeness to it! Straight-forward missionary! Halleluiah, the Thousand Gods HAD listened to his prayers!

Misty blinked her eyes once, twice, her senses slowly returning to normal. "...THAT'S IT?"

Raising his head to look at his Tomboy, Ash inquired, "Huh?"

The woman stared at her Tamer in shock. "I... that was..." she snarled. "That was barely five minutes!"

At the rising anger of his pokégirl, the young son of Nodoka Sexum responded in kind. "No it wasn't! That was ten! It's not my fault you were zoning out!" Ash proclaimed angrily as he pointed to the alarm clock on the nightstand next to the bed. "And besides, given that I'm still kind of drugged from whatever mom injected into my ass via blow-dart, I think I did VERY well!"

Looking down at Ash, the pokégirl looked up into her Tamer's eyes with a heated glare. "Oh, good Thousand Gods! You're BARELY a _**2.4!**_ " She claimed in a scathing, agitated voice.

"E-excuse me?!" Ash growled incredulously. "I'm only fifteen! It's a little difficult to compete with guys who either get their dicks surgically fixed or are just freakishly blessed!" He snorted, "Besides, I'm at least five! You're just exaggerating..."

Despite his protests, the pokégirl continued to glare. "I wasn't talking about inches, I was talking about SKILL! That sex flippin' SUCKED!"

Although he winced at her verbal bashing of his Taming prowess, the young Sexum wasn't done. "I told you, I'm still half out of it from the damn tranquilizers! I'm amazed I got it up! You're the one who said you wanted a Taming!"

"No, I said I NEEDED it," the Tomboy corrected. "I felt the twinges of withdrawal, that's all!" The pokégirl yelled, glaring at him. "But now that you mention it, yes. You ARE a little on the short side..."

With that pot-shot to his manhood, Ash twitched. "Oh for the love of!" Taking a deep breath, the Would-be Pokégirl Harem Master shouted, "Damn it, Misty! NO MATTER WHAT I DO, YOU'RE ANGRY OR UNSATISFIED WITH ME! WHAT DO I GOTTA DO TO PLEASE YOU!?"

The pokégirl sat up, knocking him off her. Staring down at him, she shouted back, "MAYBE TRY AND KEEP HARD LONG ENOUGH FOR ME TO GET OFF, FOR STARTERS!?"

"I try!" Ash cried out in exasperation. "But you berate me at every turn!"

The redheaded Tomboy frowned. "This is only the first time I berated you for Taming..." she narrowed her eyes. "Listen buster, either shape up or perhaps I'll tell your mother you need some 'remedial courses'!"

That thread was enough to get through to Ash. His eyes widened with complete and utter fear. "NO! NonononoNOOO! Anything but that!" He shrieked in fear. "I don't need Kinshou fucking me to death!"

Placing her finger on his chest, she leaned forward. "Then get to practicing on your other girls. If you don't get me off the next time, I swear that your mom is going to hear from me!"

"You never TELL me what please you!" He exclaimed in frustration. "I try to ask and you say there's no point!"

The pokégirl stared back at her Tamer. "That's because you should know! Wasn't your mother training you all this time to be the best possible Tamer you could hope to be!?" She demanded to know.

"I TRY TO BLOCK ALL THAT OUT!" He shouted in all seriousness. "IT WAS TRAUMATIZING!"

Groaning, the Tomboy lowered her head. "Great..." she grumbled in annoyance, raising a hand to rub the bridge of her nose to avert an oncoming headache.

Staring at his pokégirl, Ash explained in all honesty how he felt about that portion of his life. "Well, would _you_ like your mother making overt sexual overtones to you, smother you with her tits, grope you or let her pokéwomen screw you until you felt like dying at the age of eight? Most kids don't start training until they're at the least ten!"

Misty stared at her Tamer in shock. "Wait! You had two EXTRA years of training? Shouldn't that have at least ingrained muscle memory into what you do properly!?"

"Not when it's traumatizing!" Ash shrieked. "Azaela's a rough and tumble wolf gal! And then there's Kinshou who..." he looked away from his pokégirl, reddening in the face, "just loved using vibrators on my ass." He sighed in shame. "Like I said, I block it out because it didn't feel like training but rather torture!" Granted in a weird parallel to his brother Ranma, when Ash was oversexed and zonked out, he didn't know it but he went into a 'zone'. He could uber-fuck anyone but the trauma made it hard for him to truly recall his training.

"I could come back with vibrators if need be," came the familiar female voice of Kinshou from outside of the door to Ash's room.

Shrieking in fear, the Pokégirl Tamer cried back to the door, "NO NEED! NO NEED!"

Lowering her head in disbelief Misty sighed in defeat. Apparently her Tamer had some legitimate problems with his performance... oh yes, when she saw that Professor Stroak again, she as going to give him a kick square in his wrinkled scrotum!

"How's that, dear?" asked Nodoka, as the Sexum matriarch and her pokéwomen helped the youngest Tendo back into her bed.

Akane just nodded, still slightly confused at the woman before her, wondering how much of this Nodoka had laid buried in the Auntie from back home. The whole trip back to the PokéCenter had been a disaster as far as she was concerned.

What were Ranma's fetishes? Did he have a favorite position? How long had they been sleeping together? Did he have any pokékits or children out there?

And the less said about any question she had asked that included the phrase 'like his father, does he?' the better. The few sexual habits she had learned about 'Uncle Genma' of this world would probably haunt her until the day she died. Hell, she'd never be able to look at the part-time panda ever again when they made it home.

They **would** make it home. No way would she stand for staying in this perverted universe forever.

"Well dear," said Nodoka, as her two pokéwomen returned to her side, "I did want to make you an offer."

"Offer?" squeaked Akane. _Oh no! She's gonna molest me!_

"Well, I heard you didn't receive a starter pokégirl yet," continued Nodoka, taking no notice of Akane's fear as she smoothed out the covers. "And I understand how hard that can be for a female Tamer."

"Huh?"

"Well, almost all pokégirls given out as Starters are strictly heterosexual," Nodoka replied, pulling up a seat to the bed. "As a result, almost all of them given to a female Tamer starting out tend to be poor matches."

"I… guess I get that," said Akane.

"Well, some do move closer together," offered Nodoka. "But this also means most female Tamers lose patience and give up being Tamers."

"But some do get pokégirls that are bisexual or lesbian," she continued. "And those go on to become strong and respected Tamers," Nodoka said, grabbing Kinshou's hand. She remembered when she had first acquired the then Domina. Oh, those first adventures, the establishing of who was in charge, the way she taught her how to properly snap a whip using Genma…

Good times…

"They don't do that?" asked Akane. "I mean, shouldn't there be a few set aside for female Tamers?"

"Well, there's the difference between common sense and political reality," sighed Nodoka. "I mean, one would think they would acquire a few pokégirls every year specifically for female Tamers. But since going into the wilds and grabbing a few wild pokégirls or acquiring a few fresh pokékits from a Ranch is easier…"

"Anyway, to illustrate the point," Nodoka said, pulling a PokéBall from her belt. "This beauty is a pure lesbian pokégirl known as a Psi-Dyke. And they gave her to some male Tamer who…" Nodoka paused, taking a calming breath. Even Akane could see how upsetting it was for her to talk about it.

"After our Mistress heard the fool male Tamer had struck her for what he considered insolence," offered Azalea, "she adopted her and promised to find a strong female Tamer for her."

"Um… I'm not too familiar with the type," said Akane sadly. "The prep-tests never went into lesbian or heterosexual pokégirls too much." Actually, now that she thought about it, the test had pretty much skipped anything about sexuality. _Maybe Kasumi was right about those people who made the test. Maybe they simply thought anything female just simply had to be fu—molested._

Nodoka nodded. _I swear those fools will never learn. Perhaps if the test was a bit harder, a bit more rounded, we wouldn't have so many idiots in the field._ "Well dear, you could use your new PokéDex," giggled Nodoka.

"Oh," Akane replied with an embarrassed blush. She had entirely forgotten the thing after receiving it. After all, she hadn't had much use for it until now. Hell, the test hadn't even asked any questions about it. "Um, how? They didn't give me an owner's manual or anything."

"Just point it at the pokéball here and click on the 'Identify' button," Nodoka coached as Akane grabbed her PokéDex off the nearby table and did so.

 _ **PSI-DYKE, the Man-Hating Pokégirl**_ **Type:** Humanoid/Near Human **Element:** Psychic **Frequency:** Rare **Diet:** carnivorous (ferals prefer raw freshly-killed meat) **Role:** Anti-Human Psychic Task Force **Libido:** exclusively lesbian, moderately High **Strong Vs:** Fighting, Poison, Psychic **Weak Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ghost **Attacks:** Teleport, Quick, Agility, Telekinesis **Enhancements:** Night vision, unique skin, functional claws **Evolves:** Psivamp (Moon Shard), Psilady (battle stress) **Evolves From:** None Psi-Dykes are not common for many reasons, not the least of which is their carnivorous eating habits. Threshold and Domesticate Psi-Dykes look Near Human so long as they don't become feral. Psi-Dykes don't have a unique appearance, but all Psi-Dykes have a unique skin takes on a smooth, almost oily, texture. Their skin allows them to resist 'pruning' in water and gives them a silken touch. Feralborn Psi-Dykes, a true rarity, and any Psi-Dyke who DOES go feral do not look very humanoid. Their skin turns a faint turquoise color and looks almost scaly, even though it isn't. Their eye colors usually invert (save for their pupils), and their claws lengthen to an inch, but become retractable. When feral, Psi-Dykes have a tendency to separate things into that which can be mated with and that which is food. Everything else is a concern only in how it can be used to get either more things to mate with or more things to eat. If Domesicate or a Threshold Pokégirl takes a female human lover, she will return to her Near Human appearance, save for her claws, which remain retractable. Their psychic powers are considerable and only the strongest willed of female Tamers has been known to keep in control of a Psi-Dyke when she's "in the mood". Feralborn Psi-dykes have also been known to cause some dismay due to their habit of swallowing live rodents whole, though some have adopted a more civilized habit of biting the heads off before devouring their meal. Domesticate or Threshold Psi-Dykes may seek out a Khangasscunt or a Chickenlittle to fulfill their meat needs. When feralborn or domesticate born, Psi-Dyke instinctively hate males, and it's believed that they may have been made as an attempt to keep Pokégirls from going feral and joining mankind. Domesticate Pokégirls can usually keep their hatred in check to the point that they can be nice to men who are well-mannered or good at heart; but Feralborn Psi-Dykes have a harder time tolerating any man. Threshold Pokégirls do not arbitrarily change their opinions about men, but slowly find themselves less and less attracted to male until only bishounen-esque men (i.e. men who are pretty to the point of being feminine in appearance) can even begin to arouse them. Eventually, 95% of all threshold Psi-Dykes will find that the strongest relationships they can have with men is purely friendship. Threshold Psi-Dykes are the most likely to even attempt to engage in a heterosexual relationship, but find themselves requiring female companionship as well, due to the fact that Psi-Dykes are among the rare Pokégirls whose taming cycle is 100% satiated from taming from a female, while a taming with a male will result in only 10% effectiveness. As such, it requires five tamings to get them as satiated as a normal Pokégirl would be with a female tamer. In the rare even that a male tamer winds up with a Psi-Dyke, it's suggested that they get a Dark-type Pokégirl or a trusted Pokégirl (i.e. bonded to the tamer) to be the Psi-Dyke's regular lover.

"Wow," murmured Akane. "She definitely sounds strong." Part of her wondered if this Psi-Dyke would at least be able to stand being around Ranma—at least when he was male.

"Oh, she is," Nodoka nodded in reply. With gentle movements, she placed the Psi-Dyke's PokéBall in Akane's hand.

The youngest Tendo sat there speechless. Part of her felt proud she given such a strong pokégirl. A part of her was upset she considered the poor creature inside the PokéBall as something that could be given away. And a very large part of her was worried what would happen when it came time to *gulp* tame her.

Never did she ever consider if her will was strong enough to control the 'spirited' pokégirl.

"Now I know it won't be your official starter," Nodoka continued. "They'll probably be sending you one before the week is out." _If not, they'll be hearing from me! Really, the girl doesn't even have an e-mail yet telling her when to expect one! And how the hell did those scammers get her e-mail address already? She's barely had the thing for a few hours!_ "But you strike me as the kind of girl who would be a perfect match for this young beauty."

Akane just blinked for a moment, giving the scary analog of Auntie Saotome a glare. "Are you saying I'm gay?" she asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Not at all, dear," calmly stated Nodoka. "Unlike men, a woman's sexuality is dynamic. We—with a few exceptions like that pretty in your hands—can find pleasure on both sides of the fence. I'm sure you have enjoyed the skills of my manly son until now. As such, I have no doubt that so too will you enjoy her spirited advances as well."

Akane blushed heavily, trying to figure out what to say. She remembered all too well how Auntie Saotome had been like with her seppuku contract and anything concerning how 'manly' Ranma was acting and could be perceived. Could this Nodoka be even worse? Was there some sort of contract waiting for Ranma here?

Nodoka however noticed something odd. "My, oh my; did you two not have sex yet?"

"Of course not!" Akane said loudly, old patterns of denial surfacing.

"Well, that is a problem," said Nodoka, finger tapping her chin, assuming that Akane's anger was more towards either not having had sex or her son being unable to find the time to do such. It never occurred to her that Akane's anger had been at the fact such a question had been asked. "I assume you were planning a lovely night of passion when you had your accident."

Akane gulped, turning to look away, knowing she had to say this right and not appear to be lying. This version of Auntie was a huge pervert, someone who wanted to bed her own son. Moreover, giving her the wrong answer would probably be bad. It might expose them if not make Auntie angry with Ranma.

 _He_ _ **so**_ _owes me for this!_ "Well, we did plan to… later on…" she said, blushing furiously. It wasn't exactly a lie. It could have happened… if they ever got married… you know… in the distant future.

"Awwwww," said the elder woman and two pokéwomen.

"Well then," smiled Nodoka, straightening Akane's hair and turning the girl back around to face her, "I'm sure when you get healthy, you and my manly son can finally have your long awaited joining.

"But make sure you take proper care with that Psi-Dyke," she continued. "She's had some very bad experiences with men already. So you should be very careful having her out near my manly son. They have been known to have quite the strong jealous streak at times. But I'm sure if you settle her down and have a nice long chat that having one does not mean you will give up the other, certainly something can be worked out."

"Really?"

"Well, it'll take a lot of work," mumbled Nodoka. "Angie always had trouble with her Psi-Dyke, Jennifer, being upset with her husband, always complaining that some 'Breeder' was stealing her pussy and such. To be honest, it isn't that unusual for a woman to hand off her Psi-Dyke when they become involved with a man," she said sadly. "But I know you'll be strong enough to ensure this doesn't happen to you. I'm sure that between the two of you, you'll be able to work something out."

Akane nodded, blushing furiously as she imagined one possible scenario she could see happening; when said Psi-Dyke discovered Ranma's Jusenkyo Curse. If anything, it would probably be all that would keep the pokégirl from throwing fits about Ranma—if not constantly trying to activate Ranma's curse. Normally, she'd never believe a female could act so perverted.

But given how Kasumi was acting, the fact said female was a pokégirl, and the general run of their luck, Akane began reciting a small prayer that she too wouldn't be dragged down into this insanity.

Luckily, she was saved from further embarrassment by a knock on the door. Slowly, the excitable Peekabu poked her head in. "Um, Mistress Akane?"

"Yes?" winced said Tendo, not believing that for a moment, that title had felt… normal. _I've been here_ _ **WAY**_ _too long._

"The proctor assigned by the judge is here. And since Master is gone to help Mistress Kasumi acquire her Milktits, she decided she wanted to speak to you for a bit," Kiiro responded nervously.

"Really?" asked Akane.

"Don't worry, dear," whispered Nodoka, patting the girl's hand, her smile reminding Akane way too much of Auntie. "It doesn't matter who this prick is; I won't let him harm you."

Oddly, the intended effect did calm Akane down and give her some confidence. "Sure, bring them in."

"Okay," said Kiiro, before she turned her head back, saying something that Akane couldn't make out.

Soon enough, the door opened fully, as the Elf pokégirl, Cassandra, walked in, escorting a buxom blond that was equally familiar to Akane.

"Ah, and how are you feeling today, Ms. Tendo?" inquired Tsunade, making her way over towards the bed, taking the chart in-hand.

"Better," Akane said cautiously.

Nodoka just blinked, staring at the blond—trying not to feel a spike of jealousy that she was exposing even more cleavage than the Sexum Matriarch. "Wait, I met you once."

"Excuse me?" asked Tsunade, pausing in her scan of the girl's file, spotting several obvious errors that she would try to look into later. NurseJoys just weren't that incompetent.

"Yes," nodded Nodoka. "We were in that conference at the Sunshine League, the one where Team Trauma and those second-rate rip-off Teams tried to Love Ball all of us."

"What?" yelled Akane.

Nodoka just waved her concern off. "Oh, they tried to gather the best and the brightest, turn us all into pokégirls, and then either keep us of sell us off on the black market.

"Problem was that the little pricks didn't expect anyone to actually fight back," she finished in a feral smile.

"Ah yes," murmured Tsunade, that week coming back to her. "As I recall, you had your Domina reduce a few males to eunuchs."

Kinshou nodded happily. It was so great to do that. "It was a little hard, such small targets and everything."

"Oh, she evolved."

"Happy no matter what," smiled Nodoka. "Actually, she evolved from that battle. And as I recall, you did shove some LostTech into some places they don't normally go."

"Was there not some poles as well, Mistress?" asked Azalea.

Tsunade's smile turned feral. "Ah yes… Good times, good times…

"Anyway, I came here today to interview Ranma, get a grasp of his abilities so I could set up his servicing hours in a way that wouldn't leave a lot of civil service pokégirls with substandard taming simply because we overworked him."

"Okay," nodded Nodoka. "You're thankfully more intelligent than most proctors. They'd try and get the poor Tamers to go the entire sentence straight in order to have it done and over with." She'd seen more than a few Tamers in her time have their reputations forever ruined by a bad report because they couldn't go the distance demanded.

"And how do you plan to get a… grasp of his abilities?" asked Akane, glaring at the woman. Analog or not, she could feel the usual 'other fiancé hitting on the baka' rage beginning to grow.

Tsunade simply raised an eyebrow. _Possessive little thing._

 _Then again, if that BoobTube video was any indication, I might be too._ Sadly, she couldn't afford such a scandal of having a young stud Tamer at her beck and call. It was hypocritical—what with the older Tamers had no trouble taking young human women, but what could you do.

But one could dream about such caring and closeness.

"Oh! I know!" exclaimed Kiiro, as she darted out of the recovery room.

"Oh, this won't end well," muttered Cassandra.

"Um, where are the others?" asked Akane, wondering where the alien skunk-girl and the pervert cat-girls were. She certainly didn't feel safe with them running about—not that she felt safe with them near here either. But since Ranma was in this mess because he took the fall to protect Asrial, she felt a certain… responsibility to watch out that he hadn't stupidly sacrificed himself in vain.

"What the hell are All-Day-Suckers?" whispered Asrial, the two cat-types on either side of her.

"Time release medicine sticks," offered Cyan. "They're soaked in medicine for just a few minutes, but they rapidly absorb the fluids. Releasing them however, is a slow process. Basically, you'll have the fluids being released constantly for almost twenty four hours, depending on which type you get."

"So what? They just keep these things in their mouth that long, like candy?"

Cyan nodded.

"And why are we asking a NurseJoy in on Mast—Ranma and the Tendos secret for these things? I mean, what medicine do we have—EEP!" she squeaked, feeling the black-furred pokégirl's hands found themselves once again molesting her sex.

"Why, one of the best tastes on the planet, Alpha Asrial," smirked Alice.

"Want to try one out?" asked the smiling NurseJoy, holding a box of one hundred blanks.

"Found them!" cried Kiiro as she entered into the recovery room once more, a small stack of DVDs in her arms.

 _Oh no!_ mentally cried Cassandra. _Please let her remember not to inform Mistress Akane that Master has already Tamed her two sisters!_

The Peebau handed the small stack of DVDs to the older women, smiling all the time, excitedly bouncing in place. "The staff was kind enough to always record Master's Taming sessions with his pokégirls," Kiiro stated. "And I figure that help you learn how to set Master's schedule!"

The women in question looked at the DVDs in awe, holding them as if they were sacred relics.

Nodoka knew her son had been there only for a few days, but to amass such a collection of Tamings with his own harem… not to mention what made it onto BoobTube and the possibility that more could have occurred outside the viewing of cameras… one thing was certain, her Manly Son definitely had some stamina.

Tsunade was thinking along similar terms. In the past, the Ranma Saotome she knew could handle maybe three pokégirls in a day, two if one was something along the level of a Vixxen in terms of needs. Even then, he'd be tired and sluggish for almost half the next day, even if he got a full night's sleep.

But this Ranma wasn't. _It looks like he finally learned some secrets or at least to pace himself. Oh, I wonder which._

"Um, excuse us," stated Kinshou, looking over the shoulders of the two human women, "but who drew the covers?"

"Oh, a Nurse Mandy did," said Kiiro. "She's really good with artwork." What was left unsaid to them was that most of the NurseJoy's artwork had been caricatures of fool-hardy Tamers who had wandered into town. The one everyone loved was of a Tamer nude, several magnifying glasses over his crotch, with the caption 'We'll find it one day!'

Akane just stared, uncertain how she should be taking this new turn, idly fingering her pokéball. Part of her knew she should be upset, the reason varying from people recording Ranma doing **that** to Ranma allowing **that** to be recorded. Part of her warned her to be quiet, remembering Nabiki's speech and her own studies, not wanting to blow their cover. And finally part of her was cursing whatever thing Happosai had done to send them to this world. Because as much as she wanted to blame the whole chain of events on Ranma or the hussies who went after him, this world had 'Happosai' written all over it.

Further indecision was cut off as four others entered the room, a NurseJoy Akane swore was named Jill, the two missing catgirls, and one very embarrassed looking alien skunk-girl.

 _I don't wanna know._ That one thought derailed the internal rage and confusion, making things so much simpler for the youngest Tendo, teaching her a lesson her father had mastered once upon a time.

Ignorance is Bliss.

"Well, ladies," said Nurse Jill, looking about the room, "I'll have to ask you all to leave so I can perform a checkup on Ms. Tendo."

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" asked Tsunade, her desire to help people for a moment overriding her curiosity about what lay on those DVDs.

"No, I can handle it," smiled the NurseJoy, not wanting to risk her patient's secret being discovered. "Besides, there isn't too much to do right now besides letting her heal naturally."

"Do you know if you have a conference room where we can watch these?" asked Nodoka, nearly foaming at the mouth at the prospect of seeing her child in action, but somehow still keeping her usual stature.

"I believe Conference Room 3 is still open with the video equipment," said Jill.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Nodoka. "Come along, girls," she said with a smile. "We may need your input on your Master's abilities in the Taming Room."

"YEAH!" cried Kiiro.

"Awesome!" stated the Cheetits and the Shadowcat, before they looped their arms around Asrial and dragged her back towards the door.

"Come along, Alpha," stated Alice.

"Yes, as Alpha, you would have the most insight into how Master 'handles' us." Cyan was practically purring.

"Help me!" squeaked Asrial, face pale—a considerable accomplishment considering her face was covered in white fur—as the two giggling cats dragged her back out, shutting the door behind them and leaving Akane alone with Jill.

"Uh… will she be okay?" asked Akane.

"Oh, she'll be fine," waved off the pokégirl as she set the scanning apprentice into place. "You can see it in their eyes that they really care for and respect that girl."

"They do?" asked Akane, as she sat her pokéball on the bedside table, being careful to place it so it wouldn't roll away and fall.

Jill nodded. "I've seen the whole gambit of emotions here, so I would like to believe I can read certain things in pokégirls. Cyan and Alice respect Asrial, probably through some test you'd rather not know anything about. But she somehow gained their respect, especially after their defeat of those Rocket clowns. They won't do anything to damage her."

"So their way of expressing respect is to molest her?" asked Akane.

Jill just shrugged. "Ours is a world built on lust, Ms. Tendo. Nudity isn't an issue, sex is rarely something more than a way to say 'I care for you'. It isn't always pretty, but it does make for some close relationships.

"Not that I don't expect Alice to try at some point to take the Alpha position," she continued, setting up the computer to begin the scan. "She strikes me as someone who prefers the most dominant role she can get. But for now, Asrial is held high enough to prevent that."

"Will they… try that with me?" Akane asked quietly.

"Depends on the pokégirl," came the reply. "Some require a very strong and firm hand to keep them in line. Some will have no problem with being submissive because of that. But some won't hesitate to take over a harem from their Tamer if they find a weakness to exploit. Pokégirls in that way are just like humans; you never truly know what they will do, but you generally know the range of their habits."

"What about her?" asked Akane, looking towards her first pokégirl.

"What is she?"

"I think they said she was a Psi-dyke."

"Feral bred or domestic?"

"I'm not sure," stated Akane, feeling very uncertain.

"Well, after we're done, I can show you how to pull up her history, which should have some information on where she originated from.

"But for her, you'll need to show her who is in charge from the first moment you release her. Otherwise, she may use you as a puppet to control the harem."

Akane gulped, before nodding her head, steeling her resolve. After all, she had plenty of time practicing on Ranma. Surely some strange girl would be no trouble.

Right?

"Well then, let's check and make sure that tissue and that kidney are working perfectly."

Akane nodded as she leaned back, closing her eyes as Jill removed the sheets. At least she could put it off for a little while longer.

She hoped.

Paul Simons rubbed his forehead, ignoring the pain-filled moans of his team on the aircraft.

It should have been an excellent day for him. They had heard rumors that Professor Steamhead's assistant was on a vacation, a perfect time to abduct the fool, get needed intelligence on what the psychotic professor was up to, security plans, and such for a raid to gather items to further Team Rocket's cause.

It took a bit of a downturn when the tracker they had placed on his vehicle as he passed a town showed him turning down a path that skirted Deliverance Woods, but hey; it wasn't like those imbred mountain folk even had a settlement that close to the road.

And then things looked up when they learned the assistant was carrying something the Professor had wanted him to destroy. Well, Team Rocket never met a weapon they didn't like.

And then apparently every hillbilly in the damned Woods decided they wanted to be hanging out there that day.

Well, his team had done him proud—i.e. they made sure to stand between him and the semi-nude hicks that decided act like first year Tamers at a Vixxen Pleasure House. But hey, at least his Hershey Highway was still a one-way street.

"Vance, did you get that moron's PokéDex fixed yet?" he asked. It was pretty hard to rob someone let alone send a ransom message when their PokéDex was offline.

"The horror… the horror," muttered Vance, laying down in his seat, cuddled into the fetal position. "The things I saw… the things I felt… the things that… touched me…"

"Dumbass," growled Paul as he stomped over to his 'former' tech specialist and grabbed the device.

"It just needs a battery," said Jeremy, chained and bound like Assrial to a pair of seats in the front, ensuring that there was no place for them to hide any escape attempts.

"What? Did the assistant forget to charge his battery?" smirked Paul.

"No," snorted Assrial. "Master just didn't count on that dick stealing it."

"…Seriously?"

"Do you even know what Professor Steamhead is like?" asked Jeremy.

Sighing as his headache got worse, Paul stormed over to his makeshift desk, placing the PokéDex on top as he made his way towards a small supply stash, looking for a replacement battery, hoping the stored memory on the PokéDex was at least intact.

 **BANG!**

Ignoring the sound of a gunshot going off, he returned to his desk, inserting the battery into the device, and flipped it on.

Well, he thought he flipped it on. "Damn it," he growled as nothing happened. "Vance, get your ass," he paused, rethinking his words. "Get over here and fix this damned thing!"

"He's the guy that went into the bathroom that gunshot came from," muttered Jeremy.

Blinking, Paul looked up. Sure enough, Vance was no longer in his seat and the sign above the lavatory illuminated the 'Suicide' symbol, right before a hissing sound was heard, signaling that a dead body was being 'flushed' from the aircraft. "Prick was always thinking of himself before others," grumbled Paul as he sat back down. "Couldn't he have killed himself **after** he fixed this thing?"

Jeremy and Assrial said nothing. It was hardly a shock to them that Rocket grunts didn't handle having their black cherry's plucked. Not many guys did, which was why Love Balling prisoners was considered a punishment worse than death.

Growling at how bad his day was quickly becoming, Paul removed the screws from the back of the PokéDex, hoping to the Thousand Gods it was something simple.

It was of course, but not in a good way.

"Dear Jeremy," he read aloud. "I owe you one PokéDex Main Circuit Board. Signed, Professor Johan Steamhead."

"Master, when we get out of this, I say we burn him alive," growled Assrial.

"Can't we report him or something first?" asked Jeremy. "I do kinda need the job."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled Paul. If he didn't need them to describe what horror was inside the Master Ball to the scientists back at the base they were now headed to, he'd shoot them too.

" _Sir,"_ came the pilot's voice over the speaker, _"we have an incoming call from the Base, Major Payne."_

"…Please tell me that isn't his codename?" asked Assrial.

Paul ignored her as he activated a nearby screen. "Sir!"

"Did you acquire the targets?" asked the man, sitting at a black marble desk, smoking a cigar.

"Yes sir!" stated Paul. "We acquired the assistant to Steamhead, his Alpha, and something locked inside a Master Ball that from what we gathered, Steamhead wanted destroyed."

"Well then, it seems this trip wasn't a complete waste."

"We did lose some men from an attack near Deliverance Woods," stated Paul, not wanting to spring such a surprise on the Major when they returned. Manpower might be cheap, but no one wanted to be caught not informing your superiors that unknown to them, their forces had been cut a while ago, especially in a battle.

"How many?"

"We lost three during the assault from those assholes," stated Paul. "But we slaughtered at least twenty of the bastards."

"So you faced only a small force of the D-people," sighed Payne.

Paul's eyes went wide at that. There had to have been close to a hundred hicks fighting them. And that was only a small force!? How many of them were there running around those woods?

"So any other issues?"

"No sir," said Paul. "The rest of my team is returning, all fourteen—"

 **BANG!**

"All thirteen of them will be there shortly." _At this rate, it'll just be the pilots, me, and the prisoners. Can't the fuckers wait to off themselves until after we land!?_

"Very well," stated Payne. "We shall await your return. Payne ou—"

 **BANG!**

"…" Sighing, the Major simply shut off the video link.

Paul simply let his head fall onto the desk. "This is bull—"

"—shit," muttered El Ray as he looked around the back of the store for his missing star(s). "I can't believe you gave her **three** Milktits."

"Well forgive me for being front row for a Milktit orgy I'm praying that was recorded by the security cameras," stated Mike, once again cursing his non-functional equipment.

"I thought I heard her tell you to kiss her ass."

"She did and Thousand Gods be praised, I did," smiled Mike. Even the skin of a human woman tasted exotic, especially when covered with Milktit milk and pussy juice. His one regret now had been that he hadn't been able to get to kiss or even fondle those heavenly pink nipples.

"And how do you plan to explain to your bosses how you gave away three of their prized Milktits?"

"Trust me, when they see that video, they'll be glad I only gave away three."

Soon, they found their quarry, coming out of the Freezer with an Ice Maiden who was a security guard according to the logo on what little clothing she wore.

"If you will give me a few minutes, I shall have the security footage you need duplicated," stated the Ice Maiden, sucking on a Cherry Poppersicle.

"Oh thank you," said Kasumi with her usual smile, sucking on a cherry ice treat of her own. "And you were right; the cream ones are the best!"

Mike blinked for a moment. "I didn't know they made cream-filled Cherry Poppersicles."

Nabiki just buried her head into Ranma's shoulder; face flushed with embarrassment for what her sister and the security guard had done rather than from what she had done in the freezer. _We are_ _ **so**_ _going to have a nice little chat with Kasumi about boundaries!_ Though she did have a whole new respect for Ranma for taking that frozen treat up her pussy.

"Ms. Kasumi," said El Ray, "I was hoping we could go over a few things about our contract, namely where to deliver the equipment to and how you'll go about sending us new footage."

"Of course," said the smiling Kasumi, proceeding to do things to her cum-coated treat that made the two older men stare in amazement. "We also need to talk about Ranma's special ability."

"You mean that corkscrew twist he does with his hips?" asked Mike.

"No, his other ability that wasn't video-taped until now," she replied. "Is there a hot water and cold water tap back here we can use?"

"Over here," stated Mike, smiling as his mind looped the images of all he had seen today. At that moment, he would have given her his entire Milktit herd and slit his own throat if she had all but asked.

"Uh… Kasumi," stuttered Ranma, a bit nervous about changing in front of strangers, "is this a good idea?"

"Well, they'll want to know about it sooner or later, Ranma," said Kasumi, looking as innocent as she had been before their arrival in the pokégirl world. "And I'm sure we can trust Mike and Mr. Cockteasegro."

"Had I not seen it before my eyes, I would never have believed it," stated El Ray in shock.

Mike nodded. "No one ever leaves Jusenkyo truly the same," he murmured.

"But still, considering the stories of people who actually did make it out of there, you really got off easy."

"This is easy?" muttered Ranma, her back to them as she drained the excess water out of her shirt. What was with everyone always deciding the best way to see the curse involved nearly drowning her?

"There have been tales of some crawling out as pokégirls or things that had to be put down fast before it caused more deaths," stated Mike in a dark voice.

Ranma just gulped nervously as Nabiki poured enough water on her to trigger the change her love interest back to his male form. "Yeah, guess that would have been worse," he muttered as he put his shirt back on.

"Well, I guess we can work around this," said El Ray, his mind going over the possibilities. While it was definitely a good sign that there was yet another hot human female to see in the videos now, he could understand the Saotome Tamer's reluctance to let that news out. Why just this morning, he had heard the news that some stupid male Tamer had attacked some redheaded human female last night, thinking she was a pokégirl.

And it wasn't just stupid males that would be interested in such a thing. From creepy scientists to desperate wackos and even the Teams, they would hound the man.

And that didn't include what the Porn Mafia would do to acquire such a talent.

"We can claim she's your sister," he continued.

"Ranko Saotome," suggested Kasumi.

"Okay, we'll draw up a contract for a 'Ranko Saotome' as well," he continued. "You'll need to sign it as a female though in case some noisy asshole decided to verify anything."

"Huh?" asked Ranma.

"Most contracts require a DNA scan nowadays, especially the ones for consent we'll have for you by the end of the day," El Ray offered. "If both contracts register the same DNA, that is bound to raise a few red flags I'd rather avoid."

"But what the hell did we sign before?"

"Proof of intent to start things off," El Ray responded. "To be honest, I was only counting on maybe getting one or two of you to sign. I had no idea I would need five contracts."

"Five?" asked Nabiki.

"Well, there are four humans in your group, five counting your second form, Mr. Saotome."

Nabiki just blinked, before palming her head. "You can't be serious," she muttered.

"Oh, I'm sure Akane will sign after we explain things to her." Kasumi kept on her innocent smile, but Nabiki noticed how her sister's hand was spinning the leftover stick from the Poppersicle.

"Yeah, you go do that," muttered Nabiki. That was **one** conversation she most certainly did not want to have with her youngest sister, right up there with the eventual informing Akane that Ranma had already nailed the other two Tendo sisters. In fact, she might want to be hiding in the RV on the other side of town when that first conversation took place.

"Here are your copies," stated the Ice Maiden, arriving to the group and handing Kasumi several copies of the footage from the freezer. "You're lucky that the former store owner was especially paranoid, otherwise you wouldn't have sound."

"And here you go, Mr. Cockteasegro," said Kasumi. "I look forward to seeing what you can do with it."

The Ice Maiden however had moved on to Ranma and Nabiki. "And you two are welcome to come by at anytime," she stated with a near purr. "I have no problem letting you experience those chilling moments again."

"Uh thanks," muttered Ranma, forcing a smile on his face. Now that the high from the sex was wearing off, his nerves were acting up again.

Nodding, the Ice Maiden pulled him into a deep kiss, surprising Ranma with the icy touch of her tongue.

Pulling back, she could only smile. "Wow," she murmured, before treating Nabiki to the same treatment.

As she pulled back, Nabiki licked her lips, tasting cherry and… mint? _Okay, odd, but definitely in a good way._ She couldn't help but stare as the ice pokégirl sashayed back towards the freezer, her half-naked form swaying in ways that made the Ice Queen lick her lips.

"Oh, they'll be back," giggled Kasumi with a smile, causing both her sister and Ranma—who had also been staring at the retreating Ice Maiden's backside—to whip around to focus on her. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if my sister tried to add her to her forming harem," she finished, giving Nabiki a wink.

Nabiki just directed a glare at her sister. Oh, how she wanted to yell at the older woman, perhaps even slap her for everything she had done in the last half hour. But she was held back only by not knowing how this Kasumi would respond. She was a far distance from the shy little pseudo housewife of Nerima. And to be honest, Nabiki didn't want to vent and end up in a sexual situation by the newest P.I.M.P. of this world.

"Hmm, maybe needing some requested audio to splice into the video to make it sound like something else," El Ray murmured, staring at the video as he played it on his laptop, ignoring the others for the moment. "Maybe use a dream sequence shot, add in some audio, make it seem she was flashing back to something…"

"Is he always like that?" asked Ranma, pointing out the mumbling man.

"Ray's the type who can get focused on his work," sighed Mike. "Right now, he's deciding on just about anything and everything needed to keep the deal with you and turn it out into a major money maker." He then turned his head and shouted, "RAY!"

"Huh?" asked the man, looking up from the freezer porn footage.

"You got anything else to say before they go?"

"Oh? Oh yes!" El Ray finished quickly, stopping the playback. "You all are staying at the local PokéCenter, right?"

"Until Akane gets declared ready to leave and Ranma's sentence is finished," informed Kasumi. "After that, we're thinking of taking the standard path for those on a Tamer's Journey."

The other transdimensional people in the room stared at her. Kasumi had actually put some thought into this?

"But the next stop is Cerulesbian," stated Mike.

"Oh, it is?" asked Kasumi. "I'll have to ask Misty when we get back about getting the proper paperwork filled out to go there. I heard they can be very strict with who they let in."

"You don't know the half of it," muttered Mike. Hell, even he, a lifetime worker for Fortune Farms, couldn't even get access to the city to set up a Milktit Milk Sample Booth. They had sent some first year employee named Abby. _Damn newbie, she barely knows which end of a Milktit to milk._

"Well then we should get started right away," Kasumi said, nodding in satisfaction.

"…Right," muttered Nabiki, wondering just when her sister had planned to inform them of this itinerary. _Probably when we arrived there after we let her drive for a while,_ Nabiki thought bitterly. _Oh yes, my sister; we are going to have a long conversation about all of this when I don't feel afraid you'll shove a frozen treat up my pussy again._

"I'll have those contracts and stop by tonight in a few hours," said El Ray. "Contracts this important I will handle personally."

"Well, we'll await your arrival," smiled Kasumi. "But don't take too long. I have my Milktits to tame tonight."

Mike stared at her in shock. "But what about what happened in their pen?"

"Oh, that was just us getting to know each other," said Kasumi. "They deserve a proper taming and that requires a nice bed, maybe some plastic sheets," she added, remembering how their milk sometimes just squirted out. "I'll have to ask the ladies at the PokéCenter about that. I'm not sure if they have rules about that or not.

"Oh well, come along you two," she finished with a giggle, holding up three PokéBalls. "We need to get them home and introduce them to everyone. And Ranma-kun, you still need to spend time with your mother."

The pigtailed Tamer cringed at the mentioning of his mother.

"Don't worry, Ranma," hissed Nabiki into his ear. "It's just like what Kasumi did to me in the freezer." She enjoyed watching his face pale. "I might consider it payback, but remember: it is the Pokégirl World. These things happen."

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" he asked as Nabiki took his arm and led him away.

"Not likely, but you never know."

"I'm sorry, please forgive me!"

"…Nope, didn't help at all. But keep trying."

Humming a happy little ditty, Kasumi was feeling pleased with herself. Why, if she had faith in her ability not to accidentally press one of the buttons as she did so, she would have been juggling the PokéBalls that contained her Milktits. "This has been just too perfect a day..."

"Perfect?" Ranma snorted. "Asrial has problems with the law and almost sees the worst the League can do to her, I'm now going to have to do videos with my girl half..." he frowned. "You're taking way too much of a lead with everything..."

While she may have agreed with her favorite piece of horse, Nabiki said nothing. She simply chose to eye her sister blatantly, bordering on glaring.

"Oh my," Kasumi said gently, giving the two a mildly apologetic look "I almost let it slip my mind. I just..." she paused, thinking of the right words. "I just got so worked up over getting my new Milktits."

Continuing to walk between the two Tendo women, Ranma sighed. "It... it's okay, Kasumi..." he told her in a slow, quiet voice. "I know you"re really enjoying life here but..." he shook his head. "I don't know how to explain this, really. But you're just becoming really different from what I knew."

Blinking her eyes once, twice, the eldest Tendo daughters confusedly asked, "I am?"

It was then Nabiki chose to speak up, like a dam that finally burst. "Yes, yes you are! None of us begrudge you letting loose Kasumi, even I have to an extent. But you... you're just too accepting of this world! You harped about those Milktits for days and... and..." deciding she couldn't hold it in Nabiki blurted out, "In that freezer you LICKED at Ranma and me where we were conjoined! Then you pulled his cock out, practically sucked his cum out of my pussy, until I orgasmed, then you stuck a cherry popper up my twat and worked it while blowing Ranma next! Being sexually active, bisexual yeah! But... incest? **You fucking freak me out, sis! All right!?** "

" _Whoa... Nabiki really had that pent up in her,_ " Ranma thought, a sweat drop traveling down the side of his head as he watched Nabiki panting for breath after that explosive rant.

Pausing in her walk, Kasum could only blink her eyes a few times as she just stared at her sister. She considered her younger sibling's words, mulling them over in the back of her head. "...That freaks you out?" She asked in all honesty, her voice denoting genuine surprise at this fact.

"What do you think?" Nabiki snapped, not losing momentum. Yet her tone became more focused and calm; less loud and angry after getting that initial pent up frustration off of her chest. "Kasumi, don't get me wrong. I'm HAPPY that you're... indulging in your own happiness, not holding yourself to the model of the perfect den mother." Her eyes narrowed. "However, Kasumi, you are really getting a little carried away. It works well in our favor at times but you have got to reign back now and then! It felt good but I wasn't mentally prepared for my big sis to eat me out!"

Nabiki sighed in annoyance at the hurt look on her sister's face. "Look! We all have to change, otherwise we'll get exposed or consumed. Ranma here has to bang girls and use his head and not just his fists! If he doesn't adapt weeEEOUCH!"

Ranma pulled his hand back from pinching her ass. "You don't need to put it like that, Nabs."

Glaring at the pigtailed martial artist for a moment, the middle Tendo sibling continued. "...And he's also asserting his backbone... which needs to be done more-YIKES!"

"A~hem!" Ranma said after pinching her posterior once again.

"...Okay, you get the point... Kasumi," Nabiki moved around Ranma and took her sibling's hands. "Just don't get so caught up in this world and its ways that you... lose yourself entirely. I don't want to lose my dear, sweet older sister to her inner nymphomaniac completely."

Smiling at her younger sister, Kasumi squeezed her hand. "I understand and will do my best." She smirked. "I will be a P.I.M.P. when it is appropriate but... I'll work to reign back on my fun when we're not around other people." She took a deep breath. "Guys, if I may make a suggestion?"

The pigtailed man moved about to the other side of the eldest Tendo so that she was between him and Nabiki. "What's that, Kasumi?" Ranma asked curiously.

"As soon as you and Asrial are done with your community service punishments... we need to get out of here," the eldest Tendo said. "You're right. I have been enjoying myself, getting into the flow and just adapting so well that..." she chuckled nervously as she put the PokéBalls onto her pokébelt. She then used her free hand to hold up her large P.I.M.P. medallion. "Well, you know."

The most mercenary of the Tendo daughters let off a sigh. "We know, we know." Nabiki nodded her head, glad her words had gotten through to Kasumi. "Thanks for listening, sis..."

The older woman shook her head. "You've always had to be the one with the logic and voice of reason," Kasumi replied, hugging her sister warmly. "Thank you, Nabiki."

"Hey," the middle Tendo retorted. "You looked after Akane and me, raised us better than father could have done. We have to return the favor sometime."

As he watched them, Ranma smiled at the tender moment. Despite his usual nature, he kept quiet, letting them have this moment. Internally, he was glad they got through to Kasumi; her behavior had been going a bit too much onto the wild side.

Pulling back from the hug, Nabiki asked, "So, are we good?"

Nodding her head, the P.I.M.P. replied, "Yes, I promise." Kasumi then leaned closer, giving her younger sibling a chaste peck on the forehead.

The middle Tendo's eyes narrowed. "Kasu-"

She didn't get to even start as her elder sibling interrupted her. "Now, now... it was a peck! If I'd kissed you on the lips and my tongue was down your throat, then you could yell." Kasumi rose her right hand tweaked her nose. "I'll take my time for that right."

The middle Tendo's pupils shrunk to pinpricks. "T-take your..." Nabiki trailed off in shock as Kasumi walked past her.

Her steps coming in a confident stride, Kasumi told her compatriots, "Come along now you two! We need to get back to check up on the others!"

Ranma gently elbowed Nabiki. "Guess you can't get off her radar, huh?"

The middle Tendo glared at her lover. "Oh, be quiet…" Nabiki groaned. However, her exasperation was short-lived as she soon smirked deviously. "At least I'm not alone in that regard. Apparently you're on the 'radar' of this world's version of your mother.

Even though he kept in step with Nabiki, the pigtailed martial artist twitched... lots.

Major Maxamillion "Mad Max" Payne was a long-standing member of Team Rocket. He might not have been one of the originals that had formed the group back in 211 AS, (none of that group remained) but he had joined the organization at the beginning of the Tigress Mao Shin Mao's Rebellion. A time when humanity was getting the rude awakening as to the kind of devious monsters that pokégirls really were; a time when Team Rocket was finding themselves with an easier opportunity infiltrating and manipulating numerous government agencies of the Indigo League. He was a survivor of that 'lost decade' when it was man against pokégirl, just as it had been when the bitches first appeared back during the madman Sukebe's War of Revenge.

In short, Major Payne knew all too well what pokégirls were REALLY capable of and saw Team Rocket as a sovereign force that stood between the monster women and what remained of humanity as they cowered towards the edge of oblivion... in short, he was one of those members that held true fidelity to Team Rocket and his 'competence' in his beliefs concerning how to best deal with pokégirls and his unwavering loyalty to the criminal group was rewarded.

Now in his sixties, Payne was considered one of the 'old men' of Team Rocket... but that also made him one of the most feared. He waked into the control room, numerous uniformed people moving about, scurrying like ants as they were mere gears in the greater machine that was Team Rocket. "Captain Paul Simons," the heavy-set yet solidly built man with graying hair spoke up. "Status report."

Turning about to the Major, Simons saluted. "Sir! As you've ordered, the object within the Master Ball is being brought to a holding area to be opened by some of our technicians. All precautions are being taken as per standard procedure."

Nodding his head, the older male replied, "Excellent!" He looked about the room and paused as he noticed their two guests, a lanky human male with hairs on his chin signifying the start of a goatee and a blonde skunk pokéwoman. "Why is she nude?"

Simons nervously chuckled in a low tone. "She and her Tamer tried to get away a few times; their clothing got torn. We supplemented the male with some trousers. As for the female..." he smirked. "It seems the men didn't hear too well about re-dressing her."

Looking over the blonde Skunkgirl, the Major snorted. "Disgraceful..." he muttered, yet still loud enough to be heard. Turning towards them, he walked towards the two that were chained to the wall, shackled wrists raised and keeping them in an uncomfortable position. "You," he said, addressing the male. "What is your name?"

"Me?" The man asked. Seeing the Rocket Boss nod his head firmly, he calmly answered, "Jeremy Feeple."

"Good," the older male in black outfit with some dangling metallic bits on his uniform replied. "That is the name we'd received concerning Professor Johan Steamhead's assistant." He leaned forward, eyes narrowing as he stared into the eyes of the younger man. "I'm not an unreasonable man; I prefer to preserve human life when possible so I'm going to give you a chance to do this the easy way once. Tell me, what is in that Master Ball?"

The Feeple male shuddered. "The worst monster this side of fucking Cocooner... and I'm serious when I say DON'T OPEN IT!" Jeremy screamed, trying to plead with the man. "It... the Professor and I barely contained it! I'm amazed even a Master Ball contained that horror!"

The Skunkette nodded her head. "My Master hardly gets this worked up unless it's when Steamhead's fucked us over," Asrial added, trying to help emphasize the urgency of the situation; even if she knew her pleas were on very deaf ears concerning the words of a pokéwoman.

Very deaf ears. "Do not speak unless spoken to, wench!" Simons reprimanded.

A devious smile slowly split across Major Payne's face. "A true weapon, eh?" He chuckled. "You know, I have two problems right now... one being that our technicians are having trouble breaking through the 'locking' mechanism of the Ball itself. We could really use a hand there. As for the second problem..." he again chuckled darkly as he leaned over to the Skunkette. "I don't like being spoken to by pokébitches." He snapped his fingers. "Turn her about!"

His eyes widening in realization, the goateed male tugged at his manacles. "Don't you touch her or I swear to the thousand gods! I don't care if you could snap me in half or gun me down, I will kill you!" Jeremy growled angrily, glaring at the Team Rocket Grunts that came near.

Turning about, Captain Simons smirked at the human male. "Oh, we can oblige that," he taunted as two Rocket Grunts redid her shackles to turn Asrial face-first to the wall with her hind-end facing the Major. "Or you can let Major Payne finish his offer to you."

Slowly turning back to look at the leader of the base, Jeremy asked, "Offer?"

"Undo the locking mechanism of the PokéBall and _maybe_ , I won't let your pokéwench be harmed." Payne said, stressing on the 'maybe'. He chuckled once more. "After all... there has yet to be a pokégirl that's survived being sent to... 'entertainment'." He slapped the Skunkette on the ass as a number of Team Rocket technicians situated around the control room laughed darkly.

Assrial growled, trying to get loose of her binds. "Oooh, let me at 'em!"

Turning to look at the Skunkette, the Major sneered at her. "It seems your bitch doesn't understand that we mean business," Payne said with a tone of distaste.

"Ha!" Assrial laughed over her shoulder. "I could take whatever you got!" She taunted, unafraid of what horrors they could put her through.

"Assrial, don't!" Jeremy hissed at his pokéwoman, not wanting her to antagonize these bastards to the point they'd hurt her.

Whipping her head towards her own, Assrial shouted, "Master Jeremy, if you let whatever the fuck that is out, they'll kill you and rape me to death anyway! I'd rather die fighting!"

One of the Rocket grunts frowned. "Not very smart, is she?"

"She's either very brave or very stupid," the Major said as he walked up behind her. His hands went to his pants, unzipping the fly. He reached his left hand in, pulling his member out. Holding it, he started to slide it along her ass, causing his limp dick to slowly become erect. "This is the only thing you monsters are good for..." he told her in a chiding voice.

"Stop you assSOOOF!" Jeremy fell, stopping with a jerk and hanging from the wall as Simons had punched him.

The blonde Team Rocket Captain snarled at the man he'd captured at Deliverance Woods. "Shut it, Feeple and listen! You have a choice! Will you cooperate or do we bang your Alpha in front of you?"

Turning his head, Jeremy coughed a bit of blood. Looking down he saw why the punch really hurt, the bastard's hand was very metallic. "Ugh... you want that thing so badly, huh?" The retired Tamer asked in a voice that had a tone of finality to it, as if he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt doing what they want would be their doom.

The older man nodded his head. "Any edge that Team Rocket can get over those copycats like Team Galactic up in Capital, Team Zenith down South... or even those blasted Team Trauma freaks everywhere... is okay in my book." He reached out and raised his right hand man's right hand. "As you can see by Captain Simons' arm, we'll accept any advantage we can get."

Looking up, Jeremy stared the Major in the eyes. "...If I tell you, you must SWEAR as a man, and I mean a man's bond that if broken he must cut his own dick off kind of swear... that your and your men won't hurt, kill or molest Assrial in any form! You do that and I will hand you the code."

The Major chuckled. Promises concerning pokégirls meant nothing to him. Still, it would make things easier to just get the needed locking mechanism opened. "You have my-"

Suddenly though, the alarm started blaring, the red lights swirling about. "Technician!" Major Payne shouted as he turned about, tucking himself back into his pants. "What's going on?"

The Rocket tech was clicking at the keyboard of his station. "Someone hit the emergency alarm! It's the holding area! The alarm was hit in the holding area!"

"Get it up on screen!" The Major shouted as he leaned over the technician's shoulder. Soon, the screen of the man's computer was showing that of the security camera system. The scene was one of only pure carnage. "My Thousand Gods..." the older Team Rocket could only whisper; the room strewn about with some pieces of human bodies that could have been Team Rocket grunts and technicians... and even more blood. The crates that held extra goods and contraband were broken, both by what looked like pulse rifle fire and forceful contact.

His face pale with fear, Jeremy could only gasp, "It's loose."

Sweat pouring down Assrial's brow, she craned her head back enough to try and see the security monitors. Upon getting a glimpse of the scene, she gulped loudly. Now she understood why her Master was so adamant about not opening it.

Turning about suddenly, the Major shouted, "WHAT IS IT!?"

"Sir, it's-" the Technciian was cut off suddenly as the power went out, the room bathed entirely in black for three seconds before the emergency generator turned on, small wall lights turning on to give the area only the faintest illumination.

Un-phased by what was going on, the Major insisted, "It's what, techie?" The leader of the group grabbed the man's shoulders and shook him. "It's WHAT!?"

The technician took a deep breath. "I was trying to say, it's not on screen!" The young man finally shrieked out. "I don't know what it is that did that to our guys! I was about to bring up older video feed but we lost power!"

Lowering his head, Jeremy sighed sadly. "We're all doomed."

"Master Jeremy, just what the fuck is it?" Assrial asked, a fearful tone lacing her voice.

The young Feeple was quiet for a moment. "It... it's hard to describe how this horror came to be-" Jeremy started, only to trail off as he heard a scraping along the ventilation system. He cringed, hearing its evil voice come through the air ducts as the emergency power flickered on and off.

" _Waaaaaallllll~eeeeeeeeee_..."

"Oh no..." Professor Steamhead's under-paid and over-worked assistant whimpered. "It's here!"

Sudddenly, the ventilation duct broke apart, a loud clattering of metal as a small square figure came crashing down, landing on its two treads. Slowly, the lenses that made up the eyes of the creation focused as it took a moment to reboot after the drop. As its systems fully came online once more, it let off a battle cry that would make adult men shit their pants.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaalllll~eeeeeee..."

Jeremy was not ashamed to admit... he lost a bit of bladder control at hearing his employer's latest creation come online before him. "NO!" Professor Steamhead's assistant screamed. "FOR THE LOVE OF THE THOUSAND FUCKING GODS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Rolling her eyes as she hung by her master, Assrial snorted. "Puh-leeeeeze! It's not THAT bad, Master!" Looking it over, she couldn't help but comment, "It's actually... kind of cute."

Slowly, Captain Simons stepped over to the device. "What the **fuck** is this thing? Looks like..." The Rocket's eyes widened as the little boxy device rolled up to him until it was situated next to his leg. "Get the fuck away from meeeeEEEAAAGGHHHHHH!" He screamed as the thing grabbed his foot and brought it to its main body, crushing the extremity with extreme prejudice with a horrendous crunch and splatter of bone and muscle.

"The Professor's new Steam-powered Cleaner..." Jeremy gulped as the spray of blood from the femoral artery splattered messily. "It's just not choosy about what it uses for fuel or water..." the Assistant managed to finish as the Grunt's leg had been torn clean off... right before the robot went to cleaning up the mess of blood that the Rocket was leaving all over the floor. "Steamhead had tried to recreate some Lostech, but as usual, he forgot the 'how the fuck do I shut this off safely?' feature..."

The blonde Skunkette continued to stare at the small, toy-like device. "I still think it's cute..." Assrial complained. "Look at its innocent little eyes," she said as the device started to work on the rest of the grunt, the device's main chamber opening and ejecting the mass that was left of his leg before pulling more of the screaming man into it.

Jeremy eyed his pokéwoman oddly.

"Hey, he's killing the jerks who captured us-"

The woman's master interrupted her as he deadpanned, "And we'll be next."

Realizing that he was right, Assrial's face paled; an impressive feat considering most of her facial fur was white. "HOLY FUCK! WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" The Skunkette screamed as the steam-powered cleaner started to pulp Simons' head, blood splattering from the severed carotid arteries and making more of a mess.

Having finally, gotten over the shock of having a front row seat to one of his subordinate's brutal mutilation, the Major took charge. "MEN! DESTROY THIS THING!" He proclaimed as a number of the Team Rocket Grunts pulled out their firearms and opened up a barrage of bullets on the thing...

Bullets that did nothing but bounce off the surface of the little cleaning device.

"Damn it! I told you Team Rocket should've put some funding into getting us Elemental ShHHHIIIIIIIIIITT!" The man screamed as the Lostech creation rolled up to him quickly, latching on and starting to break down the man's body in segments... even as it cleaned up some of the blood that pooled around the screaming, squirming man.

The remaining Rockets raced for the doors or tried to find them in the semi-dark room. They wanted OUT! However, it was a dark room that soon took a dark red tinge as more and more emergencies lights were covered with arterial spray; screams rising as men fired their guns aimlessly to try and deter the hellish creation of Steamhead, its cry rising their level of terror to new heights.

" _ **Waaaaaallllll~eeeeeeeeee**_..."

Wincing as the rising cries of unanswered mercy, Assrial waited for a calm in the screams to try asked, "Master Jeremy! How did you two contain it with a Master Ball?"

"Steamhead grabbed it from me and threw it while praying to whatever deity he believed in that it would work..." he trailed off and frowned, despite knowing his mortal life hung in the balance. "And then he took credit for creating that altered PokéBall, even though it was MY project!"

"HELP ME!" Major Payne screamed as he was introduced to some really major pain. "AAARRRRRGHHH! WHY GODS, WHY!?" He screamed as his right arm was pulled in and crushed, flesh town as the radius and ulna bones were torn from the tendon ligaments that connected them to the humerus.

The Skunkette's pupils shrank to pin-pricks at the deathly silence that followed. "Master... we're all that's left..."

The lone male left in the room slowly nodded his head. "I know..." he pulled on the chains frantically. "But unless we gain super strength to break AmazonChan-rated chains soon, we're dead!"

Fortunately for them as they were out of the way of the mechanical hellion's path of travel, they were spared its bloody yet cleanly wrath. Instead, the thing walked right up to and THROUGH a wall...

The destruction of which, caused a series of cracks to go along the wall, hitting where the chains were bolted to the wall. Both sets of arms dropped suddenly from the weight of the chains that were now freed from where they were jointed into.

"...That's convenient..." Assrial couldn't help but comment.

Moving his arms and realizing he could do such without much hassle, the Feeple male told his pokéwoman, "I'M NOT COMPLAINING!"

Nodding her head in agreement, it was that action which caused Assrial to catch sight of something near the bloody pool where Major Payne had been and picked up a key. She inserted it into the opening in her cuffs and, sure enough, they came undone. "Even more convenient..." the pokéwoman added.

Once his manacles were undone by Assrial after she had freed herself, Jeremy just stated. "Don't complain..." he told her. "Let's get out of here... and damn, I need some new pants and a shower."

Sniffing for a moment, Assrial wrinkled her nose as she could smell it. Yet she looked on sympathetically. "Truth be told while the killing was going on and you pointed out it would kill us... I sorta relieved myself too... surprised I didn't do a spray attack."

Jeremy noticed the fur between her legs was wet, but not from the usual sexual fluids. "Well... I won't tell if you won't," he promised her.

Nodding her head, Feeple's Alpha replied, "Gladly. Let's go!"

The doors to the PokéCenter opened wit a musical chime; a series of notes that Kasumi cried out in a melodious voice with, "We're back!" She made her way up towards the lone Joy in the lobby, her sister and Ranma following behind her.

The NurseJoy seated at the front desk raised her head up from the latest issue ofPlayBunny she was reading, (for the articles mind you). "Hey, good timing!" She told the three that entered. "Your sister wants to talk to you three about a present she got from Tamer Saotome's Mother.

Watching as Cassandra was entering the lobby via the side doors that lead to the left wing of the Center, Ranma was taken off guard as the NurseJoy's words entered his thick skull. "A present?"

Nodding her head, the blonde Elf told her Master, "Nodoka Sexum has seen fit to provide Akane with a pokégirl so she is not without protection while awaiting the League to get back to the three Tendo sisters with the Starter Pokégirls they're supposed to provide."

The middle Tendo sister could only nod her head with those words. "Yeah... they are a bit late with that, aren't they?" Nabiki noted pulling, out her PokéDex. Checking it over, she couldn't help but mutter, "Not even a notification e-mail."

A cross look came over the eldest Tendo's features. "How rude," Kasumi added with a harsh tone. Granted, she had three Milktits already but the League owned a P.I.M.P. like her another piece of poké-booty! "Well, let's go see what your mother gave Akane, Ranma. I also want to introduce her to my new girls."

Looking down, Cassandra noted sight of the PokéBalls... yes, plural. "Wow!" The Sylvan pokégirl gasped. "You got THREE!?"

Nodding her head, Ranma told her, "And something else." At the expectant look on his Elf's face, the pigtailed martial artist sighed. "We'll tell you and the other girls later," Ranma promised, wondering how to break the news of the porn video deal to his harem.

Shaking his head, the Pokégirl Tamer decided it couldn't hurt to tell his Elf a little bit right now. "Cassandra?"

The sylvan pokégirl's ears perked up. "Yes, Master?"

Taking a deep breath, Ranma told her, "If a guy named El Ray Di Cockteassegro comes looking for us... yeah, we're expecting him."

Blinking her eyes once, twice, the Elf asked, "El Ray?"

Groaning, Nabiki politely pointed out to her, "Let's just say we have a monetary supplemental deal."

"We'll talk to everyone sans Akane about it tonight," Kasumi added cheerily. "But first, let's go see what Akane has!" And so saying, the Eldest Tendo made her way through the halls of the PokéCenter, pushing her way past sets of double-doors and going down the hallway which had the Tamers' quarters.

Walking quickly, Ranma called after the eldest Tendo, "Hey! Wait up!" Damn, he was surprised by how fast Kasumi could move when she put her mind to something!

Nabiki pat Cassandra's shoulder before following after Ranma and her sister. Upon finally reaching Akane's room, (the door having been opened by her older sister) the middle Tendo girl walked in. "Hey little sis," she greeted Akane. "We heard you got a new playmate."

Akane twitched with that comment. "That didn't sound right."

Smirking, the most mercenary of the Tendo daughters replied, "And you say everyone else is a pervert."

"Now, now Nabiki..." Kasumi chided her younger sibling as she waved a finger at her. She pulled up a chair close to Akane's bed and sat down in it. "So what did Auntie give you?" She asked, curious as to what her sister would be working with.

Thinking about it for a moment, it took Akane to remember that she was a, "Psi-Dyke."

That made the lone mail in the room raise an eyebrow. "Psi-Dyke? Isn't that a pokégirl who's totally into girls?" Ranma asked curiously.

" _Nice to know that he's actually studying his PokéDex_ ," Nabki thought. "It is Ranma," she told him. Turning to her sister, she couldn't help but comment, "So why'd 'Auntie' give you that one, Akane?"

The youngest Tendo turned green for a moment. "Please don't make me bring up that conversation," she begged of her siblings. "She kept asking me what my favorite positions were and how many times I had sex with Ranma!" Blushing furiously, the young woman cried, "I thought when she heard I was a virgin she was going to fix that herself!"

A sweat-drop rolled down the side of Ranma's head. "Yeah, Mom here is..." he shuddered. "Yeah, I feel for you, Akane." He sighed with a sympathetic tone. That woman really scared the crap out of him too.

Looking up at her erstwhile fiancé's eyes, the youngest of the Tendo siblings asked him, "How do you put up with it here? I mean... even your MOM is interested in your sex life! That can't be healthy!"

"Actually," Kasumi interrupted. "Considering the norms of this world, it just might be just that. 'Normal'."

Deciding he was going to pretend he didn't hear Kasumi, (as that would've made his brain melt within his skull) he looked to his fiancée. "Trust me, Akane. I'm as nervous as you are when dealing with Mom." Ranma visibly shuddered as he added, "More so than back home."

Akane nodded her head in agreement. "Well, I haven't opened her up yet." She said as she held up the red and white containment sphere. "I wanted to wait until you all came back here. I didn't want to be alone when I release her."

Kasumi nodded approvingly. "A wise idea," she said in a calm voice. "Now go on, Akane. We're all here."

Sighing deeply Akane fingered the button that would act as the trigger for the girl's release. "Um do I..." she paused, blushing. "Do I need to say that embarrassing line?"

Sighing in embarrassment for her sister, Nabiki promised, "You'll get used to it."

The youngest Tendo didn't look all that convinced. Still, it had to be done. "Okay..." she said as she held up the PokéBall. "Psi-Dyke! I SCREW YOU!"

A beam of red light shot out from the PokéBall in Akane's hand. Said light took shape, and somehow bent the laws of light and physics as it solidified into a solid a physical shape; coloration taking place as light fractions became flesh and blood.

All four humans may not have had any set expectations for what Akane's new Psi-Dyke might have looked like but this... this certainly wasn't it!

"No way..." Ranma gasped as he looked over the pokégirl. 5'1", curvaceous hips, a busty pair of D-Cups, blue eyes with light violet eye-shadow... a mop of red hair pulled back in a familiar pigtail.

Nabiki summed up what everyone was thinking best. "Holy fuck..."

Her jaw flapping wordlessly for a moment, the youngest Tendo couldn't believe what her pokégirl looked like. "She... she..."

Bringing her hands to her mouth, Kasumi was so taken off-guard that she reverted to one of her older habits. "Oh my..."

Back in the light once more, the Psychic-type pokégirl rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. "About time..." lowering her fists, she looked around, taking note of the three female forms... and an insufferable male. "Where am I?"

Being the first to regain his wits, Ranma tried to speak. "Uh, you're in the Pew-"

"Not you!" The Psi-Dyke snapped, sneering at the impudence of the male. "I'm asking one of these three lovely..." she stopped and sniffed the air, a red eyebrow perking up. "Human women."

At the indignant nature of the pokégirl, Ranma felt his anger rising... but stopped as he remembered what the PokéDex entry told him; this type often HATED males. So, taking the surprisingly wiser course of action, he shut up. After all, this was _Akane's_ pokégirl! Mouthing off to her might piss off his still healing fiancée.

Realizing with relief that Ranma wasn't going to stick his foot in his mouth, the eldest Tendo let off a sigh of relief. "You're in the Pewtit PokéCenter," Kasumi answered.

The lesbian pokégirl was surprised, but not by the soft tone of voice. She was surprised to see someone wearing genuine P.I.M.P. attire. "Are you going to be my Mistress?" She asked, sounding a little hopeful. It would've been nice to have a COMPETANT Tamer.

Shaking her head, Kasumi pointed behind the Psi-Dyke. "Our little sister there is the one who released you."

"A~hem!" Came a cough from behind said pokégirl to emphasize the point.

Hearing the cough the, the lesbian Psychic-type turned around, seeing the injured girl on the bed. "Oh..." the Psi-Dyke said slowly. "You're my new Mistress?"

Taken aback by the pokégirl's surprisingly calm reply, Akane was at a loss for words for a moment. "Um... I guess so."

Raising her red-haired eyebrow, the Psi-Dyke inquired, "Guess so?"

"She's shy," Kasumi explained.

To that, the pokégirl nodded her head in understanding. "Oh, I see." The Psi-Dyke got up onto the mattress, sitting on the edge of the bed. Gently, she reached forward, taking Akane's hand and kissing it. "How'd you get hurt?" She asked. While she could've just probed her mind and gotten the answer, it wasn't polite to do that to women.

Males were fair game though.

Akane twitched, feeling embarrassed. Finally, she admitted to her pokégirl, "I foolishly tried to attack a feral..." she winced, memories being the worst in such a regard.

"By yourself?" The redheaded Pyschic-type gasped. "You poor thing!"

Blinking her eyes, the youngest Tendo could admit that was not the response she'd been expecting. "Well... I'm just glad I'm alive and in one piece." Although truth be told, it took a bit of effort on the part of the PokéCenter staff to get her back into one piece. Shaking her head, she decided to try another track of discussion. "Do you have a name? Auntie didn't tell me if you had one when she gave me your ball."

The Psi-Dyke snorted. "Most pokégirls are given new names with new Masters. I will no longer answer to the names my first Mistress has given me or what my second owner called me. Nor will I accept the name that male bastard tried to make me go by."

"I... see..." the youngest Tendo said slowly, a look of concentration crossing over her face as she scrunched her features. A look of realization suddenly crossed her face as she realized she had a perfect name. Smiling, she started to offer, "How about P-"

Her eyes widening, the middle Tendo butted in. There was no way in hell she was going to put up with what she was sure Akane was going to say! "Sis," Nabiki spoke up suddenly. "If you name her 'P-Chan', I will bitch-slap the fuck out of you, no matter how critical a condition you're in."

Blinking her eyes once, twice, Akane went deathly silent then.

Groaning, Ranma slapped himself on the face in exasperation. "Why were you going to name her after your pet porker?"

Huffing, the youngest Tendo looked towards Ranma. "I just miss him, okay!?" Akane retorted. "Okay you don't want that... so how about..." she eyed the pokégirl a bit longer, before sudden stroke of genius came to the heir of the Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. "I got it! I'll call her 'Ranko'!"

The responses were varied. Ranma fell face-first to the floor, causing the room to shake. Nabiki grabbed the end of the bed to prevent herself from hitting the floor entirely as her legs gave out in shock. Kasumi blinked her eyes numerous times. While she might not have said 'oh my' she was thinking more along the lines of 'WTF!?'.

The pokégirl considered that name for a bit. "Ran... ko... Ranko..." The Psi-Dyke tested it, feeling the name with her tongue. Slowly, she smiled. "I like it; feminine, yet not overly girly. I am Ranko from here on in, Mistress Akane." She kissed the short-haired girl's hand again.

Blushing at the affectionate nature of her pokégirl, Akane tried to tell her, "You don't need to do that."

Smirking as her mistress gave her the opening she needed, the newly dubbed Ranko asked, "Oh? Well, would you prefer I kiss your lips?"

Blushing brightly, Akane stammered, "Well... you see..."

Deciding to help her sister, Kasumi replied, "My youngest sister is still healing from the Feral's attack. She is not up to Taming you yet. We just needed to get you acquainted so that when the time comes... you're all hers."

"Don't you mean," she smiled mischievously at Akane. "She's all mine?"

At the look her new Psi-Dyke was giving her, Akane gulped nervously. She was beginning to feel she was getting in over her head.

"She hasn't even received her starter yet, so you're all she has." Nabiki told the Psi-Dyke, as she forced herself to stand back up. " _Of all the names, Akane_..." the middle Tendo thought in annoyance. " _And you wonder why I worry?_ "

Peeling his face from the floor, Ranma got up onto his feel himself. "Akane," the pigtailed martial artist groaned. "Why'd you name her after me?"

Turning about suddenly, Ranko stared at Ranma. "You are named after a girl? How utterly disgusting!" She snorted. Then again he probably was one of _those_ types of so-called men. He wore a pigtail for crying out loud.

"Uh... it's not like that... it's... um..." Akane trailed off, having a difficult time finding the right words to explain her fiancé's unique... situation.

Rolling his eyes as the youngest Tendo failed to get even the basis of saying he was cursed out of her mouth, Ranma decided to just cut out the middleman of trying to explain things and take care of matters himself. Reaching over, he picked up a glass and pitcher from a rollaway table meant for patient that was besides Akane's bed. He then poured a glass of water and dumps it over himself; the male's form shrinking and becoming more of the feminine persuasion. "This is what I meant. I use that name when I'm like this."

Ranko stared at Ranma-chan, blinking her in complete shock. "He... became a she?" Walking over and closing the distance between her and the trans-gendered Tamer, she surprised Ranma by groping her breasts. "Oh wow... they **are** real... and down here?" She slide her other hand a hand into her pants, surprising Ranma further and making her squeak as she felt up her slit. The Psi-Dyke looked the other redhead up and down with a genuine look of surprise. "That was all real. How?"

Ignoring the pokégirl's question for the moment, the neo-girl snapped, "Did you have to do that!?" She squirmed uncomfortably as the Pyschic-type pokégirl continued to fondle and feel.

"What?" Ranko asked curiously. "This is fun. It's like I'm playing with myself, only... more satisfying." She grinned, showing off her sharp teeth.

As the trans-gendered Pokégirl Tamer shrieked and squirmed in the Psi-Dyke's grasp, Nabiki decided to answer to the question the redhead had asked earlier, "Jusenkyo," and let the newly dubbed 'Ranko' draw her own conclusions.

Which she did. "Damn," the lesbian pokégirl replied as she finally took her hands out of the other 'female's' clothing. "It's a damn shame though."

Blinking her eyes once, twice, Ranma-chan asked, "A shame?"

Nodding her head firmly, Ranko replied, "That such an impressive set of tits aren't on a real woman."

The neo-girl twitched violently at the comment. "Other than my brain, the body's damned real enough," Ranma-chan muttered in annoyance.

"I'll say this much thought." Slowly, Ranko made a show of licking the juices off from her fingers. "Mmm... you are tasty."

Staring in shock for a moment, Akane raised her hands and began rubbing her eyes to make sure she was seeing what she saw. "How can you do that so casually?"

"Because I'm the kind of girl who wants what she wants, Mistress." She slowly slinked over to her new owner, cupping Akane's face.

With her pokégirl's hands where they were, Akane could smell them. She shivered from the musky odor of Ranma-chan's female scent. "I-I see..." she squeaked.

As the pokégirl cuddled up against her fiancée, the redhead turned to the other two Tendos. "Should I be jealous about this?" Ranma-chan asked them as she thumbed back towards Ranko and Akane.

To answer, Kasumi smiled wickedly. "Why, Ranma... now remember, you have your own Harem." She winked at him. "But it is sweet you haven't forsaken your fiancée."

That made the Psi-Dyke stop cold in her tracks. "Fiancée?" Ranko blinked her eyes in shock before looking down into her new Mistress' eyes. "You're engaged to her... I mean, him?" She shuddered, tensing up as memories came flooding back, the reason why she lost her original Mistress. "Please," Ranko spoke up to Akane. "Please say you're only engaged to the female half!"

"HEY!" Ranma-chan shouted in indignation.

"It was our stupid fathers' idea," Akane explained, crossing her arms over her chest and huffing in annoyance.

The Psi-Dyke seemed to relax. "So... you oppose?"

Blushing, the youngest of the Tendo daughters was unsure of how to answer that. "We're... still working it out," she finally brought herself to say. "He's a baka... but he's saved my life a lot times than with that Arachnae and... he's had his moments." Akane looked away, embarrassed as to having admitted that.

The thought of a male caring was an alien concept to the pokégirl. "Saved your life?"

"Ranma isn't a bad male," Nabiki told Ranko as she leaned over the bed. "I understand your displeasure, so I promise, we all promise... that we won't shove him down your throat and that we'll respect your sexual orientation."

Having calmed down, the pigtailed redhead spoke. "I've had some dicks, no pun intended, try and hit on me like this. I ain't gonna hit on you if you hate it," Ranma-chan stated firmly.

Nodding her head firmly, Ranko stared at the male currently turned female. "...You know, normally I'd be trying to snap your neck but you're far more tolerable in this form..." she smiled and pleaded, "Any chance you could stay as a female as much as possible?"

"I'm sure _you_ like me this way but... no way in hell! I'm a guy! It's just half the time I end up a girl!" Ranma asserted firmly.

The eldest Tendo smirked. "Too many would be sad if he lost his male capacity," Kasumi bemoaned, in an exaggerated joking tone... which belied that she meant it!

Raising her hand once more, Akane began to rub her eyes. "Ranko... can you and Ranma get along for me... please?" Lowering her hand, she gave her pokégirl her best big, cute eyes routine. Let it be known that as slightly psychotic and hot tempered as Akane Tendo could become at times... she was cute.

A sensation that even broke through the Psychic-type's defenses! "Damn it! Your eyes are too cute!" Suddenly, Ranko lunged forward and hugged her new owner like a plushy. "It makes me just want to cuddle and kiss you and eat you out all night!" The pokégirl giggled. While Akane wasn't the sort of woman she had been expecting or hoped to have been given to by the Watcher... damned if she wasn't such a cutie!

Gasping as the air was forced out of her lungs, the heir of the Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts hoped that sound wasn't a rib breaking. "Ah... all..." she coughed. "All in due time..." Akane rasped out.

Turning away from the scene, Ranma-chan rubbed her face wither hands. She was not jealous, no she was not! But... damn it! Why was she feeling like she should be jealous!?

Oh yeah... it was because of the little razz that lesbian pokégirl gave her as she gave Akane said hug!

Seeing the looks on the redhead's face, Kasumi decided it was best to give the coupel some time on their own to work things out with this new pokégirl's of Akane's in the mix. "Ranma," the eldest Tendo spoke up. "I'm going to have Nabiki help me iron out the paper work from earlier. Please stay with Akane-chan and Ranko."

Blinking her eyes once, twice, Ranma-chan asked, "Wuh-why's that?"

"So she remembers not to jump Akane since she's still healing," Nabiki said, winking at Ranma as she and Kasumi walk out of the room..

Pouting, the Psi-Dyke glared at the brunette's back before she mumbled under her breath, "Spoil-sports."

Letting out a deep breath, Akane sighed in relief. She hoped with Ranma around, that Ranko's libido would lessen in intensity.

Although Ranma-chan wanted to change back to her true gender, she figured this form would keep the pokégirl less hateful toward him. "So um..." she trailed off, unsure of how to initiation a concersation with a pokégirl she was warned about being very hateful to males. "How'd Mom find you, Ranko?" Maybe some light conversation would keep things quiet?

The Psi-Dyke raised an eyebrow. "Your mother?" She slowly grinned deviously. "Her pokéwomen and the pokégirls of a friend saved me from my last owner at an RV Park in Buggy Woods. I've never seen a Titmouse kick so much ass and I'm sorry that it's likely no one will believe such."

The pigtailed human redhead rolled her eyes. "I've seen weirder. Believe it." Ranma-chan deadpanned; wondering why she felt as though ninjas were planning to sue her.

"What I want to know is," Akane began. "Why'd someone give you to a male Tamer? I mean, they ought to know that a lesbian pokégirl equals female Tamer... right?"

The pokégirl snorted in annoyance. "I know, but he took me as salvage," Ranko grumbled. "He somehow beat my second owner and I must've been the only one of the harem to make his cock get a rise." She shuddered.

"And you couldn't beat his ass because of Pokégirls Rights, right?" Ranma asked.

At Ranma-chan's question, she shook her head. "More like the lack thereof."

That made the woman laying back in the bed wince. "Well... we won't let that happen again." Akane promised as she took her pokégirl's hand. "Ranma won't force himself on you... he knows better and I may still green as a Tamer but I won't treat you bad!"

"Just don't eat her cooking," Ranma-chan warned the Psychic-type.

Akane twitched horribly at the insult to her culinary... er... 'prowess'. "Ranko."

Smiling, the redheaded Psi-Dyke happily asked, "Yes, Mistress?"

"Bonk him!" The youngest Tendo commanded

 ***BONK*!**

"OW!" Ranma-chan cried out as she held onto her head. Damn, but that Psi-Dyke was fast! "That hurt!"

The redheaded Psychic-type glared at her fellow redhead, now seeing her as the male menace she really was! "Then don't insult Mistress' cooking!" She snarled.

Snorting, the pigtailed Pokégirl Tamer could only mutter, "Your funeral."

Ranko humphed. "You're just jealous that I'm hugging Mistress and you aren't!"

"Oh yeah?" Ranma-chan asked, taking the challenge in the pokégirl's voice. Getting out of her chair, she walked to the other side of the bed and got up onto it. Sitting on the edge, she leaned over and hugged Akane from the other side. "Touché!" " _Bitch,_ " Ranma thought irritably.

Her eyes narrowing as if she caught that, the redheaded pokégirl retorted, "I bet you haven't even kissed Mistress!"

Gawking as she was being squeezed between the two, the young Tendo tried to ry out, "H-hey! You two!"

Although not intentionally ignoring her cries, Ranma was deep in thought as she tried to remember. "I... think I have..." she finally said in response to the pokégirl's earlier jibe.

Ranko snorted. "Think?"

A sweat-drop traveling down the side of the redhead's brow, she answered, "Long story."

As Akane was squeezed, her brain, (possibly through lack of oxygen) began to make her see parallels. " _Is this how Ranma felt being stuck between Ukyo and Shampoo and Kodachi all this time?_ " She thought in shock and a new level of understanding.

Damn, this world was really making her look at things differently... and she wasn't sure if that was a bad thing in some cases which just really helped build on sensations of guilt.

"Ramna no baka..." she muttered under her breath.

"A porn contract!?" Asrial shouted as she, and the rest of the harem sat in a room with Kasumi and Nabiki who gathered them together to break the news to them.

The middle Tendo sibling nodded her head to the Salusian's shriek. "That's right. And while Kasumi, Ranma and Akane are technically the only ones eligible to receive money, what with us being human, we plan to share the spoils. After all, in one form or another you'll al get a video out of this," Nabiki explained. "We haven't told Akane yet. We most likely will do it tonight before bed or in the morning before we send them the final batch of paperwork."

"I'd suggest the morning," Alice said seriously. "Let her rest and be in a calmer state of mind when you have to give her the news. For some reason, I don't envision her taking it well right now."

Nodding her head in agreement, the Salusian of Imperial Birth added, "I agree. No offense to your sister, but she's pretty high strung."

"Well, that settles that," Kasumi said with a tone of finality to her voice. "Our next plan of action is," the P.I.M.P. brings out her recently acquired PokéBalls. "I have three new sisters for you all to meet. Be nice to each other and I may turn my back if you all decide to play together. Just don't steal them."

"Harem sisters?" Cyan asked curiously. "And you now have three? What did you do? Go into Buggy Woods and capture a couple already?" Needless to say, the Cheetit pokéwoman was curious.

Shaking her head, a smiling eldest Tendo replied, "Nope! Received them while we were at the grocery store. Now then." She held up the red and white sphere. "Belinda, Melinda, Glinda! I Screw You!" Kasumi proclaimed, the verbal command activating the PokéBalls and releasing three rather healthy Milktits.

"Milktits!" The two Cat-types, Mouse and Sylvan pokégirls proclaimed in excitement.

Staring at the very buxom cow anthromorphic life-forms, all Asrial could reply was, "Milktits?"

Nodding her head firmly, Nabiki stated, "Milktits."

Smiling brightly, Kasumi reached her arms out and hugged the three bovine pokégirls from behind. "And I love them so!"

The one against Kasumi's arm smiled and nuzzled against her. "Mmm... you were enthusiastic, Mistress," Belinda told her with a soft chuckle.

In the center of the hug, Glinda smiled widely as she nuzzled against her Mistress's chin with the top of her head. "So, we're going to be starring in a video, Mistress?"

Grinning so wide that all of her white teeth shown and shimmered, the P.I.M.P. excitedly answered, "Oh yes! Lots and lots of videos!" She hoped to find a farm on their journey; for rent, abandoned or otherwise. She had an idea she was not going to let slip her grasp concerning Milktits and 'country living'.

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde Salusian had to ask, "So... what are we doing for a studio?" It was one thing to make movies... but not having the proper equipment.

"Actually Asrial," Kasumi started. "We've been asked to just tape stuff when it happens. It turned out that lot of our stuff got onto the net. It seems we're certified hits'!"

The Salusian of Imperial Birth blinked her eyes once, twice. "Wait..." Asrial spoke slowly. "You mean we'd more or less just be taping everyday life?"

"Not everyday life," the eldest Tendo answered; reality TV wasn't what the masses wanted. "Just Tamings. So if we catch each other being naughty, just grab a cam and away we go!"

At the look the skunk-like woman gave her sister, Nabiki piped in, "It may sound invasive but the money would ensure we'd be able to not only buy spare RV parts, food and clothes but also have extra money in the off chance you girls lost a PokéBattle. We'd rather pay then hand any of you over as salvage."

Nodding her head, Cyan was quick to point up, "That's very wise. I've been lost in three separate instances due to a Tamer losing a PokéBattle and then they were short a couple of hundred credits to pay off the victor."

"Which none of us will allow," Nabiki assured the Cheetit. "Ranma would sooner kill someone than let them take any of you or us and well..." she shrugged. "I doubt Kasumi here wants to part with her trio."

"I'll go Almighty Tendo P.I.M.P. on their asses!" The eldest roared in righteous indignation. "Anyone try to take one of my prized Milktits is going to get my cane stuffed up their ass sideways with a _TWIST_!"

Startled for a moment, the middle Tendo just stared at her sister in shock. "Christ, sis..."

"I'm very serious," the eldest Tendo said with a harsh tone. "And it's within my legal right to do says. It says so right her on page seventy-four of my P.I.M.P. handbook."

The woman nodded her head. "I know, it's just... oh brother." Nabiki slapped herself on the face, groaning in aggravation. They were not going to get home any time soon...

Akane Tendo let out another sigh, two arms still wrapped around her upper body. She was trying desperately not to be affected by two sets of breasts inches from her head on both sides but... "Ranma? Ranko?"

Both trans-gendered Tamer and lesbian pokégirl stopped glaring and looked down at Akane. "Yes!?"

Twitching, Akane snarled, "Can you two stop hugging me while glaring at each other with plans for war!?"

"But Mistress," the Psi-Dyke gasped in shock. "I have to be firm or this male in girl's tits will steal you!" And she was not going to let a faux-male take a real one!

Glaring at the pokégirl, Ranma snapped, "She's my fiancé! And I ain't stealing nobody!"

Ranko snorted in disbelief before leaned in; breasts now rubbing the left side of Akane's face. "Men are pussy thieves! All they do is steal, steal, steal and fuck!"

"I ain't like THAT!" The pigtailed redhead roared in exasperation. Kami-sama! This pokégirl was more argumentative than Akane!

And now as Ranma leaned in her rack was rubbing the right side of Akane's face

"Yes you are," the lesbian pokégirl proclaimed. "You know it was easier at first..." she said seriously, conspiratorially. "Seeing you for the body and the feminine beauty it's really easy." Her eyes narrowed. "But once I got to reading your mind, it's the same as the rest! You revel in fucking women and take pride in being rated as good a lover as you are! WOMAN STEALER!"

Ranma-chan just gawked at the pokégirl before shutting her mouth. "You know what?" She asked. "Yeah, I like sex! It's GOOD! But I don't go stealing other girls!"

The pokégirl was unconvinced. "Yes you do!" the Psi-Dyke hissed accusingly. "You have the entire police department of Pewtit City eating out of your lap!"

"Uh g-guys?" Akane blushed as two well-endowed, (even though they were clothed) set of breasts rubbed her face.

The neo-girl's eye twitched. "I didn't ask for that those pokégirls to be after me!" The redhead snapped. "They heard a little from Jolie and then they fucking taped us in the interrogation room!" Thankfully, neglecting it was Nabiki that she had fucked in said interrogation room.

"Ranko? Ranma?" The youngest Tendo tried again, feeling her own ire growing.

The Psi-Dyke stared in the neo-girl's eyes. "A likely excuse! I'll bet you're thinking of a dozen ways to try and seduce Mistress Akane and mys-"

Whatever she was about to say was cut-off as both her and Ranma-chan had a mammary that was violently squeezed.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Both Ranma-chan and Ranko shrieked as a strong pair of hand continued to grab onto one of their breasts with a very powerful strength; the kind that could only be born from an enraged Tendo.

A fiery aura around her, the heir of the Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts snapped, "Would you two KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!?" Akane then pushed both back, sending them off the bed to the floor. Her face was beet red from having to do that but at least she got them both to stop arguing.

From her place upside down on the floor, the pigtailed redhead twitched. "Ow... I forgot that pissing you off was bad for my health," Ranma-chan muttered.

Shivering as she climbed back onto the bed, the Psi-Dyke slowly looked down at her Tamer. "Mistress, I didn't realize you liked it rough." Ranko began to grin widely. "If you want, I'll be glad to return the favor later when you're feeling better."

Lowering her head in defeat, Akane sighed loudly. Raising her head, the youngest Tendo decided enough was enough. She clapped her hands together to get the attention of the two redheads. "All right, TIME OUT!"

Her back falling to the floor, Ranma-chan sat up and turned to look at Akane. Rubbing the back of her head, she then stood, climbing up onto the bed herself before rubbing her chest. "Yeesh, Akane! That hurt!" She complained as she continued to rub her abused breast. "You haven't done that since you took in the porker."

Turning her head back and forth to look at the two redheads, the youngest Tendo took a firm stance. "Look you two! The fighting! I don't want it!" Akane snapped, even if a bit of guilt was building up in the back of her mind. "We should be getting along, not..." she trailed off, finding this a bitter pill to swallow.

Her arms crossed over her chest, the pigtailed neo-girl asked, "Not what? Treating you like some sort of prize?"

Akane winced. Okay, she had that coming. "Yes..." she said in a low voice. " _Dear Kami-sama! If we ever get home, I swear I'll make some peace pact with Ukyo and Shampoo...well Ukyo at least. I doubt Shampoo would even listen,_ " she thought in all seriousness.

Needless to say, Ranma-chan was caught off-guard. She blinked her eyes once, twice. "No haughty retort?"

Rolling her eyes, the youngest Tendo told her, "Ranma, please. I'm trying to say something, so don't run your mouth!"

"Uh, okay... sorry," the transgendered redhead replied sheepishly as she tried to accept that Akane was realizing some truths about herself. "So..." Ranma-chan started slowly. "You just want me and her to get along?"

Turning her head to look at her fiancé, the youngest Tendo told her, "Yes! That's what I want! At least until I'm back on my own two feet. I so do not need this sort of crap right now!" She then eyed her own pokégirl. "Ranko, I need an effort from you too. I know you hate guys but take it from me. It's not worth it being pissed at them all the time. Because... then you misjudge the good ones. Ranma here, he's a baka... but he's a baka I really like he's... my friend. I care about him."

The Psi-Dyke slowly nodded her head, coming to accept for the moment that her Mistress was actually soft on this male wolf in sheep's tits. "But you just like him as just friends, right?" The pokégirl questioned curiously.

A quietness that was practically foreign to the youngest Tendo overcame her. Finally, after a good two minutes, she answered, "I don't know. I think I love him. I'm just not good at expressing it..."

Ranma-chan went still; she could feel her heart start to beat faster. "Ah-Akane?" She asked softly.

Blushing as she knew what the redhead was going to ask, the youngest Tendo twiddled her thumbs. "Yeah?" She asked in turn.

"Did..." the pigtailed redhead gulped nervously. "Did you just say l-luh-love?"

Her face coloration living up to her name as she blushed, Akane answered, "I did."

Her arms dropping to her sides, Ranma-chan just sat there stunned. Akane could say she loved her!? Okay, she said she THOUGHT she was in love but... she said it!

Curious at how still the look-alike went, Ranko waved a hand before the other redhead's face. "I think you broke her." She smirked as she then looked to Akane. "Mistress, would it be all right if I drew permanent marker of the he-she's face?"

Despite the severity of the situation, Akane couldn't help herself as she allowed herself a giggle. "Nuh-not now," she told her Psi-Dyke. "I'm trying to be serious."

It took some time, but Ranma-chan finally came back to the present. She shook her head, causing her red locks to flutter a bit as she tried to clear the cobwebs from her head. "Akane," she said slowly. "Did I hear you right?"

The youngest Tendo rolled her eyes at her fiancé's inability to accept what she said. "Oh, kami damn it! Yes, Ranma! I said I love you! I just suck at expressing it, OKAY!?"

"...Okay, I won't freak this time," Ranma-chan replied as she stared at Akane for a long time. Sighing, she raised a hand, rubbing her eyes. "Kami-sama. I don't how I feel."

Blinking her eyes once, twice, the youngest Tendo just stared at her fiancé. "Wuh-what does that mean? I just gave a deep confession!"

Looking up into her fiancée's eyes, the neo-girl told Akane, "And it's affecting me." Ranma-chan took a deep breath, a pause to try and gather her wits and thoughts. She knew what she wanted to say and needed to figure out how to say the right words. "Akane, you're not the only one who... sucks," she said, wincing at having to tell the bed-ridden Tendo that. "Dad didn't teach me shit about romance and girls. I'm still learning my own feelings on romance... but I do care, I do like you a lot Akane. Why else would I put up with the crap you've given me, save you? Yeah, the code of a martial artist says to save people but that ain't all."

As Akane continued to look at her expectantly, the redhead slowly nodded her head and just told her fiancée how she felt. "Right now, my heart's beating so fast, my face is hot... I... I don't know what to say or do. I want to say I love you back but... I can't say it until I know I mean it. You don't deserve empty words... nobody does."

The Psi-Dyke pokégirl nodded her head. Well that was a good thing. She'd have more time to get to know her Mistress and get her to love women best. That way even if the male DID get her attention... she'd prefer the redheaded form most!

Reaching over to the human redhead, Akane gently took one of Ranma-chan's hands. Holding it, she brought it over to her face. "Ranma?"

The back of her hand against Akane's cheek, the pigtailed Tamer asked, "Yeah, Akane?"

Blushing a bit, the heir of the Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts spoke in a quiet voice that was uncharacteristic of her. "Um... those other girls your huh-harem," she tried not to say the word like it was dirty. "Do you love them?"

"I care about them," the redhead answered honestly. "But I'm still unsure. I mean, I'm still getting to know them. They need me to Tame them, and I don't want them going feral. They're precious but I'm still getting to know them." She looked into the eyes of the short-haired brunette. "Does that answer your question good enough?"

A small smile came over the youngest Tendo. "Works for me," Akane answered, still blushing. "Um... can I ask something else?"

Nodding her head, Ranma replied, "Yeah."

Her face going a bright red, the youngest Tendo squeaked, "How does sex feel?"

The redhead went stock-still for a moment before she finally rebooted her brain. "Kami, that's gonna be a doozy to answer." Ranma-chan rubbed her forehead with her free hand as she tried to figure out how to explain. "It's mind blowing. It's physically like an exercise that is addicting and you want more of it. Emotionally, my head's spinning because my body's experiencing sensations that always seem to find a way to be new even if I've felt them before."

"At least," Ranko spoke up. "You're the first person that realizes just how sex feels for how it should feel." She snorted. "You won't believe how many males _experience_ sex as 'whip it out, thrust a few times, and goo all over'..." she shuddered, having really hated those images she received while scanning people's minds.

Ranma-chan turned her head to look the lesbian pokégirl. "Hey, I've been hit on as a girl it's..." she shuddered. "My true gender aside and the fact I'm straight, the guys of this world make the hentai brigade where we lived look tame."

To such a thought, Akane shuddered. The concept still freaked her out; a whole world of men that operated on a level baser than that of that jerk Kuno and nearly the entire male student body of Furinkan High.

"So yeah," Ranma-chan continued. "I understand you have a right to hate most guys but just give me a break. Please?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Ranko considered the male with tits' words. Finally, she begrudgingly nodded her head. "Very well... but... how do I put this?" Taking only mere moments to think of how to put it 'nicely', she told him in no uncertain terms, "Keep your cock in your pants. I'm not interest in seeing another limp saggy wick."

Ranma-chan's right eye twitched at the implied insult. "Saggy... limp... wick? Oh, that tears it!" She went to the bathroom, the sound of running water coming from the sink in that room.

"Ruh-Ranma?" Akane stammered. Oh no, he wasn't! He wouldn't! He couldn't do something that stupid!

Oh who was she kidding? Of course he would!

Once the water was hot enough, Ranma-chan stuck her hand underneath the stream, changing back to her birth gender. Turning off the water, it was a male Ranma that stomped back into the main room. "Look! I try not to toot my own horn but I doubt a saggy, limp wick would get an '11' standing like this!" He stated seriously, undoing his sash and dropping his baggy kemp pants.

"GAAAHHHHH!" The Psi-Dyke screamed in abject horror. "PUT IT AWAY!" Ranko shrieked as she dove under the covers of the bed, covering her head. "AUUUGH! MY EYES!" Ranko shrieked. "They burn! THEY BUUURN!"

Her eyes going wider than dinner-plates, Akane held her hands to her nose, trying to stop the rush of blood. " _Holy shit!_ " She thought in shock. No wonder all those girls were chasing Ranma back home! He **grew** since the last time she saw it!

Smirking with satisfaction Ranma pulled his pants up. As he drew his sash back into place, he tried to get the last word. 'Try', being the operative word. "And that is tha-"

 ***CLONG*!**

"OW!" Ranma rubbed his head after being hit with an unused bedpan. "What you do-HEY!" He gasped, the sight catching him off guard. "You're bleeding!" He gasped as he raced over to his fiancée.

Her hands still up on her face, Akane tried to tell him, "I got ah dose blehd cuz yoe had ta flash us!" She grumbled before dropping her hands, allowing her idiot fiancé to dabble her bloody nostrils with a tissue.

Slowly, Ranma crawled out from under the covers. "That... that was **dirty**!" Ranko sneered at the male that tried to aide her mistress. If looks could kill, the pigtailed martial artist would have burst into flames from the intensity of the Psi-Dyke's glare.

"Then don't insult my manhood!" Ranma snapped, before calming himself. "We even?"

Looking the male over a moment, the lesbian pokégirl snorted. "Fine, fine... you dirty male." Ranko growled when her stomach suddenly growl. "Ugh..."

Blinking his eyes at the familiar noise, the pigtailed male asked, "You hungry?"

The redhead pokégirl glared at Ranma. "Well, that wasn't a fart, you ass!"

Blinking his eyes once, twice, Ranma looked about the room before spotting a notepad on the table near the bed. Deciding to try and score some brownie points, he took it and a pen. He jotted down a quick note, before ripping it off and handing it over to Ranko. "Here," he told the pokégirl. "Take this. When you go to the cafeteria down the hall, this will help make sure they don't give you shit."

Holding the paper, Ranko quickly eyed the note.

 _This Psi-Dyke "Ranko" is the pokégirl of Akane Tendo, companion to Ranma Saotome. Treat her well and feed her what she needs._

 _Ranma Saotome_

Slowly raising an eyebrow, the lesbian Psychi-type looked up at Ranma and asked, "So you're admitting that they are eating out of your lap?"

Grinning, Ranma replied, "That and they'll appreciate it as an autograph." When she didn't look amused, he sighed and said, "Look. They know us here and that'll make sure they don't mistake you for a stray." Ranma looked away, trying not to ham up his kindness by saying something or looking like a confident or smug bastard.

The Psi-Dyke humphed. "Maybe you are something more than typical," Ranko said slowly as she looked between him and the note. Finally, the redheaded pokégirl decided, "All right, I'll go to eat... but if you molest my Mistress..." her eyes flashed.

"You can rip my dick off, but only if she demands it," Ranma stated seriously, trying to show the Psi-Dyke he had no intention of doing anything against her wishes.

Blinking her eyes once, twice, the Psychic-type had t admit... she wasn't sure what to make of such a response. "You are different," Ranko muttered before getting off the bed and walking off. " _Not even the bravest of those dumb male would risk a vow with his pecker,_ " she thought as she made her way to the PokéCenter cafeteria.

With the pokégirl gone, the pigtailed martial artist allowed himself to relax. "Oi..." Ranma groaned as he slumped back against the bed. "Sorry, Akane."

"It... it's fine. You handled it in the end," she murmured. Her face was now clean of blood but she still had a pretty red face.

Raising an eyebrow, Ranma asked his fiancée, "You okay? You're red." He hoped she wasn't running a fever. Last thing they needed atop of all this was complications.

Staring at her sometimes dim-witted compatriot, the youngest Tendo deadpanned, "Ranma, you flashed your stuff. I haven't seen it since we first met." Blushing further, she lightly whispered, "And it's bigger now..."

The pigtailed martial artist blinked his eyes once, twice. "Oh." He blushed a bit.

Looking down at her hands for a moment, Akane Tendo whispered, "Ranma?"

Gulping, nervously, Ranma shakily replied, "Yuh-yeah?"

"C-could we?" Akane tried. "Since we're alone... I mean... oh damn it." She looked away, blushing more furiously.

Now Ranma was curious. "What?" He asked, tilting his head to get a better look of Akane's face.

"I... I... um..." Akane stammered, blushing more furiously.

The old dense Ranma who was shitty at reading female would never have caught on to what she was getting at. However, the Ranma who had several crash courses in female actions understood. Plus it somehow, on a near eerie level, mirrored Nabiki's timidness back in the interrogation room. He gently cupped her right cheek and turned her to look at him. "Akane?"

"Y-yeah?" She managed to ask before his lips touched hers. Her eyes went wide but instead of a slap, punch, push or a yell... she leaned in and hugged him tightly. " _He... he knew?_ " She could only question in absolute wonder.

Ranma sighed as he felt Akane pressed against him. "I know this seems odd but... I just feel you need reassuring right now." He held her back a little tighter while being mindful of her side that had been injured. "Just know that no matter what, I do care about you in some way, Akane. It's why I do a lot of the things I do. I don't want to see you hurt ever again."

"Oh Ranma..." Akane murmured softly, burying her face into his neck after the kiss had ended, indulging the desire to cuddle.

Leaning over so his lips were to her ear, the pigtailed martial artist whispered, "You have my promise, Akane. As long as I'm around, I'm going to see to it that as long as I have some form of control, nothing will harm you again." He smirked a little and added, "Even if it means taking you seriously with training."

A smile blossomed on the youngest Tendo's face. "You better." She lightly nudged his chest with her fist. "You better..." she whispered before taking a deep breath. "Say, Ranma?" She quietly spoke.

Lifting his head up to look at her, the heir of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts replied, "Yeah, Akane? What is it?"

The young woman took a deep breath. "I'm... hoping this isn't too forward. But for my night-time cleaning, would you... um... do it for me?" She asks, her face completely red.

He blushed in turn. "With or without Ranko?"

Akane winced. Right. Her pokégirl would probably clamor for that. "Could you be a girl then?"

Nodding his head firmly, Ranma admitted, "Probably would be for the best. There'd be less temptation that way." Blushing madly, Ranma bit his lower lip as he deliberated a decision. Finally, he decided, "Uh... sure, what the heck. But are you sure?"

Shrugging her shoulders, the youngest Tendo answered, "If I'm going to work on trusting you, why not like that?"

Despite himself, Ranma chuckled. "Nice to see that Akane can be a pervert as well when necessary..."

"HEY!" The young woman snapped in annoyance.

Grinning, the pigtailed male defused the situation by adding, "But a cute one!"

Pouting, the youngest Tendo told her fiancé, "Don't do that." Despite her annoyance, her pout broke and gave way to a smile.

"What?" Ranma asked innocently. "Tease you then call you cute to disarm you?"

Nodding her head firmly, Akane replied, "Yes."

Ranma considered that request for a moment before shaking his head firmly. "Nope!"

"Meanie," she giggled as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Standing in the shower; hands against the wall, Ranma sighed as the water cascaded down his form. He had a chance to tell Akane he loved her, to set things straight with the Psi-Dyke that looked way too much like his cursed form. But... he couldn't.

Why?

He could fuck pokégirls with the best of them... have sex with his fiancée's SISTERS... but when it came to saying three little words, 'I love you'...

He couldn't.

Why?

"Kami damn it," Ranma cursed. "Why? why? I know I care for her! She may be an uncu-NO!" He stopped that line dead in its tracks. "She's a cute tomboy and she drives me nuts, but I love her! Yet... I couldn't say it. Why?" He asked himself again, wondering 'why'. "Why?"

Was it he was a chicken? A coward? He shuddered at that. Another habit of the old man's he never wanted to have.

Maybe he wasn't sure? No, he was sure. Was it like with Nabiki? He didn't want to say it unless he meant it?

No... he'd mean it.

He shook his head. "Nabs was right. Sometimes saying the thing you want the most is the hardest thing ever." He growls at himself in frustration. "Maybe I'm just not letting myself say it until... I come clean about her sisters. Shit! I am not looking forward to that!" He said with a shiver. He could only imagine how Akane took to learning about him nailing her sisters... about him Taming Asrial even though she didn't need it; the excuse 'keeping up appearances' wouldn't cut it with her. Really, about the only thing she wasn't going to cut his nuts off for was Taming his pokégirls because they needed it!

Looking down at himself, Ranma told his hanging horse, "This is all your fault." While blaming his dick was somewhat therapeutic, Ranma knew what he'd need to do. He'd have to man up and tell her, but he'd make sure Nabiki and Kasumi were in on it; he might need their help.

Yes the Pokégirl Tamer was admitting he needed help. He needed it since they got here and this would be no different. He'd own up on his end but he prayed to various kami their presences might help... then again, if his life back in Nerima was any indication, they might make things worse.

However, Ranma was taken out of his thoughts as he heard a male voice form outside the room. "Hello? Is anyone in there?"

"Huh..." the pigtailed martial artist asked as he raised his head. "Ash, is that you?" Ranma asked loud enough to be heard.

The door to the bathroom slowly opening, said rookie Pokégirl Tamer poked his head in. "Oh good, no girls are in here..." he let out a sigh of relief; he didn't want any ladies hearing this. "Mind if I come in and ask you some stuff?" The young Sexum pleased. "And... um... you okay from the RV?" Not often he saw someone get up from what should have been a case of vehicular manslaughter.

Said victim just shrugged his shoulders. "It's all right, I've been hit worse," he told Ash before answered, "Sure. What do you want to talk about? And lock the door behind you. I forgot to do that and I really don't need anyone else coming in here." After all, he'd wanted to take a shower alone to have time to **think** , a rarity in this day and age since he came to this world...

...

Okay it was a rarity before, but damn it, he could consider things and plan like a master tactician when it came to working under the wire. " _Sun Zu, eat your heart out_ ," Ranma thought as he chuckled.

Blinking his eyes once, twice, Ash looked towards the shower curtain, the figure of his brother making a dark outline; the shoulders trembling. "What's so funny?"

"What?" Ranma asked. He shook his head. "It's nothing. Just thinking is all," he told this world's... no... his brother. Kami-sama, that was so strange. Him having a brother... "So... like I said before, what do want to talk about?" Ranma asked getting over the oddity of the thought.

His shoulders slumping, Ash honestly asked, "Some advice, really."

The man underneath the flow of hot water from the showerhead asked, "On what? I can only tell you so much, kiddo." He sighed as he told him, "My memory's fuzzy." A bold-faced lie, true, but it was the story he was sticking to since it would keep people from realizing he didn't belong to this world.

"Uh, it's not family stuff," the younger male replied. Blushing a bit, he admitted, "It's... Tamer stuff."

Nodding his head, the pigtailed man in the shower replied, "Okay. Shoot."

Nodding his head, Ash started to open his mouth. "Well... I..." he sighed piteously. "Damn. How to say this?" He took a deep breath to clear his thoughts before finally inquiring, "How did you get so good? Girls fawn all over you!"

Ranma tolled his eyes. "I'm still asking myself that one. I didn't intend for it," the pigtailed martial artist told his flesh and blood. "They just practically flock to me." He brought a hand to his chin, scratching it in thought. "Probably doesn't hurt that I've practiced martial arts."

"Marital arts?" Ash questioned. That made sense. If his brother studied the art of love-making, then there'd be no hesitance, only confidence in handling pokégirls and home wom-

"Martial arts, not 'marital' arts. **Martial** ," Ranma said pointedly. "The study of the will and skills to fight, to maintain inner balance and..." he trailed off. Deciding not to go with what his father would spout to him, he decided a more direct approach was in order. "It's learning to kick ass, take names and get the poontang, all right?"

The young Sexum nodded his head like a bobble-doll. "I get it!" Ash replied. While it wasn't a common practice it also wasn't uncommon for some Tamers to take up self-defense techniques and fighting styles in case someone tried to mug them before they could pull out a pokégirl. "Although... how does Martial arts get you poontang?"

The man in the shower shrugged his shoulders. "It just seems to for me..." Ranma answered as he realized he might have over-stated that. Granted, back home a lot of martial arts capable girls came his way. "Let's just say a lot of fighting women have come my way, whether I wanted them to or not." He sighed. "I'll be honest, Ash. People may sing my praises but Pops did a shitty job of teaching me social stuff. He mostly wanted me to be the best..." he paused. "Tamer and fighter ever. If not for the Tendos and a few others, I'd be an idiot like half the other Tamers out there. Even as 'skilled' as I am... amnesia aside, I'm still learning."

As he came to a realization from his brother's explanation, Ash nodded his head slowly. "I see," he said softly. "So... mom told me dad was no good. You getting so many pokégirls and women really _is_ all you, even if there's amnesia involved."

The young Pokégirl Tamer went silent for a moment before asking his brother, "Does this mean there might be hope for me on a genetic level?"

The pigtailed Tamer blinked his eyes once, twice. "Eh? What do you mean?" Ranma asked curiously from his side of the shower curtain. "You seem decent enough." Left unsaid was that he felt Ash was probably a better Tamer than a driver.

Ash snorted in disbelief. "Oh, sure I am! I have an Alpha who argues with me to no end and harps on me for everything I do!"

Blinking his eyes once, twice, Ranma tried not to laugh, he really did. But it came out, hearty and loud. "HAHAHAHAHAA! Oh, oh Ash... take it from me! That's a good thing! It means she's comfortable with you to argue... kind of reminds me... of me and Akane..."

Ash was taken off-guard by that comment. "Wuh-wait! It's a good thing?" He didn't see how the Tomboy hating his guts could have been any positive indication to a healthy relationship whatsoever!

"Arguing?" Ranma replied. "No, not that. I'm talking about the fact that Misty feels comfortable enough that she can argue with you and knows you aren't going to treat her like shit." The pigtailed martial artist took a deep breath. "You need to understand that some girls... and men... like me," he begrudgingly admitted. "Can be socially awkward... especially if they like someone."

Ash immediately became defensive. "I DON'T LIKE THAT FLAST-CHESTED TOMBOY!"

Now Ranma couldn't help but bark out a laugh. "Oh yeah, you have it **bad** for her!" He laughed more, seeing so much of himself in his younger brother. Man, he wished he had an 'Ash' back home, although he was pretty sure he would've had a good Japanese name then. Maybe Satoshi. Satoshi Saotome...

Becoming flustered as his brother laughed at his predicament, Ash stuttered, "D-don't laugh!" It was bad enough being mocked by a stranger, his brother doing it was worse!

"S-sorry Ash," Ranma apologized. "It's just..." he trailed off, chuckling more. When he finally had himself under control, he was finally able to tell his younger brother, "It's just I see myself in you and Akane in her..." he smirked. "It's kind of cute."

Blinking his eyes once, twice, all the young Sexum could reply was, "You're weird."

"Welcome to my fucked up world," Ranma grinned... a smile that died as another matter came back to him. "Anyway, as you were telling me... what's your genetic problem?"

Blushing as the focus was back on what he'd originally come into the bathroom for, Ash raised a hand, scratching the back of his head. "Well... I've got endowment issues."

"You're still growing," Ranma replied.

Ash shook his head from side-to-side. "No, no. I know that! It's just..." the young man blushed. "Ranma... Mom had two of her harem help train me while growing up. They were..." she bit his lower lip. "Well, I guess you could say over-enthusiastic in some regards. I got... well... limp." He lowered his head in shame. "I'm nothing to write about but my best erection was a seven or eight incher, which is average for decent endowments even in my age group. But..." he shuddered. "I can barely pull off a five-inch erection now."

Needless to say, the raven-haired Asian's jaw dropped. "Wait, wait..." Ranma stopped his younger brother for a moment, trying to see if he understood what he was being told. "You mean to tell me that you got erectile dysfunction?"

Even though he couldn't see his brother through the shower-curtain, Ash could feel his eyes on him. "Not full impotency but... well, after my dick almost fell off thanks to an overzealous werewolf and a pokéwoman who liked to use vibrators... on ME... it's like I don't want to perform because my body expects to go through all that."

His jaw flapping wordlessly, Ranma was starting to get an idea of WHY the Genma of this world, and perhaps his own, had fled from Nodoka like the plague. He would have crawled through hell to find his mother before but if this was what it came to... he'd crawl right back the way he came to get away!

Sighing, Ash continued. "Shit. I know I can satisfy Misty, despite her gripes. In my defense, I was coming off some tranquilizers so I should have expected my performance to be off but I pissed Misty off with her last Taming and she won't shut up about it! She's making such an issue about my size now, too!"

"Ah, the devastating blow to the ego..." the pigtailed martial artist said in a sagely manner. "Yes, the males of our family take that well... NOT!" Ranma snorted before shaking his head. He turned the shower handle, shutting the water off. "Ash," he said as he pushed the curtain aside a bit, reaching his arm out. "Hand me my towel."

Staring at the hand, it took a moment for the young Sexum's mind to catch onto what Ranma has asked. "Oh, sure." Reaching over to towel rack, Ash grabbed one of the white towels and handed it to his brother.

Gripping onto and withdrawing the towel back into the shower with him, Ranma dried himself down. As he worked his legs finally, he then reached out with one hand while the other continued to hold the now wet towel. "My boxers?" He asked again.

The younger male raised an eyebrow. "What am I? Your MaidYvette?" Ash joked but still handed his brother his clean boxers, which had also been placed on the towel rack.

"Well fine," Ranma said from behind the curtain. He pulled it aside, dressed in the blue-lined white undergarments with the towel over his shoulders. "Next time, I'll just walk out in the nude, crushing your hopes with my... manliness... instead of sparing your feelings?" He offered as an option.

Groaning, Ash slapped himself on the face. "Okay, okay... I get it."

Ranma laughed a little at his sibling's reaction. Kami-sama, maybe being a brother had perks. The teasing was kind of fun when it was at someone else's expense for once. "So I assume you had trouble telling Mom about this?"

The young man nodded his head. "Well, Mom's great but..." he trailed off, pausing to think of how to put it as nicely as possibly. "A little kooky... hell, a lot kooky." He sighed in depression. "Frankly, I never brought it up because I didn't want her to or even Azalea and Kinshou to feel bad that they gave me mental and physical trauma."

His arms crossed over his chest, the pigtailed Pokégitl Tamer slowly nodded his head in understanding. "I can understand that. I've had issues like that where someone's caused you a burden but you're afraid to say anything about it." He sighed. "Maybe you need a personal trainer or something along those lines..." he looked down at himself. "Ash, I want to help you but I'm not sure where to even begin." He opened the door, stepping out of the bathroom. "I've got a lot I need to work through myself. I don't want to screw us BOTH up along the way."

"At least you're honest saying that," Ash mused. While it wasn't what he wanted to hear, at least his brother wasn't stringing him along. He sighed as he followed him out of the bathroom and into the main room.

Stepping about, Ranma sighed. "Well, dang... I'm sorry if I'm not that helpful to you bro, but I don't know what else to say."

Before Ash could reply, a melodic female voice spoke up. "Is something amiss, boys?"

Both male Tamers turned about to find Kasmi behind them. At the sight of the eldest Tendo, Ranma suddenly got an idea. Admittedly, it was partially devious, given Kasumi's recent dual nature... but maybe her P.I.M.P. status would come in handy? "Actually Kasumi... maybe you can help us?"

Kasumi blinked her eyes. "Oh?" She asked in surprise before smiling. "What is it I can do for you two?" Oh, she hoped they were going to ask her for a gang-bang!

"Could you help Ash?" The pigtailed Pokégirl Tamer asked as he clasped a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Ash here is having some... Taming issues because of mom and her harem. Maybe you could... I don't know. You're a P.I.M.P. and you got a book of stuff Tamers should know. Could you share some of that knowledge with him?"

While not what she hoped they'd request, the woman perked up considerably. "Oh, I'd be happy to help." She smiled warmly, always happy to be of help! Plus, doing something constructive with her nymphomaniac nature would lessen her crazy urges.

Looking at the eldest Tendo, Ash rubbed the back of his head, a little embarrassed of a woman going to hear his 'problems'. Still, he took comfort in the fact that she was a P. . and a female one that at that, so it had to account for something. And it didn't hurt that Ranma trusted her. "So you think you can help me?" The young Sexum asked curiously, trying to keep the hope from his voice. He didn't want to sound too needy.

Smiling wider, Kasumi told him, "Of course. I will do my best to help you with your problems Ash, everything within my power! Even if you die trying!" She blinked her eyes once, twice. "Did I say that last part out loud?"

Slapping himself on the face, Ranma groaned in resignation. "You did..."

Kasumi placed her hands over her mouth suddenly. "Oh dear, oh dear!" She gasped. "I didn't mean that, I'm so sorry!" She apologized, utterly flabbergasted with herself. "I meant... uh... well..." she chuckled nervously and quickly said, "I'll do what I can."

Hiding behind his brother, a trembling Ash squeaked, "You mean it?"

Smiling widely, the eldest Tendo nodded her head firmly. "Oh yes I will. I promise!" She smiled more as she asked, "So what's the problem?"

To spare his younger brother some embarrassment, Ranma leaned in and whispered to the P.I.M.P.. relaying to her the young Sexum's problems.

Kasumi blink her eyes once, twice. Turning her head to look at Ranma, she asked, "Really?"

Looking away, a furiously blushing Ash answered, "Yes..."

The eldest Tendo tapped her chin, her brain already going over some ideas. "I think," she started to say. "I may have an idea. Something I read in a psychology book back home." Kasumi smiled mysteriously. "But before I implement anything, I think we should talk some more about you, just you and I Ash..." her eyes twinkled. "With your cutie Alpha."

Eyes going wide with fear, Ash tensed up. "Do... do we have to tell Misty!?" He squeaked out. He was hoping to work on this behind the pokégirl's back. She'd torment him about it for the rest of his life!

"I'll need her help, plus," Kasumi smiled as she took on a regal air of power. "I did promise her I'd give her some tips and I am a woman of my word!"

Gently, Ranma pat Ash's shoulder in sympathy for him. "Take it from me. Leaving the Tomboy out can often be more trouble than it seems to be worth." He sighed. "I know from personal experience."

At Ranma's words, Kasumi couldn't help but giggle. However, it didn't last long as she remembered something important. "Speaking of keeping people in the loop," she started seriously. "I believe Asrial wanted to have a talk with you, Ranma. She wants to talk to you about all that's gone on today."

Raising a hand and rubbing his face for a moment, Ranma nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to her one on one anyway, but so much has gone on."

"Indeed," the P.I.M.P. said in understanding. "Now shoo, shoo!" Kasumi waved him off, motioning for him to leave already.

Raising his hands in a warding gesture, the pigtailed Pokégirl Tamer replied, "All right, all right... I'm going!" He shook his head for a moment before turning to his younger sibling. "Hey, Ash! Good luck, Kasumi. Later!" So saying, he waved back at his little bro, leaving the room and heading down the corridor.

Making his way down the hallway, Ranma took a moment, waving back at the NurseJoys that would smile widely at him, all looking down as they did. He didn't think anything of it as he made his way towards the room he was sure Asrial and the pokégirls were using for planning and what-not.

Upon reaching the door to the room, he raised his hand, rapping on the surface with his knuckles.

" _Who is it?_ " Came a familiar feminine voice from within.

"It's me, Asrial," the pigtailed martial artist replied.

" _Oh!_ " The voice spoke up from the other side of the door. " _Come on in, Ranma. The Door's unlocked._ "

With that as an answer, he brought his hand down to the door-knob. Turning the handle, Ranma opens the door and does as told, entering the room.

Looking towards the entrance as the door swung open, Asrial blinked her eyes in surprise. She smiled at him before saying, "Gee! Did you come dressed like that to cheer me up?"

Pausing in his tracks, Ranma blinked his eyes once, twice. "What are you... talking... about..." he trailed off and looked down. "Argh!" He groaned. "I'm sorry," the pigtailed male apologized. "Kasumi told me you wanted to talk and I came right away; I wasn't even thinking about how I was dressed. I'd just gotten out of the shower and was side-tracked with talking to Ash..." he trailed off and just sighed in exasperation. "Sorry, Asrial. I've had a lot on my mind. If you want, I can go back to my room and get dressed properly. Then we can talk."

Smiling, the Salusian of Imperial Birth couldn't help herself as she let out a giggle; although she raised her hand to politely cover her mouth. "Ranma," she said as she lowered her hand once her laughing fit was over. "I've seen you buck-naked before. I don't care how you're dressed," she tells him while patting the bed she was sitting on, gesturing for him to come sit with her.

Nodding his head, Ranma told her, "If you're okay with it..." he closed the door behind him and then walked over to the bed. With the back of his legs to it, he sat down next to the Salusian princess. "Asrial, Kasumi told me you wanted to talk. I... I think I know what you want to say." Taking a deep breath, he told her, "Please don't feel guilty or nothing, all right?"

The blonde Salusian stared at her human friend for a long time before finally asking the intelligent question, "Huh?"

Squirming in his seat, Ranma didn't want to bring it up if she wasn't thinking about it, but... she did ask. "You feel bad because of the trial and stuff?"

With that asked, the skunk girl's ears flopped back. "A little..."

Taking a deep breath, the pigtailed martial artist patted her on the shoulder. "Well you did right as far as I'm concerned."

Turning her head to look at him, Asrial raised an eyebrow. "Even the iffy tech-salvaging?" She asked, referring to the Team Rocket goods she used to outfit the RV.

Shrugging his shoulders to that, Ranma admitted, "Well, in all honesty, I'm guilty of sticky fingers at times myself." Bringing a hand to the back of his head, he laughed awkwardly. "It's just... you protected yourself and the other girls in your care. You did damn good; even the judge realized it so they're letting us off lightly. I'm just glad we avoided you getting cycled and balled." He winced. "I don't know what I would've done if they had done that to you, taken away who you are and turned you into an obedient living fuck-toy."

Smiling a little at his words and the genuine show of care and worry he was displaying, she reached over to take his hand in her own. She gently gave it a squeeze as she told him, "Thanks for having my back."

His hand squeezing hers back, Ranma replied, "You got mine and I got yours; we'll get through this."

"I know, I just..." Asrial sighed. "I really didn't mean to draw so much attention."

Nodding his head in understanding, the pigtailed martial artist told her, "What choice did you have when those Rocket turds showed up?"

Mulling over his words for a moment, the Salusian slowly nodded her head as she begrudgingly accepted that statement. "I guess you have a point..."

A grin splitting across his face, Ranma added, "I think you impressed the other girls with your actions. Even Alice, who was ready to usurp your authority is now singing your praises." He chuckled. "So in this case, being reckless worked in your favor. That's something I can relate to." He took a deep breath before asking, "Asrial... how do you feel about your... punishment?" Yes, he knew it would be a sore spot but he wanted to know if she would be up to it.

Taking a deep breath, Asrial slowly exhaled. "I don't like it but I'll endure it. It certainly beats the fucking alternative." She shuddered in a mixture of disgust and fear. "I mean, we got off lightly so I better be grateful lest they decided to do something _worse_."

Leaning over, Ranma hugged her gently. "Don't worry. This may be embarrassing but I'm sure Alice and Cyan will watch out for you..." he blinked his eyes as the woman groaned. "...Was it something I said?"

Asrial leaned against Ranma smiling softly as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Oh, don't get me wrong, they'll look out for me all right... but they'll also have some fun at my expense and will likely want to have some Taming fun when it's all over."

Blinking his eyes once, twice, the martial artist genuinely asked, "You think they'd have stopped anyway?"

"Ha! I wish!" The Salusian replied before she nuzzled against Ranma. "Thank you."

Blinking his eyes once, twice, Ranma had to ask, "Thank me? For what? I did what anyone would do. Stand up for you and then offer and ear to listen." He shook his head as he wrapped his arms around her. "I just wish I could do more."

Closing her eyes, the Salusian churred a little as Ranma hugged her. "I'm sure you'll get to in time," she smiled as she simply enjoyed the embrace. "Mind if we stay like this for a bit?"

"Sure thing," Ranma replied as he continued to hold her. "Asrial," he whispered. "I also promise that when we get on the road again, we'll resume the search for your friends." He wanted her to know he hadn't forgotten about them. It's just that so much had gone on and kept them busy.

Hearing that promise eased the worry that filled the Salusian's heart somewhat. "Thanks, Ranma. Thanks a lot. I hope we find them... it's just..." she sighed. "They could be anywhere... and the way our luck's been, they could be on the other side of the planet."

Ranma winced. "I don't think they would have been brought all the way out there," he tried to reassure her. "I mean, you landed here with them. If they're needed by those Rocket jerks, I doubt they'd take them far or such." Left unsaid was that it was a possibility that they could be in another part of the League at this point.

The Salusian slowly nodded her head in understanding. "I know. I just hope they aren't too far..." Asrial sigh as she looked Ranma in the eyes. "Can I be selfish?"

Nodding his head, the pigtailed martial artist replied, "Sure."

Blushing bright enough that it showed up through her fur, she said, "Can I um..." the white fur of her face turning red, she blurted out quickly, "CanIstaywithyoutonight?"

Ranma blinked his eyes once, twice. "You want to stay with me tonight?" He didn't think she meant sex so... it could be a break and a chance to rest up. "I don't have anything against that." He smiled at her. "It'll give us a chance to talk and relax, right?"

Calming down, the Salusian of Imperial Birth nodded her head. "Of course." She smiled happily; given what her punishment entailed she likewise was not having sex on the brain.

Taking a moment to think of what they could do, Ranma eventually offered. "Maybe we'll rent a movie or something and get take-out?"

Cuddling up to him, Asrial smiled warmly as she answered, "I like the sound of that..."

John Thomas—stop laughing, you Blue League bastards—looked on as yet another 'Supremely Important' memo was placed on his desk.

He was but an intermediary in the machine that was League bureaucracy. All he did was deal with decisions that were mostly null and void, simply applying the letter of the law where debate was no longer necessary.

A half-competent Bunny-type or even a moderately capable computer program could have done his job. It wasn't as if one needed higher brain functions to understand 'if Party B is no longer alive to contest Party A's lawsuit, then Party A wins'.

Yep, depending on how his day had been going, John was either thankful they did or cursing the stupidity of humanity.

It was one of those moments where one could end up dealing with unsatisfied litigants.

"Oh, he's dead? Well, all good for him, but how come I have to share evenly the proceeds with the other defendants in the lawsuit?"

The People v Pete Crankcase was one such matter. The man had apparently been killed by his cousin in prison, according to the most recent memo, followed by said cousin being killed by the prison guards as they tried to regain order in the prison. With that, and since the duo had no wills filed with the main bureau and no other living relatives, the property and everything else went to settle their debts.

And boy, did they have debts. The lawsuit alone would eat up nearly all of their capital.

 _Hmm, seems their property recently was burned down via Team Rocket,_ he thought, pulling up the file, wishing it wasn't half an hour before quitting time. It wasn't as if he was going to get any overtime. And he was already three cases behind what his supervisor insisted was their 'target work production value' for their cases dealt with.

Not that John cared, it was just a way for the ass-kissing peon to suck up and get a raise, promotion, or both. The budget-slashing weasel was too busy trying to get the few human women on staff to sleep with him to actually do his own share, which was often then passed on to those like John.

Like he didn't have enough work to deal with already. _Maybe I can get the bastard fired somehow…_

 _Well, maybe later. I better get this case finished. I still got a few more cases to make my quota._

He pulled up the file and compared it to the most recent note. It was obvious that this 'Ranma Saotome' would receive a bulk of the profits and the two remaining pokégirls; a CharAmanda named Blowtorch and an Iron Maiden called Viceclamp. He had been the first to file a lawsuit. Moreover, according to several of the 'dates of incidents', most of the other lawsuits had elapsed the statute of limitations. As such, their desire for reparations would go unfulfilled. As far as he was concerned, it was just another example of frivolous lawsuits that clouded his desk day in and day out.

That didn't count the ones who would drop their suits after they learned just whom Pete had been alleged to be running around with.

The fact said lawsuits even made it to his desk, when the limitation was six months and the event had happened five years ago with no reason to consider the original crime ongoing, was not too surprising. Special interests always found a way to keep loopholes open.

Well, those were cases he could now consider closed. In cases like this, the money and property went to the ones who filed their lawsuits on-time. If the others didn't like it, then they should have filled better paperwork or at least sued earlier.

"Hmm, property burned down, not much of a land boom in Pewtit, which cuts the property value down a bit…

"Pokégirls are in decent shape, no scars or major diseases, no major DNA-tampering… That should raise their value.

"Loss of all equipment due to the fire… Major equity loss…"

"Wow, not much left to even hand over to the first claimant," muttered John as he looked at the final tally. The requested amount wasn't even half-satisfied with what remained. Property values weren't exactly high for a developed property turned into a war zone, the building burned down, a fence wrecked, people dead, pokégirl biological covering it…

Shrugging, he simply filled in the name of the original plaintiff to receive the entire estate, including the two pokégirls. Hopefully the two weren't that hung up on their old master.

At least the rejection letters to the other complainants would be fun to write. It was always the best part of the job.

That was the truth because he could always use his boss's name. Let him do his job and deal with the public.

"Thank you, Mr. Saotome," he said, finishing the file and realizing he still had enough time to at least start on another file. Being bitched at for missing the daily quota by one file was much better than being bitched at for missing it by two.

"Okay then, next case," he muttered, pulling up the next file.

Bureaucracy waited for no man, especially one who actually did his job.

Closing the door, Nabiki released a breath she had been holding. "Well, that went well," she muttered, turning back down the hall. This day was not likely to get any better.

She had just finished getting her own bath, not wanting to go to dinner with the possibility of smelling of sex. She realized it didn't make any sense, but at dinner, she would be much closer to her little sister than she had been for the few minutes upon their return. The less chances they took with things that could possibly set Akane off, the better.

Nabiki took a steadying breath, trying to calm any and all fears her mind was calling up. Akane had a psychic pokégirl with semi-fanatical loyalty to her, if that afternoon's first meeting was anything to go by. If push came to shove, she knew Ranko the Psidyke—not to be confused with the soon to be famous porn human-actress Ranko Saotome—would not hesitate to mind-scan them for dirty little secrets.

Moreover, if Akane learned about the fact that Ranma was 'Taming' more than just pokégirls or even Asrial…

No, they would have to confess soon, hopefully before Akane learned via other sources and while they were in an area too readily recorded to make a body disappear or at the very least where immediate medical attention could be brought.

Time was going to be a factor in many things soon. Ranma's community service hours, Asrial's public punishment, the lack of Starter Pokégirls for the Tendo sisters, Akane's recovery time…

How long before Team Rocket sent someone for payback and possible retrieval of technology? They couldn't let something that public go unanswered, even if they had other issues to worry about. Sooner or later, they would target the Nerima transplants and another confrontation would occur, and it would be doubtful it would be easy.

If they were lucky—a big if since the world was vaster than before—it might occur in or near a city where they could get help.

"Right," she snorted quietly. "If they're as bad as everyone says they are, what are the odds we won't be hung out to dry by some paid off lackeys?"

Shaking her head, she knocked on the door to her pigtailed lover's room, wanting to fetch him before dinner—and well before she even considered going to fetch Kasumi, let alone went to pick up Akane. _Maybe I just need to have us all sit down together and discuss this. Stressing out won't do me or anyone else any good._

 _Besides, we're all in this together. So it would be best not to have people completely clueless._

 _And if Kasumi makes a suggestion for a weapon, I'll know what to fear._

Her thoughts ended as the door opened, a smile growing on her face accompanied by a small blush as it revealed…

"Asrial?" asked Nabiki, blinking her eyes.

"Oh, hey Nabiki," smiled the Salusian Princess. "Ranma's just getting dressed."

"My, he worked quickly," smirked Nabiki.

"Oh? OH!" replied Asrial, blushing as the accusation. "No, he came to talk to me after meeting with his brother and Kasumi. He just forgot to put on … pants," she said quietly.

Upon hearing that, Nabiki did what she felt the situation called for.

She laughed.

"Are you okay?" asked Asrial, watching as the middle Tendo sunk to her knees, holding her stomach as she laughed.

"Y-yeah," snickered Nabiki, trying to reign in her laughter. "Y-you just don't know h-how much I needed that." Forcing herself to a standing position, she tried to focus, to move past the humor of Ranma walking down the hallway in a place filled with horny medical pokégirls, either in boxers or nude—boxers more likely as she doubted Kasumi in her current mindset would have walked away from a nude Ranma.

She devolved into a fit of laughter once again as the image reasserted itself in her mind's eye.

"Glad I can provide that sort of reaction," grumbled Ranma, fully dressed, as he appeared behind Asrial, swinging the door in a bit wider to allow him an unobstructed view of the laughing Tendo.

"S-sorry," giggled Nabiki, standing up once again. "But you have to see the humor in it," she continued. "I'm surprised a NurseJoy hasn't jumped you for that."

"Yeah, well, I guess they ain't gotta," he replied, nervously scratching the back of his neck. "I mean, from what little info we got, I know they're included in the community I got to service."

Nabiki blinked before she broke into a fit of giggles once more.

"Are you sure this is the right way, Master?" asked Assrial, as she and Jeremy slowly made their way through the headquarters.

"Do you hear **it**?"

"… No."

"Then this is the right way," quickly replied Jeremy, glad that at least the emergency illumination was a bit better than what had been in the lab.

The duo had been making their way about, trying to find an exit—after of course having found an area to clean up and change clothes. The altered Master Ball was worthless, the circuitry fried from both **it** escaping and Rocket's attempt to get around the security protocols that were meant to prevent accidental release. What equipment remained intact or even powered within the labs were useless to create another Master Ball to try to recapture Wall-E.

Not that he had any plans to. Hell no; he wanted to get the hell out of this place, head back home, and beat the shit out of his employer. In fact, should this thing get public, he was going to ensure all information at the lab specifically said the dear Professor was the best to handle it. Jeremy would be busy working on new altered Master Balls in case **it** ever came after him again.

Well, that or some weapon that would fry the circuitry in it. However, he knew at least using the Ball worked.

"Master, I think I hear something?"

"Oh Thousand Gods," whined Jeremy.

"No, not that," replied Assrial, as she approached a closed door. "I think I hear trapped pokégirls."

Sighing, Jeremy turned towards the door, noting the computer lock. Pulling off the panel with a twist of a small military knife he found, he looked at the wiring. "No real power except the backups," he murmured, pulling out a small kit he had retrieved from his own gear. Working for a moment, he twisted the final wire into place.

"Okay, I routed some of the backup power to it."

"But how will we get the code?" asked Assrial.

Smirking, Jeremy pointed to the "RESET" button on the back of the circuit board. "The Professor tended to lock himself out of his labs a lot. I had to learn about this stuff to get him back in."

Assrial blinked at that. "He … forgot his own security codes."

"Considering he replaces them with the same code, I always wonder how he forgets them," said Jeremy, placing the face back on the panel. Pushing a few buttons and swiping a stolen library card from a dead guard, the door slowly opened.

"Please help us!" came a very familiar—dreadfully so—voice from inside, oddly from several directions.

"Ichikoo?" asked the duo.

Looking around in small cells were over a dozen pokégirls, no two the same type, most rare types, on either side of the room. Behind them at the far end was a larger room, the opening shielded by a large door made of translucent plastic, showing that power still existed in that room.

Access was going to be easy considering the small familiar hole in the front of the door, mirroring that from a nearby wall between two cells on their left side.

 **It** had been through there.

"Woah," said one of the pokégirls that resembled Ichikoo, the style making him think it might be a Pengal, spoke. "Asrial got fat."

"I'M NOT FAT!" yelled Assrial.

"Hey, does Jeremy look older to you guys?" asked one of the Ichikoo that looked like a Titter.

"Yeah, it looks like the fatty gave him some crow's feet," replied a Kunimitsu.

"I did not give him crow's feet!" yelled Assrial.

"She didn't deny being a fatty this time," replied a figure further back, the light dim enough where neither of them could identify which pokégirl she was.

"I'M NOT FAT!"

Jeremy just looked around. _Are each of these cells holding a pokégirl Ichikoo? How did Rocket get her? Why would they even clone variants of her?_

"Wow, the alien rescues us after getting fat," muttered one Ichikoo in the back. "And those damn terrorists aged Jeremy in just a few days."

"Bastards, all of them," whined another Ichikoo. "First they torture us and then they turn us into animal girls!"

"This wouldn't have happened if he had just married us and ditched her."

"What the hell are you bitches talking about!?" yelled Assrial. "You were never supposed to marry Master! You were always working with Rivalsan!"

"… EWWWWWW!" cried the assembled girls at once.

"Master?"

"Wow, never knew Jeremy was into that kinky stuff."

"Guess I should have brought my play toys over then when I moved."

"Hey! Those are my toys, not some damned screw-up copy's!"

"O~kay," muttered Jeremy, looking around for anything to open the cells with. He didn't know why Rocket had cloned Ichikoo, why the clones insisted they were supposed to marry him, or why this sudden disgust with Lendo—well, that wasn't too hard, the time it took was a real surprise.

But they didn't deserve this, especially with **it** running around. "Any of you know what's in the other room?"

"Not really," said the Pengal as Jeremy worked to open their cells. "Just that every time it opens, one of us would come out."

Nodding, Jeremy finally found the releases and activated them, hoping that nothing bad would happen.

He was wrong.

Several of the Ichikoo clones tackled him, the ones in the rear of the block had gone to the remaining door, banging on it, trying to rip it open, calling for revenge.

"Hey! Get off my Master!" yelled Assrial.

"Master?"

"Guess she wasn't joking."

"Well, that would explain why I never got him."

"Didn't I just say that? You copies just don't listen well, do you?"

"You? I'm the real Ichikoo!"

"No you're not! I am! Tell them, Jeremy!"

"No, I am!"

"Honey, you need to lose a little weight."

"Get off him before I fry your asses!" roared Assrial.

"We shouldn't be yelling!" called Jeremy. "There's something running around this base killing everyone! Do we really want **it** coming back!"

"It?"

"You mean that cute little thing?"

"Well, it did go through the walls."

Assrial blinked. "We just saw that thing turn half a dozen Rocket thugs and grunts into puree and several more in the hallways."

"Y-Yeah," muttered Jeremy, as the pokégirl clones moved away enough for him to stand up. "And they fried the only thing that could stop him. So let's get everyone, stop yelling, and run like hell!"

"Um … guys," spoke one of the clones in the back, having opened the door enough to look in. "I think everyone is going to want to look at this!"

"AAAAAHHHHH! Kill it! Kill it!"

"NOOOOOOOAARRRGGHHH!"

"It got Kenny!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

The trio of two humans and one pokégirl huddled together, a dresser against the door, a bed overturned to provide them some cover and muffle the sound of gunfire and carnage in the outer hallway.

"Oddly, I feel a little sorry for them," muttered Ichikoo.

"IT HAS MY LEG! HELP ME! HELP MEARRRRRRRRRCK!"

" _ **Waalllllllll~Eeeeeeeee."**_

"What the hell was that?" asked the vulpine pokégirl.

"I don't think we want to know," whimpered Jeremy.

The sound of gunfire rang for a few more seconds as another guard was heard yelling, before his yells of anger turned to yells of panic, a squashing and crunching sound was heard before the voice cut off abruptly.

" _ **Waalllllllll~Eeeeeeeee."**_

They huddled together closer, not saying a word, not looking at each other, trying to shut out the horror of what they were hearing, hoping that by being silent, whatever had caused the sounds of slaughter would leave them be.

The sound of breaking concrete reached their ears as whatever it was crashed through the wall, making them pull themselves tighter, hoping it would pass, praying to any deity they knew that whatever it was would pass them by without noticing or caring.

Their prayers were answered a few seconds later as it passed through another wall.

They waited another minute until the vulpine clone raised her head. "I … I think he's gone."

"He?" asked Ichikoo.

"He, she, it, whatever," shrugged the pokégirl. "I just know we shouldn't head the way it went."

"So we should go into the hallway where the guards were slaughtered?"

"Would you rather go down the path of what slaughtered them?"

"… Point," said Ichikoo. "Well, what now?"

"We grab what we can, get the hell out of here, and go look for Asrial," replied Jeremy, adjusting his glasses while trying not to think of anything that might make him throw up.

The dead guards would be enough for that endeavor assuming the smell didn't so him in first.

"The other DNA samples," stated Ichikoo. "If that bearded bastard didn't take them, we need to trash them."

"Agreed," said the vulpine pokégirl. "They shouldn't be allowed to do what they did to me to anyone else."

"Well, any idea how to get where they did that to you?" asked Jeremy, looking slightly nervous as he examined the holes. _How could something so tiny be so deadly and indestructible?_

"I-I think so," said the pokégirl, clearly not wanting to recall such memories.

Nevertheless, by the honor of the Ichinohei clan, she would not let something like this happen to anyone else, or any other clones of her. "Um, out the door, down the hall, second left … I think."

"And if we see whatever did that?" asked Jeremy, pointing to the hole in the wall and the bloody tracks.

"We run like hell," replied Ichikoo as she poked her head out. "Um … don't look right, Jeremy."

"Let's just get out of here and find Asrial," sighed the human male. "What do we do if we run into any guards? From the way Gendo talked, he wouldn't like us leaving."

"Assuming they don't have better things to worry about, just mimic that thing's cry and hope they are smart enough to run away," offered Ichikoo.

"Oh right, because these guys were the exception that proved the rule," growled the pokégirl. "Assholes, got what they deserved and—ewww! I stepped in one!"

"I … I don't think I ever wanted to hear that," muttered Jeremy, pulling his shirt above his nose and going through the hole.

"So they failed," growled Taro. "When do I go to clean up their mistake?" he asked with a smirk.

"You don't," stated Gendo from the computer screen. "Because of the scope of their failure, we cannot make any movements at this time. Those we could count on for support would be unable to assist us."

Taro growled. They failed and he wasn't going in!? "What the fuck?"

"You would be too high-profile," stated Gendo. "Your methodology would further endanger our mission."

"What mission?' hissed Taro. "Those cunts were sent in to wipe out a storage depot."

"The depot was destroyed, the technology and weapons discovered. It is already a failure." Gendo closed his eyes for a moment. "A Level-S group has appeared there, containing individuals that I wish to capture alive and undamaged. Sending you for that would result is a failure, as you lack the subtly to complete the objective."

Taro flexed his fists, wanting nothing more than to declare that his boss was misinformed. But it was true. Delicate missions like that weren't his style. His tastes were more towards massive battles and blood spilt. The only thing that made his last mission even palatable was the fact the psychics had been able to give him control of Pete's cousin so he could stab the fool.

Not as good as being there, but still enjoyable. That look of fear in Pete's eyes, the moment he knew he was a dead man, the smell of blood in the air…

"So, who are these targets, so I don't smear them later on?" he asked with a shark-like grin.

"That information is nothing you need to know at the moment," Gendo replied. Not only did Taro not need to know it, but also the possibility of a pure human analog of someone Taro would gladly break orders to kill… No, that information would be kept secret for as long as possible.

Gendo would rather not kill such an asset if it could be avoided, at least until he had outlived his usefulness.

A blinking light on his display caught his attention. "One moment," he stated, as the screen went blank.

Taro growled, dropping into his seat and putting his feet on the counter. "Shit, this is boring," he sighed. Turning his head lightly, he wondered if any of those psychic sluts would put up a good fight; maybe even sense some good competition in the area. He felt the need to kill something, something that would give a good struggle back.

"Taro," replied Gendo, coming back online. "Proceed immediately to Base 17. I just received an alert from them about an unknown attacker that is slaughtering the personnel."

The assassin blinked at that. "I thought you were there."

"I had items to take care at Base 4 that could not be delayed." Not that the base number told Taro anything. He would only learn base numbers when it was needed.

Taro did not need to know where Base 4 was.

"Get there now, secure the base. Any humans located are to be captured, preferably undamaged, or I shall ensure you suffer for that failure."

"So I can go rescue these ones but not capture those ones who fucked up the losers?" sneered Taro.

"Because this threat is listed as capable of handling all weapons used on it," replied Gendo. "I would assume you would enjoy … dealing with it."

"You heard the Boss, you worthless sluts! Base 17 now or it'll be your hides!"

Taro continued smiling as he returned to his front seat. The chance to kill something so dangerous…

He never noticed the smile on Gendo's face as the screen went dark.

The two women sat there, gaping at the now blank screen, having witnessed what they had wanted to see.

Nodoka was smiling in joy, having witnessed only a small sampling of her eldest son's manly skills. She was glad that he didn't copy any of his father's bedroom moves—which meant no girl he ever bedded would be faking it. Hell, she knew some retired Tamers who couldn't pull moves like that back in their prime.

Oh yes, she would need to watch the rest—for verification purposes, of course. But her son definitely deserved a reward! And if she could get him to take his younger brother under his arm, train him in his ways…

It brought a tear to her eye, the possible legacy that would create.

As Nodoka drifted off on daydreams of her sons both becoming Harem Masters, Tsunade's mind was on a different tangent.

Despite the age difference, she had once slept with Ranma—as far as the law was concerned, old enough to Tame meant you were an adult in the eyes of the Law. True, she had been somewhat tipsy when said male had wooed her to the rented room, but her mind vividly recalled the events. She recalled every taste, touch, caress, and moan.

Compared to what she had seen on the video, this new Ranma had very little resemblance to his old style. Granted, it seemed to be a massive improvement, given the Peekabu's reaction, not to mention the Salusian and the human girl's own reactions. He was definitely fitter than before. She knew some guys who could run marathons, but would be put to shame with what was just displayed. True, both would adapt to the demands of their lovers, but the new Ranma was quicker at it, more skilled.

None of that made sense, given his story. How could he forget so much about his own past, but show such skill with bringing a woman to orgasm?

No, something wasn't right. Jusenkyo didn't make people into lovers of that quality.

It made them dead.

But why claim he had been in Jusenkyo? What more, why leave all his gear behind?

And why tell such a story to explain your absence?

Her mind dived into dozens of possibilities. Genma was easy to figure out. He probably owed someone some money, pissed off someone, and simply hoped a trail leading to those cursed grounds would make people think he was dead and gone. The fact Ranma's pack had been found was a miracle.

Oh well, the fat fuck would probably surface, doing the same damn stuff.

But Ranma? He had been too independent to follow a plan like that. He would have struck out on his own.

So where had he been? Where would he have learned such skills, skills he couldn't even admit he had gotten.

 _It couldn't be,_ she thought, eyes wide.

A few years back, a rumor had been going about. It had stated that the Hidden Master of Nookie, Master Leep of the Leep School of Proper Lovin', had been looking for an apprentice, someone to take his position and school over.

Leep was a legend. He was said to be a sexual master, capable of taking any woman or pokégirl to untold heights of pleasure. But he was more than that. He trained human women in the ways of sex, under the rule that they teach any male they had sex with to be somewhat better than before. It cut both ways, as the male would be forced to become a better lover, their ego not tolerating that they had been the first to pass out.

As such, it was why he and his students were despised and loved. It was a challenge to the status quo, a way of women to have power over men.

In fact, it was likely why some arranged marriages insisted the woman be a virgin—a Leep-trained woman would know her new hubby as much skill in the bedroom as a Tomboy in the kitchen—as well as some black-market bounties on his head.

Not that they had been collected. No one knew where he trained these women, how he chose them, or what his training consisted of. The information was removed from their minds, including his face or anything that could identify him. Some even thought it was just a conspiracy; that no real Leep existed. Hell, many ignored the rumor of his looking for a successor, because it always popped up every few years.

 _But what if the rumor was true?_ she wondered. _What if those years he had been gone, Ranma was being trained by Leep?_

It fit the known facts very well. Ranma would have had to abandon his gear, in case it could be tracked. Since no one knew how Leep trained, it could be seen that to make Ranma a future successor, it took that long to train him, perhaps undo some of the bad habits his father tried to instill in him.

But for the mind to be erased of so much? Perhaps Saotome had linked more of what he had known to the training, perhaps even figuring out where Leep was training people.

Maybe Saotome had done something wrong, and the lost memories were punishment for it.

Who could say?

She might inform him of her suspicions later. If people suspected he was a Leep-successor, he'd have more people after him than just Rocket—not just to kill him either. Hell, the Nurse Joys had already began to try and bribe her for a jockeying position on the list for Community Servicing.

Not to mention the other Civic Duty pokégirls trying to secure a top spot. A few were even inquiring about the proper procedures they should go through so that when they became pokéwomen, they could secure a chance to be bred by him.

She squeezed her own thighs together, trying to ignore her own thoughts on such matters—or the right to 'test' the Tamer to determine the proper schedule for him. As things stood, she'd be lucky to stand up from her chair without her pants sticking to the seat.

Taking a calming breath, she turned to the console and sent a request for dinner to be delivered there for them.

She did have her research to work on, after all. But so far, two things were certain.

One, his sentence wouldn't last a month. It'd probably not even take two weeks with his stamina.

Two, those pokégirls were definitely going to leave their turns satisfied.

Akane lay in her bed, waiting for the Nurse Joy to finish her exam.

"Still tender," I see," the pokégirl responded sympathetically, checking the area where the cloned tissue met the original. Occasionally, she'd run some tool over the area, consulting a nearby monitor and humming.

"Not as bad as this morning," Akane admitted.

"Mistress is a fast healer," Ranko stated with a smile, holding Akane's hand. Luckily, the **male** wasn't there at the moment, allowing her to work herself deeper into Mistress Akane's heart.

Granted, she was a bit confused by it. The male hadn't immediately stated he loved Mistress, which made no sense. The lousy gender usually never hesitated to say the L-word, especially when it increased their chances of putting their vile flesh into the sacred temples of anything female.

Empty words; Ranko knew their meaning well, heard plenty of pokégirls bitch about some male saying those words, moaning about such lies.

To hear a male say them? Well, perhaps it was because he was half-girl, which could explain why he seemed to understand such things.

Shaking her head, she returned her attention to her Mistress. The woman had asked that Ranko try and be friends. He did have some small uses.

She'd never had so much food offered to her at a Pokécenter. At this rate, she'd be lucky to have any room for dinner, let alone any 'extra' that might happen tonight when her Mistress was bathed—she had already inquired about low-fat whipped cream, a little fruit, and whatever else would make certain that her Mistress would need a good scrubbing afterwards.

And during the night, when her new Mistress was sleeping, maybe Ranko would be able to peek into her mind and learn a few more things to help her quest to woo her away from the Dick-side.

"Well," the Nurse Joy spoke, "it appears the tissue is integrating nicely, no sign of rejection. Blood-oxygen levels are in the green, kidney seems to be a bit slow, but that's normal for these types of replacements. It should be up to full potential in a week or two.

"That said, please avoid anything taxing on them for a month. That includes drinking and certain sweet drinks. I'd prefer you have this new kidney running at full strength before even pressing it.

"I'm also recommending the staff start providing you with more liquids that help keep a kidney flushed, when offering you any more meals in here or if you go outside the room again."

"Thank you," Akane nodded with a smile. It was always a great relief to hear that it was okay. At times, she was fearful that her second chance, her chance to live her life and stop … worrying, being fearful, nervously letting her embarrassment run her life.

Maybe third chance was a better term. Her second had been after Saffron.

She didn't want to wonder about how many chances she had left before she had no more.

No, from now on, she wouldn't let her paranoia, her fear, rule her decisions. She had already taken a grand step forward a while ago, asking Ranma to help bathe her. Akane only hoped her nerves didn't give out during that event, or that Ranma and Ranko could keep civil throughout the washing.

Luckily, it was still a few hours off; the nurses were giving her a quick checkup before they gathered for a meal.

And then…

"Well, I see no issues with you having a meal in the cafeteria tonight," the nurse pokégirl finished, putting the equipment away. "Luckily, most of the males who had been here for the tests today already left for their journeys, wanting to get on the road and earn some cash."

"Well, that's good, I suppose," Akane admitted. Hopefully, those that remained wouldn't be hitting on her. She could still recall a few stares in the testing room, recall Nabiki's explanations. It made her very glad that Ranma was there to protect them all, and now Ranko as well, to ensure those massive libido-led perverts stayed away.

At least, until she was strong enough to show them why she was the heir of the Tendo School of Anything Goes. There was a reason those hentai at Furinkan only tried to defeat her in the mornings in front of the school, and not the hallways or anywhere else.

"Now then, let's get you in your chair," the Nurse Joy said with a smile.

"Can I assist you in this, Mistress?" Ranko asked.

Akane gave her a slightly hooded gaze. "Can you do it without groping me?"

Ranko chuckled lightly. " Don't worry, Mistress, I'll be gentle … mostly."

Sighing at the response, Akane motioned for them to get ready. She was hungry, after all, and at times like now, she wanted to be closer to those she trusted.


	10. alt

**by Xisle555**

"Master, will I get tamed as well?" The tentacled girl asked.

"Just hold her steady and you will." Gary said. Jack and John already had their pants off and John was reaching for that lovely bit of silk that surrounded Nabiki's loins when a black blur barreled into Gary from the side, knocking him into John and to the ground.

The shadowcat grappled with Gary finally reaching his storage belt and activating her ball being sucked inside. "What the hell was that about?"

"Dat caat looked scaared sheetless, mahn." Jack pulled his pants back up. "Wh'ever she seen muss be preety bahd."

From out of the trees stepped the boy with the pigtail that Gary had sent the shadowcat after. He was crouched on all fours and looked at them curiously.

"Octopussy." Gary ordered.

The octopus-girl unwrapped herself from Nabiki and placed herself at Gary's side. "H-he's gone feral," she said, unnerved by the look in the pigtailed boy's bright blue eyes.

Nabiki really didn't know what kind of relationship she would have with Neko-Ranma, but hoped that some reflexes were too ingrained in the martial artist to ever change, including helping those in need. She chose that moment to try and run, but John snagged a handful of hair and yanked her to her knees, "Yu ain't goin' nowhere, bitch." Ranma sprang forward with a cat-like roar.

"Wave-wall!" Gary shouted. The Octopussy bowed low as her eyes glowed, a wall of water shot out of the ground as Neko-Ranma immediately clawed his way through it. Even as he cut the wall into water shavings, he was unable to avoid the spray and landed in a heap transformed into a girl.

"What's going on?" Ranma-chan sat up, confused.

"Ranma." Nabiki whimpered to get the martial artist's attention. Ranma-chan saw the guy holding Nabiki with one hand in her hair, the other twisting her arm behind her back as she was nearly unclothed. The next instant the red-haired girl was by Nabiki's side holding her safely as her assailant was blasted backwards with a powerful side-kick.

"John." Jack said in worried amazement.

"Oh, I got to have this one." Gary said and threw a pokéball at the short, busty redhead.

Without looking, Ranma caught it in one hand and looked at the black and red striped sphere. "What's this?"

Nabiki panicked, "No, don't let it..." She was too late, the ball released a red light which sucked Ranma-chan inside and fell to the ground. "...open." The ball shook a few moments and a few moments more as everyone watched it intently, then went silent with a ping.

Nabiki looked at the boys who looked back at her. On some unspoken queue they all sprung into action, Nabiki attempting to run away, the boys running after her. Jack tackled her from behind and Gary grabbed her arms trying to pin her down. He grabbed Nabiki's bra and tore it from her body, the same with her panties as Nabiki screamed and fought as best she could

The pokéball left behind started to shudder and shake and broke open with a sound of rushing fire. "I BOW TO NOBODY!" the redhead roared for the entire forest to hear. The three conscious teens looked back in shock, still female, Ranma's hair hand grown into a mane that trailed down her back and ended in her long serpentine tail, two horns rose from her hairline which swept back along her head to turn up and the very ends. Most terrifying wasn't the fact that her eyes were slitted like a cat, but that she had wings, not feathery like a bird or reptilian like a dragon, but made of pure fire and she hovered in mid air, fighting off the final effects of the pokéball.

"Wha' da hell ees dat?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Nabiki forgotten he took out his pokédeck and pointed it at Ranma.

"Pokégirl does not match any known type of pokégirl," said the mechanical voice. "Proceed with caution."

Ranma looked at the noise and saw the two boys studying her as Nabiki lay on the ground naked and shaking. The two boys were blown off their feet by the wind as Ranma passed between them and scooped up Nabiki.

"I think we're in deep shit." Gary noted.

"Yah, wee be leevin now."

Both boys ran back to the edge of the woods where John lay unconscious grabbing their belongings on the way. Ranma bore down on the apparent leader like a bird of prey. He made sure the boy could feel the heat of this presence closing in on him but had to swerve aside just before reaching the boy to avoid a stream of water fired at him.

"Master, you must escape quickly." The Octopussy fired another water gun attack at Ranma who was forced to dodge again. Ranma closed on the creature-girl with a quickness that surprised her. Her soft body took the blow as she flew back, barely hanging on to consciousness. She prayed she had bought her master enough time.

"Octopussy, return." Gary shouted.

"A-bra, I screw yew. Teleport." Jack released his pokégirl and they and their unconscious friend disappeared.

"Nabiki, you okay?" Ranma ran up to the fallen girl.

Nabiki scooted back a bit. Despite the fact Ranma was in his female form she was still a bit jumpy after nearly being raped. Add that the fact Ranma looked completely different now with the added horns, tail and scaly trimmings. It was like something out of one of her hentai mangas back in her room, wherever that was at the moment.

"Um, yeah," she said with a bit of hesitation, "You?"

Ranma's concerned look turned to one of anger, "They got away," she growled, "and I'm a girl in the middle of the woods without any way to heat any water."

Nabiki was relieved that Ranma seemed to be back to his normal self, well, if you don't consider the way she looks. Nabiki's mind finally took stock that Ranma was as naked as she was. Ranma seemed to come to the same conclusion as she spun in place to face away from Nabiki.

"Um... w-where's Akane and Kasumi?"

"Shit!" Nabiki got up and ran over to where she had stashed the balls her sisters had been sucked into. They were right where she had put them, for which she was thankful, but she had no idea on how to get them out. She turned them over and saw the hinge on which they should open and a button that made them grow and shrink in her hand, but they still refused to open. "Ranma, quit standing there and find me something to wear, for crying out loud."

"Right." Ranma ran quickly to do something other than stand stock still looking embarrassed. She located a discarded shirt one of the assailants had left behind. "Um, here," she said draping it over Nabiki's head and turning her back to Nabiki again. "It was the only thing I could find."

It was a plaid, flannel long sleeve shirt, ugly as sin, but did wonders for Nabiki in cooling afternoon. She gave up looking at the balls and put them into one of the shirt pockets. Nabiki gazed over at Ranma, noting the mane and tail now sticking out of the girl's shapely backside. "Ranma, have you even noticed, yet, that you are not quite yourself?"

"The fact that I'm a girl and I don't remember why? Yeah, I kinda did." She said with a sarcastic inflection.

"Uh-huh, and what about the horns? Or the tail?"

"What are you talking about? I don't... Oh hell, I have horns!? And a TAIL!" Ranma started doing a frantic dance to try and pull the tail and horns out or run away from them.

Nabiki suppressed the urge to laugh at the red haired girl pulling herself in a backwards circle by her own tail, "I think those guys did that to you somehow when you got sucked into that ball. Do you remember anything about it?"

Ranma managed to get some grip on reality after bruising her own tail, "Ball? No, I don't remember, just a red flash and then they had you pinned to the ground about to..."

"I KNOW!" Nabiki snapped, she really didn't want to over-analyze that particular point. "I need to know if you remember anything because Akane and Kasumi got hit by the same types of balls, but they haven't come out yet."

"What?" Ranma sat on the ground where she was and closed her eyes, "Hmmm, no, I can't remember a thing."

"Figures," Nabiki sniffed. "Well, we'll just have to find someone who can help us. Any idea on how to find the nearest town?"

"Naturally. I did spend most of my life on the road, you know."

"As a matter of fact, I'm count on it. Now which way?"

Ranma looked around and stepped up to the tallest tree she could see and jumped. A moment later she landed on the ground in a disgraceful and painful looking heap.

"Ranma, what happened?"

Ranma spit some dirt out of her mouth, "I over shot," she said with some degree of disbelief, "This new body must be stronger than I'm used to." She pulled herself up and jumped again, this time landing at the top of the tree, she looked around but didn't see much. She looked over to the clearing where she first arrived and didn't see any sign of the girl she had landed on. Just as well, if that girl was able to revive herself and get to safety, she should be all right.

Ranma let go and landed in front of Nabiki, "Nothing. But those guys did come from that direction, so maybe if we head that way."

Nabiki wanted to argue that they may be heading directly towards where ever those guys had disappeared to but didn't see much of an option to the contrary. "Lead on."

They had been lucky to find several wild fruit tree groves where many fruit eaters came to take their share. Most seemed to be a cross between girls and animals, birds, or even insects; it took a moment for Nabiki to recognize the ones that looked like fairies were actually crossed with butterflies. All of them were cute, if you didn't mind the feathers, wings or multifaceted eyes, and butt-naked. Some tried to challenge or scare off Nabiki, at least until Ranma showed up. The mere presence of this dragon-girl was enough to keep them all at bay so they could eat in peace.

"You notice there are no men around here?" Nabiki asked while they were resting.

"Ranma didn't notice."

"What?" Nabiki wasn't sure she had heard correctly.

"I said I didn't notice. But you're right, it does look like a slice of paradise the old freak would be comfortable in."

"And you? You haven't complained too much about being naked."

"Who's here to see me? Besides you, of course, but Nabiki doesn't have your camera with you, so there."

Nabiki shook her head, "You feeling ok, Ranma?"

"Yeah, never better. Why?"

"No, no reason. Just worried if you get cold or something." She lied of course.

"Nope, it doesn't seem to bother me."

It was becoming obvious, Ranma's intelligence was slipping.

Nabiki's lover was had just pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the side. His packed abs and tight shoulders rippled as he leaned over her naked form and licked her nose playfully. She reached up to stroke his muscular chest and he licked her face again, from chin to forehead. "Time to wake up," he announced.

"Wha…?"

The tongue liked her face again, leaving a slimy trail behind, "Time for Nabiki to wake up."

"Gah! Ranma, get away! Yuck!" Nabiki sat up flailing, wiping the saliva from her face. Ranma merely smiled as she bounded back into the forest. Nabiki had been increasingly worried about the cursed boy turned girl turned half-dragon; his intelligence seemed to be slipping and he didn't even seem to notice. Nabiki had been forced to play on Ranma hopefully natural protective instincts and played the part of the "helpless maiden" in order to make Ranma sleep next to her at night. She hoped to create some sort of bond with the dragon-girl since she didn't know how much longer Ranma's sense of duty would hold the two together. She definitely didn't want to be separated from him in this strange forest filled with monster-women.

A couple of fruits landed directly in front of her and she looked up to see the female Ranma-dragon in the tree grinning at her. "Nabiki eat, be happy."

"Nabiki sat and picked up some of the fruit and brushed some dirt off before biting in. "I don't see what there is to be happy about. It's been two days and we still haven't seen any sign of a road or town or anything."

"Then Nabiki smile 'cause Ranma did."

"You did? What did you see?"

Ranma opened his mouth then seemed to get stuck on what to say, "Umm, tall, tall stick thing, made of metal, with lights that blink."

Nabiki finished another bite before deciphering what was described, "A radio tower?"

"Yes, that is. Nabiki smile now, ok?"

"It might be a relay tower but even so it has to have a service road. Good job, Ranma, when did you see it?"

"Last night when Ranma go look around…" She stopped and cringed.

"You left me alone?" Nabiki asked coldly.

Ranma flinched as though slapped, "Nabiki not alone. Ranma keep Nabiki safe."

"How am I safe if you're wandering around like that? Any one of those monster-women could have come by and attacked me."

Ranma was even sadder, "Monster-women like Ranma?"

"That's not what I meant. Ranma, please listen." She put her hand on the red head's shoulder and turned the girl towards her. She looked so cute and vulnerable like this, but Nabiki still cursed the boys who forced this changed on the martial artist and her sisters. "Ranma, I'm a city girl, I'm not used to this. I need you to be there for me. I do trust you, Ranma. It's just this forest that I don't trust. Do you understand?"

"Trust Ranma keep Nabiki safe," she said with a little more fire in her eyes.

"Yes, and it makes me scared when you run off like that."

"Okay, Ranma be more careful," she said with a smile.

"Now, let's go find that tower." As the naked dragon-girl martial artist led the way, Nabiki tried to keep the worry from her face. They would have to find something soon, or Ranma may not be with her for very much longer, at least not the Ranma she knew.

"Ah, civilization at last!" Nabiki stretched her arms above her head in anticipation of a bath and water that didn't have fish swimming in it or a bed that didn't invite every bug in the entire damn forest. Ranma was off to the right and didn't seem to really care where they were. The radio tower was, in fact on the edge of a fair sized town, but to Nabiki, it may as well have been the golden city of El Dorado.

As they walked into town, she began to worry that she didn't have any money with her, as well as her and Ranma's state of undress. She had ripped the shirt she had on lengthwise so she could tie it in front for a bra and a makeshift loincloth. Even so, no one really seemed to notice since other women were in the same sort of undress as she and Ranma. Some did wear clothing that ranged from lace to push-up bras with bare nipples to dangerous looking leather outfits. All of them seemed to maximize the woman's sex appeal, though she didn't try to wonder too hard on how the sailor-fuku never seemed to go completely out of style.

In addition, the women were of a much wider variety than those she had seen in the forest. Most were more human or at least humanoid by comparison, but the fact they still had some variation to them did make Nabiki wonder. In contrast were the men, they too seemed to try and maximize sex appeal, or ruggedness, but often that wasn't the case as scrawny, pimple scarred men walked with beautiful, over-endowed mega-women. It was the site of one of these ugly guys leading a barely-dressed-to-impress woman down the street on a leash that forced Nabiki to evaluate the roles of the two genders. In all cases, the women were subservient, doing the menial labor, or simply ornamental. That certainly clicked with the attitude of the men she encountered on her arrival.

There were some of these strange women walking on their own but they seemed to be running errands rather than out of simple enjoyment. So she and Ranma continued to walk toward the center of town in plain view and unbothered.

There was an open market as she expected but also a spectacle of some sort that had drawn a crowd. She made her way towards the center as she noticed two women fighting it out. One appeared to be a female minotaur, only prettier, the other looked human if you didn't count the extreme amount of muscle she was sporting. Just inside the circle standing opposite of each other were two men shouting instructions to the combatants with enough intensity that you would think they were actually the ones who were fighting. The spectators were both men and women shouting encouragements with equal fervor, though some of the women took pains not to shout over top of the men they were standing next to.

One of the two men inside yelled, "Seismic Toss!" and the muscle woman grabbed the minotauress and leapt into the air. She added the momentum of two somersaults to the suplex as she drove her opponent into the concrete. The crowed roared in approval as they realized the match ended. The losing man ran over to the fallen bovine fighter and cradled her horned head as he spoke words of encouragement to her. He took out a red and white ball and the woman disappeared in a flash of red light as the ball sucked her into it. Nabiki felt a bit of a chill as she remembered her sisters disappearing the exact same way. Ranma simply yawned.

The winning man walked over and shook hands with the looser and said something in the way of good sportsmanship. The looser took out a wad of cash and handed it over, as many of the surrounding male spectators also paid off their side bets. A fairly standard system as far as Nabiki could tell.

The crowd dispersed and casually strayed close to the losing man. She heard him whisper to the closed red and white ball, "Don't worry, we'll get you to the Pokegirl center and get you healed up in no time."

"Come on, Ranma." Nabiki said, but got no response. "Ranma?" She glanced around quickly, annoyed that Ranma would start to wander in a town like this. She easily discovered the dragon-girl draped over a low branch on the edge of dozing off. "Ranma, let's go." Ranma gave her an annoyed look but lazily dropped out of the tree anyway.

Nabiki and Ranma ran to keep the guy who lost the battle in sight. It wasn't long before they followed him into a building with a motif of red and white balls and a sign proclaiming itself the "Pokegirl Center."

They guy they followed had handed his balls over to the pink haired nurse behind the counter as Nabiki walked up. (Nabiki rolls her eyes at the pun just made.) The nurse put the balls on a tray and sent them on a conveyer to a room in back before she turned back to the counter, "Can I help you?"

"I need help and I need to report a crime." At least, she prayed that capturing her sisters and turning Ranma into a monster was considered a crime. "You see, my sisters were caught by these." She displayed the balls that she carried. "And Ranma here is not acting like herself." She indicated the empty spot beside her. Looking around, she saw Ranma start to make a meal of a fern in the lobby.

"Oh, the poor dear looks like she's about to go feral," the nurse said with dismay. "When was the last time she was tamed?"

Nabiki was a bit puzzled by the nurse's terminology. "You see this sort of thing often?"

"Only when the pokegirl is neglected by it's tamer, which is rare, thankfully."

"So, she needs to be 'tamed' then?"

"Oh, yes. A good taming is essential in this situation; otherwise she could go feral and become a danger to everyone. I'd hate to see such a rare breed as her put down. But, do you think you could stop her from destroying my plants?"

This didn't make sense to Nabiki. You tamed things that were wild then train them to perform tricks depending on their intelligence. How did taming give someone back the intelligence they lost? She was obviously missing something. She went over to Ranma and touched her lightly on the shoulder, "Ranma?"

"Mew?" Ranma said through a mouthful of fern fronds.

It was at that moment that something clicked for Nabiki. Feral was when these girls had lost their intelligence. For Ranma, 'feral' would mean being taken over by the cat-fist. A hyper fire-powered, dragon-Ranma in the grips of the cat-fist was not something she would want to unleash on any community. She would have to be "put down." Right, like anything could stop the cat-fist even when Ranma was normal.

Nabiki steeled herself before this animal side of Ranma could sense her fear, "The nurse wants to look at you now."

Ranma stood up from where she was crouching and spit out a mouthful of ferns, "Okay, Nabiki come with?"

The human girl gave a quiet sigh of relief, "Of course, Ranma."

The nurse looked skeptical, "Er, do you think you put her back in her pokeball?"

"She doesn't have one." Nabiki remembered the ball that exploded as Ranma burst his way out. "It broke."

"It is shameful how someone could be as neglectful as this."

Nabiki thought the nurse was expecting somebody to take ownership of Ranma or her, or both. "Listen, could we talk in private? This is part of the crime I mentioned before."

"I think that would be best. Follow me, please." The nurse turned around only to let out a startled, "Oh."

Ranma was standing directly behind her with blue reptilian eyes boring into her own, "Nice lady help Ranma?"

"Yes, little one," the nurse replied in a sincere motherly way, "I will." She led the pair to a plain examination room in back. "Please wait in here."

Ranma hopped up on the examination table and promptly fell asleep. Nabiki looked at the small computer on the desk but found the screensaver was password protected. With nothing else to do, she waited. She hated waiting. After what seemed like an eternity the door opened again to reveal two plain clothed officers as well as the nurse and an older gentleman in a lab coat.

"My name is Detective Ross Silibus, and this is my Jenny, Naomi."

"Call me Armitage," the short amber haired girl said. "This is Professor Mahogany and you already know Nurse Joy. And you are?"

"Nabiki Tendo."

The Professor ignored the introduction and went straight to Ranma, who was still sleeping. "By my stars, you're right, Nurse Joy. A previously unknown Dragon Type Pokegirl. Absolutely remarkable. What is it called, girl?"

"Excuse me, but what are you a professor of, exactly?" Nabiki was a bit put out at being addressed simply as 'girl'.

Nurse Joy answered for him, "I'm surprised you haven't heard of Professor Mahogany, one of the foremost expert in Pokegirl research in the Edo League."

"Right." With the law officials here it was time to lay out the cards. "And a pokegirl is what, exactly?"

Everyone looked at Nabiki as though she had grown a second head.

"Why, my dear. A pokegirl is what you are, as well as what your friend is," the Professor explained, "as well as Nurse Joy and Officer Armitage."

Nabiki gave him a skeptical look, "That doesn't explain anything."

The professor looked slightly offended but Armitage jumped between them, "Wait. You're human, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. What kind of question is that?"

Officer Silibus held out a piece of paper, "That would explain this. A bounty for a human female pokegirl thief."

"A wanted poster? You're going to arrest me?! They were my sisters!"

Armitage jumped between Nabiki and Ross, "You will calm down, right now. It is not a wanted poster, it is a bounty. Outside of the towns, it is extremely difficult to enforce the laws so tamers will usually take care of their own. We thought this bounty looked suspicious since the one's who posted it never reported the theft as a crime."

"Eh?" Professor Mahogany looked up, "You were the one who stole those pokegirls from my grandson?"

Nabiki's glare turned ice cold, "Your grandson, Gary and his friends tried to rape me."

"Don't be ridiculous, you silly girl. Gary is a good boy; he would never do something like that. Dressed like that, you maybe asked him to."

Before Nabiki could jump down the Professor's throat, Nurse Joy spoke up, "Nabiki, what were you saying about your sisters?"

Nabiki forced her anger down. "They were captured," she said, "in here." She held up the two red and black balls. "They were human like me. Ranma was too, but h… she was able to break out of her ball. But it changed her into…" she simply nodded toward the sleeping form of the dragon girl.

Armitage took the balls, "Let's check these out." She went over to the computer and put the balls into the depressions next to it. Nurse Joy took a seat and opened a program as Ross and Armitage looked over her shoulder.

Ross whistled, "Definitely illegal."

"Looks like your standard black market Threshold Ball." Armitage said. "Those bastards."

"This is still no proof that my grandson had anything to do with it." Professor Mahogany protested.

"There should be something more." Nabiki said. "When Ranma broke out it was because it was like something was messing with her mind trying to make her submit."

After a moment of typing Nurse Joy said, "Oh, those poor girls. Officer, there is a Level 2 Programming built into the pokeballs. It's designed to give a bond to the girl captured."

"Bonding without taming? That's efficient. Can you bring up the registry, Nurse Joy?" Ross inquired.

"Certainly. One is registered to John Johnson, a.k.a. 'Da Big Johnson, and the other is Jackson Kinoff. They are friends of your grandson, aren't they, Professor?" she asked in an innocent tone.

The Professor sputtered, "This doesn't prove that my grandson…"

Armitage interrupted him, "The posted the bounty in this town. Did you see them recently, Professor?" Professor Mahogany hesitated, obviously trying to decide how he should answer. "Forcing a human girl into threshold would not look good for one of the leading Pokegirl researchers."

The professor finally relented, "They… They're staying with me, at my lab."

Ross took out his radio, "Dispatch. Send a car to Professor Mahogany's lab. Pick up three trainers for questioning."

Nabiki was grinding her teeth and glaring at the Professor, "Officer Armitage, how many people and the knowledge and equipment to modify a 'Threshold pokeball' with a 'level 2 program' for their favorite grandson?"

"Now wait a minute, missy. If you think you are accusing me…"

"Stop." Armitage stepped up, "Professor, if you please, it would be better if you waited elsewhere." She took Professor Mahogany by the arm and led him out of the room as he grumbled about the disrespect of youngsters.

"You're not going to let him get away with this are you?!" Nabiki nearly screeched.

"It will be looked into, I assure you." Ross said.

"But he…"

"It will be looked into." Ross repeated forcefully. His radio chose that moment to beep at him. "Go ahead," he answered.

"The Professor's place is empty." The voice on the other side said, "If someone was here, it looks like they left recently."

"Roger that, Silibus out." The police officer sighed as he put the radio away and turned back to Nabiki, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry. We'll have the bounty taken down and put out an APB." Nabiki was quiet but looked like she could spit nails. "Look, I know how you feel, but right now you have more important matters to consider."

Nurse Joy spoke up, "I can run another level 2 program to erase the bonding that was created as well as transfer your sisters to another pokeball, but we need you to decide what to do with them, not to mention your friend." She indicated Ranma, still asleep.

Nabiki sat back in her bath, luxuriating in the warm water after so long walking through the forest. She contemplated everything that had transpired so far. Her list of "Enemies to Destroy with Extreme Prejudice" was growing. Aside from the ones who sent her and her sisters to this Land that Morality Forgot, there was now Professor Mahogany and his grandson, Gary: pokegirl tamer and attempted rapist. Not to mention his accomplices, John, 'Da Big,' Johnson and Jackson Kinoff.

She really didn't have much hope of going through legal channels to touch these two since the Professor's good name was nearly above such 'unfounded charges'. True, she didn't have any DNA evidence or witnesses (make that 'credible' witnesses), and only her word and 3 day old bruises. As pokegirls, the word of Ranma and her sisters' were questionable at best. But, one day, she would make them pay, one way or another. John and Jack were already had warrants for their arrest for various counts of pokeball modification, but not attempted rape.

But that was for another day.

Right now, she was just trying to cope with all the changes taking place around her and not just the ones in Ranma.

After convincing Detective Silibus and Nurse Joy that she wasn't from this world, Nurse Joy had her moved to this room, a private room with a bath, bed, room service, and all the sex toys you could ever want and then some. But that was just the beginning.

Apparently, travelers from parallel dimensions were extremely rare but not unheard of. She had been given a brief history of the Sukebe Wars and how they shaped the world and politics of today. It was theorized that the magic unleashed during or after the wars weakened the dimensional walls, if you believed in that sort of thing. If someone did find a way to get back to their home dimension, no one ever bothered to come back and tell anyone how it was done. You could say that the travelers adapted to their new world as best they could, but you could also say being stuck in a world built around sex and female slavery bit donkey butt.

Then there was the bad news, not only were her sisters and Ranma were stuck in their new forms as pokegirls but her sisters would also be going through the same type of feral degeneration symptoms that Ranma was experiencing. The only known way to safely prevent this was to have sex with them, or as the locals quaintly put it, "tame them."

What were the alternatives? With the mind altering withdrawal symptoms from not having sex, there were not many choices. Give her sisters over to some stranger or some "parallel universe friend" and let them be turned into a sex slave? She might not have shown it very often, but she truly loved her sisters and would never; make that 'could never' do that to them. So, she agreed to become an official tamer and seduce her sisters and have incestuous sex with them as well as their mutual pain in the butt, Ranma.

Though, she had to admit, the thought was wickedly entertaining.

Not that Ranma was all that bad, but it certainly never seemed like a good idea to tell him that. Truth is he was a good guy to have around; not only could he beat up the bad guys and keep you from harm, but he could look great doing it.

Or 'she' could, for that matter. Nabiki had admitted a long time ago that she had bisexual tendencies, well… to herself at least. Letting anybody else know would jeopardize her business dealings back home. She had planned to indulge in her lesbian fantasies after finishing college and establishing herself in the business world. Well, maybe during college, depending.

Now, however, she was being encouraged to turn those fantasies into hideous reality… with her sisters. Not that they were bad looking but… well, getting used to the idea would take some time, something she really have much of. Ranma would be first, Nabiki had decided, since she was displaying the worse symptoms and that should be easy. The poor girl hadn't even woken up yet.

Poor 'girl' is right. Looks like Jusenkyo got the last laugh and made her permanently female, and the locals had made sure she would be a sex slave to boot. Even with her asleep in the next room, Nabiki had taken a glass of hot water from the tub and dumped it on her. The only thing that happened was it made the dragon-girl roll over. She would not be a happy camper when she woke up, that is if she still had enough intelligence left to register what was going on. And her sisters would be in the same fix.

Why did this have to happen and why wasn't she sharing the same fate as the others. Ranma you could understand, magical things were always happening to him, but to her sisters? Well, not until Ranma showed up, anyway. For a while, she was truly afraid to take a bath after Ranma because she was afraid his curse would contaminate the water with its magic. Thankfully, it never happened.

As she got out of the tub, Nabiki wondered if magic could have decided Ranma's new form. Nurse Joy did say that the Sukebe wars involved magic. Could pokeballs have worked on the magic inside Ranma? If Ranma had been wearing the Dragon Whisker in his braid, it would make sense. Even after it's four thousand year expiration date, there might still be some magic about it, or wearing it for over six months straight might have left some residual magic behind. But what about the fire wings that Ranma flew with on that first day? The phoenix pill; if some of the ingredients in that pill were magical, then why not? Then, what about all the other potions that Ranma had ingested? Perhaps they were more herbal than magical. But what about Jusenkyo, probably the most powerful magical influence in Ranma's life? Well, the curse had been locked before, so why not again.

But even if all of this were true, what form would her sisters take, what magic affected them?

Ranma stirred slightly as she walked into the room. On the desk was a computer and her new pokedex, which was basically her ID and mini-encyclopedia combined. Simply plug it into any computer and she was automatically connected to the internet and it updated her account with the Edo Pokegirl league as well as logged her location and pokegirl registry. Right now, she was supposed to be updating Ranma's data entry since his… no, her species had never been seen before.

She looked over to the redhead's supple form lying on the bed. Her large, firm breasts that stood out from her chest seemed to defy gravity as they swayed ever so slightly with her breathing. Muscle tone covered with a now slightly scaly skin, mostly on the upper side of her arms, legs and back. The long tail twitched slight, the only indication that the girl might be dreaming. The horns that started at her hairline and swept back across her head were shining in the fluorescent lights. Despite her departure from humanity, Ranma was still very beautiful and desirable while female.

The problem is how to approach this. If she woke Ranma up, there's no telling how much intelligence she would have left to understand the current situation. There was the obvious solution, to do what a guy would do in this case and seduce her while she slept. Nabiki smiled wickedly.

Nabiki made sure the door was locked and the room was secure. Despite being an out of the way small town, the modern convenience and security measures were surprising. Most impressive were that despite the bondage and sodomy use of some of the restraining devices around the room, they were mostly there so the tamer would not be harmed by an over-amorous pokegirl; but in case of emergency, a set of robotic manacles would shoot out of the walls to restrain a pokegirl by voice command. Nabiki hoped it would never come to that.

She let her towel drop to the floor and crawled up on the bed. The redhead gave no sign of resistance or acknowledgement to being turned over onto her back. Nabiki cupped the generous breast, manipulating it just so. Ranma moaned in her sleep, raising her chest against the palm. Nabiki leaned forward and attempted to suck on the left nipple while trying to keep that silly grin off her face. Both nipples quickly sprang to attention and hardened under her tongue and fingers, though Ranma continued to sleep.

She kept up the play a bit as she felt a mini orgasm shoot through Ranma's sleeping form. This from playing with her breasts alone, poor girl must have been pretty pent up. It was just like Ranma not to say anything, being as paranoid about sex as he was.

Nabiki moved herself down between Ranma's legs, the pink flesh literally oozing with excitement. She gave a lick to the soft petals which made Ranma's hips buck into the air. Nabiki was forcefully pushed backward as something poked her in the eye.

"Ouch. Dammit."

"Drago?" Ranma said, though her voice was more baritone than before.

Nabiki blinked her sore eye and found her nose to 'nose' with a truly impressive specimen of man-meat. This was no simple penis or prick or even a dick, this was a full blown C-O-C-K, something that needed to be spelled in all caps because porn stars would be envious of this monster. "Whoa! I guess we found where the Jusenkyo curse went to."

"Drag? Goh yin drag, Drag?" Ranma said.

Nabiki tilted her head to look around the one-eyed serpent that was looking back at her. She saw Ranma, male Ranma looking back at her with quite a bit of fear in his eyes.

"Don't be scared, Ranma." She prayed he still had enough intelligence to understand her, even if his vocabulary became suddenly limited. "Believe me. I know what I'm doing." At least she sure hoped she did. She may have never given a blow job before, but there was no time like the present. She opened her mouth as wide as she could to take in the massive meat.

"Yiiiinn!" Ranma screamed as he jumped from the bed and backed away from Nabiki, making warding hand gestures that were very much human.

Nabiki got off the bed and began to walk toward him him, "Ranma, I'm not going to hurt you, just…" Ranma jumped out of the way again as she reached out for him.

"Would you stop running? I'm not going to hurt you, you know."

"Draggo!" Ranma leapt out of her reach again, this time clinging to the ceiling.

"Fine. If you won't come to me, I'll just have to come to you." She grabbed a chair and put it directly under Ranma and stood up on it. This brought her up the perfect height. "Look, I won't even touch you," she said, "with my hands."

Standing on her tiptoes, she took the tip of Ranma's dangling cock into her mouth and tasted his salty precum for the first time.

"Go-oh… Goh yin." Ranma said, the strain evident in his voice.

Nabiki jumped down from the chair just as Ranma came down with a crash. See the poor dragon-boy lying in a naked heap on a broken chair made Nabiki laugh.

"Drag! Drago!" Ranma said sternly.

Nabiki stopped. She had upset him obviously. "Ranma, look, I'm sorry, okay? Really. I've been unfair to you. I need to tell you a few things and explain why I'm acting this way."

"Goh yin drag. Goh-yin." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Come sit on the bed," Nabiki picked up the towel and wrapped it around her torso before sitting on the bed. Ranma looked more than a little uncomfortable as he tentatively slid onto the edge of the bed.

"Goh yin goh." He said.

"Have you noticed the way you're talking?" Ranma nodded. "Good, well, they say it's going to get worse and the only way to prevent that is to… have sex."

"Drag!"

"I'm not kidding, Ranma. Don't you trust me at all?"

Ranma crossed his arms and his legs and turned his head away from her, "Draggo yin drag."

"Well, my sisters are in the same fix as you. And whether you believe me or not, I'm going to help them the same way I'm trying to help you."

"Drag? Goh yin drag goh?" He asked in astonishment.

"If we can restore their speaking ability and keep you and them from acting like mindless animals, maybe we can figure out some way to restore you guys back to human. Until then this is the way it has to be." She waited for him to respond for a moment then continued, "I can't do this alone, Ranma. I need you with me on this."

Before her eyes, Ranma shifted back to his female form, "Goh?"

"Seriously. There's too much at stake here to play games with you, okay?" Nabiki leaned forward and kissed the dragon-girl on the cheek. Ranma turned towards her and she caught the girl's lips in a kiss before she could speak. Letting her towel fall, she wrapped her arms around the smaller dragon-girl and deepened the kiss. Ranma moaned with desire as she turned to embrace Nabiki without breaking contact.

There was a sudden shift in position as Ranma once again regained his male form. Nabiki laughed, "I think your curse is dependant on how aroused you are, Ranma-kun. C'mon, let's take advantage of this while we can." She slipped through his arms and took his cock into her mouth in one smooth motion. Ranma cooed in appreciation as warm wetness engulfed his rod.

Nabiki wondered at the texture of the skin as she licked his member. It was smooth like snake skin and she could still feel the enormous veins that ran the length of it. Plus there was no longer a head, but a smooth shaft ending in a slight bulb with a hole. All covered in a smooth, warm snakeskin.

"Drag, draggo."

"Yeah, I think you're ready." Nabiki jumped onto her back and spread her legs. The cool air tickled her pussy, making her realize just how wet she was. "C'mon stud. Fuck me."

"Goy yin drag." Ranma protested.

"What? You want me to whisper sweet romantic nothings in your ear?" she asked sarcastically. The hurt look in Ranma's eyes told her she hit the mark with her sarcastic comment. She relented and leaned closer to whisper in his ear, "It's impolite for a gentleman to leave a girl waiting, you know. Now, come over here, lover."

Ranma looked as though he had just decided on the lesser of two evils as he settled himself between her legs. Nabiki forced herself to relax as she felt Ranma's warm tool nudge the lips of her pussy. She was a little too late identifying the evil gleam in Ranma's eye as he slammed his rod home in one thrust.

"Holy fucking hell!" Nabiki screamed. Despite the pain, she refused to squirm away from Ranma. She had read a little on the roll of a tamer and she would be damned if she let him think he had gotten away with something she didn't want. She grit her teeth as he pulled out and slammed home again. She was grateful her flexibility training had removed her hymen a long time ago, other than that, she was a virgin and Ranma was huge. "So, that's the way you want to play it, eh?"

She let Ranma thrust in and out of her, the pain giving way to pleasure. She would feel this for days and Ranma would pay for it, one way or another, most definitely. Nabiki's analytical mind was surprised at just how much pleasure she was receiving by being repeatedly speared with hot, hard meat by a prime draconian stud towering above her. Yes, this was something she could definitely get used to. But that was for later, now it was down to business.

She hooked one leg around the back of Ranma's knee and rolled him onto his back while still maintaining the connection of flesh between them. It was a question of dominance. As a tamer, she would be expected to be the head of the group, unquestioned in all things, exactly the way she liked it. But if she told Saotome that, he would most likely take it as a challenge.

"You just lie back now, and let me take my leave." She kissed passionately but pulled away as he leaned into it. She stroked his hardened chest and tweaked his nipples as she traced each well defined muscle group on his upper body. Rising up on her knees she allowed herself to fall, impaling her womb onto Ranma's leathery shaft. Again and again she repeated this dance. "You really are incredibly handsome, Ranma-kun. Better than I deserve." She bent over him to kiss and lick the small of his neck as she mashed her breasts into his chest. She heard him hiss as he turned his head to expose his neck even more and she knew she hit an erogenous zone with her tongue and teeth.

Now to play on the boy's ego and hopefully complete the bond, "Oh, Ranma. You make me so hot." As close as she was, this wasn't a lie; she just wouldn't be vocal about it. "You feel so good inside me. Do me," she said, grabbing his head and gave him a fierce kiss, pinching his lower lip between her teeth. "Make me feel it, Lover."

Ranma started bucking his hips up in time with her thrusts. Her orgasm caught her by surprise as she felt his hot seed empty into her, "Ooh, so good." For a moment, she felt as though she could see herself riding on top of Ranma like Godiva breaking in a wild horse. This was how Ranma saw her, the connection had been formed.

They both caught their breath as Ranma, much to Nabiki's surprise, didn't look the least bit tired, nor did his hard do anything but continue to point at the ceiling. He just held her because that was what she seemed to want to do, but in his eyes she could see his patience warring with his expectations.


	11. alt 2

**by Kestral**

Tanya had gotten a little happier as things went on. Ash had commandeered Gary's vehicle and gotten them to a pokecenter after medkits had been used. Especially as every medkit HAD been used and medical treatment was STILL a priority.

Ash, sometimes known as Red, had been an idiot in some ways but when there was a crunch going on things seemed to connect a little faster in that head of his.

"Master?" Tanya asked as Ash came in. "It's been six hours."

"Statements, psi-probes," said Ash, dragging himself towards a bunk and looking like he'd just gone on a marathon Taming session. "Truth spells. Lawyers."

"That bad?" Tanya asked. She had known it would be bad, just not that bad.

"REAL bad," said Ash, thumping onto the mattress. "How's everyone?"

"Stable," said Tanya. "It looks like Gary might pull through despite the blood loss. He's going to be out for awhile though - the face was only part of the damage and he did lose a lot of blood."

"Good," said Ash. "What about..."

"The total was seventy-four Buzzbreast," said Tanya. "One of the biggest swarms on record. Twenty survived and will be divvied out to different Tamers. They're still looking for the Hive."

"Everyone else okay?" mumbled Ash.

"Yes, though that boy was more weird than just Feral," said Tanya. "He'll pull through though. They're just keeping him unconscious until they figure out what kind of psychic attack or magic was used on him. They're trying to unravel some nasty spells on him..."

Tanya noticed that Ash had already fallen asleep. Not too surprising, she knew that psychic probes or attacks could really wear you out.

She pulled the sheet up to cover her Master and clucked a little at how he hadn't even thought to ask about the Salvage Laws.

It also looked like she'd have to go a little while between Tamings, so he wasn't the only one suffering.

"Pure human? Are you sure? That's a shame," said the Nurse Joy.

"They didn't inject the boy with anything more than paralysis drugs," said the Sorceress. "Buzzbreast who encounter a particularly strong or noteworthy Tamer usually paralyze them to return to their Hive and service the Hive Queen. Weak males or females usually get recruited right away, then taken back to the hive to be cocooned and the transformation to run its course."

"So she's becoming a Buzzbreast?" asked one of the three Nurse Joy, looking over the girl floating in the tank.

"No, not any more," said the Sorceress, making a couple of sweeping gestures that left sigils glowing in the air. "I've placed a block on that transformation. It won't hold forever, the viral DNA would need to be purged from her system. Alpha level magic like a Megami would be needed for that, it's way outside my power level."

The ranking Officer Jenny cleared her throat. "It's been decided that Gary and the two others were guilty of illegal activity regarding a pureblood human female, which is pretty serious due to their Protected status. The Feral boy-"

"He's not Feral," stated the Sorceress firmly as she glanced towards the Espea. The silvery psychic pokegirl nodded in return. "He's a human under a curse, with a partial spirit possession that can be triggered to dominance. Due to his having come from another universe, there may eventually be physical manifestations of that."

The Officer Jenny frowned as she had been interrupted, but curiosity won out. "Other universe? Curse?"

"Once I discovered a magical taint, I explored further. I'm guessing about the other universe, because in some ways he registers as being slightly off-phase the way a magical construct summoned into our world would. Not my field of expertise, I'm afraid. The rest is more along my fields of study. Water based transformation curse," said the Sorceress. "I tried to unravel it but the best I could do was eliminate the 'trigger magnet' portion that would cause him to turn into a girl at the worst times for him. The spirit possession is trickier, coming under various laws that prohibit me from even trying to cure it. I'd suggest making him a Tamer in the official databases with a unique Blood Curse."

"That much I've already done," said another Nurse Joy. "Though I had thought he was just from another League and his paperwork had gotten misfiled. He's listed as having the Blood Curse of Berserker with a Blood Gift of Combat Mimicry."

"That'll work," said Officer Jenny, making the appropriate notations on her own stylus. Both conditions were so rare to be almost unheard of, but something that could be accessed through the datanet.

"What of the distribution of the pokegirls? Did the old men come to a decision?" asked the Nurse Joy.

"Yeah, their decision was mainly following salvage laws," said the Officer Jenny, consulting her notes though she didn't really need to. "The condensed version is that:

by Kestral

"YOU FILTHY LITTLE - YOU BETTER LET ME GO!"

The various odd girls, some of whom looked fairly alien, fled. The door slammed behind them, leaving Ranma alone in the lab.

Ranma checked again but other than some lights changing there was no indication he'd be able to get his arms or legs free of what looked like some sort of shackles meant to contain a giant robot or something.

He waited a few more minutes, squirming and trying to get better leverage. "You too. You'd better get out of here now, or when I get free..."

Something came off the ceiling and resolved itself into another one of these not-quite-human girls. "Interesting. You ARE dangerous."

"You gonna let me outta here, or do I have to get mad?" asked Ranma.

"Oh, I'll let you out of there," said the girl-thing. "Oh my. You ARE from outside our little universe, and filled with all sorts of ideas."

"What's a Psi-dyke?" asked Ranma.

The creature froze for a moment, then laughed. "Oh. Very dangerous indeed. You felt my mental probe and managed to get information out of it? VERY dangerous. Though I'm not a Psi-dyke, that's the pre-evolved form. Psi-dyke, then Goldyke, and finally my own stage - Dyqueen. Though that's a misleading term."

Ranma puzzled through the information he'd gotten in the exchange. "So each 'evolution' thing brought you closer to that group-mind thing? Don't sound so good to me."

"Psi-dykes are the most independent," admitted the Dyqueen. "At my stage we are mostly plugged into the One, and when I evolve to the ultimate stage I will join the One."

Ranma very carefully began gathering energy as several things clicked into place in his head. One was the overwhelming hate this creature had for anything male, and an innate cruelty that made Kodachi's worst seem inconsequential in comparison. "So if you ain't gonna let me go, what are you gonna do? You don't belong here."

"Me?" asked the Dyqueen, extending her claws. "I'm going to fry that dangerous brain of yours, lock you in female form, then maybe pass you around as a pet. You'll come to like it after you're unable to think anymore."

"Uh huh," said Ranma as the Dyqueen advanced. "Just one thing."

"Those shackles are hydraulic and capable of holding an Onyx captive," said the Dyqueen. "You're not getting away."

"Ranma Saotome don't lose," said Ranma as he felt the mental fingers return, this time thrusting in as if to scoop everything out. He fought back.

After all, he already had a plan - as his chi wasn't being blocked.

"We found the Hive all right, and we've had the local Tamers assault it. Unfortunately, we now have to change the registry on John Sexmore from Tamer to pokegirl."

"Karma," said an Officer Jenny. "One who was especially abusive to his pokegirls is now a pokegirl himself."

"So what's the distribution?" asked Tanya.

Nurse Joy changed a display. "According to the records, Ash is the more experienced Tamer, so he's getting the most. As soon as they've healed he'll get one of the Buzzbreast, the Octopussy, and the Titacruel. He already has yourself - a Tigress, a Peekabu, and a CharAmanda. He might want to trade with the other boy though. Bug/Poison, Water, Water, Fighting, Electric, and Fire types. With a duplicate Water he might want to go with one of the other possibilities."

"What about those 'sisters'?" asked the Sorceress.

"The one girl still has enough human DNA to be registered as a Tamer," said Nurse Joy. "In which case she gets her two sisters and the Shadowcat."

"I thought you were going to give Saotome the Shadowcat," put in Tanya.

"Saotome's got a problem with cats and cat like beings," said Nurse Joy.

"Maybe Master can trade the Octopussy for the Shadowcat," mused Tanya. "Octopussy are primarily lesbians anyway."

"Where is he, anyway?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Asleep," said Tanya. "Apparently he got a migraine while being psi-probed."

"Yeah, that can happen," admitted Nurse Joy. "Maybe I should stop by and do my T-L-C technique."

"Hey now," protested Tanya.

"Do we know what her sisters are?" asked Officer Jenny. "I saw that they both arrived in pokeballs and were put through a full cycle. Common types?"

 **by Essex**

"No, not common," replied Nurse Joy. "At least not if the readings are correct. Both were on their way to being rare types before one became genetically unstable and devolved into an uncommon."

Officer Jenny looked at her in shock. "Two pure humans almost became rare pokegirls? What are the odds of that?"

"Better than you'd think. The Love Balls were heavily gimmicked by someone with more talent than common sense," Nurse Joy said with a grimace. "They were specifically designed to produce rare pokegirls, but the programming was so flawed that interaction with nonhuman DNA would have killed the subject outright. In a way it was a good thing the victims were pure humans, otherwise they'd be dead."

"Typical criminal mindset; take the long odds for a big payoff and ignore the cost of failure," interjected the Sorceress.

"Nobody ever said petty criminals were smart, " Officer Jenny agreed. "What I don't understand is how they actually got such a thing as close to working as they actually did."

"They seem to have tied a gene scanner and resequencer to a genetic database containing information only on Pokegirls who start out as rare. The main processor was overclocked to perform an on-the-fly pattern match with the first entry likely to result in a successful transformation. The thing was literally cycling through an alphabetical list," recited Nurse Joy as she consulted her files. "Of course fitting all of this into a standard pokeball required them to first remove the safety features to make room for the new parts."

"Like I said, typical criminal mindset. Instead of being reduced to puddles of gore, why not tell us what they actually became; not that I don't already know," the Sorceress smirked.

Nurse Joy frowned at her associate's superior smile, but complied in the face of the looks of interest that Officer Jenny and Tanya were giving her. "The stable one is now a Bardess while the other one almost became a Dracass before devolving into a Dildoran."

"Ouch," Tanya winced. "Poor girl."

"More like a lucky girl," Nurse Joy countered, "she would have died otherwise. As it is, the researchers will be interested in knowing that a pure human exposed to Dracass DNA can spontaneously become a Dildoran. They'll likely be writing papers about this for years."

"Well, whatever else happens is none of our immediate concern," Officer Jenny said. "There are more immediate issues at hand."

"No, not common," replied Nurse Joy. "At least not if the readings are correct. Both were on their way to being rare types before one became genetically unstable and devolved into an uncommon."

Officer Jenny looked at her in shock. "Two pure humans almost became rare pokegirls? What are the odds of that?"

"Better than you'd think. The Love Balls were heavily gimmicked by someone with more talent than common sense," Nurse Joy said with a grimace. "They were specifically designed to produce rare pokegirls, but the programming was so flawed that interaction with nonhuman DNA would have killed the subject outright. In a way it was a good thing the victims were pure humans, otherwise they'd be dead."

"Typical criminal mindset; take the long odds for a big payoff and ignore the cost of failure," interjected the Sorceress.

"Nobody ever said petty criminals were smart, " Officer Jenny agreed. "What I don't understand is how they actually got such a thing as close to working as they actually did."

"They seem to have tied a gene scanner and resequencer to a genetic database containing information only on Pokegirls who start out as rare. The main processor was overclocked to perform an on-the-fly pattern match with the first entry likely to result in a successful transformation. The thing was literally cycling through an alphabetical list," recited Nurse Joy as she consulted her files. "Of course fitting all of this into a standard pokeball required them to first remove the safety features to make room for the new parts."

"Like I said, typical criminal mindset. Instead of being reduced to puddles of gore, why not tell us what they actually became; not that I don't already know," the Sorceress smirked.

Nurse Joy frowned at her associate's superior smile, but complied in the face of the looks of interest that Officer Jenny and Tanya were giving her. "The stable one is now a Bardess while the other one almost became a Dracass before devolving into a Dildoran."

"Ouch," Tanya winced. "Poor girl."

"More like a lucky girl," Nurse Joy countered, "she would have died otherwise. As it is, the researchers will be interested in knowing that a pure human exposed to Dracass DNA can spontaneously become a Dildoran. They'll likely be writing papers about this for years."

"Well, whatever else happens is none of our immediate concern," Officer Jenny said. "There are more immediate issues at hand."


	12. alt 3

**by Kestral**

 **"The curse can be removed?" asked Ranma, abruptly free of the locks and stocks and shackles and chains.**

 **"How did you..." asked a startled Officer Jenny.**

 **"So where's one of these 'megami' thingies?" asked Ranma.**

 **"Megami is a pokegirl and a fairly powerful and rare one," said the Sorceress Selena. "It's going to require more magical 'oomph' then I've got."**

 **"So Ash will be accompanying you," said the Nurse Joy. "You don't object to having a** _ **slightly**_ **more experienced Tamer playing chaperone?"**

 **"Why would I object?" asked Ranma. "This world even FEELS weird."**

 **"How so?" asked the Sorceress, curious.**

 **"It's lots of little things," said Ranma. "Everything's just a little bit 'off' sorta kinda."**

 **"I've got purple hair and a tan," complained Nabiki. "And I ITCH."**

 **"Well, if it's too much for you, I COULD try giving you a transfusion from a compatible pokegirl, which would cause the Buzzbreast DNA to vector," said the Nurse Joy thoughtfully. "I think we could have you end up as a Kitten, Eva, or maybe a Bunny Girl."**

 **"If you could do that, maybe she could be an Officer Jenny," put in the Jenny.**

 **Nabiki decided to be quiet and sulk.**

 **"Ash Sexum has," began Nurse Joy as she checked her notes, "a Peekabu, Tigress, CharAmanda, Boobisaur, Shadowcat, and Squirtitty. You, Mister Saotome, have the two unknown types currently developing and will be adding an Eva to your group soon."**

 **"Unknown?" asked Ranma, wondering if that was another of these weird poke-gals.**

 **"We checked and we think we know what will emerge from the balls at the end, apparently they were trying for some of the rarer types." Nurse Joy nodded to a short-haired blonde woman whose forehead had a design similar to a circuit board.**

 **"Oh?" asked Katie, the Espea.**

 **"Right," said the blonde. "I'm Sam, a Nerdette with the League. I've had a chance to look the altered Love Balls and it looks like they are set with the viral genetic pattern of:"**

 **by Fitzgerald**

 **"Angel and Samurai," Sam answered blandly. "A rather idiotic choice for a preset Love Ball."**

 **Ranma blinked at that, why in the world would a skilled swordswoman and a celestial messenger be a bad choice? Of course he'd win easily a fight against a samurai; well maybe not easily against the Grandmaster of one of the old Ryu's, but he'd win in the end.**

 **Katie, the short and rather cute looking squirrel girl in Ranma's opinion, answered his unspoken question.**

 **"Angel's hate cruel and abusive tamers, they'll rebel until either they or the tamer in question is dead even if sent through Level 5 taming cycles," Katie said with a sad look on her face. "Anyone willing to Love Ball a human fits into that category. As for Samurai, well they need to have a deep bond with their masters to even evolve from Ronin. Love Balling one into existence just won't cut it."**

 **"Oh," Ranma exclaimed, that made a bit of sense after all. What Celestial being would want to stick around scum, and no Samurai would respect a honorless pig. That made a bit of sense.**

 **"However that's not what we can expect the two to emerge as," Sam continued on. "Currently the Angel preset has over a ninety-nine percent chance to emerge as a Demon-Goddess."**

 **Selena whistled at that, interrupting Sam. "Damn a Demon-Goddess is impressive. Not to mention extremely rare too."**

 **"As in expensive rare or unique but worthless rare?" Nabiki asked without letting an expression form on her face.**

 **"Expensive rare," Amanda the Officer Jenny stated dryly. "They're powerhouses on the level of Megami's or Demoness's with a wider moral range. A tamer whose perceived as weak but has a Demon Goddess will be targeted by other tamers to acquire her."**

 **"Shit," Nabiki swore obviously irritated by this news. One of her sisters now had a big fat target painted on, and Ranma might still try and play nice.**

 **After waiting for any other reactions Sam continued on with her explanation. "On the other hand the Samurai preset was switching back and forth between Slicer and a Witch. At least that was until she started reading as a G-Spliced of both types."**

 **"Ah G-Spliced?" Ranma asked in a confused tone.**

 **"G-Spliced's are created by combining the DNA of two Pokegirls to create a new one with the abilities, strengths and weaknesses of both," a young Nurse Joy with her pink hair tied back in a long ponytail spoke up, giving Ranma a warm smile. "Or at least that's the most common variation."**

 **"Quite," Sam stated dryly as she eyed the young Nurse Joy. "Going on that particular formerly human now G-Spliced Pokegirl."**

 **"Wait," Ranma asked with a frown. "A human is now a Pokegirl?"**

 **"The bastards captured Akane and Kasumi in those balls Ranma," Nabiki spoke harshly. "The only shame is that the third prick isn't dead yet."**

 **"Akane and Kasumi are in those things," Ranma gestured frantically at the resting Love Balls. "Being turned into Pokemon right now?"**

 **"Pokegirls Ranma, not Pokemon," Nabiki corrected him. "I only lucked out because the idiots screwed up the ball they used on me I think."**

 **Ranma winced at this, as he considered what would have happened to him if he had been in his cursed form.**

 **"As I was saying," Sam growled out annoyed at the constant interruptions. "The G-Splice combination is reading as particularly stable and should be able to follow both Slicer's and Witch's evolution paths with little difficulty. Although going Elementalist would be easier than Sorceress."**

 **"So in other words a cheap knockoff of the Magic Knights," Selena pointed out snarkily. "A swordswoman magic girl."**

 **"Oh," Ranma said as a look of enlightenment appeared on his face. A sword wielding magic girl wasn't that bad of a fate. "But what's a Demon Goddess look like?"**

 **"I'll bring up the Pokedex entry," Sam replied before the Nerdette quickly activated a computer workstation to bring up the file in question.**

 **"That's Ifurita from El Hazard," Nabiki exclaimed. "Jeez what's next the Sailor Senshi or Oh!My Goddess?"**

 **"Magnificent World Ifurita or the Alternative series?" Ranma asked as he tried to examine the computer screen without bumping into Nabiki.**

 **"Hmm Magnificent World I'd say, but the next photo is more Alternative," Nabiki concluded after cycling to the next image in the entry for Demon-Goddess.**

 **"Demon-Goddess's do vary wildly in appearance," Sam replied. "It's that fact that she turned into one after being Love Balled thats so unusual."**

 **"Oh I believe I can explain that," a new voice spoke up in a lilting British accent. "My Master sent me here to help."**

 **The group turned and stared at the wide eyed blond young woman, who was rather tall, slim and dressed in a uniquely patterned summer dress, and had a necklace of bottle-caps around her neck.**

 **Beside the blond was an Alaka-wham with a mane of long rather busy golden brown hair that complimented her rusty red skin tone. Dressed in a rather short tartan skirt and a dress shirt that struggled to contain her very large breasts, the Pokegirl had an irritated look upon her face.**

 **"Luna Master Porker sent us here to investigate not help," the Alaka-wham stated clearly annoyed. "Get things straight."**

 **"Really Hermione, you know Harry would insist on helping," Luna said with a cheerful smile on her face. "Now I heard someone needs the aid of a Megami first."**

 **Amanda just sighed.**

 **Selena on the other hand was obviously impressed as she asked, "As in Harry Porker. Blue League Champion. The Basilisk Slayer. Youngest Grand Wizard alive. As in that Harry Porker?"**

 **"Don't forget able to tame nine hours nonstop," Luna added happily. "Magic's wonderful that way."**

 **"Even nine hours won't get me tamed Luna. Not if Lily gets her way," Hermione complained. "Ever since she's possessed that Dark Lady's body she's been worse than a nymph. Bloody Groaning mother of my tamer, taking my taming time."**

 **"There, there Hermione. I'll work fast then we get back to Harry and the others in Las Vegas," Luna soothed her aggrieved harem mate. "It's just a phase that will last until Lily gets the possessed body pregnant with her grandchildren."**

 **Ranma and Nabiki didn't bother trying to make sense of the conversation.**

 **Ranma mostly because he was trying to fend off the advances of the rather amorous young Nurse Joy.**

 **Nabiki on the other hand had visions of Nodoka dancing in her head. It seemed she wasn't the only crazy mother out there.**

 **An hour later a rather traumatized Ranma had finally finished viewing "It's a Pokegirl World! A guide for Dimensional Travelers."**

 **Face pale, sweating buckets, and trembling in terror the young Nurse Joy lead him by one hand back into the meeting room.**

 **"There, there," the Nurse Joy crooned sympathetically. "It's alright. Just have plenty of taming sessions with your new Pokegirls and things will be alright."**

 **"So what's got the invincible Ranma Saotome quaking in his boots like a two year old," Nabiki quipped. It was rather nice to have one familiar thing to fall back, Nabiki reflected, even if it was baiting Ranma.**

 **"Happosai's dream come true. Akane's going to kill me. Happosai's paradise. Akane's going to kill me," Ranma stammered out, terror evident on his features.**

 **Nabiki mentally acknowledged the point. Her little sister was either going to be a magic using swordswoman or a clone of Ifurita from El-Hazard who'd require sex to not be, what they'd call it, ah not Feral. That wasn't going to be a pretty conversation in the least.**

 **"Moving on from the point that this world is practically Happosai's dream world come true less the rivers of sake," Nabiki hustled her usual victim. "It's your bloody fault my hair's now purple! You're going to pay for this Saotome."**

 **"What did I do huh?" Ranma complained shocked back to normalcy at least momentarily.**

 **"A delayed activation curse," Luna supplied cheerfully. "When she pleaded for your help it turned her hair another color and made her extremely, extremely horny. Some nice old fashioned Chinese curse work if I do say so myself."**

 **"Well crap," Ranma said, it seemed the Amazons weren't above using magical means to punish Nabiki either. "I don't know what you want done about the hair. But take it out of that Gary pricks hide first."**

 **"I helped with the horny part though," Luna added cheerfully. "That part of the curse will last another thirty days at least. I can't wait to cast it myself. Oh and I took care of the pesky Buzzbreast issue also."**

 **Selena nodded in agreement with Luna. That curse was all a sneaky little devil designed to drive a girl wild without constant sex, she was going to get Amanda the Officer Jenny good for denying her precious cigarettes.**

 **"Ta ta for now," Luna called out cheerfully. "We're going to back Vegas for plenty of taming, gambling, and taming."**

 **"Finally," Hermione sighed in relief before vanishing along with Luna with a bang.**

 **"But what about curing my curse?" Ranma asked sadly.**

 **"You'll just have to find another Megami," Selena said casually. It really didn't matter all that much. The two humans were healthy, and soon to be out of her hair.**

 **"Well thanks a lot," Ranma grumbled before frowning and asking in a concerned voice. "What happened to the other girl I fell onto?"**

 **"Dead in the Buzzbreast swarm," Selena stated, a bland look upon her face. "A stinger pierced the elf's heart leading to cardiac failure. All in all a relatively quick death."**

 **Katie nodded at that. It could have been worse after all.**

 **Ranma winced at that.**

 **He had killed dozens of the Buzz Breasts while trapped in the Neko-ken. Not to mention maimed and caused severe injuries to that Thompson kid.**

 **Yet here they were just shrugging it off like it was commonplace and casual. That death was a fact of live, and nothing to get really excited about.**

 **It was too. It was mind boggling to think of the sheer damage Sabuke's War and that Red Plague had caused. Just the sheer mangling of North America alone was astonishing.**

 **Then there was the recording of the Prussian widow attack. A monstrous spider that killed and killed and killed leaving a blood soaked bath behind it as Pokegirls and their tamers swarmed it trying to bring it down.**

 **Ranma really didn't want to live this world.**

 **"How in the hells are we going to get home," Nabiki asked out loud. "That Luna girl."**

 **Nabiki blushed momentarily as she recalled the quick and dirty make out session they had held in the examination room. It had dulled the need, but already Nabiki could feel her body start to itch. An itch that could only be scratched through some version of sex, hand jobs and on up.**

 **"Mentioned something about chaos magic, a power surge and random probabilities," Nabiki said with a frown. "Too much chaos magic for her to even accomplish even a message home."**

 **"Now that I can provide a suggestion for," Selena the Sorceress spoke up before pausing to light up a cigarette and taking a long drag. "Damn I needed that. Took Amanda long enough to get out of here."**

 **"Right," Selena muttered ignoring the stares of the Nurse Joys. "Dimensional magic is high level stuff. Way out of my range personally. You're going to need the help of some seriously powerful magic users. Which needless to say doesn't come cheap."**

 **Nabiki and Ranma nodded at that.**

 **"Not just credits either. They're going to want a lot of favors, errands and other things done as well," Selena pointed out. "That's of course after you find somebody even willing to consider to help that has the skills and mojo to pull it off."**

 **"Becoming Tamers is really the best route to pulling this off," Katie added in a soft encouraging tone. "I doubt you'd be able to raise the funds any other way. Well other than perhaps offering to bare children for the rich and powerful. Pureline humans are extremely rare these days."**

 **The two dimensional travelers blanched at that. Neither of them wanted to become broodmares popping out babies purely for profit.**

 **"That last option would be a no," Nabiki stated in a hard tone. "As in no chance in hell."**

 **Selena just shrugged at that. If a powerful male magic user alongside his harem agreed to help these two out she wouldn't be shocked if he demanded a kid out of it.**

 **"Whatever the theoretical price may be," Selena continued on. "You have to survive to accomplish it."**

 **"Ranma will be starting off with the two girls who were loved balled and an Eva," Katie paused and decided to add on an additional fact. "My younger sister Erin actually. You'll treat her right won't you Ranma."**

 **Ranma nodded vigorously at that, forgetting for a moment just what being a Tamer involved.**

 **"Thank you," the Espea said happily. "As for you Ms Nabiki we placed a few calls around the League and scrounged up an Igglyrunt, Mephitits and luckily a Moogirl."**

 **"Err thanks," Nabiki said trying to picture what each Pokegirl was. Maybe a Moogirl was some type of cow based Pokegirl. Although she was pretty sure that an Igglyrunt would match up to an Igglypuff from Pokemon.**

 **Gods above help her, she was stuck in a hentai post-apocalyptic version of Pokemon.**

 **Selena with a smirk on her face quipped, "Of course stopping the Igglyrunt and Moogirl from singing and dancing all the time might be a problem, then again a good taming would get them to stop. For a time."**

 **"Selena you aren't helping," Katie gently chided her fellow PokeCenter worker. "But anyway you'll definitely want to spend some time in Indigo here gaining experience and raising funds before trying to get to Vale in the Crimson League. It's the highest center of magic in the world."**

 **"Good to know," Nabiki replied. "So what happens now?"**

 **"Once the Love Balls finish and release your sisters we can help them adjust," Katie soothed Nabiki before smiling happily. "Then shopping. All of you will need proper clothing and equipment."**

 **"Gary, Gary, Gary." Professor Stroak said sadly. The Professor leaned backwards in simple wooden chair inside the interview room contemplating the young man across the table from him.**

 **Clad in a simple and shockingly orange jumpsuit, and restrained with cuffs and shackles Gary Stroak was far from the arrogant young man he had been yesterday.**

 **After all yesterday Gary still had his eyebrows, wasn't missing all but his index finger and thumb on his left hand, and didn't have a long scar crossing his face. Not to mention both kidneys instead of one now.**

 **The young dimensional traveler had really done a job on Gary, followed up by the swarm of Buzz Breasts. Gary had survived though thanks to some quick action by Ash Sexum. The question remained if this was a good luck or not.**

 **"You've got to get me out!" Gary demanded loudly, but his eyes screamed with unsuppressed fear and panic. "I'm supposed to be the next Grand Harem Master not some fuck toy of a man named Bubba."**

 **"Really and why should I?" Professor Stroak asked calmly. "Not only were you an accessory to the Love Balling of two fertile pureline human females, you were moments away from raping another. The Indigo League laws are very clear on this sort of issues."**

 **"But, but," Gary stammered out in a panicked tone. "You're my Grandfather you've got to help. I mean you're famous world over, the League will do what you tell them."**

 **"I am your grandfather," Professor Stroak acknowledged before turning serious. "I failed you Gary. I should have taken you in after my son died instead of letting you live with your mother's relatives. Perhaps I would have knocked the attitude and arrogance out of you."**

 **"No perhaps a long sentence in prison will do you good," Stroak grimaced. "Instead of the waste of resources you turned out to be. I can at least talk the League into some sort of medium security prison instead of executing you as an example."**

 **Gary slumped in defeat, visions of prison life filling his vision before he began to plead. "I'll do anything. Anything at all to avoid that. I want to life."**

 **Professor Stroak sighed once more at that. "Anything Gary?"**

 **"Anything," the young man agreed in a panicked tone.**

 **"Very well," Professor Stroak agreed. "You won't be executed or go to prison. This is goodbye Gary. Don't contact me again."**

 **Getting up and closing the door behind him Professor Stroak grimaced as he considered the fate of his grandson. What an utter waste of potential Gary had turned into, but at least humanity would still get some sort of service out of him still.**

 **Turning the corner into the guard room, Stroak was greeted by the sight of Gendo Giovanni waiting with a pair of identical Purrsians resting on their haunches on either side of the local Gym Leader.**

 **"Gary decided not to go to prison," Professor Stroak stated.**

 **"Very well my men will deal with him," Gendo stated. "I know of several strong willed tamer who shall ensure disobedience isn't tolerated."**

 **Stroak swallowed at that before nodding and left through the open door. Justice was swift and harsh in this world. It had to be for humanity to survive and thrive.**

 **"Oh my," Kasumi said mildly. "That was a rather interesting experience."**

 **Ranma and Nabiki took in the physical changes the eldest Tendo was displaying after emerging from the Love Ball. Not only had her height increased, shooting her up to nearly six feet in height her breast had grown to remain in proportion with her previous body shape.**

 **"Not to mention I'm rather pinched right now," Kasumi frowned. "Ranma would you mind leaving for a moment."**

 **Glancing at the rather tall and vicious looking nagitana that had appeared along with her, Ranma nodded enthusiastically. "I'll be going now Kasumi, Nabiki can fill ya in on the details alright."**

 **"Ranma," Nabiki spat out. "You coward!"**

 **Ranma didn't bother to reply because the other pokeball pinged and released a very irate and seemingly unchanged Akane. An Akane who held a mallet quiet literally crackling with power.**

 **The door still vibrated in the wake of Ranma's quick exit.**

 **"Nabiki these aren't new fiancee's are they?" Kasumi asked slightly concerned. Although the rather good looking blond having a smoke did look a little old. Not to mention just where Mister Saotome had managed to find the cute looking two tailed squirrel lady. China perhaps.**

 **Akane on the other hand was cursing constantly. "Perverts. I won't give in. Perverts. I won't give in."**

 **Selena sighed. It seemed the former human girl wasn't going to make this easy. In the end she might just need a full Level 5 cycle, it was the merciful thing to do.**

 **Ranma Saotome's Harem:**

 **Kasumi Tendo, a Demon-Goddess**

 **Type: Very Near Human Element: Steel/Magic Frequency: Very Rare Diet: 1/2 Human Diet plus varying amounts of sex Role: Special Strike Units Libido: Low (Changes to Average or High after Battle Stress) Strong: Vs. Ice, Rock, Poison, Bug, Psychic, Plant, Dragon, Normal, Flying Weak: Vs. Fighting, Fire, Ghost Attacks: Iron Punch, Ice Beam, CrossShield, Metal Sound, Quickturn, Teleport, Absorb, Imitate, Aura Barrier, Power Bolt; All other attacks vary Enhancements: Wingless flight, photographic memory, Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Senses (x5), Enhanced Endurance (x3), Enhanced Agility (x5) Evolves: None**

 **Akane Tendo, a G-Spliced Slicer/Witch**

 **Type: Very Near Human Element: Normal/Fighting/Magic Frequency: Unique {Slicer: Uncommon, Witch: Uncommon} Diet: Human Diet Role: Frontline fighters, Amateur magic-users; aka a knock-off of Magic Knight RayEarth Libido: Average, turns High when excited Strong: Vs. Ghost, Fighting, Normal, Magic Weak: Vs. Psychic x2, Magic, Water, Fire, Ghost Attacks: Slash, Swordwave, Deflect, Counter, Spellwork, Witch's Curse, Barrier, Aura Barrier, Mystic Bolt, Mana Bolt, Power Bolt, Reflect Enhancements: Proficiency with any bladed weapon or anything longer than one foot. Magical Affinity Evolves: Gladiatrix, Valkyrie, Ronin, or Piratit / Sorceress, Enchantress, Elementalist, Tick-Tock**

 **Erin, the Eva**

 **Type: Anthropomorphic - Squirrel Element: Normal Frequency: Uncommon Diet: berries, nuts, common Pokechow Role: pets, guard animals, distractions, and domestics Libido: Average Strong: Vs. Ghost Weak: Vs. Fighting Attacks: Quick, Aura of Cute, Tackle, Leap, Sand Attack, Dodge, Quick Attack, Growl, Leer Enhancements: fur, capability of evolving to an elemental form, Enhance Speed (x5) Evolves: Flarea, Vaporita, Joltina, Solaria, Chippyna, Marmotte, Espea, Umbrea, Evangelion, Omegan, Gel Belle, Glace**

 **Nabiki Tendo's Harem**

 **Unknown, Igglyrunt**

 **Type: Near Human Element: Normal Frequency: Common Diet: fruits and liquids Role: singing, cheering Libido: Average Strong: Vs. Ghost Weak: Vs. Fighting Attacks: Sing, Slap, Screech Enhancements: Enhanced Lung Capacity, Minor Flexibility, Minor Stretch ability, Light Feral Evolves: Jigglyslut**

 **Unknown, Mephitits**

 **Type: Anthropomorphic - Skunk Element: Normal/Poison Frequency: Common Diet: berries, plants, nuts Role: crowd control, chemical industry, in aiding breeders, perfume industry Libido: Average, seasonal peaks Strong: Vs. Bug, Fighting, Plant, Poison Weak: Vs. Ground, Psychic Attacks: Scratch, Tackle, Quick Attack, Headbutt, Spice, Musk Enhancements: Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x4), Enhanced Strength (x3). Musk Glands, Poison Resistance, immune to own musk Disadvantages: Slow Movement, Diurnal, Poor Eyesight Hibernates (in colder climes), limited use of glands Evolves: Skunkette**

 **Unknown, Moogirl**

 **Type: Near Human Element: Normal Frequency: Uncommon Diet: Human Diet Role: dancer, entertainment Libido: Average (High with music and or a Tamer they like) Strong: Vs. Ghost Weak: Vs. Fighting Attacks: Growl, Scratch, Bite, Cheer, Dodge, Agility, Dance, Black Blade Enhancements: Enhanced Endurance (x3) Evolves: None**

 **Gendo waited in a somewhat aggressive parade rest, two of his Purrsians fuck toys rubbing up against either leg, not that the Gym Leader paid them any attention.**

 **They were simply animals and tools, nothing more, after all.**

 **This incident had been most intriguing and useful for SEELE's goals.**

 **Valuable data had been collected, extremely valuable data. His scientists and mages would no doubt have years if not decades worth of work from what had been gathered thus far. Both on the Pokegirl transformation process and untainted human DNA.**

 **Not to mention the egg and sperm samples collected when the two remaining dimensional travellers were being processed.**

 **"What!" Gary's screech could be heard through the somewhat inadequate soundproofing of the interrogation room. "Not that!"**

 **Gendo ignored the Stroak's boys cry's and pleas. Really being caught helping pure human females get Love Balled, then planning on raping another.**

 **As it was Stroak had to call in several major favors just to ensure Gary wasn't publicly executed. Favors the researcher would have a hard time replacing and giving SEELE yet another bit of political leverage in the Indigo League. Oh yes this was a good day for Gendo Giovanni.**

 **A rather heavy set man in a slightly ill-fitting suit stepped out of the interrogation room. Although the suit was obviously of good quality the sheer mass of the man wearing it was a distraction, after all it was mostly muscle and not fat.**

 **"Boss," the goon acknowledged. "Gary Stroak was LoveBalled as per Indigo League orders. She's been successfully converted."**

 **"Good Tony," Gendo replied calmly. "The other matter?"**

 **Tony replied in a basso rumble. "Franky's got everything lined up for Bruno's place tomorrow."**

 **Gendo gave a slight nod then turned and began making his way towards the exit.**

 **Tony and the two Purrsians followed, the two Pokegirls down on all fours.**

 **Ranma gave a small sigh of relief as he got well away from the Tendo sisters.**

 **Akane got worked up easily enough over the slightest bit of physical contact as it was, explaining what Taming was and all it involved for Pokegirls in this world.**

 **Ranma shuddered as he thought of Akane's likely reaction.**

 **It would hurt.**

 **Kami's help him he wanted to be back home ASAP, Ranma noted to himself.**

 **After why wouldn't he when any Tom, Dick or Harry with an altered pokeball could turn him into an enslaved fuck toy. Into a being who quite literally needed to fucked to retain any semblance of humanity at all.**

 **Ranma punched the wall in frustration before moving onwards, ignoring the few Tamers and Pokegirls who stared at him and then at the several inches deep imprint of Ranma's fist in the concrete wall.**

 **"Bloody Neko-ken," Ranma grumbled to himself. He already turned into a berserker thanks to his idiot father's training. With his luck it was good odds that if he did get Love Balled he'd be turned into one of those furry little demon beasts type girl. Not the infernal kind, either, Ranma thought unhappily.**

 **Ranma sighed and tried to settle his ki once more. This world just felt wrong. It was constantly putting him on edge, and Ranma for one agreed with his instincts.**

 **"Gah I need something to do," Ranma muttered to himself. Training was out after all.**

 **Serious training that was. After that nasty fight earlier and all the injuries he had taken, a full out practice was not on the books for several days at least. He'd need a good bit of food and sleep to really work the last of the damage out.**

 **"Still there is that RV sucker we own now," Ranma commented before nodding decisively once.**

 **"What a mess," Ranma replied with disgust as he surveyed the Landmasters interior with dismay.**

 **Even with several weeks of usage the place was an utter pigsty. Dirty clothing was all over the place, dirty dishes were piled everywhere, and a musty reek just filled the cabin. The only place even somewhat clean was the driver's compartment.**

 **"I did want something to do to pass the time," Ranma muttered to himself.**

 **"Oh my," Kasumi said lightly, her cheeks distinctly tinged with blood. "So to remain sane we have to?"**

 **"Be tamed," Nabiki replied her voice dripping with sarcasm. "By Ranma or some other Tamer."**

 **"This is just a dream," Akane mutter came up from the floor. Currently curled up in a fetal position and rocking gently the youngest Tendo was currently on the first stage of dealing with her transformation.**

 **Denial.**

 **"So it would be proper for me to be," Kasumi paused for a moment before delicately trying out her next few words. "tamed. By Ranma that is."**

 **"Oh yes very proper and legal," Sam the Nerdette replied.**

 **"I wonder if Ranma's grown enough to properly handle a woman," Kasumai wondered out-loud.**

 **"The boy's got the physique and equipment for it," Selena smirked. The Sorceress after all had spent a decent amount of time checking out both of Ranma's forms before unraveling the water attraction portion of his curse.**

 **"But will he be firm enough to take what's his," Kasumi asked out loud, but her attention was clearly drawn into some inner world. "To ravish me, taking me forcefully for his own pleasure, and making me his."**

 **Nabiki sighed. Kasumi was getting worse in this hentai world.**

 **"A dream, definitely a dream." Akane muttered. "Ranma you pervert."**

 **'Damn you Saotome,' Nabiki cursed mentally. This was going to take hours to sort out.**

 **"Okay at least this place is livable at least," Ranma said happily as he examined the now thoroughly cleaned cabin.**

 **They'd need to completely wash and dry the cushioning tomorrow, not to mention buy new linens and such but the Landmaster wasn't a pigsty any more.**

 **Soap, water, and a lot of elbow grease had gotten the place livable again. Odds were of course that Kasumi would go over the place getting every last speck of dirt, but at least she wasn't dealing with an utter disaster.**

 **Ranma eyed the piles of clothing he had washed, dried and sorted.**

 **Then men's stuff didn't fit him, but he had picked up the location of a few second hand clothing stores in town by asking around in the laundry room.**

 **It was the female clothing that bothered him.**

 **Almost all of it was designed to show off the female form, and was barely functional.**

 **Ranma twitched as he considered some of the bra's and panties that Happosai would have just loved to steal.**

 **None of it was anything resembling what Akane or Kasumi would wear normally. Nabiki sure. As Ranma-chan out to scam a sucker, there were a few good pieces as well.**

 **Modesty wasn't a goal that pile of female clothing intended to meet. Nope it went in the complete opposite direction.**

 **'Knock, knock, knock'.**

 **Ranma turned around to face the door of the Landmaster and with a quick glance outside noticed a Nurse Joy.**

 **"You can come on in," Ranma replied. "Doors not locked."**

 **Coming into the Landmaster was a pink haired young lady out of her usual nurses uniform and in a pair of painted on blue jeans and a white baby tee.**

 **With a casual glance Ranma picked up the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra, but her nipples were damn near busting out of her thin white t-shirt.**

 **"So ahhh," Ranma asked casually unsure as to just what the Nurse Joy in front of him could want.**

 **"Tamer Saotome I'm Alexis," the Nurse Joy said calmly.**

 **"Good to meet'cha Alexis," Ranma replied before giving a wide nervous smile. "Just call me Ranma okay,"**

 **Alexis blinked momentarily at that before smiling kindly at Ranma. "Gladly Ranma."**

 **"Any reason to visit?" Ranma inquired lightly as he pondered the possibilities.**

 **"I was thinking with your lack of experience with this world," Alexis said softly as she moved in closer to Ranma. "That you might like a little training in some of the essential techniques."**

 **Ranma perked up at that. Techniques were always good. New ones especially. "Gee thanks it's really kind of you."**

 **"Oh its not problem at all," Alexis purred out. "This will be fun for both of us."**

 **"So what are we going to start with?" Ranma asked.**

 **"Just relax and enjoy," Alexis said happily as she swiftly dropped Ranma's pants and boxers and began softly kissing Ranma's penis.**

 **Ranma just stood there stock still for a moment.**

 **"This isn't a dream Akane," Nabiki pointed out to her sister for what seemed the thousandth time.**

 **Akane glared at her sister from the bonds of magic that held her pinned in mid air. "Of course it's a dream. More like a nightmare, this can't be real."**

 **"It's real enough," Nabiki replied bitterly.**

 **"No it's a dream," Akane replied obviously still in full denial. "But's since this really is a dream,"**

 **Akane melted slightly and blushed lightly before commenting softly. "That means. Oh Ranma you pervert. Good thing this is only a dream."**

 **Katie sighed. "I thinks that the best we can hope for now. Akane believes this is dream world. She'll either get over her denial in time or she'll have to be sent through a level Five cycle."**

 **Selene grimaced at that. Level Five's wiped out everything leaving you as nothing more than a blank slate.**

 **Nabiki just sighed. She was getting horny again. Damn Amazons. They had no doubt planned on either her fighting the lust to the bitter end until she broke down or having her seek outside sources and no doubt end up pregnant.**

 **Back in Nermai of course if it was Mouse he'd want her to shack up with Ranma. The other two no doubt planned on Akane's jealous nature and Nabiki's own unfriendly relationship with Ranma to prevent anything happening there.**

 **"So when's my first Pokegirl supposed to arrive?" Nabiki asked casually. If it wasn't tonight then she was hunting down her martial artist, after all according to the local laws she was the only legitimate fiance and Tendo left. Who knew, maybe Ranma would live up to his name between the sheets.**


	13. Pokegirls Tendo Taming Haul

by Thrythlind

"What the hell is happening?" Akane shouted.

"How should I know?!" Ranma shouted back, doing what he could to hold on to the three girls.

Then everything went black.

Ranma snapped awake to the sound of a girl screaming. They were in a clearing in the middle of some forest.

"Wasn't that Ranma?" Kasumi asked worriedly as she sat up, feeling her head.

"Except for the fact that he's right there," Nabiki said. "Yeah."

Akane came to and found herself in Ranma's lap, a female Ranma's lap and sat up straight with an angry expression on her face.

"Pervert!" she snapped, smashing Ranma in the face.

"Hey!" Ranma snapped, sitting up...again. "What was that for?"

"That accounts for everyone so..." Nabiki started. The scream came a second time, and it seemed to be unmistakably Ranma's voice this time. Everybody ran toward the sound.

"It is over," a voice strangely reminiscent of Dr. Tofu's said. "And without Rannaur Sulemar, or Kordanchil, the Black Serpent, Nenfana shall be ripe for the picking."

"Villain!" a voice declared, it was most definitely Kodachi's voice, sounding tired but defiant.

The Tendo's and Ranma broke through the trees to find a snake-woman whose upper body was quite a bit like Kodachi's, and whose lower body was a long, battered serpent body with glittering black scales. She was dressed in chain mail that was rent in many places and leaned on the shaft of a splintered spear. She looked just about spent, but Ranma guessed that their skill levels were not far off from each other.

Across from the naga-Kodachi stood a tall humanoid crane with white and black feathers that clearly reminded them of Dr. Tofu. Black lightning crackled about him, ready to be discharged. He was dressed in robes of deep green and that were marked with arcane runes.

Behind the crane was the second Ranma-chan, a scared looking bunny-girl with red-fur, who was tied to tree. She was dressed in a very feminine looking dress, with a silver headdress. There was a very specific feel to her that was only mildly dampened by her current fear and situation. Her face turned defiant as she shouted at her obvious captor.

"My master will still stop you Tolfalas!" the feminine-bunny-Ranma said. "You are no match for Halperi!"

"I'll consider that while I finish off your lover, Priestess," the evil-crane-Tofu said calmly. "Interesting use of your gender curse, I might add, your holiness." The bunny seemed to blush.

"I'm not finished yet," the valiant-snake-Kodachi said. "I have not even begun to tap the limits of my training..."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

"Way to keep the profile down, sis," Nabiki sighed.

by PsyckoSama

With an egotistical smirk on his face, Ranma leapt into action!

...Unfortunately between "Ranma" and "action" was an invisible steel pole, and Ranma slammed into it with more power than a locomotive, (while the author dodges Superman's lawyers) and is promptly knocked out.

When he awakes his is in another world, and on top of a strange woman...

Ranma stood up with a grunt.

"What the hell is going on here?" he wondered out loud. Mentally he than added, "Why was my landing spot so soft."

Looking down, he almost jumped out of his skin. A girl! He landed on a girl! Quickly has was down on his knees making sure she was alright. She wasn't.

Her clothing was soiled and torn, and her body was caked with mud and covered with shallow wound. It look like she was running from something or someone.

Ranma quickly turned her over, to get a better look at her wounds. She was beautiful. While he couldn't make out the features of her face, he could just tell.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"Hey, you, get away from her! She's MY property! I own her, and she's coming with ME!"

Ranma's mind quickly accessed this information. She was his property. Did that mean she was his slave? This girl was running away from something... could that something be her master? And from the looks of it, he was very cruel. Not that mattered. He had no idea what was going on, but he could find out later. First, he do all in his power to protect this girl.

It was his duty as a martial artist...

Ranma's battle aura exploded into life, as he exclaimed, "If you want this girl, you'll have to get through ME!" slowly he turned around, coming face to face with...

by Xisle555

The trainer watched the boy stand up, fairly glowing with rage. Still he was not about to be outdone by anyone.

"My name is Gary Mahogany and I'm the next Pokégirl Harem Master. While you," he took out a red and white sphere that expanded in his hand, "have just made a big mistake." He released the ball a few feet in front of him. Ranma watched as it opened releasing a red light which seemed to coalesce into a female shape.

...except she had pointed ears, a sleek black furry body, long lashing tail, razor sharp claws, demonically slitted eyes, and extended fangs that could tear the flesh from your bones!

"Feh, you haven't even got a pokégirl. What's the matter?" Gary taunted, "Got nothing to say?"

"C-c-c-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT!" Ranma ran as fast as he could directly away from this woman-turned-cat/demon in front of him.

"Go after him." Gary ordered his pokégirl. "Don't let him get away." The shadowcat ran after the fleeing pigtailed boy as fast as she could go. "He may have seen too much." He took out another sphere and turned his attention to the fallen girl. "Finally, the pokégirl I deserve."

He was about to throw the ball at the unconscious form when the surrounding area darkened. A globe of as black as midnight appeared and seemed to suck the light in the immediate vicinity towards it. Gary was thrown back as three bolts of lightning struck the ground from the globe leaving behind three female forms.

"Aaaahhhh! Cat-cat-cat-cat-cat-cat-cat-cat!" the pigtailed boy had somehow circled back and ran right through the middle of the group with the Shadowcat hot on his trail.

"Damn he runs fast." Gary muttered to himself.

"Was that Ranma?" the short haired girl asked.

"Being chased by a black catgirl out of a hentai manga? Of course it's him." the other short haired one said sarcastically.

"Oh, my. Where are we, do you think?" the one with long hair asked.

They were all beautiful and exotic looking with almond shaped eyes. The youngest one was looking worriedly between himself, the running boy and the two girls with her. This was truly a rare find. Gary was almost drooling with the thought of taming these new pokégirls.

Two more boys came out of the woods and walked towards the group. "Yo, Gary. You catch 'er o' whut?"

"Hooo, sheet. looks like yuze a'catchin' som'tin' moor." The other boy commented.

"John, Jack," Gary said, "looks like it's party time."

The middle girl stood up, "Yo, fellas, you mind telling us exactly where we are?"

The three boys just looked at each other, nodded, took out a two colored ball and threw them at the three girls.

"Hey, watch it!" said the youngest.

"What the hell?" said the next.

"Ow. That was uncalled for." Said the oldest.

"Da hell?" said John as they all looked at their unopened pokéballs lying on the ground.

"What do you know? We've got a trio of human girls." said Gary.

"'Uman garlz, eh? Ve knows vat to do vit 'uman garlz." said Jack.

"I don't know what these guys are talking about, but I don't like it." said Nabiki

"Oh, dear." said Kasumi.

Akane stomped forward, "If you want to get to my sisters, you'll have to go through me."

Akane stomped forward, "If you want to get to my sisters, you'll have to go through me." John simply cocked an eyebrow at her and tossed his pokéball which she swatted out of her way. As soon as she touched the red and black striped ball, it opened up, enveloping her in a red glow and sucked her into the ball. It hit the ground, twitched a few times and went dark with a soft computerized ping.

"Akane?!" Kasumi cried.

"Run!" Nabiki yelled as she snatched Akane's pokéball off the ground and grabbed her older sister dragging her along behind her as she ran.

"Hey, dat's mah pokégirl!" John exclaimed

"After them." Gary ordered.

They tried to run but couldn't even hope of beating a good throw in an open field as Nabiki felt her sister's hand disappear from her grasp.

She made the mistake of hesitating for a moment as she caught Kasumi's ball before it dropped to the ground. The last pokéball hit her square in the forehead; she fell on her back and waited for the red glow. She opened her eyes and looked at the blue sky spinning above her; that hit was going to leave a goose egg. Three faces came into view as the boys stood around her.

"Sheet mahn, it deedn't opan. Whazzet mean?" Jack asked, puzzled.

"I dunno, I've never seen it not work before." Gary responded.

John pondered, "Y'know, Ah ain't never dun a pure human gurl b'fore."

"John, you read my mind." Gary said with an evil grin.

These guys obviously had very little experience in girls that fight back. Nabiki silently thanked her father for forcing her to learn the basics of self defense. As Gary bent over to grab her, she struck out from her prone position to hit him square in the nose with the pokéball one of her sisters was in; she probably didn't break anything but it would hurt enough for a distraction. She lifted her legs and kicked the other two in the groin. She did a quick kip up and started running again.

Gary was the first to recover, "Octopussy, I screw you! Don't let that girl escape!"

Nabiki was almost the forest again when a red flash of light appeared in front of her. The light coalesced into a monstrous parody of a woman crossed with an octopus. She turned, hoping to get around the creature and into the trees. She almost made it before her ankle was snagged by a slimy tentacle. Hastily she dropped the two balls her sisters were in behind a log, praying they wouldn't be discovered and that she could come back for them later.

She struggled against the seemingly boneless woman who was much stronger. "Stop fighting it, sweetie," the octopus woman said. "My master will be inside you whether you agree to it or not. You'll love it, he really is a good tamer."

"No." Nabiki said, not bothering to hide the fear in her voice. Her arms and legs were held immobile by the pokéwoman and she could see the 3 boys walking towards her. The looks on their faces openly displayed their intentions and motivations. She only had one recourse and it meant throwing away all of her dignity and pride. "RANMA! HELP ME!"

"Shut her up, Ocotpussy." Gary said leaning close. Another tentacle wrapped itself around Nabiki's mouth and the suction cups held her in place. "Stupid bitch." Gary continued, "You think because you're human like us that you're better than us?"

"Damn slut nearly drove mah rocks up to mah throat." John said, "Ah gets her first." He grabbed a handful of Nabiki's shirt and ripped it exposing half of Nabiki's bra. Nabiki could only tense against her captive and moan in protest, wondering where Ranma was.

"You'ze 'bout to geet fuckt in a baad way, beetch." Jack said, his hands coming away with Nabiki's skirt as it was ripped from her hips.

"Master, will I get tamed as well?" The tentacled girl asked.

"Just hold her steady and you will." Gary said.

by Kestral

In normal circumstances, even with people trying to kill/hurt him, Ranma took it easy. He fought at a relatively low level instead of full capacity. He went with casual insults and devil-may-care attitude. He feigned ignorance about a great many things and was truly ignorant of many others.

Having heard Nabiki (of all people) calling for help - sounding both more scared and desperate than he'd ever heard before, he'd put aside enough panic at the cat-creature to come back about. Then he heard enough for it to penetrate that fog of willful ignorance to know what was going on back with the three boys and Nabiki. When he actually got there less than a second later, it was to see Nabiki with clothes being ripped off of her and forced down to all fours - and one guy was apparently using a hand in her hair to control her.

At which point he hesitated enough for the cat-thing to grab him. Instead of fighting the nekoken however, in this case he actually embraced it. It was an out for the situation.

The CAT was normally playful and affectionate. On the other hand, it was not only a cat but a TOMcat. Currently in a life-or-death fight with one of his (potential) females about to be unwillingly taken by another male. Perhaps the different universes played a part in it too. This universe was much darker and grittier than what he was used to, and the Cat was attuned to things on an instinctive natural level.

SHRED!

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-glk!"

The three males heard that unexpected sound from the Shadowcat and looked. The male currently ready to enter Nabiki didn't even notice how his shaft suddenly went limp.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ROWR!" said Ranma, one hand making a sword-slice gesture that sent a spray of blood from it. He ignored the mewling and curled up form of the one enemy already dealt with. His slitted eyes seemed to glow like death ray cannon being energized as he focussed on the three Enemies.

"OH SHIT! He's FERAL?!" said one of the Enemies, not that the sounds were of any meaning to the Cat.

"TITACRUEL! I choose you!" was another set of meaningless sounds. This one however threw something. An obvious attack. The Cat's authority was being challenged? So be it.

SLASH! the thrown object somehow survived the mid-air claw slash, but it was batted away to slam into a tree and ricochet off. The jump continued on, and less than a breath later the challenger found the Cat having landed on the chest of the attacker. SLASH SHRED RIP!

"AHHHHHHEE glk glk gak"

Another tried to use one of those thrown weapons. The Cat casually lashed out, not even bothering to extend claws as he hammered that opponent across the clearing and into another tree.

The remaining one began to run, soiling itself as it left.

"ROWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" The Cat proclaimed his victory as he licked blood from his forepaws. Then prowled this area, just in case there were more threats. If that one returned instead of acknowledging that this was the Cat's territory - it would learn that error.

Nabiki normally didn't fear anything that occurred around her. This was a different universe, where she had been nearly raped and possibly killed.

She was afraid and trembling, and hating that she was both afraid and showing it.

Her sisters were in those ball things, she'd nearly been raped, and now Ranma was in the nekoken and more savage than she'd even thought possible. It looked as if nobody was actually dead, but it wouldn't take long for the blood loss to take the two who had been savaged by claws.

"p-please," came a voice from the catlike humanoid. "someone? put me in my pokeball. please? help."

Nabiki found one of the open spheres, pointed it at the girl, and finally pressed a button. Honestly she was just glad to be DOING something instead of focussing on how scared she was. She was rewarded by the girl abruptly turning to red light and getting drawn inside the ball.

by Red Priest of the 17th Order

Panting for breath as he ran through the forest, John tried to ignore the squeaky sounds from between his legs that sounded out as his moistened thighs rubbed together. Damn it! He would have had to defecate in his clothing when he saw that guy! But... by the thousand gods! That was a FERAL HUMAN! Oh hell, how the hell could a human go Feral!? It had to be true! There was such a thing as Tamer's Disease Blood Curse! He was Feral and needed sex! HE NEEDED SEX! "Don't... don't want to die, don't want to be ass-raped, don't want to die, don't-AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" His mantra was cut off screamed while falling down the side of a short cliff and into a clearing. He landed harshly, creating a large dist-cloud.

Couching a bit as the dust cloud dissipated, a young Pokégirl Tamer turned his head to the side to get a look at what was going on. Blinking his eyes once, twice, Ash sighed as he lowered his head in defeat. "I'd just gotten that fire going..." he whimpered as he dropped the two sticks he'd been rubbing together for the past three hours. He honestly wished he had a Fire-type pokégirl on hand. It wouldn't have taken three dammed hours to get done! But no, all he had out was his Tigress who, while great for battling and awesome for bed... had rather poor domestic skills. "Hey, Tanya could you..." he trailed off as he saw his Tigress stomping over to the downed person that crashed into their camp-site and ruined their chance to make dinner. "Never mind..."

"HEY! ASSWIPE!" The Tigress roared as she picked the man up by his shoulders. "What the hell do you think... you're..." she made a face, her ears flattening to the side of her head as her left eye twitched. "Good gods! Did you _shit_ yourself!?" She shrieked as his stench was brutally assaulting her olfactory senses.

John winced as he had the Tigress roaring in his face, however he recognized who this wonderful piece of pokéass' owner was. "Oh thank the gods it's you, retard!" He shouted to runt of his former class. "I'm actually glad to see you!"

Frowning at the sight of John Sexmore, the self-proclaimed 'next great Harem Master' was not pleased to see who it was that ruined his hard work with starting a cooking fire. "Oh... it's you..." sighing, he commanded his Tigress while trying to restart the fire, "Tanya, please beat him up." After all, that other Pokégirl Tamer, Jack and Gary would constantly beat him up when they were growing up and going to school together. And then when the day came to become Pokégirl Tamers, they all beat him to the choices of CharAmanda, Boobisaur and Squirtitty that were at Professor Stroak's lab, leaving him left to take the Feral Peekabu the Professor was keeping. He was just lucky that he was able to beat someone and get Tanya as salvage. She was an awesome pokégirl with not only a heavenly body, but unlike his Peekabu she could actually talk!

Grinning widely, the Tigress was quick to reply to her would-be-victim. "Well, you heard Master. Time for you to take your beating." She practically purred as she prepared to give this smelly son of a bitch the beating of his life. That would teach him to practice better hygiene!

As the Tigress raised her fist to punch his face in, John raised his arms forward in a warding gesture. When he saw she wasn't going to stop, he screamed, "WAIT! We can't stay around for this! We gotta get out of here! There's a Feral HUMAN running around!"

Staring at the shivering Tamer, the short male asked, "You're shitting me." As he thought about it, Ash sweat-dropping at the day-dream of a human acting like a Feral pokégirl. It wasn't a pretty mental image to say the least.

Nodding his head quickly, Gary's lackey quickly cried out, "IT'S TRUE!" He panted for breath. "He got Gary and Jack! He was very territorial and cat-like! He even took down Gary's Shadowcat and a Titacruel! And you don't wanna know what he did to Jack's Octopussy!"

Ash blinked his eyes once, twice. While he'd known John and the others to try and play pranks on him over the course of his existence, he could just feel that the pure terror the chicken-hearted bastard was displaying wasn't faked. His eyes widened as a sudden thought came to him. "OH MY GODS IT'S TRUE!" He screeched. "There really IS a world with PokéBoys where Miss Linda McKenzie used Sukebe's tech to take over the world and make it into a feminist paradise where-"

He was cut off as Tanya's tail slapped him across the face. "Master..." the Tigress spoke softly. She took a deep breath before calmly telling him, "You really need to stop reading fanfiction in your spare time." Left unsaid was he should be using it to Tame her more. Once a day was not satisfying enough for her!

"What?" Ash asked curiously. At the look his Tigress was giving him, he shouted, "But look at him! It's gotta be true!"

Tanya rolled her eyes at her Master's antics. He was a good kid, but sadly he was as inexperienced and naďve as they came; she needed to fix that. Shaking her head in exasperation, she turned her attention back to and stared at the jerk who crashed in on them. "Listen schmuck... I don't believe you."

Shaking his head, John tried to reason. "Listen! You gotta believe me! Beat me up if you want when we're to somewhere safe but please, PLEASE! We gotta leave now!" He blinked his eyes once, twice. "Hey... anyone hear that buzzing?"

At that question, the beginning Pokégirl Tamer blinked his eyes before her turned his head back and forth, looking around the area. "What buzzing?"

Ash's question as answered when a pokégirl flew down from the sky. She had a very pretty feminine faces, curvaceous body with generous C-Cup breasts and hair that was a soft lavender color. Covered with a light chitinous armor on her arms, legs and torso, her long, gossamer wings were flapping together, making a rather distinct buzzing sound...

And then she spread her legs and thrust her thorax forward between them, her tail stinger stabbing into John's back. He screamed in sheer pain as the BuzzBreast released a paralytic toxin directly into his spine from the hollow-point at the tip of her stinger. She then reached forward with her hands and grabbed his shoulders before taking off with him into the sky, his screams echoing even as the sound of buzzing tried to drown them out. About ten seconds later, a PokéBall fell from the sky and landed on the ground where he had been; the speed with which the BuzzBreast flew off with her prey having caused it to fall off.

"A BuzzBreast!" Ash gasped as he looked high up into the sky, watching as the Feral Bug/Poison-type pokégirl carried him away, obviously intent to do unspeakable things to him when she got him to the hive. Turning to his Tigress, the short male asked his pokégirl, "Shouldn't you have kept hold of him?"

Shrugging her shoulders, the feline pokégirl asked, "What for? It's not like he ever did anything for you besides tear apart your self-esteem." She then bent over and picked up the red and white sphere. "Here you go. Can't let this go to waste," she said as she offered the PokéBall to her owner. "You best get to Taming her and make her part of the Harem as soon as you can."

Nodding his head, Ash took the offered PokéBall. As much as he hated to think about it, he had to admit, that what she said was true enough. Still, he made a mental note to call the Professor in the vid-com the next time he was in a city. He'd appreciate the update on Sexmore's status. But hey, at least he got a new pokégirl out of this! Hopefully she'd be a useful one; maybe he'd get lucky and it would be the CharAmanda that John had gotten from the Professor last week!

However, before Ash could throw the PokéBall and shout the generic activation command he noticed something. Straining to hear it, he asked his Tigress, "Hey Tanya! Do you hear buzzing." As he saw his pokégirl stared wide-eyed at his direction, the vertically-challenged Pokégirl Tamer turned around in place...

...And saw almost two dozen Buzz Breasts hovering behind him. "Oh crap in a hat..."

With the black-furred feline girl back within the safety of her container, the middle Tendo sister had to sigh. This wasn't good, but at least she'd done something to save someone. She slowly looked over to the fallen duo. The one that called himself Gary was on his side, holding onto his face with both his hands. She could tell he got injured badly from the red that was seeping past between his fingers. Didn't mean she felt bad for him though, at least he was conscious.

However, even as Nabiki took some reassurance in knowing she saved that Shadowcat with the PokéBall, it was short-lived. She sat up and straight as she tried to listen. She could hear a sound on the horizon that seemed to be getting closer, heading their way. "Buzzing?" She asked softly before looking back and forth to see if Ranma was close-by. She had no clue what that was and didn't want to be alone.

Fortunately, she wouldn't be alone. A large form burst forth from the woods. Already her heart pumped and her adrenaline began to flow as her body prepared for the 'flight' reflex. Although the situation wasn't anything she'd be used to anytime soon, she was able to take stock of what was going on. And what had come through looked to be a large tiger-like woman in tube-top and mini-skirt carrying some short guy dressed in denim street clothes in her arms. She didn't miss that both looked terrified.

Seeing the nude woman on the ground, Ash yelled at her, "RUN FOR IT! BUZZBREAST ARE COMING AND THEY'RE PISSED!"

At the fear in his voice, Nabiki stood to get to running. She had to get out of here with those spheres that held her sisters! However, before she was even to her feet, she saw them. Coming out over the trees were many, many bee-like girls. They looked down at her with large eyes before they started heading down towards the new target.

Understandably, Nabiki screamed.

Turning to look over her shoulder, Tanya cursed as she saw the nude woman fall to the ground, the Buzz Breasts starting to gang up on her as he grabbed her and forced her to her feet. "Master?" She asked curiously. While she was more than willing to run to save their own necks, she knew the kid had something rare in this day and age. A heart. He wouldn't be able to leave the girl behind to such a fate. "What are your commands?"

Sighing, Ash could already feel his pokégirl putting him down. "You try and break them up before they can talk off with that girl. I'll get Peekabu ready."

With that, the Tigress lunged forward. "Okay Buzz-bitches prepare for-SHIT!" She cursed as three of them were already taking off with her and going up high. "DAMN IT!" She cursed once more as she saw at least four Buzz Breasts rounding on her. She hissed at them as her fur stood on end. If they wanted a fight, well do be it!

Struggling against the hands that held her, Nabiki screamed louder. Her screams reached new octaves as she felt one of the bee-women suddenly stab her in the leg with what felt like a thick needle. Kami in heaven, this couldn't be happening!

"ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Came the battle-cry of a male form that just flew from the tree-tops and smashed into the group that was trying to fly off. The Cat snarled in anger at these encroachers that were trying to take his female. His senses could smell the fear and hear the cries and knew to play for keeps. He struck out with his claws at the ready.

"BREEEAAAAAST!" One of the insect pokégrls screamed as she came to pieces when light seemed to swath through her. Wings that were surprisingly durable came to pieces as they were cleanly sliced. Chitinous armor, which could deflect most shrapnel and flack was rendered useless amidst a spray of blood. She fell in a nosedive in one direction as her two comrades fell in another.

The Cat growled and hissed as it went falling amidst the duo of predators while trying to reclaim what was his from them. A hand crashed in through the chitin-plating that covered most of one of the insect's sternum, caving it in and clawing about inside of her chest cavity. It still squirmed in death throes even as they crashed onto the ground, having used its corpse to soften the landing.

Rearing his head back, the cat yowled in pain as the one enemy that hadn't been hurt on the way downed stabbed into his side; once, twice, three times! He took a quick swipe of his claws, striking across the bee's face.

Seeing the BuzzBreast fall back in a spray of red and buzzing about the ground wildly, Ash had to gulp. Holy shit, this was bad! So very, very bad! It looked like John had been telling the truth and they had so much more to deal with now! Taking two of the three PokéBalls off from his belt and tossed them forward with the generic activation term, "PokéBall! GO!"

Trying to crawl away from the battlefield, Nabiki's eyes widened as she heard a very familiar sound. She looked up and saw as two red and white spheres popped open and release a haze of red light. Her eyes widened as she realized it was more of these pokégirls; a yellow mouse-like girl with sparking red cheeks and a thunder bolt-shaped tail and a very red and reptilian female with short blonde hair a flame flickering at the end of her tail. She looked over and saw the young man that was carried into the area standing by.

Smiling as he saw that, yes he had gotten the CharAmanda, Ash was feeling a whole let better about this. Fire beat Bug, pure and simple! "CharAmanda! Flamethrower at those BuzzBreast."

Hearing the command yet only seeing some short guy shouting, the CharAmanda frowned. Her previous master lost her already? What a let down! Growling in anger, she turned towards the oncoming group of Buzz Breasts. She waited for them to almost be upon her before she let a roaring wave of flame loose, the fire blasting over the small army of Bug-type pokégirls at point-blank. She smirked as she saw at least four fall to the ground, the skin smoldering and their wings burnt to nothing.

"Pee, Peeka-BU!" The mouse-type chided at her apparent new harem-sister. She had been standing right next to her! She frowned as she turned to look at her owner with the most adorable pout. "Peekaaa..."

Seeing he had his Peekabu's attention, Ash called to the Electric-type, "Peekabu! We gotta stop these Buzz Breasts and save..." he blinked his eyes as he saw the pigtailed individual at the center of a large grouping of bee-girls, the insectile pokégirls ganging up on and stabbing him again and again, even as he clawed back and killed numbers. "Aw, screw it..." he said slowly. Taking a deep breath he screamed, "PEEKABU! THUNDER!"

Her eyes widening at the command as she threw her punch, Tanya turned about quickly, not even bothering to see the state of the BuzzBreast whose teeth she just knocked out. Her fur stood on end and tail sticking out as she saw the little lightning rod's cheeks sparking with such intensity. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" She cursed as she ran towards the downed female of Asian descent. There was no way she'd survive being so close to the blast radius naked as she was. She dropped to all fours as she rushed over to the brown-haired woman quickly.

Trying to reach the two PokéBalls her sisters had been stuck in amidst all the confusion with her numbed hands, Nabiki shrieked in terror as she was suddenly tackled, landing harshly on her back which had been already hurting from the previous fall. She tried to scream for help loudly, letting go any semblance to the cool, calm persona she usually put forward. Still, even in her terrified state, she managed to hear the Tigress covering her yell, "CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

So shocked was she by the command in her voice that she did as told. Just in time too as with a sudden cry of "BUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" it happened. Nabiki's ears rang at the sudden explosion and the hot air that rushed past them. Even if her sensation of touch was being numbed by the Buzz Breasts toxins, she could feel the heat blasting past her flesh that wasn't being covered by the furry woman atop her with an unbearable intensity. She couldn't help but let off a scream, eyes clenched shut and tears streaming forth from the corners. For a moment, her black vision was red as light flashed brightly against her closed eye-lids.

Finally, it was over, a rumbling sound echoing still into the distance. Trembling, Nabiki slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurry. She coughed as the scent of burned ozone filled her sinuses and lungs. "R-Ranma..." she gasped out as she tried to move, despite having a larger woman pressing her to the ground.

"Hey, you okay?" Tanya asked as she gently lifted herself off from the downed human woman. She winced as she saw that the top layer of skin on the woman's left shoulder had peeled back; having been exposed when so close to the blast radius. " _At least she's alive_..." the Tigress thought with some small amount of relief. They'd have to get back and get her some clothes and first aid.

Opening his eyes, Ash groaned in pain as he lay on his back. Damn, did Thunder ever pack a punch! "We really, really need to learn how to pull back on that punch, Peekabu." He sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his head. He would've thought he'd been used to such by now with all the hits he'd taken to the head over the years.

The only one still standing, the Peekabu turned back to her owner and huffed. He wanted her to stop those BuzzBreast and she had! What was his problem?

Thankful that the Tigress had gotten off of her, the Tendo sister shook her head to try and clear it of the ringing that echoed in her skill. "Ranma?" Nabiki called out again as she tried to look around the damage. "Ranma?" As her vision finally cleared, her eyes widened in horror as she saw him laying on the ground amidst a number of downed bee-like women, smoke rising from his body. "RANMA!" She screamed as she tried to force herself to stand, only to fall forward on her hands and knees without ever making it to one foot. Her entire body just ached!

Having stared at the youth that had obviously been at ground-zero of the attack along with the Buzz Breasts, Tanya could barely believe her eyes. He lay there unmoving yet clearly in better shape than the human woman she'd barely made it to in time to protect. " _What is he?_ " She thought with no small amount of curiousness. He was breathing, if barely, as were a number of people around here.

Sighing to herself, the Tigress shouted, "Master! Get the first aid kit! And the rest of the medical supplies too!" She really did not want to leave this woman along unattended. Poor girl looked like she'd been through hell.

by Kestral

Tanya had gotten a little happier as things went on. Ash had commandeered Gary's vehicle and gotten them to a pokecenter after medkits had been used. Especially as every medkit HAD been used and medical treatment was STILL a priority.

Ash, sometimes known as Red, had been an idiot in some ways but when there was a crunch going on things seemed to connect a little faster in that head of his.

"Master?" Tanya asked as Ash came in. "It's been six hours."

"Statements, psi-probes," said Ash, dragging himself towards a bunk and looking like he'd just gone on a marathon Taming session. "Truth spells. Lawyers."

"That bad?" Tanya asked. She had known it would be bad, just not that bad.

"REAL bad," said Ash, thumping onto the mattress. "How's everyone?"

"Stable," said Tanya. "It looks like Gary might pull through despite the blood loss. He's going to be out for awhile though - the face was only part of the damage and he did lose a lot of blood."

"Good," said Ash. "What about..."

"The total was seventy-four Buzzbreast," said Tanya. "One of the biggest swarms on record. Twenty survived and will be divvied out to different Tamers. They're still looking for the Hive."

"Everyone else okay?" mumbled Ash.

"Yes, though that boy was more weird than just Feral," said Tanya. "He'll pull through though. They're just keeping him unconscious until they figure out what kind of psychic attack or magic was used on him. They're trying to unravel some nasty spells on him..."

Tanya noticed that Ash had already fallen asleep. Not too surprising, she knew that psychic probes or attacks could really wear you out.

She pulled the sheet up to cover her Master and clucked a little at how he hadn't even thought to ask about the Salvage Laws.

It also looked like she'd have to go a little while between Tamings, so he wasn't the only one suffering.

"Pure human? Are you sure? That's a shame," said the Nurse Joy.

"They didn't inject the boy with anything more than paralysis drugs," said the Sorceress. "Buzzbreast who encounter a particularly strong or noteworthy Tamer usually paralyze them to return to their Hive and service the Hive Queen. Weak males or females usually get recruited right away, then taken back to the hive to be cocooned and the transformation to run its course."

"So she's becoming a Buzzbreast?" asked one of the three Nurse Joy, looking over the girl floating in the tank.

"No, not any more," said the Sorceress, making a couple of sweeping gestures that left sigils glowing in the air. "I've placed a block on that transformation. It won't hold forever, the viral DNA would need to be purged from her system. Alpha level magic like a Megami would be needed for that, it's way outside my power level."

The ranking Officer Jenny cleared her throat. "It's been decided that Gary and the two others were guilty of illegal activity regarding a pureblood human female, which is pretty serious due to their Protected status. The Feral boy-"

"He's not Feral," stated the Sorceress firmly as she glanced towards the Espea. The silvery psychic pokegirl nodded in return. "He's a human under a curse, with a partial spirit possession that can be triggered to dominance. Due to his having come from another universe, there may eventually be physical manifestations of that."

The Officer Jenny frowned as she had been interrupted, but curiosity won out. "Other universe? Curse?"

"Once I discovered a magical taint, I explored further. I'm guessing about the other universe, because in some ways he registers as being slightly off-phase the way a magical construct summoned into our world would. Not my field of expertise, I'm afraid. The rest is more along my fields of study. Water based transformation curse," said the Sorceress. "I tried to unravel it but the best I could do was eliminate the 'trigger magnet' portion that would cause him to turn into a girl at the worst times for him. The spirit possession is trickier, coming under various laws that prohibit me from even trying to cure it. I'd suggest making him a Tamer in the official databases with a unique Blood Curse."

"That much I've already done," said another Nurse Joy. "Though I had thought he was just from another League and his paperwork had gotten misfiled. He's listed as having the Blood Curse of Berserker with a Blood Gift of Combat Mimicry."

"That'll work," said Officer Jenny, making the appropriate notations on her own stylus. Both conditions were so rare to be almost unheard of, but something that could be accessed through the datanet.

"What of the distribution of the pokegirls? Did the old men come to a decision?" asked the Nurse Joy.

"Yeah, their decision was mainly following salvage laws," said the Officer Jenny, consulting her notes though she didn't really need to. "The condensed version is that:

"Yeah, their decision was mainly following salvage laws," said the Officer Jenny, consulting her notes though she didn't really need to. "The condensed version is that salvage law applies here. The wronged parties gain the pokégirls of the various wrongdoers. Ash Sexum has already taken possession of a CharAmanda and is due to receive a Boobisaur, Shadowcat and Squirtitty along with a portion of SLC that were in the combined accounts of Gary Stroak, the missing John Sexmore and Jack Thompson. As for the Feral Boy-"

"Ranma," the Espea interjected. "His name's Ranma Saotome." She then nodded her head towards the police pokégirl to continue.

"Yes, 'Lanuma'..." the Officer Jenny corrected herself, clucking her tongue at the roof of her mouth as she tried to get used to such a name; sounded rather Edo to her. Ignoring the looks the three other pokégirls were giving her as she tried to enunciate she kept explaining, "Will not only gain ownership of Tamer Stroak's Class-A Landmaster Recreational Vehicle, but also the two pokégirls that were in the balls of that Nabiki girl due to various taken statements from the woman. Although she was kind of drugged out at the time of interview and memory hazy to scanning from the medical treatment, the higher-ups at the VCPD have decided to let the girls go with her."

"Still a shame about those girls," the Sorceress commented with a sad shake of her head. "They were also human until they'd been Love Balled..."

"Love Balled!?" The Officer Jenny shouted as she turned to the blonde and shapely Magic-type pokégirl dressed in black. "What do you mean they were Love Balled? There wasn't anything about that written in the report handed in earlier!"

A voice spoke up behind the Officer Jenny. "That's because we didn't have the information to report then and your department was already demanding results," the Espea said in a soft and soothing voice while emitting a low-level current of alpha waves to calm the irritated pokégirl. "As you know, the Love PokéBall was initially a creation of Team Rocket to change human males into a pokégirls to further profit and cut down witnesses. From scanning Tamer Thompson's mind, I came upon a series of memories that show him toying around in the back of Tamer Stroak's RV with a Love Ball he'd gotten through a contact within the VCPD." She looked at the Officer Jenny in annoyance. "YOUR department."

"Impossible!" The Officer Jenny shouted in defiance; the alpha waves not having any immediate effect. "All of my ladies are good, law-abiding officers! There is no way a Jenny would do something as underhanded as to supply a citizen with a Love Ball!"

Nervously, the Nurse Joy standing by the healing tank offered, "What about the male officers in your department and their non-Jenny pokégirls?" Being a fellow League-created pokégirl meant to serve humanity, the nursing pokégirl knew from first-hand experience what it was like to give her all every time she was on the job, yet see shady dealings going on around her with staff that wasn't programmed on the genetic level to be on the up-and-up.

At hearing that, a crestfallen look came over the Jenny's face. "That..." she trailed off. There was nothing she could say. While Jennys were genetically coded to follow the laws of their region to the letter, humans weren't as trustworthy. "I'll want you to come down to me with the station later today for a low-level scanning, Katie. Don't go purposely digging, just see about skimming thoughts off the top and see if you can find anything 'out of the ordinary'."

The Espea named Katie nodded her head. "Of course, Officer Amanda. But I could already tell you that the policeman that Tamer Thompson was in contact with was Officer Edwards." At the deep frown on the Jenny's face, the silvery two-tailed, cat-like fox-squirrel continued to admit the low level alpha waves. "But to continue, after getting the Love Ball he'd studied it; broke it down and rebuilt it. With his new knowledge and little bit of hacking into a couple of regular PokéBalls, he programmed them to do such to any human women he came across. He'd intended to catch all three women and turn them into pokégirls and had mostly succeeded. Nabiki Tendo was lucky the Love Ball he'd tried to use on her failed to function due to the faulty error that occurred in the Ball's memory from his hacking." She looked over to the woman floating in the tube. "Sadly, fate seemed determined to see her turned into a pokégirl like her sisters."

Her arms crossed over her chest, the Officer Jenny's frown put creases around her mouth. "Tamer Thompson is soon to be in quite a bit of trouble. The law states that abuse of human women can get a person not only a length sentencing and heavy fine, but the use of a Love Ball calls for an immediate warrant of the confirmed user arrest and execution." The Indigo League didn't play around with matters like that. Being Anti-Pokégirl as they were, the Indigo government cherished human women and put many laws into place for their protection and benefit.

"Well good news for the government then," the Espea started as a most disturbing smile crossed the Psychic-type pokégirl's features. "He finally died from his numerous wounds. He was declared dead at 1936 hours today. Not only will the League not have to spend the credits for his execution but there will be no hassle over the deposition of his material belongings." She tilted her head to the side and added as an afterthought, "Oddly enough, his last words were he was sorry he didn't do more to stop videogames, whatever that meant..."

Shaking her head, Officer Amanda grumbled, "Typical Idiot Tamers..." she sighed in annoyance. Looking up at the Espea, she asked, "Well what about Tamer Gary Stroak? Can we at least still charge him as an Accessory?"

"Oh yes," the Espea said happily. "The Psi-Probe of his, Nabiki Tendo and Ranma Saotome's memories show that yes, he assisted in the crime of creating the Love PokéBall albeit did not actually participate in the commission of the crime as a joint principal. Still he did attempt to rape the then fully human woman Nabiki Tendo."

Nodding her head, a small smile finally came back to the Officer Jenny. "At least that's some small silver lining." The police pokégirl was going to see to it that he was punished to the full extent of the law. A few years in prison and being the 'girlfriend' of some guy named Butch for said time would be sure to set him straight. "Still, isn't there anything we can do for the Tendo girl's sisters?" She looked over at the two PokéBalls. Stuff like this was so totally messed up in her opinion; it made her want to HURT someone... maybe they'd let her scare Gary so badly that half his life wasted away from the fear?

The Espea waved a finger at the Officer Jenny. "Now Officer Amanda, those aren't nice thoughts..."

"And who are you to pry?" Sighing, the Officer Jenny's shoulders slumped. "Look, I know, I know... doesn't mean I have to like it!" she shook her head in disgust before looking back up. "Anyway, would you please answer the question?" She was starting to feel a headache coming on for some reason.

Cutting off her the projection of alpha waves, Katie explained, "I wish there was something we could do. With pure humans, Love Balls shouldn't worked but unfortunately for them, Tamer Thompson had made those Balls with pre-programmed information sets. While they tend to have higher failure ratings, the pokégirl-species specified Love Balls will get the desired pokégirl of choice should they capture." She looked over to a table nearby the floating tank that held the unconscious Asian woman, the two Love Balls lying atop a pillow on said furniture. "We also can't get them out. Normally Love Balls are instantaneous because they use the genetic material already there in the person's DNA. Because it's forcing it into them, they will become pokégirls and it will take time. I have no clue when the PokéBalls are going to release them and worse, trying to do so now before it's completed the transformation could kill them!"

"Some would say that it would be better to die than become a pokégirl..." the Sorceress explained as she reached for her purse. She slowly slid a cigarette from a pack she kept in there. A small flame lit on the tip on her finger which she then used to light her paper-rolled nicotine.

Frowning at the Sorceress, the Nurse Joy shouted, "Really Selena! Do you have to smoke here? It's a hospital!" She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted as the Magic-type took a long drag of her cigarette.

Cold eyes gazed at the other pokégirl for a moment. "No," the Sorceress disagreed. She blew a puff of smoke into the Nurse Joy's face. As the pink-tress pokégirl coughed, she added, "And it's not a hospital. It's a PokéCenter."

A deep frown adorning her features from the Sorceress' antics, the Officer Jenny spoke up in a commanding voice. "Well Selena, I'm ordering you to put out that cancer-stick in my presence this instant!" She absolutely hated cigarettes. The chief would always smoke in her presence; even when he was Taming her. Worse, she always hated that kink of his that involved those things. Bastard would often put them out by rubbing the butts on her own. The police pokégirl had a more than few pock-mark scars on her body that her clothing hid.

"Fine, fine..." The Sorceress muttered and put it out... by pushing the end said 'cancer-stick' of the Officer Jenny's badge and twisting it. "Better?"

A fire sparked in the Officer Jenny's eyes as the action. "Not really..." she growled. "That piece of her uniform was EXPENSIVE! Easily 6800 SLC and the Sorceress did something like that to it!? Not cool!

Seeing the Officer Jenny was about to explode with anger, the Nurse Joy tried to calm things by speaking up and taking their attention off of what just happened. She needed Selena to do her work at the PokéCenter, after all. "Excuse me, Officer Amanda? Selena? I believe we have more important matters at hand." As the two turned to look at her, she told them, "We still have to figure out the fate of Ranma Saotome and the formerly human women. We can be sure that they'll be journeying to find a Megami or something to help their friend before the viral DNA turns her completely into a BuzzBreast. Can we even trust them to be to travel this world alone?"

"I think we could," the Officer Jenny said. "Those two are certified as Tamers now and they'll have the Landmaster to travel in. Give them some time and a let them capture a few Feral pokégirls and they should be good."

"In a world they have absolutely no clue about," the Nurse Joy added. "They could get killed or worse!"

"I say the worst already happened," the Sorceress grumbled under her breath.

The Officer Jenny spared a quick glance at the Sorceress, before shaking her head. "Well, it shouldn't be so bad for the group. At least two of them still have their minds..." or what passed for minds after all that happened. This was just a major headache and she really, really wished that she had some aspirin right now.

"I still think it would be safer to give them an escort of sorts until they're at least adjusted enough to how this world works and what it's like," the Nurse Joy said firmly.

"Out of the question!" The Officer Jenny shouted. "This is Viridick! My forces are spread thin as it is with them preferring to staff more humans than pokégirls. Our city may have the lowest crime rate in the entire League, but that's only because they're paranoid about everyone going in and out of the city and work us to the bone. There's no way the chief would let a single one of us go, not even that Titmouse he keeps around that makes the coffee!" Or should she say, ESPECIALLY not the Titmouse who seemed to be the only one at the station who knew how to make a decent cup of coffee?

It was then the Espea spoke up. "Excuse me, Officer Amanda? Not to be to tangential here, but may I ask what Tamer Ash Sexum's rank is?"

Turning to the Espea, the Officer Jenny asked, "What about his rank?"

"Well think about it. He's a relatively new Tamer and now he's stopped a BuzzBreast swarm of epic proportions and saved a human woman... surely that must be a serious amount of points added to his Total Tamer Ranking. Enough to help him jump two or three levels, am I right?"

The Officer Jenny nodded her head. "Yes. I read the reports and available information on everyone involved. At 0000 hours, his rank as a Pokégirl Tamer rises to Delta from Alpha. What about it?"

"Well surely he'll have the required rank to serve escort missions..." the Nurse Joy said suggestively. "And besides that, all Tamers have to respond to League-sanctioned requests and callouts, even if only local."

Catching on, Officer Amanda asked, "So, you want him to help them find a Megami then?" Hmm... she had to admit, the idea had merit. Besides, at least they'd be in an armored RV. Not to mention that even if he only passes his Tamer's Test with a sixty-two percent, he could teach them all the ropes along the way. "I'll put the request in then."

"I think that would be best..." the Espea said as she nodded her head.

Snickering, the Sorceress asked, "Are you joking? That kid has only been a Tamer for two weeks! It's only sheer luck he was able to save their asses and even then it was a group effort that stopped the swarm, even if the League decided the credit goes solely to Sexum. With him as their guide, they'd all be dead within a month!"

"Well, then why don't YOU go with them, Selena?" The Espea asked, tilting her head and smiling. "After all, someone as experienced as you would have no trouble keeping them alive."

Blinking her eyes once, twice the Sorceress held her hands up in a warding gesture. "Oh hell no Katie, HELL NO!" She shouted. "You are not saddling me with that Cirque de Crappé! Besides, Ash now has a full and varied harem as it is! He doesn't need me and I'm not going into storage if I can help it. So no thank you, I'll stick with my job here at the PokéCenter, helping tend to the wounded and aiding the police when needed." She then stared right into the Espea's eyes. "Besides, since you suggested it, why don't YOU go with them?" Selena asked pointedly. There was no way she was going but she did have to admit, the idea of people dying didn't set too well with her. Not that she cried over dead people or anything, but she didn't really want someone's death on her conscience.

Sighing, the Espea replied, "I cannot. Like you, I have a job here on staff with the PokéCenter and I'm one of only three Psychic-types they have..." she blinked her dark eyes in a cute fashion as she realized, "Although perhaps I could at least help them by suggesting starter pokégirl for Ranma Saotome..."

"Really?" The Officer Jenny asked curiously. "Do tell..."

"I have a younger sister over at the Boulder Ranch in Pewtit City," Katie explained. "She recently reached her first puberty and is now a pokégirl rather than a pokékit. She's only an Eva and hasn't had any takers or calls for a pokégirl of her type."

"Well no duh, she's an Eva!" Selena commented. "Those pokégirls are ten credits a dozen! Anyone could go into the wilds and have a one in three chance of finding a Feral Eva. Hell, even chances if you're on Route Twenty-Five..."

Although it was true, Katie frowned and glared at the Sorceress. "Maybe... but at least they aren't stuck up like a certain blonde I know."

Huffing in annoyance, the blonde Sorceress commented, "Hey! At least I do my job..." she replied irritably. "And I can become cranky when I can't relax with a good cigarette." She idly glared at the Officer Jenny.

Ignoring the Magic-type, Officer Amanda kept her attention on the Espea. "I'll put in a call to the Pewtit Ranch and request they transport the Eva to the Viridick PokéCenter to be Lanuma Saotome's starter pokégirl." At the looks the gathered women were giving her, she asked, "What?"

"No offense, but you suck at pronouncing Edo-style names..." Selena said. Oddly enough, neither the Espea nor the Nurse Joy called the rather abrasive Sorceress on it.

Grumbling in annoyance, the Officer Jenny tried to fight down the blush she felt threatening to appear on her cheeks. "Fine, fine... I'm still putting the call in. Let him sort it all out later."

"True..." Selena said as she looked around the room. Wow, did she ever feel like she dodged a bullet. Eyes settling on the woman floating in the tank, she admitted the former brunette looked rather pretty with lavender-colored hair. She was sorry she couldn't do more for the girl, really she was. Still it was either do what she could now, or else let the girl become a BuzzBreast. That would've sucked even worse.

"The curse can be removed?" asked Ranma, abruptly free of the locks and stocks and shackles and chains.

"How did you..." asked a startled Officer Jenny.

"So where's one of these 'megami' thingies?" asked Ranma.

"Megami is a pokegirl and a fairly powerful and rare one," said the Sorceress Selena. "It's going to require more magical 'oomph' then I've got."

"So Ash will be accompanying you," said the Nurse Joy. "You don't object to having a _slightly_ more experienced Tamer playing chaperone?"

"Why would I object?" asked Ranma. "This world even FEELS weird."

"How so?" asked the Sorceress, curious.

"It's lots of little things," said Ranma. "Everything's just a little bit 'off' sorta kinda."

"I've got purple hair and a tan," complained Nabiki. "And I ITCH."

"Well, if it's too much for you, I COULD try giving you a transfusion from a compatible pokegirl, which would cause the Buzzbreast DNA to vector," said the Nurse Joy thoughtfully. "I think we could have you end up as a Kitten, Eva, or maybe a Bunny Girl."

"If you could do that, maybe she could be an Officer Jenny," put in the Jenny.

Nabiki decided to be quiet and sulk.

"Ash Sexum has," begun Nurse Joy as she checked her notes, "a Peekabu, Tigress, CharAmanda, Boobisaur, Shadowcat, and Squirtitty. You, Mister Saotome, have the two unknown types currently developing and will be adding an Eva to your group soon."

"Unknown?" asked Ranma, wondering if that was another of these weird poke-gals.

"We checked and we think we know what will emerge from the balls at the end, apparently they were trying for some of the rarer types." Nurse Joy nodded to a short-haired blonde woman whose forehead had a design similar to a circuit board.

"Oh?" asked Katie, the Espea.

"Right," said the blonde. "I'm Sam, a Nerdette with the League. I've had a chance to look the altered Love Balls and it looks like they are set with the viral genetic pattern of:"

"She's a who-zee-what?" asked Ranma.

"Use the pokedex," suggested Nurse Joy.

Ranma clicked open the Game Boy-like device, finding the menu simple and easy to use enough that he could handle it.

Ka-D-Bra, aka PsiKick, the Telepath Pokegirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Psychic

Frequency: Rare

Diet: human style foods, especially sushi

Role: commonly used for peacekeeping

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Fighting, Poison, Psychic

Weak Vs: Bug, Dark, Ghost

Attacks: Telepathy, Confusion, Teleport, Telekinesis

Enhancements: High psi ability (teleportation, telepathy, telekinesis), high intelligence

Evolves: Alaka-Wham (normal)

Evolves From: A-Bra (normal)

Nothing summarizes the evolution from A-Bra to Ka-D-Bra so much as "growth". She grows taller, usually only a few inches, with the tallest seen being 5'7. Her bust size increases dramatically, becoming the D-cup she takes her name from. Her "antennae" double in length, usually 4-6 inches in length. Their skin darkens to a medium orange, though their antennae remain yellow. They also become more active, requiring less sleep, and more regular Tamings.

With their physical growth, and especially the increase in the size of their antennae, Ka-D-Bras experience significant growth in their psychic powers. Their ability to teleport and powerful telekinesis more than makes up for their physical frailty, giving them an edge in combat that their previous form lacked, and their augmented intelligence gives them a grasp of tactics that allows them to make the most of their attacks.

Ka-D-Bras tend to make people nervous. Many Ka-D-Bra sided briefly with Mao in her Rebellion, only to break away after Pine Ridge.

Unfortunately, the taint of associating with Mao continues to follow this once more plentiful and valued breed. Fear and distrust make Ka-D-Bra nervous or report feeling sickened, while those who have found a Tamer who trusts and likes them find a staunch ally in the near humans.

One peculiarity of the Ka-D-Bra still has researchers puzzled. A Ka-D-Bra will eagerly bend any spoons she comes across with her telekinesis, almost to the point of compulsion. While this urge is not intense enough for Tamers to use it as bait to capture Feral Ka-D-Bras (which are as rare as their unevolved form), most Tamers who have a Ka-D-Bra in their Harem quickly learns to eat with chopsticks.

"Akane is going to kill me dead dead dead," said Ranma, hanging his head.

"Then I would suggest using restraints when she's taken out of her pokeball, especially as she might not know her own strength," said Nurse Joy.

Tomboy

Type: Near Human

Element: Normal

Frequency: Rare, Very Rare (feral)

Diet: any human style food

Role: frequently used in construction and other heavy labor fields

Libido: Low initially, when having found a favored Tamer this can be raised to High

Strong Vs: Ghost types, low level flunkies

Weak Vs: Fighting, sex attacks, dominating Pokégirls

Attacks: Hammer, Pummel, Yell, Glare, Tackle

Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Durability (x8), Toughness, Healing Factor.

Evolves: Oni (Thunder Stone), Ogress (Diamond Stone), Love Dove (Bird E-Medal), Drag King (forced evolution), Duelette (holding a Mana Crystal + win a Duel Monsters Duel), Pirouette (devotion to martial arts, Dream Stone)

Evolves From: None

The Tomboy Pokégirl is one of the most interesting Pokégirls of the normal type. At first glance they look completely normal girls who work out a lot, though this train of thought quickly changes when the girl in question lifts a large boulder intent on smashing it on your head. Though calm and polite with friends and family, most Tomboys have little interest in tamers of either gender, arguing with them, hitting them, and just causing trouble with for the tamer in general. Only tamers who try hard and do their best for a Tomboy will win her respect and be able to tame them.

Like their name states, Tomboys are rather boyish in appearance, having small a-cup breasts and little to no figure. It's because of this that the Tomboy original had low popularity. However when it's evolved forms were discovered, along with it's already high strength, the Tomboys almost became as popular for fighting harems as the Bunnies for pets. The most unusual aspect of the Tomboy, though, is that most of them are threshold girls. It's rare to see a feral Tomboy. Those who have claimed to see one say they are a sight to behold and all the luck to the ones that catch them.

"Was the writer of this program a perverted old man?" asked Nabiki.

"Well, yes, Professor Stroak," said Nurse Joy.

"Thought so," said Nabiki.

"There are inaccuracies involved in the pokedex listings, just so you know," said Sam. "Not to mention entries not made."

"Like the lack of the 'Nerdette' entry," put in the Sorceress Selena.

"Exactly," said Sam.

Gary looked up. "GRAMPS! You gotta get me out of here!"

The Professor looked in on his grandson. "My boy, you've REALLY screwed up here."

"It wasn't my fault!" complained Gary.

"I can pull strings, but there are limits," cautioned Professor Stroak. "I think I can intervene and get you a lenient sentence."

"I knew you'd come through for me," said Gary.

"Lenient in comparison to life imprisonment in a max punishment prison or turned over to Sanctuary, or gelding," added the Professor, watching every flinch from his grandson as to various potential punishments.

"They'd actually do that?" asked Gary. "I mean, you're famous!"

"Oh yes," said the Professor. "That doesn't mean you're getting off easily though."

"So what kind of deal do you think I can get?" asked Gary.

"There's only one way I can see you walking out of here without restrictions on your freedom," said the Professor, "but you're not going to like it."

"Well, what are the other possibilities?" asked Gary.

"Full mindwipe," said the Professor.

"No WAY! What of my ambition to become the greatest Tamer ever?" said Gary.

"Lifetime imprisonment, but I may be able to get it to a less punishing location than Scab Rock Punishment Facility," added the Professor.

"That's no good, and for the same reason," said Gary. "I'll take anything that gets me out of here!"

Professor Stroak sighed deeply, shaking his head. He glanced up at the surveillance camera, then turned away towards the door. "Very well. Goodbye, grandson."

"Huh? What?" asked Gary. "Grandpa?"

by Red Priest of the 17th Order

A rather peaceful soul surrounded by frantic if not aggravating people, Kasumi would show nothing but a cheerful and pleasant side, ever so rarely allowing herself to be fazed by the chaotic events that revolved around her life. She found her zen through cleaning up any destruction after the chaos would calm and was generally content with her place in the world, working hard to take care of her family, the household and make any guests feel at home despite their ill-tempered and sometimes outright rude ways. While this would make Kasumi seem oblivious at times, the truth was that she was highly perceptive person. It was here that was able to see through Nabiki's schemes, immediately notice when something was amiss with Akane or simply try to console Ranma with advice when he knew his perception of 'manliness' wouldn't allow him to ask.

Yet, even with how the eldest of the Tendo sisters would keep a calm and cheerful attitude to help maintain the tranquility of the household and hold her family together, Kasumi found herself in a quandary with what was happening to her now. She'd seen her sister Akane try to fight off a group of ruffians, only to end up captured in a red and white sphere. Then she had Nabiki tugging her by the wrist hard as they ran until she'd felt something strike her and had her world go black, the sensation of her body breaking up into millions of particles and kept in a swirling mixture of darkness and warm pulsating red light. And it was in the expansiveness of colors and sensations beyond her normal perception that she felt herself being... transformed.

Kasumi always believed herself to quite intelligent in an academic respect. She had graduated valedictorian in her graduating class of Furinkan High and afterwards when she dedicated herself to her household, was always the reading in her spare time; she especially loved a Dr. Tofu's books on shiatsu. She also managed to translate an excerpt from a French book of Picolet Charadin's, even though her knowledge of the language was quite limited. And while it was child's play to accomplish, she always felt like she was the most mature person around Nerima.

Yet now, the eldest of the Tendo sisters felt she had an exceptional capacity of intellect. Her mind was working at speeds she never thought possible. She could feel and understand concepts that were beyond her before; beyond anyone. The vastness of time and space, the furthest depths of the mind, the smell and taste of colors and what the secret ingredient of Hot Dogs were, just to name a few.

Boy, who would've guessed that yellow was sour by default?

Shaking her head, Kasumi realized she couldn't dwell on such. Despite all these sudden advantages, she was worried about so many things; the fate of the others and where she was being at the top of her mind. Although as an afterthought she had to wonder what that 'itch' between her legs was. Throughout the whole experience, she felt it was intensifying. It was literally mind-numbing and often distracted her.

" _I just wish..._ " Kasumi thought. " _I just wish I could find the others. I can deal with what's happening to me! I just need to know if the others are all right!_ " She mentally screamed, finding it impossible to speak. It was also impossible to breathe yet oddly enough, that part didn't bother her. She was able to live without air in wherever this place was but on a somewhat instinctive level knew this was somehow 'normal' with the situation.

Still didn't change the fact she missed the others and worried about the others though...

It was then Kasumi heard a 'noise'. Albeit it seemed clouded and in the distance, the eldest Tendo could swear she heard... voices? Clenching her eyes shut, the woman tried to focus in on it. " _Was the writer of this program a perverted old man?_ " she heard the distinctive voice of her sister Nabiki.

" _NABIKI!_ " Kasumi mentally screamed, her eyes opening wide. She turned around in the space she floated within, yet saw nothing. " _Nabiki?_ " She mentally whispered as she could see she was all alone. Oddly enough, the space around here was no longer so much black as it was the red light, which had started to become the more dominant color of this swirling space.

It was then Kasumi felt one of the antennae on her head twitch. So shocked was she by the realization that she had a new set of appendages on her body that she almost missed the voice they perceived. " _Well, yes, Professor Stroak_." A voice replied, seemingly answering the question of her sister.

Blinking her eyes in realization, Kasumi was surprised to realize she was hearing the voices inside of her head. " _I'm... I'm picking this up?_ " Curious as it was, she had to contemplate the words of the other female voice. Who was this Professor Stroak and why was he a perverted old man?

" _Thought so_ ," Kasumi once again 'heard' her sister Nabiki say. Oh dear, oh dear! Now that poor girl was jumping to conclusions about people and probably because she only heard his name! Really now, that was something more along the lines of what her dear, sweet, psychotic sister Akane would do.

It was then that the eldest Tendo sister-turned pokégirl could hear another voice, her antennae twitching as it had before, picking up the voices like a radio transmitter. " _There are inaccuracies involved in the PokéDex listings, just so you know._ "

Kasumi had to blink her eyes. " _PokéDex? What is a PokéDex?_ " She thought curiously.

Surprisingly, the Tendo girl got an answer as she caught onto another voice. " _A PokéDex is an item used by Pokégirl Tamers_. _It's a multi-purpose hand-held computer. It is capable of giving tips to Tamers, scanning a targeted pokégirl for information, displaying what the Tamer currently has in storage or with them be it their pokégirls, credits or equipment, and several other things depending on how the Tamers customizes their PokéDex; such as a digital watch, calendar, calculator, diary and global positioning system, just to name a few_. _A PokéDex is registered to one person via DNA programming and scanning and after that can only be changed with proper League-certified computer programming_."

Blinking her eyes once, twice, Kasumi had to admit, " _That's pretty useful_."

" _You're welcome_ ," came the direct reply.

Eyes widening, Kasumi turned around in place once more. " _Hello!_ " She mentally sent forth a call. " _Who's there? I know you can here me! Do you know where I am?_ " She was now frantic, anxious to get a hold of someone. " _Who's there?_ "

The voice calm rather calmly. " _Please, relax Miss Kasumi Tendo_. _No need to be fretful with what's going on_. _You've passed the worst_."

" _Passed the worst?_ " Kasumi asked mentally. Her antennae twitched as a realization came to her. " _And how do you know my name?_ "

The mental reply somehow conveyed a sensation that seemed to calm the Tendo girl. This pleasant sensation was followed by the female voice communicating with her once more. " _My name is Katie and I am an Espea that works at the Viridick City PokéCenter_. _Just as you have been turned into, I am a Psychic-type pokégirl_. _However, unlike myself, you are now a Ka-D-Bra_."

Kasumi blinked her eyes. " _Pokégirl?_ _Like those men had been calling me before?_ " And Ka-D-Bra? That sounded a whole lot like...

Looking down at her chest, Kasumi blushed slightly as she realized, yes, she was definitely within the D-Cup range now. Oh dear. No wonder her clothing felt so tight as her time within this place passed.

" _Correct_ ," came the response. " _Unfortunately, because of their doing you are now a pokégirl yourself_."

Pondering upon that for a moment, all Kasumi could think was, " _Oh bother_..."

" _It is_ ," the voice of Katie admitted. " _Listen, do you wish to leave the PokéBall you're stuck in?_ "

" _PokéBall?_ " The eldest Tendo sister asked. She opened her eyes as she looked around at the swirling vastness of red light with entwined wisps of black that surrounded her on all sides. " _Is that where I am?_ "

" _That you are_ ," was the calm telepathic reply of the Espea. " _Do you wish to leave your confinement and join the rest of us?_ "

Not realizing she was only nodding her head in reply for a moment, the eldest Tendo sent out a mental reply of, " _YES! PLEASE!_ "

" _All right then_ ," the voice of the other Psychic-type sent back to her. " _All you need to do is calm down and accept what's happened and allow the PokéBall to integrate with you completely_. _I'll explain more to you, once you're out of that PokéBall_. _We'll have a 'dream time' session where I can take all the time I need to help you integrate into this world and as such, allow you to help your family and friend adapt as well_."

" _That_... _seems fair_..." Kasumi replied for a moment. She did want to help the others and she did want to finally leave this place. Closing her eyes, the eldest of the Tendo daughters took a slow, deep breath to calm herself. Finally, she quickly released it trying to mentally project her worry out with her breath.

And just like that, the swirling patterns of lights stabilized. The black parts were suddenly gone completely as the movement completely stopped. Kasumi felt an odd sort of peace as the area became a complete, calming, all-encompassing red light.

Opening her shimmering black eyes, the Espea suddenly spoke out, interrupting the conversation that Nabiki was having with Sam as the Nerdette taught her and Ranma the aspects of the PokéDexes they were being given. "Your Ka-D-Bra Kasumi is ready."

Turning to the table and seeing the two trembling red and white spheres with a red light flashing in their lenses, it was the Officer Jenny that turned back to the Psychic-type first. "Katie, what are you talking about?" Officer Amanda asked curiously. "Both those balls are still-"

*BING*!

Turning back to look at the table, the PokéBall on the left had calmed and the lens gave off a clear light showing it was occupied. Slowly, the police pokégirl turned back to look at the smug-looking Espea. "One of these days, I'm going to figure out how you do that."

"That's easy," Selena explained as she gently lifted the PokéBall off the table with her right hand. She looked he PokéBall over as she explained, "Psychics have lots of powers that even I can't begin to comprehend." She slowly turned to Ranma and tossed the small dual-colored metallic sphere at him. "Catch!"

His eyes going wide, Ranma dove for the PokéBall. "HEY!" He shouted as he caught it easily enough. "Be careful what you're doing with that! You don't want to shake Kasumi!"

Rolling her eyes, Selena snorted. "Oh, calm yourself, 'cat-boy'. It doesn't work like that..." she then eyed the Officer Jenny for a moment, bringing her hand up to scratch her chin. "Although sometimes I do wish it did..." she smirked as she had visions of playing soccer with a PokéBall containing the officer, the police pokégirl looking green in the face as she was spun and shook around rather violently.

Glaring at the Magic-type pokégirl, Officer Amanda asked in a low, commanding tone, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Giving the policewoman an innocent expression, the Sorceress politely said in a sugary voice, "Now, now Amanda... your eyes aren't cute when they bulge like that. Mind your blood pressure."

The Nerdette Sam couldn't help but snicker at that.

Shaking her head left and right for a moment at the antics of her fellow civil servant pokégirls, the Espea daintily walked over to the pigtailed individual. "Tamer Saotome? Do you wish to see your new pokégirl?"

Ranma winced at the thought of knowing he now _owned_ Kasumi. That was going to take awhile to get used to. Still, he did want to free her of that sphere which changed her, stole her humanity from her. "Yeah," he answered as he nodded his head once at the Squirrel-like pokégirl whom had some nervousness-inducing feline aspects. "What do I gotta do?"

Gently taking a hold of his wrist, the pokégirl moved his arm to hold his hand out in front of him. "You can either point the PokéBall or you can toss it. To get them to release the girl inside, you must give the activation code, such as, 'I screw you'. In the case here it would be, 'Kasumi! I Screw You!' When you want to send her back into her PokéBall, you must say her name and 'return'. In other words, you'd aim the PokéBall at her and shout, 'Kasumi! Return!' A red capture beam will fire from the lens and when it hits the pokégirl, will break her down into data and retract her."

Staring at the Espea, Ranma just stared at her, trying to comprehend what he'd been told. "Are you serious?"

Nodding her head, the Eva evolution replied, "Serious."

Wincing at that, the pigtailed martial artists softly asked, "Can't I say anything else?"

"There is a generic code to say that will active a PokéBall, causing it to open and release the pokégirl inside." The Espea frowned. "However, saying that phrase aloud can often release more than the intended PokéBall, causing others to open as well. It's common sense and simple courtesy to use the vocal activation code that is keyed into the pokégirl which release is intended for."

Looking back to the red and white sphere in his hand, Ranma sighed. If Akane heard him say such, she was going to murder him, no ifs, ands or buts about it. Still, he could take some solace in knowing Kasumi would be thankful to be finally freed. So taking careful aim, the pigtailed man shouted, "Kasumi! I Screw You!"

The lens in the center of the PokéBall lit up with a red light before a beam of red shot out. More and more continued to fire out, creating a ball of red light which only grew in size. Once a certain size, the mass of red digital haze shifted into distinct shapes before solidifying and taking definition along the surface. Within mere seconds, the red light took form of Kasumi, the newly 'Thresholded' Ka-D-Bra quite different from her previous form. While Ranma could see her face still had the same features, her hair in the same style as before, and wearing her clothing; those three things were the only indicators of showing whom the pokégirl had been. Her bust-size had increased dramatically, becoming a high-end D-Cup. Standing out above her now light-blue colored hair were a pair of what looked like yellow antennae, each about a half foot in length. Her skin, once a pale almond was darkened to the color of burnt orange. Behind her, lifting her dress up in the back was a thick and firm tail which sprouted from the small of her back and was length enough that the tip touched the floor.

Staring at Kasumi with wide eyes, Ranma's jaw moved up and down for a few moments, unable to convey words. She was REALLY changed!

Whistling, Selena couldn't help speak in awe. "Now THAT is what I call one fine example of Ka-D-Bra."

Looking herself over for a moment, Kasumi moved around a bit, getting sensations from the new extensions of her body that hadn't existed before. Raising her hands, she saw the dark orange coloration and raised an eyebrow. "Oh my..."

"Oh my indeed..." Nabiki couldn't help but agree. She felt rather fearful at the rather complete transformation of her sister and gulped nervously. She wasn't that far from becoming a pokégirl herself. They NEEDED to find a Megami!

by Kestral

Kasumi tried to put what she knew about Kadabra-the-pokemon together with what she could observe about Ka-D-Bra the pokegirl.

"So, Mister Saotome, that's your current roster," said Selena.

Kasumi, Ka-D-Bra, Psychic type

Akane, Tomboy, Normal type

Seven-Two-Four, Eva, Normal type

new capture - name unknown, High Elf, Normal/Wood type

Titacruel, Water type

"These don't have a name?" asked Ranma, pointing at the Eva's entry.

"Not an officially registered one," said Katie. "Those of us in the family call her 'Violet' as a sort of nickname."

"Why 'violet'?" asked Nabiki.

"When she was born her eyes had flecks of purple," said Katie. "I haven't seen her in awhile, so I don't know if she still has them."

Gendo Giovanni considered the data streaming across his screen. "Fuyutsuki."

The older man clicked his teeth with his tongue, an odd mannerism he'd picked up lately. "Pure human. He went to Jusenkyo and his genetic data was somehow purged."

Gendo stood up and began pacing in front of the bank of computers. "We'll have to be very cautious about this."

"It says here he was with three purebred human girls, though all three ran into some idiots with modified Love Balls," said Fuyutsuki.

"If they haven't been punished enough, I'll have to see if I can use some influence there," said Gendo. "One of them was Stroak's grandson."

"Pity about that," said Fuyutsuki.

"Yes, a pity," said Gendo without any indication in his voice of pity. "They're in Pewtit, which limits our influence, but if we can get ahold of their genetic samples."

"It says they're going to try and find a Megami," pointed out Fuyutsuki. "If they can manage to acquire the cooperation of a Megami and purify the girl of her unfortunate condition..."

"It might provide enough data for us to work with," agreed Gendo. He sat back down and his mouth ever so slightly smirked. "As long as the old men don't screw this up or they run into an unbriefed Team Rocket or one of those copycat versions."

Fuyutsuki nodded. Pure genetic material. Not simply the so-called purebred human, which often contained traces anyway, but completely without pokegirl DNA. Still, they were looking at the samples and scans and the boy showed NO contamination.

"Maybe we should send the boy a gift," said Fuyutsuki. "Something to help him in his quest."

"A spy or tracking device?" asked Gendo. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Okay, so you've traded the Titacruel to a Tamer in the Orange Islands," said Officer Amanda as she leaned over Saotome's shoulder to tap a nail against the display. That her breasts dumped up against his shoulder was purely coincidental. "So which one are you taking in return?"

Tamer: Alexandra Lumis.

Beatallie, Dildoqueen, Domesticate (Alpha, not for trade)

Oracani, Baleena, Thresholder (not for trade)

Alice 342, Catgirl, Thresholder

Sakura 915, Amazon Chan, Thresholder

Krabbit, Krabbit, Feralborn (not for trade)

Shinobu, Ninjette, Domesticate.

Tomboy, recent capture - data unknown.

"That Tamer is probably trying for all water-based. Tomboys typically aren't good swimmers," said the Officer Jenny.

"Don't I know it," grumped Ranma.

"Pardon?"

"Nevermind," grumped Ranma. "Uhm, what about that one?"

"It's your choice," said Amanda, jiggling against his shoulder a little as she shrugged. When Ranma squirmed there was a briefly present mischievous smile, followed by her expression going completely serious.

"I'll go with that one then," grumped Ranma as he brought the pointer up to.

by Red Priest of the 17th Order

"I'll go with that one then," Ranma mumbled as he brought the pointer up to a smaller list that followed right after the list of available pokégirls.

Evolution Stone: Fire

Evolution Stone: Water

Evolution Stone: Leaf

Evolution Stone: Thunder

Evolution Stone: Diamond

Blinking her eyes once, twice, Officer Amanda had to admit this was a good choice. Him getting something to evolve his Tomboy to make her a more viable fighter or to even boost the powers and skills of the Eva when she arrived was a rather smart idea. "I must admit, Tamer Saotome this would probably be the best venue for you to pursue in this transaction. Obviously a man after my own heart: quality over quantity. I'm sure one of your pokégirls will appreciate the chance to evolve."

At that comment, Ranma had to go, "Eh?" Honestly, he thought to go with one of the available Evolution Stones because it would cut down on the number of girls he would have to deal with at the moment. Getting rid of one pokégirl and receiving what he thought was a harmless trinket in return sounded good to him but these things were useful? They could make the girls 'evolve'?

Although he considered that was a possibility as to why they'd be called Evolution Stones...

Wanting to ask the police pokégirl what she meant, Ranma turned his head to look over his shoulder. Realizing his face was pressed against the woman's chest, the pigtailed martial artist quickly turned his head the other way, his torso turning in turn not only to help him get a better look at the Officer Jenny but to try and break contact with her. Man, did that woman have quite a rack! So big and soft, she'd make Shampoo bawl with envy.

Keeping the look of disappointment off her face at the broken contact, the Officer Jenny politely asked, "Is something wrong, Tamer Saotome?" She didn't think her sly advances would be too forward for the poor, dimensionally-misplaced youth. Oh, the Jenny sincerely hoped he wasn't turned off by police girls. Even for someone from another dimension, he was, admittedly one of the more attractive men to have come through her jurisdiction in a long while. She would much prefer to have him take care of her oncoming 'itch' than the chief again. Bastard would always make her beg, and she could without another pock-mark on her ass, thank you very much!

Yes, as she considered his blush... he was obviously attracted to her. Odd that he would react like that, but it was rather endearing. He seemed rather innocent, actually.

Seeing as how the pokégirl was studying him in ways that reminded him of a number of the 'fiancée brigade', Ranma coughed into his hand to get the woman's attention. "Uh... Officer?" He asked softly. "Officer?"

Blinking her eyes once, twice, the Officer Jenny finally started to process that the man was talking to her after a few more moments. Cursing herself under her breath for her inattentiveness in that regard, the police pokégirl shook her head before standing at attention. "Yes, Tamer Saotome. How may I be of service?" She wanted to add, 'or how may I service?' but she was still on the clock for another hour. After she was punched out of her shift though...

"Well, Officer... Amanda, was it?" Ranma asked hesitantly.

Hearing that made the police pokégirl perk up considerably. It was always nice to see someone try to call her by name rather than just give her the generic greeting/referral of 'Jenny'. "Yes," she answered. "It's Officer Amanda."

Nodding his head, Ranma said, "All right..." taking a deep breath, the pigtailed martial artist asked, "Officer Amanda? How do these stones help a pokégirl evolve?" At the look she gave him, he tried to explain, "Well, they're called Evolution Stones. What do I gotta do to use 'em and make the girls... you know, evolve?" He let off a mental sigh of relief as the police woman nodded her head in acceptance of that. No need to let her know he didn't know jack shit about what was going on or that he'd even wanted to make such a trade without knowing what he was getting. When in doubt, feign understanding and all that; one of the few useful things his father taught him.

Although she was keeping a straight face, internally the Officer Jenny was laughing her head off. He might have been from another world, but he definitely reminded her of a few overconfident Tamers that were too stubborn to ask for help. But, realizing he'd need to know this, the woman tried to answer him as well as give him the information to what she knew he really wanted to know. "The main theory is that they had originally been stones or mineral deposits that had been affected by the large amounts of energy and magic being used around the world during the time of the war of revenge. These stones retained special energies and subsequently transformed into special shapes and granted special abilities. These stones' main purpose was to normally induce evolution in pokégirl of a similar element, such as Fire stones normally evolving Fire-types although they are known to help certain pokégirls become other elemental types. When a stone is touched to a pokégirl, anywhere on her exposed skin, she evolves and the stone used to evolve her is absorbed by the transformation, lost forever."

Ranma nodded his head. That was definitely useful to know. "All right. So I can at least do something to help one of the girls I got now, evolve them as it were and make them stronger and better." He nodded his head. "Anything else I should know?"

With that question, the Officer Jenny frowned deeply. She looked back at the table where the Love Ball containing the girl being transformed into a Tomboy still sat, still trembling. It was obvious the girl inside there was fighting against the forced Threshold tooth and nail. "Often These stones are also the bases of the illegal mod-chips in some PokéBalls to force a human woman to undergo Threshold."

Gawking, Ranma just stared at the PokéBall that held his still struggling fiancée. "They can be used for THAT!?"

Nodding her head firmly, Officer Amanda replied, "Definitely. Evolution Stones are not toys. In fact, sometimes they can change the pokégirl into something far, far worse! Mana Crystals can turn innocent, albeit annoying Harlequins into Psychotic Jokettes, Diamonds Stones can not only turn Boobfins into the ravenous eating machines known as Sharptits but they also turn Giant Trollops into Giantesses! And please, for the love of the Thousand Gods! Never ever, EVER give an Eva an Angel Stone!"

Blinking his eyes, Ranma quietly asked, "Why?" It was more out of curiosity than anything. The woman was getting really worked up.

Looking over his shoulder and at the screen, the Officer Jenny responded with a question of her own, "You see how it lists Tamer Lumis as being from the Orange Islands?"

Turning back to the screen, Ranma caught the text at the top left corner. Turning back to look at the police pokégirl, the pigtailed martial artist replied, "Yeah. What about it?"

"It used to be the Orange Continent until a Tamer named Lilith applied an Angel Stone to her Eva," Officer Amanda replied seriously. "Now it's the Orange Islands."

Blinking his eyes once, twice Ranma slowly processed that little tidbit of information. "Woah..."

Giving a single nod of her head, the Officer Jenny told him, "Exactly. It's been made an inter-league law that people can't even possess an Eva in their on-hand harem and have an Angel Stone in their possession at the same time. Doing so is considered a capital crime with punishment of execution." She looked at him seriously. "So please, as long as you have that Eva on hand, I'd suggest you stay away from Angel Stones. Clear?"

Nodding his head, Ranma answered, "Crystal."

"Good!" Officer Amanda said before she let a small smile graced her features, "Now Tamer Ranma Saotome, I would like to ask a question of my own."

Staring up at the Officer Jenny, Ranma told her, "Sure. What do you want to know?"

"What Evolution Stone are you going to request to get for trade her your Titacruel?" The police pokégirl asked seriously. "It's a serious choice and you should really think on it. May I suggest consulting your PokéDex?"

Blinking his eyes once, twice Ranma groaned as he slumped forward. Damn it! Getting to know this world was worse than being in school. He never studied this hard to understand things at Furinkan!

Ash Sexum was noted as being a caring and valiant Tamer, albeit one that was often confident enough in his own ability at times that he was bordering on arrogance and was known for being stubborn at times. He also had quite the reckless streak, which had led him to troublesome situations, some of which had almost gotten him killed! But when in the heat of a difficult PokéGirl Battle, his highly competitive nature would shine through and he could portray a tremendous presence of mind, taking advantage of the battlefield as well as the nature of his and the opponent pokégirls to claim victory after victory, even though he had lost a few battles from time to time.

It was all of these traits and more which had brought Professor Stroak to his room at the PokéCenter to personally deliver a request face-to-face.

He wasn't taking it well.

"You want me to do what?" The youth asked as he just stared at his sponsor, the man that helped him get started on his Taming Journey. He felt a personal level of honor to help the Professor whenever he could, such as running parcels or helping him fill in a PokéDex by just attaining/capturing pokégirls. But this was of a whole new level!

Sighing, Professor Alpohonse Mahogany Stroak repeated for the third time, "I want you to take Gary as your pokégirl."

Blinking his eyes once twice, again Ash's mind shut down and rebooted. "You want me to do what?"

Frustration finally hitting him, Stroak shouted, "Come on Ash, you're not five! We've been over this already!" At the look of confusion on the young man's face, the older man sighed and wondered if there was any hope for the future. This generation of Tamers were the dregs at the bottom of the barrel! "I want you to become Gary's Tamer once his inevitable punishment takes place!"

Blinking his eyes once more, the teenager whom would be the next great Harem Master asked, "What?"

Slapping himself on the face, the older male took deep breaths to calm himself. He knew the boy had problems but he didn't think he was this bad!

Fortunately for him, his pokégirl was more on the up-and-up as it were. A Domesticate Tigress, Tanya had benefitted from her previous experience at the Ranch where she'd been Parthenogenesis and raised, as well as the number of Harems she'd been a part of before she'd ended up in the hands of the caring, albeit naïve Tamer. "It's what the League decided your grandson's fate would be for what he did to those human girls, isn't it?"

Finally starting to catch on, Ash asked, "You mean the ones we got caught up with yesterday?"

"Exactly..." Stroak said. "I've managed to pull a few strings to keep him from being imprisoned for life, or worse, executed but that was the best I could do. As punishment Gary is going to be turned into a pokégirl himself, and then he's going to be run through a Level 4 Taming Cycle."

At hearing that, Ash winced. That was the stage just below totally mind-wiping a pokégirl completely. "Isn't that a little... harsh?" He asked. Not that he liked Gary, but he was rather upset about the fact that the Professor wanted him to be his grandson's Tamer. Even if he'd be turned into a pokégirl, Gary was a GUY!

Sighing, Professor Stroak explained, "Like I said, it was the best I could do. While not a complete memory wipe like the Level 5 Taming Cycle, Level 4 is extremely strong. As it is normally used, it is needed here to 'correct' the pokégirl in question who will be lesbian in taste so that she will either be bisexual or heterosexual. You choice really, as the machine has either setting, though I must tell you that its default control is set to heterosexual with mild bisexual tendencies."

Fidgeting in his seat, Ash was really unsure about all this. "I don't know," he said honestly. Looking up to meet the older man's gaze, Ash told him, "You of all people know the history between me and Gary. There is no way that he, rather she, is going to allow me to be her master; she will just bully me again. And with fangs, claws, talons, elemental powers or whatever she's going to get as a pokégirl, it will make it all that much easier for her to take control and make my life a living hell." He trembled lightly. "I went through Jr. High once! I don't feel like repeating a similar routine!" He practically shrieked.

Although he was surprised at the young man showing some backbone, the Professor couldn't fault the youth. "Listen Ash," the Pokégirl Researcher spoke in a soft, calming voice. "You really don't have to worry about it. You should realize that Gary, or rather, Galia will be easy to handle for you, at least initially. A pokégirl run through a Level 4 Taming Cycle will be dazed for days on end afterwards, having trouble thinking clearly and following complex instructions. She will be almost mechanical in disposition until about a week afterwards."

Listening to that, Ash had to ask, "So what you're saying is...?"

"Galia will be easy enough to handle for that first week," Professor Stroak told him seriously. "Be strict, but fair, make sure she knows her place and as soon as her memory starts to return and she becomes more like herself rather than a recent Threshold girl, she'll hopefully be malleable enough to become a contributing member to your harem."

Silence reigned between the two for a moment. "Can't I just put her into storage?"

"NO!"

by Kestral

"So what about this one?" asked Ranma, trying to ignore how close Amanda was.

"It's a good choice, you could evolve your Eva or the Tomboy with a Thunder Stone," said Amanda.

Ranma clicked the choice and watched as the trade request went out and came back with an "accepted" message.

Amanda checked her watch. "I've got to go to the station, Mister Saotome. I might need your assistance with something a little later though."

"Oh, sure," said Ranma, thinking maybe she needed something moved or something like that.

"Okay," said Nabiki. "Saotome's got a Psychic type (Kasumi), two Normal types (an Eva and Akane), and a Wood type (the High Elf)."

Ash continued to work at the screen, making the occasional noise of agreement.

"Yeah, that's basically it," said Tanya. "Elements are one of the important things to keep in mind when in battles. Water types are strong against Fire, Fire is strong against Plant or Wood, and so on."

"Chinese elements, gotcha, that's like that 'pokemon' game," mused Nabiki.

"There's also some breeds which are strong against other specific breeds," added Tanya. "Cat-types tend to have an advantage against mouse-types for example."

"Right," said Nabiki, not remembering anything like that in what she'd seen of pokemon but seeing where it could be considered a natural tendency. Predators would be strong against prey. Of course, that might mean a herbivore-breed would be strong against a plant-monster-woman.

"So how's the trade coming?" asked Tanya of her own Tamer.

"Pretty well," said Ash. "I can't do anything about 'Galia' - do we even know what element or anything?"

"With a name like 'Galia' - I'm guessing Steel element," said Tanya. "Ash has myself - a Fighting element, Peekabu - Electric type, CharAmanda - Fire type, Boobisaur - Plant type, Shadowcat - Psychic/Dark, and a Squirtitty which is Water element."

"I'm trading the Shadowcat," said Ash.

"WHY? They're pretty strong," said Tanya, though she was a little relieved as cat-types tended to get competitive with each other.

"We're going to be with Ranma for a while, right? Guy who turns into an engine of destruction when he's scared?" asked Ash.

"Gotcha," said Nabiki, scratching at another part of her skin which had gotten itchy. The idea of trading girls off like this bothered her, but having Saotome wreck their transportation trying to get away from a cat didn't sound good either. "Good thinking, I guess. So what are you trading her for?"

"Currently I've got a bid on a Flying type and another on a Poison type," said Ash distractedly. "If either is accepted I've got auto-cancel on the other."

"A Buzzbreast is Flying and Poison, right?" asked Nabiki.

"No, mainly considered Bug, I think," answered Tanya.

"Pok-E-Bay hasn't really taken off as a service of Pokecenters," said Ash after puzzling over more menu options, "I think I'm beginning to see why."

"WAIT!" said Nabiki, leaning closer as a familiar name scrolled across one display. "Tatewaki KUNO? Selling 'Evolution Stones'?"

"Yeah, the Kunos of Stone Town are real big experts on Evolution Stones," said Tanya. "Everyone knows that. Though I've run across some Tamers that have had to meet with Tatewaki."

"Idiot who thinks he's some samurai out of some drama?" asked Nabiki, wondering if Kuno being the same here was something to be happy about simply because it was the single thing staying the same.

"Oh yeah," agreed Tanya. "He does his duty as a Tamer, but he's all for that love-between-two-guys thing like the old samurai too, I -"

"WHAT?!" interrupted Nabiki, her brief embracing of a single point of normalcy now having proven to be premature.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of him," mumbled Ash with an expression of distaste. "Butt-pirate. The Blue Balls Of Stone Town."

"A world where Akane would actually be safe from Tatewaki Kuno," mused Nabiki. "If he meets Ranma though - that could be messy."

"WACHOOOO!"

"Your handkerchief, sir."

"Thank you, good Sasuke. What's on today's itinerary?"

"You have a luncheon scheduled with Professor Pirate to discuss his experiments with the infusion of raw magic into existing stones to make new stones - apparently he's had some successes as of this week."

"Good, good," said Tatewaki Kuno, magnificent heir of the Stone Town Kunos. He idly kicked his latest conquest out of bed as he roused himself. "What else?"

"Your sister sends her annual request to be let out of her tower," said Sasuke, moving quickly along.

"Send my annual regret that this cannot be so," replied Kuno.

"Oh yes, there is one other thing," said Sasuke.

by Red Priest of the 17th Order

"Oh yes, there is one other thing," replied Sasuke. The retainer to the house of Kuno opened the man's backpack and handed him his PokéDex. "There is a message for you from Gym Leader Gendo Giovanni regarding a favor owed. The message said to call him back right away."

Shaking his head, Kuno sighed in annoyance. "Obviously Mr. Giovanni is going to request a number of our rarer Stones. Shiny Stone, Oil Stone, Dusk Stone, Dawn Stone..." he sighed as he accepted his PokéDex from his manservant. He was about to turn it on when he suddenly stopped. Turning his head, he looked down at the man on the floor and told him, "You need to leave no, Charadin. I have an important call I need to talk."

The man whose origins were of the Noir League sat up as he rubbed his aching posterior. "Can't I at least have some breakfast? We were at it all night!" More to the point, Kuno was at him all night. By the thousand gods, was his ass sore!

"Perhaps another time," was the scion of the Stone Town Kuno's reply. "You can go back to your Ranch and your Ice-types and get food there. I am going to be busy for awhile." Anything concerning Mr. Giovanni

Huffing, Picolet Chardin got up from off the floor and held one of the sheets around him. His nose pointing up into the air, the owners of the Golden Pair Ranch stomped out of the room, annoyed with the antics of his current lover.

When the door to his room closed, Kuno shook his head. "I am not surprised by his action. It is rare, the few that can stand up to the mighty sword of the Blue Balls of Stone Town. Like so many others, my maleness tore apart the petals of his rosebud with fierce prejudice. Truly, it takes a manly man to be a satisfactory sheath for my greatness."

Feeling _really_ uncomfortable at the moment, (oh how he hated when his master soliloquized) Sasuke coughed into his hand to get the attention of the man he served, (only as hired help, thank the thousand gods)! "Master Kuno? I believe it's imperative to not leave Gym Leader Giovanni waiting. You know how busy a man he is and his time is very valuable." It was known that to Gendo time wasn't only about money but it was a ticking clock that counted down doomsday for the dwindling purity of the human race.

Nodding his head in agreement with his manservant, Tatewaki replied, "Your words ring of bitter truth, Sasuke... for lo, respect yourself and others shall respect you. If I don't properly address the man on time, it shows poorly on my part and thus the man will think poorly of me." And only never wanted SEELE #02 pissed with them. Gendo was high up on their chain of command and could cause trouble for the Kunos if he wanted.

A sweat-drop trickling down the side of his head, Sasuke asked, "So shouldn't you..."

Blinking his eyes once, twice Kuno was quick to answer, "Right, right. Of course." Sitting up straight on his bed, the Tamer and heir of the Kuno monopoly over the Western Evolution Trade he started to fiddle with a few buttons and attachments on his PokéDex. With the speaker set for two way and the little camera lens aimed at him, Tatewaki pressed the button. The screen of the Dex went black for a moment, followed by a series of rings every few second.

Within half a minute, the screen flashed to life, revealing the visage of a man. Middle aged with character lines on his face which conveyed a stern gaze behind the dark-tinted lenses of his glasses. With the trademarked goatee and his Viridick Gym Badge pinned on the lapel of his jacket, Kuno recognized him immediately. "I bid thee good morrow, Gym Leader Giovanni," he greeted the man on the screen. "I've gotten your message that you wish to call in a favor so I got back as soon as I could." A smug look coming over his face, he told the man, "Just send a list of what types and number of Evolution Stones you need and I'll see to it the order is filled and delivered, no questions asked."

"Tatewaki Kuno," Gendo spoke slowly and with purposeful clarity. He didn't want the young heir of the Stone Town Kunos to get off-track like he was prone to do and to hear what the Gym Leader had to tell him. "That is not what this call is about."

Raising an eyebrow, Kuno had to ask, "What? But your message said you were calling about a favor. What else could you want besides very rare Evolution Stones, something I'm more than willing to provide in return for the security measures you supplied for my family's mines?" Evolution Stones were the lifeblood of the Kuno family; something they were able to harvest in great quantities easily thanks to the family's Stone Finder Blood Gift. That someone would pass over the chance to gain such precious elementally-powered stones was a foreign concept to Tatewaki.

Staring straight at Kuno, Gendo answered him in a serious business-like tone. "I need you to spy on a certain Tamer and his group for me. I want you to meet up with him or at least follow him and his progress; the information is very valuable to us." His gaze became harsh as he reiterated, " _Very Valuable_."

Snorting, the scion of the house of Kuno asked, "That's it? You want me to meet up with some Pokégirl Tamer? What could be so important that you need to send _me_ out to do some menial task which you could easily have some Team Rocket grunt handle?" Honestly, one of his magnificence need not get his hands dirty in such an aspect. It was an insult to the Stone Town Kunos!

"A simple two-fold answer, Mr. Kuno," Gendo spoke seriously. "Because Team Rocket members are seen as criminals by the Leagues at large," although truthfully a number were, "So I cannot send them into towns and follow them into certain area where the influence of SEELE may not be as strong as to allow them safety on the streets, let alone free access to certain city areas." His facial lines increased as he frowned deeper. "And that is the case right now. They are in Pewtit City, a place neither the influences of SEELE or myself has yet to penetrate. However, a legitimate businessman such as yourself can enter, especially when one considers how close Stone Town is to Pewtit City. You could make it in mere days while it would take my forces a week to reach Pewtit from Viridick. Time is of the essence here; we cannot lose track of them."

Considering that, Kuno nodded his head. It was true. Stone Town was right off of Routes 3 and 16 and it connected into Route 3 at the halfway mark. It would take mere days on foot to reach Pewtit. With a proper vehicle the time was easily halved if not more. Considering this for a moment, the young heir of the Stone Town Kunos sighed in relent. "Very well, Giovanni. I accept the conditions of this favor." Trying to relax, he asked the man, "Now tell me. Who is my primary target and who is with him that I should be worried about or keep an eye out for as well?"

"A Tamer that's recently resurfaced after nearly two years missing," Gendo told him seriously. "Ranma Saotome of Phallus Town."

Sitting up, Kuno's interest was piqued. "Saotome? As in, Ranma Saotome of the Indiscriminate Taming School?" He asked rather excitedly. He hadn't seen the pigtailed man since that night they shared at Resort Gorgeous. Now THAT was a manly man if he'd ever fucked one! He had been devastated at the news of Ranma's disappearance around the Jusenkyo Spell Dumps... to hear that he was still alive was a dream come true! "Are you absolutely certain?"

"We are," Gendo told him. "Furthermore, Saotome is now 'pure'. In becoming such, he has become useful to us."

Raising an eyebrow, the Kendoish Pokégirl Tamer asked, "What do you mean pure?" They better not have been hoping to take Saotome's innocence. That was for the Scion of the house of Kuno and for him alone! Growling, he shouted at Gendo, "You better not think of doing anything funny to him! Ranma's ass is mine!"

His eyes narrowing, the Gym Leader of Viridick told him, "That is something you don't need further explained nor is your attitude appropriate for this conversation." Taking a deep breath, he then shouted at the Evolution Stone tradesman, "Now take your head out of your ass and listen carefully as I brief you."

"But I prefer boxers..." Kuno told him straight-faced.

The image on the PokéDex screened showed Gendo raising a hand to his face, slipping a pair of fingers behind his glasses to rub his eyes in annoyance. Lowering his hand, he told them, "What I mean is to give you information on your mission."

"Oh!" Tatewaki shouted as he sat up. "Proceed then. Who else will be with Saotome."

"The one you really need to look out for besides Ranma Saotome is a human woman naked Nabiki Tendo. She has currently been infected with an aggressive strain of BuzzBreast viral DNA. Ranma is going to be assisting her in finding a Megami to purge her of such before it can turn her into another useless, mindless BuzzBreast. We need to see to it she manages such; the information that could be obtained from such an event would be of much use to us," as he explained, the seriousness in his voice never wavered.

Nodding his head, it made much more sense to Kuno now. SEELE was all about purifying the human race and eradicating pokégirls once and for all. To get full data on a human woman having pokégirl DNA purged from her body completely would have been priceless to the organization.

Yet something bothered him about that. Since when was Nabiki Tendo human? Last he knew, the girl was a Kitten. Very curious...

Gendo continued. "The others are negligible but you must be careful of them," he told Kuno seriously. "First is a starting Tamer from Phallus Town named Ash Sexum, while rather inexperienced did save the group from a BuzzBreast swarm; seventy-four of the Bug/Poison-types. His harem must be powerful to have handled a swarm all by himself."

Yawning, Kuno shrugged it off. "A beginning Tamer is still a beginning Tamer. He must have gotten lucky or the report was exaggerated." Only a Kuno could manage such magnificence. Obviously that Ash must have been living in his own dream world to report that he defeated over seventy Buzz Breasts with just his own harem. That ass...

"The others are the sisters of Nabiki Tendo who had become pokégirls," the leader of the Indigo-branch of SEELE started to finish. "A Ka-D-Bra named Kasumi Tendo and a Tomboy named Akane-"

"AKANE TENDO!?" Kuno asked excitedly, his eyes flashing with interest. "The dear robust, manly pokégirl that is the youngest daughter of Soun Tendo? The flattest, gruffest, most uncultured and unfeminine Tomboy that ever existed in the history of existence?" He was gripping his PokéDex with both hands as he held the screen close to his face. "THAT Akane Tendo!?"

Raising an eyebrow, Gendo was curious as to the absurd behavior of the heir of the Kuno fortune. He was surprised that the youth knew so much about 'Akane' but perhaps he could use that energy to his advantage. "Yes."

Eyes going wide at the answer, Kuno started to laugh maniacally. At last! After a year of the Tomboy disappearing off the face of the planet, she would finally be his! He would have a _proper_ pokégirl for a samurai such as himself! "Giovanni! I'll do it!"

Sasuke sighed as he heard that. It looked like his master was going to send them on another moronic quest once more. "I'll go ready the transport, Master Kuno. Which one do you wish to take?"

Considering the question for a moment, Kuno was quick to reply, "Get the Class C Trailblazer RV! It a transport as manly as they come and is the perfect tool to portray the might of the Blue Balls of Stone Town!" His chest puffed up with pride. "And wait until they see all the luxuries I have in it! It's filled with more features and add-ons than a Bus Conversion!" Saotome and Akane were sure to come into his arms with such!

Sasuke considered his master's demand. It was a decent choice for protection. The Trailblazer series was a recreational vehicle based on HVSS equipped M4A1s Sherman tank that featured a large single boom crane, (as opposed to the A-Frame of the M32) and large spades at the front and rear of the vehicle to assist in lifting the armored rig had the distinctive cab-over profile. The cab-over contained the bed or "entertainment" section as Kuno liked to call it...

Still, it was a very dependable vehicle. Built upon not only a truck chassis for the housing, but with a main battle tank, (MBT) chassis in front for vehicle motion, the whole of the RV was set on a two sets of armored treads rather than tires. With such force, it was all-terrain and could tow up to seventy-two tons!

Of course with treads, all the armored plating and the numerous luxuries such as the hot-tub/jacuzzi and the huge satellite dish on the roof it was also one of the slowest transports available! A trip that could take a week would easily be expanded into a week!

Sighing, Sasuke thought if they were lucky enough they'd be lucky to catch up to Saotome and his group somewhere around the Pewtit half of Route 3.

Looking at the newly 'Thresholded' pokégirl that had once been a man floating in the respirometry metabolic tube, the Technician told the assisting Nurse Joy, "She's lucky the transformation DNA cocktails took. Not many men can take being turned into pokégirls through artificial means." Over half would end up destabilizing on a cellular level and becoming a dense liquid similar to amniotic fluid in composition. Turning towards the nursing pokégirl whom was standing by one of the consoles, he asked, "What was his crime again?"

Not taking her eyes off the Acrylic, Bubble, and Mass flow meters, the Nurse Joy responded, "He was an accessory in getting two human girls Love Balled and then tried to rape a third."

Whistling, the Technician had to shout, "Man! And here I thought pulling that bullshit got one executed on the spot." He looked at the pokégirl floating in the tube with an air-mask around the lower half of her face. "I admit she makes one beautiful Steel-type but by the thousand gods, this one should've been a bloody stain on the pavement."

"The pokégirl Galia was formerly Tamer Gary Stroak, grandson of the great Pokégirl Researcher Professor Mahogany Stroak," the Nurse Joy told her superior as if it explained everything.

And it did. "Ah, so the old man actually threw his weight around for once." The man sighed in annoyance. "Well, makes sense. The guy's done a lot and doesn't ask for much from the League. So when he actually wants a favor done, I'm sure he had more than a few favor to call in." He smirked at the tube and shouted, "Not like he could get you off though, could he you little bastard!?"

Rolling her eyes, the Nurse Joy told the human, "Don't waste your breath. She can't hear you." Finally turning to look at the male in the room, she added, "She's not even conscious."

"I know..." the Technician replied. Staring at the girl floating in the large upright tube filled with a blue-tinted liquid, he asked, "So what happens to her after this? Are they going to put her through a Level 5 Taming Cycle and put her ass up for League auction?" He had to admit, if that was the case he might try bidding on her. She was rather pretty, very feminine.

"No," the Nurse Joy was quick to reply. "She's getting a Level 4 Taming Cycle and being given to a predetermined Tamer chosen by Professor Stroak."

"Lucky bastard," the Technician responded. "She's quite a hottie but... besides seeing she's become a Steel-type, I'm curious." Turning to the Nurse Joy with a curious look, he asked, "What breed of pokégirl is she anyway?"

"What is she becoming?" The Nurse Joy responded with a question of her own. "Why, she's turning into a..."

by Kestral

Gary was asleep but on a level he knew what was going on. His jailors had not seen any reason not to tell him.

He struggled of course. He was subdued just as easily.

There were some who had some pity for the boy. Not because of the boy himself, but for the sake of his grandfather and for those who had known of his father.

His father had died during a race using vehicles which were fairly dangerous, but it was later proven that his racer had been sabotaged by one of the other racers. His mother had been a Tomboy pokegirl. As sometimes happened, having the perceived shame of a pokegirl mother had resulted in the boy becoming more hostile towards pokegirls in general. Especially as the mother herself had not been around to counter such prejudice.

None of those had mattered though, and Gary had briefly woken to find himself in a tube and the changes begun. Naturally, he'd struggled but the tube was constructed to be able to hold a struggling Amachamp and electrical discharges had taken the fight out of him quickly.

He'd drifted in and out of sleep as the changes begun. Aware of what was happening but experiencing it all through a pleasant and aroused haze without more than the most momentary pain. Then the sleep began as the changes accelerated once he'd become a she.

"You heard me," said Nabiki. "These Buzzbreast are nearly mindless aren't they?"

"Feral ones are," admitted Nurse Joy. "They also tend to have that Hive mentality..."

"I'd rather be something less mindless if I'm going to change," said Nabiki. "You also said that Megami are hard to find."

"Well, yes, we do know where some are, but they're notoriously difficult to track," said Nurse Joy. "They use Teleport. Another difficulty is that their abilities tend to be very individualized. We'd need to find one that could heal you by turning you back to human or alter you back to your pre-human condition."

"Well, that's... excuse me?" asked Nabiki.

"You identified yourself as Nabiki Tendo, right?" asked the Nurse Joy, moving to a console and tapping out a quick command. "When I did a search for your medical records, I came up with this. How did you purify your DNA anyway? I've gotten dozens of requests for details on that."

Nabiki stared at the figure slowly rotating on the screen. It was recognizably HER, wearing a cute pullover top and shorts and a pair of boots. It was also NOT her as she'd never had a pair of cat ears or a TAIL.

"Do you still have access to any of your special attacks like 'Payday'?" asked Nurse Joy, curious herself. If the process could be duplicated, she could become HUMAN. No more having to be Tamed, no more spending rest cycles in a pokeball, to have the full rights of full human no matter where she went. The idea that these people were from another universe was considered again, though it was just so far-fetched. Wasn't dimensional travel supposed to be impossible for humans? On the other hand, a pokegirl turning human seemed pretty darn unlikely too.

"I - what?" asked Nabiki. She'd seen the possibility earlier when Ranma had turned out to have a record of being here. It was another to actually SEE herself.

The image continued to rotate there and Nabiki touched the screen just to verify. The picture enlarged at that point and began showing cut-away views to display more information about her ears.

"Kitten ears are erogenous zones with about half the sensitivity of those of elves," helpfully said the computer. "The average hearing range is about 45 to 64000 Hertz with an especial sensitivity to loud noises. Individual range may vary."

"Erogenous ears?" asked Nabiki.

The Anything Goes style was not one that utilized kata to a great extent. Yes, they were there in some form or fashion in any martial art from European Sabre Style to Shaolin Kung Fu. Practicing motions so that they could be called up from motor memory in an instant.

Ranma frowned as he went through a set that looked almost like dance moves.

Little bits were off. He felt his chi burn as strong as ever, his strength and speed seemed about the same, but there were tiny little differences in performance that he kept stumbling across. On a hunch he tried concentrating the Soul Of Ice's cold into one fist and was rewarded by seeing a fitful white mist seem to gather there.

Ranma let it go after it had built a little more. Things worked a little different here. Not that he hadn't guessed that already.

He heard clapping a moment later and realized that he'd been so focussed on his internal pathways that he hadn't noticed someone come in to watch him.

by The Demented Redhead

Nabiki glared down at the paper. It really wasn't anything deep, anything profound.

It just fucked up her plan.

As she had been going over the issue of finding out that her analog was something termed a Kitten pokégirl, a notice had been posted on the computer … to her … from a Megami pokégirl.

Keep living with hope. Search for redemption. When you are redeemed, we will find you.

When you are redeemed, humanity will be returned to you.

Choose the path you seek.

She wanted to growl, to lash out. They had her cure, they had her chance to be helped, maybe even that of her sisters. And they were holding out on her … to teach her a lesson!

How did they even know her?

She forced herself to take several deep breaths. Giving into her rage wouldn't help her now. Not if she didn't want to end up so sex-addled pokégirl for the rest of her life.

No, she just had to deal with her new instincts for the next few months until she redeemed herself enough to earn her relief.

"That Selena could have been a bit gentler in explaining it to me," she grumbled. The Sorceress had informed her—bluntly and in front of Ranma before storming off for 'a smoke' that what part of the viral DNA already in her system was imitating the typical pokégirl feral problem.

In other words, she was going to need sex and soon to stay sane. Oh happy days, her chance for continued sanity relied either on her going lesbian or getting Saotome into the bedroom.

She was doomed.

"Megami; more like evil demons," she murmured, looking at the letter. She hadn't even asked about getting her own pokégirls—she had been very interested in one of the catgirls offered to Ranma and Ash if for nothing else than leverage on the man she partially blamed for her being now a tanned version of Shampoo.

Now she needed to get her own team, as well as … help him. They expected her to go from a perceived sinner to ... well, to Kasumi in a quick enough fashion to save her humanity.

"I wonder if that smoking bitch has any alcohol," murmured Nabiki as she stuffed the letter into her pocket. She felt a sudden need to get drunk.

"They better have some condoms here," she growled as she stalked off. Giving Saotome a free lay had better earn her some karma points for the effort it was going to take. But better the devil you know than some stranger off the street.

Besides, if he performed poorly, she'd just sick Akane on him.

Ranma scratched his head nervously as he looked towards the woman before him.

Katie, the Espea smiled as she walked towards him. "I see you are working out the … small differences you noted earlier."

"Well, yeah," said Ranma. "Not too bad, just gotta make sure it doesn't blow up in my face."

Katie nodded as she circled him for a bit. "I am here for several reasons, Mr. Saotome."

He winced at those words. "Call me Ranma, calling me that other name makes me think you're asking about my Old Man."

The psychic pokégirl nodded. "Very well then," she said.

"I have come to ask for you to be kind to my sister," she started. "I ask that if possible, do not trade her, but train her seriously."

He blinked in confusion at her words. He had to train … girls?

"I know you have an issue with fighting girls seriously, but it is an issue you must deal with. After all, you will not always have a cat-type to trigger a Nekoken episode to save you."

He winced at those words, their dual meaning cutting deep into him. "O…kay," he said. "You wouldn't happen to have anything to fix the Nekoken, would you?" he asked hopefully.

"Other than attempting to acquire your own feline pokégirl and tame her as a means of overcoming that fear, no, I do not. I am unwilling to tamper with a person's mind, especially when alternatives are available."

"Come on!" Ranma whined. "Tamper away, fix the damned thing!"

Katie shook her head. "Even if I could, the scars are too old for me to be of much help. But as cat-types are fairly common, I suggest you take my advice sooner rather than later. There are enemies for you on this world who will not allow such a weakness to be exploited."

"Ya mean I got people after my hide here too!" he cried out.

"Yes, there is an analog for you in this world as well as Ms. Tendo," she said. "He is currently active, but his current location is unknown. He has a chaotic reputation, and there are those who may attack you believing you are him."

"Well damn," muttered Ranma. It figured, it wasn't even his world and he was going to get blamed for some stuff he had no hand in. "All I needed, super powered fiancées…" he muttered.

Katie nodded. It was probably better at the moment not to inform him of his double's full status as missing, let alone the status of the pokégirl Tendo sisters. Oddly, the three were different types than their analogs. The Akane of this world was actually a Vixen and a high ranked sex match participant. His mind was already stressed by the current path before him, revealing such would only hurt him. But at least he was heavily favoring trying her approach fixing his fear.

She couldn't act outright towards him. But with enough hints, she could ensure her sister was well off.

Well that … and he had a great body. His scent from his workout was raising her own need for a Taming session.

"Anything else?" he asked solemnly.

"Yes, you need to…"

by Kestral

"There's issues from your own arrival in creating your own identity. Especially as there was already a Ranma Saotome of your approximate appearance who is Missing And Presumed Dead," said Katie. "Now though, I think there's something we need to take care of."

His name was Shinji Ikari Giovanni, newcomer to Viridick and mostly sullen young man.

"So you see, there are several groups that your father created to follow his various agenda," said Makoto as he led his charge through the streets.

"Like Team Rocket?" asked Shinji.

"Of course not, Team Rocket is a criminal element and your father is a well respected scientist and leader of the community," said Makoto, sounding a bit strained as they went into the Pokecenter.

"Oh," said Shinji, briefly wondering why some Very Near Human had looked at him and then sprayed liquor from her mouth everywhere and started choking.

"Are you okay?" asked Makoto.

"Gak gurk gah, uhh. Yeah," said the Very Near Human. "Excuse me. Are you Shinji Ikari?"

"Yes, do I know you?" asked Shinji, taking in the tight top and tight cut-off jeans and trying to figure out what breed this was. Maybe an Ingenue?

"I certainly hope not," said the 'pokegirl', wiping liquor off her mouth.

"All right then, come along Shinji," said Makoto, thinking that this was a Tamer.

Shinji scurried to catch up with Makoto. "So what kind of groups?"

"Well, your father worked with several people of different leagues, but some of the groups you might have heard of. There's SOLDIER and the Turks," said Makoto. "Project Soldier is an attempt to enhance blood gifts in male humans to create an elite fighting force capable of holding their own against even powerful pokegirls without actually relying on pokegirls. Whereas Section 9, also known as the Turks, are skilled but not enhanced."

The pokegirl following them, deep tan and purple hair and all, winced and palmed her forehead as if she were getting a headache. No doubt because she'd ended up snorting liquor out her nose.

Makoto stopped at the nursing station. "Is she ready?"

"Yes, Mister Hyuga," said the Nurse Joy, checking her screen. "She's just gone through detox."

"Good," said Makoto, taking the pokeball. "Your discretion IS appreciated."

"Of course," said Nurse Joy.

Nabiki explored her cheek with her tongue as she pondered what she'd seen and heard.

She'd done enough sleight-of-hand to see the note that had been handed off to the Nurse Joy when Makoto Hyuga had accepted the pokeball.

Who was in the pokeball? Misato maybe?

She didn't remember a 'Soldier Project' or 'Turks' with Giovanni OR Gendo Ikari. So another element she was unfamiliar with.

Nabiki chugged the slightly-sweet/bitter liquor she'd found, making a face as it hit her stomach and seemed to combust. Whatever it was, this stuff seemed as potent as sake though the flavors seemed to be fairly odd.

"Miss Tendo?" said the Nurse Joy. "You realize that particular liquor is made for cooking and as a mixer?"

"As long as it does the job," said Nabiki, taking another swig.

"Do you also realize that getting drunk will compromise your immune system?" asked the concerned Joy.

"So?" asked Nabiki, taking another long draw to punctuate that question. As if SHE cared what this society thought about it.

Nurse Joy sighed. "It will accelerate your changing into a Buzzbreast."

BLESHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Nurse Joy wiped the slightly sticky liquor off her face. "Please don't do that again."

"WHAT?!" Nabiki demanded when she finished sputtering.

"Maybe you should try Taming your pokegirls," suggested Nurse Joy.

"WHAT?! When did I get pokegirls?!" asked Nabiki.

"You requested a cat-type," said Nurse Joy. "On the computer? Form 1962-A?"

"Okay, she's being transported."

Ding!

Name: 724 "Violet"

Typification: Domesticated Eva

Rated Skills: Cooking 2, Wilderness Survival 1, Electronics 4, Mechanic 5, Fixit 3

"She's a mechanic?" asked Ranma, scratching his head.

"Yes, Violet was always getting into things, taking them apart, putting them back together, mostly," said Katie. "It was one of the major reasons for my suggesting her. You don't have anyone for your 'maintainer' role, do you?"

"Role?" asked Ranma.

"A number of people with multiple pokegirls try to have several with different elements, but also different skills they can bring to bear," said Katie. "It's more common with pet owners who have Domesticated. They'll have one pet who can do housework and another which can assist them in their work somehow."

"I don't understand," said Ranma with a yawn.

Katie cocked her head, sensing the weariness rolling off of the human Tamer.

Her day was turning into night, and to the best of her abilities to determine, it was going to end as bad as it started.

And she wasn't even close to laying her head on the pillow and heading off to dream, hoping against hope she would wake up, be back in Nerima, and could chalk this up to grabbing something to snack on that Akane had made and packaged under Kasumi's name.

But the bad news in the last few hours just kept growing.

First was the fact there was a Shinji Ikari on this screwed-up world. The fact alone he existed could be an anomaly, after all she and apparently Ranma had analogs here at the current time—well, she hoped they existed around this time, otherwise she might be chased for some bull such as eternal youth or such. But Makoto Hyuga had walked in right beside him, so it was shooting one of many holes in her hope.

Then the duo had let slip the fact that Shinji's father—a man accused of being a bigger bastard than Nabiki had ever been—was also the head of Team Rocket. So in this world, the man was in the position of Giovanni from the Pokémon series. That fusion didn't offer her much comfort. In fact, she found she would need to talk to Ranma and hopefully soon. She saw what Gendo Ikari would do with power in the Evangelion series; she didn't want to imagine what he would do with it here.

Of course, she could be wrong. But until she could find a terminal not likely monitored by that Nurse Joy Makoto had slipped a paper to, she wasn't going to assume she had a secure access here. For all she knew, looking up to see if there were any references on this world to Evangelions, Lilith, Angels, or even analogs of Rei and Kaworu might come up empty, but then again it could trip something and alert Gendo to the fact she may know something.

Being made to disappear was not something she wanted to experience. And if she didn't approach Ranma at the right time and the right manner, both of them would get to experience that.

The second was that she couldn't even drink now. Granted the cooking alcohol hadn't been her first choice of beverage, but it did what she wanted it to do: made the world seem a bit less defined and took her mind off the fact she would likely need to train Ranma in the bedroom. And now that was taken from her because alcohol would apparently weaken her immune system and damage the spell holding her transformation at bay.

So nice of the damned Megami and the Pokécenter staff to forget to mention she had to be sober from now on. Sure, she wasn't an alcoholic, but she liked the option, and it wasn't like the Dojo had ever been lacking in sake. But she couldn't even take some to relax. And what happened if she caught a cold or something? She could be buzzing about in a week!

And now her current dilemma. Someone—and she had a very good damned idea who—had arranged all the paperwork for her to receive her very first pokégirl, a cat type like she wanted. It wasn't the one Ranma had injured.

"Come to Mama!" the catgirl cried as she tried to swipe away the chair Nabiki was using to keep her back.

Oh yes, the cat-type definitely lived up to a warning that was red-stamped on the file the Nurse Joy had given her before leading them both to one of the rooms at the Pokécenter that Tamers could stay in.

Warning: Very Amorous To Tamer, Very!

 _And here I thought my first time here would be with Ranma,_ she grumbled, as the catgirl jumped into the air, kicked the chair aside, and wrapped her arms around Nabiki.

"Don't worry, dear; I'll be gentle!"

Oh yes, the Tendo girl was all but certain that Megami were evil here.

"All set, Shinji?" asked Makoto as the two stood outside the back entrance to the Pokécenter.

The sullen boy nodded, a small smile playing on his lips as he held the pokéball in his hands, the girl inside the whole reason he had come all this way. "Yes sir; I promised Mr. Kaji I'd take care of her and I will."

Makoto just smiled. True, even he didn't know where Gendo had sent the scruffy man, but the guy obviously had some faith in Shinji to trust him with Misato.

 _Oh, why couldn't he have trusted me with her,_ he mentally cried. He would have done anything to have a single night with that Wildcat. And yet he trusted the pokégirl to Giovanni's son!

"Do you have to leave so soon though?" asked Shinji.

Makoto nodded. "I'm afraid so; your father wants me to personally escort this package I'm picking up back to the Gym," he said, waiting for Shinji to leave before he motioned for the source to bring it out. "I'll be back in a few days."

Shinji just nodded, rubbing his fingers nervously over the pokéball. He knew how his father was with trusting package shipments. The man was paranoid, but knowing what Shinji did, he could understand it.

"Now you better get inside," said Makoto. "They'll be serving dinner for a bit longer, and I'm sure Misato would enjoy a good meal after her last bender."

"Okay," said Shinji, his smile faltering a bit. He did know he should probably get Misato fed while he could … and before she insisted on trying to make her own meal. But … he was enjoying having contact with someone who could tell him about his father, since the man was always too busy to spend time with him.

But he knew his father always placed heavy demands on others, and knew Makoto would want to get as much distance as possible before he was forced to stop for the night. "Okay then, see you soon, sir," said Shinji as he turned around to head inside.

Makoto kept his smile up until the boy entered the rear entrance of the Pokécenter, before it vanished.

"Well come on," he said coldly, turning slightly to the supply dock.

The same Nurse Joy from before walked up to him, holding a slightly oversized briefcase. "Here is what you requested."

"There were no issues?"

The Joy shook her head. "I avoided the psychics for a while now. I even erased the logs of the procedures done to them."

Makoto nodded, setting the briefcase on a nearby table and opening it. Inside surrounded by bakelite to preserve the samples were three vials. The two on the outer edges were nearly clear-colored, while the center was a milky white Hyuga was familiar with. "The Tendo girl?"

"Her ovaries have not yet been affected by the transformation," said the Joy. "I personally tested them, they show no signs of either pokégirl DNA or the transformation virus."

Makoto nodded, as he looked at the labels on the other two vials. The milky one was sperm samples from the male, Ranma. The other seemed to confirm what he had been told about the human boy's curse: they were eggs from his female form.

In his hands were three pure examples of human reproductive cells. _No wonder Giovanni is giving me an escort,_ he thought.

"Anything else?" asked the Joy.

"No, that'll be all," said Makoto as he turned away slightly. The Joy's face blanked for a moment as a Rocket psychic erased her memories of the entire transaction. The last thing he wanted was to have his own memories tampered with. By the time the pokégirl woke back up, she'd never known what she had done. After all, making her disappear would raise too many questions.

"Let's go," he said, as members of Section 9 and members of the SOLDIERs program converged on him.

Five minutes later, the eyes of the Nurse Joy blinked. "Huh? Why am I standing here for?"

"You sure this is okay?" asked Ranma, trying to hold back a yawn as Katie escorted him to his room.

"Rest will help you," Katie said. "Your body is still recovering from the battle, and while your recovery rate is phenomenal," she said, as Ranma's tired face formed a smirk, "you still are in a recovery period. You should rest now."

Ranma opened his mouth before a large purring sound seemed to erupt from a door a few rooms down from his own, making him shiver a bit.

"Another Tamer is getting acquainted with their new pokégirl," Katie said with a smile.

"Y-yeah," he muttered, as he quickly made his way down to his own door. "Wait, what about your sister?" he asked.

Katie just nodded with a smile, glad that he was already worried about her sister. "I will be taking my sister to your new RV to have her go over it. It may have been clean, but there is no telling what little surprises Stroak may have left behind. Trust me, she will find them all … and probably upgrade it." Of course whether those upgrades would work was something else entirely. "She will meet you in the morning … or afternoon, depending on when you awake.

"Good night," she said, as a cat-yowl pierced the corridor, sending Ranma into his room after quickly wishing her the same. The sounds of locks being locked soon followed.

 _A very nice ass,_ she mused as she turned away to pick up her sister. Oh yes, this was turning out to be very fun … and perhaps likely to end with a very nice taming session … should Ranma's current guest help him over the initial hurdle.

Ranma panted as he finished securing the door. Part of him wondered why those demon girls were making him act like he had just finished the Neko Ken training. Then again, they were the fusion of his fears: cats and affectionate females. That probably rated them a bit higher on the fear-meter.

"Are you okay, Ranma-kun?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kasumi." His eyes went wide as he spun around. "Kasumi!"

"Yes?" asked the neo-pokégirl, as she sat up in the lone bed, causing the sheet to cascade off of her form and reveal that she was nude.

Ranma gulped as he stared at her form. This … wasn't going to end well.

by Red Priest of the 17th Order

Her antennae twitching at the pigtailed Pokégirl Tamer's reaction, Kasumi... well, she didn't necessarily frown, but she was smiling a little less. "Ranma?" She spoke softly. "You don't have to be afraid of me..." she told him honestly. "I just want to get to know you..."

Ranma twitched and shivered slightly. "Sorry..." he apologized to the Tendo matriarch turned Ka-D-Bra. "Just not too used to getting close to women," he told her honestly. "Usually someone breaks in, tries to challenge me or kill me for even attempting to get close to someone."

It was then the former domestic turned Psychic-type pokégirl gave Ranma an honest smile as she sat up on the bed nude, her D-Cup breasts exposed for the boy's view. "Ranma, you know me. I may have change but I'm still me," even if left unsaid was that she didn't find the concept of younger men unappealing anymore as she once had before. "I just... want to talk."

Tilting his head as he looked at Kasumi, (and trying to ignore her breasts) the martial artists was curious. "Well... about... about what?" Ranma as he blinked as he looked at the Tendo girl's pair of antennae. He tried not to look at her tail as he saw a lot of of Kasumi than he intended to looking in that direction.

"About what we're going to do here..." the brunette turned bluenette answered. "I mean, we're going to have to get adjusted to the way things are done here. Katie shared many aspects of the world with me; many things." She turned her head so her eyes made contact with the pigtailed teen's. "Ranma... I'm scared..." she said honestly. "I'm scared of what this world is set up to do to me if I can't live up to its standards..."

THAT caught the heir of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts off guard. Kasumi was scared? What the heck!? As long as he could remember Kasumi had been the rock of the Tendo household. For her to be scared... "Hey, you've still got Akane, Nabiki and me, right?" He offered, trying to help ease her worries.

"Akane..." Kasumi sighed as she thought about her youngest sister. "Ranma, I tried to speak to her like Katie did to me when I was in my PokéBall... she's in denial and angry... very, very angry." The Ka-D-Bra shook her head. "I've no clue when she's finally going to get released from that Love Ball with how she's fighting tooth and nail against that programming with every fiber of her being... but when she comes out, she's not going to take it well at all." The former human girl once again made eye-contact with Ranma. "As pokégirls, we have no rights Ranma. Akane could very well get herself lined up for a Level 5 Taming Cycle if not outright 'euthanization'." She shuddered at the thought. "We need you to train us and keep us under control..."

Hearing that, Ranma couldn't argue. He grimaced as he thought about Akane's reaction to him training, (and Taming) her. "Yeah..." he said slowly. "She won't take that well."

The pokégirl's gaze hardened suddenly. "She'll have to," Kasumi told him in a serious tone of voice. "She has to understand that her wants..." she winced. "Don't apply to anyone outside of the harem, if even that. She has to make the best of this and become a functioning part of the harem, or else... we're all screwed."

Unsure of how to respond to that initially, Ranma sighed and sat down next to Kasumi. After a long silence, he finally agreed, "Yeah, I can understand that." He gently flopped down onto the bed and closed his eyes. "What should I do though?" He asked the eldest of the Tendo sisters. "Akane always hit me for being a pervert and if I have to... to do that to her, she'd kill me!" He wasn't joking with that, he was positive that when it came time for him to have sex with her to keep her sane, keep her human, she was going to slaughter him.

A firm look adorning her face, Kasumi told Ranma in a stern voice, "Then you'll have to discipline her." She said seriously. "In this world, there are masters and slaves..." she was now frowning. "They don't call us slaves, but that's what we are. If Akane screws this up, we're ALL in danger. She needs to know her place and be a contributing member to the harem," she emphasized to get his attention. "Katie gave me warnings and showed me both a number of horrors and goodness that make up this world. And more often than not, the horrors came from Tamers that are either deficient emotionally and pokégirls that either don't know their place and get too wily or they're wild Feral pokégirls that are too dangerous and can take down anything in their path; including uncoordinated harems. And at least the Ferals are straightforward. If you lost us in battle to another Tamer, we could end up with someone who is a real pervert and could Level 5 Taming Cycle us and make us into living sex-toys just because he simply wants to!" Her eyes shown with her psychic power. "Put simply, this world isn't nice and if we're to make it through we need to get with the flow of how things go here and rise above it."

Ranma frowned and squeezed Kasumi's hand as she rubbed his shoulder. This was a lot to consider and he knew, of all people, she'd give him the truth. "Kasumi, I just..." he sighed. "I don't know what to do, honestly." He looked at her eyes, seeing worry and nervousness in there. "Do you honestly want me to help you and Akane out?"

The Ka-D-Bra nodded her head firmly. "I do. Katie gave me tips on what we should be looking for or what to do." She took a deep breath. "It may be greedy, but I want to be your Alpha Pokégirl. I'll have reason to be around you at all times so I'll be allowed out of my PokéBall in most places and can offer you my advice."

Ranma blinked once, twice, before his mouth quirked into a smile. He chuckled and finally started laughing outright before finally calming himself. "Sorry, sorry," he apologized. "But.. ha ha ha!"

Tilting her head, Kasumi frowned. "What's so funny?"

Shaking his head, the pigtailed martial artist took a few moments more before he calmed down completely. "Nothing," he told her honestly. "Just something about the whole situation was funny." Namely the fact that Kasumi was sitting there, naked, and being completely serious like that. Oh, he so wanted to pull a Kuno and go into denial but the way things had gone so far, he couldn't chalk it up to some crazy dream brought on by too many years of having to eat Akane's toxic waste she tried to pass off as 'cooking'.

That made the woman pout. "This isn't funny Ranma!" She practically cried. "If we don't do this right, my sisters and I could get taken from you if we all don't end up killed!" She shouted at him, tears starting to shimmer in the corners of her eyes. She may have tried to be calm and serene most of the time for others, but right now she was the one that need reassurance.

Ranma blinked his eyes, caught off guard by the sadness of the woman before him. Sighing in guilt, he reached up with his arms, grabbing the Ka-D-Bra by her shoulders and pulling her down against him. "Sorry..." he whispered his apology, unsure of how to tell her that he just found the fact that she could sit there naked and be so serious humorous or that he was grateful for it. The past couple of days had been stressful and he needed to relax... and even if Kasumi was naked, it was difficult to view her in a sexual light; she was like family to him.

Keeping close contact, the former human tried to gather her thoughts. Sighing, Kasumi asked, "Ranma?"

Blinking his eyes, the pigtailed martial artist replied, "What?"

"Please... will you let me be your Alpha Pokégirl?" Kasumi asked him one more time. "You and the others will still need time to adapt but because I'm a Psychic-type, I was able to get a crash course about this world; I have knowledge. Not only can I teach you about the way things go here so we don't get into troubles when in town, but about what we need to make a balanced harem so we won't have to worry for the most part about the day-to-day aspects of living."

Considering her request for a moment, the pigtailed martial artist had to admit that he didn't have any better offers at the moment. "I guess..." Ranma finally told her, before tensing up as Kasumi hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Ranma!" Kasumi told him. "I promise to be the best Alpha Pokégirl ever! I'll show you what elemental types we should consider as well as personality and skill sets!" She grinned. "I'll be the best Domestic you could ever want, and I'll see to it Akane gets trained to be a competent Battler! Fighting-types are supposed to have innate fighting instincts, but this is Akane we're talking about." She had the decency to blush as she asked, "Please don't tell her I said that."

That caught the Saotome boy by surprise. It seemed he wasn't the only one afraid of that girl's temper! "Uh... sure..." he said in an unsure manner before blinking his eyes as a thought came to him. "Say, Kasumi?"

Looking to the man that would be her Tamer, the former human girl asked, "What?"

"Is a Fighting-type in this world like that in that game that you showed me?" Ranma asked curiously.

"Close..." Kasumi said. "Katie had no clue what to make of PokéMon when I shared some of my memories with her but it seems to add up in some aspects." Taking a deep breath, the Ka-D-Bra told him, "Traditionally, (and there are exceptions) now that she's a Fighting-types, Akane will be considered 'strong' against Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, and Steel pokégirls but she'd be at the mercy of Flying and Psychic-types." She looked a little guilty as she admitted, "That includes me."

Blinking his eyes a couple of times at the explanation, Ranma just finally shrugged it off. "Okay..." he told her acceptance. Although as a side-thought, he wondered why she wasn't letting go of him. Not that it was a bad thing, the hug was rather nice.

Nuzzling against the younger man, Kasumi let off a little sigh as she breathed in his scent. "Katie said her little sister is mechanically-inclined, right?"

Blinking his eyes at that, Ranma asked, "Yeah. What about it?"

"Good..." Kasumi said. "We can try to help her refine her skills further but with the Eva, Akane and I, you have a Mechanist, a Battler and a Domestic. We need to consider getting another Battler before we look towards getting a Scholarly-type."

Ranma chuckled. "Too bad we can't find a version of Shampoo or me running around here, huh?"

Kasumi sighed about that. "It is too bad." But apparently, because there at least HAD been another Ranma around, it made things much easier for them; they were able to set up Saotome as a Tamer much easily because of the previously established identity.

After a moment of contemplation as he just lay back in bed with only the quiet, Ranma finally spoke up. "So..." he started softly as to not startle the Tendo girl. "What else do you think we should do?"

After a moment, Kasumi started to blush. "Ranma... if it's okay with you... could we cuddle tonight..." she said honestly. "I want to get used to body contact before I commit myself to my first..." she blushed brighter, making her orange skin seem brown. "Taming."

"Sure..." the pigtailed martial artist replied, although he wasn't too used to people being touchy-feely with him, at least not without a hammer, foot, spatula, bonbori, or some other blunt instrument smacking him in the head shortly thereafter. But as always, Kasumi was the exception to almost everything he knew in life, even in this place.

Holding Ranma tightly, Kasumi sighed. She could get used to this. He felt so nice and soft against her; he would be gentle with her when the time came. She just hoped he'd have the skills to make it magical for her. Just because she now needed sex didn't mean she didn't want it to be the best or enjoy it. Hmm...

"Oh, Ranma?" Kasumi spoke up nicely.

"What?" Ranma asked as he turned his head to look at her, wondering what she wanted from him.

"Perhaps tomorrow you could go see Officer Amanda before she has work..." she said in a soft voice. "I believe she wanted you for some help." Even though she was a novice with psychic powers, Kasumi had been able to pick up the repressed lust the Officer Jenny had for Ranma. Surely, a little experience in the art of living before he took care of his harem wouldn't hurt.

Nodding his head to that, the raven-haired male told her, "Oh, sure." After a moment, he blinked a couple of times. Did Kasumi's hand run over his rear? Surely not! It was Kasumi for crying out loud!

Smiling, Kasumi told him, "Thank you." While it frightened her, she did look forward to Taming with Ranma. Even over his clothes, she could tell he had such a nice firm ass.

Viridick Forest, also known as 'Buggy Woods' was as quiet as could be for the moment. Night had fallen and only the rustling of insects and the sounds of nocturnal animal-life and Feral pokégirls could be heard. No Tamers were around the area, the last group having had trouble with a very large BuzzBreast swarm and then having to return to Viridick City. In short, some would say that only those who had a death wish would move around the forest at night.

However, that didn't mean that humans wouldn't transverse this forest at this time of night. They just wouldn't be of this world, let alone Pokégirl Tamers...

Their presence was announced with a flash of bright white light which shone in the middle of the air. However, this light soon materialized into a trio of female forms before it sputtered off into mere sparkles, releasing the three from the corona that had held them. Being trained in their martial arts of choices, the three girls landed easily enough from the height they appeared, the one in gymnast leotard landing on a branch while one with a spatula and dressed in chef's garb slowed her descent by wrapping noodles around another branch, before swinging down safely to the ground. The third, with a shock of violet hair, simply spun towards another tree in general, slamming both feet onto the trunk before launching herself into a flying somersault and landing ever-so-gracefully on her feet not far from the girl in bandoleer.

Looking around the place they'd appeared in, the chestnut-brown hair girl slowly un-shouldered her large battle spatula. "A forest?" She asked. "This is where that magic anomaly sent Ranchan and the Tendos?"

Hand touching the amulet her great-grandmother have given her to return home once they found the others, the purple-tressed warrior looked around the darkened area as best she could with the given moonlight. "Aiyah... is too dark, but must find Airen, Mallet-Girl and Housewife-girl."

Looking over to her lavender-haired ally, she shouted, "Shampoo! First off, Ranchan's NOT your husband. Second, we're supposed to be looking for Nabiki as well."

Snorting, Shampoo said, "Spatula-girl living in dream world if she think Airen be her fiancée! Ranma belong to Shampoo!" She crossed her arms over her chest before grinning. "Is why great-grandmother cast spells and use last of her magic ingredients and artifacts to send us to retrieve Airen of Shampoo."

Raising an eyebrow, the chef stared at Shampoo curiously. "Oh really?" She asked in a tone of voice that was barely suppressing her annoyance. "If you Amazons are so strong and knowledgeable in these matters, then why bring me and Kodachi?" She asked while thumbing over to the girl still up in the tree for emphasis.

Looking down from her perch on a branch high up, the most aristocratic of the group laughed heartily upon hearing the chef's question. "OH HOHOHOHOOO! Clearly our skills are just as needed!" She stated with no small hint of pride. "After all, Ranma-sama must be saved and perhaps even the Tendo Sisters. At least the oldest, I don't mind her presence one bit."

Although she rolled her eyes, Ukyo kept to herself that she wouldn't mind leaving Nabiki and Akane to stew for a bit in this world but even she'd never want to just leave them here. "Damn it," she mentally cursed. "Why do I have to be sorta-friends with that mallet-girl?" It was something that Kuonji chef saw as a weakness but honestly, she knew Ranma wouldn't let them leave either Akane or Nabiki behind, even if they deserved a little trouble. It was just the kind of person Ranma was, the reason she liked the guy so much.

Finally, the Black Rose of St. Hebereke School for Girls leapt off from her branch. Pushing her weight down and using the branch like a spring-board, she did a number of aerial backflips before she landed ever so elegantly on a large raised rock with a flat surface up top. "Gaijin! Peasant!" She shouted at the other two members of her party. "Do we have any idea which way to head to find my dear Ranma-sama and those Tendo Harridans?"

The okonomiyaki chef turned on the leotard-clad girl with a flourish. "First off, Kodachi! It's not 'peasant'! I got a name and it's Kuonji Ukyo!" The spatula wielding chef exclaimed as she thrust a finger in the woman's face.

"Aiyah!" The Chinese Amazon cried out in annoyance. "Name is Shampoo! I may be gaijin to Crazy-girl, but Shampoo be addressed by proper name!"

Oh yes, this 'team' was going to need some work...

Shaking her head, the raven-haired woman replied, ""Whatever." Looking between her two team members, she asked, "Now, how do we proceed to find them?"

"Good point..." the Amazonian replied. She looked around for a moment and narrowed her eyes in thought. "Hmm..." getting a thought, Shampoo kneeled, checking the ground. Placing her hand on it, she winced. "Aiyah! Too much life force! Can't focus." She shook her head sadly as she stood back up.

The heiress of the Kuno family sneered, annoyed at the uselessness of what was supposed to be the tracker amongst their group. "Fine then Bath Product, I'll ask this. Are we still on earth at all?" She was no stranger to magic but even she was feeling something off about this place. She didn't think anything on the planet had power like... this choking sensation.

Taking a step closer to the girl she considered to be off her rocker, the chef answered for the Amazon, "I don't think so..." Taking a deep breath, she sighed. "I mean, yeah these plants, rocks and stuff are things you can expect to see back home but..." she paused, trying to gather her thoughts. "This power isn't like anything I've come across. The chi here is all wrong!" She shouted seriously.

"Spatula-girl right!" Shampoo shouted seriously as she gave a firm nod of her head. "Life force here all... screwy..." she said. Looking around, the violet-tressed beauty explained as best she could, "The forest's chi is... nothing like Shampoo ever felt before!"

Kodachi snorted, "Well that's just great. For all we know this place could be just one big forested world. Ranma-sama and those other girls could have traveled off in any direction or landed somewhere else in this place for all we know." She wasn't seeing any recent signs that there had been humans around the area they were in.

"Man of all places..." Ukyo grumbled. Shaking her head, the 'cute fiancée' let off a heavy sigh. "Well girls," she spoke up to get the attention of her two current traveling companions. "We better get out of here first. Who knows what lives here?" Shaking her head as she decided what they should do, the woman once again let off a heavy sigh before the Kuonji chef said, "As much as I hate to admit it, the Pain-in-butt Rose-"

"HEY!" Kodachi shouted in indignation. How DARE that harridan call her such!

"-is right..." Ukyo finished as she stared at the Kuno girl.

Blinking her eyes once then twice at the unexpected agreement, Kodachi covered up her shock by huffing up with pride. "Of course I'm right!" She shouted with certainty. "I'm obviously the most intelligent of this group."

"Whatever..." Ukyo and Shampoo both muttered in unison, the chef rolling her eyes back while the latter snorted in annoyance.

Taking out a ribbon from practically nowhere, Kodachi twirled it into the air. Catching it on the breeze, the gymnast spun it about for a moment. "Hmm..." she studied the way her ribbon danced before snapping back and withdrawing her. "The wind is blowing from the east. Towards the south, a storm must be coming..." looking between her two current compatriots in saving her dear Ranma-sama, she told them, "We best head west by north."

Although she was surprised by all that the gymnast could tell from the simple twirling of a ribbon, the chef quickly took hold of her shock. Nodding her head to the raven-haired girl, Ukyo told her, "Sounds a good direction to go as any." She frowned as she looked around the area once more. "We best travel until we find shelter though. Traveling at night in a forest is NEVER a good idea..."

"Spatula-girl is right, Crazy-girl," Shampoo said in agreement with the chef that was often a business rival with the Nekohanten. "We should find shelter first and wait out night before we really travel. After all we don't know what crazy things exist in this world!"

Nodding her admitted, "In that regard, you will hear no argument from myself," she spoke in all seriousness. "For all we know something out of a monster B-Movie, a super robot show or even a hentai manga could live here!"

The gymnast's statement made the chef blanch in shock. Turning to Kodachi she asked, "Did you have to say hentai?" Ukyo shivered, wishing she never let that one classmate talk her into seeing La Blue Girl.

"And what is wrong with 'hentai'?" A very soft and regal female voice asked, catching the attention of the three rescue party members. All turned with their weapons of choice drawn... but lowered them as soon as they caught sight of the woman. Simply put, the sight that greeted them was that of a beautiful and honestly unique-looking nude woman. Standing a solid 7' tall, she was an elegant-looking, anthropomorphic insect woman, with features that were an even mix between a bee and a moth. Her skin and the light fur coating was a very pale shade of white, and her red, compound-like eyes shone on her surprisingly human face.

Surprising because her shape altered slightly, the woman possessing four slender arms, lightly covered in a chitinous armor-like plating. Her bare breasts were a large D-Cup, the nipples as pale as her soft-furred skin. However, what really caught the girl's' eyes was that this creature possessed wide, colorful wings, which she had folded up behind herself to look like a cape, creating a very beautiful effect.

"Aiyaaah..." Shampoo gasped as she just stared at the wings. The chromatic colorations were almost prismatic in how the moonlight shifted through them. "Is too, too beautiful..."

The woman offered the Amazon a smile with that comment. "Hello there, travelers," the female insect-like woman greeted as she curtsied to them. "Welcome to Viridick Forest." She smiled at them. "Times must be changing. Not often do we get a group of female human travelers, and this is the second one in just as many days."

That mad Kodachi ask, "What?" Why would they be surprised by a human presence? And this was a group of three in just as many days? But furthermore, why did the forest's name sound somewhat familiar?

"Uh, pardon my forwardness," the okonomiyaki chef spoke up, sounding almost apologetic. "But... what are you?" Ukyo asked carefully, not wanting to insult the woman.

While Shampoo was half-desiring to attack this thing, her warrior logic told her to wait. In a world of so many unknowns, it was best to not attack first, as she didn't know or understand her opponent yet. To do so would possibly awaken a sleeping beast.

If only she listened to that logic back in her own world more often...

The woman walked towards them with a sway of her hips that seemed to ooze both royalty and sexuality. "It is as I say, travelers. You should feel honored. It's not often that a pokégirl of my caliber greets humans. I tend to act first and ask questions later but..." she smiled widely, showing perfect, sparkling white teeth. "I am making an exception this time. I acted on the last group and I lost track of them. A shame as I wanted to ask questions..."

"L-last group?" Ukyo's eyes widening as realization hit. "Wait! Did you run into Ranchan and the Tendos!?" She demanded to know.

Shampoo was quick to help Ukyo gang up on the winged woman. "Aiyah! Did you see husband?"

"Ranma-sama was here!?" Kodachi pleaded to know.

The woman tilted her head, her lips closing and her smile becoming more playful. "I believe that the male was called Ranma. Tell me," she asked curiously. "Does he often act like a very ferocious Feral Cat-type when he's around feline beauties for too long?"

That question made Ukyo wince. "That's Ranchan all right..." she answered glumly. Crap! He was in the Neko-Ken! That was going to make him harder to deal with until he was calmed down.

"Where did Husband flee?" Shampoo asked anxiously. The sooner they found Ranma, the sooner they could go home!

Nodding her head in agreement with the Amazon's notion, the gymnast declared, "Indeed! Which direction did Ranma-sama go?" Tilting her head in curiosity, she asked, "Or is he and the Tendos in your company good woman?"

Shampoo snorted. "Pay attention! Bug-girl just say they got away, Crazy-girl!"

Eyes narrowing from the constant name-calling, Kodachi shouted, "I am not crazy!"

The regal insect woman chuckled. "Oh you human women are amusing..." she shook her head a few times. "I watched the goings on for a bit; shame though. Two of them were captured by those insidious Love Ball devices and are going to become pokégirls..." her red eyes flashed. "And I'm not the one that got to see to it!" Oh well, she made sure that the Buzz Breasts she was controlling brought her one of those male offenders. She'd seen to it that he'd be a Bunnygirl when the time came.

Blinking her eyes once, twice, the okonomiyaki chef asked, "Poké-what?"

"What you mean?" Shampoo asked, staring at the large insect beauty.

"I am... confused..." the female Kuno admitted as she tried to make out what the woman was telling them.

At the responses she got, the woman chuckled. "Answer this question first. You are not from around here, are you?"

It was Ukyo that shook her head and answered the tall bug-like woman. "No. There was some magic anomaly that hit the Tendo Home. Ranma and the Tendo sisters literally melted from reality and were lost." She thumbed over to Shampoo. "Her great-grandmother Cologne used her reserves of magic artifacts and stuff and sent us as a Rescue Party to retrieve them."

It was then a perturbed look came over the white-skinned bee-moth's face. "Cologne?" She bent over and looked the purple-haired girl over with a critical eye, before a smile crossed her features. "Now that I think of it, you do remind me of an Amazon Chan from Joketsuzoku I knew."

The lavender-haired girl looked into the other woman's red eyes. "Amazon Chan? What that?" Shampoo asked while feeling very... unnerved by this woman's gaze. But then in mere moments, the Amazon realized what she had said to her. "Wait! What you know about Joketsuzoku!?" She demanded to know as she raised her pair of bonbori. "How you know of China's great warrior women!?"

The woman blinked her large red eyes. "China? Warrior women?" Her smile was wide, showing off her teeth in a most devious manner. "So do you know about the Jusenkyo Spell Dump then?"

"Sugar, that's a name most of us wish we never heard." Ukyou sighed as she lightly slapped herself on the face in frustration. "Poor Ranchan..." she mumbled as she turned to look at Shampoo. "And she turns into a cat thanks to the springs."

"Hey! Why you tell!? Stupid Spatula-girl!" Shampoo screamed at the okonomiyaki chef. That was her secret to keep!

The interaction between the girls caused the regal bee-moth anthro to laugh. "I see, I see..." she brought one of her right hands up to her chin in thought. "Obviously you're all analogues from a closely related alternate dimension. Not bad at all." She smiled an excited grin. "I've not heard of anyone crossing the barrier since the Creator was gathering his magics and sciences to create myself, my sister Legendaries, and his soldiers; the basic pokégirls."

"There's that term again..." Kodachi spoke up. "Just what IS a pokégirl?" The Black Rose asked in a tone of voice that conveyed her annoyance. She didn't like being left out of the loop as it were.

Lowering her hand from her face, the Bug-type pokégirl continues to smile at them. "A pokégirl is a female creature with special powers, an impressive libido and a natural psychology to submit to a 'master'. While a number are born pokégirls, others were human females who have undergone Threshold and transformed." Looking over the three girls with a critical eye, the woman chuckled. "All pokégirls have some sort of special ability, if not looks, that separate them from normal females. Pokégirls were originally created by the great Creator Sukebe as super-soldiers, sexual partners and servants. During the Revenge War, some people found that they could make pokégirls loyal to a single person through sex and this knowledge spread; a person who did this was called a Tamer. Pokégirls now act as the pets, slaves, sexual partners or whatever you would refer to them as, to humanity."

Kodachi blinked her eyes once, twice before asking suddenly, "Are Tamers people that go around capturing pokégirls and then battling with other Tamers as they earn badges from Gyms so they can participate in the local championship?"

Needless to say, THAT managed to surprise the insect-like woman. "How did you know that?" She asked curiously.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Kodachi smiled. "PokéMon Veteran since Red and Blue on the Nintendo Gameboy!" She proudly declared.

That statement made the chef gawk. "Kami-sama!" She cried out. "You mean to tell me this world runs on a hentai PokéMon economy!?" Ukyo exclaimed, her voice filled with dread.

"Aiyah..." Shampoo gasped in surprise. "Shampoo so glad Shampoo not big into video games." The Chinese Amazon shook her head a few times before admitted, "Though woman warrior concept is very kick-ass."

Grinning widely, Kodachi offered, "We are in the this world's version of Viridian Forest, I take it?"

Nodding her head, the Legendary Pokégirl replied, "As I stated earlier. it's called 'Viridick Forest' here, but yet I admit, it's possible you are thinking of the same thing."

Sweat starting to trickle down the side of her head, Ukyo turned and whispered to Shampoo. "Sugar, I don't know what's worse. That this world is a perverted PokéMon game come true, or that Kodachi is going to have to be our guide until we find Ranchan!"

The Amazon gave a firm nod of her head in agreement. "Shampoo now worried," the Chinese warrior agreed.

"Viridick..." the Black Rose of St. Hebereke repeated, rolling the name on her tongue for a moment. "A bit crude but yet elegant analogue..." she admitted. Looking up at the tall bug-type she asked, "Tell me... we never got your name, my lady."

The smile of the insectile pokégirl turned predatory. "My name is Cocooner. I am the first-constructed of the Second Generation of the Creator's great Legendary Pokégirls."

"Wonderful!" The gymnast shouted as she clapped her hands together. "If it's anything like PokéMon, Legendaries are the most powerful, unique and will be of great use." She tilted her head. "But pray-tell good woman? Why are you named Cocooner?"

"Because I make pokégirls with cocoons... and it has been so long since I have tasted PURE female flesh!" She shouted before she expanded immensely, her form metamorphosize right in front of the black-haired woman.

Ukyo and Shampoo could only stare in horror at the completely inhuman creature that held the Kodachi in its clutches. The beauty was gone, replaced with a massive, spherical, cocoon-like insect, 14' in diameter and 9' in height. The surface shone from the polished ebony-color of the armor-like exoskeleton with mottled skin the color of dry blood. Her face was a monstrous horror, with wide, blue-crystal insectile eyes and a fanged, mandibles mouth. She stood on three sets of long, powerful arachnid-like legs with two large arms holding the struggling Kuno woman. Each hand had four fingers but also a pair of thumbs on either sides of the hands.

"HOLY SHIT!" Ukyo screamed in shock and fear as she quickly drew her spatula.

For her part, Shampoo simply said a string of naughty words in mandarin as she held her bonbori defensively.

Screaming her head off, Kodachi was kicking her legs and squirming, trying to free herself. "HELP ME YOU PEASANTS! HELP MEEEE!" She shrieked a new pitch of sheer terror as the beast opened its mouth wide, its bottom jaw splitting in two to open wide. It was then a large proboscis-like shot out from the center of Cocooner's mouth; the appendage ending in a fanged mouth. As the set of teeth closed around the Kuno heiress' head, Kodachi's screams could still be heard as it started to literally swallow her with a sucking sound similar to a vacuum, teeth scraping against the girl.

Although they were horrified by what transpired in front of them, Ukyo and Shampoo were still fighters! Analyzing the situation, the realized that Kodachi was fucked. That being processed they were backing away as the monster continued to proceed with its grisly work. They kept their eyes on the beast though, the gymnast's kicking feet being the last thing they saw of the girl before they too fell into the length of the appendage, the mouth at the end closing and the biological apparatus retracting back into the mouth of the horrifying Legendary Pokégirl. They watched as the thing's chest and abdomen twitch and get pushed around from the gymnast's body sliding within before her form moved into the center of the large pulsating thorax in the back.

Ukyo cringed at the sight of Kodachi's hands pressing against the wall of that sack from within; the cries still muffled and becoming less. "I want to run but my legs are still too stiff..." she whispered over to the Amazon.

Nodding her head in agreement, all Shampoo could respond was, "Spatula-girl not only one..." she sighed as all went silent, the Crazy-girl's screams and struggles over.

In mere seconds, Shampoo and Ukyo could only watch in shock as the cocoon-like portion of the Legendary's body opened up, revealing a mass of tentacles. Four of the tentacles were rather long and held up a large purple cocoon covered in a sticky viscous fluid. The appendages then placed then cocoon on a nearby tree, letting it stick there. When the creature turned to them, the running began in full

"KAMI-SAMA!" The chef screamed as she ran. "TENTACLES! TENTACLES!" Ukyo continued to scream as she was running for all she was worth. Dear Kami, with how this world was, she was going to be raped by those things, she just knew it! Damn hentai!

So horrified was Ukyo that she didn't noticed as the creature extended one of its hands and shot out a trio of long strands of sticky spider webbing. While one may have missed, the other two strands hit Ukyo, one in the back of her left thigh and the other at the small of her back, causing her to fall. "SHAMPOO! SHAMPOO, HELP MEEEEE!" Ukyo screamed in horror as she was dragged back towards the creature as it pulled the strands with two of its arms as it then used another of the insectile legs to shoot another few strands of String shot to ensnare her further. Clutching at the ground with her hands, the chef was crying hysterically as she was drawn closer. "SHAMPOOOOOO!" She screamed louder, only to realize that the Amazon had bailed fully, no longer within eyesight.

"...Oh kami damn it..." Ukyo whimpered. "Please just let me die quick!" She pleaded with the heavens. "I don't want to be raped!"

The Legendary seemed to chuckle as she lifted the human to her face. Opening her mouth completely, mandibles spreading to the sides and her jaw splitting open, Ukyo saw from an intimate perspective of what it was like to be 'eaten; by the creature.

Understandably, the okonomiyaki chef struggled, sure, that would be expected of anyone in that situation. She could feel hot air and a sickening scent filled her nostrils and lungs. It was tight around her yet the structure of the proboscis seemed to flex and spasm, sliding her in. She squirmed in pain as she felt teeth tear through the clothing and scrape against her skin. She then slid down all too easily in a dark, wet fleshy warmth... "Ranchan...help me..." Was her last conscious thought before she splashed down into a dark space of sticky fluid that seemed to invade every orifice, even the pores of her skin.

And then it went black.


	14. Pokegirls Tendo Taming Haul 2

Pumping her legs despite the pain coursing through them as they were pushed past their limits, Shampoo kept running. She wasn't going to end up like Spatula-girl or Crazy-girl! Oh, how she wanted to use the amulet her great-grandmother had given her to return home right now but she knew her Airen was in this world and that was all that mattered. She needed him, he was her honor. She had to return with him or she would never be able to return to her people, to return as a Champion.

At least the two she came with had sacrificed their lives for a worthy cause. Shampoo was certain that after EATING two people whole, the demonic insect beast would be stuffed and would lose interest in her if she put enough distance between her and that despicable thing! At least she hoped that two people would fill that thing's belly. She prayed nothing else that hostile was nearby.

Looking around and feeling safe for a moment, Shampoo took the chance for rest to check out her amulet. The red ruby in gold setting was her one-shot ticket home. She'd need to make sure it wasn't damaged; she wanted to go home with her husband. "Aiyah..." she gasped between breaths. "How... how do I explain Crazy-girl and Spatula-girls deaths without upsetting husband?" In the back of her mind, the Amazon had to wonder. Crazy-girl would be easy for her Airen to accept, she was taken by surprise. But Spatula-girl... husband might not like she just left her.

But then... that thought made Shampoo grin in realization; they had given themselves to save her; Ranma would accept that. And that meant that was less competition for him, so why not make sure she saved only her husband now? Spatula-girl and Crazy-girl were gone so why not leave Kitchen-Destroyer and Mercenary-girl behind? No one would fault her with things being as dangerous as they had been! She would still be praised as a hero for saving her husband!

Shame about having to leave Housekeeper-girl behind though. She was rather nice. Maybe if she could, she would save her but her sweet Airen came first!

However, she was taken out of her thoughts by a sudden noise. What was that sound? It sounded like hissing and a stampede of feet. Turning her head, Shampoo saw it was... it was Cocooner again!

Yet... while she did recognize it, the vicious beast's form had changed again! Six legs and a pair of arms had become ten long limbs; six of them being powerful legs and the other four being long, powerful arms with two ending in long, sharp-bladed claws while the other two were powerful three-fingered hands. Its torso changed from a large pulsating cocoon into something vaguely spider-like, yet the thorax was longer than the norm and possessed a massive scorpion-like tail that split off into four smaller, whip-like extensions at the end! And while it had no more mandibles in its wide mouth, it instead had many rows of razor-sharp teeth. Its exoskeleton, still black, had portions of it that extended out into bladed spikes along the sides of her body.

Overall, a VERY dangerous creature... that was now charging right towards her!

"Aiyah!" Grabbing her bonbori, Shampoo realized she had to fight! Running seemed futile since she wasn't sure if she was heading out of the forest... or going deeper into the woods.

Coming up on the girl, the large spider-like creature struck out with one of its sharp, bladed claws, just swiping at it with ease. Indeed, Cocooner's carapace was tougher than the metal ball and the Amazon could only stare as one of her weapons was cut neatly in half horizontally.

"AIYAH!" The Amazon screamed fearfully, jumping away as the other claw tried to swipe her. "What do I do, what do I do!?" The Chinese warrior thought fearfully. Yet, as Shampoo watched the creature's claws warily, she completely missed the tail. Cocooner struck forward with its scorpion-like appendage, the extensions whipping against and then curling around the violet-tressed girl's arms and legs before she pulled her tail back, making the girl drop her weapon as she effectively held the purple-haired woman hostage.

Letting out a screech of victory, the Legendary Pokégirl turned about-face and started walking back towards the clearing where it had first met the girls; tail whips holding tight as the human captive struggled in mid-air.

Trying to punch back and forth and kick her legs, the Amazon struggled against the sturdy binds of the Bug-type Pokégirl. "Aiyah! Let Shampoo go! Let Shampoo go!" The girl demanded in a heated voice as she was carried off.

Yes, Karma was a bitch at times.

Finally reaching the clearing, Cocooner brought its tail back and then stabbed forward, the whips releasing their grip on the girl and letting her go flying. Screaming in pain, Shampoo smashed hard against one of the trees before she fell to the ground. Opening its mouth wide and raising forward its two three-fingered hands out, the Legendary shot numerous strands of String Shot at the girl, slowly immobilizing her.

Even getting sprayed by sticky webbing, the girl refused to give up. "Ngh! D-damn it!" She cursed as she continued to struggle. But being thrown at a tree coupled by the fast working String Shot... She was helpless. When she was finally thoroughly bound and her movements ceased, the large and disgusting arachnid-like creature changed... back to that of what they'd first seen.

Placing all four hands on her hips, the insect anthropomorphic frowned. She looked over the violet-haired girl with a critical eye. "You left your friend when she pleaded for your help..." she said in a dark tone of voice.

Glaring up at the pokégirl that had caught her, the Amazon glared hatefully at the Legendary. "What matter to you?" She snapped before literally spitting at the Bug-type's feet.

"I've seen many humans that had been forced to abandon their friends once I have them my grasp." She said seriously. "But at least they slow down to watch over their back if not stop and give condolences before running. There's even been a brave few that tried to attack me." Her red eyes shone with a powerful light in the darkness of night. "But in all my three-hundred years of life, you are the very first I saw just take to running and not look back, you self-serving bitch."

That made the Chinese warrior glare back at the large insect. Who did this creature think she was, talking down to her like she was inferior!? "They is obstacles to husband! Why should Shampoo care!?"

Cocooner nodded her head in understanding. "So it's over a mate that you would leave them? I can see that, but still I find such behavior...abhorring oddly." She snorted. "Oh yes, you will do better as a pokégirl. Pokégirls know and have to share... they learn to get along for the good of everyone, not themselves." She glared at the woman. "The Creator had it right oh-so long ago; human women are just greedy, self-serving and manipulative bitches. I take great pride in knowing I'm helping to snuff out one of the last vestiges of pure human and making her into something worthwhile as a pokégirl." She smirked deviously at the shivering woman. "And unlike the others who I let the shock of going head-first ease their pain, with you I'm starting from the bottom up."

Staring at her captor fearfully, Shampoo screamed, "WHAT!?"

Nodding her head, Cocooner replied, "Oh yes..." she smiled a dark foreboding smile. "It's part of my biology. I normally have to 'eat' girls head-first as my biology helps soften the blow and acts something along the lines of a Taming Cycle. They will still have their personalities and even a few of their strongest memories... but the majority will be blurry to them, if not wiped away completely; it just makes it easier for them to take to being pokégirls." She licked her lips. "But by going feet-first, you my dear shall feel every exquisite sensation of pain and will remember what you were before I cocooned you..." And with that said, she shifted her form once more, becoming a long, terrifying pulsating cocoon thing that had swallowed the other two girls. She reached her long arms out, lifting the girl's feet and extending her fanged proboscis to them.

Struggling even as she was lifted, the Chinese Amazon couldn't believe what was being done to her. "Let Shampoo go! Let go! Let~AIYAH!" She screamed as the pokégirl was taking this slow, its tentacles reaching out from the thing's pulsating thorax, tearing off her clothes for some rough groping if not outright molestation as it swallowed her. But in tearing off said clothing, it took something very precious from the captive.

"NO! SHAMPOO'S AMULET!" She shouted as the long band of leather around her neck was broken and her ticket home fell to the ground. A tentacle grabbed said amulet and held it aloft to the blue compound eyes of the pokégirl so she could study it. Yet even as the creature looked over the trinket, her large proboscis sucked down the woman, teeth biting occasionally to pull her down. When its teeth were up to the woman's hips, the Bug-type reared its head back and chugged, Shampoo practically sliding down into her with such sudden speed.

The beast made a low guttural sound of satisfaction as the last girl slipped into down her torso before sloshing into her thorax cavity. That was three in one day, a decent haul to be sure but they were pure human females to boot! That was such a rarity in this day and age; she felt bad about losing the group yesterday by sending a couple of swarms of Buzz Breasts at them at once. But she'd at least gotten her chance to try some pure humans now, and their DNA was delicious! Oh, she knew they'd made such excellent pokégirls once they hatched from their cocoons.

Yet, even with all the excitement, Cocooner eyed the amulet... the one bitch claimed it was important... chuckling, she decided she'd hold onto it. It might even bring them back to her... with more prey.

Even in such a bestial form, the creature known as Cocooner laughed as her cocoon tentacles placed a third Cocoon at the base of the tree which the other two were large purple sacs were connected to.

Her antennae twitching at the pigtailed Pokégirl Tamer's reaction, Kasumi... well, she didn't necessarily frown, but she was smiling a little less. "Ranma?" She spoke softly. "You don't have to be afraid of me..." she told him honestly. "I just want to get to know you..."

Ranma twitched and shivered slightly. "Sorry..." he apologized to the Tendo matriarch turned Ka-D-Bra. "Just not too used to getting close to women," he told her honestly. "Usually someone breaks in, tries to challenge me or kill me for even attempting to get close to someone."

It was then the former domestic turned Psychic-type pokégirl gave Ranma an honest smile as she sat up on the bed nude, her D-Cup breasts exposed for the boy's view. "Ranma, you know me. I may have change but I'm still me," even if left unsaid was that she didn't find the concept of younger men unappealing anymore as she once had before. "I just... want to talk."

Tilting his head as he looked at Kasumi, (and trying to ignore her breasts) the martial artists was curious. "Well... about... about what?" Ranma as he blinked as he looked at the Tendo girl's pair of antennae. He tried not to look at her tail as he saw a lot of of Kasumi than he intended to looking in that direction.

"About what we're going to do here..." the brunette turned bluenette answered. "I mean, we're going to have to get adjusted to the way things are done here. Katie shared many aspects of the world with me; many things." She turned her head so her eyes made contact with the pigtailed teen's. "Ranma... I'm scared..." she said honestly. "I'm scared of what this world is set up to do to me if I can't live up to its standards..."

THAT caught the heir of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts off guard. Kasumi was scared? What the heck!? As long as he could remember Kasumi had been the rock of the Tendo household. For her to be scared... "Hey, you've still got Akane, Nabiki and me, right?" He offered, trying to help ease her worries.

"Akane..." Kasumi sighed as she thought about her youngest sister. "Ranma, I tried to speak to her like Katie did to me when I was in my PokéBall... she's in denial and angry... very, very angry." The Ka-D-Bra shook her head. "I've no clue when she's finally going to get released from that Love Ball with how she's fighting tooth and nail against that programming with every fiber of her being... but when she comes out, she's not going to take it well at all." The former human girl once again made eye-contact with Ranma. "As pokégirls, we have no rights Ranma. Akane could very well get herself lined up for a Level 5 Taming Cycle if not outright 'euthanization'." She shuddered at the thought. "We need you to train us and keep us under control..."

Hearing that, Ranma couldn't argue. He grimaced as he thought about Akane's reaction to him training, (and Taming) her. "Yeah..." he said slowly. "She won't take that well."

The pokégirl's gaze hardened suddenly. "She'll have to," Kasumi told him in a serious tone of voice. "She has to understand that her wants..." she winced. "Don't apply to anyone outside of the harem, if even that. She has to make the best of this and become a functioning part of the harem, or else... we're all screwed."

Unsure of how to respond to that initially, Ranma sighed and sat down next to Kasumi. After a long silence, he finally agreed, "Yeah, I can understand that." He gently flopped down onto the bed and closed his eyes. "What should I do though?" He asked the eldest of the Tendo sisters. "Akane always hit me for being a pervert and if I have to... to do that to her, she'd kill me!" He wasn't joking with that, he was positive that when it came time for him to have sex with her to keep her sane, keep her human, she was going to slaughter him.

A firm look adorning her face, Kasumi told Ranma in a stern voice, "Then you'll have to discipline her." She said seriously. "In this world, there are masters and slaves..." she was now frowning. "They don't call us slaves, but that's what we are. If Akane screws this up, we're ALL in danger. She needs to know her place and be a contributing member to the harem," she emphasized to get his attention. "Katie gave me warnings and showed me both a number of horrors and goodness that make up this world. And more often than not, the horrors came from Tamers that are either deficient emotionally and pokégirls that either don't know their place and get too wily or they're wild Feral pokégirls that are too dangerous and can take down anything in their path; including uncoordinated harems. And at least the Ferals are straightforward. If you lost us in battle to another Tamer, we could end up with someone who is a real pervert and could Level 5 Taming Cycle us and make us into living sex-toys just because he simply wants to!" Her eyes shown with her psychic power. "Put simply, this world isn't nice and if we're to make it through we need to get with the flow of how things go here and rise above it."

Ranma frowned and squeezed Kasumi's hand as she rubbed his shoulder. This was a lot to consider and he knew, of all people, she'd give him the truth. "Kasumi, I just..." he sighed. "I don't know what to do, honestly." He looked at her eyes, seeing worry and nervousness in there. "Do you honestly want me to help you and Akane out?"

The Ka-D-Bra nodded her head firmly. "I do. Katie gave me tips on what we should be looking for or what to do." She took a deep breath. "It may be greedy, but I want to be your Alpha Pokégirl. I'll have reason to be around you at all times so I'll be allowed out of my PokéBall in most places and can offer you my advice."

Ranma blinked once, twice, before his mouth quirked into a smile. He chuckled and finally started laughing outright before finally calming himself. "Sorry, sorry," he apologized. "But.. ha ha ha!"

Tilting her head, Kasumi frowned. "What's so funny?"

Shaking his head, the pigtailed martial artist took a few moments more before he calmed down completely. "Nothing," he told her honestly. "Just something about the whole situation was funny." Namely the fact that Kasumi was sitting there, naked, and being completely serious like that. Oh, he so wanted to pull a Kuno and go into denial but the way things had gone so far, he couldn't chalk it up to some crazy dream brought on by too many years of having to eat Akane's toxic waste she tried to pass off as 'cooking'.

That made the woman pout. "This isn't funny Ranma!" She practically cried. "If we don't do this right, my sisters and I could get taken from you if we all don't end up killed!" She shouted at him, tears starting to shimmer in the corners of her eyes. She may have tried to be calm and serene most of the time for others, but right now she was the one that need reassurance.

Ranma blinked his eyes, caught off guard by the sadness of the woman before him. Sighing in guilt, he reached up with his arms, grabbing the Ka-D-Bra by her shoulders and pulling her down against him. "Sorry..." he whispered his apology, unsure of how to tell her that he just found the fact that she could sit there naked and be so serious humorous or that he was grateful for it. The past couple of days had been stressful and he needed to relax... and even if Kasumi was naked, it was difficult to view her in a sexual light; she was like family to him.

Keeping close contact, the former human tried to gather her thoughts. Sighing, Kasumi asked, "Ranma?"

Blinking his eyes, the pigtailed martial artist replied, "What?"

"Please... will you let me be your Alpha Pokégirl?" Kasumi asked him one more time. "You and the others will still need time to adapt but because I'm a Psychic-type, I was able to get a crash course about this world; I have knowledge. Not only can I teach you about the way things go here so we don't get into troubles when in town, but about what we need to make a balanced harem so we won't have to worry for the most part about the day-to-day aspects of living."

Considering her request for a moment, the pigtailed martial artist had to admit that he didn't have any better offers at the moment. "I guess..." Ranma finally told her, before tensing up as Kasumi hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Ranma!" Kasumi told him. "I promise to be the best Alpha Pokégirl ever! I'll show you what elemental types we should consider as well as personality and skill sets!" She grinned. "I'll be the best Domestic you could ever want, and I'll see to it Akane gets trained to be a competent Battler! Fighting-types are supposed to have innate fighting instincts, but this is Akane we're talking about." She had the decency to blush as she asked, "Please don't tell her I said that."

That caught the Saotome boy by surprise. It seemed he wasn't the only one afraid of that girl's temper! "Uh... sure..." he said in an unsure manner before blinking his eyes as a thought came to him. "Say, Kasumi?"

Looking to the man that would be her Tamer, the former human girl asked, "What?"

"Is a Fighting-type in this world like that in that game that you showed me?" Ranma asked curiously.

"Close..." Kasumi said. "Katie had no clue what to make of PokéMon when I shared some of my memories with her but it seems to add up in some aspects." Taking a deep breath, the Ka-D-Bra told him, "Traditionally, (and there are exceptions) now that she's a Fighting-types, Akane will be considered 'strong' against Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, and Steel pokégirls but she'd be at the mercy of Flying and Psychic-types." She looked a little guilty as she admitted, "That includes me."

Blinking his eyes a couple of times at the explanation, Ranma just finally shrugged it off. "Okay..." he told her acceptance. Although as a side-thought, he wondered why she wasn't letting go of him. Not that it was a bad thing, the hug was rather nice.

Nuzzling against the younger man, Kasumi let off a little sigh as she breathed in his scent. "Katie said her little sister is mechanically-inclined, right?"

Blinking his eyes at that, Ranma asked, "Yeah. What about it?"

"Good..." Kasumi said. "We can try to help her refine her skills further but with the Eva, Akane and I, you have a Mechanist, a Battler and a Domestic. We need to consider getting another Battler before we look towards getting a Scholarly-type."

Ranma chuckled. "Too bad we can't find a version of Shampoo or me running around here, huh?"

Kasumi sighed about that. "It is too bad." But apparently, because there at least HAD been another Ranma around, it made things much easier for them; they were able to set up Saotome as a Tamer much easily because of the previously established identity.

After a moment of contemplation as he just lay back in bed with only the quiet, Ranma finally spoke up. "So..." he started softly as to not startle the Tendo girl. "What else do you think we should do?"

After a moment, Kasumi started to blush. "Ranma... if it's okay with you... could we cuddle tonight..." she said honestly. "I want to get used to body contact before I commit myself to my first..." she blushed brighter, making her orange skin seem brown. "Taming."

"Sure..." the pigtailed martial artist replied, although he wasn't too used to people being touchy-feely with him, at least not without a hammer, foot, spatula, bonbori, or some other blunt instrument smacking him in the head shortly thereafter. But as always, Kasumi was the exception to almost everything he knew in life, even in this place.

Holding Ranma tightly, Kasumi sighed. She could get used to this. He felt so nice and soft against her; he would be gentle with her when the time came. She just hoped he'd have the skills to make it magical for her. Just because she now needed sex didn't mean she didn't want it to be the best or enjoy it. Hmm...

"Oh, Ranma?" Kasumi spoke up nicely.

"What?" Ranma asked as he turned his head to look at her, wondering what she wanted from him.

"Perhaps tomorrow you could go see Officer Amanda before she has work..." she said in a soft voice. "I believe she wanted you for some help." Even though she was a novice with psychic powers, Kasumi had been able to pick up the repressed lust the Officer Jenny had for Ranma. Surely, a little experience in the art of living before he took care of his harem wouldn't hurt.

Nodding his head to that, the raven-haired male told her, "Oh, sure." After a moment, he blinked a couple of times. Did Kasumi's hand run over his rear? Surely not! It was Kasumi for crying out loud!

Smiling, Kasumi told him, "Thank you." While it frightened her, she did look forward to Taming with Ranma. Even over his clothes, she could tell he had such a nice firm ass.

by Kestral

Makoto Hyuga knew more than many others did.

Yes, Gendo Giovanni was also Gendo Ikari. Yes, Gendo was also Gendo Rokubungi. No, most people did NOT know all of the above. Gendo was behind a number of things and projects, most of which would have shocked the heck out of people.

Makoto was also quite aware that if he did anything obviously against his boss' interests, he could end up missing. This line of work was quite cut-throat.

So he made contacts within the Underground on the sly, so that if he had a head start at some point - there was a chance he could vanish in a manner of his own choosing.

The samples were not something he could smuggle off. Just the Section 9 goons, aka the Turks, would notice if he didn't go straight back.

Of course, it might take him awhile to touch base with the Underground and let them know what was going on.

"Here we go!" cheerfully said Katie.

"What's this?" said Nabiki, bleary-eyed and disheveled. Severely disheveled. Looking as if she'd been in a fight with a wildcat or something.

"It's a spell-stabilizer," said Katie. "I had to do a lot of trading for this."

Nabiki looked over the odd bracer with the various beads and crystals. "Okayyyyyyy."

"It'll help hold off your transformation," explained Katie.

 _LATCH LATCH LATCH!_

"Looks nice against my skin," said Nabiki, admiring the way the silvery metal contrasted against her dark amber skin. "So I can get drunk now?"

"Well, yes," said Katie. "It was really difficult to get."

"Yeah, I'm sure it was," said Nabiki.

"There's a waiting list you know," said Katie.

"I can certainly see why," agreed Nabiki.

"And it's not perfect, it should merely stabilize and enhance the spell that's keeping you from changing further," said Katie.

"Yeah, I understand that," agreed Nabiki. "You have something I can rinse my mouth out with?"

Katie sagged.

"Okay," relented Nabiki. "What is it you want from me for the bracer?"

Katie told her.

"That's ALL?" asked Nabiki.

Katie nodded.

"I'll see what I can arrange," said a smirking Nabiki, feeling some control over the situation come at last back to her.

An alarm began sounding.

"Oh crap," said a number of people all along the pokecenter.

 _I am NOT going to submit!_

 _I am NOT a pervert!_

She struggled and struggled against the Love Ball's programming. She couldn't fight certain changes, but she wasn't about to stand still for others.

Finally a safety feature on the pokeball that had been overridden failed. Red light shot out and formed into something that resembled Akane Tendo.

"NOT GONNA DO IT!" yelled Akane, staggering.

"Akane, what are you doing?" asked Ranma, first to arrive.

"PERVERT!" said Akane, picking up some random object from the table and bringing it into abrupt contact with Ranma's head. "You're not going to do that with me! You're not going to do that with anyone!"

Ranma, having been slammed into the wall by Akane's use of an electroshock restraint generator (weighing in excess of 500kg) as a blunt trauma instrument, didn't comment as he was currently counting the birdies circling his head.

"You're ALL perverts!" screeched Akane, still fighting the voices echoing in her head.

"Miss Tendo! You've got to calm down!"

Not even noticing that the speaker was a pink-haired girl in a Nurse's uniform, Akane threw the device in one hand at the individual who responded by getting out of her way.

Akane wasn't sure what she was doing or where she was going, but she would NOT stay here.

She found the door after what seemed a terribly long time and was through it a moment later.

"Is he all right?"

"Kasumi stopped the damage from getting worse. We're down a Nurse Joy though."

"What exactly happened?"

Ranma groaned as he tried to struggle back to the land of the waking.

"The Tomboy exited her pokeball in an Enraged state," said Katie. "I've lost track of her."

"She's on the streets?" asked Nabiki, slapping her face. "That's bad."

"That's REALLY bad," said the remaining Nurse Joy.

by Kestral

Things shimmered and jumped. She felt cold and hot. Angry and fearful.

She was aware of things in a daze, even the voices sounded like they weren't quite in focus - shifting in pitch in mid-sentence.

She had to get away. Away from the eyes of people who were perverts looking to do perverted things with her. She was not going to let them win!

She wasn't aware of how far she'd come, how many obstacles she'd broken through, only that she had finally found some quiet. No more laughing, no more talk, no more hot eyes on her, no more screams.

"Have you found anything?" asked the Nurse Joy as the Officer Jenny entered the pokecenter.

"Yeah. She was very easy to track," said Amanda, the Officer Jenny in question. "TOO easy to track."

"Uh oh," said Nabiki, looking up from the table where she'd been waiting.

"Afraid so," said Amanda. "Getting her back will be a problem if you want to keep your location secret. She's been captured and sent to a lab for testing."

"What have we got here? A common Tomboy?"

"No, Commander, look at the DNA scans," said Makoto.

"Hmmmm, interesting," said Gendo a few moments later. "Over 40% of her cells register as being purely human? How did we acquire the specimen?"

"She was captured in an alley near the See Fu Chinese Cafe," said Makoto. "Apparently she attacked a Pet owner named... Yukinari Sasaki."

"Pet owner," said Gendo, his voice conveying contempt for a moment. Then he turned thoughtful. "Sasaki. Sasaki Syndrome?"

"That's him," confirmed Makoto. "Apparently he ran across her in an alley. She attacked him, his pets were damaged but able to fend off this rogue element."

"How badly?" asked Gendo, not really caring. Sasaki was one with whom he would not interfere in either direction, mainly because Yukinari Sasaki was one of those who had contact with one of his more shadowy organizations. A research organization that he financed to some degree though such funds were redirected a couple of different ways before it ever reached those researchers.

"Both Yukinari and the pets he had with him sustained multiple blunt force trauma," said Makoto, reading a display. "Which brings us to how we got this stray. After the capture by Sasaki's pokegirls, she was set to be eliminated. Her unusual strength, even accounting for her Enraged status, was just one thing flagging for follow up. She was caged, tranqed, found guilty, and shipped to us with notes she was sentenced to medical experimentation."

"So she's just undergone Threshold or something similar and her body is still adapting to the change," said Gendo as he watched the continued fluctuations of the displays. "Since she's still in genetic flux and unstable, we can make use of that. Do it. Use Project"

The elevator was playing Beethoven, which Ranma didn't recognize at all. He was aware of Nabiki though - who was trying to put on her 'ice queen' mask and failing miserably beyond anything he'd ever seen from her.

THAT, more than her cautions previously, had Ranma suitably nervous about all this.

"Here we are," said their guide, pushing his glasses back to the bridge of his nose with one finger as the elevator doors opened. "She's right this way."

The moment Ranma saw Akane floating in a gel-filled tube, various leads hooked up to her, caution dropped and he leapt. His only thought was to break her out.

 _KA-ZAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! snap!_

"Ungh," said Ranma after he'd come to a sliding stop on the floor of the lab.

"I'm impressed," said Gendo Ikari. "Most people would be dead. Even most of the tougher pokegirls and Tamers with appropriate blood gifts would at least be unconscious."

"Yeah," said Ranma, slowly getting up with muscles that kept twitching out of control.

"Ranma," said Nabiki, "you're smoking."

Ranma casually brushed off the knuckles that were smouldering. Though when he realized that particular hand was now sporting a section of charcoal - he'd be hurting when the adrenalin wore out. "Let her go."

"Of course," said Gendo with a smirk. "We've no use for a common Tomboy here. However, there's the matter of certain damages, and a few deaths."

"What?" asked Ranma. "What do you mean?"

"This Tomboy has killed innocent humans, a few pokegirls too," said Gendo smoothly. "I have resources I can use to intercede, but I would need some reimbursement."

"She's killed people?" asked Ranma. Not that he necessarily believed this guy, but he didn't necessarily disbelieve him either.

Nabiki winced. There was no reason to believe anything that Gendo Ikari said. The 'original' was prone to manipulation and lying, and this version had an organized crime and shadow-organization background from her own research. That he'd make a claim like that indicated he could at least fake things, or at worst - Akane HAD done the deeds and could have this held over her head for their time in this world. Neither was a good sign.

"There's also property damage, trespassing, and we have a strong leash law here in this city," said Gendo. "She's broken many laws but you can simply pay the fines on most of it."

"uh huh," muttered Ranma. Considering his financial status, he was betting that wasn't going to go over easy.

"So what is it that you want?" asked Nabiki, knowing that getting involved herself was chancy but leaving it entirely to Ranma seemed a recipe for disaster.

"Me?" asked Gendo. "The salvation of the human race."

"Is she okay in there?" asked Ranma.

"Oh yes," said Gendo, "though when she arrived there were some problems that needed to be addressed. She should be fine to release though, as soon as she's recovered. In the meantime, there's something I think you should see."

thread shift

by The Demented Redhead

Tim wasn't what you called a full career guard of the Buggy Woods. No, he had once had dreams. He had gone to college with plans.

But plans change. And if they don't change, economies make twists and turns.

Thus we end up with a college graduate doing guard work to pay off student loans for a college tuition he was told by everyone would pay itself off in no time with the job he studied for.

Life's a bitch, but not one who is a pokégirl.

Tim just sighed as he watched the varying monitors. It wasn't much, but it sure beat working at a fast food restaurant at his age. "Five years of college for this shit," he muttered.

Didn't mean he wasn't disillusioned with his life.

"Man, this job blows," he said with a heavy sigh, as he closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. "All that money spent and for what?" he asked, looking at the ceiling.

Before he could finish his own thought about how emo he was becoming, the room shook heavily.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed as his chair fell backwards. "We're under attack!"

"A pokégirl has breached the Outer Wall and is leaving at a rapid pace," said the monitoring computer over the speakers.

"Wha…? Who?"

"Attempting to identify pokégirl," said the computer. "Identity confirmed: Cocooner."

The man stood up quickly, staring at the one functional camera facing from the huge wall guarding the edges of the Buggy Woods to the outside. Had the infamous pokégirl not been heading away from the Buggy Woods, he would have fully soiled himself. As it was, he just pissed himself but was somewhat grateful to have maintained bowel control.

"Wall repair teams to Section 031. Electronics repair team to Section 031. Guards to Section 031. This is not a drill, wall damage has occurred."

He didn't have to have much presence of mind at the moment. After all, a good bit of the systems monitoring Buggy Woods were under HAL's control. But he still stumbled quickly to a communications panel, hitting the emergency alert button. He may not be in the best of shapes to make such a call, but he knew what would happen to his ass if he didn't send out an alert to the League Office that Cocooner had been inside the Buggy Woods for some time.

Let them figure out why the illusive pokégirl had snuck in and why she didn't care if people noticed her leaving now. He still had to find some clean clothes to change into before he could take a team into the woods and look for the poor souls that had met the Legendary.

"What are you doing, Dave?"

His eye ticked for a moment, wondering why was it every time there was a malfunction, that damned AI would call him Dave.

Makoto snapped to alert as he felt the vehicle he was in slow down and finally come to a stop, before the engine shut off. Turning, he spotted the driver listening to some frantic chatter coming from his headset, before he finally turned to inform him.

"Cocooner has been sighted headed towards our general direction," he said, no hint of fear anywhere in his voice. "She'll cross the road we planned to travel forty kilometers ahead of us."

Makoto slowly allowed his heart rate to come back down from hearing the Legendary's name. For a moment, he had feared she had somehow learned of what he was carrying. If anything, it would have only bought him a few minutes of life to give it to her before she either went back on her word or Gendo's men killed him for treason.

But they had stopped the convoy both to ensure she did not set up anywhere near their current route and that they didn't bring themselves to her attention.

"Sir," came a near-silent call as someone handed a small computer tablet through the window. From what Makoto could glance, he saw what looked like real-time radar data. It made sense, as the Legendary could hide herself from any senses, but she still couldn't keep her travel-form's mass invisible from technology.

But did she want to be invisible? "She was in Buggy Woods?" he asked.

"Came charging out of there," grunted the soldier who had been driving beside him.

Makoto nodded. He spied several soldiers spreading out around the convoy, most likely to prevent any ambushes or prepare a defense in case Cocooner's path decided to divert to them.

His eyes widened a bit as several new dots appeared on the screen, converging on a point about twenty kilometers ahead of where Cocooner would cross their path.

"Sections 4, 6, 7, and 8 have been sent to capture the Legendary," answered the guard. "Sections 12 and 14 will cut off retreat and assist."

Makoto gulped at that, both thankful it had not been the group he was currently with and the Section he belonged to had not been sent to capture Cocooner for Giovanni. He rather liked his dangly bits.

The sentiment was shared with the man beside him, as he watched the figure relax ever so slightly. Finally, the guard turned to look at the man outside his window. "As soon as they engage the target, prepare to move to this intersection here," he said, pointing to a spot on the real-time map. "If they succeed, we'll continue on the scheduled route. If they fail, we'll have three other routes to take to avoid her."

"Understood, sir," said the man quietly, as he headed out to explain the orders to the other drivers.

Makoto just leaned back into his seat, clutching the briefcase tighter. Part of him was glad to be so far away from the action.

Yet another part hoped that certain men he hated in those sections came back as pokégirls. He could always use some new ones. Maybe one will look like Misato…

Nabiki didn't have the faintest idea where she was. She just knew that she had finally passed out from the … Wildcat? … and her constant assault on her nether region. Quite frankly, the only thing surprising her at the moment was the fact she had somewhat coherent thought.

"Are you okay, Nabiki-chan?"

Slowly opening her eyes, the tired and overwhelmingly satisfied girl looked upon the standing … and nude … frame of her sister-turned-pokégirl. "Sis?"

"Oh good, it worked," said the smiling Ka-D-Bra.

"What worked?" tiredly asked Nabiki.

"Well, I was hoping to get us all together for a sisterly chat," Kasumi said with a smile. "I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" she asked with concern. She didn't want to disturb her sister's sleep unless it was absolutely necessary, with her being so sick and all.

Nabiki opened her mouth to say something, but shut it with an audible click. The last thing she wanted to explain to her sister was exactly what she had been pulled from.

"Um … sister, in this world I can hear all your thoughts," said the blushing pokégirl.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Damn," muttered Nabiki.

"If it helps," said Kasumi, "I think that change was the last of the effects from your stopped transformation." The fact that said issue shouldn't have occurred in a normal Buzzbreast but only in a Buzz Queen was kept out of her mind.

Nabiki wanted to cry for a moment. She knew some girls in school had claimed they produced the 'sweetest honey' that kept a guy between their legs for hours on end. But this was ridiculous. Oral was fun and all, but that damned catgirl wouldn't stop.

She shivered a bit at the possibility that Ranma would do the same thing if and when they hooked up. She doubted the Saotome appetite would be less.

"Now where is little sister?" murmured Kasumi as she looked around the psychic landscape.

Nabiki's tired hand went up to slap her forehead. Oh yes, this was going to end well.

"Really sister," admonished Kasumi, "we should do what we can to help Akane acclimate to this world. You know what will happen to her if she doesn't."

"And you really think Akane would ever get over her denial over Ranma—let alone her possessiveness—and accept what happened?" asked Nabiki rhetorically.

"If we don't," started Kasumi, but she turned slightly, a tear very evident on her face.

Nabiki sighed from her position on the ground. "You realize we have about as much chance of getting Little Sister over her issues as … well you hopping into bed with a guy, naked."

"Oh, then we can't lose!" happily chirped Kasumi.

Nabiki's eyes snapped wide open at that. "WHAT?" Who? When? Why didn't she know about this before? And did this mean Tofu's 'allergy' was something else entirely?

Kasumi tilted her head slightly. "What does me being naked in bed with a guy have to do with Tofu-kun acting funny?"

Nabiki smacked her forehead. "Right; mental world, no inner monologue."

She opened her eyes once more, forcing her tired form to attempt to stand, a move assisted by her likewise nude sister. "Okay, who?"

Kasumi just smiled. "Ranma-kun has such a nice butt."

Nabiki almost fell back down to the ground at hearing her normally considered chaste sister comment on someone's posterior, let alone Ranma's. "Okay, we keep that from Akane for the moment. I doubt she'd handle the information too well."

"Agreed," said Kasumi as she finished helping Nabiki stand. "I take it you had fun with Wildcat?"

Nabiki blinked. "That's her name?"

"Well, most Tamers seem to only give names to a select few pokégirls, the rest are simply referred to as their types," Kasumi said sadly.

"Great, I need to give her a name," Nabiki mumbled. And she was certain the pokégirl would be so grateful for being named, Nabiki herself would probably die from dehydration from what the pokégirl would do to express her thanks. "When I name her, you and Ranma better be in the room."

"Oh my," said the smiling Kasumi, "I never thought my first foursome would involve my sister."

Nabiki didn't remain standing after that. Too bad passing out wasn't an option in the dream landscape. Oh yes, this world had definitely changed Kasumi. She just didn't know by how much.

"Not a pervert! Not a pervert! Not a pervert! Not a pervert! Not a pervert!"

"Found Akane," grumbled Nabiki from whatever passed as the floor.

Kasumi nodded sadly. "Hopefully the two of us can convince her to stop fighting and save herself. I … don't want to lose anyone else," she finished sadly.

"Any chance we could just get her a quickie with Ranma or Wildcat and be done with it?" Nabiki offered in jest.

Kasumi however, tilted her head slightly, finger to her lips, contemplating such an act.

"I was joking," said Nabiki.

by Red Priest of the 17th Order

The great-grandmother of Shampoo and one of the matriarchs of the Chinese Amazon tribe Joketsuzoku, she was a powerful warrior despite her three-hundred-years of life. Yet even with all her skills and experiences, Cologne had to wonder how this all came about. She could still remember the day when she came to Nerima to see what this future 'son-in-law' was made of but she ended up staying so that she could aid Shampoo in winning Ranma's heart. Over the course of her time in Japan, keeping an eye on the youth, she would sit in the background and watch the madness around her unfolded. If she had a motive, whether it was to help Shampoo in her efforts or to aid Ranma in his battles, only then would she step into the fray; for example she ended up teaching Ranma both the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken and Hiryuu Shoten Ha, the former to test his mettle and the later to prove him a viable husband for Shampoo when Happosai had stolen his strength with the Strength Moxibustion Point.

It was only with the fiasco at Mount Phoenix did Cologne begin to suspect that there was some greater driving force behind the existence of the man her great-granddaughter was set on making her husband, perhaps something beyond the understanding of humanity. Suspicions she tried to investigate without herself seeming suspicious. While she hadn't found any concrete evidence to her theories for some time, what had happened a month ago gave the matriarch a stronger conviction to her beliefs.

What happened at the Tendo Dojo could only have been described as an 'Act of God'.

She hadn't been there to personally witness the event but there had been others who had; the old men who lived at said dojo and Shampoo who had arrived to deliver a delicious ramen lunch to her Airen. It had been like any other day at the Tendo Dojo, the old men playing shogi on the veranda, the eldest daughter going to bring them snacks from the kitchen, the breadwinner going over her paperwork and the young usurper trying to get into a fight with Cologne's 'son-in-law'. Just as Cologne's great-granddaughter was about to kick down a wall and bring Ranma his meal, it happened.

They froze in place for a moment before looking around in shock. They seemed to MELT like wax dummies in an open oven as they faded from the grips of reality. There was screaming, frantic movements before... they just disappeared completely, gone without a trace.

Word of the disappearance had spread fast, even without the help of the middle Tendo daughter to get the rumor mill turning. Shampoo had come to her for help first thing and 'Mr. Part Time' happened to overhear. Cologne sighed to herself; she really should have checked to see what he was up to before leaving but with the possibility of the dangers son-in-law and the Tendo girls were in had put such a responsibility to the backburner.

Well, that's hindsight for you...

But while Mousse was off and spreading word of the disappearance of Ranma Saotome, Cologne was inspecting the area around Dojo, ignoring the weeping and wailing of the two damned fools about how the schools would never be joined without any heirs around. What she found had her... curious to say the least. She could feel it in the air more-so than usual: magic.

Magic, (sometimes known as sorcery) was a conceptual system that asserted human ability to control the natural world, (including events, objects, people, and physical phenomena) through mystical, paranormal or supernatural means. Yet, while Cologne was familiar with the many practices of aeromancy, geomancy, hydromancy, pyromancy, chiromancy and scapulimancy, hell, even a bit of necromancy, (no pun intended) this sensation was a power unlike anything she'd ever felt before. It was almost 'alien' to her, an unknown aspect of magic whose power didn't fit any of the common practices yet at the same time, somehow familiar. Taking a sample of the ground son-in-law and the youngest Tendo were standing on at the time for research, the matriarch knew this would take time to figure out.

The first week had yielded little results and felt as though it dragged to the elder as she checked through a number of scrolls and grimoire. She was finding nothing on teleportation of transport spells that had to do with the effects that were witnessed and the constant research and minimal sleep was taking its toll on the woman's patience. There was no telling what exactly had happened to those children; their safety could have been at stake! Fortunately inspiration and the beginning of understanding came to her when her great-granddaughter, ever impatient and becoming more frantic declared that this had to be Happosai's fault.

And then it struck Cologne, why the power seemed to tickle a memory. It was similar to a possession of hers the thief had stolen, an ancient treasure of the Joketsuzoku. The Nanban mirror; a special artifact made with the powers to bend time itself and allow one to travel through it if they so desired.

Although it would prove they were wrong, it was understandable that she had come to the conclusion that Happosai was involved, he had the means, the motive and no alibi (as he was out of the district on another panty-hunt). This in turn started a manhunt for the Grandmaster of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. Passion and anger burned throughout Shampoo and she and many other rivals for Ranma's affection hunted down the perverted thief. Even a few of Ranma's rivals were aiding in the capture of Happosai, although she was pretty certain that the Kuno and Hibiki boys were only after the man as to bring Akane back home safely.

She made certain Mr. Part Time stayed home during this insanity; she wasn't about to risk him warning Happosai or destroying the Nanban mirror beyond all repair so they could use it to try and retrieve the missing youths. A splash of cold water and locking him inside of a cage before throwing it into the basement would see to that!

It had taken a number of days, and Happosai proved to be an elusive bastard. He'd never had anyone go after him with such fervor before; even his normally cowardly students were showing some semblances of spine as they began to attack him for ruining their 'retirement plan'. Yet even with many people giving it their all to capture and subdue the aged martial artist, his greater experience, skill and cunning proved to be valuable tools for the pervert. He'd evaded many traps and often sprang them on the people who set them in the first place. Even when Cologne herself caught up with him, he'd manage to simply fight her to a stand-still long enough to get an opening to run away further. After three days of such an inane chase, it seemed that they were destined to fail in having Ranma and the Tendo girls returned...

Until _she_ got involved.

No one had expected Ranma's mother to get involved in this. After all, the woman seemed to take more to the background, if even that than anything else. She never played much of a role in the insanity that surrounded her son's life but often when she DID get involved, everything around her would take a new direction and possibly a different type of craziness when she made herself a part of the mess. In this case, it made Happosai lunge himself at the woman to get a firm grope of her ample bosom.

He was still in the hospital but at least they were finally able to prove his place in all this. The Nanban mirror shards were compared to the magical essence that was still within the dirt where Ranma had disappeared and it turned out while similar, they weren't the same magic power or energy. Really, one couldn't blame them for jumping to conclusions, (the old goat deserved the beating Nodoka had given him) and it gave Cologne a piece of information she needed to finally pinpoint what was going on.

Although there was no proper term for it, the Nanban mirror was what was best described as 'Time Magic'. After all, time had been a major subject of religion, philosophy, and science for centuries if not millennia. However, defining time in a non-controversial manner applicable to all fields of study had consistently eluded the greatest magicians and modern-day scholars. Without a true fundamental understanding behind this great power, it was understood that very few people tried to deal with the fabric of time and space.

And it was that last thought that hit Cologne like a sack of bricks; understanding instantly set in on why the power that took her son-in-law and the Tendo women it was so similar to the magic of the Nanban mirror yet was of its own thread of energy. Time was just one of two parts that made a greater whole. The other was space.

Space, the boundless extent within which matter was physically extended and objects and events have positions relative to one another on one plane of existence or another. Roughly defined as the minimum number of coordinates needed to specify every point within it, space was absolute! Absolute in the sense that it existed permanently and independently of whether there were any matter in the space.

Understandably, Cologne had to hit the books again, gathering whatever information she could on the principles of time and space; even sending word back to the other matriarchs in Joketsuzoku for aide concerning such matters. During the wait for a response, her research bore fruit as the Matriarch of the Chinese Amazons studied into what had happened now that she had a better understanding. Together time and space were often referred to as the 'fourth dimension'. It was one way to measure physical change and was perceived differently from the three spatial dimensions in that there was only one of it, that movement in time would occur at the fixed rate of one second per second, and that one could not move freely in time but subjectively move in one direction. Adding onto that was such theories such as string theory and M-theory that predicted physical space and this dimension in general had in fact ten and eleven correlating dimensional planes, respectively. The extra dimensions were very much like the space of origin yet could be changed by random variables and move on different time-tables. A possible explanation to how such could happen that had been suggested by the Matriarch's reading was that time existed as if it were 'curled up' in the extra dimensions on a very small, subatomic scale, possibly at the quark/string level of scale or below. The further one went in to the tightened 'string' the slower time would flow, while the further out one got of the string, time would continue on a faster rate.

Boy that Einstein really knew what he was talking about. The man really could have been the greatest mage of his time if he applied his knowledge to the mystic arts rather than all that modern science hooey.

Still thanks to him and the works of others, Cologne had her answer. What happened to the youths who seemingly disappeared were caught in a rare, possibly once-in-a-lifetime anomaly. The barriers of the fourth dimension broke down around them, allowing them to break through what the Matriarch referred to as the 'fourth wall' and end up going into another neighboring plane of reality on the fifth or sixth dimension.

"Only Ranma..." Cologne grumbled bitterly to herself as she thought of that. Whether he was a pawn of the gods or not, didn't matter. What did was the fact the boy seemed to be a magnet for trouble!

Still, once what she felt was the right conclusion had been reached, Cologne had contacted her village once again through correspondence and had gotten a swift reply that brought forth good news! It would seem the village's pharmacist To-Kah had been contemplating the possibilities of time and space for well over the past one-hundred years. With her experiences and skills with the arts of medicine, magic and lore of their Amazon heritage, she had even managed to craft what she dubbed a 'life raft'.

While it appeared to be a pendant at first glance, it contained within it a signal that was connected to a specific set coordinates that could be used to specify a point in the dimension of origin. No matter when it was used, it could bring a person back to their world at the specified coordinates if they somehow ended up in another place. In theory it gave them something a rescue party could use to return home if they went after them.

But that meant finding out where the bridegroom and the girls went in the first place! Fortunately, the concept that such an event had taken place had caused the Matriarch To-Kah to come running! The pharmacist of Joketsuzoku had packed her things and taken a short leave until this was sorted out, leaving the village's needs in the hands of her able assistant and apprentice Myun-Chis and she was on the first flight to Japan... meaning she tied her basket to a bunch of ducks she roped and commandeered their migration pattern.

Although Cologne was pretty sure if To-Kah had known Mao Yin was coming along as well, she would've forgone all the ancient Chinese mysticism and sprung for a seat on the plane herself to travel in comfort. Damned annoying otaku! If Cologne found out whom had let word out that To-Kah was coming to Japan and gave the younger Amazon a reason for journeying as well, Cologne herself would've seen to it that Amazon was hung up by their pinky-toes!

"Nothing we can do about that though..." Cologne said with a heavy sigh. "All we can do now is get everything together and make plans for a rescue party..." so saying the Amazon Matriarch was walking slowly towards her study; she needed to get the research papers and the pendant To-Kah left in there last night so they could go over their theories and plans during their morning meal.

Yes, they had their major breakthrough yesterday after over a week of deliberation, and oddly enough it came through the use of science. There were the traditional x, y and z axis points when making coordinates to denote a position in space but how to make it so it followed the idea of crossing dimensions and the changes that could happen over time? The answer once again came to the basics of the fourth and even the fifth dimension; why not make coordinates for them specifically? Thus came the idea for the t and c axis: temporal transverse and chance/choice conversion.

The rest of the day had been deciding where to travel on the dimensional axis as well as where to get the necessary power to break through the fourth dimension. Fortunately, the latter was easier to figure out than the former. The shards of the Nanban mirror each contained quite a bit of magical essence; enough for one to power the journey one-way for a few people. The creation of a ceremony would be needed to perform on one end using one shard of glass to make it work while another would be used to power up that pendant; giving it the energy needed to break through the dimensional wall once again and bring everyone home.

Deciding where to go took a lot of debate and some tactics of thinking outside of the box as it were. To-Kah had brought some of her 'medicinal herbs' with her from China and... what the woman had to suggest suddenly made a lot more sense. The concept that melting, the breaking down of their bodies showed them going into a world with a greater resistance to time passage while the youths having exploded outwards would have signaled them heading into a dimension of less resistance was more acceptable with a little wacko-tobacco to ease the mind into a state of openness.

Yes, Cologne couldn't wait to show her new findings to the others. This meant not as much time would have passed for son-in-law and the Tendo girls, making a rescue party a viable option! They could decide as a group what to do and-

"Wait..." the Matriarch said as she narrowed her eyes, staring at the door of her study. She always padlocked the door as the possibilities should someone get into something they should would be catastrophic! The lock was off its place and sitting on the floor by the entrance. Immediately, the matriarch went into action, pushing the door open...

And stared. There on the floor was the specialized 'map' they made; a chart with the symbols and magic script to lead the magic to where it wanted them to go. It had a ring of ash around it as if there was a small burst of heat or rippling air effect. She narrowed her eyes she looked up towards her table. The pile of glass shards she kept was significantly smaller and the pendant she had left down there was missing as well.

"SHAMPOOOOO!"

High.

Yes, Cocooner decided that the consumption of pure human DNA was causing her to have a high. After all, it had been nearly three centuries since the last time she had acquired such a taste, especially of the pure female variety.

It carried a certain … taste, an identifying sensation that denoted no poké-DNA, that reminded her of time long since past, of her early … work.

She had been in such a good mood from the three sources she had taken that night, she didn't even notice she had taken off away from Buggy Woods, let alone nearly toppled a perimeter wall surrounding the place.

She was in an ecstatic mood. Sure, she missed the earlier humans. But the ones she had gotten minutes ago made it all worth while. And with such fresh and interesting samples, she could do what she enjoyed most now.

Experimenting.

The question now was what to do? Human DNA of that quality could allow her to do just about anything. " _Well; perhaps I can use that last one's odd magical signature and make a new pokégirl. I haven't done that in a while..._ "

The Legendary's musing were cut short as three objects shot into the sky and exploded into light.

"Target has been located, switch to filtering viewers."

"Acknowledged, target has been confirmed as Cocooner."

"Initiate plan: Hornet's Nest. Bring her down, boys!"

"Retreating path has been eliminated; she's got nowhere to run."

"Good, keep it that way, or it'll be our balls when we get back empty-handed."

As Cocooner came down to the ground after the initial ground-to-air assault, the final command was given to begin the battle.

And with that, the surrounding forest lit up in flashes of red as pokégirl after pokégirl was released to capture the titan before them. They would see to it that Gendo would have his prize!

Crashing down to the ground harshly, the large moth-like creature's eyes shimmered before her whole body shifting amidst a glow of light similar to that of an pokégirl evolving. How dare they do such to her? She was a Legendary Pokégirl! The first of Sukebe's second generation! They would PAY for ruining her first real chance at reveling in all-encompassing _pleasure_ for the first and possibly last time in over two-hundred and eighty years!

Having shifted to her gathering form, teeth glistened with venomous saliva as her carapace was pelted by numerous Fire-type techniques; primarily flame-thrower. Tilting her head back, the living genetics factory let out a roar as she stabbed out with her sickle-claw, impaling the nearest Hottits and standing into the trunk of a tree. It was on!

"You can't be serious..." Nodoka said with a tightened voice as she looked at the woman sitting across from her. No. This couldn't be! "You've actually found a way of finding my son and the Tendo girls and it was LOST to you!?" Her shaking hands placed the teacup down onto the table-top. It wouldn't have been polite to shatter the woman's fine china.

Nodding her head, the Amazon matriarch replied, "Sadly, that is the case. I searched for Shampoo and she is nowhere to be found. Worse, in calling around the city searching for her, I've also discovered that Kuonji-san is missing as well; Konatsu was simply frantic." The elder winced. "And then _I_ received a visit from the retainer of the Kuno clan, their little rat-faced servant searching for his lost mistress. Apparently she skipped dinner last night and she was nowhere to be found come breakfast and he remembered seeing her last in the company of my great-granddaughter."

The Saotome Matriarch winced. "This is why you wanted me to come over and tell me what happened in person. You think they are the reason that we can't go after my son?" While it made her proud that so many women were willing to risk their lives to be with her manliest son, they really should've waited for him to come home. She wanted to know her grandbabies in THIS dimension, kami damn it!

Again, Cologne gave the auburn-haired woman a firm nod of her head. "Without the shadow of a doubt. I know how frantic Shampoo has been since they disappeared right before her eyes; she's been pacing around the Nekohanten like a caged tiger. She must have eavesdropped on what To-Kah and I were talking about yesterday and jumped the gun as it were." She took a hold of her own cup of tea and brought it to her lips for a moment, taking a sip. "Rather than wait for us to figure things out further and make plans, they used the charts and ceremony to send themselves after son-in-law and brought the pendant with them to return home once they found him."

The younger woman winced. "So there's nothing we can do? They've taken off half-cocked and have possibly screwed up our chance to save my son beyond any chance of salvaging it?" The guilt was really weighing down on her. She finally had a chance to really spend time with her son after spending a decade apart and she'd yet to truly take it. She'd seen him only three times since she found out the secret behind 'Ranko' and hadn't spent ANY time with him since the abysmal failure that was supposed to be his wedding to Akane. In short, she felt like a complete heel.

"I wouldn't say that," came a third voice, causing Cologne and Nodoka to turn their heads.

"Matriarch To-Kah," Cologne greeted. "I believe you know Saotome-san."

Nodding her head, the other matriarch of three-hundred years replied, "I do, Matriarch Khu-Long. We met earlier this week when I went to inspect the areas where the people had all disappeared." Walking over to the table, she raised an eyebrow as she looked straight at the auburn haired woman with bundle beside her seat. "I am curious why you look after those two men. Their very presence leaves me feeling violated... and I've smoked _worse_!"

Nodoka frowned a little. "Genma is my husband; it is a wife's duty to look after their husband's well being. The other man, his friend Soun Tendo, is the owner of the home we're all staying at until this matter is resolved. It is only fair that I do my share while I sleep under his roof."

Turning to look at her fellow Matriarch, To-Kah's eyes seemed to ask, 'is she for real'? At the nod from the other woman's head, the elder in woven hemp clothing sighed. "My dear, you should do what I did with my ex. Castrate the bastard and use his testicle oils to make a fine coating on a pipe." Yep, that briarwood piece had the shiniest finish of all her 'medicinal' paraphernalia.

Seeing the look of disgust on the woman's face, Cologne decided to change the topic back to Nodoka's original question before all sense of decency was tossed out the window and a fight took place. "To-Kah," she spoke up. "You interrupted us earlier. I believe you know something that I don't about our chances of saving everyone."

Nodding her head, the pharmacist of Joketsuzoku replied, "Of course. While I did plan to have the rescue team to activate the pendant when necessary and return back home... they aren't the only one's that can use its power."

That caught Cologne's interest. They might have the option to bring them back home themselves? "What do you mean, To-Kah? Explain yourself."

Grinning, the elder with bloodshot eyes replied, "We have the coordinates for the pendant linked to this dimension already, right?"

Nodding her head, the owner of the Nekohanten replied, "Yes. We decided to use the spot in the backyard of the Tendo Dojo where Ranma and Akane had disappeared first. What does that have to do with the pendant besides giving the girls a point to return to when they come back to this dimension?"

"We can perform the ceremony ourselves over here," the other Matriarch said seriously. "Call it a... well... an 'override', if you will." She smile looked a little devious. "We can teach those brats what-for by performing the ritual on our end where the coordinates are linked to. It will travel through the fourth dimension and activate the pendant on the other side."

That made Nodoka's eyes widened. "You can do that?" Her voice sounded more hopeful than she wanted to let on. She had already gotten too much bad news over the past month and didn't want to jinx anything. She just wanted her son back home safe and sound.

"Indeed I can," elder To-Kah replied to the younger woman. "We'll need to bring our papers and equipment over to the Dojo but like I said, we can bring that pendant back under our own power." She took a deep breath and explained, "Once we have the pendant back, we can get back on track and make plans of how to go by this: who to send and what to send with them."

Watching the woman, Nodoka was happy to hear this... but something about how the woman was talking about the pendant didn't seem right. It was like the only thing she was concerned with. "What about the girls?" The matriarch of the Saotome household asked. "What about them? Will the ceremony bring them back as well?"

Taking a deep breath, To-Kah sighed. "Well, that depends..." the elder said in a solemn voice. "Whoever is holding it at the time will definitely find themselves returning home abruptly, as would anyone close enough to her." Her eyes narrowed. "But if either the Kuno or Kuonji girl are out of reach... or if one of them is holding the pendant and Shampoo isn't close by..."

Cologne caught on immediately. "They will be stranded there as well until we send a real rescue party if the pendant's range of influence doesn't catch them on the return trip."

Nodding her head, To-Kah replied, "Precisely."

Now it was Cologne's turn to sigh. " _Oh Shampoo_..." the Amazon elder thought glumly. " _Why did you have to take that pendant?_ "

Raising his head, a uniformed warrior tried to listen to the inhuman scream off in the distance. That didn't sound good at all but he wasn't in any mood to face such a threat any time soon. Searching for the damned thing himself, he'd come across a small group of Buzz Breasts. The black-haired individual figured they had probably freed themselves from Buggy Woods when the Legendary had burst through the main wall encompassing the area. He'd managed to take them out easily enough; he'd been trained to fight against pokégirls and had been infused MAKO energy upon reaching the Second Class ranking but his victory came with a personal cost. His weapon, his broadsword... busted as he impaled that last BuzzBreast into the firm rocky soil of the ground; obviously pushed past its limits its enhanced wielder could send it through.

Yes, enhanced. Although there were many rumors, in truth SOLDIER was a group of skilled combat operatives within SEELE; men who had their Blood Gifts manipulated considerably to put them on par with their pokégirl ancestors. The elite within the group, those strong enough to be deemed SOLDIER First Class were respected and idolized by the throngs of SEELE's members and the citizenry in the know. Zack Fair was a young SOLDIER Second Class, his greatest aspiration being to become a First Class ranking soldier. To attain this, he'd been spending his days carrying out numerous assignments for various high-ranking SEELE officers, often under the guidance of his First Class mentor, Angeal Hewley.

Still, like any young man he was restless to attain his goal of making First Class. Although today... he just wished he'd stayed in bed or at least passed up _this_ assignment. At the time, it had seemed harmless enough; carried a great weight of importance with it yet without the dangers often associated with this kind of mission. Transport one scientist Makoto Hyuga with his cargo of precious pure human DNA samples to the GEHIRN Research Facility over in Prussian City. Yes, it was two-to-three weeks worth of travel from Viridick to the destination but it was assured to them that no one knew of their mission; they were assigned to protect the cargo just in case there ever came trouble.

And boy did trouble arrive and it came in the form of one the Legendary Pokégirl Cocooner, the Genetics Factory Pokégirl, the madman Sukebe's most dangerous creation second only to Typhoona. Was this karma kicking Zack in the balls for bitching about a lack of good assignments? For restlessly aspiring to First Class and just wanting to do that one standout action that would get him recognized by his superiors?

If it was, he'd never piss off Murphy's Law again. At this point, he'd be glad to make it out of this skirmish with his balls intact; Aerith preferred men and had no lesbian tendencies whatsoever as far as he knew.

Feeling a hand touch his shoulder, Zack practically jumped. "Hey? You alright, kid?" came the familiar and gruff voice of his mentor.

Nodding his head, Zack replied, "Y-yeah... just had to deal with a small group of Feral Buzz Breasts and now..." he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Shit!" The black-haired SOLDIER cursed. "What do you think it's going to take out that freak?" He asked, just frustrated at having to go up against such a powerful adversary as a Legendary Pokégirl. Right now he was wishing the higher-ups allowed SOLDIERs to carry their own pokégirls rather than trying to enhance their own bodies to be on par with said biological weapons of war. He did NOT want to have to personally stare down that thing! In his opinion, the further he stayed away from its clutches, the better!

"Zack if it were that easy she'd have been wiped out centuries ago," Angeal told his protégé in all seriousness. Before he could launch into a long-winded explanation about their duty as SOLDIERs and protecting the world from the continued menace of pokégirls, he noticed Zack's sword was busted; the grip broken off from the cross-guard. "Your sword..."

Zack sighed. "Yeah... just happened after we set out from Viridick and I broke off to take care of a group of Feral pokégirls that were situated too close to the caravan's path for comfort. I was planning to pick up a new one in Pewtit but..." he winced. Of course fate would see to it he didn't have a useable sword when he would NEED it!

The SOLDIER First Class nodded his head to the response he got. This would not do. Angeal reached over his shoulder with his right hand. "Here." He said as he unsheathed his sword, holding along the cross-guard and offering his protégé the weapon by the hilt. "Take it."

Zack stared down with wide eyes at the offered blade "But Angeal... this is-"

The mentor to the young SOLDIER cut him off. "Your safety is more important than hanging onto a sword I rarely use anyway," Angeal chuckled. "Use brings about wear, tear and rust. I could never do that to this sword but hopefully it could protect you should things get messy."

Zack solemnly nodded his head as he accepted the sword from his mentor; the man that acted as his patron and got him into the SOLDIER program. Angeal was man that showed a great sense of responsibility and wisdom, and was considered the third greatest of all the First Class Soldiers; outranked only by Genesis Rhapsodos and the practically legendary SOLDIER Sephiroth, (whom some claimed had a connection to the unique and terrible Calamity Pokégirl, Jenova). That Angeal would trust him with this sword, which was purchased for him by his late father using all the family's savings...

"I won't let this blade or you down Angeal," the black-haired youth replied firmly as he gripped the hilt of the buster sword tightly, accepting it from his mentor.

"Your word is all the assurance I need," Angeal replied with a grin. He patted his gauntlet-covered hand over the younger warrior's shoulder pad. "Now then... let's do our duty as a SOLDIER."

"Right!" Zack saluted his superior before the two SOLDIERs rushed back to the trailer convoy. Making their way through the short path of wilderness, they stopped as they saw that there were still Turks gathered around the Class C M1 Abrams RV with armored Travel Trailer in defense formation, holding their firearms or various weapons of choice at the ready.

Raising his hand in greeting, Angeal looked around for Makoto. "Greetings!" The older, muscular SOLDIER shouted to the pair of men in black suits when he didn't see the man this mission revolved around anywhere in plain view. "We could use a status Report!"

While the two SOLDIERs didn't get a verbal answer from the two suited individuals, they did get one. Coming out of the side of the armored trailer was the man they were assigned to protect. "First Class SOLDIER Hewley!" He greeted, waving his hand at the genetically-altered warrior. "We're trying to gather all available personnel of this entourage for the defense ring of this vehicle!" Hyuga sighed as he took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his brow. "It's a good thing you came back. We can't have the two of the best guards this convoy has going off and sacrificing themselves to get to Cocooner!"

"Who said anything about sacrifice?" The SOLDIER Second Class asked, looking at the scientist with annoyance. "We intend to beat Cocconer and live!" Zack boasted, psyching himself up for what was to come.

Nodding his head to the current head of their assignment, Hewley motioned to his protégé and replied, "What he said." He took a deep breath and replied, "However, if you want us here, we'll stick around." Left unsaid was that Angela would prefer that. He did not want Zack to have to go up against such a no-win situation if he could help it. The fighter had the potential to be something great and he didn't want to see it cut short due to an encounter with that monstrous Legendary.

"Good," Makoto said, relaxing a little at the experienced SOLDIER's promise. "We have to get these DNA sample to GEHIRN in Prussian City, no excuses!" It would be his ass if this mission failed. He was rather attached to it and had no intention of giving it up, thank you very much!

"Relax Mr. Hyuga," one of the two Turks spoke up from his post. "Between these SOLDIER chumps and the Turks, you're in good hands." The red-haired Turk with a laid back style said, holding his stun baton up and over his shoulder. He wasn't worried; Gendo's private soldiers and their pokégirls, along with a number Turk reinforcements and Lostech weaponry would be enough to take that Legendary down.

"Watch who you go calling chumps, Reno!" A female Turk said as she got out from the side door of the RV. Coming to a stop next to the man wearing goggles on his forehead, she frowned. "They're our back up and vice-versa," shouted the young suit-wearing, chestnut-haired girl, (who'd managed to evade Threshold) as she poked him in the chest.

Looking down at the young Turk, Reno chuckled. "Listen, Cissnei?" The redheaded bodyguard asked. "You may be the youngest member to join the Turks and I'll give that you are good with that shuriken of yours..." he smirked. "But you still got a long way to go before you get the experience of either Rude or myself under your belt."

His arms crossed over his chest, the tall individual in black suit and sunglasses nodded his shaved head. He was the tall and silent type compared to his wisecracking partner.

Seeing the woman seethe as she glared at her superior, the SOLDIER Second Class decided to derail this fight in the making before anything went bad. "Eh... don't you mind Reno," Zack told her as he pat Cissnei on her shoulder with his hand. "He likes to shoot his mouth off but he's right that he and Rude _are_ good."

"Still, words of encouragement concerning our skills are appreciated." Angeal allowed as he checked the area with infrared binoculars, having been given them by one of the RV's technicians. "I see nothing but that makes me even more worried." Not to mention the binoculars could cover a serious range. That there was nothing out there, not even common Feral pokégirls was unnerving.

"She's eluded infrared before. It's been determined that she can use her chemical properties to alter her body heat." Rude explained, ever straight to the point and factual.

It was then a technician came rushing out of the RV's trailer. "Master Hyuga!" The blonde man shouted fearfully. "There's a confirmed confrontation with Cocooner going on; units Seven, Ten and Eleven have engaged. Biting his lower lip for a moment as he listened to the loud noises coming from the earpiece of his headset, the young man clad in white shouted, "They're losing fast! Cocooner is slaughtering them and..." he looked green. "Feasting on their remains!" He yelped as there was a suddenly loud bout of static over the headset, causing the tech to pull it off his head and away from his ear. Things weren't going well to say the least.

Lowering the binoculars, Angeal could only grunt, "Lovely." Sighing at the bad news, he thrust his hand out to the tall and muscular Turk to take the binoculars. "Zack! Come with me," he said in a serious voice to his fellow SEELE operative as Rude accepted the equipment from him. "Even if we have orders to protect Hyuga, our unit was dispatched. We can't allow ourselves to stay in the possible path of this Legendary's predicted travel path." Or at least, maybe they could make her continue on and OUT of the way of their caravan's path.

Nodding his head firmly, Zack asked, "So what's the plan, Angeal?"

The older soldier was quick to respond, "Either we find a way to get Cocooner to go on her damned merry way and leave us be..." he accepted a Heavy Elemental Projection Pistol from a female technician. "Or we resort to distracting it long enough for Mr. Hyuga, the samples and a couple of guards to get away before we break off from our enemy and follow." The First Class SOLDIER chuckled to himself. "I admit, it's not my greatest plan but if we can get them out of Buggy Woods safely, we can then at least get them set up ahead of the area and then get the rest of the convoy to catch up with them." He cocked the HEPP, seeing to it that it latched in the back and the Heavy Fire Elemental Shells were locked into the chamber

Nodding his head firmly at SOLDIER Hewley's plan, the younger member firmly unsheathed the weapon his mentor had bestowed upon him. "Well danger's our job!" He said firmly as he swung the sword a couple of times, trying to get a feel for its weight and balance so he'd be able to use it effectively. "Let's do it!"

Lowering his goggles down to cover his eyes, the Turk with bright red hair chuckled. "For once I agree you, kid," Reno said as she turned to look at his partner. "Rude! Cissnei and I will help back up these two SOLDIERs. You and the rest of the group take Hyuga on ahead, the DNA's top priority..." he smirked at Makoto. "Even if you gotta ditch the carrier."

"Of course," was Rude's simple reply as he gave his partner a nod of his head before turning to look at the man carrying the invaluable cargo.

Staring at the two Turks talking, Makoto sweat-dropped slightly. He didn't like the sound of that. Unconsciously, he held the handle of the pressurized metal suitcase with a tighter grip.

"All right people!" Angeal shouted to get the attention of those gathered and those still inside the confines of the Class C M1 Abrams RV and its trailer. "LET'S MOVE OUT!" He shouted as he started running. Almost immediately, Zack and Cissnei followed as well, keeping their eyes peeled and their guards up.

Standing up at attention, Reno shouted, "HEY! Wait up!" He started running after the SOLDIERs and the young Turk, keeping a good hold on his stun-prod. Man, those SOLDIER guys and rookies were always so damned gung-ho; meaning he was pretty sure Zack would be the most trouble of the three charging on ahead of him.

Watching the quartet of some of his best bodyguards rushing off to what he felt was to be the jaws of oblivion, the scientist turned to the only one of his major bodyguards to stay behind. "A-are they going to be fine?" Makoto asked Rude curiously, wanting the experienced Turk's expert opinion.

The tall man was quiet for a long moment. Finally, he answered, "I know better than to boldly say that Cocooner's met her match, Mr. Hyuga." He then allowed himself a small grin. "However, they'll put a hundred and twenty percent of their efforts into this; they'll do their jobs." His eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses as he turned towards the scientist suddenly. "Now let's roll."

Although he was surprised at the force of the voice, Hyuga regained his composure and nodded his head. "Yes. The sooner we can get into and then out of Buggy Woods, the better..." He shuddered as he thought about the Legendary. "I do not want to come across that thing if I can help it." He considered himself a man of science, but not even that could give him the courage to face the devastating power of Cocooner.

Ignoring the prattle of the scientist, Rude signaled the other technicians and other guards with the convoy and to get moving. They needed to make the best of the opportunity being afforded to them. " _Reno, Cissnei, Angeal and Angeal's Punk...don't get killed,_ " the tall, goateed Turk thought as he looked towards the direction they ran off to.

The backyard of the Tendo Dojo was crowded that night. Many were gathered for the ceremony that would bring the pendant, (and hopefully the girls) back to them. The chart that To-Kah and Cologne had created lay out over the area where Ranma and Akane had broken through into another dimension while both elders were setting up numerous candelabrum, the single candle ceremonial candlesticks being placed around the yard at specific points. They needed to do everything just right... which would be much easier if the two dunderheads weren't bothering them every step of the way!

"So this is supposed to go here?" Genma asked as he looked the golden candlestick over curiously and with a slightly greedy gleam to his eyes. "And is that real gold?"

"For the last time you fucking fat-ass..." Toh-Kah cursed as she glared at the balding individual. "YES, it's supposed to be set up here and NO, it's not gold!" While in truth it was, she wasn't going to tell _him_ that! She may have been born at night but it wasn't last night!

It was then that Soun timidly spoke up. "Uh... Miss Toca?" He asked curiously. "I know you're doing all this hard-work for the benefit of my girls but couldn't at least one of those big candlesticks be moved over a little?" At the glare he was getting, he started to sweat bullets. "I mean, it IS rather close to the house. I don't want anything to catch fire, you understand. Someone keeps using up our emergency fire buckets." He turned to glare at his best friend.

Blinking his eyes once, twice, Genma had to ask, "What?"

To-Kah sighed to herself as she was reminded of _why_ she had been lesbian for the past one-hundred and thirty-one years.

Fortunately for everyone involved, Nodoka spoke up before the elder could. "Soun," the auburn-haired woman said to the Tendo Patriarch. "We just have to trust what they're doing. They have a part in this too, you know." She said in all seriousness. "They lost one of their girls and they just want to see to it that eventually everyone can be saved."

Blinking his eyes at that, Soun thumbed over his shoulder. "But they still have one of their girls here."

Waving at the woman as the Saotome matriarch stared at her, Mao Yin greeted, "Hello!" The blue-haired Chinese Amazon with a ponytail over her shoulder was smiling widely as she had a mouse-ears cap on her head and was wearing a 'Tokyo Disneyland' t-shirt. Oh yes, she was certainly enjoying her trip to Japan. She waved her right hand at Nodoka while she had her left arm wrapped around a large Goofy-san plushie.

A sweat-drop traveling down the side of her head, Nodoka was unsure of how to respond to that. Tendo wasn't all that upset about Shampoo having up and left but it was rude of him to do such in front of company... especially when said company would be doing their best to save his daughters!

Fortunately for all, To-Kah just 'harrumphed' and continued preparing for the ritual... although Nodoka was curious. She could've sworn she heard the woman grumble something about making 'fresh pipe polish'.

It was then that Nodoka felt a tapping on her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw it was the 'kunoichi' retainer of Ukyo's. "Oh, Konatsu-san," she greeted. "What do you want?"

The very feminine ninja looked unsure of what to say for a moment. Finally, the teenager took a deep breath and asked, "You're sure they can bring Kuonji-sama back safely?" He had been devastated when he learned WHY Ukyo was missing. How could she just go off with two of her worst enemies and not take him along to back her up! It was sheer madness! Oooh, that Ranma had better appreciate all that Ukyo was doing for him!

As Cologne continued her preparations for the ceremony, she blinked her eyes as she had a shadow looming over her. "What do you want?" She asked with a sigh, not really wanting to hear what he wanted but she had to save face.

"This had better work," Tatewaki said seriously. "With all I've put into this project, you had better bring back the fair Akane Tendo and the beauteous pigtailed girl." For some reason, he'd been given the impression that a certain redhead had been taken along for the 'trip'. Not that he was wrong per se but Cologne wasn't going to try and get it through his thick skull. She didn't have a century to waste on that.

But that didn't mean she wasn't going to get a little dig in another way. "You didn't give us squat, Kuno." Her eyes narrowed. "No stand aside before I make you move."

"I would like to see you-" Kuno was cut off as the woman tapped a point on his forehead, causing him to collapse into unconsciousness.

Eyes going wide, Sasuke shouted, "MASTER KUNO!" He kneeled by his master and tried to pick him up in his arms. While he managed to lift his legs, Sasuke couldn't take the time to pick him up properly as the woman glared at him so he settled for dragging his master along the grass. Hopefully his master wouldn't know he would have had to have done that. The woman looked ready to send him flying herself.

It took a good ten minutes more before To-Kah took her place amidst the ritualistic set-up. "Okay everyone, stand back! I'm going to activate the pendant and see if we can bring them back." She had a serious look on her face. "I want you to all be on your guard. There's no telling what else might come back with the pendant besides the girls or if we get the girls at all. You need to be prepared to fight if need be. Can I count on you for that?"

"YOU BET!" Ryoga shouted. He'd been holding onto the tree in backyard for a whole two weeks now, not wanting to get lost during a most crucial time. He just hoped they at least got Ranma and Akane back with this try. He really, REALLY needed to use the bathroom!

Nodding his head, Konatsu humbly replied, "You can count on my services, elder."

"All right! Here we go!" To-Kah said as she held a glass shard out in front of her; a piece of the Nanban mirror. A serious look came to her face. "MEKKA! LEKKA! HIGH! MEKKA! HEINIE! HOOOO!"

Genma just stared in awe at the sight. "What an incredible language..." he said in shock. "Is that the tongue of 'magic'."

Taking a deep breath, To-Kah turned to look back at Genma. "No you fat-ass! I was clearing my throat!" She then spit a large glob of phlegm in the direction of the portly martial artist.

Rolling her eyes, Cologne sighed. Men. Why didn't she take up To-Kah's offer one-hundred and thirty-one years ago again?

"Ewww..." Reno grumbled as he lifted his foot, a length of purple-toned ooze stretching from the soul of his foot and to the ground. He tried to wipe it off, using the tip of his specialized stun baton. "Man, I'd hate to be part of the team they send in to clean up this mess." He flicked the switch on the grip, causing the ooze stuck to weapon's length to sizzle and bubble as electricity flowed.

His broadsword held at the ready, Zack turned in place. The area that was within the last confirmed coordinates of confrontation with Cocooner looked like a scene ripped from one of his greatest nightmares. Body parts were strewn about, blood and other fluids splattered into the area... and the tell-tale sign of the Legendary's works: a number of purple cocoons all stuck high up into the trees. Oh yes, he was really wishing he'd just skipped over this mission.

It was then the most experienced of the small group lifted his head, eyes narrowing. Holding up his hand, Angeal looked around. "Stop here and be quiet. Something doesn't feel right." He could feel a dark presence permeating the area.

"You mean besides the death and mutation?" Reno asked as he watched his surroundings. Admittedly, he felt it too... as if Cocooner was watching them.

Frowning, the SOLDIER Second Class was all the more aware of what was going on. He trusted Angeal's intuition and even he was feeling something was off. " _Man I can feel her but... where is she... all around us?_ " Zack wondered as his eyes moved back and forth, hands gripping the hilt tighter.

Realizing how serious everyone was becoming, Cissnei held her shuriken before her, keeping her cool as best she could. She may have been a rookie but she'd damned do her job and not embarrass the Turks! The woman's eyes widened as she realized"...I just saw movement!" Cissnei cried out.

Turning his head, Angeal held up the Heavy Elemental Projection Pistol... and relaxed as he saw it was only a Cutiepie. "It's only a simply Bug-type, nothing-"

The SOLDIER was cut off as he pushed flat when a huge thorax slammed against his back, sending him skidding amongst the carnage. He looked up and saw a very huge and monstrous dark-colored moth with deep cracks of red all about the lightly-furred carapace.

"COCOONER!" Reno shouted as he held his weapon at the ready. Damn, it was about now that he wished his weapon could get some distance. The Legendary was even more terrifying in person especially when she was changing forms into that horrid spider-like thing! He took a couple of steps back as he looked it over. Damned thing was injured, really injured if all the breaks in its exoskeleton meant anything... but still one enraged Legendary was still more than a match for many things including them.

"Angeal!" The Second Class SOLDIER shouted as he saw his mentor just slapped aside like a rag-doll. "SHIT!" Zack cursed as he used his buster sword to block a blade-like limb that came at him! The force of the strike caused his heels to skid against the forest floor.

"Damn it!" Cissnei growled as she used her shuriken to cut and block at one of the long limbs that reached at her. "Can we get to him?"

Getting to his knee, Angeal rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to get his bearings. "That sucked..." he grumbled as he shook his head. Getting back to his senses, he saw the group battling with the large Legendary. "I'm good! Just keep at it!" He said as he looked around for his firearm.

"Aw, hell!" Reno cursed as he tried rushing towards the landing Legendary. He slapped the side of the large arachnid-like creatures thorax with his stun baton, shocking her with a couple-thousand volts of electricity as he dug the head right into a gaping wound. "Take this you buggy bitch!"

The Legendary roared in pain, but otherwise seemed relatively unaffected. She swiped back with one of her many legs, smashing the Turk and sending him flying back into a tree.

"I guess she's had years to adapt to electric attacks!" Angeal called out to get the attention of the Turk, (if he were still alive). The SOLDIER meanwhile kept dodging the limbs that come at him. The SOLDIER First Class grunted as he tried to avoid her swipes while he fired blasts of flame at the creature. Without being able to get in close, he was finding it difficult to get through to land one of his shots.

"TAKE THIS!" Cissnei shouted as she threw her shuriken like a boomerang, causing the crimson weapon to scrape along the side of the creature's upper torso and scrape along an exposed portion of her ribcage before it returned to her; the Turk caught it easily thanks to the time spent practicing with the weapon. Her effort was rewarded by the sound of the Legendary Pokégirl roaring in pain. She turned her attention on the human woman; fangs and talons glistened.

"Cissnei! Down!" Holding up his sword, the SOLDIER Second Class tackled the Turk to the ground. Raising himself up to one knee, he managed to block a powerful blow meant for her just in time. Sparks flew from along the length of the Buster Sword's edge as the long blade-like talon of Cocooner scraped across with a high-pitched shriek. "Damn it!" He cursed as he pulled his sword back. He'd just gotten the sword from Angeal and it was already getting damaged! Damned Bug-type!

While Zack was more concerned about the state of his sword, the female Turk noticed something out of place. "Hey! What's that?" Cissnei asked of the man with slicked back spiky hair as she pointed to something that got caught along the blade of the Buster Sword.

"What's what?" Zack asked as he turned his head to see a ruby pendant, it's strap caught within the two hole-slots in his sword. "What the heck?"

Cocooner screeched in anger as she swung at him with a bladed claw, trying to get that pendant back. That was HER trophy from the human females!

Quickly, Zack moved his blade up to block the attack, the force pushing him into the female Turk. When her long limb moved a distance as it finished the motion of its strike, he used one hand to reach for the pendant, freeing it. "What is this?"

"Zack! Throw it away!" Angeal called out as he let another blast of fire off, this time hitting the Legendary scorpion-like tail and causing the beast to roar louder and parts of exposed muscle were scorched by the blast of fire. "Whatever it is, she wants it back!" The First Class SOLDIER yelled to his protégé, noticing Cocooners behavior went into overdrive upon the younger warrior getting that trinket. She was ignoring being shot with fire and kept attacking the two she had pinned.

Getting pushed further along the ground; the dirt and blood getting into his clothing, Zack was screaming, "I'M TRYING, I'M-what the hell!?" He asked as the gem of the pendant started to glow with a light that was growing in intensity.

A large red light glowing in the center of the Tendo home's backyard, To-Kah shouted, "THIS IS IT! PREPARE YOURSELVES!"

And then suddenly, the light flashed, revealing...

by Kestral

The air rippled and formed a spark which swelled to a globe.

"Finally," said Genma, stepping forward confidently.

"MY BABIES!" declared Soun, rushing forward.

 _CRACK-A-DOOM!_

The globe shot off into the night sky at extreme speeds.

"You MORONS," said Cologne, eyes slitted as she fixed her gaze on the two fathers. "LOOK AT YOUR FEET."

"Eh?" asked Soun, looking down at where his feet was occupying what had once been a glowing sigil.

"Great, now we have to contact the village and tell them what to do about this," said To-Kah.

"What do you mean, honored Elder?" asked Nodoka.

"There's a backup set made in my lab, that's where they'll probably end up," said To-Kah. "Of course that IS back home."

"Well, let's get to the Cat Cafe then," said Soun.

"In CHINA," stressed To-Kah.

"What?" asked Genma.

"What?" asked Ryoga.

"What?" asked Soun.

"Amazon Village," supplied To-Kah, thinking she wouldn't even get decent pipe polish out of these two.

"That means Ranma will be near Jusenkyo," realized Ryoga. "DAMN YOU RANMA! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO GET CURED WITHOUT ME?!"

"Hmmm, this might be bad," said To-Kah as she examined the damage. "They might actually end up scattered between here and home."

The globe shrank, bit by bit, spitting out one part of itself after another until it finally reached the elaborate series of glyphs and wards in a room in a rustic mountain village.

"That was a rush, also somewhat nostalgic," said Cocooner to herself. Unlike a vast number of beings, she remembered her own inception fairly easily.

She also had her own agenda.

Her "mother" had been a bioweapons facility on a dead world. From that world had come two of the legendaries during Sukebe's research phase. One, Typhoona, was taken pretty much "as is" during one of 'her' frequent comatose periods. A doomsday weapon utilized by one of the many sides of a world-war-equivalent.

The other had been retooled with knowledge gained from working on her 'mother' and creating a sort of specialized back-up.

Typhoona had slipped her leash early on. The measure of control Sukebe had over that one had proven woefully inadequate.

Then there was herself - Cocooner. The artist of flesh.

Turning her attention to the floor, she shifted herself to Burrower form and left the room via that manner and filled the tunnel behind her as soon as she could make a crack for the airflow and to observe elsewhere.

She'd dimensionally transported before, had recognized the effect even if the forces involved had been different in origin, and had pumped her own power in to "overcharge" it.

She had to replenish her reserves, figure out how to deal with all those annoying troops if they showed up again, and determine exactly what she'd landed into.

Her antennae unfurled to catch scents and analyze her environment. A very old style village, and that looked like some primitive radio transceiver there. No phones, no lights, no motorcars, not a single luxury.

Radar pulses refined the picture, and chi senses determined the village had a number of powerful figures.

Cocooner hadn't survived this long due to being an idiot. She knew she was far more vulnerable than Typhonna or even some of the other legendaries. She'd worked on strengthening her weaknesses but it was her ability to adapt and plan that worked most often in her favor.

She found a sleeping pair in an outlying field, used a Sleep Venom attack to keep them comatose, then reeled them underground with a String Shot. She'd need troops and taking down the communications was her first priority.

Zack hit the ground with enough force to drive the wind out of him and crater the street.

Slowly he got up and began checking around him, only to stare at what he saw. "I ended up in the Edo League?"

Certainly that was the only place he'd seen architecture like this before.

Zack did the next logical thing. He had appeared here in what looked like some Edo League city, after a massive teleport that had centered on that damn amulet.

He checked and determined that no - he did not have the object in question.

That left him a member of SOLDIER in an area that wasn't really all that close to where he'd started, in an area that wasn't particularly friendly to his boss despite their own contributions to the SOLDIER program, without any support.

First step - determine exactly where he was. He couldn't call back and report status until that had occurred.

The buildings had the general look of a shrine. He'd seen such things before in a movie, something that Aerith had wanted to see and that had been mainly boring as far as he was concerned. Some chick-flick, and it had dealt with shrine maidens set in the pre-Sukebe nation of Japan. What had been the name of it anyway? Something to do with cherry blossoms or something.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" asked Zack as he moved around. He didn't draw his sword though, the Buster Sword was going to need some work after some acidic drizzle had etched part of the blade. Figured that Cocooner would have evolved some defenses over the eras. She WAS supposed to be one of the cunning ones.

A sliding door opened up on one of the buildings and a girl in red-white robes like the movie's girls came out, followed by several others.

Zack blinked, followed by a grin. "Oh WOW. Mineko and the Pussycats?! Can I get an autograph? Aerith is a big fan of you guys!"

"Eh?" asked several of the girls.

Cocooner was satisfied with her "meal" but now working over the information she'd been able to put together. That the amulet had transported her to the world of origin of those girls she'd left behind was logical enough. Or, if not that world, one close to it as such things were measured.

An entire world of pure DNA to sample. Yet carefully, carefully.

While she was tough and powerful, she remembered the terrible weapons that the Old Order had been able to field in the early parts of the War. She was not Typhoona, who could have gone around with complete impunity and devastated this world. Few weapons of the Old Order could have hurt Typhoona, the only thing that could have slowed that Legendary down were multiple warhead nuclear weapons - and using those against Typhonna would have revealed that Typhoona had a particularly odd reproductive cycle.

The two sleeping girls had been taken without disturbing the male who'd been working in the fields. That the two girls had apparently been having sex with each other while the male was laboring was an indication that Cocooner took to mean that she'd found EXACTLY the sort of place she could get enthusiastic about.

So far the day was looking pretty good despite those soldiers.

She'd feasted on two of those soldiers back before the transport, and letting the extrusion of cocoons go on automatic while she'd sifted through the data. Both males had been enhanced with a gene splice technique. A disagreeable taste, but one with some merit. One couldn't subsist on sweets after all.

The two cocoons of these two pokegirls would take some time to properly settle and then release her first minions.

She'd left the male behind, but observed. Since the male had apparently not been alarmed and the disappearance of his companions/captors/supervisors - Cocooner had concluded that this would satisfactorily confuse the issue.

That left the radio facility, which was often left alone. Her observations further placed the total number of villagers as being roughly one hundred and thirty.

There. A bunch of cows. The ancient domesticated animal variety. Nourishment.

Tunnelling below it, then opening the ground under it was easy though it alarmed the rest of the cows. A venom shot kept the prey from making too much noise, then as always the hard part had been 'covering her tracks' so that all investigators would find would be an irregular patch of earth. She was even able to get some of the grassy ends back up.

The cow DNA wasn't particularly tasty, but she had to consume SOMETHING to replenish her energy and the minerals/chemicals in her body. Everything about the cow would be digested, including bones and horn and hooves. Waste would be minimal.

Her antennae twitched. Between radar pulses and monitoring the ground movements, she had determined that several of the dwellings were unoccupied. That one in particular had power feeds within it.

The tricky part was moving slowly and constantly so that she didn't set off any tremors herself, but she was fairly good at this after several centuries. That home would make a good point to explore from.

The Kunoichi was not a particularly valuable or desired being, just a nameless Kunoichi taken off the shelf. She had few skills not duplicated elsewhere. A creche-grown specimen who had never known more than bare minimal affection and that shown only when she had accomplished her mission.

Other than a few oddities that she could conceal with clothing, she looked much like a human woman of just about five feet in height.

Had she had a choice in the matter, being thrown up against Cocooner would NOT have happened. Much less with explosives emplaced in her body.

"A ninja's cause in life is death," whispered the Kunoichi to herself as she skulked about.

She had a number of pieces of valuable equipment on this mission. Some of which gave information she had trouble interpreting. There had been a teleport effect centered on that amulet and expanding out over five hundred meters. Completely inorganic inert material like rocks had not been included, while vehicles and equipment WERE.

Which meant that it was likely magic, and that also explained why some of her instruments were giving her readings that made absolutely no sense. Like why her locator-tracker was displaying blinking garbage characters, her combat display was giving her a recipe for chicken salad, and the communicator was apparently fried.

Either that last or she was outside of the range of the device. In any case she needed to contact Master Giovanni via whatever means were necessary.

Cissnei thought this sucked. The more she saw of it, the more it sucked.

The only good thing in all of this was that she had her weapons and equipment. For whatever good it had done as she had foreseen a very strong possibility she'd end up dead or a pokegirl in very short order.

She'd coated the blades of shuriken with a potent poison against Bug-types and hit Cocooner in an open wound. She hadn't noticed any effect.

Unfortunately, when everything had flashed to white light and they'd gotten that brief bit of free fall, she'd ended up cutting herself.

Which was why she was heaving up the contents of her stomach. She wasn't a Bug-type, nor was she aware of any such ancestry, so it wouldn't kill her. That didn't mean that it couldn't make her sick.

Somewhat worse was the wound she had taken from something like a thorn that the Legendary had shot off at one point. She'd bled the wound, cleaned it, and bandaged it. It was still all puffy and itched. Which really really really made her nervous.

"Angeal to Base, Angeal to Base, do you read?"

There was a brief whine as he adjusted the commlink for the umpteenth time.

" _Oh, munchie crunchies are the best,_

 _They look greatest on your chest,_

 _Serve them to unwanted guests,_

 _Stuff a mattress with the rest._ "

"Well, THAT wasn't base," said Angeal as he considered that result and his immediate surroundings.

Water. Lots and lots of water.

"I'm a good swimmer, but this is ridiculous," said Angeal. He'd already divested himself of most of his equipment and body armor. If he had a direction to travel, he'd start swimming. The problem was the lack of direction.

He tried the commlink again, looking for a direction of a signal this time.

" _Four, eight, fifteen, sixteen, twenty-three, forty-two._ "

No luck, it was gone again as he tried to increase the signal.

Finally he got a voice saying something in a variant of one of the Edo League languages that he could get an indication of direction from.

It was a start at least.

Her first thought had been "Jackpot!" Which was an old word from an old world denoting a piece of good luck.

A few Tamers had met with her and survived over the years. Even one researcher. She COULD be bribed, most obviously with things she couldn't get without laying waste to a village or town. Which generally was NOT on her "to-do list" despite some fictions depicting her. She was also, for unrelated reasons, reluctant to attack or transform those who had a functioning "theta" Bond or Recognition.

Finding a cache of fizzy energy drinks, candies, and other "junk food" was a plus. The various entertainment media was even more appreciated.

When she found out who owned all this wonderful stuff, she'd have to reward them. Maybe by turning them into something fun.

She remembered Sukebe being into this sort of thing, and she'd gotten into it a little herself as a result. The Buzzbreast and other insect types were perfectly adequate soldiers, but why do you suppose she had developed so many Very Near Human sorts?

"Mithra and Viera, eh?" said Cocooner to herself, glancing around to check the sack of Stun Spores she had directed her body to produce. Satisfied things were progressing nicely, she returned to reading the dojinshi. Hot catgirl on bunnygirl action. Woo hoo.

She was always working out new refinements, analyzing data, and had a large palette to practice her artistry with. Otherwise she couldn't develop Psychic or Magic types after all.

There were decisions she had to make though, so she was considering them even as she read and her body produced what should be an adequate amount of the spores.

When she took this village, should she make them all of one type? She'd be able to control them for a few weeks at least, even if they weren't Bug-types. Making them all these battlebunnies, 'Viera' according to the dojinshi, WAS on the table. She'd been considering something along those lines for awhile. Oh sure, she could make them Amazonchan easy enough. Why go with something so common though?

by Red Priest of the 17th Order

Sitting up on the bed suddenly, Rei panted for breath, strands of hair hanging down the front of her face as beads of sweat trickled down the sides of her head. It had happened again. She had seen the end. Just like before, she had seen the atrocities committed by the Silence. Everything frozen in time and turned to stone in a crimson landscape, everything except for her... except the Silence. A tall woman clad in silk robes. Her long flowing purple hair stood out in contrast with the woman's extremely pale skin as she stood there menacingly while holding onto an ornately-designed and imposing glaive. She just looked down at Rei with deep purple orbs that glowed with a hate-filled red-light that pulsated in time with the power that hung heavily in the surroundings.

At least... that was how it normally went. There were the changes the same vision from yesterday afternoon had to it. The crimson miasma that practically choked her was being hard-pressed with a purple one that crawled in from the east. Slowly, Rei turned around... and her eyes went wide. Standing at the center of the purple miasma was a massive, hideous inhuman monster; a massive, spherical cocoon-like insect standing at almost three-times the Shinto priestess' height. Covered in a densely armored ebony exoskeleton that was marked at intervals with markings that were the color of dried blood, its face was a monstrous horror, with wide, blue-crystal insectile eyes and a fanged and mandibled mouth. Long, powerful legs kept the creature suspended while the rest of its cocoon-like body stretched out for a distance behind it.

Both great beings stared at each other, ignoring Rei for a moment. Suddenly as if from nowhere, other, smaller but just as deadly creatures started to appear around the respective sides and let off a visible flow of power coordinating with their allegiance. Around the Silence were these bipedal blobs of violet-covered liquid that were vaguely feminine in style and features; the red miasma of silence just coming off of them like steam. Around the huge insectile creature were smaller female, ( _definitely_ female) beings of all various shapes and sizes, all looking like animals or just incredible, reminiscent to the numerous Youma and Daimon they'd faced in the past; each one was glowing with a light of a color that seemed to respond specifically to them, even if they let off the purple fog that allied them to the monster.

It all went to hell as the two forces started to charge at one another; the Silence's creatures destroying everything in their path; breaking the statues that had been people... had been her friends with just overwhelming power. The female monsters of the insect being rushed forward without hesitation, roaring and stampeding as they climbed over everything in the path to reach the Silence's kindred... with Rei stuck smack in the center of the contact point.

As the armies of the two entities came closer, the was suddenly a silvery-white light shining behind Rei, one of shrine priestess knew to be the Messiah. Yet as before in her dreams, even as she begged the Messiah to help, the only response she got was the great crystal shaping into the symbol of some sort of emblem: it reminded her of a Senshi symbol, the female gender symbol with extended lines and a line on the bottom that curved up, all contained within a bell-like shape. The light shimmered brighter suddenly before breaking up into three smaller balls of light before they just flew off into the distance, leaving the raven-haired psychic behind...

And then all hell broke loose.

Yet as Rei thought about it, it was that emblem at the end that really stood out in her mind... she had seen it before, yesterday as a matter of fact. When the Hikawa Shrine got its latest guest...

Her vision of the Silence coming to a close, Rei's eyes snapped wide-open and awareness was brought back to the world of the waking. Upon regaining her senses, she saw that Usagi still had her head on the table as well, drool trickling out from the side of the girl's mouth and pooling... around the Hino girl's face.

Lifting her head, Rei's eye twitched as her cheek that had been resting on the table was feeling rather clammy thanks to the blonde's saliva. Dear kami, it was revolting!

Noticing her friend was twitching and looked ready to blow, Ami Mizuno lowered her book and turned to fully look at the girl that was letting them use her home for a study session. "What's wrong, Rei?" She asked, trying to ignore the thick liquid the woman was wiping off the side of her face.

"You seemed to be having a nightmare," Makoto interjected. Then again, she found it understandable considering the woman has practically been swimming in Usagi's drool.

Rei blinked her eyes, realizing the other three women now had their attention on her. "Oh, um..." Rei gnawed on the bottom of her lip, wondering for a moment if she should tell them or not. Deciding to keep quite for the moment, she replied, "Sorry, it's nothing. I just had a strange dream is all."

Leaning over from the opposite end of the table from Rei, Minako curiously asked, "A strange dream?" She ignored how Usagi was now waking up, blinking her sleepy eyes, until the girl just laughed.

"Heh heh heh!" Usagi giggled as she raised a hand to her mouth. "I had a weird dream too," she proclaimed excitedly. "I dreamt I went to the hospital because I ate too much ice-cream. And then, it turned out they brought Mamo-chan in on a stretcher because he ate too many moon-cakes! And then we bumped into each other in the kitchen of the hospital..." she trailed off as she saw as the other four women had begun to sweat-drop. "Isn't it funny?"

"It's... funny..." Ami allowed, every trying to be supporting of her friends. "But this is no time for us to be having dreams like that," the bluenette told her in all seriousness.

To help Ami make her point, Makoto asked, "Usagi? How did you do on the exam we had two days ago?"

The odango-headed blonde with twin ponytails went stock-still for a moment, twitching violently. She then tried to cover it up with a nervous laugh as she scratched the back of her head. "Well... I don't think I got _zero_ points..." she trailed off at all the stern looks she was getting from her friends.

Sighing, Ami shook her head in exasperation before she looked at her friend with a saddened expression. "We're in the ninth grade now, Usagi. We have less than a year before the high school entrance exams!" She told her in all seriousness.

"No kidding..." the blonde with long hair and a bow agreed. Crossing her arms over her chest, she admitted, "We have to catch up academically. We're behind because of our battles. As they say, 'don't regret the fish eggs from before'!"

Usagi nodded her head to what Minako said. It made a lot of sense.

Seeing the look on her friends face, Ami leaned forward and shouted, "Wait, Usagi! Don't memorize that! It should be, 'no use crying over spilt milk'!"

Considering that for a moment, the blonde with long flowing hair laughed. "Oh yeah! That is true!" She laughed nervously for a moment. "But I find 'the fish eggs from before' just sounds so much better! Like, when Artemis ate the fish eggs I was looking forward to snacking on. I was thinking, 'oh why didn't I eat them sooner'?"

"But you'd get it wrong on the English portion of the exams remembering it like that!" Ami pointed out.

And so as the squabbling amongst friends continued, Rei just looked off the side, feeling a bit of nausea in the pit of her stomach. Before her eyes she could see flashes of the dream from before. She'd been having dreams similar to this before for the past week but this time... the large insect thing, the various animal/vegetable/mineral women and that symbol had been prominent where before they simply hadn't been. What did it all mean? What was this destruction coming?

The Shinto priestess of the Hikawa Shrine was taken from her musings with a sudden sensation that went straight up her spine and caused her to lean forward onto the table, slapping her hands onto the top to keep from falling over completely. The intensity she felt from her sixth sense indicated that the source was VERY close; possibly on shrine grounds!

"Rei-chan?" Usagi asked slowly, feeling very nervous all of a sudden. Rei normally didn't become tense like this unless there was a good reason. Could there be... a new enemy involved!? Oh shit! They just got through with the Black Moon Family and the entities of the Nemesis Moon! Why would there be a new threat already?

Ignoring Usagi for the moment, the Shrine Priestess got to her feet quickly and started heading out of the room. She was making a beeline for the door on the veranda.

Sitting up, Makoto spoke up, "Rei! What's going on?" Moving her knees back from under the table, the tallest of the girls pushed herself to her feet before the other three could and started to run after her friend. "Rei!"

Storming over to the sliding door, Rei gripped the side of it just as the other girls were coming up behind her. Sliding it open suddenly, the Shrine Priestess came to a pause at the sight that greeted her.

Standing not too far away was a man with long black hair and crisp blue eyes. He was in a uniform of some sort; cotton pants and sleeveless sweater that were a dark navy blue in coloration with thick brown leather gloves and boots including a wide belt. But what really stood out about this individual were the iron armor shoulder-guards and the very large broad-sword strapped to his back. Definitely not the attire of someone that would be walking the streets...

Yet, during that pause in time, Rei just stared at his belt. That very same image from her vision: the elongated female gender symbol with base and within a bell shape. This was no coincidence!

The man stared at the group of women for a moment before blinking his eyes in surprise and sudden recognition, the man grinned widely. "Oh WOW!" He shouted in surprise. "Mineko and the Pussycats?! Can I get an autograph? Aerith is a big fan of you guys!"

"Eh?" asked several of the girls as they just stared at the man before them who was looking at them with awe and excitement.

"Oh come on! I know you guys!" The guy said before he pointed to the blonde with long hair. "Mineko!" His hand moved to the bluenette. "Amiu!" Over to the girl in the white and red robes. "M'Rei!" To the tallest girl. "Meowkoto!" And finally to the blonde with twin ponytails. "Mewsagi! Mineko and the Pussycats!" He then looked around. "So where are the rest?"

Rei's eye twitched. "The rest?"

Nodding his head, Zack shouted, "Of course! The non-feline members. Hotaru, Setsuna, Maya, Sakura and Honey..." he let off a deep sigh. "Sweet, sweet Honey..." he practically whispered in a daze. By the thousand gods, was that ever one wonderfully skilled and incredibly erotic Titto.

As the man's eyes were glazed over as he became lost in his daydream, Usagi carefully whispered to the others, "Mineko and the Pussycats?"

Scratching her chin, Minako considered it for a moment. "I think it has a nice ring to it." She then let out a yelp as Makoto bopped her atop her head.

Taken out of his reverie by the sudden violence, Zack looked around at the girls, eyes going wide as a realization hit him like a sack of bricks. "Hey!" He shouted. "Where's your ears and tails? And the fur? Aren't you supposed to be Cat-type pokégirls?"

Turning to the dark-haired male as her friends bickers, Ami looked at him with a curious expression. "Pokégirls?" She asked. She looked to meet the man's blue eyes before asking, "What are 'pokégirls'?"

Blinking his eyes once, twice, Zack asked, "You don't know what pokégirls are?" Getting a sudden Twilight Zone vibe going up his spine, the SOLDIER Second Class gulped nervously. "Looks like I'm not in Indigo anymore..."

Brushing her teeth, Rei would've sighed if her mouth wasn't filled with toothpaste. There had been much confusion... and annoyance when he'd started feeling her up, trying to see if what was going on was some joke and if she had 'her' tail and ears hidden in her clothes and hair... although she wasn't sure if she was annoyed more over having been molested or that Minako was complaining about not getting such attention when she was apparently the main focus of the group.

Spitting into the sink, Rei couldn't help but smirk. That was rather amusing watching Usagi and Makoto dog-pile the Senshi of Venus...

The miko's smile disappeared as she remembered when they finally got the 'truth' behind the man and his story of what happened; the whole deal about a giant insectile woman bothered Rei greatly. It sounded too much like what her vision had shown her. It was what made her more ready to hear him out and listen to what he had to tell them.

And in listening, that brought more trouble. To verify his incredible story, Ami had to leave for a moment to shift into her Senshi guise for before changing back and returning with the Mercury Computer which she could only retrieve in that form. Linking it up with Zack's own handheld computer-thing, that... 'PokéDex' was really disturbing. He just wanted to share information about what he was doing and get things going and get them believing him faster but what they got had been most disheartening... and freaky!

Poor, poor Mercury Computer...

Plugging in a uplink cable between her pink handheld with the Mercury sigil and the man's own red palm pilot-like device, Ami sat down on the steps to the building. "Let's see if we can get this going." She then started typing a few keys and before pressing the 'enter key'.

And then the Mercury Computer started to go through a whole series of flashing lights and loud beeping noises.

OMG! read the text on the screen. THE PORN! SO MUCH FUCKING PORN! OMFG THE PORN!

Freaking out a little at getting a response like this, Ami shook the device a little. "Computer! Computer, respond please!"

OMFG! IT'S RAPING ME! THIS SHOULDN'T BE PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE! IT'S RAPING MEEEEE! was the message the screen gave right before it went black, smoke seeping out from between the plastic casing of the unit and the computer screen itself.

Turning his head to look at the suddenly frazzled-looking blue-haired girl, the SOLDIER leaned in and asked, "It-it's not supposed to do that... is it?"

Oh yeah... Gotta Fuck 'em All.

Everyone just stared at the screen of Zack's screen before turning to look at the uniformed warrior. "What the hell? I _know_ that's not supposed to do that!" He shouted in horror, just as bewildered by the response his PokéDex gave.

Tying her robes into place, the Shinto Priestess let off a deep sigh. Ami was frantic about the Mercury Computer; what had occurred shouldn't have even been possible! Obviously that man's tech had an underlying level of magic to it, much like Sailor Mercury's computer and scanner. At first it made them consider that he might have been a new kind of Dark General or something...

Until it turned out his PokéDex had a video function and he remembered his girlfriend Aerith had made him download a music video.

A girl that looked much like Minako white cat-ears and furred tail and a very cat-like and purple-furred and feline Rei were standing side-by side on the center of a stage. Off to the left n Ami look-alike with cat-ears and similar to Minako's was standing behind an electric keyboard while to the right of the stage was a cross between Makoto and a tiger was holding a large electric guitar. Finally, behind the cat-like Minako and Rei was Usagi... if she were an equal mix rabbit and cat sitting behind a set of drums.

There was a bit of cheering going on from the audience as the Catgirl Mineko and the Cheshire M'Rei held their microphones to their mouths and began singing.

 _Mineko and the Pussycats,_

 _Long tails and ears for hats,_

 _Guitars and marital stats,_

 _Hot, sweet, super-cool,_

 _Don't you know,_

 _Our titties rule?_

 _Hurry, hurry!_

If was then Catgirl and Cheshire each brought a free hand to their zippers, showing off considerably cleavage, not once missing a beat in the song and singing with their beautiful voices.

 _We've been going,_

 _Over the master plan,_

 _Driving in a custom-painted van,_

 _Practicing for hours,_

 _Don't you know that,_

 _Soon no matter,_

 _Where you go,_

 _We'll be on the radio!_

Both Cat-type pokégirls raised their hands and were waving them, letting out soulful 'Oooooooohs' as the Tigress Meowkoto was jamming even harder on her guitar. There was the small musical solo with the feline females on instruments playing. Fortunately, before the Cabbit on drums fell back and out of her seat, their solo instrumental portion was finished as Mineko and M'Rei continued singing.

 _Mineko and the Pussycats,_

 _Hot lips, we'll give you that!_

 _Soft bottoms,_

 _That's a fact!_

 _Mineko and the Pussycats!_

"I love this part!" Zack told the girls leaning in to watch. The scene on the PokéDex screen showed the blonde Catgirl and the deep-purple furred Cheshire turn about face, showing their one-pieces to be thongs in the back. They each gave their butts a slap, the camera-view going in to catch the jiggle expertly.

"This..." Makoto gasped in surprise. It was good music, but... she knew she should've been disgusted, should have been horrified even. So why was so she actually intrigued with how 'Meowkoto' was very much an interesting and powerful-looking feline girl?

Blushing like crazy, Minako whispered, "I don't think I want to be famous anymore..."

"I could've told you this was no good..." Ami grumbled as she tried to work on her poor computer and found difficulty in doing such. Damn think was made as one whole unit; she couldn't find an opening in the case to try and work on it.

Sighing in annoyance, Rei shook her head as she tried to fight down the embarrassment she was feeling. Kami, this was a nightmare... but with all they had to learn had to learn from Zack's words and his PokéDex, there was much to it. A SOLDIER Second Class, a world of monster-women that followed the elements and then some... and atop of that, there was the fact the 'pokégirls' needed to have sex to stay sane, lest they regress into terrible animal-like state known as being 'Feral'.

Zack didn't have any pokégirls himself; only three empty PokéBalls he was supposed to use when he saw a rare one; it was his duty to bring them in so they could be sold off for funding the group he was part of. It annoyed the Shinto priestess that women could be used like currency in his world of origin but there were greater, more pressing matters at hand. The possibility that what brought him to this world brought far much more.

Walking across the shrine grounds, Rei considered the possibilities of what was going on. Zack was pretty sure Cocooner had been brought along with him, and possibly even the others that had been part of his group... and any cocoons that had been close enough. It was obvious enough they were scattered. They could be endangered or worse, becoming the source of danger. She did not want to think of the chaos that could be strewn about but she had to consider her visions now. There was no ignoring it.

Shaking her head to try and clear it of the bad vibes she was getting, the Shrine Priestess of the Hikawa Shrine made her way over to the small booth on the grounds known as the omikuji or 'sacred lottery'. Reaching over to a shelf, she held a box and shook it a few times before placing it down. Thinking about the dangers that would be facing her and her friends, he reached into the box and pulled out an omikuji. Unrolling the piece of paper to reveals the fortune written on it, the raven-haired woman winced as the paper held the kanji of dai-kyo or 'great curse'.

"Well, crap..." Rei grumbled in annoyance. This really wasn't her day, was it? Looking over to the building she knew Zack was currently housed at with Yuuichiro, (after meeting him, her grandfather had been oddly insistent he stay) the Shrine Priestess decided this really had to be all his fault before she made her way for the pine tree where many people had tied their bad 'omikuji'. After all, when a prediction was bad, it was a custom to fold up the strip of paper and attach it to a pine tree in the temple grounds, the idea being that the bad luck would wait by the tree rather than attach itself to the bearer.

Making her way to the pine tree, the Shrine Priestess carefully folded her paper into a strip before choosing a space on the already covered tree to place her bad fortune. "I hope everyone will get through this okay without anything bad happening," she whispered her prayer as she tied the slip of paper.

Unfortunately for Rei, her prayer would go unanswered. As soon as she finished tying her omikuji on the chosen spot, the tree itself began to glow with a bright yellow light, casting shadows of its branches everywhere. "What!?" The Shrine Priestess gasped as she took a few steps back from the tree, watching it in shock and horror as it... transformed.

It was an incredible and horrifying sight to behold. Branches lengthened and twisted as the truck itself became uprooted and split down the center. The tree moved itself closer to Rei as a collected of branches near the top took on a shape resembling a human face, complete with glowing red eyes. "MIKUJI!" The mutating tree seemed to roar.

Finally, the light intensified greatly as it took on a definitive female form. Purple-skinned, pointy eared and wearing a yellow robe with stirrups on her legs that were an even darker purple. While there was short orange hair close to her head, the majority of it was covered with a pair of jingle bells, each with a long red and white Shinto rope attached to them.

The creature chuckled darkly as she stared down at the Shrine Priestess with intense yellow eyes. "I will have your pure heart that worries about your friends!" The creature proclaimed before it laughed darkly.

Her arms lowering to her sides, the raven-haired woman took a deep breath. "Fuck me," she muttered in annoyance. With the way things had been going, this was par the course, really...

by Kestral

She decided it was the pure human DNA. She was thinking more clearly than she had in decades, and remembering more.

So many of the pokegirl breeds were a result of crossing geneplexes, slight variants turning into a new stable breed. Everyone blamed her, but she was an ARTIST. Why do dozens of cat-types or bunny-types that were only slight variants of each other? It was all because of genetic and magical vectors, the over-pattern getting "messy."

Well, she'd worked out the fix some time ago.

She was an artist after all. Magic, genetics, esper abilities. That and more.

"oh, don't tell me!" said Cocooner as she spread one of the magazines out. "They're REAL?"

Cocooner stared for a moment before doing something that would have shocked almost anyone who could have heard her.

Dread Legendary Cocooner giggled.

"The Sailor Senshi are REAL here?" asked the dread destroyer. "After all the attempts to make REAL magical girls, I actually have a chance to get REAL Senshi DNA and essence? If only there was some way to lure them here."

Cocooner checked the vast pressurized ball she had been forming of Stun Spore. Almost ready. A thought made her consider. "I wonder if I can get their autographs before we end up fighting..."

Cocooner checked again five minutes later and decided it was ready.

Rei had run. Rei had gotten pinned. The other Senshi had arrived. They had gotten pinned before they could use their transformation pens.

Which was actually just as well, because there were observers around.

Zack had heard a scream and knew something had been going on.

When he found the shrine maiden and the other not-the-pussycats being menaced by what was clearly a Grass/Magic type, he was in his element for the first time since appearing here.

"QUAKE-2!" called out Zack, activating the spell-circuit.

Stones lifted from the ground and followed his gesture, slamming repeatedly into the Grass type. As expected, Earth attacks were weak against a Grass type but that DID carry enough impact to push the pokegirl away from her victim.

"mikuji?" asked the pokegirl.

Zack had already drawn his Buster Sword and began hacking away then. As a member of SOLDIER, his strength and durability were literally superhuman - on a par with a Fighting type like an Amazon Chan.

"MIKUJI!" declared the Grass-type angrily as she tried to roll out from under the barrage of chops and slashes.

Zack knew better, keeping the attack going and pressing hard. This was the sort of pokegirl battle he had been trained for after all.

Wood splintered and cracked as he repeatedly smashed into what would be the weak points on a Grass-type like a Cardian.

Finally the creature went down with injuries, and reflexes immediately had him snap out a pokeball and capture the pokegirl.

The light flashed a few times before the pokeball went quiescent.

"I wonder what I caught?" mused Zack, reaching for his pokedex. Sure she was a Mikuji type, and a Feral, but what did that mean?

"AhEM," said someone else.

"Oh right, get you off the wall," agreed Zack.

Emeraude wasn't sure what to make of this.

The human with the great big... sword. He was injured and bleeding, and apparently hadn't noticed until one of the girls present started raising a fuss about it.

He had been hard pressed to deal with Mikuji, but had managed somehow - and had displayed control over the element of earth.

She hadn't expected the famed Tuxedo Kamen to be such a fighter, even if he was wearing neither tuxedo nor mask, but who else could this be?

She would have to report this.

Razor actually enjoyed these little jaunts outside the village. Haul a cart of vegetables and tapestries and such into one of the gatherings in one of the more central valleys. Get iron stock and other materials.

He had to take time off from making nails, which he made more of than the weapons that he normally specialized in. Still, it was nice to get away briefly. The various nomads and tribes that still existed would be gathering in Kunlun Pass, and that always produced a sort of festival-like atmosphere. At least as long as tourists weren't around.

Looking back at the village as he was about to lose line of sight, he noticed a mist forming in the valley.

Shrugging at the oddity, Razor knew he'd better get a move on anyway. As a male in a matriarchal society, he didn't want to draw any ire on himself by going back to check on something that was probably nothing anyway.

Sugar gasped through the thin fabric over her mouth, trying to breathe somehow without breathing in the little flecks of whatever it was.

She'd been on guard duty with her usual partner - Spice. They'd watched as Razor went off on his business, and they'd made the usual and expected comments. Yes, Razor DID look fairly buff and muscular - though without the warrior spirit that would make the package something they could get into. He likely had good stamina too, but without any fighting skills or aggression in him - it was like drinking warm water. It could satisfy certain needs but not be anything one really desired.

Then the odd scent. It was sort of musky-sweet to Sugar's nose, while Spice had insisted it smelled like lavender to her.

Both of them had been swaying on their feet before either had realized it.

She hadn't been able to wake Spice up, so Sugar had gone in search of a healer, trying to remain awake herself. Panic had helped. It was unnatural for both of them to grow exhausted at the same time.

She had passed several others who were collapsed before the sight had penetrated her sleep-fogged mind enough to register. Then a real fog had begun forming.

Fog this late in the morning wasn't natural either.

A fog which smelled sweet but musky, same as the scent that she'd argued with Spice about.

Sugar had remembered an attack by two girls of the Herbal Village, and that there was a counter. She'd wet a sash down and covered her nose and mouth. That had helped a little. She still felt strangely thick and uncoordinated.

She drew her weapon when she got back to where she'd left Spice and her fellow guard was missing. The familiarity of the heavy blade in her hands was some small comfort in a situation like this.

She heard a crash, as of pottery breaking on the floor, and turned in that direction.

Nothing though. Other than her own labored breathing there was only the sort of silence that normally could be heard in the village at night.

Why would those girls from the Herbal Village be attacking? Shampoo wasn't here.

Sugar took as deep a breath through the wet cloth as she could, then started out in the direction the crash had seemed to come from. When she ran across those two she'd demand answers!

"So, uhm, Rude? Where ARE we?" asked Reno.

"This is not any League I'm familiar with," said Rude. "You?"

"I got nothing," admitted Reno.

"They haven't even heard of pokegirls here, much less can supply any," said Rude.

"Oh? You found someone who understood you?" asked Reno.

"Yeah," said Rude. "Kind of. Not very well. Said the name of the place is Baicheng in some League called China."

"Oh hell," said Reno.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too," said Rude. "Time travel. You saw the Entemann Report too, eh?"

"Yeah, how could Cocooner create a Psychic or Magic type unless she can alter her own Type," said Reno. "In which case she can potentially manifest techniques impossible for her usual Bug Type. So we're in our own past."

"So what do we do?" asked Rude. "If we're in the past, then do we stop Sukebe from spreading his war? Is that even possible?"

As guardian of the Gate Of Time, she knew something had just hit the fan. Unfortunately, she couldn't tell what other than it came from Outside (which was usually BAD) and that it fragmented the timestream.

This last was both concerning and intriguing. If it was a typical Big Bad, as was Pharaoh 90 or something like THAT, then it would have been a minor bump - but all the possibilities would have been closely related and she could have gotten more details.

This had possibilities so wide-ranging that she couldn't glimpse the future. Some were apparently good, a lot more were bad, and some never really developed at all.

Which meant that she could possibly head off this little problem before it became a big one, or that the timestream 'bump' could be guided into a less problematic force.

What was the clear first need though was reconnaissance. Until she knew WHAT it was, she couldn't figure out how to handle the situation.

Which led her to here and now. A valley in China where a quaint-looking rural village was nestled.

She snuck through the village, unable to use the Gates to go directly in there or even view it due to _something_ going on. Exactly what - that part was unclear.

SOMETHING had happened though. The outlying farms had hoes and rakes and such lying about randomly.

Sailor Pluto investigated the first house, and discovered a meal that had been placed out and partially eaten.

Exiting the house, she wondered what was going on. It was almost as if -

"Awake, are we?"

Setsuna Meiou was a little alarmed as her circumstances registered.

"I'm so glad you could join me," said the voice from earlier.

Setsuna took in her situation quickly. She felt as if she'd been energy drained. She had been de-transformed from Sailor Pluto, though that should have continued on even when she was unconscious. She was currently trapped with one arm and both legs held in something that looked like webbing.

"Tea?" asked something coming out of the shadows.

"Ah," said Setsuna. "Well... I... EEK!"

The woman looked vaguely insectile as she stepped out, a tea tray balanced on one hand. "Green tea, no sugar, right?"

"Well, yes," said Setsuna.

"I was so amazed to find that the Sailor Senshi were real in this universe," said the insect-woman. "I was never really much of a fan, mind you. Just that someone I loved was a fan. Then there were the attempts to make magical girls."

With her one free hand now full of teacup, Setsuna was still scrambling to catch up. "You're from a universe where we were fictional characters then?"

"Oh yes," said the insect woman. "Several TV series, a manga that was translated into several languages, various other venue. I think I even remember reading that there were stage plays, though that was centuries ago and I may be mistaken."

"I see," said Setsuna. "And you are?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm so used to a less civilized role," said the insect woman. "I have the unimaginative name of 'Cocooner' one of the Legendary class pokegirls."

"Poke GIRLS?" asked Setsuna. "As in 'pokemon'?"

"So I'm told," said Coccooner. "In any case I've been trying to create true magical girls for some time, so I am very glad to make your acquaintance."

 _Bleep_ went the Mercury Computer.

"Come on, come on, come on," pleaded Sailor Mercury.

 _click_ went the Mercury Computer. _bleep_

"Well, that's a bit more than previous," said Rei, still recovering from her ordeal.

"It figures that your tech would have self-repair functions," said Zack. "You're sure this 'Mikuji' is not a pokegirl?"

"No, she's a yoma or cardian or something," said Rei. "Why does that 'figure'?"

"Because you don't have any repair shops available," said Zack. Who knew full well that Yoma and Cardians were BOTH pokegirls. "When members of my group SOLDIER are deployed, we tend to take equipment that we can service in the field or acquire parts and such for in that area."

 _Bzzzzz,_ went the Mercury Computer. _snap_

Looking at the curl of smoke rising from her poor computer and the black screen, Sailor Mercury briefly considered crying. "So you think it will fix itself with time?"

"Well, there's another possibility," said Zack. "I could try pokeballing it and using the repair function. I wouldn't think that would work, but the pokeballs are sort of magic and sort of technology - just like that computer you've got is supposed to be."

tread one

by Kestral

 _an hour later:_

"So, you see," said the now-free Setsuna, sitting back in a chair and sipping her tea. "I can get you these little things if you just cooperate with me."

"You are very good at this bargaining stuff," said Coccooner, acknowledging that. "We don't interfere with each other. I leave as soon as a method of returning back is found. In the meantime..."

"Oh yes," said Setsuna. "I'm VERY resourceful. Trust me."

"And I get TWO packs of Sailor V candies as a signing bonus?"

Setsuna spread her hands with a smile. "As you say."

"I'm not going to let you digitize my computer," insisted Ami. "Who knows what else your technology would do to it?"

"I'm just saying it's a possibility," protested Zack.

"It couldn't possibly work anyway," offered Artemis.

Razor sighed deeply, waved at someone he recognized from the Hill Tribes, and tried to make his way through the various crowds.

"Hey, Razor!" called out some dumpy-looking woman. "Getting good deals?"

"Not at all, Mauve," answered Razor. "You wouldn't believe the price of wootz."

"I've already sold all my village's herbs," proudly stated Mauve. "I'm heading back now!"

"No problems on the road, except one of the footbridges is going to need reinforcing," said Razor, assuming that Mauve had been at the gathering for awhile.

"Yeah, the one over Beggar's Chasm," agreed Mauve. "I can get across though. You're the one carrying the heavy load."

"True," agreed Razor, wincing at the thought. Even when he got done here he was STILL going to be delayed further.

"It may already be in the process," offered Mauve with a shrug. "There was supposed to be some of the others coming from my Herbal Village and they still haven't shown with their loads. Only thing I can think of is they stopped to fix that."

"Well, I can hope," said Razor.

"This is where the disturbance was," said the Sorceress. "I'm getting impressions that it's important to you, but I'm not sure of the How or Why or anything."

"Uh huh," said Ranma, looking around.

Standing in front of the RV formerly owned by Gary Stroaks, Ranma looked every inch the model of a modern Tamer. Would you believe a new Tamer? How about someone totally new to the whole concept and trying to hang onto his sanity by his fingernails?

Kasumi, a Ka-D-Bra, stood nearby. Her antennae twitched a little as she closed her eyes and concentrated on what her new senses could bring her. "Rage. Betrayal. Loneliness. Fear. I'm not getting anything more detailed."

A large rock lifted itself from the ground, moved slowly over, and then settled down where Kasumi could sit on it.

Violet, an Eva in mechanic's overalls, simply scampered around to check tire pressure and other maintenance requirements.

Ranma had both of these pokegirls. Kasumi was listed on his roster as Support - Domestic and Alpha and had been rated in a test as having a high "Cooking" score. Violet was someone he hadn't known previously, but she was listed as a Support - Mechanist. She could work machines and repair a lot of them. Something that nobody else in his group could do.

Kasumi was still thinking about possibilities and going over Ranma's pokedex. With one Battler and two Support, what they could really use was more Battlers.

That left the Elf, as Ranma had traded off the Titacruel, who was:

Makoto sat back and waited.

Misato arrived in about ten minutes. "Are you sure about this?"

Makoto took the test tube and put it in the cooler with the others. "I have no idea how we ended up in the past, but if we DO get back - this will be invaluable. If nothing else I can use it as a bargaining chip."

Misato, his assigned Amazonlee, frowned slightly as he put away the genetic samples.

Gendo Ikari Giovanni had a cousin. Gendo Ikari Mozarella Fetuccini Giovanni, who was off in another League entirely and didn't resemble him that much.

He had an agenda. Several in fact. People would be surprised to find that there was an Pokegirl Rights Underground in his city. People would have been even more surprised to find out that he was part of it and a high-ranking if shadowed member.

Not that he was for pokegirl rights. It was all playing one faction against another. Using this group for this purpose, that group for another, and so on. Frequently he used his connection to that group for purposes of information gathering and to spread information.

Gendo Ikari Giovanni considered himself a master of manipulation. He showed whatever side of himself he thought would best serve any given purpose. Most of his plans were long range plans. Some worked out. Some did not, but he was loathe to discard anything that might prove of use still later on.

Gendo Ikari Mozarella Fetuccini Giovanni was another person entirely, but there were several faces named Gendo who were all the same individual. Gendo Ikari Mozarella Fetuccini Giovanni was entirely concerned with operating a pasta factory in another League and would have been surprised to find his name being used by his cousin for one of those other identities.

Gendo Ikari the gym leader and head of Team Rocket looked at his second-in-command after a report was given and gave his Reptile Gaze technique. A cold regarding that caused most underlings to fidget and wonder if their life insurance was paid up. "Are you sure of this information?"

"Positive," said Fuyutsuki. "They're currently in Buggy Woods. We've got a surveillance team watching them now and the description matches. We'd have to break cover to get DNA samples, but it's them. We've even got an audio bug in the area, planted by a Cuteypie."

"A bug type for a bug," mused Gendo, seeing the humor. "Do we have a suitable spy to put in their midst?"

"Of course," said Fuyutsuki, a little surprised it needed to be asked.

"Do it," said Gendo. "Fit the scenario to the type you have. Make sure she's got a subdermal transponder that she doesn't know about herself. Just to be sure, scramble her short term memories in case he has a Psychic type."

"Lexshu, can you help me with this?"

Lexshu Wef-Robell Plakia finished stretching out and followed to where the Eva was working on the engine. "I really don't know much about mechanical work."

Violet smirked and spoke in a lower volume when the elf was near the engine. "You're not an Elfgirl."

"No," admitted Lexshu. "I was once. I suspect the neural disruption attack is throwing off pokedex readings. I'm not completely healed from that yet. How did you know?"

"Blue hair," pointed out Violet. "Then there's your name. Elfgirls typically have ONE name to start."

"Your ranch apparently doesn't believe in keeping pokegirls dumb," said Lexshu drily.

"Hardly," said Violet. "Dumb is easy to sell, but if that's what you want - you can get a Feral. My Ranch believed in finding out what the individual talents were like and then training you until you dropped. I was curious though. You're clearly not an Avariel, but I don't think you're a High Elf or an Elfqueen."

"Grandelf," answered Lexshu, not seeing the reason to conceal it. After all, eventually she'd heal and a pokedex would announce it to the world.

"Uh huh, right," said Violet, her purple-tinted eyes regarding her harem-mate as she remained facing the engine. "Should I ask Kasumi?"

"No, really, I'm a Grandelf," said Lexshu.

"G-splice?" asked Violet.

"Ah," said Lexshu, seeing the other's point and figuring it was her hair length and coloration throwing the other pokegirl off. "No, regional variant. Forest of Abh." "Oh, that explains it," said Violet. "Can you hold this? I want to clean the battery terminal."

"I suppose," said Lexshu. (Though in her native tongue the name would actually be Laicch Üémh Laubér Placďac)

Coccooner waited until her visitor had left.

The new magical girl species came out in response to her silent summons thereafter.

Not that she was going to break her agreement with the Senshi. She just wasn't above going around certain clauses without directly violating them.

Having gotten samples of blood and flesh from the Time Senshi while she was unconscious had allowed her to modify some of the cocoons already formed to entice them into a new and different configuration.

"I think I shall call this new pokegirl, Sexshi," said Coccooner. "A new and auspicious species."

The first samples looked back at her blankly, not having sufficient minds at present to comment on the concept.

"A Magic type pokegirl which can use the Transform technique to improve their power even further," went on Coccooner. "Evolving into further forms after battle experience and evolution stone usage. One of my better ones, I think. Must be the new diet. I haven't thought this clearly for at least a couple of centuries. Eh? Ah. The Herbal Village. Attend me, my Sailor Sexshi, for I must concentrate on this new development."

"I don't get it, she said something important to me was here," said Ranma.

"There was," said Nabiki, holding something up.

"What?" asked Ranma, seeing the odd chunk of metal. It looked like the nosecone of a rocket or something. Then when Nabiki turned the colored section towards him he could suddenly place what it was. "They have bonbori here too?"

Nabiki crossed to where they'd parked the RV, pointing downward. "THIS look familiar?"

"One of those rings where the ground's burned," said Ranma. "No. That couldn't be."

"Master?" asked the squirrel-girl. "Were you expecting company?"

"No, why?" asked Ranma, not wanting to face the implications of what Nabiki was indicating.

"Because we HAVE company," said Violet, the mechanically-inclined Eva pointing.

tread two

by Kestral

"It can be a very good deal," finished Setsuna.

"I think you misunderstand our situation," said Coccooner. "I am very powerful but I have limitations. I cannot CREATE life, for example. My powers are transformative. I can also do a few other things, depending on what Type I am duplicating."

"I don't understand," admitted Setsuna.

"I can make various sorts of pokegirls, not just Bug types," said Coccooner. "In fact, I prefer Mammallian types that are fairly close to human. Now I have such an opportunity for starting over with a fresh piece of canvas."

"Excuse me?" asked Setsuna, thinking this did NOT sound good.

"There were mistakes made," said Coccooner. "Duplication of results. Unfamiliarity with the processes involved resulting in flawed results."

"Okayyyyy," said Setsuna.

"Behold," said Coccooner, gesturing. "The Mithra. Each comes in a Type and a Subtype."

"Bunny Girls?!" asked Setsuna as several cocoa-skinned tall and very buxom bunny girls entered the room.

"Each is a Viera, which is a minimal anthromorph near-human," said Coccooner, making a gesture that caused one of the four to pirouette. "These are: Scout subtype, enhanced senses, hand-eye coordination, and speed. Black Mage subtype - magic element, specializing in fire magic primarily. White Mage subtype - magic element, specializing in healing magic. Battler subtype - enhanced strength and durability plus a berserker mode."

"This is somehow better than your previous system?" asked Setsuna.

"Oh, quite," said Coccooner. "Simplified and more elegant."

"Why do this?" tried Setsuna. "You seem quite intelligent."

"The parable of the scorpion," responded Coccooner.

"Really?" asked Setsuna.

"No, but I'm not sure you're ready for the full explanation," said the Legendary level. "In any case, I've discovered that there's another lovely little area called the 'Herbal Village' - I think I'll go with Plant types for there. Simply irresistable."

"You've turned this entire village into busty bunny girls?!" asked Setsuna.

"Not all of them, no, but most - yes," agreed the insectile woman. "On the other hand. There are THESE."

Four more forms strode proudly out to where Setsuna could see them. Even after all this, she could still feel shocked.

"I've got this area developing nicely," said Coccooner, holding up a hand. "These are essentially four Generals I've prepared. Perfected variants of the breeds you can find back on my world."

"The Sailor Senshi will stop you," said Setsuna.

"Perhaps. If it looks likely, I've still got this," said Coccooner, holding an amulet aloft. "I can always return home using the residual energies. Now, will you let me introduce them?"

"I suppose," allowed Setsuna. "I seem to be tied up at the moment."

"Thank you," said Coccooner, nodding her insectile head graciously. "This is a Buzz Queen. Her task is to go far to the South from here, to find a good spot for her Hive and to live long and prosper."

"Why are you telling me your plans?" asked Setsuna, looking at it from a logical perspective. NOT watching a coquettishly posing bee-girl.

"How can you rally your Senshi and fight me if you don't have any idea what you're facing?" asked Coccooner.

"You WANT to fight the Senshi?" asked Setsuna.

"Eventually," said Coccooner. "We'll be allies first, united against a common foe before we part ways then part in order to have our fight in the next season."

"What?" asked Setsuna.

"Vampire Queen!" said Coccooner, moving on to the next General. "Uprated from Vampire. She'll be heading far to the West."

"So they'll be waiting around for the Senshi to come and fight them?" asked Setsuna.

"No, they'll reproduce," said Coccooner. "Find nice guys, let nature take its course."

"That doesn't sound very menacing," said Setsuna. "They don't have your cocooning talents, do they?"

"Oh no, they're not like me," said Coccooner. Meaning they couldn't mass-produce in that fashion and were very limited in what they could do.

"Okay," said Setsuna.

"HAIIIIII!" declared the third General, smiling and waving happily at the captive Time Senshi. "We're gonna be GOOD friends."

"Uhm," said Setsuna, not sure how to respond to that.

"You're getting ahead of me," gently chided Coccooner. "This is in some ways my most powerful creation so far."

"Sorry. Oh. Yay!" said the third General.

"There's always a balance," said Coccooner. "Phenomenal cosmic power. Unfortunately, not the brightest of beings. She's going to go with you and help you defeat your enemies."

"You know about them?" asked Setsuna.

"Oh yes," said Coccooner. "Near as I can figure, this is the start of the 'S' season."

"So, what does this girl do?" asked Setsuna, diverting attention from the idea that this crazy monster-woman actually had inside information on the Senshi.

"Esper abilities which reinforce her physical abilities," said Coccooner. "Her strength, speed, and invulnerability are extremely high. She can fly. Her clairvoyance vision allows her to see through most substances, and her pyrokinetic vision is able to burn through even more substances."

"Right!" said the girl, punching the air.

"You're kidding," said Setsuna.

"No, actually," said Coccooner. "I came up with the basic design a couple of centuries ago. I'd been working out the details in a sort of 'seed' form. Accumulating power and data. Finally decided to just go ahead and try it. It was in case I ever had to go up against Typhoona. I'd needed some major firepower if that happened just to try and get away. Still insufficient I think, but certainly capable against smaller menaces."

"Why are you lending her to the Senshi?" asked Setsuna.

"Because, my dear magical girl, I don't want to destroy the world," said Coccooner. "Just transform it. Or parts of it."

"A final couple of things," said Coccooner before she prepared to send the su-pa gal off with Setsuna.

"You're taking off the webs?" asked Setsuna, managing a certain degree of impatience and sarcasm.

"I'm not convinced you wouldn't do something stupid and suicidal like attacking me," said Coccooner with a four armed strug. "This will be your pokedex. You can give it to Ami if you prefer."

Setsuna watched the gadget being handed off to the blonde supergal who was supposed to be a Senshi ally. "Where did you get that?"

"Oh, I've gotten a few of those, keep them in a dimensional pocket," said Coccooner, waving the point off. "Now. There's one more thing. A warning you can pass along to those you feel you need to."

"Don't come here again?" asked Setsuna.

"No, actually," said Coccooner. "My memories aren't quite what they used to be, but the new diet has done wonders. Did you know that Sukebe, the creator of pokegirls, actually made a few PRIOR to going nuts and declaring a war on humanity? It was the killing of those first pokegirls and the psychic shock that provided the impetus to go through the Revenge."

"Okay," said Setsuna, looking around at the Chinese village that now had a resemblance to some bunnygirl haven. The few catgirls running around seemed the odd ones out. "Because he had weird tastes?"

"That too," agreed Coccooner. "The main reason for doing the research and initial production was that he discovered that there's another race out there. A species which uses something similar to the Legendaries to utterly destroy other races which can access other universes. One or two people shifting on occasion doesn't seem to draw them, but every world which had dispersed the tech was utterly destroyed. The need for sex was originally an attempt to instill a need for human interaction."

"So it was screwed up, and required you to be," put in Setsuna.

"Something like that," said Coccooner, cocking her head and regarding the Senshi of Time. "Do try to survive, won't you? I rather have enjoyed having someone to speak with whose entire existence is not focussed entirely on sex. There was that researcher and a few others, but they were so few..."

"The next time we meet, I won't be caught off guard so easily," warned Setsuna.

"All the more reason," said Coccooner, stroking the bound Senshi under the chin. "All the more reason, my dear."

"What of your fourth general, I've just met the first three," said Setsuna as the girl easily lifted her with the chair and began flying off.

"It's in genre," called out Coccooner, waving bye-bye to the nice Senshi, "you can't see her just yet."

Coccooner then waited until Tetsuko Hoshino had flown away to vanish in the distance before she gestured to the Fourth General.

That she looked like Setsuna Meiou might not have surprised anyone at all.

"Now to get busy, that Herbal Village is just waiting for me to get creative, and we'll have to see what else is available out here," said Coccooner, rubbing all four hands together.

The Buzz Queen was of the enhanced version, and had very simple orders.

She would make her way to the continent of Africa, find a place to set up, and then begin constructing her Hive.

It would be a good place to give all to herself. She wasn't to touch endangered species though. She'd have to pass those instructions along.

Of course, some species that weren't endangered now might be when she was done.

Few people in a pokegirl world had ever heard of the legends of a Vampire Queen. Regular Vampires could make other Vampires of course. The Queen was not so limited.

Not that she was going to go nuts and start building some hive or something. That would be silly.

No, she'd create a few Vampires as servants. Enslave some humans to act as Renfields. Subtle though on those, she didn't need zombies. Well, if she did, she'd make Zombabes. Though those were pretty limited to mindless drones and not useful at all.

A few other Ghost or Magic types and she'd be set to rule from the shadows.

Lots of humans around though. Had to do it. Human blood was SO tasty.

The Queen spotted a good farm out in the wilderness and smiled. That would do. A place to spend the day, just enslave the family that was there, then tomorrow leave them wondering what had happened where they'd lost a day.

Yes, it should do nicely.


End file.
